


The Coming of the Second Dragonborn, a Skyrim/Fallout Crossover.

by BrotherofCats



Series: Elder Scrolls/Fallout [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fallout 4
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 91
Words: 508,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrotherofCats/pseuds/BrotherofCats
Summary: Something I have always wanted to do was write in the worlds of Skyrim and Fallout. This is my first attempt, if not my first attempt at writing, since I make my living doing this. The Dragonborn is dead, and Kyne searches the multiverse for a replacement, finding Nora, the Sole Survivor and now president of the Commonwealth. She spirits the woman to Tamriel, where she must learn a new way of fighting, and the magic of the land. But the alliance she has left behind is looking for her, turning massive power plants and teleportation technology to seeing through the dimensional barrier, and hopefully returning their beloved leader to her home.It follows a modified storyline from my heavily modded games. Some of the characters come from stand alone follower mods, others from the very good Interesting NPCs mods for both games. I have made changes to the world to reflect what I thought Skyrim would truly be. A land of large medieval cities in the thousands, with many more small farming villages. And the expanse one would see in a huge kingdom on a large continent. I'm still not sure I got it right, but more than a week from Whiterun to Dawnstar by horse comes closer to that vision.
Series: Elder Scrolls/Fallout [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605118
Comments: 27
Kudos: 47





	1. The Coming of the Dragonborn

**Author's Note:**

> Violence of course, graphic, sexual innuendo and explicit sex in places. This will be quite a long work, dealing as it does with the base game, the DLCs and many mods. There will be quite a bit of explicit erotica in the story, though not the majority of the writing. I want to write some short erotica in the future, and feel this is a great venue to practice. I don't think that the sex is of the gratuitous variety. This is a tale of people who undergo the horrors of combat, both against warriors and beasts of horrible contenance. And having someone to hold onto at night can be the difference between going mad and retaining sanity. It explores the psyche of a character who has had to make terrible decisions in her world, and now finds herself in a strange new world.  
> This work is based on what I envision a real world Nirn would be. I have researched across the net and found maps by people who have determined the real scale. Not all of them agree, so I looked them over and came up with my own interpretation. Skyrim itself is approximately 500K miles squared, about the size of Florida, Georgia, Alabama, Mississippi, South and North Carolina and Tennessee combined, while Cyrodil, the largest province, is over 823K miles squared. The entire continent, including the Summerset Isles, is about 4.2 million square miles, larger than Canada. There are, of course other continents, which I may choose to visit in the future, but Tamriel seems to be enough for the start.  
> The leveling system and perks of the game don't work with a living character advancing, so I had to fudge them some and make it a more organic process. The story is based on my game play, and Nora, the main character, has already accomplished everything she could on her world. Therefore she is already an accomplished warrior, stealthy and capable of opening most locks. Rescuing Lorenzo Cabot has led to her having access to the Supersoldier serum made from his blood, extending her life span considerably, while making her stronger, faster and capable of feats of healing beyond that of normal humans. Still, she come to Skyrim without any knowledge of magic and little in the way of training with bows or melee weapons. These she has to learn, but with her athletic acumen and her sharp mind nothing is beyond her, given time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Dragonborn was not up to the task, and fell to a dragon, Now the people of Skyrim need a champion, but another is not to be found. But one is located by the Goddess Kynareth on Earth. The Sole Survivor of Vault One Eleven, the champion of the Commonwealth, and one of the few remaining bearers of the Dragon blood on that planet. So against her will she is summoned to Tamriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No explicit sex in this one, though there is violence. Really more of an introductory chapter than anything. Bargruuf, Lydia and of course, Nora. Nora is not given a last name in Fallout 4, so I gave her one, linking her by marriage to the famous Adams family of Boston.

Jarl Balgruuf the Greater looked down on the smoking body of the hope of the world in disgust. This was supposed to be the hero that would save them all from the World Eater, Alduin. And now there was nothing standing between the destroyer of worlds and the end.

_Why, Kynareth?_ he silently raged. _Why send us another stupid Nord warrior?_ Balgruuf himself was a Nord warrior, but he considered himself a thinker, especially since he was far beyond his prime. The Dragonborn, one Roland of Ivarstead, was a Nord's Nord. Hard drinking, hard fighting, thinking with his balls. He had accepted that he was the savior, and had gone off to fight the dragons, to gain their strength, with all the arrogance of his kind. Better it had been a woman. There were many women warriors in Skyrim. Not as strong as men, they excelled in stealth, agility and thought to make up for their shortcomings. Or even a mage, or a Dunmer. Even a Altmer would have fared better, or a Khajiit.

“I am sorry, my Jarl. I tried to get in the way, but the Dragonborn yelled at me and shoved me to the ground.”

The beautiful face of Lydia, the niece he had assigned to the new Thane as his Housecarl, was distraught. She had been pledged to give her life to protect the Thane and his property. The Jarl knew how she felt. She had failed in her duty, that it should have been her lying there on the scorched ground. _And what would I have told my brother?_ he thought. _That I had assigned one of our blood to serve an idiot who would have gotten her killed for no gain._

“Lydia,” he said in a gentle voice. “All you would have accomplished would have been to die with him. It would have been a waste of a beautiful woman, and a fine warrior.”

Lydia, in fact, had driven the final blow into the dragon, ending its life, at least for the moment. The girl had the presence of mind to pick herself up, take cover, and fire arrows into it along with the other warriors who had been accompanying the idiot. The spellswords Toccata and Sofia had hit it with magic, and the beast had finally fallen. A screaming Lydia had shoved her great sword through its neck, then rained blows upon its head. Balgruuf was thankful that she had gotten away with that attack. Unfortunately, the big black bastard of a dragon would soon be along, no more than a day, and raise his lesser brother from the grave. Even if they tore the body apart, no small task considering the hardness of dragon bones, it would reconstitute and return to its rampage.

“What are we going to do, my Jarl? He was our only hope.”

Roland had absorbed the soul of the first dragon he had killed, at the East Watchtower. He had previously delved into an old Nordic ruin and learned his first shout, which activated with that kill. He had met with the Greybeards, who had attempted to impart wisdom to him, and had killed two more dragons. And he had grown arrogant of his power. Typical Nord warrior, no better than Ulfric Stormcloak.

“Tell me again what the fool did?” he asked his niece, trying to keep the anger from his voice and failing.

“He waited in the open, shouting at the dragon,” groaned Lydia, looking down at the ground. “It might have staggered it a bit, maybe not, and the damned beast just hovered in front of him and hit the Dragonborn with a blast of flame. I tried to get to him, to get in front of him before it hit him again, but he screamed at me, accusing me of trying to steal his glory, then shoved me to the ground, just before the dragon breathed again. The heat was terrible, even if it didn't hit me directly, and he went down with a cry I'll never forget.”

“Not your fault,” said Balgruuf once again, shaking his head. “You did everything you could, and no one could fault your courage.”

_And she had rolled over, sought cover, and sent arrow after arrow into the flying dragon_ , he thought with pride. _You and the spellswords brought it down, then you charged in, from the side, like a thinking warrior, to shove you sword into its neck, then cut down a couple of times to make sure. Why couldn't you have been the Dragonborn?_

Whiterun was packed to the brim with refugees, people from the towns and farms seeking shelter from the dragon attacks. Normally the home to twenty thousand or so, the city held double that amount. Relatives of course put up their own kin, and the inns were overflowing, while Dragonsreach had become a barracks of sorts. There was still enough food, and cattle, pigs and chickens roamed the streets, but if the crops, those that had not been burned by the dragons, were left to rot in the fields, starvation, and its traveling companion disease, would soon rear their ugly heads.

_Maybe we can parade everyone past this carcass and see if there's a reaction_ , he thought. There could be a second Dragonborn out there, waiting to be discovered. Couldn't there? But Balgruuf didn't think they would be that fortunate.

“How in the hell did you let this happen, Balgruuf?” yelled the middle aged Breton who ran across the field at him. “You were supposed to protect him so he could grow into his power. Was his protection so incompetent?”

“Delphine,” growled Balgruuf, looking over at the woman who had been assisting the court mage in his search of dragon lore. He still wasn't sure what her part was in all of this, only that she had an expertise they needed. “His protection is right here. And they did everything they could to protect the fool. It wasn't their fault if he ran into the open and shouted his defiance.”

“But, that's insane,” said Delphine, shock on her face. Even at near fifty she was still a fine looking woman, pretty face and the athletic body of a warrior.

“Yes, it is,” agreed Balgruuf, nodding. “The Gods sent us a madman to save us. And he failed.”

_Kyne_ , prayed Balgruuf silently. _Akatosh, all of the rest. We are doomed unless you send us another Dragonborn. And please send us one with a working mind this time._

“We need to get to the Temple of Kynareth,” said the Jarl, realizing the Goddess was their only hope.

* * *

Kynareth, also known as Kyne for short, had tried to give the Nords what they wanted. A Dragonborn of their own race, one both the Imperial supporters and the Stormcloaks could get behind. Unfortunately the only Nord with the proper star signs had been an idiot. Still, the Goddess had thought he would have enough thinking support to keep him alive long enough to destroy Alduin. It hadn't worked that way, and the fool was dead.

She was looking over the candidates that still existed on Tamriel, and they were slim pickings. The Septim blood line was played out. No Dragon blood there. There was a drunk in Hammerfell, a Skooma addict in Elsweyr, an old man on his death bed in Cyrodil. Nothing. Akatosh could gift any human with the power, but the God was not playing. He was split between support of Alduin, his first child, and saving the humans from that first creation, so it was up to another God, Kyne, to find the replacement.

So she was looking to other worlds. Ones that boasted humans as the dominant species. There were many of those. Humans were the best choice, Argonians and Khajiit existing nowhere other than Nirn. Balgruuf had been praying for a female, thinking a she might be more rational. Kyne laughed at that. There were rational females, but most acted on their emotions. But she would try to get the leader of Whiterun hold what he wanted. And she thought she had found the perfect candidate.

A woman in her early thirties, one who had fought for her people, a leader. One who had gone on a hopeless quest against a shadowy opponent, and had won through against all odds. And one who had organized and led the creation of a new nation. And she had the dragon blood with an ancient genetic connection to a slayer who had lived when dragons still survived on this world. Perfect. Kyne didn't want to take her away from her people, but she was not really needed. Magic didn't work quite the same way in her dimension, but Kyne had a way in. It looked good. Not a guarantee. With mortals nothing was. But this looked like a good choice. The decision made, she moved.

* * *

Nora Jane Adams hadn't gotten out enough since becoming president of the Commonwealth. She hadn't really wanted the position, had in fact refused it. But every vote, with her name on or off the ballet, had resulted in a true landslide victory. The young widow had finally bowed to the inevitable and accepted the position. And while she had to admit the perks that came with the position were welcome, if a temptation for abuse, she missed doing what she was so good at. The hunt.

The Raider encampment lay in a small valley, in buildings that had once been the Green Mountain Motel. The buildings hadn't suffered from bomb damage, not in this remote location. Weather and the ravages of time had not been kind, though, and leave it the scum that occupied it to not pay attention to maintenance.

_Maybe we can get this group, what survives this day, to work on fixing the place up,_ she thought, immediately shaking her head. No, they were in Vermont, far from home, and she didn't have the people to either watch over them here or ride herd on them back to Boston. Better to put them down.

She thought back on all she had accomplished since leaving the cryo capsule in Vault one eleven. The settlements, reining in the Institute that had been the terror of the Commonwealth, cleaning out Nuka World. She had intended none of it from the beginning. She just wanted to find her husband's murderer and find her baby. Nora had put the bullet in Kellogg's brain herself, but Sean had turned out to be a sixty something man who ran the Institute. She would always love him, since he had come from her body. But she could never like him. He had survived the reorganization, the man known as Father, and lived in exile.

_Who could have known I would become a crusader?_ she thought with a smile. She had been a lawyer, but not a counselor who had the gleam of dollars in her eyes. No, she fought for those who society cast off, providing representation to those threatened by the system. She had found herself in a similar position here, but the camping, woodcraft and marksmanship lessons she had learned from her grandfather had been more useful that knowledge of how to argue a point in front of a bunch of _citizens_ who knew nothing of the law.

Not a rich woman, and with the cost of college skyrocketing, she had resorted to income production she had never thought herself capable of pursuing. She was pretty, Nora knew that. Hair as black as a raven's wing, deep blue eyes, an athletic body. Men were willing to pay for her body, whether to watch her on stage or to slake their desires inside her, and it was more than she could make working sales in a store. If there were still positions open that hadn't been taken by robots. But no robot was better than a real live woman when it came to sex. When she had needed money for the settlements and her vision for them she had resorted to the old trade again. Dancing on stage so horny men could ogle her and toss caps on the stage. Going back to the private rooms with those willing to pay the price. She made many times more than the average tired whore that populated Diamond City, thanks to her good looks, and then her reputation.

Thankfully that reputation hadn't hurt peoples' perception of her as a leader. People did what must be done to get by in this post apocalyptic world. Few girls got out of puberty with their virginity intact. Women, and men, sold their bodies to get something to eat. And then there were the Raiders. The Raiders took what they wanted, when they wanted, without consent. One reason why she enjoyed killing them.

“We ready to go, Boss Woman?” asked R4-04, her helmeted head turning her way.

“Ready,” said Nora, smiling under her own helmet. The synth was one of the few people she could really feel comfortable with. She and Nick Valentine, another synth. Both had memories implanted from the prewar days. Both could relate to her turn of phrases, her jokes, her comments on current events as seen through the eyes of someone who remembered a better world. They had many adventures together, her and the two very different artificial people. And she still liked hitting the road with them, when she could get away with it.

“I told Hancock I wouldn't let you get yourself hurt,” said the synth, the laugh coming through in her voice.

“Get hurt,” Nora said in mock shock.

She was encased in over a ton of metal, an X-03 suit of power armor, the best the Institute could manufacture. And modified to her personal specifications. It carried a trio of fusion cores, with more in the storage compartment. An efficient jet pack and a suite of attached weapons made it the ultimate fighting armor. True, it didn't make her invulnerable, but it would take some seriously heavy weapons to harm her within.

“You know how that old ghoul is,” said the synth, whose given name was Mara, something she shared with a very few trusted people. “He's afraid that if you die he'll have to take your seat.”

Nora laughed as she took a last second to size up the Raider camp. Hancock was also a good friend. She had gotten sick to her stomach the first time she had seen the long lived, irradiated beings known as ghouls. They looked like an advanced case of leprosy. The ferals were monsters, to be put down whenever they were encountered. The civilized ghouls were just people, trying to make their way in a world where they weren't always accepted. Hancock, though relatively young for a ghoul, had campaigned for them, and had made great inroads into establishing them as equals to the normies.

“Everyone sight in on your first target,” ordered Nora, picking out a Raider and highlighting her on the HUD. A real nasty piece of work, covered in bad tattoos, bone piercings in nose and ears. “And leave the leader for me.”

The targets came across her HUD, sent from the other suits. She grunted in satisfaction. This squad of Minutemen was good. Everyone had picked a different target, and all of them were Raiders that were just a step away from making it to cover. The others could be serviced in turn.

“Very good. Lock them in and wait for my command.”

Nora aimed her Gauss rifle at her own target, locking the limbs of the suit to provide a stable firing platform. Her HUD showed her the aim of the rifle. The suit had its own VATS, the Vault-tech Assisted Targeting System that made aiming a piece of cake. She tried to keep her own marksmanship tight in practice, but in the field nothing beat the VATS.

Her guantleted finger squeezed the trigger, the rifle bucked into her armored shoulder, and the suit took the recoil without moving. The round traveled fast, so fast that it seemed to strike as soon as the rifle fired. Almost flat trajectory, and the head of the woman disappeared, replaced by a cloud of pink mist that was the remains of what had made her, her.

Eleven more Raiders died in the same instant. The rest looked up and around with shock and surprise on their faces. They hadn't even known there was a threat, and suddenly a dozen of them were no more.

_Teach you to have such little security discipline_ , she thought, smiling as she tracked onto the next target. Raiders thought they were bad asses, and while she had to admit that some were very good in close combat, they lacked the discipline of troops. Raiders did what they wanted, when they wanted, and only a strong boss could get them to do anything they didn't like. Even then they were likely to slack off if not watched. Well, these hadn't encountered Commonwealth forces before today, and they wouldn't be passing their lessons down to others.

The secondary targets went down as easily as the first, and then there were no more to be seen, the rest having ducked into cover.

“All teams, close assault. And be careful. Mara, you're on me.”

“Of course, Boss Woman,” said the cheerful synth.

A few shots rang out as the twelve suits bounded down the slopes. Mostly pipe weapon, hard hitting but inaccurate. Some real rifles, and even a machine gun chattering away. The suits shrugged off the hits, though Nora could imagine some of her people cursing that their beautiful cammo paint jobs would have to be touched up after the fight.

Nora headed straight for the largest building, what had been the office, bar and laundromat. Something hit her armor, and a loud pinging rang through the suit. She dropped the Gauss, letting its elastic straps pull it back into place on the suit, and pulled down her assault rifle. Selecting the grenade launcher, she sent a pair of forty millimeter through the two front windows, then bounded ahead. As she pushed through the doorway a couple of quick bursts finished what was left of the opposition. One had run at her with a baseball bat, yelling the whole while that he was going to crush her skull. The idiot.

“We took the boss, ma'am. Alive. You said you wanted him.”

“Very good. I'll be right there.”

The boss turned out to be a massive Raider, an ugly mass of muscle. There was a frightened young woman standing next to him, and Nora didn't think she had the look of a Raider. Probably a slave then.

“You're going to regret this,” growled the man, anger overcoming good sense. “When Slater hears of this, you're dead.”

“Well,” said Nora, opening up her suit and climbing out. “If he thinks he can take on the whole Commonwealth, he's welcome to try.”

“The Commonwealth,” stuttered the boss, fear flashing in his eyes.

“Yep. You've finally caught the attention of something you can't handle,” said Nora, a cold smile on her face.

The Commonwealth had been expanding during her years at the helm. New Hampshire, most of Maine, Rhode Island and Connecticut. They were even making inroads into New York. But only by invitation, and they only stayed if the people of the territory voted to join them. So far, everyone had. Who could turn down power, medicine and protection from Raiders. Not to mention the teleportal network that allowed safe and instantaneous travel to points across the nation.

“You're nothing but a bunch of cowards. Coming here in those suits and attacking poor people just trying to get by,” growled the boss, back on the verbal offensive.

“Don't listen to them,” said the woman, who had moved away, distancing herself. “He's a monster. He leads monsters. They destroyed my village, took the survivors as slaves.”

“We found a lot of them. Thirty or so,” said one of her NCOs. “A few got taken down as collateral, and I'm very sorry.”

Nora closed her eyes for a moment and grimaced. The innocent always got in the way, and in war many died in the crossfire.

“Not your fault,” she told her people. Nora knew she would be adding those dead to her own nightmares, and was sure they would haunt the sleep of her people here as well. But she had to say it. “Any children.”

“Some older ones,” said the sergeant, and Nora felt a chill run down her spine.

“He killed my baby,” shouted the ex-slave. “Bashed her head in against a wall. And they killed any children they couldn't put to work.”

Nora turned a glare on the Raider Boss, who took a step back until he bumped into Mara.

“You want me to terminate this scum?” asked the synth.

“You all are just cowards,” screamed the boss, face reddening as veins bulged on his neck. “Iffen you didn't have those suits, none of you could take me.”

“Challenge accepted,” said Nora, her cold smile widening as she stepped forward. “You have a preferred weapon?”

“My bat,” he said, hope lighting his eyes. “In the building we came out of.”

Nora didn't think the man was stupid enough to think he could get out of this through single combat. But he might still think he could take someone with him.

“Go get it,” she told one of her Minutemen, pulling the monomolecular knife from its sheath at her side.

“Madame President,” said Mara, near panic in her voice. “Don't. Hancock...”

“Is not in charge of me,” said Nora, turning to look at her friend. “In fact, I seem to recall that I'm in charge.”

The eyes of the boss were getting wider, if that was possible. He was realizing that he had one of the leaders of the Commonwealth in front of him, if not the big boss herself. And if he could take her down?

A trooper came bounding out of the building with a razor wire wrapped baseball bat in hand. He tossed it to the raider, who stepped back and let it hit the ground so he wouldn't get cut. Bending down, he picked it up and gave it a few test swings.

“Your people going to let me go if I win?” he asked.

“Sure, but don't get your hopes up.”

The man smiled and stepped forward, bat up and at the ready.

Nora knew exactly what he was thinking. Here was a woman, less than half his mass, with only a knife, and he was a veteran of close in fighting. He would crush her in an instant, then be on his way. What he didn't know was Nora had been a long term recipient of the serum made from Lorenzo's blood, the immortal madman she had rescued from the asylum. She was twice as strong as anyone her size had a right to be. Faster, more agile, with an incredible healing rate. None of that would help her if that bat did indeed crush her skull. But it would help her avoid that fate.

She leaned back into a fighting position, something the Raider had probably never seen. The old ghoul she had found in Quincy had been a practitioner of Tai Chi from before the war, and had only become more skilled through the years. Adding in the other martial artists she had located in some of the surviving vaults, and there was a thriving industry of instructors in the Commonwealth. And she had learned from all of them.

The Raider roared and ran forward, bat going up, then down, aimed right at her head. Only she was no longer there. A quick step to the side and she thrust the blade into his left arm. There were better openings, and she could have killed him there, but she wanted to prolong this. The Raider grunted, blood spurting from his arm, which fell limp to his side, tendons severed.

He turned quickly for one his size, and Nora hit him with a side kick to the stomach, doubling him over. The knife flicked out twice in a blur, and blood spurted for what remained of his ears.

“Don't play with him,” shouted Mara.

“I...” she started to say as she turned to look at her friend.

The Raider struck, bringing the bat down on her right shoulder. It would have snapped the bones of most people, those who hadn't had bones and tendons strengthened by the miraculous serum. Still, it ripped through the suit and tore her flesh, razor wire leaving large cuts that bled copiously. Nora, a seasoned warrior, didn't stand where she was in shock. She ducked and rolled away, coming back to her feet in a spin that launched her left foot into the face of the man.

The Raider staggered back, raising his bat and moving in for another strike.

“Finish him,” yelled Mara.

_You're right_ , thought Nora. Her life really wasn't hers to give. Though sometimes in the loneliness she felt entrapped in death seemed like a wonderful alternative. Too many people depended on her for her to play games like this. So she moved in, adopting a knife fighter's crouch, blade held close to her body.

The Raider stood there, left arm limp, blood dripping to the ground, bat raised in his right arm for a strike. At the last second he brought it down and to the side, then inward for a side strike to Nora's left side. With a quick launch the woman was in the air, bounding over the bat, coming down to the right side of the Raider. One hand grabbed his wrist and twisted up, while her knife hand darted in and out with blinding speed. Three thrusts and the Raider leader was bleeding out through holes in his neck, chest and stomach. He stared at her in confusion for just a moment before his eyes went blank and he fell to the ground, a limp sack of bones and dead flesh.

“Let me take a look at that, ma'am,” said the medic, out of his suit and rushing to her side.

“Look after the former slaves,” she ordered. “I'll heal.”

The medic, who knew about her remarkable healing powers, nodded and turned away. The people who had been held prisoner needed to be reassured, then integrated into the nearby communities. And she needed to talk with those people, find out what they wanted to do. If everything worked as expected, civilization would move into this area, bringing a new safety and prosperity.

The wounds on her shoulder had closed, the bleeding stopped. By tomorrow there would not even be scars to mark her. An hour later they had the former slaves, bearing everything their masters had of value, heading toward the nearest settlement. Nora and her people formed a guard. Just because one gang had been wiped out didn't mean that the roads were safe. Raiders were like roaches. Wipe out one nest and another sprung up. Eventually the State of Vermont would be free of the scum, just like all the other areas. The Commonwealth would continue to grow. To become a new United States of America? Who knew.

“What's that?” shouted one of the Minutemen. Nora turned to see a strange glowing rip in the sky. The President was used to teleportation tech. In fact, the Commonwealth had several different teleportation processes, Institute and Vault-tech among them. This looked like something different. And then the fearsome and beautiful woman stepped out of the rift and floated to the ground.

“Greetings, Champion,” said the woman in a voice like Nora imagined angels would use. Her otherworldly eyes looked out at the human with kindness, but determination. “You are needed.”

“But, I'm needed here,” blurted out Nora, not sure what was going on.

“Not so much. But the fate of an entire world hangs in the balance.” Without another word the Goddess, for Nora thought of her as such, reached out a hand. Nora was frozen in place, and found the ground receding below her. Her people crying out, Mara rising on her jet pack, closing with her. And then, blackness.


	2. Chapter Two – A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a new planet, away from the radioactive hell of the Commonwealth, Nora and Mara find themselves on a pristine world so like the Earth that was, but with some terrible new dangers. It doesn't take long for the Skyrim version of Raiders to find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small sex scene. And of course a lot of violence.

Nora opened her eyes, her stomach still flip flopping from whatever that had been. A bad dream? Hallucinations from some unknown drug? Whatever it had been, it could not have been real. Could it?

The world before her eyes looked very real, in a very unreal manner. A lush forest, a clear rushing river. Snow capped mountains all around. Birds singing. She started as a stag bound into view. Something was wrong with it, and it took her confused mind some moments to figure out what it was.

 _Only one head?_ Were normal forms of wildlife beginning to appear again, or had some scientist, or group of such, been playing around with genetics? If so, she would welcome the change.

A bear sidled into view, looking her way for a moment, then moving off, deciding the strange looking machine was too unusual to mess with. Bears were curious, but they were cautious about putting their precious hides in situations where they could get injured, since injury often meant death.

The next thing she did, almost out of habit, was check the environment around her through her suit sensors. The air was clear, almost too clean, lacking all of the pollutants that abounded in the Commonwealth. And the radiation level? It was almost nonexistent. What in the hell was going on here?

Nora was tempted to get out of her suit, strip off her clothes, and plunge into the river. Old survival instincts held her back. She had no idea what kind of dangers lurked in this idealic looking world. The warrior was not about to become a meal for some fearsome creature just because she had become distracted by her surroundings. She doubted anything here could harm her in her armor, but no use taking chances.

“Madame President,” shouted an amplified voice.

Nora turned to see an armored figure bounding toward her, Minuteman paint and decals identifying it as one of her own.

“Mara? Is that you?”

“I think so,” said the synth, coming to a stop in front of Nora. “I'm pretty sure it's still me, but the question is, am I still in my right mind. Because, to tell you the truth, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.”

Normally Nora would have laughed at that reference, one that until recently would have been lost on most of the citizens of the Commonwealth. Mara had memories from before the war, when that film had still been around, and many had seen it during nostalgic showings. A copy of the movie had been found on holotape, reproduced, and circulated around the theaters of Boston, so most citizens had seen and loved it.

“I'm beginning to think that way myself,” said Nora, stunned by the beauty around her. She then turned back to her friend. “And what the hell are you doing here? Did that, whatever it was, grab you too? Any others?”

“I jetted up to try and catch you, and I think that caused a disturbance in the process. That, woman, seemed perturbed. It seemed to break her concentration, and we both ended up here. Wherever here is.”

“No sign of any intelligent life,” said Nora, taking a look around, noting that many of the trees were like those back home. Or at least what the trees had been like before the bombs. “If there is any, do you think they will look like us?”

“Have you considered that we might not be on another world?” asked the synth. “We might have traveled back in time. Or possibly forward.”

Nora nodded, thinking it over. Maybe they had traveled in time. After all, she had done so herself, to an alternate past, thanks to the self exiled Institute scientist who was working with the more civilized Raiders in Nantuck. But this didn't feel right. For one thing...

“I don't think the gravity is quite right,” she answered the synth. “I feel lighter. Not a whole bunch, but enough to notice.”

“I can feel it too,” said the synth. “But that might just be imagination.”

“Well,” said Nora, looking around. “Wherever we are, I think it's about to get dark. What say we build a fire and set up a camp. I know we don't have bedding, but a good fire, and as tired as I feel, and I think we can both get an acceptable duration of sleep.”

“Okay. I'll start gathering deadwood while you set up a fire pit.”

An hour later the two women were sitting close around a warming fire. Out of the suits, Nora had noticed how cold it was. The mountains surrounding this large valley had been snow capped. No, that was wrong. They were covered in snow almost to their bases. And as night fell the sky was full of auroras. Colorful Northern, or was in Southern here, lights. Meaning this region was in the higher latitudes of the planet.

“We're definitely not in Kansas anymore,” said Mara as the two moons rose into the sky.

 _Nope,_ thought Nora, looking at the larger red moon. _Unless Earth somehow captured Mars._

“How about we relieve some of our spent up stress?” asked the synth, putting her arm around Nora.

 _Why not_ , thought the warrior/president. She had always been bisexual, though she had been faithful to Nate while he was still alive. With him gone she had let her sexual side loose. Men, women, for fun, profit and political advantage. Mara had been her lover on many occasions, and she had found the synth to be tender and inventive in bed. Preferring men, she wasn't about to distance herself from the pleasure another woman could bring.

“Guard mode,” said Nora into the air, just before leaning into a gentle warm-up kiss.

“Acknowledged,” said both suits of power armor in unison. They would always be awake, constantly scanning their surroundings, pulling guard duty so their masters could relax.

Soon Nora, with the tongue of Mara working magic, was not worrying about anything at all. Only her building orgasm.

* * *

“Warning,” called out the familiar deep voices of the suits. “Intruder alert.”

Nora was awake in an instant, her eyes opened wide. It was still dark, still night, and the moons had moved across the sky and were nearing the horizon. The auroras lit the scene. The fire had died down to coals, and Nora shivered, glad that she had been thoughtful enough to get dressed after her lovemaking session with her friend. The Nanoarmor wasn't really enough for this climate, but with the fire it had proven to be sufficient.

“What the hell are those things?” asked a gruff voice.

“Dwemer machines,” answered another, more sibalent voice. “But they're working.”

“Ought to bring some pretty coin,” said a woman's voice.

“And what have we here?” asked gruff voice.

Nora knew they were talking about her and Mara, and she didn't think their intentions were honorable. She rolled over and up to a sitting position, getting a good look at their visitors for the first time.

“Whoa, girl,” said another of the people, a drawn bow in his hand, arrow pointing at her chest. “We don't want to hurt you. Just have a little fun.”

She knew that was a lie. The memory of the Raiders who had raped her on her first night out of the vault played in excruciating detail in her mind. It hadn't been sex. It had been assault, and when she woke in the Raider tent she had grabbed the first bladed weapon she could find and slit their throats one by one. What was surrounding them were this world's version of Raiders. Maybe not with the same weapons, she didn't see a gun among them, just two long bows and a crossbow, all pointing at her or Mara. But they were Raiders nonetheless.

“Intruder alert,” repeated the suits.

 _Thanks, but I already know_ , she thought. Unfortunately, she had not set the suits for defense, afraid that they might kill an innocent trying to make friendly contact. Her right hand moved slowly to her belt. Then she realized that she hadn't taken her handgun from the suit. Her knife was on her left side, but it would only help her against bows if she tossed it, and she could only engage one target that way.

 _Armor will probably handle the bolts and arrows,_ she thought, her mind frantically searching for advantages. She had on a suit of nanoarmor, her garb of choice when outside of the suit. It was proof against small arms, and could render her invisible if its field was engaged. Which it wasn't, not at the moment.

Four of the Raiders moved toward her and her friend, while the three bowmen kept them covered. She was sure that her and Mara looked just as strange to these Raiders as they looked to her, and the weren't taking any chances. Just her luck. If they had taken her and Mara lightly they would have been in for a rude awakening. She looked over the four coming her way, and her confidence waned a bit.

Two looked human enough, though one had a yellow skin unlike any she had seen on Earth. And were his ears pointed? The other human appeared like any other Earthman. One of the Raiders looked like some kind of Lizard, while the other approaching looked like a small Supermutant, greenish skin, but were those tusks coming out of the lower mouth? Of the three bowmen, two were females, as far as she could tell. One had grayish skin, long red hair matching the red eyes. The other female was a blond haired human with war paint or a tattoo on her face. The last was the most disturbing. Resembling a large cat, Nora couldn't tell if it was male or female.

So, two normal humans, at least one that looked like an elf, a lizardman, a catman, and a couple that were of indeterminate origin. And Nora had left her only long ranged sidearm on the suit. Not so Mara, who with a blur of motion pulled out the forty-four pistol she liked to carry and aimed from the hip.

The cat creature went down with a hole in its forehead, crossbow falling unfired to the ground. The bows twanged, and Nora braced herself for the arrow thudding into her. But they had turned their aim on the human with the strange device at hand that had killed from a distance with a loud roar. Two arrows thudded into Mara. One hit her chest, covered in the same kind of armor Nora had. That arrow hit and bounced away. The second took her in the throat, and Nora felt her heart clench as if she had been the target.

“Suit, open,” she yelled, leaping to her feet and running toward the power armor.

“Acknowledged,” replied the suit, the back panels of arms and legs folding open, while the back panel rose.

A pair of arrows struck her while she ran. They hit hard, but the impact armor of the nanosuit bounced them away.

“Close,” she shouted as she stepped into the suit with practiced efficiency.

“Welcome aboard pilot,” said the suit. “Turning control over to pilot.”

The Raiders were all calling out in a panic now. Arrows bounced off the hard armor of the suit. A couple ran forward and swung sword or mace into the armor.

“She's in that Dwemer thing,” yelled out the human with the mace, one she pegged as the leader.

Nora didn't know what a Dwemer was, but she was willing to bet they had machines. Those were people she needed to get in contact with. But first she had business to attend to, and quickly. Mara had been hit, and might be bleeding out even as she started the suit forward. But she needed to take out these bastards before she could get back out of the suit and tend to her friend.

Nora extended the blade on her left arm as she reached back with her right and deployed the autorifle. She swiped with the monomolecular blade and cut through the neck of the smallish Supermutant, while she turned the autorifle on the two with bows. A pair of quick bursts and those two were on the way to whatever afterlife they believed in, their heads smashed by the high velocity rounds.

They were brave enough. She had to give them that. Or were they just stupid, like the raiders at home? The dumb son-of-a-bitches who would charge a ton of power armor with a baseball bat, shouting about how they were going to fuck up the pilot. The three remaining Raiders went after her, swinging their weapons to no effect. That worked. She had them within range and didn't have to chase after them. A thrust of her blade pierced the body of the leader, lifting him into the air, while she tracked the autorifle onto the other two and blasted large holes through their armor and into their torsos.

She flung the leader away, slinging his dead body hard into a tree. She took a second to take a calming breath and use the suit sensors to make sure nothing else was waiting for her. That taken care of, she ordered the suit to open.

“Ejecting pilot,” said the suit, and Nora stepped out, turning to see where her friend was, and stumbled the few steps to her side. Going down on a knee she cradled her dying friend, seeing the eyes starting to glaze over.

“No,” she screamed, watching the life flee from her companion. Mara had been pierced through the neck, and arterial blood gave one last pump from her wound while her eyes froze open.

“You fucking asshole motherfuckers,” screamed Nora. “I'm going to kill all of you.”

She still had no idea of the political setup of this new world, but she knew they had their own murderous breed of Raider. And she was going to make it her mission here to end as many of them as she could.

* * *

“I have brought a new champion to this world,” said the glowing avatar of Kynareth, looking down upon the mortals who had gathered to hear her word.

“To this world?” asked a confused Jarl Balgruuf, staring up at the goddess. “The champion is not from Nirn?”

“She is not, since there were no suitable candidates of the dragon blood on this planet. But she is everything you wanted. Intelligent, a warrior queen, of indomitable will and spirit.”

 _She,_ thought Balgruuf. While he had thought of a woman dragonborn, most females were not as good at fighting as men. He could only hope that this was one of the exceptional ones, like Iraleth, Lydia or Aela.

“Where is she?” asked Danica Pure-spring, looking up from where she was kneeling in front of the goddess.

“Outside of Riverwood,” answered the goddess. “Waiting for you to find her.”

“Why bring her there?” asked Balgruuf, wondering what game this goddess was playing. The divines were known to do things for obscure reasons, and to give cryptic replies.

“There, was a happening,” said the goddess, looking away. “But she is here, and she is safe, though she had suffered a loss.”

 _And what the hell does that mean_ , thought Balgruuf, imagining the new dragon born injured, possibly seriously so.

“She has the dragon blood?” asked Danica, herself looking confused.

“Akatosh had gifted her with the blood of dragons. Now, it is up to you to prepare her. But I can say that she was a savior in her world. She woke from a long sleep to find that her world had been ravaged by war like you mortals couldn't imagine.”

With that the goddess faded away, and no amount of calling from Danica would get her back.

“A loss,” said Balgruuf, looking down. “What in the hell does that mean. And who in the hell sleeps through a war?”

“If she is anything like the last dragonborn, she will have no idea how to use her gift,” said Farangar Secret-Fire, the court wizard. “She will have to be near a dead dragon to absorb the soul. And she will have to visit a word wall to gain a shout.”

“Well, there's rumored to be a word wall near Riverwood,” said Balgruuf, crossing his arms over his chest. “And we will have to get her up to see the Greybeards.”

“If she's from another world, we will have much to teach her,” said Farangar. “She might not even speak our tongue.”

“First things first,” said Balgruuf, turning toward his personal guard. “Iraleth. Take a squad and go to Riverwood. Find our _Warrior Queen_ and get her to Whiterun.”

“I prefer to stay by your side, my Jarl,” said the Dunmer Housecarl.

“I know you do. But I need someone I can count on to gather up our new Dragonborn. And that means you.”

 _From another world,_ thought Balgruuf, wondering what the champion would be like. A human? An Elf? A beast race? Or something like nothing they had ever seen. All he knew was their savior was out in the bandit haunted wastes, and if she wasn't from here, she might not realize the danger.


	3. Chapter Three – Civilization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora makes her way to Riverrun to find out what kind of civilization she is dealing with. And also deals with some bandits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sex warning, and of course violence.

Nora had debated on whether or not she should walk into the village in her power armor. She couldn't be sure they would be friendly to strangers, and the armor would give her absolute protection. However, it would make an impression she might not like. The people would have to be frightened if she came stomping in wearing a ton of mechanism. So she compromised and crept in using her nanosuit on invisibility mode. She would get a read on these people before revealing herself.

It was a village, maybe a couple of hundred people. The houses looked like what one might have found in the more quaint areas of Europe before the bombs dropped. What looked like a lumber mill, numerous houses, an inn toward the center. There were numerous trees and shrubs, and the people seemed to like living alongside nature.

The people looked like Earth humans for the most part. All of the men were fit and handsome, the women beautiful. Blond or reddish-blond hair, fair skins for the most part. And speaking the same language as the Raiders. It sounded kind of like German, or possibly Islandic. Nora had a passing familiarity with German, and had heard spoken Islandic, a language said to be close to what ancient Vikings spoke. Not exactly, and it still surprised her that she understood it so readily. She had yet to try and speak it, and she thought that it would take practice to get the pronunciations correct.

The Viking people weren't the only ones in town. There were three different kinds of Elf, if she had pegged their differences correctly. One of the lizard people, and a couple of the big cats. All seemed to be getting along, and the town was bustling with activity.

 _So it's a multi-species kingdom_ , thought Nora, watching in fascination as an Elf and a cat person hauled a log to the mill between them. The species seemed to interact, and she had no evidence that any of them were slaves. Moving carefully, since making a lot of noise or letting someone trip over her would give her away despite her invisibility, she listened in on the people. A lot of talk about a Jarl. That must be the ruler. Of the region, or the whole planet? And dragons? That was the point of most conversations.

Did they really have dragons here? And from what she heard they were very large, could fly, and breathed a variety of harmful breaths. She moved closer to some of the cat people who had set up a camp just outside of town. One was building a fire, stacking wood, while another was seeing to one of their kind who had walked over with a limp and collapsed on the ground. Suddenly, the one who was building the fire started sending flames from his fingers, starting the logs to blazing. While another of the cats placed his hands over the leg of the injured one and a glow linked hand with limb.

 _Magic? They've got fucking magic?_ It could have been technology, but she saw no machines, and tech like that was incongruous with the level of this society. But magic? That was impossible. Unless it wasn't.

 _Well, now I have a choice_ , she thought. She could continue to skulk in the wilderness. Or she could walk into town and meet the neighbors. There was no way she was going to find her way back home on her own. These people might not have the tech to aid her, but with magic, they might possibly have something to help. Deciding she would make contact, she moved out of town, not willing to just pop into existence in their midst. She didn't doubt they knew about invisibility, but using it to spy on them might be perceived as a hostile action.

Nora had walked her suit with the other slaved to hers to a concealed spot about two miles out of the town, a couple of hundred yards off the road. Both suits were stealthed, invisible, which was using up energy that she really didn't want to waste. The sooner she got them someplace where she didn't have to worry about people messing with them, or them messing with people, the better. Mara was buried in a shallow grave back at the campsite. As soon as she made contact and found out how these people handled their dead she would make other arrangements.

That thought brought a tear to Nora's eye. Mara had been a good friend, a sometime lover, and Nora felt guilty about her death. If the damned synth hadn't tried to rescue her, she would still be back in the Commonwealth, safe. It was not Nora's fault that Mara had tried to follow, but she still felt terrible about what had happened.

“I will have your gold,” called out a voice as three figures stepped out of the woods in front of Nora. Her HUD showed that two more had come out behind her. There were two arrows pointed her way, but this time she was ready. She had her hard helmet on, the face shield of her HUD visor down. Her neck was protected by the collar she had raised. There was nothing these people had that she had to be concerned about.

“You will have death,” she said, her throat and tongue struggling to form the words.

“A stranger,” said the leader, a black haired human who looked different than the Nordic types from the village. She had seen some of his kind back there as well, realizing that there was more than one human culture on this world. “And it looks to have some interesting kit as well.”

“It's a she,” said another, this one an elf. “Let's say we take her alive and have some fun for a fortnight or two. If she isn't uglier than sin under that clothing.”

Nora felt her anger growing. Not that she resented the reference to being ugly. She thought she would be considered good looking even among the beautiful people back in the town, with her raven hair, deep blue eyes and toned athletic body.

 _I'm not even going to bother talking with you scum,_ thought Nora. She had her M16, drum filled with a hundred rounds. Forty caliber pistol on her hip, monomolecular knife on the other. She knew she needed to conserve ammo, and she thought she could take these without a problem. So she pulled out her knife and ran toward the Raider spokesman.

That man smiled and drew a slightly glowing sword. He swung it out, and Nora moved out of the way like he was standing still, her augmented physiology letting her move at double normal speed. She didn't like the look of that glow, and thought avoiding the blade might be for the best. The sword almost hit the ground before the Raider recovered. A quick thrust of her knife and the Raider would never swing a sword again.

Leaning back, Nora sent a side kick into the elf standing to her other side, sending him flying through the air to strike hard against a tree. Arrows struck her, bouncing from her armor. One hit her faceplate, leaving a shallow scratch that had her cursing. A duck, a thrust, and a knife hand, and two more Raiders were down, one bleeding out, the other choking for breath through a crushed windpipe.

Something hit her, like nothing she had ever felt. Cold, deep, bone deep. She stumbled forward, her muscles suddenly weak. She wanted to sink to the ground and let the fatigue take her into sleep. But she knew she wouldn't wake from that and forced herself to turn, to face one of the smaller elves, blue magic glowing in his right hand.

 _Can't let him do that again_ , she thought, taking a couple of steps to the side, then diving to the right, feeling the chill pass over her. Rolling on the ground she came up with pistol in hand, tracking in on the elf and squeezing the trigger. The bullet struck the elf to the left of his sternum, and the man folded in on himself as he collapsed.

“You bitch,” yelled the remaining Raider, picking up the glowing sword and heading for her. Only stopping when the point of an arrow poked through his throat. He coughed a few times, then collapsed.

“Are you okay?” yelled a man in hunter's leathers, running up.

Nora wasn't sure how she felt. That cold, spell was it, had almost taken her down. She thought if she had normal physiology she would have gone down for the count, if not dead, at least incapacitated.

“So cold,” she said through chattering teeth.

“The bandit mage hit you with freezing magic. Must not have been very powerful, or you wouldn't still be on your feet. Still, it would be best if I got you back to town and you saw a healer.”

The elf pulled her arm over a shoulder and started back toward town.

“Wait. I want that sword.”

The elf nodded, went back and picked up the magical sword, pulling a sheath off the bandit leader and putting it away. He then went back to help the stranger.

“Good job taking care of those bandits, by the way,” said the elf hunter. “There's a bounty on that rabble, and you've earned it.”

People stared at them as they entered town, and Nora was certain it wasn't the elf that was attracting the attention. Soon they were in the inn, the fire warming her as a middle aged woman with light colored hair and different features from the natives helped her out of her helmet, then her jacket. Her weapons were laid on the table and the woman, whose name was Delphine, picked them up and started looking them over.

“Don't fool with those,” Nora shouted, then took a breath. “Sorry, but they're really dangerous. It would be best if you didn't fool with them. I'll show you how they work later.”

The woman seemed satisfied with that, and Nora addressed the steaming bowl of soup in front of her. People in the crowded inn were talking about her. Many remarking on her appearance and her costume, others on how she had single handedly taken out the bandit gang that had become such a nuisance, preying on travelers for the last couple of months.

“You probably didn't get all of them though,” said one of the townspeople, looking down at the guest. “They hang out in the mine nearby, and not all of them come out at any one time.”

“Let me get my feet back under myself and I'll pay them a visit,” said Nora, getting gasps of appreciation.

“Where are you from?” asked a high pitched voice as a pretty stranger came into view. This one had black hair, unusual eyes that didn't look quite real, and slightly Asian features. “Your outfit isn't from around here, and those weapons never originated on Tamriel.”

“I'm from the Commonwealth,” said Nora, realizing as soon as she said it that these people wouldn't know what she was talking about.

“The Commonwealth,” said the woman, recognition in her eyes. “You're a long way from home.”

“And who are you? And how do you know anything about the Commonwealth?”

“I'm, Recorder. That's right, Recorder. And I can't tell you how I know about the Commonwealth.”

“Recorder? Is that a name or a designation?”

The woman simply shook her head, then started looking over the weapons.

“I feel much better now. And I'm in a killing mood. Would someone like to show me where that mine is.”

“You're still weak,” said a man in the robes of a priest.

“I recover faster that you would believe. So, someone help me belt on that sword and I'll go take care of the rest of your bandit problem.”

* * *

Nora felt like her old self as she approached the mine entrance. She had gone into invisibility well before reaching the mine, gaining the gasps of the people who had led her to it.

“She's a mage,” gasped one of the hunters.

 _Not yet_ , she thought, though she was of a mind to learn some magic, if she had the aptitude. They had healing spells, spells to ward off offensive spells like the one that had almost laid her low earlier in the day. Spells to kill, spells to protect. Her energy sources wouldn't last forever, and the warrior could see clear advantages to learning the art. But first things first.

There was a large bandit with a warhammer outside the entrance, clearly nervous and looking for the returning party. _Well, they're not coming back_ , she thought. She had learned that the Nords, as the local people were called, in town and villages buried their dead, while in the cities they were interned in crypts. Some of them had gone after Mara's body to take care of her burial. Bandits were left where they fell, stripped of all belongings. She had been delighted to find out that the belonging of her kills were her's now, and they would be sold off. That, and the bounties she would gain from the Jarl, would go a long way to keeping her financially secure for the moment.

She stood within a foot of the bandit for over a minute, breathing softly, relishing the feeling of power she had over the scumbag. She grabbed his hair, pulled hard, and slid her blade across his throat, slicing all the way to his spine before releasing him and stepping away. One down, an indeterminate number to go.

“Hjor,” said a voice as she opened the door to the mine and stepped in. “Are they back?”

 _Something's back,_ thought Nora, soft footing it over to the bow armed woman watching the door. _And it's not what you expected._

She cut the throat of this one as well, and moved further into the mine. Next up were a pair of bandits sparring in a well lit chamber. She had cut the throat of one while the other looked on in terror. That one swung with his sword, but Nora wasn't anywhere near where he struck. She thrust her blade through the spine of the bandit, killing him instantly and letting his body join that of his companion on the ground.

“Anyone there,” called out a concerned bandit, bringing a smile to Nora's face. The bandits here were no brighter than the Raiders back home. Moving like water buffalo and talking when silence would have served them better. No tactical sense. Just the way she liked it. That bandit drew her in like a flashing light, bright on her night vision HUD, and then there was one less plaguing this world.

She killed three more before she ran into trouble. This one was a magic user, suspicious and scared, and started sending fireballs her way. Nora moved quickly, always one step ahead of the balls of fire, until she made it to cover. She watched the heat signature of the mage through her HUD, sure from the man's movements that he really didn't know what she was. Still, no use taking chances, and a single rifle round through his head made sure he would never cast another spell.

Nora continued searching, never one to take it for granted that all the enemies were gone. She found the back entrance, and when she was sure all the opposition was done for she disengaged the stealth field to conserve energy and started looking for loot. Nora was a looter from way back. To survive in the wasteland one had to be watchful and ready to grab anything and run. No need to run here, and she marveled over the gold ingots and jewels she found, as well as some more magical weapons. She didn't know the value of anything, but was sure they would increase her fortune.

* * *

Nora hadn't gotten drunk in some time. Tonight she made an exception. She was both in mourning and celebrating. A good friend was dead, and she made many toasts to her. And she had become a hero to these people, as well a racking in a good bit of coin. Not bottlecaps, like in the Commonwealth, but real gold. A little heavier, but she had learned there was a bank in Whiterun, the hold capital, that issued letters of credit. So things were looking up.

Nora had always been one to land on her feet, and this was no exception. She still wanted to get home, but if that didn't happen she was willing to make a life for herself here. Her metabolism prevented her from getting falling down drunk, but she did get to the point where her inhibitions were nonexistent. After watching a very drunk Recorder dancing on a table she joined in, and soon she was moving to the bard's music. One thing led to another, and clothing started to come off, to the disapproving looks of the women and the cheers of the men.

She didn't get completely naked, leaving the panties on, but she showed enough to attract the interest of many of the men. Nord women were larger breasted than her, C cups being the lower extreme, D's more common. Nora had perfectly shaped B's, with large areolas and thick nipples. Still, she wasn't about to let herself get laid by men she didn't know, though it definitely wouldn't be the first.

Finally it was late, people started filing out of the inn, and Nora thought about bed. She asked the inn-keep, and was disappointed to learn that there were no beds available. Joking around with the very handsome bard, a dark haired male from Hammerfell, a Breton, whatever they were, she started to like the male. He was handsome, sweet, had a great voice, and one thing led to another, including the offer to share a bed for the evening.

Laying naked on Mikael's bed, watching him disrobe, she felt herself getting very aroused. She had always resorted to sex as a way to purge herself from the memories of killing. While she was good at it, and knew that some people just needed killing, it always bothered her after the fact, and a good orgasm always made her feel right with the world again. She wasn't sure how good this bard would be, realizing that medieval cultures weren't known for their forward looking sexual practices, but he had a tight body and was well hung. Not the best she had ever seen, but definitely not the worst, and with little surprise she felt herself getting wet.

Mikael lay with her and enfolded her in his strong arms. He kissed her neck, then worked his way down to her left breast, suckling a nipple. Nora moaned, feeling a thrill of pleasure as she give in to someone she recognized as a skilled lover. They made out for some time. Mikael went down on her, giving her the first orgasm of the night. He looked up with her moisture on his face, then lay back so she could do the same to him.

“Wait,” he said, reaching over to grab a small flask from his dresser and downing it. He reached over for another and handed it to Nora.

“What?”

“Mine was to make sure I could preform to your satisfaction, my Lady. Yours is to prevent the unintended consequences.”

 _Like pregnancy_ , she thought, downing the awful tasting concoction,even if she really didn't need it. Of course they didn't have condoms, and that got her to thinking about diseases.

“Oh no,” laughed the bard. “Oh, sometimes something crops up, and the healers find out how to stamp it out. So no worries there.”

Nora worked her way down the muscular body, thinking about how STDs were so easily cured in the Commonwealth. And of course, there were very few obese people post apocalypse. There had been plenty in prewar America, but they hadn't survived to pass their genes down.

Mikael gasped as she took him in her mouth. She worked her tongue around his manhood, then swallowed him all the way down. He was larger than average, just the kind of cock Nora liked. Not so big as to hurt, but large enough to reach all the right places. She fondled his balls gently as she sucked him into her throat, and she wondered how long he would last. Not long, it turned out, and with sudden spasms he was launching his seed down her throat as she swallowed greedily.

“That was wonderful,” gasped Mikael, looking up at her smiling face. “I've, I've never had anyone that was so well versed in that art.”

“How long till you're ready to go?” she asked, wanting to feel him inside her.

“Give me a minute,” he said, laughing at her surprised look. “The potion of aphrodisia can work wonders. I'm yours for the next three hours.”

Nora laughed, then went back down on him, lifting her own leg over his face so he could service her genitals. If he had three hours in him, thanks to the potion, she wasn't going to waste any of that time.

She had two more orgasms in that position, Mikael shooting another large load into Nora's mouth. Nora loved the taste and swallowed it with relish. Then she was ready for something else and rolled over onto her back, spreading her legs and reaching up for her lover. She experienced another orgasm as the bard penetrated her. She wondered if he was a straight in and out man, or if he had some technique. He had technique, in spades, and soon she found herself screaming out in ecstasy as he moved inside her.

When he shot his seed deep inside her Nora orgasmed again. Like many women her pleasure was growing with each orgasm, and she was beginning to wonder if the bard was going to fuck her to death. Mikael didn't miss a beat, continued thrusting, and soon another orgasm was rising. She had three more before he came again, and this time he stopped thrusting, raising his body up enough so he wasn't crushing her.

Nora felt the instrument of pleasure soften, then slip out of her, followed by a stream of semen. She was still trying to get her breath, and the bard leaned in to kiss her again.

“Wow,” she said, gasping. “I don't ever think I've been fucked like that.”

Mikael laughed, then kissed her again. “And I don't think I've ever had such a partner before. Are all women like you where you come from.”

“No,” laughed Nora. “And I'm glad I could please.”

“Very much so. I've never been in such a wet tight cunt in my life.”

Nora made a sour face. Where she was from cunt was a derogatory. But here it seemed to be a common term for pussy. She yawned, and enfolded Mikael in an embrace. From there they both fell into a deep slumber, smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter Four –  Whiterun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora is found in Riverwood by Iraleth, and brought to Whiterun. And she sees her first dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexuality, nothing explicit.

“I need to see her. Immediately.”

Nora woke to that loud and strident voice, the memory of the night before making her smile despite the rude awakening. Then the thought of Mara, dying as she tried to protect her president, soured her face and tears started rolling down her face.

“She's indisposed,” said Delphine, her voice firm. “You can wait until she's presentable.”

“She's the Dragonborn, and I have orders to take her before the Jarl, at once.”

“The Dragonborn,” gasped the innkeep. “I had no idea.”

“And she's in there?” asked the harsh voiced woman, rapping on the door. “Get up, on order of the Jarl.”

The door banged open, and one of the dark faced elves in full armor stood there, men in guard uniform behind her.

“What the hell?” mumbled Mikael, fighting his way out of a deep sleep.

Nora didn't like the sound of that. These people were here to take her before the Jarl, at once. That sounded ominous. Like she was under arrest, and she wondered if killing the bandits might not have been the best idea after all.

“My Lady. You must get up and come with us.”

The _My Lady_ sounded better, but she still had reservations about going with people she didn't know to face the authorities.

“What?” said Mikael.

“Stay in bed, honey. This doesn't concern you,” said Nora.

While she thought Mikael a marvelous lover, she doubted he was a warrior. No, she would deal with this, one way or another. She looked over at her clothes, and her weapons. She swung her way out of bed and stood naked in front of the intruders.

“Avert your eyes,” said the Dunmer, glaring at her men. She looked back at Nora with a shocked expression.

“What you get for barging into a woman's room,” said Nora with a smirk, enjoying the discomfort she was causing. “I would like to get a bath before if go, to cleanse the, fluids, from myself.”

That brought an even greater look of discomfort from the elf. She took a moment to actually shake herself, then regain her composure.

“No time. Get dressed and we will go.”

“Then close the damn door,” Nora said in her most authoritative voice.

The elf jumped to obey, and the door closed, hard. Nora moved to her clothing and dressed, making sure all of her weapons were attached and ready.

_Now, let's see what this is about._

* * *

Iraleth flushed as she slammed the door shut, mortified. Not that she hadn't seen naked humans before, men and women. But this was supposed to be the hero sent here to save them all. And that tone. This one was definitely nobility, with that commanding voice, used to giving orders and having them carried out.

 _Maybe this one will be better than the last,_ she thought while she waited. The last Dragonborn had been a lout, no noble that one. Though the title of Dragonborn had gone straight to his heads, big and little. He had actually tried to molest the women of the hold, forcing himself on them. Iraleth had wished he would have tried that with her, but he had enough perception to realize that way led to pain. This one wouldn't have to force herself on anyone. She was a beauty, and seemed very assured of her sexuality. Iraleth, who preferred women herself, could imagine herself in bed with this one. And she was obviously comfortable having a man in her bed.

“I'm ready,” said the hero, walking out of the bedroom.

Iraleth stared at her for a moment, almost in a panic. She couldn't bring an armed stranger before the Jarl. And...

“My Lady. What are you called?”

“Nora,” said the woman with a suspicious frown on her face. “Nora Jane Adams is my full name.”

“And your title, my Lady?”

“Title. President of the Commonwealth.”

That sounded impressive, though Iraleth had no idea what a Commonwealth was.

“We have a problem, my Lady. Are those strange looking objects weapons?”

“Yes, they are.”

“Then I would ask you to surrender them. I cannot allow you in the presence of the Jarl so armed.”

Iraleth had already heard the townsfolk talking about the weapons this woman bore, how deadly they were. And until she knew if Nora could be trusted, she would not be allowed in the presence of the Jarl with them. And since the Jarl, whose word was law in this hold, wanted to see her, the weapons had to be secured.

“Over my dead body,” shouted the woman, taking a step back, hands going to her weapons.

Iraleth nodded, and the men who had positioned themselves to the Dragonborn's side moved in, grasping her arms. And the woman moved, faster than the seasoned Housecarl believed possible. Hands moving to shoulder, feet moving out, and suddenly the two guards were on the ground, and the weapons were out, the knife held in a blocking position, the strange looking weapon that had to be the distance killer pointing at Iraleth's face.

“Here is how it's going to be,” said Nora in a low voice, the disconcerting visor that had dropped over her face obscuring her expressions. “I will meet with your Jarl, but I will keep my equipment. All of it. If you think I'm going to let a bunch of primitives hold onto my gear you're out of your minds. You can take whatever precautions you see fit to observe when I meet your Jarl. Understood?”

“Understood,” said the Housecarl, not knowing what else to do. This was obviously a more than competent warrior, and she was supposed to be brought before the Jarl unharmed.

“She's a woman of her word,” said Delphine, looking at Nora with a new respect. “And you and I will be speaking, later.”

“Very well. You may keep your things,” said Iraleth, nodding. “You are not a prisoner, but an honored guest. Someone we have been waiting for. Come. We have a horse for you, outside.”

“A horse,” said Nora, an expression of panic on her face. “I don't know how to ride a damned horse.”

Iraleth was taken aback. What kind of noble woman didn't know how to ride a horse? Someone who only rode in carriages, which made no sense if she was truly a warrior queen.

“Uh, is there a wagon we can procure?” Iraleth asked Delphine.

“I have my own transport,” said the warrior queen, a knowing smile on her face. “We just need to stop a mile or so up the road. And how far do we have to travel?”

“A seven hour ride,” answered Iraleth. “About sixty miles.”

“That's fine,” said the woman, her brow furrowed in thought. “Let's get going.”

* * *

Iraleth had been from one side of Tamriel to the other in her over one hundred years of life, and she had never seen anything as wondrous, and frightening, as the stranger's suit of armor seeming to materialize out of thin air. She had fought Dwemer machines in the depths of their ruins, and this huge machine reminded her of them. And not. It wasn't producing steam, it had a much more streamlined appearance, and it didn't clank when it walked. Just a slight whining sound. She was sure there was a second suit as well, since one of her people fell down after colliding with something that couldn't be seen.

The Dragonborn had demonstrated the capabilities of her machine. It had outrun their horses over a couple of miles, then flown high up into the sky. Iraleth had worried that the woman would simply leave, and then what would she tell the Jarl.

“I can't do too much of that,” said the Dragonborn, her amplified voice sounding like the speech of a god. “It runs down my power something fierce.”

“It's run by magic? Perhaps one of our mages can power it for you.”

“We, don't have magic where I come from,” said Nora, a reply that surprised Iraleth. “We use technology instead.”

 _How can that be?_ thought the Dunmer warrior. Even the Dwemer had used magic, powering their machines with soul gems. But the Dragonborn's people seemed to have found another way around that problem.

“That must be a wonderful place,” said the Dunmer, the thought of a land where souls couldn't be ripped from bodies and valiant warriors doomed to the Soul Carn.

“It was,” said the woman in a sad voice which soon changed to anger. “Until we fucked it up.”

“What, happened?”

“I'll explain some other time. Just let me enjoy the sights and sounds of a world not ruined by radiation.”

That last word had not been in the common tongue, and Iraleth thought it must be a term that didn't translate. Well, there would be plenty of time to find out about this other world, if the events on this one didn't interfere.

* * *

Nora decided that she liked this Dunmer warrior. She was gruff to the point of abrasive, speaking her mind without fear. And she was obviously a competent warrior and leader. But the revelation that this world ran by magic was still a shock. Nora had never believed in magic or the supernatural, and had seen no evidence of it on Earth. Here it was taken for granted, and she was resolved to find out as much as she could about it. It was a boon to be used, and a threat to be counteracted, and the tactically minded fighter didn't intend to be caught off guard by it again.

The world around her was beautiful. Greenery at every turn, colorful birds singing from those trees, vibrant shrubs, gorgeous flowers. And the wildlife. They had seen numerous deer and elk, calmly grazing or bounding off depending on how close the party got. There were brown bears, the party giving them a wide berth. And then there were the wolves. Savage beasts that attacked without warning. The party left a legion of dead canines in their wake.

When she wasn't observing the wildlife Nora thought of the night before. She had lost count of her orgasms, and thought it was the best sex she had ever had. Nora was a killer. She had resolved herself to that fact. In her early years in the Commonwealth she had taken life on a daily basis. Having become inured to that fact, but never really comfortable with it, the once crusading lawyer had fought the nightmares as best she could. Drugs and alcohol had been a part of that treatment, but sex had done the job without the threat of addiction or aftereffects that came with substance abuse. Of course, one could also become addicted to pleasure, but she had been willing to put up with that.

Most of the people she had killed had needed killing, for the good of society. They were murderous parasites, preying on the weak, and no one missed them. Still, they were human, at least in form if not in spirit, and ending life had not been easy. She would have hated herself if it had. Sex was an affirmation of life, of the good things, and she had embraced it. Fortunately the Commonwealth was a place where many embraced that philosophy, and the religious fanatics were few and far between. Unless one counted the Children of Atom, and they really didn't care much about the morality of others.

Mikael had been like no other lover. She had asked him where he got his skills, and was surprised at the answer.

“It's taught in the bard's college,” he had said with a smile on his face. “Students are encouraged to learn how to pleasure others, and to practice with each other on every available occasion. And then there are the patrons, the wealthy who support us, in return for our favors.”

“Sounds like prostitution to me,” said Nora, frowning.

“I guess it is, but it serves the purpose. Bard's are supposed to be masters at all forms of entertainment, and if we receive pleasure in return, so much the better.”

 _I wonder if I can become his patron_ , she thought with a smile. She didn't think she would ever love anyone but Nate, the husband who had been murdered before her eyes. Which didn't mean she couldn't enjoy some time with a skilled boy toy.

They came out of the mountains after four hours of travel. Nora looked at her fusion core levels. She still had sixty percent on her current core, with two more linked to the suit and more in her storage compartment. Enough that she didn't have to worry for the moment. It would become a concern later, just as it would for her ammo. So she would need to learn how to fight like the natives, with their weapons.

Ahead of them, down the last slope, was a great plain that stretched for many miles. There were tall mountains on the horizon, covered in snow. Farms and villages dotted the plain, but there was something wrong with the picture. Columns of smoke rose into the sky from some of the villages, fields were on fire as well.

“What happened?” she asked the elf.

“The dragons happened,” answered the woman in a sad voice.

“You can kill them right?” asked Nora, the image of an almost indestructible Supermutant Behemoth coming to mind.

“Oh yes, we can kill them. And chop them into little bits. Burn them. Whatever we want to make sure they don't come back. Only they keep coming back, with vengeance on their minds.”

“You can't kill them,” she said in shock. That could be a problem.

“Only the Dragonborn can kill them for good,” said one of the guards. “By eating their souls.”

Nora didn't like the sound of that. God, eating a soul. She wasn't even sure that souls existed, but to consume one just seemed wrong. And they thought she was that soul eater. Would they be disappointed in her when it didn't happen. And would their disappointment turn to anger, directed at her.

Her eyes were caught up in the city on the hill on the plains, probably twenty miles distant if she was any judge of distance. Her HUD confirmed her guess, and she used the zoom function to get a closer look. Probably a couple of thousand buildings in the same style as Riverwood, unpainted. There was a huge wooden palace on the top of the hill, undoubtedly the Jarl's home. And movement everywhere.

“How many people?” she asked.

“Normally about twenty thousand,” answered the elf. “Now, with all the refugees, we have estimated double.”

“And you have food and shelter for all of them?”

"Shelter, yes, though they're crowded into homes and inns. Food? So far enough, but if we can't get the remaining crops in, and soon, starvation will rear its ugly head.”

Nora felt herself get angry. The same kind of anger that had driven her to root out the injustices of the Commonwealth and organize a civilization. Ordinary people who wanted nothing more than to live their lives in peace. And the dragons were about to cause starvation and death.

“Dragon,” shouted one of the guard, pointing to the sky.


	5. Chapter Five -The First Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora meets the Jarl and starts learning about her new world. Realizing that she needs training to surive, she meets with the court wizard and the Companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light sexuality.

Nora looked up at the sky, zeroing in on the dot that occupied that area. She zoomed in, and the dragon became clear. She didn't have a sense of scale, but the HUD was indicating that the object was at least a hundred feet from wingtip to wingtip. It was blue in color, not the red that she was expecting. And it was turning in the air, banking onto a course that would bring it right at them.

“It's blue,” she said, looking over at the elf. “What can I expect from it?”

The elf cursed to herself, looking over at her one mage. The man had readied something glowing blue in his hand. He dismissed that and brought up flames.

“Cold,” said the elf. “Killing cold. Can that machine you're in kill it.”

“We're about to find out,” said Nora with determination, pulling the Gatling laser and gripping it in both hands. She thought her suit would protect her, but against dragon fire, whether hot or cold?

Nora's HUD targeted the flying beast as it grew larger with approach. Nora started having doubts as she realized it was even larger than she thought. The body was too large for those wings to support, but obviously it was flying, and very well. As large as the largest behemoth she had ever fought, and that had been a stone cold bitch that had almost led to her death. She was going to go for a body shot. Not sure what that would do, she changed her targeting to the left wing, surely a more vulnerable target.

The warrior pulled the trigger on the laser, waiting the three seconds for the barrel to spin up, then keeping the weapon on target. Bursts of laser light flew from the barrels, linking the gun with dragon instantaneously. The wing came apart under the barrage, large pieces converting to vapor and ash, and she started wondering if it would come back from being reduced to almost nothing.

The dragon roared, letting loose a blast of blue fire that washed over the party. Nora felt deep cold settle in her bones, while several of the guards and their horses fell over, dead. If not for her armor she was sure she would have been joining them. As it was, it had still been a very near thing, and she decided she needed to end this, fast.

The dragon hit the ground with a thud Nora could feel through the soles of her boots. It reared up, spraying its breath at anything within range, including several hairy cows that fell over with short sharp loughs. Nora took off, ramping the armor up to its maximum speed, closing the distance. The dragon turned its head her way and pulled in a breath. Nora knew what was coming, and rocketed into the air before the breath could get to her.

 _Go for the head,_ she thought, as the laser spun up once again, sending flashes of powerful light amplified energy into the beast. The skin fragmented, the skull fractured, and the creature fell limply to the ground. Not one to take chances, Nora kept the fire going into the head until it was all but gone.

 _I've got to get a closer look at this thing_ , she thought, landing a couple of yards from the dragon. Strangely, the body of the beast seemed to be smoking, and she didn't think her laser would have that kind of effect on the bulk of the creature. Glowing flakes started to rise into the air, and it seemed like the entire beast was on fire.

 _Why is it so hot in here?_ thought Nora. She could feel the sweat running down her face despite the air conditioning of the suit. _I've got to get out of this thing,_ she thought, not sure where that was coming from. To leave the suit was to leave herself vulnerable, but it was a compulsion she couldn't fight.

“Eject,” she ordered.

“Ejecting Pilot,” it answered, and the suit unfolded, giving her the escape she desired.

Once outside she felt a little better, though still hot. A brilliant energy was rising from the dragon, and suddenly she was surrounded by the same force, wondering if she had made a mistake in getting out of her armor. Then it hit her, like a blow to the head, followed by the strongest orgasm she had ever felt. Her body rose into the air, her back arched, and the flood of delightful energy consumed her. A second later she fell to her feet, and a blast of energy left her body.

“Wow”, she said in a hushed voice. Was that a dragon soul. Had she consumed the vital energy of the dragon. She wasn't sure, but she had never felt so strong, so full of energy.

“She is Dragonborn,” said one of the guards with reverence in her voice.

“Can you shout?” asked another.

 _Of course I can shout_ , she thought. _I can scream my ass off if you like._ But she was sure the guard had meant something else with that question. Something, a piece of the puzzle, was still missing. The image of a curved wall, strange symbols carved across it, came to mind, and she knew what she needed to do. Only she had no idea where to find it.

* * *

“She ate the soul of the dragon,” said the dark elf, standing in front of the middle aged man sitting the chair at the top of the steps.

Nora stood at the first step, looking up at the man who had been introduced as the Jarl. While no longer young, he maintained the body of a warrior. He looked down on her with a questioning but not unkind expression.

“A stranger to our land,” said the Jarl, an eyebrow rising. “And I'm sure you have many questions for us. As we do for you.”

 _I bet_ , thought Nora. She had come to the conclusion that these people didn't have the technology to help her get home. Possibly magic? Or maybe the so called goddess who had brought her here. Surely that one could take her home. However, they needed her help to kill the dragons that were plaguing them. The crusader in Nora couldn't turn away from that plea. And she had learned that they were in the midst of a civil war. The Empire against the Stormcloaks. The central authority against those who wanted independent rule for Skyrim. As a crusader she thought she might embrace the Stormcloak position, though as an empire builder herself she knew it might not be that simple. So she had decided to wait and see before committing to either side.

From what she had gathered, the Jarl of Whiterun had also not committed to either side, though he was leaning toward the Empire. There were no Imperial troops in Whiterun, though she had heard that they sent constant requests to garrison the hold.

“I want to know more about this world without magic,” asked the man in the robes of a mage.

“Let us deal with the here and now first," said the Jarl. "The dragons.”

“And I want to know what kind of people I'm dealing with,” said Nora, shrugging her shoulders at the looks sent her way. “While I'm sure you are all perfectly wonderful people, I would like to know all the ins and outs, so I don't find myself offending someone important through my actions.”

The Jarl laughed. “You are truly a political creature. And we will be happy to fill you in on all the major players here. Over dinner. But first, there are some formalities to get out of the way to make your life easier.”

Balgruuf looked out over the people assembled in his throne room. “I hereby name this Nora.. What is you full name, my dear.”

“Nora Jane Adams,” she replied. Her husbands family liked to say they traced their ancestry back to John and John Quincy Adams. She hadn't know about that, but it made a good conversation starter in Boston society.

“I hereby name Nora Jane Adams as Thane of Whiterun, with all the privileges and responsibilities that come with the title. I grant her a Housecarl and a room in the palace, as well as an income befitting one of her station. And now that that's out of the way, what say we tuck ourselves into the feast we have prepared for the Dragonborn, and answer some of her questions.”

* * *

It was a feast indeed. Platters of beef, chicken and goat, bowls full of cooked vegetables and soups. Mugs of mead, glasses of wine. Nora had to keep reminding herself to go easy on the drink. Alcohol loosened tongues, and while it might be to her advantage to observe her hosts inebriated, it would help nothing if she said the wrong thing.

She found out that Skyrim was a kingdom, organized into nine holds, each governed by a Jarl. There was supposed to be a High King they all swore allegiance to, but one of the Jarls had taken it upon himself to challenge and kill the young man, leaving his widow Jarl, but not High Queen. The land was in turmoil, not just because of the dragons, but with a simmering civil war taking much of the attention.

Skyrim was part of an Empire in decline. It had once encompassed the entire continent of Tamriel, but had lost more than half its territory to war and revolt. The primary enemy of the Empire were the Altmer elves of the Aldmeri Dominion, who maintained a presence in the Empire due to the treaty that had stopped the war.

“The damned elves,” had been a common refrain at the table. Even those who were against the Stormcloaks agreed that the elves had no place in Skyrim. There were elves at the table, including the very pretty Eldawyn, a mage sitting down the side of the great table, so the whole people weren't the enemy. And there had been nine divines, the gods, until the Aldemeri had forced the provision into the peace treaty banning the worship of Talos, the man who had become God. It seemed that the majority of Nords still believed in Talos, but the elves were in the habit of rounding up suspected worshipers and imprisoning them. That last outraged Nora, and she said as much.

“Be careful what you say to the elves,” cautioned the Jarl, waving a chicken leg her way. “If they get it in mind that you are a threat, there is nothing we can do.”

“Do not worry, my Lady,” said Lydia, her attractive new Housecarl. “I am pledged to protect you.”

Nora wasn't sure how she felt about that. Mara had been pledged to protect her and had died. So many companions had died in her arms, and she didn't want to add the green eyed brunette to the list, especially since she seemed so sincere and eager to please.

She told those at her end of the table about the Commonwealth. The various settlements built up around the ruins of the once great city of Boston. The Raiders, Supermutans and feral ghouls, and the effort they had gone to in controlling them. The Institute, the Brotherhood, the Railroad and Minutemen. All of the factions she had welded into an alliance.

She found the Nords pleasant enough. Clean of body and clothes, friendly, but boisterous. Not all the men were warriors, but they garnered the most respect, as did the women who were in the ranks of the fighters. Most of the Nords distrusted magic, but they loved their enchanted weapons and armor.

“We didn't know what to expect when we asked Kynareth for you,” said a middle aged woman in the robes of a priestess, one Danica Pure-Spring. “And here you are.”

Nora glared at the woman. She had been trying to watch her consumption of alcohol, but still her inhibitions had been suppressed, and she let her feelings at being kidnapped be known.

“You and your damned Goddess kidnapped me. A dear friend tried to save me, ended up on this world, and died. I have been taken away from my own people, who have a very fragile alliance keeping the peace.” She looked around, seeing the shocked expressions down the table. “I'm sorry. It's just that being ripped from your home without warning is enough to make anyone mad.”

“You will still help us, I hope?” asked the Jarl in a gentle voice.

“Of course,” said Nora, looking him in the eye. “I can never turn down a good cause, and this war against the dragons seems as black and white as any I have ever seen.”

The Jarl nodded, a slight smile on his face. Of course he was feeling guilty for abducting her, but he had his own people to save, and a reluctant hero was not what he needed.

“You mentioned a war that wrecked your world,” said the Court Wizard, Farengar, a man with the look of a nerd about him. “How long did it last, and how did it wreck a world?”

“Come over here,” she shouted out, and the suit of power armor, parked at the inner entrance to the hall, started walking their way. People looked anxious, there were many whispered comments, and Nora thought she had terrified them. Well, too bad. They had it coming.

“Suit. Project images from before the war,” she ordered. A lens on its chest glowed, and a holographic image formed in the air to its front.

“What kind of sorcery is this?” asked one of the old Nord warriors.

“Not sorcery at all,” replied Nora, watching as the image cleared up to show a scene of Boston prior to the war. “Technology.”

The image cleared, showing the massive skyscrapers of a twenty-first century city. All steel and glass. Cars gliding along the elevated roadways, aircraft in the sky.

“This was the world I lived in. Then came the war.”

The scene switched, showing the take from an aircraft that had crashed soon after the view of the massive explosion. A bright point appeared in the distance, growing into a rising ball of fire.

“That was a city killer. Launched at us by the Chinese.”

The next scene was Boston as it looked in her present time. Fallen and smashed buildings, rubble everywhere. Then scenes of the settlements, buildings being restored, the regrowth of civilization.

“How long did this war last?” asked the shocked Jarl.

“Fifteen minutes,” said Nora with a shrug. “I was put into frozen sleep and didn't wake up until the Institute killed my husband and stole my child. Then it was back to frozen sleep for another sixty years. I awoke to this new world, the mission to find my son paramount.”

“And did you find him?” asked Danica.

“Oh yes. People kept telling me to give up, and sometimes I wished I had listened. It's hard to find your baby and discover that he is much older than yourself.”

“And these Chinese. Did they win the war?”

“No,” said Nora, shaking her head. “They were smashed just as completely as we were. There were no winners in that war. And we inherited a poisoned world, filled with radiation.”

“Radiation?” asked the court mage. “You keep using that term, but the word matches nothing I know.”

“Invisible particles, fast moving, that break down the cells of the body. Unless you have the proper detectors you don't even know its there, until you start growing sick and die.”

“Sounds horrible,” said the elf woman, Eldawyn, her words slightly slurred.

“More than you can imagine,” said Nora.

“I am sorry that you were taken from your home, but our need was great,” said the Jarl, letting out a sigh. “Our need is great, and I think you are just what we needed.”

“She still hasn't shown that she can shout,” replied one of the other nobles at the table, a dark skinned man called Nazeem, a Redguard.

“No, and until she sees a word wall, she won't be able to,” said Delphine, up from Riverwood for the feast.

Nora still wasn't sure in what capacity the woman had attended, but she was beginning to suspect that Delphine wasn't a mere innkeep.

“We'll take care of that shortly,” answered the Jarl. “But most importantly we can let her use her ability to make sure the dragons we kill stay dead.” He looked at Nora. “And what can we do for you, Dragonborn?”

“I need training,” she admitted. “I know how to kill silently, and I know how to handle a stand up fight. On my world. But I need to learn how to fight like you people do. And I want to learn magic.”

“But, your suit, your weapons?”

“I hate to tell you, Jarl Balgruuf. My suit needs energy cells, and my weapons consume ammo. I don't think you'll be able to give me what I need, and soon they will become useless curiosities. So yes, I need to learn the sword, the bow, and the spell.”

Balgruuf looked over at his wizard and nodded, then did the same with the scarred warriors and the pretty red headed woman with war paint on her face sitting slightly down the table.

“I think that can be taken care of. Not overnight, but if you work hard, we can make you an acceptable sword maiden and mage.”

Nora laughed. She didn't think the term maiden could be applied to her. But if that is what they called women warriors, she would go with it.

She hadn't wanted to get drunk, but the Colovian brandy had been harder than she had assumed, and she had staggered to her room, helped by Lydia. There had been many invitations to share a bed, the purview of men everywhere to try and take advantage of a dis-inhibited woman. Some had been cultured, others had been louts, but she had given the same reply to all. The Altmer, Eldawyn, had interested her, and she had turned down that ones invitation with a hint that she might be open to persuasion in the future. The cultured elf had taken it with good grace and a promise to take her up on it in the future. After that she had passed out on the soft bed.

Morning brought a hangover that had her head pounding. The priestess, Danica, had cast a healing spell on her and the headache was gone, along with the flip flopping stomach. Breakfast had been eggs, ham and potatoes. She decided that these people ate well, and later she determined that this kind of muscle powered lifestyle burned up the calories. Not that she need worry about it, since her heightened metabolism required that she eat massive quantities of calories each and every day. In her past adventuring across the food scarce Commonwealth that had not always been a good thing.

* * *

Farengar nodded in approval as Nora cast the healing spell on herself. She didn't have an injury to heal, but practice was practice.

“Again,” said the mage.

The man had admitted to her that he wasn't the best teacher available, but he was willing to teach her what he could. He had suggested that eventually she might want to attend the mage's college in Winterhold, if magic proved attractive enough. It seemed that learning spells meant nothing more than reading the spell tomes. Simple, right. Not quite, as they were hard to read, and she could only read one a day. After that the magic filled her mind and she was incapable of learning any more for that day. Also, Farengar had told her she would have to become proficient in the lower level spells in order to understand the higher. The master levels took quite some time to get to, but she hoped she would be patient enough to get there.

“And again,” demanded the mage.

Nora looked at the man with a questioning look, not sure why he was pushing her so hard. She was the merest of novices, and she was finding that casting spells took energy.

“Just humor me, Dragonborn,” said the mage. “I need to evaluate you, and the only way I can do that is if you cast. Cast the healing spell continuously until I tell you to stop.”

“If you say so,” said Nora, scrunching her face in concentration, visualizing the words of the spell in her mind, and raising her hand. Her left hand glowed golden, and the soothing feeling came over her, even without injuries to heal. She counted the seconds, to forty-one, before the magic stopped flowing on its own.

“What happened? I can't get anything more out of it.”

“You ran out of magicka,” said the mage, a smile on his face. “Don't worry, everyone has their limit, though yours are much higher than most. In fact, higher than any novice I have ever seen.”

“And what is magicka?” she asked, guessing something of the answer but not sure of herself.

“Magicka is the energy of the body that powers spells. Everyone has some, even the untrained who have never learned a spell. It is the vital energy of a mage, and can be developed with time and practice. But most can only cast that spell for ten seconds or less, while you went to over forty. You have talent, novice, and I think you have quite the career ahead of you.”

Nora smiled. Just a few days ago she had never thought that magic existed. Now she found out that she had the energy to become very good indeed.

“How far can I go?”

“I can't say. Everyone had their limit, but there are ways to forge past it. Magical artifacts, robes and rings, that add to your magicka store.”

“Expensive?”

“More than you can imagine. But the Jarl had ordered that I supply you with what you need, so have this ring with my compliments.”

Nora took the ring, wondering if it would even fit her. She could feel something radiating from it, something that soothed her nerves.

“So, what's the next spell?”

“No more for today. Tomorrow we will work on something to hurt an enemy and see how you do with that. I would suggest you practice with the heal spell when you have free time. And now, if I read the schedule right, you need to get over to Jorrvaskr and deal with those barbarians.”

“I take it you don't approve of the martial aspects of my training?”

“Oh, it's okay for some, but not myself. Battlemages excel at both magic and weapons. I think you might fit into that category.”

Nora liked the sound of that, and she ran out of the palace and over to the hall of the companions as fast as she could, reveling in the energy that was coursing through her body. The dragon soul she had absorbed was energizing her, and she wondered what would happen if she killed more dragons.

“Is that as fast as you can run?” asked the red haired woman as Nora ran around the side of the hall where she had been instructed to go.

“I think I can go a little bit faster,” said Nora, knowing that she hadn't run flat out.

The woman, Aela Nora thought her name was, whistled. “You could run down a stag with speed like that. And I understand that you were a warrior on your world. How many lives have you taken?”

Nora winced at that question. She had never taken count, afraid that the number would be more than she could deal with. Still, it had been many.

“You don't like killing I suspect.”

“I've never enjoyed it, but I can kill when necessary. And in answer to your question, I never kept count, though it had to be in the high hundreds. Maybe over a thousand.”

“That many. Than whether you like it or not you seemed to have been good at it.” The woman looked at Nora with her fierce blue eyes. Aela exuded a wildness that Nora hadn't seen in many men or women. Like she was a creature of the wild. She wore leather armor and carried a short sword and a dagger at her side. But her primary weapon had to be the longbow she held in her left hand, along with the quiver of arrows poking over her shoulder.

“I was good at it, and most of those I killed needed to be dealt with.”

“We will get along just fine, little sister,” said the archer. “You do the job when it is in front of you, not delegating it to others like so many of these milk drinkers.”

Nora laughed at the expression, which she had heard the night before. The Nords respected drinking prowess, and didn't respect those which Nora thought of as lightweights.

“And I guess most of your kills were with those weapons of yours. Long range?”

“I've made kills up close, with a blade,” she answered, tapping the hilt of her knife. “They never knew I was there before I took their lives.”

“Very good. Perhaps someday we could hunt together.”

Seeing the look on the woman's face, the interest, Nora thought the expression could be interpreted in several ways. Aela was pretty, very much so. Nora wasn't sure she liked the war paint, but the features underneath were fine, and the skin that was exposed was tan and healthy.

“Ever used a bow, little sister?”

“When I was a child. But that was over two hundred years ago.”

“Two hundred years? By the nine, how old are you?”

“I think somewhere around two hundred and thirty, though most of that was passed in cold sleep.”

“Cold sleep?”

“I'll tell you about it over drinks some night.”

“I look forward to it. But you're saying you don't have much experience with a bow.”

“I've made kills with a crossbow, but that's just like firing a rifle.”

Aela looked confused at that term, and Nora could see something else she would be able to talk with the woman about. Female warriors were rare in the Commonwealth, outside of the Raiders. It seemed the same here, though she had seen a good half dozen young women in the practice yard.

“A crossbow can be an effective weapon, but slow. Watch.”

Aela turned her body toward a target sitting about fifty feet away. Her hands moved in a blur, and she launched an arrow a second until ten of them were embedded in the target, all within the bullseye. In fact, all within the very center of the bullseye.

“My word,” said Nora, a thrill rising up her spine. “I want to be able to do that.”

“And it will take time. But I want to see what you are already capable of. Here, take this bow. It has a lighter draw weight, so you shouldn't have any trouble with it.”

Nora accepted the bow, squelching her comment about how draw weight wasn't an issue. No use coming off as someone arrogant in front of people trying to help her. She notched an arrow, trying to remember how she had done it as a child.

“Wait,” said Aela, moving close until her body was touching Nora's. “This is a great experience, teaching a true novice. You don't have the bad habits yet, and if I have my way you never will.”

Aela's chest pressed into Nora's back as her hands adjusted the arms, then the spread of the feet with her own. “That's a good stance. Try to practice going into it, though in combat you won't always be able to get perfect footing. But knowing how to do it is half the battle. Now, take a shot.”

Nora felt the thrill of the other warriors body against hers. Hard and soft at the same time, she knew that this woman was unique. She drew back the bow, aimed at the target, and released. The bow string slapped into her forearm with a sting, while the arrow sailed wide of the target.

“You have an arm guard?” she asked as she turned to look at the laughing warrior.

“You have to toughen your forearm. That, or wear armor that protects the area. But for now we need to work on getting you used to the pain, since you can never count on that kind of protection.

Nora fired nine more arrows, gritting her teeth against the sting. Three of the arrows hit the target, though nowhere near a bullseye. Six had missed completely, and Aela had helped her adjust her stance again, holding her close to keep her in the proper form. The next six shots were better, five actually hitting. This went on for an hour, until Nora was sure her left forearm was about to bleed.

“That's enough for today. We will meet again tomorrow, and I suggest you don't practice any more today. We will build up your stamina and pain endurance. Don't worry, little sister. You will develop into a competent archer, given time.”

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” said Aela with a laugh. “And now I see Vilkas over there, impatiently waiting to pound on you.”

Nora looked over at the huge warrior, a mass of muscle that moved with the fluid grace of a trained sword master. He had been watching her archery lessons, and crooked a come hither finger at her when he realized Aela had finished.

“Ready to take some lumps?” he asked as she walked over slowly. “Don't worry. I won't hurt you too bad.”

Nora was tempted to make him eat those words. While she knew very little about the sword and shield technique the Shield Brother was said to be the master of, she had some knowledge of weapons. Probably more than the man guessed. One of the Commonwealth ghouls, a Master Kenji, had earned several high ranking black belts before the war, and now was teaching again. Nora, always one to learn new ways to defend herself, had studied with him for the last three years, earning her first degree black in Shodokan, and a brown in Kendo, the way of the sword. She had also studied Tai Chi before the war, more for exercise than anything else, though the art did give her grace of movement. So she would have speed, accuracy and power with the blade, but that wouldn't be enough, would it?

Here she would be facing multiple opponents, coming at her in pairs, trios and more, with bowmen also trying to take her down from range. She would need to know how to use a shield to fend them off, while at the same time striking with her blade. That would take some practice, and learning from someone who was a master of the art was always good.

“Put on that padded gambeson and we'll get to it,” said the man, smiling over at his brother, Farkas, who returned the grin.

Farkas was a twin of Vilkas, though he favored the larger weapons. And though Nora thought she had the strength for those weapons, she lacked the mass to counter balance those strikes. She picked up the gambeson, a hauberk of padded armor covered in leather. Almost rejecting the protection, since Vilkas would also be fighting with a dulled blade, she decided that she needed to learn how to move in the armor that was so unlike what she was used to. There was also a helmet, that someone had carefully picked to fit her, and she donned that as well. Then the shield on her arm. That addition felt strange, and she reminded herself to not try any fancy moves with the shield strapped to her arm. That could come later.

“Take a swing at my shield, and let me measure the strength of your sword arm.”

Nora smiled. Now this was something she could do, and well. Vilkas raised his shield and tapped it with his sword, letting her know that he was ready.

Nora moved, and heard the gasps of the assembled spectators as she struck Vilkas' shield with strength and speed, actually knocking the large man back.

Nora had saved mad Lorenzo from the asylum his son was keeping him prisoner in, realizing that the son was the one that was truly mad. Lorenzo promised her a ready supply of the oil made from his blood. Oil that granted increased strength, speed and endurance, as well as accelerated healing and augmented senses. The effects were marvelous, but they always wore off after a week or so. The Reformed Institute of which she was director had turned it into a supersoldier serum, one which made the effect permanent, in exchange for the steady supply that Lorenzo had given her so they could experiment further.

Her strike had moved faster than the eye could follow. Nora was more than twice as strong as someone her mass had any right to be. And twice as fast. She felt like the dragon soul had given her a boost, so there was no telling where she measured now. One thing Nora had learned was that speed was more important in generating force than pure muscle power.

Vilkas stumbled back with a shout of shock, actually shaking his shield as if his arm had become injured underneath. He cursed, regained his feet, and stared at her.

“Did you see that?” asked one of the Companions. “She knocked Vilkas back. How in the hell did someone her size do that.”

“Perhaps she's a vampire,” cried another. “Or something else.”

Nora looked around, and from the stares she was getting she realized that they were serious. And that she might be in serious trouble.

“She can't be a vampire,” said Aela, coming to her rescue. “She's out in the afternoon sun, and showing no ill effects. As for something else, she doesn't smell like one.”

Nora had to wonder what the _something else_ was that these people didn't want to mention. Some other kind of beast, a demon perhaps. And it was interesting that Aela could smell whatever that something was.

“Let me explain,” she said, holding up a hand to get their full attention. “You know I am from another world.”

“We have heard that rumor, yes,” said Kodlak, the Harbringer of the Companions. “Not sure what it meant, and I thought it was a fanciful tale made up to elevate your stature.”

“No. I am definitely from another world.” _And I'm not in Kansas anymore_ , she thought, the grief at her friend's passing hitting her once again. She choked out the next words. “My friend and I were brought here by, something. What you call a Goddess. Ask Aela about the images my suit showed at the feast. Like nothing she had ever seen.”

“It is true,” said Aela, nodding. “That suit of armor is beyond even the Dwemer, and the images of her world were both beautiful and frightening.”

“And what does this have to do with you having so much strength and speed?” asked Farkas, his brow furrowed in thought.

 _Bless your tiny little mind,_ thought Nora as she looked over the big man. Vilkas had definitely inherited all of the brains of this pair. “We have certain, technologies, on my world. One is the augmentation of humans. Through the use of implanted machines. Or through serums, what you would call potions. I was the recipient of one of those potions, and became better than I had been. It's not magic, and nothing you have will show its presence. It's me, how I am now. And it's an advantage I would not give up, if that were even possible.”

“And no one would ask you to,” said Kodlak, smiling. “You were a warrior in your world, yes? And these abilities aided you in taking down your enemies.”

“I took down a hell of a lot of them before I even took the potion. But yes, I became much better at it when I, improved.”

“I think you improving yourself was honorable enough,” said Kodlak, looking around at the companions to make sure they were hearing his words. “We may ask questions out of curiosity, but no one will question your honor.”

“You ready to give it another go,” said Vilkas, taking up the practice sword and tapping it on his shield. “I'll teach you what I know, but don't break me.”

The rest of the Companions laughed, diffusing the tension, and things were suddenly back to normal.

Nora sweated through a couple of hours of practice. Her strength and speed served her well, but using the shield was more complicated. She kept missing opportunities to get it in the way of Vilkas' sword, and the Companion showed her that the shield could also be a weapon in and of itself.

Vilkas kept bashing her with the shield, driving back her sword and staggering her backwards. Nora had a lot of rapidly healing bruises at the end of the session, and Vilkas offered his hand at the end.

“You improved much over these few hours. Give me a month, and I will make you a sword and shield fighter that the legends will sing of.”

“Thank you.” Nora wasn't sure about legends. She would settle for being able to handle overwhelming numbers and come out alive.


	6. Chapter Six – The First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora continues her training with magic, bow and sword. And goes to Bleak Falls Barrow to find her first Word Wall. And finds herself in the company of a most unusual young lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, some non-explicit sex.

Two weeks had gone by quickly. Nora had been busy, between the magic, bow and sword lessons. She fell into bed every night from exhaustion, taking just enough time to feed her metabolism. Two more dragons had fallen to her suit and weapons, and the Gatling laser was almost out of ammo. Which would leave her with her pistol, rifle and seven rockets for her launcher. She had seen the big black bastard of a dragon as it raised another, and had watched in disbelief as it had shrugged off the laser and flown away. She would have to take that one on eventually, and she wanted everything she had to fight it. So the suit and weapons were put aside, for now. While not sure if she could take on a dragon with the local weaponry, she knew that the Nords had downed them. Only they hadn't stayed dead. Only she could make sure of that.

Nora watched as the magic flowed out of her hands. The red of flames from the right, the blue of cold from the left, converging on the target, setting the straw afire even as she froze it. She could keep up the dual casting for over a minute, and Farengar seemed pleased at her progress.

“Now heal it,” said the mage.

Nora had laughed the first time she had been asked to heal a wood and straw target. She didn't think she was getting the whole experience, but Farengar had explained it was still letting her learn to set her mind into the new spell. The golden glow flowed from her hands into the target, and the mage nodded his approval.

Nora had learned novice spells from four of the schools of magic. She could cast fire, firebolt, frost and lightning from Destruction. Add to that heal self, heal other and lesser ward from Restoration, along with sooth and clairvoyance from Alteration, and several from Illusion. They had avoided Conjuration for the moment, Farengar telling her that the school was too dangerous for the uninitiated, and he preferred for her to master the other schools first.

“Firebolt and lightning,” he called out.

She brought the spells to mind in an instant, sending bolts of fire and a stream of electricity out of her hands.

“You're under attack. Get the lesser ward in place.”

Nora struggled to change over, taking five seconds to exchange the ward spell with the cold in her left hand.

“And you're dead,” said Farengar, shaking his head. “You have to be faster on the change over.”

“Give me a break,” she hissed at the wizard, who she had found was not most patient of teachers.

“The bandit mage won't give you a break,” he yelled back. “Now get that ward up, again. And faster this time.”

Nora shook her head and walked over to take a seat. “I've had enough for today, thank you.”

Farengar stared at her for a moment, then shook his head and let out a sigh of exasperation. “I know I'm not the best teacher,” he said, taking the chair next to hers. “One reason I didn't get a position at the College of Winterhold. I think in time you will need to seek them out for advance instruction.”

“Does that mean you're giving up?”

“No, it does not,” growled the mage. “There are still things I can teach you. Tomorrow we will start with some of the apprentice level spells. You must learn them before the college will accept you.”

Nora felt a shiver of delight at his words. She was becoming a mage. Maybe the most lowly of mages, though her store of magicka was still great and growing. If she needed to kill dragons with the local weapons, being able to throw magic would surely help.

“I would like to speak with you about something,” said Kodlak as she entered the living quarters of Jorrvaskr, looking for Aela and Vilkas.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, wondering if she had broken some rule without realizing it.

“No, nothing wrong. You had exceeded our expectations, Nora. But training will only take you so far. You need the seasoning of actual combat.”

 _I know I do_ , thought Nora, feeling the anxiety start to overwhelm her. It was all well and good sparring with weapons that would at most leave bruises. It was something very different to face an enemy with a weapon that could take your life.

“I propose that you join the Companions. Then we can send you on missions with others of our company. You get the seasoning, while being in the company of a formidable warrior that might be able to get you out of a tight situation.”

“I don't know what to say,” she said, feeling overwhelmed in a different way. She knew what the man offered was a great honor, but would the Jarl agree to her joining a company of what were essentially mercenaries. “What about the Jarl?”

“The Jarl has commissioned us to escort you into and through Bleak Falls Barrow,” said Kodlak, nodding. “And he thought it a great idea that you join. So, Shield Sister. What will it be?”

“I would be proud to join your company,” said Nora, the words catching in her throat from the emotion.

“Now don't get all weepy eyes on me,” said Kodlak, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You still have to pass your trial. Which will be the mission after the one tomorrow. So, we will see you here bright and early, and then you will hit the road on the way to the barrow.”

Nora had heard of the barrows. Ancient ruins of a past culture, haunted by undead creatures that had taken the lives of many adventurers. She also knew she would have to go into some to get the words that would make her truly Dragonborn. The idea had terrified her. The thought of going in with warriors like the Companions at her side took away some of the terror.

The woman had stayed clear of sex since the night with the bard, and she was not only anxious about the next day's events, but was horny as hell. She decided to give the Bannered Mare a try, one of the local inns and a favorite with many of the people she had met in Whiterun.

The inn was crowded with merry makers, the bard playing a favorite song while men and women danced to the music, waving mugs in the air. Many people stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at the Dragonborn as she walked through the door, and Nora started to wonder if this had been a good idea. She just wanted a night out, not to have everyone stare at the philosophized hero. A lovely Altmer saved her.

“Nora,” called out Eldawyn, waving a wine glass at her. “Over here.”

The elf was a table in a corner, sharing it with a pair of mages. She had several empty bottles of wine in front of her, and chugged her glass as Nora approached.

“Have a seat. Have a glass of wine.”

Nora accepted both, grateful for the taste of wine after a hard day. The other mages looked at her like she was an intruder, but Eldawyn's glare kept them in their place.

“So, how goes the magic lessons. Is Farengar as impatient as I've heard.”

“He's not that bad. And we're going into apprentice level spells our next session.”

That got the attention of the other mages. “How long have you been practicing?” asked the Dunmer mage.

“Two weeks, I think. Farengar thinks I'm a natural.”

“I'd say,” said the human woman, a Redguard from her coloration. “I didn't get to apprentice level until I had been casting for four months.”

“Good job, my friend,” said Eldawyn, putting an arm around Nora's shoulders. “And has he started you on conjuration yet?”

Nora knew that Eldawyn, though a destruction mage, actually specialized in enchanting. Enchanting left Nora uneasy. Taking the soul energy of living beings and using it to enchant or recharge weapons just seemed wrong.

“I'm, not sure about using enchanting. It just seems, wrong, somehow.”

“Oh no,” said Eldawyn in mock derision, slurring her words slightly. “They're just animals. Without an afterlife to speak of. As long as you don't use the souls of people you really have no need to feel bad about it. Tell you what, come over to the palace tomorrow and I'll give you a lesson with some guaranteed not people soul gems.”

“Not tomorrow,” said Nora, shaking her head. “I have a date with a barrow.”

“Watch yourself,” cautioned the Altmer, picking up a bottle and shaking it, frowning at the empty sound it made. “I've almost lost my life in some of those places. Damned Draugr.”

“I still don't understand why you go into those places, Elda,” said the Dunmer. “You wouldn't catch me dead in one of those places.”

“The wealth, silly,” said Eldawyn, frowning and motioning for the serving wench to bring her another bottle.

“How much have you had to drink, Eldawyn?” asked Nora, eyeing the group of empties on the table.

“Oh, don't you start in as well. I like wine. I like the taste, but most of all I like the way it makes me feel. What I don't like are smart mouthed mages who won't mind their own business.”

“Some people think she's got a demon to feed,” said the human mage, eyes narrowing.

Eldawyn stared at the other mage, and a decidedly anxious expression invaded that one's face. Nora wondered at the dynamic that had changed at the mention of demons.

“Well, if we're not wanted?” asked the Dunmer.

“You're not, so leave.”

The other two mages got up in a huff and stormed out of the inn.

“What I don't like are mages who won't mind their own business. None of them are worth their salt. I respect the smiths who make the tools, the farmers who grow the grapes, and the vintors who make the wine more than all the wizards in Winterhold.”

“Some would say that mages are more intelligent,” said Nora, looking for a reaction.

“And what of it. Does the size of ones skull actually contribute to their worth. Nay I say. And what do you say, my warrior queen.”

Nora felt herself flushing at that praise. True, she had been a warrior and leader of the Commonwealth, but not here. “I found farmers to be the backbone of my nation,” she answered slowly. “Without them nothing else would have worked.”

“Ah, a wise woman then. And what brings you to the Mare tonight?”

Nora found herself looking into the lovely green eyes of the golden skinned elf. _How old are you?_ thought the woman. She knew that all the elves lived for centuries if nothing in the world took them. She, herself, didn't know how long she would live, but Lorenzo, the man who had contributed his blood to the serum, had already lived for over four hundred, so her future might be long indeed.

“I have an itch I need to scratch.”

“So, are you following up on your offer from the palace,” said Eldawyn, leaning over until her lips were only inches from Nora's

“Yes,” whispered Nora, leaning forward and accepting the kiss. It went on and on, Nora relishing the sweet, wine soaked lips of the elf, who finally broke away.

“We need to go somewhere a little more private,” said a smiling Eldawyn. “The Nords are a prudish bunch, and I don't think they would appreciated a pair of rutting bitches going at it in public. Though, come to think of it, we could charge some of the men for a viewing.”

“I want you, now,” said Nora, leaning in for another kiss. When they broke this time Eldawyn got to her feet and took Nora by the hand, leading her up some stairs to a small room.

“I paid Hulda for a month's rent,” said Eldawyn, opening the door and looking in. “Oh, wonderful. Last time I came up here there were a pair of rutting Nords in here. I let them finish, of course, while I watched, then shooed them away.”

“You're an evil woman, Eldawyn.”

That brought a deep frown to the face of the elf, and Nora was quick to apologize.

“I didn't mean anything by it. I've done some things I'm not proud of as well. Of course, I wasn't really ashamed of them either.”

The elf laughed, reaching for another bottle of wine. Nora wondered if Eldawyn was going to pass out before they made love, but the elf handed the bottle over.

“You have some catching up to do, human. Now get outside of that bottle and get rid of those inhibitions.”

Nora drank deeply, her head spinning slightly. Next thing she knew she was on the bed, the elf undressing them both. They fell into each other's arms, lips drinking in kisses as if they were wine.

The human preferred men on the whole. She liked the rough hardness of a man, the feeling of vulnerability at being taken. However, the gentle touch of a woman was also welcome, and she thought this might be a most delightful dalliance. She was not disappointed, as Eldawyn used hands and tongue to bring her quickly to orgasm.

They made love for hours, each bringing the other to greater heights with each orgasm. The elf knew how to love a woman, and Nora had enough experience to do a reasonable job for her part. After three hours both were exhausted, laying in each other's arms, sweat slicked bodies pressed together.

“That was the best sex I've had since leaving Cyrodil,” said Eldawyn, kissing Nora lightly on the forehead.

“Your people are really into sex?”

“Of course. One has to have something to lift the depression of long life. And you are not inexperienced, no.”

“No. Like I said. I've done some things.”

“Such as. Tell me, love. I really want to know.”

Nora had a feeling that this woman really wanted to know, and wouldn't judge her. So she opened up and told all.

“I was very poor in college, and wanted to go to law school. Not to get rich. Oh no. I wanted to become a crusader for the poor and downtrodden, but I needed to pay my bills, and getting into law school was expensive. So I danced in clubs. Took off my clothes in front of the men so they would shove bills into my panties, while they were still on. The more you took off, the better the money, so most nights I was totally nude, contorting my body to give them the best view of everything they had come to see.”

“And I sense it went further than that?”

“Oh, yes. There were places called VIP rooms, where you could take customers for special dances. And, well, to get fucked, for money.”

“Many women do that in Tamriel,” said Eldawyn gently. “Even Altmer. I was lucky enough to come from a wealthy family, and found magic at an early age. But it's considered a profession here, and nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Well, it wasn't treated that way where I came from. At least not the first place. My husband never learned of my past, and I was faithful to him. Though there were some tense situations when I saw friends of his who had been with me before I met him.”

“You talked of the first place. What about when you woke up after the war of the God weapons?”

“Well, things had changed. A lot of people sold their bodies to survive. I found enough loot adventuring to get by, but I wanted the best. I was still the crusader, and there were people there that needed saving. So I found myself dancing in a club in Diamond City. One thing led to another, and soon I was prostituting myself. There was a lot of competition, but I was soon in high demand.”

“With your beauty I am not surprised,” said the elf, smiling. “You could demand a top price here as well, though I suspect your circumstances are much better in this place. Being a Thane, I suspect you will always be a woman of means.”

“I got addicted to sex,” said Nora, looking into the elf's eyes and seeing understanding there. “Not just because of the hooking. Because of the killing. I killed on a daily basis. The dregs who preyed on society. They deserved to die, but still, the memory of the shocked or terrified expressions on their faces as I ended their lives. Their screams. They were too much. I tried drugs and alcohol, but they didn't work that well, and the aftereffects caused problems when I was on the hunt. Sex worked, the affirmation of life. It still works. And every once in a while I get to hook up with an exceptional partner, like tonight.”

“You flatter me,” said Eldawyn, actually blushing. “And what did you do with the prisoners?”

“Oh, their weren't any of those,” said Nora, closing her eyes. 'Their were no prisons, and no way society could support them. Letting them go wasn't an option either, since they would just go back to their old ways. So I put them down like rabid dogs.”

Nora could feel a tear rolling down her cheek as she talked. She had been a crusading lawyer who took the cases of the kind of people that the Raiders were. Only in the post-apocalyptic world they were no longer misunderstood victims of society. They were the perpetrators of rape and murder, stealing the means to survive from the mouths of hard working farmers and traders. In some cases they hadn't chosen their life, it had chosen them. Still, they needed to be put down, and Nora had become judge, jury and executioner.

Eldawyn held her while she cried, whispering that it would be alright, until Nora cried herself out and fell into a deep sleep. She woke to Eldawyn looking at her, as if she had sat up the night to watch over her.

“I must have made quite an impression,” she told the elf. “The hero who can't even keep it together.”

“No, the impression I got was of a person who would do what it takes to make things happen, for the better. And acknowledged her own shortcomings and guilt. So unlike these damned Nord heroes who are sure they are right no matter what. It was comforting.”

“So, what about your dark side, my lovely Altmer?”

“Maybe later. Believe me, while your dark side might have been shades of gray, mine is as black as blackest night.”

“But...”

“Later.”

* * *

After seven hours of riding they were in Riverwood, asking about the barrow. While still not the best rider ever, Nora now felt comfortable on horseback, though her own backside felt less than comfortable. Aela had insisted stopping in the village near Nora's arrival point to ask the people closest to the barrow for information.

“Yeah,” said one of the town's traders, looking over at his sister. “Someone stole a golden claw I had. I'd be willing to pay well for its return.”

“You should have let me go after it,” said the sister.

Nora thought the woman would have lasted maybe five minutes out in the bandit haunted woods. She was glad that the protective brother had prevented her from adding to the toll the bandits had taken in the area. With the information in hand they were back on their horses and heading up the mountain path to the barrow.

“The damned fool milk drinker that proceeded you didn't go into barrows,” said Farkus in disgust. “He took words from walls out in the open, after he and his followers killed the guarding dragons.”

“Well, he killed the dragons at least,” said Nora, thinking that anyone who took on one of those with bows and swords was definitely not a coward.

“Oh, he was brave enough,” said Vilkas. “No doubt about that. Stupid as a stone, but brave. He told Kodlak that we had nothing to teach him. Fresh off the Gods Damned farm, holding a sword for less than a month, and he knew it all. We consider it our good fortune to have met up with a Dragonborn who doesn't presume to know it all.”

“I consider myself brave enough.” said Nora, thinking of the times she had gone up against Supermutant lairs eighty stories above the ground, the cold wind whistling around her. “But I have to be honest with all of you. I'm scared to death.” She held up a shaking hand.

“That means that you aren't an idiot,” said Farkas with a laugh. “It gets better with practice, but this is the first time you're going into battle with unfamiliar weapons. Believe me, it's normal.”

“It is, Little Sister,” said Aela, smiling. “And don't worry. We'll let you get blooded, but no harm will come to you.”

Nora patted the pistol on her right hip. She had decided to bring backup, just in case, but ammo was about to become a real problem. Farengar had borrowed a couple of dozens round from rifle and pistol, as well as all the empty brass she had. He was hoping that the mages of Winterhold, or some of the more adept alchemists, might be able to find a way to reload them. The bullets themselves were no problem. Any skilled blacksmith could make the molds to pour molten lead into. Steel jacketed rounds might be more difficult, but even there she had hope.

 _Time to concentrate on the here and now_ , she thought, glancing at her companions riding beside her. Farker and Vilkus, the twins, were both arrayed in dark plate armor. No helms, but they were wearing fur hoods this day, as well as bear skin cloaks. Aela was in her traditional leather garb, leaving her legs bare from mid calf to mid thigh, and making Nora wonder how the woman wasn't freezing to death. It was cold, colder than she had ever been, and the Commonwealth was known for harsh winters.

 _At least I don't have to worry about radiation_ , she thought as she shivered. Dust rose in the air on the glowing sea in great storms. If there happened to be a lot of that dust in the air during a snow, it was picked up in the flakes, and then cold was the least of your worries. Radiation was not a problem in this pristine world, but it had its own dangers.

Nora was dressed in a fur jacket and trousers, pants tucked into leather boots. Over the warm clothing she had on a chain-mail hauberk that covered her from shoulder to mid thigh, sleeves rolling down to her elbows. Leather pants went over the fur leggings, while a fur hood covered her helmeted head. She had gone with a Nord spectacle helmet, liking the idea of eye protection. A round shield was strapped to her left arm, a bow and quiver of arrows across her back, along with a cloak. She had insisted on a backpack. A looter from way back, she was determined to gather everything that wasn't nailed down in the crypt.

“First obstacle,” said Aela, sliding off of her horse and pulling her already strung bow from her back.

Ahead was an old watch tower, long abandoned by the authorities of the region, and taken over by bandits. A half dozen of those were pouring from the gate, weapons at the ready, while a pair of archers took up positions in the heights.

“I've got the ones on the left, you get the right,” said Vilkus, glancing at her for a moment.

“And I've got your back,” said Farkus, huge greatsword in hand.

She didn't need to know what Aela would be doing. Providing fire support, of course.

Nora screamed a war cry that sounded like that of a frightened cow as she ran at the bandits as fast as her feet would carry her. One went down to an arrow, then an arrow flashed by her, missing her face by inches. She caught the next on a hastily raised shield, then heard the archer cry out, cut short as Aela found his throat.

She ran into the first bandit, a human with a mace, knocking him back and off his feet. The other two closed in on her. The one to her left was another human with a sword and shield, the one on the right a big orc with a warhammer. Both were clothed in a motley of mismatched armor pieces.

Warhammer swung a blow that would have crushed her skull, but Nora took a couple of quick steps to the side. The hammer hit the ground and the orc was off balance. Nora stepped back and thrust her sword into the throat of the orc, a perfect strike that sent him gurgling out his life on the ground. She caught the sword on her shield and returned the blow, her own blade blurring with speed. Not enough, as the bandit was able to get his shield in the way, though the blow staggered him.

Nora was feeling the battle now. The anxiety was gone, and the joy of battle had come over her. She went after the bandit with the mace, swinging a strike underneath his and slicing a shallow cut into his stomach through his leathers. Mace man stumbled back, free hand going to his stomach to check for damage. Nora was taking a step forward when she felt the sword strike on her right arm, the flash of pain as it cut through her forearm. It was a deep cut, and the sword fell from her hand. The triumphant swordsman stepped forward, thrusting for her side.

The woman moved with inhuman speed, bringing her shield around and bouncing the sword away, so hard that it flew from the bandit's hand. She bashed the shield into him again, right in the chest, then followed up with a bash to the face. Mace man came in with an overhand swing and she bashed him in the face as well. A second bash smashed his face and he fell to the ground in a fetal position, groaning in pain.

“You're hurt,” said Farkus, running up to her. She had lost track of the big man during the fight, and now wondered why he hadn't been there to back her up.

“It will heal,” she said looking at the wound that was already closing up, her enhanced healing taking charge. She pulled up a healing spell as well and sent the energy into her arm, the soothing embrace of magic banishing all pain.

“You were healing before you cast the spell,” said an astonished Farkus, taking hold of her arm and taking a look. “And you hadn't had time to take a potion.”

“I heal really fast,” she admitted. “Part of my augmentation. And where were you? I could have used your help, you know.”

“Next time,” said Aela, walking up and looking down on the two injured bandits, “don't outrun your backup. Poor Farkus was struggling to catch you, but you took off like the wind and ran right into the bandits. If not for your speed and agility, we would be telling a heartbroken Jarl that you had died in your first battle.”

“Sorry,” said Nora, looking down at the ground as her shame came over her. She had been too eager to close with the enemy and should have known better. She had chastised so many subordinates in the past, and now she had made the same mistake.

“Do you want us to kill these two?” asked Vilkas, coming up with a dripping blade.

“No,” said Nora, shaking her head and seeing all the eyes widen as they wondered if she meant to let them go. “A warrior should make her own kills.”

With that Nora swung her sword through the neck of the swordsman, then ignored the pleas for mercy of the mace wielder as she thrust through his throat and out the other side of his spine.

“Good job, Little Sister,” said Aela in approval, and the twins both nodded their acceptance. “They were scum, and letting them go would just burden some more innocents down the road. And a warrior should make her own kills, just as a leader should swing the blade of execution. Something these milk drinker Jarls have long forgotten.”

“There will be more of them in the ruins,” said Farkus, patting her on the shoulder. “This time, move in more deliberately. While I think your speed will help in some situations, remember, I'm here to help. And I can't do that if I'm trying to haul my bulk after a woman who runs like the wind.”

Nora nodded, her face flushing in embarrassment. She could think of many situations where her speed would be an advantage. But not now.

There were a dozen bandits outside the ruins, four of them archers, the rest melee fighters. Aela took care of the archers, quickly launching deadly strikes at them, never missing her target. Nora and the two Companions moved forward at a jog, the twins on her flanks. They both took out bandits, but let her make the majority of the kills. Five bandits fell to her blade, and she dismissed them from her mind as she felt the pride of accomplishment. Later she would feel the guilt, and deal with it.

“Is that all?” she asked.

“No,” answered Vilkas. “Probably be more inside. It would be great if they had cleared out all the Draugr for us, but I don't expect that.”

 _Draugr_. The very word sent shivers up Nora's spine. Undead warriors, many with magical weapons or shouts of force or fire. Well, she needed to learn how to deal with those as well, didn't she. And best to do it with experienced warriors at her side.

* * *

The bandits within the vestibule of the ruins had been no trouble. Four of them, one for each warrior, and quickly dispatched.

“You seem to know what you're doing with looting,” said Farkus as he pulled the coin and other valuables from the corpse of his kill.

“Different place, same process,” said Nora, counting the septims into her hand. Over a hundred, along with a couple of gemstones. She knew she would need money to get the good equipment, and every bit counted.

“So, there were places where loot could be found?” asked Aela, raising an eyebrow.

“More than you could imagine. The remains of an entire civilization that had burned itself to the ground. And then there were the places that tugged at your heart. The houses where families had died, leaving behind all of their belongings. Those were hell.”

“Well, no tales of lost families in these places,” said Vilkus, counting his own coins before shoving them in a bag. “Only the remains of lost souls who worshiped the wrong gods.”

There was plenty more loot as they continued. Jewelry, rings and pendants, loose gemstones, more coins, those these were strange.

“Those are the ancient coins. Not good for much more than melting them into silver.”

_But that's worth something, right._

The weapons and armor were a little more of a problem. There were some fine pieces, but they could only carry so much. Nora took the advice of the experts and took the best. She could always drop them later if something better came along.

The skeevers were a surprise, leaping out of the darkness. Nora received a bite before she cut down the rest. She cast a healing spell on the wound to stave off infection. They kept moving in, as silent as they could be, no one talking above a whisper. Those whispers rebounded from the walls of the crypt, and Nora was sure that anyone with ears could hear them coming.

The first creature they came across was a giant spider, lowering itself from the ceiling as a man shouted for help in the background. Aela and the twins killed it, though Nora was sure she had gotten in a couple of strikes. Then the man, who had to be the one who had taken the claw from the trader, asked to be cut down.

“And you're not going to run away as soon as we cut your down?” asked Nora, glancing over at the smiling twins.

“No, I promise.”

Nora was sure he would bolt as soon as he had the chance. She carefully cut the webbing to get to the claw, then enough for them to make their way through. They left the cussing, yelling man hanging in the web, promising to come back for him when they were through.

The first Draugr came as a shock. It walked out of the darkness with a rasping roar that sounded like nothing else she had ever heard. Nora had deep blue eyes, the kind that drew comment from men and woman as to their beauty. Blue eyes looked at her, but they were the harsh glowing blue of hot stars in the deepest blackness of space. Those eyes only had room for rage, and hunger. The hunger for the lives their owners would never again live. She felt like the marrow in her bones were freezing solid. And then it shouted, a loud blast that pushed her back, staggering her.

“Don't just stand there,” yelled Fargus, running forward, his sword raised. An arrow thudded in the creature, then another, and then Farkus crushed it with his blade. And suddenly it didn't look so fierce.

“See, they die like any other undead. Just like vampires and skeletons.”

“You have vampires here?” gasped Nora. She had been scared to death of the tales of the bloodsuckers when she had been a child, and had been relieved when they proved to be nothing but stories.

“Yeah,” said Vilkas. “And they'll suck the life right out of you, making you one of them. But they die just as easily as that Draugr, especially if you have good enchanted weapons.”

“And Werewolves,” stammered Nora. “Do they go down as well.”

“Hopefully you won't run into any of those,” said Aela, and the way she said it made Nora think that she had hit a nerve. She couldn't for the life of her figure out what was wrong with what she said.

“Next one is yours,” said Farkus, patting her on the back. “Just think of it as a bandit. A large smelly bandit.”

The next one was in the next room, this one a little larger than the last, with a huge sword in its hands. Nora yelled and ran at it, until it shouted fire at her.

“Shit,” she screamed, putting her shield up to protect her face, forging on and swinging blindly. She felt her sword crunch home, and the creature groaned out as it fell.

“Are you okay, Little Sister?” asked Aela, looking at Nora's face.

“You didn't tell me they could breath fire,” yelled Nora, closing her eyes, then opening them, relieved she still had her sight.

“Not many of them can,” said Farkus, looking down at the Draugr. “But you handled it, and that one isn't shouting ever again.”

“Do you want me to lead?” asked Vilkus in a gentle voice.

“No, dammit. I want to go home.” Nora started to cry and fell to her knees, an embarrassment. But she couldn't help herself. “I'm tired of this fairy tale horror story shit. I want to fight Supermutants, feral ghouls, even Deathclaws. At least I know they're alive.”

“Look, Little Sister,” said Aela, getting on her knees and hugging Nora. “You might not be able to go home, but you can give up this quest and go shelter with the others in the city. That's your choice, but I've come to know you. You have the heart and soul of a fighter, and the one you will hurt the most by turning your back on your fate is yourself.”

Nora blinked the tears from her eyes and looked into the blue orbs of Aela. Normally fierce and uncompromising, now they radiated the caring of one who truly understood her.

“You're right, dammit,” said Nora, getting to her feet. “I'm going to do this, and it's either me or them. And I'm damn sure its going to be them.”

“Then let's go,” said Farkus, smiling. “I want to get myself around some good mead at the Riverwood Inn before it gets too late.”

They continued fighting their way through the barrow, one room, one corridor at a time. There was a moment there, when Nora crawled under the swinging blades, only to find herself alone in a large room. Until a dozen Draugrs came out of hiding, and she was forced to fight them off while her companions were screaming at her to find the switch. Aela finally crawled through, but the twins were too large to make themselves small enough to fit. The warrior woman helped her finish off the last two, and they finally found the pull chain that stopped the swinging blades.

More rooms, more draugr, more fighting, until they reached the door that the claw was meant to open. Nora had always been good with puzzles, and the ones behind had fallen to her mind in no time. She matched the symbols on the claw with the rings, then inserted the claw. The rings turned and the door slid down, revealing the opening. Another hall, a large wooden door and they were in what had to be the last chamber. And something in the room was singing to her. She could tell by the way the others were looking at her that they were not hearing anything. But if was calling to her, and she felt herself stumbling forward without a thought for stopping.

The wall was curved stone, with a number of carved, words? They had to be, though in no language she had heard of. And one was glowing, particles of light rising off of it into the air above. Suddenly she saw the word, glowing in her mind, telling her what it was. Unrelenting Force, a word that would send people and objects flying. She felt one of the dragon souls she held unlock, and the word was a part of her.

That was when the most frightening draugr yet came bursting out of a coffin, its voice sending the twins flying. Nora didn't feel afraid this time. Whatever had unlocked in her mind had given her power, and she shouted at the creature, sending it staggering back. It teetered on the lip of the platform before righting itself. Only meet the flying body of the warrior woman, leading with her shield and knocking it from the platform. She followed, not having a choice, and twisted to land on her feet. Spinning to face the monster, she struck out with her sword. Over and over again, a strike a second, until the monster collapsed, a surprised expression on its face.

“Well done,” shouted Farkas, jumping down to join her, looking down on the boss draugr. “That was beautiful. I think she has it, Vilkas.”

“Die, motherfucker,” shouted Nora, looking down on the dead draugr.

“Haven't heard that one before,” said a smiling Aela. “Mind if I use it.”

“I don't own the damned word,” said Nora, laughing. “So, motherfuckers for everyone.”

* * *

Nora had let loose shouts all the way down the mountain, much to the amusement of her companions. She learned that she could not continuously shout, that there was a cool down period, varying in length. So, though it was a useful power, it had it limits, and wasn't all that reliable.

“You might want to lay off the shouting in town,” said Vilkus, getting a nod from his brother. “Working people are trying rest before they have to go back to their jobs.”

“Oh, let her have her fun,” chided Aela, her arm over Nora's shoulder. “You remember how it was when you found out that...”

Glares from the twins shut her up, and Nora again wondered what they were hiding. Well, it was theirs to hide or reveal. They were true friends, combat buddies, and she was not about to push. A loud shout echoed across the mountains, surprising Nora, who thought herself the only one with the power. Well, there were the draugrs, and the thought of one of those outside of a tomb was chilling.

“What was that?” she asked.

“The Greybeards,” said Vilkas, awe in his voice. “They hadn't been heard of for over a hundred years, and now, twice in the last couple of months.”

“So why are they trying to wake the world, when I'm not allowed to?”

“They're summoning someone to High Hrothgar,” said Aela, a serious look on her face. “And if I had to guess, they're calling you. I suggest you talk with the Jarl and his advisors when we get back.”

It was late in the evening when they reached Riverwood. Their were still people up and about, and the inn was packed. The Riverwood trader was dark, and Nora thought the return of the golden claw could wait until morning. Every eye was on them as they walked into the inn. A first there was silence, and then the questions started. After that the hero worship. Nora was used to it, having gone through the same as she freed settlement after settlement in the Commonwealth from their burden of Raiders or Supermutants. She had grown used to it, but had never really liked it. As far as she was concerned she had a talent, and a responsibility to use it for the betterment of the people around her. Nothing deserving of praise. Others saw it differently, and the people of Riverwood thought of her as the slayer of bandits above anything else.

Nora noticed that Delphine was keeping an eye on her, and it made her uncomfortable. She couldn't tell the inn keeper to go away, so she just had to put up with it. The middle aged Breton, who moved with the grace of a warrior, proved her worth when she ushered the party into a small private room that had been set for supper, and Nora was able to get away from the hero worship for awhile.

“I'm afraid this will have to do for sleeping quarters,” apologized the inn keeper. “Sorry, but we're full up, and I can't very well tell people who've paid up that they have to relinquish their rooms.”

“As long as it's okay with our hero,” said Aela with an sardonic smile.

“I've roughed it more times than I care to remember,” said Nora, not a boast, simply fact. “I'll consider some furs on the floor a luxury.”

But first there was eating, and drinking, and soon the Companions were laid out on their furs. The twins snored away, while Aela quietly breathed in and out. Just as she expected from them. Feeling restless, she went back out into the common room, to find it had emptied out. It was a mess, bottles and empty mugs everywhere, and Delphine and the bar keep working hard to get everything straightened out.

Nora had worked restaurants before, and on the settlements everyone picked up after themselves. So without a thought she started busing tables, gathering up plates and mugs and hauling them back to the kitchen.

“You don't have to do that,” said a surprised Delphine, looking uncomfortable.

“I know. But I'm too wound up to sleep right now, and this gives me something to do.”

“I appreciate it,” said the Breton, frowning. “But you are a Thane, and the Dragonborn. It's not right that you clean up the messes of others.”

“And I was President of the Commonwealth back on my world, but I still cleaned up after myself.”

“There are better ways to use your time,” said the inn keeper, looking over at the one customer still in the hall. “Maybe you could talk with that young lady. She's been asking questions about you. Too many.”

Nora looked over to see the dark haired young woman in question, who seemed to be studying her. She thought the slighly Asian features were out of place here, and realized that she needed to find out about all of the people of Tamriel.

“Recorder, isn't it,” said Nora as she approached the young lady. “Unusual name. Or is it a description.”

The woman reminded Nora of some specialized synths the Institute had used prior to the reformation. She looked into the unusual eyes, thinking that while mostly organic, they had some machine in them.

“Correct, Dragonborn,” said the enthusiastic young lady. “I was interested in the last Dragonborn, but he got himself killed, despite my yelling at him to not approach the dragon from the front.”

Nora gestured to the bench, and Recorder nodded her invitation. The Dragonborn sat down, shifting a bit to get comfortable on the hard wood seat, then looked over.

“So, what's your story? I have a feeling that you aren't from these parts.”

“I'm, really not supposed to say. I can't tell these people what I really am. But I think with you I can make an exception, even if it goes against protocal.”

“You're a synth aren't you? A synthetic human?”

Recorder laughed, though her expression showed that she understood the term. “No, I was born, as my mother can attest to. The Academy did, uh, augment me though, making me more efficient in my function.”

“Which is? And what is this Academy?”

“I'll tell you enough to assuage your concerns, but more will have to wait. The Academy is where I was trained. And no, it isn't on this world, or yours. Or even in this time. Suffice it to say, they send out agents to record the events in the Multiverse that might interest historians.”

“And you were sent here to follow me?”

Recorder laughed. She had a high musical laugh more suited to adolescent than a grown woman. Her eyes twinkled as she laughed, and the lines on her face showed that she enjoyed herself.

“No, I was sent to follow that big Nord bore that preceded you. The one that was always getting into dick measuring contests with all and sundry. And kept trying to get into my pants.”

 _And what's to say I won't make a try myself_ , thought Nora. The woman was undoubtedly attractive. And she had an infectious personality. “I think I would come up short in the dick measuring,” said Nora with a smile. “Since I don't happen to have one.”

“And you've got a sense of humor, and can make fun of yourself. That big pig was like most of these big barbarians. All serious, with fragile pride that they defended to the last. And they have no way of understanding anything I might talk about. You, though, are different. I really shouldn't be telling you anything, but you're going to be suspicious of me if I don't.”

“So you follow the journey of heroes and record them. I assume you have some devices to let you do this.”

“Yes, we do. And in fact your were being followed on your own world. I won't tell you by who. If you ever get back it will be up to them to reveal themselves, or not.”

“Again. Why reveal yourself to me?”

“Because you are from a high tech society. Your Institute is on par with my own Academy in some respects, though we are far ahead of you in others. You've used nuclear weapons, teleported all over the place, even traveled in time. I'm going to let slip terms that the people around here just ignore, but which will tickle your imagination. So I thought I might as well come clean.”

“I appreciate that,” said Nora, frowning. “I guess I can let you follow, if you don't get in my way.”

Recorder laughed again. “I have a proposition for you.”

“We just met, and already you are propositioning me.”

The woman laughed, though the twinkle in her eye indicated that she might not be adverse to a little propositioning. “Not that. I can help you. I can fight. In fact, I have been well trained in the use of these twin blades. And I'm even better with a bow. I can even use that pistol of yours if it proves necessary.”

“Have you been in combat? I mean in real fights?"

“Oh yes,” answered the woman with a laugh. “I saved that dumb ass several times before he did something even I couldn't rescue him from. I'll tell you, and don't think I'm crazy please. I don't just like to kill. I love to kill.”

_So, I have a psychopath from a high tech society who wants to help me. Why not?_

“Welcome aboard. But remember. I'm in charge. You do what I say when I say it. And for my part I will not order you to commit suicide for me.”

“Sounds good,” said Recorder, putting out her hand. “Proud to be on board, Sole Survivor.”

Nora felt a chill run down her spine. This girl knew her designation in the Commonwealth. If anything proved her tale, that did.


	7. Chapter Seven – Clearing Out Bandits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora assembles her own team and goes after a very lucrative target, the bandits of the Silver Moon Camp. And she gets to know her party better, for good and bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence but no sex.

The Companions had their reservations about Nora's new partner, and she really couldn't blame them. She was small, smaller than Nora, and wore what looked like chic pirate clothing. They eyed the twin ebony blades on Recorder's side, and the bow of the same material on her back.

“At least she's a rich novice,” said Aela, looking over the woman. “I have reservations about her choice in protective wear though.”

Aela lost her reservations when a score of bandits came out of the woods to confront them. The Companions and Nora went on the offensive immediately. And Recorder sprang into action with a maniacal laugh, all flashing black blades as she danced around a trio of bandits, leaving them in pieces on the ground. An arrow struck her in the chest, and miraculously the soft clothing prevented it from penetrating.

 _Must be nanoarmor_ , thought Nora, no longer concerned with the woman's lack of protection.

“You know how to handle those blades,” said Vilkas in admiration after they had cleaned up the bandits.

“I was trained by the best,” replied Recorder, wiping the blades on the clothing of the dead before sheathing them.

“Who?” asked Farkus. “I've never seen that style before, and I've seen them all.”

“You wouldn't know them,” said Recorder.

“I have to tell you, Nora,” said Aela, her tone indicating a topic she really didn't want to broach. “But Kodlak will not let us go with you to High Hrothgar. Too many contracts, not enough Companions. Though we would be proud to welcome you into our ranks, it would mean taking on the jobs he had approved.”

Nora really didn't want to lose her friends, but she needed to go talk to the Greybeards, to find out what she was capable of. She imagined them a group of old karate masters, meditating, performing katas, doing nothing that didn't further their art. No one could tell her anything about them, except that they lived alone on the slopes of Tamriel's highest mountain, and that they didn't speak.

“Well, I need to get to High Hrothgar, though I can see myself joining you in the future.”

“There's still the initiation mission,” said Vilkas. “You have to complete that before you can fully join. But I think you'll have no trouble with that.”

“You mean that dungeon crawl doesn't count?” she asked, shocked and confused.

“It does not,” said Aela, shrugging her shoulders. “Kodlak decides what counts, and he hands out the missions. But not to worry. You'll be up to it, when you decide to join us.”

“So I need to get some more followers,” said Nora, thinking about how she could go about doing that.

“It will be easy,” said Vilkas, patting her on the back. “There are plenty of warriors out there who would sell their souls to follow a hero.”

“And how do I pay them?” thought Nora, feeling a sense of panic.

“With loot,” said Aela. “The best way to pay.”

 _I can do this_ , thought Nora. She had formed a good party when she first started out in the Commonwealth. Heather, Barbara, Vallkerie. All had followed her without a promise of compensation. Then there had been Nick, McCready, Piper, others. All onboard to help her, as long as she helped them with their own quests. She could do the same here. Mutual back scratching.

“I think the first thing I need to do is buy a horse when we get back,” she announced. The Jarl had lent her one of his, but from what he understood, the dragon crisis and the civil war had strained his coffers, and she didn't want to become a parasite. She would pay her own way if she could.

She said goodbye to her friends at the stables and went to find the owner. She had several thousand septims to her name, plus the gear she could sell. One set of armor she had picked up in the barrow was better than what she was wearing, so War Maidens could make her an offer on her current set.

Nora didn't find the stable master. Not immediately. What she did find was a naked woman sleeping in one of the stalls. She tried to leave before the woman awoke, but it was too late. The blue eyes opened, the freckled face frowned, and Nora wondered if it was her fate to meet up with crazy women on this planet.

“Who are you?” she asked as the woman stumbled to her feet. “And how did you end up like this.”

“Like what?” asked the confused woman. She looked down at herself, eyes widening. “Not again. Why does this keep happening to me?”

 _Why indeed,_ thought Nora, catching the strong smell of mead from the woman.

“Oh, I swear, I'm not always like this. Last thing I remember I was emptying the purses of a couple of men, letting them ply me with alcohol.”

“Well, it looks like they plied you well. Did they both...”

“Oh,” said the woman, smiling now. “I didn't let them have me. Now, what would be the fun of that, when I could simply drink them into poverty.”

So this one was a gold digger and a tease. Nora found herself getting angry. She had never liked that kind of woman, and was about to turn away when the plea came.

“I want to go with you on adventure, Dragonborn,” she said. “My name is Sofia, and I'm very good with a sword and with magic. You need someone like me.”

Nora wasn't sure about that. As far as she knew this Sofia was a drunk and a tease, with the ability to get into lots of trouble.

“You could use her as a meat shield,” whispered Aela, standing behind her. “Put her to some use.”

“I heard that,” said Sofia, eyes narrowing while fire sprang to existence in her left hand.

“Good ears,” said Aela with a laugh. “And I would put away your spells unless you want to become my practice dummy.”

Nora was afraid that she was going to have a fight on her hands if she didn't do something. So she did the only thing she could think of.

“I'll take you with me if you promise to obey my every order.”

“Well, not every order I hope,” said Sofia. “I'm kidding,” she cried, raising her hands in front of her. “I'll do whatever you say. Now, do you have some clothes for me?”

Nora, hoping she wouldn't regret it, pulled a blouse and skirt from her pack, then went on to find the stable master.

“Her name's Queen Alfsigr,” said the stable master, showing a beautiful black mount to Nora. “Course, once you buy her you can name her whatever you want.”

Nora had fallen for the horse at first sight. Now to see how much it would set her back.

“Two thousand septims, and that's firm.”

“Two thousand septims. That's an awful lot.”

“You aren't going to find a better deal in Whiterun.”

“Well, I'm going to have to think about this.”

“You think about it, my Lady,” said the stable master. “Queenie here will be waiting for you. But not forever.”

Nora thought there was one more she could add to her party. While Sofia said she was good with magic, a College of Winterhold dropout, and she could throw some spells, Nora really wanted an accomplished mage with her. And she had just the candidate.

“You keep me in wine and I'm yours,” said Eldawyn, slurring her words slightly.

The beautiful High Elf struck Nora as a functional drunk, able to perform as well when in her cups as most people could sober. At least she hoped so.

“I won't be able to provide armor for some time,” admitted Nora, looking at the robes that wouldn't stop anything.

“Quite alright. It really is. Mages get used to defending themselves with spells, after all. And I can teach you some fire magic while we're on the road.”

“Did I hear you are going adventuring,” said the totally gorgeous redhead that approached their table. “I can fight, and I can heal, and kill your enemies with fire as well.”

The young woman looked too damned good to be a warrior. Gorgeous features, long curled red hair, green eyes. She was just too striking to be good for anything but eye candy. And she had no armor, at least now while out at the tavern.

“Toccata, dear,” said Eldawyn. “We're going into dungeons, I am sure. You'll get your clothes dirty.”

“I've probably delved more dungeons than you have, Elda,” said the beauty, smirking. “And while I may not be your equal in burning things, I am more than your match in healing. And with a sword.”

“Agreed,” said Eldawyn after a moment's thought. “I would take her if I were you.”

 _Five women_ , thought Nora, who would have preferred to have at least one big strong Nord tank in the mix. Still, she had adventured in the Commonwealth with an all girl team, so why not? And at least all of these girls seemed to be intelligent, and capable of taking care of themselves. At least she hoped so.

“Okay. We'll check everyone out tomorrow, in the practice yard of Jorrvaskr. I want to see what everyone has, and what we need.”

* * *

The next morning found the six gathered in the practice yard of Jorrvaskr, to the amusement of the gathered Companions.

“If I walked into an inn and saw this company, I would figure I had died and gone to Sovngard,” said a laughing Vilkas.

“Don't you laugh at the Dragonborn,” screeched Recorder, her hands on her sword hilts.

“Keep that little mad woman away from me,” growled Vilkas, raising his hands in front of his face.

Nora had to admit that she had a beautiful party. But she wasn't sure if she had a combat party or the finalists for a beauty pageant. Warriors were supposed to be thick, strong and scarred. The women all had some scars, very few, but Nora put that down to the magic healing of this world. Recorder had some scars, and though the woman had told her the Academy could make them go away, she considered them badges of honor. It was impossible for Nora to keep scars. Her metabolism healed them away within days, without even a trace.

“Well, these people are laughing at you,” said Nora, “so lets see what you have.”

The armor didn't impress, what little they had. Elda had none, only robes, while Recorder was still wearing her pirate's outfit, more suited to a party than a battle. Sofia had on the clothes Nora had given her, while Toccata was still dressed in her finery. Lydia was the only one in full armor, good plate, round shield on her arm.

“Okay,” said Sofia, stepping forward. “I'll take on anyone in this yard. So, what are you waiting for.”

Nora suspected the woman was still a little drunk. Elda definitely was, but Nora didn't want to test her prowess. She was her glass cannon, and wasn't expected to get into melee.

“I'll take you,” said the young recruit known as Ria. Nora had seen her fight in the yard, and thought she was a competent warrior, if not very flashy. A good test.

Ria went on the offensive, not allowing Sofia to set herself. It wouldn't have mattered, as Sofia knocked the questing blade aside, stepped in and shield bashed the woman to the ground, then stood over her with her sword point hovering over Ria's throat.

“Do you yield?”

“I yield,” said Ria, “though I don't think your actions were honorable.”

“Nor were yours, Ria,” admonished Kodlak. “She was not set when you attacked. This is not a battlefield, but a practice yard, and opponents must have a chance to get ready before the attack.”

Ria nodded, her face flushed in shame, and Nora hoped the woman didn't hold a grudge.

“I guess it's my turn,” said Toccata, stepping forward. She didn't have a shield, and Nora knew that she wanted a free hand for magic.

“I'll test you,” said Aela, stepping forward and drawing her blade, a steel longsword with no enchantments. “And no magic.”

Toccata looked crestfallen, but nodded in agreement. “Very well.”

The two women crossed swords, then stepped back and went at each other. Nora sucked in a breath when she realized they were both wielding sharpened blades, their battle weapons, and a miss-strike could result in a serious injury. Then she remembered that this was a land of magic, and Danica was standing by. Only a death blow would be serious, and she had a suspicion that to a priest of Danica's stature even that would not be final.

Aela struck, Toccata blocked, then returned the stroke. The blades clanged together for ten minutes, each woman varying her attack and meeting a sword block. They seemed evenly matched, though Aela was definitely the faster. Eventually one had to miss a block, and Aela's blade cut into Toccata's shoulder, blood spurting.

The spell-sword fell to her knees, dropping her blade and clamping a hand to her shoulder. Danica was there, pouring healing magic into the shoulder, the wound closing before their eyes.

“You are good,” said Aela. “With some practice you will be my match.” She looked over at Nora. “I approve of this one. She will serve you well.”

* * *

“You I can equip with some fine armor, Thane,” said Balgruuf, looking down on her from his throne. “Lydia already has the armor of a Housecarl. But these others will have to make do with guard armor.”

The manner in which the Jarl said _others_ made Nora think that he didn't approve of her party. Well, too bad. It was hers to lead, not his.

“While I think the guard armor is very good for guarding,” she said, choosing her words carefully. “I don't think it is the best for the battles we have before us.”

“Then do what others adventurers have done,” said the Jarl, smiling. “Take bounties, loot the bandit lairs, and earn the coin you need to equip your followers.”

Nora realized she would get nothing else here. She needed a home as well, and had been offered Breezehome for a price she couldn't afford. It was kind of small, but it would do until she found something better. Except for the coin, and it seemed that the people of Skyrim had never heard of the concept of credit.

 _I ought to tell you to just go to hell. What would you do if your savior simply quit?_ That was a childish response, and Nora was above that. These people were desperate, and they needed her. Just because they didn't cater to her every whim was no reason to abandon them.

“I suggest that your people do not use the sercoats of Whiterun,” said the Jarl, looking over at one of his own guards. “And paint your shields.”

“Why?”

“Because Skyrim is not unified at this time. And while no one is at war with me, officially, there are some who are disappointed that I will not take a side. So, best to wear nothing that announces allegiances. The Legion will not bother you if you don't declare for the Stormcloaks, nor will Ulfric if he doesn't see you as a pawn to the Imperials. So play the political neutral. And remember to go see the Greybeards.”

Nora did plan on doing that. She wanted to master the voice, and had been told that the only way to do that was to seek the advice of the masters. As far as the civil war went, she didn't have a dog in that fight. Not yet. She would find out more about the opposing viewpoints before making a choice. The Thalmor were a different matter altogether. It had been hate at first sight with them, seeing them arrest an innocent family, husband, wife and children, and lead them away in bindings. All because the damned elves didn't like one of the gods the humans worshiped. They reminded her of the Brotherhood of Steel before Sarah Lyons took over. Or maybe the Nazis of Earth history. But much worse than either. That was one faction she would never agree with, and she had made a promise to herself to thwart them at every turn. But only from the shadows. She couldn't afford the fallout from the Imperials of challenging the Thalmore openly, though she was sure Ulfric would love her actions.

“So, Dragonborn, which bounty will you go after first?”

“I'm thinking Silver Moon Camp,” she said.

Balgruuf whistled. “That might not be the best choice for your first bounty,” he said. “Maybe a smaller one, to blood your party. But it's your call.”

 _And I made it_ , she thought. After all, she had warriors and mages at her back. What could go wrong?

* * *

The next day they were on the road, or more accurately through the wilderness. Balgruuf had bought some of the bandit armor she had brought back as her share, plus an ancient sword that turned out to be some kind of long sought after artifact. It was two handed, so of no use to any of her people. Balgruuf paid her half its worth, and the twins had agreed that it was a good price. Still not sure how the economy of this world worked, she had been forced to take their word for it. Still, she had gathered eight thousand coins when all was said and done, and had immediately purchased three horses, for herself, Sofia and Elda. Toccata, Recorder and Lydia already had mounts, so everyone would ride. She had wished she could buy a pack animal, but Eldawyn had suggested that one or more of them could walk on the way back if need be, so they could carry out the loot.

“And we need wine,” said Eldawyn. “Lots and lots of wine.”

“We have quite enough water skins,” countered Lydia, holding one up.

That was the wonder of this land to Nora. There was plenty of water, at least in the places that weren't frozen solid. They could still get water at those places, with some work. They also packed two large tents and enough furs to sleep on. Nora had decided that they wouldn't need arctic clothing, yet, since they would be staying in the lowland forests.

“We still need wine,” argued the Altmer, shaking her head, green eyes glaring at the Housecarl. “It gets cold at night, and wine warms the blood.”

“Get her some wine, Lydia,” said Nora, turning back to Eldawyn. “And I will ration it to you and the others. I don't want you going into battle drunk.”

Eldawyn looked hurt, but she didn't argue. She had shared the story about how she had traded her last healing potion for wine, a decision that had almost cost her dearly.

The forest was as beautiful as ever. Colorful leaves on the deciduous trees of the lowlands, transitioning to the needle leaf trees of the higher lands. There was snow on the ground in places. Not much, but enough to remind Nora that this land was subarctic through and through. She had to be careful that she and her party didn't succumb to hypothermia.

 _No radiation, though,_ thought the leader, feasting her eyes on the wildlife. Beautiful stags, fox stalking small prey, bears in the distance. And flowers everywhere. It was distracting. Too distracting, and if not for the others she might have fallen to the bandit party that included some very good archers indeed.

“Watch out,” yelled Recorder, raising her shield and intercepting the arrow that was heading straight for Nora's throat.

Another arrow came whizzing in, bouncing from Nora's helm with a clang. She spurred the horse forward, giving them a swiftly moving target. The others pulled their horses up and jumped from their saddles, covering under shields as they ran toward the bandits. Who had abandoned their ambush and were pouring out of the woods, weapons at the ready.

Nora jumped from her horse, landing agilely on her feet and taking off at a sprint. She was mindful of the Companions' advice, but she wanted to close, to even the odds as fast as possible. One of the trio she chose had a large war hammer, the others axes, but only one had a shield. Her speed caught them off guard, and the war hammer missed badly as she moved past him and slammed into the shield of the center bandit. The man fell head over heels, and Nora lept up and over his body. She spun as she hit, and her sword took the other swordsman in the left arm, slicing deep.

The man with the hammer stepped forward, launching into a powerful swing would have crushed her skull if it hit.

“Fus,” she shouted, puting all of her rage into it, sending unrelenting force into the bandit, bowling him over to land on the ground. She hadn't expected to do too much damage with the shout, but he lay still.

The man with the shield was trying to get up, but a thrust of her sword through his spine made sure that was the last act he would ever attempt. She spun and swung at the other swordsman, her blow coming in too fast for the bleeding man to deal with. A strike to his shoulder, then a spin that brought her edge around and into the neck of the bandit. Said head leapt from his body, and the decapitated corpse fell to the ground.

Nora turned at the sound behind her, to find the hammer man was struggling to his feet and grabbing up his weapon. She took a quick step forward and thrust her sword through the top of his shoulder and into his chest cavity. The man grunted, blood fountained out, and he fell limp to the forest floor.

Nora shook her head and took a deep breath, the sounds of the other combats finally breaking into her concentration. There was the clanging of arms, a few screams, and an explosion. None of the voices were recognizable, which she took as a good sign. She caught sight of Toccata taking down a bandit with her blade, while her open hand sent a stream of flame into another. Sofia was at her side, sending the blue of cold into a bandit who was fading fast. Eldawyn was sending a second fireball into a trio of bandits who were already burning alive. The second ball hit with an explosive sound and the bandits crumpled to the ground. She couldn't see Lydia or Recorder, but the sounds of maniacal laughing let her know where one of that pair was. The sounds of multiple blades slashing and the screams of stricken men told her who was winning.

Recorder came walking out of the woods, slinging blood off of her blades with a disgusting look on her face. “I think we should let the skeevers have the rest,” she said.

“And Lydia?”

“Here, my Thane,” said Lydia, walking slowly behind Recorder. “This madwoman seemed to have a death wish.”

“I knew you were at my back, Lydia. And watching you take down that pair coming in from my side showed my confidence wasn't misplaced.”

 _We won our first battle,_ thought Nora in triumph. She guessed they had taken down three times their number in bandits, with no serious injuries. Magic and force of arms had been too much for the poor bastards to handle. Of course, these bandits hadn't had any magic users, and it might have made things much more difficult if they had.

“Let the looting begin,” said a giggling Recorder.

They left the clearing with a couple of thousand gold pieces, some decent armor, and a good number of swords, bows and arrows. If the camp had better stuff they might discard these leavings for something better. But they didn't want to leave stuff they might regret getting rid of, and not have the means to find again out in the woods.

“We need to think about doing some soul trapping.” said Eldawyn, bending down to pull some jewelry off one of the bandits. “These animals aren't going to any afterlife worth anything. Might as well get something out of their souls.”

“I thought you only trapped white souls,” said Nora in anger and shock. Farengar had explained the whole process of soul trapping. Most soul gems could only accept white souls, but the black gems would hold those of humans and mer. Not the entire soul. A remnant would survive, and be consigned to the Soul Cairn, Tamriel's version of hell as far as she could tell.

“Normally, yes. But these are bandits, the scum of Tamriel. They deserve no better, and we can use the soul energy in enchanting.”

“No,” said Nora, hands on hips. “Killing them is one thing. Taking souls is going to far.”

“And here I thought you didn't believe in souls,” said the Elf, returning the glare. “You told me that first night we shared that you had lost all religious belief.”

“And I still don't believe in an afterlife on Earth. But hell, you have magic. And Gods who reveal themselves. So why not an afterlife. So no. If you want to be a part of this, only white souls. Some of them are pretty powerful, right? Grand souls?”

“Yes, if you want to attack mammoths and such,” said a frowning Eldawyn. “And you take the souls of dragons, don't you. They are sentient creatures, and pretty much immortal.”

“Because that's the only way to make sure the motherfuckers are dead,” yelled Nora, glaring at the elf.

She stormed away and started stowing weapons and armor on her horse. The rest of their trip would be walking, leading the heavily burdened horses behind them. Eldawyn sulked for the rest of the day, and Nora let her own pride control her, As least the Altmer hadn't turned around and headed home. Nora wanted the mage with her, she had already proven her worth. But she wouldn't brook necromancy, which most Nords thought included the trapping of human souls. She was supposed to be on the side of good, wasn't she, and taking a soul, destroying the essence of a sentient being, was the epitome of evil, right?

They pitched their large tents in a sheltered area, only approachable from one point, and settled in for the night. Sitting around a banked fire the wine bottles were passed around in celebration of a victory, though Nora had cautioned them to avoid drunkenness. She set the guard shifts, herself included, two up at all times, and crawled into her bedroll.

When she was woke for her shift she found Eldawyn up and waiting. The Altmer looked like she wanted to talk, and had arranged to change shifts with Recorder so she could do just that, so Nora motioned to the fire and took a seat.

“I want to tell you how sorry I am that we had an argument,” said the Altmer, her words without a trace of slur for the first time that Nora could remember. “Soul trapping is a part of my business. It lets me power the enchantments I make at the Skyforge.”

Elda had explained earlier that she had come to Whiterun to have access to the forge, the only truly magical fount of metal production in Skyrim, and the source of the best weapons and armor. And she and her original partners had gone out soul trapping. Mostly wolves, bears and giant spiders. Her comrades had fallen in these dangerous hunts, and she had found herself alone and afraid to go out on her own. Until now.

“I know soul trapping humans and mer is evil,” said Eldawyn, staring into the fire. “Not that I'm as good as you. I have evil deep inside me. Part of my heritage. And something else I really don't want to talk about.”

“You'll tell me when your ready,” said Nora gently.

“Why do you have to be so damned understanding?” asked Eldawyn in a hiss, tearful eyes looking into Nora's. “I can see why you became a damned politician. You're good at this.”

Nora laughed, then sobered as she saw that Eldawyn thought it a slight.

“I'm sorry. Yeah, I was a politician. I lied with the best of them when on covert missions. But I never lied to my own people. Not once. And I don't intend to start a trend of dishonesty with you or any of the others. And yes, the whole concept of necromancy makes me uncomfortable deep down.”

“I know. And I want to explain the whole process to you, so you'll know what you're dealing with.”

“Okay, but don't think I will change my mind. But I'll listen.”

“Fair enough,” said the lovely Altmer, green eyes looking into Nora's. “Earlier you said something about the destruction of a soul. That is an oversimplification. Only a part of their soul energy goes into the gem. A large part, of course, enough to power the most energetic of enchantments. But some of them still exists and passes on to the afterlife. A horrible afterlife, to be sure. The Soul Cairn, a plane of Oblivion, eternal dark, a horrible place. So yes, the reality is even worse than total destruction, and they linger eternally in, well Hell is the only word for it. No Sovngard, no Elysium fields, nothing but morose existence.”

“And this is what you want to do to the souls of our enemies?” asked a horrified Nora. The whole idea horrified Nora. On Earth she had reconciled herself to nonexistence after death. Or at most to upload into a computer, or a synth. Here she had latched onto the idea of an afterlife, a place of calm and joy that she could look forward to. Whether the mead halls of the Nords, or the various paradises of the elves. The idea that someone could trap her soul and send her to a version of hell, no matter her actions in life? That seemed totally unfair to someone who had been raised on the idea that you reaped what you sowed.

“Some of them deserve it, yes,” said Eldawyn, her eyes now fierce. “But for most, no. But others are not so discriminating, and we are going to find filled black soul gems in our travels. We can leave them, discard them, and the souls of their original owners will still suffer in the Soul Cairn. Or we can use them for our own purposes. And use them to power our enchantments.”

“It's a lot to think about,” said Nora after a moment's thought. “Let me consider it over the next couple of days.”

“Fair enough,” said Eldawyn, a faint smile coming to her face. “Now, enough of this. Now that we've kissed and made up, why don't you tell me about the world you left, and I'll tell you a little about mine.”

So through the night they talked, not even bothering to wake up the next shift. Nora told the elf about Earth, a land devoid of magic, but with technology that mimicked it in many ways. The healing arts of the doctors. Vertibirds and power armor. Supermutants and deathclaws, and the horror of feral ghouls. The thing that interested the elf the most was teleportation. There were actually four know ways to teleport, each with its own advantages and limitations. And she told the elf of her hope that her people might be able to use some of that technology to return her home.

“Your world sounds wonderful, and awful,” said Eldawyn, looking into her eyes. “I guess our world must seem the same to you.”

“So, tell me about the Isles.”

“I've never actually been there,” said Eldawyn, again staring into the fire. “I was raised in Cyrodil, by a family that adhered to the Thalmor philosophy, at first. But my father was a good man, and he soon came to realize the evil of the Thalmor. How they broke up families in order to impose their own will. They considered Talos worship to be a great evil, the elevation of a mortal to a god, circumventing the destiny of the elven peoples. He came to believe that Talos was a god, and turned from a persecutor to an adherant. He saw how the shrines of Talos healed people as well as those of any other god. And then his Thalmor masters caught on to his blasphemy, and it was time for him to pay.”

“What happened?” asked Nora in a whisper, imagining a golden skinned child caught up in a world she didn't understand, only wanting her mommy and daddy to be okay and there with her.

'The Thalmor took away my father and mother. Father was an accomplished mage, and had established a conduit to get me away. One second I was there, screaming for them to not send me away. The next I was with some Khajiits who had agreed to see me to safety, half a continent away. They placed me with an Altmer family that didn't subscribe to the racist policies of the Thalmor. And there I grew, never knowing what had become of my mother and father. But I was sure the, what was the word you used, motherfuckers, had done their worst. Torture, then death. Perhaps soul trapping them and sending them to an afterlife in the Soul Cairn. Eternal torture. Motherfuckers.”

“I'm so sorry,” said Nora, one hand rubbing the back of her friend. “To not know. But I guess you no longer subscribe to the superiority of the Altmer.”

“Oh no,” said the woman in mock horror. “I still think we are superior to you short lived people, but I think you have your uses.”

Eldawyn leaned over to kiss Nora on the lips. Nora returned the kiss for a moment, then broke away. Eldawyn gave her a questioning look.

“Business before pleasure, my dear. We're on guard, and it only took one time being surprised in the middle of sex to set the lesson in stone.”

“You'll have to tell me that story some time,” laughed Eldawyn, looking into Nora's face. “And we'll have to get reacquainted back in Whiterun, yes?”

“It's a date. And remember, this short lived human has already lived longer than you, and I might just outlive any elf that has ever been.”

“I forgot about that, though you have even said that you have only had thirty some years of consciousness. But the overall time existing may have something to do with you unusual store of magicka.”

The sun rose, the night over, and Sofia and Lydia had questions in their eyes as to why they hadn't been woken for their shift.


	8. Chapter Eight – Back On The Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, back on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a bridging chapter.

Hancock jumped out of the vertibird before it actually touched down, impatient to get in and talk with the people he had come to see. The crew chief of the bird looked at the ghoul askance, reminding the Vice President of the Commonwealth that attitudes didn't change overnight. The Brotherhood of Steel, under Sarah Lyons, was not the same organization as it had been under Elder Maxson. But a generation of hunting ghouls, feral or civilized, had left a mark on the best of them. But now they were an ally, and one that Hancock was willing to take advantage of.

The Brotherhood still maintained the majority of the aircraft in the Commonwealth. The Minutemen had their own, of course, but with the current expansion most of them were at the fronts. The campaign to expand without conquest that Nora Jane Adams had started, and that Hancock was determined would continue unabated in her absence.

 _Yeah, motherfuckers,_ thought the young ghoul as he looked back at the lifting vertibird. _You better behave._ The Brotherhood, now reunited with their outcasts, was still a major player, the second most powerful military in the region. The Minutemen now had almost as many vertibirds, more suits of power armor, more boots on the ground. And they had artillery, massive long range mortars that gave the Commonwealth hitting power anywhere in their territory.

 _Only none of that does us any good when it comes to finding our President,_ he thought, heading toward the lift and the two absolutely perfect males that stood beside the entrance.

Coursers had originally been created to served as the covert operations arm on the Institute. Nora had changed all of that, and now the Coursers were nothing more than an internal security force. Some served in the Minutemen. It would be insane to turn down such capable warriors. But Hancock had never really trusted them.

 _We need you back, Nora_ , he thought as he nodded to the Coursers, who waved him into the lift. There were still too many factions in the Commonwealth, and she was the only person who had the respect of all of them. Only the Sole Survivor had the status to make everyone listen. She had brought Hancock, the former mayor of Goodneighbor, on board to show the ghouls of the Commonwealth that their concerns were important to her. Hancock was enough of a realist to know that he would never win the vote, but so far there had been no call for an election, as specified under the constitution. Everyone was still waiting for their President to return, but eventually they would grow impatient.

The lift dropped swiftly downward, making the passenger feel like he had lost considerable weight. It also slowed swiftly after a couple of minutes, and the door open to reveal the vestibule of the Institute, and another pair of Coursers.

“It would have been so much easier to teleport in, sir,” said a female synth, gorgeous like all of them.

Hancock still didn't trust the teleporters. Sometimes people went in and didn't emerge. Very very rare, but it had been documented. No one knew what happened to them. Stolen by another teleporter for unknown purposes. Or simply scattered across space. Something had grabbed the President, and Hancock could only hope that she had gone someplace else, and was not simply gone.

The Institute was all clean white and light. Everything down here was fresh, clean and radiation free. Many of the thousands of people down here still wore the white uniforms of the Institute, but many were wearing the clothes of the people of the Commonwealth. There were even some in the uniforms of the Brotherhood, once the Institute's greatest enemy.

“Vice President,” said the Assistant Institute Director Doctor Allie Filmore. “Welcome.”

“Good to see your, Dr. Filmore,” said Hancock, reaching out a hand that the Assistant Director looked at for a moment before taking. “I wish it was under better circumstances.”

Hancock tried to avoid the Institute when possible. He had too many memories of people disappearing in the night, of synths on the run, of people unable to sleep for fear that they might be kidnapped. Another faction that had been brought to heel. Nora was responsible for that as well, and her absence was raising concerns within the Commonwealth that the Institute might again become a problem. Hancock was determined that if that happened he would nuke the hell out of them.

“Doctor Li has been looking into the problem, and has some results,” said Filmore. “Not all of them good.”

The pair walked down seemingly endless corridors, seeing people going about their business. This was one of the few places that mimicked prewar America, although their tech was much more advanced. The only organizations came close were Fusion City, with its university, and the various working vaults. Light everywhere, maintenance people bustling about, men and women with computer clipboards hurrying about their tasks. Under Nora the Institute was sharing everything with the world above. Building water purifiers, power plants, releasing seed crops that improved the harvests. They were now a force for good, but how long would they remain so?

Hancock was ushered into a conference room in which a number of people were already seated. The only ones he recognized was Doctor Madison Li, the once ex-patriot scientist who had helped the Brotherhood finish the Liberty Prime project. Nora had taken control of that ultimate war machine, which was still standing at Boston International, and would be forever if Hancock had anything to do with it. Next to her was Heather Casdin, once follower of Nora, and one of the foremost experts on the flora of the Commonwealth, now working with the Institute,

“Vice President Hancock,” said Li, getting up and offering her hand. “We think we have located the President.”

“That's good, right?” Hancock took a quick look around the room before accepting the offered seat. There were a number of view screens active, the ones catching his attention the image of downtown Boston, several towers under reconstruction, and the map of the Commonwealth, with all the proposed expansions marked in blue.

“Well, it gives us a starting point,” said Li, frowning. “But it gets us no closer to getting her back.”

“But you can do that, right?”

“Understand, Hancock,” said Li, “she's not anywhere on Earth.”

“Another planet?” said the disbelieving ghoul. How in the hell could someone kidnap her from another planet. They knew that aliens existed. People had run into enough of them, and Nora had even thwarted some of their attempts to establish a foothold in the region. That might be enough to make them her deadly enemies. If she was in their hands?

“Another dimension. You might even say another Universe.”

“One with superior tech?” asked the ghoul.

“No, not really. Though with something just as powerful. Here, have a look at some of the images we have found.”

A holo sprung up over the table, showing a blurred staticky vision of another world.

What looked like great pristine forest, snowy mountains in the distance. A view of a stag, one head. Bears that weren't the mutated horrors of the Commonwealth. And, what? A fucking dragon, with people shooting arrows at it, and balls of fire rising from the hands of robed people to strike it. The dragon leveled many of those fighting it with a blast of white hot fire from its mouth.

“What the hell is this? Dragons? And is that magic?”

“We're not really sure what it is, but it appears to be magic,” said Li. “And there's more. We have picked up energy signatures in the temples we have observed. These people have deities, and they are real. Maybe not like the God many of the people of Earth still believe in, but powers in their own right.”

“How in the hell can we fight against that,” blurted Hancock, staring at Li. All the power at his command. Gigawatt generators, artillery, vertibirds, even nukes. And none of them would do him any good.

“With science, and perseverance,” said Li forcefully. “We have teleporters, and knowledge of where this world is. Given time we might be able to bring her back, though I put more faith in the proposition of sending some of our people through to her.”

 _And why in the hell would anyone go through a portal to another Universe,_ thought Hancock.

“I would go,” said Heather, answering the unasked question. “And I'm sure I could get a team together to go with me.”

“This is getting ahead of ourselves,” said Li. “First we need to figure out how to do more than observe. These images were all we could gather, and only by using every erg of energy we could generate, and linking in every teleporter in our possession. That's our limit, for now.”

“How did you locate her?”

“We found energy traces of an unknown type at the spot where Nora and R4-04 disappeared,” said another of the scientists. “We found we could trace this energy through the dimensions, and then we located the Director through her quantum signature. We, of course, had it on file, just like that of everyone who had ever used one of our teleporters.”

 _And you people probably had more interest in that signature than most_ , thought Hancock, glad that he had these people on his side, but never truly trusting them.

“Are you sure she's there?”

“Before this morning, I would have said no,” answered Li. “But then we traced her signature and found this.”

The view was still filled with static, but it was clear that a group of armored people were moving through the woods, leading horses burdened with armor and other equipment. The people were also in armor, helmets on their head, and Hancock was wondering if Nora had been captured by these people. The image shifted, showing faces. First a golden face with pointy ears. An elf? Then a human, then another. All females. And then she was there, also in armor, blue eyes looking out on the world as she shouted an order.

“Son-of-a-bitch,” gasped Hancock, feeling his heart skip. “She's not only there, but she's landed on her feet.” He should have expected as much from the Sole Survivor, the woman who had done the impossible in this world.

“More than that, Hancock,” said Heather, the one person in the room Hancock considered a friend. “I think she was called there for a reason. To save a world. And I wonder if we need to leave her to it until she accomplishes that task.”

“That world can take care of itself,” said Hancock, shaking his head. “We need her here. The people we care about need her here. So we will get her back, no matter what it takes.”


	9. Chapter Nine – Silver Moon Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver Moon Camp. A hard nut to crack, but one that can increase the fortunes of the Dragonborn. And Nora renews her aquaintence with her favorite bard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sex and violence.

It had taken two more days to reach the camp, what would have been a day if they had been riding. Which meant a week of walking back to Whiterun. Nora was finding out just how big this world was. She shouldn't have been surprised. A whole world, and Skyrim was only part of it. A Canada sized part, but still only a small piece. Now the horses were tethered in the camp five miles behind, and they were here, at the edge of the woods overlooking the camp.

Nora had been worried about the horses. What if something came along that wanted to eat them. There were plenty of predators out there. Large cats, bears, even tribes of goblins. They really had no choice. The horses could give them away, and she was determined to take advantage of the element of surprise, her greatest friend in battle. So the had erected a hedge of cut spikes at the entrance to a small hollow and left the horse to graze.

The camp was actually another of the old Nord ruins, some stone building, a long row of steps leading up to something at the top. And bandits. More than she expected. A least a score in view, some in armor, obvious sentries, while others lounged about or cooked at the big pit at the bottom of the steps.

“Should have known there would be a lot of them,” said Lydia, down on one knee beside Nora. “If they sent twenty out on a raid, they had to have more than that back home. No wonder the Whiterun guards haven't tried to take them out.”

“The guards are just boys and girls playing at soldier,” said Sofia, staring at the bandits. “They take positions of safety, with as little risk as possible.”

Nora wasn't sure that was fair. The guards had been fighting dragons, after all. But yeah, they were garrison troops, and not front line soldiers. She knew the type. Useful for some purposes, useless for others.

“Okay, there's more than we expected,” said Nora, slipping into command mode. “So we have to use tactics to give us an advantage. Sofia, I want you on the right flank, Toccata on the left. When I give the wood send area destruction spells at them. Your choice. Eldawyn, you will do the same in the center, though I expect you will want to use fire spells. Recorder, let me see how many of them you can take down with that bow. I'll use this,” she said, holding up her scoped M16. "When they are weakened we will charge them and finish the job.”

“And myself, my Lady?” asked Lydia, a look of concern on her face.

“I want you to taunt them, Housecarl. Get into the open, but close enough to duck back into the woods. Call them whatever you think will get a rise out of them. Shelter behind your shield if they start sending arrows at you, and the rest of us will have healing spells ready.”

She really hated doing this to Lydia, making her the target, but the Housecarl was the only one among them with heavy armor, and though she had a bow, she didn't use magic.

“I will make you proud, my Lady,” said Lydia with a strange look in her eye.

“This is not a suicide play, Lydia,” said Nora in a firm tone. “If you get injured, or it looks like you are about to get overwhelmed, duck back into the woods. Back away and keep your shield up. I expect you to make it through this.” She looked around at the others. “I expect all of us to make it through this.”

“How good are you with that thing?” asked Eldawyn, eyeing the rifle.

“Very good,” said Nora, patting her old favorite. She had the hundred round drum inserted, and didn't expect to have to reload. She would only use full auto if things got really out of hand. _Maybe I should have brought the grenade launcher as well_ , she thought, then dismissed her misgivings. This was going to be fine, just the normal prebattle jitters.

* * *

“People in the woods,” said Farendel, the Bosmer scout, walking down the steps toward the mage leader of the Silver Moon Bandits.

“Our scouting party?” asked Enoralyn, the Altmer mage who had ended up leading this motley mass of curthroats.

The Altmer had never wanted to become a bandit, but fortune had led her here, and when given the choice of death or joining, the necromancer had made the easy choice. She didn't want to become a bandit, but she also hadn't wanted to become dead, her soul going to Oblivion because of her past deeds. So she had become one of their mages, then their senior mage. When the boss had fallen in battle she had stepped into the leadership role. The loot was good, but the access to fresh bodies, or to the souls she ripped from the bodies of captives, was even better.

“No,” said the Bosmer, pulling his bow from its holder on his back and swiftly stringing it. He sniffed the air. “A couple of humans, an Altmer, and two like nothing I have ever before smelled.”

So, intruders then. And Enoralyn had four black soul gems in her side pouch just waiting for occupants. “Give me a moment before going after them,” she ordered, quickly bringing up the words for a soul cloak. She raised a hand and cast it, and the rest of the bandits perked up, knowing that their boss had located nearby enemies. The soul cloak settled into place, and for almost three minutes anyone killed within hundreds of yards would be sucked within her gems.

“There,” shouted Farendel as a human in heavy black armor stepped into the open.

“Cowards, all of you,” yelled out a human female voice from the fully armored figure. “No match for me. Come at me, you weaklings.”

The rest of the bandits roared, many pulling back bows and sending arrows zipping at the woman. A couple of mages raised spells, fire, cold and electricity. More came out of the Moon Forge above, or the quarters below, until there were over thirty bandits screaming for the blood of the woman. Which was when all hell broke loose.

* * *

“Light them up,” said Nora in her best carrying voice.

The three mages, Eldawyn and the two spellswords, sent out fireballs, the slow moving balls of fire arching out and into the bandits, to explode around three groups of archers. Too late to save Lydia from the first barrage, but the Housecarl had hunkered down behind her shield to take the barrage. Still, one hit the warrior woman in the thigh, the arrow punching through the armor and into the flesh underneath.

Nora zeroed in on one of the enemy archers who hadn't been hit with magic and centered her cross hairs on the man's head. A squeeze of the trigger and the man's head bucked back, the bow fell out of nerveless fingers and the body fell to the ground.

“That mage up the steps,” yelled Eldawyn, thowing another fire ball into the archers, then turning her attention on a pair of mages who were throwing cold at Lydia. “She cast a soul trap spell.”

 _Oh no you don't,_ thought Nora. She didn't intend for her Housecarl to die, but she really wasn't about to let Lydia's soul get trapped and Sovngard be denied. She centered her cross hairs again, squeezed, and sent the Altmer woman into the afterlife.

* * *

Enoralyn stared at the warrior who had come out to challenge them, readying her hands to send a blast of cold into the crazy bitch. Her archers massed their fire on her, but almost all of them bounced from the warrior's shield. One struck an exposed thigh and stuck, and the woman cried out. At the same time a trio of fireballs flew from the woods, targeting her archers.

“Everyone scatter,” she yelled. “Don't bunch up.”

Her people were not soldiers, worse the luck, and they didn't know how to spread out. Because of that thirteen of her archers were burning, most dropping their bows, all screaming in agony. An archer further up the steps fell dead, a loud retort sounding at the same time. She didn't know what that was, but it killed instantly and from a distance.

The sound of a soul being sucked from a body came from behind, and Enoralyn knew that the archer had been harvested. Not what she had planned, but no use wasting a soul that couldn't get into the Nord paradise no matter what. She pointed a hand at the warrior that was no longer being barraged by arrows and started sending a blast of cold into her.

 _Block_ _that,_ she thought, watching the warrior fold. And then that sound again and her vision went black. Her soul cried out as it was sucked from her body, all of it going into one of her gems. The fate she had levied on so many others, had come to claim one necromancer elf named Enoralyn.

* * *

Nora kept servicing targets with extreme prejudice, the backs of head after head exploding out as their owners fell. A couple radiated blue energy, soul trapped. Nora felt bad about sending them there, but these people meant the same for her and her people, so she didn't feel too guilty. She looked over the camp, seeing that most of the archers were down and burning, dead. She had taken care of any mages in evidence, and all that were left were twelve or so melee fighters.

“Toccata. See to Lydia,” shouted Nora, dropping her rifle to the ground and drawing her sword after securing her shield to her left arm. “Make sure she doesn't die.”

 _I never should have sent her out to stir them up,_ she thought as she sprinted toward the camp. _That should have been me. Or we should have come out together._

The first bandit she got to, carrying a strange mace, was an easy kill. The man was in shock, and his leather armor proved of no worth against a strongly thrust sword. She actually lifted him from the ground with her thrust, and a twist of the wrist pulled the blade free as she ran past. The next had a sword and shield, and he knew how to use them. What he didn't know how to do was withstand the running bash of an almost two hundred pound woman encased in fifty pounds of armor, running into him faster than anyone else on this world. He flew back, landing stunned on his back, and a quick slash opened his throat.

“Fus,” shouted Nora, and the nearest three bandits all staggered back, two going to their knees, the last to her back. Nora knew she needed more power, the other words of the shout, or she would continue to wield a shout that was too weak. It cooled down quickly, at least, and she felt like she could shout again seconds later. She slammed her blade into the shoulder of one bandit still struggling to stand, then spun around and took the head off another. The third was still on her back when Nora thrust her sword through an unarmored abdomen.

An arrow clanged from her shield, and Nora turned her attention to the one archer they had missed. She sprinted forward, sliding from side to side as she went, and the next arrow was a clean miss. She cut through the bow and sliced the hands from the archer, then cut off his scream with another decapitation. She stopped and looked around, taking in the fight. It seemed like all the bandits were down, and she turned to shout to Toccata, to find out how Lydia was doing, when the wave of cold hit her.

Nora forced herself to turn as the strength faded from her body. Her teeth chattered as cold swept over her. The mage stood in clear sight, sending the killing cold into Nora, and the warrior knew she only had one chance. The sword dropped from her hand and she forced the appendage down to pull the pistol from its holster. She tried to aim, but her hand was shaking too badly, so she simply started a rapid fire into the mage. Three clean misses, then a strike to the center of the chest, and the mage crumpled to the ground with a sigh.

“Take it easy,” said Eldawyn, coming to her side and putting a hand to her shoulder. Warmth flowed from that hand and into the body of Nora, who felt herself relaxing, on the verge of sleeping.

“I need to stay awake,” she said through heavy lips. “Lydia?”

“Is fine, my Thane,” said the Housecarl, limping up. “Toccata knew exactly what to do. But next time I would prefer some company if I'm to walk out and draw fire.”

Nora felt really guilty about that, and resolved that in the future if someone needed to act as a decoy it would be her. Then guilt and consciousness both fled before the darkness that overcame her.

She woke in the Silent Moon structure, laid out on a bed that stank of too many unwashed bodies. Toccata looked down on her, a smile on her face. Nora looked over at the next bed to see an undressed Lydia breathing softly, deeply asleep.

“Thank you,” she told the spellsword.

“No problem,” said the pretty redhead. “And I must say, I've never seen anyone move like you when you took down the last bandits.”

“My weapons?”

“Over on that table to your other side. Sword and your magical killing sticks. We only touched them to bring them in.”

“What about the camp? Is it clear? And is everyone else okay?”

“Everyone is fine. They're still looting, and we may have to bring in more people to strip this fortress. Gold, gems, fine weapons and armor. Their leader was a hoarder, and kept all the best for herself.”

“And soul gems,” said Eldawyn, hurrying into the chamber with a bulging sack. “Seems like their leader had a thing for collecting soul gems. Thiry-seven filled black gems, and four of the ones on the body of the leader were still warm. Filled with freshly trapped souls. One probably her own.”

“I can live with that,” said Nora, smiling. “Serves the bitch right.”

“There were also several hundred other soul gems, grand, greater, and common, not even counting the petty. Half of them filled. Enough that she could have enchanted the equipment of all of her people. She was greedy and wanted them to sell, it seems. Stupid.”

“The horses?”

“Sofia and Recorder are bringing them in,” said Toccata, also smiling. “We can load up and be ready to leave in a couple of hours, though I would recommended that you rest for another four hours.”

“We'll spend the night here, then,” said Nora. “I don't want to push Lydia.” _Or myself._

“Sounds good,” said Eldawyn, grinning. “It will give me some more time to go through the alchemy reagents. And another thing, boss.”

“Yes?”

“You were impressive, taking out all those bandits. But Aela warned me that you might outrun your support, and that ice mage could have been the end of you. So wait for the rest of us before you run into a trap like that. Okay?”

“You got it,” said Nora, smiling sheepishly. She had wanted to take out the bandits before they could hurt any more of her people, but it did no one any good if she died. She was here to save this world from the dragons, and falling fighting some bandit scum was not the way to do that.

* * *

It took five days to lead the overburdened horse back to Whiterun, over a hundred miles as the raven flew. Unfortunately, they weren't ravens, and the woods were full of hills and rocky walls that required detours. Still, they made it out and onto the plains in four days, Eldawyn complaining at the lack of wine after day three. Nora wanted to tell her that if she hadn't been such a lush, they would still have wine. After seeing the power of the fire mage in the battle she didn't want to hurt her feelings and risk her quitting.

On the morning of day five there was an incident. It was early, and they had broken camp only an hour before, walking down a deserted road. When they came across a troop of four Thalmor walking the other way, two adult Nords and a child in their midst, shackled.

Nora was about to lead them past, not wanting an incident with these people in the middle of Whiterun, and thinking of the more important matters she had to address. Eldawyn had other ideas, and she walked quickly toward them, fire in her eyes.

“What in all the Hells do you think you motherfuckers are doing?” she yelled, her green eyes flashing red.

“We are Justiciars on official Thalmor business,” said the leader, a mage from the look of his clothing. He seemed confused at her word choice, though he was quick to figure it out and his face contorted in rage. “Step aside.”

The three Thalmor soldiers stood ready, hands on their sword hilts.

“Justiciars,” said Eldawyn with a sneer. “As if you Altmer thugs could even comprehend justice.”

“You go too far,” said the Thalmor leader, fire coming to his open right hand. “Even one of our own can't speak to us like that.”

“One of your own,” shouted Eldawyn, flame flaring at the ends of her fingers. “If I thought I was one of your own I would fall on a sword.”

“That's...”

That was the last thing the Thalmor wizard ever said, as Eldawyn unleashed a stream of fire that burned his face off. The other Thalmor pulled out their swords, and Nora wondered at the arrogance of the elves that would take on twice their number. Then it was no longer time for thinking, as she shouted toward them and was rewarded by seeing them stagger back off balanced.

They were wearing good elf armor, which was very good indeed. Nora's sword bounced from the right shoulder of the first one she struck, but the force of the blow drove the elf to his knees. She moved with speed, bringing her sword around to strike that of another Thalmor right after it was drawn, knocking it from the Altmer woman's hand. The third, still struggling to get up, accepted a side kick to the face, and fell back with blood spurting from his nose.

The first she had struck was back on his feet, just in time to marry his face to an arrow from Recorder's bow, while Lydia took care of the female with a thrust through the neck. Nora took care of the last, taking the head from that male, then turning to see if Elda needed any help.

Eldawyn was still sending fire into the leader, who was lying motionless on the ground. The head was gone, ashed, and their Altmer was working on reducing the rest of the elf to ash. The robes were already gone.

“Elda,” yelled Nora, grabbing her arm. “Stop. He's dead. Stop.”

Eldawyn stopped the flames, turning to Nora with confusion in her eyes. With a shake of the head she came back to the here and now.

“Motherfuckers,” growled the Altmer, and Nora had a sinking feeling that she had started a trend in Skyrim. Within a year milk drinker would no longer be the insult of choice in this land.

“I'm sorry,” said Elda, covering her face with her hands. “I was enraged, seeing these people taking an innocent family off to torture and execution. All for worshipping a God that half of Skyrim still reveres. I, lost control, and let it out.”

Nora wondered what it was that the mage had let out. From the inflection of her voice she wasn't talking about her anger. But they had other things to worry about.

“Free them,” she told the others, pointing at the Nords, then walking over to one of the horses to grab a sack of clinking coins. “Here,” she told the father, handing him the sack. “Run, hide, seek out friends.”

“Thank you,” said the father, bowing, taking the sack, then leading his family into the woods.

“You sure it was wise to let them go,” said Sofia, a troubled look on her face.

“It might not be, but don't ask me to kill the very people we rescued, just because they might identify us.”

Sofia looked down, ashamed at what she had said.

“Let's get these bodies off the road. Find some ditch or hollow in the woods to toss them in, then cover them in leaves.”

“We can take their armor,” said Eldawyn, her face calm once again. “I know some people who would buy it. Other Altmer that oppose the Thalmor, and could use the weapons and armor for subterfuge.”

“Very well,” said Nora, clapping a hand on Elda's shoulder. “I don't blame you. I should have ordered them killed myself. And fortunately we were off the beaten path. But next time do nothing until I order it. We have too much to lose to have these bastards on our tails.”

* * *

There was a feast on their return. Nora kept quiet, not willing to boast, but her team took up the slack for her. The weapons, armor and other equipment they had brought back had taken in over a hundred thousand septims, with some of the equipment retained for their own use. Everyone would get better armor, and some enchanted weapons as well. Even Eldawyn would gain the protection of some enchanted leather that would keep her from getting killed by a single strike.

She had turned down Eldawyn's proposition, and the woman had taken it in good grace, noticing where Nora's attention was focused. For her bard lover from Riverwood, Mikael, had come to the capital to play for the Jarl, and much as she liked a woman's touch, after all the death she had witnessed she wanted a man.

The party had gone on longer than she expected, and Mikael of course had duties to attend to before he could attend to her. They finally stumbled into her chamber in the wee hours, laughing and singing. Nora was feeling the drink, but the night of anticipation was making her anxious to feel something else. Something hard and thrusting inside her yielding sex.

“I missed you,” said Nora, her lips and tongue questing at the bard's mouth.

“You're a hero now, dear,” said the smooth tongued bard, working at unbuttoning her clothing, tossing it aside as he removed each piece.

“You have a smooth tongue, my bard,” she said in a hushed voice. “But you need to stop talking and use that tongue for something else.”

A naked Nora lay back on the bed, open to his gaze. Mikael wasted no time, crawling between her legs and lapping at her labia, stopping at her clitoris while vibrating his tongue upon the sensitive nub. Nora went into an almost instant orgasm. She was hornier than she had been in a long time, and she needed this to get her mind off the death she had caused. Mikael licked her to another orgasm. She then pushed him away, then pulled him over onto his back, moving up to kiss him on the mouth, tasting herself.

“Your turn,” she said, kissing her way down his body, her hands leading the way and caressing his manhood. He quickly rose to a full erection, soft skin over rock hard shaft. “Did you prepare yourself for a long session," she whispered, before taking his penis in her mouth and sucking it down deep into her throat.

“I'm ready to go,” he said after a gasp of pleasure.

“Good,” she mumbled around his shaft as she gently played with the bard's testicals.

Mikael must have been horny as well, as it took no time at all before his seed was bubbling up and into her mouth. Nora swirled the semen around her mouth for a moment, then swallowed, afterward moving back up his body, leaving kisses on every part until her lips met his.

“I want you inside me,” she whispered in his ear, climbing on top of him and placing the tip of his again hard penis at her entrance. She sank down onto him, crying out as he penetrated her deeply. Again she marveled at his girth, filling her while not painfully pushing past her cervix. She started to move, the wonderful feeling of fucking filling her with pleasure. Setting up a good rhythm, she fucked him for the long haul. After twenty minutes, the bard doing a marvelous job of holding back, she felt the tingling stirring of another orgasm approaching. Now she went fully into the sex, pulling almost completely off, only the tip still inside, then slamming down until his entire length was buried in her. She wanted to hold on until he was cuming, letting them both enjoy a simultaneous orgasm. She had found those to be the rarest of events, and this night was no different. She was already starting to come back from the bliss of her cuming when she felt Mikaels penis swell, then the spurting of his semen into her womb.

They kept at it for hours. She had never met a man who could keep going so long, and she was wondering if it was her or the potion he had took that had him going so. It didn't matter, and after the end of the second hour neither had the strength to go on. They lay there covered in sweat in each other's arms, Mikael periodically kissing her forehead.

“I noticed that you didn't drink your potion tonight love,” he said, looking into her eyes.

“Oh, I don't need it,” she said slowly. “You see, I can't get pregnant. Too much damage in cryo. My ovaries no longer produce viable eggs.”

“I'm, so sorry,” he said in a hushed voice filled with pity.

“Don't be. I'm free to do what I want, and not have to worry about having another child. The first was trouble enough.”

“More so than most from what you've said.” She had told Mikael her story, hoping it wouldn't scare him off. So far it hadn't, and she was hoping she would spend more nights with this lover. She doubted she could fall in love with the footloose bard, but she would make use of him while he was here, and give as much pleasure as she could in return. And from his reaction to their love making, she thought she was giving a good return on his investment.

“Well, I guess we can let the rest of the castle go to sleep,” she said with a yawn.

“At least until we wake up and go at it again,” said Mikael with a laugh.

 _I can't wait,_ thought Nora, forgetting the dead for awhile and falling into a deep dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter Ten – On the Road to High Hrothgar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally on the road. More bandits to fight, a dragon to take down, and a growing rift in the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence but no sex.

Three days later Nora was ready to get on the road to High Hrothgar. Eldawyn had been busy enchanting, and offered her craft to the party for free. Nora wouldn't hear it, and insisted on paying, now that she had the funds. So every mage in the party had a ring that increased their magicka and made it easier to cast Destruction spells. Everyone also had another ring that increased their healing rate and gave them more health. Nora wasn't sure she needed that, but Elda had insisted that it would help even her.

Toccata and Sofia now sported sets of high quality chain mail, enchanted in ways that would help them in their adventures. Lydia was wearing a set of ebony plate, given to her by one of the smiths in return for bringing a message to a miner to send a shipment of corrundum ore to Whiterun. Nora was glad the Housecarl was so garbed. Lydia was a good fighter, but sort of an arrow magnet. The Dragonborn went with light armor once again. While she had the strength to carry heavy plate, she preferred being able to move.

Nora had a new shield that was enchanted to repel fire and shock, and a helm that would allow her to see in the dark. Toccata and Sofia, and even Elda, also carried the same type of shield. And all had boots that muffled their sounds and helped them better blend into the shadows. Every bow was also enchanted, using a very good base weapon to start. And swords and daggers had been bought from the Skyforge of Jorrvaskr, the best steel in Skyrim, and Eldawyn had given all of them damage enchantments. Recorder had refused any of the new equipment, and when Nora pressed her the woman admitted that she had some items given her by her Academy that performed many of the same actions. She was unclear on whether it was magic or technology, and Nora suspected it was something in between.

And she still had her rifle and pistol, and decided to pack her grenade launcher along with them. She was hoping she wouldn't need to use them, since they might prove vital in the future. She had killed another dragon in her power armor, blasting it out of the sky with two rockets, which left her with five. She didn't want to use up the ammo of the lighter weapons either, but she would rather have them along and not need them, then have a great need for them and realize they were left behind.

They also had good winter gear, enchanted cloaks, fur lined tents, even hoods and gloves. Nora hadn't been sure they would need them, until Toccata had pointed her toward the Throat of the World mountain, with its snow covered slopes. A storm was raging at the top, large enough to be visible from where they stood just outside of Whiterun.

“It looks like you are ready, Thane Nora,” had said Jarl Balgruuf, actually giving her a hug before they mounted up. “Have you decided which path your will take?”

There were two ways to get to Ivarstead, the village at the base of the mountain. One involved going through a lot of snow and freezing temps, riding through a high pass. There were also vampires in the pass, and Nora decided she wanted nothing to do with them. The other had bandits, and dangerous wildlife, but no snow. That decided her.

“You will run into bandits right after you cross our border with Eastmarch. I would clear them out before you get to them, but that's Ulfric's land, and my troops are not welcome there.”

“That's okay. More loot. Yah.”

“You did well at Silver Moon Camp, but don't expect those kind of riches in every location. Mostly you'll get some hard knocks and a very little bit of coin.”

"That's okay, Jarl,” she said, returning his hug. The man had grown on her, like a favorite uncle, and she thought she would miss him when she was away. Her intention was to come back here, soon, but things might not work out that way. “I'll take out the bandits as my payment to Skyrim for welcoming me.”

“Wish more of my people were so civic minded,” laughed the Jarl, releasing her.

Every one of the six had a horse, and they also had a pack animal for each of them.

“Maybe you'll get a chance to practice fireball,” said Eldawyn, looking over at Nora as she rode beside her.

“I hope so,” replied Nora, looking ahead. “I'm still not completely comfortable with it.”

Fireball was an adept level spell, one that a new mage wouldn't be expected to cast until a year into training. And she already had it in her repertoire. Of course, sometimes the ball exploded before it had traveled very far, and Nora recalled the pain of the burns she suffered. Healing magic took care of those, and the more advanced spells she had learned from Danica had worked wonders.

 _I'm really becoming a mage_ , she thought in wonder. While not in the same class as her two spellswords, and nowhere near to Eldawyn's capabilities, she could see a day when she surpassed them all. She already knew almost all the novice and apprentice level destruction spells, as well as quite a few of the ones in restoration. A couple from alteration, a couple from illusion, both schools which held her interest. And none from conjuration. That school still scared the hell out of her, but Elda had assured her it wasn't all calling demons, and she had to admit that flame atronachs were pretty damned cool.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when they reached the Whiterun/Eastmarch border. It was a wooden palisade across the road, a wooden gate in the center. There were four towers, two with ladders up on the Whiterun side, two without. Nora guessed, for the indentities of the guards in the towers, that the other two were entered from the opposite side. Two guards stood by the gate in the livery of Whiterun, watching them suspiciously as they rode forward.

“We need to check your belongings,” said one of the guards. “Make sure you're not smuggling weapons to Ulfric.”

Nora look up at one of the Eastmarch guards, wearing a green livery with different symbols on the caps and sercoats. Nora looked over at Toccata, a local Nord and the woman she was depending on for local knowledge.

“Show them your thane amulet, quickly, then put it away.”

Nora had considered wearing the badge of office to help her along the road, but had thought it better to stay incognito instead. She reached inside her armor and tugged the amulet out, letting the guards see it before slipping it back.

“My apologies, Thane,” said the guard. “Here, let me get the gate for you.”

The guards pulled the gate opened, then pounded on the other set revealed, which slowly opened. Nora didn't think this the best arrangement. If it were her she would have had two walls separated by a space.

“Your business?” asked the Eastmarch guard.

“I have relatives in Ivarstead,” said Toccata, using their agreed upon cover story. “My cousin is about to have a baby. And with the roads like they are, my friends are coming along to keep me safe.”

The guard looked them over for a moment, doubt on his face, then shrugged his shoulders. “Bandits ahead. Might be best to take the high road behind them.”

Nora looked over the Eastmarch longhouse on the way by, a duplicate of the one on the Whiterun side. There seemed to be a lot more men on this side, not all of them in the livery of their Jarl. Many were wearing blue sercoats over chain mail, the symbol of a bear head on their livery. All had shields with the exception of the few carrying two handed weapons or the archers. And most wore closed face helms.

“Are those Stormcloaks?” Nora asked as they rode on.

“Got it on the first try,” said Sofia, looking over at her with sad eyes. “They're the whole reason we have so many bandits.”

“They are not,” Toccata, growling. “Ulfric is as much against bandits as any Jarl.”

“Yeah. But the civil is keeping the guards too busy to deal with bandits,” explained Sofia.

“And if the Imperials would just leave we would have peace. I don't condone all of the Stormcloak methods, or their hatred of the mer. But Skyrim needs its Freedom.”

Nora recognized that she could have a civil war on her hands as well, and spoke up to change the subject.

“Why in the hell are they letting bandits set up so close to the border. Surely they have enough men there to clean out any bandit nest.”

“Even that,” said Recorder, pointing ahead to where multiple towers rose above the trees. One tower was on the edge of the river, and high stone walkway reaching across the water to yet another tower.

“Change of plan,” said Nora, thinking better of trying to take what was essentially a castle with who knew how many bandits. “Can we get around it?”

“There is a high road that bypasses it,” said Toccata, pointing to a winding path going up the mountain. “Sure to be some bandits up there as well.”

“But fewer than in the fort,” said Sofia, looking over at the other woman. “And not as much of a fortification.”

“Then high road it is,” said Nora, making her decision. “We hit them hard and fast after I send some fire into them, we blast through, and we head on down the path as fast as we can.”

They left and tethered their horses to some trees as soon as they got within earshot of the laughing bandits. Nora went a little further up the hill to get a look at the barrier. There were some spiked logs to block the path, and a number of tents set up for the comfort of the bandits. Most of those were sitting around a fire, warming themselves. Nora unlimbered her rifle, making sure the suppressor was secure, before scanning the road through the scope. She didn't like the suppressor all that much, since it degraded the long range accuracy of the rifle. For these targets, less than a hundred yards away, it would work.

She checked to make sure the rest of her people were moving into position, then took up a kneeling stance and picked her first target, a bandit off by himself, relieving his bladder in the woods.

 _Nice to make your acquaintance_ , she thought as she squeezed the trigger, sending a 5.56mm round into his head, a quick and silent kill. She shifted aim to the one of the two at the barrier, tickling her trigger and sending that woman into the afterlife. The man beside her turned to stare for a moment, then looked around quickly and opened his mouth to shout. The round took him right in that open orifice, punching through his spine and dropping him limply to the ground.

“What was that?” called out one of the bandits by the fire, standing up.

Nora cursed and shifted aim. The rifle wasn't fully silenced. Suppressors didn't work like that, and it still made a short quiet bark. And one of the sharp eared bandits had heard it. Any second now they would realize some of their number was down.

 _You get the next, bastard,_ she thought, putting a round through that bandit's head. _Spoil my plan will you?_

The man went down and the other seven were on their feet, turning to see five screaming women running at them. A fireball flew from Elda's hand, exploding in their midst, and four of them were set aflame. The other three ran out with smoldering cloaks, and two went down to the arrows of Recorder. Nora took the last through the head, and a second fireball finished the four screaming their pain by the fire.

Another bandit came out of a tent, blinking confused eyes at the scene in front of him. Lydia cut him down without mercy, and the camp was theirs.

“We need to hurry,” said Nora, scrambling down the slope and making for the horses. “They'll probably have people hurrying to block both ends of this path.”

They had been very quiet, but the sound of fireballs exploding would have had to have reached their fortress. She didn't know if these bandits had any mages, and had thought that Eldawyn should take out the bandits who were bunched up.

“Swords out as we ride,” said Nora as she mounted. “Be prepared to cut our way through.”

Five swords swished from sheaths, while Recorder retained her bow. The woman had proven to be an excellent horse archer, and Nora was willing to let her ply her bow on her mount.

Then a dragon appeared in the sky and everything changed.

* * *

“Boss,” yelled out a loud, high pitched voice. “Something's happening at the camp up the hill.”

“What now,” growled Gro-nush, the orcan chief of the Twin Tower bandits. He would have the head of the bastard who had disturbed his fun. He looked regretfully over at the Bosmer lass he had tied to the bed. He was anticipating hours of pain and pleasure. Her pain, his pleasure. The large orc pulled on his boots and snatched up his war hammer, deciding he wouldn't need his armor for what looked like an internal matter.

“Now, what's this about...”

“It sounded like an exploding fireball in the distance. And Harald doesn't know that spell.”

So they had mages up there attacking his people. Well, he would have their heads on spikes.

“Round up a gang and get up there,” he roared, wondering why he had to do all the thinking. “And make sure to bring a couple of mages.”

He only had five magic users in the fortress, and that would only leave three with him. Since he anticipated no trouble at the fortress, not with thirty heavily armed bandit warriors, that was not a problem.

“Dragon,” shouted a voice from one of the towers. “Fucking big blue bastard, headed right for us.”

Now that could be a problem.

* * *

Nora looked down on the fortress from the hill, and where the bandit leader saw disaster swooping down on him, the woman saw opportunity. If the dragon won it would be weakened. If the bandits won they would be weakened and disorganized. And she was in the perfect position to take advantage of either outcome.

The dragon swooped in, releasing a wave of cold that wilted the two archers on the bridge between a pair of towers. More arrows reached for it, some bouncing off, others sinking into the flesh between scales. A couple of mages entered the battle, and it started to look like the dragon had made a mistake. It should have flown off and licked its wounds. But dragons weren't anything if they weren't prideful, and this one obviously thought it above the mortals it was attacking.

“Change of plan,” said Nora, looking over her party. “Toccata, Sofia and Recorder. Work you way down the path and sneak up on the fort entrance on that side. I'll take Lydia and Elda and sneak up on the other entrance. When a fireball explodes on one of the towers, move in on the attack. Try to stay under cover and take them out from a distance.”

“Why are we doing this?” asked Sofia, a worried expression on her face. “Let the bandits and the dragon take care of each other, while we get on down the road.”

“Because I am here to kill dragons,” said Nora, feeling a rush of anger at having her orders questioned and having to explain herself. The Minutemen would have obeyed her without question. These weren't Minutemen, though, but spellswords and an alien observer with their own agendas. Which included keeping themselves alive. “If the bandits kill that dragon it will just come back to life in a day or so, and continue to menace this area. If the dragon wins, well it's free to ravage the countryside. But if I take its soul, then it's gone, forever.”

“I'm with you my Thane,” said Lydia. The others hesitated for a second, all except Recorder, who seemed excited to get it stuck in. Finally she received head nods, and smiling nodded in return, then turned her horse to ride down the mountain.

The dragon was still flying when Nora's party reached the level of the fort. It was looking bad, blood covering its scales, but it was still sending cold into the bandits, taking it toll. As she watched it hit a mage that was sending ice spikes into it.

 _It's a frost dragon, you idiot,_ she thought, shaking her head. The mage should be sending fire or shock spells into the dragon. But maybe that was all she knew. Elda had told her that some mages concentrated on a single element, to the detriment of others. Eldawyn herself concentrated of fire, but she did know at least two of each of the other elements.

Nora had had been sneaking up on enemies for years. She had been making silent kills on Raiders long before she ever had any good stealth gear. The armor made it a little more difficult, but she was getting used to moving in it. And all of the bandits' attention was focused on a very large problem.

The archer never knew what was going on until a hand grabbed his hair and pulled back. Nora drew her monomolecular knife across the throat, then let the body fall, moving on. The dragon was just about finished, landed in the middle of the courtyard, barely able to keep its head up. It was surrounded by a dozen bandits, while the two remaining archers kept raining arrows down on it. Suddenly its head fell heavily to the ground and it breathed its last.

By that time Nora had her rifle in hand and was aiming in on the archers on the high walkway. A squeeze and one had gone to her afterlife, another and a Dunmer went to join his ancestors. A fireball landed in the middle of the bandits, and six of them caught on fire. And the dragon started to smoke, while the force of its soul hit the Dragonborn.

 _Not now,_ she thought as the force hit her while the remaining six bandits came at her. Recorder took out one, Eldawyn another with a lightning bolt, and Nora pulled and held the trigger of her rifle, spitting out ten rounds a second for the remaining few she had before she dropped the rifle and let the quickening take her. She was lifted into the air, the incredible energy of the dragon soul infusing her every cell, while she wondered in a panic if all of the bandits were taken care of. Landing on her feet, her body released some of the overflow in a blast that moved out ten feet to either side. And then it was over, and she looked over the dead bandits. Four had obviously been blasted down by her rifle, the rest by the combination of dragon and her people.

“I didn't know your weapon could do that?” said Eldawyn, bending down to pick up the rifle, turning it over in her hands.

“I can't do that often. Not if I don't want to run out of ammo. But yes, it does come in handy sometimes.” She recalled all of the death claws and behemoths she had gunned down as a last resort, sending most of the hundred round drum into them. She had fired most of what had been left in that drum in that burst, and only had two more. After that the gun was nothing more than a curiosity to hang on the wall, unless the alchemists came through.

“You could take down an army with this thing,” said Eldawyn

in a hushed voice, handing the weapon over. “But it looks like this bandit gang is finished. And you sucked up that dragon soul.”

“I have to watch it,” said Nora, letting out a sigh. “I'm helpless when the energy moves into me. If that happens while I'm being attacked that might be the end of me.”

“Then we'll have to make sure you're guarded when that happens,” said Lydia, walking up to her Thane. “Of keep you away from the body until the fight is over.”

“Thank you, Housecarl. That's good thinking. Now let's see what we can get out of this place.”

There was loot. Potions and gems and piles of gold, really more than they could handle. And weapons and armor, though nothing as good as what they had, with the exception of the set of Glacial plate.

“You should think about wearing that, Dragonborn,” said Recorder, picking up the helmet. “It will give you a lot more protection.”

“I'm a stealth warrior,” said Nora, shaking her head. “I need to move silently.”

“Still, take it,” said Lydia, pulling the boots off a large Orc who hadn't fully armored up before going to battle. “You may change your mind later, and these are hard to come by.”

“Very well,” said Nora, taking the helmet from Recorder. It was a very hard armor, and much lighter than she expected. She would have it sized and try it, and if she could move quietly in it she might consider using it.

They found the Bosmer woman tied to a bed in one of the upper rooms of a tower. The woman was alive, scared out of her wits, and sporting a number of shallow cuts, along with numerous bruises. Nora sent healing magic into her, taking care of the cuts, but there was nothing they could do for her mental state. They clothed her, gave her some food, and sent her on her way toward the border fort. If her kind weren't welcome in Eastmarch, she could probably find shelter in Whiterun.

“By the Gods,” cursed Eldawyn when they had followed the stench in one tower to the basement. And found scores of bodies, all young women, horribly mutilated, in most cases well into decay.

“I'm going to kill every one of the bastards,” growled Nora. “And I don't care if some of them had no other choice. This is an evil I can understand, and I will not stand for it.”

They spent the night in the woods a couple of miles down the road. There had been furs in warm rooms of the fortress, but Nora refused to spend the night in the cursed place. The nightmares she endured that night showed that the curse was in her mind, and there was no way to escape it.

* * *

The next day they saw their first sign of the civil war that had come to Skyrim. Bodies on the road, men, women and dogs. Most of them were naked and sporting terrible wounds from sword or arrow. Some armor pieces had been left behind, a helmet here, a shield there, Imperial. There was one Stormcloak shield, but nothing else.

“The Stormcloaks won this fight,” said Toccata, satisfaction in her voice that earned her a glare from Sofia. Nora recognized that the rivalry was a growing problem, and she might have to ask one or both of them to leave.

“How do you know?” asked Recorder, always on the hunt for information.

“The bodies are those of Imperials, Bretons and Redguard, with very few Nords,” said Toccata, motioning toward the bodies. “The Stormcloaks would be mostly Nords, though some freedom loving people from other kingdoms also join the fight.”

“Which I can't understand,” said Sofia, shaking her head. “The Stormcloaks are racist bastards.”

“I'm not...”

“Enough,” shouted Nora, a hint of danger in her tone. “We are not in this thing. If you want to go support either side, then leave. We are here to kill bandits and dragons, not to fight a civil war. I know from history that they are never easy, and I'm not about to fight one within my party. I would rather have a smaller party than have to worry about a fight breaking out in my unit.”

“You have my loyalty, Dragonborn,” said Toccata, bowing her head. She looked over at Sofia.

“I want to travel with you. If it means keeping silent about my loyalties in this war, so be it.”

“You had civil wars on your planet?” asked Eldawyn, her eyes lit with curiosity.

“Many, though not in recent history. My own nation had one four hundred years ago, and almost seven hundred thousand people were killed. The one in Russia later on killed several million. Never easy, when brother fights brother, families split apart by loyalties to conflicting ideologies.”

“Several million,” said Toccata with a whistle. “That's many times more than live in Skyrim.”

“So you won't have a million,” said Nora, looking at the woman with a sorrowful expression. “But too many will die. Families will be broken up, starvation will stalk the land. And the bandits will flourish.”

Nora knew that she could not do anything about this war right now. She had too many other things to do. But one day she might have to pick a side and help to end it.


	11. Chapter Eleven – Ivarstead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and party reach Ivarstead, clear out a barrow, and start on the way to High Hrothgar. And Eldawym reveals her secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and non-explicit sex.

Three more days on the road, traveling around the base of the huge mountain. They spotted a fortress on the first day full of mages, the bodies of Stormcloaks hanging from the battlements.

“Necromancers,” had whispered Eldawyn. “Best we steer clear.”

Nora had wanted to get rid of the evil bastards, but she had to admit that this might be more than they could handle, and she wanted to arrive at High Hrothgar alive. So they had taken a high road up along the slope of the mountain. The main roads were pretty good, stone in most places, but the side roads were as bad as they got. There were times when Nora wasn't sure she was even on a road at all.

 _Too bad there are all these occupied fortresses_ , she thought. The Imperials and Stormcloaks both would allow neutral factions to pass. The bandits and rogue mages, not so much, and it had to put a real damper on the economy and transport of the kingdom. Another problem to tackle on another day.

Ivarstead turned out to be a scenic village at the base of the mountain. Forty or fifty houses, a mill and an inn. A number of farms in the surrounding land, probably many more out of sight. Nora estimated a couple of hundred people, three hundred at most. The town was actually overflowing with people, pilgrims who had flocked to the area when they had heard the shout from the monastery. That created a problem, since the party had been looking forward to getting a bath and bed at the inn. Nora felt filthy, and the rest of the party smelled bad.

“No, we don't have any rooms,” said the inn keeper. “The people have been coming in droves, hoping to get word of the Dragonborn.”

 _And here I am,_ thought Nora, not willing to reveal who she was so that she wouldn't have to deal with the questions of the curious. _And no accomodations._

“Do you have a bath, by chance?” she asked. “I have six people that need to get cleaned. And maybe some laundered clothes.”

“We might be able to do that for you, but the demand is high right now.”

 _Which means the price had gone up._ “How much?”

“Thirty gold for the bath, ten for one set of clothing cleaned.”

The bath was three times what she had seen advertised in the inns of Whiterun. A village like this probably didn't get too many visitors on a regular basis, and would take what they could get when it was available.

“I'll give you fifty for each of us, and fifteen for the clothing.”

Really all they had that needed cleaning was their small clothes and stockings. The armor they could clean themselves, though if she could get a deal from a blacksmith she would take it.

“If you have tents you can pitch them right outside of the town,” said the inn keep, looking over the strange party. “Just don't pitch in a farmer's field. Here to see High Hrothgar?”

“Yes. We're planning to head up there in the morning.”

“Great view, from what I've heard. But don't expect to see the Greybeards. They're hermits, and they aren't taking visitors. Oh, and by the way, stay clear of the barrow outside of town. It's haunted.”

 _That might be worth looking into_ , thought Nora, looking back at her people. They had the whole afternoon ahead of them, and she didn't want to try and go up the mountain in the dark. But the barrow might be a chance at more loot. But first to procure some clean clothing.

The tailor in town had small clothes in all their sizes, the blacksmith was willing to clean their armor if they left it with him overnight. Those settled, and the arrangements made for drop off and pick up, they headed to the barrow, supposedly haunted. On Earth that would have been a laugh, though sometimes ghost stories grew up around some irradiated monster. Here, haunted could mean any of a number of things. Draugr, spirits, even Falmer.

Nora had yet to see any of the dreaded snow elves, or least what remained of that race. Elda had told her the story, about how the elves had made a deal with the Dwemer, and had ended up on the bad side of the bargain. And that they had white souls that could be trapped in greater or grand soul gems. Still, they were sentient beings, and Nora had no intention of letting them get soul trapped on her watch.

The barrow was easy to find. Walk out of the north side of town and there it was. Another ancient Nord ruin, like so many scattered around. She thought it might contain a word wall, since they were dated back to the dragon wars, when the cults of the dragon had controlled the land. They didn't always have word walls, but there was always a hope.

“I don't like going into these things,” said Recorder in a slightly quavering voice.

“No one likes going into these things,” said Toccata, turning to look at the smaller woman.

Nora didn't like confronting the undead, but she was determined to clear this one out so the people of Ivarsteaad could rest easy. She looked over at the usually suicidally fearless observer in surprise.

“You can sit this one out if you want,” she told Recorder, knowing that she couldn't continue to refuse missions. But a break now and then, sure.

“I'll get thrown out of the Academy if I refuse to follow my subject,” said Recorder, shaking her head. “So no, I have to go if you do.”

“Then get yourself together, because we are going in.”

The tomb smelled of the musky odor of old dead things. And the feeling that something wasn't right. There were puzzles, and dead draugr, and voices telling them to turn back. There was something strange about the voice. It sounded creepy, but not in the way of the truly dead. Eventually they found the man who produced the voice, after they had killed him, thinking him a ghost. He had been alive, and reading his journal gave the tale. He was a treasure hunter that had wanted to keep others away from the tomb, and had paid the ultimate price. Another person that probably hadn't needed to die to add to the list that weighed on Nora's conscience.

The inn keeper was amazed to read the journal, and gave them a claw he had been holding onto that was said the open the final door of the barrow. And then they were back at it, going through several more puzzles, avoiding fire traps, finally opening the last door. There were undead draugrs in the final portion of the tomb, more practice for Nora and her friends, and then they reached the main chamber. That draugr was tougher, but not tough enough to face six warriors, four of them mages, who took it down.

Nora could hear the wall singing to her, and learned the Kyne's Peace shout. She wasn't sure what use it would be, but she unlocked it, not willing to pass up a gift that might be useful in ways she couldn't suspect.

“You did us a favor clearing out the barrow,” said the inn keep as Nora reported back to him.

“I'm just sorry that I had to kill the poor madman,” said Nora, guilt eating at her.

“He chose to play a role, and you thought he was the ghost,” said Eldawyn. “So stop beating up on yourself.”

Easier said that done. The grateful inn keeper gave up his own room to them, sleeping on furs in the common room. Nora wasn't sure how they were all going to fit in, before she would figure something else out. After their series of baths of the large tub of hot water Nora was surprised to find that the others had left the inn to set up a camp. Leaving her and Eldawyn to use the room.

“Think we're safe enough here?” asked the elf, kissing Nora's hand before they went down to the room.

“What did you have in mind?” asked Nora, knowing the answer.

And so they made love for an hour, all their tired bodies could take, but enough to satisfy them both. Elda had been drinking, heavily, but stayed awake long enough to lay there looking at Nora's face after they had enjoyed their pleasure.

“Still feeling guilty about killing the human?” she asked.

“Very much so. If I had realized it was just some crazy person I would have tried to catch him,” said Nora, blinking back the tears.

“You couldn't know. And you can't go around approaching threats with the intent of giving them a chance. That's a very good way of getting killed.”

“I know,” said Nora in a choked voice. “But it doesn't make it any easier.”

“No, I guess for someone like you it doesn't. So let me tell you a tale to take you mind off bloodshed and death. Though it has both.”

“Does this involve you?” asked Nora, sitting up and looking intently into the face of the Altmer.

“It does,” said the elf after taking a large swig of wine. “I will tell you a tale of woe, and in the end you will understand why I drink so much.”

“I thought you just liked to drink.”

“I do. I do indeed. But I have a better reason. So get comfortable and I will tell you what kind of evil you have wedded yourself to.”

Nora leaned back against the wall, looking over at Eldawyn, curious as to what the woman was about to tell her.

“We were dungeon raiders,” said Eldawyn, her voice quiet and distant. “A party of four mages. You know that four mages can make a powerful party if they have complimentary talents. We had a healer, an alteration mage, and myself, the fire mage.”

“And the fourth?”

“Oh, he wasn't much of a mage at all. A scroll caster, a man that wanted so badly to cast, but hadn't a shred of talent. But he had the scrolls, so we welcomed him into our party. And he was the first to die. Fumbling with a scroll while a spider took him and ran off.”

“Shit,” hissed Nora. The large spiders sent chills up her spine. It was only because she had faced worse in the Commonwealth that she could face them.

“The rest of us continued into the tomb. Greed is a wonderful motivator. And found ourselves trapped in a chamber with a mad spirit. Maybe a demon. It threatened to kill us all, and we made a bargain. And you now how those bargains go.”

Nora didn't, but she had heard enough stories of deals with the devil to know what it was about.

“The spirit was consigned to the tomb, it couldn't leave without a person to ride. But it didn't have the power to force a possession. What it had the power to do was keep us trapped. So we struck the deal. The last of us to survive would come back to the tomb and accept possession.”

Nora felt herself staring, mouth open. It was a horrible deal. Accept an entity within your body and brain, or die of starvation and thirst in an unknown chamber.

“I won the, lottery, is that what you called them?”

“Yes,” said Nora, nodding, unable to say anything else.

“So I went back to the tomb. I had no choice. Making the bargain subjected me to a compulsion. And the spirit slid into me, ready to see the world. It wasn't able to take control, but it was always there. Looking out, leering, laughing. It didn't have control, but it had appetites for murder and bloodshed. But wine held it back, allowed me to go on without its constant badgering. And so I went from a casual wine drinker to a drunk. It was the only way I could go on and not go mad.”

“That day on the road back from Silver Moon Camp? When you hadn't had anything to drink for a couple of days.”

“Yeah. Part of that was me. I do hate the Thalmor, but I probably wouldn't have attacked without your order. But the spirit, I still don't even know its damned name, pushed me into it.”

Eldawyn was the one crying now, shaking her head. “I wouldn't hold it against you if you decided I was a liability and cut me loose.”

Nora moved and took the sobbing elf into her arms. “Oh, honey. It wasn't your fault. You had a terrible choice and made what you thought was the best one. Hell, you were likely to be killed before the others anyway. So no, I don't hold it against you. And doing what was necessary to hold the demon at bay showed that your heart was in the right place.”

Eldawyn leaned back, out of Nora's embrace, and the Sole Survivor was confused for a moment, until the elf smiled. “You are always so understanding. I would think you weak, except I have seen you fight, and heard your story. And don't go believing I was all sweetness and light before the possession. I had done many evil things. Most mages do. It's something to remember while you journey to master mage.”

Nora leaned over and kissed the beautiful elf. One thing led to another, and they found the energy for another bout of love making. They woke in the morning, both of their demons at rest, for the moment.

“Thank you,” whispered Eldawyn after she kissed Nora. “I will try to not disappoint you.”

“And thank you,” said Nora in the same soft tone. “For stopping the nightmares. At least for now.”

As they dressed in their new, clean small clothes and stockings, then got into some rough spun clothing to cover themselves, Nora thought about both their stories. They were very different, going through very different lives. And they were both broken. But there for each other.

* * *

The next morning found them clean and refreshed, and walking the seven thousand steps. The horses had been left with the stable in Ivarstead. Sofia, Toccata and Lydia had all been up the mountain with the last Dragonborn, and had insisted that the horses wouldn't do well at those temperatures. Nora didn't like the sound of that. If the horses didn't do well, she didn't think she would either. All were dressed in heavy parkas, hoods and gloves, along with their fur cloaks. Even Recorder was bundled.

“If you take these supplies up to the monastery I would appreciate in,” said Klimmek, and older Nord they had met at the bridge over the stream, beside the mill. “I'm getting old, and those seven thousand steps are hard on my legs.”

“Be glad to,” said Nora, accepting the heavy pack full of dried fish and vegetables. She handed her own pack over to Lydia, who would carry double up the mountain. After all, the Housecarl was sworn to carry her burdens. “What can you tell me about the Greybeards.”

“Not much,” answered the Nord. “I never actually met them. Not sure if I would want to. They're said to be able to kill with their voices. Not that I think they would. They're said to be peaceful.”

Nora didn't bother to count the steps, said to be seven thousand. All she knew was there were a fuck ton of them, and not all of them were in the best of shape. There were areas were the steps were gone, covered by snow or worn away. There were fallen trees over the path. There were wolves to kill. The first third of the trip was cold, but not terribly so. She looked at the flame of Kynareth burning at the base of the path, then stopped at the first couple of way points and read the plaques. There was a hunter to talk to, who cautioned them that there were wolves, and maybe a couple of bears. There was a woman sitting at one of the way points meditating on the plaque.

“Not really much to worry about,” she said from her seated position. “There might be some wolves. And I've heard of a snow troll, but never seen it. I would just run if it made an appearance.”

A third of the way up the path and sides were covered with snow. The temperature dropped considerably, and the wind cut through their clothing. A bear stood in the path, but a trio of arrows took it down. They didn't have time to butcher and dress it, and Nora felt guilty at leaving the fur and meat, but it couldn't be helped. Maybe on the way down.

At two thirds of the way up the cold was brutal. The Nord women, Toccata, Sofia and Lydia, seemed to take it in stride. She, Eldawyn and Recorder were suffering, and Nora started to think they might need to find shelter. But the only shelter was ahead, and it was closer than what was behind, so on they trudged.

The troll appeared around the next corner, the first that Nora had encountered. An ugly white furred beast with a strange head, four eyes glaring out. It might have normally been a formidable creature, but it had a weakness to fire, and four mages took in down in an instant.

Nora was chilled to the bone when the monastery appeared ahead. It was snowing, the wind was whipping it up, and Nora thought she might collapse. She knew that Skyrim was a cold land, and she needed to build up her cold resistance, but this was too much. The supplies went into the crate at the bottom of the twin stairs, and she stumbled up the right set of steps, about at the end of her energy. She wondered if the door might be locked, and if anyone would come if she banged on it. In a near panic she tried the door, afraid that they would all die if it didn't open. But it opened easily, and they stumbled in.


	12. Chapter Twelve – The Way of the Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora contacts the Greybeards and starts on her journey to the Way of the Voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sex, no violence.

Four old men in grey robes approached as soon as Nora stumbled through the door, stopping, her followers backing up behind her.

“Sorry,” she said, moving in so they could get into the warmth.

“So, another Dragonborn comes to High Hrothgar,” said one of the men, his beard truly grey. “I hope this one will show more wisdom than the last.”

“I am here to learn how to use the voice,” said Nora, bowing in the fashion of a karate student. “And I was told that you are the masters of it.”

“First, let us hear your Thu'um,” said the one, the others maintaining their silence.

“My, what?”

“Your shout. It is called the Thu'um in the Dragon tongue. And we would taste of it before we go further.”

Nora turned away and drew in a breath, not wanting to hurt any of these old men.

“No, toward us,” said the old man. “We would feel the strength of your Thu'um, that we might taste your power.”

“You're sure. It tends to knock people back, sometimes over.”

The old man smiled and gestured to him, and Nora decided that they wanted her to shout at them.

“Fus,” she yelled, the blast of air knocking them back just a bit.

“You have the gift,” said the spokesman.

“And you are?”

“I am Master Arngeir,” said the Spokesman, again bowing. “With me are Master Borri, Master Einarth and Master Wulfgar. We are the Greybeards.”

“Do the others speak?” she asked.

“Perhaps you can ask your companions later,” said Arngeir, motioning toward Sofia, Toccata and Lydia. “They accompanied the last Dragonborn, he who knew everything and only wanted to learn the words as fast as he could. And where did it get him?”

“Dead. And no help to anyone. And I want to avoid that, so I am here to get your help.”

“Good,” said Arngeir, smiling slightly. “Then you are welcome. But first we have another test.”

 _Of course_ , thought Nora, frowning. There was always another test that she was expected to pass. She was sure that one day she would fail one, and what then?

“Master Einarth will teach you the second word of Unrelenting Force,” said Arngeir.

 _About time_ , thought Nora. She knew that there was more to that shout, and that she could make it more powerful. And here it was.

Einarth stepped forward and his voice rumbled. The same kind of symbols as appeared on the Word Walls manifested on the stone floor, glowing with power. Nora walked to it and looked down, and suddenly she knew. Einarth stepped back and radiated energy, looking much like what Nora had taken from the dragons. It flowed into her, and the second word unlocked.

“Now, Master Wulfgar will teach you the third word.”

That Greybeard stepped forward and repeated the same process, and Nora learned the third word, as well as absorbing the power to use it.

“Now, let us again taste of your voice,” said Master Arngeir.

 _You asked for it,_ thought Nora, setting her feet and taking a breath.

“Fus Ro Dah,” she shouted, feeling the power in her voice. The Greybeards staggered back, pottery fell, and Nora almost panicked at the force she had released.

“Yes,” said Arngeir with enthusiasm. “You truly are Dragonborn. Only the Dragonborn can learn the words so easily, without long study.”

“I think your shout is more powerful than that of the last one,” said Toccata from behind her.

“And now we will go into the courtyard for your last lesson, for now,” said Arngeir, turning away. He and the other Greybeards led Nora to a set of doors at the back of the monastery. Cold air blasted through as the Greybeards filed through.

 _Crap. We're going outside,_ thought Nora, who really had no desire to face the temperatures on the mountain again, especially with darkness falling. She only hoped that they didn't stay out there long.

It was not completely dark out in the courtyard. The red of a sunset made the western sky alive. Nora looked over at the arch that started the path that led up the mountain. A wind howled just beyond, and she had to wonder what kind of barrier was preventing it from sweeping the courtyard.

“And now Master Borri will teach you the first word of Whirlwind Sprint.”

Borri spoke, another low rumbling that hinted of the danger of his voice. Again a word glowed on the stone floor of the section he stood near. Nora walked over, looked down on it, and knew another word. Borri glowed, energy flew from his body and converged on Nora, who again felt the thrill of a power almost exactly like absorbing a dragon soul, leaving the woman wondering just what kind of powers these people had.

“Now we will test your knowledge of Whirlwind Sprint.”

 _Another damned test,_ thought Nora. Still she followed the Greybeards with enthusiasm, anxious to find out what the shout did. Einarth walked to a gate and it opened on its own. The Greybeard stood beside it, while Borri took a position next to Arngeir.

“Wuld,” shouted Borri, and he flew across the ground at an incredible speed, stopping beyond the gate.

Nora stared in disbelief. At first she thought the man had teleported, but replaying the image in her mind she realized that he had actually traveled over the ground.

“Now, show us your mastery of Whirlwind Sprint,” said Arngeir.

 _Here goes nothing_ , thought Nora as she set herself beside Arngeir, hoping that she didn't go too far, since there was a cliff over there beyond Borri.

“Wuld,” she shouted, the ground blurred before her, and she was standing beside Borri.

“Your ability to learn the voice is incredible,” said Arngeir.

“More words?” asked Nora. She had a feeling there was a lot more. She had already learned five now, including all three of Unrelenting Force. She guessed that all of the shouts consisted of three words, and she was anxious to learn them.

“In time,” said Arngeir, bowing. “It tells us much about you that you wish to master your gift. But growing your voice too fast can be dangerous.”

 _Come on. We've got dragons, bandits, and a civil war out there. I need the power to make change._ But obviously they weren't going to give her more right now, so she would have to concentrate on magic while she waited for more revelations about the voice.

“Wuld,” she shouted, and she was on the other side of the courtyard. She looked back and waited a moment for the shout to cool down, then sprinted again. She thought she could do this all night, reveling in this new ability, and suddenly the cold was no longer important.

“Enthusiasm is good,” said Arngeir, looking right at her and motioning for her to follow. “But I sense that these temperatures are not to your liking.”

“It doesn't get quite this cold where I am from. I'm...”

“From another world,” said Arngeir, nodding as he led the way back to the doors. “We have heard the tales, but didn't quite know what to make of them. You are truly from another world? One of wonders we can't even imagine.”

“Yep. And you have wonders here that I never imagined.”

“So it seems that all worlds have their wonders, and their terrors. You will of course stay the night and head down in the morning.”

“You won't be training me more.”

“Again,” said Arngeir, shaking his head, “you must advance slowly. And we have one more test for you. You must retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller from his tomb. It is your final test before we can formally acknowledge you as Dragonborn.”

The rest of the party hit their beds as soon as they had arranged their furs on the floor of the room they had been given. The monastery wasn't the warmest place she had ever been, but at least it wasn't freezing. Nora stripped down to her small clothes and put on a tunic from her backpack, then took a seat at a table in a conference room where she could sit and contemplate the day.

“Dragonborn,” said Arngeir, walking into the room. “I sense that you have more questions.”

“Only a million of them,” said Nora with a smile.

“I'm not sure any of us have that much time,” said Arngeir with a returning smile. “But I can give your some hours to satisfy your curiosity.”

Arngeir sat there for a moment, silent, as Nora tried to prioritize her questions. Before she could ask the first one he spoke.

“You have a lot of curiosity. Unlike most warriors of this world.”

“I was more than a warrior on my world,” said Nora, looking into the calm eyes of the monk. “I was a leader, a politician, and I needed to understand the concerns of everyone from farmers to scientists.”

“I have never heard that last word.”

“A scientist is a seeker of knowledge,” she explained. “They try to discover the secrets of nature, and use technology to make the impossible possible.”

“They sound like the blasphemers at the College of Winterhold,” said Arngeir in a derisive tone. “Trying to do the unnatural.”

“Sometimes, yes. Other times they come up with some discoveries that help the society in which they live.”

“And sometimes the mages do that as well. Just not often enough. But, as I was saying, you seem to be above the basic warriors of this world. Not out for glory, not boasting about your prowess to all and sundry.”

“I had an instructor in another life,” she said, amending that as soon as she saw the confusion on the Greybeard's face. “Before I woke up from my long sleep. He was a practitioner of an ancient fighting are, one that taught that violence was the last resort. He always said not to boast about your prowess, so that any who attacked you would not know what you were capable of, and would be surprised when you acted.”

“Sage advice,” said Arngeir, nodding. “Would that others lived by that philosophy, and the nonviolence until it is necessary.”

“So you aren't completely against violence?”

“Oh, we don't believe in violence, but we would be naive to preach that violence is never necessary. The world below is populated by violent people, and sometimes it must be returned in kind. But, as I was saying, you aren't one who believes in the glory of battle.”

“Nothing glorious about combat,” she said, shaking her head. “It's dirty, painful and degrading. Too many innocent get killed no matter what you do. But if you don't fight the evil people can do whatever they want. So no, I don't like fighting and killing, but someone has to do it. And since I feel that I have better judgment than most, that means me.”

“Yes, you are a good choice,” said Arngeir, nodding. “I was suspicious of the last Dragonborn, but he was the first that had been seen in hundreds of years, so we felt we had no choice but to try and teach him. He was too full of his own pride in accomplishment, and wouldn't listen. You, on the other hand, are a very good listener, worthy of your gift.”

“I'm not sure about that,” said Nora, shaking her head.

“Which makes us even more sure that Kynareth had chosen well this time. So, what would you know?”

“So, there are only the four of you? No wives or lovers? No housekeepers?”

“We are pledged to celibacy,” said Arngeir, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “We have no need of intimacy. And since our needs are few, it is easy to pick up after ourselves.”

While Nora really couldn't understand the philosophy of Celibacy, she wasn't about to question it in these men.

“And there are five of us,” continued Arngeir, looking up. “Our leader, Paarthurnax, lives at the top of the Throat of the World, in seclusion.”

“Paarthurnax,” repeated Nora, tasting the name. “That's an unusual name. When will I get to meet him?”

“When your voice allows you passage to the top of the mountain. Eventually you will learn those words, and then you will be able to ascend to the top.”

 _So another trial_ , she thought, frowning.

“What else can I do to increase my power?”

“You can take the time to advance,” said Arngeir. “I realize you are impatient, but there is no other way. Finding Word Walls will increase your range, and we can help you locate those. But there are other things you can do. Meditation to Kyne, hunting her spirit animals, and reading the plaques on the way stations on the way up the seven thousand steps. Shouting to the sky daily will please the goddess. Jumping off the mountain and falling for four seconds will also garner her blessing.”

“Fall off the mountain? Won't that kill me?”

“If not done properly, yes. It is a true leap of faith, but you must insure that you can fall the four seconds without landing. I would not recommend it until you are ready. You will know when the time comes.”

That seemed to be the standard answer. You will know. But how would she know? What if she thought she knew and she was wrong. Nora thought jumping off the mountain was a bad idea all around, and wasn't sure if she would ever be able to assemble the courage to do that. Unless she did it in her power armor. If she realized she hadn't fallen far enough she could always engage her jet pack and fly back up. Unless the goddess considered that cheating.

“Who was Jurgen Windcaller?”

“He was a warrior of the Nords. At one point he invaded Morrowind, and the Dunmer ambushed him at Red Mountain with a mighty army of warriors and mages. The Nord army was obliterated, and though Jurgen Windcaller escaped, he lost his love of battle. He decided that the gods had punished him for using the voice for something other than the glory of the gods. He founded the way of the voice that we practice to this day.”

 _Well, I'm not sure any of the things you call gods are worthy of worship_ , thought Nora.

“You don't revere our Gods, do you?” asked Arngeir, raising an eyebrow.

“I don't know your Gods, and the only one I have met kidnapped me from my world and my people.”

“For good cause,” said the Greybeard, nodding.

“And I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. But I'm still not sure of her judgment.”

“She is sure of you, or she wouldn't have brought you here. I am sure, that with time, you will come to accept her will.”

 _Probably not_ , said Nora, not willing to argue with the man who was her only link to becoming a master of the voice, something she would need to win the fight on this world.

“And how do I find Windcaller's tomb?” she asked, not even sure what part of Skyrim it was in.

“Give me your map and I will mark its location for you.”

Nora pulled the map she had bought from Farengar from her pack, unfolding the large parchment on the table. She expected Arngeir to point to an area, possibly using some writing implement to indicate it. Instead, he pointed to a spot, and the symbol of a Nordic tomb appeared in the North Central part of the map.

“Amazing.”

“Such maps are rare, though I have seen them before. You are fortunate to have one.”

 _More fortunate than I knew,_ thought the woman, mentally thanking the mage. It wasn't as good as her suit GPS, which wouldn't work on this world anyway. But it was definitely something special on this world.

“Any other questions tonight?” said Arngeir.

“No. Maybe before I leave in the morning.”

“Very well,” said the Greybeard, getting to his feet. “And let me tell you. For someone taken from her own world and dropped into one so different, you have landed well. I think you will grow to become what this world needs. So be patient.”

The Greybeard walked from the room, leaving Nora alone with her thoughts. One was that this wasn't the first time she had been dropped into a new world, and maybe the second time was easier than the first. But she was sure that she couldn't keep doing this before she ran into a world she couldn't handle.

* * *

Nora felt too energized to sleep with too much on her mind. So surprisingly she faded from the land of the woken as soon as she crawled into her furs. To awake in another world. Her feet were treading on clouds, while beautiful birds circled around her. She looked down to see that she was naked, her nipples hard and erect, her skin glowing in the soft light surrounding her. She felt a strange arousal, like she was anticipating the arrival of a lover. And then she was there.

“Welcome, mortal,” said the glowing figure in a musical voice that sounded like the song of angels. “Do you know who I am?”

“Kynareth,” answered Nora, looking into the angelic face, the perfect body, only covered by a floating scrap of gossamer.

“The same. Have you gotten over cursing my name in your mind,” said the goddess with a musical laugh.

“I'm still a little cross with you, yes. You took me from my world, my people, my friends.”

“Yes, and they are looking for you, But you cannot return until you have accomplished your task here. I must say that you have done well so far, and I have looked upon you with pride.”

Nora felt herself flushing, like a child who had been praised by a parent. She wasn't sure what to make of that, but decided that the praise of the goddess was something to be desired.

“Come with me. Make love to me,” said Kynareth. “Then I will answer some of your questions.”

Nora found herself in a bed chamber among the stars. She wasn't sure what kind of dream this was, but it wasn't normal. She looked at the bed, as soft a surface as she had ever seen, with sheets of the same gossamer the goddess was wearing. Only she wasn't wearing the gossamer. The goddess was before her, as nude as Nora, her nipples, surrounded by large areolas, erect as well. And then Nora was in her arms, their bodies in contact, the goddess drinking kisses from her lips. It was a heady sensation, the taste of fruit on the goddess' mouth, a tingling working its way down Nora's body.

The goddess pulled the mortal gently onto the bed. Their hands exploded the bodies of their lovers, and the left hand of the goddess found and explored Nora's sex. A wonderful orgasm started at the tip of her toes and ran up her spine, and Nora cried out from the pleasure. Soon the hand of the goddess was replaced by her tongue, and another orgasm had Nora crying out in rapture.

Soon they found themselves in a position of mutual satisfaction, and Nora thought she had never tasted a woman like this before. Light and heady, with a hint of honey, it was the most wonderful vagina she had ever tasted. And then the vagina was gone, a large and shapely penis in its place.

“What,” mumbled Nora, looking up. The body of the goddess was still there, the breasts, the beautiful face. But the penis was real as well.

“I am not as mortals,” said the goddess in her laughing voice. “I can be as I wish, and I intend to impart a gift upon you.”

Nora found herself on her back, legs spread, as the goddess hovered above her. The penetration brought another rush of pleasure, and Nora wondered if she would ever experience anything this wonderful again. Kynareth thrusted the large penis within her. It should have hurt, such was its size. Instead it seemed a perfect fit, filling Nora, stretching her with no discomfort. The tingle arose across her body. Her clitoris was singing, and her body was following the song. And then the orgasm, making those that had come before seem like the merest tinglings of passion. She screamed, and Unrelenting Force echoed from her mouth. And then she felt the divine cum within her, spurt after spurt of a semen that tingled as it hit her vaginal walls.

“And so I impart my gift to you.”

“Did you make me pregnant?” asked Nora, almost in a panic.

“No. You do not need that in your life. Not at this time. But now you can have children, if you want.”

A tear came to Nora's eye, and suddenly she was crying, gasping her sorrow and joy. She was a complete woman again. Able to have children if she wanted. She had no intention of having any until she was through with the task ahead, but having that to look forward to. It was a wonderful gift, and she looked into the eyes of the goddess with profound gratitude.

The goddess rolled off of her, the penis gone, and reached over to play with Nora's breasts.

“You have questions? Ask.”

“How long do I have? It seems that Alduin is destined to destroy this world, but everything I have to do will take so long.”

The goddess laughed again. “The way of dragons is not the way of mortals. And Alduin is beyond any dragon. To him a month is a day. It will take years for him to move through the opening stages of his plan. Many more for him to eat the souls of the world. Which isn't permission to dawdle, because he will continue to consume the souls of the dead, denying them their reward in Sovngarde. So build your strength and hone your skills. And know that I will always be with you.”

Nora awoke with a start, her last orgasm still tingling through her body. She was covered in sweat, and the odor of arousal rose from her groin.

 _Just a dream,_ she thought, rubbing her eyes. She reached down to her groin to find out just how aroused she was. And discovered semen leaking from her vagina. _Did one of those old men rape me in my sleep?_ she thought in a flash of anger. Rolling over to get to her feet, to demand an explanation from Arngear, she discovered the amulet that had been laying beside her. It glowed with power, a symbol of Kynareth, and she knew the dream had been real. She had been with the goddess. She had loved the divine. And had been gifted with working ovaries. And this amulet, which would give her shouts more power, and reduce the cool down time.

A musical laugh in her head let her know that the goddess was still with her.

“I am yours, Kynareth. Now and forever,” she prayed, feeling a rush of devotion.

“And I will be with you, mortal, my favorite child. Now and forever.” And the fatigue overcame Nora and she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

***

The next day Nora awoke with a smile on her face and a song in her heart. She recalled the night perfectly, and wondered how she would ever find a mortal man or woman satisfactory. _I'll just have to make do_ , she thought with a laugh.

"Someone had a good night," said Eldawyn, smiling at her. "No bad dreams."

"No. Only the best of them. Now let's plan."

“That's quite a ways,” said Sofia, looking at the map, Lydia and Toccata nodding in agreement. “Two weeks at the very least.”

“That long,” said Nora after a whistle. She wasn't sure exactly how much time she had, but the goddess had thought it would be years before Alduin started his final assault. He would play with the world, and eat the souls of mortals. That made it bad enough, and Nora realized that she needed to get things done. But she had the time to grow powerful.

“I recommend that we ride up from Whiterun toward Dawnstar,” said Toccata, tracing a finger along the road running north connecting the two hold capitals. “Then on this crossroad toward Morthal, turning north to go cross country about here. We'll make better time on the roads.”

“And run into more bandits, maybe necromancers,” said Lydia, brow furrowing in thought.

That last sent a chill up Nora's spine. She didn't like the undead of this world. The raising of the dead by mages also turned her stomach. She wanted to get rid of all of those bastards, but also realized that they would be a hard opponent to take out, especially in numbers. And for some reason the death mages seemed to flock together like packs of wolves.

“If we're careful,” said Eldawyn, staring at the map, “we can go off road before they see us and work around. I think Toccata's suggestion is the best. Though I would add a half week to her estimate.”

“Why?” asked Toccata, giving the Altmer a questioning look.

“Because we will probably find things to do along the way,” said the smiling elf. “Ruins to clear, quests to undertake. Our Dragonborn needs to learn about this world, so I don't think just rushing up there and finding this horn is in her best interests.”

Nora wasn't sure about that, but she knew that Eldawyn had her best interests at heart. The elf had already been drinking, so Nora was pretty sure the spirit possessing her wasn't doing the talking. She worried that the spirit might take over some time when they least expected it, but Elda was such an asset she was willing to chance it.

“I will return as soon as possible,” she told Arngeir just before they left.

“Be patient and come back when you can,” said the old monk. “We know that the world is a large place, and that you may be called upon to handle many problems before you come back. Just keep yourself alive and all will work out.”

Nora nodded, and almost hugged the monk. Something in his demeanor changed her mind. For some reason it didn't seem appropriate.

“Fus Ro Dah,” shouted Nora to the sky as soon as she got outside. She felt a burst of energy enter her body, and thought it was the approval of Kyne.

“Wuld,” she shouted as soon as her voice cooled down, sprinting down the mountain. Her followers ran to catch up, only to have her pass them as she sprinted up again, then down.

“You're like a child with a new toy,” shouted Recorder in a laughing voice.

“Yes,” said Nora during a cool down. “And if any of you could do it, you would.”

She shouted again, then again, over and over, until she felt like she had run ten miles. Stopping to catch her breath, she realized that the shout, while allowing her to run really fast, didn't absolve her of the fatigue of covering the ground.

“Satisfied, my Thane?” asked Lydia, stopping beside her.

“I guess I need to pace myself,” said Nora, panting.

“I guess you do,” said the Housecarl, putting up a hand to hold up the party until her charge was ready to go on.

 _I'll build up to this_ , thought Nora with new resolve. She thought of it as a new physical ability, and thus she could train it like any other ability, like running and lifting. Maybe that would be so, maybe not, but if never hurt to try.

Ivarstead was still packed with people waiting for news of the Dragonborn. People shouted questions about the Greybeards, and the party, per agreement, told them that the Greybeards hadn't let them in. Nora wanted to get out of here before anyone started thinking she might be the Dragonborn. She had never liked the hero worship she had received in the Commonwealth, and would try to remain incognito as long as possible.

And hour later they had the horses saddled and loaded, and were on their way to Darkwater crossing to deliver Adrianne Avenicci's order for Corundum to the mine there. It would take them another couple of days out of their way, but Nora thought she needed to deliver on her promise, and Lydia's new armor had been worth the time. And she thought she needed to get some contraceptive potions. She didn't need to become pregnant, and she thought with regret that she hadn't asked for a half divine child while she had the chance.


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Eldergleam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora fights her first dragon without the advantage of Twenty-third century technology. And discovers the Eldergleam Sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexual banter and situations. Some violence.

Darkwater Crossing was a two day ride from Ivarstead along some good roads, or as good as they got in Skyrim. Most of the stretches were stone, with some small lengths of mud. They saw frequent patrols of guards, and Nora remarked on their presence.

“Probably protecting the pilgrims to Ivarstead,” said Toccata, watching as a family walked along with packs on their backs. “Hoping to hear news of the savior.”

“Well, they can hear the news from someone else,” said Nora, grinning from ear to ear.

“You've had a wide smile on your face since our night at High Hrothgar,” said Eldawyn, eyes narrowing. “Come on. Spill it. We want to know.”

Nora wasn't sure what to tell them, then decided that she needed to be honest. “I had a visitation by Kynareth in my dreams,” she said, the smile growing. “It was amazing.”

“From your reaction it looks like it was more than just a talk,” said Sofia with a laugh. “What did she do. Fuck you?”

Nora felt herself flushing, averting her eyes from the others.

“She did? You fucked a Divine?”

Suddenly Nora couldn't keep it in anymore. “It was amazing. So many orgasms, each better than the last. At first she was a woman, then she had the parts of a man. I've never felt so filled, so loved, ever.”

“I'm jealous,” said Eldawyn with a laugh. “I guess us mere mortals will never be able to satisfy you again.”

“That's not all,” continued the still blushing Dragonborn. “She fixed me. Inside. I can have children now.”

“I didn't know you couldn't,” said Recorder, looking like she was filing that information away. “So, will the legends tell that you had the child of a Divine?”

“No. I asked her that. I was concerned that now would not be the right time for a baby, and she agreed. But she gave me the ability to have one, when I wanted.”

“Better get some prophylactic potions,” said Sofia, now serious. “It might be kind of hard fighting dragons with your belly out to here.” The woman mimicked a girl well into pregnancy with her hands.

“Be nice if they had rubbers here,” said Nora, wistfully. It would make things so much easier, though she enjoyed the feeling of a man cumming in her.

“What is a rubber?” asked Sofia, a look of curiosity on her face.

“A rubber is a sheath that fits over the penis,” she explained. “It deadens his sensation some, but it catches his semen before it gets into you.”

“Sounds awful,” said Toccata, frowning. “When I'm with a man I want to give him as much pleasure as I can. And I like to feel him finishing inside me. So no thanks to the rubber sheath. I'll stick with potions.”

Nora thought the same. She really loved unprotected sex, as it were. Especially in environments where there were other ways to protect yourself from pregnancy and disease. The look on a man's face when he came in your pussy, feeling every inch of the lubricated walls, was priceless. In fact, the look on Kynareth's face that night was unforgettable, and how many women could say that they had got a Divine off.

Nora laughed. Men thought they were the dirty minded ones, but most men wouldn't talk about a lover with other men. While women would go into excruciating detail about their lovers and their attributes. Women bragged about the size and shape of their lovers. About how much a man ejaculated. They were incessantly at it with their descriptions.

The sound of a bowstring sounded to her sensitive ears, and she moved with her terrific speed to get her shield up. She could only account for good fortune as the shield got in the way of an arrow that had been heading for Toccata. They had been riding without helmets, enjoying the day, and the shaft would have hit the woman in the head, probably killing her instantly.

“Everyone. Ride,” she ordered, putting her spurs to her horse and pulling her blade from it sheath.

The rest of the party didn't hesitate. They knew what was going on, and getting off the ambush was the best way to avoid damage. Arrows flew, all missing the targets that were no longer where the had been when released. One of the horses screamed out as it took an arrow in the haunch, and several shafts bounced from armor.

Eight bandits stepped across the path, weapons at the ready. And the party struck them in a cavalry charge, horses bowling people over and swords swung and blood flew. And then they were through.

“What are you doing?” shouted Lydia as Nora turned her horse, then strapped her helmet into place.

“Taking out the garbage,” yelled Nora, putting spurs to her horse and charging back.

The three bandits that had survived the charge still gathered on the road, joined by five archers. They looked with surprise as one of their proposed victims came back at them, shield up and sword ready. Archers pulled back on bows, but before they could release a ball of fire fell among them, and five of the bandits were screaming their lives out in a firestorm.

Nora pulled on the reigns with her shield hand to turn the horse away from the fire, then struck one of the remaining archers, sword slicing through a shoulder to send the man bleeding to the roadway. A warhammer hit her in the side and she fell off her horse with a grunt of pain. She felt as if some ribs might have snapped. With her healing rate, especially now augmented by enchantments, she knew that she would heal in no time. As the bandit raised the warhammer to strike her while she lay on her back she wasn't sure she had the time.

“Fus Ro Dah,” she shouted, the extreme energy rising out of her and lifting the bandit from his feet. He was propelled a dozen feet into the air, to land with the crunching of bones on his head. Neck broken, he rolled to the side with his dead eyes staring at the Dragonborn that had shouted him to his death. And then her friends were there, and the two surviving bandits suddenly were no longer among the living.

“Let her live,” ordered Nora as Recorder was about to skewer one of the badly burned bandits who was still screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Why,” asked the alien observer.

“I want to know where they came from,” said Nora, starting a healing spell and sending the energy over the bandit. It took several repetitions of healing before the screaming stopped, and the grateful eyes of the bandit looked up.

“You going to let me live?” she asked, hope in her eyes. After all, why would someone heal her just to kill her. Unless they wanted to bring her to the guards and let them do it, legally.

“No promises,” said Nora in a harsh voice. “But if you don't tell me where you had come from I'll surely kill you.”

“Okay, okay. We're using a cave just over that hill to the north. Our boss is in there, along with the rest of the gang.”

“No promises,” said Nora in a hushed voice, then shoved her sword through the throat of the woman, severing her spine. _And now I have a new nightmare to deal with_ , she thought, hanging her head.

“Had to be done,” said Eldawyn, hugging her. “You said it yourself. Let them live and they just go back to what they were doing.”

“Thanks, but it still tugs at my conscience.”

“You need to stop charging off on your own,” growled Lydia, coming up to her scowling, then wrapping Nora in her own hug. “You're going to get yourself killed if you keep doing that. And I can't stand the thought of losing another Dragonborn on my watch.”

“You were with the first one when he died?” asked Nora, looking into the intense green eyes of the other woman. Those eyes softened, and Lydia let out a sob.

“Dumb son-of-a-bitch,” said the Housecarl in a cry. “It should have been me, lying there a burned corpse.”

"No, no, my dear,” said Toccata, patting Lydia on the back. “That would have been a waste. And we got a new and improved Dragonborn in the bargain.”

Sofia nodded her agreement, then the eyes of Toccata hardened. “If she doesn't pull the same kind of stunt and get herself killed.”

“I'm sorry,” said Nora, sighing. “I'm normally better than this, but all this energy flowing through me is making reckless.”

“I've heard that the Sole Survivor was always reckless,” said Recorder with a frown.

“Guilty,” said Nora, a sheepish smile on her face. “That's just the way I run. And you're just going to have to keep up.”

They found the cave entrance over the hill. It was easy to find with the fire burning in front, a pair of bandits cooking some meat on a spit. Nora crept up on them and ended their lives with two quick thrusts of her knife.

Creeping into the cave Nora took out two more bandits on the way to the main cavern. Until one heard her coming and shouted out a warning, one that died in his throat when she slit it.

“What the hell is going on?” shouted a voice, and Nora ran forward. They were made, and she wanted to hit them before they could organize. She ran into a bandit coming to see what happened and cut him down without a thought.

The bandits, almost twenty of them, were swarming around a central cavern that had been set up as a home. There was a large fire burning in the center, tables set up around it. They had a forge and grindstone, shelves full of potions and books, even many chests that had to be full of loot. And a trio of mages in near the fire, calling up spells.

 _Uh oh,_ thought Nora, taking in a deep breath. One of the mages looked right at her and started to make the gestures of an offensive spell.

“Fus Ro Dah,” shouted Nora, the power coming from her and hitting the mages, along with a couple of regular bandits standing near them. Everyone went flying. A couple still moved, struggling to rise. A couple were lying on the ground with limbs at angles they didn't normal bend, dead or serious injured.

Nora wasn't sure how long the cool down would be. It was always random, from no time at all to almost a minute. Instead she ran at full speed into the cavern, sword out, swinging through the neck of one unprepared bandit and taking her head off.

Fireballs landed, setting bandits on fire, while arrows hissed in and killed more of the outlaws. Nora took out another, then turned as she heard word of magic shouted out. To see a mage in robes that radiated with power, looking at her and pointing a finger. A lightning bolt arched from that finger and hit Nora, who spasmed slightly, protected by her shield and other enchantments from her jewelry. The mage started into another spell.

“Wuld,” shouted Nora, streaking along the cavern floor and running her blade through the mage.

“That's what I'm talking about,” said Recorder, a saying that Nora hadn't expected to hear on this world. “Let the looting begin.”

The cave was full of loot, more than they could take. More gold and gems, easy enough to pack out. Too many weapons and armor to handle, but a nice glass set on the boss that was worth taking. And some food to supplement their own rations.

“We should tell the first guards we come to about this cave,” said Lydia, holding an enchanted dagger that it seemed she intended to add to her own armaments. “They can use this to help the people the bandits have harmed.”

“More likely they'll just keep it for themselves,” said Sofia.

“We might as well tell them,” said Nora. “It's the right thing to do. And we can't keep an eye on everyone we tell about loot.”

It was still morning when they were back on the road. They passed a couple of abandoned towers that might have been lairs of evil, but Nora had had as much killing as she could stomach for one day. If they left her alone she would leave them be, for now.

Darkwater Crossing was not much to talk about. A couple of dozen buildings, another of the mills that abounded in the forested area, and a tavern. Not even an inn. Most of the people worked in the mines that were the reason for being of the village. And that was where they had found the woman they had come here to find.

“I'll get this packaged up and sent to Adrianne,” said Annekke Crag-Jumper. The woman was approaching middle age, but was still fit and pretty. “And this gold will really come in handy in these times.”

Nora had handed over several thousand coins that she had brought for the purchase, along with a letter of credit from Whiterun's bank.

“Hard times?” asked Nora, noting the wedding ring on the woman's hand, a signal to keep hands off.

“With the civil war, with dragons,” laughed the miner. “You could say that. The mines are productive enough, but getting the ore to market is becoming a problem.”

Nora thought it over a minute before making her offer. “Look, we're heading back to Whiterun. We could escort the pack train there, though it will have to find its way back.”

“It's a deal,” said Annekke with a smile. “I'll come with you if you'll have me. I used to be quite the ranger in my time, and I can teach you some things about camping and woodcraft.”

“What about coming back?”

“That won't be as bad,” said the woman, shrugging her shoulders. “Since we'll be lightly burdened, and I'll have seen the route for myself. But it's going to take a couple of days to get the richest ore set aside and pack the mules. In the meantime, you should go see the Eldergleam in its cavern.”

“Yes,” said Toccara with enthusiasm. “I've always wanted to see it.”

“What's the Eldergleam?” asked Nora, curious at the excitement of her friend.

“Just the oldest tree in Skyrim,” said Toccata, holding her hands grasped in front of her. “The mother tree of the Gildergleam in Winterhold.”

“That seemed kind of an eyesore,” said Nora, frowning. “I guess it's seen better days.”

“It has,”said Toccata, frowning, then smiling. “But Danica said that with the sap of the mother tree she might be able to revive the daughter.” Toccata frowned again. “But it's supposed to be impossible to pierce the tree with any normal metal. Only with a special implement from the dawn of time.”

 _We'll see about that,_ thought Nora, tapping the hilt of her trusty knife. She had yet to see the object the monomolecular blade couldn't cut, here or at home.

So they rode onto the extensive hot springs a half an hour's north of the mining village. It seemed to stretch out forever, only ending at the mountains to the East. There were numerous pools with rising steam, and a woolly rhino hanging out in one of the closer ones. All kinds of strange vegetation on the ground, beautiful pines in stands everywhere. Giants at a pool much further in, peacefully tending their mammoths.

 _Volcanoes,_ thought the woman, reminded of the Yellowstone Park she had visited before the war. Probably fed by a magma pocket underneath, and Nora had to wonder how stable it was. A number of the closer pools held groups of people, lounging around nude in the steaming water or on furs on the rocks. It amazed her how comfortable the Nords were with their bodies, so unlike the people of the Commonwealth.

There were also a number of hills and small mountains across the plain. And what looked like a Nordic ruin atop one in the distance. Toccata turned her horse and led the way toward the big cavern she had talked about, speaking about the wonders the whole way. The Nordic ruin kept Nora's eye. Those things, in her little bit of experience, meant trouble. They meant...

“Dragon,” shouted Lydia, pointing at the rising form of the great beast moving into the air over the ruins.

 _Well,_ thought Nora, as she looked around for cover, finding none. _I guess we get to find out if I'm ready for this._

The dragon, a big red, circled the sky, then looked right at them and headed in.

“Get off the horses. Drive them away so that damned beast doesn't kill them.”

“Maybe we can outrun it,” said Eldawyn, looking terrified.

“No. We can't outrun a flying beast on horseback,” yelled Lydia. “So follow the orders of the Dragonborn and get off your horses. And prepare to fight.”

Eldawyn obeyed with the rest of them, and in no time the horses were running away, seeking safety from the thing they realized would eat them. Nora hated to see them run, but if they survived they could round them up. While a dead horse did them no good at all.

The party scattered, putting distance between each other so the dragon wouldn't have easy targets. All were ready to move at a moment's notice, while bows were strung and arrows pulled. Nora held her bow at the ready, still not confident in her archery.

 _But I can't miss such a big target, can I?_ she thought, pulling back the bowstring and sighting in. When she thought she had a good shot she released, to see her arrow sailing over the dragon. A moving flying target was more difficult than she had realized, and she would need a lot more practice with the bow. Unfortunately, she didn't have time this day.

The dragon went into a hover, great wings beating the air and letting out a blast of flame right at Nora. Who was running and dodging at full speed. She felt the heat at her back, but the flames missed. The dragon tried to follow her, but just as she had trouble judging a flying target, so it had major problems trying to track something with her speed.

Bows twanged, and the dragon roared as four arrows found it. Two bounced from scales while the other pair buried themselves in the spaces between. Eldawyn threw cold bolts at the beast, the sharp daggers of ice piercing the scales easily. The dragon roared again, and four more arrows struck, only one sinking in this time. Nora called ice spike into her mind and sent one flying into the dragon, thrilled that she could add something to the damage.

With the flap of its wings the dragon turned in the air and flew away, and Nora hoped it would just fly off. No such luck, as it came back around and came at them with speed, heading straight for Eldawyn. The Altmer cast a couple of quick spells that glowed as they covered her, then started throwing ice spikes as fast as she could. The dragon blasted her with fire, and Nora cried out as she saw her friend enveloped in a torrent of flame. A swirling mass of blue rose from the flames and hit the dragon, which staggered in the air, its breath weapon forgotten.

“Wuld,” yelled Nora, rushing to Eldawyn's side, hoping she was in time. She cast healing on the flaming women. A moment later the flames went out, and a singed but otherwise undamaged mage looked back at her.

“I'll have to teach you those spells when we get out of this,” said the breathless elf. “If we get out of this.”

“Sounds good,” said Nora, turning and sending ice spikes into the dragon which was circling overhead. She found that throwing aimed spells was just as hard as shooting arrows, though she was getting some hits. Eldawyn was more accurate, though not all of her spells were hitting either. Toccata and Sofia, the spellswords, had also switched to ice spikes, since the magical objects were guaranteed to wound if they hit. Lydia and Recorder, the best archers, continued to send arrows into the beast. It was bleeding badly now, staggering in the air.

"Fus Ro Dah,” she shouted at the dragon, hitting it with the blast. It staggered, but not as much as she thought it would, and she filed the information away to not depend on that shout in a dragon fight.

Four ice spikes hit the beast within a second of each other, the dragon staggered, and landed heavily in one of the pools. Nora pulled her sword, curious to see if she could hurt it with a blade.

Recalling how the other Dragonborn had died she angled around and approached the dragon from the rear. She leapt onto the back of the beast and ran up its spine, swinging the sword a couple of times, satisfied that it cut through the scales. She was almost bucked off by the rearing dragon, but dropped down and let her legs secure a hold on the neck. She thrust the blade into the neck, piercing deeply, then sawed it through the side on the way out. Blood spurted and the dragon let out a subdued roar, then the neck and head fell. Nora felt herself flying into the air, tucking herself into a ball to avoid the brunt of hitting the ground. She rolled as she landed, coming to her feet and turning quickly, to see the beast lying still, starting to smoke.

In seconds the dragon was on fire and the energy hit her in a wave. She cried out from the quickening, rising into the air and coming down on her feet. She felt the accomplishment at taking down a dragon without her advanced equipment. Not by herself, of course. Without her companions she was sure she wouldn't have survived this encounter.

“Whew,” said Recorder, unstringing her bow. “That was intense.”

“And you are a bloody mess, my Thane,” said Lydia, coming over.

“Yep. And I mean to get clean in one of these pools once we round up the horses.”

Some of the hunters had come over at a run, not bothering to put on any clothes. They oohed and awed over the body, remarking on the dragon and the people who had taken it down. Some looked at Nora, fresh from her soul eating event, and whispered among themselves.

Recorder and Lydia called their well trained horses over and used them to help gather the others. Once all the mounts were in hand they headed for one of the deeper pools. Nora undressed without qualm and jumped into the hot spring, luxuriating in the heat of the water.

“Come on in,” she told the others, splashing the water toward them. “It's not like I haven't seen all of you naked.”

Clothes came off quickly, and five very good looking bodies were soon splashing in the pool alongside Nora. After having her fill Nora found a smooth flat area to lay out in the sun, letting the air dry her.

Eldawyn sat with her, then reached over and started playing with a breast. Of course the Altmer had no concern about love making in public, and normally nor would Nora. But at the moment she didn't want the touch of another human, her mind still on the Divine.

“Elda. Not now.”

The elf looked hurt, and Nora hastily explained herself. “It's not you. It's me. I still have the image of the Divine in mind, and don't think I can be satisfied with anything else. For the moment.”

“Okay,” said the elf with a sad smile on her face. “I guess it's more wine for me. How can I compete with a God.”

Nora felt awful turning her sometime lover away, but she didn't think she was ready for purely mortal love just yet. She frowned as she wondered if she would ever, or if the Goddess had ruined her for life.

“You will again love those around you,” said the voice of the Divine in her head. “In fact, if you wish, I can erase those memories.”

“Don't you dare,” said Nora under her breath. “I want to carry the memory of that experience to my grave.”

“Very well, Mortal,” said Kynareth, laughing. "And hopefully that day will be a long time coming.”

“And when will I have you again?”

“It is not good for mortals to spend too much time in the realm of the Gods,” said the Divine. “But someday, perhaps, we can renew our acquaintance.”

Nora felt a deep melancholi over what the goddess had said, but her spirits were so high after killing a dragon that she couldn't stay depressed for long. She looked over at Toccata, wringing out her long hair. Nora started putting on her clothes and armor, then looked over at the redhead.

“So, take me to this marvelous tree you were talking about before we were so rudely interrupted.”

* * *

Nora knew she was in for something special as soon as she entered the cave. It was dark with the exception of some torches on the wall, but she could see the sunlight streaming into the cavern ahead. A clear stream ran tinkling through the cavern, crossed by a number of hanging bridges. Pilgrims hung out in an area down from the great tree, a half dozen humans and a couple of elves. There were flowers and butterflies everywhere, and air was filled with the scent of blossoms. It was as peaceful as any place she had ever been, and Nora thought she might want to spend some time here when her tasks were done. But first there was business to take care of, and sap to gather.

The way to the tree was blocked by massive roots. She had considered taking it from the roots, but she didn't know if that would work. It was the trunk or nothing. The roots were high, and almost impossible to scramble up, but Nora had some advantages others didn't. She squatted down, prepared herself, and leapt over the roots. She did this a half dozen times, only having problems with one that she smacked into, and then she was at the trunk.

“Well, here goes nothing,' she whispered, pulling her blade, hoping that it would do the job. The bark was tough, very tough, and it took some effort for even the monomolecular knife to cut through. With a little effort she pierced the bark, then pulled out the small bottle she had brought for the purpose. She had just capped the bottle and slipped it back into her pack when she became aware of the buzzing that was coming at her.

It looked like a wooden person, glowing green, bees buzzing around. It came at her fast, and if not for her reflexes she would have been hit with its hand, glowing with magic. She swung her knife and separated the arm/branch from the creature. She then drove the blade into its chest and it fell. More buzzing sounded, and she was near to being surrounded. And none of her people could get to her.

Nora jumped into the stream, shocked from the cold water that must have been coming from snow melt somewhere. She ignored the cold that threatened to seize her muscles and struck out, heading for one of the bridges. Her party was at the bridge, throwing fire and swinging swords at more of the damned tree creatures.

“Should have known there would be Spriggans,” shouted Sofia. “Why didn't you warn us there were Spriggans?”

“Because I didn't know,” said Toccata, sending a stream of flame into one of the creatures.

“What did you do to set them off?” screamed one of the pilgrims, scrambling to get out of the way of the Spriggans.

“Nothing,” shouted Eldawyn, sending her own stream of fire into a shriveling Spriggan. “Really.”

 _Nothing except attack the tree they were guarding_ , though Nora. She still didn't know what they were. Not really. But she knew they were dangerous, and that they guarded sacred places. Something good to know in the future.

“We need to get out of here,” hissed Eldawyn, grabbing Nora's arm.

“The Spriggans?”

“Fuck the Spriggins,” said Eldawyn, flinging a firebolt at another Spriggin. “Unless you want to find yourself fighting the pilgrims, we need to get away from them.”

Nora could see several of the pilgrims drawing blades, another quickly stringing a bow. She didn't want to have to slaughter some innocent people, even to protect herself, when they could get out and away. The party made it out and into the open, sunlight streaming down through the trees. Toccata started laughing, and it spread in an infectious manner. Nora wasn't sure why they were laughing, but she soon found herself joining in.

“Warn me next time when I'm going to face some kind of tree monster,” she said, still laughing.

“You look like you made it,” said Sofia, stifling a laugh.

“It scared the shit out of me,” said Nora, remembering the first sight she had gotten of the strange thing. If not for her reflexes it would have hit her. But it hadn't, and she had learned something in the process.

“Well, should we set up camp, or go back to Darkwater Crossing?” asked Lydia.

“Neither, yet,” said Nora, almost laughing again at the questioning looks. "We have a ruin to explore that might have a Word Wall, and its guardian is dead. So what say we go up there and get that Word for me?”


	14. Chapter 14 -Necromancers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the trip back from Darkwater Crossing the Party must get past the fortress full of mages they had bypassed before. And Nora gives Danica the gift, and procures her first house in the new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and some light sexuality.

The journey from Darkwater Crossing went well, at first. They made a much larger footprint on the road, with the addition of three people, their horses and a dozen pack mules loaded with fine corundum ore. Which led to the problem of trying to move quickly and stealthily over the road, and failing miserably.

Annekke Crag-Jumper and two of the guards from the mining community came with them. Annekke wore a good set of leather armor and handled her sword and bow with expertise. Nora had no idea as to the proficiency of the guards, and decided to treat them as if they were novice warriors. That way she wouldn't be surprised if they let her down in battle.

Nora was now equipped with the first word of the _Frost Breath_ spell. She had tried it out, satisfied that it had been effective. Still, it was only the first word, and so of limited power. Any word added to her repertoire was good, though, giving her more flexibility in battle.

“Well, there is is,” said Eldawyn, looking at the fortress looming in the darkness ahead.

It had been raining all day now, and it was really coming down at this point. Everyone was drenched, and Nora was thinking they needed a place to dry off before bedding down. But where? The pack train was a mile back, stopped and waiting for a decision. Go down the road, or try to bypass the fort on side paths. There were lights on the battlements, so sentries were out, and since the fortress contained many mages, there was a high probability that there was a magic user up there.

“We could just go down the road,” said Sofia, grimacing as the rain rolled down her face. “They probably won't see us, and we're home free.”

“And if that mage up there has night eye,” said Eldawyn, referring to the spell that allowed the caster to see in darkness, “they will see us and we will be attacked.”

“Your call, my Thane,” said Lydia, standing close to her charge.

 _Yes, it is,_ thought Nora, not really liking the situation at all. She was in charge, just as she had been all those years back in the Commonwealth, and people would live or die on her decision. She didn't like the pressure, but also recognized that she was the best war leader in the party. While it would be nice to have a warm shelter there were too many unknowns for her to risk their entire party, and the ore for Adrienne.

“Here's what we'll do,” she finally said, outlining her plan.

Nora stood in the woods on the other side of the road, a subdued magelight in her hand. Eldawyn stood a little further on using the same spell. Two of her people were on the road a half a mile ahead, while two more brought up the rear. The horses were already across, and Annekke and her two men were leading the mules in three sticks along the path. So far so good, as nothing had stirred from the fortress. They were almost through, the last group, a guard and four mules, moving along.

Suddenly everything changed as one of the mules decided to act up. It bucked and cried, and a light rose up on the battlements, illuminating the area. The recalcitrant mule broke away from his line and ran into the open, the guard, Bjorn, running after it.

 _Just let the damned thing go,_ thought Nora, cringing inside.

Too late, and a fireball arched out from the battlements to hit man and mule, turning them both into torches.

Toccata and Recorder came running up from the rear and the group hurried on. Nothing they could do for the guard or the mule, and the fortress was now aroused. They gathered everything up a half mile down the road, mounted, and rode on into the night.

“Poor Bjorn,” cried Annekke as they came to a halt and made sure they were all accounted for. “He has a pregnant wife back at Darkwater Crossing.”

 _And he died under my command_ , thought Nora bitterly. She was angry. At herself. At the mages. She thought of revenge, and was soon stripping off her armor and clothing, pulling her nanoarmor and helmet off her pack horse.

“What are you doing, my Thane?” asked a concerned Lydia.

“Going back for some payback,” said Nora in a low, dangerous growl.

“There are mages back there,” said Eldawyn, clearly frightened that her friend was about to do something truly stupid. “They will be able to see you in the dark.”

“Not in this kit,” said Nora, hastily donning the armor, then making sure her weapons were attached.

“So, you're going to attack that fortress while the mages are alert,” said Lydia, disapproval in her tone. “They will kill you.”

“No,” said Nora forcefully. “They will not. Look, I'm not going to try and take the fort. But I will take whoever they have outside of it looking for us.”

“I'm going with you,” said Annekke, a determined look on her face.

“You...”

“Can move as well in the dark as anyone here. This isn't up for debate. I am accompanying you.”

“Very well,” said Nora, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder. “But stick close and let me lead.”

Nora engaged the invisibility field and Annekke gasped. “Where did you go?”

“I'm still here. The rest of your stay here and watch out for mages. I'll be back within the hour.”

Nora moved out, running quickly over the road, Annekke cursing once then following silently. A mile from the fortress they ran into their first mage. The woman was stumbling about in the dark despite having a mage light overhead. A figure with her moaned, and Nora felt a chill run up her spine when she realized the thing was a zombie, raised from the dead by the mage. If she understood it right killing the mage would get rid of any rising revenants.

The mage had no way of seeing Nora. The rain might outline her invisible form, but unless she was in strong light it wouldn't matter. She soft footed it right up to the mage and swung her knife, slicing completely through the neck. The body folded up on itself and down to the ground, while the zombie fell flat on its back, glowing for a moment as it reduced to ash.

“That wasn't enough for your man,” whispered Nora to her companion.

“No. It isn't,” said Annekke, shaking her head. “And I would like the privilege of the next kill.”

“It's yours,” replied Nora, turning and walking toward the fortress.

A hundred yards further were a trio of figures looking through the woods. Nora shook her head at their ineptitude. They had no skill at stealth, and would probably accomplish nothing even if their quarry were still in the area. Nora disengaged her stealth field, tapped Annekke on the arm, then pointed at one of the mages. She then tapped her own chest and pointed at the other. The zombie shambling along behind the mages they could ignore, since killing the summoner would take care of it.

Nora decided to make this kill without invisibility, wanting to match herself against the Ranger. She had to admit that Annekke, despite lack of practice, was very good, blending into the shadows and moving on cat's feet toward her victim. Nora felt she was just as good, gliding along without a sound. She looped around and came up behind her victim, avoiding the zombie by a couple of feet. She glanced over at Annekke, seeing the woman was also behind her target. A nod from Nora and they both moved, grabbing hair, pulling back heads and exposing throats, then sliding blades across flesh. Both mages died, Nora's a little faster than the Ranger's, though to be fair Annekke only had a normal dagger. The zombie moaned and fell, dissolving to ash.

“Helga. Gertrude. Are you okay?” yelled out a male voice, and a torch approached out of the darkness.

Nora waved for Annekke to stay in place, then engaged her stealth field. She moved silently toward the man and the glow of a flame atronach. That last concerned her, since it was a summoned creature, and she didn't know how its senses worked. Not that well, obviously, and she gutted the mage and let him fall to the ground, gasping in pain. The atronach turned toward her and Nora realized she had made a mistake. Dropping to her knees she rammed her knife through the skull of the man, and the summoned creature exploded in a blast of fire.

“Shit,” growled Nora as she felt the pain of burns on her face. The armor had protected the rest of her, the faceplate her eyes, but her mouth and jaw had been badly burned.

“Let's get the hell out of here,” she hissed at Annekke. The burns were already starting to heal, and she was tempted to cast a spell, but not here. Voices were yelling from the keep and torches were at the gate. Nora smiled despite the pain. The mages would find their victims, if not tonight then when the sun rose. She hoped they appreciated the present the pair had left them.

“Let's get the hell out of here,” growled Nora when she reached the others. She cast a quick healing spell on herself, then mounted her horse and spurred the mare down the road, the rest of the party on her heels. Five miles down the road they went into the woods and pitched their tents, tethering the beasts. Eldawyn cast an alarm spell, guard shifts were chosen, and the rest headed to their bedrolls and an uneasy sleep soaking wet.

“How many?” asked Eldawyn as she crawled into her furs.

“Four. And Annekke was as good as advertised.”

“Was that enough to pay for Bjorn?”

“No,” said Nora, shaking her head. “It was a down payment. Eventually I want to clean out that nest of snakes.”

Eldawyn nodded, then turned over to go to sleep.

“I'm in the mood, Elda,” said Nora in a little girl's voice. “If you want to.”

“You ready for a mere mortal?” asked the elf, turning back to look at the human.

“I'll never forget Kynareth,” said Nora, sighing. “But as wonderful as it was, it's over, and I've got to go back to living in this world.”

“I'll try to fill in the gap,” said Eldawyn with a smile, reaching for her friend.

The next day dawned with overcast and the threat of more rain. The party hit the road, moving around the base of the great mountain on the road to Whiterun. By mid morning the sun had come out, and steam rose from the wet roadbed. By afternoon everyone was dry and the spirits of the party lifted.

They reached the stables around midnight, waking the horse master and arranging for the board of all the animals. The party walked through the gates to a sleeping city, very few people up and about. Nora said her goodbyes as her party went to their beds. Annekke woke Adrienne to seek accommodations for herself and the remaining guard in War-maidens, while the rest sought rooms in one of the inns. Whiterun had a much lower population now that people had returned to their farms and their harvests. The disaster had been averted, for now, and Nora felt pride that she had helped get the region back in order.

She herself went to her room in the palace, bringing Eldawyn with her. Both were too exhausted for love making, but it was comforting having someone she cared about sleeping in her bed. They both woke as the sun rose and went about their business. Eldawyn was going to talk with Farengar, while Nora thought it might be a good idea to talk with the Jarl, then deliver her gift to Danica.

“You met with the Greybeards?” asked Balgruuf, sitting his throne.

“I did. I learned the others words of the force shout, as well as another. And I killed a dragon on the road. Without my advanced weapons.”

“I knew you could do it, Dragonborn.”

“It wasn't just me,” admitted Nora, smiling. “My group is working well, and we killed it as a team, though I did strike the last blow.”

“And did you remember to avoid the front?” asked Balgruuf.

“I did. I jumped on it from the rear and ran up its back to the head.”

“By the Divines,” said the wide eyed Jarl. “I'm not sure that was a better tactic. But you survived, and the dragon didn't, so it seems you did the right thing. So, what's next?”

“The Greybeards gave me a mission to retrieve an artifact up in Morthal hold. At some ruin called Ustengrav.”

Balgruuf went pale at the mention of the ruin. “That is a much cursed place. Are you sure you want to carry out that quest.”

“I pretty much have to, Jarl Balgruuf. The Greybeards insisted that I retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller if I wanted to be recognized as Dragonborn.”

“Then you must do it,” agreed the Jarl, still looking troubled. “Tread carefully in that place, and make sure your weapons are ready.”

Nora went to the Temple of Kynareth after meeting with the Jarl. Danica was there, as usual, casting healing magic on some poor soul who had been injured in the war. Toccata and Lydia were there as well, praying at the shrine. Nora was moved to join them, and knelt beside Lydia at the altar, giving thanks to the goddess for seeing them all safely to Whiterun.

“Did someone discover something about herself on the road,” said Danica, walking stand over the trio.

“I had an experience,” said Nora, smiling. “Kynareth contacted me, and I learned more about her.”

“And are you resolved to your role here?”

“I still want to go home, but I'm willing to be her champion until the dragon crisis is over.”

“That's quite a change,” said Danica, looking surprised. “She must have touched you.”

“Oh, she touched Nora, alright,” said Toccata with a smile. “Most intimately.”

“My word,” said Danica, a smile creasing her wrinkled face. “The Goddess made love to you?”

“Uh, yes,” said an embarrassed Nora. “Does that happen often?”

“Not at all, and only with someone the Goddess considers dear. It was quite an honor.”

“It was amazing,” said Nora, her face beaming. “And she healed me, making me capable of having children again.”

She had told Danica about her damaged ovaries when the woman had examined her early on. And Danica had made it clear that there was no healing magic available to regrow her eggs. She hadn't mentioned direct intervention by a Divine, though. Probably because it was so rare.

“You have been blessed, my friend,” said the priestess, getting to her knees beside Nora. “All praise to the Goddess. And to her champion.”

Nora blushed. Even after all she had accomplished she still got embarrassed at having the labels hero or champion applied to her.

“Tell her about the sap,” said an excited Toccata.

“What sap?” asked Danica, brows furrowing.

“From the Eldergleam,” continued the enthusiastic redhead. “I told her what I had heard. Is it true that the sap from the mother might revive the daughter?”

“Yes,” said Danica, a thoughtful expression on her face. “But I didn't think it was something our Dragonborn should attempt, since she would need to take Nettlebane from the Hagravens. Did you get that blade.”

“Didn't need to,” said Nora, tapping the butt of her knife. “My trusty blade did the job.”

“But, that's impossible,” stammered the priestess. “No ordinary metal can cut into the tree.”

“It seems that the knife I brought with me from another world could do the job.” Nora reached into her backpack and withdrew the small bottle, filled with the glowing sap, and handed it reverently over to the priestess. “I hope this helps.”

“With the blessing of the Goddess I am sure it will. Thank you.”

Nora could feel the energy flow through her, the blessing of the Goddess she now called her own. She had the impression that her shouts would be stronger, slightly, the cool down time lowered.

Adrienne was happy to see her and stopped cataloging the ore she was going to smelt for a little down time. “I am so grateful to you, my friend,” said the smith. “You have saved my business.”

“You're welcome, neighbor.”

“Neighbor?” asked the woman, raising an eyebrow.

“I bought Breezehome. Just up the road,” said Nora, smiling.

“I wondered who was moving in,” said Adrienne, returning the smile. “There were women going in and out with cleaning equipment, and men bringing in furniture. But are you sure it will be sufficient for you?”

Nora wasn't sure, but there weren't any other houses available in Whiterun. The house had a smallish living room/kitchen on the bottom floor, and two bedrooms above. Not enough for her entire crew, but it would do until she found something better. There was a castle on the outskirts of the city, Valkyrja she thought it was called, that was vacant, though still staffed. There was no way she could afford it now, but with some more looting and saving it might be possible. Until then she had a house to call her own, a place she could do with as she wanted.

“I'm going to have a housewarming party in a couple of days. I hope you and your husband will come.”

“A what kind of party?” asked the confused smith.

“A tradition on my world. At least from the time I came from. A way to show off a new house to friends while celebrating the possession.”

“That sounds like a wonderful tradition,” said Adrienne. “Might be it will catch on here. We'll be there, if I have to drag Ulfberth by his ear.”

Nora laughed, imagining the pretty smith dragging the massive warrior by his ear. It was a funny image, but she didn't doubt that Adrienne could do it.

 _Three more days_ , she thought. Three more days to rest and relax, and then they would be on the road to Ustengrav. And whatever terrors awaited them in the quest for the artifact.


	15. Chapter Fifteen - The First Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party works its way north on the long road to Morthal, the last stop before Ustengrav. A party member is lost, and Nora must come to grips that just like in the Commonwealth, people she leads will die. A test of faith, answered by the Goddess, and Nora resolves to get to know her people better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic violence, death of a major character, and sexual innuendo.

_Damn, it's cold_ , thought Nora as she sat her horse along the road north. This was the sixth day on the road, moving in the direction of Dawnstar. Nora thought she would visit that hold capital eventually, but not now. They had stopped at an inn in a small town the day before, so everyone was clean and well rested, though tonight would be another camp in the woods.

Annekke had come with them, requesting some adventure while she could get it. Nora had been impressed with the ranger, and had taken her on, and now the party was seven. _All women_ , she thought with a smile. She had all female teams before in the Commonwealth, but never more that five. They were getting some strange looks along the way, seven beautiful women riding in a group. Nora had no doubt that they could handle anything along the way.

The road had been full of wolves, and even worse, sabre cats. The cats were exact duplicates of the saber tooth cats Nora had seen in museums before the war. Large, lion sized, with over sized teeth and sharp claws. They had been hard to kill, but fortunately for the party they tended to go after the horses first and left the people alone. Hard on the mounts, and they had lost two already, having to shift equipment and saddle a pack beast in one case. Even worse in the long run there was no graze along this section, and they had to use the oats they had packed to feed the horses. That could get to be a problem in the next couple of days.

“Fort Dunstad should be around this next bend,” said Toccata with certainty. “Have you decided what you want to do?”

Nora had been grappling with that answer the entire morning. Dunstad was an old Imperial fort that had been abandoned when this part of the hold had gone over to the Stormcloaks. Unfortunately, those soldiers hadn't garrisoned it, and bandits had moved in. Even more unfortunately for the people of the region the bandits were aggressive in their acquisitions, and the people in the village they had just left had suffered severely.

“What did they say. A score of bandits. One mage?”

“Their best guess, my Thane,” said Lydia, frowning.

“It should be easy enough,” said Sofia, smiling. “We have four that can throw magic, and three expert bows. If we can get close before they spot us we should be able to take them out quickly.”

“Toccata,” said Nora, looking over at their expert on geography. “How about you? You look like you're having some doubts.”

“I, don't know,” said the woman, shaking her head. “I feel like my doom is approaching, and I am driven to meet it.”

“Then we go around,” said Nora, looking at the others. She still didn't believe in fate and destiny, and was tired of hearing Nords talk about their doom. People made their own fate as far as she was concerned. But she was willing to make acceptions if it helped her people feel secure.

“No,” said Toccata forcefully. “You are right to be concerned with the villagers. They don't deserve what these bandits are doing to them. We need to right this situation.”

“Okay. We go in and take them out.”

They left the horses, seven riding beasts and five pack animals, tethered to some trees off the road. Nora was concerned about sabre cats, but she couldn't let that stop her from putting paid to the bandits. They crept in, moving silently, three bows strung and ready, four left hands ready to fling magic. There was a bandit on the wooden watch tower to the right of the gate, another on the top of the tower to the left. The fort looked formidable, and Nora was sure that if it had a full garrison it would be a hard nut to crack. It was missing its gates, the last gift of the retreating Legionaries. There were spiked barriers to prevent people from riding through quickly, easy enough for people on foot to traverse.

The bandit in the wooden tower called out, then pulled back on her bow. Three bows twanged, and the archer went down with a trio of arrows piercing her breast. Eldawyn threw a fireball, and the lookout on the stone tower fell his knees, burning and screaming. Nora winced as she ran forward. Fire magic was very useful, but she preferred killing her opponents quickly with steel or arrow. Only it wasn't always possible.

A trio of bandits met them at the gate. One had on armor, the other two soft clothing, not having time to put on their protection. Eldawyn sent a stream of cold into the one on the left, Toccata the one on the right, while Nora shield bashed the one in the center, knocking the man back and onto his haunches. A quick thrust on the way by and he was taken care of.

Arrows took out the one bandit mage before she could come fully awake and blast the intruders. The party moved out as they ran into the first courtyard, determined to take down the bandits before any of them could get set.

Toccata ran at one of the bandits, cold flying from her hand as she raised her sword to finish him off. Two more bandits came out of the bushes without warning, one with a hammer, the other with a short sword. Toccata yelled a Nord battle cry and brought her sword around to block the short blade, and took a hammer blow to the other side that folded her over and knocked her to her knees. The sword man thrust through her chest, then knocked her back with a knee. The injured woman screamed as she struggled to get up. Her struggles ended when the short sword was thrust through her throat, severing her spine.

“No,” screamed Nora, running toward the bandits. The bandit with the hammer brought it up, then down in a killing blow. Nora stopped in her tracks and the hammer dug into the ground.

“Fus Ro Dah,” she shouted, just wanting the bandits out of there so she could see to her friend. She fell to her knees, looking into eyes that were already glazing in death. She called up a healing spell and started sending energy into her friend, crying out in pain as Toccata refused to heal.

“You're dead, bitch,” yelled the hammer man, back on his feet and coming at her.

“I don't have time for you,” yelled Nora, changing over the spell and sending flame directly into the man's head, blinding him instantly. He dropped his hammer, put his hands over his eyes, and stumbled away. Nora turned her attention back to her friend and continued to send healing energy into her.

“Nora,” said Eldawyn, dropping to her knees beside the leader and enfolding the Dragonborn in her slender arms. “Stop. She's gone. I'm sorry, but she's gone.”

Nora stared at the Altmer with wide eyes, tears flowing. “Then what fucking good is healing magic if I can't use it to save her?”

“It doesn't work that way, Nora. Once the spark of life is gone, it takes a master level spell to reunite spirit and body, and only then if you do it in time.”

“We can't bring her back?” asked a tearful Nora in a quiet voice.

“As a zombie, yes,” said Eldawyn, shaking her head as her own tears flowed. “You wouldn't want that. She wouldn't want that.”

“No, she wouldn't,” said Sofia, looking down on her rival with tears flowing. “She's in Sovngarde now. Paradise for a Nord. She died bravely in battle, so there's no other place she can go.”

“I didn't even get to know her that well,” cried Nora. “She was always so steady, so ready to let me know what was going on. But never talking about herself.”

“She was in mourning,” said Sofia, kneeling down and taking one of Toccata's hands. “Not that she would have ever let you know. Her husband was a Stormcloak soldier, killed in the war, and all she talked about with me was how someday she would be with him again.”

“My Thane,” said Lydia, walking toward Nora with Recorder, a burly half naked man between them. “We found the boss, sleeping off a drunk in his bed.”

Nora was on her feet in an instant, walking over to look at the man. “You motherfucker. If not for your gang my friend would still be alive. You..”

Nora ran out of words, bringing up a hand and sending flames into the bandit. She wanted this man to suffer, to pay for the death of Toccata. Slow roasting, the slower the better.

“Nora, no,” shouted Eldawyn, sending a wave of cold into the bandit that snuffed out his life in an instant.

“Why,” shouted Nora, turning toward her friend, fire still playing in her hand. “That was too easy. Too easy.”

“Because I didn't want to see you beating yourself up over his death. Because I didn't want you having more nightmares than you're already going to have.”

Eldawyn stepped up and enfolded Nora in her arms, and the two women stood there for a moment letting the sobs come out.

 _We need to get moving_ , thought Nora, unwilling to let the depression carry her away.

“Get the horses. We will bring her with us so she can have a traditional Nord burial. We can do that much for her.”

* * *

Five hours later they were almost to the turnoff to Morthal. They stopped and made camp, building a roaring fire and pitching their tents. Nora stood outside by the body of Toccata for some time after night fell, away from the fire.

“You need to come by the fire, my Thane,” said Lydia, approaching as if afraid of disturbing her. “It's cold out.”

“Not as cold as the grave,” said Annekke, coming over with bowed head. “She was a warrior, and died a warrior's death. She is surely in Sovngarde this day.”

“If you believe in such places,” Nora said in a sarcastic tone.

“But, you believe in the Goddess,” said Lydia, shocked at the way the conversation was turning. “You saw her.”

“Yes, I saw her, The Goddess is real, or else I wouldn't be standing here. Unless I've gone mad and none of this is real. But souls that ascend to an afterlife? I find that more difficult to countenance. We're mortal. We die. And that is the end.”

“You are wrong, my Thane,” cried Lydia. “One day you will be there. Do not doubt.”

Nora shook her head and went back to the fire. She would take the first shift, alongside Annekke. She couldn't sleep, and she wanted to make sure the body of her friend was undisturbed through the night. So she sat there with a bottle of wine, drinking the liquid down as she thought about the day. She had lost many companions in the past. Dozens of them, gone down in battle, or felled by disease. But this was a first for this world of wonder that was not feeling very wonderful about now.

 _I never even got to know her that well_ , thought Nora, visualizing the radiant smile and twinkling green eyes of the Nord woman. _She lit up a room when she entered, so beautiful and fresh. And I never even knew she had lost a husband, because I was too focused on what I wanted._

She took a last swallow from the bottle and threw it angrily out into the night, then sat quiet. Annekke let her stay that way until their shift was over, and Nora was grateful to the woman for understanding her need.

“Get some sleep, my Thane,” said Lydia as she moved to the fire to relieve the first shift.

“”I'll check on you later,” said Eldawyn in a caring voice.

Nora climbed out of her armor and fell onto her furs, pulling her bearskin cloak over her body and settling in. Her mind was still swirling, and she didn't think she could sleep. But something dragged her down into the darkness, and she was back in Kynareth's realm, clouds underfoot.

The Goddess came to her, wearing only the swirling piece of gossamer, and Nora looked down to see that she was naked as well.

“I'm not really in the mood,” she told the goddess, wondering if the being would rage at her. Not that she really cared at the moment.

“It would not be appropriate in your time of mourning,” said the Goddess, her voice gentle. “You enter my realm as you are, without the things you hang on your body. I just wanted to put your mind at ease as to the fate of your friend.”

Suddenly Nora was no longer in the Goddess' realm. She was standing in a hall, her body clothed and glowing. As were those of the other people in the hall. Many of them, thousands, more, in a hall that seemed to stretch forever. She looked down one end to see it disappear in glowing mist many miles away. Looking the other way she saw the same. People were singing songs, dancing, hefting foaming mugs as platters groaning with meat sat on the tables. A pair, a woman with two swords and a man with a greatsword, sparred, swinging, dodging and laughing.

And there, in front of her, facing her across the table, was Toccata, dressed in a flowery dress, her arm around the shoulders of a handsome Nord man. They kissed and gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. Nora felt herself tearing up yet again, tears of sorrow that her friend was gone, tears of joy that she had found what she was looking for.

Toccata looked away from her husband, her eyes locked onto those of Nora. She raised her mug and smiled, and the room faded away. _Wait_ , thought Nora. _I wanted to talk to her. To apologize._

“So you see, she in in Sovngarde, in the Hall of Shor. Safe from Alduin. And there she will sit with those she loves, and wait for more loved ones to join her. For you to join her, when the time comes, many long years from now.”

“As long as I die with a sword in my hand?” said Nora, thinking of so many ways she could die without a weapon.

“Where did you hear that? The Nord saying of may you die with a sword in hand. Many heroes have traveled to Sovngarde from their death beds without grasping a hilt. No, you prove yourself in life, and it matters not your condition when you die.”

“I wanted to talk with her. To tell her I was sorry.”

“Mortals are not meant for the Halls of Shor prior to their deaths. And what is there to be sorry about? She followed you of her own will, knowing the risks, and died in service to a cause she loved. What more can be asked?”

“Thank you, Kynareth,” said Nora in a choked voice. “This is such a comfort. To know that this is real.”

“Of course, child. You are not from this world. You were not raised with the stories, the sagas of heroes. Of course you need proof.”

“I am just so happy for Toccata,” said Nora, starting to cry. “I have led many people to their deaths, and they all hurt. She hurt more than most.”

“You are a most unusual hero, Nora Jane Adams. So brave and fierce and heartless toward your enemies. And so caring and compassionate toward the helpless. And loving towards those you are close to. So unusual in a warrior queen, and that will make you my favorite when all is over. Now, back to the land of the living, and remember what you have seen this night.”

Nora woke as the sun was rising, her heart lifted. There was still a pang of sorrow for Toccata, but she knew the Nord was going to be okay for the rest of time. And the people with her would go to that hall when they died.

“My Thane,” said Lydia, sitting down next to Nora while she ate a hasty breakfast. “We have Toccata on her horse, ready to travel.”

“That's not her,” said Nora, seeing the looks of confusion on the faces of everyone around the fire. “It's a shell, a husk. She sits in Shor's Hall this day, celebrating a reunion with her husband.”

“You believe,” said Sofia in a hushed voice.

“I saw. The Goddess revealed Shor's Hall to me. And it was wonderful.” Her face then turned serious. “Toccata made it safely to the Hall. She is in no danger. But that bastard Alduin will eat other souls, deny other heroes of their reward. Which is why we must prepare ourselves for the battle which will rip his own soul from his body.”

* * *

The next couple of days passed without major incident. Wolves, a single sabre snow cat, a little different than those to the south, a trio of bandits who ran on seeing the strength of the party. A few arrows were sent after them, but Nora forbade a chase.

She thought on her meeting with the Goddess. Nora was not a woman of faith. She had been disappointed too many times in the past. She believed in what she could see and feel, and with her exposure to the technologies of the Commonwealth, not even always those. But she had met with the Goddess twice now. The first time there had been physical evidence of her meeting. The Divine's semen was on and in her. And Danica had verified that she had working ovaries, a miracle that not even the science of the Institute could pull off. She decided that she needed to learn more about the Divines, and the Daedric Princes as well. And might as well read up on the Gods of the elves, since all were real and had tangible power in the world.

And she thought about her party. She needed to learn more about them. Their hopes and dreams, their motivations for helping her. She knew they were making good coin on their adventures, but also realized that was not enough. They all had a reason for being here, and she needed to know what that was. To know them, deep down.

Lydia had been assigned by her Jarl, but the woman was so devoted, it went beyond a mere assignment. Eldawyn loved the adventure, and also liked Nora's touch. She had seen the elf going off with men before, so she was not a committed monogamist, and could have all the sex she wanted without putting her life on the line. Sofia? She really didn't know why the funny raven haired woman was with her, but she had also accompanied the first Dragonborn. Was she on a crusade, or just following to deal with the boredom of life in Whiterun. And what about Annekke? The woman was still young enough for one last adventure, and attractive enough to get someone more adventurous in her life than her sad husband. But why wasn't she tracking her neighborhood bandits with the guard, surely a safer pursuit than following a hero on her journey of discovery.

Recorder was an enigma as well. Nora understood that she had been assigned to follow a Dragonborn, it didn't matter which one, by the mysterious Academy. She disappeared for long stretches when they were in the cities, always to reappear before they hit the road. The woman loved to fight, and was a madwoman in combat, and Nora wondered if that was her motivation. No, she needed to talk to them more, to find out more about this culture that literally worshiped heroes and the death of heroes. Not all of them would make it to the end of the journey, and people would come along to replace them. It would be easier to just let them remain faces that went into battle beside her. But that was unfair to them, and unfair to her. She needed to be able to mourn them when they fell, and not just walk away from a pawn that had been sacrificed.

“You seem to have been lost in thought through the day,” said Lydia as they made camp. “Not exactly sad, but not in the moment either. That can be dangerous, my Thane.”

“Why are you with me, Lydia? I know the Jarl assigned you to me, but it has to go beyond that.”

“I...”

“Tell me honestly. I will think no less of you.”

“The Jarl assigned me to the first Dragonborn. You know that, right? And I failed to keep him alive. I need to prove myself, and you are the charge I need to protect.”

“And you always wanted to be a Housecarl? To sit in a palace and guard the rich and famous?”

“No, my Thane. I wanted to follow a hero. The Jarl knew this. He had heard me talking about this all of my life, from the time he bounced me on his knee until I had been certified by Iraleth as a warrior.”

 _So, she was related to the Jarl,_ thought Nora, staring into the fire _. And he had no qualms about sending her into danger. But that's their culture._

“Why me?”

“I want to be here, my Thane, with you. You are the most heroic person I have ever met. You are an accomplished warrior who admits she doesn't know everything, and asks the advice of others. You are stronger than any woman I have ever seen, and move like no one on this world. But you're humble, not beating your chest and telling everyone how formidable you are.”

“And you want me to survive?”

“Of course,” said Lydia, a thoughtful expression on her face. “You are the hope of the world, of defeating that which would deny us Sovngarde. And, well, you are an amazing person, one I would willingly sacrifice myself for.”

 _To expunge your guilt over losing your first charge._ “I don't want you to die to save me, Lydia.”

The Housecarl started to protest, but Nora held up a hand to silence her.

“Do what you must to support me in battle, Lydia. If that involves putting yourself at risk, so be it. But don't jump into a hopeless situation just so you can die beside me. Understand?”

“I, will try, my Thane. But if I never get to Sovngarde, I will at least have this.”

Nora thought there was no way Lydia wouldn't get into Sovngarde. Not with her courage and skill. She was also beautiful, and could have a life away from war and adventure, but this seemed to be what she wanted.

"And, Housecarl, I have noticed that you have not taken advantage of opportunities for pleasure, unlike you fellow companions."

"I am a simple woman, my Thane. Mara wants us to enjoy the fruits of a marriage, and I will be happy when I find my life partner. Until then, I will wait."

Nora stared straight ahead, another tear coming to her eye, and Lydia seemed about to go into a panic. "Did I say something wrong, my Thane?"

"Mara was the name of the woman who came with me to this world," said Nora, letting out a sigh. "She died the first night, killed by bandits while saving my life."

"I am so sorry, my Thane," said Lydia, going silent.

Nora wasn't sure if Mara would make it to Sovngarde. Did she even have a soul? She was an artificial woman with the memories of someone long dead. Nora could only hope that she did, because the synth deserved an afterlife as much as any warrior.

Lydia went to her bed, while Annekke was up to pull second shift, Nora's. The Sole Survivor had been able to go without sleep for days while out tracking Raiders. There was no reason to believe that she couldn't do so here.

“So, Annekke. One last adventure, huh.”

“I want in to Sovngarde,” said the woman with a smile. “You are a hero, and what better position to secure my place there.”

 _It's almost like a death cult_ , thought Nora. Thought not really, since these Nords seemed to love life. They ate, drank and made love with the best of them. Most had a good sense of humor, and would go out of their way to help. No, they didn't want to die, but they realized that there was something beyond this life, and they wanted it.

The night passed, and Nora stayed up until the dawn. She talked with Recorder, and Sofia, learning all she could about them. Sofia was in it for the glamour of following the Dragonborn, something she could trade for the attention of others. For all her talk of using people, the blue eyed brunette wanted acceptance. That was a motivation Nora could understand. Many people were like that, and she was sure Sofia for one had a strong sense of self preservation. Recorder was more of an enigma, and Nora decided to get right to the point with her.

“I notice that you eat, drink and dance,” said Nora, looking into the strange eyes of the unusual woman. If fact, Recorder had a problem keeping her clothes on when dancing on a table, something the Nord men seemed to appreciate. “But I never see you with a man. Or a woman for that matter. Is there a reason beyond the regulations of your Academy?”

Recorder sat silent for a moment, digesting the question, then turned sad eyes on Nora. “I, don't feel that comfortable with the people here. Not to open myself up to sex, much less love. Oh no,” she said quickly, cutting Nora off. “I'm no virgin. The academy disapproves of long term liaisons, but we are allowed lovers, and I have had many. But I could connect with those people, since they were from my culture, while these people see me as strange, and if I let myself go with them they will find out how weird I really am.”

"And you don't feel aroused at times?"

"I'm horny as hell all the time, Dragonborn," admitted the woman with a laugh. "But I just can't. Not here."

Nora could see a project here. One that might take time, but if Recorder was going to put her life on the line, the Dragonborn wanted her to get the most out of the good things in life.

Eldawyn was last. She thought she knew the elf better than anyone else in the party. But she still didn't know her true motivations.

“Oh, I'm only here for the loot,” said the elf with a laugh. “I need to live in luxury while I'm researching my craft. No poverty for this girl. Oh, and the sex. Definitely the sex.”

“And so you follow the most clueless warrior on the planet on a quest that promises hardship and danger. There's something else, isn't there?”

“Yes,” said Eldawyn, staring into the fire. “You know my story. I am possessed, though as possessions go this one is not so bad. But I fear that I am on the way to Oblivion when I die, and I don't want to go there.”

Nora nodded. She had heard tales of Oblivion, the realm of the Daedric Princes, thought to be hell by the worshipers of the Divines and the elf gods. She could see someone not wanting to go there, though there were large groups on the world that aspired to nothing else.

“So, you think that by serving me you can gain forgiveness for you sins?”

“I don't think there is any forgiveness for some of the things I've done,” admitted Eldawyn, shaking her head. “But there is still hope. You will come across many things in your journey. Tales, artifacts, even new ways to contact the gods, old and new. I'm hoping I find some way to banish my demon, and make myself suitable for the afterlife of my people.”

“I can work with that,” said Nora. At least Eldawyn didn't have a wish to die so she could go to paradise, though that wasn't really a fair assessment of her other followers either. Eldawyn wanted out of the bad deal she had made, and was hoping the Dragonborn could lead her to something that would allow her to get out from under the thumb of a mad demon spirit. Fair enough.

Two days later they were in sight of Morthal, after eleven days on the road from Whiterun. A hard eleven days, filled with fighting and sorrow. But Nora had come to know her people better, and had a better handle on how they would react when things went south. Which, in her experience, they always did.


	16. Chapter 16 – Morthal, and Vampires.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and company roll into the Hjaalmarch hold capital of Morthal, to find that things are not quite right. Mages, Monsters and Vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and some sexuality.

Morthal proved to be a sleepy town of about a hundred buildings, probably less than a thousand people. There was a gate, and a partial wall, but much of the town's defenses revolved around the stretches of water resulting from the huge marsh to the north. Many of the houses sat on stilts, and boardwalks connected most of them. Numerous boats were tied to the many docks, and men and women carried fish and crustaceans into the town. A mill sat just outside the town, and there were a number of farms scattered about, some with an abandoned look to them.

When asked about funeral arrangements they were directed to a hill behind a burned out house, near the wooden hall that was the seat of the Jarl of Hjaarlmarch. They found the Priest of Arkay, the man responsible for taking care of burials, in the cemetery. The robed man was working along with some grave diggers wrestling a small coffin out of the ground.

“Poor Helgi,” said the priest, nodding toward the child's casket. “Something keeps digging her up.”

“How did the child die?” asked Nora, feeling her heart going out to the parents. She knew how it was to lose a child, the most cruel of events.

“She died in a house fire, along with her mother,” said the priest, nodding toward the burned out house down the hill. “Her father, Hroggar, claimed that his wife started the fire in the kitchen with bear fat, but many people in the town find that suspicious. Especially since Hroggar took up with Alva the day after his family died.”

Of course it was a small town, and so rife with gossip. But something about this story sent a chill up Nora's spine. She had worked with Nick Valentine, the detective, on cases in the Commonwealth, and found that she had a nose for that kind of work. _Be nice if I had Nick to talk with_ , she thought.

“I want a traditional Nord burial for my friend here,” said Nora, gesturing toward the body Lydia and Sofia were laying on the ground.

The priest walked over and looked down on the face of Toccata, still fresh and beautiful since she had been transported in frigid conditions and decay had yet to set in.

“She was beautiful. And it looks like she died by violence. What happened?”

“She died in battle,” said Nora, holding back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. “She was courageous and steadfast, and is now in Sovngarde.”

“I hope so,” said the priest.

“No, I know so. The Goddess Kynareth showed her to me.”

The priest gave her a strange look, like he thought she might be mad. Nora didn't care. She knew.

“Do you want to take her armor and weapons. You could sell them in town.”

“I want those buried with her. And a good coffin, with a headstone.”

“That will cost you,” said the priest, who had obviously been thinking of a pauper's ceremony.

“A donation of a thousand gold?”

“That will be more than enough. And thank you.”

“Anything else going on in this area?” asked Nora, suspecting that there was something dark under the quiet of the town.

“Lots of people have been disappearing in the marsh,” said the priest, looking out over the swamp that surrounded the town. “Not just strangers, but marsh-men, those who know how to navigate the fens. And no one knows what happened to them.”

“Sounds like some evil is out there,” said Eldawyn, her eyes looking out over the swamp with an intense expression.

“Why don't we pay a call on the Jarl,” said Nora, looking at the longhouse.

Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone sat her throne in the small hall. Small in comparison to Dragonsreach at least. She was an old woman, with eyes that seemed to look into the soul. A couple of guards and a steward were in attendance, and a young boy ran around yelling and screaming, while a pretty young lady with a passing resemblance to the old Jarl chased after him.

“I come to pay my respects, Jarl,” said Nora, bowing.

“Such courtesy. But I see that you are no usual traveler. There is a power about you. And a destiny.”

“How do you know that?” asked Nora, giving the woman a curious look.

“I see visions, my dear. Sent to me by the Gods? I have no idea, but sent to me by something.”

Another chill up her spine, though Nora could see that knowing this creepy old woman could be to her advantage.

“I wanted to talk to you about the burned out house to the south of this hall,” said Nora, looking back at the children who were disrupting the hall. “Your grandchildren?”

“My children, dear. For some reason the Gods gifted me with them at an age where most women can't have children.”

Nora felt that there was something dark there as well, but not her business.

“Hroggar's family died in that house. Hroggar claims it was a cooking fire out of control. Many of my people think that Hroggar started the fire himself.”

“For what reason? Why would a man kill his own family?” _Unless he was crazy_ , thought Nora. _Seems to be something in the water here._

“Lust will make a man do much evil. Hroggar moved in with Alva the day after the fire. My people believe he was cursed.”

“Why not have him arrested?”

“On hearsay and rumors? No, I have a mission for you, my dear. You can find out what my people cannot. I can see that you have the abilities to get to the bottom of this. I will reward you for your efforts.”

Nora nodded in agreement. This crazy old woman seemed to be wiser than most rulers. She wanted proof before she punished a man, no matter what her people were saying.

“I have business to the north, in Ustengrav. But I can take some time to look into this.”

“Must be important business to see such a beautiful young thing to such an evil place. But I see that you will get what you seek, and gain the power you need.”

 _Just how much does this Jarl know about me,_ thought Nora as she made her way to the town's Thaumatergist's Hut, the home of the region's one alchemist.

The alchemist, one Lami, seemed scatterbrained, like many scientists Nora had known. She had a wide variety of potions, but very few ingredients.

“I keep experimenting,” said Lami, looking into Nora's eyes. “That uses up my stock, and most of the experiments amount to nothing.”

“I need a number of healing potions, and some cure disease as well,” said Nora. “Oh, and a couple of dozen contraceptive potions.”

“Planning some hanky panky, eh?” asked Lami with a smile. “Not that I'm judging, and better to have protection than an unwanted child I say. But maybe you should get a potion of pregnancy termination, just in case.”

“A what?” asked Nora, intrigued. Not that she liked the option of abortion, but there were times it was necessary, especially if one didn't want to embrace celibacy, and couldn't afford a baby to get in the way of the mission. She knew mistakes happened, even with potions or pills. Even with rubbers. And she wasn't about to become celibate.

“Give me a couple of those as well,” said Nora, counting out gold coins on the counter. It set her back quite a bit, but it would be worth it if it kept her people happy, and healed.

“You've just given me more business than I could have gotten in a month otherwise,” said Lami, counting the coins as well.

“What do you know about the burned out house?”

“Hroggar's house? Terrible story. The man murdered them, I say. But if you want more information go talk with Falion, the mage, at his home, if you're not afraid of such people. Or his sister, who runs the inn.”

Nora walked over to Falion's house. There were only a couple of hours of daylight left, and she wanted to get things done and get on with her quest. Only the girl she had seen in the Jarl's hall accosted her on one of the boardwalks.

“Did I hear right?” ask Idgrod the Younger, stopping Nora. “You are going to Ustengrav?”

“Why yes. Why do you ask? Is there something there you want? Perhaps to come along with me?”

Nora didn't think the pretty young woman would be much good in the ruins, but maybe she had some hidden talents, like her mother.

“Oh no. I'm no adventurer. But I have a problem. I have been having visions, like my mother. Some great evil is watching us, preparing to strike. A monster.”

“Do you know where this monster is?”

“No. But Falion may have a clue. If you ask him.”

Nora knocked on the door of the mage, entering as a voice asked what she wanted.

“I've come to see the mage,” said Nora, walking into the house and finding a Redguard man in the robes of a mage.

“If you come to accuse me of raising the dead and sacrificing children, you can turn around and walk out,” roared the man, standing up from his seat. “I have not, and have never done that.”

Nora looked around at the one room house, occupied by the mage and a young girl who seemed in no distress whatsoever. There was an enchanting station and an alchemy setup, as well as books here and there.

“I'm not here to accuse you of anything, Master Falion. I am an aspiring mage myself, and have several in my party.”

Falion cast a spell and Nora felt the energy wash over her. Nothing harmful. In fact, she had felt the spell before.

“Interesting,” said Falion, walking up to her and looking at Nora with curious eyes. “You have much power in you. Perhaps you should seek out the College of Winterhold so you can go from aspiring to master.”

“I'm thinking of it, after I take care of my current business. But right now I have a question.”

“And?”

“I talked with Idgrod the Younger, and she told me of her visions.”

“Yes, yes. Poor child. She has the gift of her mother. More like a curse. And she has more on her mind than she can handle.”

“Well,” said Nora, filing that information away for the future. “She said something of visions about a monster. Any idea what she might be talking about?”

“Yes,” said Falion, taking his seat. “Talk with Lami, and she will tell your about a bandit haunted tomb she saw while she was looking for alchemical ingredients. A day to the East, past Stonehills. Probably full of Draugr, zombies, maybe even vampires.”

 _Shit_ , thought Nora. Another day, maybe two, out of her way. But she had committed to this mission, and the people of this town were counting on her, whether they knew it or not.

“Are vampires a big problem in this region?”

Falion laughed, a sound that carried no mirth. “Not until recently, though it has a long history of hiding the blood suckers. Movath, a master vampire, used to lair out in the marsh. That place is still cursed, and you would do well to stay away from it. Now, if there's nothing else.”

Nora walked to the inn, looking for more information. It was looking like they would be on the road tomorrow, heading back the way they came. She missed the teleporters of home, and wondered if there was a magical equivalent she might use.

* * *

Nora had gotten the party rooms in the inn since it was too late to hit the road that day. They would move tomorrow on the Frostmere Crypt, riding from before dawn on lightly burdened, fresh horses. She thought they might get there by early evening and assault the Crypt. While she had been hoping to meet up with a man for the night, there were none to be found in the inn with the exception of the awful Orc bard that assaulted their ears.

Jonna, a Redguard like her brother, Falion, had been delighted to get some customers in, since very few people stopped in Morthal these days. The price of the rooms and the bath gave her, according to what she said, enough to keep the inn open for another month. The Redguard fascinated Nora. On Earth they would be called Black, or African American, though they looked different. Lighter skinned on the whole, with fine features and light colored eyes, they really fit no Earth ethnicity. She thought them beautiful, and Jonna was a prime example of the people.

The bath, in an annex of the inn, was well decorated and had an immediate calming effect. The smoke of incense rose from holders, while the soft light of wall sconces made everything look beautiful in a subdued manner. The water steamed and was at the perfect temperature for relaxation. All six of the women gathered there since the water wouldn't remain hot for long. So all disrobed and got in. Nora had been surprised when Lydia joined them, since the Housecarl was a beauty, and there were at least three bisexual women in the party. No one was crass enough to hit on her, though, so everything went smoothly.

Nora had always been a people watcher, and now she checked out her companions. All were pretty, some more than others. Except for her and Eldawyn, all had breasts in the C to D range. Nord women were hairy, armpits, legs and groins, just like Europeans had been before the war, and most people of the Commonwealth to this day. Nora shaved her legs and armpits when she could, and kept her bush well trimmed. Eldawyn, like all elves, had no body hair, and a small bush that appeared to be her natural length.

There was a mirror in the room, one of the few Nora had seen on the planet, and she looked at her body in it, comparing herself to the Nords. The most noticeable aspect was her breast size, B cups. She had inflated to C when she had Shawn, but they had returned to normal size soon after waking from cryo. There had been stretch marks, but they had disappeared under the effects of Lorenzo's oil, then the Supersoldier Serum. Her body was fit, also as a result of the serum, but what little fat she had still carried to this world was just about gone. Not to say she didn't have curves, just not as pronounced as her companions.

Nora looked like an athlete, a female sprinter who had done some body building without hitting the extremes. Broad shouldered and narrow hipped, a muscular build with pronounced abdominals, muscular legs and well defined arms. She still looked too thin for her considerable strength, but the serum had restructured her muscles so they were mostly fast twitch fiber, and several times stronger than they looked, with much greater concentrations of mitochondria than normal humans. In fact, she had won strength contests against some very fit men in the Commonwealth. She massed almost twice as much as she should have, given the dense muscles and the hardened bones that were almost break proof. McCready, her one time lover, had once said that she looked like a superhero. She wouldn't take it that far, but she was satisfied that she had a body that would do what she wanted it to do, most of the time. She had large nipples on her breasts, something that drove men to distraction, and the muscles on her arms and legs weren't the only things that were tight. Her skin was pale, with a scattering of light freckles, though her face was tanned from the sun. She had been growing her raven hair since arriving in Skyrim, and could now put it into a pony tail reaching half way down her back, getting it out of her way during combat. And her eyes? Some men, and women, had told her that she had the most beautiful eyes they had ever seen, a deep blue that could shift into ice when she was angry.

“You have a beautiful body, my Thane,” said Lydia, blushing as soon as she said the words.

“I didn't know you were into women, Lydia,” said Eldawyn in a teasing manner, moving closer to the Housecarl.

“I am not into women, my Lady,” answered Lydia, always so proper. “I but speak the truth. My Thane has a warrior's body, though still feminine. It is beautiful, just as a fine sword is a delight to the eye.”

Nora laughed at that. She was glad that her body functioned as it did. It made it so much easier to kill that which needed killing. She also wanted to be attractive to either sex, and she did seem to have that effect. She had always loved sex. Nate had been her love, but not her best lover. She had remained faithful to him, but the realization that he was gone had set her free to enjoy what the world had to offer. And people seemed to find her attractive enough that she was seldom turned down. So she was happy overall.

After they dried and dressed they tucked into a meal. Nora ate more than any two of the other women, her metabolism demanding everything, protein, fats and carbohydrates. She needed fuel, and would weaken much sooner than a normal person if denied sustenance. A weakness, and one that had hurt her in the past, but one she was willing to bear, since she could eat...

“Sweetrolls,” she said, rolling the word off her tongue like it was the most wonderful thing in the world. And she then proceeded to devour a half dozen of the rich pastries.

“Share your bed tonight?” asked Eldawyn when the others had retired.

“Of course. I think both of our demons need the stimulation.”

That night she had no dreams, and believed that the sex had driven them away.

* * *

They started before dawn and rode fast, pushing the horses. They passed Stonehills just after noon, and the sun was beginning to set when they reached the crypt. The long row of steps leading from it showed it to be another Nord ruin. People were fighting at the bottom of the steps, a woman against a trio of men. She was holding her own, but when Nora charged in the fight was over.

“Get out of my way,” screamed the woman, waving her blade. “I've had it with these assholes. I want out.”

The woman threw a missive her way and ran into the dusk. Nora was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. There promised to be many more bandits for her to take care of inside.

The crypt was no problem at first, the party moving stealthily through the corridors and rooms. Nora and Annekke, the best at stealth, led the way, taking down bandits with arrows. At one point a couple of bandits charged them after the pair had killed another two. The bandits were taken down by arrows before they got within sword range.

“Not bad,” said Annekke, looking over with a smile.

“Thanks,” replied Nora, proud of how she was improving with the bow. While nowhere near the proficiency of the ranger, she had seen great improvement over her archery from when she had first tested with Aela.

There was a puzzle, no problem for Nora's mind, and then they were into the cavern at the center of the crypt. The dying bandit leader was there, complaining that one of his people had stolen his sword and was going to place it on an altar somewhere. The man died after having his say, and the party moved on with no regrets for the orc.

A blue light shone ahead, a Khajiit struggling to put a sword on the altar while a glowing blue figure attacked him.

“Wisp Mother,” said Eldawyn, pulling up fire in her hand.

Nora didn't know what a Wisp Mother was, but Elda seemed to think it was trouble, and it was glowing blue, the color of cold. Nora pulled up her own fire spell, and along with Sofia they bombarded the creature with flame. It raised illusions around it, which did nothing to divert the triple balls of fire.

“What should I do?” she asked Eldawyn when they got to the altar and she had picked up the sword, obviously some kind of artifact.

“I think you need to place it in the cradle,” said the elf. “This was a summoned creature, and I bet the blade prevents it from coming back.”

“Sounds good,” said Nora, placing the blade carefully in the stand. Something glowed, and she had a feeling that a barrier had been dropped and the monster known as the Pale Lady wouldn't be coming back. Then another sound came to her, and looking to see that her people weren't reacting she knew what it was.

“This way,” she said, leading them over a stream and toward another set of stairs. She could see the curved wall when halfway up and ran the rest of the way, the singing of the wall growing louder with each step.

Iil, it said, and the word unlocked in her mind with a dragon soul, letting her know she now had the first word of _Ice Form_ , the ability to freeze enemies.

“Seems useful,” she said, leading the others out into the night. They started off for Stonehills, reaching there before ten and staying the night.

* * *

The exhausted horses walked into Morthal about two in the afternoon. Nora had pushed them hard, probably harder than necessary, but she had wanted to get back to town and see how Idgrod the Younger was doing. Her heart had gone out to the young woman. Nora didn't have visions, but she knew how her nightmares affected her. She could only imagine that it was worse seeing future events that might or might not occur. And not knowing which it was. They put up the horses in the stable and paid for their feed, then headed for Falion's house.

“Idgrod,” said Nora by way of greeting as she saw her on the boardwalk. “I killed the monster in Frostmere Crypt. Have the visions gotten better.”

“No,” groaned Idgrod, her young face stricken and showing her deep distress. “I'm still having them. A dark monster who will come for us all.”

 _Must not have been the right one_ , thought Nora. She needed to get to Ustengrav, but she was invested in this young lady's problem and couldn't just leave her to suffer.

“Falion,” she called out as she knocked on his door.

“Come in. Come in.”

“Falion,” she said as she entered the hut, flashing a smile at the man's adopted daughter, then looking at the mage. “We cleared out Frostmere Crypt. Put the Pale Lady to her rest. But Idgrod is still having horrible visions. I think I didn't kill the right monster.”

“I think you are right. I wonder if it has anything to do with the vampire problem we've been having.”

“Vampires? You knew about vampires and sent us after a damned Wisp Mother?”

“She needed putting down, Adventurer. So you still did a service to the hold. But now we need to address them.”

“What about the burned house? Your sister seemed to think it was a curse.”

“You could check into it.”

Nora left the house pissed at the mage, almost ready to knock him on his ass. Not a good move. There seemed to be too many evil mages in this land, and it needed as many good mages as it could get. So she swallowed her anger and led her people to the burned out house.

The feeling hit her as soon as she walked into the ruined structure. Something was here. Not really evil, or harmful, but not right. And then she saw her, the glowing figure of a little girl.

“A spirit,” yelled Lydia, drawing her sword.

“Housecarl, stop,” yelled Nora, putting out a hand to keep Lydia from moving forward. “It's just a little girl. And what's your name, sweety?” she asked the spirit, crouching down as if she were talking to a live child.

“Helgi,” said the ghost. “And my daddy said I was not supposed to talk to strangers.”

“I'm a friend, honey. What happened to you?”

“It was hot and I was afraid. Then it got cool and everything was okay. Would you like to play a game with me?”

Nora could imagine the terror the little girl must have felt while the fire moved closer. If Nora found that her father had been responsible she wouldn't need the Jarl's justice. She would take his head for herself.

“Can you tell me what else you know?”

“The other one doesn't want me to talk. But if we play and you can find me, I can tell you. It has to be after dark, though, so the other one can play.”

“Okay. I'll come after dark.”

The spirit of the girl faded away, and Nora resolved to find out what happened. First she visited Idgrod the Elder to tell her what she had learned. And to discuss her daughter.

“My daughter is none of your business. I appreciate what you are doing, but there are some things here that don't welcome your attention.

Nora left the hall feeling uncomfortable. She didn't have time to dig too deeply here, and the Greybeards were waiting. So, settle the question of the burnt house and the little girl who couldn't find peace, then go after the vampires, wherever they could be found, and then head out.

* * *

Nora and her team napped through the afternoon, eating a meal at the inn and walking outside as the night was falling. They hurried to the house, where the spirit of Helgi awaited them.

“Are you ready to play?” asked the little girl. “If you can find me, I can talk to you.” And with that the spirit faded away.

“The cemetery,” said Eldawyn with conviction. “Her body is there, so that is where she will go.”

The party ran out of the house and up the hill to the graveyard, to find that the coffin that the men had been placing back in the ground was again exposed. The little girl stood over the coffin, waiting.

“The other one is here,” said the girl, and suddenly the temperature seemed to drop around them.

“A vampire,” yelled Lydia as the red eyed woman came running out of the night, fangs bared.

She headed straight for Nora, ignoring the others, moving with incredible speed. The woman grabbed Nora with arms of frightening strength, starting to bend her back. Nora went with it, pivoted on a foot and pulled the vampire over a hip into a Judo throw. The vampire landed on her back with a scream, started to scramble to her feet, and fell back with a pair of swords thrust through her body. Eldawyn sent flame into the creature, which went up like she was made of oily rags.

“A fucking vampire,” said Sofia, staring down at the burning woman. “We've got fucking vampires. I don't want to become a fucking vampire.”

“Then don't let them bite you,” said Annekke, stringing her bow. “Simple.”

 _Maybe not so simple_ , thought Nora. That creature had been stronger than she was, and if not for her martial arts experience it probably would have sank its fangs into her neck. From what she understood, vampires turned mortals through the transmission of a disease. The cure disease potion would save anyone bitten, but she only had two of them. _Should have bought a bunch_ , she thought, but she hadn't known what she would be dealing with while shopping.

“Laelette,” screamed a man, running out of the night with torch in hand. “What did you do to my Laelette?”

The man looked like he wanted to attack, but thought better of it seeing the six women with weapons out.

“She was a vampire,” said Nora. “She attacked us.”

“No. It can't be. She went off to join the Stormcloaks.”

“Who are you?” asked Nora, feeling sorry for the man who had just discovered that his woman had become one of the undead.

“Thonnir. I work at the mill. And Laelette was supposed to meet Alva in the marsh before leaving.”

“The other one tried to make me like her,” said the spirit of Helgi, reappearing. “But it got so hot.”

 _The vampire tried to turn the child, but Helgi got caught up in the fire and burned to death,_ thought Nora, shuddering.

“Who is Alva?” asked Recorder.

“Isn't that the woman that Hroggar took up with,” said Lydia, staring at the child's spirit. “Maybe we should look over her house.”

The house was in the shadows, and the party crouched nearby waiting for the patrol to pass. The guards off, they moved to the door and found it locked.

“Anyone have any bobby pins?” asked Nora, getting blank looks. “Lock picking tools?”

“I have some lock picks,” said Annekke, pulling a couple of the iron hooks from her belt pouch. “I used to be able to pick with the best of them, but it's been a long time.”

“Give them here,” said Nora, taking the picks and a regular knife and going to work. She had picked hundreds of locks in the Commonwealth, and had become something of an expert in the craft. These were different locks, different tools, but after breaking one pick she figured it out. The mechanism was much simpler than those of Earth, and soon she heard the lock click open.

The house was fully lit by wall sconces and a fireplace, and a man was getting up from his seat as they crept in.

“You cannot have her,” screamed the man who Nora assumed was Hroggar, waving a cudgel in the air and coming at them.

Nora stepped forward, left forearm rising in a block that caught Hroggar's descending arm, right palm striking his face and rocking his head back. The club dropped from his hand and he fell back, unconscious.

“Someone tie him up,” ordered Nora.

“You have to teach me that way of fighting,” said Annekke, looking down at the unconscious man.

“Sure. When we have some time.” The Nords basically fought by swinging fists into each other until one went down. No defense, no finesse. She thought some of the martial forms of Earth would catch on here, especially with smaller people like the women. Something to think about another time.

They took a key off of Hroggar and searched the one room house. Nothing incriminating, but there were some stairs leading down to a door. The key they had taken opened the lock, and the evidence they needed was there. A coffin, with a journal sitting inside.

Nora read the journal with a sense of horror. There was a master vampire in the area, who was turning selected townspeople into his own kind. Others were just food, and Nora thought of the abandoned farms she had seen in the hinterlands. And the master was planning to take over the entire area, turn it into his private vampire kingdom.

“We need to talk with the Jarl,” said Nora, looking at her people. “And then we have a master vampire to take down.”

She really didn't like the idea of facing something that powerful. Laelette had been bad enough. A vampire infinitely more powerful and his minions? She might be risking all of their lives going after him, but she couldn't just walk away and let all of these people die. Or be doomed to an unlife that would sentence their spirits to Oblivion.


	17. Chapter Seventeen – Vampire Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and her party bring the evidence that vampires have been attacking the people of the town. And she confront the most powerful monster not a dragon since coming to Skyrim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and some sexuality.

Jarl Idgrod the Elder sat back in her throne, reading the journal that Nora had delivered to her.

“This is grave news indeed,” said the Jarl, closing the journal and looking at the woman who had become her champion. “Movarth Piquine is an evil that my predecessors thought they had taken care of for good. If he has returned we are all in grave danger.”

“We need to deal with him, now, my Jarl,” said the steward.

 _But not you,_ thought Nora, looking at the well dressed steward. No, he was the kind of man who sent others to fight his battles.

“I promised you a reward, and you have earned it. However, I have greater need of you. Steward,” she said, turning her attention to the the man. “Call out the militia.” She turned back to Nora. “I will have some people gathered who can fight. Not all are warriors, but all can swing a weapon.”

Nora felt her heart drop. _All can swing a weapon,_ she thought, staring at the Jarl. Some poor fools who would most likely die if they went up against a master vampire. “What about the guards?”

“They must stay here and protect the city, lest we be invaded by vampires while you are away. Now, I need you to lead my people. Will you do this?”

 _What else can I do_ , thought Nora, nodding her head. If she didn't then the innocent town folk would go to their deaths, some maybe turned to vampires. “I will go. And then I need to continue on my own quest.”

“Good enough. And know that we will be eternally grateful to you.”

Nora didn't care about the gratitude, though it would be nice to have a friendly town to assist her while she was in the area. She nodded toward the Jarl, then went outside to wait. It was almost an hour before enough had gathered for her to call it a force. There were thirty or so townspeople, most without armor, all with at least one weapon. There were warhammers and battle axes, but mostly swords. Some appeared skilled in the handling of their weapons, others seem ill at ease with a blade in hand. Almost half of them were women. Nora realized that Nord women fought, some very well, including three of her followers. She had her doubts about Nord town folk women though. The men might get through with pure strength, while women with no skill were just casualties waiting to happen.

“We're ready to go,” yelled Thonnir, the husband of the vampire the party had killed earlier. “Let's go kill the vampire.”

“We will scout ahead,” said Nora, who knew the general direction of the lair. She mounted the horse that Lydia had brought from the stables, joining her companions. She thought it best to have the horses to give them the height advantage, and the option of retreating, if they ran into vampires in the swamp.

It was twenty miles to the lair, almost two hours through the swamp, navigating along the tracks of high ground. The lair was noticeable from a slight distance, skulls on stakes out front, bloody bones scattered around. Nora guessed the vampires had the same housekeepers as the bandits, and neither had the sense to clean up so that their cave habitations were hidden.

“The townspeople won't be here for an hour or so,” said Sofia, looking askance at the cave entrance. “Are we going to wait?”

“I...”

“Vampires,” shouted Annekke, her bow twanging.

Nora turned to see three red eyed creatures in armor, along with two more people that had to be thralls, coming at them. Eldawyn dropped a fireball on an archer and a vampire who was calling up magic. The vampire went up like a torch, while the thrall rolled on the ground screaming. She met one of the vampires with her shield, slicing down on its shoulder and cutting deep. The vampire backhanded her shield with the arm hanging from the injured shoulder and drove her back. The woman was happy that the monster had chosen to hit her with the injured member lest she be launched back and into the air. She stepped forward with speed, her sword going through the neck of the vampire and cutting its head from its shoulders.

The last vampire was burned down by Sofia, the woman staring at it with terrified eyes as she pumped fire into it. And then the fight was over. All of her people had made it through and the enemy was down.

“We are not going to wait for the townspeople,” she announced, looking over her people. “They wouldn't stand a chance, and I'm not about to lead sacrificial lambs to their deaths.”

Four of her companions nodded, but Sofia looked like she wasn't sure. “Anyone who doesn't want to come can stay out here and talk with the townspeople,” said Nora, looking straight at Sofia.

“I'm coming,” said the obviously terrified women, bowing up. “Just promise me that you will make sure I'm truly dead if they take me.”

“Promise,” said Nora, nodding. “That goes for everyone. Anyone not make it and we make sure they're not coming back. So let's go.”

As usual she and Annekke led. The others were quiet enough, even Lydia in her ebony armor, though she made more noise than the others. The hunter of the Commonwealth and the ranger were truly silent, though, moving like shadows down the poorly lit tunnel. They came to a well lit room, a man sitting at a table to their front. Nora nodded at Annekke, who took the shot and killed the thrall.

Another room beyond that, piled up with dead bodies and bloody body parts, the smell horrible. Nora gagged quietly, then crept forward, letting Annekke cover her. There was a pit in the center of the room, a well dressed thrall down among the bodies pulling off jewelry and checking them for coin. Nora landed on soft feet behind him and thrust her sword into the back of his neck and up, into his brain. The body fell without a sound, and Nora smiled to herself at her silent kill.

Another corridor, and then a ramp that led up to an elevated walk. The sound of voices ahead, and Nora thought they were about to encounter the vampires. An Argonian woman came walking down the path, warhammer slung across her back. Annekke took her out with an arrow that pierced the side of her head, laying her low in an instant.

“I know you are there,” said a vampire dressed in the robes of a noble mage, getting up from his seat. “I have need of someone like you. As a vampire assassin.”

Nora sent an arrow his way and he simply stepped aside, laughing. The other vampires, she thought there were three of them, and a handful of thralls, were also on their feet and pulling weapons. “Take them out,” yelled Nora, sending an arrow into a thrall, dropping her bow and leaping from the platform to the floor while drawing her blade. One of the vampires rushed at her, and with perfect timing she got her blade thrust straight out so that it impaled itself through the sword. Its heart pierced, the vampire collapsed with a groan and fell, coming apart as it hit the floor. In seconds it was a pile of ash.

All of the thralls were down, and two of the vampires, when the vampire lord performed the next act of his repertoire, and two of the dead thralls rose back to their feet, shambling forward.

 _Not good,_ thought Nora. If the bastard could keep raising his people from death would they ever be able to take out all of his servants. The master and the remaining vampire in the chamber cast spells, and two more thralls rose.

“Kill the vampires and the thralls will fall,” yelled Eldawyn, raising a hand to throw a fireball. And stopping in her tracks as the master turned his eyes on her.

 _Shit. He can hypnotize people._ Nora ran forward at speed, hoping to hit him before he knew what was happening. And stopped in her tracks as he turned those bewitching eyes her way.

“Interesting. You have power, though I sense no magic boosting you. Something natural. You will make a formidable vampire, combining our abilities with your own.”

Nora broke the hypnotic spell with a thought. She had asked the psychologists of the Institute, when she became the director, to condition her against any kind of hypnotic or drug induced compulsion. The vampire's hypnosis was different, but her mind was the same, and she was free.

“How?” gasped the Morvath, starting to call up a spell.

The vampire was fast, but Nora had a way to move even faster. A way the vampire knew nothing about.

“Wuld,” she shouted, moving in a blur and into Morvath, knocking him back. She threw a fire spell into him, setting his robes aflame. But he didn't go up in a torch like the others, and Nora moved in, hitting him with blow after blow. Such was his vitality that no one hit did much damage, but as long as she swung with speed she was keeping him too off balance to do much more than back up.

The vampire was on his last leg, barely able to get his bleeding arm up. With a war cry Nora spun around, her blade slicing through his neck and taking the head of the master. The vampire folded up, his body smoking, then turning to ash before he hit the ground.

Nora turned to take in the room, panting as her overheated body started pouring sweat through every pore. The room was empty save her people, and all of them were accounted for.

“Look out,” yelled Annekke, pulling an arrow back that seemed to be pointed at Nora, then releasing. The arrow zipped by and something grunted. Nora turned in that direction to see another vampire, the arrow through the heart, starting its fall into death. This one hadn't been very old, since only a well decomposed body was at the end of the fall.

They found one more vampire and a couple of more thralls in the cavern complex, killing them with overwhelming numbers. She attended to the master vampire, gathering the majority of the ash into an urn to take to the priest of Arkay. They looted the cavern, finding lots of gold and gems and some artifact armor and weapons. Nora equipped herself with an ebony blade that glowed with power, while letting Annekke have an ancient bow that had been heavily enchanted.

On the way out of the cavern they ran into the ghost of Helgi, standing at the top of the ramp to the entrance.

“I'm so tired,” said the child. “So tired. I think I'm going to sleep now.” And with that the spirit faded, finally at peace and released to her afterlife.

Nora felt her eyes tearing up again. She was sad that the child had died before her time, but happy that she was no longer trapped in the twilight world between life and death. Another task accomplished. It had taken her off her quest for the Greybeards, but she had done good, and that was what was truly important.

“We're ready to go in,” called out Thonnir, backed up by the other townspeople, when Nora and the party came out of the cavern. It was obvious that they had been waiting for her to come out as they worked up the courage to face the vampires.

“No need. Morvath and his minions are dead, and will trouble you no more.”

A look of relief appeared on every face. They had been given a reprieve and would not die this day. Nora wondered at the peer pressure that had driven them to the lair, not wanting to appear as cowards to their neighbors. Now they could go back to their lives and not worry about undead waiting to claim them in the night.

“I knew you could do it,” said Jarl Idgrod when Nora came before her. “The dragon blood flows strongly through you veins.”

 _She knew_ , thought Nora in slight shock. _Of course she knew. She knows everything._

“You promised an additional reward.”

“Of course,” said the woman with a sly look on her face. “I have a position for a new Thane in my hold. It's mostly an honorary position, but it has some perks you might find of use. And it allows you to purchase land in my hold.”

Nora wasn't sure she wanted a house in Hjaalmarch, but having a seer on her side might be a good thing.

“I would be honored, my Jarl,” she said, bowing. “And may I ask what will happen to Hroggar?”

“We have him in the jail for now,” said Idgrod. “He has seemed to come out of the compulsion the vampire Alva had him under. But we will be watching him before we release him back to the community. People who have done awful things under compulsion often try to end their lives, and that must not be allowed with this poor man.”

Nora thought again that, no matter how crazy this woman seemed, she had a certain wisdom about her. About everything except her own family.

“I have also assigned you a Housecarl for your service. You may use him as you wish. Take him with you, leave him here, it is up to you.”

Nora met her new follower at the entrance to the hall. Valdimar was one of the Ugliest Nords she had ever laid eyes on. A big hulking warrior with a warhammer on his back, the man's face was covered in warpaint, or were they tattoos/ Whichever they were they didn't look attractive at all. And he seemed to be the kind of man that was all power and no grace, not ideal for dungeon delving.

“We could use him to watch the horses,” said Eldawyn, making a face that indicated that she found the big Nord less than desirable herself.

 _Yes, we could,_ thought Nora, looking over the man again, who just stood there as if he didn't care if these strange women were discussing his fate. They had been talking about leaving a watch on the horses while they went into ruins. There was always the chance they would come out and find themselves afoot, the mounts dead on the ground or run off. Nora had thought that it might be useful to leave two of her team outside on watch, but that would take a third of her combat power from her. This guy might be the solution to that.

“So, Valdimar, what do you think about traveling with six women?”

The way the man smiled when she mentioned that the rest of her party were women told her a lot of what she needed to say.

“I will lay down the law with you right now,” she said, looking straight into his eyes. “If any of my girls want to get with you, that is up to them. But you will not force yourself on any of them. Harass them and you will be back in Morthal with a report of your behavior to the Jarl. Force yourself on them and I will have your balls. And you better believe that big as you are, I will take you.”

She could see the fear in the man's eyes, and was sure he knew she would do as she said. Well good.

“I will cause you no problems, my Lady,” he said, bowing his head.

“Then we understand each other.”

They spent the night in the inn, and Nora awoke to the sounds of one of the girls crying out in rapture. And Valdimar missing from the common room where they had left him. She followed the noise to Sofia's room, and satisfied herself that her companion was a willing participant. That was fine. She was repulsed by the man, but if any of her girls found him acceptable that was up to them. As long as they monitored their cycles and took a potion if they were at risk of pregnancy.

Sofia had a smile on her face the next morning, and Nora let her curiosity get the better of her.

“How was he?”

“Not the best I have ever had,” said the smiling woman. “But definitely not the worst. What he lacked in technique he made up for in size. Not large enough to hurt, but definitely of a size to make himself felt.”

Nora thought about that. She might have to try him out in the future herself, making sure that he didn't lay with her just because she was his Thane. That would be little more than rape, something she would not countenance. He still didn't attract her, but she had lain with men she thought ugly in the past, and when the lights were out only the pleasure mattered after all.

After a quick breakfast they burdened the pack animals, loaded up the horses, and were on their way, taking a path north through the marsh to Ustengrav. The marsh was actually quite beautiful, full of trees and flowers, and of course, mud crabs. The damned things were too damned aggressive, and they constantly found themselves killing them. They had a delicious meat, but it was difficult to harvest, and they didn't have the time for that.


	18. Chapter Eighteen - Ustengrav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after being sidetracked, the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Something is discovered which leads to yet another detour. And Nora scratches her itch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of violence of course. And a long explicit sex scene near the end. You have been warned.

By late afternoon they had arrived at the circular Nordic pit that contained the entrance of Ustengrav. Four bandits and a mage were camped outside, and weren't receptive to receiving visitors. The visitors were insistent, and moments after arriving the party owned the site. With bodies dumped in the swamp they had the area to themselves. They pitched their now three tents and settled in for the night, cooking at the already prepare spit and talking around the fire.

Nora shared her bed with Eldawyn. She still wanted a man, but she wanted pleasure, and Elda was good at providing it. She woke in the early hours to hear Annekke crying out in passion. It seemed that her new Housecarl had found himself in the perfect position, the only male among a bunch of oversexed women, even if Lydia and Recorder choose not to participate.

She woke up the next morning to an argument between Annekke and Lydia.

“You're a married woman, my Lady. How can you sleep with another behind your husband's back?”

“My husband is not here, and I have my needs, Lydia,” said the exasperated ranger. “And it's my business, not yours, who I sleep with. It's not like I'm in love with the man and will leave my husband for him.”

Valdimar sat at the fire eating a bowl of porridge taken from the large pot, oblivious to the argument concerning him.

“Mara would not approve, my Lady.”

“Lydia,” said Nora, approaching the pair and trying not to sound angry. “Annekke is a grown woman, and who she decides to sleep with is up to her. You are not her mother. In fact, we are all adults, and if you don't want to engage in any liaisons, don't expect the rest of us to follow suit. Understand?”

“But, my Thane. Mara...”

“Is not my God. I don't know about the others but...”

“I follow Dibella,” said Annekke with a smile.

Lydia looked at the ranger with a disapproving expression.

“And I follow Kynareth,” said Nora, also smiling. “And since the Goddess fucked me, I don't think she has a negative opinion of sex out of wedlock.”

That got Valdimar's attention, and the man sat up and looked at Nora with wide eyes. “You fucked a Goddess. How can anyone ever satisfy you again.”

“It's tough,” said Nora, stifling a laugh. “I just have to lower my expectations with you poor mortals.”

“You are not married, my Thane. The ranger is.”

“And it's still not your business, Lydia. So you will drop your questioning of Annekke and live your own life. That's an order.”

“Yes, my Thane,” said Lydia, eyes looking down.

Nora felt bad telling the Housecarl what she could and couldn't talk about. Being the leader of the freedom loving Commonwealth she had allowed people to speak their minds, as long as it didn't involve operational security. But she could see things getting out of hand here, and if two of her people were mad as hell at each other, bad things could happen. And bad things happening could lead to dead people. Not that she thought either would attack the other, but a moment's hesitation because of anger could kill someone just as dead.

“You understand what you are to do?” she asked Valdimar as her and the rest of the party prepared to enter Ustengrav.

“I wish I was coming with you, Thane. But I understand the importance of the horses.”

“Perhaps you can accompany me into other ruins in the future, once I've got to know you better.”

From the smile on the man's face she thought he might have taken that the wrong way. Well, let him take it any way he wanted. If he tried to force Nora or any of her girls he would live life with a higher pitched voice.

“So, how was he?” Nora whispered to Annekke was they walked down the steps of the pit to the entrance. The night before she wouldn't have considered the Housecarl as a lover, but hearing the ranger crying out in passion in the morning hours was causing a change of heart. She hadn't had a man in almost two weeks. Elda was good, and had introduced her to the dildos the Altmer people made. While Nora had tried out her new strap-on, made in Whiterun, with the elf, both giving and receiving. But nothing beat the real thing as far as the Dragonborn was concerned.

“Not the best I have ever had,” said the smiling ranger, turning as she reached the bottom of the steps. “And most definitely not the worse. He isn't much to look at, at least in the face. But he was well endowed and it scratched the itch. Why? You feeling an itch?”

Nora laughed at the turn of expression that seemed to be very popular here in Skyrim, then answered the ranger's question. “Most definitely,” said Nora with a sigh, feeling stirrings in her nether regions. “And I want some scratching.”

“Then I think he will do,” said the ranger. Her face then turned serious. “Now get your dirty little mind off those thoughts, because we are about to enter a tomb of legendary danger, and not having your mind on what's around you could get a lot of us killed, including yourself.”

Nora nodded, taking the sage advice. If she made it through the tomb she would have time enough for itching and scratching. If she didn't, nothing would really matter. So they went through the entrance at the ready, Nora's mind totally on the mission.

They found a dead bandit as soon as they entered the ruin, from his condition newly killed. Nora waved a hand down and all crouched, ready for stealth. She and Annekke led, followed by Sofia and Elda, their magical support. Lydia and Recorder brought up the rear, bows strung and arrows notched and ready. They heard voices in the large room ahead before they got there, and the moaning they associated with the raised dead.

Nora gestured, pointed to Annekke and indicated that she should go to the right, before pointing to herself then left. The ranger nodded and moved. Nora was so glad she had decided to take the woman with her. She reminded her of Heather back in the Commonwealth. Ms. Casdin had been a strange one. So nerdy and educated about the wildlife of the region, yet so blood thirsty when it came to the Institute. And now she was working with them.

As she crept along the wall of the chamber, sticking to the shadows, she could distinguish three voices, a man and two women. There was a fire near the center of the room, and the shadows of the trio danced along the walls, along with two shadows that stood and didn't move. The zombies, Nora supposed. Those were not the targets. They would fall when the necromancers did.

Nora threw a stone across the room, hitting the far wall. That was not just the distraction to get the mages to look the other way, it was also the signal to fire. Sure enough, the mages got to their feet, the zombies started to move toward the sound, and two bows twanged. The mages to the left and right both took arrows to their backs, penetrating through the robes and into the vital organs within their thoracic cavities. They dropped to the ground, if not dead, then dying. Along with them fell one of the zombies.

The remaining mage turned quickly, the blue glow of a cold spell in her hand. That glow died along with the mage as a pair of arrows struck her in her breast. With a sigh she folded in on herself, the zombie falling into ash as she died.

“We make a good team,” whispered Annekke as they scouted out the rest of the room, making sure there were no hidden surprises.

That done, Nora motioned for Lydia and Recorder to come over and guard the tunnel that led further in, then went in search of loot. They gathered jewels and jewelry, as well as all the potions they could find. They left coin and books, resolving to pick those up on the way out. They pulled their arrows from the bodies and cleaned them, knowing that they might be needed ahead.

“What do you think is ahead?” Nora asked the ranger.

“Maybe more mages, since they seemed to have cleaned out the bandits here. And definitely Draugr.”

Nora nodded. She didn't like the Draugr, but they were a fact of life here, and she had no way of avoiding them if she wanted to get what she had come for.

“Well, let's go,” she ordered, looking around at her people. “Same formation. But if we run into a bunch of Draugrs I want you up with us, fast,” she told their elf.

Eldawyn smiled, knowing that she was their artillery. Nora still fretted over Eldawyn's lack of protection, though Annekke didn't have much more with her leather armor, but the ranger knew how to move and fight, and had a shield as backup.

They moved into next tunnel, and soon heard the voices of a pair of people talking, heading toward them. Nora and Annekke set themselves, and two arrows found their marks, dropping a pair of mages.

 _I almost feel sorry for them,_ thought Nora as she pulled her arrow from the dead mage. Almost, but these were mages involved in necromancy, and so deserving of none of her pity. The rest of the corridor and a room beyond contained Draugr, all killed by magic. She would be happy if that theme continued. The sound of a still moving one ahead disabused her of that notion, and let her know where the mages had stopped.

They ran into more Draugrs further on. Most were slow in their feet and easy to take down, but one shouted flame at them, and Nora had to duck behind her shield to keep her eyes. She looked over the shield as the fire stopped, pretty sure that the Draugr had a cool down period.

“Fus So Dah,” she shouted, sending that Draugr and one behind it flying into the air to strike a wall and fall to the floor. She was on them in an instant, first striking down the one with the fire breath, then the other. They found other rooms, some in secret passages that needed a switch to open. Annekke showed her how to find them, the most likely places and the signs.

She found one on her own, using Annekke's lessons, and was rewarded with a chest full of gems, some glowing with power. It was when she was picking up one of these gems, a large one that shone like the sun, that she realized she had made a mistake.

“A new hand has touched the beacon,” said a harsh female voice in her head. “Listen, hear and obey.”

 _What the hell_ , she thought, attempting to drop the gem back into the chest, and finding that she could not.

“What's wrong?” asked Eldawyn, stepping over to her obviously distressed friend.

“This,” gasped Nora, holding out the gem.

“A foul darkness has seeped into my temple. A darkness that you will destroy. Return my beacon to Mount Kilkreath. And I will make you the instrument of my cleansing light.”

“Some kind of voice is in my head,” said Nora in near panic. “It's telling me to cleanse some darkness at Mount Kikreath.”

“Isn't that Meridia's temple?” asked Sofia.

“Yes,' said Eldawyn, looking at the gem. “Can you drop it now?”

“I think so,” said Nora, plopping the gem back into the chest. And immediately feeling it arrive in her belt pouch. “It doesn't seem to want me to let it go.”

“Mount Kilkreath? Isn't that Meridia's temple?” asked Sofia again, not satisfied with the answer she had received.

“Yes,” said Eldawyn, looking over at Sofia. “It is. And that must be her beacon, the stone at the top of the temple that went missing some years ago.”

“Who is Meridia?” asked Nora, about to panic again. “And what does she want with me?”

"Meridia is a Daedric Prince,” said Eldawyn, looking like she was on the verge of panic as well.

“Shit. I don't want to get involved with them. Aren't they evil?”

“What did she say?” asked Eldawyn, her eyes now filled with curiosity.

Nora told them what the Daedric Prince had told her, her eidetic memory reproducing the verse word for word.

“Meridia,” continued Sofia, “is better than most. She actually cares for the souls of the dead. She can't stand necromancers or the undead. If she wants you to cleanse her temple and become the instrument of her cleansing light, it probably means there is a pretty sweet artifact at the end. I would do it. After all, it will get Meridia off your back, and probably help the people of Nirn.”

“Do I have a choice? “ Nora asked, hoping there was a way out of it.

“Sure,” said Eldawyn, snorting. “If you want to be tormented by the voice of an angry Daedra for the rest of your life. As Sofia said, the best thing to do is accept the quest. And get a good weapon or set of armor out of the deal.”

Nora wasn't sure about the whole deal, but she had time to think about it. And the horn of Jurgen Windcaller was waiting.

They entered another room, this one of two levels. A Draugr let out their leather lung call from the upper level, and a sarcophagus burst open to reveal another. The mage heavy party made short work of them, and two now fully dead Draugrs burned on the floor.

They proceeded down some curving stairs and caught sight of a huge open cavern, with trees, waterfalls and brooks. They went down, then over, until they reached a long corridor. Nora was about to step forward when Annekke halted her with her arm.

“See those spouts on the floor?”

Nora looked and spotted what the woman was talking about. There were holes in some of the stones and what looked like pressure plate. Annekke picked up a heavy two handed sword and tossed in onto one of the plates, and flame immediately erupted from the right hand spouts, while the left stayed dormant.

“Those would burn you to a crisp in a second,” said the ranger, pointing to the ones over on the left. “Those no longer work. At least I hope they don't.” With that Annekke stepped forward and to the left, and Nora strangled a cry as she realized what her friend was doing. “It's safe, but follow in my footsteps.”

The party traversed the corridor of fire without mishap, and soon they were looking over a feasting hall patrolled by several Draugrs. Fireballs took care of them, and they forged on. After going through a veritable maze of rooms and corridors they came out in a huge cavern, the one they had seen before. There were steps to the north and several skeletons sitting in thrones. Nora was sure they would come to life it they went up those steps.

A bow twanged and Recorder cried out, an arrow piercing her hand. Nora quickly pulled her shield off her back and sheltered behind it while she moved to the observer's side and examined the hand. Recorder had pulled the arrow through and was staring at a badly bleeding hand. Nora called up a healing spell in her right hand and closed the wound, all the while fending off arrows with her shield.

“Motherfucker,” shouted Eldawyn, sending a ball of fire at the skeleton and blasting it apart. And attracting the attention of more archers, who started pelting her with arrows. The elf went down with one through her left shoulder, then Sofia took one through her armor and into the stomach.

 _I've had enough of this,_ thought Nora, pulling her sword and Whirlwind Sprinting down the incline, right into one of the archers, which fell immediately to her sword. She turned and batted an arrow away, then shouted Unrelenting Force at another archer, watching in satisfaction as it flew into pieces. Looking around and spotting no more archers, she ran up the incline to see to the injured.

Sofia was lying on ground groaning, blood soaking the shirt she wore under her armor. Eldawyn was taking care of the wound, pouring in the golden magic of healing, and the puncture had almost closed.

 _We need better armor_ , thought Nora, wishing she had worn her nanoarmor down here, despite its wear.

Nora looked over at Eldawyn, an arrow still sticking from her shoulder, and started sending healing magic into it. She pulled out the arrow as she continued to heal, and Eldawyn turned a grateful smile her way.

“Thanks. I stabilized it, but our friend here needed more immediate attention.”

“Thank you,” said Sofia, taking a deep breath and sighing as the pain was gone.

They explored the cavern, and Nora heard the musical sounds that denoted a word wall. After they went up some steps and around several paths they found it, near the river that flowed from a large Falls. Nora approached and the word burned into her mind, unlocked by a dragon soul. The word was Feim, and her mind told her that it would allow her to become Etherial, immune to damage, but conversely unable to inflict any. Still, she could see the uses of becoming invulnerable for some seconds.

Finally they reached the last locked gate. She walked toward it, by a lit pillar, and the first of three gates rose. She reached the second pillar and the second gate lifted, while at the same time the first slammed shut. By the third pillar and the last gate opened while the second shut. It seemed like no one could get through all gates, but she remembered that the Greybeards had taught her Whirlwind Sprint, and seemingly just for this reason.

She lined herself up and shouted the word, Wuld, sprinting faster than the eye could follow and through the three temporarily open gates. Once one the other side she pulled the chain that locked the gates open and let her friends in. Nora was normally very courageous, but she wasn't sure if she would have continued through this place without her friends, so she was more than happy that she could let them follow her.

More tunnels, more rooms, and something that threatened to have several of the party run screaming into the night, spiders. Huge spiders, the famous, venomous Frostbite Spiders of Skyrim that made their homes in so many tombs. Nora didn't like spiders, but having fought Deathclaws and feral ghouls, as well as the giant ants and cave crickets around Nuka World, the spiders didn't tug at any particular triggers. And they died easy enough to arrow, blade and fire. The truly giant one that came down from the ceiling in one chamber was harder than most, but her, Eldawyn and Sofia roasted it before it got its feet on the ground.

One truly horrific room was covered in floor stones with the holes of fire spouts in them. Nora wasn't sure how they were going to get around, until Annekke taught her another lesson about traps, pointing out the pressure plates that were in good shape, and those that weren't. They walked carefully over the floor, avoiding all the pressure plates but traversing the areas that had damaged triggers and made it safely across.

Finally they entered the chamber of Windcaller's tomb, and four large statues emerged from the water as they entered. Nora moved cautiously ahead, looking for traps, but it was clear. And there, on a raised dais, was a sarcophagus, a large horn wielded in a stone hand atop it. Nora looked for traps but found none, and then triumphantly raised the horn from the hand, tensely waiting for something to happen. But nothing did, and the quest ended in an anticlimactic manner that she would wish for in the future, when so many ended in mighty enemies trying to stop her.

They found another path that led back to the entrance to the tomb, bypassing the majority of the rooms they had traversed. Upon exiting the ruins Nora called up the time in her implant, surprised to see that almost the entire day had passed. It was still light when they reached the outside, and all of the women wanted a bath, especially Sofia and Eldawyn, who had their own blood on their bodies.

“You found the horn,” said a smiling Valdimar.

“Yes," said Nora, pulling the glowing stone from her belt pouch. “And another quest.”

* * *

That night they stayed in the camp outside the ruins. Nora had said that it was because she didn't think it wise to ride off through the marsh at night. Actually she had something else in mind. The itch was still there, and she thought it well past time to scratch. The other women had gone to their tents, leaving her alone in hers.

“Valdimar,” she called from the tent. “Please come here.”

Nora had stripped from her clothes and waited for the Housecarl to enter her tent in anticipation. The man crawled through the opening, then stopped with wide eyes.

“You have a task for me, my Thane?” he asked, a slight smile on his face.

“Yes, Valdimar. I want you to fuck me.”

“As you command, my Thane,” he said, pulling off his shirt and starting to crawl onto the furs.

“No,” said Nora, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him, almost laughing at the confusion on his face. “If you want to. I am not ordering you to do this. That would be wrong. But if you want to.” She let her voice trail off at that last, barely speaking.

“Any man would love to bed you, my Thane,”said the Housecarl, stopping to pull off his trousers and boots.

“Not Thane,” said Nora reaching over and taking his hand, pulling him to her. “While we are in bed together you are to call me Nora.”

“Is that proper?”

“I am not a proper woman, Valdimar. I am a horny slut who hasn't been fucked in weeks. And tonight I want to make up for that.”

The man nodded and reached down to gently feel Nora's sex. He let out a gasp as he felt how wet she was, and then started to gently move two of his fingers in and out. “You are so tight. I'm afraid I might hurt you.”

She had seen his penis, and while it was large, it was definitely not the biggest she had ever taken. “I want you inside me, now,” she said, reaching over and stroking his cock.

The man moaned and moved himself into position, the head of his penis at her entrance. He pushed the tip in, then stopped, his breath exhaled. “You are so tight.”

“Push it into me, slowly. Let me adjust.”

The man did as told, pushing in an inch, then waiting several minutes before pushing in more. Nora gasped as he penetrated her, smiling up at him to let the man know it was okay. Finally he was all the way in, and Nora felt the flush of excitement at being filled, completely.

“Now fuck me, Valdimar. Let me feel your manhood taking me.”

Valdimar did as she wanted, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in, slowly, tenderly. He was obviously taking his time, not wanting to hurt her, but Nora had other ideas.

“Fuck me, Valdimar,” she cried out, grabbing him with both hands on his buttocks and pulling him in with surprising strength. “Fuck me hard.”

The man did as he was told, thrusting in hard and pulling out fast, over and over. Nora loved the pleasure he was giving her, and she could feel the first tinglings of an orgasm.

“You are so tight. So wet.”

“That's a good combination, right?” gasped a breathless Nora.

“It is,” he gasped. “The best.”

Nora was almost at an orgasm when she felt the man's cock swell, then shoot his seed into her. “Shit,” she said in disappointment, her itch not scratched.

“I'm sorry, Nora,” said Valdimar regretfully. “You were just too tight. But give me a minute and I will be ready again.”

“So fast?” she asked, not sure if he would be able to match actions to words.

“The elf had me drink a potion earlier on,” he said with a laugh. “I think she wanted you to be serviced well.”

As he said, he was hard again in less than a minute, and he slid his cock into her well lubricated pussy and started moving. This time he kept at it until Nora was screaming in passion, her orgasm causing her body to thrash on the bed under her lover. She thought he would cum soon after that, but he kept thrusting, varying his motions, grinding his groin into her clitoris, driving her into another orgasm, better than the last. She decided that he was actually a very competent lover. Not as good as Mikael, but better than most she had had. She was through another orgasm before he finished inside her. Only it wasn't a finish, and after another minute his cock hardened inside her and he was at it again. More orgasms for her, then one more for him, and he pulled out, letting a flood of semen flow from her cunt.

“By the Gods, but you worked me over well,” she said, reaching a hand over to play on the hair on his chest while he lay beside her. “Now I need to sleep.”

“Do you want me to leave?” he asked, looking down on her.

“No. Please stay.”

He nodded and enfolded her in his strong arms. Soon both were snoring away, and Nora had a sleep that was filled with dreams of pleasure, and not of death. While she realized that this wasn't a man she would ever be able to fall in love with, he was definitely pleasurable company for the road.

Nora woke just before sunrise, her internal clock waking her. The man was still snoring beside her, and she reached over and started playing with his cock. When it was almost hard she moved over to take him in her mouth. She enjoyed sucking cock. She also enjoyed the taste of his seed and her juices on it, and inhaled the member until it was lodged in the back of her throat. Valdimar woke and stroked her hair. She stopped and looked up at his face, then moved to straddle him.

“Sorry,” she whispered, “but I'm selfish this morning.” She sank down on the cock, letting herself adjust again. She let it stretch her for a moment then started moving. Slowly at first, enjoying the feel of being full then empty, and letting him enjoy the way her vaginal walls gripped him. He groaned and she sped up the motion, until she was bouncing on him like a madwoman, riding a pair of orgasms before he came in her again. She let him stay there for some minutes before she lifted off, feeling more seed dripping out of her pussy. She rolled over on her back and he reached over to put a hand on a breast.

“Thank you,” she said, reaching up and wiping the sweat from her face.

“Thank you, Nora. That was an amazing experience. The best I have ever had. And anytime you need me to perform again, just ask.”

Nora dressed and crawled from the tent, to see that her party was already sitting around the fire and having breakfast. The smell of bacon and eggs hit her, and she could feel her stomach grumbling.

“Is there any more?” she asked, walking to the fire. She was sore all over, but satisfied, and her face broke out in an involuntary smile that she couldn't get rid of.

“Scratched the itch?” asked Annekke, holding out a plate full of food.

“Well and truly,” she said. “I feel wonderful.”

“Well, you kept the rest of us up half the night,” said Sofia in an angry tone that was belayed by the gleam in her eyes. “By the Gods, woman. If you had come any more, or any louder, we would have thought you were being killed. I think he upped his game with you.”

“I want a turn,” said Eldawyn, smirking. “Think you can order him to see to me some night.”

“I didn't order him to fuck me,” said Nora around a bite of bread and eggs. “I told him it was up to him, and it will be up to him if he wants to be with any of you. He's not our slave, after all.”

“A man would have to be crazy to turn you down,” said Annekke with a laugh. “You're so tight,” she said, mimicking a man's voice. “Someday you'll have to tell me your secret.”

Valdimar came crawling out of the tent, a triumphant smile on his face. “I will see to any of you ladies that want my attentions, though Nora always has first call.”

“He's died and gone to Sovngarde,” said Sofia, elbowing Nora in the side.

Valdimar didn't deny it, sitting there with a shit eating grin as he shoveled eggs and bacon into his mouth. And Nora decided that if the man never accompanied them into a crypt or tomb, he was fulfilling a vital task for the party.

* * *

“So, have you decided where we are going next?” asked Lydia, still giving Nora a strange look. The prim and proper Housecarl obviously didn't approve of her Thane carrying on with another Housecarl, and Nora, though she wanted the regard of the woman, didn't care in this case. If Lydia didn't think highly of Nora due to the Dragonborn's prowess in battle, then Nora would eventually ask Balgruuf to reassign her. Not immediately, of course, since such an action would severely hurt Lydia's pride.

“I think I need to do Meridia's quest first,” said Nora, letting out a sigh. “A longer time before I get back to High Hrothgar, but I see no way around it. I feel a compulsion to clear out her temple, and think it better to get it done.”

“Good call,” said Eldawyn. “It's not good to have Daedric Princes mad at you. Though Meridea is better than most, since she has a thing about undead and necromancers. She will probably reward you with a mighty weapon for your troubles.”

“Okay. Sofia, Lydia. What's our best route?”

The women looked at the map, both tracing it with their fingers, then nodding to each other.

“We go from Morthal to Dragonsbridge, three days,” said Sofia. “There's a good inn in that town where we can rest up and get clean. Then three days up the road to Solitude to Meridea's shrine. I recommend we take a side trip over to Solitude. It's a sight you don't want to pass up, so another two days there and two back. Back down this road to Rorikstead, then over to Whiterun, twelve days on good roads with no snowdrifts. Maybe not warm, but not freezing cold either, and there are inns along the way. From Whiterun we can go back to High Hrothgar, and you know how long that will take."

 _A fucking month,_ thought Nora, shaking her head for a moment, _maybe longer_. But she had time, didn't she? She wanted to get on with taking care of the world eater, but didn't feel anywhere near ready. She had spent over a year preparing herself for the Institute, before she felt ready to take them on, and compared to this mythical world eater they were easy. Facing Alduin before she was prepared was asking for failure.

“Okay. Let's do it. And I am looking forward to Solitude, so let's plan on three days there.”

Lydia and Sofia both cheered, and Nora thought that was a ringing endorsement of that city. She wasn't sure what it would be like, but it was said to be the largest city in the kingdom, and the capital. She just hoped it lived up to the hype. So few things in either world did, after all.


	19. Chapter Nineteen – Dragonsbridge and the Road to Mount Kilkreath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragonsbridge, a meeting with Khajiits, and a bandit fight on the road. And Recorder becomes one of the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence, of course (this is Sword and Sorcery after all) and several lightly explicit scenes.

It was three long days to Dragonsbridge. They should have got there halfway through the third day, but another fort was in the way, with more Necromancers.

 _The locals must have ways around_ , thought Nora, who had seen many paths leading off the road to this point. Problem was, there was a bridge over a river less than half a mile from the fort. And she didn't know the fords or bridges, if any, either up or down the river. She didn't want to explore the wilderness in this area, so it was the fort.

The fort, with three towers joined by a wall, loomed ahead as they approached. There were figures milling about outside, and it only took a couple of seconds for Nora's sharp eyes to discern that they were skeletons, about a dozen of them, most of them archers. She really hated the archers. The skeletal swordsmen were easy enough to handle, not really a match for any of her people, and an attack en mass normally took them down quickly. The archers were another thing, especially when they were on towers or battlements. Arrows could come in at any angle, and were capable of penetrating most light armors.

“Get the archers on that tower,” she ordered Annekke, then pointed over to Recorder. “And you take care of those on the battlement between those two towers. Eldawyn. Hit everything with fire.”

Her designated archers started sending shafts into skeletons, while Elda looped a fireball into the mass of skeletons at the entrance, blasting many of them apart. The four melee fighters charged in, each heading for a skeleton and taking it down. Nora advanced under her shield, moving fast, but not as fast as she could without a shield. Arrows bounced from the protection she held up in front of her, and she was soon swinging her blade through the archer, shattering it.

Hearing a war cry Nora turned to see Valdimar crushing a skeleton with an overhand strike with his hammer. The skeleton shattered in a most satisfactory way, and Valdimar ran toward the entrance of the castle. Nora saw that an arrow was sticking from a shoulder, but the man ignored it in his battle lust.

The mages were inside the courtyard, and the party was barraged by spells as soon as they entered. Eldawyn moved forward, a ward in one hand while she threw cold magic with another. Nora quickly sheathed her sword and did the same, her shield hand projecting her ward while she threw ice spikes with the other. Some of their magic was getting through the ward, enough to hurt but not enough to take her down.

The last mage went down, and Nora was about to declare it a victory, when she felt the sharp pain of something punching through one of her lungs. She forced herself to turn, knowing that if she didn't get her shield up in time she would take another arrow. The one protruding from her chest had missed her heart, and despite her body's ability to heal that would have been fatal. She got the shield up just in time and tried to shout at the skeletal archer across the courtyard. The shout rattled in her throat, and she realized she couldn't take a breath to project her voice.

“That's the last of them,” said Sofia, walking over, then running. “Nora,” she yelled out.

Nora noted the blackness at the edge of her vision, which suddenly swept in to obscure her sight. Her knees weakened and she felt herself falling. Then, nothing.

* * *

Nora opened her eyes to the sight of a beautiful Altmer face looking down on her, a concerned expression that creased into a smile.

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” said Eldawyn, taking Nora's hand.

“You healed me?”

“Well, we poured magic into you. But if not for your natural healing you would have bled out before we could knit that artery. As it was, you've been out all day and into the night.”

“What happened?”

“One of those archers had a very powerful bow,” said Annekke, coming up and smiling down on Nora. “It drove an arrow through your mail. A couple of inches to the right and we wouldn't be having this conversation, as it would have skewered your heart.”

“We're in the fort?”

“Yep,” said Sofia, coming into sight. “It was a nest of necromancers. But we put paid to the bastards.”

“You had us worried, my Thane,” said Lydia, a tight smile on her face.

“It looks like I was in good hands,” said Nora, smiling up at her people. “Thank you.”

“Hell, Thane,” said Valdimar in a rough voice, his hand holding a bandage to his shoulder. “We can't lose a treasure like you.”

“How do you feel?” asked Eldawyn.

“Weak. And hungry.”

“It's that remarkable metabolism of yours,” said the elf. “You heal fast, but you use up your body's reserves, quickly. If you think you can sit up we'll get some food in you.”

Nora nodded, then attempted to swing her legs off the bed. Her head started to spin and she fell back on the furs.

“Some of you people help me get her up,” said Eldawyn, putting her hands on Nora's shoulders.

“Do you think that's wise?” asked Lydia. “My Thane is so weak.”

“And she needs some food in her or she will continue to weaken.”

“How about some sugared snowberry juice?” asked Annekke, coming close to the bed with a large bottle in her hands. “It will give her energy until she can get some food in her.”

“And I can make some stew,” said Lydia, walking away, heading toward a cooking spit.

“Drink this,' Eldawyn said, holding the bottle of juice to Nora's lips.

Nora sucked down the sweet juice, much of it spilling down her chin and onto her naked breasts. She didn't care. She was already feeling the rush of the sugar enter her. Not enough, but it gave her some energy. Finishing the bottle she decided to try sitting up again. Still weak, she was able to get her feet off the bed and sit up.

The Dragonborn looked down at her chest, noting the puckered wound just below her left breast. The arrow had pushed all the way through, only stopped by her mail from being visible from the front.

“We used all of our magicka, Elda and me,” said Sofia. “By the time we generated more it was obvious that your body was healing itself. Remarkable.”

“By tomorrow there will only be a small scar,” said Nora, accepting a platter of cheese and bread and taking some bites. “By the end of the week,” she said with a full mouth, “even the scar will be a memory.”

“I wondered how a warrior of your caliber had such smooth and unmarked skin,” said Valdimar, bringing over a bottle of wine. “So your scars heal?”

“Scars, broken bones. Hell, I've even regrown fingers, and one time a hand.”

“You must have some powerful magic,” said Annekke, raising an eyebrow. “I've heard of masters of Restoration that could help patients regrow limbs, but they are rare.”

“No magic. It was the Supersoldier serum,” said Nora, accepting the open bottle of wine and taking a large swig. “The same thing that lets me move so fast, and be so strong.”

“And I thought it was your beauty that was making me weak,” laughed the big Nord warrior. “The way you pulled me into you was fierce.”

Nora felt herself blushing and tingling at the memory. Well on the road to recovery then.

The women laughed. Some Nords could be prudish and proper, but not these. They were down to Earth and comfortable with their sexuality. Well, most of them were. Lydia had a deep blush on her face as she came over, carrying a bowl of steaming stew.

“That brings up a point I have been thinking about after you went down,” said Annekke, her face now serious. She pulled up a chair and had a seat, looking over at her charge while Nora hastily spooned stew into her mouth.

“Another?” asked Nora, holding out the empty bowl to Lydia, who took it with a smile and headed back to the cook pot.

“So, what do you have in mind?” she asked the ranger after taking another swig of wine.

“I want to go over a list of your assets, then see what we can do to strengthen your weaknesses,” said the ranger. “First off, you're stronger than you have any right to be, and the fastest thing outside of a vampire I have ever seen. You're agile and flexible, and you heal at an unreal rate, though as we saw today, you are not invulnerable.”

 _Though I have a shout that makes me so_ , thought Nora. But she hadn't remembered to do it, if there had even been time to deploy the shout.

“You're are as good at stealth as anyone I have ever seen. It's obvious you have been sneaking around for a long time. Watching you move in for a silent kill is like watching a master, a thing of beauty. You are a pretty good swordsmen, though your speed and accuracy covers for many inadequacies. And you're becoming proficient with the bow. Anything else, everyone?”

“Well, your store of magicka is outstanding,” said Eldawyn, nodding toward Nora. “You have as much as some archmages already, and you regenerate it faster than anyone I have ever seen, even without that ring you wear. But you still hesitate too long when calling up a spell, or in switching over. You need to smooth your transitions. And I recommend talking with every court mage in every city we visit. I'm good at what I do, but I'm limited, and you have the ability to go beyond my limitations.”

“And you need to learn how to set your feet,” said Valdimar, frowning. “You are very effective, and with your speed and strength, you will often be called on to hit while moving. But footwork is still important. Even if you don't strike from a perfect stance, it's still good to be able to rebalance yourself. That is what I can teach.”

“And we need for you to figure out how to deal with arrows,” said Annekke. “You're so fast you should have no trouble avoiding them, if you know they're coming at you. Perhaps something from that unusual hand to hand style you employ.”

Nora thought about that. There had been people prewar who were able to knock arrows out of the air, even catching them at times. They were fast and fluid, though she had to think she was faster than any master of martial arts that ever lived.

“And what about magic?” asked Nora. “What can I do about that?”

“We need to get you some more magical protection," said Eldawyn. "Enchantments. I'll get you some more of those, but we'll never make you totally invulnerable.”

“Okay, sounds good. Anything else I'm totally awful at?”

“We're not going over this to hurt your feelings, Nora,” said Annekke. “You are already very effective, a true hero. One everyone can look up to. I can see that you were very good where you came from. This is a different place. And being effective is not enough. We want you to be excellent, and so we will try to work on something every day.”

“What about the rest of you?” asked Nora, uncomfortable at all the attention they were paying to her development. “I want all of you to survive, so what can we do to insure that?”

“The thing is, my dear,” said Annekke, looking into Nora's eyes. “You are vital to this world. We are not. Sure, I want to survive, but in the scheme of things, if I die and go to Sovngarde, I will be happy. If you die the world is doomed. You are the reason for us being here. You are the one who will kill the really powerful creatures that threaten civilization. We are just the supporting cast. So if there is anything left over after getting you prepared, we'll take it. But not at the cost of leaving you vulnerable.”

Now Nora was getting really uncomfortable with all the talk of how important she was. She wanted to scream at them, to make them see that they were important to her, and she would do whatever it took to see all of them through this thing alive. But deep down she knew they were right. She had exceptional abilities, both from her home and given to her here. If she died, it was over. Conversely, she needed to help people. If she hid out, training and waiting for Alduin, she might as well be dead.

“Can you eat more, my Thane?” asked Lydia as Nora finished off her third bowl, on top of a loaf of bread and almost a whole wheel of cheese.

“I'm stuffed.”

“Then you need to sleep,” said Eldawyn, helping Nora to lay back.

Nora was about to protest, wanting to stay up and talk. But fatigue overcame her, and soon she was falling into a deep sleep. With the nightmares starting with the first dream cycle.

She was looking at the face of Kellogg as the killer explained to her that she hadn't a chance to stop the Institute.

* * *

“You have me this morning,” said Annekke, holding a bow and a blunt headed arrow at the ready.

Nora had woken rested and strong, though the echoes of the nightmares had haunted her through the morning. She had stuffed herself again at breakfast, her body crying out for sustenance. The sun was still on its way over the horizon, but it was light enough to see.

“Where did you get those arrows?” asked Nora, looking at the strange shafts.

“Last night,” answered the woman, holding the arrow up. “I took some arrows from the skeletons, removed the heads, and substituted a head of resin and wood. They're actually pretty good for taking down birds and small game without ruining the meat. But they have another purpose this morning.”

And without another word the ranger quickly notched the arrow and sent it zipping at Nora. Nora attempted to get her shield the way, cursing as the arrow struck her in the breast and bounced away.

“And you are dead. So let's try it again.”

Nora caught the next two arrows on her shield, then Annekke started running back and forth, sending arrows in at all angles. The Dragonborn caught some, missed others, but was starting to get the hang of it when she decided to try what she had been thinking about.

The woman dropped her shield and stood there in a fighting stance, concentrating on her breathing. Getting ready. “Shoot me,” she said.

Annekke nodded, then sent a shaft Nora's way. The arrow zipped past the block and bounced off the armored breast. The next did the same. And then Nora focused, slowing down the arrow in her perception, and knocked the shaft away with a palm. She did the same with the next two, then caught the following arrow, holding it up and tossing it to the ground.

“We're ready to move out, my Thane,” called out Lydia.

“That was amazing,” said Annekke, gathering up her fowling shafts. “That could really come in handy.”

“I haven't tried that before, though I've seen the technique used on TV before the war.”

“Tee vee?”

“I'll explain on the road,” said Nora with a laugh. She had to remember that these people hadn't seen any of the things she took for granted on Earth. Only what she had brought with her. That thought brought on some melancholi at being away from home. Which soon lifted when she was horseback and moving on to the next way point. Then it was just a matter of enjoying the beautiful day, up until the afternoon when the clouds closed overhead and the rains came.

* * *

They pitched camp in the rain, all retiring to tents to dry off. Eldawyn shared Nora's this night, but the elf insisted that the Dragonborn needed rest this night, not sex. Still, she spend some hours with the elf studying one of the tomes they had found in Ustengrav. She learned Magelight that evening, giving her the ability to cast a ball of hovering light that stuck to the place she sent it and provided a great deal of illumination. Eldawyn rode her like a drill sergeant, having Nora cast it over and over. It used little magicka to cast, and Nora felt she could never run out of magical power with this spell.

“Next session I will teach you a spell that will give you additional armor,” said Eldawyn as she worked on inscribing a new tome.

“Are you decent?” called out Lydia at the entrance of the tent, then barged it.

“If you ask the question you need to wait for the answer,” said Eldawyn in mock anger. “And no, I'm not corrupting your Thane tonight. She may heal fast, but the wound she took was grievous.”

Nora thought she was just fine, but she wasn't about to argue with her friend. Not because she thought Elda was correct, but because she was kind of liking being catered to by her friends.

“I brought you something to eat, my Thane,” said Lydia, holding out a platter with steaming meat and cooked potatoes, a heap of vegetables on the side.

“And how are you doing tonight, Lydia?” asked Nora, her mouth watering as she took the platter. “And how in the hell did you prepare such a feast with it raining out.”

“Oh, Valdimar brought a small cook stove with him,” said Lydia, smiling. “We found some dry wood at a cave entrance, and there you go.”

“So you're getting along well with the new Housecarl?”

“Not like that, my Lady Eldawyn,” said the now frowning Housecarl. “I have no desire for sex before I am married.”

“Can't understand that,” said the elf. “My people believe in making all the love possible before tying oneself down with marriage. But to each his own.”

Lydia mumbled something under her breath, and Nora made out the word _Barbarians._ Eldawyn opened her mouth for a retort, then thought better of it and just shook her head.

“Thank you, Lydia. And thank Valdimar as well.”

“Valdimar is in a tent with Sofia and Annekke both,” said Lydia, rolling her eyes. “I really don't understand it.”

Lydia watched as her Thane ate, making sure the plate was cleaned, then left to wash it.

“That metabolism of yours,” said Eldawyn in exasperation. “If I ate that much my horse wouldn't be able to carry me.”

“There are some advantages,” agreed Nora, smiling. “But some disadvantages as well. Try being stranded someplace with little to no food. I can actually starve to death in half the time it takes someone with a normal metabolism to expire.”

“Then we'll have to keep you in food.”

“Are you going to try Valdimar?” asked Nora, curious.

“Already have. Last night while you were sleeping. A little heavy handed for my tastes, but he did make me cum, and that's all I can ask.”

“Funny. He was extremely gentle with me,” said Nora, closing her eyes and visualizing their liaison. “I had to force him to pound me like I wanted.”

“Of course,” said Eldawyn with a smirk. “You're his precious God Thane. And people tend to underestimate your strength until you show it. And it also might have something to do with my being an Altmer.”

Nora looked into the face of the elf, raising an eyebrow and wondering what she was talking about. Eldawyn had some light tattoos on her face as well, just slightly darker than her skin and in a symmetrical pattern that actually enhanced her beauty. Nora found the Altmer people on the whole beautiful, much more so than the other species of elves.

“Oh, it goes back to the great war,” said Eldawyn, shrugging her shoulders. “The motherfucking Thalmor were instrumental in engendering bad feelings between the humans and the Altmer. I am not them, and I hate having to pay for their actions.”

Nora thought about the Brotherhood of Steel, as it was before she had placed Sarah Lyons in charge. They weren't exactly racist, since they had people of all ethnicities in their organization. But they did go out of their way to torment civilized ghouls because they resembled the feral kind. Again, the Nazis of the second global war seemed to fit the Thalmor to a tee, and she told Eldawyn as much.

“That's sounds awful,” said Elda, holding a hand over her mouth. “To kill a people just because they were different. But the rest of your world wasn't having it, huh?”

“Nope. The alliance defeated the Nazis and their servants. You see, not all of the Germans were Nazis, but their military had taken oaths to their leader and were forced to support the policies.” Nora knew there was more to it than that, but she thought simplified was better in this situation.

“That sounds like many of my people,” admitted Eldawyn, shaking her head. “They don't like the Thalmor, but feel obligated to support the current regime that supports them. Now, I want you to practice more magic before you turn in, and I'll watch and correct you.”

“Slave driver,” growled Nora. “And what should I practice?”

“Well, throwing destruction spells in the tent might not be a good idea. Wards, light, maybe even that Clairvoyance spell. Just imagine Meridea's shrine and cast away.”

Nora liked the adept level spell. It would really come in handy if they were lost in a ruin. The spell raised a stream of smoke that pointed the way to where she wanted to be. Most useful.

Nora woke up that night to Eldawyn kissing her while the elf's fingers probed her sex. “I thought you were determined there would be no fooling around tonight?”

“Sorry,” said the elf, moving a thumb that had been lubricated in Nora's vagina across the Dragonborn's clit. Nora shook with pleasure and gasped.

“Better,” said Elda with a short laugh. “As I was saying, I'm sorry. But you were crying out in your sleep. Something about _Supermutants_ attacking a settlement and bodies everywhere. You were obviously in distress, so I decided that you needed something to drive the nightmares away.”

“Thank you.”

They made love for an hour, both of them getting off and falling asleep in each other's arms. Nora awoke with a smile and no memory of the nightmares, for which she was grateful to her friend.

The day dawned clear, almost no clouds in the sky. Nora practiced shield and sword with Lydia while the others broke camp, Valdimar watching and commenting on Nora's footwork. There were plenty of bad habits to break. It was so different moving with firearms compared to swinging a blade, but she was determined to become as good as possible, and the two Housecarls together could teach her much.

The party came upon Dragonsbridge by mid afternoon. They started seeing outlying farms by mid-morning, then a couple of craftsmen's houses, their inhabitants working on pottery or baskets, one man making leather on a tanning rack. And then the town came into view, a hundred or so houses, a mill, a couple of inns, a temple to one of the Divines. And the famous bridge with the head of a dragon in the center at the south end of town, thrust over a river that came flowing from a steep gorge to the west. The roads were packed with travelers, on horse and afoot.

“This is the main road from the southern holds to the capital,” said Sofia, nodding toward the stone thoroughfare. “We may have a hard time getting rooms.”

Actually it proved of no difficulty at all. The first inn had a score of rooms, five of them free, and they only needed three of them. Nora went ahead and got four, giving the party more flexibility with their sleeping arrangements. She took a room with Eldawyn and let the others sort themselves out. She was surprised when she was about to retire that a knock came at her door.

“Valdimar,” she said, surprised to find the Housecarl waiting on the other side of the door.

“Eldawyn said it would be okay if I slept in your room tonight,” said the big Nord.

“Oh, she did,” said Nora in mock anger, turning to see a smiling Eldawyn sitting on one of the beds and acting like she didn't know what was going on. She looked back at the Housecarl, noting that his facial markings were starting to fade. _So warpaint then,_ she thought, smiling. When it wore off he might actually be presentable, and she reminded herself to have a talk with him about going clean faced.

“I thought we might need some variety,” said Eldawyn. “I haven't had a threesome in quite some time, and I've never heard you say anything to lead me to believe you disapproved.”

“No,” said Nora, smiling at both of her friends. “Come in, Valdimar, and we'll try to make the evening, entertaining.”

It was more than entertaining, and the big Nord proved to be as good with oral as he was with pounding a pussy. Nora was surprised at that, since most Nord men seemed to think that all they needed to do was stick it in and move it in and out and their partners would be grateful. She asked him about it as they all lay exhausted in one of the beds, Elda's breasts pressed deliciously against her back while she continued to rub her hand over the taut muscles of the man.

“I was trained as a Housecarl,” said the man in a soft voice. “A part of that, at least in our hold, was knowing how to please women, and men.”

“The way you say that seems to indicate you didn't like that last part?”

“No, ma'am. See, I have nothing against those who like the same sex, but it isn't for me. I like women. The feel of them, the scent of them, how they cry out if I am doing a good job of it. But mostly it was women I was asked to have sex with. Particularly the Jarl.”

Nora sat up, surprised. She knew that Idgrod had forbid her daughter love, but she was screwing all of the staff herself?

“Why the Jarl?”

“Because she had visions. And sex seems to blunt them some. Like with your nightmares. So she tries to have someone in her bed every night.”

“But not the daughter, who must suffer with her own visions,” said Nora, quietly.

“People have tried to tell her that it was killing her daughter, but the old woman won't listen.”

Nora filed that away for future reference, resolving that she would eventually go back to Morthal and help them sort the situation out, whether they wanted to hear it or not.

The next day they were on the road north, passing by an Imperial outpost which had men and women coming and going. They wore what looked to Nora like ancient Roman armor, something that seemed so out of place among the medieval Nord society.

“The Penitus Oculatis, the Imperial Protection Service, has an outpost here,” said Sofia as they were riding out of the north side of the town.

“And it looks like they have a strong Thalmor presence as well,” growled Nora, watching a dozen of the armored elves walking into the town. The was another problem she would have to address, someday.

“The motherfuckers have an embassy to the west of Solitude,” said Eldawyn. “Be too bad if it caught on fire.”

Nora could only hope that the elf didn't do that. She wasn't ready to take on the Thalmor, or the Imperials for that matter. They saw several more Thalmor patrols through the day, a couple leading Nords in restraints north. If there had been fewer people on the road Nora would have been tempted to attack the bastards and free their captives. But not with so many witnesses.

One thing Nora noticed was the lack of bandits. When she remarked on this Sofia laughed.

“Oh, there are bandits, but they have to hide far off the road. There are too many patrols, Imperial and Haafinger hold guard, on this road. There are some bandit holds on the coast, but here it's just too dangerous."

A couple of hours further on, at a place where the road was almost empty, they ran into bandits. A merchant's wagon was on the side of the road, a couple of Khajiit sat cowering on the grass while a large bandit with a sword menaced them. A half dozen bandits were going through the wagon while three or four more stood in the middle of the road, watching the party approach. There were a couple of archers which bows already bent and tracking in on them.

“The bastard scum,” growled Nora, glaring at the men and women ahead.

“Hold up,” shouted one of the bandits, walking toward them, a couple of others trailing after him. “You're on a toll road, and need to pay.”

“And what's the toll?” yelled Sofia, her left hand clenched into a casting configuration.

“Why, everything you own,” said the smiling bandit, smirking. “And if your don't have enough gold, we will take your bodies in trade.”

Nora called up a spell of her own and looked over at her people. All were ready, and she knew with a word she could unleash them on the bandits.

“What if we turn around?” she asked, having no intention of doing so.

“Too late. You're on our road, so you have to pay. So get off those damned horses and pay up.”

Nora looked over at Annekke, who already had her bow strung and ready, as did Recorder. “Take out their archers first, while the rest of us give these bastards a payment to remember.”

“What are you talking about? Get off the damned horses before we fill you with arrows.”

“Now,” shouted Nora, calling up an ice spike spell and sending the bolt of cold into the spokeman. Bows twanged, Recorder and Annekke firing first. The two archers released as they were being hit, their arrows flying wide.

Nora spurred her mount forward into a gallop, throwing more ice spikes and pulling her sword. She hit one bandit with the horse, spinning the man away and to the ground, then swung her sword into a woman, slicing through her leather armor and deep into her body. Nora let the sword fall back in her grip and trail, pulled from the body by her forward motion. An arrow zipped by, and Nora turned the horse to send an ice spice into that archer. The woman croaked out her last breath as the spike hit her in the chest and penetrated into her lungs.

Valdimar was not one to fight on horseback, and early on he had jumped from his horse. He was running at a pair of swordsmen who stood at the ready. His hammer came down, hitting the upraised sword of one bandit and smashing through, breaking the man's skull and snapping his spine. The Housecarl pivoted on one foot, faster than seemed possible for one of his bulk, dodging the second sword and bringing his hammer around in a sideswipe that crumpled the bandit. And then it was over. A couple of bandits were still alive, barely, and lay groaning on the ground.

“You want us to tie those up and leave them for the authorities.”

“Why bother,” said Nora. “No prisoners.” She left that to her people and walked over to the pair of Khajiit, noting that another lay in his own blood on the ground.

“Please. Do not hurt us,” said the surviving male, holding on tight to a female.

“We're not bandits,” said Nora gently, crouching down to get on their level. “But you are free to go.” She looked over at the wagon. “We'll even fix your wagon.”

“May the Gods bless you,” said the female. “This is a cruel land, and so many of your people have nothing but insults for us.”

Nora nodded. Yes, Skyrim was a hard land, even more so for outsiders. But Nora felt good saving these cat people, and decided that she would let them share a camp this night so she could speak with them at length.

Thirty minutes later they were back on the road, the Khajiit wagon rolling along behind their horses. Nora rode her horse even with the front of the wagon, talking with the Khajiit, wanting to know everything she could learn about the handsome creatures. They were well spoken, with some interesting turns of phrase, and she found herself liking them immediately.

“We told our guard, Do'tron, to lower his weapons,” said the trade leader, one Ri'Jaro. “But that cat insisted that he would lose face if he allowed bandits to take that which he had signed on to guard. So the fool attacked over a dozen bandits. He got one, but the others cut him down. And I was afraid that this cat and Dra'Zira were doomed. And then you and your people came along like a gift from the Gods and saved us. You were amazing to see. So much skill.”

“And you are going to set up your trade in Solitude? In what part of the city?”

“In the stables, friend Nora,” answered the wife of the married team.

“Why there?”

“Because you Nords do not want us in your cities,” answered Ri'Jaro, hissing. “They think cats are all thieves and smugglers. And while this cat will admit there are some of that number among us in this land, we are not all such.”

“I'm not a Nord, Ri'Jaro,” said Nora, seeing a look of surprise come over the Khajiit's face.

“Then you are an Imperial? Or a Breton? Because you have the eyes of a Nord, though more beautiful than most.”

“I am actually not from Nirn,” said Nora, delighting in their surprised expressions.

“Is that true?” asked Dra'Zira. “You are not from this world? Then where are you from?”

So Nora told them about her world, and listened to their tales of their homeland. To her it sounded wonderful. Warm, without the freezing cold of Skyrim. Jungle as well, and a sparkling sea to the south. She thought she might want to visit that land someday.

There was an hour's daylight left when they made camp. Annekke took Sofia out for a hunt, and they returned shortly with a large buck, which they dressed and butchered. The rest set up their tents, the Khajiit pitching theirs near. Lydia looked at the cat creatures suspiciously, but Nora wasn't about to drive them away without proof that they were smugglers. From what she had seen on their wagon they were legitimate traders, and she let it go at that.

The Khajiit woman, Dra'Zira, offered to cook, and she spent an hour rubbing spices on the deer meat before putting it on a spit over the fire the humans had built. The meal was delicious, as fine of venison as the Dragonborn had ever tasted, along with spiced potatoes, and she wondered that the cat people hadn't opened restaurants in Skyrim. She thought they would be a success, and decided she would look into investing in one for the couple if they were amicable to the idea.

Guard shift set, Nora fell into her bed, exhausted. To be awakened by someone screaming their head off. She wasn't sure who it was, but it sounded like they were in severe distress. She exited her tent to see all of her people gathered. With the exception of Recorder and Valdimar. And then, from one of the tents, she could make out the voice of Recorder yelling at the man.

“Faster. Go faster. Pound me into the furs. I'm almost there, you bastard.”

“That's as fast as I can go,” groaned the voice of the man.

“Faster,” yelled Recorder again. He must have been moving fast enough, because her cry of orgasm soon screeched into the night.

“It seems like we thought the wrong person was being murdered,” said Sofia, bringing laughs to all the humans. The Khajiit stared, their mouths open.

“And we cats thought we made a lot of noise when mating,” said Dra'Zira, to the laughter of the party.

The next morning Recorder had a wide smile on her face that wouldn't leave.

“So,” asked Nora. “What happened?”

“Well, Dragonborn, I just couldn't take it anymore. You all seemed to be having so much fun, and it had been so long since I had been laid, that I decided I needed some. So I talked with Valdimar, and he said yes.” She broke out in a giggle, like a little girl, though she had proven during the night that she was a woman.

 _Of course he said yes,_ thought Nora with a smile, putting her arm around Recorder and leading her to the fire for some breakfast. _You're cuter than hell, with a voluptuous body that would make anyone's mouth water. The man would have to be an idiot to turn you down. Now we just need to adjust the rotation a bit._

“So now you're one of the girls,” said Nora with a laugh.

“I don't want to be one of the girls,” said Recorder, turning an angry glare on Nora, then smiling sheepishly. “I'm sorry, but every female lover I have ever had has stabbed me in the back. They are too catty, especially the ones at the Academy. I like men. At least I can trust them. I can't trust women, at all.”

Nora thought that a bad attitude to have among a company of mostly women when your life might depend on them.

“Do you trust me?”

“Oh yes, Dragonborn. You are the most caring and compassionate woman I have ever met. You wouldn't think of saying anything behind my back, unlike those bitches at the Academy. I trust you with my life.”

That gave Nora an idea, one that she thought she might be able to implement the next night.

They moved up the road through the day, seeing more patrols of Imperials, mostly on foot. She had to wonder why they weren't using horses on these long stretches. The same with the Thalmor, who were also in force.

They reached the cutoff to Solitude by late afternoon and said goodbye to their Khajiit friends, who headed off to the city while her people headed north. Nora decided to pitch camp before they reached the shrine about a mile away. She wanted to approach the temple during the morning so she would have the entire day if need be.

“Let me see what you have, girl,” said Nora after inviting Recorder into her tent. She had made her plans clear to Eldawyn, who had decided to try her luck with Sofia.

“Dragonborn,” said the woman in her little girl's voice. “I don't know about this.”

“You've said this morning that you were bisexual, that you've had affairs with women. So after having a man, why not a woman?”

“But, you're not just any woman. You're the Dragonborn. A hero.”

“Whose heart beats just like any other. Who gives and receives pleasure just like any other. Who would like to get to know you better this night.”

Recorder still looked like she was unsure, so Nora took her by the hand and pulled her onto the furs. “Now all you have to do is say no and get up. But remember. If I don't get some pleasure I will have nightmares, and that's up to you.”

Recorder lay there, trembling and not saying a word. Nora took that as a yes, and started making out with the woman. Recorder was slow to warm, but once she did she became a demon in bed, much to the delight of Nora.

As they lay beside each other Recorder looked over and played with a strand of Nora's hair. “I have a question for you, Dragonborn.”

“Nora. I want you to call me Nora.”

“Very well. Nora,” said Recorder, as if tasting the name. “And I might as well give you my real name. It's Elesia.”

“That's a beautiful name, my dear,” said Nora, gently running her right hand over the other woman's shoulder. “And what do you want to ask?”

“I've never seen someone so into sex,” said Recorder, again letting out her infectious giggle. “I know part of it has to be dealing with the nightmares. But I sense there is more to it than that. So what makes you such a nympho?”

Nora laughed. She had been called that in the Commonwealth, but never here. She didn't think the Nords even had a term for an oversexed woman. For male Nords there was no such thing as a woman who wanted too much sex.

“I have always been into sex,” she answered honestly. “You've heard about how I worked the clubs and the VIP rooms, for money. But not just the money. I loved the attention. And then I married, and was never unfaithful to my husband. I loved Nate, but he was not the best of lovers. I raged over his death, put a bullet in the head of the son-of-a-bitch that killed him, and moved on. I started killing what needed killing in the Commonwealth, and the nightmares came. The faces of those I killed. Sometimes snarling, sometimes raging, sometimes pleading for life. And good sex banished them for a night or two.”

“There's more to this, isn't there?”

“And this is going to go into your report to your Academy?” asked Nora with a smile.

“Not if you don't want it to. I owe you that much.”

“Then I blame in on the Supersoldier serum. The stuff we made from the oil extracted from Lorenzo Cabot's blood. If I was horny before, I was more so then. It doubled my strength, doubled my speed, and doubled my libido. A small price to pay for such abilities.”

“I would say,” said Recorder/Elesia, reaching over to tweak Nora's breast. “And how about now? Is your libido still going strong?”

“I'm horny as hell my dear Elesia. Still. And I want you again, now.”


	20. Chapter Twenty – The Light of Meridea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mount Kilkreath, and the party has some new undead to clear out. A sweet blade awaits at the end, and Nora trains in a new style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence, of course, and some light sexual banter at the end.

The party approached the temple with the dawn, appropriate when Nora thought about it. There were steps leading up and a roaring fire that radiated heat, but no one around to tend to it. Nora could hear the faint singing of a Word Wall and headed in that direction. She found the curved wall out in the open, and on approach the word burned into her mind.

 _Su_ was the word, meaning air, and she understood that this was a shout that would speed her arms in combat. While that seemed like a useful power for most people to have, she wasn't sure what it would do for her. Since she only had one dragon soul, and enjoyed the energy boost they gave her, she let the shout remain unlocked for now. And then it was time to go up the steps to the huge statue.

Nora wasn't sure what to make of the statue. It was of a robed woman, but the sides of the robe resembled wings. She didn't think it was evil. She felt evil in the area, but it wasn't coming from the figure.

“What am I supposed to do?” she asked Eldawyn, confused.

“I think you need to put the beacon in that holder at the base, between the two smaller statues.”

Nora thought her friend correct, then she knew it as voice rang out, the same she had heard when she had picked up the beacon.

“Look at my temple, lying in ruins. So much for the constancy of mortals, their crafts and their hearts. If they love me not, how can my love reach them? Restore to me my beacon, that I might guide you toward your destiny.”

She placed the beacon on the platform between the two robed figures facing each other. It glowed brightly, like the sun, and rose into the air.

 _Oh shit_ , she thought as her feet left the ground and she quickly rose into the air, until the statue was small below her, and the entire kingdom of Skyrim stretched before her view. The air was cold and thin, and she realized that this wasn't a vision, and hoped the Prince didn't drop her to her death.

“It is time for my splendor to return to Skyrim. But the token of my truth lies buried in the ruins of my once great temple, now tainted by a profane darkness skittering within. The Necromancer Malkoran defiles my shrine with vile corruptions, trapping lost souls left in the wake of this war to do his bidding. Worse still, he uses the power stored within my own token to fuel his foul deeds. I have brought you here, mortal, to be my champion. You will enter my temple, retrieve my artifact, and destroy the defiler. Guide my light through the temple to open the inner sanctum and destroy the defiler.”

Nora felt herself falling, but a controlled fall that would not see her splattered on the stone dais below. And the Goddess, for that was how Nora was now thinking of her, spoke again.

“Malkoran has forced the doors shut. But this is my temple, and it responds to my decree. I will send down a ray of light. Guide this light through my temple and its doors will open.”

A bright light had sprung from the beacon, hitting another orb and being projected on

“We have to get inside,” said Nora, feeling a compulsion to guide the light through the temple.

“We were worried about you, my Thane,” said Lydia. “I thought the demon was pulling you up into the sky to your death.”

“Not a demon, Housecarl. This Daedric Prince is a force for good, and we must free her temple of evil. Now everyone, find that entrance.”

“Over here,” yelled Recorder from around the corner of the large platform the statue sat on.

Nora hurried over to find the observer standing in front of a door. And the feeling of evil seemed to radiate from it. Nora wasn't sure where these senses, the ability to discern good and evil, and magic, had come from, but she welcomed them. Anything to help her in this strange world. She remarked on it to Eldawyn. The elf had been drinking through the morning, banishing her own demon, but her speech was clear enough.

“That is quite the gift,” said the elf, smiling widely. “I can do much the same with spells, but I have to remember to cast them. I'm jealous, though that gift could be a double edged sword.”

Nora had thought the same. While it might be interesting to have such senses, it could also be a distraction. She would have to find a way to control it, like everything else. But now the temple awaited.

The first room of the temple oozed with black fog, and the feeling of evil intensified. A burned and desiccated corpse knelt along one wall. Sofia started going through the pockets of the corpse and removing coins.

“Think that's a good idea?” asked Nora.

“He's not going to need it anymore,” answered the woman with a nervous laugh. “And as Annekke said, we need to keep you in food.”

Nora nodded. While robbing the dead still seemed to rub her the wrong way, they had been doing it with Draugrs, so why not more contemporary corpses. And she had looted plenty of dead in the wasteland of home. Of course there she didn't have to worry about avenging spirits coming after her.

Nora cast Clairvoyance, watching as the trail of smoke showed the way. Leading, along with Annekke, she walked a corridor and into a large room with a pedestal sitting above. A light glowed on one wall, while a similar gem sat on the opposite one. The glowing gem projected a beam of light to the pedestal, and Nora knew immediately what she needed to do. She cast the spell again and saw the fog marking a side tunnel. And then the resident guardians of the necromancer struck.

They looked like nothing that Nora had ever seen. Dark bodies without legs, floating forward, red eyes glaring their hate as they attacked. There were several with axes, and a pair of archers behind them. The archers caught Nora's attention, and she brought her shield up to bounce a pair of arrows away. Annekke and Recorder hit the shades with their arrows. The ranger had a powerfully enchanted bow that sent electricity out with the arrows. Recorder's bow had no enchantment that Nora could see, but there was something about it, some technology maybe, that made the arrows effective against creatures of all kinds. The shade archers fell apart, their dark residue falling to the floor.

Nora swung her Daedric sword through one of the shades. The blade flared with fire and the shade died, if dying was an accurate term for such a creature's demise. Eldawyn sent a bolt of electricity into the last shade and it broke apart.

Sofia immediately started looking for loot. Nora knew she was on a mission, but her overall mission on this planet needed financing. A looter from way back, Nora joined in, finding coins, gems and potions, as well as a couple of spell tomes that she would explore later. Then it was through the tunnel, taking down more shades and onto the platform. A quick search of the device showed how it worked, and she soon had a beam of light linking the platform to the other gem.

“Okay. I don't know how many more of these we have ahead, but we know what to do.”

“You seem to be really good with puzzles, Nora,” said Annekke.

“There were a lot of them in the wasteland. Not magical, but the concept is the same.”

More corridors, more shades, more chests full of loot. The party sustained some injuries and healing magic was called up by all the mages, but the arrows of the shades caused only minor damage. They weren't the solid shafts of material arrows, and though they hurt like hell they didn't kill. At least not with one or two hits.

Eldawyn had expended all of her magicka on Recorder when the elf was hit by a brace of arrows. Annekke took out those two shades with a quick pair of shots, while Nora ran to the side of the gasping elf.

“Hurts so much,” said Eldawyn, groaning.

Nora could tell that she was grievously hurt. The Dragonborn pulled the strange arrows from the elf in two quick motions, then started pouring healing energy into her friend, staunching the bleeding, then closing up the wounds with a thought. Eldawyn looked up at her with grateful eyes as Nora poured the last of her magicka into her friend, then gasped herself as the magicka regenerated in less than a minute.

“You're getting pretty good at Restoration,” said Eldawyn with a smile. “Perhaps you should become a priest.”

Nora laughed. While she knew that priests here didn't have the same standards as the ones from before the war on her world, she still couldn't see herself as a woman of the cloth.

More rooms, more corridors, the beam of light channeled from device to device, moving Meridea's holy light further into the temple. Meridea may have been considered a Daedric Prince, but the more Nora saw of the bright light, the holy feel of it, the more she thought of the deity as a Goddess. Maybe not one of the Divines, but a Goddess nonetheless.

They went through another door and Nora was surprised to find that they were outside. They moved around the walkway and saw steps leading up. There were multiple pedestals out here, all taking and projecting the light, moving it along to its final destination. A man in Imperial Legion armor appeared ahead, yelling and charging at them, screaming about how it was his.

Nora took the man's blade on her shield and returned the cut, her Daedric blade smashing through the armor and into the shoulder of the man. He croaked as his lungs filled with blood and fell, and Sofia took a knee to loot the body.

“We're making a fortune from this place,” said the Nord woman, pulling coin and gems from the man's pockets.

Nora felt bad about killing the man, who had seemed to be driven by some kind of compulsion in attacking. But it had been him or her, and she would always pick herself to survive.

They went through another set of doors, up some stairs, and emerged in a truly colossal room with many pedestals and devices. A beam of light linked a gem in the wall with one of them, and Nora knew where she needed to start. The room was fed by a maze of corridors, and hordes of the shades. After many false paths and backtracks Nora had the beam working its way through all the pedestals. They had found much loot, including some books that radiated magic that she stowed away for future study. And one corridor had the awful swinging blades.

“Wait here,” she told her party as she looked at the blades, calling up a shout.

“Don't take too long,” said Eldawyn, clearly knowing what Nora intended.

“Feim,” she shouted, and felt her form fade fron the real world. She knew it wouldn't last long with only the one word at her command, and hurried through the swinging blades, cringing a little but unharmed as they swept through her without a touch. Reaching the other side she looked for a switch, finding one quickly and stopping the blades. Her team came over, Recorder gushing.

“That was amazing,” said the observer. “It was like you had become a ghost, walking through those murder blades like they weren't there.”

“Might come in handy against archers as well,” said Annekke. “Or mages.”

Nora found another switch that lowered a bridge and led to a raised pathway beyond. They moved along, and there were some jumps that only Nora, with her heightened strength, could make. She felt exposed going forward without her party, but she moved quickly and got the last pedestals activated, using Ethereal Form several times to get close to archer shades, then take them down when the shout faded. She made her way back to her party, cast Clairvoyance, and headed up some stairs that led to the last pedestal.

“When in the hells is this going to end?” asked Recorder.

Nora smiled. Recorder seemed to be coming out of her shell after last night. The woman was no longer mumbling about her files, trying to cover up her insecurities, but was actually starting to engage with the others. And Nora was glad.

That pedestal activated she cast Clairvoyance again, and groaned as she saw it led back the way they had come. They went through another door on the ground level of the large room, down a short corridor, and through one more door. Sofia and Annekke made sure they missed nothing on the way, and the party was soon almost at their limit, loaded down but still able to move fast enough.

There was one final pedestal that she activated, sending the beam of light into the heart of the catacombs. She cast Clairvoyance and led the party to a door that radiated evil.

“This is it,” she said with conviction. “I don't know how strong this motherfucker is, but we need to take him down fast. So I'll move forward and take his spells while the rest of you kill him.”

“My Thane,” cried Lydia. “Don't. You might get killed.”

“Not with my magical shout I won't,” said Nora, grinning. “But it doesn't last, not with only one word, so finish the bastard quickly.

Nora entered first, seeing the necromancer turning toward her, a swarm of shades and some raised bodies alerting and moving forward.

“Feim.” Nora ran forward, the cold magic of Malkoran raining down on her. She could tell that they were quite powerful spells, any one of which might send her to her knees, if not kill her outright. And they passed through her as if she wasn't there, while she ran at the man at full speed with her sword in hand. Knowing that the effect would wear off soon.

Eldawyn and Sofia were casting fire at the mage, who, though he had a ward up, was still taking damage. Then she was in front of him, swinging her sword and cursing as she realized that she was still immaterial. She became solid again just before the blade struck, and she had the satisfaction of feeling the Daedric sword split the man's skull and drive all the way down to the breastbone. The necromancer had no time for a cry as he instantly departed his body and went to whatever Plane of Oblivion awaited him.

The remaining shades faded away, the reanimated bodies fell into ash, and the feeling of evil dissipated. And there, on a pedestal, was the prize.

“It is done,” said the harsh voice of Meridea in Nora's head. “The defiler is defeated. Take Dawnbreaker from its pedestal.”

“You people continue looting while I check out my new blade,” said Nora, smiling and reaching for the sword. She pulled the blade, glowing like the sun, from its sheath.

 _Oh shit_ , she thought as a blinding light enveloped her and she found herself hanging high in the air again. Facing a fierce ball of light that she knew was the Goddess.

“Malkoran is vanquished,” said the voice of the Goddess. “Skyrim's dead shall remain at rest. This is as it should be. This is because of you. A new day is dawning. And you shall be its herald. Take the mighty Dawnbreaker and with it purge corruption from the dark corners of the world. Wield it in my name, that my influence may grow.”

Nora could see nothing wrong with driving back darkness and purging corruption. “I will do it, my Goddess. I will be your light and your strong arm in Skyrim.” She wasn't sure how Kynareth would feel about this, but she felt an approval at the back of her mind and thought it would be fine with the other Goddess.

“May the light of certitude guide your efforts,” said Meridea, and Nora found herself alone on the platform with the huge statue, the wonderful blade in her hand.

Nora examined the blade while she waited for her party to come out of the temple. The sword was larger than most long swords, though not quite a bastard sword. The blade itself shined with an inner light that was anathema against all that was dark. The glowing gem in the cross guard reminded her of the holy light she had shepherded through the temple. She sensed that this blade would cut deep, slicing through most armor like it was cloth. And it would burn her opponents. While doing even more harm to the undead. Its light might actually drive some of the weaker specimens of that abominable breed away in fear and confusion. It was her paladin blade, one she expected would see her through her adventures.

She swung the blade. It was perfectly balanced and lighter than she expected. It swished through the air leaving a slight trail of light, swift in its movement. _I'm so happy I came here_ , she thought. While not sure how this sword would do against dragons, she had been fighting more undead recently than the scaly beasts.

Her party arrived, several of them staggering under the weight of packs. They had looted well, and Nora was looking forward to selling this stuff off and getting more and better equipment. She didn't know how much it would set her back, but frankly she really didn't care much for gold coins. They were useful for food and lodging, but they wouldn't turn a blade or strike a blow.

“Can I?” asked Eldawyn, holding out a hand.

At first Nora didn't want to let the blade go, but she trusted her people, and reluctantly put the hilt in Elda's hand.

“This is a prize. I doubt you will find a more powerful blade in your journeys. And it will only grow stronger as you do.”

“What do you mean?” asked Nora, not sure how the blade would get stronger.

“This kind of blade attunes itself to the wielder. As you become a better swordsman, a better mage, the sword's abilities will grow with you.”

Eldawyn handed the blade over, reluctantly as well. The sword had that effect on people. Everyone wanted it, and Nora hoped that didn't become a problem in the future.

Nora noted that another sheath had appeared on her belt, materialized by the Goddess? A jeweled sheath that fit the sword perfectly, it had materialized next to the scabbard for the Daedric blade, which was no longer needed by the Dragonborn. It was kind of crowded now, and her right side as well, with her knife sheath and pistol holster. She realized that she had forgotten about the pistol, a good thing mostly, as she thought she would need it in the times ahead, and without ammunition it was nothing.

“So, who wants this Daedric sword?”

“Not me, my Thane,” said Lydia, stepping back. “That blade has a taint to it.”

While that was true, Nora had found that sometimes evil was needed to fight evil. And an evil blade in the hands of a righteous warrior could still accomplish much good.

“Elda?”

The elf had a blade, though she rarely used it, depending on her magic. And elf blade with a fire enchantment, it served as a capable sidearm. “Not me, Nora. That needs to go to someone who can put it to good use.”

She didn't think Recorder would use it. Those twin ebony blades served the observer well. And Annekke was an archer, only relying on her sword when necessary. Valdimar was a hammer wielder, which left..

“I guess I got it by process of elimination,” said the scowling Sofia, reaching for the sheathed sword. “I'll take it. Even if I was the last choice.”

“You're as good with magic as with a blade, Sofia, and I had to think of someone who relied primarily on the sword first.”

“No problem,” said the good natured spellsword, belting on the blade. “I appreciate the gift.”

“Now what?” asked Valdimar, coming over from where he had been watching the horses.

“We have about four hours of daylight left, so I think we should start on our way to Solitude. Maybe get there by late tomorrow.”

That brought cheers. They had been through much since leaving Whiterun, and Nora thought they all needed some time in the fleshpots of a large city. She looked over at Valdimar, since she had encountered much this day that would bring forth nightmares. However, she was not up in the rotation, so she thought maybe another kind of three way. Recorder needed to get comfortable with other lovers, and she and Eldawyn should be able to handle that nicely. She then looked at Lydia, always disapproving of any of the liaisons that the party made. That was a long term project, and one she would have to be patient about.

When they stopped to camp, while the party set up tents and made a cook fire, Nora was taken aside by both Annekke and Eldawyn. Nora knew that more training was in the works, but had no idea what the two intended.

"I've been thinking about your bare handed technique," said the ranger, stringing her bow and reaching for a fowling arrow. "It might give you good protection, as well as the ability to cast spells. So the elf and myself agreed that it might prove useful."

Nora readied herself. She had a small buckler strapped to her left arm, one that left her hand free. It carried enchantments against fire and frost, and so would give her more some magical protection. Annekke sent an arrow her way, and Nora's practiced eye interposed the buckler, bouncing the shaft away.

"Now your free hand," shouted Annekke, sending another arrow her way.

Nora reached out her free hand and swatted at the arrow. It was clumsy with the buckler attached, but she managed to get close to hitting it.

"Might need some work, but I can see it happening," said Annekke.

"Now get up a ward," yelled Eldawyn, sending a small burst of electricity Nora's way.

Nora tried to get the ward up, failing and taking a bad shock. She could tell that Elda was holding back, not meaning to hurt her, but putting enough teeth into the spell to make it interesting.

"Hit that rock over their with ice spike," yelled the elf, no kindness in her voice this time.

Nora pulled up the spell, too slowly, and sent the spike in to shatter on the rock.

"Ward."

Nora got the spell up, still not in time, and felt the pain of the electricity shock her.

"Arrow," yelled Annekke, sending another shaft Nora's way. The Dragonborn swatted at the arrow, the ward dropping at the cessation of concentration. She manged to hit the tail end and the arrow smacked into her armor sideways.

"Ward," yelled Eldawyn, sending in another bolt, and again Nora caught the tail end of the attack with her ward. "Now, hit the target."

Nora transitioned fairly quickly into the attack, and the ice spike hit the same place on the rock as the last.

"Arrow."

This time Nora knocked the shaft out of the air.

"Get ready," yelled Eldawyn, stepping forward with her sword and swinging an overhand strike at Nora. Who raised her buckler to catch that blade and bounce it away.

"Arrow," yelled Annekke, and Nora was caught offguard, the arrow striking her armor.

It went on for an hour, sweat pouring off Nora as she struggled to keep up. Though at the end of the hour she seemed to be smoother on her transition.

Annekke looked over at Eldawyn and they both nodded.

"You have the potential to be quite the battlemage," said Eldawyn. "But it will take much practice. And that open hand technique will give you an edge that no other battlemage possesses."

Dinner was ready when they reached the fire. Nora was starving from her exertions, and tucked into the meal of pheasant, leeks and potatoes. And looked over to catch Eldawyn smiling at her and glancing at Recorder. Nora was tired, but not so much so that she couldn't spare some energy for the project they had talked about earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my modded game Dawnbreaker is an awsome blade. With my level 47 character it does 120 damage once improved, and burns for 40, much more against undead on the first strike. I think it's the Better Quest Objectives mod that makes it that way. Before, I would go through the quest and never use the blade. I have another sword that does even more damage, but Dawnbreaker is my go to sword. I also have to work in a leveling system, since having the character level up in a story just seems unrealistic. So Nora will get better at her skills in a more natural way, through practice and hard won experience.


	21. Chapter Twenty-one – Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and company reach the metropolis of Solitude, a city of wonders. And one that holds some dark secrets as well. And Sofia finds that her past has found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and explicit sex. And a rape, earning that Rape/Non-Consensual rating.

Solitude was as advertised. Not as large as the pre-war cities of Earth, of course, but very large by Medieval standards. The farms started twenty miles out, on both sides of the road, interspersed with tracks of virgin forest. The stables were the largest they had seen so far, with room for a hundred horses or more. Nora stabled the horses, hired some guards to watch after them and the gear, and took a full backpack with her, just like her friends. Their Khajitt friends were set up near the stables, doing a brisk business, and Nora went to talk with them before entering the city.

“That is an interesting proposition, friend Nora,” said Ri'Jaro, his cat face creased in a smile. “This cat would like that, if Dra'zira agrees.”

“It will take some planning,” said the female Khajiit, thinking. “And getting with some contacts to insure the shipment of the spices. And of course we will need a building, outside of the city, but close enough to draw customers. You really think our food will be popular?”

“It was some of the best I've ever had the pleasure of putting into my mouth,” said Nora with a smile. “Look for some land you can build on and I will contact you in a couple of days. But start out with these.” Nora handed them several hundred septims and a handful of gems.

“This too much, friend Nora,” said Ri'jaro.

“What do you think you can get for the gems?” asked Nora, sure that several hundred septims was not the too much they were protesting about.

“Twenty thousand septims. Maybe thirty,” said the sharp eyed trade master. “Take some back.”

“Nope. Get what you can for them and arrange for the property, then some building supplies. Any left over can go to operating expenses.”

“And then?”

“And then we're partners. I can't let you take all the risk for my idea, after all.”

That taken care of they walked through the gate to the outer works of the city. The guards gave them suspicious looks but didn't try to stop them. Nora was captivated by the city as soon as she was within. Flowers everywhere, tinkling fountains, stone buildings of superior construction reaching two or three stories into the air. Multitudes of birds, on the buildings, flying overhead. People everywhere. Some soldiers, Imperials, hold guards and mercenaries. But mostly townspeople. Men in everything from noble clothes to the tunics of workers. The women in cheap dresses and expensive gowns. Jewelry everywhere, some pieces looking as if they cost a worker's wage for a year, based on what the Khajiit had told her about the gems she had given them. A few beggars, mostly men who appeared to have war injuries. Nora reached into her belt purse and made sure that every one she came across got a couple septims. She knew she couldn't drag all of them from poverty, but if they could get a good meal it made her feel better.

“You know that most of them are just going to buy a drink, right?” asked Sofia, walking close to Nora.

“Maybe. I can't make them do what I want. But I can at least give them a little help. After that it's up to them.”

The sights and sounds of the city were captivating. Hawkers calling out their wares. People talking excitedly about something or other. And as far as she could see, no Thalmor. She was sure they were there, somewhere, but as long as they were out of sight she could forget about them.

“How many people?” she asked Sofia.

The woman thought for a moment, then looked at her. “A hundred thousand. Maybe more. The largest city in Skyrim, and one of the larger habitations on Tamriel. The Imperial City, Blacklight and maybe the capital of the Isles are the only cities larger.”

Nora whistled. That was over twice as many people as lived in the Commonwealth, all crammed into this large tract of land. She didn't see how they fed them all, unless there were many more farms than she had seen on the way in.

After a couple of miles they came to another gate, this closed and manned by hold guards. Nora looked them over, wondering if they would stop the party from entering the city, or maybe ask for a toll. The guards merely nodded at them, and one spoke.

“You're just in time. They're about to take the bastard's head off.”

That news didn't excite Nora, who really didn't enjoy watching executions. But it seemed to excite some of her companions who pulled her through the gate in their eagerness to watch some poor fool die. The man to be executed stood in restraints on a platform at the end of the large square, a hulking figure in executioner's garb standing near, holding a large ax that had been made for one purpose.

A young girl at the back of the crowd was yelling something to an adult. “They can't hurt uncle Roggvir. Tell them he didn't do it.”

“Svari,” said the adult, “you need to go home. Go home and stay there until your mother comes.”

Valdimar pushed forward, making space for the women to get closer. Nora wasn't sure she wanted to get closer, but she accompanied her friends, getting to the front rank of the observers behind the big Nord warrior. An Imperial officer in fancy armor started speaking.

“Roggvir. You helped Ulfric Stormcloak escape this city after he murdered High King Torygg. By opening that gate for Ulfric you betrayed the people of Solitude.”

A man who help the murderer of a king escape. Nora didn't wonder that they were having a public execution after such a deed.

“Traitor,” yelled people from the crowd.

“He doesn't deserve to speak,” yelled someone behind Nora.

“There was no murder!” shouted the condemed man. “Ulfric challenged Torygg. He beat the High King in fair combat.”

“Liar,” shouted a pretty Altmer woman in fine clothing near the front.

“Such as our way! Such as the ancient custom of Skyrim, and all Nords!”

The crowd booed, really getting into the spirit of the thing, and Nora felt her stomach turning. She had executed people in the past, and had ordered such, but she had never drawn it out like this. It seemed the height of cruelty.

“Guard,” said the Imperial officer. “Prepare the prisoner.”

“I don't need your help,” said the man called Roggvir. He knelt before the block.

“Very well, Roggvir” said the Imperial. “Bow your head.”

The man complied, something Nora wasn't sure she would have been able to do. She thought she would be crying, screaming, fighting with her last breath. But this man had accepted his fate.

“On this day, I go to Sovngarde.”

With a nod from the officer the ax came down in a strong swing, the headsman putting everything into the blow. The head fell to the ground, the neck spurted blood, and the body spasmed. The captain put a foot on Roggvir's body and pushed it to the ground.

The Altmer woman looked over at Nora with a savage expression on her face. “His death was too slow. They should have dragged it out, after what he had done.”

“Didn't he say Ulfric had killed the king in fair combat?” asked Sofia, frowning.

“Ulfric shouted Torygg to death with the voice,” said the Altmer, eyes blazing with anger. “Tore him apart without a chance to defend himself.”

Nora used the voice, often, but to attack a man in his own home did seem beyond the pale. And Ulfric was said to be a powerful practitioner of the voice. Maybe more powerful than her?

“And if you're thinking of attending to the Jarl in the palace, you might want to rethink that outfit.”

“What's wrong with my outfit?” asked Nora, her pride bowing her up. She was dressed for travel and battle. Of course she didn't look like a common mercenary, with her magical jewelry and artifact hanging at her side.

“Nothing, if you're intending on fighting a battle through the halls of the Blue Palace. If you're expecting to make an impression with the Jarl you need to dress the part” The Altmer stopped talking for a moment, thinking. “Tell you what. If you do go to the Blue Palace, stop by Radiant Raiment. I'll give you a fine set of clothes to wear before the Jarl, as long as you tell her where you got them. I'll pay you for the advertisement, and let you keep the clothing. I think we have something that will enhance your great beauty, and really bring out those eyes.”

“First you insult me, then you compliment me on my beauty. Do you always talk to people you meet on the street like this?”

“Just telling the truth on both counts,” said the elf, giving Nora another look over. “You obviously are a great beauty, when you clean up. And you carry yourself like a noble, so the Blue Palace seemed like a likely destination. Now, the day's fun is over, and I need to get back to my shop.”

The elf turned and walked off, fading into the crowd. She had been pretty, but Nora wasn't sure she wanted to shop at her place of business.

“What say we visit that inn over there,” said Eldawyn, pointing toward a large stone building with a hanging sign in front.

“The Winking Skeever,” said Sofia in a quiet voice. “Surely they're forgotten about me by now.”

“Then let's go,” said Nora, leading the way. She was anxious to see what kind of trouble her friend had gotten into. It couldn't be that bad, could it, and Nora was willing to pay if she had an unpaid bill or damages to remunerate?

The tavern was large, a room that could hold a hundred, with at least thirty tables. There were some private rooms off the side that could hold more. An inn keep tended the bar, and some children were running and laughing through the common room. A bard was playing a lute and singing, her fine voice carrying through the room despite the off key people trying to carry the tune with her.

“We need four rooms for the next couple of days,” she told the inn keep. “As well as meals and drink.”

“I have three common rooms, two beds each,” said the inn keeper. “I'm afraid if you want more you will have to rent the Thane's suite.”

“How much?”

“Thirty a day for the common rooms. A hundred for the Thane's room.”

That was ten more for the common rooms than she had paid in any other city, and the Thane's room was way more expensive than what she was used to. She was tempted to pull out her Thane's necklace from Whiterun and see if that would give her a discount. Nora dismissed that idea, since the news had to be spreading that there was a Dragonborn Thane from Whiterun, and these people were probably suspicious of people shouting.

“I'll take them,” she said. “And I want some baths. After we clean up we will be sitting in the common room. You can serve us meals and drinks at that time.”

“Yes, my Lady,” said the inn keep, obviously guessing that Nora was a person of means.

After her bath and changing into a casual dress, Nora got a good seat in front of the bard. The bard was a lovely woman, Nora thought a Breton, and she played her lute with nimble fingers while regaling the room with a song. Nora had heard the songs before, favorites of Skyrim played in every tavern. She had memorized the words with her almost perfect memory, and after a couple of drinks in her she started singing along. She sang _Ragnar the Red_ in her fine soprano, switching to contralto for _When the Dragonborn Comes._ She was proud of her range, and had sung many times with Magnolia at the Third Rail in Goodneighbor.

The food was delivered, beef and potatoes with a side of vegetables. Nora had ordered two meals for herself, starving and eager to feed her metabolism. The waitress looked at her funny, a thin woman who couldn't possibly eat so much food. Nora smiled at her and tucked in, shoveling food into her mouth until she felt full, then eating some desert of tasty cake.

She noticed a shadow as someone approached her table and she looked up. To see the smiling face of the bard. The musician was quite fetching, with golden eyes and long wheat colored hair, and a whimsical smile that could melt a heart.

“Can I help you?”

“Can I have a seat?”

“Of course. And you're beautiful. I have to tell you that.”

“Thanks,” said the bard. “But not to lead you on, I'm not really into women.”

“Fair enough. And do you have a name?”

“Lisette,” said the blond, holding out a hand. Nora took it and gave it a gentle shake. She thought about kissing the back of the delicate hand, but the woman had told her outright that she wasn't into women, so Nora wasn't going to push her.

“You have a beautiful voice,” said Lisette, her smile broadening. “So fine. And I've never seen such range. Have you ever thought of becoming a bard?”

“Not really, though I have sung in clubs.”

“Clubs? Like the Dark Elf corner clubs.”

“Venues a long way from here,” said Nora, shaking her head. “And no, I've never thought of becoming a bard.”

“You should consider it. I'm sure the college here would accept you. You would make a wonderful performer, with your beauty. And those eyes.”

“I'll consider it. So you are a student at the college?”

“A graduate. Though I still have a patron.”

The way the woman said that let Nora think that a patron was something she really didn't want. She thought that patrons were a good thing, allowing artists to work on their craft without starving. Maybe there was more to it than that, and she thought it was another thing she might look into when she had the time.

“You're an adventurer, then?”

“You might say that.”

“Then maybe some day I will be singing songs about you.” With that the bard left, picking up a drum and starting a rhythm that she sung to.

“You've mistaken me for someone else,” shouted a familiar voice, and Nora turned to see Sofia being accosted by a trio of men, standing over her table in a menacing manner. Recorder looked like she wanted to hide under the table, and Sofia was looking quite uncomfortable.

“You owe us, whore,” shouted one of the men.

Nora was on her feet in an instant, reaching over and grabbing one of the men by a shoulder and spinning him around. “My friend says that she owes you nothing, so leave her alone.”

“Are you another whore?” asked one of the other men.

Nora glared at him with ice blue eyes, the color of anger, her hand on the hilt of Dawnbreaker. “I beg your pardon.”

“Your friend owes us, and we expect payment.”

“What did you do?” she asked Sofia, sure that she would not like the answer.

“I let them buy me drinks,” she said in a quiet voice. “And took some money for, favors promised. But I'm not a whore, so I left.”

 _No,_ thought Nora, frowning at her friend. _You're not a whore. Just a tease and a thief._

“Look, I'll pay you what she owes you if you'll just go away.”

“But she owes us more than money. And we expect payment.”

“Here, take this,” said Nora, holding out a gem that could probably buy some houses in the city.

“I think we should take it, Eric,” said one of the men.

“No. It's a matter of pride. This bitch promised us pussy, and I mean to have it.”

“You gentlemen need to leave,” growled the inn keep, approaching with a large cudgel in hand. Valdimar was also there, hands free but balled into fists.

“We won't forget this,” said the man called Eric, snatching the gem off the table and storming out.

“Any more indiscretions I need to worry about?” asked Nora, turning an angry eye on her friend.

“Maybe a couple,” admitted Sofia, looking down. “I don't think there were any more in this city, though.”

Nora huffed. Hell, she had sold her body in the past, though not since she had become successful in the Commonwealth. Right now she doubted she would ever be forced to again. It was good money, but oh so degrading. She had noticed women in tavern clothes chatting up men through the evening, going off with them for some time then coming back to chat up some more. She couldn't blame Sofia, or anyone, prostituting herself to survive. They had to eat. But taking the money and sneaking off. That was no more than theft.

“I've got you out of this, now, but don't expect me to always be there to bail you out.”

Sofia nodded, still looking down and refusing the meet Nora's eyes. Nora huffed again and went back to her table, raising a hand to attract the attention of a serving wench, getting another bottle of wine sent to her table.

She looked over to see Eldawyn talking with a distinguished and handsome Altmer man in fine clothes. She said something and the man laughed, and Nora thought she was doing well with the man. Then her friend said something and looked her way, and the man turned to give Nora a good look over. Nora felt herself tingling under the gaze of the gorgeous Altmer man, his intense green eyes locking with hers. She smiled and nodded.

The two elves got up and walked her way. Both got into the seats on either side, and Nora found the man even better looking close up.

“This is Auryen Morellus,” said Eldawyn. “The proprietor of the Dragonborn Museum here in Solitude.”

“Welcome, Auryen,” said Nora, reaching out a hand to shake. “And I am..”

“Nora Jean Adams,” said the man, taking her hand, raising it and brushing his lips across its back. “Eldawyn here has told me so much about you. You are such a beauty. And those eyes. Captivating.”

Nora could feel her juices already flowing. She had yet to try an Altmer man, and this one appeared to be a romantic. There was only one thing to clear up.

“Are you and Elda friends?” asked the man.

"Yes," said Nora, staring into the man's eyes. "I consider her one of my best friends."

"Wonderful. We have known each other going way back. We, have enjoyed many delicious moments together. And we share views on the politics of the Isles.”

Which answered Nora's question. This man was anti-Thalmor like her friend. _He will do_ , she thought with a chuckle. Considering what Elda had told her about Altmer sex practices, and the fact that Edlawyn kept going back for return engagements, she thought he would more than do.

“What is your Museum about?” she asked, fascinated by everything this man could say. He had an intoxicating scent, and his green eyes shone with humor.

“The Dragonborn, my dear. You know there have been seven of them in the history of Tamriel. Eight if you count the last, unsuccessful one. One of them was the Emperor, Tiber Septim.”

"Fascinating,” said Nora, this time taking the man's hand and stroking her thumb across it. Auryen took in a quick breath, and Nora knew they would soon be in bed.

“And what has Elda said about me?”

“Only that you are a most special person, though she didn't go into detail.” His voice fell to a whisper. “And that you are a most accomplished lover.”

“Then why don't we retire to my room so we can establish my bonafides,” she said.

“So forward. How refreshing.”

“Life is short, and we need to pursue pleasure when its available. Don't you agree?”

They went up the two flights of stairs, the Altmer holding Nora's arm in the crook of his. They hurried into the room and the clothes came off. Nora stared at the man under the candlelight. His body was thin but muscular, hairless as all Altmer, just a small patch of pubic hair. And hanging between his legs was a long cock that was starting to twitch to erection. Nora felt herself getting wetter, and she knew that she was ready. But Auryen had other ideas, and starting kissing her passionately, working his way down her body, stopping some minutes on her breasts, then continuing down.

Nora fell back on the bed, pulling Auryen down with her. The man hissed in surprise.

“So strong. And so lovely.”

The man adjusted his position until they were laying in a sixty-nine position, Auryen lapping at her labia with a long and nimble tongue while she took the elf's cock in her mouth. He tasted so good, and his erection firmed up immediately. She didn't think he was the largest she had ever had, but he was close.

“What about me?” complained Eldawyn after the two had been going at it for some minutes.

Nora shifted again, and joined Elda in licking and kissing the body of the elf, working their way down until they had reached his pleasure center. Nora again took him into her mouth, quite the task considering his size. Eldawyn addressed his testicles, and the male Altmer groaned in pleasure. They switched places, Nora licking the balls while Eldawyn hummed around his cock.

“Let me get him ready for you,” said Eldawyn, smiling at her friend.

“He's not ready?” asked Nora in shock.

“Almost,” said Elda, climbing onto the man and mounting him, sliding down until Auryen's cock was buried in her pussy. “Why don't your take the other end.”

“Can I?” she asked the man, who was groaning in pleasure.

“Be my guest,” he said. “I've been wanting to taste more of you.”

Nora climbed onto his face, lowering her pussy to his waiting lips, moaning in pleasure as he started licking and biting her sex. It didn't take her long to cum, and the man moaned his appreciation.

“Your turn,” said Elda, a rapturous smile on her face.

“Has he cum yet?” asked Nora, who hadn't noted that kind of response.

“No. Be my guest.”

So Nora mounted him in place of her friend, putting the cock at her entrance and sliding down, slowly. She gasped at the size but continued to let her self down, slowly, so slowly.

“You are so tight,” gasped the man, just before Elda mounted his face.

“She gets that a lot,” said Elda with a laugh that transitioned into a moan. “Don't worry,” she said through her gasps. “She can take it.”

Nora started moving up and down, savoring the cock, feeling her pleasure rise. Soon she was moving up and down in a frenzy, and an orgasm soon took hold of her. She shook, spasmed, and fell limp onto the man, who continued thrusting into her. She felt him swell and clamped her vagina onto him, increasing the friction. The man screamed his orgasm into Eldawyn's pussy, setting her off, then erupted into Nora's pussy. It was an amazing amount of cum, and Nora found herself climaxing again.

The next couple of hours went by in an ecstatic haze. They switched positions, both of them taking the man's cock, then pleasured by his mouth., Nora tried rear entry with him, missionary, then rode him into another couple of orgasms. She couldn't remember how many orgasms she had, they stretched into an endless wave of pleasure. The cries of Eldawyn set her off several times. And Auryen seemed to be enjoying himself. Finally they collapsed on the bed, a heap of intertwined arms and legs. Nora couldn't remember when she had felt so much pleasure. In fact, she wasn't sure she ever had, and resolved, just before she passed out, to book a return engagement with these two.

She woke up some hours later, a short sharp cry on the edge of her awareness. Her sensitive ears told her it had been a woman's cry, and not one of pleasure. More like someone in distress. _Sofia_ was her first thought, and despite the fatigue and soreness of lovemaking she vaulted out of bed, grabbed the sheathed Dawnbreaker, and went through her door, naked. Auryen had not been in the bed, and Eldawyn was struggling awake, so Nora ran down the stairs on her own. People had come out of rooms, taken one look at a naked woman with sheathed sword in hand, and retreated back to their rooms.

She stopped at the door and listened, not wanting to make a mistake, and heard a muffled cry. She tried the door, found it locked, and sent a hard foot sole into the door, shattering the lock and flinging it open.

There were three men in the room, the trio that had accosted Sofia earlier. Recorder was laying on the bed, hands and feet tied, gag in her mouth. The three men were working on Sofia, two holding her legs open, one thrusting into her while calling her names. The two holding her legs turned in a panic, letting go of Sofia's limbs, while the man currently raping her was too caught up in the act to notice.

“You bastards,” yelled Nora, stepping forward and drawing the glowing sword. Nora loved sex, but she drew the line at rape. It was not the giving and receiving of pleasure. No, it was an attack, meant to disgrace the victim more than to gain pleasure in the assault. Her mind flashed back to her being raped by Raiders when she had first exited the vault and her rage grew.

The men stepped back, the rapist finally noticing that things had changed and getting up from between Sofia's legs. Nora decide to kill him first, her anger overriding her reason.

“Nora, don't,” yelled Eldawyn, grabbing onto her sword arm. Nora started to shrug her off, but the elf hung on tight. “If you kill them there will be a bounty. Possibly jail time in the hold prison.”

That last penetrated, and Nora shoved the sword back into its sheath and tossed it aside.

“The guards won't gainsay me a good beating, will they?” Nora didn't care if they did or not. She needed to punish these less than men. She stepped forward, fists up.

The man who had been raping her friend drew a short blade and moved at her. It was obvious that these men, who had surprised and overpowered two women, didn't think these two new arrivals would cause any more of a problem.

Nora jumped into the air, the sole of her right foot striking the face of the man in the center. He flew back over the bed and into a wall, his nose gushing blood. She landed on the bed and spun, her right foot coming around to hit another man in the head, knocking him aside. The third tried to bolt for the door and overrun Eldawyn. The elf sent a stream of fire into him, not enough to kill, but enough to turn him back.

Nora grabbed that man and spun him around, planting a fist into his stomach and bending him over, then punching an uppercut into his chin. She could feel the jaw shatter, and she clubbed him on the side of the head to send him down. Marching over to the man who had been raping Sofia she jerked him up, then started repeatedly punching him in the face.

“Mercy,” he mumbled through shattered teeth.

“Like the mercy you were giving my friend. I'll show you mercy.” Nora didn't need a sword to kill this beast. In fact, it would be more satisfying if she killed him with her hands.

“Stop,” yelled out a male voice, and a hand grabbed her arm before she could strike, starting to spin her around. Nora went with the spin and put her hands on the chest of the armored man, shoving him hard, through the door and into the hall.

“Stop, woman,” yelled out another man, keeping his shield between himself and Nora. “We know what happened here, and you will be in no trouble if you stop now. So please, stop, so we won't have to haul you into jail as well.”

Nora let out a breath and said a calming mantra, diffusing her killing rage. She stared over at the rapists, then her friends. Elda was untying Recorder, then clasping her in a hug. Sofia was crying on the bed, unwilling or unable to move. And the guards were crowding into the room, grabbing the rapists and applying restraints. Nora looked down at her hands, her bleeding knuckles that had been shredded by broken teeth. The bleeding stopped quickly, and the superficial wounds closed up.

“Jarl Elisif does not stand for rape,” said the guard captain, spitting into the face of one of the criminals. “You will be spending a good long time in jail.”

“Just get us away from that demon,” hissed one of the men through broken teeth. “If you can keep her away from me I will thank you.”

“I should let her work you over,”said the captain. “But I like my position.”

The captain turned on Nora, his eyes looking over her nakedness. “Perhaps you should get dressed, my Lady. We will take care of these animals, and let you take care of your friends. And I have to say, I have never seen a woman beat a man so hard, much less three of them.”

The inn keep showed up, apologizing profusely. Nora thought about asking him for a discount, but decided that wasn't called for at the time.

“Would you like for me to bring you some clothes?” asked the inn keeper.

“No. I'll take my friends up to my room and get dressed there. Come on, Sofia,” she said gently, helping the woman up and to a sitting position. “Come with me to my room.”

Sofia nodded and put her feet on the floor, then got unsteadily to a standing position. Nora could see that Sofia had been hit, so she sent some healing magic into her face. Then got the spellsword's arm around her shoulders and helped her to walk out of the room.

“Bring Elesia,” said Nora, nodding toward Recorder.

“I'm fine, Dragonborn. I mean Nora. They weren't after me, and as soon as I was trussed up they left me alone.”

“Come up to my room anyway,” said Nora with a smile. “I don't want you to be alone.”

She turned and helped Sofia into the hall, watching as the inn keep moved his lips in a silent word. Dragonborn, she saw, and while she couldn't get mad at the shocked Elesia, she thought that too much information had been shared this night.

Nora cuddled with Sofia when she had her in bed. Sofia tried to push her off, but Nora pulled her in tight, holding on and letting her friend cry in her arms.

 _I don't know what you did to deserve such treatment, Sofia_ , thought Nora, feeling the bed move as Eldawyn and Elesia crawled on. _Deserved or not, and rape is never deserved, I will be here for your healing._

Nora had healed the woman's physical injuries. But there was no magic to heal the mental. She would have to depend on the skills she had developed as a lawyer and a leader, and help Sofia to become her old self. And if Sofia learned to not manipulate people in the bargain, so much the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Solitude quite a bit bigger than in the book, as befits a capital city of a large kingdom. Whiterun was over 20,000, so I thought 100,000 a good number for Solitude. I think this chapter might be disturbing for some. I tried to do a good job relating the feelings of a rape victim. Not being a woman, I of course don't know all the fears and regrets that come with rape. However, my very first client in graduate school was a rape victim, and boy did I feel out of my league.


	22. Chapter – Twenty-two - Solitude – Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora deals with the aftermath of the rape of Sofia. New armor is found for the party, and Nora goes up against a dragon in the middle of Solitude. Her cover is shattered and she is called before the Jarl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dragon fight. That's about it for warnings.

The inn keep had brought up breakfast for seven to Nora's room. Eggs, sausage, freshly baked bread. Even a tray of pastries along with hot tea, the only caffeinated morning beverage Skyrim had. The serving girl told Nora that the breakfast was on the house, for which the Dragonborn was grateful, if only for the gesture. The six women gathered, Valdimar exiled to the common room. Not that she had anything against the Housecarl sitting with them, most times, but this was a time for healing the injured woman. The man had accepted his exile with good grace.

“If only I hadn't have led them on and stolen their money,” moaned Sofia, barely touching her food.

The rest of the women had lost their appetites as well. Nora couldn't afford that luxury, and she ate her fill and then some, needing fuel for the day. And tried to be there for Sofia.

“No matter what you did, there was no cause for what they did.”

“Unfortunately, my Thane,” said Lydia after taking some small bites of food. “Rape is a way of life in Tamriel. If Whiterun is ever sacked by Ulfric, his men will have their way with every female in the city. From young girls up to grandmothers. If the Stormcloaks can get into their skirts, they will have them.”

“And not just the Stormcloaks,” said Eldawyn, a distant look on her face. “But the Imperials and the Thalmor as well. When a city is besieged and taken it is a time honored tradition to rape and pillage.”

“But, I've seen women in those units,” said Nora, confused. “Do they just stand by and let it happen?”

“Mostly they egg the men on,” said Eldawyn, shaking her head. “Sometimes they might join in.”

Nora stared at the elf in horror. She had never realized that this went on in Skyrim. She should have known, as well versed as she was in history. But the beauty of the land, the friendliness of the people in towns and cities, had lulled her to sleep.

“It has always concerned me,” said Lydia, her eyes wide. “I don't know what I would do if some man just took what I'm saving. I guess taking my own life would be an option.”

“Lydia,” said Nora, putting an arm around her Housecarl. “No. It may be a horrible experience, but nothing worth killing yourself over.”

“Lydia might be right,” said Sofia, tears flowing from her eyes. “Death may be the best way. I would think about it myself, but thieves aren't allowed into Sovngarde, and I don't want to go to Oblivion.”

“Well, you have a chance to reform,” said Lydia, rubbing a hand on the woman's shoulder. “Many people don't get that chance.”

Sofia just shook her head sadly and looked down.

“What did you do on your world?” asked Eldawyn, raising an eyebrow. “You have an army, yes?”

“Yes. Actually several of them.” She thought of the Minutemen, the Brotherhood, Institute security, even the militia of the settlements. “And all have rules against rape. It is punished by death, quick and sudden. So it is almost unheard of in civilized forces. Only our equivalent of bandits are likely to commit such an atrocity, and they are killed on sight.”

“What if the supposed victim lies?” asked Eldawyn, looking troubled. “It happened to a cousin of mine. He had in no way raped the woman he was accused of molesting, and he was sentenced to decades in prison.”

“We have, ways, of testing the semen and matching it up to the person it came from. Doesn't make it fool proof, since a woman can lie, of course, like any of us. But we also have ways of telling when someone is speaking the truth.”

Nora decided that she needed to get onto the day's tasks. She asked Elesia to stay with Sofia, still worried that the woman might do something rash. So she stepped out the inn, dressed in her Radiant Raiment clothes, Dawnbreaker belted to her side, and headed for her first stop. It was a beautiful day outside, sun shining and birds singing. There was still a sting to the air. This part of Skyrim was cold, and she had heard that the ground was covered with snow a short ride to the north of here.

“I need these potions,” she told the Alchemist at Angeline's Aromatics, an elderly woman that Nora took to be Angeline.

“This is quite an order,” said the woman. “Can you give me a day to get it together. And I assume that you want it wrapped for travel?”

“Yes,” said Nora, visualizing a big box filled with straw to safeguard the small, fragile bottles. “Have you ever heard of pills.” Now that would be a solution to many of the problems with potions. Smaller, lighter, break-proof.

“I have never heard of that. What is it?”

“Small solid pellets that can be taken by mouth. I'm thinking that if you have a way to dry out the potions, removing the water while leaving the active ingredients intact.”

“Interesting,” said Angeline, nodding. “I will see what I can come up with, but don't expect miracles. Or instantaneous discovery. Now, I expect payment up front.”

Nora handed over a pair of flawless diamonds, some of the largess they had found in several tombs, sure that it would be enough. “Keep the change if there is any. If not, I will give you more.”

“Thank you, my Lady. You can pick it up tomorrow. And if I may ask my Lady a question. Have you been to Whiterun?”

“Actually, its my home in Skyrim.”

“Then perhaps you have heard of my daughter, Fura. She joined the Imperial army and was stationed to Whiterun, and I haven't heard from her in months. And Captain Aldis won't tell me anything.”

“I'll ask around,” promised Nora, feeling that the news would not be good. Another tragedy spawned from the damned war.

Next stop was the armorer, the one recommended to her by the guard captain she had talked to earlier when she stopped into the barracks to find out about the disposition of the rapists. She had learned that they would appear before the Jarl that afternoon, and thought it might be a good idea to be there, as a witness if nothing else. And it would give her a chance to show the Jarl her clothing.

The armorer was in a combined house workshop near the Imperial fort, Castle Dour, The workshop was well lit, and the smith and his apprentice were hard at work making Imperial swords. Nora browsed some of the armor that was mounted on manikins, noting that they seemed to be made of some different metals than she had seen before.

“Can I help you, my Lady,” said the smith, leaving the forge to see what she wanted. “I'm afraid I don't have many daggers available. The women of Solitude have bought me out due to the vampire attacks.”

“More damned vampires,” Nora whispered, wondering if she might have to delay leaving Solitude until she had taken care of them.

“No, I'm looking for armor. And I'm interesting in hearing about these fascinating pieces here.”

“Is my Lady sure she knows what she's looking for,” said the smith. His eyes narrowed as he saw the sword belted at her side.

“May I see that sword?”

“Sure,” said Nora, pulling Dawnbreaker from its sheath and handing it hilt first to the smith.

“Is this Dawnbreaker? I've heard it described, but never thought I would see it. Who did you buy it off, and did they realize that they were being robbed?”

“I didn't buy it,” said Nora, laughing. “I found it in Meridea's temple, after I killed the resident necromancer and his minions.

The man looked at her with new respect, realizing that he wasn't dealing with some soft noble woman. “Would you be willing to sell it?”

“And become the fool who didn't realize I was being robbed,” said Nora, laughing again and shaking her head. “But I would like to ask you about your armor.”

“Sure thing. We have genuine elven mail from the Isles. Stronger and lighter than anything we can make. I can't make it myself, though I can size it if you want.”

“And this?” asked Nora, running her hand over the dark leather set, the studs of metal protruding from it.

“A set of hardened leather. Suitable for mages who don't want to be overburdened. It will stop the arrows of all but the most powerful bows. And next to it is a set of ebony chain. Also light, though not as mush so as the elven armor, but much stronger. I doubt there is a bow in Skyrim that can penetrate it at distance.”

Nora started thinking she had found some better armor for herself, Eldawyn and Sofia. Lydia had ebony plate, and there weren't too many armors out there with better protection. Recorder still insisted that she didn't need armor, and the nanoweave she wore had protected her, so far. Which left Valdimar and Annekke.

“What do you have that will fit a big Nord who likes to swing a hammer? And do you have any more sets of those marvelous mails.”

“Sounds like half the Nords in Skyrim,” said the man with a laugh. “I have a set of Glacial that should do the job. Lighter than ebony and almost as good. And yes, I have another set of elven.”

“So, how much?”

“For which one?”

“All of them, of course?”

The smith whistled, then started doing figures while he spoke. “Ten thousand gold for the Glacial, eight thousand for the ebony mail, seven thousand each for the elven, and six thousand for the leather. So, let's say, thirty-eight thousand gold, including sizing. And how do you want to pay for that?”

Nora opened her belt pouch and starting counting out gems. She placed six diamonds, four emeralds, along with some garnets and opals, on the counter, all of finest quality,

“Are these real?”

“As real as the sword,” said Nora. “And from the same source.”

“You don't mind if I have them appraised?”

“Not at all.”

The smith picked up one of the diamonds and one emerald and handed them back to Nora. “Don't want anyone to say I cheated you. And I will need to see your people here to size them. Give me a couple of minutes here and I will get your measurements.”

“Do you have any good helms to go with the armor?”

“Full face or open?”

After being measured, head and body, Nora left the shop with an agreement to bring her people back that afternoon. The smith thought he could have the armor ready in two days, more delay, but it would give Nora time to ask about the vampires. And her people would be much better protected when they left the capital. She had given him the gems he had returned and he promised six helmets of good quality steel hardened to an almost unreal degree. She thought she might be able to talk Recorder into wearing one. Her nanoarmor was well and good, but anything hitting her hard in the head would kill her, and Nora couldn't stand for that. So either a helm, or she could go her own way. The glacial armor, of course, came with an open faced helm, and she couldn't wait to see the expression on Valdimar's face when he came in for his fitting.

Nora stopped by a stand selling spiced wine, tasted a sample, and ordered five cases of the beverage, vowing to herself that Eldawyn wouldn't be allowed to drink it all up. Spiced wine was good on a cold night, something which Skyrim had more than its fair share of. The woman at the stand, Evette San, complained that she was now sold out, since the East Empire Trading Company was holding her spices until she paid a tariff she couldn't afford.

“No promises, but let me see what I can do,” said Nora, resolving to talk to the people of the East Empire Trading Company when she visited the docks the next day.

“Dragon,” came a loud shout as Nora was walking through the large residential district fronting the palace.

“Shit,” said Nora, looking up and trying to spot the beast. She had on her enchanted jewelry, but the armor had been enchanted as well, and she was lacking that protection. But the dragon had chosen this time to attack a city, so there was nothing to it but to fight.

The blue dragon flew over with a roar. People ran, heading into buildings or just taking off in a panic. The guard started sending arrows up and into the beast, most bouncing off, a few sinking in through the spaces between the scales. Nora waited for a moment, wanting to see what kind of breath this creature had so she could throw the appropriate spell. Frost or shock, and she didn't want to resort to flame in the city lest she start a fire that would spread.

 _I wish I had the others with me_ , she thought, but she had cut them loose to shop on their own.

A lightning bolt left the mouth of the dragon, striking the ground and arching through the bodies of a couple of guards, dropping them dead and smoking to the flagstones of the street. Nora called up a spell, sending the ice spikes flying into the dragon. Not every one hit, but those that did penetrated.

The dragon went into a hover, mouth opening, and Nora knew she was in trouble. Except she had an ace up her sleeve. With a shout she turned Ethereal, and the lightning passed harmless through her. Of course she couldn't hurt the dragon in this state either, but as soon as she was solid again she would start flinging ice spikes. The dragon roared and flapped higher, and Nora sent a few spells into it.

The dragon turned its head while moving away and shot another bolt Nora's way. This time she wasn't able to turn immaterial in time. The bolt struck the walk ten feet away and the electricity flowed into Nora through the ground. All the hair on her body stood on end and she shook from the shock. She could smell something burning, and realized that her clothes had caught. She beat out the sleeve as she ran to cover, then raised a hand and cast healing on herself, her nerves humming from shock and fear.

The dragon came back down, hovering in the air, and a pair of children broke cover and ran for it, holding on to each other. The dragon opened its mouth, preparing to fry them.

“No,” yelled Nora, fearful that she was going to see the children die. “Fus Ro Dah,” she shouted, the adrenaline fueled rage of her enhanced body powering the shout. It hit the dragon in the side and actually pushed it into the nearby building. The children turned a corner and were safe, and Nora charged forward, throwing ice magic as she drew her sword. Arrows struck the dragon, and it was starting to look really hurt, blood flowing over the scales. Nora sent another spike into the dragon, hitting it in the neck.

The head dipped low, the mouth opened, and the dragon threatened to electrocute her as its last act. Nora leapt into the air, her body fueled by fear and anger, landing on the top of its head, driving Dawnbreaker through the skull with all her strength. It might not have been a dragon slayer, but it cut through the dragon bone easily enough. The dragon's head hit the ground and Nora flung herself away, rolling to her feet and turning to make sure that the dragon wasn't about to attack her. But it was obviously dead, and Nora prepared herself for what was about to come next. She really didn't want to go through this in front of the people of Solitude, but she had no choice.

The dragon started to burn and the wave of energy flowed out of it to engulf Nora. She felt herself rising into the air, the energy infusing every cell of her body, as the most intense orgasm she had ever felt, just like from every other dragon soul, took her. The power burst forth, knocking back everyone who had come running up.

“You're, Dragonborn,” shouted out one of the guards, echoed by many others.

 _No shit_ , thought Nora, looking at her ruined clothes. She sheathed Dawnbreaker and started to walk away, not wanting the attention.

“Stop, in the name of the Jarl,” yelled out a guard, and Nora anxiously turned to see a dozen of the soldiers coming at her.

“She's Dragonborn,” called out one of the guards she had fought beside.

“Jarl Elisif wants to see you. You are to surrender your weapon and come with us.”

Surrender Dawnbreaker? Nora didn't think so, and she pulled the weapon from its sheath. She knew it was crazy, but she wasn't about to surrender the blade to anyone.

“Drop the weapon, or die,” said one of the guards.

“No, you fool,” said the guard captain. “The Jarl ordered her brought before her. And I think she wanted to talk to her. Kind of hard to do that with a dead woman.”

The captain looked her up and down. “Look, I know that you helped to kill that dragon, and the men here think you ate its soul. But Jarl Elisif is understandably leery about having anyone with the voice come into her presence.”

“And if I wanted to harm the Jarl, I wouldn't need this sword.”

“True,” said one of the guards. “I saw what she did to the people who raped her friend, and unless we tie her hand and foot she will remain dangerous.”

“Very well,” said the guard captain, giving Nora a frank look. “Dragonborn. You are going before the Jarl. To talk, as far as I know. You may retain your sword, but keep it sheathed at all times. If you draw, or attempt to use your voice against the Jarl, we will attack, and continue attacking, until either you are dead or you kill us all. Understood.”

“Understood, Captain. And I must say that I find your devotion to your Jarl heartening.”

* * *

The Blue Palace was huge, making Balgruuf's Dragonreach look like a farmer's hut in comparison. Four stories of stonework, stained glass windows, and towering blue domes over both wings and the central palace. They entered through a walkway between the wings, forty yards of courtyard filled with flowers. On entering the main hall Nora was led through an entry with a number of chairs, people waiting for an audience, nobles and paupers. They went up a double flight of stairs and walked across the carpeted floor to the throne, upon which Elisif the fair sat.

Elisif was called the fair, and Nora had really expected someone who didn't quite meet the description. Not only was the woman as pretty as anyone she had ever seen, but she bore a shocking resemblance to Toccata, down to the green eyes and red hair. There were some differences in the face, they weren't exact twins, but they could have been very close sisters.

“We have the woman you wanted to see, my Jarl. The guardsmen who watched her fight say she ate the soul of the dragon she killed.”

“So, you are the Dragonborn we have heard of?” asked Elisif in a voice that was almost a total match for Toccata's.

Nora could only stare at her, not able to speak.

“Was she struck in the head by the dragon?” asked a heavy set man in fine clothing.

“Can you hear me?” asked Elisif.

“I'm, sorry, Jarl Elisif. You just look so much like a dear friend of mine.”

“And is she pretty?” asked another of the people Nora took to be one of the court Thanes, an older but still attractive woman.

“Toccata was beautiful,” said Nora, a tear rolling down her cheek. “Just as is Jarl Elisif.”

“Was?” asked Elisif in a quiet voice.

“She's in Sovngarde now. Fallen in battle against my foes.”

“Then you have our sympathy,” said Elisif, bowing her head.

“Thank you, my Jarl. And I must say, I really didn't believe the stories of your beauty, and find that they lied in their inadequacy.”

“You are most gracious, Thane Nora Jane Adams,” said Elisif, smiling at the shock on Nora's face.

“You've heard of me?” asked Nora, surprised again.

“Balgruuf is like an uncle to me,” said Elisif, those sad and beautiful eyes looking into Nora's own. “He sent a missive to me, asking that I look out for you if you entered my hold. Balgruuf holds much hope for you in this dragon crisis, but worries that you might, as he said, try to take on too much before you are ready.”

“That sounds like him,” said Nora with a smile.

“And I must say that I am very cross with you,” said the Jarl, crossing her legs. “You are a visiting noble, and a hero, and you spent the night in an inn. An inn where one of your followers was attacked by vermin who sit now in my jail.”

“I really didn't want the attention,” said Nora, grimacing. “I wanted to visit your city incognito, not wanting anyone to fuss over me. And I guess I failed miserably.”

“You did,” said the Jarl with a laugh. “And I am grateful to you for killing that beast before it could kill more people. And may I ask you where you stand on the war?”

“I, uh, really don't have a stance yet. I am still gathering information. But I must say, Ulfric does not sound like a man I would follow of my own will. Whether I will end up fighting him or not, I cannot say, yet.”

“And honest answer,” said a red haired man sitting on the side with the other Thanes. “I think we can trust this woman. And Balgruuf likes her.”

“I will be sending my men to gather up your followers and their belongings and bring them to the palace,” said Elisif in a voice that Nora knew brooked no argument. “You will be staying in the palace, in accommodations befitting your station.”

“I have been sleeping in tents most of the time, Jarl Elisif.”

“Elisif. You don't need to use my title when we speak.”

“Elisif, then.”

“And just because you have been, roughing it, doesn't mean you can't take advantage of luxury when it is offered. So no arguments.”

“Me and my people need to meet with the smith by the castle. I bought some new armor, and I need to have it fitted.”

“Very well. But I expect you at dinner tonight. Eight o'clock, and don't be late. I would talk with you at length when I don't have court business to attend.”

“And what do you think of my clothes?” asked Nora, wanting to get that business out of the way.

“It looks to be of good cut and fine fabric,” said Elisif, studying Nora. “A little worse for wear.”

“Facing a dragon tends to make for wear,” said Nora to the laughs of the court. “But I promised the owner of Radiant Raiment that I would mention it to you.”

“And you can tell them that I will be ordering some new dresses from them,” said Elisif with a smile. “They seemed to have survived a dragon attack, and that is quite the recommendation.”

“If I might have a moment of the Thane's time;” said a pretty woman in the robes of a mage.

“Sybille Stentor, my court mage,” said Elisif, bowing her head at the woman. “And don't take up too much of her time, Sybille. She has business to attend to.”

“Please come with me to my chambers, Dragonborn.” said the mage, walking to the other side of the room and into an entryway.

Nora followed her, curious. She was determined to ask the woman about magic, since Eldawyn had recommended that she gather all the knowledge she could about the craft.

Stentor took a seat at a small table in her large bedroom. Nora took the other chair and inclined her head, waiting for the other woman to talk.

“I see you have Dawnbreaker. Is Meridea a patron?”

“Well, I consider her such, though Kynareth is my God of choice. I don't know much about Meridea, but anyone who stands against darkness is a friend of mine.”

“Open minded,” said the mage with approval. She cast a quick spell, and Nora felt the familiar energy wash over her. “And so much magicka. Abnormally high for one so young.”

“I think you know more about me than you let on, Sybille,” said Nora, eyes narrowing “And I would like to know what a vampire is doing in the service of the Jarl of Solitude.

Stentor bared her fangs and hissed, and Nora was wondering if she might have a fight on her hands.

“How did you know?”

“The glint in your eyes, a certain scent. I don't think anyone else would have discerned your secret, but I have certain, abilities.”

“Yes, you do. And what are you going to do with the knowledge?”

“Nothing, unless you give me reason. Then I will take your head myself.”

Stentor laughed. “I believe you would, and I'm not that easy to take. But I believe you would.”

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” asked Nora.

“To the point. And to let you know, I don't stalk the night looking for victims. Not when there are more, civilized, ways of surviving.”

“Well?”

“I have knowledge of a coven of vampires in the hold, preying on the citizens I am sworn to protect. Unfortunately, with the war on, and dragons reappearing, I don't have the manpower to root them out. I assume that you are going back to Whiterun from here.”

“Yes, by way of Dragonsbridge.”

“Perfect. Then that is where I want you to go and root out this coven. You don't even need to come back and report. Just tell some of the hold guards and the information will come back to me.”

“Do you know where they are?”

“No. But that marvelous blade can lead you to them. It will shine brighter when you are near undead.”

Nora looked down at the blade and noticed that the cross-guard gem was glowing brighter than ever.

“So I see. And yes, I guess I can do that. But I have a favor to ask you as well. Can you teach me some spells I don't know while I am here. Eldawyn is about at the end of her knowledge, as far as novice and apprentice spells go, and I'm still kind of limited on my ability to cast adept level spells.”

“Eldawyn huh?” said Sibil, laying her head in a hand. “Altmer, with tattoos on her face, just lighter than her skin?”

“Yes.”

“Be careful of that one, for she's more than she seems.”

“Elda has already told me all about her possession and I have come to terms with it. I plan to find a way to drive the spirit out.”

“Good luck with that. But that's how you are, isn't it? People need help, and there you are. Was it the same way on your world?”

“Who told you that?” asked Nora, a chill running up her spine.

“I have my ways. Arcane ways. Now, go on your shopping trip and I will see you here after dinner. And I will make sure you get some spell tomes that you have never read.”

* * *

Nora thought it best to get her people over to the smith as soon as possible so that they could be sized. She found Sofia, Elesia and Annekke at the inn, so that was half her team. Sofia seemed to be in better spirits, though nowhere near her old wise cracking self. She sent Sofia and Elesia to the smithy, and asked Annekke to go out and find the other three. She then repaired to the smith. She wanted to see the expressions on her followers' faces when they saw what she had gotten them.

Sofia perked up even more when she saw the elven chain. The woman might be a tease and a cheat, but deep down she was a competent spellsword, and this was the perfect armor for her style of fighting. The smith started measuring Sofia, who flinched at his touch at first, but soon came to accept that the smith meant her no harm.

Nora, meantime, stripped out of her ruined clothes and tried on her ebony chain. It fit perfectly, not loose enough to get in her way, almost form fitting. She tried moving in the chain, finding that it was as light as advertised, more than her old armor. And it didn't clink like most armors of its kind. She couldn't wait to try it in combat.

“Your friend here doesn't want armor?” asked the smith, looking at Elesia.

“It weighs me down,” said the observer, frowning.

“He has a helmet for you Elesia,” said Nora, waiting for the protests that weren't long in coming.

“No. No helmet.”

“Elesia. I worry about you. One blow to the head and you will be gone, and I can't stand for that. So it's either the helmet or you can leave my service.”

Recorder stared at Nora with wide eyes that started to tear up. “I thought you were my friend. After, well, that night, I thought you would never hurt me.”

“It's not to hurt you, Elesia. It's to keep me from being hurt. Any of us could die, at any time. But I refuse to see you go down because you are too stubborn to protect yourself.”

“But, my nanoarmor?”

“Is very good, but I still see you taking wounds in exposed areas. I wore nanoarmor myself in the Commonwealth, but I knew enough to get in a suit of power armor when I was facing something really horrible.”

“Okay,” said Elesia, wiping a tear from her face. A smile soon graced her face. “So, can I get something light to go over my nano?”

The smith had been listening, sometimes with confusion when they discussed nanoarmor. But he walked over and pulled some armor hanging from a rack and bought it over.

“Hardened leather,” he said, holding up the black flexible armor. “Fifteen pounds, and better than ordinary chain. I'll give you a volume discount at four thousand.”

“Sold,” said Nora, looking at Elesia. “If this is okay with you, my dear.”

“I guess I can give it a try,” said Recorder with a laugh.

Annekke showed up with Eldawyn and Valdimar, Lydia tagging along. Annekke squealed when she saw the armor that Nora had gotten for her. Eldawyn looked like she wasn't sure, then weighed the armor in her hands, tested the flexibility, and nodded. Valdimar was more of a problem than Nora thought he would be.

“This is too much, my Thane,” said the big man. “I do not deserve such fine armor.”

“Listen, you big lug,” hissed Nora, poking a finger into the man's chest. “You deserve what I say you deserve.”

Valdimar shook his head as he dug in his heels.

She softened her voice and switched her approach. “Look, Valdimar. You are a mighty warrior, good with your hammer. But because you use a hammer you have no shield. I want you to remain effective in combat, without going down to a damned arrow. And, if you agree to the armor,” she said in a seductive voice, “you can come with us into tombs.”

That got the man, just like she thought it would. She knew he was getting tired of being the designated horse guard.

That settled, Nora went over to Radiant Raiment, still in her fine but ruined clothes.

“Oh no,” said Taarie in horror as she saw the clothes in their ruined condition. “Don't tell me that Elisif saw the garment in that condition.”

“Dragons tend to be hard on clothes,” said Nora, frowning.

“You,” said Taarie, looking back at her obnoxious sister, Endarie. “You're the one who killed the dragon and ate its soul?”

“Guilty,” said Nora with the sinking feeling that everyone in the city would know about her in the next day or so. “And the Jarl said she would be ordering several new dresses from you. Something about clothes that held up under a dragon attack.”

“Yippee,” cried the Altmer, clapping her hands. “And what can I do for you today, besides your payment of course?”

“I need clothes for myself, five other women and a big man. We are having dinner with the Jarl tonight, and I need for us to look presentable. You can apply what you owe me to the bill.”

“You have their sizes? And shoe sizes as well?”

Nora did. She had gotten the notes from the smith.

“Three hundred each for the women, five hundred for the man,” said Endarie after her sister gave her the specifications.

“Minus what we owe you, comes to two thousand,” said the elder sister.

“This,” said Nora, handing over a flawless emerald.

“More than enough. Wait while I get some septims.”

“Keep the change,” said Nora, to the disbelieving looks of the elves. She had come to the conclusion that people paid the asking price in Tamriel and no more. Well, if it got her better service, and she had the funds, she wasn't against giving a tip.

Nora arranged to have the clothing delivered to her room at the inn and went back to the smith. She needed to talk to Eldawyn about enchanting the armor. The next time they faced enemies she wanted them all to be as well protected as possible. Her people might have been resolved to the prospect that the Dragonborn was the only one important in the party, but she was having none of that. They were all important to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the game being the Dragonborn seems to carry no weight with most of the world. I didn't think that realistic, and here Nora finds she is a celebrity.


	23. Chapter Twenty-three – Dinner with the High Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora has dinner with the Jarl and makes new friends. She tells them about her world and learns more about the political strife in Skyrim. And makes a deadly enemy at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really any trigger warning in this one.

The dinner party was seated at the long table exactly at eight. The formal dining room of the Blue Palace was large. Not quite as big as the great hall in Dragonsreach, but then that was a multipurpose room, and this was just one of many in the palace. It was beautifully set, with stain glass windows along the outer wall and large and tasteful paintings covering many of the surfaces. Unlike most Nord formal chambers there were no heads of dead animals staring from the walls. There were plenty of shelves, though, stocked with the memorabilia of a thousand years of high kings.

Elisif sat at the head of the table, wearing a simple but elegant gown, the circlet of the Jarl sitting on her brow. Nora had the seat of honor, to the right of the Jarl, the first place down the length of the table. Her people sat in a line down from her, Eldawyn to Nora's right. On the other side of the table were the nobles of the hold, starting with Falk Firebeard, the Steward, the three Thanes and the court wizard in line down the table. A guard captain sat on that side as well, while the Jarl's Housecarl stood at the entrance to the room in full armor.

Drinks and appetizers were served first, good wine and cups of shrimp. Nora had found out that the sea provided much of the food in the city. That and the shipments by ship from the other provinces. Skyrim had a great number of farms, but there were many areas where the growing seasons were so short that they couldn't provide all the food needed.

Nora inhaled the shrimp, to the stares of the nobles and the smiles of her people.

“Not getting enough to eat, Thane Nora,” said Erikur, the obnoxious overweight Thane that she had taken an instant dislike to.

“Sorry for my lack of table manners,” said Nora, her face flushing.

“Think nothing of it, Thane Nora,” said Elisif.

“Just Nora, please, Elisif.”

Elisif nodded, then continued. “Balgruuf mentioned your eating habits, but he didn't say why you needed so much.”

“Did he mention anything else about me?”

“Only that you weren't from Nirn, and might not have figured out our culture completely.”

Nora laughed. “There's more to it than that. The fact is, I have to eat much more than a normal person each day to keep my body weight. I have a heightened metabolism, one which burns calories at an astounding rate.”

“Not from Nirn?” said Erikur in a loud voice. “What nonsense is this? How can someone not be from Nirn?” His eyes narrowed. “Unless she is some thing from Oblivion.”

“Thane Erikur,” said Elisif in her best haughty voice. “Do not insult our guest. If you cannot keep a civil tongue then you may leave.”

The way the Jarl was looking at her Thane told Elisif much of their relationship with each other. Elisif couldn't stand the man, but tolerated him, probably for political reasons.

“So, tell me about this world of yours,” said the Jarl, leaning forward. The servants refilled glasses, and Elisif smiled up at the man pouring her drink. That told Nora much about the Jarl, and she found herself really liking the ruler of this hold.

“How long before the main course arrives?” asked Nora, wanting to know how much time she had for her presentation.

“About twenty minutes.”

“Then let me show you,” said Nora, thinking she enough time for a short presentation. The Dragonborn pulled out a small half globe and set it on the table. She had taken the device from her suit of power armor, fully charged, and with a number of edited videos of the world before the war and the Commonwealth after.

“This was my world before the war.” the holo sprang to life, showing the great city of Boston, the glass towers, the streets filled with cars, a view of a power plant. A jetliner coming in for a landing. People watching a baseball game. The view of the wilds, deer, bear, birds in flight. Trees and flowers that looked much like those of Skyrim.

“What sorcery is this?” exclaimed Erikur.

“I sense no magic here,” said Sybille Stentor, waving a hand through some motions.

“It's the technology of my world. We didn't have magic.”

“Yet so many wonders,” said Falk Firebeard, eyes wide.

“And then came the war,” said Nora, as the view switched to the active fighting. Warplanes in the sky. Soldiers marching along the side of a road, slogging on foot, power armor moving with them in support. An aircraft carrier moving at sea, launching and recovering aircraft. A submarine diving. And then, the climax, the scene of the atomic warhead detonating on the outskirts of Boston as the ending act of the war played. The blinding flash, buildings coming apart, then a black screen as the aircraft taking the footage crashed.

“I was in cryo sleep, frozen, for two hundred years, and woke to this.” Scenes of the blasted landscape, rusted cars, houses that had been smashed, buildings that still stood but missed one or another wall. Then the two headed beasts, radstags, Brahman, along with the radroaches. A view of the glowing sea, dead, with a radioactive dust storm rising on the winds. The true horrors, mutated bears, a pair of deathclaws on the attack, a swarm of feral ghouls running down the street, a mirelurk mother coming out of the sea. Supermutants, their lair with hanging bags of meat. A shot of Nora, recognizable in her strap on armor, sending a missile into a giant being that was a larger version of the supermutants.

“But there had been some rebuilding, and I helped them with even more.” A settlement, Sanctuary Hills as it was when she found it. Then rebuilt, new concrete structures. A view of the laser turrets taking out a deathclaw. Hangman's Alley, Coastal Cottage, Longfellow's cabin, some of the others. A view of the Prydwin in flight, vertibirds coming and going. Minutemen walking down one of the roads, power armor moving in support, just like before the war. The inside of the Institute, all gleaming white walls and glass. A man stepping onto a platform and disappearing in a flash of light.

The presentation took fifteen minutes as the people around the table sat and watched, speechless.

“I went into cryo, a chamber that froze me and kept me young, just as the bombs were dropping. I woke up to see my husband murdered in front of my eyes, my baby stolen. And then the bastards put me back to sleep for another sixty years. So I woke into a world that I didn't recognize, to try and find a baby who had become a grown man without my knowledge. And I started helping people, taking out the gangs that were making their lives a holy hell. Uniting the people, until we had something worth defending.”

“I am so sorry about your husband,” said Elisif in a quiet voice. “So we have something horrible in common.”

“Yes, Elisif,” said Nora, a tear running down her cheek. “We do. And I can see why you hate Ulfric.”

“So you were a hero in that world as well,” said Thane Bryling, a middle aged woman sitting next to Falk.

“No," said Nora, shaking her head emphatically. "I just saw things that needed doing and I did them. I don't think that makes me a hero, though it did get me installed as president of the Commonwealth, against my will.”

“How could they make you the leader against your will?” asked Falk.

“We had an election, and the damned fools kept writing in my name. I kept winning by a super-majority, and finally gave in to the inevitable.”

“Sounds like you were a hero to me,” said Falk.

“What is this?” complained Erikur, slamming a hand on the table. “Some illusion she summoned and you are all eating out of her hand.”

“Enough,” yelled Elisif, glaring at the Thane. “Erikur, you may leave the table. And you can come back to court when you are prepared to apologize to Nora Jane Adams. Or is it Queen Nora?” asked Elisif, looking over at the Sole Survivor.

“It was President,” said Nora, glancing over as Erikur got to his feet and stormed out of the chamber.

“I inherited him from my father in law,” said Elisif, looking down. “He is one of the richest men in Skyrim, and his wealth is a benefit to the realm. But sometimes I wish he had never been appointed Thane. Unfortunately, short of treason, I cannot dismiss him.”

“I understand.”

“Your world. It was so wonderful, then became so horrible,” said Elisif, closing her eyes. “But you made it better.”

“Not on my own. There were a lot of people that helped. Many died along the way.”

“That's always the way,” said Falk, looking into Nora's eyes. “Leaders lead, and their followers suffer, and things get done. But most leaders are quick to take all the credit. Not you, which heaps even more honor at your feet.”

Nora felt herself blushing from the praise.

“I would like to know about that, platform, that made the man disappear?” asked Sybille, leaning forward in her chair. “Where did he go?”

“The teleportation network,” said Nora, smiling. “One of our greatest accomplishments. It moves people and objects from place to place in an instant, letting them avoid the roads. I really wish you had something like that here. These distances are daunting.”

“There might be some advanced spells in Alteration that can accomplish the same,” said the mage. “Expensive to cast, and well beyond your capabilities at the moment. But I think you will become able to cast them in time.”

“You have told us much about your world,” said Elisif, watching as servants came in with platters of food.

Beef, seafood, potatoes, vegetables, loaves of hot bread and small plates of butter. These were placed along the center of the table, and Nora assumed this was a buffet. Her stomach growled, the shrimp already forgotten. The people on the other side of the table started using their forks to hoist meat onto their plates, then spooned the other parts of the feast. Falk prepared a plate and set it before Elisif. Nora nodded at her people and they set to as well.

“I thought we should have a traditional buffet,” said Elisif, looking at Nora, “so you could feed that metabolism of yours.”

“Thank you, Elisif,” said Nora, starting to pile food on her own plate.

“Now, you have told us about your world. Do you have questions about ours?”

“Many. Your husband was High King, the overall ruler of Skyrim. Does that make you High Queen?”

“It's complicated,” said Elisif, looking over at Falk.

“Elisif was not born to the nobility of Skyrim,” said the steward after swallowing some food. “She was enobled by marrying Torygg, but some of the Jarls, like Ulfric, don't recognize that. She has a strong claim to the crown, but a Moot must assemble to confirm that claim, or not. And with the war driving a wedge between the holds, that is not possible.”

“And excuse me Elisif, as to the nature of the next question, but it is said that Ulfric tore Toryyg apart with his voice. I can't do that, and I wonder what I must do to prepare myself for a possible confrontation with Ulfric.”

“It hurts to think about it,” said Elisif, looking down, tears starting to flow.

Nora felt her heart going out to this woman. She obviously wanted to do well by her people, but was caught up in the political strife of this land. Sure to grow into the position, right now she was in over her head, and if not for her court she would be foundering.

“Ulfric did kill Torygg with his voice,” Elisif said, shaking her head. “He shouted Torygg to the ground, made him helpless, then thrust his sword through my husband's body. So in a sense he did kill the High King with a shout.”

That was good to know. If that was all Ulfric could do, then Nora could probably take him. Not that she had any intention of confronting him right now, but she had to be prepared for everything.

“I really don't want to talk about this now, if it please you Nora.”

“Of course, Elisif. And I'm sorry to make you relive those memories. But I have one more question. Something else that bothers me about this land.”

“Ask,” said Elisif, straightening in her chair and wiping away her tears with a napkin.

“The Thalmor,” she said, and there were many gasps around the table. “Why are they allowed to do what they are doing in Skyrim? I see them arresting people with impunity, ostensibly to punish them for worshiping a god they don't believe in.”

“The White Gold Concordant,” answered Falk, anger in his voice. “The war of twenty years ago was bad, hurting both sides, but the Thalmor, as grievously hurt as they were, were on the verge of winning. So the Emperor was forced to sign a treaty that would allow his Empire to survive. It was a bad treaty, but it would have allowed the Empire to grow strong again. The elves are slow to reproduce, while we humans are not.”

“Then why not attack them now?” asked Nora, not understanding the reasoning. “If you have grown stronger than them, why wait until they catch up?”

“Because of this damned war,” said Elisif, her voice harsh. “The strength of Skyrim's arms are turned against each other in this civil war. And the Empire is forced to send troops to support their side. Which leaves them with no strength to challenge to Thalmor.”

“You realize that the Altmer don't all support the Thalmor, right?” asked Eldawyn, earning the stares of the table. “Many of us hate them. If you could give those people aid, they might be able to topple the Thalmor from within.”

“Yes,” said Falk, nodding to the Altmer. “We know that not all of your people support their hateful policies. But to support rebels risks violating the Concordant, and plunging us back into war. So nothing is done.”

It sounded like a nightmare to Nora. The humans were still in the best position to strike, but they were disorganized and disunited. The Thalmor were taking advantage of the strife to push their policies. And the strength of the one God who would wholly side with the humans was weakened by the persecution of the Thalmor. Yet another thing to think of. It was just like when she was roaming the Commonwealth. The tasks kept piling up, until she had too many to concentrate on. She had handled it there by taking out one opponent at a time, and guessed she would have to do the same here.

The meal went on for hours, eating and drinking, questions asked and answered. The conversation was stimulating, often disturbing, and the hours passed quickly.

“If I ate as much as you, Nora,”said Elisif, as the Dragonborn consumed a third piece of cake, “I wouldn't be able to fit through the palace doors.”

That brought laughter from the table, and Nora blushed. There had been times in the past where food was scarce, and she had hated herself for taking such a large share. This was not such a time.

“Speaking of eating, I would like to talk with you about some Khajiit friends of mine.”

Elisif's face hardened, and Nora wondered is she had said something wrong. “Have my people been tormenting those poor cats again,” she finally said. “I've told my people that they and the Argonians were to be treated the same as the humans of the city.”

“No, Elisif. I haven't seen any abuse. In fact, I've seen Khajiit in the city, interacting with your people, well treated. However, these are traders, and they say they are not allowed in the city. But I wish them to become residents. In fact, I want to set them up in business.”

She outlined her plan, Elisif listening intently. “Very well,” said the Jarl, jotting some words down on a piece of paper and handing it to Nora. “That should smooth your task.” Elisif smiled, then yawned.

“Now, I must excuse myself. Court starts early, and I must be well rested to make good decisions.”

“Goodnight, Elisif,” said Nora as the Jarl got to her feet and left the room, followed by her Housecarl. Soon the other members of the court excused themselves, leaving Nora and her friends alone in the dining hall.

“Any thoughts,” she asked her people.

“I like her,” said Elesia, looking toward the entrance to the hall. “She has so much on her shoulders, but she keeps on keeping on. But that Erikur is a jerk.”

“Agreed,” said Annekke. “I was so sure that the Stormcloak position was the just cause, since that was all I was exposed to. Now, I'm not so sure. Not ready to jump in on the side of the Empire just yet, but not so ready to condemn them either.”

“Someone needs to bang all their heads together and get them pointed at the real enemy,” said Sofia with passion.

Nora nodded at her friend. Sofia still wasn't back to normal, and likely wouldn't be for some time. But even a day had made a huge difference, and she was showing signs of the cocky sarcastic lady again.

“I really don't like to contemplate the deaths of so many of my people,” said Eldawyn, slurring her words. “But the Thalmor need to fall. They hurt everyone, and their victory can only result in more strife, and more wars down the line. Unfortunately, their defeat may result in the same.”

Nora's line of thought was going in the same direction. Not all of the Altmer were on the Thalmor side. However, enough were that a good percentage of the Altmer would have to be wiped out for a lasting peace to be achieved. Nora didn't want to go on the path of the Nazis, genocide, so she had to find another way. Not that it was something she could do anything about right now, since she had so many other things to do.

“I think tomorrow I will go check out the docks,” she told her people. “I promised a wine merchant that I would see about getting her spices released.” And Nora might just have enough political capital here to get them to see reason.

“I'm all for helping the merchant make more of that delicious wine,” said an unsteady Eldawyn, as Nora lent a shoulder to help her up the steps to their room.

Elisif had given them the best suite in the palace, outside of her own. A huge bed with a blue bedspread in keeping with the theme of the palace. Chairs, tables, an attached bath, it was actually more of a small home than a room. Nora tucked Eldawyn into bed, looking down on the softly breathing elf. She thought the Altmer a fine people, on the whole. If only they didn't breed so many assholes.

She pulled out one of the tomes that Sybille had given her. Telekinesis, an adept level spell that took magicka per second to cast. She started reading the tome, taking the time to let her mind adjust to the casting, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do much without practice. Well, she had the time and the will, so she would master it.

She called up the spell, holding out a left hand and saying the words under her breath. The power focused through her hand and she picked up a metal flagon, lifting it inches into the air. That was as far as she could go, and she held it there, letting her implant count, until it fell. The implant counted just a little more than twelve point four seconds. The Dragonborn waited for the time it took to regenerate her magicka. It felt in her mind like a bottle was filling, and her implant told her it was thirty-eight seconds, faster than before. She cast telekinesis again, lifting the cup slightly higher this time, though it still fell at twelve point four seconds. Nora decided that the time was based on her magicka, and wouldn't increase until that did. While the amount of movement she could generated depended on her concentration on the spell, and that she could increase with practice. So she went back to it, lifting the cup, then letting her magicka rebuild.

After an hour of practice she felt exhausted. She had thought originally that magic would be a purely mental exercise, but it seemed to sap her physical strength as well, something to remember in a fight. Finally she could take no more, though she had been able to lift the cup some feet into the air and move it the length of the room. Falling into bed, she thought about waking Eldawyn for some lovemaking, but her friend was in such a deep state of sleep that she decided to leave her alone. Probably more like a drunken haze, but Elda had a long day ahead of her, using Sybille's enchanting table and the great number of soul gems the party had collected. Nora regretted not waking up her friend when she woke with the memory of her latest nightmare. She was fighting a dragon with the Solitude guard, when a huge deathclaw came out of nowhere and slaughtered everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really more of a character building and background generating chapter. Next up will move things a little faster.


	24. Chapter Twenty-four – Solitude Docks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragonborn is confronted by the reality of the Dark Brotherhood. And gets caught up in the Imperial Bureaucracy that threatens to stop her in her tracks as a potential threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence.

“What are our guests doing this morning?” asked Elisif from her throne, watching the back of the last supplicant heading for the stairs.

“They've had breakfast, then went out to the courtyard to practice their combat skills,” said Falk with a short laugh.

Elisif had woken with the dawn, taking care of all her correspondence while eating a small breakfast. She was tired of sitting this throne day after day, listening to people complaining about some injustice or other. Some of their petitions were important, some just self serving pap. But it was her job to listen to them all, and it was driving her to distraction.

“I wish I could go with them when they leave,” said Elisif, looking over at Falk.

“And that is impossible, Elisif,” said the Steward, shaking his head. “You are too necessary here. And the road is hard and dangerous.”

 _And you think I would be dead meat out there,_ she thought, frowning. She knew she had some skills that could come in handy in an adventuring party. She could fight, and she could shoot a bow. She hadn't always been a pampered noble, and her late husband hadn't found her at any party. But Falk was probably right. It had been a long times since she had had to fight, and even then it wasn't life or death.

Her guard captain, Wulfgar, walked into the room with a grin on his face.

“What are they doing?” asked the Jarl, leaning in the captain's direction.

“They are putting the Dragonborn through her paces, my Jarl. Throwing magic at her, shooting blunt arrows her way, even swinging swords at her. She is switching between wards and offensive spells, blocking with shield, and may the Gods help me, her bare hand. I've never seen anything like it. And I am happy that we backed down yesterday, or you would be looking for more guards this day.”

“And as I told you, Elisif,” spoke up Falk. “We should keep her here. If we can have her to come around to our point of view we would have a formidable defender in Solitude.”

“I will not hold her against her will,” growled the Jarl, pointing a finger at her Steward. “She is the hero all of Skyrim is waiting for, all of Tamriel, not just Solitude. Holding her here would not be something that would engender the good will of the other Jarls, or the people. Plus, if she really wanted to leave, could we stop her, short of killing her?”

“A point, Elisif,” said Falk, nodding. “Still, it would be good to keep track of her movements, in case we really need her help.”

Elisif thought that was a prudent precaution. And she really wanted to follow the exploits of this woman. She might not be able to follow her on the road, but she was sure that there would be many tales to tell of this woman who was a hero on two worlds.

“General Tullius to speak with you, ma'am,” said one of the downstairs guards, leading the Imperial officer up the stairs.

Elisif frowned as she watched the Imperial approach. It seemed to her that he ruled Haafingar hold, when it was supposed to be hers to rule. He was followed by Legate Rikke, his second in command. She at least was a Nord, and often took Elisif's side in the arguments she had with Tullius.

“Jarl Elisif, I understand that you have a guest of unusual power. I would like her brought to Castle Dour so we can have a talk.”

“You mean for an interrogation, General?” said Elisif, standing up from her throne. “That will not happen. As you said, she is my guest, and under my protection.”

“Now see here, Elisif,” said the general, holding up a hand to silence the legate. “We need to determine if this woman is a threat to the Empire. I must insist.”

“You fucking insist,” screamed Elisif, hands on her hips. “You are supposed to be our ally, yet you are always insisting, as if you rule this hold and not me. She is a treasure to us Nords, and you will not treat her as a criminal. Do I make myself clear?”

“But, the threat...”

“The woman killed a dragon yesterday,” said Falk, coming to the aid of his Jarl. “Ate its soul and put it into the ground for good. Something our guards and your men have not been able to do. I say she needs to be free to pursue her destiny.”

Elisif gave her Steward a surprised look. The man had just been advocating for her to keep the Dragonborn in the palace, by force if necessary. But these were Imperials, and they had been rubbing everyone the wrong way.

“General,” spoke up Rikke. “She is Dragonborn. A hero from Nord legend. If you dare arrest her you will have more trouble on your hands than you can handle. Holds that are loyal will rise up in revolt. Don't do this.”

Tullius appeared to be heading into a rage, and Elisif was concerned that in his pride he might actually ignore Rikke's good advice. He stood there red faced for some minutes, then let out a breath and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Very well. I already have enough on my hands without having to deal with more rebellion. But if she turns out to be a threat to the Empire, and you let her go when we had the chance to contain her, it will be on your head.”

The general turned on his heel and stormed off, Rikke in his wake.

Elisif fell back into her seat, legs weak. She couldn't believe she had cussed at the general. She was not one prone to profanity, but sometimes the judicious use of the word fuck went a long way.

“That could have gone better,” said Falk.

Elisif thought it had gone as well as could be expected. She was not a child, to be bullied by the Imperials in her own palace. But standing up to Tullius had been, frightening.

“Thank you, Falk. For standing up for me.”

“My job, my Jarl.”

* * *

“Friend Nora,” said Ri'jaro, sitting at his stand with his wife, Dra'Zira. “We found a nice tract of land on the other side of the stables, but the Nord refused to consider selling it to us.”

“Change of plans,” said Nora, handing the male Khajiit an envelope.

“What is this?” asked Ri'jaro suspiciously.

“A letter from the Jarl. Declaring you citizens of Solitude, and giving you permission to buy land in the city.”

“But, that is wonderful,” cried Dra'Zira, holding her hand to her face. “How did you get this done?”

“It's a long story, but let's just say that the Jarl and I are now good friends. But there's more my friends. I found a building I think will be perfect for the restaurant. Large open room on the ground floor, along with another that would make a good kitchen. A couple of bedrooms on the next floor. And the owner has agreed to sell.”

“How can this cat thank you,” said Ri'jaro, smiling.

“First off, we're partners. I'm having papers drawn up to that effect. I expect you to work hard and make a profit, and I will take a share. Not so much that you have trouble surviving. In fact, I want all of us to get rich.”

“We will work hard, friend Nora,” said Dra'Zira, her own smile growing. “I will beat this cat if he becomes a lazy fool.” From the way the female said it, Nora thought there would be no problem getting her husband to work hard. “It will be so good to get off the road. No more camping, no more dealing with the weather, no more bandits.”

“Then get over to the address I scrawled on the envelop and make a bargain.”

“You did good there, my Thane,” said Lydia as they walked toward the gate and the docks.

“Yeah,” agreed Nora. “It's not about killing monsters and bandits all the time. Sometimes it's about holding out a helping hand and making lives better.”

“You are a most unusual hero, my Thane,” said Valdimar, grinning as he walked slightly behind Nora. “The heroes of legend never had time for the common folk.”

“You people are turning my head. It's not a big deal. Now, lets get to the docks and see what there is to see.”

There was another gate, with guards of course. There were actually a dozen places in the city that let onto the docks, but Nora wanted to walk the length of the district. On going through the gate she was hit with the refreshing salt air. It was chill, like every outdoor area in this region. Then she noticed the other odors, and the sounds.

Ships rocking in the water, masts creaking. Men yelling to each other as they unloaded cargo. The squeal of winches. Merchants hawking their wares. The smell of spices, of cooking food, of life. There were scores of ships in sight, and the docks seemed to stretch forever. And people. Everywhere, walking to and from jobs, going to a destination, or to shop directly from the ships. There were hold guards in strength, and some in a different livery. 

“The East Empire Trading Company,” answered Valdimar when Nora remarked on it. “There is a lot of smuggling down here, which means theft.”

Nora noted that many of the stevedores were Argonians, most bundled against the cold. There were also some Khajiit, along with Redguards, and all three types of elves. None of them looked comfortable with the temperature, though the Dunmer seemed the most inured. There were dozens of different flags hanging from masts, and Nora inquired about them all, Lydia and Valdimar filling in the details. Flags of Skyrim, of Blackmarsh, of the Isles and Hammerfell. Flags for every seafaring nation of Tamriel. A mile of merchant ships, loading or unloading.

“That's the East Empire Trading Company docks,” said Lydia, pointing to a large wooden building, a sign with the symbol of a ship hanging from a post, another attached to the body of the building.

“Then let's see what we can get done.”

Nora walked into the building like she owned it. She was still in her fancy clothes, magical jewelry on fingers, ears and hanging from her neck, Dawnbreaker sheathed by her side.

“Can I help my Lady?” asked a man sitting behind a desk.

“I'm here to see Vittori Vicci,” said Nora, flashing a smile at the man.

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No, but I'm sure she will want to see me.”

“She's a very busy woman. Are you sure I can't help you?”

 _No,_ thought Nora, giving the man a scornful look. _Shit rolls downhill, so I need to talk with the big boss._

“Elisif said I needed to talk with Vittoria,” said Nora. Elisif had said no such thing, but Nora was sure that had she remembered to ask, Elisif would have given her a letter of introduction. Fortunately, her clothing and name dropping seemed to work, and the man was on his feet and walking through the door into another room.

“Can I help you?” asked an Imperial woman in her early thirties, brown hair and eyes and good clothing.

“I've come to talk with you about a shipment of spices you have been holding. My friend, Evette San, has been waiting for it so she can make more of that wonderful spiced wine of hers.”

“So,” said Vicci, eyes narrowing. “Now she's getting high born ladies to come beg for her.”

“Well, what is the problem?” asked Nora, realizing that she was dealing with a bureaucrat who wanted every i dotted and t crossed.

“There's no problem. As soon as Ms. San pays the five thousand septim tariff on the spices they are hers.”

 _Fuck. Five thousand gold_ , thought Nora. And all the woman had was a small stand, and while her wine was expensive, it wasn't the most costly in the city. She was caught in a government cog that was threatening to grind her business up.

“How much is the shipment valued at?”

“Five thousand septims.”

“What? You double the price of the fucking goods and call that a tariff. What the fuck?”

“She gets her spices from the Isles, and we have a high tariff on some of those goods.”

“So you can't do anything directly to the High Elves, so you screw over a poor woman just trying to make a living.”

“We have nothing else to talk about,” said Vittoria, looking down her nose. “I obviously mistook you for a woman of quality.”

“Ms. Vicci,” said the functionary who had greeted Nora. “Her sword.”

“What about her sword?”

“It's her. The woman who killed the dragon yesterday.”

Viccci turned around, eyes wide, then smiled. “You're quite the hero in this city, Dragonborn. And I would have half the docks beating on my door if I denied your request.”

“Thank you. But something needs to be done about that tariff if it puts people out of business. I happen to really like that spiced wine.”

“Very well,” said Vicci after a moment's thought. “This current shipment will be at her door today. And from now on we will only charge a thousand for a five thousand septim order.”

That still seemed high, but the United States had charged more on goods from foreign powers. “That seems reasonable.”

“Good. And would my Lady like a tour of our facilities?”

“Why not. I'm trying to learn as much about Skyrim as I can.”

“So, you're not a Nord? Then where is my Lady from?”

“Nora, Vittoria,” said the Dragonborn, realizing that this was a woman who liked to be on a first name basis with the rich and famous. It probably made what was essentially a rubber stamp bureaucrat feel important.

Actually, the operation was quite impressive. Scores of people checking on the shipments of the company. Goods coming off ships, food, furniture, magical items. Everything that a large city needed. Nora now saw how the city was fed. They were importing enough food to support a population that was so close to the permafrost line. It was non-sustainable, and she wondered if the hold was going broke, or if the Empire was throwing them a bone to keep them loyal.

“Thank you, Vittoria. Very impressive.”

“Why thank you, Nora. We try our best to keep the trade open.”

“And are you the only shipper on the docks?”

“Oh, by the eight no. There are many local shippers. Including many from Windhelm and Dawnstar.”

“Aren't those enemy holds?” asked Lydia, speaking up for the first time since they had entered the warehouse.

“We don't let politics get in the way of business,” said Vicci, shrugging her shoulders. “People need to survive, no matter the politics of their rulers.”

That struck Nora, from a world where economic warfare was a viable strategy, as counterproductive. How fast would Ulfric fold if his city started starving. That is, if he didn't produce a surplus in his own hold.

Nora left the East Empire Trading Company with many thoughts to mull over. This world needed some changes, and she was thinking of things she might be able to do. Not right now, though. She had bigger fish to fry.

After well over a mile of commercial docks they reached the military quays. A dozen longships, probably the navy of Haafingar. Large Imperial ships, three sailing vessels tied up to as many docks, with room for many more. And, she saw through narrowed eyes, a Thalmor ship, flying their flag, the pier guarded by many of the elves in their smooth armor, looking over anyone that passed by. One of the elves shivered and Nora smiled.

_Good. I hope you freeze your fucking ass off._

She looked up and forgot all about Thalmor, catching sight of the rock sky bridge that Solitude was built on. A huge arch of rock, over a mile long, the Blue Palace on one end, many other buildings leading to the rest of the city that was built on more stable ground. It was a breathtaking image, but Nora wasn't sure that she would trust such a perch to put the palace of the ruler of the kingdom upon. A strong earthquake and it might come down. However, it had been up there for thousands of years, so maybe the people of Solitude knew what they were doing. So she walked on for some time gawking like a tourist, hearing Lydia and Valdimar talking and laughing behind her, probably over her reaction.

Then they were at the last section of the docks, mostly empty as the fishing boats were out in the water. Multiple stalls sold seafood, both raw and cooked, and men and women boxed up fish and crustaceans for transport into the city. She saw a mage pouring cold magic into a box, and thought that seafood would find its way to some of the inland holds.

“Let's get something to eat,” said Nora, looking at the many stalls, unable to make up her mind. “What looks good to you?”

“I think the fish and shrimp,” said Valdimar, eyes wide as he took in a near stall. “And they have fried potato slices.”

Nora felt her eyes going wide as she saw what he was talking about. “French fries? They have french fries?”

She hadn't had those since her last visit to The Bleachers, chatting with Mr. Dr. Pepper and the gang. She missed them, but here was a chance to get a little slice of home.

“I'll have some fish and shrimp, and a triple order of the potatoes,” she told the woman manning the counter.

“Sure you can handle all of that, sweety?” asked the woman, raising a laugh from her followers.

“I've died and gone to Sovngarde,” said Nora as she chewed on a piece of fried potato dipped in vinegar. Of course they didn't have ketchup, or even mayonnaise, and she thought she might look into finding out if she could get those locally produced. She was sure that they would be well received here. There were many opportunities to get rich on this world, if she took advantage of them.

Nora felt a body close to her, then something pushing on the flask that was sheathed over her right kidney. The pressure released, and Nora knew exactly what was going on. She dropped her food and spun around at speed, right forearm sweeping, just as she felt the prick of a blade on the verge of being thrust into her body. Her arm hit the blade arm of the assassin, knocking it aside, and feeling the blade, which had sunk less than an inch into her body, tear through her skin.

A Redguard man in body covering robes stood to her front, trying to pull his knife back into line for another attack. Nora popped a fist into his nose, following it up to a smashing blow to the stomach. The man doubled over with a grunt, and Nora followed up with a ridge hand to the temple. The assassin fell to the ground, unconscious.

And suddenly Nora felt sick to her stomach and fell to her knees.

“Poison,” shouted Lydia in a panic.

“What's going on here?” asked an authoritative voice.

“An assassin tried to kill my Thane,” cried Lydia, her voice sounding distant to Nora, whose vision was fading in and out.

Nora fell to her hands, her stomach contents erupting from her mouth to splatter on the stones. The area over her kidney hurt, a horrible pain.

 _Not like this_ , she thought, closing her eyes and trying to force herself to get up. She had fought dragons, vampires, undead, and come through it all. To have it all ended by an assassin was, terribly unfair.

She felt healing magic being sent into her. Eldawyn and Sofia were not with her, so she wasn't sure who was healing her.

“Will she be okay?” asked a worried Annekke.

“I don't know,” answered the voice of a man. “I don't have to ability to cure poisoning. All I can do is try to keep ahead of the poison through healing.”

Nora forced a hand into the air and mumbled the words of her own healing spell, sending the divine energy into her body. Her own body was also fighting it, her amazing healing factor reconstituting cells and cleaning up the proteins of the poison. It was still touch and go, but after a few minutes she was starting to feel better, and started to get up from her hands and knees.

“Whoa, my Lady,” said the priest who she could not see. “You're lucky to have survived that poison. Take it easy.”

“I'll be fine,” said Nora, getting to her feet, still feeling a bit unsteady. “Now who in the hell was that man who attacked me?" _And why?_

“Looks to be Dark Brotherhood,” said the guard officer who was pulling back the robes of the unconscious man. “He's wearing the black leathers they prefer. Someone hired them to kill you. Any idea why?”

“No. I don't.” Nora was sure she had made enemies, but for someone to hire an assassin. “Shit,” she growled, seeing her seafood and french fries lying on the stones.

“She's hungry, so I think she's going to survive,” said Annekke, Valdimar and Lydia both barking a short laugh before the seriousness of their situation again took hold.

“Someone please get me a fish and shrimp, and one order of fries.”

“Yes, my Thane,” said Lydia, going back to the stall.

“Thane?” asked the guard officer. “Not of this hold. I know all of the Thanes here.”

 _Oh shit_ , thought Nora, making it a point to talk to her people about revealing information that didn't need to be revealed.

“I'm a Thane in Whiterun,” she said, waiting for the hero worship. Fortunately the man did no such thing. And then came the next unwelcome intervention.

“Penitus Oculotus,” barked a woman in Imperial armor, looking down at the unconscious assassin that the guards were now tying up. “Dark brotherhood, huh. This is now our jurisdiction.”

The Solitude guard officer gave the Imperial a look that reminded Nora of the interactions of Feds with local cops on her world. Like he resented the woman stepping on his toes.

“Any idea why a member of the Dark Brotherhood would come after you?” asked the Oculotus agent, giving Nora a suspicious look. “Anyone who might want to see you dead?”

“No clue,” said Nora, shaking her head, wondering if she would need to look over her shoulder in cities from now on. “I know I have enemies, but most of them either don't have the means, nor would they resort to such a tactic.” She couldn't imagine bandits hiring assassins, and dragons? That thought was ludicrous.

“Well, we are taking the assassin to Castle Dour to question. I would like you to come there when you are able so we can ask some more questions. Just to see if there might be something you haven't thought of that might help us track down the person who hired them.”

“In a couple of hours then?” asked Nora, not sure if the Penitus Oculotus would prove helpful at all.

“Good enough.”

The Imperials led the now conscious but restrained assassin away, while the guards looked on.

“Jarl Elisif will be concerned about you, Dragonborn,” said the guard officer, huffing out a breath of relief now that the Imperials were gone.

“Please tell her that I am fine. And I will see her tonight at the palace.”

The party did some more shopping along the way, picking up some odds and ends before entering the city main again. Nora felt uncomfortable the entire time, looking over her shoulder and into every shadow. She didn't like the feeling of being the hunted, and knew that she couldn't go on like this. The next time the assassins hit she might not be as fortunate.

Fort Dour was a hulking pile of stone with Imperial banners everywhere. Imperial soldiers stopped them at the gate, looking them over.

“We're expected,” said Nora, looking at an Imperial officer who gave her a suspicious look. “A Penitus Oculotus officer asked me to come see them.”

The officer looked over a piece of paper and stared at Nora for a moment. “Come with me.”

Nora wasn't sure she wanted to be there. The Imperial officer didn't seem very welcoming, and she didn't like walking into a fort full of people who seemed at the best indifferent to her, and might possibly turn hostile. But once she was in the fort, the gate closed behind her, she was committed.

“Is this the Oculotus office?” Nora asked as she was led into a large room in which some officers in ornate armor were looking over a map.

“What are they doing here?” asked an older man, stomping over, turning a glare on the party.

“This is the woman you wanted to talk to, General,” said the officer, bringing a fist to her chest.

“The Dragonborn,” said the officer. “I'm so glad you came to see me. I'm General Tullius.”

“I'm here to see the Penitus Oculotus,” said Nora, not sure what was going on. “Something about an assassin.”

“Get the Oculotus leader in here,” said Tullius, establishing that he was in charge. “Legate Rikke. Get over here.

“Now,” said the General, gesturing for Nora to follow him over to a side room, steering her away from the map. A quartet of soldiers followed. “I need to talk to you.”

“What about?” asked Nora suspiciously. This man reminded her too much of Elder Maxson, the deposed leader of the Brotherhood of Steel. A true believer who thought that his judgment was unassailable.

“Your loyalty to the Empire, of course.”

 _Oh shit,_ thought Nora, feeling that she had made a grave error coming here. She wanted to remain above the conflict while she could, so she could move freely across the kingdom. And this man wanted to pigeonhole her into declaring allegiance to his government.

“Look, General. I am not declaring for either side.”

“Unacceptable,” growled Tullius, as a woman in her thirties, also in ornate armor, came into the room. “You are an asset we cannot ignore. And I can't take a chance on you joining the other side.”

“I'm not on any side,” growled Nora, the echoes of the voice resonating through the chamber and making the other soldiers there to make sure she was kept in check anxious. Nora got under control and huffed out a breath. “Look, I sympathize with you, or at least I had before you tried to back me into a corner.”

“And why should I let you leave this castle?” asked Tullius.

 _Because if you don't I will cut my way out,_ thought Nora in rage. She realized that was a non-starter. Even if she killed most of the men and women in the castle, something she had no intention of doing, there were just too many of them. Her party would probably go down, dead and with her, the hope of the world, alongside them. But she couldn't allow this man to control her. She just wanted to clean out some of the evil of this world while getting prepared to take on the world eater and save everyone. Just like she had done in the Commonwealth, though here the stakes were even higher.

“Look, General. I am trying to save you all. But I can't do that if you restrict my movements.”

“How noble of you,” said the General in a sarcastic tone. “And this power you have over the Nords will never tempt you to go for the throne of the Empire? To take the place of the Emperor?”

“No,” shouted Nora. “Do you even know where I came from? I was the leader of a nation, a position I didn't even want. One of your damned Divines brought me here against my will, to save your sorry assess. And I have to put up with this bullshit.”

Nora could see that her people were not taking this well. Annekke, Lydia and Valdimor all had hands on weapons, while the four Imperial soldiers in the room did the same.

“General,” shouted out the woman, the legate, holding out a hand. “I told you what imprisoning this woman would bring about. Do you want to lose Skyrim to the rebellion?”

“Legate. I didn't ask for your opinion on this.”

“General. I am a loyal officer of the Empire. But I am also a Nord. And right now I am thinking about resigning my commission. If you hold the Dragonborn captive, I won't be the only one.”

“The Dragonborn,” blurted one of the soldiers, a Nord. In fact, three of the men were Nords, and they all looked decidedly uncomfortable.

“See, General. All of the Nords will be rethinking their positions in the Legion if you do this. That's three quarters of your troops, and a good percentage of those throughout the Empire. And all of the guards in this Kingdom.”

“I have their oaths.”

“And they have their traditions, which go much deeper than oaths,” exclaimed Rikke, pleading. “You have already asked them to ignore one of their traditional gods. Don't ask this of them as well.”

Nora found that interesting. In her experience most Nords still believed in Talos, even if they did keep their belief secret lest the Thalmor visit them. And the Empire needed all the soldiers they could get.

Tullius was silent, thinking it over. He let out a breath and turned to look at Nora. “Unfortunately the Legate is correct. But know this. We will be watching you, and if you turn on the path of rebellion we will put you down.”

“Thank you for being so welcoming, General,” said Nora with a sneer.

“Get out of here,” growled Tullius, pointing to the door from the room.

“And the Oculotus office?”

“Show her to the damned Oculotus office, Legate.”

Nora followed the woman out of the building and across the courtyard.

“Thank you,” she said to the officer. She wasn't sure how high a legate was in their rank structure, but she was thinking colonel.

“My pleasure, Dragonborn,” said Rikke, smiling. “Is it true that the end of the world is upon us?”

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” said Nora, a distant look coming over her face. She looked over into Rikke's eyes, seeing fear there, along with hope. “I have fought things on my world that seemed insurmountable. Not as much as what I am facing now, but know that I will not give up. Ever.”

She took her leave of Rikke at another guarded doorway. For a moment she was considering just leaving the castle. There was no telling what the Imperial intelligence agency had in store for her. But she was here, in front of some of their soldiers, and walking away might bring more attention down on her.

“I was hoping you would show up,” said the woman she had met on the docks. “You seem to have gotten yourself in a lot of trouble. The Brotherhood never gives up.”

The woman had an expression on her face like she was looking at someone already dead.

“Just who are the Dark Brotherhood?”

“And just where are you from?,” asked another agent, this one in armor. “Everyone knows about the Brotherhood. Damned cowards. Responsible for more deaths than I care to think about, including quite a few Emperors.”

“Don't frighten the poor woman to death, Servius,” said the woman. “ And I am Lieutenant Elorya Ashart.”

“Please to meet you, Lieutenant. Though I could wish it was under better circumstances.”

“So,” said the woman, now all business. “We talked with the guards who observed the incident. They said you were a visiting noblewoman from Whiterun, a confidant of Jarl Elisif, and little more. Though one mentioned that he had never seen anyone move so fast. And you survived a strike of a dark dagger.”

Nora heard Lydia gasp and Valdimar curse.

“A what?”

“A dark dagger is a Daedric weapon that is poisoned by its very nature. It kills quickly.”

“He didn't get a full strike in. And a priest happened to be near. I got lucky.”

The agent gave Nora a suspicious look but didn't dispute her.

“And where do they come from?” asked Nora, an idea forming.

“As far as we know, their sanctuary is located somewhere in the central part of Falkreath hold. No one knows the exact location, or at least no one is talking. It's said to be behind an enchanted door that will only open with a password. Something about silence.”

This woman seemed to be giving out more information about an active investigation than Nora would have thought. It was like they wanted her to have the information to act on. But that couldn't be, could it?

“You realize that these people don't give up. They will keep coming after you until they fulfill the contract, or there is no one left to send. I feel sorry for you. We can assign a protective detail to you while you are in Haafingar, but even that won't deter them forever.”

“Wow, so hopeful,” said Nora, though she did feel a shiver. Falling in battle was one thing, but struck down by an assassin.

“Just being realistic,” said Ashart, giving Nora a sympathetic look. “Now, who have you pissed off bad enough for them to perform the Dark Sacrament?”

A worried Elisif awaited her at the palace. Nora had been thinking of a return engagement with Auryen Morellus, something she had been dreaming about since their first session. Now, though, she was reluctant to put the man at risk. She even worried about her own followers, and had considered cutting them loose. But without them she was no longer a going anti-evil concern. They were also her best protection.

“I heard about the assassin,” said Elisif, her face anxious. “What are you going to do?”

Nora thought Elisif wanted to hear that she was going into hiding. That was not Nora.

“What I always do when I find an enemy coming after me,” she said fiercely. “Find their home base and take them out.”

“How? No one knows where their base is,” said Elisif, on the verge of tears.

“Remember that tech I showed you during our dinner last night? That should find them for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never liked the Dark Brotherhood Quest. Killing a woman at her wedding, and an innocent chef, never struck me as good fun. Instead, I like to destroy them. So I set up a confrontation of an organization that never quits with a Sole Survivor who see always things to the end.


	25. Chapter Twenty-five – The Road to Dragonsbridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and company leave Solitude with promises to visit the Jarl. The assassins are still lurking, and could be around any corner. Nora takes on the vampires of Dragonsbridge, and then runs into Falmer. And runs into more of the Imperial Bureaucracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of violence, and some light sexual banter.

The next day the party was up early, packing up what they had brought with them to the palace. They would stop by the blacksmith's to pick up their armor, then make their way out of the city, followed by some of Elisif's servants to help them load up their purchases. Nora had counted her funds, and found that between them the companions had just under a thousand coins, as well as five of the smaller gems. That would be enough for now. She would need to do some more dungeon delving on the way down to Falkreath to make sure the future was financially secure.

“Did Sybille get my message off?” asked Nora, pretty sure that Elisif had taken care of it, but wanting to know for her own peace of mind.

“Off last night, and she said that Farengar had received it. Balgruuf should have it by now.”

She hoped that Bargruuf would find a way to get the armor to Falkreath. Sybille had been given the password, so the suit should be amenable to people handling it. However, it weighed almost a ton, and this was a muscle powered society. Well, they would figure it out, she hoped.

“Thank you for all you have done, Elisif.”

“Thank you for what you did for my people, Nora. And I'm sorry you couldn't spend more time with your Altmer friend at the museum.”

“How did you...”

“Word travels fast in this city,” said Elisif with a laugh. “And from the noise you were said to have made, it sounded like it was epic. Someday. When I'm through mourning Torygg. If that ever happens.”

“It will,” said Nora, enfolding the Jarl in a hug. “It will. I know. Just give it time.”

“I am so happy that you visited my city, Nora. You are a most remarkable woman, and I expect to see you back here someday. So be careful.”

Nora was watching everything on the way out of town, her eyes searching for an assassin around every corner. They stopped by the apothecary to pick up her order in several large leather pouches that were stored in backpacks. Then to the smith, where they tried on their new armor after some final alterations. All had been fitted well, and soon they were walking through the main gate and heading along the outer city.

Nora felt comfortable in her new chain. Eldawyn had enchanted it with fire and frost resistance at the smithy, just like the body armor of all of them. Boots carried enchantments to make then blend into the shadows and muffle their noise, while all the helmets had heightened hearing and could engage a night eye spell at will. Each of their gauntlets had been enchanted to enhance each party members' skills. Nora, Eldawyn and Sofia had cantrips that enhanced their casting and magicka, while Lydia and Valdimar were better able to block and strike. Annekke and Alesia, who had both only accepted soft gloves, were faster and more accurate with their bows. All wore amulets that gave protection from shock and enhanced their healing. Altogether the new panoply made the party much more effective, and much more difficult to hurt.

A loud yell startled Nora and her party drew weapons. Fortunately it was just some early morning drunk, or was he still up from drinking through the night? Whichever, Nora knew she couldn't go on like this for long. Eventually she would drop her guard, and then an assassin could strike.

The horses were fine, well cared for, and Nora settled with the stable master. She bought another horse with one of her gems, this time taking most of the change while still tipping. The new horse was packed with gear, the potions and spiced wine distributed between the party and the pack horses. Mounted up they were soon on the road.

Nora looked over her party as they moved. Helmets were hung from saddles. It might leave them vulnerable to an ambush, but Nora was not about to press them on it. Her helmet was off as well. They got uncomfortable after a short period and could be donned relatively quickly.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Nora looked back at the city receding behind her. With the exception of the assassin and the dragon it had been an enjoyable visit. And she had made friends. She wasn't unaware of the political ramifications of knowing the Jarl and Legate Rikke, and she hoped to again make the acquaintance of Auryen Morellus in the future, but Nora thought more of making true friends than what she could get out of them.

Ten miles out of town the next attack came. Nora was enjoying the day, feeling the tension recede under the rays of the sun and the song of birds. She heard the soft twang of a bow, and a black arrow came streaking into her chest. To hit the hardened plate of ebony that the smith had attached over her heart at the insistence of her people. It was eight inches around, less than an eighth of an inch thick, and was matched by another on her back. The thin ebony, backed by the chain, was enough, and though the arrow left a shallow dent, it bounced away.

Nora grabbed her helmet from her saddle and hastily donned it, just in time to bounce another arrow from its curved surface. She spurred her horse forward and into the woods, looking for the assassin.

“No, my Thane,” yelled Lydia, closing right behind on her mount. The rest of the people yelled war cries and followed.

The assassin should have called it a bad effort and gotten away. She must had been determined, and ran toward Nora from the side with a glowing sword in hand. The woman underestimated the speed of the Dragonborn, who swung Dawnbreaker down with a swish that the woman barely got her sword up in time to ward. Dawnbreaker cut into the other sword, not through, but enough to weaken the blade, which bounced from the head of the assassin. Nora brought the blade back up at speed, then down into the sword again, snapping the blade. She came back down once again, hitting the assassin in the head and splitting her skull.

The rest of the party had by now gathered and Nora was getting concerned for the pack animals, ordering someone to get back out on the road. She dismounted and looked over the assassin, lying dead on the ground in black leather armor. The woman had been armed with the glowing sword, now broken, a knife exactly like the one the man had attacked with the day before, a short horn bow and a quiver of a dozen black arrows.

“Poisoned, I presume,” said Annekke, pulling out a wickedly barbed arrow and examining it. “Probably would have gone straight through normal mail. Against yours, especially with the plate, it didn't stand a chance.”

“Then thanks to everybody for insisting on the additional armor,” said Nora, still staring at the assassin.

Sofia went through the woman's belt pouch and came up with a folded piece of paper, reading it quickly and handing it to Nora.

_Kill the woman known as Nora Jane Adams. The Black Sacrament had been performed, and failure is not an option._

“Well, failure is an option,” said a serious faced Sofia.

Nora didn't like being the hunted, but she had to admit that it had gotten Sofia's mind off of her own problems. A mixed blessing to be sure.

“She had forty-five gold and one garnet,” said Sofia, finishing her search of the body. “Not much, and I bet she has a stash somewhere out here.”

Not worth looking for in Nora's opinion, and she remounted and walked her horse back to the road.

“I want us to move fast,” said Nora, looking at her people once they were back on the hard surface. “Push the horses as much as we can without killing them.”

“All the way through to Falkreath?” asked Eldawyn.

“No, I promised Sybille that we would take care of a vampire coven near Dragonsbridge. But once we're through with that we push on, only stopping to sleep and eat.”

“Your training?” asked Annekke.

“Can wait until this is done. I want these damned assassins out of my life. Out of the lives of all of Skyrim's people.”

* * *

They rode into Dragonsbridge late afternoon the next day. It was much the same as the last time they had been through. People still going about their business, travelers walking or riding the road in both directions. Including one moderate sized patrol of Imperials checking out the travelers on the south side of the town.

“We need to go off road here,” said Nora, holding out Dawnbreaker and moving it slowly in a arc to the west. The sword was glowing brighter, the gem in the hilt actually pulsing.

“How close are they?” asked Annekke, staring at the blade.

“I have no idea,” said Nora, shrugging her shoulders. “This it the first time I've ever used it for this purpose.”

Sybille had told her that the sword could help her to track undead. She really didn't know the range, only that it would glow brighter when she was _near_ undead. And the more powerful the undead, and the closer, the brighter it would get. Which, the way she figured, could make interpretation quite the chore.

“I think that direction,” she said, pointing to a path that went up a hill.

They rode up to the top, getting a beautiful view of Dragonsbridge and the river gorge to its west. Looking further up the gorge revealed mile after mile of rugged country, beautiful, but a bitch to get across. Nora moved the sword around, watching as the light of the gem waxed and waned.

“That way,” she announced, and they moved up another hill, gaining more altitude. The path was rugged, and Nora started thinking that they should have stopped in Dragonsbridge and left the packhorses. But the beasts faithfully struggled up the path, to find, nothing. A sheer cliff loomed ahead, reaching down into another gorge.

“Shit,” screamed a tired and frustrated Nora. She had wanted to get here, kill the vampires and move on. And now she had to backtrack and find another way. The unfortunate result of following a device that showed the path as the bird flew, not taking into account the country in between. The sun was starting to go down, and the last thing the Dragonborn wanted to do was stumble around in the dark looking for vampires. “We go back.”

“It will be better tomorrow,” said Eldawyn, trying to see the bright side.

Nora was second guessing herself all the way back to Dragonsbridge. Things didn't always go as planned, but they had wasted time that Nora thought they didn't have and frustrated everyone. Which made the approach of the Imperial soldiers all the more galling.

“We need to check your belongings,” said a woman in the ornate armor of an officer.

Nora was near to exploding from frustration. She needed to kill these vampires so she could get on with hunting down the Dark Brotherhood so they would stop trying to kill her. This day had been a bust, and she wanted nothing more than to get a bath and some food, then fall into a bed and sleep. And some functionary was going to waste her time searching her belongings. She didn't think they would find any contraband, but since she didn't know what they were looking for she wasn't sure.

“I am a Thane of Whiterun and Morthal,” she announced, reaching into her mail and pulling out both of the necklaces that confirmed her as such. “I demand that you desist and move on.”

“Sorry, Thane,” said the woman. “That may work in the holds, but we are the Legion."

Nora started thinking about what these four Imperial troopers would look like tumbling through the air when Annekke attempted to save everything.

“Take us to the Penitus Oculotus office here in town," said the ranger. "I think they can clear everything up.”

“Sorry, ma'am,” said the officer, sounding like a broken record. “This is not their purview.”

“What exactly are you looking for?” asked Eldawyn, doing her best haughty elf impression.

“Moon sugar,” stated the woman in a matter of fact tone. “We have been seeing more and more skooma coming into Haafingar hold. Most is probably coming in by sea, but we have found some shipments coming up this road. The cats normally carry it in their caravans, but we found some with a group of Nords. So we have to assume that it could be in any and every group of travelers.”

“We're heading south, Lieutenant,” growled Nora, glaring at the young officer.

“And since you went out into the wilderness and back, and we stopped you while heading neither north nor south, we have no way of knowing which direction you were going. So, move your beasts over to that abandoned shack and let us do our job.”

Nora had no doubt that the Imperials would find nothing, but there seemed no way out of the search. She walked her horse over to the designated front of the shack, leading one of the pack animals. Dismounting, she watched steaming as a couple of Imperial soldiers unloaded the pack animal and checked everything as they went. More soldiers had appeared, including several archers who stood with strung bows, not participating in the search. There to make sure that no one ran was Nora's thought.

“What happened to the owner of this shack?” she asked the officer, deciding she might as well get some information while she had a captive audience.

“No one knows. People have been disappearing around here for some time now, and no one knows where they went. Some are saying its vampires.”

“And that was what we were looking for when you saw us go off road,” exclaimed Nora, her anger growing again as she thought about all the wasted time.

“So you say,” said the officer, holding up a hand and going over to look at one of the satchels of potions. “And what are these?”

“Potions. Healing, magicka, stamina, even some cure disease.”

“Why so many?”

“We're adventurers,” said Annekke, speaking before Nora could blurt out something that might cause them more trouble. “We have to be prepared for anything.”

“Soul gems over here, ma'am,” called out one of the troopers, spurring the officer to run over their and look over what obviously wasn't moon sugar.

“Okay,” said the woman after a couple of hours of searching. “You seem to be legit. But I have to ask you. Have you paid the tax on these items you have removed from Nordic ruins?”

“Tax,” growled Nora, now thinking about immolating the woman. “What fucking tax?”

“It's newly implemented,” said the officer with a sneer. “To help pay for the effort of garrisoning Skyrim.”

Nora was sure that no such tax existed, but getting into another argument was counterproductive. So she gave the officer the last of her gems, which seemed to satisfy the woman.

“Any rumors about caves that need to be avoided?” asked Annekke, again stepping in to let Nora calm down.

“Many, if you believe such,” said one of the troopers, earning an angry glare from his officer.

Nora wondered if the troops would get any of the shakedown money, or if the officer would keep it all for herself. She stared in disbelief as the officer and the troopers started to walk away, leaving all of the party's belongings laying on the ground.

“You're just going to leave these here,” she shouted after the Imperials. “I want your name, so I can report you to Legate Rikke, or maybe even General Tullius.”

Using the man's name had the effect Nora was hoping for. The search may have been legitimate, but the _tax_ was something she was sure the general, or the legate, would have something to say about.

“Look,” said the lieutenant in a hushed voice after hurrying back to Nora. “Are you leaving tonight? No, you're going to search for vampires in the morning. So what say I detail a couple of soldiers to watch the horses and your gear through the night.”

“And while we're hunting for vampires?” Nora had been sure that the woman had been shaking down travelers for her own profit. While she thought the search had been legit, since she had heard about the skooma problem and knew it was real, having heard about it several times while in Solitude, the _tax_ was not.

“I'll detail some troopers to look after it until you are ready to hit the road,” said the young woman. No mention of returning the gem, and Nora decided to let that slide, since she was sure the vampire den would have a lot of loot. “And I'll prepare a letter that will let you through the south side of the bridge tomorrow.

“And you people standing guard here," she growled, looking over her soldiers. "I don't want to hear from the Thane that anything was missing, or there will be extra duty shifts for all of you.”

“Good enough,” said Nora, looking back at her people. “Everyone gather your packs. We're staying in the inn tonight. And bathes for everyone.”

That brought some cheers from the tired people.

“And we still have time to get in some training,” said Eldawyn with a wicked smile.

Nora groaned, but didn't object. She knew she still had a lot of very rough edges, and her friends meant to see her prepared.

The inn was as before, with three vacant rooms. Nora took all of them. She took one with Elda, thinking she might get what she needed for a nightmare free sleep. Everyone luxuriated in the bath, and since the inn keep said it would take some hours to change the water, they let Valdimar bathe with them. She was worried about how Sofia would react, but the woman seemed to have no problems with the big Nord, though she did keep her distance.

And then it was spell casting one oh one. Wards, light and telekinesis. Smoothing the transitions, getting faster.

“You're becoming quite the mage, my dear,” said Eldawyn, lying back on the bed and patting the furs. “Now let's see about some, additional, training.”

* * *

“There was a problem during the night,” said the young officer as Nora and company walked into the front yard of the abandoned hut.

“What kind of problem?”

“The early morning shift arrived to find that the soldiers on duty had deserted,” exclaimed the officer.

Nora felt a chill run down her spine, the sense that something evil had occurred here.

“They know the penalty for desertion. Please check to make sure all of your belongings are intact.”

“Look over our gear,” she told her people, then turned back to the officer while pulling her sword. The gem on the cross-guard glowed bright. “They didn't desert. They were taken.”

“Vampires?” mouthed the young officer, eyes wide.

“Look. We're going on a search for their lair. If your people are still alive we'll bring them back.”

The party set out a half an hour later, their horses lightly burdened, with plenty of net and leather satchels packed away in case they found a largess in the den. They went north for about a mile, then onto a side path that led up into the hills. Nora was hoping they would find the men alive, but thought that really a futile hope.

The path meandered for several miles, gradually sloping up until they were on a plateau. The options opened up for them, and Nora wasn't sure where to go, until Annakke found a helmet. They rode in that direction, finding some more items, a sword, a waterskin, all the worse for weathering, showing that the taken had been led along this path for some time.

“Spread out,” ordered Nora when they got to a clearing. “Search for a cave. But stay in sight of each other.” The sword brightened when pointed in the direction where the trace was the strongest, but that was just the rock of the plateau.

“Clairvoyance, Nora,” said Eldawyn from close by.

Nora could have hit herself in the head. She had forgotten all about the useful spell. She concentrated on vampires and cast the spell, watching as the line of blue smoke pointed the way, through some shrubs to a hidden path beyond.

The Dragonborn had to admit that these vampires were better at hiding their lair than the ones in Morthal. There were no bones, no bloody trophies. But the feel of evil rising from the cave was palpable.

“Everyone comes,” she said, looking over her followers. “We'll leave the horses tethered.”

Nora didn't want to leave anyone out here to be picked off while the others were away. She hadn't seen any carnivores on the way here, though there had been the bones of wolves and cats. Vampires had been known to take animals as well as people, and it looked like this coven had depopulated the plateau.

“Annekke and I lead, followed by Elda and Sofia. Valdimar and Lydia next. And Elesia, I want you on trailing watch. Use those wonderful senses of yours to make sure that nothing is coming in behind us. And be careful. I don't want you snatched away.”

“Me either,” said the observer with a nervous laugh. “You know, I really hate the blood suckers.”

“Turn your fear into anger,” said Lydia, patting Elesia on the back. “And show them no mercy.”

“But, you're fearless,” stammered Elesia, glancing nervously about. “You always charge in.”

“That is because I am frightened near death, shield sister,” admitted Lydia with a slight smile. “Attacking at once takes the decision away from me, lest I go running away in fear.”

Nora was surprised at the admission by her Housecarl, one of the bravest people she had ever been around. It made sense, since Nora had done much the same many times, and her respect for Lydia grew.

It was dark inside the cavern, really too dark to see much, and before getting the new helmets Nora would have been ordering torches lit or magelight cast. Both of which would have given them away all the way in. Engaging the night eye enchantmens of the helmets made the darkness day. Not quite, and there was some distortion, but no more than she had experienced with her high tech night vision gear.

They stalked forward, the enchantments on armor enhancing the hard earned stealth of Nora and Annekke. Boots touched the ground without a sound, and the good habits of the two leaders still served them in good stead. They came across the first guard, from the feel of him in Nora's senses a thrall, without him noticing. The man was looking the other way, back into the cavern, a rookie mistake. Nora signaled to Annekke, then cat footed it forward with knife in hand. A quick grab, a jerk, a slide of the ultra sharp blade, and she was lowering the body to the floor without a sound.

Voices ahead, at least a trio involved in conversation, told the pair that it was bow time. Nora could sense the evil radiating from at least one figure as they came into sight. The trio were outlined in torch light, while the two scouts were in the shadows. That would work well against the thralls, one of whom was looking right at them and not detecting them. She knew the vampires had very good night vision, and didn't expect the cover to work against them. She tapped Annekke on the arm and pointed to the vampire, then to herself and one of the thralls. Admitting that Annekke was still better with the bow, she wanted her friend to take down the biggest threat.

The bows twanged at the same time and arrows sprouted in two bodies. The thrall fell dead, the vampire sank to one knee, and the women reacquired. Annekke sent another arrow into the vampire while Nora hit the still turning thrall, and the chamber was clear. But someone must have noticed something, and voices approached down the tunnel on the other end.

“Everyone forward,” hissed Nora, moving into the room and taking the center position. The others fanned out to the sides, while Elesia turned and looked down the way they had come. Nora reminded herself quickly to praise the woman for taking her rear guard duties so seriously. She knew from experience that it was hard to face away from the action when given that position, and it showed a sense of discipline that she didn't think the woman possessed.

A dozen people came pouring out of the tunnel, weapons in hand. Four of them started to streak forward with the speed of vampires, fangs bared and swords at the ready. Just what Nora had been waiting for.

“Fus Ro Dah,” she shouted, and the quartet staggered to a halt, then stumbled back. Nora drew Dawnbreaker, the sword glowing like the sun in the presence of so many undead, and she ran forward with speed, slicing the blade through the center most vampire. The monster burst into flame as the blade cut in through a shoulder, dropping with a scream of fear and agony that was like music to the Dragonborn's ears. She pivoted and swung another slice through a vampires neck, sending the burning head into the air as the creature crumbled away. Another turn and Dawnbreaker was sheathed in the breast of the third vampire, who expired on her feet and crumbled into dust.

The last vampire decided that discretion was the order of the day and ran away, her speed making her a blur as she retreated into the tunnel.

“That was the last of them,” stated Valdimar, drawing his hammer back from the crushed skull of a thrall.

Nora was satisfied to note that all of her people were on their feet, none noticeably injured. Whether because of skill or because of their new armor she knew not, and it didn't really matter to her. They were still good to go, and there was at least one more vampire to hunt down. She suspected more.

They moved through the tunnel swiftly but silently, finding a couple of set traps and avoiding them. Another empty room that slowed them down as they made sure it was truly empty. Another tunnel, then some shouted voices ahead. A fireball came rushing up the tunnel and burst among them. There were cries of pain, but all were still up thanks to their enchantments. Nora, Eldawyn and Sofia quickly threw healing spells into all, including themselves, not taking care of all the damage but making themselves combat ready.

“Elda, Sofia,” said Nora, shouting out commands like a born war leader. “You lead with me. And get ready with the fire. Elesia, up with Annekke. The Housecarls watch out rear.”

The pair nodded and moved up even with Nora, Annekke falling back and readying an arrow while Recorder moved up to stand with her. Nora was heartened by the way they had all responded so quickly to her commands, like the best military units she had ever led. With a nod of her head the three mages moved forward quickly, wards at the ready.

Lightning struck them as soon as they entered the chamber, deflected by the wards. Another set of bolts, then one of the vampires yelling instructions to the others, who seemed confused.

“Fire,” shouted Nora, and all three mages dropped their wards and sent fireballs into the center of the vampires. They went up like oily rags, screaming in pain and terror. Within seconds their ashes were littering the floor, and the remaining thralls dropped their weapons and stared in confusion at their liberators.

“Was that all?” asked Elesia.

“I don't feel any evil,” said Nora, smiling. “I think it was.”

“Hurrah,” said Elesia. “Death to the blood suckers. And let the looting begin.”

There was a lot of loot. Thousands of septims, hundreds of gems of all types. Soul gems, armor, weapons, potions. More than they could carry. The former thralls were loaded up and told that they could keep what they had. Something to allow them to integrate back into a normal life. Which still left hundreds of pounds of coin they couldn't pack out.

They found one particularly disturbing cavern, the smell of rot leading them there. Bodies, hundreds of them. Nords, Imperials, Bretons, Khajiit, elves and Argonians. Many that were so far gone that they were no longer recognizable as any race. Bones everywhere, bodies interspersed, and in one corner a pair of Imperial soldiers, still in their armor, drained. Nora set the freshest bodies alight, making sure they wouldn't rise again, though the vampires had seemed to have taken pains to throttle any competition. Still, they had taken many people, and Nora felt a deep sense of sorrow at all the lives the evil bastards had cut short.

They left the cavern fully healed and packing enough riches to keep the expedition going for some time. Nora was thinking it might be time to improve her living arrangements in Whiterun, something that could act as more of a base for her and her people.

The party reached Dragonsbridge by early afternoon and she approached the young officer, who had been waiting for word of her men.

“Dead, I'm afraid,” she told the officer, who to her credit took it hard. “The vampires are dead as well. All of them.”

“I had really expected I had seen the last of you when you went on the hunt,” said the woman. “But I'm happy that I was wrong.”

“There's more. We packed out a lot of stuff that we're going to take with us. But there was an equal amount or more still in that cavern. Certainly enough to help finance the Legion in Skyrim.”

Nora and party rode off not knowing if the officer was going to turn those riches over to her Empire or keep it herself, and not really caring. She rode with a sense of sorrow over all who had been taken by the vampires, along with a feeling of accomplishment at wiping out another of the truly horrible threats to this land. There were more. Just like in the Commonwealth there would always be more.

* * *

The party stopped and dismounted in mid-afternoon, near a trio of wagons that sat on the side of the road, wrecked and overturned. Their pulling horses lay dead nearby, a strange arrow protruding from one of them.

“What happened here?” Nora asked one of two guards in the livery of Whiterun who were standing around while a third, an officer by the look of him, poked around the wagons.

“None of you business,” growled one of the guards, glaring at her.

“I'm making it my business,” said Nora in her most authoritative voice, pulling her Whiterun Thane necklace into clear sight.

“Sorry, Thane,” said the man, bowing his head. “I'm so used to gawkers coming by.” The man whistled and waved to his officer, down by the far wagon.

“We have a Thane of our hold asking about the wagons, sir.”

“You dolt,” hissed the wide eyed officer. “That's the Dragonborn. If you said any uncivil words to her I will have your balls.”

“No problem, Lieutenant,” said Nora with a laugh. “I can understand why he was impatient.” As she was speaking travelers passed by going north and south, all craning their necks to get a look at the scene. The guards were probably dealing with questions every couple of minutes. The same questions, the same answers, and of course they had grown surly.

“So what happened here?”

“Falmer is what happened, my Lady,” said the officer. “The bastards creep out of their caves at night and slaughter anything they can catch. Then retreat back to their caverns where we don't dare give chase. They killed some of the people here and took the rest with them. No telling what will happen to those poor bastards.”

“Uh oh,” said Sofia, rolling her eyes. “I see another cavern in our future.”

“Where is the entrance to this cavern?” asked Nora, her eyes locking on an abandoned camp across the river.

“About where you're looking, my Lady. Around the bend in the rocks and about a mile on.”

“Then we'll be taking a look,” said Nora. She wasn't sure what Falmer were, but they sounded like bad news, and if they had taken captives, Nora doubted they would ever again see the light of day. Unless she intervened.

“That's a bad idea, Nora,” said Eldawyn, coming up beside her. “Those things are the remains of the snow elves that used to rule this land. Twisted in their service to the Dwemer, they are pure evil.”

“Well, I'm going to investigate, maybe free some captives. If the rest of you want to come with me I'll accept the help. If not, I guess I'll be going it alone.”

Nora knew that they wouldn't let her go off by herself. All rode their horses across the ford with her, then followed her up the path to the cave entrance. There were a couple of bears they slew with arrows, much to the regret of Nora, who for the most part liked bears. But they were in the way and refused to run away, so there was nothing else the party could do.

“Elesia, you and Lydia watch the horses.” There were too many people passing within sight on the road across the river, and she wouldn't put it past some of them to see some abandoned horses, loaded with gear, and decide they had hit the jackpot.

“I would stay at your side, my Thane,” said Lydia, frowning.

“I know you would, but we need to work out a rotation, and it's your time to watch the horses.”

“I wouldn't mind keeping watch,” said Sofia, shivering. “I really don't want to face those bastards.”

“And I think I will need your magic,” said Nora, keeping her voice calm and soothing. “If you insist, then you can keep watch. But I'd hate to think we needed your spells and you weren't there.”

That got the woman, and she nodded and followed as Nora entered the cave. Nora was an expert manipulator from way back, from her days as an attorney, only strengthened by her experience as a war leader. While she hated using people, sometimes it must needs be done if she was to accomplish what she needed. They walked down a short incline and found themselves waist deep in cold water. Not the best way to start a mission, but Nora had waded through much worse in her adventures across the Wastelands. Still, she cringed at the noise they were making wading.

“It's not good to make noise,” whispered Sofia, moving slowly so she wouldn't be the noisiest one among them. “The damned things are blind, but they make up for it with their hearing.”

 _So our Night Eye helms won't be as much of an advantage here_ , thought the frowning Nora, bow out and arrow ready as she slogged ahead. An arrow came out of nowhere and struck her in the chest, bounced away by her ebony plate. Another hit her arm and bounced from the mail. It was good to know that even the parts of her not protected by the two plates were also well covered.

Eldawyn sent a sphere of magelight ahead, illuminating a pair of Falmer on a raised stone walkway. They were disgusting creatures, bent and sinister, with wrinkled faces and no eyes, sharp teeth in snarling mouths. Nora and Annekke took them down, sinking shafts into their chests and knocking them from the platform to the water.

The party moved forward, letting Nora get a better look at the creatures, and she was sorry she had. They were as repulsive as feral ghouls as far as she was concerned. While she had felt some sympathy at hearing the story of how they had been driven underground by the Nords, and given a bad deal by the Dwemer, actually seeing them engendered nothing but loathing. Sofia looted the bodies, something she loved to do, coming up with some strange looking silver coins and a garnet, retrieving the arrows and handing them back to the scouts.

Once up on the walkway, which stretched around through the cavern over the water, they could again move silently, giving the Falmer no warning. The hearing of the once snow elves might have been heightened, but it didn't truly make up for lack of vision. The Falmer were almost always spotted first, and though their arrows were accurate enough, they obviously shot center mass when firing on opponents they heard, while Nora and Annekke were almost always getting first kill shots.

Ice spikes came in from nowhere, hitting both the point women. The spikes were stopped by the armors and their enchantments, though there was enough bleed through of cold to let them know they had been hit. Annekke rapid fired arrows toward the source of the magic, while Nora called up fire in her right hand and sent a ball along the path of the ice spikes. It illuminated the cavern as it passed, finally highlighting a quintet of Falmer crouching at the end of the walkway, two with bows, two with hands glowing blue. The fireball exploded, and suddenly the Falmer cared for nothing more than getting their bodies into the water. The ball from Eldawyn, followed up by one from Sofia, put an end to the struggles of all but one, and that warrior was flopping around in the water trying to put out the flames on his armor.

There were more Falmer they had to fight through, then some disgusting looking insect like creatures that spit poison. Nora poured healing into Annekke to stay ahead of the poison, stopping when the woman nodded at her with a smile.

“Good to have so many mages along,” said the ranger.

Nora could see cages ahead, humans and two Khajiit inside, all staring wide eyed at their approaching rescuers. One of the Khajiit was waving frantically, pointing all around, and Nora read his intentions perfectly fine.

“Ambush ahead. And hostages close. So no area spells. Throw everything away from those cages and go for point damage.”

The two mages nodded, while Annekke prepared by gripping three arrows in the fingers of her right hand while Valdimar readied himself for some smashing. They crept along another thirty yards when Nora saw some of the Falmer congregating in the shadows that were laid bare by Night Eye. She pointed out one group to Annekke, another to Elda, and readied a shout.

“Feim,” she shouted, jogging forward at the same time, yelling at the top of her lungs to draw fire. A dozen arrows streaked through her, passing her imaterial form without harm. Another dozen followed, doing no more good than the first.

Annekke had put three arrows into the Falmer that were her targets in the meantime, killing most of that clutch. Eldawyn sent ice spikes into another gathering, dropping several and scattering the rest, while Sofia and Valdimar ran to catch up with their leader, who was now menaced by a score of Falmer who were threatening to overwhelm her.

Nora had out Dawnbreaker and was swinging fast and accurate strikes into the Falmer. Valdimar brought his hammer down, crushing one of the elves, raising it back up quickly to set up another strike. Sofia cut down one close Falmer with her Daedric sword, sending a blast of flames at some more who were trying to come in on their flanks.

The last remaining Falmer broke off, running away in his clumsy gait. To fall with an arrow through the back of his head, the victim of Annekke's bow.

“This cat has never seen anything like that,” said one of the Khajiit. “You were truly magnificent. Now, please let us out of these cages.”

That sentiment was echoed by the humans and elf, and as soon as the key was found on one of the bodies they had the doors open and were on their way, only waiting for Sofia to finish looting.

“There's sure to be more further in,” said the woman, greed now overcoming her fear. She already had a bag of gems and quite a few coin purses.

“I want out of here,” said Eldawyn, and Nora agreed.

“We've got enough, and I want to get these people to safety.”

They reached the entrance to the cave without incident, then made it to the road as the sun was getting close to the horizon. Nora handed a gem to each of the nine captives they had freed, something to help them get back to their lives despite their losses.

“I didn't really think to see you again,” said the Whiterun hold guard officer.

“They were magnificent,” said one of the humans they had rescued. “They cut down hundreds of the bastards. Then blasted them to pieces with magic.”

“It was no more than a couple of score,” said Nora with a laugh, though thinking about the beings they had ended still sent a shudder through her.

They made camp a mile down the road, gathering wood and making a large fire, then pitching their tents. Nora wanted to wash the stench of the Falmer lair from her, so she waded into the cold river in her small clothes, taking them off and giving them a good soaking. Her people joined her, also wanting to wash the foul odor of Falmer away. They finally stood around the fire, drying and warming, while their clothes sat on the branches of a nearby tree.

 _I need to get some stress unloaded_ , thought Nora, going in a fighting stance near the fire and going through her paces. She was still naked, but she thought it wasn't anything the other members of the party hadn't already seen. She started moving slowly, going through the graceful motions, punches, knife hands, palm strikes, followed by her whole repertoire of kicks. Speeding up until she was moving in a blur of strikes and blocks. She spent almost an hour going through the routine, her people watching her, sitting in the nude around the fire and absorbing the warmth. She finished with a high side kick, leaving her foot fully extended as she pivoted on the other. She felt good, muscles warm and tired, stretched out completely.

“That is most distracting, my Thane,” said Valdimar with a laugh.

Nora looked over at the man, noting that he was semi-erect, and thought of something even more distracting. She set the guard shifts in her mind, leaving the Nord man off the rotation. No, he would be called up to give his all to her and Elda, and she didn't want him doing anything but sleeping in exhaustion afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to get some of the quests done on the was back to Whiterun, since travel times are so long. Also, I found some scale maps of Skyrim, and my estimates of travel times were close enough. Skyrim is about 840 miles East to West, 600 miles North to South. Not quite as large as I had envisioned, but close enough. About half a million squares miles. Travel times for horses, found on the internet, were about 60 miles a day, much more for riders who could change mounts and gallop. I thought with magic healing the horses could probably do 70 or more miles a day.


	26. Chapter Twenty-six – On The Road to Falkreath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bandits to clear out. There seems no end to them. And Nora learns more about farming and the economy of Skyrim, while getting closer to her confrontation with the Dark Brotherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and sexual banter.

Nora took the morning shift after catching a few hours sleep, waking Eldawyn to stand watch with her and leaving Valdimar snoring away. The man had given his all, as usual, and Nora chuckled as she saw the same grin that she carried gracing the face of the elf. Sore and relaxed, she knew she might pay for the lack of sleep later, but for now she rode the tingle that continued to course through her skin.

“Not a match for Auryen,” said Eldawyn, taking her first swig of wine for the day. “But then, few are. Valdimar is a satisfactory substitute.”

Nora nodded. She took a rag down to the river and soaked it, then rubbed the sticky places on her body, preparing herself for the day. Elda stripped down and did the same, and soon the two giggling women were standing around the rebuilt fire absorbing the heat.

“You know, you are really fitting in well here, my friend,” said Eldawyn, smiling as she pulled her underclothes back on, then pulling down the robe she wore under her armor from the tree. “No one would guess that three months ago you had never seen magic, or swung a sword.”

“I've swung swords before,” admitted Nora, pulling on her gambeson prior to her mail. “Not as well though. And remember, I've had practice landing on my feet.”

“You poor poor dear,” said Eldawyn, walking over and hugging Nora, planting a gentle kiss on the slightly shorter human's forehead. “Maybe this time you'll get to grow old in one place.”

Nora still wasn't sure what she thought about that. Home, the Commonwealth, still called, but Tamriel had more need of her. And growing old didn't seem likely in her business.

“Glad you signed on?”

“Why, yes, dear heart. I've never been more scared in my life, and have come close to shitting my britches more times than I care to count. But the adventures have been thrilling, the company delightful, and even the satisfaction of helping people has been an unexpected bonus. And the sex. By the Divines, the sex has been mind blowing.”

“So happy that you have found my service to be so rewarding,” said Nora with a laugh. “Now, we only have to figure out how to get rid of your demon.”

Eldawyn gasped in pain and Nora grabbed the elf to steady her.

“My demon does not like talk like that, as he just reminded me.”

“Then we won't talk of it,” said Nora, though she was more determined than ever to help free her friend. As soon as she found the means she would drop everything to kick that damned spirit out of Elda's body.

As soon as the rest of the party was up Nora shouted into the sky, something that she had neglected as of late. She could feel the approval of Kynareth, and energy flowing through her that would strengthen her shout. After that they all mounted up, each grabbing the reins of a pack horse, and moved out.

Three hours on the road they spotted a block ahead. The road went through a small cut in the rocks, and someone had constructed a wooden palisade along the right hand face of the opening. There was a walkway over the road connecting two small towers of logs. Men in mismatched armor stood in the road, stopping travelers and taking items from them. A pair of bowmen stood in each tower, covering the road and the approaches. It reminded Nora of the Robber Barons that had blockaded the Rhine river in Medieval Germany. It looked like a strong position, but surely one that would not stand up to a hold army come to take it. When she mentioned as much she was surprised by the answer.

“That's Robber's Gorge,” said Sofia, who seemed to know much about this region. “The bandits have been ensconced there for many years. Many times the Jarl of Whiterun has ordered an attack on them, wanting them off the main road up to Solitude. And every time it is attacked something happens. The guards are bribed, or the bandits are tipped off in time and evacuate to the caverns underneath. And, since they don't kill anyone who cooperates, and only take a portion of any traveler's goods, the guard has mostly given up on them.

Nora turned to look across the river, where some people were slogging on a mud road. There were bandits over there as well, covering them with bows as they came around a bend, more of their number demanding payment. So crossing the river really wasn't a viable option.

“What do the traders do?” asked Nora, studying the bandits through narrowed eyes.

“The Khajiit and others go around the very long way,” said Sofia. “Into the Reach and through a series of bridges and narrow roads, but they still run the risk of bandits, the kind that kill everyone and take everything.”

“What about couriers, and the Legion?” asked Eldawyn, herself studying the fortifications, looking for weaknesses. “The Thalmor?”

“Oh,” said Sofia in matter of fact tone. “They let them pass through unmolested. These bandits aren't total fools.”

Nora had expected the Thalmor wouldn't give a shit about the people of Skyrim, but the Legion? Weren't they supposed to be protecting the people of a land that was still in the Empire? That didn't make sense. Well, she could do something about it before the bandits were able to run and hide. And there was no bribe that would make her look the other way.

“Everyone dismount, except Lydia and Valdimar” she ordered. “Sofia, I want you to target that left tower, Elda, you the right. Annekke and Elesia will take down any bandits that they can get a clear shot at. Lydia and Valdimar, you get ready to charge in when I give the signal.”

“And what's the signal?” asked Lydia, concerned eyes looking at the woman she was sworn to serve.

“When I shout and attack,” said Nora with a smile.

“But, you'll be outnumbered,” cried Lydia, Valdimar nodding in agreement. “They'll overwhelm and kill you.”

“You should know me better than that,” said Nora. “I have no intention of dying. But I am determined that these bandits are deposed, now.”

The orders given, Nora starting walking quickly toward the gap, Dawnbreaker sheathed, only the buckler on her arm. She could see the people on the towers tracking her with their bows, arrows drawn, while unseen eyes also watched. The bandit leader, or at least the lieutenant that had been put in charge of the opening, walked to the center of the gap and held out a hand.

“Halt. There is a toll to pass through the gap. Pay up.”

“And if I don't want to pay?” yelled Nora across the hundred yards that separated her from the bandits.

“Too late. You either pay or die where you stand.”

Nora's sharp eyes took in the bows. Two of them were hunting bows, not powerful enough to pierce the armor she wore. But another pair, one on each tower, were sturdy warbows that radiated magic, and she was sure a shot from one of those could spit her like a deer, not that she intended to let that happen.

“I am a Thane of Whiterun, and I demand that you cease and desist at once.”

The bandits all started laughing. “And is that your army?” asked the bandit leader, looking past Nora to her people.

Nora looked back to see that her party had held up all the travelers behind her. The bandits across the river were starting to wade across, alarmed at the scene that was playing out, people interfering with their operation across the stream. Now she only had to hope that the break in traffic from the other side continued.

“It is.”

“Well, the big man looks like he could be a handful, except we will soon be filling him with arrows. The women? Well, we might want to take some of them captive, because the nights are cold around here. Now walk forward, slowly, and don't make any casting motions. As soon as we have you, you will order them to come in.”

Nora stopped herself from smiling, afraid that might let the bandits know something was up. She had almost gotten to the leader, who was smirking at her, when she made her move.

Nora moved at speed, much faster than anyone the bandits were likely to have seen. Drawing her sword and shoving it right through the throat of the armored chief. People were yelling, and she knew arrows would be striking her any second, so she shouted.

“Feim,” The arrows struck, passing right through her, one striking a bandit through the chest. The towers suddenly exploded in flame, the mages unleashing hell on them. And arrows came arching in to take the bandits still in the gap under fire, dropping a pair. More blasts sounded behind her in the distance, and she knew her mages were taking the wading bandits under fire.

Nora sprinted full out though the gap and up the path to the right side, her implant timing how long she would remain Ethereal. She ran past one bandit who was on the way down, armored and swinging a greatsword. The weapon passed through her and she continued on. Arrows came down, also passing through her, and she ran flat out for the barrier ahead, another of the spiked wood things meant to make people go around and slow down the assault. Nora was having none of that, and jumped into the air like a hurdler, clearing the barrier and coming down just as her shout wore off. As soon as her feet hit the ground she set her stance just like her Housecarls had taught her and swung a vicious blow into a half naked archer who was trying to line her up. The force of the blow drove Dawnbreaker through the shoulder and into the chest cavity of the woman, dropping her dead to the ground with flames playing over her.

Nora pulled the blade loose and turned to throw fire at the armored man she had passed before, who was coming back up the path breathing hard. And caught sight of Lydia spurring her horse around the corner and charging ahead. The bandit, whose armor must have had an enchantment against fire, tried to turn at the sound, only to take the Housecarl's sword onto his helmet, dazing him and pushing him to his knees. Valdimar came around the bend next as Lydia leapt from her beast before the barrier and ran around to support her Thane. Valdimar swung his hammer from horseback, not an easy thing to do, and took out the bandit Lydia had incapacitated.

The compound was in turmoil. The two towers were ablaze, along with some tents and a wooden stand. A dozen bandits were running for a well to get water, or trying to get in armor. Nora threw fire at the ones closest to her while running forward, cutting down the bandits who were too busy trying to put themselves out to defend against a charging blur. Another fireball struck, soaring overhead from behind, right in the center of a trio of bandits who were trying to organize a defense, setting them on fire. Arrows struck down more, and Nora knew her reinforcements had arrived.

At the end the boss of the bandits came out of the one wooden house in the compound, waving a glass greatsword and wearing steel plate. He roared his defiance and ran forward, only to be felled by a lightning bolt cast by the Dragonborn. And the compound was theirs.

“Let the looting begin,” yelled Elesia from a distance, and Nora knew the woman was watching the horses. She had forgotten to arrange that, but her people had covered her slack.

The looting went on for an hour. They took everything of value save armor and unenchanted weapons. Taking the key from the boss they let themselves in through a trap door to the cavern below, grabbing more gems, potions and gold, along with some magical scrolls, and making sure that there were no bandits hiding below. After that the three mages burned everything, making sure that this place would not be used as a redoubt in the future. Or not without a lot of work.

People started cheering them, those who had been held back coming forward to pass through the gap.

“Thank you,” said one woman.

“This place has been a pain in the backside for years,” said a man with the look of a merchant about him, driving a wagon. "About time someone took care of those scum.”

Nora felt a surge of pride that she and her team had made this small part of the world a better place. Someone might eventually rebuild the fortifications, but it was clear for now. That was a problem on both worlds. Things needed doing, people needed killing, and everyone waited for someone else to do it. Nora didn't play that way. Something in front of her needed doing, so she did it.

“Eldawyn,” said Nora as the elf finished burning down part of the log wall. “Dawnbreaker seemed to weaken at the end of the fight.”

Elda held out a hand and Nora gave her the sword hilt first. The Altmer looked at the blade from several angles, then regarded Nora. “Its charge is almost done. It needs to be recharged from a soul gem. A sword like this uses either a few larger soul gems or many smaller ones.”

“Can you do it?”

“Yes. I can. But I won't. It's about time you got over your fear of enchanting and learned how to take care of your own weapons.”

Nora thought that over a moment. She still didn't like the idea of soul trapping, but it was a fact of life here. She refused to allow the trapping of black souls, those of men or mer or beast race. But she had come to the conclusion that there was nothing to be done for the poor sods who had been trapped. They were forever in the Soul Cairn, so some use might as well be made of their energy.

“Very well. Show me. If anyone charges my weapons, it should be me.”

“That's a girl,” said the Altmer, sitting with her friend at an intact bench that hadn't been torched. “Now, you want to attune your mind with the weapon, then take a soul gem,” Elda held out a grand gem, filled with the soul of a large creature like a mammoth. “Then you just say this incantation, a simple one really, and the energy transfers.”

Elda repeated the words in a strange language and made some gestures with her hands away from the sword. Nora tried them and nothing happened. Elda demonstrated again, and Nora mimicked her, and this time the soul gem flared and crumbled to dust, while the jewel on the cross-guard of Dawnbreaker glowed strong again.

“I think it needs a little more,” said Elda, handing over a common soul gem. “And you need to learn how to enchant gear as well. You never know when you're going to be in some place and don't have the enchantment you need on your jewelry. When we get back to Whiterun we'll go over some of what I know.”

Nora smiled at her friend, realizing that she had crossed a bridge she had refused to in the past. Soul trapping had just seemed wrong. But then, flinging Fat Man rounds into enemies had seemed wrong to the survivor of the nuclear war, but she had got over that. Eldawyn was probably one of the best enchanters in Skyrim, based on how powerful her work had been on their armor. Might as well learn from the best if she was going to do this.

The rest of the day they rode through farming country, houses scattered here and there, fields of wheat rippling in the sun or plots of well tended vegetables. There were a lot of side roads, dirt paths that led to more farms in the distance. They passed several dairy farms, the long furred cows of Skyrim lowing in the fields or being driven to the barns for milking. Every farm had pigs and chickens in their yards, and a few had fenced in fields of beef cattle. Nora saw one sign that advertised a slaughtering to the neighbors of a prime beef steer.

“Why advertise prior to having the meat?” she asked Sofia, who she had learned grew up in this area.

“So the neighbors can come around and claim their share. The meat won't last for long, so people need to cook it, often turning it into jerky that will last through the winter.”

“Claim their share?”

“Well, the farmers can't use all the meat they get from their steer, so they share it among friends, then get some of the meat when those friends slaughter cattle. Or take it in trade for sausage or eggs. Whatever they have a shortfall of. Of course, some gets shipped to larger cities like Whiterun, but those are live cattle drives, since the people in the cities also want fresh meat.”

They rode past mile after mile of farms, the bread basket of Skyrim. There were numerous wagons on the road, bringing produce or early harvest wheat to one of the markets in the numerous small towns and villages along the way. Some of those villages were little more than a cluster of houses and buildings, often less than a dozen, along the way. Most lacked an inn, though many of them boasted a tavern. Nora learned that people could crash in the tavern if they didn't mind furs on the floor, along with constant noise through the night. She preferred camping to that, and the party made camp in a small stretch of woods near the sign announcing that Rorikstead was fifteen miles down the road.

Of course there was time for training. After the initial shock of being hunted had worn off her friends had encouraged her to keep improving her skills. She was getting better with her stances, with shifting from spells to open hand blocks to buckler with her left hand, while swinging a blade with her right. And she tried to get in a half hour of martial arts each night, scrubbing off the rust on her form so to speak.

“You're becoming quite the spellsword,” said Sofia while Nora was wrapping up one session.

“Thank you,” said Nora, smiling at her friend. Sofia seemed to be well on the way to recovery. While she hadn't engaged in any heterosex that Nora knew about, the woman bantered with the others about it, including Valdimar. Nora thought it was only a matter of time before she let the horse mount her.

They continued on through hour after hour of farmland, all with their family houses, some with barns or animal sheds. Nora was curious about this largess of food, and asked Sofia if it was all used in Whiterun Hold.

“Oh, no, Nora. My home here feeds much of Skyrim. When the late harvest is in, within the next couple of weeks, the Karth, its tributaries and many other streams will be filled with longboats, all filled to the brim with wheat. The warehouses in Solitude will be filled to overflowing.”

“So these people help to feed Solitude? I was wondering how a metropolis like that survived.”

“Not just Solitude,” answered an animated Sofia, who seemed to really like answering questions about her home region. “Sea going vessels will bring some of the harvest to Dawnstar and Winterhold. I think the same holds true of Windhelm, Ulfric's city, though only to Dawnstar and Winterhold, and not Solitude, since the other two are loyal to his cause. The Rift, of course, feeds itself, as does Falkreath Hold. The Reach is much more complicated. They grow enough food there, when the Foresworn aren't on a rampage, burning and killing.”

Nora made a mental note to ask more about the Foresworn, later. The way Sofia said their name made it seem like they were totally at fault, but Nora thought that, like everything in her experience, there might be more to it than that.

“What about Whiterun? Does it have access by river to the sea?”

“By the Divines no,” said Sofia, shaking her head. “Like most of the rivers in Skyrim, there are just too many rapids and waterfalls. Boats would be loading, unloading, and carried overland all through the trip."

 _And they know nothing of canals and locks,_ thought Nora, wondering if that was another opportunity. If she could perhaps get working steam engines? While not an engineer herself, she had taken basic science courses in college, and understood many of the principles well enough. And she had studied _How Things Work_ at her home in Sanctuary Hills before the war. With her memory she could probably reproduce much of what was in that book. Maybe if she contacted someone at the College of Winterhold who had an interest in engineering, if such a person existed.

Early the next morning, after another camp, they reached the town of Rorikstead. About the size of Dragonbridge, it boasted a real inn, as well as a blacksmith who advertised swords and armor, and an apothecary. The party was in need of none of that as they passed through, but they did stop at the Frostfruit Inn for a late breakfast, something they had planned on when breaking camp. The inn had a house cat, something Nora had seen too little of since coming to Skyrim. Most of the cats here were big and wanted to eat her, but soon she had the little tabby eating out of her hand.

 _There is no way I could take a cat with me now,_ thought Nora, looking down into a basket of squirming kittens up for adoption. She resolved to find out if there were any in Whiterun, and if they could take down skeevers.

While they were eating Sofia told them about how nothing would grow here a hundred years ago, but now it was some of the richest soil in Skyrim. She didn't have an explanation. Since the Nords did use cow manure in their fields, Nora thought that was the explanation. Or maybe not. Yet another thing to keep her mind occupied.

Nothing happened during the rest of the day. This part of Whiterun Hold was well patrolled, the only threat the Reachmen who might come over from the Reach and try to grab some quick plunder. They were quiet, for now, and the party rode on just enjoying the day. They stopped at a signpost that pointed back toward Rorikstead, indicating that it was fifty-three miles away, and toward the Whiterun/Markarth/Solitude/Falkreath crossroads. Or just crossroads for short, forty-five miles further on. Nora went through her training routine, finishing with karate attacks and defenses, ate her fill of the food the party had cooked, and fell into bed with Valdimar and Eldawyn. She knew she couldn;t monopolize the man lest there be a round of complaints, though with Lydia and Sofia out of the picture there was only Annekke and Elesia to contend with.

By mid-afternoon they had reached the crossroads, home to a small town of about fifty houses and buildings. There was an inn, and the obligatory mill to handle the timber from the forest that was now all around them. Three roads actually met, the road to Falkreath running into the Whiterun road a mile from the crossroads. The party hadn't had a bath since leaving the vicinity of Robber's Gorge, so she thought it might be time to let them clean themselves and sleep in a warm building.

They woke before the sun, loaded the horses, and rode down the road to Falkreath. Now they were in forest, thick, almost virgin growth, trees towering to the sky. They saw numerous farms off the road with small fields of vegetables, or gangs of furry cattle. Many had orchards of apples or other fruit. The sound of axes hitting trees could be heard the entire way. Deer bounded across the road, and in one place they saw some hunters with a kill, waving to the party as they dressed their prize.

“How are you feeling?” asked Eldawyn of her friend as the darkness started to close in around them.

It had seemed time to camp, and Nora decided to call a halt despite being so anxious to confront the Brotherhood. There was a large and beautiful lake just off the road to the north, and the party had helped themselves to bathes. Now it was just the passing of time before she met her enemies.

“Nervous. Anxious. Just a little afraid. And wanting to get on with it,” said Nora.

“Perhaps Valdimar and myself can relieve some of those feelings.”

“Valdimar is Annekke's tonight. She called dibs. So I guess it's just you and me.”

“The things I suffer for my friends,” said the Altmer with a laugh, moving close to Nora on the log and putting an arm around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to figure out how enough food was grown in the land that wasn't permafrost, and transported to the Northern cities. So I worked it out and made it up. Not canon, but a reasonable guess.


	27. Chapter Twenty-seven – The Dark Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and party arrive in Falkreath, but her power armor isn't there. Farkas and Vilkas arrive with the armor and the hunt begins. A curse hits the party, and Nora finds that Jarl Siddgeir is in bed with bandits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence, graphic, and sex, explicit.

They rode into Falkreath, the capital of Falkreath hold, about one in the afternoon, pushing the horses. To find that the wagon hadn't arrived. That was frustrating, and Nora wasn't sure what she should do. Well, she couldn't take the search to the air without the suit.

“Should we start the search without it?” asked Annekke, trying to calm Nora down.

“No, dammit. Without the sensors it won't do any good.”

“Well,” said Valdimar, looking down at Nora from horseback. “We can either wait until it comes, or we can go in search of it.”

Valdimar didn't know what it was, though Nora had done her best to describe it to him, and he had watched her presentation to Elisif.

“We might as well wait in that tavern over there,” she said to the cheers of her people, who were tired and thirsty, having been up before the dawn to take on the last leg of the journey here.

The Dead Man's Drink was in the center of the small town. It reminded Nora of Morthal in some ways, without the swamp. Seventy or eighty buildings, all of wood, which made sense since they had basically ridden through a dense forest that day. A smithy, an alchemist and a trader, along with the Jarl's longhouse, were the centers of attraction. And, of course, the inn. A bed of hot coals sat in the center of the great room while a bard played to the almost full inn. Soon after the party entered the inn people started filing out, and Nora discovered that they had hit the tail end of the lunch rush. A few people stuck around, sipping on drinks. Nora didn't think that any of them had the look of assassins, but then what did a hired killer under cover look like? One had looked like a priest in robes, another in the leathers of their guild.

She sauntered over to the bar and ran her eyes up and down the inn keeper. He looked normal enough, not a man to be leading a gang of people looking for the Dragonborn's head.

“Would you like a drink?” asked the man, nodding at her friends. “Maybe some food?”

“What do you have to eat?”

“Venison steaks, freshly taken this very morning,” said the man proudly. “Or some lake fish, if you prefer that.”

Since the man hadn't sung the praises of the fish, Nora thought it must not be fresh. So she ordered the venison, with sides of vegetables and a couple of loaves of bread with butter. And, of course, whatever her friends wanted to drink. And so they spent most of the afternoon eating and drinking, Nora fretting over her missing power armor

Night came and still no wagon, so she got them rooms for the night. Setting guard shifts in the common room, something she felt strange about doing, she retired with Eldawyn to her room, taking the last shift herself with the elf.

Elda and her made love, for which Nora was grateful. She was too wound up to sleep, and was sure she would be having nightmares about assassins coming out of the woodwork. After the end of an hour she felt relaxed, her tension drained, her skin tingling with pleasure.

“Thank you,” she told her lover.

“You're welcome. But to tell you the truth, I doubt I would get any sleep if I hadn't calmed you down and chased away the nightmares.”

“Well, you seemed to enjoy it, but thanks for making the sacrifice.” They both laughed, and Nora turned over and fell into a deep sleep. To wake up to the sound of movement in the common room. She was out of bed in an instant, drawing her sword and creeping silently to the door. She flung it open and leapt out, to find that the inn keep and staff were preparing the inn for the next day's business. With an embarrassed smile she slunk back into her room, going ahead and getting dressed.

“Nora,” called out Annekke from the common room. “I'm coming in, so don't strike me down.”

Annekke was already dressed and in her armor. Elesia was as well, along with Eldawyn.

“You didn't wake me for my shift,” she said to the people, cross that they had let her sleep in.

“You needed it,” said Eldawyn, smiling. “So come on, let's get some breakfast and we'll go looking for the wagon.”

“It hasn't arrived yet?” asked Nora in a panic, wondering if maybe it had been waylaid along the way. Well, anyone who got it wouldn't be able to do anything with it, but she really didn't like the idea of primitives poking around her high tech hardware.

Nora ate her fill at breakfast, eggs, bacon and bread, taking it with plenty of tea. She walked outside just in time to see a wagon, sitting low on its springs and pulled along by a pair of horses, Farkas and Vilkas sitting in the drover positions.

“Nora,” yelled Vilkas, waving. “We had some trouble yesterday with a broken spring, but here we are.”

Nora ran to the wagon, jumping up onto the forward area and wrapping Vilkas in a tight hug, then doing the same with his brother. “I am very glad to see you, but I didn't think you would be doing such work.”

“Jarl Balgruuf wanted this, thing, safeguarded,” said Vilkas, smiling as Nora hugged him again, “and so contacted Kodlak to hire some muscle.”

“And we were curious to see this thing in action,” said Farkas. “And to lend a hand if you need one. I, for one, have been looking forward to seeing the Dark Brotherhood taken down for good. The cowards.”

The hold guards had been gathering around, talking and pointing at the wagon. The armor stood on the back, held in place by ropes and protected from the eyes of the curious with several blankets which had come askew, revealing parts of the machine.

“Here now. What is this dwemer contraption? And what are you doing with it?”

“I'll show you,” said Nora, pulling the blankets away, then starting on the ropes. The armor looked to be in very good shape, only the paint scratches she had gotten fighting a dragon showing any sign of wear.

“Come to life,” she said as she shrugged out of her hauberk, setting it on the wagon bed and laying her helmet on top. While she might have preferred to have the armor ready for when she dismounted, she thought it might be a tight fit in the suit that had been form fitted to her.

“Eject,” she ordered.

“Welcome pilot,” came the machine voice of the armor, and Nora climbed aboard.

“Heh. Get out of that,” yelled one of the guards as she settled in. “Turning controls over to pilot,” said the computer,

Nora pulled up the diagnostics, happy to see that she had two almost full fusion cores aboard. She still had two in the storage compartment, so she was good to go. Initiating her sensors, then warming up the jetpack, she felt she was ready.

“Everyone step back,” she said over her speakers. “And someone gather up my armor.” She bent down and picked up the sheathed Dawnbreaker, securing it to the clamp on the armor's side. While not sure she would need it, she wanted it near just in case. Squatting down, she leapt into the air, then engaged the back pack, soaring into the sky.

There was a lot of forest below, but she had heard from a hunter who had stumbled across the sanctuary door that it was in the woods about a mile of the western road around the hold capital. That was still a lot of area to cover, and with the thick woods they might go past it several times and never see it.

“Prepare scan for metals,” she told the computer.

“Scanners set,” said the computer. “Full pulse ready on command.”

“Pulse.”

The computer sent out a strong radar pulse and the return came back, projected onto the HUD. A lot of trees, some small hills, even a dip in the ground that had to be a pond. A stream flowing close to the road. She pulsed a couple of more times when an interesting return came back. Something hard and dense, but without the texture of stone.

“Concentrated pulse on that object.”

The radar pulsed again, and the return showed that the object, set against a hill side, was rectangular, looking to be a door. The Dragonborn maneuvered her armor to come in overhead of the door, lowering it through the woods. She checked her power and cursed as she saw that one of her cores was just about dead. The jet pack drank energy like the town drunk, but it was handy when needed.

It was dark in the small glade before the door and Nora engaged her headlamps, seeing a black portal with a death's head on it. An advertisement for the Brotherhood, and the woman thought they would have been wiser to make it less conspicuous from close on. She walked up and rapped on the door with one hard knuckle, then stepped back.

“Deep radar on the door.”

“Scanning.” The return came back, indicating the metal was at least seven inches thick. Well, she thought that her rocket launcher would penetrate it, no matter what it was made of. She dropped a beacon near the door and soared back into the sky, looking for her people and spotting them, the brothers mounted on some horses riding along.

“Over here,” she called over the speakers, watching as they came her way and rode into the woods. Nora landed again and pulled the missile launcher off her back, checking its status and seeing that everything was in the green.

“How are you planning to get through that thing?” asked Vilkas, looking at the square device with four openings that Nora was cradling.

“I'll show you. But everyone needs to step back. A couple of you take the horses into the woods. I'm afraid they're not going to like this. And make sure none of you are standing behind me. Maybe over there, to the side.”

“What?” asked Farkas, confused.

“She said over here, you idiot,” yelled Vilkas, pulling his brother along. “From what she's saying, behind her is a bad place to stand.”

Nora extended the launcher, making sure once again that no one was near the back blast zone. She set the launcher for single shot, then aimed in on the center of the door. The suit sent the signal into the rocket, which roared out and struck the door on a stream of flame. The door rang as the rocket hit, and a five inch hole appeared in the metal. Nora ran forward and shined a light in the hole, grunting in satisfaction as she saw that her rocket had penetrated entirely through, and that a chamber of some kind was on the other side. But the door was still sealed tight, the rocket not having unseated it.

“I'm going to send more rockets into it and see what I can do,” she told her people, setting her feet, checking behind one again, then sending a rocket in to strike a foot to the left of the center hole. She followed up with one to the right at the same distance, then collapsed the launcher and let it snap back into place across her back.

If Farengar had done what he said, the suit would have enchantments against cold and fire, and it was already well insulated against electricity. She placed a pair of fingers through each hole, got a grip, set her feet and started to pull. The door creaked but did not come free. _Well, just have to keep at it,_ she thought. The suit had the strength of ten men, and it could continue pulling as long as it had power.

One minute, two, three, and finally the door started creaking. With a sound of ripping metal it pulled away from its mount, hanging on in one place while the rest came free. A couple of arrows came flying out of nowhere and struck the suit to bounce off, followed by a ball of fire. The air conditioning units of the armor engaged fully, and Nora felt little of the heat of the spell.

Her people and the brothers were yelling at her to get out of the way, but Nora intended to send a message to anyone who might come across this hideout in the future, including any Dark Brotherhood operatives that might not be in the sanctuary. Reaching back she pulled her Gauss rifle into position, noting that there were only twenty-three of the small rounds that were both projectile and power source. After that the weapon would be useless, but again, she wanted to make an impression. And the first target popped into sight on her HUD under her infrared vision equipment, invisible to normal sight but clear as day to the heat sensors. Nora ordered her own suit to go invisible, fighting fire with fire.

She took aim at the woman, who was still bravely standing in place, sending arrow after arrow into the armor, or the last place the woman had seen it. Nora triggered the rifle, feeling the heavy recoil, which could have broken an unprotected shoulder, come back into her suit. And the woman's head turned into an exploding mass of bone and brains as the projectile transferred its energy into her.

A pair of assassins came out of the shadows, launching more arrows, and Nora took them down with quick shots. The Gauss killed quickly, and there were no survivors to her single shots. She took down a large orc with an ax, then a huge Redguard with a two handed sword. A couple of women with swords, she shot all of them down without mercy. Next she came across a man in a jester's outfit, cackling madly as he came at her with a pair of knives. He reminded her of the Raiders that had charged her armored suit, yelling and swinging a baseball bat, and she treated him the same as she had those wasteland animals, sending him to the afterlife. Nora wasn't sure what kind of afterlife assassins went to, but she hoped it was horrible.

They went into room after room, corridor after corridor. Some assassins came out of the shadows behind her, and the yells of her companions as they killed the sneaks let Nora know they had been taken care of. Finally, they entered a room with a spider and a little girl. At first Nora thought the spider was menacing some captive child, and she splattered it against the wall. The child started screaming, and Annekke came around the power armor to comfort the child. Then Nora noticed that the child had no body heat, cold on her HUD. So she sent another Gauss round into the undead body and ended the child vampire assassin.

“Why?” shouted Annekke, turning in anger toward Nora, who had disengaged her invisibility field.

“She was a vampire, Annekke,” said Nora through her speakers. “No body heat. She must have been turned as a child and has used that form to sucker people in ever since.”

The child's body disintegrated quickly, and Nora had to guess that she had been at least a couple of centuries old. _Well, she's at peace now, her demon slain_ , thought Nora, looking down at the small form of bones and ash with a tear in her eye.

And then she heard it. The singing, barely audible through her audio pickups.

“Eject.” she ordered.

“Ejecting pilot,” said the suit as it unfolded, giving her access to the outside world.

“Nora,” shouted Eldawyn, almost panicked. “We haven't cleared everything out yet.”

Nora didn't hear her. All she could hear was the singing of a word wall, just a room away. She walked in that direction, and would have been an easy target, except for the friends that formed a protective bubble around her.

“You two,” shouted Sofia to the brothers. “Make yourself useful and clear this place.”

Nora found the word wall in another room, the symbol it conveyed glowing as she approached. It burned into her mind, Krii, a word that would drain the health and soften the armor of her enemies. Marked for Death, which seemed appropriate for this place. She thought that seemed useful, and since she had a pair of souls she went ahead and unlocked it, eager to try it out. But not today, not in this place.

“We made sure the place is clear,” said Vilkas as the brothers came into the room. “We poked swords into any nooks and crannies, so if any of the bastards were hiding in invisibility, they now have new holes in their bodies.”

“Let the looting begin,” called out an enthusiastic Elesia, waving her swords in the air.

“Remind me to not get on your bad side, Dragonborn,” said Farkas, coming to the side of his brother. “That was amazing.”

“Oh, I could never get mad at you, or any of the Companions,” squealed Nora, enfolding Farkas in a hug, then doing the same with Vilkas. “And I so appreciate you bringing my armor to me.”

“So what now? Are you going to fly it back to Whiterun?”

“I don't have enough power to do that?” said Nora. “It will fly for a limited time, and suck up all the power in a fusion core. It's what, a hundred miles from here?”

“Closer to a hundred and twenty,” said Vilkas, his brow furrowed. “We'll take it back in the wagon, if you promise to ride alongside and regail us with tales of your adventures. And maybe meals and some mead along the way.”

“You've got it, big fella,” said Nora, wondering what he would be like in bed. What either of them would be like, or both together?

“We've hit the jackpot,” said Annekke, using a term she had heard from Nora. “Gold, gems, so many potions we may have to make two trips. Magical weapons, armor, you name it. And this,” she said in a quiet voice, handing a small booklet forward.

Nora snatched the booklet from Annekke's hands, quickly thumbing through it, looking at the names of many a poor soul who had been struck down by knives from the shadows, the amount of the contract written in next to them. Normally tens of thousands, in one case over fifty thousand septims, with a notation that it had been paid in gems. Along with the name of the person who had put out the contract. She stared in sorrow and disbelief at all the lives the Brotherhood had snuffed out. And then, on the final page with writing, was her name. Thane Nora Jane Adams, a sum of forty thousand septims, and Thane Erikur of Solitude at the end of the line.

 _No,_ thought Nora in alarm. She had known the man was a jerk, and a rich one, but that he would hire someone to murder her, paying such an extravagant sum to have her killed. And he was with Elisif, who knew nothing of his murderous intent. She smiled for a moment as she realized she had the third largest bounty in the book. _I hope it was worth it_ , she thought, looking around the cavern, her eyes landing on what looked like a sarcophagus.

“What in the hell is that?” she asked, walking toward the sarcophagus.

“Be careful, Thane,” yelled Valdimar, running toward her, trying to get ahead of his Thane. “It might be trapped.”

Nora stopped in her tracks, realizing that her friend might be correct. It would be the height of irony to take out the Dark Brotherhood, only to be felled by something left to kill the unwary. She looked it over, trying to make out projections, switches, anything that might trigger a trap. Nothing she could see, and she pried open the lid with her sword, unwilling to touch anything. The lid fell open, and revealed a visage of horror. A desiccated corpse, her mouth held open in a silent scream.

“By the Gods,” cried Eldawyn. “The Night Mother.”

“The who?” asked Nora.

“The Night Mother. I've heard her mentioned in regards to the Brotherhood,” said the elf, her face twisted in disgust. “The god the damned assassins worship.”

Now that Nora concentrated she could feel the distilled evil arising from the corpse. Along with a searing hatred directed at her. Nora called up fire to her hand and sent it with a scream into the body.

At first nothing happened, the body encased in some kind of magical protection. Nora kept pouring in the flames, soon joined by Eldawyn and Sofia, and whatever was resisting her flames fell before the onslaught of the trio. The corpse caught on fire, just a few tongues of flame at first. Then it burst into a conflagration, soon reduced to oily ashes.

“I don't feel so good,” said Nora, suddenly sick to her stomach.

“Me either,” said Sofia. Eldawyn said nothing, but the look on her face said she felt much the same. But no one else was complaining, only the three that had desecrated the corpse.

“You are cursed,” said Vilkas, putting an arm around Nora and helping her to a seat. “The damned thing fought back in the only way it could. We need to get you to a shrine so you can accept a blessing.”

“There's a priest of Arkay in the town,” said Annekke, helping Eldawyn take a seat, while Valdimar aided Sofia, who seemed not to mind the touch of the man at all. She mouthed a silent thank you as she leaned onto the table.

“Take them to it,” said Elesia to Annekke. “We'll clean out this place for her.”

Valdimar and the two brothers helped the mages onto horse, which Annekke led away, holding their reins as she rode her own. Nora wasn't sure how she made it into the town, through a nightmare ride that saw her throw up several times along the way. She had never really believed curses were real. Why not, in a land of magic, and when she had just destroyed the material form of a dark god.

“Lead them to the Shrine of Arkay,” said the priest, an old Altmer who tended the huge cemetery from which Falkreath drew its fame.

Nora touched the shrine and said a quick prayer to the God, and felt a wave of healing magic roll over her. She felt healthy almost immediately, and something else. A rush of energy that flowed through her body and would not go away.

“I feel, much better,” she said, seeing her two friends rising to their feet with smiles.

“The blessing of Arkay,” said the priest. “It will stay with you for some time.”

Nora resolved to pray at shrines whenever she was near one if this was the result. They rode back to the sanctuary, to find items stacked outside, waiting to be loaded up. There were bags of gems, enough to make the party wealthy once again. She let Eldawyn look over the potions and magic items, sifting out those which only an assassin would use. And she drew the line on the quivers of black arrows that Valdimar was stacking by a tree.

“We will not be taking those,” said Nora, feeling herself growing ill again, so much was the evil radiating from the arrows.

“But..”

“Leave them, I said,” screamed Nora, a shadow of her power in the yell. “I want nothing to do with those damned things.”

“As you wish, my Thane,” said the big warrior, shuffling away with his head down.

 _I need to apologize to him,_ thought Nora. The man had only been gathering what he thought would please her. He didn't know. But she would let herself cool down before she tried to apologize.

“Where's Eldawyn?” she asked as the party was busy loading up their booty, noting that the elf had disappeared soon after they returned to the sanctuary.

“She said something about leaving some surprises for returning assassins.”

“What now,” mumbled Nora, heading back inside. To find her friend in the entry, casting a glowing fire rune that appeared on the floor of the entry hall.

“Booby traps?”

“Yes,” said a smiling Elda. “This one here, along with a pair each of shock and cold further in. I figure that as long as we don't tell anyone where this place actually is, only returning assassins will trigger them.”

“Good idea,” said Nora, who wanted this organization gone, root and stem, but was unwilling to wait for assassins that might not exist, and who could return at any time.

“I need to get the armor back to the wagon so you can take it back to Whiterun,” she told the brothers.

“Why not just fly in back to Whiterun?” asked Vilkas. “Be a lot easier on everyone.” She had explained it to them already, but the energy of flight seemed to go over their heads.

“It takes up too much power,” said Nora, launching into an explanation of fusion cores and the energy consumption of the suit, almost laughing as she saw the blank look on Farkas' face, and the understanding on the visage of his smarter brother. “So there you have it. I need to land back on the wagon and let you take it from there.”

“What?” stammered Farkas.

“Never mind brother. Let me do the thinking on this one,” said Vilkas.

Nora stopped herself from laughing. Farkas really wasn't very bright, but he was a great warrior and quite handsome, despite the warpaint on his face. Vilkas was handsome as well, which made sense since the two were twins.

“Meet me back at Falkreath,” she told her people before climbing back in the armor. She jumped into the air and engaged the pack, the horses rearing and screaming in fear at the noise. The Dragonborn circled over the sanctuary for a moment, feeling good about getting rid of that evil and getting the monkey off her back as well. There might have been some assassins out on missions. The book, after all, had two more names that hadn't been checked, but Nora had no way of knowing where those people were, and thus no way to warn them.

Nora set down gently on the wagon, to the sight of almost all the guards in town converging on her, and a man in fine clothes with the circlet of a Jarl on his brow, hurrying from the longhouse, an Altmer woman in his wake. Nora made sure the armor was sitting level on a good perch, then ordered the suit to open.

“Ejecting Pilot,” said the suit just before she climbed out. She decided to leave it open for now, just in case she needed to jump back inside in a hurry.

“What witchcraft is this,” yelled the young man who must have been the Jarl.

Nora had heard many tales about Siddgeir of Falkreath, none of them good. The man was said to traffic with bandits, and had deposed his wiser uncle, Dengeir. She thought it might help the region to kill him, or at least threaten him into leaving his throne to someone else. However, the man was in the pockets of the Imperials, and she still wanted to avoid antagonizing them, despite all they had done to discomfit her.

“Not witchcraft,” said Nora, looking down on the assembled guards and the gathering townspeople. “Technology.”

From the expressions on the faces around her she might as well have said witchcraft. She didn't really want to launch into a long explanation that would most probably sail right over the heads of most of these people. “A type of magic unknown to you people.”

“Daedric?” asked one of the guards, hand on his sword hilt. “From Oblivion?”

“Neither,” shouted Nora, wondering if she was going to have an incident on her hands. She could shout one section of the guard down, then send magic into more of them. But that would be a hostile act against one of Balgruuf's neighbors, and though she thought Whiterun could crush this pissant little hold, she didn't think the other Jarl would appreciate one of his Thanes getting him into a war.

The mood of the crowd was starting to turn ugly, and the Jarl was shouting questions and commands at her, when her team, along with the twins, rode into town.

“What's going in here?” yelled Farkas in a roar. The crowd turned toward him, recognition on many faces.

“What do the Companions have to do with this, spectacle?” demanded the Jarl, pulling himself up to his full height and storming over the the dismounting twins. It was not a sight to intimidate one. Unlike Balgruuf, Siddgeir, though attractive enough, in a slimy sort of way, had the thin arms of a man who sat around and let others wait on him hand and foot.

“Thane Nora is our friend,” said Vilkas, looking down at the Jarl. “She's an honorary companion as well, and a friend to all of Skyrim. And she just wiped out the Dark Brotherhood.”

That brought forth excited conversation among all and sundry. The guards clapped her on the back after she climbed down from the wagon. Townspeople shouted her name in celebration. Only the Jarl looked as if he wasn't liking what he heard, and Nora wondered if the man had been in bed with the Brotherhood. Well, if so, he would have to find another cash cow.

“I have a proposition for you, Thane,” said the Jarl, taking her aside. “There are some bandits inhabiting a small fortification on the way to Helgen,” said the Jarl. “About an hour from here. I have had dealings with them in the past, but they have grown inconvenient of late. Take them down and you will be well rewarded.”

Nora stared at the man for a moment, who had all but admitted that he was a bandit himself. Again, there was nothing she could do to him that wouldn't have adverse consequences for her mission.

“I'll take them down,” she said, looking down her nose at the Jarl. “But I'm on my way to Whiterun, so the reward will have to wait.”

“And so it shall,” said the Jarl with a wide smile, realizing that he would not be out any gold this day.

“We have a mission on the way back,” she told her people, the twins close and listening. “Some bandits on the road to Helgen. About an hour's ride.”

“How many?” asked Annekke, obviously not liking the idea of more fighting this day.

“I don't know, but the Jarl said it was a small group. So what do you say?”

“We're with you,” said Vilkas, receiving a nod from his brother. “Kodlak can probably use our involvement to bill Siddgeir.”

“Will that work?” asked Nora.

“If the Jarl wants further dealings with us in the future he will pay up,” said Vilkas.

Nora liked that idea, and nodded toward Vilkas before jumping up on the wagon and securing the suit, then draping furs over it. They rolled, going the slightly more than eight miles before spotting the bandits. They were fortified on both sides of the road, log towers, a walkway over the road. There were rockfalls rigged to both sides to catch anything that decided to not stop. A few wrecked wagons, one burned out, sat on the side of the road, proof that they had been taking people out. And the only reason she could think for them operating so close to the hold capital was the complicity of the Jarl.

“Annekke and I will sneak up and take them out,” said Nora, looking over her people. “You be ready to come in if we need you.”

“Save some for us,” said Farkas. Nora flashed him a smile, though she had no intention of saving anything if she could help it.

Nora and Annekke cat footed it into the woods, sneaking up on the bandits who had their full attention on the strong party of riders with a wagon down the road. The women took out the ground sentries with knives, then went to the bow to take out the others two at a time. The bandits were easy prey, and soon they had all nine of them down.

“You didn't save anything for us,” complained Vilkas.

Nora flashed the man a coy smile. She had other things saved for them, later, if they were amenable.

They took a small crossroad over to the lake road, setting up camp with an hour of sunlight left. While some of the party made a fire, others erected the tents, including the one that Farkas and Vilkas had brought along. All bathed, then sat around the fire drying and warming, while Nora went through a practice routine on her own, going through the motions of flinging spells and catching arrows, then finishing with a half an hour of martial arts. In the nude, showing everything, aware that the brothers were staring at her and becoming aroused. She had already apologized to Valdimar, letting the man know that he could service one of the other women tonight, leaving it up to him.

An hour after everyone had retired she was at the flap to the tent of the twins, a smile on her face. She had not bothered to dress, and if everything went right she would have been stripping anyway.

“Can I come in?” she asked.

“Of course, Thane Nora,” answered Vilkas, a bit of nervousness in his voice.

Nora crawled through the entrance, to see the faces of the twins in the candlelight, mouths hanging open. “What is this?” asked Farkas, his voice rising to a near squeak.

“I would think it would be obvious. I find you attractive, I think you feel the same, and I mean to take advantage of our time together.”

Nora needed the sex. The days events, especially the episode with the Night Mother, was sure to send her into a series of horrific nightmares this night, and she meant to diffuse that.

“But, you're a Thane,” said Farkas, still nervous, while Vilkas smiled as he ran his eyes up and down her body.

“And she's a woman,” said Vilkas in a voice that dripped with lust. “A very beautiful woman. I know she's not a man, Farkas, but you need to be with a woman every once in a while as well.”

 _So it's true_ , she thought with a twinge of disappointment. Farkas was gay. But his brother had said something about having a woman every once in a while, which meant he was bisexual, didn't it?

“I am a Thane by the declaration of Balgruuf,” she said, sitting cross legged on the floor and hoping to kick this threeway off. “I was born a woman, and this woman wants both of you, now.”

“But..”

“Oh, wake up Farkas. She's offering herself, willingly, and I for one am not about to pass up on someone like Nora.”

Vilkas crawled forward, locking his lips on Nora's while a hand cupped her breast. Nora sighed and let her tongue explore the mouth of Vilkas. She felt another hand on her posterior, then a finger searching for the opening of her vagina. _They're cooperating_ , she thought as a thrill ran through her.

The twins took her in every way possible. Her vagina, her mouth, even her anus. Nora had never really been into anal, but having a penis in both openings at once thrilled her like few other things. They fucked for hours, Nora losing track of the orgasms she had, the flare of pleasure growing stronger with each event. The twins came so many times she was worried that they might hollow themselves out. Their stamina was awesome, and they thrust into her like lustful beasts. Like nothing Nora had ever experienced, and she loved it.

Finally, all spent, the trio fell asleep in a tangle on the furs. Nora let her hands roam over the bodies of the brothers as they fell into a deep sleep, soon joining them herself. Morning came, and she found Vilkas entering her vagina while Farkas continued to sleep.

“You feel amazing,” whispered Vilkas as he thrust slowly into her.

“You don't feel so bad yourself,” replied Nora, riding the sex into yet another orgasm, then clamping down to give Vilkas all the slick friction he could handle. He exploded inside her with a grunt, then rolled off.

“That's all I can do, my Lady,” said Vilkas, lying on his back and smiling.

“You both did good,” she said. “I have no complaints. In fact, I would like to arrange a return engagement in the future.”

“Whenever you want, my beautiful Thane.”

Nora decided that these men were like her, living on the edge with no promise of a tomorrow, taking their pleasure when they could. She was happy she had teased them the day before, building up the arousal that had exploded from them and into her.

Nora crawled out of the tent to the cold air of morning. The sun was starting to rise over the mountains to the East. The rest of the party was sitting around the rebuilt fire, in their traveling clothes and armor.

“Where's Valdimar?” she asked, taking a seat at the fire, not concerned with her nudity around these people. “Where's Sofia?”

Eldawyn laughed. “I guess you didn't hear them over the noise you and your twin paramours were making,” she said, looking over at one of the tents.

Nora heard it then. A woman panting in passion while a man grunted. The panting turned into cries, and Nora knew where her Housecarl and her follower had gotten off to.

“Oh, Valdimar,” cried out Sofia. “You're making me cum. Again.”

“You're so beautiful, my lovely spellsword,” cried out the man, then grunted as he came, his cries blending in with that of the woman.

 _All's right with the world_ , thought Nora, grinning from ear to ear. Sofia might not be totally over being raped in Solitude, but she was a Nord, as the people said as solid as stone. And she had gotten back on the horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Brotherhood is gone, and people are beginning to realize that threatening this Dragonborn is not a good idea. And Farkas and Vilkas are added to Nora's list of ready lovers.


	28. Chapter Twenty-eight Riverwood and Delphine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiterun, and this Dragonborn doesn't bow down to Delphine. And another run in with the Thalmor, this time deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence.

They rode into Riverwood an hour after dark. Nora had thought about setting up camp, but the sign on the road stating that the town was five miles ahead decided her. Bathing in the cold river was all well and good, but she wanted to relax in a hot bath. The town was as before. Less than a thousand people, most in their homes enjoying an evening meal, some few still about on some task or other. People recognized her and waved, shouting greetings, which she returned.

 _I'm almost home,_ she thought, smiling as she looked around.

The stables was still open, ready to service travelers late into the evening. She paid the stable master, who said he would take care of unloading the horses and brushing them down, ending the beasts' evening with some hay and oats. Nora arranged to have her things locked in a shed on the side of the stables, then led the way to the inn.

The Sleeping Giant Inn was as remembered. There was a certain comfort to small towns, which changed slowly if at all. People inside recognized Nora and another round of greetings ensued. She really didn't want the attention, but was in no mood to disappoint these people. She went to the counter and asked for rooms and meals, and the barkeep yelled for Delphine.

“She's here,” said the barkeep as the middle aged Breton came out of her own room.

“So I see,” said the woman, looking Nora over in a manner that made the Dragonborn feel uncomfortable. As if the woman were looking over a prime cut of meat, deciding if it was worth the price. “I would talk with you, Nora Jane Adams. In my room. Now.”

Nora stared at the woman, deciding that she not about to jump at the commands of someone who was not her rank in the society of Whiterun. She was not arrogant in her titles, but she was willing to fall back on them when needed.

“I want my people settled into rooms first. And meals prepared for everyone.”

“But..”

“Now,” said Nora in a firm voice. “Then I will give you some moments of my time, before I relax in a hot bath.”

Delphine must have realized that she was not going to win this one, and with a frown gave instructions to her man to get Nora what she wanted.

“This way, please,” said Delphine, leading the way to her bedroom. “I understand you've got the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Congratulations.”

“And how did you know that?”

“I have my ways. I've tried to penetrate that tomb, and I will admit it was too much for me.”

The woman closed the door to the room, then opened a wardrobe. She pushed something within, and the back of the cabinet slid aside, revealing an opening and stairs leading down to a well lit room.

“Why all the cloak and dagger?” asked Nora, now on her guard, ready to move at the first indication of duplicity.

“I'm not familiar with that term,” said Delphine, leading the way down the stairs, looking back at Nora as the Dragonborn hesitated. “I mean you no harm. I promise. And you will want to hear this.”

Nora shrugged her shoulders and followed, staying loose and alert as she took the steps. The room was large, larger the the bedroom that led into it. Multiple chests against the walls, shelves with hundreds of books and the bottles of potions. A large table in the center with a map of Skyrim, held down with books and candelabras on the edges.

“It means spy stuff,” said Nora, looking at the map and noting the pins stuck here and there, multicolored flags designating, something.

“Then it might be correct,” said Delphine, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips and threatening to make her human. “So, everyone says you are Dragonborn. That you can eat the souls of dragons. Is that true?”

“Christ, Delphine. I've been seen doing just that in Whiterun Hold, in Solitude, and all places in between.”

“But I have yet to witness it, so I have been trying to devise a test for you.”

“I don't like where this is going,” said Nora, crossing her arms. “And why should I trust you?”

“You were a fool to come down here if you didn't trust me,” said Delphine, looking at the entrance.

“You and I both know that I can take you in a fight. So let off the threats and tell me what you want.”

“I represent an organization known as the Blades. Before the Thalmor all but destroyed us we were the guardians of the Emperor, and the servants of all Dragonborns. We have fallen on hard times, but I still have a network of informants across Tamriel who keep me apprised of the goings on of all the major players. If you really are Dragonborn, we can be of great help to you. Even against the Dark Brotherhood, who I understand has been trying to kill you.”

“Yesterday's news,” said Nora, closing her eyes for a moment and seeing the frightening visage of the Night Mother in her mind. “I hit their sanctuary yesterday. Killed everyone in it. Even destroyed that frightful corpse they pray to.”

Delphine's eyes widened, her mouth fell open. “But, that's impossible. That door of theirs is impenetrable.”

“Well, my rockets penetrated it, and my suit pulled it open just fine. So, they are gone, and part of your offer is off the table.”

Delphine recovered fast, holding up a strange stone artifact that Nora had never seen before. “The Dragonstone. Something you missed when you explored Bleak Falls Barrow. Not very observant of you.”

The Companions had conducted the search while Nora paid attention to any incoming threats. There were none, and the trio of the twins and Aela obviously attached no significance to the object.

“So, what is it?”

“An artifact that reveals where the dragons are coming back from. And not just coming back, but coming back to life.”

Nora thought that sounded preposterous. But then, she had encountered Draugr, vampires and things that went bump in the night. If they could transcend death, why not Dragons.

“And what has it revealed to you?”

“Not much, unfortunately. I don't know how to read all the symbols, but I have deciphered some that showed dragon tombs that I found empty, their occupants resurrected. And we Blades have always known that the Dragonborn were the ultimate dragon slayers. Which is where you come in.”

“Go on.”

“I found that one would be resurrected near the village of Kynesgrove, just outside of Windhelm. In three weeks by my best reckoning. You need to be there to kill the dragon, and prove to me that you can eat their souls.”

“I still don't know why I need to listen to you,” said Nora, letting out a sigh.

“Haven't you been listening? We can help you.”

“And I have my own network,” said Nora, shaking her head. “I think I can do very well without your help.”

“And why are you fighting me?” asked Delphine, glaring at Nora. “I mean nothing but good for you. We can be of great aid to you.”

“Because you are so suspicious that you won't believe the eye witness accounts of thousands of people,” said Nora, ticking off one finger. “Because you talk to me with an in charge attitude,” said Nora ticking off another finger. “Like I'm supposed to follow the orders of someone I don't know, just because. And last, frankly, because I don't like you Delphine. You're probably very useful, but you rub me the wrong way. I've had to deal with people like you on my home world for political reasons, and don't see why I should continue that trend here.”

“Oh, the imaginary home world you have been telling everyone about.”

“And let's just add something else. You think I'm a liar. Now that's something to gain my trust and cooperation.”

“But..”

“You saw my presentation at the Jarl's table. The world I showed that had everyone's full attention.”

“I thought that was an illusion,” said Delphine, face falling. “Cast by a very skilled mage.”

“Well, it wasn't. And I see no reason to prove it to you.”

“Will you come to take care of the dragon at Kynesgrove? If not for me, then to save that town from being burned to the ground.”

Nora felt her heart sink. The woman had her. There was no way she could let a dragon come to life to kill hundreds of people and not be there to stop it.

“When is it happening? How many days?”

“Twenty-three is my best estimate.”

Nora looked down on the map, tracing the roadways. “I can be there in nineteen days, I think. I have to go to High Hrothgar and talk with the Greybeards, and would like to see what Ulfric is about in Windhelm. Not that I mean to follow him, but I would like to hear what he wants to do from his own mouth.”

“Be careful,” said Delphine. “He's a snake.”

 _Takes one to know one,_ thought Nora. “Don't worry. I've infiltrated many hostile organizations on that imaginary world of mine. I just want to make up my own mind.”

“And don't let the Greybeards talk you into sitting on their mountain staring at your navel. They would have you afraid of your powers.”

“Don't worry. I've never liked having so much power, but if I have it I'm not afraid to use it.”

Nora traced a finger on the map, linking Windhelm to Winterhold, then deciding that it might be better to go by sea.

“Why Winterhold?”

“To increase my knowledge of magic, of course. All the mages in my life keep telling me to go there.”

“But, you have the dragon powers.”

“I thought you didn't fully believe that. And though I have a kick-ass sword, I still carry a bow. Anything I can do to increase my chances in a fight I'm all for.”

“You show wisdom. I can believe you were a leader before you came here, no matter where it was from.”

Nora took her bath before dinner, her people coming out of the bathhouse as she entered. Annekke stayed, as much to provide security as company, though she denied the last.

“What did Delphine want?” asked the ranger, concern written on her face.

“She wanted to be in charge of me, but I told her no thanks.”

Nora decided to have a return engagement with the twins that night. They wouldn't be around her for long, and she meant to take advantage of them while they were. This time Eldawyn joined them.

* * *

Nora walked out of the inn in the morning, a wide smile on her face from the time she had spent with the twins. She wanted to check on the horses, the wagon with her armor, and get ready to hit the road. She came to an abrupt stop when she saw the five Thalmor in the middle of the street.

“Nora Jane Adams,” said the female Altmer in the gray Thalmor robes their mages wore. “I am Justiciar Elenora. And you are to come with us for questioning.”

Three of the soldiers, males, had their hands on their hilts, while the other woman in the group had her bow leveled, the arrow pointing at Nora's breast. The Dragonborn felt a chill at the words. People who went with the Thalmor most often were never seen again. She wasn't about to let that happen. Better to be cut down in the street than to be disappeared into a prison, subject to interrogation and torture.

“What are the charges?”

“No charges. Just routine questioning. As authorized by the White Gold Concordant.”

“And if I refuse to go?

“Then you die where you stand.”

 _If I'm going to die, it's not while standing_ , thought Nora, tensing her muscles and calling up the words to a fireball spell. Elves were fast, but nothing like her own speed, and she thought she could take at least a couple of them down before she fell.

The door to the inn opened behind her and she heard the voices of Sofia, Annekke and Eldawyn talking and laughing. Those sounds died immediately when the trio saw what was happening.

“We're with you, Nora,” said Eldawyn, moving to stand beside her friend, hands at the ready for spell casting. “And what do these scum want?”

“You are a traitor to your people,” yelled the Justiciar, glaring at her fellow Altmer. “Step aside. All of you step aside, unless you want to be charged with treason.”

“Hard to call it treason when we have taken no oaths to you motherfuckers,” said Sofia, one hand on her hilt while the other held flames.

“You are all bound by the White Gold Concordant,” growled the leader of the Thalmor, at first confused by Sofia's insult, then going into a rage as she figured out the meaning.

“I don't recall signing that piece of shit,” cried Annekke, quickly stringing her bow.

“Very well. You have all breathed your last.”

The door opened behind them again, this time Elesia, Valdimar and Lydia coming out, and immediately falling in with their friends. The brothers were on their heels, standing and drawing their weapons.

“This is treason,” shouted the Justiciar, her face red.

“Walk away,” said Nora in a tone that would chill the heart of king. “And we won't be forced to kill you.”

The Justiciar looked like she was about to stroke out, but throught better of it and turned away, motioning for her people to follow. As soon as they were out of sight down the road the people who were out on the street broke into cheering and clapping. It seemed that no one here liked the Thalmor, and that got Nora wondering if she would someday be leading them in a revolt against the Altmer tyrants.

“What are you going to do, my Thane?” asked Lydia as they saw to the horses. “We will have to keep watch for them for the foreseeable future.”

“You know I don't roll that way, Housecarl.” The party mounted and rode out of town, and Nora was sure that the Thalmor were following them far behind. Probably to see if they could catch the party off guard with magic and arrows.

Nora, Valdimar, Lydia and Eldawyn dismounted as they took a bend in the road. The rest moved on, taking the dismounted horses with them, while the quartet moved into the woods and set an ambush. She had thought of bringing Annekke, but the Housecarls were already guilty by association, and her Altmer friend truly hated the Thalmor, so that had decided her. Minutes after concealing themselves in the brush the Thalmor appeared, jogging up the road with something that Nora had never before seen. A small troll in armor, some kind of war beast.

Lydia drew her bow while Nora and Eldawyn readied their spells. The Thalmor hesitated for a moment, as if they were following some magical marker, or the nose of the troll. The beast hesitated, looking up the road and then to the side, sniffing.

“Krii,” shouted Nora, and the Thalmor staggered as Marked for Death took a good portion of their life force, while at the same time softening their armor. Nora sent a fireball into them to signal for the others to attack. Eldawyn sent one of her own immediately after, while Lydia sent an arrow into the neck of the leader, who was outside the strike zone of the magical assault. The troll ran toward them, snarling, to meet the hammer of Valdimar, which laid it low, dying. Nora sent flame into the creature, a weakness of trolls, and finished it.

“We need to get rid of these bodies,” said Nora, looking at her friends, while the rest of her party rode back to them, minus the brothers who had stayed with the armor laden wagon. Nora quickly found a depression a hundred yards off the road, filled with leaves and branches. She dropped a heavy stone and watched with satisfaction as it fell through the debris, which snapped back into place.

“Get them to the side of the road,” she told her followers, then met eyes with Valdimar. “You and I are going to carry them to the hollow I found and dump them in. Eldawyn, I want you to ash any blood on the road. I don't want a trace that they ever existed.”

If the word had come down from Thalmor headquarters this might not be enough. But Nora was thinking this had been a local decision, since they found no orders for her arrest on the leader. And within a week she would be in Eastmarch, where the Thalmor were not welcome at all.

She and her big Housecarl carried a body each to dump, Valdimar staring at Nora in disbelief as she held the body of the Justiciar with the same ease as himself with a soldier.

“I keep forgetting how strong you are,” said the big man, who was looking decidedly handsome now that the face paint had faded completely.

They dumped the bodies, went back for more, until after three trips the five Thalmor and the troll had disappeared into the landscape. Elda had incinerated any blood, the dust of which now blew in the morning breeze was all that remained. Nora took one last look, satisfied that they had left a mystery. That group of Thalmor had disappeared off the face of Nirn.

“I hate them,” said Eldawyn as the party mounted and moved to catch up with the twins and the others. “I wish I could wipe them all off the face of Nirn.”

“And I think we will be helping you with that, my friend,” said Nora, grimacing as she looked over at her Altmer follower. “I am officially at war with these bastards. A guerrilla war. We can only hit them when there are no witnesses, but I want these bastards to fear walking the roads of Skyrim.”

She thought that might bring her trouble, especially if there were hostages to free, but she considered ways they might strike out of the sight of those people. She refused to hurt the captive Nords, but she also refused to let the Thalmor conduct business as usual.

They reached Whiterun as the sun was setting, paying for stabling and arranging for workers to bring all their gear to Breezehome. She thought about retiring, but decided that she needed to talk to Balgruuf about her adventures, telling him everything except her run in with the Thalmor, and of course all of her sexual escapades. She thought the world of Balgruuf, but some things the avuncular man didn't need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reworked the interaction with Delphine, since she didn't have the horn to bargain with, and Nora is not one to bow to someone she doesn't like or trust. And I always hated the Thalmor in my game, killing them whenever I had the chance. So Nora starts a hidden war against the oppressors from the south.


	29. Chapter Twenty-nine Whiterun Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora returns to Whiterun, and is contacted by her people in the Commonwealth. She might be able to go home in the near future, news that doesn't sit well with the people who are counting on her to save the world. And Nora and Farengar work out way to improve the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No violence, some non-explicit sex.

Balgruuf arranged for an intimate meal after Nora appeared at the palace. A small layout in his private quarters, but still enough to feed the party their fill. Even Nora. She regaled them with tales of the road, of taking down vampires, dragons and Falmer, finishing with tending to the Dark Brotherhood.

“You have done much good, Thane Nora,” said the Jarl with a smile. “And I approve of all your actions on my behalf. You are a good friend to have, and a terrible enemy.”

Nora, of course, hadn't told the Jarl about killing the Thalmor, and her people had been cautioned against it. Not that she thought it would turn Balgruuf against her, but the man was already playing a dangerous political game and needed nothing more added to his burdens. She didn't think of it as murder, since the bastards had been trying to make her disappear. More like justice, the same as she had meted out to bandits and Raiders on two worlds.

“I'm worried about Elisif,” Nora said, setting down her wine glass and pulling the Dark Brotherhood bounty book from her pocket, handing it over to the Jarl. “One of her Thanes paid for my murder, and I think of how far might he go if he finds her thwarting his plans?”

The Jarl looked over the book, his face blanching as he recognized people he had known. “You are right to be worried. A snake like Erikur, without an honorable bone in his cowardly body, will not hesitate to hire more assassins. And even with the Brotherhood no longer a going concern, there are still assassins out there who would be glad to accept coin in exchange for a life."

“Then Farengar needs to contact Sybille Stentor and let her know about Erikur,” said Nora, raising an eyebrow. Of course, if Sybille knew, she might just take care of the problem herself. Draining Erikur and dropping his corpse in the ocean perhaps. Nora decided that she could live with that.

“And where to next?” asked Balgruuf, a worried expression on his face.

“First to High Hrothgar, then over to Windhelm.”

“Whatever for?” asked an alarmed Jarl. “Do not let Ulfric get his hands on you.”

“I'm trying to stay neutral, the same as you,” said Nora. Balgruuf had refused Imperial troops in his city, not wanting to send the message to Ulfric that he was lining up against the Jarl of Eastmarch. There were still Imperial troops in the hold, since it was considered part of the Empire, and Nora wasn't sure that trying to appear neutral was doing the Jarl any good.

“Being neutral is all well and good,” said Balgruuf in a harsh tone. “If Ulfric thinks that he can use you, he will. If he thinks you might be considering the Imperial side, he will do what he must to remove you from the side of his enemy.”

“I plan to stay low and observe,” said Nora, shrugging her shoulders. “I am a past master of that on my world, and I don't think it will be any more difficult here. Besides...”

Nora related her run in with General Tullius in Solitude, and the part of Legate Rikke coming to her aid.

“That could have been dangerous. Fortunately for you Rikke was there. She is a true Nord, a devoted worshiper of Talos, though she keeps it secret from most.”

“How do you know that?” asked Sofia, looking suspiciously at the Jarl.

“You mean besides the fact that over eighty percent of Nords still worship the man turned God. Rikke is a distant relative, a branch of my family that settled in Winterhold. All of that branch worships Talos. And, of course, Winterhold being Stormcloak territory, they ignore that horrible treaty.

“So,” continued the Jarl, looking into Nora's eyes. “Where after that? After you kill this dragon that's supposed to rise from the earth?”

“I'm thinking the College of Winterhold,” said Nora, taking in the surprised expression of Balgruuf.

“Well, Farengar thinks you will make a formidable mage, so I can see that. I don't have high regard for magic myself, unless it's the variety that heals.”

Nora had found that most Nords felt that way, though they were in love with their enchanted weapons and armor, and of course healers were in high regard.

“I will study that, of course. But also ways to blast dragons out of the air,” said Nora with conviction.

“You are catching on to our politics and our ways so fast,” said Balgruuf, his face lighting with pride. “I would think that most people would still be hiding in their houses after arriving into such a strange world, but you took it in stride and have constantly improved yourself.

“Now,” said the Jarl, stifling a yawn, “I am to bed. Tomorrow we will have a grand feast celebrating your return. I hope you consider Whiterun your home, despite having to travel the length and breadth of the kingdom.”

“I do, Jarl Balgruuf," said Nora with a wide smile. "That was the feeling I had when I entered the hold. I was home.”

Balgruuf retired and Nora took some more bites of pie, knowing that she would wake up hungry. Then it was down the street to Breezehome and the bed she called her own. As she started to fade she remembered she had forgotten to ask the Jarl about the castle by the river to the east of the city. Well, that could wait. She didn't think it was going anywhere, and most likely it was owned by some merchant with more money than he knew what to do with. The kind that wouldn't sell no matter what.

* * *

“That's amazing, Nora,” said Farengar Secret-fire as he watched the animation her small holo projector was forming in the air.

“It's old tech, something we no longer use in that configuration. But I thought it would be advanced for your world.” Nora immediately regretted saying those words, since they might be construed as a dig on the technology of this world, but Farengar took it in good grace.

“Of course. You did things with technology that we can't dream of, while we do the same with magic. I don't find it insulting to be called technologically backward, just as I feel that your people were backward in magic.”

“Actually, magic was nonexistence.”

Nora wasn't sure that was true. She thought of things she had seen in the Commonwealth that bordered on magical, and many people in the prewar world claimed to have occult powers. So maybe?

“But this looks like something we can do,” said Farengar, the ultimate nerd mage excited at a new discovery. “I'm trying to think of some ways we can improve it with magic, but even without it's so very cool.”

“Don't you want to know what we can do with it?” asked Nora with a smile, looking at the graphic of the moving steam engine.

“Does it have to do anything?” said Farengar with a laugh. “But I can already think of several applications. Water pumps, raising and lowering loads, moving mills and machinery. Maybe even propelling ships against the wind.”

Nora stared at the man in surprise. While not all the uses she had considered, he had hit the major ones right on the head. She had to keep reminding herself that these people weren't stupid, and mages were the smartest of the bunch.

“What I want to do is form a partnership with you,” said Nora, cutting to the chase. “You talk with the smiths and others needed to make the parts, and I finance it. Once we have some running machines and the orders come in, we subcontract the parts out to other people with the skills we need, and split the profits fifty fifty.”

“That is, very generous, Nora,” said the surprised mage.

“Well, the idea is mine, and you have the expertise to make this work in this world. And I think we can revolutionize industry in Skyrim, and finally all of Tamriel.”

“And do you have any other ideas that might drag us kicking and screaming into another world?”

“Plenty, and I'll share some of them with you at our next meeting. But I want to get this off the ground before we go after any more, complicated, applications. If that is alright with you?”

“Yes. And while I look forward to seeing what else you have, I think I must needs concentrate on this before we tackle anything else.” Farengar gave her a side-wards look. “You realize we may become two of the richest people in the Empire.”

“That would be nice,” said Nora, though she was determined to sink most of her profits back into the community, just as she had done in the Commonwealth. There was only so much she really needed, and her people deserved some of the windfall, but becoming as rich as Croesus was not something she aspired to.

“And you are heading out again in two days?” asked Farengar, his eyes narrowing. “I hope I can find a way to get in touch with you, in case I run into any unforeseen problems.”

“I want to try something,” said Nora, pulling out a small device, a hand com that she could link to her implant. “Examine this,” she said, engaging the device and hearing it broadcast her signal.

Farengar picked up the device, studying it as he turned it in his hands. He cast a spell, a surprised look on his face, then cast another. “This device is putting out some kind of energy.”

“Then I leave it to you until we head out. I think you might be able to find a way to connect through it, and then we can communicate at a distance. And to answer your question, I plan on going to the College after I take care of other business.”

“Good choice,” he said, still studying the device. “You will become formidable.”

She left the mage still looking at his new toy. Toys, she reminded herself, thinking of the way she found magic, realizing that Farengar felt the same about tech.

Nora had lunch with the Jarl and his staff, Steward and Housecarl, along with select others. Farengar skipped lunch, as he often did. Balgruuf asked her questions throughout the meal, while reminding Nora there was a feast tonight. Nora nodded without really listening. She was thinking of what her team needed for the road, starting with lots of wine and arrows. Eldawyn had been having more incidents with her spirit, the being punishing her for not doing what it wanted. The Altmer was strong, and resisted as best she could, but was still having trouble pushing it into the background. Which meant more wine. The elf was already well into her cups, slurring her speech and earning sour looks from some of the hard drinking Nords around the table, who normally only drank lightly before evening.

 _Well, fuck them_ , thought Nora, scowling. Elda was doing what she must to stay sane, just as Nora's promiscuity was a means of surviving the nightmares that threatened her sanity. They were two of a kind, probably one of the reasons they were so close.

Suddenly a glowing hole opened up over the table and boxes started falling through. Wooden boxes, with the script of the Commonwealth, English, on labels stuck to the sides. The first box through was labeled fusion cores, four of, followed by two that contained six missiles each. A large box of rifle ammunition fell through next, the 5.56mm her assault rifle used. Then a box of 40mm, and a container of forty caliber pistol rounds. And a small box of Gauss rifle ammo. She had been running low on all the ammunition, and she could see a day when fusion cores would be nonexistent on this world. This resupplied her nicely. Not enough where she could go wild, but sufficient for times when she really needed the power armor and its weapons. One final object fell from the hole to smack the table. _How Things Work_ , a newly printed edition that the Commonwealth gave out to all new settlements that had accepted their help. There were many things in there that the people of Tamriel were simply not advanced enough to build, but many of the simpler machines would be revolutionary. And taped to the book, an envelop with Nora's name scrawled across it in recognizable handwriting.

“What does it say?” asked a worried Balgruuf as Nora read the letter. She held up a hand and read, digesting every word from her old friend.

_Nora:_

_We've been able to periodically monitor you through the dimensions. For short periods of time._

Nora wondered if that included her sexcapades. That brought a slight flush of embarrassment, quickly suppressed. There were prudes in the Commonwealth who called her the Slut Queen, though most people in her lands wished they had a sex life like hers, little realizing that it was to keep the dreams at bay. Nora had always thought _fuck those people._ She did what she did, and if they didn't like it, they could go to hell.

_You landed on your feet as usual, Sole Survivor, just as I thought you would. And doing the same things. Going out and taking care of problems as you come to them. What we all expected you would do. You're making a name for yourself, just like you did here._

_I have to let you know that we miss you. We are holding it together, somehow. Sarah and Madison have been a great help. But the people miss their heroic leader. Some believe that the Commonwealth is doomed without you. A minority so far, but it concerns me. We need you back here, and Dr. Li and her people are working day and night to find a way to bring you home._

_That's the good news. Now for the bad. Dr. Li predicts that the window between worlds will soon close completely. In fact, this was our last chance to send you a care package, so we sent what we thought you needed, up to the limit we could transmit. For some reason the veil is more easily penetrated in your direction. Even Dr. Li isn't sure why that is, only that it's a fact. And when the window closes we will not even be able to see you. Not for four hundred and eleven days. At that time we will again be able to see you, and several weeks later transport will again be possible. If Li and her people can accomplish their normal miracles, we should be able to bring you back._

_I know this is hard news. But you are a survivor, even if there are dragons in the air. No worse than behemoths or death claws. You will survive, and you will come back to the loving arms of your people. Keep the faith and all will be well._

_Love, John Hancock._

Nora felt tears rolling down her cheeks. They were trying to bring her back. And from all indications things were going well back there. While here? This was the world that really needed her. And she was beginning to fall in love with it. With the beautiful vistas, the clear air and water. The healthy food and good drink. And the people. She had come to love the Nords, and all the other peoples as well. All so much like her own, but also so different. But home? Was that really home? Or had her home died on that fateful day when the bombs dropped, and she was still a stranger in that land, trying to get by as well as she could in the poisoned world.

“Nora,” said Balgruuf in a tone that was both sympathetic and demanding. “What have your people to say?”

“They're working on a way to bring me home,” she said, seeing faces falling around the table. Balgruuf, Proventus Avenicci and his daughter, the smith Adrianne. The Priestess of Kynareth, Danica Pure-spring, one of her acolytes beside her. Hrongar, Balgruuf's brother, sitting beside Kodlak, the Harbinger of the Companions. All acting as is someone died, all trying unsuccessfully to paste smiles on their faces.

“That's, wonderful,” said Balgruuf, obviously thinking that the hope of their world was going to be recalled home.

“They say they won't be able to attempt it for four hundred and eleven days,” said Nora quickly, wanting her friends to snap out of their melancholi. “And maybe a few weeks after that.”

“So, you have time?” asked Danica, thinking.

_Probably about how she can talk me into staying. But it won't work that way. When they engage whatever device they've come up with, I'll be gone, want to or not._

“Dragonborn,” said Balgruuf in a choking voice, softening it a moment later. “Nora. I don't know how much those people need you, but our need is great. I would die for my people, but my death will do nothing to save the world for my children, my grandchildren. All the people that are hoping that you will save them.”

 _And I didn't want that_ , thought Nora, raging inside for a moment at the burden that had been laid upon her. But she hadn't wanted it in the Commonwealth either. And without her the Institute would still be the monster everyone feared, while actually doing monstrous things. The Brotherhood would be at war with the Institute and the Railroad, using Liberty Prime to bring their enemies to heel and destroying large chunks of what remained of Boston. The Raiders and Supermutants would still be running roughshod over the settlements, what there were of them before she expanded that network. Someone else could have done it, sure, she was not so arrogant as to think she was that special, but no one else had. Here there was another problem. No one could do what she could, actually killing dragons, once and for all. It wasn't what she wanted, but it was hers and no one elses.

“I have four hundred and eleven days to do what I can,” said Nora.

The rest of the meal passed in silence, everyone lost to their own thoughts. Nora was fretting as well, then decided she could take no more, picked up her book, and went to find Farengar.

“I heard you might be leaving us,” said Farengar, morose.

“How in the hell did you hear that? So fast?”

“One of the serving girls came to tell me,” said the mage, looking like he was about to break down. “I don't want you to leave, Dragonborn. You are our promised salvation. And you have the knowledge of the other world.”

“It's not for four hundred and eleven days,” said Nora, wondering why these people thought that was a death sentence for them. _Because they know it's going to take longer than that to take down the world eater, and if I leave before the big bastard is killed, everything is over._ She thought for a fleeting moment about finding a way to challenge him immediately. After all, she still had her armor and now additional reloads of power and ammo. But she didn't think that would do it. If the suit proved too formidable the dragon would simply avoid her, raising the other beasts to do his bidding. No, she needed to be prepared to the point where she caught him off guard when she brought him to battle.

“Are there any spells that I could cast, or have cast on me, that would prevent my people from bringing me home? In case I decided that I needed to stay?”

“Hells, we don't even know what this thing is they're going to use to grab you, much less its power source. I don't think any mage could come up with something to do that unless we saw it in action, and then you would be gone.”

“Well here,” said Nora, putting the book on Farengar's desk. She knew he wouldn't be able to read it, but the diagrams were pretty much self explanatory, and she could translate the pages he found most interesting. “I'm going shopping. I'll be back here tonight for the feast, and we can talk then.”

The mage nodded his head without a word, staring at the book and making no move to open it. That told Nora all she needed. If the news that she might leave had crushed the infectious curiosity of the mage that completely, then it was dire news to all.

“Are you going to leave us, my Thane?” said a sad eyed Lydia as she accompanied Nora to the Drunken Huntsman to get arrows for her party. They had plenty of odds and ends they had gathered, but Nora wanted them to have the best, and a consistent supply of arrows in their quivers insured the best accuracy.

“Not you too, Lydia. Jesus Christ, but it's not for more than a year.”

“What is that thing you swear by?” asked Eldawyn, also sad, but more able to cover it up.

“That was the son of the God most of my people worshiped,” said Nora, thinking of her own days in church. Back when everything had to be taken on faith. Not like here, where the Gods and their works were observable.

Elda took that and went silent, indicating to Nora that she was bothered as well.

“I'll take one hundred of the ebony arrows,” she said to the Bosmer behind the counter, doing the math in her head. A quiver full was thirty arrows, and that would give half her people one quiver full. “Make that two hundred.”

“That sells me out of ebony,” said Elrindir, the owner, pushing a mug of ale across the counter for Lydia. Eldawyn was swigging from a bottle of wine she had brought in, much to the chagrin of the shop owner, who probably wanted customers to buy from him.

“What's the next best you have?”

“Glass arrows. I have three hundred of them. Lighter than ebony and they hit about as hard.”

“Give me three hundred then,” said Nora, handing over some gems.

“I think I'll close and go hunting for a week,” said the Bosmer with a smile. “And do you want those delivered, or will you ladies take them with you?”

“Deliver them to Breezehome,” announced the Dragonborn, happy that she had a place nearby to store things.

She left with the two followers, not sure where the rest had got off to. _Probably drinking and wailing about my imminent desertion_ , she thought, closing her eyes and sighing.

The Temple of Kynareth was almost empty when they arrived. It had been hours since the morning service, and hours to go until the evening prayers. She found Danica pouring healing magic into a woman with a great wound in her side, the gash closing but refusing to fully heal.

“Damned necromancers,” said the priestess, scowling. “They send death magic into their victims, and it takes too much out of me to fully heal them. This woman is a guard who was in on taking out a lair. She was one of the only survivors, and she paid dearly for it.”

Danica went to a basin and washed her hands, drying them on a small towel. “Now, Thane Nora, what can I do for you?”

“You are the only person who heard the news who isn't acting like it's the end of the world. You don't care that I might be jerked out of here in just over a year?”

“That is between you and the Goddess, my friend. She brought you here, and you have faithfully served her. I'm not sure what she is going to do.”

“And if I don't want to leave?”

“Well, that is a question, isn't it. When they summon you I assume you won't have a choice in the matter.”

“I don't think so. But do you think the Goddess could keep me here, despite what they try?”

“Well, I assume the device will be very powerful. It will be based in another realm. But the Goddess' power is here, in the home of her worshipers. So I think she would be able to intervene and stop it. Of course, a lot of that would depend on you. What you want.”

“Right now I don't know what I want,” cried Nora, breaking into tears. “I'm so damned home sick. I want to see the people I left behind. But they don't really need me. And this place. I've come to love it so much in my short time here. And here I am needed. I want to go home, and I want to stay. Does that make any sense? And I can't do both.”

“I suggest that you pray to the Goddess, ask for her advice, then make your decision," said Danica in her gentle voice. "And, as you said, you have time to make that decision. Know that I want you to stay, for obvious selfish reasons. I want this world to go on. I look at the Gildergreen you helped rejuvenate and think that soon it will be gone, along with all the pilgrims who come to see it. But you must follow your heart.”

Nora knelt before the altar and fell into prayer, imploring the Goddess to answer her. And hearing only silence.

Soon it was time for the feast, and Nora dressed in her newly laundered outfit from Radiant Raiment. She looked good in her mirror, something that had set her back quite a bit, and was worth every Septim. The black highlights of the outfit went well with her raven hair, also accentuating her slender figure and her blue eyes. The circlet of gold and flawless sapphires sparkled in the light. That circlet, of course, was enchanted, giving her more magicka and a faster regen time. Nora couldn't see having any jewelry that didn't enhance her abilities in some way, since she never knew what the day would hold in store. She had helped Eldawyn in the enchanting, though the expert had done to actual work. Nora had, in fact, enchanted a dozen trinkets with minor spells that Eldawyn could sell. She had felt a small but noticeable improvement in her ability when she had enchanted the last ring, and resolved to do more enchanting with Elda until she could do it on her own.

* * *

The feast went as well as could be expected. Balgruuf was subdued, as were most of those who been present at the lunch reveal. The boxes that had come through the portal were no longer in the palace, having been taken to Breezehome by the Jarl's people. The food and drink were, as usual, wonderful, and several bards were playing. The who's who of Whiterun Hold were there, and Nora actually met some new people, all of whom were very interested in making her acquaintance.

About the only person that was there that she didn't like was Nazeem, a Redguard retainer of the Jarl's who was as condescending a jerk as Nora had met on two worlds. If everyone in Skyrim had been like him Nora would have had an easy time leaving.

 _Why the hell am I acting like this is a wake?_ she thought, taking a sip of mead. _It's not like I'm going to wake up tomorrow and all of this will be gone._ It was over a year into the future. Only it had taken her over three years to clean up the Commonwealth and get all the players to play nice with each other. And Tamriel's problems went much deeper than the Commonwealth's.

After a round of toasts and speeches, all praising the Dragonborn for what she had done for the Hold, and for all of Skyrim, Nora excused herself, claiming a headache, though she had been suffering from cramps through the day. She had accomplished a lot this day, getting a resupply of her ammo and power, arrows for the party, learning some bit of enchanting. Tomorrow she would go over the book _How Things Work_ with Farengar, who had already transmitted the knowledge that Nora had about Erikur to Sybille. The mage hadn't cracked the secret of the com device yet, but Nora had decided to take an extra day in Whiterun. It might make her meeting with the dragon at Kynesgrove tight, but she still thought she could make it.

Nora declined any company for the night, unusual for her, but she had too much on her mind, and was still hoping for a revelation. She fell into a deep sleep in her bed at Breezehome after praying to the Goddess and receiving no answer.

The Goddess came to her while she was asleep. Nora found herself again in the clouds, the trappings of a luxurious room materialized around her, and Kynareth was there. The Goddess held out a hand, taking Nora's and leading her from the clouds and into a garden, beautiful plants like nothing the Dragonborn had even seen all around. They walked to a pool of clear water that reflected a thousand stars, a soft sward underfoot. Nora opened her mouth to ask her questions, but Kynareth hushed her, pulling her down to the sward where they made love. It was just as magical as before, and Nora found herself crying at the beauty of it, wondering if she could really turn her back on this world.

“You are troubled tonight, child,” said the Goddess in her voice of infinite patience, soothing Nora's turmoil in an instant. “You are home sick, and your people may have come up with a solution, and you are not sure what to do. Is this the heart of your problem?”

“Yes, my Goddess,” said Nora, sitting up on the soft grass that had formed their bed during lovemaking. “I do miss my home. There are people I love there, places I miss. But they really don't need me, not as much as I feel I need them. I'm needed here. I know that. But I haven't made up my mind, and the people here are afraid that I might leave them to their fate.”

“And you want to know if I can prevent you from being recalled to your home? The answer is yes, and no. There is nothing I can do to interfere with their teleporter. I could grab you back from that world, bring you here again, but that would be cruelty. So, I will leave it up to you if you want to come back.”

Nora looked at the Goddess with surprise running through her. She could go back home, if the teleporter worked, of course. There was no guarantee of that, but Dr. Li thought it possible, and Madison Li could make the impossible possible. But she might be able to return for a time and see the people of the Commonwealth, make the goodbyes she hadn't been able to make when she had been pulled here.

“How long would I be able to stay?”

“Not long. Not more than a couple of your world's hours. After that I won't be able to bring you back. The veil will have solidified too much, and you will be forever blocked from Nirn. But if you call on me within that time I will come for you.”

“I, really don't know what I will do when that time comes, Kynareth.”

“And you don't have to make up your mind until the time comes. You can continue to make your way in this world, getting prepared for your final confrontation, and let everything fall into place in the fullness of time. I trust you to make the wise decision, the one that does the most good for both worlds.”

The Goddess kissed her, a deep kiss that seemed to go on forever. And Nora opened her eyes and was in her bed, Eldawyn and Annekke looking down at her.

“How did it go?” asked Eldawyn.

“How did you...”

“We could feel the presence of the divine," said Elda, "and knew that the Goddess was speaking to you. So, what have you decided? And don't concern yourself with what other people think of you. You must do what is best for you.”

“I, I cannot leave this world to its fate,” said Nora, tears flowing. “The Goddess says that she cannot interfere with the teleporter when they try to bring me back. But she can recall me to Nirn if that is my wish. I will have two hours to say goodbye to my people, forever.”

“And you have over a year to decide what you want to do,” said Annekke, putting a palm on Nora's cheek. “Time enough to make a wise decision. And we will continue adventuring with you, and hope that you make the right one.”

Nora pushed her comforter and sheets off, and saw blood everywhere.

“Oh shit. Does anyone have a tampon?”

“What's a tampon?” asked Eldawyn, looking confused.

“I'll go get you a rag,” said Annekke, hurrying to the ladder down. “And we're going to want to wash your sheets.”

 _Well, they did used to call it on the rag,_ thought Nora, lightheaded.

“Weren't you keeping track of your timing,” said Annekke, handing Nora a handful of rags.

“This is my first period since coming to Nirn,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. “I was beginning to wonder if something was wrong.”

“And you didn't ask a healer to look at you,” scolded Eldawyn, her eyes spearing Nora and making her feel like an idiot.

“I...”

“Because you are never thinking of yourself, unless it's to shovel food into your mouth,” continued the elf, sounding like a cross mother. "Or to get laid."

Nora was not looking forward to the next few days. The weakness, the mess. And, now that she thought of it, the predators tracking her by her blood scent. That had always been a problem in the Commonwealth, when every death claw for miles around oriented on what they thought was injured prey. Would it be the same here?

* * *

Nora stopped at the tailor she had commissioned to make cold weather gear for her people, warm clothing that would fit over armor and helms. She showed the man a drawing of what she wanted, explaining the function to the embarrassed man.

“How many do you want?” he finally asked, getting over his embarrassment and down to business. He did, after all, see semi-naked women almost every day, and he was married.

Nora thought for a moment. She had six women, including herself, and thought it would be unfair to make them keep using unsanitary rags when they could have something better. “Let's say four dozen. And I would like more made up in a couple of months.”

“I can have them for you by tomorrow, early morning,” said the man.

“Good enough,” said Nora, glad that she had been tipping everyone she shopped with in Whiterun. It led to better service and expedited orders.

Next stop was Arcadia's Cauldron, the home of the best alchemist in the hold, to ask for a pain and cramp potion, if such a thing existed.

“Oh yes,” said Arcadia, reaching up on a shelf and pulling down a bottle that nested among dozens of the same potion. “One of my best sellers. People don't get diseases often, and most city dwellers aren't wounded on a regular basis, but almost all women have their time of month.”

Nora didn't like the idea of more small fragile bottles, and broached the idea of potions in pill form with the master alchemist.

“I never thought of that. It might be doable. If not for all potions, at least for some. I'll look into it and see what I can do.”

After that Nora headed back to the Jarl's palace. Farengar smiled as he saw the Dragonborn come into his workshop, holding up the communication module he had been left with. “I found a spell that will let you talk to us over a distance. Really a novice incantation that I can teach you in minutes.”

“And did you come across anything in the book that caught your interest?”

“Why yes. The threshing machine looked useful, as did the stage coaches.”

Nora thought both of those would be useful in this society. The farmers were still threshing wheat by hand, when a horse drawn thresher would make the task so much quicker, and easier. And the only public transport they had were the awful open wagons. They served a purpose, but were very uncomfortable and exposed their passengers to the weather. So Nora read the text to the wizard while he took copious notes. That started Nora thinking again. How could she do so much to improve this society and the lives of the people, and then simply abandon them. She left the wizard to it, with instructions to study the book and think of other things he wanted Whiterun to have.

“Jarl Balgruuf,” said Nora, walking up to the throne.

Balgruuf was listening to a supplicant, and waved the man away with a hand. “Important business, kinsman,” he told the well dressed man who appeared to be a merchant. “Go get a drink and be back in an hour, and we'll go over the ways you can catch up on taxes.”

The man didn't look happy, whether because he was being dismissed before he had finished his business, or because he owed back taxes, Nora didn't know. Or care.

“Kynareth visited me last night,” said Nora, and the Jarl perked on his chair, eagerly awaiting the news.

“She said that she cannot stop my people from teleporting me away from here.”

Balgruuf deflated on his throne, looking like he as about to fall over.

“However,” she said quickly. “She will be able to bring me back here, as long as I call on her within a couple of hours.”

“And what will you do?” asked Balgruuf, looking like he had lost a child.

“I can't help all of these people just to let them die with their world,” said Nora, walking up the steps, ignoring the stares of Iraleth, and squatting down to wrap the Jarl in a hug. “I just can't do it. So I will say my goodbyes and call on the Goddess, and come back to my new home.”

“That's, wonderful,” said the Jarl, tears in his eyes. “And thank you, Nora.”

“Hey, don't get all teary eyed on me,” she scolded. “I still have four hundred days to get through, and there are a lot of things out there that can take me out before the time passes.”

“The Goddess has faith in you,” said Balgruuf, holding her at arms length and looking into her eyes. “And so do I.” He pulled her in close for another hug, and Nora was happy she had made her decision the way she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Sole Survivor is confronted with another decision. To stay in Skyrim or to go home. And makes the decision that helps the most people, like always.


	30. Chapter Thirty – Dragonborn Confirmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora is confirmed as Dragonborn, and learns of the tasks that will increase her power. And runs into a hormonal problem caused by an allergy to magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No violence and little sexuality. Some discussion of the menstrual cycle.

They had left Whiterun on the morning of the fourth day, prepared for a long journey away from the comforts of home. Nora had commissioned some new equipment, based on designs from the Commonwealth, or things she had seen in adventure magazines before the war. None of it had been ready when they went after the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, drat the luck. It had been ready for them when they headed out this time, and they carried all of her inventions with them. The entire party was wearing waxed leather ponchos, based on the old military style of Earth. While not keeping them completely dry in the worst rains, it went a long way to making them fairly comfortable.

Their personal equipment was bundled on the backs of the horses they were riding, and included fine parkas with wolf fur hoods, fur pants, and fur mittens, ready for the coldest weather. Everything had been enchanted against frost and fire, the thought being that Nora didn't want to see her well clothed people set ablaze in a fight in the snow. The equipment also included their new sleeping bags, another Earth idea. While zippers had not been invented here, yet, she had solved the problem by commissioning large fur panels stuffed with goose down, which could be folded over to make an individual bag, or combined with another to sleep two.

Each archer, which included everyone but Eldawyn and Valdimar, had a quiver on their backs, another attached to their saddles. All had voluminous saddle bags, carrying food, potions and other items, while several large insulated water skins hung from the saddle horns. Several of the party had additional weapons hanging from their saddles, ready at hand for mounted combat.

Nora had bought some extra pack horses for this expedition, raising the number to nine. The beasts were burdened with three new tents, large affairs of insulated furs, boasting smoke flaps in the center, with a waxed leather covering for the top. They had a portable spit with cooking pots, and all the pioneering tools she could think of, including shovels, picks and wood axes. And three fire pots, one for each tent, to bring heat into the tents on the coldest of nights. Additional arrows were carried on the horses, along with their supply of wine and more potions. The horses each had a fur blanket as well, also enchanted against frost, making them even more effective. And of course she carried her pistol on her belt, along with a half dozen magazines. Her rifle was on her pack animal, along with ten magazines. She had left her other weapons behind, not wanting to use her precious ammunition until that became necessary, and not wanting to increase their load. She thought the two firearms would be enough. She had brought some additional equipment stripped from Mara's armor, with plans on how to use it.

They only had room for two, maybe three hundred pounds of loot. Nora solved that problem by ordering that only fine items were to be looted. Gems, soul gems, spell tomes, magical jewelry, maybe some rare books. Even Septims might be left behind if they reached their limit. The Dragonborn was getting very good at appraising the value of gems, and they took up less space and weighed less than gold. Even weapons and armor would be left behind unless they were better than what the party already had, a doubtful prospect in most cases.

When the rain broke and they could again talk, Nora commented on the usefulness of something that would change the weather.

“There are such spells,” said Eldawyn. “Far beyond me those are. Only a master level mage can use them, and masters won't even teach them to someone they don't judge worthy.”

“Then I will have to get to that level,” said Nora with conviction, earning a smile from her Altmer friend.

“Of course you will. You have more drive to succeed than I ever did.”

“Did you ever think you would be adventuring in such a party?” asked Nora of Valdimar a little further on the road when she found herself even with the man.

“No, my Jarl,” said the man, smiling widely. “I never thought I would be among a party so fair, or so pleasant. Or so deadly.”

Sofia was saying the words of a spell over and over, making motions with her hands, squelching the spells before they could fire. Nora smiled at that as well. Her spellsword friend had admitted to not studying magic for many years, since she was asked to leave the College of Winterhold. Now she was working on improving herself with new area spells she had bought from Farengar. Nora seeking constant improvement was rubbing off on her people, and all were trying to get better in support.

They reached Ivarstead on the evening of the third day and decided to stay at the inn rather than try to ride up the mountain in the dark with falling temperatures. They had a comfortable night, drying out their equipment and getting a hot bath, the first since leaving Whiterun. Nora got three rooms, and the party split into their groups, Valdimar once again spending the night with Sofia. Those two were looking like they were going to be a couple, and though Nora missed the attentions of the big Nord, she was happy for her friends. The only regret she had was that she herself seemed unable to form those kind of long term attachments with men. And not often with women, though Eldawyn had become a constant in her life. Probably because they were both damaged.

Nora woke the next day sore and satisfied. The Altmer was an experienced lover who was endlessly inventive, and Nora thought she could have done much worse. But she still wanted a man at times, and though Elda could use a strapon or a dildo, it just wasn't the same as the real thing. She was still having her period, the fifth day, unusual for a woman who normally only bled for three. Even when her eggs had been nonviable, they had still dropped at regular intervals and filled her body with hormones. Those made her irritable, but the irritability went away when the egg was flushed. But not now, and she was still a raging mass of frustration and irritation.

Nora wasn't worried, yet, but was hoping it would regularize in the near future. She swallowed a potion for PMS, which was still occurring in her despite having been well into her period. The potion worked wonders, and she felt the cramps go away, though the irritation and hot flashes were still occurring. Resolving to talk with a healer as soon as she found one, Nora dressed in her armor and went into the common room for breakfast.

The day was beautiful, sun shining, not a cloud in the sky. Further up the mountain it would be different, and the party dressed in their winter clothing for the ascent. Nora stopped along the way, saying a prayer to Kynareth as she contemplated each shrine. Each time she felt a small burst of energy imparted to her by the Goddess. It took three hours to go up the steps at a walking pace and stopping, fighting snow and cold the last third of the ascent. The winter clothing worked wonders, and all still felt comfortable when they reached the monastery. The pack horses had been left in the stables in Ivarstead, and the company draped their riding beasts with their blankets before going into the building.

“The Dragonborn returns,” said Arngeir, walking forward, his three companions close behind and silent as always. “And with the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller.”

“I'm sorry it took so long,” said Nora, wondering if she had been on a time table.

“Time is of no consequence,” said the spokesman of the Greybeards. “It takes what it takes, and all that matters is wisdom gained.”

 _It's like they don't care about the threat hanging over the world._ “So, what next?”

“Stand on the stones where you had received the words of Unrelenting Force, and we will greet you as Dragonborn.”

Not sure what to expect, Nora walked over and stood on the stones, waiting, while her people moved to positions against the wall. The four Greybeards arranged themselves on the four cardinal points of the compass. And then, they shouted at her. The cacophony that followed shook her to her very bones, a low rumble that had her thinking she was under attack. But there was no pain, no damage, and she realized they were talking to her in the dragon tongue. The shouts ended, though they still resonated through her, like the bass drums of a fine orchestra.

“You are now officially recognized by us as Dragonborn. High Hrothgar is open to you. Including the library and the shrine of Kynareth.”

Nora felt a word unlocking in her mind, the power to use it also hers. Phantom Decoy, the ability to summon an illusion, or shatter one to harm and enemy. She wasn't sure what good this shout would do, but she was willing to try it out and see. When facing some not too powerful enemies.

“What were you shouting at me?” asked Nora, coming back to the here and now.

“Oh, sometimes I forget that you do not speak the dragon tongue, since you learn the words of power so easily. What we said was, Long sorrow await Stormcrown, with no worthy head rest on. By our Dragon shout, Dragonborn, we give it now, by power of Kyne, by power of Shor, by power of Atmora of the old.”

Nora wasn't sure what that all meant, but it sounded good.

“And when do I meet the leader of your group, Paarthurnax?”

“You will know when your voice will open the way.”

That was a decidedly cryptic answer, and not what Nora was expecting. She was used to, in her world, of asking questions and getting meaningful answers. Not here, obviously.

“I think I am ready now,” she said, feeling frustrated, wanting to see what they had to say.

“You are not, Dragonborn. To try the path in you current state of knowledge is to ask for death. Do not be so foolish as to try. When it is time to ascend to meet Paarthurnax, you will know.”

 _Damn, more cryptic answers,_ she thought. But these guys were the only game in town as far as mastery of the voice went, so she was forced to humor them and play their games.

“And how do I go about strengthening my voice.”

“Shout to the heavens once a day.”

“Did that, every day for the last couple of weeks.”

“Stop by the shrines on the way up the mountain and meditate,” continued Arngeir.

“Did that, got the T-shirt,” said Nora, getting a little frustrated that they were telling her things she already knew.

“Hunt Kyne's spirit animals in the wild. You will know them when you see them.”

“Okay. I can do that.” Still not a straight answer, more of the you will know stuff.

“Touch the top of the throat of the world.”

“And I can't do that until I'm ready to meet Paarthurnax, I assume,” she said, anger flashing through her in bursts.

“That is correct,” said Arngeir, bowing. “And carry Kyne's fire up the stairs to the Monastery. Within five minutes.”

 _Shit_ , thought Nora. She was fast, but probably not that fast. It had taken them three hours on horseback to come up the mountain from Ivarstead. But maybe with whirlwind sprint?

“And you should, of course, meditate at the shrine of Kynareth.”

Nora thought about that. She had heard that there were seven tasks, and Arngeir had only outlined six.

“What is the last one. Tell me, please.”

“You are not ready to that one.”

“I demand that you tell me,” said Nora in a peevish tone, “so I can prepare myself.”

“You do not demand here, Dragonborn. We are sworn to train you, but not to lead you to your death.”

“Please, Master Arngeir. Tell me.”

“I do this against my better judgment, but since you insist. The final task is to fling your body from the mountain, putting you faith in Kynareth to fall for four seconds.”

 _Shit,_ thought Nora. She didn't know if she would ever be ready for that trial. It was definitely a leap of faith, and one that she didn't want to think about.

“We recommend that you learn all the words of Whirlwind Sprint before attempting that trial,” said Arngeir, bowing to Nora.

“And can you teach me those words?”

“That is not for us to teach, but for you to learn. We are here to guide you on the path of wisdom and nothing else.”

 _So you're essentially useless to me_ , thought Nora, feeling her frustration rising, turning and walking away.

“I think you should go to the library, Nora,” said Eldawyn, grabbing the Dragonborn by the shoulder and leading her to the back of the Monastery, whispering to the enraged and frustrated woman, “before you say something you'll regret.”

Nora walked along with her friend, down the end of the hall and through a door that was now open. Within was another hall, several rooms opening from it. One with a bed, one with a shrine of Talos, and the final room, the largest in the library complex that contained very few books. And there, at the end of the room, was a statue of Kynareth. Not an accurate representation as far as Nora was concerned, but still lovely, surrounded by plants and flowers, graceful birds flying around the figure.

“What do I do?” asked Nora, looking at the meditation mat before the statue.

“Have you ever meditated?” asked Eldawyn.

“It's been awhile.” Nora had been into transcendental meditation in college, and had joined a group that followed a guru in sitting on the side of a mountain. It had been a short lived adventure, but the memories were still clear.

Nora stripped off her clothes, walking to the mat nude, then sitting cross legged in front of the statue. She started into her routine, controlling her breathing, feeling the room, the air on her bare skin, the sound of the birds flapping, the tinkle of fountains. She slowed her breathing, her heart beat smoothing out, slowing as well. She sat there for fifteen minutes. For nothing to happen.

“I must be doing something wrong,” she hissed in frustration.

“Maybe the Goddess is offended by your nakedness,” said Elesia, laughing.

Nora turned a glare on the observer, who seemed to shrink in on herself, trying to hide.

“Perhaps you should focus on the Goddess,” said Eldawyn, nodding to the statue. “After all, you're trying to gain her favor.”

Nora smiled, turning back to the statue and again going into her routine, this time locking her eyes on the image of Kynareth. She used the Goddess' name as her mantra, controlling her breathing. Her heart beat thundered in her ears, a metronome that paced her. A minute passed, two, and she when she felt the time was right she came out of her trance, getting to her feet.

New words suddenly appeared in her mind. Curse- Mirror, condemning enemies to suffer the same pains they inflicted upon her. Earthquake-Force, slamming enemies to the ground or making her allies as hard as stone. And finally Shroud of Snowfall – Fade, calling up a blinding storm that would cloak her and muffle her steps. With them came the energy of Kyne, unlocking the shouts in her mind.

“I just learned the words to new shouts,” she exclaimed excitedly, almost ready to dance as her mood swung to joy. Three new shouts, and she hadn't had to put herself or her followers at risk. “I'm going to try it again.”

 _It doesn't work that way, child,_ said the voice of Kynareth in her head. _You must quest for new words before I can give you more._

“Thank you for the rare gift you gave me, Kynareth,” she prayed, truly grateful to get the additional shouts that increased her range and her power.

“We go back down the mountain, now, while we still have light” she told her followers as she put on her clothes and armor, pulling the winter clothing over it. “Tomorrow I will carry Kynes fire from the base to the monastery.”

“Why not stay the night?” asked Annekke.

“Because there is no shelter for our horses,” said Nora, shaking her head, feeling pissed at the woman for even disputing her orders. “I refuse to let them sit out in the cold at the mercy of wolves and trolls. But I want to have a word with Arngeir before I leave.

Nora left the shrine to search for the old spokesman, to find him kneeling before a small shrine in the hall just outside the library.

“Master Arngeir. Kynareth has gifted me with more words of power. She told me that I must quest in the real world for additional words before she will give me more. Do you know where any words of power might be?”

“We have heard the whisper of a word,” said Arngeir, getting up from his stance and leading the way into a conference room. “Place your map on the table and I will show you where it is.”

Arngeir pointed out a place in the mountains in the Rift, then turned to go.

“Wait,” said Nora, her voice rising. “Can't you show me any more? So I can gather a bunch before having to come back here.”

“That is not the way it works, Dragonborn. We only give one word at a time, and you must return to get more. That way you don't grow your power faster than your wisdom.”

“But, I'm trying to prepare to fight the leader of the dragons,” said Nora in almost a scream, her voice rising. “I need those words.”

Arngeir merely looked at her sadly and walked away. Nora held her tongue as she walked out of the monastery, mounting her horse.

“I am so fucking mad,” she yelled as they rode down the mountain. “I got their fucking Horn, delivered it to them, and expected to have the secrets of the Universe revealed. To get shouted at, then given seven tasks, two of which I can't even fucking do.”

“Perhaps you should go ahead and throw yourself off the mountain,” said Elesia, riding beside Nora. “It will probably improve your attitude when you smack into the rocks.”

“And where is the address of your fucking Academy, so I'll know where to send your scrawny ass body.” Nora's volume rose as she yelled, the shadow of her power echoing in her voice.

“Nora,” said Eldawyn, coming up on the other side. “What's wrong with you. Calm down. This isn't like you.”

 _No_ , thought Nora, _it isn't._ Something was wrong with her, and she couldn't figure out what. She was still bleeding, five days after she first noticed her period. That wasn't like her. She had been a regular three day bleeder from the start of menarche, and something had changed that. She felt hot, as if the hormones that should have abated before she started her period were still coursing through her body.

“Something is wrong,” she told her people. “I need to see a healer, as soon as possible.”

Elda and Sofia could cast healing. In fact, she could cast healing on herself. But she needed someone powerful in Restoration, who could diagnose what was wrong with her and make it right.

Eldawyn cast a spell on Nora and the Dragonborn felt herself calming. “Whatever that was, keep hitting me with it,” said Nora with a slightly slurred voice.

They reached the base of the mountain as the sun was going down, some of her followers having gone ahead to see if there was anyone who could help Nora. Annekke came riding up as they went over the bridge. “No resident healer, but there is a visiting priest on pilgrimage at the inn.”

“How convenient,” said Nora, barely holding on to her horse.

The priest had Nora disrobe down to her small clothes and lay on a bed in one of the rooms, probably the one he had engaged. The man looked at her with mild eyes, probing her abdomen like a doctor on earth. He ran his hands over her torso, the feel of magic radiating from them, stopping at her breasts for a moment, then moving on, then moving up to her neck and probing there.

“I think you have a hormone imbalance, possibly caused by an allergy. Have you ever had allergies before.”

“Not on this world,” said a sleepyg Nora, feeling the effects of the probing magic to go along with the calming spells Elda had used on her.

“Not on this world? Whatever do you mean?”

“She not from this world, priest,” said Annekke, acting as Nora's spokeswoman during the exam.

“Oblivion?” asked the priest in horror, pulling his hands away.

“No. Kynareth brought her here to save us all,” said the ranger, not sure herself if anyone who didn't know Nora would believe it. “Do you sense any evil in her.”

“No,” said the priest, a follower of Arkay. “In fact, she seems to be radiating an unusual amount of divine energy. Kynareth you said?”

“Can you do anything for her?”

“I think so,” said the priest, reaching into a backpack and pulling out a glowing bottle. “This will not cure her allergies. She may need direct divine intervention for that. But it will suppress the symptoms for several days. Perhaps she can get in touch with her Goddess for a cure.”

Nora drank the potion and was carried to her bed by Valdimar, the companions looking on with concerned expressions. The Dragonborn fell into a deep sleep, and awoke once again in the realm of Kyne.

“You seem to be spending a lot of time in the realm of the divines,” said Kynareth, appearing, concern on her face as well.

“I made a fool of myself,” said Nora, hanging her head as she thought of the way she had acted toward Arngeir, then her followers.

“They understand, at least your followers. And the Greybeards have only your best interests at heart. You must not become so powerful that the power rules you. They are correct in that. But let me see to your problem.”

Nora felt magic washing over her again, this time the pure spell of a divine. Kynareth looked at her, then cast another spell. “So that's the problem. You are not as the people of Skyrim. You are, different. Probably because of coming from another world, exacerbated by the changes that have been made to your body.”

“I'm human though?” asked Nora, worried that she might be considered some kind of thing in this world.

“As human as anyone you meet. But you have certain resistances, and lack others. Channeling magicka through your body has caused some other changes that are not good.”

“But, I'm trying to become a mage.”

“And so you shall. Once I find the problem in you and change it. And yes, to answer your unasked question, the humans here are the same as those on your world. We think the humans of this planet originally came from your world, through the veil, to change and evolve into the races you see today. And there,” said the Goddess as a flash of healing power flowed through Nora. “Whatever allergy you had is now gone. When you wake in the morning you will feel wonderful. And you hormones will again be in balance.”

“Thank you, my Goddess,”

“I take the blame. I should have thought about the differences that might cause you problems. The people of this world live with magic, even those who turn their back on it. Unfortunately I did not think about that. And you paid the price. But now you are as attuned as any mage of the realm to the magic around you. The Divines are not perfect, though we like for people to think so.”

“Why do you tell me this, if it's not common knowledge to the people.”

“Because, Nora Jane Adams, you are special. You come from a world, a society, where everything is questioned. That is how you progress in your world. While here most people just believe what they have been taught. Your mind, even though it allows you to use the forces of this world, questions their origins. Not really a problem, and it will allow you to go far in the practice of magic. Now sleep. It will be deep and dreamless.”

Nora woke to see three of her friends looking down on her, and she wondered if they had sat up with her through the night. If so, she hoped they had done it in shifts, so they wouldn't suffer through the day. Her mind flashed to her meeting with Kynareth. The Divine had struck her as behaving like some kind of scientist, not a deity, and she wondered if there was an explanation there.

“I am so sorry, Elesia,” she told the friend she had threatened to kill the other day. “And to all of you. I acted like an ass.”

“We knew something was wrong, Nora,” said the observer in her little girl's voice. “It wasn't like you. You can be a murderous bitch to your enemies, but you are almost always civil, even kind, to your friends. And when you aren't it is for a good reason, and it's in our best interests.”

“Wow. And when I die will you nominate me for sainthood?”

The three friends, Eldawyn and Annekke along with Elesia, laughed. Lydia and Valdimar stuck their heads in to check on their Thane.

“She's back to normal,” said Elesia, looking at Lydia. “For good and bad.”

“I'm so relieved,” said Lydia, her face still troubled. “When you threatened to cut my head off, I thought I had failed somehow.”

“Oh no,” said Nora, cringing.

“So, you feel like making your run up to the monastery this morning?” asked Sofia, also craning her neck to get into the room. “And I've thought of ways to find more words, if you'd like.”

“And what is that?” asked Nora, wondering what horrible things she might have said to the good natured spellsword.

“Think about it. Most of the words you've found have been associated with Nordic ruins. You know, those big ugly things that sit on mountain slopes. We locate a map of them, and we've found a bunch of word walls. The Greybeards never said that you couldn't find them on your own, after all.”

Nora thought that was a great idea. But first, she needed to run up the mountain and get another blessing from Kynareth. If the Goddess wasn't growing sick of her.

* * *

Nora took the flame that didn't burn into her open hand and started running up the mountain, going into a full sprint that no one else on two worlds could match. Except for those who had also imbibed the Supersoldier serum.

“Wuld,” she shouted, moving in a blur for fifty yards, coming out of it still in a sprint. The wind whistled by her face, much of it generated by her own motion. Her feet came down hard in each stride, her enhanced muscles pushing her forward into the next step, eating up the distance.

Nora shouted again, another fifty yards behind her in an instant. She was sans armor, only her winter clothing, her knife, the pistol and a waterskin carried. As light as she could make herself without risking exposure or death by thirst. She skidded around a curve, her fear rising as she thought she might go off the side of the mountain, almost taking the leap of faith before she was ready. A straight away, more curves, under one of the fallen trees. A bear sauntered into the path, one she had missed on other trips up and down the mountain. Probably because she had always traveled in a group before. She veered around the animal, cursing it under her breath and she ran by.

Nora's breath was moving in and out of her lungs, pulled in deep as she tried to control her rhythm. The air was getting colder and was starting to hurt her lungs, while at the same time her body was starting to overheat. She glanced down at her left hand, noting that the flames were still alive. When they died she had failed. She reached up and pulled her hood away with her free hand, letting the cold air cool her.

 _I can do this,_ she told herself as she pushed on, shouting when possible, sprinting when not. Her muscles were doing well, though her breathing rhythm was growing more ragged. She had sprinted many times in the past, and had also jogged for marathon distances. This was a type of running she had never attempted, a long distance sprint up a mountain.

Nora could feel herself flagging. She was burning up her sugar reserves quickly, and was starting to worry that she might not have enough. She stumbled, almost fell, shouted forward, then righted her pace and churned on.

“I can do this,” she said under her breath, coming around the last turn and sighting the monastery. She pushed it, her feet hitting hard most of the time, stumbling at others. The door was within reach when she felt herself on the edge of blacking out.

“No,” she screamed, forcing herself forward at a stumble, reaching the door and pulling it open, falling into the building, the fire still alive in her hand.

Nora felt the burst of energy from the Goddess' blessing, her power increased.

“I did it,” said Nora to herself and she drank in deep breaths of warmed air. She pulled some droughts of sugar water from her waterskin, replenishing her energy.

“Yes, you did,” said Arngeir, walking out of the shadows to stand over her. The same dispassionate look he always wore was on his face, and Nora wondered what was going on behind those eyes. “You have done well, again. You are truly blessed by Kynareth.”

“Master Arngeir,” she said, struggling to her feet, then bowing her head. “I am so sorry for the way I acted yesterday. Like a petulant child.”

“You are forgiven, child. We thought there was something wrong, and hoped that you would seek the help you needed. You obliviously did, and you have grown because of it.”

Sofia and Eldawyn came running through the door, smiling as they saw their friend talking amicably to the spokesman of the Greybeards. “You made it.”

Nora beamed at them, then looked back at Arngeir. “I must go. I have a dragon to meet.”

“You must do what you must,” said the Greybeard, nodding. “Grow in wisdom, and return when you have the next word.”

Nora's horse was waiting for her outside. She mounted and accepted a package from Sofia, opening it with a smile and pulling out a sweet roll. While riding she wolfed down the rolls, and was well on the way to replenishing her sugar reserves by the time she reach Ivarstead. The party awaited her, horses saddled and pack animals loaded.

“Ready to go?” asked Eldawyn, standing by her mount.

Nora thought that she could use a nap, but the road called, and a dragon awaited her.

“Let's go,” she said, smiling as her friends quickly mounted their horses. They rode out of Ivarstead prepared for anything. Or so they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nora is well on the way to insanity in this one, but her friends are there to help and disaster is averted.


	31. Chapter Thirty-one - Across the Steaming Flats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annekke tells her husband it is over, and the party rides across the steaming flats north and east of Darkwater Crossing. Some battles ensue, and Lydia is initiated into the society of women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and explicit and non-explicit sex.

Darkwater Crossing was as before, a small mining town, most of its residents working in the mines or at one of the many smelters that turned the ore into ingots. There were still some people out and about, mostly those too old or not yet of an age to work the mines. The town guard was in evidence, looking over the newcomers. Annekke was recognized and received greetings from the guard and people. After all, she had helped find the mine this town was built around.

“I'll only be a moment,” said Annekke, tying her horse and pack animal to the post in front of the tavern there for that purpose.

“Do you want any support?” asked Nora, tying her own horses up. “You know, in case things get ugly.”

Annekke laughed. “Not like he's going to get violent. He'll probably cry.”

The ranger tried to make it sound like she was going to lightheartedly tell her husband it was over, but the look on her face belied those words. The prospect of telling her husband that it was over and she was moving on was tearing her heart out. Nora had talked it over with her on the way here from Ivarstead. They both agreed that it was better to let him know than to just disappear and leave him to worry. That had sounded good in theory, but now that the moment was here?

It had taken them three days to get here from Ivarstead through the road network. They had taken out a few bandits on the road, camped twice, and basically had little in the way of adventure. Annekke had taken some game which they had roasted on the fire spit, so they had plenty of food still. Nora still had twelve days to get to Kynesgrove and take the dragon as it came out of the ground, if Delphine was even correct. It might be a test of her by Delphine, but conversely it was a test of the Breton woman, to see if she was actually of some worth.

The ranger entered the house, closing the door quietly behind her. At first the party could hear nothing. The wood houses were well enough insulated to make hearing conversations difficult. A few minutes into the conversation that changed as voices were raised in yells. The man seemed to be enraged, while Annekke tried to calm him down and make him see reason. Nora was about to go in, despite what Annekke wanted, when the door opened and the ranger stormed out. There were tears on her cheeks and she huffed out a breath.

“Well, it's done. And the things he called me. The things he called you. It was all I could do to not knock him to the floor.”

Annekke made it sound like she was relieved, but Nora knew it had to be harder on her than she made it seem. The woman had just told her husband of many years, the father of her children, that she wanted out of their marriage. There was no formality to the process. State you wanted a divorce and it was done. Nora moved to Annekke and wrapped her in a hug, and the ranger broke down, crying with deep sobs. The Dragonborn let her cry it out, until Annekke pulled away and looked up at the taller woman.

“Thank you. It was harder than I thought it would be, but it needed to be done. He was holding me back, keeping me from doing the thing I was meant to do.”

“So,” said Nora, rubbing a hand on the shoulder of the ranger. “Where can we get a bath?”

The party rode out of town and onto the steaming flats. There were numerous pools stretching out to the horizon, earth heated water sending wisps of hot moisture into the air. They found a good pool, about breast deep in the center, with a natural rock ledge around the sides. Nora tested the water with her hand and found that though it was hot, it wasn't unreasonably so. The party stripped and entered the pool, gasping at the heat until they got used to it. Nora soaked in the deep part, dunking her head, running her fingers through her dirty hair and cleaning it. She luxuriated in the heat for some minutes, then went to get her small clothes and soak them along with her.

Soon everyone was lounging on the stone ledge that formed a perfect bench, talking about the day's events and what was coming. Annekke seemed to be in a better mood, as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Nora thought she might need to talk some more, and resolved to be there for her friend when needed. And she noticed that Lydia was studying her, looking away when she thought her Thane was looking at her, coyly averting her gaze when she thought Nora had caught her.

 _Well, that's interesting_ , thought Nora with a smile. Lydia had always professed that she was saving herself for a husband, and that she was in no way into women. But unless Nora had mistaken her look, the Housecarl was thinking impure thoughts, with a woman. Nora wasn't about to make the first approach and decided that she should wait.

Sofia was on her knees in the water, her mouth working over Valdimar's cock while the man smiled. Annekke walked over to them and started talking to Sofia, who moved over and let the ranger kneel beside her. Soon they were both working over the man's equipment. Nora smiled. She had been afraid that jealousy might rear its ugly head, something the small party definitely couldn't afford. But though Sofia and Valdimar had definitely formed a couple, the spellsword was still willing to share. Definitely something good to know. The male Housecarl cried out in pleasure, while the women continued to lick and suck and his seed spurted onto their faces. With laughs both women ducked their heads under the water, cleaning themselves.

“Once we get the tent up you owe us something,” said Sofia, eyes twinkling, glancing over at Annekke and breaking out in a laugh.

Nora knew that Annekke would get what she needed this night, something else that would help her to move on. And she had noticed a wide eyed Lydia watching the oral sex, her faced flushed, and not looking away. _Have we corrupted you Housecarl?_ she thought, her smile widening.

They erected the tent and people formed their sleeping groups. Then sat around the fire while a million stars and beautiful auroras spread along the heavens. It was a beautiful spot, soothing and arousing at the same time. Nora was setting the guard shifts in her head when Lydia approached, looking at the log on which Nora was seated.

“May I?” asked the Housecarl in a soft tone.

“Of course,” said Nora, patting the log. “What's on your mind?”

Lydia sat silent, unspeaking for minutes, while Nora gave the woman her space. Looking decidedly anxious, Lydia gazed into her Thane's eyes and spoke in a quiet, halting manner.

“I can't take it anymore, my Thane. I see everyone else, pairing off, I hear them at night, enjoying each other, and I'm on the outside.”

“I thought you followed the word of Mara, Lydia. Isn't it a sin to lust outside of marriage?”

“It is,” said Lydia in a rush. “It's a sin, and I would be a sinner to let myself be drawn into fornication outside of marriage. But I want it. I want to feel the touch of another, to cry out in pleasure. And if it makes me a sinner, then I am already one in thought, if not in deed.”

“Well, maybe we can cut Valdimar free of his lovers for the night.”

“No, my lady. I want to remain a virgin, for now. But I understand that a woman can pleasure me without breaking my hymen. So I want a woman's touch tonight. I want your touch, my Thane.”

Eldawyn had been watching the exchange, and got up from the log she had been sitting on to move over to Elesia, whispering something to the woman, who giggled and nodded.

“Well, I guess I and Elda will be taking the first shift,” said the giggling woman. “We'll share a tent tonight, since that is convenient.”

Nora expected to hear the two going at it later on in the night. Elda was already staggering, but as long as Elesia was with her, able to wake her at need, she felt no concern that the camp would not be watched. She looked over at Lydia, the long brunette hair shining in the firelight, green eyes wide. Nora stood up, held out her hand to Lydia, and led the woman into her tent, the Housecarl moving hesitantly, her lips set and determined to do this.

The Dragonborn pulled her Housecarl down on the sleeping fur, running her hands over Lydia's clothed body, then kissing her gently. Nora knew that she had to do this right so that Lydia would be comfortable with her own sexuality after this night. She slowly removed her lover's clothing, kissing every part of Lydia that was exposed. Slowly, ever so slowly, until Lydia was naked before her, her voluptuous body shivering in the cool night air. Nora hadn't dressed from her bath, so she was already as she needed to be. She kissed Lydia again, eliciting a short sigh from the woman, then worked her way down. Neck, breasts, stomach, spending some time on each, feeling her lover start to relax, breathing hard. And then she was at Lydia's sex, Nora's expert tongue and fingers playing a tune that soon had the Housecarl crying out in passion.

“So good,” hissed Lydia. “That feels so good, my Thane.”

“Nora. When we are in bed it is Nora. We are just two people enjoying each other, without titles.”

“Yes, Nora,” said Lydia hesitantly, then crying out as Nora worked the woman's clit.

Nora pleasured her for over an hour, bringing Lydia to the heights of passion then letting her slowly down. She marveled at the response of the formerly frigid woman. She sweated and cried, her nipples hard on her breasts. Her thighs gripped Nora's head as the Dragonborn continued to work on giving Lydia pleasure that would keep her coming back for more.

Lydia shifted and moved away from Nora, and the Dragonborn wondered for a moment what might be wrong.

“No more, please. I'm too sensitive right now. And I need to return the favor.” Lydia moved into position as Nora shifted onto her back and opened her legs. “But, I don't know what to do.”

“I'll guide you. And don't be so concerned. Just do what you think you would like and it will be fine. You do masturbate, don't you?”

“Yes. my..I mean Nora. I had to. I was just too horny.”

“Nothing to be ashamed about. So do to me what you do to yourself, and I'll guide you.”

Lydia was gentle but unpracticed, and Nora reached down and guided the other woman's hands. She was not very good, but she was earnest, and her enthusiasm was enough to get Nora aroused. It took longer than usual, but Nora felt her pleasure rising. And then Lydia went to work with her mouth, and the orgasm came, sweet and sudden.

Nora pulled Lydia up and kissed her lips, one hand playing with a breast.

“Did I do okay,” said Lydia, gasping.

“You did, dear heart. And you will only get better with practice. Now, we need to get some sleep before Elesia and Eldawyn wake us for our shift.”

That wake up call came too soon. Nora yawned as she pulled herself out of bed, shaking Lydia, who got herself together and got dressed. They went out into the beautiful night, while Elesia, giggling, led a drunken Elda to their tent.

“Our turn,” said Elesia as she disappeared into the tent.

“How do you feel?” she asked her Housecarl.

“I am so mad,” said Lydia, though the wide smile on her face belayed those words.

“Oh?”

“I could have been feeling that good for months, but my stupid denial of my needs stopped me.”

“Don't worry, Lydia,” said Nora, running a palm gently over the woman's cheek. “You have some catching up to do, and many pleasures to experience. I actually envy you.”

Soon they heard Elda crying out, followed by giggling from Elesia. Lydia looked at Nora and laughed.

 _Welcome to the club,_ thought Nora, thinking that now Lydia would fit right in.

* * *

“I feel so much better today,” said Annekke as they packed up camp and prepared for the day's ride. “Nothing like current lovers to get your mind off past ones.”

Annekke looked over at Lydia, already mounted and moving her horse to stand near them. “You no longer have to worry about a married woman betraying her husband, Lydia. Verner Rock-Chuker and I are no longer wife and husband.”

“Oh, I no longer think about that, my Lady,”: said Lydia, a smile on her face that wouldn't leave. “Are we going to engage in, combat training, again this night, my Thane?”

Annekke laughed. “Lydia. Everyone knows that you made love to Nora. You can't keep a secret in this small a party, living in such close proximity.”

Lydia blushed, a charming flush of her face, then laughed herself. “You are right, Lady Annekke.”

“Just Annekke. And I want to sample your charms myself whenever Nora is ready to set you free.”

“Oh, Lydia is free to make love to whoever she wants, though I think it will be some time before she allows a man in her bed.”

“I will,” said Lydia with conviction. “Just give me that time.”

“Take all the time you want, my dear,” said Nora, looking at the glow on her Housecarl's face. “Now, we need to decide our path. I'm thinking across these flats. I would rather avoid the road that takes us by that den of necromancers.” Nora thought she would get around to taking that fortress, Amol, eventually. It would be a hard nut to crack, and she thought it was beyond her current party. Not that they weren't formidable, but there were said to be almost forty mages there, and that many could overwhelm the party's magical defenses in no time.

“That sounds good,” said Annekke, thinking for a moment. “I can't think of anything that should concern us in the crossing. Except for the local predators and some giants that is. We can avoid the giants, and the predators shouldn't pose much of a threat since we will see them coming.”

“Sounds good. So, what? Three days, maybe four?” That would give her a good eight days at Windhelm and environs before she had to take down the dragon.

“No word walls on the way,” said Sofia, sitting her horse beside Valdimar, who looked decidedly worn out. “We've already exploited Bonestrewn Crest, and there's nothing else along the way. Lots of possibilities north and west of Windhelm, if you decide to go to the college overland.”

Nora had been thinking of hiring a ship to sail to Winterhold, taking the horses aboard. That might be more trouble than it was worth with beasts that weren't used to the sea, and the lure of more words of power pulled at her. But first they needed to see Windhelm and put down the dragon.

Five hours into their ride, just about the time Nora was going to call a break for rest and food, they were attacked. High pitched yells, cackles and grunts filled the air as short arrows came flying into the party, followed by bolts of lightning.

An arrow hit Nora's armor to bounce away, while one protruded from the flank of her mount. The horse screamed but seem relatively unharmed as it continued moving. Nora drew Dawnbreaker, set her shield, and spurred her horse in a gallop toward a figure that sported a headdress of bone and antlers. The shaman pointed a staff her way, a bolt of lightning linked it with Nora and her mount, and electricity flowed. The horse screamed again, it muscles quivering between Nora's legs, while her own hair stood on end. Her enchantments took up most of the brunt, and she rode by the shaman and swung her sword in passing, cutting it down.

Another arrow flew by, barely missing, and Nora wheeled her horse and charged the squat green warrior. While still in no way an expert horsewoman, the Dragonborn had been in the saddle enough since coming to Skyrim that she was competent. She leaned in the saddle as she passed the little warrior, who had dropped his bow and was now thrusting with a spear. She swung at the creature, batting away the spear and slicing one of his hands off of his arm. The creature screamed and started to run away, but Nora was having none of that. These things had attacked her and her people, and she was determined that all of them die this day. She struck it down from the rear, letting her sword fall behind in a trailing position, her forward momentum pulling it free.

“What the hell were those?” she yelled as she pulled her horse up and dismounted, looking over its injuries. She jerked the barbed arrow form its flank, eliciting another scream, then poured healing magic into the wound, watching it close up as the horse calmed.

“Damned Goblins,” shouted Sofia, taking care of her own injured horse.

“Anyone hurt,” called out Eldawyn as she took care of one of the pack animals. All of the animals were still on their feet, a good sign, though quite a few were injured.

Voices called out, everyone verifying that there were no injuries among the party.

“They didn't have the weapons to penetrate our armor,” said Sofia.

“And a hit to the leg, neck or face would still have felled any of us,” said Annekke, bringing them back to reality. “The little bastards aren't much, but in numbers they can certainly be deadly. And if not for the enchantments Eldawyn put on our armor, quite a few of us would have been unhorsed by the lightning.”

 _Thank you, Elda_ , thought Nora, happy once again that she had asked the Altmer to follow. She then turned her attention to one of the shamans, lying on the ground with a split headdress, his skull in the same condition underneath.

“What in the hell are these?”

“Goblins,” said Annekke, kicking the creature. “Little devils. Cowards who strike down good men and women from ambush. They come out of hiding and kill everything they can, then rob the bodies.”

That really didn't sound any different from the common bandit, though they were even more disgusting to look at. “Are they related to humans?”

“I don't think so,” said Sofia, grimacing. “I'm not sure what they come down from, though the Rieklings seem to be a close match.”

“The what?”

“You'll see enough of them in the snow country,” said Sofia, shaking her head. “And be sorry you have.”

“Dragon,” shouted Eldawyn, pointing to the sky.

“Everyone fan out,” shouted Nora, a shiver of fear running through her at the thought of a fight so soon after another.

She had been thinking over the tactical problems of fighting dragons while in Whiterun. There was no way they could outrun something in the air, no more than her infantry could escape the vertibirds sent to attack them. The only thing to do was to stand and fight, but not in any kind of static formation. Constantly moving.

The party had practiced the maneuver. Everyone near a horse hit it on the flank and sent it running. They could be rounded up later, but any that fell to the dragon were of no further use to anyone. Then the seven spread out, not providing a massed target for the breath weapon of the beast. Arrows were drawn, spells were prepared, and people made ready to fight.

The dragon flew over high, out of range of the arrows, but still within striking distance of magic. It was a red, probably a fire breather, and Nora, Sofia and Elda thew ice spikes at it. Only one hit, striking near the tail, and the dragon roared and turned in the sky, coming back at them.

The mages threw more spikes, the archers joining in as the dragon drew near. Those in the path of the dragon moved quickly out of the way while still sending their attacks into the beast. It tried to acquire, letting out a blast of flame, but that person, Annekke, had moved quickly away to another position. It tried to follow with its head, but was struck by three ice spikes and a trio of long shafts. The scales, normally proof against arrows, only weak near the joinings, were not able to withstand the glass and ebony shafts propelled by strong bows. The bows also carried enchantments of harm, putting fire, shock or frost into their projectiles, further damaging their target.

The dragon roared in pain, anger and frustration, coming back around, aiming straight for Nora. It blasted the area she had been standing on with flame, but she used her speed to move quickly out of the way. The dragon came down with a thump, a grave error, making it a large standing target. Nora shouted Marked For Death at it, weakening its scales and stealing some of its life force. Nora felt a sense of accomplishment at using the dragon language against the beast, and it seemed to wilt slightly before her eyes.

The dragon roared, a little weaker than before, and snapped at Nora. Somehow it sensed that she was the one it needed to kill, but her speed and agility made her a difficult target to hit. It breathed fire, the periphery of the flame hitting Eldawyn, who moved away singed a bit, her enchantments protecting her. Meanwhile the party kept sending spikes and arrows into the creature, until it raised its head to roar, and then fell to the rock, the mouth closing as it struck solid ground.

“Good job, people,” shouted Nora. The party had reacted almost perfectly. There was room for improvement, of course, and they needed practice to deal with new situations. But all in all she was satisfied as she watched the dragon begin to burn.

The energy hit her, what she had taken to calling the quickening, though she didn't think that term was in common use. She rose into the air, the pleasure and pain of the incoming soul overwhelming her. As good as any orgasm, though something she was sure would harm her if overdone in any short period of time, it was something she was coming to love. She landed on her feet, the overflow of energy blasting out. Then ran over to see to Eldawyn.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh, quite. Nothing like a little dragon fire to make the day.”

Elda had already cast some healing spells on herself, so except for some singed hair she looked none the worse for wear. In fact, Nora's party looked like they had come through the battle without any major injuries. It had been easy. Probably too easy, and Nora had to remind herself not to get arrogant, lest a tough dragon or an unusual situation bite them in the ass, and she lose people.

It took over an hour to round up the horses. They found some of the riding beasts fairly close, and the three mounted members rode off to chase down the rest. Thankfully the horses were well trained, and were easy to get back in the fold. Soon they were on their way again, another five hours of riding and they made camp by another steaming pool.

Nora had been using the sensor suite she had cobbled together from her light armor combat helmet and the components she had taken from Mara's suit. She had spotted many hot spots where magma was close to the surface, and several pools that were essentially boiling deathtraps. It reminded her more and more of Yellowstone, a giant volcano caldera which had been threatening to blow for centuries. Some had thought that the atomic war would set it off, but it had sat quiescent through the barrage of massive weapons on the North American continent. Nora wondered if this area was at risk of an explosion that would wreck the climate of Skyrim. She wasn't about to worry about it, since it was unlikely to happen in her lifetime, long as it promised to be.

The camp was comfortable, the night cool but not cold, mitigated by the active volcanic region. All had taken bathes, then paired up for the night. Though Sofia seemed to be his favorite, this night Valdimar was with Elesia, and Nora was proud of Sofia for not showing any jealousy. The spellsword paired up with Annekke, who was turning into her best friend. Leaving Nora, Eldawyn and Lydia.

“I'm not sure about this, my Tha.. I mean Nora. I feel comfortable with you, but I'm not sure about Lady Eldawyn.”

“Don't like high elves, dear,” said Elda with a laugh.

“No. It's not that, it's..”

“Don't let Elda pull your chain, Lydia. But you need to sample some other people. Other styles, if you want to become a good lover to others. Eldawyn is one of the best lovers it has ever been my pleasure to enjoy, and I am willing to share her with you.”

“Thank you, dear,” said Elda, stroking Nora's cheek. She looked over at Lydia. “And I can't wait to sample this rare flower you have with you.”

“I..”

“Don't fight it, Lydia. Just go with it and enjoy.”

Lydia was tense at first, but the attentions of two older women, both experienced in pleasuring females, soon set her at ease. And shortly after she was crying out her passion.

“Now, we teach you how to love women. And believe me, when you actually start loving men, these lessons will serve you well.”

So Lydia pleasured Nora while Eldawyn helped her along, pointing out the sensitive spots, demonstrating the use of fingers and tongue. Nora enjoyed the attention. It wasn't the best she had ever had, but letting the young woman learn on her body was a thrill in itself. Then they switched to Eldawyn, Nora instructing this time. And then the two experienced lovers were again pleasuring Lydia, wanting the night's lessons to end with the younger woman releasing her passion and imprinting good memories.

“She was delicious,” said Elda as the two lay next to each other, the sleeping Lydia quietly behind them. “So beautiful, so willing to please, so innocent. Though I think we have gone a long way toward corrupting her.”

Nora laughed. Lydia had a long way to go before she became a competent lover, but she was well on the way. And Nora was so happy that she and her best friend on this world had been able to continue the Housecarl's initiation into the society of women. She looked over at her Housecarl. Lydia had a lovely body, one which any man or woman would be crazy to turn down. She wanted to retain her cherry, and Nora didn't have a problem with that. But when she finally found the man she wanted to take her virginity, she would definitely delight him with her touch.

The next day passed uneventfully, riding across the flat. There were hills, of course, and stretches of forest, and Annekke took another deer and a brace of rabbits before they made camp. There were others out on the flats, hunters, people gathering the many alchemical ingredients that abounded around them. Mining the great sulfur deposits by some of the more heated pools. That night, as they camped, Sofia and Annekke went gathering the ingredients around them. Nora thought they might prove useful in the future, to sell to shops if nothing else.

They welcomed some of the ingredient hunters into their camp that night, four men and a woman who were dressed in good quality hunting clothes. The newcomers brought food to add to the common meal, and provided some drink as well. Songs were sung around the fire, and one of the men complimented Nora on her voice, then her beauty. One thing led to another, and soon Nora found herself enjoying the attentions of the handsome hunter. Of only average size, he certainly knew how to use it, along with his hands and tongue, and she fell asleep at the end of their lovemaking satisfied and ready for a dreamless sleep. She still considered herself mainly heterosexual, and with her period over and her hormones again in balance, she lay there in the glow of good sex with a member of the male of her species.

In the morning they said goodbye to their new friends. Her own party were glowing from satisfaction as well, having paired and trioed up with the hunters, even Valdimar getting some strange pussy, something most men enjoyed. They rode through the morning up the road toward Windhelm, reaching Kynesgrove as darkness was falling. It was getting quite chilly, and the party donned their cold weather gear for the rest of their ride into the town. Nora was looking forward to seeing Windhelm the next day. Seven days to go till she met the dragon, and she started thinking about what else she might do in this area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got the party to the vicinity of Windhelm. And I thought it was time for Lydia to get over her hangups and join in the fun.


	32. Chapter Thirty-two - Windhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and company reach Windhelm, to find it just as racist as she had heard. Not everyone is bad, though, and she explores the city, leading to several confrontations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light violence.

The party started with the dawn from Kynesgrove. The village hadn't been much to impress, though it had seemed pleasant enough. Fifty to sixty houses, nice inn, a blacksmith. And a shrine to Talos out in the open, people gathered around it praying. There was a statue of Talos in Whiterun, of course, and a priest, since Balgruuf didn't allow Thalmor in his city. Nora still wasn't sure how he pulled that off, since it was technically Imperial territory, and the damned elves liked to flaunt their White Gold Concordant. But this was Stormcloak territory, and the first Thalmor who appeared here would be the last, at least while Ulfric was still a going concern. Nora hadn't liked much of what she had heard about Ulfric, particularly how he had killed her friend Elisif's husband. But it was nice to not have to worry about the Altmer bastards showing their faces.

There had been quite a few Stormcloaks in the village, wearing their identifiable chain with wolf surcoats and mostly closed face helms. They had treated the party in a friendly enough manner, but Nora thought that was because her group had five Nords, while she was often mistaken for one with her eyes. They had shot some hostile looks at Eldawyn, but when her friend had shouted “death to the Thalmor” they had relaxed, and if not quite friendly, at least they weren't hostile to the high elf. The village had still seemed worth saving, even if the Stormcloaks might be doomed to die in battle at a later date, because of the many civilians, families with children. She could imagine the village burning and the bodies of children lying among the destroyed houses. It was an image she could allow to come to pass.

The sign had said that Windhelm was twenty miles to the north. Through a beautiful pine forest, snow hanging from the branches. It was cold, but Nora had been through the northern part of the kingdom and its permanent blanket of snow. And then she hadn't had her specially made winter clothing. They reached sight of the city in a little under three hours, riding the good but winding road. It was an impressive sight, a large habitation sitting behind high walls, the tops of several buildings visible above the barrier. A long bridge stretched over the White River, towers at intervals, the colorful coverings and buntings of merchants all along what had to be a half mile of bridge. Farms stretched to the east, more than a score of them, producing vegetables and dairy despite the snow covering everything else. More were on the road to the west, and there had been many in the vicinity of Kynesgrove.

The docks were on the river along the south side of the city, east of the bridge. While not as large as those of Solitude, they were still impressive, taking up almost a mile of riverfront. At least thirty vessels sat at piers, mostly the characteristic long ships of the Nords, though there were some ships of different configurations as well, including a couple of East Empire Trading Company carracks. Dock workers bundled in warm clothing, from their stance and gait mostly Argonians, swarmed several of the ships, loading and unloading.

Nora saw to the stabling of the horses in the building sitting to the right of the bridge entrance. There was a competing stable on the other side of the walkway, but the one she stopped at had more empty stalls. There were horses for sale, fine looking beasts, but she wasn't in the market. She thought she figured out the reason for the disparity in business when an Altmer man came out to see to her.

“I'd like to stable all of my horses for eight, maybe nine days,” she told the tall elf, nodding toward her beasts. “And somewhere to lock up my equipment.”

“Five gold a day for each horse,” said the elf, one Ulindil, his Altmer wife looking on. “That includes feed, water, and a short walk each day to give them some exercise.”

Nora wasn't sure about the price, but it seemed to be about what she had paid at other locations, so she handed over an emerald, which the wide eyed elf took. “Let me get this appraised and I'll have your change for you.”

“Keep whatever is left over as security against additional days,” said Nora. She wasn't sure how long they would be here, but she wanted to have the stalls in case it was longer than expected.

“And how are you treated here, brother?” asked Eldawyn of the stablemaster. “Any trouble from the Nords?”

“Most of them aren't too bad when you get to know them,” said Ulindil, smiling at Nora's pretty Altmer friend. “Any that are total jerks deal with my competitor across the way, so I don't have to interact with them.”

“Are they much competition?” asked Nora, looking at what looked like a run down stables over on the other side of the road.

“Not particularly. I'm a true stable master. Horses are my life. That brain rot over there knows nothing of horses, and his services reflect that.”

Nora led the way over the bridge, secure in the knowledge that her beasts would be well cared for. Her company depended on their horses, and though she would never be an animal person, unless it was cats or dogs, she realized that the mounts were good equipment, and needed to be treated as such.

 _I miss Dogmeat_ , she thought, imagining the loyal German Shepard that had accompanied her on so many adventures. The dog was safe and sound in Sanctuary Hills, and she could depend on Nick to take care of him. But she would have loved to have him here.

The bridge was crowded with stalls, thirty or more along one side, the carts of the proprietors on the other. Vegetable stands from the farms, fresh meats, seafood, even collections of trinkets made by the people selling them. It mimicked the open air market outside of Whiterun, and Nora thought she might get some fresh vegetables on the way out. Then she saw it. A silver dragon claw, much like the one she had used to open the final chambers of Bleak Falls Barrow, among others.

“How much for the claw?” she asked of the old woman manning the stand.

“You realize that this is pure silver,” said the woman. “Even melted down it's worth quite a bit. I've thought of melting it down to an ingot myself.”

 _And then one of the secrets of Skyrim is lost forever,_ thought the Dragonborn, sighing.

“And you will take...”

“Four hundred gold,” said the woman, “firm.”

“Sold,” said Nora, pulling out a couple of garnets and putting them on the counter.

“And what are those?”

“A pair of garnets, and worth considerably more than four hundred Septims.”

“I don't know that. Sell them in the market in the city, bring me back gold, and the claw is yours.”

Nora sighed again, wondering if it was worth the hassle to obtain the key to some crypt that she didn't even know the location of. Or what it contained. “I may be back,” she finally said. “Do not melt it down.”

“Mind your elf friend,”said one of the guards when they reached the open gates of the city. “As long as she behaves herself, she'll be tolerated.”

 _Not welcome, just tolerated,_ thought Nora, looking over at the angry face of her friend. She could already see that they would have problems here, even if it was just dealing with jerks.

She examined the gates when passing through. They were six inches thick, hard wood and metal, and Nora imagined it would take quite a bit of force to breech them. She wasn't sure why she was already thinking about taking this city, just a feeling in the back of her mind. There were people all over the street running perpendicular to the entryway, some in finery, most in working clothes. All had on jackets against the cold, but it didn't look like enough to Nora, swathed in her thick travel furs. The people must be inured to the temperatures, since most seemed to be quite comfortable in what to Nora seemed inadequate clothing. A thin woman in what were essentially rags stood at the top of the steps to some large building, shivering and warming her hands over a brazier.

There was a Dunmer woman over to the side, held up and being harassed by some Nords who must have thought they were tough by threatening a woman.

“If your kind isn't going to help Ulfric, you should get your sorry gray asses back to Morrowind,” said one of the men, waving a fist at the woman.

“We don't help because it is not our fight,” complained the woman in the cultured speech of the high born.

“Stay in the damned Gray Quarter if you know what's good for you,” said the second man.

“Yeah,” said the first. “Next time I see you out among your betters I'm going to give you a beating.”

Nora had heard enough. She knew she was supposed to keep a low profile here, but hearing the woman being attacked just because of the color of her skin and the shape of her ears was too much. The ghouls of the Commonwealth had faced the same problem many times, and she had championed their cause. Now she was watching a member of a race that wasn't Nord getting the same kind of treatment, and her blood was boiling.

“Brave man,” she yelled, storming over to the Nord. “And what is the name of the champion who threatens to beat unarmed women?”

“Rollf Stone-Fist,” growled the man, glaring at Nora. “And are you another elf lover. You need to get your ass out of our city if you are.”

“Nora..” said Eldawyn in alarm.

“My Thane..” said Lydia, putting her hand over her mouth as she realized she had given information she shouldn't have. But the two men had attention for no one other than the woman confronting them.

“Get out of here, and let true Nords do as they would,” yelled the second, nameless man.

“And if I choose to stand my ground? What will you do then?”

“Perhaps you just need a good fucking, woman.”

“From a dickless wonder like you, Rollf,” growled Nora, curling her lip in a sneer. “I would rather fuck a skeever than a coward like you.”

“Why you...”

Rollf threw a punch at Nora, one that he telegraphed the entire way. Nora stepped out of the way easily, then snapped a forward kick into the man's stomach. He doubled over, and Nora threw an uppercut into his jaw that lifted him from his feet to fall to the ground.

Rollf lay groaning for a moment, then struggled to his feet. Nora was surprised the man was still conscious, and thought the moniker Stone-Head might have fit him better.

“You will pay for that, bitch,” yelled Rollf, staggering away on the shoulder of his friend.

“That was not wise, Nora,” said Eldawyn, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. “But it was definitely in character.”

“This city is too good for you, friend,” said the Dunmer woman, coming over to talk. “And Rollf is trouble. Brave enough to challenge those he thinks beneath him, but too cowardly to actually fight for the cause he trumpets. He spends every night walking the Gray Quarter hurling insults.”

“And why don't the authorities do something about it?” asked Eldawyn.

“Like they will do anything in the aid of elves,” scoffed the woman. “I am Suvaris Atheron, friend. And I appreciate the help. But it will lead to nothing. These Nords are prejudiced against my kind, and nothing will make them change. You are so different, a Nord who doesn't look at someone, see the color of their skin, and judge them beneath them.”

“I'm Helga. And I'm happy I could come to your aid.” Nora knew better than to tell this woman that she was not a Nord. Or her real name. Enough information had been dropped here that she would have preferred stay secret. “Would petitioning the Jarl help?”

“Hah. Ulfric assigned the Gray Quarter as our living quarters, and we are allowed to live nowhere else. Might as well petition the sea to stop flowing in on the tide than ask that one for anything. The Argonians have it even worse. They can only live in their barracks on the docks.”

Nora looked at the woman wide eyed. She had come here to see what life under Ulfric's rule was like, and she had already gotten a stomach-full. Life under Ulfric meant people who weren't Nords lived in ghettos, much like the Jews had on Earth during the Second World War. _I need to look into this more_ , thought Nora, _before I go judging a whole people. I don't want to be like Ulfric._

“I would see this Gray Quarter.”

“Well, it's to the east of here. Right up those steps and bear around, and you can't miss it.”

Suvaris left, heading into the building she said was the Candlehearth Hall, an inn, while Nora led her crew up the steps and in the direction the Dunmer woman had indicated. They walked through twisting turning streets for about a half mile before coming to a gate much like the one they had entered. Nora walked through, her eyes taking in every detail. Fish drying on racks, people hawking their latest catch, seafarers coming and going. They walked down a series of steps, doors on either side, many with signs above them. Then onto the flat area of the docks themselves, ships sitting at piers, one actually casting off as the crew raised sail. It was much like Solitude, including ships from all over Tamriel, though missing the Imperial warships and Thalmor.

Argonians were unloading one large vessel with the flag of the East Empire Trading Company, piling crates and barrels on the pier for other Argonians to pick up on rolling carts. The doors to several large warehouses were open, revealing long aisles of high shelves containing thousands of boxes, barrels lined up along the walls. It was obviously a very busy port, little affected by the civil war. Business as usual for most people, and Nora had to wonder how the Empire was letting this go on. The city would be hard to take, but Imperial troops could sack the farms and blockade the commerce, yet there had been nothing of the sort.

 _Not my business_ , she thought, watching as a group of Argonians walked through a door in the wall facing the piers. She wasn't here to take sides, just to gather information so she would know which side to choose, if either. Or would she just continue on as a neutral, allowing her access to all of Skyrim?

The Dragonborn followed the Argonians through a door, to find herself in a large open room filled with beds, some long tables in the center. It looked like it could house several hundred people, and it was about half full of Argonians, lining up to get food from a large number of cook pots. _The barracks_ , she thought, glancing around. It was clean enough, though there were clothes piled up everywhere, and no place to put belongings except under the beds, which were so close they gave their occupants little privacy.

“Come to stare, smooth skin?” asked one of the Argonians, approaching with hand on knife hilt.

 _Smooth skin_ , thought Nora, just like the ghouls of the Commonwealth. And these people were being isolated, segregated, just as those pariahs of the wasteland had been in Diamond City. Some more Argonians approached, and Nora marveled at the diversity of their scales and horns. No two were alike, and they seemed comfortable with the differences.

“I have some questions,” she said. “I'm a visitor from Whiterun, where I have seen your people mixing freely with the populace. Are you allowed to mingle with the Nords?”

“Aye,” said the one who had talked first. “We're allowed the run of the town, as long as we don't cause trouble. Which the ruling Nords define as anything that makes them uncomfortable. And we can't afford to live anywhere but here, even if there were enough houses for us. Not when we're paid half the wage of a Nord, and expected to do twice the work.”

Nora did not like the sound of that. These people were trapped in a situation they couldn't escape, in economic servitude. She wouldn't doubt if passage back to their homeland wasn't prohibitive as well, or that their bosses sold them food and clothing at exorbitant prices.

“This place is cold,” said another Argonian, a woman, a small child clinging to her side. “The Nords give us wood, coal, but never enough to keep us truly warm.”

“Have you petitioned the Jarl?”

“That one will not even acknowledge our existence,” said the male. “Might as well petition the river to stop flowing. His people make money off of us, so all is fine as far as he is concerned.”

“And this is the only place your people can stay?” asked Eldawyn, moving up to stand beside Nora.

“This, and the barracks next door. They are both the same, so what's to choose.”

There was an Argonian on a bed, shivering, shaking, moaning out. When Nora pointed him out the to the pair she was talking to she was surprised at the answer, though not completely.

“Skooma,” said the female. “One of the few things that is cheap here. If we are hooked on the drug, and have to work hard to get it, the bosses are happy.”

Nora looked at the doors to some other buildings built into the wall facing the docks. One had the sign of the East Empire Trading Company, another with the Clan Shatter-Shield logo, one of the influential local companies. And they were the ones, both, who were underpaying the Argonians.

Nora walked into the East Empire company office to see a young Nord woman sitting behind a desk, writing in a ledger. “Can I help you?” she asked, her blue eyes looking over the party.

“I would like to talk to the factor,” said Nora, smiling. “Is he available?”

“Orthus,” called out the woman. “Some visitors to see you.”

“What now?” complained an Imperial man, coming out of a back room in the office, wiping his hands with a rag. When the man saw what was obviously a high born lady and her retainers, all wearing good quality winter clothing with expensive jewelry in evidence, his demeanor changed. “How may I help my Lady.”

“I've come to talk to you about the living conditions of your Argonian workers. And their lack of pay.”

“We are trapped in a bad situation,” said the man, echoing what seemed to be a common refrain in the city. “Clan Shatter-Shield is paying their workers little, driving down their prices, and we have to keep up. Especially with these damned pirates targeting our ships, ignoring theirs.”

That set off some alarms in Nora's mind. If the pirates were targeting one shipping company and ignoring another that meant something was up. But did it mean that Clan Shatter-shield was in bed with the buccaneers, or merely paying them tribute to keep them away?

“And you are?” asked Nora, using her best haughty tone.

“Orthus Endario,” said the man with a slight bow. “At your service. And whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with.”

“Helga. Helga Blackbriar,” said Nora, keeping in her high born visitor persona. There couldn't be many Nora Jane Adams in Skyrim, or all of Nirn for that matter. “Related to the Blackbriars of Riften. And I wonder what Vitorria Vicci would think of your business practices?”

“Hell, Vittoria authorized our pay cuts,” said Endario, shrugging his shoulders. “We know that the Shatter-Shields are up to something, but we don't know what. If someone could get us proof that the Shatter-Shields are up to no good, I would pay well.”

“I am not a spy, Master Endario,” said Nora, playing the insulted high born lady and not the spy she was. “But, if I happen to come across something in my travels I will make sure you get it.”

“That was quite the performance, my friend,” whispered Eldawyn after they had left the office. “This isn't your first time playing something you are not, is it?”

“Nope,” said Nora, nodding. “But it would help if my friends didn't drop information about me that might make my job more difficult.”

Nora knew that most of her people were basically honest souls, the thought of playing a false image beyond them. The Dragonborn had played many roles in the past in order to infiltrate the Brotherhood and the Institute. While overall an honest person herself, she did what it took to get the job done. What was a little lying compared to all the killing she did anyway? While she was thinking that her stomach rumbled, and she realized it was now into early afternoon. But first she wanted to get a look at the Gray Quarter.

It was as advertised. A series of winding streets and narrow alleys, Dunmer living almost on top of each other. There were some doors that must have led into respectable houses, probably the dwellings of Dunmer nobles, the kind of people who floated to the top in any situation. A couple of signs hung over businesses, a trader, a small restaurant. Nora led her people into the restaurant, the strange odors of exotic fare coming to her nose.

“What do you want here?” asked the proprietor, obviously not used to seeing Nords in his establishment.

“Meal and drinks for seven,” ordered Nora, no longer playing the haughty noble, but now a down to earth mercenary. She pulled a coin purse from her side pouch and dropped it to the counter, letting the man hear the sound of gold.

“Is she okay, sister?” asked the man of Eldawyn. The elves in this city seemed to have a solidarity not seen elsewhere in Skyrim.

“Well, once you get used to the stench,” said Eldawyn, drawing herself to her full height. “I'm kidding,” she said quickly as the others speared her with glares. “They're fine. Fine. I've never traveled with better company.”

“Then they must not be from around here,” said the Dunmer, reaching under the counter and pulling out some bottles of wine, placing them on the counter with seven glasses. “We only have beef and vegetables today, if that suits you.”

“That will be fine,” said Nora, looking at the glasses, then around the small dining room. Everything was clean, probably more so than half the Nord establishments in the city

The meal was actually quite good, with some exotic spices that made the food hot to the tongue, much like the Thai food Nora loved before the war. She ordered seconds, and cleared the second plate before the disbelieving eyes of the owner.

“You must have a parasite,” said the man. “Such a slender woman.”

The rest of her party had finished off the wine and asked for more, probably from the heat of the food.

“And was the food to your liking?” asked the proprietor when Nora had finished her second plate.

“Delicious. I would love your recipe.”

“It's all in the spices. From Morrowind.”

“And why did your people choose to settle here?” she asked, curious as to why anyone would come to a place where the locals were so hostile toward them.

“When the air is full of so much ash that you cannot breath, you move on,” said the Dunmer, shaking his head. “At first this seemed a good place to settle. Or at least my da must have thought so. If they had known the place was so hostile they might have walked on.”

“Is the club overhead open?”

“It should be. But let me proceed you and let them know you are okay.”

The Dunmer man did as he said, walking into the club ahead of them. The Dunmer in the half empty corner club glared at the Nords, their nods at Elda a little more welcoming.

“They're okay,” said the restaurant owner. “They're not from around here, so they aren't such terrible wankers.”

There were laughs all around, and the bartender pulled some clean glasses from under the counter, then nodded toward some bottles.

“Ale all around,” said Nora, thinking that she wanted something light for all of her people so their tongues wouldn't wag, then remembering her Altmer friend. “And a bottle of your finest wine.”

Eldawyn smiled her appreciation to her friend, then took the bottle and started drinking deeply.

“And how are you treated here?”

“Like dogs whose owners no longer want them,” said the barkeep, to a chorus of ascents all around. “Three thousand of us, in the space appropriate for half that many. And we aren't allowed to live elsewhere, even if we can afford it.”

“Have you petitioned the Jarl?”

“Hah. Brunwulf Free-Winter, a Nord hero if ever there was one, took up our cause and went to the Jarl. Ulfric Fucking Stormcloak came down, looked around, and left with a huff. And nothing was done.”

“Anything else of interest here?”

“There's Sadri's Used Wares to the south of here. You might want to give it a try.”

Nora gave it a try, finding the owner personable, as would be expected of someone who needed to be friendly to customers while trying to sell. The shop reminded Nora of nothing as much as a pawnshop, something that was familiar from both the pre-war world and the Commonwealth. She thought of Daisy's shop in Goodneighbor, a place where you could get anything. This place seemed much the same, and some Nords, a man and a woman, were in browsing the wares.

“All of my goods are legitimate,” said Sadri, a sad looking Dunmer behind the counter.

Nora wondered why the man had to assure her of that, unless there had been some shady dealings here in the past. She shrugged and pulled out an emerald. “What can you give me for that?”

“Not near what it's worth, I'm afraid,” said Sadri, pulling out a pair of glasses and examining the gem. “Worth at least three thousand. I can give you fifteen hundred for it.”

“But, that's robbery,” blurted Sofia, glaring at the elf.

Nora held up a hand to silence her friend, then looked at the Dunmer. “How about seventeen hundred?”

She understood this game, and though the elf was correct in that he really couldn't afford to pay full price, not if he wanted to turn around and sell it at a profit, he was still low balling her.

“Sixteen fifty,” said Sadri, placing the gem back on the counter. “My best offer.”

“Sold.”

Sadri went to a safe and removed three bags of coin, setting them on the counter, then counting some more out of his under counter cash drawer. Nora looked in each bag, verifying that they were indeed gold coins, then put the bags in her pack.

“Aren't you going to count them?” exclaimed Sofia.

“No. I trust our friend here.” Beside, even if they were short a dozen coins or so, Nora wanted the goodwill of someone she could sell items without too much of a quibble. The elf smiled at her as she left, and Nora felt that her words had made her another friend.

“Buy some flowers, lady,” said a little girl, probably no more than ten, standing near the entrance to the docks. She was in a worn blue dress, a basket of wild flowers in her basket. The same kind of flowers that anyone could pick for free right outside the city.

“Where are your parents, dear?” Nora asked, squatting to put her eyes on the level with the child.

“Momma died,” said the child, barely holding back the tears. “And da went off to fight for the Stormcloaks. He never came home. So I sell flowers so I can eat. I don't know what else I can do.”

“What about at night? When it gets cold?”

“Ms. Elda over at Candlehearth Hall lets me stay in the great room at night,” said the little girl, a smile coming to her face. “Buy some flowers, please.”

“I'll take them all,” said Nora, pulling out a handful of gold coins and placing them in the basket, then taking the flowers. She really didn't need them, but the girl was doing her best to make her own way, and Nora wasn't about to insult her.

“That's too much,” said the girl, looking at the small pile of coins.

“That's for the customer to say, dear,” said Nora, looking into the sad eyes that were now bright with hope. “Get yourself a new dress. Always helps to look good for the customers.”

Nora felt herself on the verge of tears as she walked away with her handful of flowers. Another tragedy of the war, a homeless orphan making the best of her situation. Luckily there were enough kind people to let her shelter from the weather, or undoubtedly she would have been found one morning in this cold city dead, frozen to death. Nora wondered if she could adopt here. Not something she could do yet, since she needed a place large enough for children, and some staff to look after them when she was away.

“I find it hard to reconcile the trained killer with the compassionate woman,” said Elesia, walking beside Nora. “Most curious.”

“I was a mother long before I killed my first person,” said Nora, remembering holding baby Shawn before the war. “The maternal instincts are still strong.”

“Still,” continued Recorder, for that was how Nora thought of the girl in this persona, “I have studied the records of hundreds of heroes across the multiverse. And invariably all of them became heartless killers, as much to protect themselves as anything. Yet you have become a hero on two worlds, and still remain as human as ever.”

Nora had always been good at compartmentalizing. Maybe that was her secret. When she had practiced law, defending the innocent, and the guilty, she had been able to turn off the side of her that sought real justice, even vengeance, while doing her job to the best of her ability. She refused cases in which freeing the defendant would result in a clear threat to the community, but tried to get those who had simply made a mistake a fair shake.

“It surprises me that you have remained sane.”

Nora noted how some of the passing Nords were staring at Elesia.

“My friend's a little daft,” she said by way of explanation.

“Oh,” said Elesia, blushing. “Maybe I shouldn't be throwing out such terms.”

“Maybe you shouldn't,” said Nora with a laugh. “And who's to say what's sane or not. And if I am. But if I ever lose my humanity, I want one of you people to slit my throat in my sleep.”

“I can't see that happening,” said Eldawyn, shaking her head. “And if it does, it will only be because we have failed you.”

“You have become a little more human yourself, Elesia,” said Nora after smiling at Elda. “Not quite the dispassionate Recorder anymore, are you?”

“Oh, I've gone and made a mess of my assignment,” said the woman in her little girl's voice. “When I go back I'm sure to be relieved of my position. Getting too close to my subject and all. And they would be right. Having sex with the client is, uh, frowned upon.”

“Then don't go back,” said Eldawyn, who with her magical background had a greater understanding of what Elesia was talking about than the others. “Send them your last report, destroy whatever it is that they can use to track you, and stay with us.”

“I might need some magical help to destroy the tracker,” said the woman.

“Then we will get you the help you need.”

Nora thought she knew what Elesia was referring to. A tracking/com device in her brain. The Dragonborn had the equipment with her, the cobbled together sensors, to do a brain scan, and thought that some targeted spells might solve the problem. Or it might scramble her brains, a sobering thought.

The party had wandered into the market district, the home of the blacksmith, alchemist shop and some other homed businesses. And dozens of stalls, the owners standing out in the weather and selling their wares. One in particular caught Nora's eye, an Altmer, lighter of skin than most, as if she had Nord in her lineage as well. Her stall was packed with goods, weapons, armor, clothing and trinkets. Even some potions. Nora walked over, wanting to see what the woman had to say about Windhelm.

“Well met,” said the woman in a cultured accent. “And well met, sister,” she said, looking at Eldawyn, who returned her smile. “Niranye at your service, my Lady. And I'm sure I have something you need. But a word of warning. I don't bargain. The price I charge is what it's worth, and if you think you can do better you're welcome to go there.”

Nora wondered how many customers the woman drove away with that spiel. However, she was pretty and well dressed, and that probably went a long way toward getting sales, especially with the Nord men. However, she seemed inadequately dressed for the humid cold, but she seemed comfortable enough. Nora was wondering if her blood would ever thicken enough to handle this climate.

“How are you treated in this city, being an elf and all?”

“Half elf, you mean,” said the woman, confirming Nora's suspicions. “I have Nord in me, which makes it somewhat easier, though it also makes it harder to get along with some. Most of the Altmer look down on me, and I appreciate your friend for being accepting.”

“Only an idiot judges people by the color of their skin,” said Eldawyn in a cold tone that told volumes of what she thought of those people. “I wish more of our people thought our way. Then we wouldn't have the Thalmor.”

Niranye smiled, and Nora realized they had a kindred spirit here.

“It took some time, but once they got to know me things got better. With most of them. Except for that damned Rollf Stone-Fist and his buddies.”

“Oh, yes. We've run into him. Harassing a Dunmer woman. I hope he remembers the thrashing I gave him the next time he thinks it a good idea to pick on the helpless.”

“Good for you,” said the elf, new respect in her eyes when she looked at Nora. “Rollf may be a loudmouth, but he has a reputation as a fighter. So you must be formidable.”

“Oh yes,” said Lydia. “My Tha..I mean Nora, is quite the warrior.”

Nora turned and glared at her Housecarl, who put a hand over her mouth as she looked away.

“I am Helga Blackbriar, from Riften,” she told the elf.

“And you don't have the accent of the Rift.” said Niranye in a whisper. “More like Whiterun, though even that isn't quite right. But don't you worry, Thane Nora. Your secret is safe with me. Whatever you are up to, I'm sure you have a good reason for it. Now, please buy something.”

Nora chuckled. She really liked this half elf, who seemed to have a city's worth of sense. “Do you have any arrows perchance.”

Next Nora wanted to check out the Alchemists shop, the White Phial, wondering at the significance of the name. She was greeted by an argument between a very old Altmer, the master she assumed, and a young Breton who appeared to be the apprentice.

“But Master Nurelion. You're too old, and your health is too fragile, to try and make your way through that ruin.”

Nora's ears perked up at the mention of ruins. And possible word walls.

“What are you looking for?” she asked the old Altmer.

“After searching my entire life I have finally determined the location of the White Phial, the artifact I named my shop after in the hope that someone would recognize the name and give me the location. And now I discover that it is only two days ride away, in the Forsaken Cave. And this young fool won't let me get it.”

The Altmer doubled over in a coughing fit, and Nora thought the man didn't have much time. Healing wouldn't help, not against the ravages of age. Only becoming a lich or a vampire would help him now, and she doubted the elf would pass up his chance at the afterlife of his people for such a fate.

“I could get it for you,” said Nora, thinking of the possible word wall.

“You would do that for an old man?”

“Of course.”

“Curalmil, the master alchemist interred in the crypt, has made it so only another master can enter. Fortunately for you, I have the mixture needed to get into the final section already made up.”

Nurelion reached under the counter and pulled out a small bottle, handing it to Nora. Nora thanked him and started talking with Quintus, the apprentice who was handling business.

“What are you doing standing there?” yelled Nurelion in a strained voice. “Go get the Phial you fool.”

Nora didn't know whether to get angry or to laugh. She thought neither would be productive, so she finished her transaction and left. She thought it was about time they got a place to stay for the night, since she had no intention of riding the unknown road to the west in the dark.

The Candlehearth Hall Inn was well lit and warm. Nora went up to the common room first, seeing a trio of bards, one of them a very pretty Dunmer, playing lute, flute and drum, the woman singing one of the traditional Skyrim songs, but the words of this one praising Ulfric. A number of people occupied the room, sailors, merchants, mercenaries. The fire was warm, and Nora moved closer to absorb the heat. The child she had talked to before was sitting in front of the fire, eating a sweet roll, and Nora took a seat on the floor beside her.

“Thank you so much for buying my flowers,” said the child, looking over at her and smiling.

“What's your name, sweetheart?”

“Sofie. What's yours?”

“Helga,” said Nora, feeling bad about lying to the child, but she had a cover to maintain. “And you don't have a home?”

“Elda lets me stay here at night.”

“But nowhere permanent? No chance of adoption?”

“No. And please don't send me to that awful orphanage in Riften. I'll run away. I swear I will.”

“Don't worry, Sofie. I'm not about to snatch you away from your home. But I might be able to adopt you when I have a home to take you to.”

“That would be wonderful,” said the little girl. “I would like that. I bet you would make a good mama.”

That hit Nora right in the heart, and she made a resolution to get a home where she could adopt children. There were so many in this world that needed a loving family, and if she could give that to some of them, she would.

“I'll try to find a place, Sofie, but it might take some time.”

“Oh,” said the child, a look of disappointment coming over her face. “That's okay.”

Nora felt awful when she got up off the floor. She wanted to help the child, but she needed to help the world first. She would do what she could when she could, and Sofie was first on her list.

“I'd like three rooms,” she told the innkeep, Elda Early Dawn, who had been complaining about the Dunmer invading the city when Nora approached. That seemed strange to the Dragonborn, since she employed a Dunmer bard and had people of several races in her common room. She was thinking that maybe Elda was just playing the game so she wouldn't be harassed. Rollf had been in the downstairs part of the inn, and had hastily left when he saw Nora, proving that he wasn't a complete idiot. “And baths for seven.”

“Sure thing. They're yours for the day. The bath is downstairs.” She led Nora to the rooms, one at a time. Two of them had large double beds, one with three singles, perfect. “And don't break anything,” growled the innkeep, walking away.

Nora let her people get something to eat, then bathe. She ate with them, thanking Susanna for the food when the serving girl brought it. Susanna brought the tray back to the kitchen, then walked into the common room, talking to one of the men and walking off holding his hand, laughing. Nora knew the signs, and Elda was letting her serving girls service the customers in other ways. Nothing she had any qualms about, as long as the girls were willing. She herself was feeling restless, and decided to go for a walk to see more of the city, planning to go up to the northwest section where the established families lived.

“Do you want company?” asked Eldawyn.

“No. I need to do some thinking. I'll be back within the hour.”

“Be careful,” said a white haired Imperial woman, Viola Giordano, who had been listening in. “The butcher is on the loose, and no one is safe.”

 _Maybe I'll get lucky and the bastard will try to take me_ , thought Nora. That would be the end of his murder spree.

There were still people about as she walked back to the market district. Everything was closed up tight, the stall keepers at home and warm. The cold was bitter, and Nora shivered even in her furs. And then she heard the scuff of a boot behind her and realized that she was being followed.

The Dragonborn felt a thrill run through her, both fear and anticipation. If she could take the Butcher and make this town safe again she would consider it an evening well spent. She also worried that she might fall, since she had no way of knowing what the man's capabilities were. A serial killer, he had to be an expert on death. But she knew where he was, behind her, and all she had to do was lead him into a trap of her own making.

The northwest district was straight streets and large homes, ornate doors that led to the luxuries of the rich and famous. There were no guards in sight, and Nora wondered why they weren't patrolling this district if no place else. After all, this was where the money was, and if they weren't also patrolling the Gray Quarter, what were they doing?. Sitting around a fire somewhere? She couldn't blame them, it was really cold out, but that was not their job. The footsteps continued her way, matching her pace, and she had no doubt she was being stalked.

“Got you,” hissed a man, coming out of the shadows and grabbing her right arm. Another came rushing in from the other side and grabbed her left. And Rollf came hurrying up to stand before her.

“Not so big now, are you?” said the enraged man, pointing a finger at Nora. “And now you pay for humiliating me in front of the city.”

The man had a long thin blade in his hand, and Nora was sure she knew what he intended. Her face carved up, her beauty gone. That didn't work on her, though, and besides, she had no intention of letting them do so. But Rollf thought she was helpless, a woman held in the grip of two strong men.

Nora launched a front snap kick, the crown of her foot coming up to crush Rollf's testicles against his body. The man grunted, dropped the knife, then squealed in a high pitch cry. Nora twisted to the right as her foot came up and down on the instep of that man. His grip failed, and Nora continued to twist around to break free of the last assailant. She launched a palm strike into his face, rocking his head back, then sent a quick flurry of blows into his chest and body. The other man, stumbling on his hurt foot, reached for Nora's throat. A pair of forearms broke his grip, and Nora sent a double knife hand into his neck, sending him to the ground, unconscious.

Rollf came at her again, his face screwed up in pain. Nora heard other men coming out of the darkness, and wondered how many friends the Nord had brought. She hit him in the face with a fist, then readied herself to start launching killing blows.

“Rollf Stone-Fist,” shouted a female voice. “You are under arrest for assault. Stand down, or we will cut you down.”

Nora looked around, realizing that a half dozen guards had appeared, the people she had just heard coming at her.

“This bitch attacked me and my friends. We were just minding our business when she came at us like a wild beast. Look at what she did to us.”

Nora smiled as she took in the two men on the ground, one unconscious, the other struggling to get back to his feet. They were fortunate she hadn't been going for kill shots.

“We saw what happened, liar,” said the female guard officer. “We were trying to trap the damned killer, and you ruined our setup. So I think we will be sticking additional jail time on you, for letting that bastard get away.”

“Oh no,” said Nora, realizing that the steps she had heard following her must have been the killer, and not only had she lost her own chance to get him, but the trap that had been waiting was sprung prematurely. And the man would be much more careful in the future.

She fell into bed with a sleeping Elda that night, unwilling to waken her drunken friend, raging inside that everything had gone wrong. And the nightmare's she had that night were of a madman, felling her from behind and cutting her open while still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives a good rundown of Windhelm, while setting up both the White Phial and Blood on the Ice.


	33. Chapter Thirty-three – The White Phial.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party goes after the White Phial in another dangerous dungeon. And bandits strike when they least expect it, to have a run in with a woman in twenty-third century gear with a score to settle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of violence.

Two days later, late afternoon, and they were outside the entrance to the Forsaken Cave. Nora wasn't sure what they were in for, probably Draugr, which seemed to be the most common inhabitants of these types of environs. Of course, she really didn't know what was in there, just assuming that the master alchemist had been interred in the type of tomb that every other legendary resident of Skyrim had availed themselves to.

They had crossed the Hold border into the Pale the early afternoon of the first day. It was covered in snow, colder than hell, and had to be the most miserable Hold as far as Nora was concerned. Even Haljmarch and Haafingar had their garden spots, but this miserable little duchy had nothing. It did have bandits, though, but these had proved smarter than most and ran at the first sight of the party. Eldawyn and Sofia had sent fireballs after them, and a few had dropped burning to the snow, the rest disappearing into the thick forest.

 _I wonder if they'll catch the serial killer while we're gone,_ thought Nora. The man, for they all assumed he was male, had not struck on the night Nora had tangled with Rollf. She hoped the bully went to Oblivion for his part in letting the murderer get away that night. Nora was sure the killer had been following her, and the most likely outcome of that would have been her taking him down. If not, the guards would have gotten him, and she would have fast recovered from any injuries he inflicted. That she might have died had never crossed her mind, though her companions had let her have an earful for using herself as bait.

They had taken all their horses, since they would need to camp, and Nora had let the stable master know that she didn't expect a refund, and expected stable room when she returned. He had been most happy about that, since her payment was going to carry him through the rest of the month. Now she had to set her party, and of course a pair of them would not be happy.

“Elesia and Sofia will watch the horses. The rest follow me into the cave.”

“But, you might need my magic,” argued the spellsword.

“I think me and Eldawyn have it covered,” said Nora, looking away so she didn't have to look into the imploring eyes.

“But, I...”

“Sofia. I have to rotate people to watch the horses and gear. It's only fair. I can't have the same people pulling boring duty like that, but it needs to be done. If we come out of the cave and find the horses missing, or dead, we're so fucked. So please, pull this shift with good grace. They'll be other places to explore, I promise.”

Sofia still looked like she wanted to argue, but she finally nodded her head and accepted the order. Nora had to remind herself that this wasn't a military unit, and everyone had their likes and dislikes. Still, they needed to follow her orders if things were to get done. She could afford to reason with them, sometimes, but if someone simply refused her orders they needed to go, no matter her friendship with them. She didn't want robots, but people who didn't move with a purpose in a dangerous situation often ended up dead, and she couldn't allow that to happen either. People died, that was a fact of life in her business, but for her own sanity she had to insure that it happened as infrequently as possible.

“Set up camp, keep watch, and we should be back inside of three hours.”

Of course she couldn't guarantee that, but it was based on past experience. Even in the Commonwealth it hadn't taken much longer than three hours to clear out most places. Cordova had been an exception, taking almost an entire day, and clearing towns of feral ghouls had been a different prospect altogether, consisting as they did of multiple buildings. And Ustengrav had been an unholy bitch, but this didn't promise to be so involved.

At first Nora wasn't sure that this was a ruin at all. There was an ice tunnel, as if it penetrated a glacier. A cart with a chest lay on one side of the tunnel, a skeleton and a sword laying beside it. Wolves were howling ahead, and she started to think that if those were the worst of the inhabitants this would be a breeze. The tunnel opened into a large cavern, ice on most of its faces with some stone showing, still not looking like any kind of ruin. She and Annekke killed the wolves with their bows and moved in. The far wall finally showed signs of being a ruin. There were a couple of sets of stairs, one leading to a door that would not open no matter what they did. There were urns everywhere, containing jewelry and some of the ancient silver coins.

After a brief search they found an iron door that opened. A short corridor later they found one of the spiral staircases common in such places, leading down. The feeling of evil in the place was palpable, and though they had yet to encounter any undead, Nora knew they were there, waiting. She wanted one to appear so she would know what she was dealing with. The party continued on, through a twisting turning corridor lined with urns.

The Dragonborn designated Lydia to form rear guard and to loot all the urns. The woman was a veritable tank when it came to fighting, with her almost impenetrable ebony armor. But Valdimar was much bigger, and stronger, and his warhammer took down most enemies with one swing. Though Nora had to admit, Lydia was indomitable, and would drive in for the kill no matter what. She was a different person in a fight, no longer the polite and demure retainer, but a born killer that gave no quarter. Nora was thinking that she was actually quite fortunate to have the two Housecarls with her, as they were really better than she could imagine any mercenaries being.

“Hold up, “ whispered Annekke, pointing to the statue ahead, a chest underneath. And a dark warhammer leaning against the chest. “See the small holes on the statue. That's a dart trap.”

Nora nodded, seeing the pressure plate in front of the chest. There were so many ingenious traps on this world. Thankfully not the mines of her world, which could slaughter a half dozen people in a moment, or the deadly machine gun or laser turrets that tracked and attacked from a distance. But the swinging gates, blades and dart traps were bad enough. Nora moved to the side of the chest in a crawl, motioning for her people to get out of the line of fire, then tapped the plate. With a hiss the statue released streams of darts which went down the corridor.

“Sometimes they have more that one shot,” hissed Annekke, her words echoing down the corridor and making Nora cringe. No help for it, though Nora resolved to work out a silent language with her people that went beyond just pointing and motioning. The Dragonborn tapped the panel again, eliciting another volley. Then again. The fourth time she tapped it nothing happened, the trap finally empty.

Nora looked through the chest, gathering a few gems, some coins and a fine dagger. She picked up the ebony warhammer and looked over at Valdimar.

“Here,” Housecarl,” she whispered, motioning him to her.

“That is a fine hammer, my Thane,” said the big man, hefting the weapon. He quickly untied the strap he used to carry his steel hammer, replacing it on the ebony version, then slung it across his back, picking up his old hammer again.

“Not going to use it?”

“I will, my Thane. Once I have some hours to get a feel for it. Learn its balance and all.”

That made sense. The big man was a master with his weapon, but the new one would have a different profile, one that might cause him problems in a fight. Again the man had proven smarter than she thought, and she told herself to quit underestimating him.

Nora could feel it before she saw it. Undead. The awful feel of them hit her, just before she heard the shuffling of feet on the stone. It came into sight around the corridor, into the reach of Dawnbreaker, which sent in down in a flaming pile. Others appeared, most with melee weapons, though an archer opened fire from down the corridor. The melee versions were really not a threat to someone with a weapon like Dawnbreaker, but the archers were always bad. Nora bounced an arrow from her buckler as she serviced a Draugr with a mace, then she ran down the corridor to attack the archer, just to see it crumble as Annekke put an ebony shaft through its head.

“Sorry,” said the ranger with a lopsided smile. “I already had it in my sights when you made your move.”

Nora was just glad she hadn't gotten in the way of the arrow. Annekke's bow, firing the heavy ebony arrows, would definitely penetrate Nora's chain, and maybe even one of the thin plates over chest and back. Something to think about when moving ahead of the ranger. They found more loot along the way, gems and jewelry, ignoring the heavy items like iron armors and weapons. Two short flights of steps and they were down a level, and fighting more draugr. These were sneakier than most, and some let the party pass before coming out of their alcoves, to fall to the two Housecarls and the magic of Eldawyn.

Nora ignored the iron ingots, too heavy and not valuable enough, but picked up the old book that was sitting on the top of the ancient shelf. She flipped it open, seeing symbols she couldn't interpret, but was compelled by something to keep flipping through. She felt as if something in her mind unlocked, and she knew that she was more proficient at using a shield. She remarked as much to Elda, who took the book and looked through it, a smile on her face.

“And now I'm better with the shield as well,” said the elf, passing the book to Lydia. “The ancient skill books are a work of magic like no other. They somehow impart knowledge to your brain and muscle. Not even the eminent scholars of magic know how they work. Just that they do.”

“We're keeping it then,” said Nora, looking over at a smiling Lydia, who passed the book to Valdimar. She thought that Sofia and Elesia should take a look, even though they didn't use shields, because the day might come when they were forced to.

They found eight gold ingots along the way, stowed in packs before they moved on. And a corridor with the suspicious holes in the stones. Nora took an ancient ax from another room and tossed it on the floor. Flames shot up, hot enough to have killed quickly despite their enchantments. She threw an iron trident on the other side of the corridor and grunted in satisfaction as nothing happened. There was rubble on the left side of the corridor, and the collapse had rendered those spouts inoperable.

“Let me go first,” she told her party, raising a hand when Annekke started to protest. “I'll have Ethereal ready to shout. First sign of flames and I'm no longer susceptible.” She might still get burned some, but a couple of healing spells and she would be as good as new.

Annekke made a mistake. It had to happen eventually, and the ranger was lucky that she had friends with her. She stumbled at the end of the corridor, before a door, and must have tripped a plate. A heavy log came down swinging, hitting the ranger in the chest and lifting her from her feet to land hard on the stone floor. She cried out in pain as she took a breath, and Nora was certain her friend was on the verge of death.

“Oh no you don't,” cried Nora, pouring in the healing magic. In moments Eldawyn was beside her doing the same. They went through their store of magicka, stabilizing the ranger, who was breathing easier but not yet out of trouble. Two more cycles of using all their magicka and Annekke was sitting up and breathing normally.

“I'm glad the two of you worked so fast,” said the ranger, moving her arms and testing her ribs. “A second later and I'm afraid I would have been gone. A damned rookie mistake.”

“Heh, you made it,” said Nora, helping her friend to her feet, making sure that everything was working before releasing her steadying hand.

They found more Draugr ahead, and Nora thought she would try a spell she had yet to use. A restoration spell made to specifically target undead. Bone Spirit it was called, and Nora went through the casting in the hall before a room that held several of the nastier specimens of the creatures. A glowing ring appeared in the air and moved down the corridor. Coming to the first draugr if exploded with light and the undead creature went down. Nora, meantime, had cast another. The draugrs were charging out, now aware of their enemy. Another went down, and Valdimar smashed the last with his hammer.

“Well, it works,” said the Dragonborn to her fellow mage. “A little slower than I had hoped, but I can see some uses for it.”

“Don't depend on it to take down the more powerful draugr,” cautioned Eldawyn, waving a finger in the air. “But it will weaken any of them, so there's that.”

They found eight silver ingots in the room, valuable enough to keep, as well as a number of coins, gems and potions. “I think we can ignore the silver coins from here on,” ordered Nora, thinking that the Harolds, as they were called, were not valuable enough for their weight, not compared to gold and gems.

The party continued through an iron door that led deeper into the crypt. More draugr, but the party was getting very good at taking them down. One with a shout of fire, which Nora's enchantments partially diffused, though the force of it knocked her on her back. The others finished it before she could get up, and she was glad that she had such beefy friends. More loot and they were getting near their limit. Despite the riches, Nora refused to let any of her people get weighed down to the point where they had trouble moving.

Further on it became somewhat of a maze, multiple levels with raised pathways over, and of course, more draugr. Nora thought that if the creatures ever organized they had the numbers to take Skyrim from the Nords. Fortunately for everyone they were brainless undead, trapped in their tombs. Bad enough, but not as big a threat as they might have been.

In one room two draugrs came out of their cubbyholes, while another burst from a sarcophagus. Nora was noticing a difference between the ones that came to life and the ones that just lay there, the risen ones had armor, a visible weapon, and a fullness to their bodies that the more desiccated ones didn't. Not always, and sometime the ones that looked the most harmless rose as well. But enough of a marker to make use of.

The three shuffled forward, one throwing cold magic from a hand, the others ready to swing their weapons. One stepped in the middle of a chamber, to be carried into the spikes in the ceiling by a rising circular platform. _Too wicked_ , thought Nora as she swung Dawnbreaker through the undead magic user. If any of the party had stepped on that platform they would have been punctured through the head and upper body, and no amount of healing would have saved them. Nora again resolved to learn a resurrection spell if such a thing existed.

They opened an iron door and were greeted by a gauntlet of swinging blades. Nora went Ethereal and walked through unharmed, then pulled the switch to lock the blades. A large room beckoned, and the Dragonborn could hear the faint singing of a word wall somewhere ahead. And the feeling of evil when she looked at the large sarcophagus straight ahead.

“Be ready,” she told her party, gripping Dawnbreaker and readying a shout. Just before she got to the sarcophagus its lid flew into the air and a large draugr in full armor started climbing out. While the lids to four more sarcophagi on the sides of the room fell open and reinforcements entered the fray.

Nora shouted at the draugr straight ahead, Marked for Death, and it staggered as the shout weakened it. _Curalmil I presume_ , thought Nora as she sprinted forward, swinging Dawnbreaker and not about to give the undead beast an even break. Eldawyn cried out and flung fire, while Annekke serviced another draugr with arrows, and the two Housecarls took down the last pair close up.

“Well, that does it,” said Eldawyn, just before three more draugr came running into the room. With the extinguishing of that trio the feeling of evil lifted, and Nora thought they had truly cleared the place, though she wasn't about to take chances. She went past the central sarcophagus and up some stairs, the song growing louder in her head. To see the familiar curved wall with one glowing word. She ran to it, wanting to see what she had unlocked. She was hoping it would be the second word of a shout she already knew, since that would strengthen it considerably. The word unlocked and she yelled in joy.

Marked for Death, the second word of the shout she had just used against Curalmil, a most useful weapon. She unlocked one of the dragon souls swirling its energy through her body and felt the word become part of that shout.

The chest under the word wall contained more riches, and quite a few items to be left, useless to the party. A corridor under the wall led to a small room with an ancient bowl on a pedestal.

“I think you need to pour the mixture Nurelion gave you in that bowl,” said Eldawyn.

Nora poured it in, and a portion of a stone wall moved back and lowered itself into a recess, revealing another chamber. With the White Phial sitting in an alcove, waiting. Nora rushed to it, picking it up, and groaning in disappointment as she saw it was cracked. Well, Nurelion might not have gotten what he wanted, a working White Phial, but she had obtained a word to a very useful shout, so her disappointment over the white bottle didn't last long. The party gathered all of the rare alchemical ingredients in the chambers, and another skill book, this one for alchemy of course, and went out through the corridor that led directly to the first chamber in the cavern. And soon they were out in the night air, to be greeted by Sofia and Elesia, who had pitched the tents and built a blazing fire to cook over and warm up around.

“What did we miss?” asked Elesia, back in her Recorder persona for the moment.

“Well, it was cake,” said Nora, “if you discounted the fact that Annekke would have died if we hadn't have had two healers. And the thing we came for is ruined. But I found a word wall.”

“You should have brought me along,” said Sofia, still not over being left behind. “With three healers it would have been so much easier.”

Nora thought the spellsword was correct. But what was she to do. Designate two people as permanent baggage and horse guards. That wasn't fair. Every member of her team was here for adventure, as well as loot, and no one wanted to be cut out of the quest completely. It was a dilemma, and one she didn't have the answer to.

Nora set the shifts, giving Sofia, Elesia and Valdimar the last, since they were already looking like a threesome for the night. Lydia approached her, smiling demurely, glancing at Eldawyn as well.

“Could we continue my, training, tonight. You and Lady Eldawyn.”

“I think Annekke mentioned something earlier about wanting some of your time.”

“Oh,” said Lydia in a barely audible exhalation. “But...”

“Annekke is very good, Lydia. You can learn much from her.” And Nora really didn't want anyone to go to bed alone tonight, unless they were set on it.

“But, the way I insulted her before I...”

“Don't worry, my dear,” said Annekke, walking up behind Lydia and running a hand over the back of the Housecarl. “All is forgiven, as long as you don't give me any trouble.”

“I would never...”

“She's joking with you, Lydia. Now be a good girl and let Annekke tuck you in.”

Annekke led the still hesitant Housecarl away, but soon after they entered the tent the sounds of the women enjoying the pleasuring of each other came out into the night.

“So I guess it's first watch for us,” said Eldawyn, slurring her words after she took a long swig.

“And I want you to get good and drunk. Not so drunk that you can't take care of me later, but with enough of a haze that your passenger won't interfere. And then I want you to tell me everything you know about this guy. How he entered you, what it felt like, and what things you have already done to try and get him out.”

“Why?” asked Elda, grimacing as her spirit punished her.

“Drink more, and don't bother answering before you can feel no pain. But in answer to your question, when we get to Winterhold I am going to ask their foremost expert on possession...”

“That would probably be Phinis Gestor,” said Eldawyn, again grunting in pain.

“Keep drinking. Then we will ask Phinis if he has heard anything about getting rid of a recalcitrant spirit.”

Eldawyn nodded as she chugged the rest of the bottle, looking none to steady. “Why are you going to all this trouble?”

“Because you are my friend, and you are worth the effort.”

They talked for an hour, Nora learning everything she could about the possession. Elda was working on another bottle, her speech growing more and more slurred, but the indications that the spirit was punishing her were gone. Nora learned much, and thought she could give a good presentation to Master Gestor at the College. “Thank you. That gives me a lot to work with.”

Eldawyn nodded, then passed out, her body sliding off the log. Nora moved quickly to catch her body before she hit her head on something, then picked her friend up and carried her to the tent. The camp was silent by this time, everyone else having worked out their own passions and faded into the land of dreams. Nora looked regretfully at Eldawyn snoring away. She knew she was going to have nightmares about the crypt they had explored that day.

 _Too bad_ , she thought. _I'll live._ It had been more important for her to help her friend at this time.

The first shift passed, and Nora woke Annekke and Lydia, letting them get dressed and out by the fire before she went to her tent. To fall asleep immediately. Soon after the dreams followed.

* * *

 _We're being attacked_ , said the voice in her nightmare. Nora had just entered a factory with her party, Heather, Barb and Valkyrie, and everything had been going fine, until the feral ghouls started coming out of nowhere. They had fallen back, but Barb had been cut off and had gone down under the swarm of snarling ghouls. Nora was trying to figure out how to get to her, blasting away at the ghouls with her auto-rifle, but there were just too many ghouls.

“We're under attack,” screamed a voice, and Nora came awake, fully alert, realizing that the shout was not part of a dream.

Something exploded outside, horses screamed, and the sound of metal on metal penetrated her mind. Her people were in trouble. The voice sounded like Sofia, and Elesia wasn't laughing, so they weren't doing well. Nora threw off her fur covering, looked over at a snoring Eldawyn, and realized that the elf was still sleeping it off, of no use to anyone. _My fault,_ thought the Dragonborn as a scream split the night.

Nora grabbed her belt, sheathed sword and pistol hanging from it, and started to crawl out of the tent. She didn't have time for her armor. Hell, she didn't have time for clothing, and the cold night air on her naked skin was like a slap.

“What have we here?” asked a man in a rough voice, and Nora looked up to see a bandit raising an ax in the air, obviously thinking that he had an easy kill.

The forty caliber pistol spoke, sending its round into the groin of the bandit, up through his abdomen and into the chest. The bandit grunted and fell dead to the ground, and Nora scrambled to her feet. To see a dozen men and women fighting her people.

Elesia was down, blood spurting from her right thigh, a deep wound that was quickly taking her life. Annekke had retreated behind some rocks and was sending arrows into the bandits. Lydia was dueling with a pair of bandits, as naked as Nora, but using her ebony shield to good advantage, bashing and slashing with her blade. And Sofia? The spellsword was in trouble. Three bandits were pressing her, and as Nora watched one hit her helmet with a mace, dropping her unconscious to the ground. Another stepped forward, lining his sword up for a killing thrust.

Nora saw all of this in an instant, selecting her targets based on their threat level to her people. She walked forward, Dawnbreaker in her left hand, the pistol in her right. The gun barked, and the bandit about to skewer Sofia fell back with a hole in his forehead. Another shot, and the man with the mace dropped his weapon and tried to clamp down on the bleeding wound that had been his throat. Again, and a woman with a pair of daggers went down, a bleeding hole in her chest.

Nora shifted her body and her aim, shooting one of Lydia's opponent in the back, then again, and that man fell lifeless to the ground. Lydia pushed her sword through the body of the second man she was facing, he being distracted by the sound of gunshots, something the bandit had likely never heard. Two more shots and the bandits that Annekke was sniping at were no longer a problem. Nora did a fast assessment, seeing no more bandits on their feet, and hurried over to the side of her friends who had been on watch.

Sofia was groaning, still alive but with possible damage to her head and neck. Elesia was white faced and breathing hard, probably on the verge of dying. Nora knelt beside the observer, dropping her weapons and casting healing from both hands. The wound in the leg started to close, slowly, and Nora kept pouring in the healing until the bleeding had stopped, then sent everything she had into her friend until her breathing calmed and she appeared to be out of trouble. Elesia would need more healing magic, but she was out of trouble, and Nora turned her attention toward Sofia.

The spellsword was groaning, eyes fluttering under her lids, her breathing ragged. And Nora was out of Magicka for the moment.

“Get me a healing potion, someone,” she screamed, looking around. Lydia had hurried over, as had Annekke, looking down on the injured pair. “A healing potion.”

Suddenly Nora felt the energy of a healing spell washing over Sofia, and she looked up to see a naked Eldawyn pouring the magic into the injured woman. Annekke ran to their baggage, coming back with a satchel of potions, pulling out some that glowed with a golden light. The ranger knelt by Elesia, holding her head up and pouring the potion into the injured woman's mouth. Nora grabbed another and helped a semiconscious Sofia to drink it down. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her friends were no longer in danger of dying, though they weren't by any means fully healed.

“They took some of our horses,” said Valdimar, who had finally woken from the noise and come out, as naked as everyone but the sentries. Annekke and Lydia had gone to their tent to get dressed and armored, and as soon as they were out Eldawyn stumbled away to do the same.

“How many?” asked Nora, going to her baggage to get what she thought she needed. And seeing that the case that her rifle stayed in was gone, along with several other containers of high value items.

“Six of them. They took six of our fucking horses.”

Nora dug into a container and pulled out her nanoarmor, then searched through another to find the helmet that went along with it.

“We have a live one over here,” called out Annekke, now in her leather armor, sword at her side. “Don't know how long she's going to last.”

 _Long enough to tell us where her friends are,_ thought Nora, walking over to look at the young bandit woman, badly burned but conscious. The bandit had pulled herself up to a tree and was leaning against it, eyes wide with fear, watching as the naked woman with the strange objects in hand walked toward her.

“Tell us where they are and we'll heal you, then let you go,” said Nora, wanting to give the woman the best offer up front so she could get the information fast.

“They'll kill me if I tell you.”

“They aren't going to be around to kill anyone. And if you don't tell me, I'll leave you here to die in pain.”

The woman thought about it a bit, wincing in pain, then spoke. “We have a camp to the west along the road. About a mile up, three hundred yards into the woods. But there are a lot of them.”

“Thanks. Make sure she stays where she is,” ordered Nora. “And give her a healing potion.”

“You don't want us to put her down?” asked Annekke, glaring at the bandit.

“No. I made a promise to her, but if she has played me false I will make her wish you had killed her.”

Nora got into her nanoarmor, then her helmet, checking the power readouts and grunting in satisfaction. She had half a charge, and thought she might want to recharge it from her power armor the next time she was in Whiterun. But more than enough for now.

“Where are you going, my Thane?” asked Lydia, in her small clothes and hauling her armor out so she could dress standing.

“I'm going to get our horses back,” said Nora, scowling. “And kill the bastards who attacked us.”

“Nora,” said Annekke in a loud tone, frantic with anxiety. “Wait for us.”

“Nope. I'm going to do this the old fashioned way, and they won't know what hit them.”

Nora turned and ran, a jog that was as fast as most people could run flat out. She ignored her followers yelling for her to stop and ran to the west, a hundred yards in from the road, making about as much noise as someone walking nonchalantly would. She covered the mile in three minutes, slow for her, but allowing her senses and the suit sensors to scan the area. The scanners picked up the heat of a fire from three hundred yards out, and she had to admit that without the high tech sensors she might have missed the well concealed camp. Engaging the invisibility field of her suit she moved forward in a crouch, sword in her left hand, pistol in her right.

The camp was a sprawling affair, a score of small tents, most with more than one set of furs. A large fire sat in the center, cooking pots hanging from a spit. A dozen bandits were sitting around the fire, more walking around and talking, a pair in a heated discussion off to the side. Nora thought them the big boss and the man who had grabbed the horses.

“You should have stayed and taken care of them,” said the large man who had the attitude of being in charge. “And you lost how many of my people?”

“I've never seen anything like that woman, Hrongar,” said the smaller man, a Bosmer. “She just walked into the gang, sword in one hand, that barking thing in the other, and every time it sounded one of my people fell dead to the ground. Me and Netty already had the horses in hand and were out of the camp, so I thought we had better get them and the things we grabbed here, and come give you warning.”

“I'd like to see them try and hit us here,” said Hrongar, growling deep in his throat. “We'll make them sorry they've ever been born.”

 _Well, one is going to hit you here_ , thought Nora, grinning. _But you won't be seeing her until it's too late._

Nora spotted her rifle sitting discarded among some other items. The bandits probably didn't know what to make of it. A hundred round drum was inserted, and a couple of hand grenades lay on the ground. She walked over to the weapon, invisible, and picked it up. The rifle faded to invisibility as she gripped in, contained within the field. She slung the rifle over her shoulder and picked up the two grenades, clipping one onto her belt and keeping the other in hand. Pulling the pin on that one, she tossed it into the fire from thirty yards away, then back peddled, rifle ready.

One of the bandits cursed when the grenade hit the fire, then looked around with an angry expression. None of the primitives knew what was about to happen, and an argument broke out over people throwing crap into the fire. The grenade exploded, a sharp sound, and the flaming logs were thrown into the air, some going out as far as twenty yards. What they didn't see were the hundreds of sharp metal fragments and ball bearings the fragmentation grenade expelled. They felt them though, and everyone around the fire caught at least a few of Nora's offerings.

Seven of the bandits fell back off their logs, screaming out or silent in death. The five others fell back and scrambled up, all bleeding from places where projectiles had pierced them. Not serious injuries, but enough to hurt and stun them.

Nora fired a three round burst, becoming visible for a second while the rifle fired. A wounded bandit went down, dead. She fired burst after burst, only visible for a second each time, constantly moving, until all of the people around the fire were dead or so badly wounded they weren't a concern.

“What the hell is that?” yelled Hrongar, pointing to the spot where Nora had appeared. She had already moved, and fired a long ten round burst into three bandits that were hurrying in her direction, knocking them to the ground. She moved again, taking out four more bandits along the way, until only Hrongar and his lieutenant were left.

The Dragonborn disengaged her invisibility field and walked slowly toward the boss and his man. She fired a short burst, blasting the head of the lieutenant into fragments, some of which struck Hrongar.

“What the hell are you?”screamed the boss, pulling a huge great sword from his back.

“I'm the woman you wanted to see hit you here. Well here I am, you son of a bitch. And what are you going to do about it?”

Nora let the rifle hang from her neck as she drew Dawnbreaker. This was personal, and she wanted to see the man's face as she defeated him, his knowledge as he knew he was doomed, then his horror as she took his life.

Hrongar screamed and ran forward, his sword up, then coming down in a stroke he must have hoped would take Nora down. It was a clumsy attack that might have worked on a slow opponent, weighed down with armor and weapons. Not on an augmented woman wearing and carrying less than forty pounds of gear, with the muscles to move many more times that amount. Nora stepped out of the way and swung her sword, making a shallow cut into the man's left thigh. Hrongar turned, quickly for one his size, only to find that his opponent had moved behind him, and he received a cut into his right calf.

The fight, if it could be called that, went on for minutes, Hrongar never getting near his target, Nora slicing into him over and over. The man was weakening from swinging the huge sword and loss of blood. Nora should have finished him, but she wanted this man, who led the people who had hurt her friends, to suffer.

“Nora, stop,” yelled out Eldawyn, riding beside Annekke as they came up on their horses.

“He's responsible for Sofia and Elesia's injuries.”

“And they're fine,” yelled Annekke. “Both are up and eating. I think they'll be able to travel in the next couple of hours. So stop this torture and finish him.”

Nora nodded, her eyes locked on the bandit leader. She feinted to the right, a move he could barely follow in his current state, then sliced into the front of his left thigh. As the bandit leader dropped his sword and tried to clamp his hands onto the deep wound, Nora spun in place, swinging Dawnbreaker into and through his neck, launching his head into the air. The limp body fell to the ground, blood spurting from the stump.

“Satisfied,” said Nora, turning back to her friends.

“Yes,” said Annekke as Eldawyn nodded. “What do you want to do with the bandit we have?”

“We'll let her go. I promised her, after all. After we loot this place.”

* * *

“Now remember to use the proper spell to set them off,” said Eldawyn, accompanying Nora on her inspection of the perimeter.

They had camped in the early evening, less than a day's ride from Windhelm. Nora had decided to follow Elda's advice and had laid a network of fire runes around the camp. Low powered ones that were unlikely to kill, though they would injure while warning the camp that someone was approaching. Elda had taught her the fire version, promising to later teach her the shock and cold versions of the spell.

Nora threw a fire bolt at one of the glowing runes, which exploded in a burst of flame that reached out several yards in all directions. They moved onto the next and she did the same, until they had traced the perimeter of the camp and set off all the _land mines_ , as Nora liked to think of them. Then it was back on the road to Windhelm, everyone thinking of a hot bath and a full night's sleep in an inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Blood on the Ice.


	34. Chapter Thirty-four – Blood on the Ice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragonborn tracks down a serial killer in the quest, Blood on the Ice. And has an unexpected run in with Ulfric Stormcloak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and some light sexuality.

Not much had changed in Windhelm while they had been away, and Candlehearth Hall was still doing great business in the evenings. Nora had secured the same rooms as before, paying for the three nights she expected to be here before heading over to Kynesgrove and her date with the dragon. Everyone had enjoyed a hot bath, and had gathered in the great room upstairs for meals and drinks. Nora noticed that the serving girls were doing a brisk side business, taking men, and sometimes women, to one of the upstairs rooms.

“How goes it?” she asked Susanna, who had the nickname _The Wicked._ Nora was pretty sure she knew where that nickname had come from.

“May I help my Lady?”

“Just curious. How much does Elda get from your efforts?”

“My efforts?" asked Susanna with a confused expressio. "Oh, you mean whoring? Why would a high born lady like yourself be asking, unless you want to avail yourself of my services?”

“Honey, I used to do that kind of work, and I was not born to the nobility.”

“Oh,” said Susanna, letting out a short laugh. “I'm sure Ms. Elda could use you if you wanted to do some work again.”

Now it was Nora's turn to laugh. People did what they needed to, getting by as best they could. If she hadn't been recognized by the Jarl of Whiterun as a hero, and all the gifts that came with that, she might have been working on her back even here. As it was, because of that and her own efforts at gathering treasure, she didn't have to let people use her for money. She preferred it that way. Sex was fun, and she rather enjoyed it without having to charge.

“How much does Ms. Elda take?”

“Oh, she takes half for the privilege of using her inn,” said Susanna in a tone that told she saw nothing wrong with giving up that large a cut of her hard earned money to her madame. Nora thought that outrageous, but if the girls went along, she wasn't going to say anything.

The next morning Nora decided to wander about the city some more, getting a better feel of life under Ulfric. First she visited the alchemy shop to give Nurelion the bad news. He found the old man coughing his lungs out upstairs after the apprentice had sent her up.

“I got the phial, but unfortunately it had a crack in it.”

“You damaged it, you idiot.”

“No,” said Nora, starting to get angry. She had gone after this thing out of the goodness of her heart. Well, and for the possibility of the word wall she found. “I found it that way.”

“I should have figured that someone like you didn't have the skill to damage it. Here, for your troubles.” The man threw five coins at her, then looked away, having no further use for Nora.

Nora laughed as she walked away. She really didn't need the money, having taken thousands of Septims worth of loot from that crypt, but the old Altmer trying to insult her with that tiny payment was hilarious to her.

“I heard what Master Nurelion did,” said the apprentice, handing her a fat bag of coin. “That wasn't right, so you deserve this.”

“It's okay. I wish we had found it intact so the old man could have died in peace.”

“You are a good woman,” said the apprentice, smiling. “Thank you.”

She wandered into the cemetery district, filled with the small tombs of heroes, and the long wall with the names of the thousands who had fallen in the defense of the city over the millennia it had stood. And stumbled onto a scene of horror. The body of a young woman lay on a slab, cut open, murdered, while guards looked over the crowd of gatherers who had come to stare. A woman in robes studied the body, obviously looking for clues.

“I recognize her,” said Nora in shock. “Susanna. From Candlehearth Hall.”

“Do you know what happened to her?” asked one of the guards, the same female officer who had led the soldiers that had arrested Rollf.

“No. I talked with her last night," said Nora, staring the body that had been alive and well just hours before. "Do you need help finding out what happened?”

“If you think you can do better than the guard?” asked the woman in a frustrated tone.

 _Of course I do,_ thought Nora, looking around at the people gathered, gawking. Nora had worked criminal cases as a public defender, and then learned much from Nick Valentine. These people knew nothing about criminal investigations.

“I do,” said Nora, looking into the woman's eyes.

“Then question these bystanders for me,” said the guard officer, dismissing Nora with a hand wave.

Nora talked to the people standing around, not getting much information. Most had wandered up after the guards had found the body, and most of them were women, in her experience not the preferred sex for serial killers. One older gentleman caught her eye, too old to fit the profile, but it was curious how he was just standing there, staring at the body as if fascinated.

“Calixto Corrium, owner of Calixto's House of Curiosities,” said the man by way of greeting. “And you are a truly lovely young woman.”

“What do you know about the murder?” asked Nora, her hackles rising as this man stared at her, like she was a prize side of beef and he was starving.

“Not much. I was taking a walk this morning when I saw this young lady lying dead on that slab. Such a waste. Always a shame when someone has to die.”

The way the man said that set off alarm bells in the ex-lawyer and part time detective's mind. Someone has to die.

“And you caught no sight of the killer?”

“No, I didn't see him. And when you have the time, might I suggest that you tour my House of Curiosities.”

Nora next talked with the woman who was examining the body.

“Anything unusual?” asked Helgird, the keeper of the House of the Dead, and Windhelm's version of a coroner. “Well, her coin purse was intact, so this wasn't a robbery, though most thieves don't kill their victims here, since the Jarl's justice would have them meet the headsman ax. And the cuts are unusual, as if someone was trying to remove certain parts of her body, though I can't say why.”

 _Necromancy_ , was Nora's thought at hearing that. Someone wanted body parts for something. Were they trying to raise a Frankenstein's monster, like in the novel?

Nora shared what little she had discovered with the guard officer, letting her know she was willing to do some more investigating.

“Well, you certainly know what you're doing,” said the officer. “But I can't just allow you to move into our jurisdiction without permission from the top. You need to talk to Jorleif, the Jarl's steward.”

“I'll do that.”

“Everyone go do something else,” Nora told the party. “I want to keep a low profile in the palace.”

“Be careful,” cautioned Lydia, her face a mask of concern. “Try to avoid Ulfric if possible.”

Nora smiled. She intended to avoid Ulfric, but she was also interested in learning what she could about him.

The Dragonborn entered the palace through the front doors, the guards looking her over. Nora had on her armor, which seemed a part of her by now. Dawnbreaker was sheathed by her side, while her pistol was holstered right under her hauberk, out of sight. The guards seemed satisfied and motioned her through.

Nora saw Ulfric sitting on his throne, talking with a warrior. She had to admit that the man was handsome, and had a certain charisma about him. She reminded herself that this man had killed the husband of her friend Elisif in cold blood. No matter what else was true about him, he did not deserve her loyalty. The question still was if his cause was just? He wanted the land for his people, not an unreasonable goal. Nora had remembered that many Earth nations had thought the same in her time, and all the problems that had caused.

What about the non-Nords that populated the land, tens of thousands of them, many living in Skyrim for generations? It was not an easy question to answer, but there had to be a way that everyone could get along. Maybe not under the Empire, with its interminable rules and regulations. Definitely not under Ulfric, with his exclusionary policies. A middle ground, and who was to say what that was?

Nora saw a man in good clothing standing down from the throne on the right side, and she thought he might be the steward.

“The guard officer said I needed to talk with Jorleif,” she told the man, cringing inside as Ulfric turned his gaze her way.

“That's me. Were you offering to help them in catching the Butcher?”

“I am. I have some experience in tracking criminals, being a bounty hunter and all.”

“Then I give you permission. Tell the officer that I authorize you to work with her.”

“And such a beautiful Nord warrior,” said Ulfric, looking at her with his cold eyes. “Such a beautiful combination of hair and eyes. Black as a raven's wing, blue as the sky. And what is your name, my sister.”

The eyes burned with a spark that Nora had seen before, the eyes of a fanatic, a true believer, and she was sure the man didn't want to treat her as a sister. She knew that her hair color, while not unheard of among the Nords, and was considered exotic among a very blond people. Most Nords had blue eyes, but her shade was also uncommon.

“Helga,” she said. “Helga Blackbriar.”

“Related to those Imperial loving merchants in Riften?”

Nora thought she might have made a mistake, but all she could do was play it by ear and hope it worked.

“I'm not siding with my family on politics. In fact, I really have no interest in this war. Not when there are scum I can track for money.”

“All true sons and daughters of Skyrim must choose sides, and there is only one side to choose.”

Nora didn't agree with that, and she was hoping the man wouldn't press her on joining the Stormcloak side. Ulfric waved a hand dismissively, and turned back to the warrior he had been speaking to. Nora walked away from the throne, forcing herself to not hurry. That would defintely raise suspicions. She still wanted to escape the gaze of that man on the throne. She blushed as she realized she was putting more swing in her hips, wondering what kind of game her subconscious was playing with her.

The Dragonborn breathed a sigh of relief as she exited the palace. She hadn't expected to be questioned by the Jarl, but she had survived the ordeal.

“Jorleif said it was fine if I conducted an investigation.” she told the guard officer, who she had learned was one Lieutentant Siffri Battle-Born, and Nora had to wonder if she was related to the family in Whiterun. Not enough to question her, or to bring up the subject of Whiterun.

“That will take some of the pressure off. If you are any good at this.”

Nora took another look around the site. The body had been removed, so she headed over to the House of the Dead that opened up on this inner city cemetery. Helgird was found preparing the body, her and an assistant cleansing it, cleaning off blood and dirt.

“Found anything of interest?”

“Well, she's dead, but that isn't unusual down here.”

Nora shivered slightly. Places like this had always creeped her out, even more so when on a world where the dead were wont to rise.

“Just a little joke,” said Helgrid, seeing the expression on Nora's face. “She has been cut open carefully, like she had been seen to by a healing mage with surgical experience, or someone who worked down here. Since I can vouch for both me and my assistant, I don't think it was anyone down here. But the person who killed her used ancient Nord embalming tools, still the best for cutting into bodies, which is why I am using them here.”

Nora looked over to see several of the wicked curved blades sitting on a tray. She really didn't like the look of them, but they did seem perfect for the job. _Make sure to look at everything_ , Nick had told her. She needed to take in all the details and let her mind connect the dots.

“And look here,” said Helgrid, pointing the incisions she had opened on the left arm. “He took tendons and ligaments. So far that is all I have seen that is missing. But it looks like, based on this young lady and the others, he is trying to assemble a body for some reason. To put a spirit within that he wants back? Whatever the reason, it is looking like we are dealing with a necromancer.”

That was what Nora had thought. There seemed to be too many necromancers on this world, but she had thought all of them would prefer hanging out in a cave or fortress somewhere, a place where they didn't have to worry about the curious interrupting them.

“Do you know anyone in the city who might have such instruments?”

“No,” said Helgird, thinking, then smiling. “Calixto Corrium might have some. He collects ancient objects, and I think I've seen some fine examples of embalming tools in his House of Curiosities.”

And that was the man she had talked to at the murder site. The one who had set off the alarm bells. She might have to visit his House of Curiosities, but only with some of her team. The Dragonborn was tough, and hard to kill, but a poisoned dart or blade and she would be helpless, and the murderer might take what body parts he wanted from her.

Nora noticed the blood soon after leaving the House of the Dead. She wasn't sure why she hadn't noticed it before, though it was only a small splash. She wondered if the killer had thought he was going to be caught and had hurried on without his usual care. She moved toward the end of the cemetery, looking for more, then seeing some small drops on the stone. Walking on, hoping that this blood trail didn't end suddenly, she found a few more drops, leading into the wealthy section of the city. So the killer was one of the rich and famous, or had found a convenient place here to work. She had noticed the circular metal hatches on the stones that reminded her of the manhole covers that populated the streets of Earth, leading to sewers.

 _I hope he didn't go down there_ , she thought. She didn't like the idea of creeping around in such a smelly place, with dirty water and hordes of skeevers. Fortunately she found some more drops, ending in the street outside of a large house with an abandoned look to it, weeds growing up between the stones. She tried the door. Locked, and when she tried to pick it all she accomplished was to break a bunch of picks. This was a better quality lock than most, probably the top of the line for Skyrim, and she wondered if it had come with the house, or if the killer had installed it to make sure no one found his secret. There was a smear of blood of door jam, which led her to believe she had hit the jackpot.

Nora hurried back to the Palace, to see if the Steward had a way into the house. She was relieved to find that Ulfric was no longer on his throne, though she heard his voice coming from another room.

“I think I found where the Butcher is taking his victims. Or at least the parts of them.”

She described the house and its environs, and Jorleif frowned. “That sounds like Hjerim, the house of Friga Shatter-Shield. Poor girl was one of the first victims of the madman. Maybe her mother, Tova, might have a key.”

 _If it's even the same lock,_ thought Nora, heading out to see about the mother, munching on some bread she picked up from a vendor the market square. She knocked on the door of the Shatter-Shield estate and a Dunmer servant came to the door.

“I'm here on the Jarl's business to see Tova Shatter-Shield.”

“Ms. Tova,” called out the servant. “A woman to see you. Says she's from the Jarl.”

A older sad eyed woman came to the door, blocking the way in. It was obvious that they didn't want to let anyone in if possible. “Yes.”

“I am Helga Blackbriar, ma'am. And with the permission of the Jarl I am looking into the murders, including the one that took you daughter, Friga.”

“I don't like thinking about that,” said Tova, on the verge of tears, and Nora felt awful bothering her. But if she didn't get to the bottom of this more young girls would be dead.

“Please, Tova. I need to get into Hjerim. I want to find the person responsible for her murder. For all of the murders. So please help me. Do you have the key to that house?”

Tova turned and walked away, and Nora thought maybe the woman had had enough and was walking away from the memory. But in a minute she was back, key in hand. “Please find her killer.” And with that the woman ran into the house, crying.

Nora was tempted to go into Hjerim right away, but she remembered what Nick had taught her. If you have backup, use it. So she went looking for her people, finding Sofia and Annekke in the marketplace, looking over some jewelry.

“I need you to come with me,” she told them. “I think I have a lead on the killer, and I need some people to watch my back.”

“Good call,” said Annekke, smiling slightly. “You're learning.”

The key fit the lock, and soon they were through the door and into a house that was full of dust and cobwebs. Nora noticed the foot prints immediately, and then some more small blood splatters, most old and dried out. She followed the prints to a chest sitting in an alcove. It was locked, but a quick turn of the knife with a pick inserted and it clicked open.

Inside the chest were a number of _Beware the Butcher_ fliers, the ones Giordano had been complaining about, thinking the Jarl's men had been removing them. So, the killer had been doing it instead, and she wondered if anyone had seen the man at work removing them. And a journal, telling a chilling story of a man who had lost a loved one and discovered a means to bring her back. The writer ranted about how mages just went over the same old magic, while he was breaking new ground. As far as Nora was concerned he could be put into the ground, and his line of research die with him.

The party looked over the downstairs floor, then the upper story, always staying within sight of each other. Nora then returned to a side room that contained shelves and several wardrobes. It seemed strange to have so many in a small room without a bed. She checked out the shelves, finding more of Viola's fliers, and a strange amulet that had an evil feel to it. Examining the next wardrobe, breaking the lock with a knife, she found it empty, and a bloody palm print on the back panel. The man was clearly an amateur at this. In pre-war Boston he would have been caught soon after he started his career.

She probed the back, finding a switch that released the false back, and found herself looking into a room that sent a chill up her spine. Bloody bones, body parts, both fairly fresh and well rotted. Along with some of the ancient Nord embalming tools Helgrid had talked about. And another journal.

“Well, I guess lunch is out for today,” said Sofia, looking ill.

Nora knew how Sofia felt. She had been feeling ravenously hungry before seeing this room, and now her appetite was gone. She still needed to put food in her body, appetite or no. Picking up the journal she read more of the horrible story, including how the man was expecting to raise his dead loved one in a new body on the night of a conjunction. Said conjunction was coming soon.

Hurrying back to Jorleif, she was soon on her way to see Calixto about the amulet. But first she went up to talk with the court wizard, Wuunferth the Unliving, whose name was not one that made her comfortable.

“That's the necromancer's amulet,” said the old Wizard. Nora had asked him if Ulfric had much use for magic, and he had answered that he didn't have much use for Ulfric. She had liked the man from that moment, and resolved to ask him for some training in magic before she left the city.

A meal at the Dunmer restaurant, this time filled with dark elves, though the owner made sure to tell everyone that she was okay. Then over to the House of Curiosities.

“Yes, I have seen that amulet, or one like it,” said Calixto, holding the medallion in a possessive manner. “I think Wuunferth had one.”

 _Nice job of deflection,_ she thought, giving the man a smile that she didn't feel. She didn't think that Wuunferth was the killer. He struck her as dangerous, but not someone who would stalk young girls and kill them.

“Would you like a tour of my museum? My sister and I traveled all of Tamriel to gather these curiosities.”

“And can I meet your sister?”

Calixto looked down, obviously distraught. He looked up to meet Nora's eyes, the hint of tears showing. “My sister died, unexpectedly.”

“I'm so sorry,” said Nora, inwardly cheering. Now she had an established motive. Still not enough to hold up in court, though the Jarl didn't need that much to sentence a man. And she suspected this Jarl would have a man executed with little proof at all. Still, for her own peace of mind, she had to be sure.

“But come. Let me show you what my sister and I collected.”

The collection was impressive, two large floors of artifacts. But she notice there were no Nord embalming tools. She asked Calixto about that.

“They were stolen, along with some other items.”

“Did you report it to the guard?” asked Sofia, just having to get her two cents in, beating Nora to the question.

Calixto laughed. “For what purpose? They won't do anything unless they catch the thieves in the act. Or with the stolen goods. And no thief worth their salt makes it that easy.”

“Thank you for your time,” said Nora, bowing her head to the man.

“Glad to help.”

Nora thought she had her killer, and Calixto was at the top of her short list of subjects. However, she needed more. Unfortunately, this world had no capability for scanning DNA, though she might be able to rig a test using her helmet sensors. But it would not constitute evidence to the Nords, who knew nothing about genetics, and still thought the male of the species was planting a seed in his woman, and not simply fertilizing the egg which was the most important component.

It was starting to get late by the time Nora got back to the palace, but Wuunferth was still up, reading another book. She told the mage of her findings, and he walked over to a table and casts several spells, then consulted some table.

“There will be an event at nightfall tomorrow. In the market square. Be there, and you can catch your killer red handed.”

“Thank you, Master Wuunferth,” said Nora, very grateful that this mage was not her quarry. “I'm wondering if you might give me some training in destruction. And I would like to look over the spellbooks you might have for sale.”

She trained with Wuunferth for over an hour, the man correcting some of her motions, smoothing out her casting, so she could move from spell to spell with speed and accuracy. She then bought the spell tomes for Longstride and Drop Zone from Alteration; Creeping Cold and Rift Bolt from Destruction; and Dispel Magic from Illusion. Enough to keep her busy through the next five evenings, and allowing her to run even faster, land unharmed from a long drop, some additional harmful effects of cold and shock, and the ability to dispel effects cast by other mages.

“And I recommend that you enroll in the College in Winterhold,” said the old mage after casting a familiar spell and whistling as he read her magicka store. “I don't always see eye to eye with them, but they know how to teach. Better than I do.”

“I'm heading there right after I take care of my business here,” she said, the old mage nodding his approval.

Her business done in the palace, Nora headed back to Candlehearth Hall, getting a meal, some drinks and a bath. The day had been long and stressful, but she decide to hit one of the spell tomes before heading to bed. Tucking into Longstride, she learned how to increase her already formidable speed for a brief time. She could think of many useful situations for that, and it would really catch her enemies off guard. Especially if her shout was still cooling off.

“Sofia,” she said, approaching the spellsword. “Mind if I borrow Valdimar tonight. If he's willing.”

The smile the man gave her let Nora know he was willing. Sofia seemed to be thinking it over, then laughed. “Of course you can. And while you're with him I might chat up some of the sailors in the great room.”

“I will spank you for that, wench,” growled Valdimar, his quick laugh belying his words.

“You can join us if you want, Sofia,” said Nora, her mind thinking of the possibilities.

“Why not,” said Sofia. “Then I can make sure the big fellow comes back to me.”

The next day seemed to drag by, the hours not going by fast enough to suit the Dragonborn. But finally it was near sundown, and Nora found a good place in the market to conceal herself without catching the attention of the few guards still out. Only a couple of stalls were still open, and there were few customers about. The temperature fell quickly as the sun went away, and Nora found herself shivering, wishing she had gone ahead and worn all of her winter clothing.

Finally, there was just one woman still lollygagging around, talking with Niranye, who was looking impatient to lock her things up in the chests at her stall and get home. Finally the customer walked away, heading for the northern way out of the market, near a solid mass of shadows. The guard was now chatting with the half Altmer, someone he knew well, and helping her stow her products so she could get home.

Nora followed the woman who was walking by with her eyes, moving quietly in the shadows. And then the shadows on the other side of the plaza moved, a dark figure coming out behind the woman, an arm raised, holding some kind of weapon.

“Wuld,” shouted Nora, moving in a blur to come up beside the man. She reached a hand out at speed and grabbed the hand, twisting so that the object in he was holding dropped to the ground.

“What?” exclaimed the man. “Guard,” he shouted. “I'm being assaulted.”

The guard ran over, pulling his blade. Sofia and Annekke came out of hiding, blocking the way so that explanations could be given.

“This woman attacked me,” shouted Calixto, struggling to break away from the iron grip of the Dragonborn.

“He lies,” said his potential victim. “She just appeared by his side, and I saw him drop this.” The girl picked up the object he had dropped, a curved Nord embalming tool.

Sharp, and just the perfect weapon for someone well versed in anatomy to drive into the brain stem of the victim, killing her silently and instantly. And then he could quickly drag the body away to whatever secondary workshop he had established.

“Master Corrium,” said the guard, who recognized him instantly. “You are under arrest for the attempted murder of a citizen of Windhelm. And I suspect that is just the tip of your crimes.”

More guards came at the call of the one who was on the scene, and Calixto was restrained and led away. Glaring the whole time at Nora. That look sent a chill down her spine. Even captured and under control the man radiated menace.

“Come to the palace tomorrow,” said a guard in the ornate armor of an officer. “I'm sure the Jarl will reward you for your work in bringing this man to justice.”

Nora wasn't sure if that was a good idea, being around Ulfric. She thought she might lay low the rest day, then leave for Kynesgrove, spending the night there so she would be ready for the dragon the next day.

The next morning, while having breakfast at the inn, Nora was surprised to see the young guard officer, Lieutentant Siffri Battle-Born, come into the inn with a couple of men.

“Helga. Good work on catching the killer, though I never would have thought it would be a respectable citizen like Calixto. Well, he's no longer a problem. He hung himself in his cell, and we found a confession letter on the table in there. And the address of another house he had been using. I thought you might want to come along to check it out.”

“Thank you,” said Nora, wolfing down the last of her food and getting up. “The rest of you, go ahead and enjoy the warmth of the inn. I'll be right back.” She thought it better if her followers weren't exposed to the horrors of this killer, while she wanted to finish the task she had started.

The new house was also a horror factory. Body parts everywhere. The tools of his trade. A summoning circle, candles on the cardinal points. And in one room a body that had been assembled from parts, almost complete and ready for the spirit it was meant to house. That spirit would remain in whatever afterlife it now inhabited, and maybe her brother would join her.

“And now,” said Siffri, looking into Nora's eyes, “the Jarl would like to speak with you.”

“I just did the job I thought I needed to do,” said Nora, trying to get out of that meeting. “I don't need the Jarl's thanks.”

“Jarl Ulfric has insisted, Thane Nora,” said Siffri, a slight smile on her face, while Nora felt almost overwhelming panic coming over her. “He told me to promise you that you would not be harmed.”

Nora eyes darted around the room, taking in the numerous guards, trying to plan the assault that would get her out of the house. She thought she could kill these guards, and probably the ones outside, but most likely not without injury, which would slow her down afterwards. Besides, she really didn't want to harm these people who were only doing their duty.

“Jarl Ulfric is a man of his word, Dragonborn. If he says you will not be harmed, you can rest assured that you will walk out of the palace, whole, after the meeting.”

Nora shrugged and tried to relax. If Ulfric was a man of his word he would talk and she would walk afterwards. If he turned out to be a liar, she could probably find a way to kill him, even if it cost her own life. Not that she wanted to die, and this world didn't need her to. Ulfric might be a threat, but nowhere near that embodied by Alduin.

The dozen guards formed around her to escort her to the palace. She was not threatened, weapons were not drawn, but these men and women seemed resolved to deliver her, alive, to their Jarl. Her sharp eyes noted more guards, these with bows, on the rooftops, and several at every interchange of streets. They had her boxed in, and her people were not even aware of what was going on.

Ulfric sat his throne, looking down at her with a smile on his face. His eyes still burned with passion, but Nora didn't pick up menace from the man.

“Thane Nora Jane Adams of Whiterun,” said Ulfric. “Or was it President Adams of the Commonwealth?”

“How did you know?” asked Nora, seeing no reason to deny it now.

“Oh, you played a masterful role, and if you didn't have so many of the traits my spies reported to me, you probably would have gotten away with it. But with the look of a Nord, with a color of hair rare in our people, and eyes rare among any of the races of Tamriel? A Daedric artifact at your side. Carrying yourself like a born noble, fine armor and wealth aplenty. And you look nothing like the Blackbriar family you claim to belong to. And to top it off, you were heard to shout in the market last night when you apprehended the killer. You have my gratitude for that, if nothing else. But to come and spy on me for my enemy?”

Nora resolved to make sure she was in a credible disguise in the future if she attempted to go undercover. “I didn't come to spy for the Imperials, Jarl Ulfric.”

“You can call me Ulfric, Nora. And you were what in your world? A queen and a general?”

“President was an elected position, though I was voted in more or less against my will. Because for some reason the fools trusted me to do a good job. And yes, I led many armies.”

“So in our terms a queen. And what were you doing here?”

“Well, besides coming into your Hold to kill the dragon that will rise near Kynesgrove tomorrow, I wanted to see the truth of you with my own eyes, and not take the word of people who would make me their weapon. Their pawn.”

“A wizard and a Dragonborn, with weapons like none ever seen on this world. And you walked right into my city without letting me know. A visiting noble from a neutral power. If you had announced yourself I would have given you a luxury suite in my palace.”

“And I wouldn't have learned so much about your people.”

“And what did you learn about my people?” asked Ulfric, leaning forward in his chair, eyes narrowing.

“Oh, mostly that they were just people, trying to get on with their lives as best they could despite the turmoil you and the Imperials are stirring up. Some were just as bigoted and despicable as I had heard, most were not. The same as people in Whiterun, Solitude and Morthal. My heart goes out to them, to all of Skyrim, when there are so many other threats, dragons, the Thalmor, that need addressing.”

“So, you said you were spying for yourself. Why?”

“To make up my own mind on who was right and who was wrong. I think you are wrong.” There were gasps around the court, and Ulfric barked a short laugh. “But so are the Imperials, letting the Thalmor step on the rights of the Nords to worship who they want. Someday that threat needs to be addressed, but only after the dragons.”

“So, you are against the Thalmor, and for the worship of Talos. So why not join me? I would have you by my side as my queen, and a general in my army.”

“Because I am not sure your way is best. There must be some middle ground all of the people of Skyrim can agree on.”

“And if there is no middle ground?” asked Ulfric, his voice crackling with the unreleased power of his voice.

“Then I will have to make it myself,” said Nora, letting the power of her voice, greater than Ulfric's, creep into her words.

Ulfric laughed. “I like you. You have an indomitable will, the type of spirit that can change worlds. My better judgment says I should hold you prisoner until you come over to my side. But my instincts warn that to hold a woman like yourself against her will would just lead to hatred and resentment, and neither of us would get what we want. Besides, Kynesgrove is a nice little village, and there's a dragon to be slain, permanently. Something me and mine can't do. So you are free to go, and as long as you remain neutral you are welcome in my territory. Someday I hope you will see the righteousness of my cause, but at least you have not picked the other side.”

 _That really couldn't have gone better_ , thought Nora as she walked out of the palace. Ulfric had all but given her free rein of his Hold, as well as the others pledged to his cause. As long as she didn't declare for the Imperials. She saw no problem with that, and really had no intention of supporting the Empire she had seen, unless it made some fundamental changes in the way it did business. Including banishing the Thalmor from its territory. She loved Elisif, and still resented Ulfric for killing the young Jarl's husband. But even Elisif had seemed resentful of an Empire that tried to reduce her to a figurehead in her own Hold.

So Nora Jane Adams, Thane of Whiterun and Morthal, President of the Commonwealth. Sole Survivor and Dragonborn, headed back to the inn. She couldn't wait to let her people know what happened. And resolved to take greater precautions in the future when trying to operate covertly. These people may not have been as advanced as those on her world, but many of them had brains every bit as good as the smartest in the Institute, and she needed to treat them as such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood on the Ice is one of the buggiest quests in the game. I have completed it in the past, but it my present game I can't get past the chest, which doesn't even give me the option of picking its lock. I thought that Nora, who had worked criminal defense before the war and worked with Nick Valentine, the famous syth detective, would have a better time at finding the clues, which were in many cases more subtle than those in the game, such as gallons of blood showing the way. And I thought that Nora would soon be recognized as Dragonborn all across Skyrim, with distinctive looks and armor, as well as having a glowing Daedric artifact at her side. And Ulfric is not an idiot. Next up, the first encounter with Alduin.


	35. Chapter Thirty-five – Alduin Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora confronts the terror of Alduin, and comes away feeling that there is now way she can win that fight. They fight the dragon rising outside of Kynesgrove, then set off on the dangerous journey to Winterhold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and light sexuality.

The party gathered their gear and horses, and rode away from Windhelm in mid-morning. Nora wanted to get set up in Kynesgrove well before the time of the dragon rising, maybe to scout out the burial mound. And she wanted to get out of Ulfric's city. Not that she thought he would go back on his word, but she wanted to get far away from the man who said he wanted her to be his queen. She didn't want to get tied down with anyone, much less someone she might have to kill someday.

They went the long way around, letting them see some more of the country. There was a large Stormcloak camp along the way, hundreds of soldiers camped out, the ring of hammers on anvils as they prepared armor and weapons for battle. The sentries waved them through, only warning them to not approach the general's tent, where a conference was taking place. But the general, a tall thin Nord with an intelligent look, came out to see them.

“I wanted to get a look at the woman who was said to kill dragons permanently,” said the officer, one Elof Storm-Rider, smiling at Nora. “Ulfric sounded quite smitten with you in his letter, and I can see why.”

 _And that's the problem_ , thought Nora. She just wanted to kill this dragon and get on to Winterhold, out of Ulfric's Hold.

Kynesgrove was as before. A small village, a mill that was not working, and a mine, as well as the nice inn. She found out that the forest around the village was sacred to Kynareth, and so the trees were off limits, the death of the mill. There was a thriving mine working in the village however, its reason for being.

Nora left Valdimar and Annekke behind to stable the horses and unload the pack animals, while she led the rest of her people over some steep hills to find the dragon burial mound sitting in a field, a small Nordic ruin sitting on the other side of the grass. She led her people into the ruin, taking down a small group of bandits and gathering some loot, then back out by the burial mound to pick out the positions her people would fight from.

The Dragonborn walked into the inn as the sun was setting, to find Valdimar and Annekke sitting with Delphine at one of the tables. Talking and laughing.

“Good to see you made it,” said Delphine, looking up at Nora. “Ready to kill a dragon?”

“I do this to save this village,” said Nora, staring at the Blade. “Not to prove anything to you.”

“Fair enough,” said the woman. “And I wish you would stop seeing me as an enemy. I can really help you out in your quest to rid this world of dragons.”

Nora wasn't sure of that, but she was willing to give the woman a chance. After all, she had done the same for Ulfric, so why not Delphine?

“I was a little nervous coming into Ulfric's hold.” said Delphine, nodding at the pair of Nora's people she had been sitting with. “But your people told me of your run in with him.”

Nora shot a glare at that pair, who had been running their mouths more than they should have. “People need to keep my secrets, secret,” she growled.

“Wants to make you his queen, eh,” said Delphine. “Can't blame him there. You are one good looking woman, as well as a symbol of power. But he stands against the Empire, which makes him my enemy.”

To Nora that was the only thing Ulfric had going for him. Something else she didn't see eye to eye with concerning Delphine.

“At least he doesn't like the Thalmor,” said Eldawyn after swigging down half a bottle of wine. “Death to the Thalmor. First in the Empire, then in the Isles.”

There were number of cheers and raised glasses Eldawyn's way.

“That's one thing Ulfric has done,” said Delphine, also raising her glass to the Altmer. “I don't have to look over my shoulder every five minutes to make sure those bastards aren't coming after me.”

Nora thought the woman was being paranoid, but she couldn't imagine hiding from people for thirty years like Delphine had. Her style was to take down people who came after her, not run and hide.

“We looked over the land where the mound sits,” said Nora. “I would like to get out there early morning and get my people in place. If we're not wasting our time?”

“I guarantee nothing, Nora,” said Delphine, shrugging her shoulders. “My best estimate, based on the Dragonstone, is that the dragon will come back to life tomorrow. I don't have a time, and I don't know what's going to happen to resurrect it. But it should happen.”

The Dragonborn had to accept that. And if the dragon didn't rise tomorrow? Did she want to wait additional days for an event that might not happen? Or leave and go to Winterhold, and start on her advancement as a mage?

So they sat at the table and heard Delphine's tales of the glory days of the blades, when there were hundreds of them, the guardians of the Emperor, standing and riding in honor in their shining armor. And how the Altmer had all but defeated the Empire, until almost all of the Blades fell in battle, the remaining members hunted like animals and killed. Until, as far as she knew, only one very young Blade, Delphine under a different name, remained. Nora felt sorry for the woman, someone who had seen everything she had ever loved die, and still fought on. Not enough to like her, but enough to feel her pain.

Nora slept that night with a miner she thought handsome enough, wanting to sample some more of this world before facing whatever it was that might be its end. The man, whose name she didn't even bother to get, was a clumsy lover, but his cock was large enough to fill her, and she enjoyed him through an hour of mindless sex before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

“Dragon,” yelled a young woman, running down the path. “There's a dragon. Run for your lives.”

Nora ran, not for her life, but along the path, at a sprint. They sun had barely rose, and already her plan had gone to hell. They were not going to get into position before the dragon rose, but they would still be able to kill it.

“Nora,” yelled Eldawyn frantically. “Wait for us.”

Everyone joined n the refrain. But Nora didn't hear. She only heard the roar of the great beast that was in the air over the mound, swirling energy linking it with the burial site. She came around the bend and into the field. The mound was still closed, and an enormous black and red beast, the largest she had ever seen, hovered over, the energy flowing from it to its still dead brethren.

The big dragon started to speak, in the dragon tongue, something that Nora couldn't understand. It was not talking to her, but to the beast it was raising. And then it looked her way, and the marrow froze in her bones as it established a mental link with the enemy it knew was here to defeat it. With the knowledge that it was too powerful for any mortal to challenge. And then the dragon spoke to her.

“You do not even know our tongue, do you?,” said the dragon in its thunderous voice. “Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah!”

And Nora knew. This was the World Eater, and she could see in her mind how the end would come. How this dragon, this God, Alduin, would eat the souls of the living and the dead. All would fall before him and his limitless appetite. He would go to Sovngarde when he left here, eating more souls, gathering the energy to raise more of his kind. Those souls would no longer exist, gone forever. Until he gathered enough energy to resurrect another dragon, over and over, until only Shor's hall stood against him, and then even it would fall.

The world eater would also take the souls of those it ate in the world of the living, though it preferred the pure energy of the dead. Now it hunted Sovngarde, but eventually it would attack the Elysium fields of the elves, the Soul Cairn, even the planes of Oblivion. It would take centuries, but the dragon God had the time. Even the Gods themselves, Aedra and Daedra, would fall to his appetite, weakened by the fall of their worshipers until they were only shriveled husks of themselves. It would eat all the intelligent life of this world, not as one huge feast, but in horrible small bites, prolonging the terror. Until this world was the realm of animals, the dragons hunting them from the sky.

 _And then I'll come for your world, Dragonborn,_ came the thought. _Because my appetite cannot be sated._

Nora thought she had been afraid in the past. When she had been hunted by Supermutants, or running from a horde of feral ghouls. On seeing her first death claw. But those had been minor frights compared to how she felt now. Her entire body shivered in fear, her bladder released, and she didn't care. She just wanted to run and run and run some more, until this dragon was far behind her. And that would not be enough, as every intelligent being went to feed this flying hunger that was greater than the Gods.

“Nora,” said a voice behind her, and hands grabbed her and pulled her back to cover.

“Look at that damned black bastard,” said Annekke, her voice breaking in terror.

“I can't fight that,” said Nora, shaking her head, feeling sick to her stomach in her fear. She knew that Alduin didn't attack her now because it really didn't fear her. It had no reason to. She would fail, no matter how long she prepared, and the Dragon God knew it. The Gods and men who depended on her were fools. And she was the biggest fool of all for thinking she could stop the end of the world.

“Slen Tiid Vok!” shouted Alduin, a roar that knocked the companions back. The top of the mound broke open in an explosion, and the skeletal remains of the dragon started to climb out, feeding on the energy provided by its overlord. Sahloknir was its name, and it had been waiting for ages to come back to this world that it might hunt at the command of its master. The World Eater rose into the air and wheeled away, dismissive of the people who had come to challenge it. And why shouldn't it? It was as far above them as they were above bacteria.

“We need to kill that dragon.” shouted Delphine, laying a hand on Nora's shoulder.

“I can't beat that thing,” said Nora, the fear of Alduin starting to fade as it flew away, the hopelessness remaining. “I can't beat that thing. It will kill us all, and end this world. There is no way I can beat that.”

“You don't have to beat that, today,” yelled Delphine in her face. “You only have to beat this dragon rising from the mound, and save Kynesgrove.”

“But they are doomed anyway.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. But they still have lives to live, while they have them. Do you want them cut short by that thing out there?”

Nora looked out over the dragon, still not completely reconstituted. Still mostly bones, the flesh starting to reform in what looked like the reverse of the burning dragons that were a result of her eating their souls. Nora still thought that it was a hopeless fight against the Dragon God, but his dragon was not it, and she could shout her defiance at Alduin by ending the life of its follower before it was truly reborn.

Nora shouted, sending Unrelenting Force into the dragon, getting its full attention. The Dragonborn ran into the clearing, throwing ice spikes into the dragon, hearing then strike as the beast shuddered from the damage. Her party followed her, Eldawyn and Sofia throwing ice as well, Annekke, Elesia and Lydia sending arrows into it as fast as they could draw and loose. Valdimar and Delphine ran forward, intending to close and strike in melee.

Sahloknir shouted at them, staggering some of the companions, driving them back. Nora weathered the shout and closed, sending spike after spike into the dragon. Valdimar brought his enchanted ebony hammer down on a wing, cracking bones, while Delphine struck the tail with her curved sword, reminiscent of a katana of Earth.

Nora leapt onto the head of the dragon, landing on her feet, swinging Dawnbreaker into its neck over and over. The dragon bucked and she barely kept her feet, and kept hitting it, until the life went out of its eyes. Nora leapt away to land on her feet, spinning around to face the monster which was already dead, once more, before it had truly lived again. Its form started to burn. The soul went into her, and she rose into the air, the orgasm flowing through her. Nora landed on her feet again, and the overflow of energy exploded out of her. But the hopelessness remained.

“It doesn't matter. I can't beat that thing we saw raising this dragon. Nothing I can do will make any difference.”

“And the scrolls have foretold, of black wings in the cold, that when brothers wage war come unfurled!” sang Sofia in a clear sweet voice. “Alduin, Bane of Kings, the ancient shadow unbound, with a hunger to swallow the world!”

 _And I'm expected to fight that,_ thought Nora, shaking her head.

“But a day shall arise, when the dark dragon's lies, will be silenced forever and then,” continued Annekke, taking up the next stanza. “Fair Skyrim will be free of foul Aldun's maw! Dragonborn be the savior of men!”

And then Lydia sung the final passage of the prophecy. “Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn, to keep evil forever at bay! And the fiercest foes rout, when they hear triumph's shout, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray.”

“Words. Only words,” said Nora. “Written by people who hadn't seen the reality of Alduin.”

“But they had, Nora,” said Annekke. “They did, and they knew the Gods would provide the hero to defeat him.”

Nora simply shook her head, not believing.

“Is this the same woman who conquered the Commonwealth,” said Elesia, putting a hand on Nora's shoulder and shaking her. “Who took over the Institute, defanged the Brotherhood of Steel, and destroyed the raider gangs.”

“Those were just men. This is a God, that even the Gods fear. I can't beat it.”

“Not now, no,” said Delphine, putting a hand on each shoulder and looking into Nora's eyes. “But you have time to prepare, to grow mighty, and defeat the World Eater.”

 _She's right_ , thought Nora, recalling her early years in the Commonwealth. When she was fresh out of the Vault, with few of the skills that would see her through her trials. She was in over her head, and the only thing she could do was fight, with her last breath, until she was victorious or dead. And she survived, and became great. Could she do the same here? Kynareth seemed to think so, or she wouldn't have been brought to this world.

“You're right. I must do everything I can to prepare. And I must fight to the last breath, until either myself or Alduin is dead, for good.”

“That's the spirit. I know it will be hard, but you have people around you that will see it through to the end. And I will use my network to find out what I can. Including what brought Alduin, a dragon all thought defeated for good in the past, back into our world.” Delphine patted Nora on the shoulders again. “So go to Winterhold and learn from the mages. Strengthen your shout and become the best warrior you can be, and we will see who comes out on top in the end.”

Nora nodded her head. The feeling of hopelessness still lived in her breast, but a spark of hope had glowed into existence. She needed to ignore the fear and cling to the hope, preparing for the final confrontation, and killing as many dragons as she could along the way.

“Contact me if you get any information.” she told Delphine, taking in the nod from the woman. Nora was willing to accept help from this Blade, but the Dragonborn would still be in charge. Just as she always had been.

* * *

Nora took in another bath in the inn, cleaning the stink of her own urine off of her and changing into fresh small clothes. Pissing oneself was embarrassing, but Nora had experienced that in the past. Some people might think her the invulnerable bitch warrior, but she had the same feelings as any other. And many people urinated or defecated on themselves in battle, though it took an exceptional fear to make Nora lose control.

They left Kynesgrove in early afternoon, accepting the thanks of the villagers who had observed a part of the fight, thankful that a dragon wasn't burning their home down around their heads. And saying farewell to Delphine, off to contact her network and see what she could find out about what had brought Alduin back thousands of years after his past defeat. Nora wasn't sure what good that would do, since the bastard was here and had to be defeated now. Though knowledge was almost always a good thing, and knowing how he had been brought back to this world might hint at a means to banish him again.

“Remember,” said Delphine in parting. “He has been defeated before, so he can be again. I know you are concerned about the souls he eats. It bothers the hell out of me as well. But fighting him before you are ready will mean those souls have been destroyed for no reason, and all of our spirits are doomed. So make sure you are ready before you challenge, because I doubt if you will have a second chance.”

Nora had looked over her map before deciding which way they would go. There was no direct route north from Windhelm, an oversight that caused many problems with connecting with Winterhold. They had to ride to the west, past the Foresaken Cave, then on one of two paths to the east. One led through a long valley, in the center of which sat a fortress said to be the home of necromancers. Or through Wayward Pass, a way through the mountains, north of the village of Heljarchen. There were several ruins in the area, which might hold word walls, and an inn in the village, a warm place to sleep and have a bath. The down side were the winter plains to the west of Winterhold they would have to traverse. Almost no vegetation, deadly cold, and who knew what other dangers.

Nora had put it to the vote, letting her people know that she had veto power over the selection. It was almost unanimously for the more northern route. The thought of taking on a fortress full of necromancers and their minions was daunting, and Nora had to agree with that decision. So they had loaded up on oats at the Windhelm stables, buying several hundred pounds to load up on the animals. A couple of bags of oats hung from the saddles of each mount, a half dozen from each of the pack horses. Nora hoped they might find some more in Haljarchen, but if not she thought they had enough to see them through to the College.

Everything was fine for the two and a half days it took to get to the small village and its inn. It was surprising to Nora to even find a village of thirty or so buildings in this inhospitable landscape. There were some farms to the south, in patches clear of snow and showing tundra. Probably enough to keep the hundred odd people of the village alive, though Nora was sure some food must come in from outside. So she wasn't sure what kept the town alive. The inn was warm, the beds comfortable, and they were able to pick up some oats, enough to replace what the horses had eaten on the way here.

From the village north, through Wayward Pass, had been the start of a nightmare. Nora had passed up on some ruins, wanting to get to the College and start her higher education in magic. But there had been enough along the way to keep them occupied, while trying not to die. Undead creatures, deadly spirits. Rieklings, the small goblin like creatures Annekke had warned her about, throwing their small sharp spears and causing the party delay in healing wounds. And dragons. Three of them on the way, including a mechanical nightmare that flew from the top of a sealed Dwemer tower. They all fell before the party, Nora attacking them with a vengeance born of her fear of Alduin. She took her anger out on his lesser brethren, hoping it hurt him as much as losing a companion hurt her.

The found a word wall at one point, killing the dragon and a couple of mages that seemed to be its servants. Trying to revive the position of Dragon Priest? Nora learned another word of Ice Form, making that shout much more powerful, and had found some of the little loot they had gathered in this part of the journey. They made fires every night, trying to keep warm in what were essentially Arctic conditions. Some nights the entire party was up, fighting the wolves that threatened the horses, shivering in the cold.

After five days of travel from the village that had left far behind, they were through the final pass that led to the icy wastes to the south of their target. The huge statue of Azura was visible throughout that day, towering from the peak of a mountain. Nora came to understand that the Lady of Twilight was one of the better Daedra, worshiped by many Dunmer and basically good to her people. Nora resolved to visit the shrine when she had the time, interested to learn all she could about the Gods she might have to depend on in her battles. After all, they were threatened by Alduin as well.

On the seventh day, after fighting more Rieklings, they could see the top of the College on the horizon. Nora wanted to get there that night, but they had only reached the mines ten miles outside the Hold capital when night started falling.

“I would really like to spend the night in an inn,” said Sofia, getting nods of agreement from everyone.

So they pushed on, riding another couple of hours and entering through the gates of the town. They could not see much in the dark, maybe a couple of dozen buildings, with the impression of more looming out of the dark. They found a stables, new wooden buildings raised at the edge of a field of ruins, and Nora negotiated with the stable master, a man with one horse to his name, to shelter her horses for a month, with feed and exercise. The price was a little more than Windhelm, but she had expected as much, and the man seemed to get along with her mounts on first meeting. Queen Alfsigr, a horse that only tolerated Nora to mount her, warmed to the man at first touch.

The inn, the Frozen Hearth, had a roaring fire in the middle of the common room that belayed its name, and they had plenty of open rooms. There were many men and women in mage robes populating the common room, getting food and drink. It seemed to be the meeting place in town for the College, and the innkeeper, Dagur, and his staff were friendly towards the magic users that were his primary source of business. She found that some of the mages lived at the inn, including a few graduates who needed to stay near the College for access to its facilities.

“Are you here for the College?” asked Dagur while Nora ordered food and bathes.

“I am,” said Nora, nodding. “I intend to enroll in the morning. But I doubt all of my people will be able to stay there, so I need to get the rooms for a month.”

Dagur whistled, his eyes widening. Three rooms for a month were sure to be a windfall for him.

“I welcome the members of the College here,” said the man, smiling as Nora counted out some gems onto the counter. “They are my reason for being, since the town gets few visitors that aren't here for the College. The Jarl hates them, though. This used to be the capital of Skyrim, the Jarl here having more influence than any of the others. Rivaling Solitude it did. Until the Great Collapse took most of the city down, much of it into the sea. Jarl Korir blames it on the College, though no one really knows what happened that long ago. And many think it had something to do with the Red Mountain of Morrowind exploding shortly before.”

That would have been Nora's guess. The Great Fall sounded like the result of an earthquake, something that could have been set off in the plates of the planet's crust by a volcano. But in a world of magic, who could say, and the Jarl might have been correct, though it was still not the fault of the present faculty.

Nora was sitting at a table, tucking into a large meal, when a man in mage robes sat down next to her.

“I overheard that you are here for the College,” said the Altmer, who wore the robes of a mage. “Spellsword?”

“I guess you could call me that,” said Nora. “I've picked up as much magic as I could out in the world, but I want to advance.”

“Well, that's the place to advance,” said the mage in a sarcastic tone. “Though you have to be careful, as they are sometimes bigoted toward those who study in areas they don't approve of.”

“And you are?”

“Nelacar,” said the man, holding out a hand. “Once of the College. I stay here so I can still have access to some of the mages I did research with. But you seem a little older and more mature that most of the other novices. And wealthier.”

“I've made quite a bit adventuring,” said Nora, not wanting to get into her titles with a stranger.

“And those are your people?” The man looked down the table, and the one next to it, where the party sat. “Several of them are mages, yes?”

“We have another spellsword who used to study at the College.”

“Sofia. Yes, I know of her. I actually found her antics amusing, her practical jokes tension relieving. The faculty didn't agree, and she was asked to leave. Good to see that she landed on her feet. But who is the Altmer?”

“Eldawyn? A destruction mage, powerful with fire.”

“And someone with a terrible secret,” said Nelacar in a conspiratorial whisper. “You need to be careful of that one.”

“I know all about her secret, Master Nelacar,” said Nora, her eyes narrowing as she wondered what this Altmer's game was. “I plan to see Master Gestur about helping her.”

“I doubt Phinis has the cure, though he might be able to point the way to one. But expect something long and dangerous. You don't undo a bargain like hers in an afternoon, after all.”

“Any other people I need to know here?”

“Well, Enthir, the Bosmer across the room, is an instructor at the College, though to me he seems to be more interested in making money selling hard to obtain items to the students. So be careful of him. There are several students here, and some of the people who work in the library. And the Orc over there, Urag gro-Shub, is one of the foremost scholars of ancient magic in Tamriel, and is in charge of the library. Good man to have on your side, and a bad enemy.”

Nora wasn't here to make enemies. She would befriend those who could help her in her mission, and avoid those who promised to become a problem. Of course, others might make that second part difficult.

“Thank you for your insight, master Nelacar,” said Nora, finishing her meal and starting to get up. “I'm tired, after a long journey, and would seek my bed.”

“Would you mind sharing it this night?” asked the Altmer, raising an eyebrow as he smiled.

Nora looked closely at the elf. He was not bad looking, and she thought of the reputation of elves. _I hope I'm not disappointed_ , she thought. “Your room or mine?”

“I have the best suite in the inn, so I think mine would be preferable.”

Nora was not disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Alduin something that even the Gods feared, the reason they didn't take him out themselves. Wanted to get Nora quickly to Winterhold, so I skipped over many of the things I could have had her involved in with narrative.


	36. Chapter Thirty-six – A Student Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora enters the College, fully disclosing her origin and her mission. And the Archmage and Mirabelle Ervine take her under their wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really no warning for this one.

Nora walked out of the inn the morning after their arrival, getting her first real look of the town. There were actually more buildings than she had noticed in the darkness of the night, with only the main street illuminated by the curated torches. There must have been nearly a hundred intact buildings, making it the size of a moderate sized town. And ruins that seemed to stretch on forever to the east. Stone buildings, on their sides, walls collapsed. This had once been a great city, and even more of it was said to be under the sea. But its importance had gone into the abyss along with most of its people. Its only selling point was the Collage, and most of the people here resented the mages.

Nora wore her full armor and winter clothing, not knowing what to expect of the day. She strode down the street, heading toward the College, high walls and triple towers rising into the sky. There were several places sending blue light into the sky. And then she stopped, sucking in a breath as she saw the rock on which the College was built, a relatively thin spire for such a mass to be balance on, especially in what looked to be an earthquake zone. It was probably due to magical power. And probably the reason the College had survived the Great Fall.

A very pretty Altmer in robes of red stood at the entrance of the bridge leading into the College. The elf watched her intently. Nora thought red meant destruction, and if this was a master, she was very dangerous indeed. And someone Nora definitely wanted to talk to.

“Halt,” said the Altmer, holding up a hand, flames playing in the other. “The bridge is treacherous and the footing is dangerous. The gate will not open for you, and you shall not pass.”

“What are you doing out here in the cold?”

“I am here to guard the College from those who might mean us harm. Like an armored Nord warrior such as stands before me.”

 _Oh shit. If she thinks I'm here to harm the College?_ “I wish to study magic at the College.”

“And why might you wish to do that?” asked the mage, an eyebrow raised.

“I want to be able to kill foes, heal friends, and control the powers of Alteration and Illusion.”

“Ambitious. Most choose one school to concentrate on, though some branch out, to the detriment of advancement in any single school. The College has much to offer you, but what have you to offer the College? So, a small test as it were.”

Nora laughed. “I think we both know I will pass that test.”

“I know no such thing,” said the elf, eyes narrowing. “Your persuasion will not work on me. So, will you take the test? A simple spell. If you don't have any of those I want to test, I can sell you one.”

“What are my choices?”

“Throw a fire bolt at the symbol in the middle of the walkway. Cast healing. Summon..”:

Nora quickly threw a fire bolt at the target, while simultaneously casting healing on the elf. The woman sucked in a breath. “You are far beyond the normal apprentice of this institution. You may enter.”

 _Might as well get this over with,_ thought Nora. They were going to find out anyway. She had been shouting to the sky every morning when she was out of town, taking in the blessing of Kynareth. Guards didn't like to hear the shout, and almost always warned her to not disturb the residents. She hadn't done so yet this morning. Nora pulled in a lungful of air.

“Fus Ro Dah,” she shouted to the heavens, feeling the blessing of Kyne come over her.

“You have the power of the voice?” asked the amazed elf. “How...”

“I guess it goes along with being the Dragonborn.”

“Dragonborn?”

“Is there a problem?”

“No. No,” said the wide eyed elf. “Not at all. If you had told me you were Dragonborn we could have suspended the testing.”

“No problem. I needed the practice, and I kind of wanted to show off.”

“Do you have a name, Dragonborn?”

“Nora Jane Adams. But you can just call me Nora, Master Mage.”

“Faralda,” said the Altmer. “And titles are not necessary here, unless speaking of or with the archmage. And Nora Jane Adams is not a name I have heard before. Where are you from?”

More disclosure, and Nora was happy to get it out of the way now. The more these people knew about her, the better they would be able to help her.

“Not from Nirn. Kynareth brought me here from my world so I could save this one. And it's looking like a bigger job than I would have thought on first arriving, at which time it still seemed like a holy bitch. So, I'm trying to improve myself on every front. Warrior, mage, wielder of the voice. All are weapons I will need.”

“Not from Nirn,” mumbled Faralda. “You grow more amazing with each revelation.” The elf cast the familiar spell, then sucked in yet another breath, shocked for the third time this morning. “By the Gods. You have a store of magicka as powerful as my own, and I have surely been alive much longer that you.”

“Is that over two hundred years?” asked Nora with a smile. “Because technically I am that old.”

“Two hundred years? Are you a...”

“Not a litch. I was frozen for two hundred years, and then woke up in a world not my own.”

“Amazing. You and I must have a conversation. I would be fascinated to hear your tale. But first I need to get you to the gate and through it. And welcome to the College, Nora Jane Adams.”

They spoke as they walked the high bridge. Nora felt some trepidation as they passed over a few sections that were missing the guard walls on both sides, the stones slick with ice. She thought this place had seen better days, but the Master Mage of Destruction seemed competent enough.

“I would caution you to not tell your tale to Ancano,” said Faralda with a frown. “Can't miss him. He's the only Altmer male in the school, and he wears the robes of a Thalmor. Ostensibly he is here to to _advise_ the archmage, Savos Aren. But we all suspect that he is here to spy on us for the Thalmor.”

“Thanks. I will be careful.”

Faralda led Nora through the gate. The courtyard was dominated by a large statue, a mage with fire in one hand, cold in the other. Nora saw a short woman in robes of blue arguing with an Altmer in Thalmor robes. Something about how the Thalmor was not here to tell them what to do. Nora was surprised to see a Thalmor here, in Stormcloak territory, but she assumed that the College was above the politics of the rebellion, and wanted to maintain relations with the magic rich Altmer.

The Altmer stormed away, through the door into the largest tower, and Faralda hurried over to the mage.

“Nora, this is Mirabelle Ervine, the master mage of the College. Mirabelle, this is Nora, and she has quite the story.”

Faralda talked softly to the Breton, and Nora overheard words she recognized, including Dragonborn and alien. Mirabelle's eyes widened with each revelation, until Nora was sure they were going to fall out of her skull.

“Quite the story,” said Mirabelle, now smiling. “And welcome to the College. I'm afraid you will have to start with the other novices, though you are obviously above that rank, probably closer to adept. But we have to see that you have the basic grounding.”

“I understand, Master Mage.”

“Just Mirabelle, Nora. And I assume you want to study in all the schools.”

“I'm not sure about conjuration, though I do want to talk with Master Gestur about a problem a friend of mine is having.”

“I'm sure Phinis will want to talk to you as well. In fact, I am sure that all of our instructors will want some of your time. Try to stay away from Ancano, of course, though I don't think that will be possible for long. The Thalmor has his nose in everyone's business after all.”

Faralda excused herself and went back to her post, while Mirabelle led Nora to one of the side towers to show the Dragonborn her dorm room. It was comfortable enough, small, but more spacious than her room at the inn, though she would still use it to rendezvous with her followers, and others, such as Nelacar.

“Now, I am sure that you will want to get started, and Master Tolfdir, one of our senior instructors, will be lecturing the novice mages in the main hall in an hour. There will be other classes during the day, and you are welcome to attend any you want.”

“What are the expectations here?” asked Nora, not sure if there was a curriculum.

“There are no expectations,” said the master mage. “All are free to study what they want, and learn at their own pace. And you might want to think about changing into some student robes. I don't think you will be needing enchanted armor and weapons in class”

Nora hurried to her room, nodding at the mages she saw on the way, both instructors and students. The instructors had different colored robes denoting their school, though the student mages all had the blue robes that were the sign of a generalist. The Dragonborn found robes, boots and a hood within the wardrobe of her room, and quickly dressed in them, leaving her armor in the cabinet. She looked at Dawnbreaker for a moment, wondering if she should leave it behind. The sword was too valuable, and she was afraid someone might lift it if they discovered the artifact, so she took her sword belt and buckled it on, putting her pistol in a lock box sitting on a shelf with the key in it.

“You think Restoration is a valid school of magic, don't you?” asked a woman who was standing right outside her room. “Don't you?”

Nora looked the woman over, an older blond in the yellow robes of Restoration. She seem frantic to gain some validation for her school.

“I have found Restoration to be one of the most valid schools in battle,” Nora told the woman. “Its spells have saved my life, and those of my companions, many times.”

The woman looked at her with new interest. “Perhaps I should have you guest lecture in one of my classes. Let these young fools know what they need to learn.”

Checking on the time in her implant, Nora hurried to the Hall of Elements, the main lecture chamber of the College. She was accosted by a totally gorgeous Altmer, tall and willowy, with bright green eyes looking out of a freckled face, flowing red hair cascading down her back.

“I think the College is in need of new leadership,” said the woman, looking down from her height. “I am Nirya, and someday I will run this place.”

 _Really caught up in your own importance, aren't we_ , thought Nora.

“You're new here, aren't you? Could you help me with a project?”

“Depends on what it is.”

“I saw you in your armor, and you still have your sword, so I'm thinking you are an adventurer, yes. Faralda has some secret research I would like to see. Perhaps you can get her notes for me.”

The last thing Nora wanted to do was piss off the Master Wizard of Destruction. Plus, this Nirya seemed to be the most petulant child of an Altmer she had ever met. But she didn't want to start making enemies, so she changed the subject.

“What do you know about Ancano?”

“Don't trust that one,” said the woman, green eyes narrowing. “He's up to something. Of course, everyone here is up to something, but that one is up to no good. He is rather handsome though, isn't he?”

Nora didn't answer and hurried on to her class, feeling the eyes looking at her on the way.

“You're new here, aren't you?” said the Thalmor _advisor,_ stepping out of the shadows. “So what is it? Are your here to save the world, or just in it for yourself.”

Nora knew she had to be careful of her words around this one. “I'm here because of the true beauty of magic. It's the ultimate art form.”

“That isn't one I've heard before,” said the Altmer, his eyes dissecting her. “Interesting. And that is quite some blade you have there. Planning on fighting a battle in the Hall of Elements?”

“No, sir. But it's a family heirloom, and I promised my father I wouldn't let it out of my sight.” That was the best Nora could come up with on the spur of the moment, and she cursed herself for carrying it here. She should have left it with her followers, where it would have been safe, and not been an object of interest.

Nora hurried off, using the starting class as cover for getting away from the Thalmor, whose eyes saw too much for comfort. There were twenty or so young people standing in a half circle, listening to the old mage, who reminded Nora of a chemistry professor she had in undergrad at Boston College. Distinguished and flighty at the same time. There were all races in the half circle, men and women. An Altmer, two Dunmer and a Bosmer, a Khajiit and an Argonian. A trio of Nords, a couple Imperials, and the rest Bretons, who seemed to have an affinity to magic that no other humans of Tamriel did.

“Welcome,” said the white haired old man who must have been Tolfdir. “Welcome. And who might you be? And what is your interest in magic?”

“I am Nora. And I'm interested in all the schools.” She still wasn't sure she wanted to mess with conjuration, though she could see some uses for the few spells she knew, and would consider looking at some of the ones she didn't know.

“We were discussing wards. Spells that will protect you from the castings of other mages who wish you harm. And I was explaining how magic can be very dangerous to those who are not careful with it. You are unleashing great powers, and that is not without risk.”

“But, sir,” said one of the apprentices, a male with the look of a Breton, the most common mages outside of Aldmeri territory from what Nora had heard. “We've come to learn how to use magic. Not to hear how dangerous it is. We know that.”

“I agree,” said a Dunmer man.

The rest of the class echoed that sentiment, and the instructor looked her way. “We haven't heard from Nora. What do you think?”

“I have to agree with the rest of the class. We should learn something useful.”

“Very well,” said Tolfdir, shrugging his shoulders. He looked over at Nora. “Would you help me with my demonstration? Do you know any wards?”

“Lesser or steadfast?”

The other novices looked at her with interest. She was obviously more advanced than any of them if she could cast the steadfast version of the spell, adept level, when it seemed like none of them could even cast the lesser version.

“The most powerful you can cast. And I will send a weak fire bolt into it, so there will be no danger.”

Nora smiled and stepped into position. She cast the ward, her regeneration nearly keeping up with the expenditure, making the spell long lasting in her hands. Tolfdir pulled up fire in his right hand, then stared lecturing the class, forgetting that he had a pupil standing ten yards from him casting a spell that used up magicka per second. He looked back at her, surprised, as if he didn't remember what he had told her.

“Oh dear. You can drop the ward and let yourself recharge if you want.”

“I'm fine, Master Tolfdir. Fire away.”

Tolfdir nodded and sent the bolt right at her, to explode on the ward, nothing getting through. “You can drop the ward now,” he said, his expression calling her a show off. “The rest of your, practice your wards. You, young lady, come over here with me so we can talk.”

Nora wondered if she had done something wrong. Had she gone beyond the pale by showing her abilities? But she wanted the mage to know that he could skip over much of the novice level instruction with her, unless he had some interesting spells she didn't know.

“You are much more advanced than the rest of your classmates. I'm wondering if you might be better placed in an adept class.”

“That's up to you, Master Tolfdir. But I think I could benefit from at least a week of novice instruction to correct any bad habits I might have learned.”

“You have wisdom as well. Surprising in one so young.”

Nora laughed inwardly while keeping a serious look on her face. Everyone on this world underestimated her age. Fair enough, when she looked like a twenty-two year old, despite being thirty-three in biological age, an effect of the Supersoldier serum. Lorenzo Cabot, the man whose blood was the basis of the serum, had lived over four hundred years, and didn't look like was going to die any time soon.

“You said you were interested in all schools, but is there one you have particular interest in? I specialize in Alteration myself.”

“Well, I'm an adventurer, so Destruction and Restoration are probably of the most use to me.”

“Yes, though you don't want to discount the other schools. Illusion can help you to obscure the senses of your enemies and warp their thoughts to your advantage. Conjuration can allow you to call up allies in the fight, or turn your dead enemies into soldiers for your battle. And my own Alteration can allow you to change your form to resist damage, enhance your abilities permanently, give you the option of casting novice and apprentice level spells with no cost to your reserves.”

“What about teleportation?” asked Nora. “Which school teaches that.” The distances in Skyrim were daunting to a woman who had come from a culture of teleporters and vertibirds, used to getting anyplace in her nation quickly.

“That would be my own Alteration school, though the spells are quite advanced. With significant study you can master them in a decade or so.”

Nora felt her heart fall. She didn't want to take a decade to learn something that useful. But she still thought she might be able to speed the process up considerably.

“I will consider your words, Master Tolfdir, and talk it over with a wizard friend of mine at the Frozen Hearth.”

“Not Nelacar?” asked Tolfdir in a tone of disapproval. “He was kicked out of the college for engaging in research that not approved.”

“No, I have an Altmer friend who adventures with me. Eldawyn.”

“If it's the one I'm thinking of, that might even be worse. You keep some dangerous company, young lady. I hope it doesn't turn you to evil. There are enough of those in Skyrim.”

Nora was sure that wouldn't be the case, and Tolfdir really didn't know Eldawyn. And Nelacar was a very good lover, something that could make her overlook his philosophy, as long as it didn't impact her mission.

Nora sat through other classes that day. Destruction with Faralda, followed by Illusion with the Bosmer Drevis Neloren, Restoration with Colette Marence, and finally Conjuration with Phinis Gestur. She stayed after that class, resolving to hurry back to her dorm floor for her study session with Nirya, the obnoxious but beautiful Altmer.

“Master Gestur. I have a question about possession.”

“Ah, Nora. You are really too advanced for my novice class. After you get some novice and apprentice level summoning spells under your belt, I might suggest that you transfer into my adept level class. And what was your question?”

“I have a friend who was possessed by an angry spirit, and we want to break her free of the possession.” Nora went on to explain how Eldawyn had become possessed, and the nature of the being that was trying, unsuccessfully, to control her.

“An interesting problem, and one I'm sorry to say I don't have the solution to. But I will look into some tomes, and see if I can point you in the right direction. Be warned, though. It might involve some risk to find what you need to free her.”

Nora had no problem with that. She loved Eldawyn, as much as any friend she had ever had. She wanted to see Eldawyn live free, and whatever risk and time it took were worth it. Nora hurried to her dorm, to see the other students on her floor practicing casting non- harmful spells under the watchful eyes of the Altmer, who Nora assumed was an advanced student.

“You do not have to come to my study sessions,” said Nirya, staring down the Dragonborn. “But if you do come, I expect you to be on time.”

Nora nodded and walked away. She didn't think she would get much use out of spamming candlelight and heal self spells, something she had gotten enough real world experience with. So she decided to check out the library, and the unusual Orc who was said to be the preeminent scholar of ancient magics on campus.

Urag gro-Shub was an elder Orc in brown mage robes, his beard and balding head snow white. He greeted her with a growling speech he had obviously practiced.

 _"_ You are now in the Arcanaeum, of which I am in charge,” he said. “You might as well call it my own little plane of Oblivion. Disrupt my Arcanaeum, and I will have you torn apart by angry Atronachs. Now, is there anything I can help you with?"

Nora stopped herself from laughing at the self important Orc and nodded her head.

“I just wanted to see the library. Quite impressive.” It was, for a medieval library. Nothing compared to the old Boston Public Library when it had been a going concern, or even the new Commonwealth Book Repository. But there must have been at least several thousand books on the shelves and in the locked cabinets.

“A mage is only as good as her knowledge,” said the serious Orc, glancing around his domain. “And I try to preserve all the knowledge I can. Do not let me see you abusing any of my books.”

“No, sir. I grew up around books, and my parents taught me to take care of them.”

Urag smiled at her, a frightening sight with his tusks, but she returned it in the spirit it was offered. After looking around the library for an hour she was ready to call it quits and head back to the inn. That was when Mirabelle found her.

“Come with me. The Archmage wants to talk with you, and I want to be in on this.”

“So, this is Nora Jane Adams,” said an older but still fit Dunmer man, wearing the most ornate robes the Dragonborn had seen on the campus. “I have already heard so much about you.”

The suite they were was also above those of the other mages. Its own alchemy and enchanting tables, glowing globes whose purpose she couldn't discern. A tea set on the desk, along with a number of bound papers that looked like reports.

“And would like to hear if from your own lips,” said Savos Aren.

So Nora spoke for most of an hour, telling the archmage a little about her world and her part in it, then relating how she had been brought here by the Goddess Kynareth. Then a synopsis of her adventures in Skyrim thus far.

“She's telling the truth, as far as I can tell,” said Aren, looking over at Mirabelle. “She did not set off the spell at least.”

“Spell?” asked Nora in alarm, wondering if something would have hurt her if she had told a lie. But she had stuck to the truth to the best of her ability.

“A simple truth spell,” said Aren with a smile. “Nothing to be alarmed about. Mirabelle thought you were being straight with her, but I'm not so easily convinced. Quite the story, and you definitely aren't a normal student. So, Nora Jane Adams, Thane of Whiterun and of Morthal, Dragonborn, just giving you your titles on this world, since I don't know those of your home world. What do you want of us?”

“I want to become a master of the schools of magic, Archmage. I told you how I have to fight the world eater in the future, probably no more than two years from now. And I need all the advantages I can get. The voice is powerful, and I have gotten quite skilled at wielding magical weapons. But it wouldn't hurt to be able to protect myself with magic and throw spells at Alduin.”

“Quite the task, and I don't envy you. I wouldn't want that burden laid on my shoulders. But Kynareth seemed to think you are up for it, and who am I to gainsay her.”

“I'll tell you honestly, Archmage. After seeing Alduin I realized that I am in over my head. I can't beat him, at least not at this time. He's a god, and I'm just a mortal. I have taken on many challenges and won, but this one scares me to death. So much is riding on it.”

“I understand,” said the Dunmer in an gentle tone. “As I said, I wouldn't want it. You show wisdom in being afraid. But many, including a Goddess, feel that you have it in you. You also have the referrals of three fine mages. Farengar, Wuunferd and Falion. We haven't always seen eye to eye with any of them, but all are powerful practitioners of magic, and good judges of talent. So, since I don't want my world eaten around me, and would prefer that my spirit live with my ancestors, and not feed the appetite of an evil beast, we will do what we can to prepare you. Mirabelle.”

“We are currently working out a curriculum for you to get you to master level as fast as possible,” said the master mage in her cultured Breton voice. “It has never been done before, and it may not be possible. But much of it depends on you. On how much talent you have, and how hard you are willing to work. I know you wanted to attend the novice classes, and I'll let you sit in them for a week, since they are really a waste of time for someone who has been throwing spells and healing comrades in battle. You are a natural spellsword already, but we want to make you a battlemage of immense power, so you can save us all. So after that first week you will spend a week with the apprentice mages, then move up to study with the adepts.”

“I have a routine I have been working on with my friends. Switching spells, dodging and blocking arrows, attacking with my sword. I would like to continue that if I could.”

“Let me see you in action,” said Mirabelle, nodding. “But be prepared for some late nights at the College. Like the archmage, I want you to succeed. I would stand by you in that fight, as would most of the mages here, but you were given the task, so I would assume that you are the only one who can defeat him.”

Nora left the College that night, after lessons with Mirabelle and the archmage, worn out. And hopeful. These people had believed her, and she was going to get the best instruction possible. She walked at a quick pace, eager to tell her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered why the Dragonborn, with a good command of magic already, was shuffled into the novice class. I, of course, had the confident Sole Survivor let the instructors know what she was and what she needed. The College is much larger in my story, with a substantial student body. In my game I play with the "Not So Fast, Mages Guild" Mod, which slows down the whole quest line, delaying Sarthal for a week after joining, then rationing out the other events. I will delay the rest even more, to give Nora a reasonable time frame for becoming a master. Also, the game mechanics work in the game, leveling up, assigning perks, which would make no sense in a story. So I will be working on other ways to get those amazing Ordinator perks, meditation, training, shrines, revelations. I hope this works for the reader.


	37. Chapter Thirty-seven – Novice Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora begins her special instruction at the Mage's College. And has a run in with Ancano, the Thalmor Adviser, that will eventually lead to chilling consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to warn about. Some sexual themes, and training violence.

“Okay, Nora,” said Faralda, standing a hundred feet away with fire in one hand, the blue of cold in the other. “Now the spells I'm going to throw at you will not be full power. They will cause little harm to you, especially with your enchantments. But they will sting, to let you know you're been hit.”

“I understand,” said Nora, taking a quick look at her surroundings. They were on the roof of the central tower of the College, four hundred feet in diameter and with plenty of room to play. All of the College masters were there to watch her, to add their constructive criticism where needed. Even Enthir, a master of something, she wasn't sure what, was there. A group of expert level students were on the steps leading up, with instructions that Ancano was not to pass.

A hundred feet from Nora were a series of targets, the same kind she had seen in fortresses to allow warriors to practice. In singles, pairs, groups of three, they had been numbered so that Faralda could call out which she wanted the Dragonborn to attack. Annekke was there as well, with her bow and a double sized quiver full of practice arrows.

“Begin,” shouted Faralda, throwing a fire bolt intended to catch Nora off guard.

Nora smoothly cast the ward, fending off the fire bolt, then shifted to catch an ice spike coming in high.

“Second targets. Fire.”

Nora dropped the ward and brought up fire in one smooth motion, sending her own bolts into the pair of targets, one after the other.

“Arrows,” shouted the master destruction mage, and Annekke launched two very quick shafts at Nora, which she caught on her buckler. As soon as the last arrow was deflected Faralda sent some bolts of cold at the Dragonborn, caught easily on the ward she quickly erected.

“First target. Shock.”

Nora brought up lightning bolt, hammering the wood and straw target, which started to burn.

More magic came in, very fast, faster than she had ever seen. Nora missed the first, which splashed against her hauberk with a sting. She caught the next two.

“Arrows.” And Annekke launched three her way, all blocked, but magic came in on the tail end of the last arrow, and Nora wasn't able to drop her shield and raise her ward in time to get them all.

“Fourth target, shock,” and Nora hit those three targets with chain lightning, the sparks jumping from target to target.

Arrows started coming in unannounced. Nora got most, missed one, and a fire bolt came in as her buckler was still in the air.

“Will you look at that,” exclaimed Tolfdir. “I've never seen anyone move so fast. And without magic aiding her.”

Nora was moving at speed now, catching most of the things thrown at her, but not all. And servicing the targets with the spells announced as they were called. She gave up on the buckler, which was impeding her switch over to wards, and started knocking the arrows out of the air with her palm. More magic came in, and she took some of it with her wards, while shifting her body and dodging many of the others with minimal effort. She was sweating in earnest now, though her motions were still smooth and on target, and she could hear the oohs and awes as she caught one arrow and flung it away, before sending more fire magic into a set of targets.

“Close attack, five,” shouted Faralda, readying her spells.

Nora knew what she intended. To hit the Dragonborn while she ran at the targets with her sword. Nora had something else planned.

“Wuld,” shouted Nora, and in an instant she was to the targets, swinging Dawnbreaker through them both, taking off the straw heads and setting the constructs on fire.

“Enough,” said Faralda, jogging over to Nora. “If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I never would have believed it. You were moving faster than possible, but I sensed no other magic than your wards and attacks.”

“I took a serum on my own world, one that made me twice as strong, twice as fast, than any other woman of my body weight. It helped me fight the evil of the Commonwealth. And it lets me heal really fast.” Nora held up a forearm that had a very visible burn on it, becoming fainter by the moment, until in less than a minute it was gone. “So, how did I do?”

“There's room for improvement,” said Faralda, chuckling at the hurt expression on Nora's face. “But it was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. I stopped pulling the punches, throwing spells as fast as I could, when it became apparent that the attacks I threw at most battle mages in training weren't going to cut it with you.”

Now Nora was beaming, nodding her head in approval.

“Don't let it go to your head,” said the Altmer mage. “You should have no problem with most of the magic users you run into, but against a really skilled archmage you would be dead meat. But once we get you trained to handle any situation you will be able to deal with even the most powerful magic user in Tamriel.”

After the assessment session was over and the mages left to talk it over, to formulate training sessions for their star pupil, Phinis Gestur stayed on the rooftop. The mage walked over the Nora, a frown on his face.

“I've noticed that you have not asked me about conjuration spells, Nora. You have attended my classes, but don't seem to have the same enthusiasm for my specialty as your classmates.”

Nora really hadn't wanted to tell this man what she thought of conjuration, since he was looking into a cure for Eldawyn. “Frankly, Master Gestur, and no insult intended, but I get a bad feeling from conjuration. Raising dead, bringing Dremora to our plain of existence. I've made my peace with soul trapping, since I need the energy for enchanting and recharging my equipment. But the other spells give me the shivers.”

“There is more to conjuration than what you think,” said Gestur, a serious look on his face. “You can conjure powerful bound weapons, summon atronachs and spirit animals which have nothing to do with the dead, even teleport your friends and allies to you with the proper spells. And you can banish the creatures you do not like, sending Daedra and Dremora, back to Oblivion. I think you are shortchanging yourself by not learning spells in my school.”

“Okay,” said Nora, still not comfortable with conjuration, but seeing how it could be advantageous to her. “Sell me a couple of novice level spells that don't involve calling dead or demons, and I'll give it a try.”

Nora had been surprised at how the College worked. She had assumed it would be like any institution of higher learning on Earth before the war. Pay tuition at the beginning of the semester, buy books, and there was nothing else to pay beside room and board. Room and board was free here, and not only were meals served, but snacks were kept in a room on each dorm floor. There were no books to buy, as they were available for free from the library. And basic casting instruction by the professors were also free.

Spell tomes, needed to actually learn the spells, were where the College made its money. They were very expensive. The cheapest novice spells still ran over a hundred gold, while the adept level were near a thousand, with the higher level running up to more than three thousand. Many of the students were beggared by the practice, having to do tasks for the College in order to get the funds to buy spells. Nora had no such problem, at least for now, though she could see having to loot many more tombs to complete her spell repertoire.

Gestur sold her the novice spells Bound Dagger, Bound Sword, as well as Soul Cloak and Summon Flame Atronach from the apprentice level. She would practice the bound weapons in her room, though Soul Cloak was best used in the wilds, where she could gather the souls of animals, and she was cautioned to not summon the creature from the Elemental Plain of Fire within the town. It set her back just over a thousand gold, and gave her some spells to evaluate.

“I could have given you those tomes for free,” said Eldawyn when she showed them to her fire mage friend.

“I know. But it gets me in good with Phinis Gestur, who I'm hoping will find out what I need to do to free you. I've also got permission for you and Sofia to have access to the College. You can't check anything out of the Arcanaeum, but you can peruse the collection as you want. It would be a great help for me if you could look up books about dragons, Alduin, magic, anything that might help me.”

Eldawyn smiled. “You are so cute when you are enthusiastic about something. Of course I will help you, darling. Now, I have been talking with Nelacar today, and I think I've talked him into a threesome.”

Nora woke early that morning and went over bound sword, learning the spell, then practicing casting it over and over. It was a good weapon, something she could call up if Dawnbreaker was out of her hand, though nowhere near as good as the artifact. Dawnbreaker now rode the hip of Eldawyn for safekeeping. She talked with the party at breakfast and found that they had been poking around the ruins of Winterhold during the day. Nothing much to be found, as it had been picked over for generations. But Eldawyn had been communing with the restless spirits that had been trapped on this plain during the disaster. They weren't hostile, and had much to say about their lives in Winterhold, possibly offering some clues to the Great Collapse.

The Dragonborn sat in her dorm room after the day's classes and training session with Faralda and Annekke. The student mages she shared the floor with were gathered around, sitting on the bed or on one of the two chairs. She found out that her floor mates were all apprentice level, and were in the classes she was scheduled to attend the next week. And about the time she would be moving up to adept classes they would be taking their tests for their own advancement.

“That is good,” said J'Zargo, a Khajiit, enthralling Nora with his wonderful turn of phrase and lilting accent. “J'Zargo realizes that Nora is much more advanced than the classes she takes. A waste of time, no.”

“Well, not really,” said Nora, looking into the cat face. “I picked up some bad habits on the road, since I learned my magic through use and battle. And it lets the instructors know my strengths and weaknesses.”

“J'Zargo thinks that makes sense. And J'Zargo hopes that you will be there to help this cat advance himself.”

J'Zargo seemed to have more that enough money to afford his lessons. As did Brelyna Maryon, a Dunmer of House Telvanni in Morrowind, the preeminent house of mages in the land of the Dark Elves.

“I was so glad to get away from my house, and the, expectations of my elders,” said the attractive Dunmer.

“What kind of expectations?” asked Nora, her hackles rising at the way the young mage had said the words.

“The young women of the house were expected to, service, the older males of Telvanni. I had been pressed into service from an early age, and I was tired of it. I wanted to be a mighty mage, but Telvanni believes that only males should be trained in magic. My father was of a different opinion, and he funded my trip to the College, so I could get a real education in Conjuration.”

Nora was shocked at the revelation of the Dunmer mage. She had been raised as a sex slave, to sate the appetites of the old men of her house. Fortunately, her father had not gone along, and had gotten her to Skyrim, away from the clutching claws of a bunch of perverts.

“My family doesn't approve of mages,” said Onmund, the one Nord male that Nora had seen at the college. “They're traditional Nords, and if you can't beat an enemy over the head with it they think it of no use. But I'm determined to become a mage. I have a mind, after all, and feel that I can strengthen it just as well as my muscles. I worked hard to get here, saving every Septim, but it is hard to afford what the instructors offer.”

Feeling sorry for the young man, who was trying to better himself and not just become another farmer or warrior, she resolved to sponsor him, if he was amenable. She wanted him to succeed in his dream, and thought it a shame if a talented young man failed because of lack of funds.

“And why did you come to Skyrim?” she asked of the Khajiit. From what she had learned about the cat people, they found Skyrim cold and inhospitable. The traders saw opportunity, so they came here. But surely there were other outlets for a young Khajiit in warmer climes.

“J'Zargo couldn't study in his home land, unless it was in hiding. Thalmor stalk the land, and they forbid J'Zargo's people from learning magic that might challenge them. The Dunmer teach no one but their own. High Rock has many schools of magic, but they only accept Bretons.”

“What about Cyrodil?” asked Brelyna. “They have several schools of magic.”

“Yes, J'Zargo thought about both the Synod and the College of Whispers, but there were too many problems. The Synod is all about politics, and little magic. They prefer to keep the magic out of the hands of the people. And the College of Whispers only trains their own. So that left this place as the only option for this cat. So J'Zargo endures the cold, that he might grow mighty in magic, and help his people against the Thalmor.”

That was an admission that could get the Khajiit in trouble in much of Skyrim, and assuredly in his homeland. From what Nora understood, the young cat was studying to become a battle mage, one that stood in heavy armor and traded spells with the enemy, using a melee weapon when those enemies got too close. And any enemy of the Thalmor was a friend of hers.

“And what about these private training sessions we have heard rumors of?” asked Onmund. “And the stories that you are from another world, and Dragonborn?”

Nora thought for a moment. Should she lie to these impressionable young mages? They would find out the truth soon enough, and lying to them would lose their trust.

“I am Dragonborn, yes. And I am from another world, one in which magic doesn't work, as far as I know. We have technology on the level of the Dwemer. So it was quite the shock to end up here.”

“J'Zargo would like to know how you got here, Friend Nora? And why?”

So Nora told them the story of what had happened, starting with her life in the Commonwealth and ending with her arriving at the College. The apprentice mages sat silent as she spoke, totally absorbed in her narrative. “And there you have it. And I would appreciate it if none of this got to Ancano.”

“No problem, Friend Nora,” said J'Zargo, shaking his head. “That one is the enemy of this cat, and I will have nothing to do with him.”

The others agreed, and it seemed that the Thalmor was not a popular man in the College.

Nora decided to go to the Arcanaeum to see how Eldawyn and Sofia were doing, then go back to the inn with them. She had just entered the main hall when the Thalmor came out of the shadows to confront her.

“I've been wanting to talk with you, novice. Though not so much of a novice as you had presented as.”

“I have nothing to say to you,” growled Nora, trying to go around the Altmer.

Ancano grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

“Get your hands off of me,” hissed Nora, menace in her voice that would have caused most to step away from her. But not this arrogant bastard.

“I think I know what you are,” said the Altmer, his green eyes boring into her. “But I want to make sure before I make my report. So, you will come with me and you will answer my questions.”

Nora was tempted to send the elf into the wall with Unrelenting Force. Doing that would confirm his suspicions, and she didn't want to make it easy for him. And the shout might kill the tall and slender elf, something that was sure to get her into hot water with the College. She decided another lesson might be in order.

The Dragonborn twisted away from his grip, going through the weak point, his thumb. She threw a palm strike at his face, a smooth steady movement that was fast enough while not revealing her full speed. The palm stopped, barely touching his nose. Nora hopped back on her right foot, raising her left into her body, cocking it, then sending a side kick toward the head of the Altmer. Again she stopped, the pad of her foot barely touching his nose, leaving it there for a couple of seconds before bringing it down. The Altmer stared at her with wide eyes.

“Don't try to take liberties with me,” said Nora, her voice rising. “And don't you dare touch me without my permission. Or I will kill you.”

The Altmer stepped back, determination on his face. He called magic to his hands, and Nora readied herself to hit him with a shout.

“What's going on here?” yelled Mirabelle Ervine, coming up behind Nora and putting a hand on the Dragonborn's shoulder. Tolfdir was with her, and Savos Aren seemed to appear out of nowhere behind Ancano.

“I was just going to ask this student some questions, as allowed in my position as advisor. And she attacked me.”

“He lies,” said Nora, eyes narrowing, her rage rising.

“We'll take care of this, student,” said Aren, his eyes never leaving the Thalmor agent. “Now Ancano. You have been warned about this behavior in the past. You are not to harass the students. One more incident like this and you will be escorted off the College grounds by the guards. And I will be with them.”

“Come with me, Nora,” said Mirabelle, putting an arm around the Dragonborn and leading her off. “I'm sorry. None of us want that bastard here, but a deal has been made with the Empire to allow the Thalmor access.”

“I thought this was Stormcloak territory?”

“Outside the College it is. But the College tries to stay above politics, which means, unfortunately, playing both sides.”

“Did I do something wrong?” asked Nora, wondering why the master mage was leading her into the Arcanaeum.

“Not at all,” said Mirabelle, stopping and looking into Nora's eyes. “If you had killed him, something I'm sure you could have done before he knew what had happened, there would be repercussions. Nothing we couldn't cover up, but the Thalmor would increase their scrutiny of the College. So I am glad that you didn't kill him. Let the Archmage handle him, and if he approaches you again, seek out one of the senior instructors or Savos Aren and report his conduct. Savos will eject him, but then we will have another Thalmor assigned. And it's better to have one we know than another with unknown capabilities.”

“I understand,” said Nora, nodding. “I hate the Thalmor, but I would do nothing to cause problems for the College.”

“Good. Then we will speak no more of it. And Tolfdir will be leading an expedition to the excavations at Saarthal with the apprentice students. I think it might be a good idea if you went with them, get out of the College for five days or so. Let Ancano forget about your confrontation.”

Nora thought it a forlorn hope that the Altmer would forget anything in that short a time. But maybe getting out of the College would be a good idea.

“What about my training? And can I take my followers along? They're about to go stir crazy in that inn.”

“Tolfdir will be training you on the way,” said Mirabelle, nodding. “There will be camps on the way there and back, plus a couple of nights spent in the excavations, so you will have time. As far as your followers, I don't see why not. Tolfdir seems to take it for granted that it's a safe journey, and he's capable of defending himself. But there are many dangerous creatures out there on the ice plains. Additional security would be a good thing.”

“We're going on a field trip,” she told Eldawyn and Sofia when she greeted them in the Arcanaeum.

“What's a field trip?” asked Sofia, Eldawyn's expression showing that she didn't understand the term either.

“I'm going to the excavations at Saarthal,” she said, the words coming out fast in her excitement. “And I have permission to bring all of you along as security.”

“Will there be looting?” asked Sofia, and Eldawyn laughed.

“My dear Sofia. This will be a trip to a research excavation into ancient magic. They will not want tomb raiders taking their toys before they have a chance to study them.”

Sofia looked disappointed, but Nora was sure they would find something there to catch her interest. And Nora could buy a couple of spell books that would let the spellsword increase her own capabilities. Or ask Eldawyn to scribe some.

“When are we leaving?” asked Sofia, her own enthusiasm growing at the prospect of traveling.

“Day after tomorrow,” said Nora. “We can leave some of our gear behind, taking the tents and furs. And I want us to store everything else of real value at the college. I wouldn't want to come back and find that we are dirt poor because some idiot cleaned us out.”

The next day Nora met with her floor mates, all of whom were going on the field trip. They were all taking excitedly, though Brelyna was somewhat worried about going out into the wilds of the Hold.

“And I guess you won't be coming along?” asked the Dunmer, looking sad. “Unless they promote you from the novice class before we leave.”

“I'm going,” said Nora, to the delight of her floor mates. “I've been promoted to apprentice. And even better news. My followers, six accomplished warriors and mages, will be coming with us, so you will be safe.”

That brought cheers from the others, and bottles of wine came out to be shared among the group. When the others were away she gave Onmund four spell tomes that Eldawyn had crafted. The Nord looked at her with a mixed expression of gratitude and exasperation.

“I'm not a beggar,” said the Nord, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I know you aren't, but isn't it a tradition here for nobility to become the patrons of Nords trying to attain something? Bards college, Mage college, things like that? Well, I am a Thane of two Holds, and wealthy, and I would like to be your patron.”

The young Nord still looked uncertain, and Nora let out a sigh. “Look, Onmund. Your family isn't helping you, and you are at the end of your resources. So let me help you. I have spell tomes of Oakflesh, Muffle, Fireball and Summon Flame Atronach. Surely useful to a student mage like you. So don't piss me off. You wouldn't like me pissed off, now would you?”

The wide eyed young man shook his head, and Nora suppressed a laugh. Onmond looked so cute, Nora thought about seducing him on the spot. _I'm here to help him_ , she thought, _not to fuck him._ Maybe later, when he wasn't feeling so grateful that any seduction would feel like a type of rape. And it wasn't like she was lacking in lovers.

That night Eldawyn instructed Nora in the scribing of spell tomes. It was something she would learn in the Adept class, but Nora wanted to get tomes scribed for Sofia and Onmund, though Elda had already been making up some for the spellsword. The better Sofia was with magic, the stronger the party was, and the better their chances for survival.

“Later I will work with you on scribing scrolls,” said the Altmer, smiling. “I know you may never use them, but they have their uses. If you are low on magicka and need to cast a high level spell, a scroll can come in handy. And scrolls given to those with little magical talent can allow them to throw spells like fireball into enemies you might not be in a position to handle yourself.”

So Nora spent a couple of hours working on scribing, ruining one tome and actually producing one, an easy fire bolt spell. Eldawyn had bought reams of the special paper and binders for their lessons from Enthir, the Bosmer instructor who had access to just about anything a student might want.

The morning of the trip the party gathered all of their packed animals and met the rest of the group in a large courtyard at the base of the College. There was Tolfdir, like a mother duck leading his ducklings. Everyone had a horse, a good thing, since going on foot would add at least an extra day. And for the instructor and sixteen apprentices there were seven pack animals, hauling food and tents for the class.

“There will be food and drink on the site,” said Tolfdir. “I teleport supplies to them weekly.”

“Couldn't we all teleport as well?” asked Nora, wondering if the trip across the ice was even necessary.

“I'm afraid not," said Tolfdir, shaking his head. "Portals for living creatrues are different, and I already have points for those in three locations across Skyrim. l can only establish so many teleport points, and I would have to go to those other points and take down the portals. Meaning I would have to come back the old fashioned way, by horse or wagon. So, we are forced to ride.

“Is everyone ready to go?” he asked the class, getting many yells and nods, while others remained silent. “Not to worry. Nora here is an accomplished warrior, as are her six companions. So there is nothing to concerned yourself with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nora has the faculty on board with advancing her as fast as possible. And now they'e on the way to Sarthal.


	38. Chapter Thirty-eight Under Saarthal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and her party ride to Saarthal, where she will encounter a power of enormous proportions. And some horny spirits intent on reliving their love through possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of violence, lots of explicit sex, including nonconsensual (rape) by spirit possession. You have been warned.

The icy wastes to the west of Winterhold deserved their name. Mile after mile of desolate ice fields, a few feet of snow laid over it. A first look would leave the observer with the impression that it was lifeless. They would be wrong. There were snow bears, ice trolls, and many large packs of wolves. They preyed on the rabbits and elk that roamed the wastes, feeding on the sparse vegetation of the plains.

They were not a threat to the group. As Tolfdir had said, there were seven experience warriors, one master wizard, and sixteen apprentices who might not have been the mighty mages they would someday be, but still had offensive spells at their command. Until mid-afternoon, when a dragon descended upon them. It was blue, and Nora was betting that it was an Arctic dragon, and not the lightning breathing kind. Either way, fire would be effective against it.

The beast circled around, letting out a loud roar that was meant to terrify its prey. The students on the whole looked well terrified, but J'Zargo joined the companions and Tolfdir in bombarding the dragon with spells and arrows. Sofia and Lydia were hit with freezing breath, enough to knock them to their knees, though they were soon up and taking the dragon under fire. The dragon fell quickly with five mages throwing fire at it, and even some of the more frightened of the students were now sending spells into the monster. With a last croak it fell from the sky, shaking the ground when it hit.

Nora felt the energy coming over her. She would have preferred not absorbing the soul in front of the students, but she had no choice in the matter. The Dragonborn rose into the air, levitated by the energy, as the pleasure and the pain hit every nerve. She landed softly on her feet as the overflow came out in a circular wave.

“Splendid, splendid,” said Tolfdir, walking over to look at the dragon. “Your group certainly is as advertised.”

“And if you had been making this journey without us, your class of future adepts would be smaller. Maybe much smaller.”

“I hadn't thought about dragons when I planned this trip,” admitted the instructor. “I've never seen them out here before.”

“Well, they're a fact of life on this world now,” said Nora in exasperation. She looked at the sad face of the old man and couldn't stay mad at him. He was such an old dear, and she could tell by his expression that he felt awful about putting his young charges in danger.

The rest of the day passed slowly, riding across the wastes. The very very cold wastes. Nora was shivering in her furs, whether from real cold or because of the psychological feel of being in such an Arctic environment she couldn't tell. What she did know was that her face was cold, and she was determined to ask her Nord friends what they did to protect their noses.

The party made camp on the edge of a fairly large patch of pine forest. A well made fire pit awaited the group, along with wood that had been chopped, and soon there was a roaring fire to warm them. Some of the apprentices cooked food for all, getting them out of a guard shift for the night. It was decided that there would be four shifts of five sentries. The first would have one of Nora's people and four apprentices, the others two and three.

Nora sat with her floor mates and a couple of her party on one side of the fire, absorbing her double portion of food. And chatting with the young students.

“That was very brave of you, J'Zargo,” she told the young Khajiit. “You were determined to help us take down that dragon.” _Not that we really needed you to_ , thought Nora, but she wasn't about to tell the young cat that.

“J'Zargo was raised as a warrior in his clan, and would not shame them by hiding when there was a battle. This cat hopes this serves him well when he is a battle mage, no.”

“Is what we heard about you true?” asked a young Breton woman, Brenda Ashhart, sitting on the other side of the Khajiit.

“It depends on what you heard,” said Nora, not really wanting to go into a telling of her life once again. “If it was flattering, then of course it was true. If not, then I emphatically deny it.”

That brought forth laughter, but the curious young mage was not one to be dissuaded. “I've heard that you are Dragonborn, and not from this world. Is that true?”

Nora looked over at Tolfdir, hoping the man would come to her aid. He surprised her. “Go ahead and tell them, Nora. It would be good for these young people to know that there is more to the Universe out there than Nirn.”

So Nora told an abbreviated version of her story, passing over many of the events. And the questions began.

“Do you have any children, Nora?” asked an Imperial woman, one Violeta Nidicci.

“I had a son, Shawn. I went looking for him when I awoke from cryo the second time, only to find that he had been revived sixty years earlier. So I was looking for a young boy, and found a sixty year old man.”

“I can't bring myself to believe you, Nora,” said a Nord woman, one Helvi Sea-Storm. “I think you are just telling us a story so we will think you special.”

Nora sat up and glared at the woman, making the Nord avert her eyes. She hadn't wanted to go into details, but being called a liar set her off. Not that she couldn't lie with the best of them when it was necessary, but in this case she had told the truth.

“Can I give a demonstration, Master Tolfdir?”

“Of course, my dear. As long as you don't kill or injure anyone.”

“Just a little show,” said Nora, pulling out her data projector and setting it on the ground. “You all may want to shift a little to get a good view.” And thus began the long version of her presentation, a fifteen minute journey into another world.”

“Amazing,” said Tolfdir, eyes wide as the holo faded. “The wonders of your world, and the terror.”

“J'Zargo wants to know what kind of magic was used to kill those cities.”

“No magic. Science. A hundred years before my time some men discovered how to split the atom, releasing immense power.”

“What are atoms?” asked Brelyna.

“The smallest particles that make up everything,” said Nora. “Though they turned out not to be the smallest, and they could be split into smaller particles, releasing energy.”

This started a discussion about the nature of the world. Nora stopped herself from laughing at some of the absurd notions of this culture, though she was also surprised at how close they were to the truth, barely missing. Finally the fatigue of the day started getting to everyone, and they started heading to their tents.

“I have something for you, Nora,” said Tolfdir, yawning. He held three identical spell tomes in his hands. “Tomes of Thundering Hooves. I thought they might help you in your journeys. One for each of the mages in your party.”

“What do they do?” asked Nora, turning one of the tomes in her hands.

“You cast the spell on your horse, and it allows the beast to run much faster, while using none of its own resources. It only lasts about ten minutes or so, but you can cast it over and over and make twice the distance, maybe three times, in a day than normal. And as a bonus, the horse can run on water.”

Nora stared at the tome in shock. This spell gave her party the potential to travel three times the distance in a day as previously. But she could see a problem. “So, we can get three horses up to speed, and leave the others behind?”

“Oh no, my dear,” said the old Mage. “It also affects those horses close to you. So if all three of you cast it, your entire party, including pack animals, will more faster.”

“And how much?” asked Nora, sure that such a largess would cost her.

“Nothing,” said the old Nord, smiling. “It is my gift to you, from an old man who wishes to retire someday to Sovngarde, and not have to worry about some damned dragon ending his existence.”

Nora jumped up from her seat on the log, got on her knees, and wrapped the old man in a hug. “Thank you so much, Master Tolfdir.”

“We had a meeting, and all of the other instructors will have tomes for you. Useful spells that are not commonly taught in the College. Now, if you will let me go, I need my sleep.” The tone of the old man's voice told Nora that he had indeed enjoyed having an attractive woman giving him a hug.

The next morning Nora was up with the last shift, watching as the students pulled themselves out of their tents and into the cold of the dawn. Nora and her shift had built the fire up to a blaze, hot tea brewing and breakfast cooking. Many of the apprentices groaned as they moved, not used to sleeping on the ground. Smiles attached themselves to many faces as they homed in on the heat and the scent of food.

“J'Zargo couldn't sleep through the mating calls coming from your tent, friend Nora,” said the Khajiit, an evil smile on his face.

“Sorry, but I have nightmares every night. The, um, mating rituals, drive the nightmares away.”

“You might want to talk with Drevis Neloran when you get back to the College, Nora,” said Tolfdir, rubbing his eyes. “Illusion magic deals with dreams, and he might have a cure. But oh, to be young again.”

The group rode through the day across the wastes, seeing more patches of forest, including one very large grouping of trees to the north. Now it was starting to make sense how so many animals survived on the icy wastes. There were enough forests to provide food for the herbivores, and thus to the predators. The sun was starting to set when they reached Saarthal, not visible until they were almost on top of it, concealed as it was by the surrounding rocks.

They rode the horses down a number of wooden inclines that had been erected to reach the level where the entrance to Saarthal was located. At the bottom was a camp, with a stable that had been built for the horses of the College. It really didn't have enough room for all of the new mounts and pack animals, but they were placed two to a stall to accommodate them all and get them out of the cold. The pair of grooms working the stable started unsaddling and rubbing down horses, and after watching them for a few minutes Nora thought they were in good hands.

The interior of Saarthal was warmer than the outside, barely. There were torches, magical light globes and a few good sized fires all over the large interior. There was a maze of walkways, boards placed over areas where the stone paths had fallen. Hired workers and advanced students were busy cataloging the finds, hundreds of pieces, some of great value, others of no value at all except to scholars. Tolfdir brought them to one of the tables, where a faculty member named Arniel Gane gave a lecture on what the purpose of Saarthal had been and what they had found. Nora found the lecture of interest, though most of her followers appeared bored out of their minds.

“Master Gane,” she said, holding up a hand. “I've been in many Nordic ruins, and this one looks like none I've ever seen.”

“I would like to talk with you about the places you have been,” said Gane with a smile. “But to answer your question, most of the ruins in Skyrim fall into one of two categories. Tombs, and Dragon Cult Fortresses. Sarthal, while it does have tombs, had a different purpose. This is an Ancient Nord city. Thousands of people once lived and worked here. And it has many of the magical artifacts they once used. We're not sure why they left, but it appears that they packed up and left in a hurry. Possibly the legends of Snow Elves sacking the city were true.”

Nora wondered if whatever it was that forced them out was still here, just waiting to manifest again and attack. The Sole Survivor was finding that many mages were just like scientists before the war on her world. So fascinated by their discoveries that they ignored the dangers that were staring them right in the face.

A few more researchers had presentations on their work. By the time the last had walked away there was widespread yawning among the group.

“We will be bedding down by the fire over there,” said Tolfdir, who then walked over to Nora. “You can camp where you want, if you desire privacy.”

Nora almost laughed. The old man was telling them that if they wanted to fuck half the night, get a room. And the room wasn't with the apprentices.

Soon after that the spirits of Saarthal came out, the glowing figures of long dead Nord men and women. They reenacted their daily activities, posing no threat to the living. Nora had to wonder what trapped them here, away from the afterlife most would have preferred. Something that had offended the gods? Was there something she could do to send them on? Nora decided that attacking them wasn't the answer, since the spirits were not aggressive, and attacking one might set them all off.

The Dragonborn slept with Eldawyn that night, both pleasuring the other for an hour with hand and tongue. She felt satisfied at the end of that time. Eldawyn, who had been drinking heavily, fell into a deep sleep while Nora lay on the furs enjoying the after sex glow.

“Nora,” said a voice she recognized. “May I come in?”

“Let me get decent,” she told Brelyna, and the Dunmer female laughed as she crawled in the entrance to the tent.

“Don't bother,” said Brelyna, a twinkle in her eye, reflected from the magelight in the tent. “I can't stand it anymore. My classmates are all so clumsy, so inexperienced, and I need the touch of an experienced lover.”

“You're sure? What you told me...”

“I had to get away from those awful old men, who cared for little else than planting their seed in me. But that doesn't mean I don't like sex, especially when it's between people who want each other to feel good.” The Dunmer stripped as she was talking, until she was almost naked. “Unless you don't want me, that is?”

Nora was up in an instant. The sex she had with Eldawyn had been nice, as always, but she needed more. She ran her hands over the smooth skin of Brelyna, her mouth on the Dunmer's, her tongue probing the mouth of the other woman. She moved down the body of the young lady, taking a hard nipple in her mouth and teasing it with her tongue. Soon she had worked her way down and was lapping up the flowing juices of Brelyna's sex. The dark elf came in minutes, the sexual tension released. After that it was back and forth, each pleasuring the other, until both were worn out.

“That was wonderful,” said a breathless Brelyna, laying on the furs. “You really know what you are doing.”

“So do you,” said Nora with a chuckle. “So do you.”

The next morning there were more lectures, then the class was turned loose to shadow whichever researcher they wished.

“Why don't you help Arniel out,” said Tolfdir, pointing at a tunnel leading off from the main chamber. “We just opened that section up, and he might appreciate the help in searching and cataloging.”

Nora found the researcher looking over some crumbling stones, wielding a small probe and a whisk. “Master Tolfdir asked that I help you.”

“You. I remember you. Of course. I wanted to talk to you. But let me show you where to get started.”

Gane led her to a room that had sleeping furs on the floor, and Nora wondered if the man was going to try to seduce her. He wasn't bad looking, but Nora wasn't in the mood, and she prepared herself to reject him as gently as possible.

“See these artifacts over here?” he asked, and Nora breathed a sigh of relief. “Do you know the detect magicka spell?”

“Of course,” said Nora. It was the spell that had been cast on her so many times when mages wanted to read her magicka.

“Cast it on each of these objects in turn, then write down in that pad what readings you got from each piece. When you're done with that, come see me and we'll talk for a bit.”

Suddenly two of the blue spirits appeared in the room, a man and a woman. The spirits looked at the living pair, then approached.

 _What the hell is going on here?_ thought Nora, just before the female slid into her body and she found she had no control over her own actions. Or her feelings. Gane's eyes widened as the male spirit possessed him, then a smile grew over his face.

All Nora could feel at the moment was lust. Extreme, all consuming lust, and she realized the two spirits had been lovers in life, and wanted to renew those feelings in death while they had two subjects at hand. Gane moved to her and they were in each others' arms. Their lips sought the others, and they kissed deeply, the possessed Gane pulling off Nora's clothing, having some trouble with the chain hauberk. Possessed Nora helped him out, and within minutes both were holding each other's naked bodies while hands and lips explored.

Nora knew she should have felt disgusted, violated, but the feelings of her possessor overruled anything she might have felt. Gane lowered her onto the furs, Nora opened her legs, feeling her genitals buzzing with anticipation. Gane went down on her, licking at her labia, kissing her clit, getting the juices flowing. She maneuvered into place and took his hardening cock into her mouth, taking him deep into her throat while her tongue worked over his balls. They kept this up until both were ready to burst, and Gane moved himself into position.

The man's large cock penetrated her pussy, an inch at a time as the tight tunnel opened up for him. With a final push into an organ slick with her emissions it slid in the hilt, filling her. Gane started thrusting, gently at first, then working up to a steady rhythm. Nora rubbed her hands over the man's back as she breathed out heavily with each thrust. Again, she knew it wasn't her, but she had no choice, and her pleasure grew, until she was gasping out her passion. Gane kept thrusting, all the way in, his groin rubbing against her clit and sending waves of pleasure through her. And suddenly she came, pleasure exploding from her genitals and running through her body. Her vaginal walls clenched on Arniel's cock, and he came deep inside of her with a cry. She kept milking him, getting everything she could out of his cock.

Nora expected that the spirits would release the possession as soon as they rode the bodies to sexual completion. Instead, Arniel's dick stayed hard, and he kept thrusting, varying depth and speed, bringing her back to an orgasm in minutes. Nora rode the pleasure as the man fucked her for what seemed like hours. Gane came again, flooding her pussy with his seed, then lay there kissing her while his cock softened inside her.

The man finally rolled off, and Nora expected the possession would be over, when a familiar voice started yelling.

“What's going on here?” shouted Tolfdir. “Are you two out of your minds?”

The blue spirit rose from the body of Gane, who promptly passed out, and slid into the body of the old master mage. A smile came over his face, and Nora realized that the spirits were up for round two. Tolfdir striped, revealing an old but still fit body, his cock, not as large as Gane's but still respectable, standing proudly from his body. He lowered himself onto Nora, whose arms reached out to welcome her old lover back in another form. Tolfdir's cock slid into a cunt well lubricated with juices and sperm, and the man went to thrusting into her.

Different man, different cock, but the motions were the same. Nora was too lost in the haze of pleasure that hung over her to even try to protest. It was a kind of rape, and she really hadn't wanted it to happen, but the feelings of the two spirit lovers overrode everything. She came again, then once again, until Tolfdir grunted and came in her. And kept right on going.

Nora had a moment of panic when she wondered if this was ever going to stop. Or would someone else find them, to be possessed, and they would continue fucking Nora until she died. People joked about dying from sex, but the actual threat of it was not funny. Finally Tolfdir came again and rolled off of her. The spirits manifested outside the bodies of those they had possessed, holding each other, kissing, smiling. An then they ascended, up and through the ceiling, and Nora knew that they had finally passed on to their afterlife, having consumated a love that had been waiting for five thousand years.

The Dragonborn lay on her back, feeling the seed of two men flowing from her pussy and down her ass. Tolfdir was still breathing heavily, and Nora had to hope that he wouldn't go into a cardiac arrest. Gane's eyes opened, a confused expression on his face.

“I'm sorry,” said Gane. “I knew I was raping you, and I couldn't help myself.”

The slight smile still on his face belayed his words. Intellectually he might have hated doing what he did, but his emotions were telling him something else. An afterglow from the possession. Nora felt shame at letting something else control her, but the glow suffusing her body was real, and pleasant.

Tolfdir opened his own eyes, then cried out. “What did I just do? I had no control over myself. Will you please forgive me, Nora?”

“None of us had any choice,” said Nora, shaking her head as she sat up. “We were the victims of dead lovers who wanted to feel themselves giving pleasure to each other, then move on. We were the conduits of their passion and had no choice. Besides, I actually enjoyed myself, as nasty as that sounds.”

“Well,” said Gane, smiling. “I have to admit that I have never had a pussy quite like yours. So tight and wet. The possession is already fading from my mind, but the image of you clenching around my cock lingers.”

“We will not speak of this outside this chamber,” said Tolfdir, eyes still wide in alarm. “Have you heard of something like this happening before, Arniel?”

“No, sir. This is the first time, as far as I know.”

“Then we will put this behind us,” said Tolfdir, his eyes still roaming over Nora's naked body. “And please put some clothes on, my dear. Before I have a heart attack.”

Nora cleaned herself off as best she could with some of the rags that Gane used to clean the finds in this room. She then got dressed, still feeling the eyes of the men on her. They might feel ashamed, but they had experienced what her body could do to them. And they would have trouble thinking of anything else for several days.

“Come, Nora,” said Tolfdir after getting into his clothes. “I wanted to show you a new area we have just opened. There are gates we cannot open, and I thought that you and your people, with their experience in delving ruins, might find ways to get through them.”

Tolfdir keep diverting his eyes, even when Nora was totally clothed and armored.

“Master Tolfdir. Stop beating yourself up. You had no choice.”

“But...”

“You enjoyed it? So what? So did I. The physical pleasure was wonderful, and the feelings of those old lovers bled through into mine. So don't feel ashamed. If anything we helped them. They're now free of this twilight existence.”

Tolfdir continued to shake his head, and Nora realized he would continue to blame himself no matter what she said. She thought of a way that might help, but she couldn't do it now. Maybe back at the College.

Eldawyn, Lydia and Elesia waited for her at the entrance to the newly discovered section. The others were said to be seeing to the horses, making sure that they got some exercise. Some workers were already looking over the walls, shelves and urns, searching for artifacts. Tolfdir pointed at a closed gate that was blocking further access.

“I'll look it over,” said Nora, moving to the closed portcullis and looking for chains and switches.

Tolfdir nodded, averting his eyes from her, and Nora felt her heart breaking. Not that she loved the master mage, nor would she want a long term relationship with him, but what he had done seemed to have damaged his kind heart. Maybe he thought she was disgusted with his age. Such was not true. When she had worked the stage of the Red Seat in Diamond City she had made more caps than the other girls, thanks to her athletic performance on the pole, and her willingness to handle the needs of all of the customers. They loved her good looks and her enthusiasm, something missing in most of the tired old whores that worked the district and Diamond City as a whole. Nora made a minimum of three hundred caps per sex act, sometimes as much as five hundred, and she had serviced men and women of all body types. Fat and skinny, young and old, and while maybe not all being appealing to her, they were not disgusting either. She gave them their money's worth and they came back for more.

Her training in psychology told her that Tolfdir, besides having guilt over the apparent rape of a woman he respected, was afraid that he disgusted her. Not true. And she needed to do something that proved as much to him.

The amulet was there, in plain sight, over a section of bricks in something that looked like a small doorway. Strange, she had looked at that section before checking out the portcullis and could have sworn that the amulet wasn't there. She cast detect magic on it and grunted as it showed a strong resonance like nothing she had ever seen. She asked Eldawyn to do the same. The elf stared at the amulet, then looked over at Nora.

“I've never seen a magical resonance like that. I think it's the old magic. But I detect nothing harmful in it.”

Nora nodded and reached for the amulet, pulling it from the wall, which now glowed. And turned quickly as a series of spears rose up from the ground and sealed the other entrance to the room.

“What in the world happened?” asked Tolfdir, looking in through another portcullis.

“I pulled this amulet from the wall and those shafts rose,” said Nora, looking closely at the piece of jewelry.

“Most curious,” said the master wizard, now looking at her with a twinkle in his eye. This was his element, seeking new knowledge, and not even his embarrassment could get in the way. “Where did you find it?”

Nora pointed at the wall, then got an idea. Putting on the amulet, she quickly pulled up a fire bolt and sent it into the wall. The bricks fell in, while at the same time the spears in the other entrance retracted into the floor.

“Most curious,” said Tolfdir, walking up to the opening and moving to walk through.

Nora had looked through and seen the familiar passage with recesses for bodies, many filled with the ancient dead. She knew what that meant. Draugrs.

“Maybe you should let me and my people lead, Master Tolfdir. This is the kind of place we're used to exploring.”

“Perhaps you are right. But I will be close behind, ready to cast when needed.”

Nora cast muffle, then crouched down and started forward, planting a toe on the floor, rocking her fott to the heal. The standard pace to move as silently as possible. It was an instinct, something she didn't have to think about. She wanted to see and hear the draugrs, if any, first, so she and her people could attack before the undead got in any licks. So far they had seen nothing, and the way seemed to end in a room with a stone table in the center and several sealed sarcophagi along the edges.

“Well, this sucks,” said Eldawyn, looking over at Nora. “Think there's a secret doorway here?”

Nora was just about to open her mouth when all of her friends froze in place. Her vision shifted, most of the colors leaving, and she started to try and revive her friends before something worse happened to them. That was when she noticed that someone else had entered the act, and she turned to see an Altmer man in unusual brown robes standing on the other side of the table, his eyes boring into her.

“Hold, mage, and listen well,” said the man in an echoing voice. “Know that you have set in motion a chain of events that cannot be stopped. Judgment has not been passed, as you had no way of knowing. Judgment will be passed on your actions to come, and how you deal with the dangers ahead of you. This warning is passed to you because the Psijic Order believes in you. You, mage, and you alone, have the potential to prevent disaster. Take great care, and know that the Order is watching.” And with that the man disappeared.

Nora didn't like the sound of any of that. A chain of events that cannot be stopped? Judgment? Judgment for what? And what in the hell was the Psijic Order?”

“What happened?” asked Tolfdir, as he and her followers came back into real time.

“An Altmer appeared in front of me, saying he was from the Psijic Order.”

“Psijic Order? Why makes no sense at all. The Psijics had nothing to do with Saarthal. And why would they contact you, assuming it's true?”

Nora felt insulted that her honesty was being called into question. Of course, the alternate explanation was that the man who appeared had lied about his own background. The Dragonborn decided to go with that second.

“Who are the Psijic Order?”

“An ancient order of mages who lived on the isle of Artaeum,” said Eldawyn, her own eyes just starting to focus from the effects of the incident. “They were said to have originated on the Summerset Isles, and the Mages Guild would later form as a result of their efforts.”

“What did they want?” asked Tolfdir, in his curiosity forgetting all about his involuntary rape of Nora.

“He said that I had set in motion events that can't be stopped, and that I wouldn't be judged for that. But I would be judged for my actions ahead.”

“Curious,” said Tolfdir, his mind lost on the Psijics. “Well, if they did contact you, I would consider it an honor, since they only bother to do that with those they deem worthy. But then, what else could you be to them?”

Just then the lids burst from a trio of sarcophagi and draugrs stepped forth. Nora almost shouted for joy. This was a very non-cryptic foe she could fight with abandon, and she and her people went to it with spell and sword, Tolfdir joining in with castings of his own. The draugr stood not a chance, and one of the sarcophagi proved to be an entrance to further reaches of the tomb.

“How old is this place?” asked Nora as they moved through the opening and into the tomb beyond.

“Legend tells that this city was founded by Ysgramor,” said Lydia with religious fervor. “The Snow Elves coveted something said to be under the city, and sacked it. Only Ysgramor and his sons escaped, to go back to Atmora and rally the Five Hundred Companions. They took back the city and drove the Snow Elves underground, where they became the slaves of the Dwemer.”

“Very good, my dear,” said Tolfdir, smiling at Lydia. “You know your history, or at least the legends of such.”

“Oh no, Master Tolfdir. It is history, one for us Nords to be proud of.”

 _And in so doing, they created the Falmer,_ thought Nora, shuddering at the thought of those blind repulsive creatures. History was written by the winners, and of course the survivors of the winners would be proud. It was another tragedy for the loser, like so many others throughout the history of both worlds. But it occurred, what, over five thousand years ago, and the present Nords bore no responsibility. It was the way of both worlds, the strong rolled over the weak, and the weak only survived due to the actions of the strong that came to their aid. Nora had been one of those strong helpers on her world, and was determined to do the same here.

“We'll continue leading,” said Nora, looking back at the old mage. “And everyone needs to be quiet from here on.”

Her people nodded, and Nora looked back at Tolfdir, who finally nodded as well. The old mage was not experienced in dungeon delving, where stealth and surprise were paramount to victory.

The party ran into more draugr along the way. Some shouted, sending out force or flames. The party handled them one by one or in small groups. There were traps, the most insidious of them the glowing runes that could only be seen close up. Nora was getting used to them, and set them off with the appropriate spells when they reached the runes.

 _I need to try out one of J'Zargo's scrolls_ , she thought. They were supposed to be used around undead, and here they were in a tomb full of them. She readied one, reading all the scroll except for the trigger word. When the next group of draugr came along Nora said the trigger word. And all hell broke loose. The fire shield formed well enough, but immediately started burning Nora. It also burned her friends, and Nora feared for their lives as well as her own.

“Get away from me,” she yelled to her people. “I have no control over this.”

She ran into the draugr, casting healing spells on herself, determined to let the cloak do some damage to her enemies. The draugr all fell, so the flame cloak as least did that, though is wasn't supposed to hurt the wielder or her allies. Finally the cloak went out, and Nora stumbled from the pain of her burns, cursing J'Zargo under her breath. Eldawyn and Tolfdir poured healing magic into her, then saw to the others, including themselves.

“Did you say something about J'Zargo?” asked Tolfdir.

“Yeah. The Khajiit asked me to test these scrolls, ten of them. I don't think he expected this kind of result.”

“I advise not using them again,” said Eldawyn, looking down at her scorched robes.

 _No shit_ , thought Nora. When they got out of here she would have words with the young mage in training.

There were two puzzles on the way. The first consisted of four sets of the three sided pillars with animal carvings. That one was easy, since the animals they were to be turned to were carved on the walls behind each. The next was rather trickier, and turning one pillar to the proper symbol caused another one to turn as well, to the wrong animal. Nora was about to tear her hair out when she finally rotated the last one and everything was set. She pulled a lever and the last gate opened.

The party and Tolfdir entered a last room, in which a large globe, humming and glowing with power, rotated in the center. It caught everyone's attention, and when Nora cast a reveal spell she was shocked. The thing radiated so much energy that she could only liken it to a hydrogen bomb on Earth. Probably more powerful, and just as dangerous.

“This is amazing,” exclaimed Tolfdir, his eyes locked on the orb. “This must be the thing the Snow Elves coveted, and Ysgramor defended.”

A large sarcophagus popped its lid behind them, and a powerful draugr emerged, while others loomed out of the shadows. Nora immediately cast fire at the largest, the one she was sure would be the most difficult to take out. Eldawyn and Tolfdir joined in that attack, while Lydia and Elesia took on the quartet that were converging on the party.

Elesia was her normal maniacal self, all offense, slashing like a madwoman into the draugr. Lydia fought from behind her shield, taking and returning blows. The draugr in the center shouted, knocking Tolfdir and Eldawyn off their feet and staggering Nora.

“Fus Ro Dah,” shouted Nora, her much more powerful shout taking the draugr off its feet. She followed it, striking it down with Dawnbreaker before it could regain its feet. She then helped Elesia, cutting down her last opponent, then turned to see Lydia killing her final draugr.

“What is it?” asked Nora of Tolfdir.

“I'm not sure, but it's beautiful.” Tolfdir was lost in thought for some moments, then turned to Nora. “You need to get back to the College and inform Savos Aren of this find. Ride quickly. This would be a good time to try out the Thundering Hooves spell. Cast it the whole way back and you'll be there by late evening.”

“Eldawyn, I want you and Elesia to stay with the master,” she told the Altmer.

“I should go with you.”

“I'll take Lydia and Valdimar with me. They would be fretting the entire time I'm gone anyway, so they come. You're in charge of the rest. Make sure the students make it back to the College.”

Eldawyn didn't like the order, but she nodded. Nora clapped her on the shoulder, running back with Lydia on her heels. They saddled their horses and Nora and the two Housecarls were off. She cast Thundering Hooves as soon as they were on level ground, and the horses sprinted at an almost unbelievable speed for the next ten minutes. When the spell wore off the horses seemed as fresh as ever. She cast it again, and the trio moved through the day and into the night on the sprinting horses. Nora was impressed with the spell, thinking they could cover the distance in a day that would normally take three. The time savings would be great, and she could see going from Winterhold to Solitude in less than a week.

The party rode into town in the early evening. Letting her Housecarls to stable the horses, Nora ran on up the bridge to the College. She pounded on the door to the Archmage's quarters, and was greeted by a barely dressed Savos Aren.

“Why are you disturbing me, Nora?” said the Archmage. “Did something happen?”

“You could say that,” said Nora, launching into a tale of old magics and powerful artifacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nora and company have passed through Saarthal, and now have a spell that will allow them to travel much faster across the vast expanse of Skyrim, (think Florida, Georgia, Alabama, Mississippi, South Carolina, North Carolina and Tennessee in area, about a half million square miles). She won't be getting any teleportation spells for quite some time, after all. I decided to make the trip to Saarthal take two days, and not the one hour in the game, based on the maps of Skyrim with the new proportions. And horses, of course, because I couldn't see an entire class hoofing it across the wastes for three or four days. She was raped by two faculty members, though they were not at fault, and the spirits that had possessed them are beyond their reach, now in the afterlife they were supposed to go to as soon as they died, five thousand years ago. Nora was mature enough to realize that neither Gane nor Tolfdir were responsible, and the mind link to the spirits forced all of them to enjoy it. But Tolfdir is consumed by guilt, and Nora is resolved to drive that feeling from his mind with a replacement.


	39. Chapter Thirty-nine The Eye of Magnus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora continues her training and discovers new abilities. The Orb is brought to the College, and Nora has a sense of groing alarm at the behavior of those who watch it. And new missions are given to get her back on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit erotica in one short passage.

Nora and her Housecarls spent the next morning getting some rest, then Nora went to the Adept level classes that afternoon. She asked Drevis Neloran about her dreams. The Illusion mage cast a spell on her, made some noncommittal sounds, and shook his head.

“I can't think of anything at the moment, since these dreams don't seem to be of magical or Divine nature,” said the Bosmer. “I know these dreams must be disturbing, and I will check my reference materials. Don't give up hope, Nora. We'll find something yet.”

Neloran then gave her three copies of one spell tome, Compelling Whispers, a spell that would let the caster force an enemy to fight for them. Normally Nora wouldn't consider such a spell, but if it allowed her to turn an evil person to the side of good, even if temporarily, she would learn it.

“No, I haven't found anything firm, yet,” said Phinis Gestor, looking up from a book he had been perusing. “Some hints, legends, and I hate to say it, but the cure might be worse than the condition.”

Nora didn't like the sound of that, and the disappointment on her face must have been noticeable.

“Don't give up,” said the Conjuration Mage. “I'll keep looking. And in the meantime, the Archmage wanted me to give you three spell tomes. So, here you go. Conjure Frost Atronach. I'm sure this will come in handy.”

“Here, these are for you,” said Faralda, handing over her three tomes. Scattershock, a spell that allowed the caster to send out a stream of electric bolts that harmed health and magicka. “And remember, we have a training session tonight on the top of the central tower.”

“Annekke isn't here yet.”

“Then we'll just have to work without her. Don't be late.”

Colette Marence approached her after her adept level class in Restoration, a frown on her face. “Here,” she said, shoving the tomes on to Nora. “Now, I need to get back to my own research.”

Nora really wasn't sure about the Master of Restoration. Always complaining, always in a bad mood. But she had followed the archmage's instruction, and Nora had three copies Horrid Wilting, one of the few attack spells of the school, dealing disease damage over a short period of time.

After her classes Nora ran up to the top of the central tower, where Faralda and Urag gro-Shub were waiting for her. Nora was surprised to see the Orsimer scholar up there, and even more surprised to see a wooden rack set up with several dozen throwing daggers.

“What?” said Urag, seeing the Dragonborn's expression. “I wasn't always a scholar. I was raised in one of the strongholds, and given the warrior training that all young Orcs undergo. Before I decided that I wanted to fight my battles with my mind, and came to the College.”

“Okay, Nora. We're going to do basically the same thing, with Master gro-Shub taking the place of Annekke. His daggers are the practice variety, dulled, and even if they were razor sharp they wouldn't get through your armor. So, I'll call out targets, and we'll send our attacks in without warning.”

It started off well enough. A couple of fire spells and a dagger, Nora stopping them all with ward or buckler. The attacks started coming in faster, but the Dragonborn kept up, bouncing knives away, then taking several spells on a ward.

“Shock, target three.”

Nora brought up a chain lightning spell, sending it into one of the trio of targets, letting the charge bounce to the others. She had found that throwing destruction spells were like using the targeting systems on a suit. Visualize the target and the spell homed right in on it, ignoring what she didn't want to hit. That didn't work with area spells, like fireball, of course, but if there were friendlies close she wouldn't throw a spell like that.

Faralda sped up her casting, while Urag starting increasing the speed of his throws. Nora stopped using her buckler when a pair of spells hit her, one of shock and one of cold. Her hair stood on end from the electricity, and the cold penetrated her armor for a hit that really hurt. Faralda was putting more power into her spells, giving them more bite, though still not enough to cause serious harm.

Nora knocked a knife out of the air with a swift motion, to her sped up cognition moving at the speed of a tossed object. She batted three of them down, aiming for the hilt, before the fourth time her palm contacted the blade. Not anything to worry about with the dulled weapon, but something to keep in mind if she faced real weapons. She got into a rhythm, switching smoothly between ward and block, then hammering the targets with spells. She threw in a couple of protective spells for good measure when she had a second. She snagged the last knife out of the air, catching the hilt and tossing it to the ground, to the surprised hiss of the Orc.

“You are doing very well, Nora,” said Faralda. “So much improvement, though you have yet to reach your potential.”

“Yes,” said a hated voice from behind Nora. “Most impressive. And how is it that you can move so fast, apprentice?”

“Adept,” growled Nora, turning to face Ancano, her hands coming up in a defensive position.

“And I am a master wizard of my order, Adept. You would do well to remember that.”

There was an applied threat there, and the Thalmor was careful to leave enough space between himself and Nora. Space to throw spells before she could close. Not knowing that she could Whirlwind Sprint into him like an express train. Or send his body over the edge with Unrelenting Force. The sound of Faralda calling up her own spells was comforting, and the Altmer man had to know he couldn't win a magical duel on this rooftop.

“I have some questions about the item you found in Saarthal. My order will be quite interested in the details of such an artifact.”

Nora looked over at Faralda, not sure what she should disclose. “What item?”

“Do not insult my intelligence,” said Ancano, keeping his distance.

“Go ahead and answer him, Nora,” said Faralda. “And if Ancano doesn't mind, Urag and myself will stay for the questioning.”

“That will be fine,” said the Thalmor, in a tone that let Nora know that it was anything but. However, he had no choice, so he made the best of it.

“Please describe what you found. And leave out none of the details.”

So Nora told him, a complete description of how they fought their way into the chamber with the orb. How she felt like she was looking at something of immense power, an object that could cause great destruction if not handled properly. At the end of fifteen minutes or so the Altmer nodded his head. “Thank you for your cooperation.” He turned and walked to the door leading to the stairs, and was gone.

“I really don't like him,” said Nora.

“I don't either,” said Faralda, frowning. “I don't know many of my own people in Skyrim who do, though there must be enough in the Isles for them to maintain power.”

“Eldawyn hates them with a passion.” Nora decided this was not the time to fill in the details of Elda's rage against the Thalmor group that the party had ended up murdering.

“I have some books on metamagic for you to study,” said Urag, reaching down by the knife rack and picking up a bag. “Read them, study them, and you will find ways to improve both your magic store and your regeneration rate, as well as some other aspects of magic.”

“Are they like the skill books?” asked a hopeful Nora.

Urag laughed. “I'm afraid not. You have to read them, understand them, meditate on them. These skills do not come easily, which is why most who study magic stop at the adept level. Which, from my understanding, is not where you want your career to end.”

“Then thank you, Master gro-Shub. I will take good care of them.”

“You had better,” said the gruff Orsimer, gathering up his knives.

Faralda escorted Nora from the tower and to the courtyard, making sure that Ancano didn't bother her. Nora wasn't sure how long she could keep this up. It was not her way to run and hide from trouble, but her method of confrontation would cause too many problems for this institution, which had already done so much for her.

“We're going for a ride while there's still some light,” said Nora, looking into the gorgeous green eyes of the Altmer. “I want to test out Thundering Hooves.”

Faralda laughed, a musical sound. “Have fun.”

Nora, Lydia and Valdimar saddled their horses, then mounted in their cold weather clothing. They had tested the spell the night before, Nora casting it and noting that the horses of all three glowed slightly green. She had cast the spell every eight minutes, counting down the time in her implant, and the horses hadn't faltered. The used up their reserves of stamina, but the spell let them regenerate it faster than it was used, so they could run at a fast gallop for many hours. A few times Nora had cast the spell and one or both of her companions' mounts had run out of energy. So she wanted to get a good handle on the limits.

They ran the horses toward the tiny village of Whistling Mine, ten miles from Winterhold. Her implant told her it took fifteen minutes, which translated into forty miles an hour. Nora knew from reading that horses could normally run at twenty-five to thirty miles an hour, though some race horses could get up above fifty for a very short period of time. And most riders were limited to a walk of less than ten miles an hour if one wanted to move for any length of time. The spell let them gallop at forty miles an hour, with no apparent fatigue. The Dragonborn wondered if injuries to the mounts would occur, but she had three mages who could heal, so unless the mount broke a leg it would not be a problem. A broken leg would necessitate making sure the bones were in the proper placement and pouring the healing energy into them, a time consuming process.

“Lydia. Fall back twenty feet,” ordered Nora as the green glow started to blink, indicating the spell had almost expired. Lydia reined her horse back until she was at the specified distance, and Nora cast the spell. Lydia's horse glowed the slight green of the engaged spell, and she kept up easily with Nora and Valdimar.

“Valdimar. Move up twenty feet. I want to see if the distance is the same all around.” It was, and Nora knew that she could move a small herd with the spell.

“Now try thirty.” When Nora cast the spell this time her horse glowed, but those of her Housecarls didn't. “Twenty-five.” This time all of the horses glowed green.

That was enough for her to work with, and it was starting to get cold, so they headed back to Winterhold and the stables.

“That was a wonderful gift from Master Tolfdir,” said Lydia as they pulled the saddles of their mounts. “We can travel so much farther in a day. It's a wonder that everyone isn't using it.”

“It's an adept level spell, Lydia. Even most who dabble in magic wouldn't be able to cast it. Fortunately we have three who can.”

They retired to the inn, and Nora spent the next couple of hours reading the tomes Master gro-Shub had picked out for her. They were hard reads, and Nora wasn't sure she really understood them, but she did the meditation exercises and felt like she had gotten just a little stronger. Unless it was her imagination.

Nora was tired, but she wanted to have enough sex that the nightmare's wouldn't come. She asked Valdimar if he was willing, and received a wide smile. “Always, my Lady.”

“And enough of that,” said Nora with a laugh. “Remember, when we're together in bed it's first names only.”

The pair undressed each other, then lay in bed, Nora working on Valdimar's penis. Not that the man needed it, but he seemed to appreciate her efforts, and Nora had always loved giving oral to men. There was a knock on the door, and both looked up in surprise.

“May I come in, my Lady?” asked Lydia in a soft voice.

“We're not decent,” said Nora.

“I knew that,” said Lydia, opening the door and coming in, her eyes growing wide as she saw the erection of the man. “Could we continue my training, please.”

“Of course, Lydia,” said Nora with a laugh. “And what would you like to study tonight.”

“That,” said Lydia, licking her lips as she looked at the man. “I would like to learn how to please a man.”

“You willing, Valdimar?”

“By Oblivion, yes,” said the enthusiastic man.

“But no penetration of Lydia,” cautioned Nora, looking up at her Housecarl and receiving a nod. “She wants to save that for her husband.”

“Understood,” said the big man. “I was called upon to pleasure high born ladies who wanted to let their future husbands tear their hymen. But would you like penetration, Nora?”

“Damned straight. I haven't been a virgin for over two hundred years.” Nora looked up at the female Housecarl. “Well, Lydia. Join us on the bed and we'll start the lesson.”

“I'm a little nervous.”

“Then let me warm you up first.”

Nora went down on the younger woman, bringing her to an orgasm while Valdimar looked on. Then she turned her attention on the man, moving her mouth down his body until she inhaled his cock and started working it with her mouth, her left hand gently caressing his balls.

“Men love this,” Nora told the young woman. “You can be as rough as you want on the cock, but the balls must be handled gently.”

“What about when he cums?” asked the wide eyed Lydia, reaching a hand over to feel the testicles of the man.

“Men love it when they can cum in your mouth, swallowing it down,” said Nora, talking as she licked up and down the shaft. “However, if you don't want to do that, you can take it in your mouth and spit it out. Or you can bring him to orgasm with your hand and avoid his seed in your mouth altogether. It all feels good, believe me.”

“Yes,” said Valdimar, his eyes closed and an expression of extreme pleasure on his face. “It's all good.”

“Would you like to try?”

“I don't know what to do.”

“Just lick on the shaft, like you would the labia of a woman. I'll work the head.”

Nora smiled as Lydia started licking Valdimar's cock like an ice cream cone, while Nora worked her way down the head and onto the shaft, leaving Lydia enough room to work.

“Lick his balls. Gently.”

Lydia did as told, and was soon slurping away on the scrotum and enclosed testicles. Nora moved down the shaft until he was lodged in her throat, gagging slightly as she relaxed around the penis.

“Would you like to try?”

“Yes,” said a breathless Lydia.

Nora helped to get the cock in the Housecarl's mouth. Lydia tried to get as much down as she could, but gagged and came off of it before it was halfway down. “I don't know how you can take him so deep.”

“Lots of practice,” said Nora with a laugh. “Don't worry about taking too much your first time. You work his balls and I'll get him off with my mouth.”

Valdimar had to be in Sovngarde with two beautiful women servicing his cock. Nora could feel the head of the cock swell in her mouth, then the seed flooding down her throat. She pulled off a bit, keeping a small amount in her mouth for the next lesson.

“Do the balls always do that?” asked Lydia in a hushed voice. “Climbing up toward the body, then pulsing?”

“Many times, though not all. Now, I would like you to taste what's in my mouth. You don't have to, and it will only be a tiny bit. But I want you to give it a try.”

Lydia nodded, and Nora kissed her, pushing a little bit of semen into the younger woman's mouth, who took it in and swallowed.

“Not bad, huh?” asked a smiling Valdimar.

“Not really much of a taste at all. Do they all taste like that?”

“Heavens no,” said Nora, laughing. “It depends on what they eat, among other things. Now Valdimar, why don't you pleasure our student.”

“My Lady. No. I'm saving myself...”

“It's only oral, my dear.”

Valdimar was an expert, thanks to his training in Morthal. He got Lydia off several times, Nora playing with her soft breasts. The man smiled, moved up to kiss Lydia, letting her taste herself on his lips.

“Just watch,” said Nora, pulling the big man over and on top of her. Valdimar penetrated her wet pussy, thrusting gently at first and working up to a rhythm.

“You can play with anything you can reach,” gasped Nora, looking over at Lydia as Valdimar fucked the hell out of her.

Lydia caressed both of them, their bodies, their genitals. Watching and listening intently. Nora had a pair of orgasms before Valdimar came in her.

“That was beautiful,” said Lydia, tears on her face. “But I still want to wait.”

“No problem,” said Nora, smiling again. “When you find the right man you will know what to do.”

The trio fell asleep on the bed in a bundle of limbs and bodies. When Nora awoke Lydia was gone, though Valdimar had held her through the night, keeping his Thane safe from the bad dreams.

* * *

Nora spent the next three days attending classes, then practice sessions with Faralda and Urag in the afternoons after class, then studying the books the Orsimer librarian had lent her. She could feel herself growing more powerful every day, in tiny increments. Achieving understanding of many of her spells at the cellular level, not just regurgitating the words while she visualized the symbols. No, they were becoming a part of her, and when she told Faralda that the Altmer smiled.

“Most mages don't achieve that until they are to master level, and most never internalize the spells like that. You have the makings of a mighty mage, one who will make the world sit up and take notice.”

Nora spent her nights at the Frozen Hearth, her and Valdimar teaching Lydia everything they could about how to please men and women in bed. Lydia was an apt student, and Nora was sure that whoever she got married to would be a happy man indeed. Of course that would mean Lydia would have to leave the Dragonborn's service, unless she found a husband willing to adventure with her. Nora would miss her, but wouldn't let herself be so selfish as to stop any of her people from moving on.

On the third night after Nora had returned to Winterhold the students were back. Arniel Gane led them in, and Nora had to wonder why Tolfdir wasn't with them.

“Oh, Master Tolfdir is with the group bringing the artifact back here,” said Gane, looking exhausted.

“How?” asked Nora, who couldn't see how that thing would fit down the tunnels. And how were they going to move it. Besides, she really doubted the wisdom of bringing an object fraught with such hazard into the College. If it was as powerful as she thought it could destroy Winterhold.

“We found a hatch in the ceiling, with a shaft leading up to the surface. Probably how the ancient Nords got it down there in the first place. And the orb floats in the air, so all it took was a harness made for it and the muscle power to get it going. They're building a sledge for it to take it across the ice.”

Nora had been given the task of stopping disaster by the Psijic monks. If it had been up to her she would have left it in place, then collapsed the room and the tunnels leading to it. Let it remain buried. Instead, just like so many Earth scientists, the mages were letting their curiosity get the better of them. Nora could only hope that the damn thing didn't blow up in their faces.

She sought out J'Zargo as soon as he got his bags off of his horse.

“Ah, friend Nora. J'Zargo wants to know how the scrolls work?”

“Oh, they worked just fine,” she said with a smile, that soon changed into a mask of anger. “If they were intended to blow up and injure me and my party. Just perfect.”

“No. No, they were not intended to do that. This cat made a grave error then. J'Zargo will consider this a horrible mistake. Please, give me the scrolls and I will dispose of them.”

Seeing the contrite and embarrassed look on the face of the Khajiit, Nora felt sorry for him. The young mage wanted to become powerful, so that he could help his people, and had worked hard on what he thought would be a boon for fighting the undead. Nora handed over the nine scrolls she had yet to use and now never would.

Classes and training went as usual during the next four days. Nora learned more spells, at least one each day, while continuing to strengthen herself with the metamagic texts. On the day before the Orb arrived she had cast some novice spells for practice, something she had gotten quite good at, but something felt different. She talked to Faralda after her training session on the roof.

“Try casting some novice spells while I read your magic,” said the Altmer destruction master.

Nora cast Flames into one of the targets, a novice level destruction spell that did damage over time while eating up magicka. This was a spell that depleted Nora very little, since her regeneration rate almost kept up with it. Faralda cast her detect magic spell, her eyes growing wide.

“I've never seen someone of your level achieve this feat.”

“What feat? What's happening?”

“You've achieved a metamagic Alteration feat,” said Faralda, still staring at the Dragonborn. “You're able to tap into the magicka of the world to cast those low lever spells, without using your own reserves. Let's try something else so I can be sure.”

Nora called up Oakflesh from Alteration, feeling her skin toughen in an instant. That spell should have used up magicka in a burst, and it would take about five seconds for her to regenerate the energy, but she felt no drain, no regeneration.

“You used no magicka with that spell either. So I have to say that you can now cast novice spells off the energy of the world. It should also reduce the cost somewhat of high level spells.”

“This is a good thing, right?”

“My dear. This is a wonderful thing. Most mages are in expert training before they even have a chance of this feat. Most mages never reach it. Keep on going and you'll soon be able to do the same with apprentice level.”

Nora took a moment to let that sink in. Faralda was telling her that she was advancing faster than other mages. The Sole Survivor had always been a good student, honor roll through undergrad, top of her class in law school. And the Supersoldier serum that had improved her body also had an effect on her mind. She wasn't sure it had made her smarter, though some in the Commonwealth would have disagreed. What she did know was her cognitive processes were faster, her memory better, and she took in new knowledge at a prodigious rate. Like magic.

“I'm jealous, I'll have you know,” said Faralda with a smile that belied her statement. “In a year, if not before, you will be my equal. And that is not something I say lightly. It took me a decade to reach my skill level, mostly in destruction. When you face the dragon you will be one of the mightiest mages in Tamriel.”

“Wow,” said Nora, the implications sinking in.

“Don't let it go to your head,” cautioned the master mage. “Even the mightiest archmage can be felled by arrows, or the opportune strike of a sword. Though with the armor you carry, and your unique fighting style and physical attributes, you will be much harder to strike down than most. But not impossible.”

A week of classes had gone by, Tolfdir's place taken by an expert mage student, a Nord named Freida High-Seas, before the caravan with the Orb arrived. It came down on its large sledge through the middle of Winterhold. A hundred people had stopped their day's tasks to watch what to them looked like another Mage College disaster entering their city. Many more weren't present, and Nora had to think that they were probably hiding in their houses. The Jarl, Korir, stood in front of his longhouse, scowling and commenting to his people about this new abomination the mages had brought to his capital. Almost all the Hold guards were in evidence, but with a master mage and fifteen advanced students escorting the Orb, they were dissuaded from trying anything to stop it. Still, it was looking like a public relations disaster, if they even had that concept here.

“Ah, Nora,” said Tolfdir, looking down from his horse and smiling. It seemed his guilt was gone, his mind totally captured by this unknown device. “Isn't it beautiful?

Nora had to admit it was. The unusual textures, the flowing colors. Was she the only one who felt the menace of the Orb? “Why bring it here?”

“Safekeeping,” answered Tolfdir, shrugging his shoulders. “Ease of study. After all, if it remained in Saarthal the masters of the college would have had to travel back and forth to study it, neglecting their students. Like I have, and I must apologize for that. Meet me in my office after we get the Orb installed. I have another assignment for you.”

It took them two hours to get the twelve foot diameter orb over the bridge and into the College, floating it above the guard walls. Eventually the mages were able to float it into place inside the spiral staircase that led to the upper floors. Tolfdir stood staring at it for an hour, and Nora was beginning to fear for his mental health. Finally, with a shake of his head, he noticed that Nora was waiting for him.

“It is beautiful, but I need to take care of some other business. So please follow me to my office.”

Nora walked up the spiral stairs behind the master mage, wondering the whole time what it was he wanted to talk to her about. If it was the possessed rape he had taken part in, she prepared herself to talk him out of his guilt.

“I hope you're not still beating yourself up over what happened in Saarthal?” she asked as soon as she entered the office.

“The what?” Tolfdir's eyes were unfocused, as if he was still looking at the Orb. “Oh, that. Not anyone's fault, and something we need to put behind us. And I must say, the report Faralda gave me was most encouraging. Being able to cast novice spells off the magic of the world is quite the feat.”

“Thank you,” said Nora, feeling her face heat with a blush. But she was beginning to grow more alarmed at the behavior of the master. It wasn't normal to take what he had done so hard, even if not responsible, then less than a week later be over it.

“I have a project for you. I would like you to research into the Orb. Ask Urag gro-Shub what he might have on this object. Then report back to me.”

“Well, I had some tomes that might have been of interest,” said the scowling Orc. “But some miscreant made off with the books I would really like to give you. So, if you want those books, you will need to confront some very dangerous mages and take them.”

That actually didn't seem like such a bad idea to Nora. She wanted to get out into the world and make it a better place, killing bandits, necromancers and vampires. She had a lot more spells at her command, and while practice was good, she thought she would advance more with practical experience. And she now had a way to cover ground much faster.

“Who stole them?”

“Orthorn stole a number of books when he ran off to Fellglow Keep to join those Summoners. Some kind of peace offering. I think one of those volumes may have had some relevant information.”

“Didn't the Archmage do something to get them back?”

“Archmage Aren's stance on things like this is to let them sort themselves out. Not it looks like you'll be doing the sorting.” Urag looked at her for a moment. “Normally I would caution you on going up against so many mages. But after seeing you in action, I feel sorry for the bastards.”

A woman in white robes was over on the side, giving a piece of her mind to a librarian's assistant. Gro-Shub must have thought that matter would sort itself out as well since he headed back to his desk.

“Is something wrong?” she asked the woman, letting the assistant escape.

“Yes. There are pages missing from many of the books that are behind locked cases. This is unacceptable.”

“I haven't seen you around here before, have I?”

“I am Olivia Meronin. I am visiting from the Synod in Cyrodil, though I must say I don't see eye to eye with most of them. There was said to be much knowledge here that the Synod does not possess, and I wanted to catalog it, so mages from all over would know where to go to study it.”

“And what was missing from the cases? Books?”

“No,” said the Synod researcher with a huff. “No, they tore a single page out of each book and took them. From the writings of Shalidor.”

“The mage from ancient times?” asked Nora, raising an eyebrow.

“The same.” And Olivia launched into a lecture on the mage Shalidor, who had founded the Mage's Guild and had written many times more than any other mage in history. Including five new spells, one for each school of magic.

“I'm about to hit the road,” said Nora, thinking about gaining access to new spells.

“And you are?”

“Nora Jane Adams.”

“The Dragonborn? Yes, you might be just the person to look into this. My apprentice, Jadro'Ra, was looking for clues in Solitude. He is overdue in reporting. I would search for clues as to his whereabouts in Solitude, or maybe the coast north of there. But be careful. These are very dangerous mages, and while I understand you are dangerous as well, all it takes is a single misstep to fall.”

“I'll be careful,” said Nora, thinking just the opposite. “Is there something I can say to the Khajiit that will identify me as someone he can trust?”

“Tell him that he makes a better rug than a mage.”

She went back to Tolfdir's office, to find that the old Nord had gone back to the Hall of Elements. She found him again staring at the Orb. And more alarming, Ancano was also staring at it as if it were the only thing in the Universe.

“I have a mission from Master gro-Shub to get the books I need. I'm going to Fellglow Keep to get them back from the thieves.”

“Good, good. But be careful, my Dear.”

Nora went through one last training session before leaving. Faralda was tougher than normal on her, but Nora still knocked all of Annekke's arrows down and stopped over ninety-five percent of the Altmer's spells, while servicing the targets on command without a hitch.

“It will be good for you to use your skills in real combat,” said the Destruction Master. “Just don't let your abilities go to your head. Treat every opponent with respect, as if they might fell you, and you will do fine.”

Nora checked out her traveling/fighting gear that night, making sure that everything was serviceable. Faralda had gotten her a set of Master Mage of Destruction Robes, a magical artifact that, along with the Dragonborn's other enchantments, gave her three times her normal already powerful regeneration rate, while allowing her to cast spells at a reduced cost in magicka. She wore her ebony chain over it, her belt wrapped around her waist. Dawnbreaker was sheathed on her left side, her monomolecular blade and her pistol on the right, along with four spare loaded magazines in their pouches. Six more pouches shared the belt space, allowing her to carry more gear, electronics or magical artifact, keeping them close at hand. The hardened steel helmet that could switch from light to nighteye rode her head, the bear skin cloak of resist frost on her back. Her boots had been upgraded to glass, with the same muffle and sneak enchantments on them, while the scale gloves still carried magicka and lock picking enchantments. She had six rings, two of them artifacts they had found in their adventures, all giving her a boost to her abilities. She left off the winter furs, which she would put on in the morning, but thought that all and all she made a striking warrior.

The next morning the party was mounted up and ready to hit the road. Nora decided to go after Olivia's assistant first, since the Khajiit might be in serious trouble. Of course, he was probably already dead, but on the off chance that he was still alive and in danger, she couldn't live with herself if she didn't go to his aid first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have Nora learning some of the abilities that she would have gotten with perks in Ordinator, but in a much more organic manner. And she now has the means to travel quickly, though she is still on the lookout for teleportation spells.


	40. Chapter Forty – On To Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and company ride to Solitude, meeting again with Elisif and Sibil. And the Dragonborn accepts a new Housecarl into her service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence and no explicit sexual banter.

What had taken seven long days to get to Winterhold from Heljarchen took two and half to get back. There had been some delay as they killed two dragons. The dragons were taken down by a party that had gotten very good at killing the creatures. The dragons were still dangerous, and Nora hoped everyone would remember that. A couple of seconds in the breath stream, bearing the brunt of the dragon's power, would spell the end for most. Everyone in the party had multiple enchantments against fire, frost and shock, so they could handle six or more seconds, while all the healers kept a close eye out with healing spells ready. Everyone moved with speed and purpose, not giving the dragons a clear target.

“I wonder why they keep attacking us?” asked Sofia after they had killed the second beast. “I mean, there are hundreds of thousands of square miles in Skyrim, so why don't they find some other targets?”

Nora had been wondering that herself. Though it did make them easier for the Dragonborn to kill them for good.

“I think they can sense when you are close, Nora,” said Eldawyn, looking back at the skeleton of the monster they had just slain. “So they come flying in hoping to prove themselves to their lord and master. Even though they must know they are risking their existence challenging you.”

“And why don't they gang up on me?” asked Nora, shaking her head. She thought that two or three dragons might take down the party, though they had handled a pair in the past.

“They're arrogant bastards,” said Eldawyn, sighing. “Even though they know you can kill them, they all have the _not me_ attitude of many young warriors lacking experience.”

That made sense to the Dragonborn, who had seen it in many young Minutemen. They had weapons, and backup, and if anyone died in battle if wouldn't be them. Which is why they went recklessly into battle, and many died. Nora had held the hands of many a young fighter who was dying. Commonwealth medicine could cure many things, but not a massive bleeding wound that had penetrated the organs of the body. Or losing multiple limbs to a deathclaw. Perhaps they might survive in a hospital, but those had been in short supply in the wastes. At times Nora had felt like a little bit of her died with each and every one of those young men and women. But she was the best leader they had, and they were more likely to come back with her in charge, so she soldiered on.

The party enjoyed hot baths and warm rooms in the Nightgate Inn. Along with a home cooked meal that they didn't have to prepare. The bard was not that good, but at least they had some entertainment.

“Did you find the College to your liking?” asked the Innkeep, probably wondering why they were back just over a month and a half after she left.

“I did,” she replied, looking the man straight in the eyes. “In fact, I'm on some missions for the College, then I will come through on my way back.”

“One of the guards came running in before you unsaddled your horses. Said something about he had never seen anyone riding so fast down the last stretch of the road.”

“We were anxious to get into a warm room,” said Eldawyn.

The Innkeep knew that was all the answer he was going to get and dropped it. A relaxed party started out the next morning with a clear plan to get to Solitude. They would go on the road over to intersect the route from Whiterun to Dawnstar, then over to Dragonsbridge by way of Morthal. Then on the road to the east to Solitude. Three and a half days on a route that had taken almost ten the last time they had passed that way.

The party rode across the icy wastes that were The Pale, the horses hitting a steady forty miles an hour, hour after hour. They outran saber cats and wolves, and bypassed some fights between Stormcloaks and Imperials. When bandits tried to stop them the party engaged and destroyed them. Nora felt obligated to take care of the scum as they appeared. They made camp each night with Nora casting a rune perimeter around the camp, detonating them in the morning.

On the second night one of the shock runes exploded, a couple of men screaming out as the sentries, Eldawyn and Valdimar, ran out to see what was happening. The Housecarl struck down three of the bandits while Eldawyn sent four others to Oblivion with fire. They found another pair that had been blasted by the shock rune lying on the ground and crying out in pain. Valdimar took care of them with his ebony hammer, its enchantment setting the bandits on fire as it struck.

They rode through Morthal the next day, continuing on and stopping for the night in Dragonsbridge. While not quite as fast as a vertibird, and nowhere near the speed of teleportation, it was still a great advancement on moving cross country. Still, Nora resolved to find some teleportation spells as soon as she was advanced enough to cast them.

Early afternoon on the fourth day out of Heljarchen they reached the Solitude stables, boarding their horses and unloading their camping and survival gear into a shed with a lock. Then they walked through the outer works of the city and into Solitude proper.

Nora felt herself relaxing to the sights and sounds of the city. This time she didn't have to worry about the Dark Brotherhood. If any survived she doubted they would be coming after her, not after what she had done to them after their first attempts.

“Well,” asked Sofia, eyes narrowed as she looked at the inn at the entrance to the city. “The Skeever or the Palace?”

“Seeing as Elisif would send her guards to round us up if we didn't go to the Palace, I think it's an easy choice.”

“The Jarl is not holding court this day,” said the guard officer at the entrance to the Blue Palace. “Come back tomorrow.”

“Would you please announce that Thane Nora Jane Adams of Whiterun and Hjaalmarch is here to see the Jarl.”

The eyes of the officer grew wide and he hurried into the palace. He was back in less than a minute.

“Jarl Elisif will see you immediately, Thane Adams. If you would please follow me.”

Elisif met her in the entry hall, coming down the steps in a casual gown. “Nora,” she cried out, taking the last couple of steps at a run and wrapping the Dragonborn in a tight hug. She grabbed Nora by the arms and held her away, running her eyes up and down the body of the other woman. “And just as ravishingly beautiful as ever.”

“Yeah, right,” said Nora, cracking a smile. “I have road dirt on me, and my armor and clothing needs a good cleaning. But I do have to say that you are still as beautiful as ever.”

“Nora, you have the kind of beauty that mere dirt can't obscure. So why don't we just say that we're both too good for this world.”

Nora took a close look at Elisif's eyes, still the gorgeous green that seemed to glow, but with an underlying sadness that had not abated in the months that Nora had been away. They said that the Nords were strong, as tough as stone, and this young Jarl met that description.

“You've been making quite a name for yourself,” said Elisif, placing Nora's forearm in the crook of hers and leading her up the stairs. “You'll have to tell me all about it at dinner tonight. Of course you and your people will stay in the palace.”

“I guess I'll have to say yes,” said Nora with a laugh. “Unless I want to be placed under arrest.”

“It's good to be Jarl,” said Elisif. “And it's even better to be able to abuse your power once in a while.”

Sybille Stentor was waiting at the top of the steps, eyes as unnaturally bright as always. “I have reports from the College that you are progressing faster than anyone thought possible.”

“Who has been telling you that?” asked Nora, eyes narrowing.

“If I told you, you would be guarded around them. And I don't want you to have to do that.”

Nora remembered something, and stopped Elisif for a moment so she could make eye contact. “Erikur? What happened to him?”

“The slimy bastard fled in the night,” groaned the Jarl, “just before my guards could break down his door and arrest him. We think he fled on a merchant ship to Hammerfell, but of course there is no proof.”

“Shit. That's not good, Elisif. I hope you're taking precautions. A man like that has no personal courage, but what he does have is a whole storehouse of anger and hate. He will try to get revenge on you.”

“You too,” said the Jarl, frowning. “Even with the Dark Brotherhood gone there are still plenty of people who will take coin to commit murder.”

“I'm one of the most dangerous people on two worlds,” said Nora with a smile. “I have powerful friends, many of them mages. And I'm constantly moving. While you, my dear, are a stationary target. So you need to be careful. Make sure you have armed retainers at hand that you can trust at all times. Promise me you'll do that.”

“I promise,” said Elisif in a hushed voice. “Now,” she asked, her voice brightening. “How long are you staying?”

“Only one night, I'm afraid. I'm on a mission for one of the faculty. An apprentice they had sent on a mission to track down some missing materials is long overdue. She said I should check the coastal caves to the north of the city. And then I have to recover some books stolen by renegade mages at Fellglow Keep near Whiterun.”

“Oh, the sheltered life of a student,” said Stentor with a chuckle.

“I worry about you, Nora,” said Elisif, motioning one of her servants over and giving the woman instructions to see to her guests' baths and lodging. “You are always rushing into danger.”

“It's what I do, my dear. It's what I've always done. And there are a lot of nests of evil that need to be cleaned out, not to mention the dragon invasion.”

Dinner that night was once again in the informal dining room. Elisif at the head of the table, Nora's people along one side; Falk, Sybille and Bryling on the other side. Eldawyn was seated on that side as well to help balance it out.

Nora regaled them with tales of her adventures since leaving Skyrim. When she got to the part about being discovered by Ulfric, Elisif sucked in a breath. “Too bad you didn't kill him.”

“I know you want him dead,” said Nora, shaking her head. “I wasn't there to kill him, and I am not an assassin. We had a small test of the voice and I am his master. Plus, I was in his palace, surrounded by his people, and I wouldn't have gotten out of there alive. I have a greater destiny than taking down a Jarl.”

“Of course you do,” agreed Elisif. “So, what did he offer you?”

"Oh, nothing much. To make me his queen and a general in his army. I would rather bed a snake than that one.”

“Your appearance is too unique,” said Sybille, who of course was only drinking wine and ignoring the food. “With your hair and eye coloring you stand out in this land. Plus your distinctive armor, and the people around you. I can give you a recipe for hair dye, and a potion that will change your eye color and facial features, temporarily. Just in case you decide to try and infiltrate another den of snakes.”

Nora thought that a good idea. Change her coloring some, fine clothes, and she could probably pass as a nobody anywhere in this land.

“I'm more interested in your people contacting you,” said Falk, setting his fork back on his plate. “Sending supplies and a letter from your world. What did they say?”

“That they are working to bring me home. That they think they can do it in a little over a year.”

Now there were many sucked in breaths and looks of horror on the faces of the Solitude nobles.

“What will you do?” asked Elisif.

“Not much I can do. If they lock on, I'm going home, and nothing I can do about it.”

“But,” stammered Falk. “What about Skyrim? What about the dragons?”

“Kynareth contacted me that night, and I found out that if I call her from the other world she can bring me back, permanently. As long as I call no later than two hours after I am teleported.”

“And, will you?” asked Falk in a tone that conveyed his anxiety.

“Yes. I will. The couple of hours will give me time to say goodbye to my friends there, get some closure. The Commonwealth no longer needs me. Things are organized and they will do just fine going forward. While Tamriel, all of Nirn really, is in danger, and it seems like I am the only one who can stop the destruction. So, I will come back.”

“What an awful decision to have to make,” said Elisif. “I hate that you will have to say goodbye to your friends once again. But we do need you.”

Nora smiled at Elisif. How like the young Jarl to see both sides of the situation. She felt awful for Nora having to choose, but she had enough love for her world to hope the Dragonborn would stay.

“Oh, and by the way. That Altmer gentleman, Auryen, from the museum, was asking about you,” said Elisif with an even wider smile. “Seems he had been studying the many Dragonborns through history, all the way up to Tiber Septim. And he had bedded the current one with no idea who she was.”

There were some laughs around the table, and some horrified expressions.

“Perhaps we shouldn't discuss such matters in public,” said Falk, his face red.

“Oh, posh,” said Elisif. “We're all adults. Nora can bed who she wants, when she wants. And its not like some other people here haven't been getting some on the side. Right Falk? Bryling?”

The two nobles looked down in embarrassment.

“Don't worry about it,” said Elisif with a musical laugh. “I approve. So, when is the wedding?”

“Perhaps we can change the subject,” said a stammering Falk. “What about the complaints about Wolfskull Cave?”

“My scrying had revealed nothing there,” said Sybille in a tone that suggested they had this conversation before.

“What is Wolfskull Cave?” asked Nora, hackles rising as a feeling of dread came over her.

“The cave has a bad history,” said Falk, ignoring the dirty look from the court mage. “Long ago, Potema Septim, the Wolf Queen, used it for necromantic rituals. That's where it got the name. That was over five hundred years ago. Nothing much down there now - but everyone's always convinced that the cave is haunted. And now people in the area are complaining about noises coming from the cave, and a feeling of evil emanating from it.”

“How far is this cave?” asked Eldawyn, her interest piqued as well.

“A day's ride to the west of the city,” said Falk, looking over at the Altmer mage. “On the road to High Rock.”

 _So one day for us, getting us there well before nightfall_ , thought Nora.

“I think I will look into it, once I have found the Khajiit apprentice I'm looking for.”

“I would appreciate that,” said Falk.

“Which leaves only one more piece of business,” said Elisif, her face serious now. “With Erikur gone, I have need of a new Thane. It's yours, Nora, if you want it.”

“You know I won't be around much, Elisif.”

“So. You aren't around much for Morthal or Whiterun either. And it's not like Erikur did anything. It mostly a ceremonial position, though I would call on you if there is a serious threat to the Hold. What do you say?”

“Why not,” said Nora with a smile. It would make her a Thane of three Holds, probably a record on Skyrim. And the title would give her an out with the guards here if she really needed it.

“Then by my power as Jarl of Haafingar Hold, I name you my Thane, with all the privileges and responsibilities that gives. I give you, let me think for a moment. Yes, she will do nicely, Jordis for your Housecarl. And you will always have a room in the palace, though you might want to ask Falk about available houses.”

Nora almost panicked at the mention of a Housecarl. What if this Jordis, man or woman, was just another death waiting to happen. But she didn't want to disappoint Elisif, so she would reserve judgment until she met this warrior.

Sybille asked to talk to Nora before bed, so the Dragonborn went with the vampire to her room. Though Sybille seemed friendly enough, Nora was still on her guard, ready to move or call up a spell at a moment's notice.

“I need to talk with you about vampires, Thane. They are a growing problem. We have had more attacks this year than last, and more that year than the one before. So the problem is growing, and they are getting more bold. I may need you to hunt some down. I'll give you a location of some near here, if you can find the time to deal with them.”

“I have a question.” Sybille nodded and Nora continued. “Why do you work against the interests of other Vampires? Your own kind?”

“Do you know how a vampire is made?”

“We don't have them on my world, though there are many stories. A vampire kills a victim, and three days later they rise from the dead to take their place at their master's side.”

“Well,” said Sybille with a smile that showed her fangs. “They at least got the three days right. But if a vampire drains you, kills you, you're good and dead, forever. If they bite you and take some blood, but not enough to kill, the virus takes hold, and three days later you are a vampire, under the command of the one who bit you. So, be careful when fighting them. Make sure you and your people are not infected.”

“And then what?”

“A cure disease potion, or the spell equivalent, will do it. But after you have turned there is no way I know of to cure the condition, though there are legends.”

“So, how did you come to be a civically responsible vampire?” asked Nora, truly curious.

“I was a young mage when a master vampire turned me. I had to do what he said. It was a magical compulsion that I couldn't fight, try as I might. So I did his bidding, killing innocent people. I raged against it, I wanted to die, but it was forbidden for me to take my own life.

“Then one day a Vigilant of Stendar killed the master before he went down to the minions. With the death of the master I was free. And the rage I had felt was released as I sent fire spells into the remaining minions. Since then I have worked to pay for my crimes. I still have no desire to die, since I have no way of knowing where I will go for my afterlife.”

There were actual tears in the eyes of the woman now. Nora felt sorry for her. Oblivion was probably the fate of the soul of a vampire. One of the things that was so unfair about this world, where people often went to eternal torment they didn't deserve.

“You still have to feed, though?”

“I do. But I'm very selective. I take bandits, evil mages, even condemned prisoners in the city jail. I drain them to get the most out of them, and to ensure they don't come back.”

“Does Elisif know?”

“I don't think so, though Torigg did. Falk knows, and covers for me, since having a powerful mage working on your side is a good thing. Elisif is sure to eventually find out. She's not stupid.”

“No,” said Nora, nodding. “She's not. But she's so inexperienced.”

“That she is. And Tullius is determined that she never be allowed to make decisions of import, what she needs to do to grow into her position. We try to push against him, and Elisif does make many of the decisions concerning the internal matters of the hold, but not anything dealing with her relations with other powers.”

“Then I will have to help with that when I can,” said Nora.

From the smile on Sybille's face that was just what the woman wanted to hear.

"And I've recieved a report from Farengar," continued the vampire. "He says he has almost completed the trial version of the steam engine. Whatever that is."

 _Something that will turn this world on its ear_ , thought Nora, a feeling of glee inside.

* * *

“I am Jordis, my Thane. And I have been waiting to meet you.”

Jordis was gorgeous. Long blond hair done up in a warrior's ponytail, clear blue eyes, a cluster of freckles on her nose. A beautiful young flower, Nora judged her to be sixteen or seventeen, not unusual on a world where fourteen year olds were eligible for marriage, though most Nords thought fifteen and under to be much too young.

“Think you will bed this one as well, Nora?” asked Eldawyn with a laugh.

“Bed me,” said a shocked Jordis. “I think not. I am a maiden, and only the husband chosen for me by Mara will take my maidenhead.”

“That's okay, Jordis. In this group there is only consenting sex. If you aren't consenting, you don't have anything to worry about. And if you're harassed by anyone, let me know. And we're going to have to get you some better armor.”

“What's wrong with my armor?” asked the young lady, her face falling. “It was my Da's armor.”

“It might be fine for arresting miscreants or fighting the occasional bandit, but this party fights dragons, draugr and mages. So, since I don't want to see a pretty young lady die. And just how old are you, dear.”

“I'm seventeen,” Jordis said defensively. “My birthday was last week. But don't doubt that I'm a trained and experienced warrior.”

“Hell, even my fire mage has better armor than you,” said Nora, looking over at her Altmer friend.

“But, she has mere leather.”

“Well made and highly enchanted leather,” said Eldawyn, giving the young Nord a condescending smile.

“A true Nord has no brook with magic.”

“Well, Jordis,” said Valdimar. “It's like this. If you don't have enchantments, the first time we run into mages you will go down. And if another magic user, of which we have three, is not near, you will go to Sovngarde before your time. If they even accept idiots in Shor's Hall.”

“Are you insulting me. I challenge you...”

“Enough,” yelled Nora, a tiny bit of the Thu'um coming out. “You will wear what I give you, carry what weapons I give you, or you will be dismissed from my service. I am not about to take on a follower only to see her die horribly in her first battle under my command. So, unless you want to be dismissed, do what I say. Understand?”

“Yes, ma'am. And is it true that you are Dragonborn?”

“She certainly is,” said Elesia, laughing.

“It will be an honor to serve you, my Thane.”

“Then let's get you to the practice yard so I can evaluate your worth as a fighter.”

“But, I'm a certified Housecarl.”

“Which might make you a wonderful guard. But I need fighters I can depend on. So you will spar with Lydia until I get a good feel for you.”

Nora had to admit that the young woman was good with the sword and shield technique. Lydia was stronger, more powerful, but Jordis had the speed advantage and gave Lydia all she could handle. The Whiterun Housecarl still got in more hits, but Jordis took the majority on her shield.

“Enough,” yelled Nora. She looked over at Lydia, who gave her a nod.

“You've passed your audition. A warrior I trust said that you did fine. There will be additional training when we get on the road.”

“Training?”

“We go up against dragons, my dear. And if you don't follow our directions you will be a burned or frozen corpse. Remember, the objective is not to die and go to Sovngarde, as wonderful as it is. It can wait. The objective is to send my enemies to whatever hell they are destined to.”

“I have another set of Glacial that is just about her size,” said the smith at Castle Dour. “Will that suit you Jordis.”

Jordis's eyes had gotten as wide as they could, and she nodded. “Thank you. Master Beirand.”

“You know this young lady?” asked Nora, looking at the beaming face of the Housecarl.

“Oh yes. Jordis here has established quite a reputation in the city guard. A real saber cat that one. Fearless.”

That could be good or bad. Fearless in battle, which could be a good thing if you needed quick support. Or foolishly running into combat and dying quickly.

“How long?”

“I can have it to you by this afternoon. Good enough?”

“Yes.” And then Eldawyn could enchant it. Nora would help, and gain some experience in enchanting herself. They could wait on a weapon. The came across so many high quality weapons in their travels, and Jordis could have her pick of them. And it would give her another night in Solitude. Which meant...

* * *

“I didn't realize you were Dragonborn when...”

Nora laughed as she looked into the face of Auryn Morellis. “And what? If you had realized I was this fabled creature you wouldn't have fucked me?”

“Of course I wouldn't,” said the horrified Altmer. “You're Dragonborn.”

“And I'm a woman. I enjoyed our night together. And I'm ready for a return engagement, if you are.”

“I...”

Nora decided to take matters in her own hands and started stripping, then moving to the Altmer and taking his clothing off.

“But, but,” said Auryn, making no move to stop her.

“Do you have a bed?” asked Nora, looking around the large museum dining room. “Or do you want to take me on the table?”

* * *

“So you decided to spend another night here?” asked Elisif, her expression and tone conveying her delight.

“Well, you gave me a poorly equipped follower, and I had to rectify that.”

“Poorly equipped,” said a frowning Elisif.

“Well enough equipped for guarding a house or walking a city guard beat. But I will not have someone I'm responsible for going down to a bandit's arrow while she's skillfully taking out more with her sword.”

“I hadn't thought of that,” said Elisif, shaking her head. “But your safety is her responsibility. Hers is not yours.”

“Wrong, Elisif. Responsibility goes both ways. It is up to me to see that she does not fall in some useless action. She may fall. I hope not, because she has most of her life ahead of her. And I will spend her life if the mission calls for it, but it's my responsibility to make sure it's not a waste.”

“The nobles of Skyrim could learn much from you, Thane Nora,” said Falk, listening in.

 _And I will teach them to think of their people differently,_ thought Nora. Elisif was almost there, though many of the Jarls and Thanes of this land treated commoners as expendable replaceable pawns. And that had to stop. One thing at a time though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always liked Jordis in my game, especially the Bjin Warmaidens version. Her and Lydia are two of the best looking ladies in the game. I wanted to make her a little different from the game.


	41. Chapter Forty-one – The Shores of Haafingar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and company go looking for the Khajiit who was missing, then take on Wolfskull Cave. Jordis proves to be a problem, and there is a run in with the Thalmor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of graphic violence, with some non-explicit sex.

Nora knew she was going to have problems with her new Housecarl as soon as they hit the road running to High Rock. Bandits came out on the road to stop the party, and Jordis spurred her horse ahead at full speed, which became considerably less once she got out of range of Nora.

“Jordis. Come back.”

There was no come back in the young fireball, who slammed her horse into one of the bandits while an expert swing of her sword split the skull of another. Several arrows struck the glacial armor and bounced away. If she had still been wearing her poor quality iron armor that might not have been the case.

With nothing else for it Nora spurred her mount forward, blocking arrows with her buckler, then sending chain lightning in to fell five of the bandits. By that time Lydia and Valdimar were with her, and what few bandits were still on their feet were running into the woods.

“They're getting away,” yelled Jordis, starting to turn her horse so she could go in pursuit.

Nora rode up to the young Housecarl, then backhanded her in the face with all of her strength, knocking Jordis from her horse. The young women lay on the ground, a large bruise forming on her fair skin, an expression of hurt and confusion looking up at her Thane.

Nora knew that the only way to approach bandits, and Raiders on her home world, was slowly and with stealth. Finding the traps before they were set off, then taking advantage of suprise to kill them quickly. They were vermin to be taken out with as little risk as possible to her own people. The guards were not stealthy, nor were they skilled at avoiding traps. They almost always lost more people than they should have, and were understandably leery of taking on bandits. Not this young firebrand, obviously. 

Nora was on the ground in an instant, pouring healing magic into Jordis, her hands gently probing her face to make sure there were no broken bones. She really hadn't wanted to hit the woman, but she definitely didn't want her tearing off into the woods in pursuit. There was no telling what traps the bandits had set on the path to their camp, and Nora would only go after them in a slow, probing manner.

“Why?” asked Jordis, sitting up and putting a hand to her injured cheek.

“I ordered you to stop, and you kept on into them. Then you started to follow them into the woods, only a good idea if you wanted to go to Sovngarde this day. You listen and follow my orders. They're meant to give us an advantage over our enemies. This is not the training yard, and the sooner you realize that and start thinking before you act, the longer you will survive.”

“But, warriors aren't supposed to think in combat,” protested the young woman. “They're supposed to act with courage and daring.”

Nora hoped that is she ever led an army on this world it would not consist of those kind of warriors, and that the enemy's would. They would be so easy to trick, so simple to pick off and outflank.

“That is not what I want here, Jordis. I want you to fight with courage, but at my direction, until I can trust you to make good decisions on your own. If you can't do that, tell me, and I'll send you packing back to Solitude.”

That got the young sword maiden's attention. To be sent back by the Thane she had sworn to serve would be a disgrace of the highest order. One she would have a difficult time living down.

“If you don't want me with you?” said Jordis, tears coming to her eyes.

Nora wrapped her in a fierce hug. “Honey, I do want you by my side. You have the skills to be a great warrior. But I also don't want to bury you along some lonely stretch of road. So listen to me, and I won't be heartbroken, and you won't be disgraced. Okay?”

Jordis nodded her head, and Nora helped the young woman to her feet.

“Where did you get your strength?” asked Jordis, mounting her horse. “Is there any way you can train me to be so strong?”

“It's a long story, one I'll be glad to relate when we're sitting around a fire tonight.”

“I think this might be a good place to try,” said Eldawyn, reining up her horse.

Nora called up the Clairvoyance spell, holding the locket that Olivia had given her that was supposedly linked with Jadro'Ra. The blue smoke pointed to the east.

“Shit. I should have cast this a couple of hours ago. Now we have to backtrack.”

“Not a problem,” said the Altmer. “I didn't think of it myself, mostly because I was hoping it wouldn't be so near to the Thalmor Embassy.”

Nora had noticed more Thalmor along the road than she had seen in other areas she had traveled through. And she had heard in the Blue Palace about how they had an embassy to the west northwest of the city, as well as a prison where they took Nords they suspected of Talos worship further down the coast. The Dragonborn thought the Thalmor had gotten too much power out of that treaty. If she had been in charge the Empire would have fought a guerrilla campaign until the damned Thalmor gave it up as a bad deal.

They reached the seashore, about a mile to the north of the road. There were numerous islands to the north, and icebergs floating several miles out. A frigid wind blew off the sea, and Nora found herself shivering despite her warm clothing.

“Atmora lies there,” said Lydia, pointing to the north. “Hundreds of miles over the cold sea. The home of the Nords before they came to Tamriel.”

“If it's colder than this,” said Nora, shivering again, “I can't blame the ancient Nords for leaving it.”

“It's said to be a lifeless frozen wasteland,” said Jordis.

“I wouldn't want to sail that sea for all the Septims in Skyrim,” said Nora, looking at the frigid waters. “It's a death trap.”

“Yet many people sail that sea,” said Eldawyn, looking over at the Dragonborn. “All the commerce in Solitude, the fishing boats, even the damned ships that bring the Thalmor here.”

“What are you doing, Lydia?” asked Sofia.

The Housecarl had been gathering various objects as they walked the horses along the beach, trying to spot cavern openings while Nora periodically cast Clairvoyance.

“Alchemical ingredients, of course. I trained some with Arcadia when I was younger, before I decided to become a warrior. I took the money I had saved up from my share of our plunder and bought ingredients and recipes.”

“So why pick more if you already bought some?” asked Sofia. “And why alchemy?”

“Ingredients are expensive,” said the Housecarl. “If I can gather them in nature I can make potions for almost nothing. And this is my way of contributing to the party.”

Nora smiled, looking at her Housecarl with more respect. Lydia was thinking of the group.

“Why not learn magic if you want to help?” asked Sofia, a confused expression on her face. “We could always use another spellsword.”

“Because she doesn't have a shred of talent,” said Eldawyn, after Lydia had nodded to her. “I tried to teach her some simple spells, but she was like most Nords. They fizzled. No harm, but definitely no good either. So I, for one, think it's wonderful that she can work alchemy. Potions are always a good fallback.”

“And I have the recipe for a potion of invisibility,” said Lydia with pride.

“Wonderful,” exclaimed Nora, bringing her hands together. “That will come in so handy.”

Nora cast Clairvoyance once again, watching as the smoke now led inland. “Looks like we're walking that way for a while.”

“We have to be careful,” said Eldawyn. “We're right in the yard of the Thalmor Embassy.”

“How many?” asked Nora, her brow furrowing in thought. If she could take out their embassy it would have to set them back.

“Forty or fifty soldiers and mages. About twenty servants and clerical staff. More than we want to take on.”

Nora nodded. If she had a squad of fully equipped Minutemen with her they would be dead meat. She could imagine Thalmor cut down by miniguns and rockets. For this world she had a strong team, but not powerful enough to take on that many well armed, armored and trained soldiers.

The blue smoke led to the dark entrance of a cave. They had no idea what was in there, but that hadn't stopped them in the past, and the life of a young Khajiit might be on the line.

“Okay, me and Annekke lead, Eldawyn and Sofia in the middle, Elesia and Valdimar take the rear.”

“What about me?” asked Jordis, her expression showing that she already knew the answer.

“You and Lydia are on horse guard.”

“But..”

“Until I know I can trust you, you are on guard. And Lydia, I know I can trust you, so you get to babysit.”

“Yes, my Thane,” said Lydia with a smile.

Nora went through the entrance in a crouch, moving like a ghost. A hundred feet in and the cavern widened, maybe forty yards across and stretching into the distance. There was bright sunlight coming down from a large hole in the cavern ceiling, trees everywhere. Colorful butterflies flitted here and there, while small rabbits hopped around, showing no fear of the intruders to their world. Annekke started to aim in on one of the rabbits, but Nora put a hand on her bow.

“No. This place is so peaceful. I don't like the idea of killing the inhabitants of paradise.” Annekke nodded and lowered her bow, an understanding smile on her face.

The floor of the cavern was uneven, and there was a stream of clear water running through it, as well as several still pools in the distance. The smoke of the spell pointed ahead, and Nora held up a hand and waved it forward, cat footing it down a slope and across a stream.

* * *

“Why is she so mean?” asked Jordis, kicking at the ground as she walked around the horses.

“My Thane is only doing this because she wants you to learn to follow her orders,” said Lydia, taking a seat on a log that gave her a good view of their surroundings.

“Her orders. But she isn't even a soldier. Just some amateur playing at it.”

Lydia was on her feet in an instant, walking quickly over to the other woman and grabbing her surcoat, pulling her close. “My Thane is more of a soldier than anyone you know. She has led armies on two worlds, and has seen more combat than any Stormcloak of Imperial soldier is likely to encountered.”

“And that stuff about being from another world,” scoffed Jordis, shaking her head. “An obvious lie.”

“And if you call my Thane a liar once again, you will taste my blade.”

Lydia's green eyes glared into the blue orbs of the younger Housecarl. Jordis at first looked defiant, but remembering how Lydia had handled her in their sparring she thought it better to back down.

“I just want the glory of honorable combat,” complained Jordis, shaking her head.

“I once thought like you,” said Lydia, giving a head shake in return. “Before adventuring with her. Combat is not glorious. It's dirty and bloody. People shit themselves when they die, and they scream in terror, or for the comfort of their mothers. And honorable?” Lydia barked a short laugh. “You will learn from Nora that there is no trick too dirty to use on the things we fight. We are not here to earn glory, but to rid this world of great evils. If you want glory, perhaps you should join the Legion, though I'm sure their experience of battle is much like ours.”

“If the woman doesn't have the stomach for battle...”

“Listen here. Nora has been on hundreds of combat missions, here and on her original world. She is very good at bringing her people back. Not perfect, but who could possibly be in our business. She has buried scores of comrades. She lost a very good friend of hers on the day she arrived on Nirn. And she lost one of our company. Toccata was a wonderful person, and a great warrior/mage. No ones fault. She was cut off during a battle. Nora made sure that none of that scum left that field alive. So glory, no. But you will become a much better fighter than you would with anyone else.”

“I'm not sure...”

“Just follow orders and give it time. And you will come to appreciate her leadership. And I have to say, she's a lover like no other.”

Jordis felt shocked. What Lydia was implying was that the Thane made love with women, something that Jordis thought disgusting. “I will lie with no lover, man or woman. I am saving myself for my husband.”

“As am I,” said Lydia with a laugh. “The man I marry will be the first to breach my maidenhead. But there are other ways to achieve pleasure.”

Jordis thought that was disgusting, but deep down her curiosity had been piqued.

* * *

The trail of smoke led around some rocks by the side of a pool. The scene was so peaceful that Nora was almost able to ignore the feeling of dread she felt, so out of place in this idealic setting.

A young Khajiit lay in a half reclining position in the kind of leather armor that was associated with thieves. Blood oozed from a wound in his side, and he coughed weakly as he looked up at the approaching people.

“Have you come to finish the job?” he hissed in a weak voice. “Did the mage send you?”

“Olivia sent me,” said Nora, seeing the look of disbelief on the cat's face.

“And how do I know you are not here to trick me?”

“Olivia said you would make a better rug, if you didn't catch your fur on fire.”

The Khajiit, Jadro'Ra, smiled weakly. “That sounds like my old mentor. Tell her I appreciated the memory.”

“We'll heal you and get you on your feet.”

“It is too late for this cat. Jadro'Ra is dying. The blade that struck this cat was a Daedric artifact, poisoning my body. No healing magic can help me. Only a divine coming down from above can do that. I am afraid it is too late.”

Nora shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. She liked this Khajiit mage, and she was meeting him only to see him die.

“Let us handle business before this cat's spirit flees his body. I followed my target to the inn, the Skeever. Where he met with other mages. The Argonian who sold me the information, at a high price, delivered. I was disguised as a farmer, and the mage thought it was a ruse, especially when I followed him here in thieves leathers.” The Khajiit went into a coughing fit, then settled, his eyes closed.

“At one time this car resented the fact that people saw all of my kind as thieves and smugglers. Olivia thought me a fool. She said I could use people's perceptions to my advantage. And so it was. The Dunmer thought I was a thief, stalking him. He led me here, then stabbed me, coming out of the shadows. Then left this cat for dead after a prefunctory search. But the notes I took were not on Jadro'Ra's body. They are under a rock near the entrance to the cave. The one that looks like a heart.”

The Khajiit went into another coughing fit. Nora sent a healing spell into him, partially reviving the cat, and feeling her magic being sucked out of him by something evil.

“Would the kind stranger listen to my final request?”

“Of course,” said Nora, reaching over and taking one of Jadro'Ra's hands in her own. The Khajiit smiled at her for a moment before the serious expression returned.

And Jadro'Ra told her a tale of his youth, when his only friend was a farmer he would perform magic tricks for, getting a few coins in return. Olivia had seen him, recognized his talent, and trained him in real magic. The Khajiit had turned his back on his friend, and when he saw her he could see the hurt in her face.

“You were young, and mistakes were made,” said Nora.

“I think you would not be so kind if this cat were not dying. But I have a request for you.”

And Jadro'Ra told the Dragonborn about how his people believed they could contact friends and lovers through the two moons, each praying to one of them.

“I would be glad to do as you request.”

“Good,” said Jadro'Ra. He coughed again, his hand tightened on Nora's, and he was gone.

 _I will avenge you my friend._ “A couple of you pick up his body. I intend to bury him outside the cave. I will not let him lie here like discarded garbage. The rest of you. We're looking for a heart shaped rock near the entrance. There should be some notes underneath.”

“What's with the thief,” said Jordis as Valdimar carried the body gently cradled in his great arms.

“He was a mage,” said Nora, glaring at the Housecarl, while Valdimar and Annekke got the shovels from the pack horses and started digging a grave. “He bravely carried out his mission, and was murdered for his trouble. But he hung on until he could tell his tale and give us this.” Nora held up a thin booklet that contained the information Jadro'Ra had given his life for.

Jordis looked like she was about to say something, then thought better of it. _She's learning_ , thought the Dragonborn. Good thing, because Nora was going to strip the hide off the woman if she had said something derogatory about Khajiit or mages.

“What are you doing here?” asked a haughty voice.

Nora looked over at the edge of the small clearing to see a Thalmor in robes, a dozen armored soldiers around him. “Who is that you are burying.”

“He's a Khajiit we found in the cave there,” said Eldawyn, taking point on this one since Nora was obviously on the verge of an outburst. “We thought we would give him a decent burial.”

“I sense there is more to this than you are saying,” said the Thalmor mage, magic playing around his hands. “You will come with us, so we can get to the bottom of this.”

“Not going to happen,” said Nora, calling up a spell and readying a shout.

“You can come with us or your can die,” said the Thalmor, raising his hands in preparation for casting.

Nora walked slowly toward the man, a smile on her face, trying to get in the perfect position.

“Stop, right now, or I will blast you into Oblivion.”

Nora nodded, the signal to her people to be ready, then let loose with her shout.

“Kri Lun,” she shouted, the two words of Marked For Death that she knew. The elves staggered back, suddenly weak, sick to their stomachs as a good portion of their life force was ripped from their bodies, while their armor softened. None of the effects were permanent, but the elves would continue to lose health for the next several minutes.

Nora moved, Dawnbreaker coming from its sheath as she ran at her enemy in a sprint. The blade took the head off of the Thalmor mage, then came down on the shoulder of one of the soldiers. The enchanted artifact sliced through the softened armor and into the chest of the Thalmor, who had time for one croak before he fell. Nora spun, sweeping her sword through the neck of another. She had three of the thirteen down before the others even made a move. Arrows came in to strike down two more Thalmor, while Eldawyn and Sofia started torching them with fire. Valdimar crushed one of the Thalmor, then spun and almost knocked the head off another.

“I yield,” said the last Thalmor. Nora drove her blade through his face and into his brain.

“He was yielding,” protested Jordis. “That was not honorable.”

“War is not honorable. And we don't take prisoners.”

“What should we do with them?” asked Valdimar, looking down on the Thalmor woman whose skull he had crushed.

“Loot them first,” said an enthusiastic Sofia.

“Go for it,” said Nora, looking at the entrance to the cave. “Then haul their bodies into that cavern.” She really didn't like the idea of spoiling that paradise, but she had to delay their discovery, then get her and the team out of here.

Minutes later the party was mounted, enriched with some coin, gems and magical items, Thundering Hooves moving them quickly down the beach. They rode for an hour, until they were close to Meredia's Beacon, and found the entrance of Wolfskull Cave. There were a trio of undead outside, a draugr and two skeletons. Nora rode down one of the skeletons, Elesia another, while Sofia burned the draugr down. This was the first living draugr the Dragonborn had seen outside of a ruin or a cavern, though living really wasn't a term that fit the undead ancient Nords. That was unusual, but she was still expecting this to be an easy cavern. Maybe a few undead, or beasts, at most a couple of vampires.

“We still have some hours of daylight left,” said the Dragonborn, dismounting. “I propose we go ahead and knock this cavern out, then move on down the road to Dragonsbridge. The sooner we're out of here, the better.

“You're with us in this cavern, Jordis. Watch Lydia and do what she does. Annekke and I will lead. We're the stealthy ones, and we can hopefully take out any opposition before they know what's hit them. Eldawyn and Sofia are the firepower, and I want them in position to throw spells at enemies if Annekke and myself can't take them out quickly. You and Lydia are our heavy hitters. Watch our rear and come up to the front if you're called. Follow my orders and you might learn something. If we carry you out dead you have learned nothing.”

Looking into the earnest young face of the new Housecarl Nora hoped she wouldn't fall. But there was only so much she could do. The rest was up to the young warrior.

At first the cavern seemed easy enough. One large wolf that had killed all of its competition, taken down by Nora with a single shot, gaining her some more experience with the bow. The second chamber was where things started taking a turn for the worse. The feeling of evil struck the Dragonborn in the face like a hammer. It was palpable, and much stronger than anything she had experienced before, and Nora stumbled slightly as if she had been punched.

“Is something wrong, Nora,” whispered Eldawyn from behind.

“Can't you feel that?”

“Yes, but obviously not to the same extent as you can.”

“Something really evil is ahead,” Nora told the rest of her party. “I still want to scout it out, but be prepared to beat a hasty retreat if it proves too much for us to handle.”

Jordis opened her mouth, but shut it when Lydia elbowed her in the side. Nora thought that a good thing. She wanted this Housecarl to work out, but the girl needed to hold back on things that might anger other people, unless there was a very good reason for it.

The second chamber showed signs of occupancy, a table with potions and some bottles of wine. A wooden barrier. Even some empty bottles on the floor. No one in sight, but some voices echoing from the tunnel leading away from the room.

Nora led the way down the narrow tunnel, Annekke with notched arrow right behind. The advantage of the tight quarters was the enemy could only come at her one at a time. That the same was true of her people was a disadvantage. The voices grew louder, now recognizable as a man and a woman, arguing about something. They came into sight around a bend, the woman with her back to Nora. The tunnel widened a little further in, and the distinctive sound of skeletons and draugrs sent a shiver up Nora's spine. She crouched in the shadows, taking aim with her bow, then released.

The necromancer let out a short cry as the arrow went through her back and into her lungs. Two of the undead, skeletons, crumbled to the ground, no longer under her control as her consciousness fled just before she bled out. The other mage looked shocked for a moment, not sure what was going on. Getting it together he started to call up fire on his hands, to take an arrow through his throat. Unfortunately, the draugr was a different kind of undead, and it didn't fall dead. It started to shout, but Nora's hit it first. Marked For Death, and it stumbled back as it weakened. Nora put two arrows into it quickly and it fell to the ground.

Nora moved on, sure that Sofia would grab anything of interest on the bodies. She stepped over the draugr and moved into the next chamber, this one empty except for a small fire and some sleeping furs.

“Was that it?” asked Eldawyn, a bit of anxiety in her voice.

“I don't think so,” said Nora, shaking her head. “The feeling of evil is just as strong. Further in.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that.”

The next group they ran into must have realized that something was up. One of the mages sent a fireball down the tunnel, catching the party in the blast. They survived due to their resistance enchantments, but the mage was pulling up another fireball, while electricity played on the hands of the other.

Nora sent Unrelenting Force into both mages, then charged forward, ignoring the pain from her burns. The mages flew through the air like they had been caught in a hurricane. One hit the wall behind her with the crunch of bones. The other landed hard, but was struggling to his feet, to meet the blade of the Dragonborn thrust through his chest.

The party stopped for a couple of minutes to heal up, the three mages sending magical energy into everyone who had been burned. No one had been seriously hurt, thanks to their enchantments, but Nora wanted everyone at top form before they moved on. They moved through some more tunnels, reaching a dead end of sorts and a decision point. There was a wide hole in the floor, with a ten foot drop to the floor of another cavern, covered in snow. If they went down there was no guarantee they would be able to come back this way. If they didn't jump the path was barred, and they would have to make another try tomorrow. So she put it to a vote.

“I say we go, my Thane,” said Jordis, the last to vote, making it unanimous.

“Right,” said Nora, jumping into the hole and landing lightly on her feet. Annekke came through with the same ease, but Eldawyn had some problems on her landing, and only Nora's hands kept her from falling on her face. Everyone else had no problems, and soon the party was moving on. A hundred yards further on they started seeing signs of the ancient ruins that the cavern led into. Some stone along one wall, steps leading up.

The cavern they entered was enough to shock Nora. A huge space, probably more than a hundred yards across, fifty yards in height. There were a number of stone towers in that space. And on top of one was a blue swirling energy that was lifting mages into the air.

“What the hell are they saying?” asked Annekke, straining to hear.

“Potema?” said Nora, her sharp ears catching the words.

“Potema,” said an alarmed Eldawyn. “By the Gods, no. We can't let them call that demon queen back to life.”

“Who is she?”

“The former queen of Skyrim,” said Lydia, face pale. “She tried to take the Empire, and was as evil a necromancer as had ever lived. That was five hundred years ago.”

“Right. So let's see if we can stop this abomination.”

The party worked its way into the lower part of the chamber. There was some room to spread out, giving three archers and three mages the space to ply their weapons. They made short work of the mages, skeletons and draugrs, using shouts, spells and weapons. They took some injuries, easy enough to heal, and moved on.

At one point a draugr came out of nowhere, catching Lydia off guard, its sword coming down on her helm and stunning the Housecarl. The draugr raised its sword again, intended to fell its target. Jordis screamed a war cry and collided with the draugr that was easily twice her size. She staggered it back, then bashed it twice with her shield. As it fell back she hit it with her sword, slicing into its chest, then hitting it with a flurry of blows until it fell dead to the ground.

Nora looked over at Jordis with a sigh of relief. Lydia was probably dead before anyone else could get to her, but Jordis had proven her worth in saving the other warrior. Eldawyn poured healing magic into Lydia, reviving her from her stunned condition. Finally they were at the base of the tower where the ceremony was occuring.

“Yes! Yes!” said a harsh voice that seemed to reverberate through time and space. “Return me to this realm!"

“As our voices summon you the blood of the innocent binds you Wolf Queen!” called out a deep voice.

"Summoned with words,” called out a chorus of necromancers “Bound by blood.”

“What! What are you doing?!” growled the harsh voice that must have been the Wolf Queen. “You fools! You cannot bind me to your wills!”

“Summoned with words. Bound by blood!”

“You ants don't have the power to bind me!”

“The fools are trying to control Potema,” said Eldawyn, a tone of shock conveying her feelings about that.

“Something is wrong,” said the leader of the necromancers. “There is an intruder.”

“Let's do this,” said Nora, dropping her bow and pulling Dawnbreaker from its sheath, fire magic playing in her left hand. She charged up the steps, two at a time with her incredible speed. A quartet of mages were coming down, surprised at how fast she was moving up to them, readying their spells.

“Fus Ro Dah,” shouted Nora, sending them flying, following it up with a fireball spell. Two of the mages were dead before she got to them. She hurdled one of the survivors and continued up, letting her followers take care of the remainder.

The ritual master, wearing a frightening mask, turned toward her and pushed a hand wreathed in cold forward. Nora hit him with Marked For Death, staggering him, and Nora streaked forward to plunge her sword into the man's chest, lifting him from his feet and throwing him against the waist high wall.

The purple light went out like it had been snuffed by a giant hand. The feeling of evil went out of the air with it, and Nora felt herself relax.

“Let the looting begin,” cried Elesia.

Sofia came up and pulled the mask from the necromancer leader. “The Mask of Manimarco. What a find.”

“What is it?” asked Nora, looking at the disgusting visage.

“A necromancer's mask of great power. I know we can't use it, but it will fetch a nice price.”

“And if we sell it? What happens to it?”

“It will most probably end up in the hands of another group of necromancers,” said Eldawyn, frowning. “An artifact like that can't be destroyed, but we can bury it where no one will find in for centuries.”

“Then that is what we will do,” said Nora, taking in Sofia's disappointed expression. “It's nice to make coin, Sofia. But we're here primarily to stamp out the evils of this world. And this thing is as evil as anything we've come across. So we remove it from the world.”

If she had the means readily at hand she would have thrown it from a ship into the Sea of Ghosts. She didn't want to have the thing around her any longer than necessary.

The party found a back way out of the cavern after looting everything they could find. They left with tens of thousands of septims worth of things they could sell, not including all of the soul gems they could use in enchanting.

* * *

It was dark by the time the party got out of the cave. Valdimar and Elesia had kept the horses safe, and none of the Thalmor had come poking around.

“We need to move an hour or so down the road before we make camp,” said Nora, moving to her mount, which she had left saddled. Her implant told her that it was just after eight, so they could be at a campsite and set up before ten.

They found a nice site after stumbling around in the dark for half an hour. A fire was made soon after, logs pulled round for seats, then Valdimar and Elesia cooked the evening meal. The rest of the party unsaddled and unloaded the horses, then led them to a stream to drink. Afterwards, the horses having drank their fill, they were tied the to a picket line with bags of oats on their muzzles.

Nora took a seat on a log next to Eldawyn. She didn't know if Valdimar had been claimed for the night or not. If so, she would settle for her Altmer friend. But for now she wanted to feed her metabolism and do the mission debriefing.

“I think everyone did well on a very tough mission. We prevent a great evil from coming into the world, and for that you should all be proud.”

Jordis was staring at Nora as the Dragonborn shoveled food in her mouth. “You also did well, Jordis. You're still a little headstrong for my tastes, but you moved with courage and decisiveness to save Lydia.”

“And you have my thanks as well, little Sister,” said Lydia, patting Jordis on the shoulder. “I hope to one day go to Sovngarde, but not for some time.”

“You're welcome, big Sister,” said Jordis, a sheepish smile on her face. “But I think the Thane would have saved you if I hadn't.”

Nora thought no such thing. She had been twenty yards from Lydia, and fast as she was the draugr was a second away from striking. And she couldn't use a shout without also harming the Housecarl.

“I've never seen someone move so fast, or strike with such power,” said the youngest member of the party, her tone dripping with hero worship. “You are stronger than any man.”

Nora knew that wasn't true. Valdimar was stronger than her, but he also massed almost three times what she carried, despite her denser muscle mass. Still, she was stronger than any mortal had a right to be on this world, and she had been putting on more muscle since coming here. Since that muscle was added to a body in motion, it hadn't slowed her a bit. And her speed added to her power even more than her mass.

“Our Nora is a mighty warrior, and growing into a powerful mage,” said Eldawyn, slurring her words a bit. “Add her proficiency with the voice and she is quite the handful.”

“Did you truly come from another world?” asked Jordis, this time wonder in her voice.

“I guess it's time for another presentation, though it's sure to bore my other people.”

There were many protestations to that statement. Her people couldn't get enough of seeing that world. Since Nora had hours of footage on the device, she could always show them another view of the Commonwealth, as well as the world before it.

It started out much the same. The wonders of Boston before the war. The bombs going off and killing the city. The horrible new world, people struggling to rebuild. Then the combat footage Nora had added. Nora in strap on armor, Barb and Nick with her, firing into Raiders with their ugly tattoos and mismatched armor. Nora flying through the air to one of the ruined skyways, taking out Gunners in their military combat armor. A deathclaw, looking much like a small dragon, ripping into Diamond City security, sending bodies and parts of bodies everywhere. Tracers came in and blasted the creature to the ground. A gang of hulking green skinned Supermutants, one with a minigun. Barb and Nora were firing at it with their autorifles, while McCready zoomed in with his sniper rifle and Heather kept shooting with her under powered shotgun. A scene from Nora's power armor as she rippled rockets into it from up high, Mara in her suit hitting the creature with a Gattling laser. The creature absorbed fire like a sponge, but finally went down.

“By the Gods,” said Jordis, now a believer. “The things you faced, and the weapons. You could conquer this world with such equipment.”

Nora wasn't hearing. She was seeing the faces of the fallen in her mind. Wasteland Barb, falling fighting the raiders she hated so much. Mara, dying on this new world hours after arriving, the victim of the lowest scum Skyrim had to offer. Toccata, smiling brightly in her armor with battle lust as she swung her sword and threw fire. Nora promised herself that no one else would die under her command, while realizing that it was bullshit. People would die, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. Eldawyn hurried over, knelt, and wrapped the Dragonborn in a tight hug.

“It's alright,” said the Altmer in a soft tone. “It's okay. Let it all out.”

“What wrong with her?” asked the emotionally tone deaf Jordis. “Why is she crying?”

“She's mourning her dead,” said Elesia, coming over to put a hand on Nora's back and give her a comforting rub.

Valdimar was hers for the night, and after setting the guard shifts she took his hand and led him to her tent. Bad dreams were on the horizon, especially having dealt with what they had today. She rode the man until he was exhausted and could give no more. The big man helped her banish the worst of then, though some got through. But for taking the edge off she was truly grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got two of the missions out of the way, and developed Jordis some more. I also discovered that I had been spelling Sybille's name as Sibil, something I had seen online. The name is now corrected to Sybille throughout the work.


	42. Chapter Forty-two – Fellglow Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fellglow keep, some books to recover. And Nora gets a new home that will serve as her base in Skyrim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of violence and some sexual innuendo.

The party took on the small coven of vampires that Sybille had aimed them at in Pinemoon Cave. The creatures were strong, fast, and arrogant. The arrogance did not serve them well, and a couple of fireballs took most of them out. Arrows and swords killed the few vampires left, as well as their thralls. The few thralls that survived acted as if they were waking from a dream, and Nora felt guilty for the ones they had killed. However, they had been standing with the vampires, in some cases between the party and their quarry, and Nora wasn't about to put her people at risk by trying to get around the involuntary servants without hurting them. She gave each of the survivors a valuable gem and sent them on their way to Solitude.

Jordis performed well in the cave, acting like a different woman. She behaved like someone who fully believed in her leader and wanted to please, though she was still a savage in battle. Savage in battle was something that Nora could deal with. The Sword Maiden had gotten a brand new glass sword enchanted with shock damage and the ability to knock foes down. She had also gotten an Orcish bow of great power, unenchanted at the moment, though Eldawyn would rectify that as soon as they found an enchanting table. They reached Dragonsbridge by one, had hot baths, then were on the road again at three. The Imperial troops who had stopped them the last time were absent, and the Dragonborn wondered if they had been called to battle at another location.

Nora was already planning what she would do when she was finally able to cast teleportation spells. She had done some research on Alteration, and found that there was a master level spell that allowed a mage to place five portals that could be used to teleport between them. She could work with that. It was reminiscent of the teleporters they had established among the settlements of the Commonwealth. They had needed a transmitter and a receiver, though they were not limited to five. Still, she could establish one in Whiterun, then others on the four corner capitals of the realm. It would take some funds to buy horses and equipment to place at each location, but it would make getting around Skyrim so much easier.

The group had made one more stop, cleaning out Chillwind Depths of Falmer, rescuing some captured merchants and farmers while at it. And taking even more valuable loot. Nora was finding the loot in Skyrim to be somewhat more appealing that what she found in the Commonwealth. Loot there always felt like it had a story of tragedy attached, its original owner dead in the disaster that was the one day war. Some of the items here might have some tragic backstory, but most were simply things that had been stolen and stashed.

A dragon attacked while they were a day out of Whiterun. It was a strange feathered beast that shot cold from its mouth and brought down attacks of the same type from the sky. A dangerous creature, and one that hurt Elesia and Valdimar before the party killed it. Jordis proved her worth again in attacking the dragon to keep it from snapping up Elesia, her sword striking its neck as she dodged. Nora had another dragon soul, adding to her store of power, and the young Housecarl looked even more impressed.

“I am so sorry for doubting you, my Lady,” said Jordis by way of apology. “Everything they said about you is true.”

Two and a half days after leaving Dragonsbridge Whiterun came into sight. Nora felt like she was coming home, though Winterhold and Solitude were also causing that feeling. It was about four in the afternoon when they stabled the horses. Nora was determined that they get a good night in the Bannered Mare, along with baths and a hot meal, but first she wanted to see what progress Farengar had made on their project. So she hurried to Dragonreach, first paying a call on the Jarl to inform him of her progress.

“I don't know who owns that castle by the river,” said Balgruuf, shrugging his shoulders. “It just appeared there, overnight, with a full staff and guards. My steward went to talk to them, and they were noncommittal as to who owned it. They paid their taxes though, and Farengar cast a scrying on them and found nothing amiss, so we forgot about them and concentrated on the dragons.”

“When did it appear?” asked Nora, having an idea. It seemed preposterous, but did that word fit anything on this world where magic and dragons existed.

“About the time you did,” said Proventus Avenicci, the Jarl's steward. “The land it appeared on was vacant forest, a piece of property owned by the Gray-Manes. When we contacted them they said they had received a letter and payment that was more than enough for the property. So as far as they were concerned it had been sold.”

Nora made up her mind to check on the castle in the morning, on her way to Fellglow Keep. She then walked into the mage's workshop. To see a small model of the wonderful machine she was hoping the mage would produce in her absence.

“We had to make some changes to your diagram, but it works,” said the mage as he started the soul gem powered boiler on the machine. In minutes it was producing steam, far faster than a machine using wood or coal would have done. The pressure built up quickly, pushing the piston in the cylinder which turned the flywheel. It wasn't accomplishing anything at the moment, but Nora could already imagine that wheel doing real work. Pumping water, moving loads, maybe even propelling vehicles.

“I've worked out some possible uses for it,” said the smiling mage, leading Nora over to a table on which many diagrams sat.

Nora was amazed. The mage had designed pumps, levers, lifts, even a ship engine. Something she was sure no one here would be able to think of, proving once again that there were very intelligent people in Skyrim.

“Looks good. I think the first production models should go into mine pumps. After all, most of them get flooded at times in this climate, and I'm sure we would get much more productivity out of them when they're dry.”

“I agree,” said the mage. “I'll get on engaging the smiths to make more parts.”

Nora was already imagining factories turning out well made but reasonably priced goods, just like during the industrial revolution on Earth. They might have to make some boilers that used burning materials, though Nora hoped they could avoid widespread air pollution. For the vehicles she was envisioning soul gems might still be the solution, since they could start the process going so much faster than wood or coal.

After a good night's sleep in the Jarl's palace Nora was on the road again. She planned on stopping by the large structure, which Proventius said was called Valkyria Whiterun Castle. They loaded up the horses and started out. Looking at the map, Nora decided they would have to go through the woods to the north of the castle to get to Fellglow Keep.

“Welcome, my Thane?” asked a beautiful blond in a red leather armor standing at the gate to the castle.

“You know who I am?”

“You are the Dragonborn, and the favorite of Kyne,” said the warrior, bowing her head. “And are you ready to take up residence?”

“Residence?”

“This castle, Valkyrja, is yours, a gift of the Goddess.”

“Did she make you and all these beautiful young women to go along with it?”

“Oh, no,” said the laughing blond, while a redhead up the steps joined in. “We were contacted by one of Kynareth's priestesses and offered the position. It was an honor none of us expected, but we welcomed it.”

“So you guard the castle?”

“Yes, unless you need warriors to accompany you, in which case we can follow you as well. Would you like a tour of your home.”

The castle was very impressive. A stable with three beautiful horses. And outdoor workshop. Then, on the lower floor, an armory with all the bells and whistles. Forge, tanning rack, enchanting table and alchemy station. Manikins for displaying armor and plaques for weapons. Next to it was a gorgeous library, mostly empty of books but with room to store any she might find. And finally a museum. There was a multi level staff and follower quarters, with its own hot tub and pool.

The upper level had a large dining room with attached kitchen. The upper level of the staff quarters, and a living area with fireplace across the entry hall. There was a two story children's quarters with room for six young ones. Then there was the master's room, with a raised platform holding a double bed and two smaller ones. A huge fireplace took up one wall, with couches and tables arranged close to it. A hot tub sat on a raised platform, and an office opened up on the far wall.

Upstairs and to the rear was a large swimming pool, a bar, and multiple sitting areas. The entire castle was tastefully decorated in royal red, with enough storage space for an army. Nora wouldn't be able to use it right now, since she still had to complete her education at the College of Winterhold. And there was still the matter of the magical orb that looked like it might become a problem. But as a base of operations it was perfect.

“Can you watch children?” Nora asked.

“Oh, yes, my Thane. We would be glad to watch any children you bring into the castle.”

“Perfect,” said Nora. There were so many homeless children out there, barely surviving. And she could give six of them a warm and comfortable home.

“I have things to do,” she told the guard. “But I will be back in a couple of months. This place is unbelievable.”

It really was. Not quite as big as Dragonsreach, but definitely larger than any residence in the city. She wasn't really sure she deserved this place, but she would make use of it. She said a quick prayer to the Goddess, thanking her, and felt a familiar glow in the back of her mind.

“We can have a lot of fun in that place,” said Eldawyn, looking back at the castle as they rode away. “That armory has everything we need to make you a proficient smith and enchanter.”

Nora smiled. She was thinking more of the living quarters. She could have quite the party in that house. Maybe even an orgy, though she would have to be careful who she invited to that party. She didn't want to offend Balgruuf or the other nobles of Whiterun, but she already had a short guest list in mind.

They wended their way through the woods for a mile before coming to a path leading up into the mountains in this area. Another couple of miles, a turn to the east, and they could see a collection of ruins a half mile away, with one mostly intact tower.

“This has to be the place,” said Elesia, looking over the ruins.

Nora wondered if the woman had an implant that recorded what her eyes saw. That might be valuable to her academy, or would have been if the Recorder hadn't have turned her back on them. But they still might have a way of accessing the recordings.

The Dragonborn put on her Commonwealth helmet and looked over the area, zooming in on spots where she thought an observer might be hiding. She spotted the body heat of someone in one of the ruined towers. She continued to scan for some moments, spotting someone else in a small garden outside the main keep. Both people wore black robes, a sign that they were mages, since warriors had armor and regular citizens wore simple but sturdy clothing.

“Okay. I've spotted two mages. One by the keep, another on watch at the top of that far ruined tower. I'm thinking of using the rifle to take them out from a distance. Any thoughts?”

“I believe we can sneak up on the one in the tower and take him or her out with arrows,” said Annekke. “You aren't getting any more ammo for that thing, and I think you should save it.”

Annekke had a point. But weapons were made to be used, and conserving ammo just to see one of her people go down to a mage would be more than Nora could handle.

“Okay. We'll compromise. Annekke, you sneak up on the one in the garden and take him out with your bow. But wait until you hear my shot as I'm taking out the watcher. That might even bring the other one to you.”

Nora unpacked her rifle and pulled up the scope, sighting in on the mage on the ruined tower. Checking to see that Annekke was in position, Nora gave the trigger a gentle squeeze. The rifle bucked into her shoulder and the mage's head rocked back, a bloody mist surrounding it. The man in the garden looked up, then started running toward his comrade, yelling something. That cry died as Annekke put an arrow through his chest. The party waited for a moment to see if any other enemies would reveal themselves, then moved toward the keep.

The door wouldn't open. There was a lock on the door, and Nora broke a dozen lock picks before she gave it up as a bad job. Some locks on this world were enchanted and could only be opened by the proper key. And neither of the bodies had a key, which meant there had to be another way in.

“This kind of lock won't open unless we break it,” said Annekke, testing the handle herself. “We either have to break it down or find another way in.”

Nora didn't like the idea of trying to break down the stout door. If she fired enough rounds from her rifle she might be able to destroy the lock, but if enchanted the door still might not open. So she might just waste a lot of ammunition. It would assuredly make enough noise to wake the dead, and the last thing she wanted to do was lead her people through a door with twenty or more mages, and whatever they had summoned or raised, waiting for them.

“Fan out and see if there's another way in.” Nora cast Clairvoyance, but of course the smoke led to the door.

“I found a hatch leading down over at that second broken tower,” said Elesia, running up.

Broken tower was a misnomer, since only part of one wall was still standing. There was a wooden hatch that pulled open fairly easily. Clairvoyance showed a blue line leading down, another means of reaching the target.

“Okay. Annekke and I lead. Eldawyn and Sofia follow. Elesia and Lydia at the tail. Valdimar. Sorry, but we need to move quietly in what might be tight quarters. Jordis. I have a bad feeling about this one, so I need my regular crew around me. But I promise you that you can accompany me on the next two. Okay.”

Jordis nodded, not looking happy, but knowing enough to not protest. “Come on girl,” said Valdimar, motioning to the horses. “I'll teach you a game the Thane taught me. Called hearts.”

“Don't get so caught up in the cards,” said Nora, chuckling, “that some skeevers sneak up on you both and bite deep.”

Nora only had the one deck that Mara had brought with her. They had cards here, much different in both size and shape, with different markings, but Nora wanted to get more of the kind she was familiar with made up eventually.

The small cavern they found themselves in was dark as the pit. Calling up the night eye function of the helmets made it less so, but it was still dark. The space ahead was better lit. And filled with water. Nora didn't like that at all. Getting wet in Skyrim could cause problems if they were in cold weather. While it wasn't freezing in the cave, it wasn't warm either. And it was hard to move silently. Nora knew how to do it, as did Annekke, but the rest of her people were an unknown in this situation. The sound of a pair of people talking reached her ears and she cast Detect Living. The bright figures of the pair appeared through a pillar, letting the Dragonborn know where they were, if not their capabilities.

Nora held up a hand and motioned down, letting her people know they were to stop here. She pointed at Annekke, then made walking motions with her fingers, letting the Ranger know she was to move with Nora. Taking a short step into the water, which was as frigid as she had feared, she moved forward slowly, making barely a sound. She wanted to take this pair out quietly, so as to not alert the mages further in. Fire spells, especially fireball, made a lot of noise. With that in mind she called up Ice Storm, an area effect spell that sapped the strength of the target while killing it.

Knowing where the mages were from the Detect Life spell, Nora stepped around the pillar and into sight. The mages reacted in shock, raising their hands and starting to call up their spells. Nora said the trigger word to Ice Storm and sent the swirling mass of cold on its way. It hit the mages, interrupting their own casting. One tried to react by calling up healing, while the other staggered and went down to her knees. Annekke sent an arrow into the chest of the casting mage, while a second later Nora sent a shaft into the one on her knees.

Speed was now more important than silence, and the pair hurried up the ramp leading into the water, coming onto the mages. One was obviously dead, eyes staring sightlessly into the air. The other was struggling to draw breath with a shaft sticking from her thorax. Nora swung her knife and almost severed the mage's head from her body.

Nora gave a faint whistle and motioned the rest forward. They took a few minutes around the fire the mages had been using, absorbing as much heat as possible. The party then picked up whatever loot was lying around, including some books, potions, gems and soul gems. They left behind any high weight low value items, common weapons and armor.

They moved in their usual formation down the next tunnel. Traps were everywhere. Push plates, bear traps, even a couple of shock runes. Nora wondered how many of the mages fell to their own traps. Probably not many, or they wouldn't be there, but maybe a few. Whoever was in charge probably saw that as Darwinian selection, though they wouldn't know that term.

They went through another partially flooded room, then came to a closed door. Nora listened for a moment, hearing nothing, and pushing the door open as slowly as possible. The hing squealed, she cringed, and push the door fully open.

“Is that you Kara?” asked a male voice, and Nora saw a mage coming down some stairs from a balcony. She sent Ice Storm at him, and received an ice spike back from the mage. It hurt like hell, and weakened her, but didn't penetrate her armor. She fired Chain Lightning at the mage, staggering him, then sent another his way. The mage fell down the stairs, his robes smoking, dead.

The party entered a room full of cages, three of them with live captives, one with a body. The red glowing eyes told Nora all she needed to know. Vampires, and she fried them in place, then picked the locks and let Lydia gather the vampire dust from their bodies, a valuable alchemical ingredient.

The next room was a fight. Four mages, several raised creatures, skeletons, and more rose as they battled. Nora, Eldawyn and Sofia sent shock spells into the room, while the mages retaliated with cold and fire magic. One fireball burst among the party. If not for their enchantments some would have died. Annekke, grimacing in pain, sent an arrow into the mage before he could loose more fire. Nora was more worried about the noise the spell had made. The party took down all of the summoned dead they could reach, and when the last mage went down all of the undead crumbled to the floor.

“Heal yourselves and everyone else,” said Nora, sending healing magic into herself, then moving ahead to scout. “Then follow me.”

There were a couple of whispered protests, but they were too well trained to call out. The Dragonborn cast Detect Life again, letting the spell reveal what was ahead. In some ways it was like using the infrared on her Earth sensors. But where the heat sensors of her helmet and power armor were best in the open, the spell actually saw through thick stone that the infrared detectors couldn't. With the spell she spotted the five mages ahead before coming into the room.

Nora waited for her people to catch up, then started flashing hand signals at them. Five fingers, then pointing to the door, then at herself and Eldawyn. A moment later she cast Summon Flame Atronach, and the slender female form made of pure fire rose out of the floor. The heat coming off the creature was fierce from close up, and the party backed off, except for Elda, used to the creatures as she was. Nora pushed the door open, then sent the creature of flame through with a mental command.

There was yelling, screaming, the sounds of fire bolts hitting. The Flame Atronach attacked by hurling fire spells, closing with its quarry, then...

The room exploded with heat, and there were more calls as the Atronach blew up among them. Nora had learned the Frost Atronach spell as well, a more advance version of the summons. She preferred the flame version, since the massive frost type made too much noise and didn't have the explosive finale' of the fire creature.

She and Elda hurried into the room, wards erected in front as they threw lightning at the mages remaining on their feet. A couple of shots each and the three surviving mages no longer were. They crept slowly into the next room, to find an alert Conjurer with a summoned Frost Atronach stomping around. Shock spells finished the Conjurer before her summoned minion could close, and it crumbled into nothing. The room had several cells, two with wolves, and one with a trapped Altmer in College robes, his frightened eyes tracking the party coming toward him.

“Don't leave me here!,” cried the man. “Please! Help me! Please, please let me out of here!”

“Are you Orthorn?” asked Nora.

The man's eyes were locked on Eldawyn, then he noticed that three of the party had frost magic playing around one of their hands. “Yes. Are you from the College? You have to let me out. They're going to do something awful to me!”

“How do we let you out?” asked Nora, seeing no lock on the door, which wouldn't budge when she pulled.

“There's a lever, right there in the center. Hurry, before more of them show up!”

“You are Orthorn right. Then where are the books?”

“Yes, yes! Did Arch-Mage Aren send you? He sent you to rescue me, didn't he?”

“We haven't come for you,” said Nora slowly, enunciating each word as if talking to an idiot. “Where are the books?”

“What? The bo... Oh. Oh dear. I shouldn't have taken them, I know! It was stupid. I was stupid. It won't happen again. Help me get out of here, and I'll help you find them. Please!”

“First tell me where the books are,” demanded Nora with narrowed eyes.

“I don't have them anymore. She took them... The Caller. She's the one who put me in here! Please, let me out of here!”

“Why did your friends throw you in that cell?”

“They threw me in here until they were ready to use me in one of their experiments. This wasn't supposed to happen. I thought they wanted my help, not to use me as a test subject!”

“And how do I let you out of there? Do you know where the key is?”

“No. It's the levers in the center there. Just make sure you don't pull the wrong one. Please, hurry. I don't like being in here!”

Nora nodded to Annekke, who went over and pulled the center lever, and the cell door opened.

“Thank you, thank you! I promise I'll help. And then I'll go back to the College and I'll beg them to let me back in.”

“The books?” Nora wasn't sure what to do with the young mage. She thought he had learned his lesson and didn't deserve to die. She could send him back, but Valdimar and Jordis might kill an unknown mage coming out of the ruined tower without a thought.

“Yes, of course. I said I'd tell you, didn't I? The Caller will have them. She was most interested in one of the volumes. Although not interested enough to keep me from being locked up.”

“Okay. We'll take it from here,” said Nora, motioning for her followers to move out.

“Don't you need my help?” asked the confused young mage.

“Not really, no. I don't know you, Orthorn, and I don't trust you. So you can follow us out, but stay far enough back that your don't give us away.”

“Ah. I see. Well, then I'll just stay behind you a little bit, and follow along quietly.”

 _You do that,_ thought Nora, leading the way out of the chamber. She hoped he did make it back to the College, where it would be the Archmage's responsibility to decide his punishment. Either way, he wasn't her responsibility.

The next room had a trio of fire mages across the chamber, two throwing spells at targets while the third watched. The fire spells made noise, covering any the party might have made, and they crept close. Nora, Elda and Sofia threw Ice Storm at them, the three clouds of swirling cold hitting as one mass and snuffing out the lives of the mages in an instant.

The party went up several flights of stairs, and came into a room with sarcophagi along both walls, and a pair of Conjurers arguing about something. Their last argument it was to be, as cold spells took their lives. The lids of a dozen sarcophagi burst open and skeletons came out, wielding swords and bows. Arrows and shock spells made short work of them, and the party was through the room and to the door that led into the keep proper.

Nora and company had taken out a dozen mages that would have been a lot of trouble if they had met them as one mass. And no telling how many still awaited. Nora checked her implant. It was just after one, and she was thinking they might spend the night in her new castle, then move on in the morning. But first things first.

The keep was much of the same. Rooms, passages, stairs, mages. Not as many as below. At one point a couple of Fire Mages, at another a Conjurer. They went down easily to the stealthy party. Sofia and Elesia did yeomen's duty looting everything of value. Including some spell tomes to be looked at later and a book that glowed with power, The Doors of Oblivion, as well as another powerful tome called A Hypothetical Treachery. Plenty of gems, both soul and regular, fire and frost salts, and one particular small jewel that sent Nora's loot sensors on overdrive. She didn't know what it was, but it matched one they had found in Meredia's temple, a gem that no appraiser had been able to identify. Which meant valuable. And a couple of keys.

Finally they reached the top of the stairs and a locked door. Nora tried one of the keys with no luck. The second turned in the lock and they opened the door to see a large room with several books stands, a summoning circle, and an Altmer woman in mage robes standing directly in the center.

“So, you're the one who barged into my home and laid waste to my projects. How nice to meet you.”

“And just who the hell are you?” asked Nora, letting just a little bit of the Thu'um creep into her tone.

The woman seemed to be taken off guard for a moment, but recovered quickly. “Names no longer matter. You may refer to me as The Caller. Now, do you have a reason for making such a mess?”

“I'm here from the College to collect the books you've stolen.”

“So you're just one of Aren's lackeys? That's disappointing. You show real promise. You come here, kill my assistants, disrupt my work... You've annoyed me, so I don't think I'll be giving you anything.”

“Can we come to an arrangement?” asked Nora, waving fingers behind her back to alert her party to follow her attack.

“I'm afraid you don't have anything worth trading,” said the sneering woman. “Now, you can go back to your College and leave me be, or I can kill you. Your choice.”

Nora shouted, hitting the woman with unrelenting force. The elf flew away from the force, landing on her back, but was then again on her feet like a cat. A Frost Atronach appeared, and the Caller vanished before Eldawyn's cold spell could reach her, to reappear on the other side of the room.

“Wuld,” shouted Nora, running into the woman at full speed and knocking her over. Before she could recover this time Nora was on her, swinging Dawnbreaker in to cut her head from her shoulders.

The Dragonborn made sure that the books they were looking for were all present and accounted for. _Night of Tears_ and _The Last King of the Ayleids_ were still on their stands and seemed to be in good shape. Or as good of shape as ancient tomes could be. _Fragment: On Artaeum_ had been knocked from its stand and was laying open on the floor. The cover was scuffed, a page was bent, but otherwise it was in good shape. She hoped that was good enough for Master gro-Shub. If not, she would find something else rare to make it up to him.

They greeted Valdimar and Jordis outside, sitting on some stones and playing with the cards. That both were still alert to their surroundings was shown by how fast they had spotted the assault team coming out of the keep.

“How goes the game?” asked Nora, smiling.

“The damn girl took me for my entire share of this mission,” growled Valdimar, while Jordis beamed a wide smile.

“I've never heard of gambling on Hearts,” said a confused Nora.

“Well, we figured it out, and she won almost every hand. And how went the exploration?”

“We got rid of a bunch of evil mages, found the books, and collected a lot of loot,” said Nora with a laugh. “So Jordis will be really rich after this day. And we found the mage that brought them the books in the dungeon.”

“I want to thank you again,” said Orthorn, bowing his head. “I will stay away from the College for a couple of weeks, then go back and ask their forgiveness.”

Nora watched the young Altmer walk away. He had made a grave error and was fortunate to walk away with his life. She hoped he had learned a lesson. She checked the time on her implant and saw that it was only a little past two. They could get on the road and make a hundred miles or so before stopping to camp. Or...

“I think I want to enjoy my new home before we move on,” Nora told her people. “We can eat, drink and relax, and get back on the road tomorrow.”

That brought a round of applause and smiles. Nora was all in with them. She might not be in residence for long, only a night, but she would break in a bed and establish it as her territory. And anyone that wanted to accompany her in said bed christening was welcome to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have set up the final act to the Mage's Guild Main Quest. And have given Nora my favorite player home, Valkyrja Castle Whiterun. An awesome home I use in all of my playthroughs, normally waiting for level twenty, when I'm made Thane, to claim. Lots of space and lots of extras. Highly recommended.


	43. Chapter Forty-Three – Back To School, Meeting with the Auger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and company make it back to the college so she can attend classes and learn more about magic. Only events surrounding the Orb they had found under Saarthal are spiralling out of control, and quiet time in class is not in her near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence at the beginning, and non-explicit sex further in.

This trip the Dragonborn decided that Fort Kastav, the old fortress blocking the way through the pass from Windhelm to the ice plains south of Winterhold, needed to be cleared. It was said to be the home to a dozen or more necromancers and their minions. Unlike most bandits that blocked thoroughfares, the necromancers didn't take tribute and allow folk to pass. No, they wanted souls and bodies. The guards and other forces were leery about taking them on since they could be soul trapped, ending up in the Soul Cairn. The citizens of the region bypassed them through the mountain foothills to the north of the fort. Inhospitable land filled with predators, it took a toll on travelers. Feeling emboldened by taking down Fellglow Keep, she was ready to challenge the evil that inhabited that fort.

Nora, Eldawyn and Sofia had all looked at the two skill books they had liberated from Fellglow, all advancing in Destruction and Conjuration. Nora had been reading the rare books she recovered, learning much about the orb they had, definitely the Eye of Magnus. The text had left her chilled. This was an object of immense power, much too strong for any one person, or even any group, to have in their possession.

They stopped about a mile from the fort, leaving the horses under the watchful eyes of Elesia and Lydia, and crept forward. Nora had her rifle for this mission. She planned to use it sparingly, but it would open the battle with a bang. They of course spotted the necromancers well before they were in danger of being seen. She set up on the side of a hill to the north of the fort and sighted in.

There were maybe four mages out in the open. One on a wooden platform, one by the gate, and two more in the courtyard. She counted at least a dozen skeletons, mostly archers. And some bodies on stakes at both gates, long dead but not decayed due to the cold, expressions of pure horror on their faces. The feeling of evil coming off of the site was enough to sicken the Dragonborn, but she held in her gorge and sighted in on the necromancer by the gate.

The cross hairs were right over the head of the woman. Nora estimated the range to be five hundred yards. Long for the rifle, but not for someone who had trained in sniping from Robert MacCready. The man was a master, and when they had been lovers he had taught Nora everything he knew about the art. They had remained friends, and she had periodically taken him adventuring with her.

A squeeze of the trigger and one evil bitch of a mage was on her way to Oblivion. She quickly moved the rifle and sighted in on the one on the wooden platform, who was yelling, gesturing, and pointing in Nora's direction.

 _No you don't,_ thought Nora, sending a round into the head of the man, taking out the one mage who had spotted them. Two more ran out of the gate, fire playing on their hands while a squad of skeleton archers followed. Nora shot the mages in turn and their minions collapsed around them.

“We go,” said Nora to her team. “Kill all the necromancers, but if we find any citizens make sure to spare them until I can get a look at them.”

Nora wasn't sure that all the mages in the fort would be robed, but she did consider that they might have captives. The party overran the courtyard and the outside of the keep in moments, taking down the two remaining necromancers with arrows. The lower door of the keep led into a prison, and moving with stealth the party took out the two mages down there. Another heard them coming, and sent a fireball their way. Nora and Eldawyn blocked it with Steadfast Ward spells, while Sofia sent Chain Lightning into the man. They found a dozen people in the cages under the keep. Two turned out to be vampires, dispatched quickly. Nora looked over the others, getting no feel of foulness from any of them. They made sure the people had food, weapons, warm clothing, and something to get them started wherever they were bound, then let them go.

The upper keep was deserted, but they found some objects of great worth up there. Including some armored mage robes that radiated great power. Eldawyn looked them over with a smile. “Master Mages Robes of Destruction,” said the elf, handling the garment with reverence. “These will boost your power and magicka regeneration considerably.”

“No, they will do that for you. They're yours.”

“But..”

“You're primarily a destruction mage, while I have other resources to fall back on. So you will have it.”

They found an enchanting table, and Eldawyn helped Nora learn the enchantments from many of the weapons, armor and trinkets they had found in the keep and on the dead mages outside.

“We could sell many of these objects,” protested Nora. “And don't you know most of the enchantments these carry.”

“Yes,” said the Altmer, nodding. “But you don't. And the only way you're going to learn them is through disenchanting.”

“But, the money..”

“Do it, Nora,” said Sofia, the others around her nodding and smiling their approval. “After all, we're not on this journey to become rich, though we surely won't turn it down if it happens. You need to progress so that we have a Sovngarde to go to after death. So disenchant away.”

Nora stood at the glowing table, a short sword of power lying on the flat surface, her hand upon it. She repeated the words to the spell that Eldawyn had taught her and the object flared, then turned to dust. And the fire damage enchantment was in her mind, to be used in the future to enchant her own items. Nora worked for a couple of hours, all her mind could handle for the moment, and left the keep knowing over twenty enchantments. Some seemed silly, like the enchantment that gave a tiny little chance to flip an enemy into the air. Why bother with that when you could just kill them. But most were actually pretty useful.

Nora had noticed that the energy of her life force had been increasing steadily while she was on the road. She had become much harder to kill, or to curse. An arrow to the heart or a severed head would still kill her in an instant, but wounds that weakened and spells that sapped life would have diminishing returns on her. And her stamina was also increasing. She could fight for longer periods of time without tiring. Nora seemed to be slowly developing more resistance to the forces of magic that would have harmed her. Her skill with sword and buckler were noticeably improved, and she was much smoother with the bow, faster and more accurate. She could move more fluidly in her armor, which didn't seem to weight her down as much. And the Sole Survivor had come to this world with terrific sneak skills, and she would have bet that they would have improved no more. She would have been wrong, as she was finding herself walking with softer steps, instinctively seeking the shadows and striking from them.

She was pushing her body, mind and spirit; and they were responding by giving her more resources. At the fortress, after killing the last of the mages, she felt another surge of life force and stamina. Then another surge as a great store of magicka entered her body. And she felt as if some of that magicka was seeping out of her and into her followers, giving them more strength while not weakening her in the least.

They pushed the horses over the one hundred and sixty miles of road from the fort to Winterhold in just under four and a half hours. Nora let her followers see to the horses while she and Eldawyn walked quickly into the College.

“You're back,” said gro-Shub, greeting them at the entry hall of the Arcanaeum. “And in one piece.”

Nora pulled the books from the satchel she had carried them in, handing them over to the Orc librarian.

“And more importantly, the books are,” said gro-Shub, frowning at the book with the scuffed cover. “What happened to this one?” The orc was holding up _Fragment: On Artaeum._

“We had a bit of a battle, Librarian,” said Eldawyn in a peevish tone. “You're lucky you got them back at all.”

“Of course. Of course. And did either of you have time to read them.”

“We both read all three of them,” said Nora, her face serious. “And I must say I found some of the content disturbing. I think we have a massive bomb waiting to go off in the Hall of Elements.”

“I thought as much,” said the orc, frowning. “But try telling that to Tolfdir. It's his new toy and he wants to play with it, no matter what. Maybe you should go tell him what you found.”

Nora resolved to do that, just as soon as she delivered the notes to Olivia, along with the news that her apprentice was dead. She found the mage deeper in the library, going over the books in yet another case.

“You are back,” said Olivia, closing the book and standing there.

“Jadro'Ra is dead,” said Nora, bowing her head.

“He was a good mage,” said the woman in her haughty, unemotional voice.

“That's all you have to say of someone who died on the mission you set him to.”

“When I say he was a good mage, I am paying him the highest compliment I can. Do not presume to think you can eulogize my apprentice better than can I.”

“Sorry. It just bothered me to find him alive and not be able to save him.”

“What do you mean?” asked the older mage, raising an eyebrow.

“He told me that a Dunmer mage stabbed him with a Daedric blade. It poisoned him to his soul, and none of the healing we sent into him helped at all. I held his hand while he died. But he told me where he had hidden his notes.”

“He was a fool to follow a dangerous mage into a cave,” said Olivia with emotion, her eyes showing how much losing the young Khajiit hurt. “And thank you for being there for him.”

“Here are the notes he kept. I read them, but without some prior knowledge they didn't make much sense.”

“I taught him that skill. I'll look these over tonight, and then I may have another task for you.”

Nora walked away not sure that she wanted more tasks. Didn't she already have enough to deal with? Wasn't saving the world while taking on its evil enough?

“Master Tolfdir,” said Nora, walking into the main hall of the central tower. The mage was looking at the orb, and appeared with his tired eyes to have been lacking sleep.

“You're back,” said the old mage in a fatigued voice. “Isn't it beautiful. If you have a minute, let me give you some observations about our find.”

Nora noticed that Ancano was also present, on the other side of the orb, his own eyes haunted as he stared at Magnus's work.

“Do you feel the power? And the markings. They're like nothing I have ever heard of. They do not appear to be Elven, Daedric or Ayleid. The colors are like nothing I have any experience with. They seem to shift, sometimes something familiar to the eye, other times having no name.”

“Master Tolfdir. I found the books that Master gro-Shub sent me after. I read them all on the way back. _Night of Tears_ was particularly disturbing.”

“Is that the one about the elves attacking Saarthal to get something under it?”

"Exactly. And it calls this thing the Eye of Magnus. Something of immense power. And ultimately dangerous.”

“Dangerous? Preposterous. It's an object of fascination and nothing more.”

Nora realized that the old mage was under a compulsion, probably from spending so much time in the proximity of the Eye. The same might be said of Ancano. And if it could influence the minds of two powerful mages, there was no telling how many people it might end up controlling before all was said and done.

 _I have to do something about this,_ thought Nora. Of course, knowing she had to do something and knowing what to do were two different things.

Nora went to class the next day, anxious to find out how far she had fallen behind. And to her surprise finding that she had actually advanced much further than the other Adept level students. She had actually cast two Expert level spells, Sleet Storm from Destruction and Paralyze from Alteration. She didn't think any of the other Adept students could cast those spells. After her training session that evening she asked Faralda about it.

“Unprecedented,” said the Master Mage, looking at Nora with wide eyes. “Show me.”

Nora cast Sleet Storm, feeling the impact on her magicka as she sent a stream of ice daggers into a target. The wood and straw flew apart, and Faralda whistled.

“Now, cast Paralyze on me.”

“Are you sure. I don't want any harm to come to you.”

“Don't worry. Hit me with your best.”

Nora cast Paralyze, feeling a drain of magicka and the colored lights of the spell enfolding Faralda, who looked back at Nora, not paralyzed at all.

“That didn't work?”

“Oh, it worked. I could feel the compulsion, but I'm too powerful for it to have an effect. Something to think about when casting it. But still, you are progressing at an ever accelerating rate.”

That left Nora with much to think of. She felt too damned tired to hike back to the inn that night, and invited Eldawyn to share the bed in her dorm room. They were really starting to enjoy themselves, calling out their passion, when a loud knock on the door interrupted them.

“We're not decent,” said Eldawyn, holding back a laugh.

“I had pretty much figured that out,” said Faralda, opening the door and walking in. “The other students need their sleep. So...”

“We'll stop,” said Nora, frowning.

“But your nightmares,” protested Eldawyn.

“I don't need you to stop,” said a smiling Faralda. “Just relocate. My quarters are much more private, and sound proof. And I don't want our prize student to have nightmares tonight.”

“You know?” asked Nora, sitting up in bed.

“Of course. You told Brelyna, and that is like telling everyone. If you don't want me joining you, you can still use my bed, and I'll sleep on my sofa.”

Nora looked over at Eldawyn, who gave her a nod and a smile. “You are welcome to join us. Just let us get some clothes on, then we'll follow.”

An hour later Nora was lying in Faralda's bed, trying to get her breath. High Elves as a group were very good at sex, and Faralda was no exception. Being worked over by two highly sexed Altmer was an experience she was glad she hadn't missed.

“You are so surprising, my sweet,” said Faralda, lying beside Nora and using a finger to play with the Dragonborn's raven hair. “Is there anything you're not good at?”

“Well,” said Nora, using the Altmer tongue she had been learning from the now sleeping Eldawyn. “My Altmer still needs work.”

“Wonderful,” said Faralda, clapping her hands together. “Yes, you need work. But very few humans even try to learn our tongue. Any reason?”

“It's a beautiful tongue,” said Nora, trying to say what she wanted to properly. “But I have other motives.”

“You want to be able to listen in on the Thalmor, yes?”

“Yes,” said Nora, looking away, not wanting to meet the gorgeous eyes of the elf. “Look, I know they don't represent all of your people, but they are my enemy. And I see them walking down the roads chatting in Altmer. If Elda is with me she translates. But I can't always have her along, especially if I am on an infiltration mission.”

“You don't need to explain, love,” said the Master Mage, leaning over to kiss Nora. “I know you are no bigot. A lot of my people look down on humans, thinking them beneath them. If they had as much exposure to human wizards as I have had they might change their tune. All know that the Bretons, like Mirabelle, can have great command of magic, and most Altmer would say it is because of the elf blood in them, but I think it is the fine blending of blood.”

“I have a question for you,” said Nora, looking back at Faralda.

“Ask away.”

“I know the classroom and training time is important, but I seemed to have progressed more on the road, fighting real battles, than I did here.”

“Well, some of my colleagues wouldn't agree with me, but I think you are right. There is no purer form of magic than that we call up when the stakes are high. To remember the spells, gather the resources, and release, with the knowledge that at any moment you might be hit, focuses the mind wonderfully.”

Nora laughed, and Faralda gave her a quizzical look.

“A famous man, from the country most of the people in my nation originated in, said something about how facing a hanging concentrated the mind like nothing else.”

“A wise man,” said the laughing Faralda. “Very bright.”

“Intelligence and wisdom are not the same thing, Faralda. We had brilliant people who made decisions that doomed billions to death.”

“Billions,” said the master mage, tasting the word. “More than ten times the total population of Tamriel. All dead in hours, from what you said. Unimaginable.”

 _Yes,_ thought Nora. _It is. But it happened._

“Well, my love. I need to get some sleep. And you will have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow I am sure.” Faralda turned away and was soon breathing the soft rhythm of sleep. Nora felt herself fading and was soon with her. She expected to have a dreamless slumber, but images of the Eye of Magnus intruded on her sleep throughout the night.

* * *

“I looked over Jadro'Ra's notes last night, and I think I know where the pages have gone,” said Olivia Meronin, catching Nora as she came through the door to the Hall of Elements in the morning.

All Nora had in mind was getting to her classes. She had learned much, faster than anyone had believed possible. But there was so much else to learn. She was sure this mage wanted to send her out on the road again. While that could be desirable, especially after her talk with Faralda last night, she wanted to get some more technique and theory under her belt as well.

“Can this wait, Master Olivia? I have to catch up on my studies. You know, what I fell behind on doing that last mission for you.”

“I really need this done as soon as possible,” said the woman, sighing. “I'm not an adventurer, but an academic. And none of the other senior mages at this College want to help. You've proven your worth before and I trust that you will do a good job with this one as well.”

“Just how important is this?” asked Nora, a sinking feeling in her chest telling her that she would agree.

“These pages have new encoded spells from Shalidor,” said Olivia, her voice on the edge of pleading. “Those spells could be very dangerous in the wrong hands, which these assuredly are. I hate to think of the havoc they could cause.”

“If these people are so dangerous, and the spells they are trying to release so hazardous, why do you think I will succeed?”

“Oh please, Dragonborn. You are right on the verge of being named an Expert Mage. You and that lethal little party of yours is very good at getting rid of problems, and you have the means to travel faster than just about anyone in Skyrim.”

“And what's in it for me?” Nora really didn't like asking that question. She was here to help people, and stopping mages from unleashing magics they had no conception of. But she really needed to keep advancing, and a mage asking her help should be willing to give some in return.

“How about a dozen spell books, all tomes you haven't read, including a few not taught here.”

“Well, I...”

“And some more books on metamagic, so you can continue advancing your body and mind while you're on the road.”

“Okay. I'll do it. But let me take a couple of days to talk with the faculty about what they want me to do as far as exercises go. Good enough?”

“Good enough. Here are my notes on the locations Jadro'Ra discovered. And if you want, I can give you advice on how to handle each of the mages you will encounter.”

Olivia spent about fifteen minutes going over what Nora should expect. Nora felt she had a good handle on it, and ran off to her first class, already late. Tolfdir didn't seem to notice her coming into the Adept class, meaning his attention was elsewhere, and Nora knew exactly what that was.

As she left the classroom she found Ancano waiting for her in the hall, Faralda standing nearby.

“You need to come with me,” said Ancano, giving no explanation.

“Not until you tell me what this is about,” answered Nora, spreading her feet in a stable fighting stance, open hands at her side.

“A member of the Psijic order has come to the College asking for you by name, Adept. And I want to know why. So, we will meet him in Savos Aren's quarters and get to the bottom of this.”

“I'll be with you, Nora,” said Faralda, stepping close.

“That's like a wolf trying to defend a saber cat,” said the scoffing Ancano. “But come along, my Altmer wolf. And let's see what this renegade mage wants.”

Nora found Aren already waiting, trying to engage an Altmer in the Psijic robes in conversation. The man looked up as Nora entered the room with Ancano and Faralda to either side. Then the colors in the room shifted and everyone but Nora and the visiting mage froze in place.

“Please do not be alarmed,” said the mage, taking a step forward. “I mean you no harm.”

“What happened to them? Are you stopping time?”

“How perceptive. You are everything we thought you would be, Nora Jane Adams of Earth."

“And what do you want with me?”

“I merely wish to talk to you.”

“I think there's more to it than that. But you seem to be in charge here, so speak away.”

“I've given us a chance to speak privately, but I'm afraid I can't do this for long,” said the mage. “We must be brief. The situation here at your College is of dire importance, and attempts to contact you as we have previously have failed. I believe it is due to the very source of our concern. This object... The Eye of Magnus as your people have taken to calling it. The energy coming from it has prevented us from reaching you with the visions you have already seen. The longer it remains here, the more dangerous the situation becomes. And so I have come here personally to tell you it must be dealt with.”

“What does this have to do with me?”

“You set this chain of events in motion at Saarthal,” said the mage. “You must understand, the Psijic Order does not typically... intervene directly in events. My presence here will be seen as an affront to some within the Order, and as soon as we have finished, I will be leaving your College. I'm all too aware that my arrival has aroused suspicion, especially in Ancano, your Thalmor associate. Nevertheless, my Order will not act directly. You must take it upon yourself to do so.”

“And why should I trust anything you say?” asked Nora. “I don't know you or your order.”

“I presume you refer to Ancano's distaste for the Psijic Order? The Thalmor see our Order as a threat because we have power, and we will not allow them to control us. I assure you that we mean you no harm.”

“I figure you are here because of the Eye,” said Nora, still wondering why they had contacted her and not someone more senior. “I'm worried about it myself. It seems to be having an unnatural effect on people here.”

“As you may have learned, this object... The Eye... is immensely powerful,” said the mage. “This world is not ready for it. If it remains here, it will be misused. Indeed, many in the Order believe it has already... Rather, something will happen soon, something that cannot be avoided.”

“Okay. You contacted me for a reason, so you obviously expect I will do something about it. But I'm not sure what that is.”

“We believe that your efforts should be directed towards dealing with the aftermath, but we cannot predict what that will be.”

 _This is just great. They expect me to handle it, but even they don't know what I should do. Wonderful._ “I will do what I can, but I don't know what to do.”

“Unfortunately,” said the mage, “the future is as obscured to us as it is to you. The overwhelming power of the Eye makes it difficult for us to see.” The mage stopped speaking for a moment, looking anxious. “I fear I have already overstepped the bounds of my Order, but I will offer this: seek out the Augur of Dunlain in your College. His perception may be more coherent than ours.”

“Who is that? I have never heard of him.”

“He was once a student here at the College. Now he is... something different.”

That sent a chill up Nora's spine. Something different. On this world that could mean all kinds of horrible things. “How do I find this, something different?” she asked, not sure if she wanted to find him.

"I... I am unsure,” said the mage, shrugging his shoulders. “He is somewhere within the College. Surely one of your colleagues must know his location. I am sorry I cannot provide you with further help, but this conversation requires a great deal of effort on my part. Now, I am afraid I must leave you. We will continue to watch over you, and guide you as best we can. It is within you to succeed. Never forget that.”

The time spell ended, and the world returned to normal around them.

“What's going on?” exclaimed Ancano, looking as confused as Aren and Faralda.

“There was a mistake,” said the Psijic mage. “I shouldn't be here.”

“You asked for a student at this institution by name, and here she is. So what did you want with her?”

“I don't need anything from her. I will be taking my leave now.”

“You're going nowhere until I find out what you are about.” Ancano walked toward the stairs with the Psijic mage beside him, the Thalmor demanding answers that the other mage kept denying him.

“Archmage Aren,” said Nora, approaching the Dunmer. “Have you ever heard of the Auger of Dunlain?”

“Where did you hear that name? Has Tolfdir been filling his students heads with nonsense again. I told him he was not to talk about that.”

 _Bingo_ , thought Nora. Tolfdir was the man she needed to ask.

Tolfdir was where she expected to find him. Still fascinated by the damn Eye. She wondered how much sleep he had been getting. Not much from the droop of his face and his stumbling steps when he moved. She glanced around the room for a moment and didn't spot Ancano. There was that, at least.

“Master Tolfdir,” said Nora, looking into the man's face and getting no response. “Tolfdir,” she yelled.

“What? Oh, Nora. I was just studying our wonderful find. What can I do for you?”

“I need to talk to the Auger of Dunlain,” said Nora in a forceful tone of voice, hoping she got through to the man.

“Oh, the Auger. I think he's still in the Midden,” said Tolfdir, the words rushing from him. “Not that he would move. He can't, you know. But yes, deep in the Midden. Please tell him I said hello.”

“Who is the Auger?”

“He was a brilliant student, an accomplished wizard,” said Tolfdir, a far away look in his eyes. “Delved into magic in a way none had seen before. But, I think, he became too focused on just how much power he could acquire. That's what led to the accident.”

This was sounding more horrific all the time, and Nora was about to ask for more information when she noticed that Tolfdir's mind was no longer with her. Tolfdir's attention was totally focused on the Eye once again.

None of Nora's people were readily at hand, but she figured that the caverns under the College couldn't be that bad. Could they? They weren't, compared to some of the places she had been recently. A novice or apprentice student going into it on their own were more than likely to not come back.

The Midden proved to be a maze of tunnels and medium sized rooms with stairs. The was a section that had a forge, a smelter, tanning rack, grindstone and an armor workbench. Another room had an enchanting table. There were summoning circles and ancient forges. Glowing gems and rooms in almost total darkness. And skeletons. Many skeletons. They were easy opponents for the Dragonborn, but she could see how a young mage of limited experience would be easy meat. There were rooms, tunnels and raised walkways covered in ice, as cold at the outdoors. And Ice Wraths, hard to see, hard to kill, though a Unrelenting Force shout blasted them out of the air and made them easy targets. Finally Nora got to a locked door. She tried to pick it, then realized it had an enchantment on it. Without the permission of whomever had locked it she was not getting in.

“There is no solace in knowing what is to come,” said a voice that was no longer human. “There is no help for you here.”

“I need to speak with you.”

“Your perseverance will only lead you to disappointment.”

Nora continued to wait, hoping the being would eventually let her in the room.

“Still you persist? Very well, you may enter.” The door clicked, then opened of its own accord, revealing a small stone chamber with a round fount in the center, glowing with blue energy. “Welcome to the Midden.”

“So, you're the Auger of Dunlain?”

“I am that which you have been seeking,” said the gurgling otherworldly voice. “Your efforts are in vain. It has already begun. But those who have sent you have not told you what they seek. What you seek.”

“And just what is it I seek?”

“You seek that which all who wield magic seek. Knowledge. You shall find this: Knowledge will corrupt. It will destroy. It will consume. You seek meaning, shelter in Knowledge. You will not find it. The Thalmor sought the same thing, and it shall lead to his end as it has so many others.”

“I'm not the first to seek you out?” asked Nora, her senses telling her that Ancano had beat her here.

“No, though you may be the last,” said the chilling voice. “The one who calls himself Ancano has sought my knowledge as well, through very different questions. Your path differs from most. You are being guided, pushed towards something. It is a good path, one untraveled by many. It is a path that can save your College. I will tell you what you need to know to follow it further.”

“What do I need?” asked Nora, feeling that she was finally closing in on the answer, and ready to get through with this cryptic bullshit.

“You, and those aiding you, wish to know more about the Eye of Magnus. You wish to avoid the disaster of which you are not yet aware. To see through Magnus' Eye without being blinded, you require his staff. Events now spiral quickly towards the inevitable center, so you must act with haste. Take this knowledge to your Arch-Mage.” The light in the fount faded and the presence of the being was gone.

“Can't you be a little bit more clear?” asked a frustrated Nora. There was no answer, and she realized that was all she was going to get from this thing.

“Archmage, I have important news for you,” said Nora to Aren, finding him in his chambers.

“Really?” asked the Archmage in a voicing dripping with frustration. “And what might that be?”

“We need to find the Staff of Magnus. It's vital to the safety of the College.”

“I'm sorry, what?” asked Aren, confusion warring with some other emotions on his face. “Well... I'd certainly love to have such a powerful staff, but I'm not really sure that any of us need it.”

Nora had the impression that the archmage knew something about this that he didn't want to discuss. “It is connected to the Eye sitting in the center of the Hall of Elements.”

“And how do you know this?” asked Aren with a hint of fear in his eyes.

“I spoke to the Auger of Dunlain. He told me I needed to find it.”

“Did you really?” asked Aren, raising an eyebrow. “And he specifically mentioned the Staff of Magnus? I... I'm impressed with your initiative. Of course, someone will need to follow up on this.”

“You mean me, of course.”

“I certainly do,” said Aren, eyes narrowing “Since you went so far as seek out the Augur for advice, I thought you'd be more enthusiastic. I could send someone else, of course, but I think you and your lethal little crew will have better luck than just about anyone.”

“I'll do it.” What was one more mission to save the world, after all.

“Something as specific and ancient as the Staff of Magnus... I'm not sure we'd ever find something like that... I seem to recall Mirabelle mentioning the staff somewhat recently. Why don't you see if she can tell you anything? I'm quite pleased with your progress, you know. You've certainly proven yourself to be very capable, Nora. You are well on your way to becoming a mighty mage. Well done. This circlet once proved invaluable to me. I hope it can be of use to you now.”

Nora looked at the circlet, which radiated a great store of magicka. If not for her, maybe Eldawyn or Sofia could use it. Aren waved some dismissive fingers at her, indicating that he didn't want to discuss it further. Nora left with the feeling that the archmage knew more about this than he was letting on. Disturbing, but there was nothing she could do about that at the moment.

“The Eye of Magnus?” asked a surprised Mirabelle. “I can appreciate that this... thing, this Orb... It's very impressive. Very unique, and definitely worth studying. But let's not jump to any conclusions, or assign it importance beyond what we're certain of.”

“The Auger of Dunlain told me it was very important. That the survival of the College was at stake. I have a feeling that it goes even further than that.”

“The Augur? Just what have you gotten yourself involved in?” asked Mirabelle, eyes narrowing “Whatever is going on, whatever you're up to... Be very careful”

“I need to know where to find the staff, Mirabelle. What do you know about it?”

“Well, it's said to be very powerful,” said Mirabelle, eyes distant in thought. “It has the capacity to store an incredible amount of magical power, as the story goes. But it's more myth than anything at this point. I've no doubt that it actually exists, but no one has seen it in what, decades? Longer? I'm not sure. The only time I've heard it mentioned was when those Synod characters showed up some months ago looking for it.”

“The Synod. What's that?”

“Mages based out of Cyrodiil. They fancy themselves the Imperial Authority on magic these last few hundred years. My understanding is that all they really do is make noise in an attempt to curry favor from the Emperor. Lots of politics, little magic. I was quite surprised to find them on our doorstep. They seemed amiable enough, but their line of questioning made me... uneasy. It became clear they're trying to hoard powerful artifacts, looking to consolidate power.”

“Does no one know where the staff is?” asked Nora, not really interested in the politics of rival groups of mages.

"No one here does,” said Mirabelle, shaking her head. “The Synod seemed convinced it was somewhere in Skyrim. They inquired about the ruins of Mzulft, but that's all I remember. It sounded like they were heading there, though they were rather secretive about why. I suppose if you're intent on looking for the staff, there's a chance they might be in Mzulft yet. Just don't expect them to be cooperative.”

“Can you mark the location of that ruin on my map.”

Mirabelle took the map and laid it open on a bench. She said some words and pointed to the map and a symbol appeared, just over a hundred miles south of Windhelm, about halfway on the road to Riften. Nora didn't like that location, in Eastmarch, Ulfric's territory. But it was where it was, and not liking it wasn't going to change its location.

“Can you tell me anything more about the staff, Mirabelle?”

“I'm not really sure,” said the Master Mage, shaking her head. “Made and used by Magnus himself, if you believe those sorts of things. I believe I've heard it said that it's the only thing that could adequately contain his power. The sort of embellishment wizards of ancient times loved to make.”

Nora left with the feeling that the mages of the College didn't assign much importance to the staff, but the Auger seemed to think it was important. If she could trust him. However, it was the only lead she had. There were still five hours of daylight left, and they could pack and be on the road in an hour. This sounded like a seriously dangerous mission. She would leave it up to her people as to whether they wanted to come along or not. Nora could only hope she didn't have too many defections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have set up the ending of the Mage's guild main quest. Next, Mzulft.


	44. Chapter Forty-four – Mzulft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mzulft, the Dwemer ruins haunted by dangerous machines and even more dangerous Falmer. The party makes their way through the ruins to discover the location of the Staff of Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence

It had taken the party three days to reach the Dwemer ruins of Mzulft. The sun was beginning to set as they rode up the long row of steps, framed by stone arches, to see the outer portion of the once great city of the Dwemer. Steam rose from pipes, proving that there was still activity going on inside.

“I think we should make camp and go in with the rising sun,” said Eldawyn, looking exhausted on her horse.

Nora knew this mission was of vital importance, and that the clock was ticking to whatever unknown disastrous event was on the horizon. Still, she wanted her people fresh and alert before entering what she assumed would be a very hazardous dungeon.

“Very well,” she said, feeling the fatigue of travel herself. They had ridden well past dark on each day, waking while there was still no light and getting on their way. It was exhausting, but she wanted to get to the old Dwemer city and away with the information. She felt deep down that whatever was about to happen wasn't long in coming. “Make camp. I'll set the guard shifts once the tents are up and the fire going.”

Thundering Hooves was a Godsend, since without it they would have taken eight or nine days to get here. Still, Nora felt that she needed something faster. She was thinking maybe the Psijic's had knowledge of something that could move them around Skyrim at the speed of light, or at least the speed of sound. The problem was getting them to give it up to someone not of their order. If she could convince them that she needed such a spell to save the world maybe they would teach her. Or maybe they would turn out to be arrogant fools who cared little for the real world, even if Alduin would spell doom for them as well. Since they had contacted her and set her on a path to save the College, that last seemed unlikely.

Everyone was just too tired to even contemplate sex, so Nora decided she would pass on it as well. Her dreams brought her visions of the Eye of Magnus, erupting with power as it unmade the world. Something she realized in her vision the Thalmor were trying to achieve. Something about their philosophy to return the world to its primordial state, when they were still part of the spirit world, not individuals as they were now. Maybe something the Altmer hoped for, but not all of them, and definitely not the other peoples of Tamriel. After Alduin the Thalmor were the greatest threat on the planet to the races of men and mer. They wanted to stop Talos worship because he was the primary deity standing in their way, the protector of men. With him out of the way their plan could finally reach fruitiom.

 _I have to stop them_ , thought Nora in her subconscious. To stop Alduin, then lose this world to the supremacist elves, who only cared for their own vision of the Universe, was unacceptable.

After that vision the nightmares went away for the night, a gift of Kynareth bestowed upon her so she would be fresh on the morn, ready to face the coming ordeal.

She left Annekke and Elesia on horse guard, leading the rest of her people through the outer door and into the outer chamber of Mzulft. There was a dying mage sitting against the wall, blood oozing through the hand he had pressed against his side. Nora started to send a healing spell into him, but his life fled like a snuffed candle before she could even begin her casting. Nora cursed under her breath. She resolved to someday learn the resurrection spell, if such even existed, and be able to bring the recently killed back to life.

“I wonder who he was?” asked Nora, looking over at Eldawyn.

“Those look like Synod robes,” said the Altmer. “So I guess they're still here. Now the question is, have any of them survived?”

Nora hoped so. She had nothing against the Synod, no matter Mirabelle's opinion of them. And dead mages couldn't answer her questions about the Staff.

The door was locked, and it was one of the special Dwemer locks that would resist all attempts at picking. A search of the Synod mage revealed a strange looking key that fit the hole perfectly. There was a trail of blood leading to the door, then continuing on and stopping at a destroyed spider machine that had been blasted by a spell. The story was clear. The mage had been surprised by the spider, which had wounded him mortally. He had blasted it with magic, then crawled back through the door, which shut locked behind him. She wasn't sure why the man hadn't healed himself. Possibly too weak from blood loss to cast the spell. Whatever the reason, he was dead.

The corridor ahead was collapsed along one wall, plants growing through the gaps. There were Dwemer pots scattered about, and the wrecked form of Dwemer robots. The sounds of machinery were apparent, and steam rose from pipes. The ruin reminded her of the Corvega plant in the Commonwealth, with some similarities to the Saugus Ironworks.

“Sofia. You're in charge of finding anything of worth on these robots.”

“Got it,” said the spellsword, working her way around the fallen spiders and others. “Lots of filled soul gems here.”

“The Dwemer used the gems to run their automatons,” said Eldawyn, eyes nervously looking into all the dark places.

“Maybe I should have brought my power armor,” said Nora. The Dwemer robots looked very advanced to the people of this world. They looked primitive to her, and she was sure her armor would have been more than a match for any of them. Unfortunately, she would have had to detour to Whiterun, adding another couple of days to the trip. Plus the wagon might not be able to handle the speed of Thundering Hooves.

They turned a bend, the sound of a skittering mechanical spider reverberating from ahead. The constructs seemed to be nearsighted, and the party was moving quietly. Nora sighted in on one with her bow and hit it with an arrow, the shock enchantment from her weapon enchanting the shaft with electricity, frying out the robot.

There was a trap ahead, a pressure plate that obviously released something from the holes in the ceiling. And another dead Synod researcher, probably killed by the trap, stumbling forward a bit before falling. They found a Chaurus further on, a disgusting beast that spit poison, feeding on another Synod researcher. Nora put two arrows in it quickly, dropping it dead.

Up stairs, through corridors, finally reaching a room where steam powered pistons pushed out on the path periodically. A couple of cycles and they figured it out, getting the entire party past it. They started to find dead Falmer, and Nora shivered as she thought of encountering the disgusting creatures. Where there were dead Falmer there were probably living versions further ahead. There was plenty of loot, gems and potions mostly, enough to enrich the party from this trip. They stopped in front of a door from which the sounds of machinery came. Nora made sure everyone was ready, then opened the door.

The opening led to more of the same, Dwemer objects all over the place, destroyed guardians, spiders and spheres. Pots, struts, cogs and gears. Sofia looted soul gems out of most of the constructs, everything from the small petty type up to the black that contained the souls of sentient creatures. Those still disturbed Nora, but she wasn't about to pass them up. The being was dead, its energy harvested, and tossing the gem away did nothing to help it.

Nora sighted in and put an arrow into a Falmer, the shaft penetrating into its lungs and hitting it with fire and shock magic as well. Sofia and Lydia looted some of the strange Dwemer chests, finding more potions and gems. Nora was not sure the potions would still be good, but an Alchemist could look them over to assess them. Lydia was hurriedly gathering ingredients as they went, many types of mushrooms, including the glowing variety, and Chaurus egg clusters.

The next room had a Falmer and a pair of Chaurus. Nora was hit with the poison of the large insect creature, burning into her eyes. Lydia and Jordis killed the Chaurus with arrows, while Eldawyn sent Ice Storm into the Falmer. Nora sat down quickly on the floor, weakness overcoming her.

“Are you okay,” said Elda, coming over and throwing healing into the Dragonborn.

“I'll be fine. That wasn't that powerful of poison. Just something I had never encountered. Give me a moment.”

Nora felt her body and the healing magic fighting the poison, and was soon on her feet and leading the way. Two more Synod mage bodies were ahead, along with more Falmer. The elves went down to magic and arrows, and the party moved quietly on. There was another Synod mage body, and Nora was wondering how many had come down here, and if any had actually made it into the heart of the ruins. If they were all dead she might very well be wasting their time, putting themselves at risk for nothing.

Walking through a narrow tunnel they found themselves back in the main part of the Dwemer ruins, wide stone corridors again dominating. Lydia found a skill book, bringing it over to Nora, who opened it and found that her alteration skill had miraculously advanced. She handed the book to Eldawyn, who read it and passed it to Sofia, advancing all the mages in the group. There were more traps, and plenty of locked doors and chests for the Sole Survivor to ply her picking skills on. They killed two more Falmer across a wide room, then came to yet another door, up a ramp, another Synod mage body lying on the floor.

They found themselves in a large room, several Falmer in a camp at the top of the ramp. Nora moved quietly up to one and killed it with a thrust of her knife, while Lydia and Jordis took out the other two. Casting Clairvoyance, Nora led them up some stairs and to a closed door, locked. A few broken picks had Nora thinking this was another enchanted lock.

“We need to find the key. Search everything.”

There was no key on any of the bodies, though Sofia did find some kind of lens, one that Nora thought might be important. They moved to the corridor leading off the main room, finding dead Falmer in room after room, finally ending in a dead end with four bodies. Nora wasn't sure what had killed them, until a very large Dwemer automaton came out of the shadows.

The creature let out a blast of lightning that felled Lydia and Valdimar. If not for their enchantments they would have been on the way to Sovngarde. It fired a blast of steam that forced Sofia back. Eldawyn and Nora sent lighting into the creature, while Jordis charged forward and struck it in the leg with her glass sword. Fire played over the limb from the blade, and the construct fell over on its side. The three mages sent more magical lightning into it, what seemed to be the best elemental attack, and the creature died, if such a term fit a mechanical construct.

“I thought it had us there,” said Valdimar as Nora poured healing magic into the man. Lydia was sitting up as Eldawyn did the same with her, and Sofia cast a spell on herself. They fanned out through the room, searching, and this time Valdimar made the find.

“This looks like one of their keys. May Kyne grant that it's the right one.”

It was, and the lock clicked open, revealing yet another corridor. Nora was beginning to wonder if this ruin was ever going to end. They had been down here over three hours with no end in sight. Except for the one large Dwemer construct they hadn't run into anything they couldn't handle with ease. Until they came to another door with an enchanted lock that their key didn't fit.

“Crap.” Did they have to go back and search more of the place to find the key to this door. And what it they couldn't find it? Was the trip for nothing. So far they had found no live Synod mages, and it was looking like this mission was going to be a total failure.

“G…Gavros? Is that you?” asked a voice from the other side of the door. “I'd almost given up hope. Let me get the door…”

The lock clicked and the door swung open, to reveal a man in Synod robes, his eyes blinking as he looked on the newcomers with shock.

“What the… Who are you? Where's Gavros? What are you doing here? What've you done with Gavros?”

The man looked like he was about to lose it, completely, and Nora wondered if they were going to have a fight on their hands, when all she wanted was a conversation.

“You friend Gavros is dead. We found his body, a lot of bodies, back in the ruins.”

“It was the Falmer, wasn't it?” growled the man, glaring at Nora. “Curse them! They've ruined everything! If Gavros is gone, there's no hope. He was supposed to return with the crystal… Without that, all our efforts are wasted. And you. If you're here for treasure, or wisdom, or anything, I'm afraid you've wasted your time.”

“I really didn't come here looking for whatever it is you're working on. I came here looking for the Synod.”

“And just why would you be doing that?” asked the mage, eyes narrowing. Then he shrugged his shoulders. “Oh, it doesn't matter now. Gavros is never coming back, and he was supposed to have the crystal. Without that, we're lost. It's all been for nothing. So congratulations, whoever you are, you've found the Synod. Just me, alone, surrounded by angry machines and angrier Falmer.”

“And what's this crystal you're talking about,” thinking of the lens that Sofia was now carrying.

“It didn't work the first time,” said the mage, the words rushing out. “I tried to tell Gavros, but he wouldn't listen. "No, it won't be too cold" he said. Well, I was right, wasn't I? Focused completely wrong by the time we got here! The cold had warped it! Gavros had to cart it all the way back to Cyrodiil. Left the rest of us here to fend off the damnable Falmer.”

“If I happen to find this crystal out there, will you help me?” asked Nora, making a hand motion to silence her followers.

“I don't know what sort of help you expect from me, but if you can actually find the crystal I'd certainly be grateful.”

“And just what is this crystal for?” asked Nora, thinking of ways she might get the information she needed from this man.

"It was a brilliant idea, really,” said the man, his tone on the verge of mania. “Mostly mine, though Gavros took the credit. Secret, though. Official Synod business. Can't talk about it.”

“And just what are you doing here?” asked Eldawyn, clearly getting impatient with this mage.

“I am on official business of the Grand Council of the Synod,” said the man, pulling himself to his full height and looking down his nose at the Altmer. “That's all you need to know. I might well ask the same of you, running around by yourself in this dangerous place.”

“Well, if you hadn't noticed, there are six of us,” said Nora. “Six entered this place, and six blasted our way through all opposition. So I guess you can say we were more dangerous than this place that killed all of your companions.”

The man seemed to be taken aback by that and shuffled his feet.

“And for your information, we're here looking for the Staff of Magnus.”

“Are you? “Are you. Well. I'm afraid I can't help you with that. I need the crystal to do anything useful, and I don't have it.”

“I happened to have found a crystal,” said Nora, motioning for Sofia to bring it forth. She took the crystal and held it up for the mage to see.

“You found… how in the world… That's it. That's it! I don't know who you are, but you may have just saved this little project…” The man reached for the gem and Nora held it away. “In fact, who are you, anyway?”

“I'm with the College of Winterhold, and I'm here for information on the Staff.”

“You are, are you? Savos wouldn't even grant us an audience when we came to you, but now you come here expecting something from me? I don't much like this, I'll tell you. But you've saved my skin, so maybe I can overlook the past for now. Come on, I'll explain on the way.”

The mage led the way into a large room and up a ramp. At the top was a large construct with several lenses, while others were attached the three rings around the walls of the structure.

“No matter what Gavros said, this was my idea first. I, Paratus. The Council is going to know that when I get back. I was the one who thought of using this… this Oculory. I don't know what the dwarves called it. Something unpronounceable, I'm sure. From all our research, it seems they were intent on discerning the nature of the divine. This machinery, all of it, was designed to collect starlight, and then... I'm not sure. Split it, somehow? It was my idea to replace one of the key elements with our focusing crystal. Months of enchantments went into it. Let's just hope they got it right this time. Here it is. Magnificent, isn't it? Took an incredible amount of work to get it running again. Now I'm hoping it'll all be worth it. Place the crystal in the central apparatus, and we can start the process for focusing it."

Nora hesitated, not sure what to do.

“If you insist on holding onto the crystal, then you're going to have to place it. It's very important you do this correctly.”

“So, what do I do?”

“Place the crystal in the center of the armillary. Then we can worry about attuning it.”

Nora looked over the mechanism, finding the spot where the crystal fit. It slotted into place perfectly, and she had to admit that the Synod knew what it was doing. Sending a poorly equipped party into such a dangerous place showed that they didn't know what they had been doing in that case.

“What now?”

“Now the crystal needs to be focused,” said the mage, crossing his arms over his chest. “It was created so far away, we knew that some adjustments would have to be made. Heating and cooling the crystal will cause it to expand or contract, which will change how the light passes through it. You'll need to use spells to do that. Being from the College, I assume you know them already.” The man looked down his nose at Nora once again and said in a arrogant tone. “There should be a few basic tomes around here somewhere in case your training is even more sub-standard than I've heard.”

“I've about had it with you,” said Eldawyn, fire playing over one of her hands. The Synod mage stepped back, pulling up a spell.

“Remember,” said Nora in a menacing tone. “We came here through all the threats that slaughtered your party. I don't want to fight you, but you would do well to remember that.”

The man nodded his head and looked down, and Nora turned her attention to sending fire magic into the device. The beams from the oculary shifted, not enough, and next she sent cold into it. She shifted back and forth from cold to heat, until each beam was pointed into a different circle. Nora looked up and saw the devices on the stand at the top of the ramp. Moving to them she pushed one of the buttons until the beam of light hit the focusing crystal on the wall. Repeating the procedure until they were all hitting one of the crystals, she waited for the result. She ran down the ramp, to see that a map of Tamriel, outlined in bright light, had appeared on the wall.

“Years of work, finally going to pay off…” exclaimed the excited mage. “…but what's this? These results… They're not at all what they should be. This projection should be lit up like the night sky… Something is creating an incredible amount of interference. Something in Winterhold, it looks like. What are you playing at? Is this some attempt to stall my work?!”

“I play at nothing, Paratus. What's happening?”

Obviously something unexpected was happening. The part of the map that represented Skyrim was blurred with a bright light. One source appeared to be the College. Another was a spot in the mountains to the southeast of Morthal.

“So, what is it?,” yelled the mage, balling both fists “What have you done? Did you know what we were attempting? Are you here to make sure your plan worked, that our efforts have been for nothing? Well, explain yourself!”

“You had better calm down.”

“You and your College have ruined years of my work,” screamed the man. “I've lost colleagues and friends to the Falmer, and you want me to calm down?”

“Yes. Calm down so we can talk about this rationally. Did something go wrong?”

“Go wrong?,” screamed the Paratus, his voice rising to a high pitch. “Go wrong? Everything is wrong! Everything! Whatever you have at that College has completely interfered with out work here.”

Nora noticed that her people were now on edge, hands on weapons hilts or magic playing across hands. “I swear to you, I don't know what you're talking about.”

“You show up here, just as our work nears completion, and now I can't get any results from this because of something at your College. Do you think me a fool? Do you think I'm too stupid to make the connection? How did you do it?”

“I haven't done anything. I swear.” Nora was beginning to wonder if they were dealing with a madman.

“Either you're lying to me, or…” The man had calmed a bit, and seemed to be thinking.

“I really don't understand why you're so upset. We set the crystals and it gave a result. Maybe not the one you wanted, but there it is.”

“Just look! This should be lit up brighter than the night sky, and it's not! Clearly you've interfered somehow. Or…You have something at your College, don't you? Something immensely powerful. Beyond anything I'd anticipated. What is it?”

It all made sense to Nora, and the sense it made was chilling. This entire continent, filled with magical items and sources of power. And the Eye of Magnus was dwarfing them all. How much power was in that orb. The power to destroy Winterhold, obviously. Possibly enough to destroy Tamriel. Maybe even the world. They needed to find a way to remove it from this world before it went critical.

“The Eye of Magnus,” Nora whispered in fear.

“The Eye of Magnus?” hissed Paratus, eyes widening. “Well, I suppose if that means what I think it does… Well, that's interesting.”

“We might have something, yes,” said Nora, wondering if she had already said too much.

“Well, now,” said Paratus calming some. “This I hadn't considered. If that's taken into account, these results make more sense. So you do have something, then. Whether this was intentional or not, it suggests some interesting results.”

“What in the hell are you talking about?” Nora felt she was on the verge of the answer, and this man was talking nonsense.

“You're looking for something, yes? The… Staff of Magnus. Well, even if you are trying to ruin my work, there's still something to be learned here.”

“Well, can you help me find it or not? We're running out of time here.”

“Yes, the staff. Interesting… I can't explain the details. That would be giving away many secrets the Synod have learned over the years. Also, I doubt you'd be able to comprehend the details. Have you ever seen the Orrery in the Imperial City? It was the inspiration for this idea. Instead of projecting the sky, we project all of Tamriel, and then harness the latent energies to overlay the positions of… What's important is that all of this work was designed to reveal to us sources of great magical power. Purely to help safeguard the Empire, of course. And yet, in the end, only two locations have been revealed to us. One is your College. The other… Well, that can only be Labyrinthian.

“So, mage from Winterhold, despite your intentions I've beaten your little game. Even if all you said here is lies, I know you have something in Winterhold the Synod Council will be very interested in. So fine, trudge off to Labyrinthian in search of your Staff. I shall return to Cyrodiil and deliver my full report to the Council. This is not over, I assure you.”

“So you're saying the Staff of Magnus is in Labyrinthian?” Nora did not like the sound of that. From everything she had heard, that place was the worst kind of news possible.

“Well, yes. Probably. I mean, yes. Certainly it is, but that doesn't matter now, because I know you're hoarding something even more important at your College. The Council will be informed of this. They will find out what you're up to.”

“I think you've been here far too long, Paratus. You're crazy.”

“Am I? Am I? I think I've discovered more here than I could've hoped to. Your trickery won't confuse me. I think we're done here.”

“You can go back to your Synod, or you can go fuck yourself," yelled Nora, her anger boiling over. "I really don't care. I don't think I have ever run into a more arrogant, self absorbed, asshole in my life.”

“You can't talk to me like that.”

Nora looked up and sent Unrelenting Force into the ceiling. “Can't I,” she yelled. “Just be glad I'm not a murderer, or you wouldn't be leaving this place alive.

“We need to move,” Nora told her people. “We have a long way to go, but we need to get this information back to Savos Aren as soon as possible.”

“Can't you com Farengar and have him send the information?” asked Eldawyn.

Nora pulled the device from her pouch and tried to establish contact, soon giving it up as a bad job. “That damned Eye is putting out so much interference that this device can't break through. So we'll have to do it the old fashioned way.”

As the party was heading for the side exit from Mzulft a figure appeared before them. Nora recognized him as Nerien, the Altmer mage who had appeared to her in Saarthal.

“You have done well thus far, but trying times are ahead. It is imperative that you return to your college at once. You will be called on to take swift action. Rise to the challenge, and discover what you are capable of. You are on the right path, and you will prevail.”

“Any way you can help me out?” asked Nora, sighing. “It's a three day ride back to Winterhold, and I'm not sure that's fast enough to be at once. You people seem to be able to teleport where you want, when you want. Could you share that secret with me?”

The mage seemed to be taken aback by the request, but then he smiled. “If it was anyone else but you, Dragonborn, Sole Survivor, I would have to say no. But since we of the order have no more desire to have our souls eaten than anyone else, I will gift you with the knowledge.” The mage made some motions, calling up a spell, and Nora knew. The knowledge of the Psijic spells were in her mind and at hand.

“The spells are yours. But realize that the long range spell will use all of your magicka, and will tire you severely. But it will allow you to move yourself and your people to selected places in Tamriel.”

“How much can I move?”

“Fifty tons is the maximum, though just teleporting yourself will result in much less fatigue.”

“Thank you.”

“My colleagues in the order may not approve, but I think you are the champion this world needs. And anything we can do to help you is a good investment.”

With that the mage was gone, and for a moment Nora wondered if it was all a hallucination.

“He gave you teleportation spells,” said Eldawyn in a hushed voice. “It has always been rumored that the Psijics had such spells, but only for their own.”

Nora went over the spells in her mind, feeling each unlock as she contemplated them. Shadowstep, an apprentice level spell, taking few of her resources, and letting her teleport behind a close enemy. Or friend. Blink, a short range adept teleportation that would let her disappear and reappear a couple of hundred yards away. And finally, Teleport, a longer range expert spell that would let her travel for miles, carrying her followers and mounts with her. That one took a lot of resources, and not many mages would be able to cast it. Nora had the reserves to cast it multiple times before she had to rest. The one caveat was she had to know where she was porting to, to be able to visualize it in her mind. The last, Omnipresence, was a master level spell that would allow her to transport anywhere in the world, if she had the magicka for the distance. She wouldn't be able to unlock that one for some time, but it was there when she reached that level of spellcasting.

“I'm not sure how this is going to work,” said Nora, looking over her people. “So everyone touch me and let's get back to camp.”

Nora had a slight bit of trepidation at casting the Teleport spell. What if it went wrong, and they ended up coming to be inside of rock. She didn't think that was going to happen, but even the possibility made her nervous. But she had to try.

Nora said the triggering word and the world faded away, to instantly fade back in. Annekke and Elesia jumped up from where they were sitting, shock on their faces.

“We found out where the staff is,” said a smiling Nora. “And I've got a better way for us to travel.” _Most of the time_ , she thought, since the spell would not bring her to any place she couldn't visualize. Which gave her many places she could go. But first, back to the College, which she predicted would take at least ten to fifteen jumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Nora has another means to fast travel, with its own limitations.


	45. Chapter Forty-five - Labyrinthian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and company return to the College of Winterhold to find the situation has gotten out of hand. Then off to Labyrinthian and all its hazards, to retrieve the one object they hope will stop Ancano. Ending in a death in the part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of violence.

It took four hours to get back to the college using the teleportation spell. The spell used over half of her magicka on each casting, and transported her, the party and their mounts about fifteen miles. And drained her of all her stamina. She had to rest up a couple of minutes before casting it again. The horses could cover that distance in about twenty-two minutes, while with rest and locating the next target the spell was letting them cover that distance in three minutes. After four castings Nora was forced to take a longer break. The Omnipresence spell would take her anywhere in the world with one casting, but her mind wasn't ready for it.

They covered the three hundred and sixty straight line miles to the College in twenty-four jumps. The last took them to a point just two miles outside of Winterhold, and Nora was on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion. She could see some major problems with the spell, one being that after traveling a great distance she was not fit for combat.

They rode the two miles to the city and through it, stopping at the start of the bridge. Nora dismounted, stumbling forward and stopping to take a breath.

“You need to rest,” said Eldawyn, putting a steadying hand on Nora.

“I need to tell Aren what we found,” said Nora, shaking her head. “The rest of you get the horses unloaded and stabled.”

“I'm coming with,” said Eldawyn in a tone that brooked no argument.

The pair went up the bridge, Nora wondering where everyone was. At this time of day the bridge was normally busy with students and faculty going into the city to drink at the inn or one of the taverns. It was too quiet, and she had a feeling of deep dread as she approached the gate.

The courtyard was filled with people, too quiet as they stared at the entrance to the Hall of Elements.

“What's going on?” asked Nora of Colette, the mage standing with some other staff and a few students to the right of the statue.

“It's Ancano,” shouted the frantic mage. “He's done something to the Eye.”

Nora hurried forward, through the door, to see a mass of swirling blue energy occupying the central hall and blocking the entrance. Mirabelle, Savos and Faralda stood outside the barrier, looking in helplessly.

“It's Ancano,” said Aren, looking back at Nora. “We need to get this thing down.”

“What is it?” asked Nora, feeling the immense power and wondering if any mage, or even all the mages at the College, could handle it.

“We think it's some kind of ward,” said Mirabelle, her eyes wide with fear. “Whatever it is, we need to get it down.”

“I found out where the Staff of Magnus is.”

“Yes, yes. But first we need to get to Ancano. Help us take this field down.”

The mages all started sending destruction spells into the field. Nora joined in with fire bolts, rapidly sending them into the field. They couldn't use the more powerful area effect spells like fireball, since the explosion would come back on them. At first the efforts of the five mages seemed useless, but eventually the field weakened, then fell completely.

Savos ran in and approached Ancano, who was linked to the Eye by a tendril of power.

“Ancano, stop. Just what the hell are you doing?”

“Don't get too close to him, Arhcmage,” yelled Mirabelle.

“Ancano.”

“It's too late. I'm am far beyond you worms. I will soon have the power to unmake the world.”

That set off the alarms in Nora. The ultimate aim of the Thalmor. To unmake the material world and return to that of pure spirit. And here was a Thalmor, with the means to make that dream reality.

Aren threw spells at the Thalmor which passed through him. Nora swung Dawnbreaker at the elf, cursing as it passed through him as well, as if he was under the effects of a Ethereal spell. She pulled her pistol and emptied a magazine into the elf, who turned to face her, unharmed, and said some words. The world went white to Nora's vision, and she returned to consciousness at the edge of the chamber, the swirling field, smaller than before, now guarding the Eye and the Thalmor mage who was manipulating it.

“You need to find the Archmage,” said Mirabelle, leaning against a pillar, injured.

“I need to heal you.”

“You need to see about Aren, now,” said Mirabelle forcefully. “And see to Winterhold. I believe the city is in danger.

Nora and Eldawyn hurried out of the chamber with Faralda in tow, to see Tolfdir standing over the smoking body of Aren.

“The Archmage. He's dead.”

“Ancano is doing something to the Eye,” said Nora, continuing through the gate and onto the bridge. “Winterhold is in danger.”

The danger became apparent as soon as they left the bridge. Glowing balls of blue energy, reminiscent of Ice Wraiths, were flying around the town, attacking everything in sight. The guards were fighting them valiantly, and several of the soldiers had already fallen. Nora and the other mages went to work, hitting the anomalies with magic, fire bolts and bolts of electricity. The anomalies were difficult to hit, but went down fast enough when they were. That done, the town safe for the moment, Nora ran back up the bridge. She could feel the fatigue behind her eyes, banished for the moment by her adrenaline rush.

“The town's safe,” she told Mirabelle.

“Did you find the Staff?”

“No, but I know where it is. Labyrinthian.”

“Labyrinthian,” exclaimed Mirabelle, eyes opening wide. “That can't be a coincidence.”

“What coincidence?”

“Aren left these objects for me,” said Mirabelle, reaching into her belt pouch and pulling out a torc and an amulet. “He said I was to give them to you, for your trip to Labyrinthian. Go, quickly. Me and the rest of the mages here will try to keep Ancano contained, but we need that Staff. Get it, and may the eight grant you speed.”

 _I have all the speed I need,_ thought Nora, running from the hall, Eldawyn at her heels.

“You need rest, Nora. You're in no shape to fight.”

“Then I guess I need to suck it up and keep going,” said the Dragonborn. “We don't have time to rest. That Thalmor bastard wants to unmake this world, and I'll be damned it I let him.”

* * *

The turnoff to Labyrinthian was about three hundred and forty miles from Winterhold. Then almost forty miles of winding road to the ruins themselves. Which meant they needed their riding horses at least, though not the pack animals. That made it a little easier for Nora, though still tiring. It took twenty-three castings and three and a half hours to get them to the crossroads. Then mounted, with the Thundering Hooves spell active, they rode the forty miles at a gallop in an hour.

Nora could feel the evil of the ruins as they rode up the the switchback to Labyrinthian. She led the group through the gate, to see multiple towers, walls with walkways, flat areas. All filled with skeletons. Scores of them, and half of them archers. The Dragonborn wasn't sure why they were there, or who had called them, but she didn't need to know. Only to destroy.

Fireball spells took care of clusters of archers, and Nora, Eldawyn and Sofia kept sending them out until all of the archers had crumbled into burning bones. The undead had gotten a few hits, nothing serious, and heal spells restored everyone. The skeleton swordsmen were not a challenge, and she sent one large group flying with Unrelenting Force.

“Get the horses together it that courtyard,” she told her followers. “Tether them, then we'll close the gate and ward them with runes.”

“We're not going to leave guards?” asked Annekke, surprise in her voice.

“I think I'm going to need everyone with me,” said Nora, shaking her head. “We'll put three runes in front of the gate, then scatter some more at the top of the walls. That should give anything that tries to get to the horses cause for pause.”

And arrow came streaking in out of nowhere, hitting Lydia in the back and bouncing away from her ebony plate. Nora turned, spotted the skeleton archer that must have just climbed the tower to get a shot, and sent a roaring fireball its way. The flames blasted it into pieces of bones. Once again Nora was glad she had arranged for everyone to have the best armor available. If Lydia had been wearing leather or ordinary chain she would have gotten an arrow through a kidney.

The party headed up the stairs, taking out a couple of skeletons that came from the shadows. They were like rats, thought Nora. You take all of them out, and some more came out of the woodwork. Everyone stopped as they saw the door ahead. It was a large door of wood and iron, radiating magical power. But what caught their attention were the six blue spirits standing in front of the door, looking away from the party. And holding a conversation.

Lydia, Jordis and Valdimar started forward, weapons ready to strike. Nora sensed no threat from the ghosts, who lacked the evil taint of those controlled by mages. “Stop,” she ordered, and was thankful to see that all three of the Housecarls came to a halt. “These aren't harmful. In fact, I think they're trapped in some kind of loop.”

She heard the words mage and college from the conversing ghosts. She wasn't sure who they were, but she thought it might be a good idea to follow along behind them. The ghosts disappeared, leaving the party with the door to their front. Nora tried it, pushing, pulling, but it wouldn't budge.

“What about that torc Mirabelle gave you?” asked Eldawyn. “Those two hinge points look like they would fit it perfectly.”

Nora didn't see how the torc would allow them to open the door, since when in place it would span both halves. Not seeing any other solution, she did as her friend had suggested, and slid the torc into place. As soon as her hand left it the torc swiveled out and slammed back, like a door knocker. And the great valves slid open, revealing a large chamber with a number of skeletons scattered around. Sofia and Elesia grabbed everything of value, while Nora listened in on the ghosts.

“We are perfectly safe,” said one of the ghost, who sounded a lot like Savos Aren. “We're six College trained mages, after all.” That settled, the ghosts disappeared again.

“What are they doing, my Lady?” asked Lydia, looking decidedly nervous.

“I think they are reliving the past,” said Nora. It was like a holo projection, playing back a scene from the past. And if that was Aren with them, it explained why he had been so evasive when Nora had talked to him about the staff. And if that was young Aren, this event had happened quite some time ago.

After a complete search of the room they found there was only one exit. A portcullis with a very large and very dark room beyond it. There was a lever, which made it seem too easy. Nora motioned everyone back, then pulled the lever, prepared to backpedal quickly if it was a trap. The gate went up, opening the passage. But as Nora walked toward it the gate slammed shut again.

“I guess you need to go through quickly,” said Nora. “I'll just run in and find something that keeps it open.”

“Do you think that's a good idea?” asked Annekke, frowning.

“Maybe not. But if we don't want to stop here it has to be done.”

Nora was feeling the fatigue. She thought she would drop off to sleep if she laid down on the stone floor. But Nirn was threatened by a crazy Thalmor who thought it a good thing to make all the wonders of the world go away. So she pulled the lever and ran quickly into the chamber.

The gate slammed shut behind her, and before she could look for something that would open the gate from this side the skeletons came out of the shadows. A score of archers, another score of sword and axemen. Some mages that started throwing fire her way. And with a rattle of bones a huge skeletal dragon rose from a pit in the center of the chamber, its glowing evil red eyes locked on the only living thing in the room. Her.

Her people were trying to get to her, yelling, screaming, and it seemed that the lever on that side no longer worked. It was a diabolical trap, and one she had walked right into. The archers started firing, the head of the dragon reared up with open jaws, and it didn't take a genius to know what was coming next.

The wave of frost came her way, different than that of a living dragon, the taint of death on it. Nora shouted Become Ethereal, and the flames and arrows passed through her. She grunted at the effects of death magic on the wave of cold breath that hit her, and thought she might be dead if the effect of the shout wasn't letting the flame pass through her. Mostly.

Nora ran away while she thought of what she might do. First she called up a summon spell, something she wasn't used to doing. But she needed help, and a summoned creature was better than nothing. She cast the spell, and the beautiful golden skinned armored woman rose from the ground, instantly pulling a bow off her back and sending arrows into the dragon.

The Golden Saint was an interesting creature. Part of the army of one of the Daedric Princes, Sheogorath, the Mad God. They didn't have the horrific appearance of the other Daedra, but listening in on their speech left one with the impression that they were just as bloody minded. The summoned creatures would fight for their summoner, though, and that was all that mattered.

Nora cast Flame Cloak on herself while she ran around the chamber, striking skeletons down as they came within reach. The archers were still sending arrows her way, the mages fire, mostly missing as they had trouble compensating for her motion. The Flame Cloak surrounded her, burning any opponents that came within ten feet. Unlike the scrolls she had used from the Khajiit mage, this cloak didn't burn her, only her enemies, and as she ran into the skeletons they caught on fire. It still took several seconds to burn one down, but weakened them enough that Dawnbreaker had no problem taking them out with one swing.

The dragon roared and came after her. Her summoning was gone, whether destroyed by the dragon or having outlived its welcome on this plane she knew not. She cast it again, and immediately had another ally attacking the dragon. Its arrows were pin pricks to the creature, but it did distract it somewhat while Nora took care of the skeletons. If she had time to think about it she would have laughed at the image of her running around in a circle avoiding the dragon. The humor failed when she felt the cramps in her calves and realized that she wouldn't be able to keep this up long. Maybe if rested, which she was not.

Nora tried to call up the local teleport spell, Blink, but it wouldn't come to mind. Was that because she was stressed and wasn't well practiced with the spell? Or was it something about this place? Either way, she could have used that spell to materialize behind the dragon, and it wasn't available to her.

Nora called up another Golden Saint, ran into the last group of skeletons to take them down, then shouted Marked for Death at the dragon. The bones were outlined in a sickly green, and the dragon staggered as it lost life force. The Flame Cloak faded and Nora ran at the dragon, leaping into the air and landing on it back, Dawnbreaker coming down on its spine. Fighting a bone creature of this size was difficult. There were no organs to hit, and the only thing she could think of doing was trying to cut through bones. She must have been doing something right, because the dracolich became frantic. She cut through the spine and it bucked her off, to land hard on the stone some twenty feet away.

Nora scrambled back to her feet, thinking that the dragon was coming after her. When she turned toward it she breathed a sigh of relief. It was crumbling into the ground. She waited for the surge of energy to hit her, but it never came.

“That sucks,” she said, noting that her people were now in the chamber and crowding around her.

“I was so worried, my Thane,” said Lydia, enfolding Nora in a hug.

“That hurts,” said Nora through gritted teeth.

Lydia backed off, a concerned expression on her face. “Just bruises,” said the Dragonborn as Eldawyn and Sofia sent healing into her.

“That was amazing,” said Elesia. “The way you moved. The way you thought on your feet.”

“Happy that you learned some summoning spells?” asked a smiling Eldawyn, sending another burst of healing magic into her friend.

“It did come in handy, yes. Though for all their beauty, the Golden Saints are still creepy.”

“They're Daedra,” said a laughing Sofia. “If you don't think they're creepy, there's something wrong with you.”

The chamber was devoid of much in the way of loot, just the weapons the skeletons had been using, high weight low value items. Nora took a few more moments to catch her breath, then led the way out of the chamber.

 _I'm so tired,_ she thought as she forced herself to keep moving forward. The adrenaline rush of the battle was over, leaving her more fatigued than before. She wanted to stop and get a few hours sleep. But this world was depending on her, and she wasn't about to let it down.

Nora tried Blink again, wanting to know if it was a spell she could rely on down here. Nothing, so it had to be the place. Something about this place wouldn't allow her to teleport, which meant there were probably other places in Skyrim, in Tamriel, that it wouldn't work in. That was a sobering thought, and what other spells might not work down here. Summoning seemed to work, as did Flame Cloak and her Fireball spells.

In the next chamber they saw the ghosts again, five of them. They had obviously lost one in the chamber with the Dracolich.

“We... we have to go back. We can't leave Girduin...” said one of the spectral mages.

“We barely made it out alive, and you want to go back in?” asked another.

“It's too late. There isn't enough of him left to go back in after.”

That confirmed it to Nora. They had met the dragon, which had taken one while the others escaped.

“Gods, what have we done?” asked an Argonian.

“We can't go back,” said the very familiar voice. “Might as well go forward. We can still do this.”

“Savos is right. We can make it if we just stay alert.”

So it was the archmage, or at least a younger version of him.

The ghosts disappeared, leaving the party to find their own way.

“Wo meyz wah dii vul junaar?” called out a voice in an unknown language as they proceeded through a door and down some steps.

“All my magicka is gone,” exclaimed Sofia.

“Mine to,” said Eldawyn. “Whatever that was, he sucked the power right out of me.”

Nora felt it as well. Her great store of magicka had been drained in an instant, but it was coming back like a spring filling a container. In less than fifteen seconds she had it all back, thanks to her natural ability and her enchantments. “Is everyone else getting it back?”

Both of her mage companions agreed, and Nora wondered if it would happen again.

They found a doorway made of ice in a chamber that was otherwise devoid of an exit other than the one they came in. A spirit came through, not harmless like the ghosts of the mage. It started throwing cold spells, but bolts from the three mages took it out. More bolts and the cold barrier went down, revealing the way out of the room.

“Nivahriin muz fent siiv nid aaz het.”

Again their magicka drained, and again it came back. Nora was in a hurry, but she was unwilling to rush in without her magic. Soon they were all back to full strength and moving through the tunnels again. Draugr, skeletons, and then new things. First a Wisp Mother and her retinue of Ice Wraths. Then spectral warriors wielding weapons of blue light. The party found they could actually loot those weapons, which were light and powerful.

“You do not answer... Must I use this guttural language of yours?”

Again the magicka drain, and Nora was wishing the thing would just shut the fuck up. They came upon another elemental door, this one of fire, and the spirit that came through was throwing bolts of flame into the wards that the mages erected while they took out the ghost with cold spells.

“Have you returned, Aren? My old friend?”

_It thinks I'm Savos Aren, coming back to do, what?_

“Do you seek to finish that which you could not?”

 _What did Aren do here that he didn't finish?_ thought Nora. _And what in the hell are we heading into?_

A few more magicka drains, and couple of more encounters with the steadily dwindling party of College mages. And then Nora heard the chanting of the word wall. They found it soon after, and she almost yelled with joy as she learned the first word of slow time. That was a very useful shout, slowing time for everything around her. Slowing time for her as well, though not as much as the others.

“You... You are not Aren, are you? Has he sent you in his place?”

 _Sort of,_ thought Nora.

“Did he warn you that your own power would be your undoing? That it would only serve to strengthen me?”

And that was where their magical energy was going. To strengthen the thing they were going to have to fight. Not what she wanted to hear.

Finally they came to a door that radiated evil. As evil a manifestation as she had ever felt. This was it, what they had come for, and Nora wasn't sure they were ready for it.

“Come. Face your end.”

“Everyone ready?” she asked. The faces looking back at her were filled with doubt, but all nodded their heads.

“Let's do this,” said Eldawyn.

They flung the door open to see a bizarre scene. A very large room, several raised walkways and platforms. A faint figure surrounded by a globe of light, beams of the same color linking it to a pair of the ghostly figures on platforms across a pool.

“It looks like the ghosts are using magic to contain whatever that thing is,” said Eldawyn.

And Nora knew that the staff they came for was inside that globe, with the dragon priest the mages were containing. Much as she hated to think of it, they needed to free the thing trapped in that field. Something that Savos Aren and his friends hadn't been able to defeat.

Nora tried to get the attention of the mages, shouting, throwing light spells at them. All to no avail.

“The only way we're going to get to that staff is by destroying those ghosts,” she told her people. “Unless you have some other ideas.”

There were no suggestions. Nora started outlining her strategy for doing this thing. She had never faced a situation like this before, and she doubted her strategy, but it was the only thing she could think of.

She placed Annekke and Elesia on one of the platforms between those of the two ghosts, Eldawyn and Sofia with them. While she and her Housecarls ran over the walkway until they were just outside the field of light, gripping weapons and ready to charge in and attack the thing in there. In position, Nora raised a hand in the air, and the four on the platform went to work.

Annekke and Sofia took out the mage to the right, while Eldawyn and Elesia took out the one on the left. It took several arrows and a couple of spells to destroy each mage, and Nora cringed as they extinguished the people who had given their all to prevent the escape of a great evil.

The dragon priest Morokei came out of his cage with a vengeance, throwing a ball of electricity at the people across the way while the archers sent arrows into him. Sofia and Eldawyn threw fire spells at him that seemed to have no effect, then switched to wards to try and protect the two archers, who did seem to be doing some damage to the dragon priest. The three with Nora all swung in at the priest, and he recoiled from the hits of the enchanted weapons, then teleported away. The ball of electricity remained over her friends, though arrows kept hitting the relocated dragon priest. A lightning bolt arced from the dragon priest, surrounded by his own field of electricity, and struck down Lydia, then Valdimar.

Nora shouted Slow Time as she charged across the walkway toward Morokei. A bolt struck her, and she cried out her pain and anger as she continued in, Dawnbreaker glowing with power as it readied itself to hit an undead creature of terrible power. Nora plunged through the lightning field, every nerve in her body on fire with agony, wanting to just fall to the ground and curl up in a fetal position while begging for the pain to go away. To do so would be to doom all her friends, so she ground her teeth and swung Dawnbreaker into the undead priest. She felt it recoil as the power of the Daedric artifact struck. Nora pulled back and struck again, then again, then once again, as the substance of the creature began to dissolve. And with one last scream it was no more, and the lightning shield was gone.

“We did it,” cried the Dragonborn. She hadn't been sure that they were going to win this thing, but they had carried through and..

“Nora. They need your help,” cried out Jordis. Nora looked over at the Housecarl, to see her and the other two on the floor and struggling to their feet. At first she thought Jordis was asking for help for the trio of Housecarls, then she looked to the platform to see the four there down, smoke rising from their bodies. Elesia was struggling to get up, but the others were chillingly limp.

Nora ran up the walkway and the steps as fast as her legs would carry her. Eldawyn and Sofia were laying across the parapet, their eyes closed, barely breathing. And Annekke was staring at nothing with sightless eyes, her mouth hanging open as smoke rose from it.

“No,” screamed Nora, going down on her knees and checking Annekke for a heartbeat. She considered CPR, but the body was actually hot to the touch, cooked from the inside out. She touched the two mages and cried out as she felt how hot they were as well, though both were still breathing, barely. As much as the death of Annekke had hit her, there were people here who could still come out of this alive, and she had to concentrate on them.

Nora put a hand on each of her dying friends and started pouring healing energy into them. She went through all of her magicka and her friends were still not out of the woods. She let the magicka recharge, then sent more into them, then again, until both were at normal temperature, breathing shallowly, but taking in air.

Nora spent the next half an hour pouring healing into everyone in the room with the exception of herself. All were stable, then Lydia and Jordis were on their feet and seeing to Annekke's body. Nora was finishing up on Valdimar when she felt healing energy flowing into her, and looked up to see Sofia and Eldawyn casting.

“You took care of everyone but yourself,” said Eldawyn, tears in her eyes. “You're burning up from the inside. If not for your remarkable healing factor you would probably be dead.”

Nora nodded. She had acted in character. People needed her, and so she forgot about herself. Suddenly Eldawyn broke down in tears. And moment later Sofia joined her.

“We tried to protect them,” said the sobbing Altmer. “He was just too powerful, and we didn't have enough energy.”

“Why didn't I die,” cried Sofia. “She deserved to live more than I did.”

“She kept on shooting,” said Eldawyn, barely getting the words out. “Even as she was dying, she kept drawing and shooting.”

Nora gathered her friends up in her arms and cried along with them. She couldn't believe that the Ranger, who had left her husband and community to adventure again, was gone. Of course she was in Sovngarde, though there was no guarantee that she would avoid Alduin before reaching Shor's Hall.

“We will give her a burial in the Hall of the Dead in Winterhold,” said Nora, giving both of her friends a final squeeze, then getting up to her feet. “Make sure everyone is good to go.”

Nora thought again how she wished she had a resurrection spell, along with the skill to cast it. Two people had died that the spell might have saved, if she had it. She was determined to track down that spell and gain enough experience to cast it.

“It was unbelievable, my Thane,” said Jordis, looking at Nora as if the Dragonborn was a Goddess. “I thought that thing had killed you. Your hair was on end, your exposed skin was actually burning, and you just kept hitting it with your blade until it died.”

“I've got the staff,” said Valdimar, handing it over to Nora.

She didn't think it looked any different from many of the other staves she had handled. But she felt the power of this one. A source that matched that of the Eye back at the College.

“Gather up everything we can. Two of you bring Annekke.” She couldn't bring herself to say body, even though she knew that the Ranger was no longer with them.

The somber group made their way through some corridors, until they ran into one of the ghosts, that of Savos Aren.

"...I'm sorry, friends,” said the apologetic ghost. “I'm so sorry! I had no choice! It was the only way to make sure that monster never escaped! I promise you, I'll never let this happen again! I'll seal this whole place away...” And with that he disappeared.

The group went through a secret door, then opened yet another, to be confronted by a man in Thalmor robes.

“So, you made it out of there alive. Ancano was right... you are dangerous.”

 _More than you could possibly know,_ thought Nora, ready to blast this Thalmor bastard out of her way.

“I'm afraid I'll have to take that Staff from you now. Ancano wants it kept safe... oh, and he wants you dead. Nothing personal.”

Nora hit the Altmer with Unrelenting Force, all of her rage and sorrow fueling it to send the broken body of the man into the other room. She walked quickly after him, drawing her sword, then striking the groaning head from his body. She then sent flames from one hand into his body, a blast of fire that incinerated him, leaving nothing but a smoking pile of ashes.

“Let's get the fuck out of here,” growled Nora, looking over at her friends.

“I didn't know you had that much power in your fire magic,” said Eldawyn in a hushed voice, looking down at the ash pile.

“Neither did I,” said Nora. She had gone through the crucible of combat and emerged stronger. If only someone else hadn't had to pay the ultimate price for her advancement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we proceed into the final chapter of the Mage Guild Main Quest.


	46. Chapter Forty-six – Unmaking the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora comes back from Labyrinthian to find that Ancano is using the eye to try and unmake the world. With the Staff of Magnus she tries to stop him. And a new follower joins the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and non-explicit sex.

Nora and party appeared about a mile outside of Winterhold, then rode the horses in under the Thundering Hooves spell. To find the townspeople out on the street despite the hour, staring at the swirling blue force that was playing around the College.

“Put the horses away,” she ordered her friends. “I'm going up to see what's going on.”

“I'm coming with,” said Eldawyn. Sofia hesitated for a moment, then nodded her determination to see this through.

“Okay. Elda and Sofia come with me. I really don't think the rest of you are going to be able to do anything here.”

They ran up the ramp until they reached the point of the first fount, where most of the faculty and many of the students were gathered. Staring at the swirling blue force that enveloped all of the College. Not everyone was there, and Nora had to hope that whoever had been trapped in the College was still alive.

“Did you find it?” asked Tolfdir, his eyes locked on the stave in the Dragonborn's left hand.

“We found it,” said Nora, her mind again playing over the scene of her friends under magical attack, Annekke dying. “I hope it was worth the sacrifice.” She looked around at the people gathered on the bridge. “Where's Mirabelle?”

“She, she didn't make it,” said Tolfdir in a hushed voice. “She stayed behind to make sure the rest of us got out.”

 _No,_ she thought with gathering rage. _That bastard Ancano had so much to answer for._

The world faded in and out for a moment, and Nora was sure it was the doing of Ancano and the Eye. Unmaking the world?

“We need to get in there and stop him before he ends us all,” said Nora. “I have the Staff. So what do I do?”

“Aim the staff at the magical field and visualize it working,” said Tolfdir, shrugging his shoulders. “That has to work, right?”

Nora wasn't sure about that, but she thought the Gods wouldn't have let her come this far to only see her fail. So she pointed the staff at the magical field and willed it to work. Nothing.

 _Its got to work_ , thought a frantic Nora, feeling panic coming over her. She was so damned tired, grieving, angry. Not in the best shape for this battle. But the battle was here and she had to engage. _Work, damn you_ , she thought as her rage grew.

Suddenly a beam of energy leapt from the end of the staff and contacted the swirling energy of the field. Nora could feel the energy being pulled in by the Staff of Magnus, some of it fed into her body, the rest shunted away. The Dragonborn could feel her magical powers expanding from being bathed in the energy of the Eye, controlled by the staff. Still, it seemed like a insurmountable task. There was so much power here. How could one person handle it? There was nothing else for it, and she kept pulling it into the staff, sending most of it into the void.

She was on fire, her very skin crackling with energy. At any moment she expected to catch fire, until only her ashes remained.

 _Kynareth, give me strength_ , she prayed, and the Goddess answered her. Divine energy flowed through her, healing her, cooling her, and she whispered her thanks to her patron deity.

For minutes she pulled energy into the staff, which had grown as hot as a sun in her hands. The blessing of the Goddess was starting to fade, and she wondered if even the Gods could deal with something like the Eye.

She could see the underpinnings of reality, like a tapestry woven by powers beyond comprehension. And that tapestry was coming apart, one strand at a time. Most of the material form of the world would no longer be, and all of their struggles would be over. Maybe that would be for the best. There was so much cruelty in this world, a little voice told her. So much pain. Perhaps it would be best if everything returned to a primordial state.

 _Fuck no_ , she raged in her thoughts. This world was beautiful, and the people here deserved the chance to live. Under this insane vision of the Thalmor only the spirit form of the High Elves would exist. All else would be gone. It couldn't happen. She couldn't let it happen. With a final burst of rage she sucked in a huge amount of force, collapsing the field.

“That's done it,” shouted Tolfdir, bringing Nora back to the here and now. “We need to get into the Hall of Elements and stop Ancano.”

Nora nodded, barely able to keep her eyes open, and stumbled forward. Eldawyn and Sofia were to either side, supporting her.

“Maybe I should use the staff,” said Eldawyn.

“No,” whispered Nora. “It would destroy you.” She knew that her connection to the Goddess was the only reason she had been able to handle the energy coursing through the staff. It had still almost killed her, and would certainly end anyone else who tried to wield it.

Going through the door into the vestibule of the Hall of Elements they were confronted with the field again. The swirling energy took up the entire central hall, even stronger than the one Nora had already taken care of. She shook her head, set her feet, and engaged the field with the staff.

It was easier this time, slightly. It still seemed like too much energy to handle, but handle it she did. She did not know where the energy was being shunted, and at the moment she didn't care. As long as it was no longer here. After some minutes of pulling energy out of the field it collapsed, and she, Tolfdir and her two mage followers ran into the room, to see Ancano standing in front of the Eye, a band of energy linking him with it.

“You've come for me, have you?,” shouted the maniacal Altmer. “You think I don't know what you're up to? You think I can't destroy you? The power to unmake the world at my fingertips, and you think you can do anything about it?”

“Stop this right now,” shouted Tolfdir, casting a spell at the elf, with no effect.

“I am beyond your pathetic attempts at magic,” yelled the mad elf. “You cannot touch me.”

“Use the staff on the Eye, Nora,” shouted Tolfdir, pointing at the orb, which seemed to be opening up as she watched.

“Enough,” screamed Ancano, and everyone in the room who was not holding the Staff of Magnus collapsed. Tolfdir, Eldawyn and Sofia all fell to the floor as if they had been poleaxed. They lay there unmoving except for the slight rise and fall of their chests. Alive then, and Nora was the only one who could stop this madness.

“Still you persist?” screamed Ancano, his voice amplified like that of a God. “Very well. Come then. See what I can do now.”

 _Keep talking, you arrogant motherfucker_ , though Nora as she leveled the staff at the Eye and set it to work. She had found that people who bragged during a fight were often overconfident, and that could only help her cause. She hoped that was the case here as well.

The Eye opened fully, releasing its full power, and Nora knew this was the decision point. Either she stopped it now, or the world was unmade. She started sucking up the power of the Eye through the staff.

“No you don't,” yelled Ancano, turning away from the Eye for a moment and throwing spells at the Dragonborn. Nora could feel the sting of fire and cold, but they were not enough to hurt her badly while she was wielding the staff. Nora pulled Dawnbreaker with her right hand and moved to Ancano, keeping the staff pointed at the Eye. She swung the powerful blade through the elf and felt only air.

 _He's invulnerable to weapons_ , she thought, also recalling how Tolfdir's spell did nothing. Nora dropped the sword and pulled her pistol, hoping that maybe the weapon from another world might have an effect. She fired a couple of rounds through Ancano's head, watching as the bullets impacted the far wall with no effect to the man.

“You dare approach me here?” screamed Ancano. “Are you mad? You cannot hope to defeat me!”

 _I might be mad_ , thought Nora. _This might be a dream, but as long as I'm breathing there is still hope._

Nora kept at it with the staff. At times the Eye closed, then started to open again. As long as she kept it from fully opening it couldn't release its full power. She was determined to stop it from doing its worst, if she had to stand her until the end of time. Of course, if she was here too long, Alduin would finish the world in his own way and all would still be for naught.

“You dare challenge me?”

 _Yes, motherfucker. I do._ Nora kept sucking up energy, feeling like she was about to burst into flame at any moment. The Thalmor stumbled back for a moment as the Eye fully closed. Nora moved, throwing a side kick into the man and sending him back to fall to his knees. She had finally gotten a strike in on him and needed to keep after him.

Ancano raised a hand and his link to the Eye was back. Nora threw a roundhouse kick to his head, and almost fell as her foot went through him without resistance.

“No! You will not deny me this!”

Nora kept at it, slowly closing the Eye once again, glancing at Ancano every couple of seconds to see when her next opportunity for attack would come.

“No! The Eye is mine! You cannot take this away from me!”

The Eye closed, and Nora moved on the Altmer, launching a killing blow at his temple. The Altmer got a hand up just in time, and the powerful ridge hand rocked him back. He reestablished his connection quickly, and Nora's next strike went through him.

“I cannot be defeated! I will end you! Die, insect! My power is supreme!”

The elf kept shouting how he was unbeatable while he fought to open the eye, and Nora struggled to close it. With a final burst of energy she closed the eye completely and moved on Ancano, ready to end it.

Ancano pulled his sword and came at her, She dropped the staff, moved out of the way of the blade, and launched a flurry of punches into the chest of the elf. She could feel bones snapping under her blows, and the elf screamed in pain, then struggled to draw another breath. Nora slid into him, her hands around his head.

“No!” gasped the elf as Nora gave a strong twist and felt his neck snap. She dropped the Altmer to the floor, giving him a swift kick in the ribs for good measure, then scooped up the staff and turned back to the Eye. Which, though closed, was still radiating way too much power.

“You did it,” exclaimed Tolfdir, getting back to his feet, Eldawyn and Sofia rising with him.

“It's still here, and it's still putting out too much power,” said Nora, staring at the Eye. “What do I do now?”

“I... I don't know,” stammered Tolfdir. “Ancano is gone, but whatever he's done to the Eye doesn't seem to have stopped. I have no idea what to do!”

Nora was dead on her feet. She frantically searched her brain for ideas, but that organ had decided to rebel and was not cooperating. Would she have to stand here indefinitely, draining the Eye with the Staff?

The world rippled around her for a moment and Quaranir, the Psijic mage who had given her the teleportation spells at Mzulft, appeared, two other member of his order behind him.

“We knew you would succeed,” said the Psijic mage. “Your victory here justifies our belief in you. You have proven yourself more than worthy to guide the College of Winterhold.”

“What?” stammered Nora, her vision starting to blur. What did the man mean, guide the College of Winterhold.

“The Eye has grown unstable,” continued the Psijic mage. “It cannot remain here, or else it may destroy your College and this world. It must be secured.” The other mages moved until they were all standing at the hundred and twenty degree points around the Eye. “Ancano's actions prove that the world is not ready for such a thing. We shall safeguard it... for now. You now have the opportunity to maintain your College, and carry on with your lives. You have our gratitude, Archmage.”

The mages and the Eye all shimmered with power and then were gone. And so was Nora, as the world went black around her and she fell unconscious to the floor.

* * *

Nora came to many hours later, ravenously hungry, laying in a large soft bed. She looked around a moment, recognizing the Archmage's quarters. Why was she here? Then she remembered that Aren was dead, and the Psijic mage had called her the Archmage. That wasn't right. She was still a student. Maybe expert level by now, but definitely no archmage.

“How are you feeling, my Thane?” asked Lydia, standing over the bed.

“Hungry,” gasped Nora.

“And we have food and drink for you,” said Valdimar, bringing a tray filled to the brim with food. Meat, potatoes, steamed vegetables, some soup. Jordis was right behind with a large jug of wine at hand.

“We won?” asked Nora, her mind still confused.

“You won,” said Tolfdir, coming to the bed. “It was amazing. I was lying there, unable to move, watching you battle that madman who should have been far beyond you. Never giving up, until he had fallen.”

“He wanted to unmake the world,” said Nora softly. “That's what the Thalmor want. To return the world to the state where they were all part of one spirit, and none of the rest of this exists. Talos stands in their way, and eliminating his worship opens the door for the Thalmor to get their wish. Except Ancano almost did it himself, Talos or not.”

“Interesting,” said Tolfdir. “And frightening. And something we have to oppose.”

“And why did that Psijic mage call me Archmage?” asked Nora, looking up at the old master. “I'm still a bloody student, not even a master. It's not something I deserve.”

“They seemed to think so,” said Tolfdir, shaking his head. “And advanced enough or not, I think your actions proved you worthy of the title.”

“Nope,” said Nora, shaking her head. “I've been roped into enough positions I didn't want.” Seeing how Tolfdir's face had fallen she hurried on. “It's a great honor, but not one I'm prepared to accept. I'm here to save this world from Alduin, not see to the day to day running of this institution. I think the job needs to go to someone else. And I can't think of anyone more suited to the position than you, Master Tolfdir.”

“I, don't know what to say, Nora,” said the old mage. “I'm not sure I'm the best choice either. But if you're determined to pass on the position, I guess I can take the mantel until we as a faculty can make a decision.”

Nora spent the day in bed, recuperating, restoring her resources. Sleeping and eating like a pig. The next morning she felt as good as new, though the knowledge that they no longer had Annekke with them was enough to put a damper on her spirits. That afternoon she attended the ceremony that put Annekke's body to rest in the local Hall of the Dead. The friend was gone, the memories remained, and Nora once again wished it could have been different.

“You know it's what she wanted?” said Lydia, her arm over Nora's shoulder as they walked from the hall. “She wanted out of her life in the mines to go adventuring, to prove herself worthy of Sovngarde. And so she did.”

“I know you're right, Lydia,” said Nora, wiping at a tear rolling down her cheek. “It's a comforting thought, and it's still hard to let them go. To let any of you go.”

“And if I fall in your service, my Thane, I will have Sovngarde. I expect you will mourn me as well, though I hope you do not spend too much energy on it. That is what makes you a Thane worth serving, and I am so happy that I found your service.”

Nora went back to attending classes the next day. The last mission had seen her grow so much. Her store of magicka and life energy had increased. She was a better swordsman, a more proficient archer. Her destruction spells packed more power, and she even felt a stronger connection to the divine. So much so that her energy empowered the people around her. She went to work learning expert level spells, ahead of anyone who had ever attended this institution. She learned Ebony Flesh, Paralysis and Detect Dead from Alteration. Conjure Storm Atronach and Command Daedra from Conjuration. The Unbound spells in destruction, Flames, Freezing and Storms. Pacify and Rout from Illusion, along with the holy grail of that school, Invisibility. And finally Grand Healing, Repel Undead and Turn Greater Undead from Restoration.

All of the tomes had been given to her as a reward for saving the College. Still no Resurrection tome, and she realized that no one at the College knew that spell, or even if it really existed. She learned the spells, one a day, all she could handle, and scribed new tomes for Eldawyn to read. She realized that Sofia wouldn't be able to handle the expert level spells, and most likely never would. That was fine with Nora. The spellsword had proven her worth many times over, and Nora was willing to take her as she was.

The Dragonborn also began holding services for Talos, asking any people at the town and College that wanted to attend to come. She was still a devote' to Kynareth, and a champion of Meridia, but any deity who was an enemy of the Thalmor was a friend of hers. Tiber Septim, the man who became a God, was a most unusual deity. That he was a deity was a given. Nora had received blessings from his shrines, feeling the power flowing into her. On this world that was a sign that there was something there. And the rumors she had heard of the Thalmor soul trapping Talos worshipers after interrogation made sense now. A trapped soul, the majority of its energy in a soul gem while the part that was the personality languished in the Soul Cairn, meant that person was permanently separated from the God. The Gods got their power from their worshipers, and reducing the number took away their Godhood. Take away all of them, and the God no longer was. Talos gone and the Thalmor were one step closer to unmaking the world. That could not be allowed to happen.

Nora ran into Nirya late in the day. The beautiful Altmer looked at Nora with what had to be hero worship, something that made the Dragonborn decidedly uncomfortable. “Ancano is exactly why we're so restrictive about access to the College,” said the cultured Altmer. “We'd all have perished if it weren't for you.”

“Someone else would have handled the problem,” said Nora in her improving Altmer.

Nirya clapped her hands together in delight. “We might have to get to know one another better.”

While Nora could see herself in bed with the beauty, she wasn't sure if the personality that went along with that form was worth it. She left with a noncommittal response and walked over to the Hall of Attainment. Running into Phinis Gestor on the way.

“Nasty business with that Ancano fellow,” said Gestor, cringing slightly. “Pity that I was unable to assist, but I was... otherwise occupied.”

“Any progress on that project I asked you about?”

“Oh, that. Nothing concrete. But I think I might have something soon.”

“Eldawyn's freedom is very important to me,” said Nora, poking a finger into the Conjuration Master's chest. “Look. I'll pay you to find it. Just name your price, as long as it doesn't involve selling my soul.”

Gestor gave her a curious look, and Nora thought the man just might have been considering that. What could he do with the soul of a Dragonborn? She decided not to pursue that line of questioning, thinking it better not to know.

Finally, she ran into Drevis Neloren, the Bosmer Master Mage of Illusion. The man seemed to be the only one who wasn't happy that the Eye was no longer floating in the Hall of Elements.

“The Eye of Magnus. Here, but lost. Slipped through our grasp. Oh, what we might have learned.”

“I think it's a good thing is no longer here,” said Nora, thinking of all the abuses it could be put to.

“That's one way to think of it,” said the mage in a disapproving tone. “I wonder what we could've done with the Eye, had it been put to better use?”

Nora didn't think it could have been put to the use of good. She wasn't sure the Psijics could be trusted either, but that was out of her hands, and they seemed to be a competent bunch at the very least.

J'Zargo approached her just as she was getting ready for bed, heading for Faralda's quarters where she was to meet the master mage and Eldawyn for some tension relief.

“These sands are cold,” said J'Zargo in his lilting accent, “but Khajiit feels warmness from your presence.”

“How very kind of you,” said Nora, wondering what the Khajiit wanted.

“And are the archmage robes as comfortable as J'Zargo thinks?”

“I never tried them on. I'm not going to accept the position.”

“But, why? It is a great honor, is it not?”

“I didn't come here for honors, J'Zargo. I came here to become a better mage, so that I could us that magic to help this world.”

“Good point. J'Zargo would like to follow Nora when she leaves the College on her next excursion. This cat feels he will advance more in your service than in sitting in a building surrounded by dusty tomes.”

“What are you good at?” she asked, realizing that what she said might be taken the wrong way, quickly amending it. “What are your skills?”

“J'Zargo is now casting expert level spells. This cat is most skilled at destruction and restoration, though J'Zargo knows some spells from the other schools. J'Zargo can fight as well, using two handed weapons and armor.”

“Can you sneak?”

“You jest, yes. J'Zargo is a Khajiit. Sneaking flowed into me with my mother's milk.”

“Tell you what. Meet us on the top of the Hall of the Elements tomorrow after class and I'll give you a try out. Okay?”

“J'Zargo will be there. Nora will be impressed.”

Nora wasn't sure about that. The cat was very confident, but was that confidence earned or not. She would find out tomorrow. Tonight she had soft mouths and soft bodies to occupy her attention. The sex was as good as always when dealing with two Altmer lovers, and afterwards there was some good conversation, letting Nora refine her Altmer even more.

“You are becoming quite skilled in our language, love,” said Faralda, laying on one side of Nora and gently caressing a breast, while Eldawyn lay behind her running her hands over the Dragonborn's back. It was enjoyable after play, feeding into the after orgasm glow suffusing Nora's body. “You still need a little work on your gerunds, of course. And your past perfect tense if less than perfect. But all in all, you're coming along nicely.”

“It's a complicated language,” said a frowning Nora, trying to get her word endings correct.

“That it is,” said a laughing Faralda. “But I can't say it developed that way naturally, or if some of my people complicated it on purpose, to prove their superiority to you lesser races.” From the way she said it, Nora knew the Altmer believed no such thing.

“On to other things, my dear,” said Faralda after sneaking a kiss. “You advanced even further with the past ordeal. Something from channeling so much power through your body has changed you permanently, yes.”

“I believe so. I feel like I have more vital energy, more internal strength, and much more magicka. I think using that teleportation spell the Psijic's gifted me with strengthened my casting.”

“Teleportation spell? Now that's something I would like to have under my command. Any way I can talk you into making up a tome for me?”

“I'll try. But they had some way of imparting the knowledge directly to my brain. I'm not sure I can write a tome.”

“Oh well,” said the frowning Altmer. “It figures those secretive bastards would have found a workaround to transmitting their knowledge. Still, you're fortunate to have gotten it. They must have really thought the world of you. And naming you archmage?”

“You know why I turned that down?” asked Nora. When Faralda shook her head Nora continued on. “I don't deserve it.” She held up a hand to stop Faralda from speaking so she could finish. “Maybe my actions were enough to make me worthy. But I didn't achieve that which other archmages had. I'm not the master of any schools, so I'm really not the equal of any master mage here.”

“You underestimate yourself, dear heart. Of course you are not a match for any of the masters in their schools. However, you are strongly eclectic. You don't know as much about destruction as I do, but I don't come close to your understanding in several of the other schools. But I can understand why you turned it down. You're a woman of action. You need to be on the road, taking care of the evils of this world while you prepare yourself to take on the ultimate evil. Am I right?”

“Correct. Though I'm about to take more of a hand in confronting a lesser evil. If they are lesser. That Thalmor mage was trying to unmake the world through the Eye. I think that is the goal of the Thalmor, and it's something I can't allow.”

“I, I didn't know that,” stammered Faralda, eyes wide. “There have been rumors, conjecture. But nothing solid. I can assure you that most of the Altmer like the world the way it is. Food, drink, friends. And sex,” she said with a laugh. “Something we three agree on. I have no desire to become one with some primordial mass of the Altmer. I like being an individual, thank you.”

“What are your beliefs, my dear?” asked Nora, genuinely curious.

“Well, many believe it is possible to ascend to the realm of the Aedra, becoming gods,” said Faralda, becoming serious. “But since there have been no new divines in the memory of my people, at least not from our stock, I doubt that. Most of us believe we go to a paradise to a short time to cleanse our spirits for rebirth. Rebirth includes cleansing our memories from us, so I think we should enjoy this life while we have it. Yes.”

“Maybe that's another reason the Thalmor have it out for Talos,” said Nora, sighing. “After all, if none of theirs have become a divine, but a human had.”

“If you believe such things,” said Faralda.

“Oh, I believe that Tiber Septim became something after death,” said Nora with conviction. “Whether a full divine, like Kynareth, or just some kind of beneficial force, I don't know. But when I'm in a service for Talos, something manifests. And when I pray at his shrine I feel an energy entering me. That's real.”

“And you're going to war with the Thalmor?”

“Don't try and talk her out of it,” said Elda from behind Nora. “The bastards deserve everything she can give them.”

“I don't disagree,” said Faralda, closing her eyes. “But be very careful. They may be bastards, but they are powerful bastards. Someday you may become a mage to challenge the power of the Altmer archmages of Alinor in the Isles. But you will still only be one, and they many.”

“I'll be careful. I'm envisioning only striking at them when I can get away with it. But I want to find the soul gems they have trapped the essence of Talos worshipers in. They are cutting off those souls from strengthening the God they worship, and I can't let that go on.”

“And what will you do with these soul gems when you have them?” asked Faralda, raising an eyebrow. “As far as anyone knows, they are trapped there for good, or until some mage siphons that energy into something else. And their personalities are doomed to the Soul Cairn forever.”

That part of this world caused Nora to work up a righteous rage, just like that she felt when she tried to defend an innocent man in prewar Boston. It was unfair that someone who had led a good life was destined to an afterlife of suffering just because some bastard cast a spell on them. She didn't know much about the realms of Oblivion. Some were said to be beautiful, the inhabitants mostly happy. That was never said of the Soul Cairn.

“If there's a way around that, I will find it,” said Nora, shaking her head. “In the meantime, I intend to collect as many filled black soul gems from the Thalmor as I can, for eventual release.”

“I can see her finding a solution,” said Eldawyn. “Our Nora is tenacious if nothing else.”

“But, this is the natural order of things,” protested Faralda. “Oh, I hate black soul gems myself, and refuse to use them. But other mages are not so selective.”

 _Then those mages need to learn the error of their ways_ , thought Nora, determined now to end that practice if possible.

The next evening, after class, Nora, Eldawyn and Faralda were on the top of the central tower, ready to put J'Zargo through his paces.

“So, you wish to leave us, J'Zargo,” said Faralda in her best authoritative voice. “My prize student.”

“Not permanently,” said the anxious Khajiit. “This cat only wishes to improve himself like Lady Nora did. And help the world at the same time.”

“I can see that,” said Faralda, laughing. “And you can always come back, assuming no one has made you into a rug.”

J'Zargo looked like he didn't relish that image, but he pulled himself up to his full height and gave back a level gaze. Nora had to admit that the Khajiit looked formidable. He was dressed in steel plate armor from head to foot, expert mage robes over it all. The hilt of a great sword protruded over his left shoulder, obviously his weapon of choice, after his magic that is.

Nora cast a detect spell, reading the magicka store of the Khajiit. It didn't match her own, but was impressive for a student. Near what Eldawyn had, and sure to grow in time.

“Let's see your spells,” said Nora, looking over at the targets they had erected on the roof. “Your whole repertoire.”

J'Zargo nodded, then moved into a mage's fighting stance, both hands at the ready, and started sending offensive spells into the targets. Fire, then frost, then shock, showing off several versions of each type. He cast a powerful ward to his front, something the cat was having trouble with when Nora first arrived at the school. He cast healing on himself, then all the observers, then some armor spells. He seemed to be skilled enough. Less than Eldawyn, more than Sofia.

“Okay,” said Nora, pulling a practice sword from its sheath. “Let's spar.”

J'Zargo was good, though limited by his weapon. That sword would deal terrible damage if it hit. Against someone with Nora's speed he hadn't a chance. When Nora attacked he did his best to get his blade in the way. A few times he succeeded. After about ten minutes of attack and defense, Nora called a halt.

“I guess J'Zargo didn't do so well with his sword.”

“You did fine, J'Zargo,” said a smiling Nora. “You passed you audition. Now I need to see how you handle yourself in a team. So tomorrow we will assemble outside of Winterhold and see how you handle yourself. But so far I like what I've seen.”

After the Khajiit had left the roof Faralda turned to Nora. “Well, he did well enough with his magic, but you handled him easily in the close combat.”

“My dear, I don't mean to brag, but there are very few people I can't handle easily in close combat on this world. What I need to see is if J'Zargo can fight as part of a team. And we'll find that out tomorrow.”

 _And we need to get him some better armor,_ thought Nora. Hardened steel might be okay for the common battlemage, but she wanted the cat to be much better protected. So some better armor and enchantments, after he proved he could function with her group.

J'Zargo proved himself the next day in a couple of hours of maneuvers on the ice. He listened to orders and did his best to follow instructions. He fought by the side of Lydia and Jordis and Valdimar while Sofia and Elesia attacked. Not the best Nora had ever seen but definitely not the worst. He was someone she could work with, and she talked with the tired Khajiit after their training session.

“You're in,” she said, and the Khajiit broke into a wide smile. “But there will be more training before we see any real action.”

“That is good,” said the Khajiit, his face serious. “Nora is a skilled leader. J'Zargo sees this. And J'Zargo feels good about his chances with her.”

Nora thought about that. She didn't want to lose any more people, an unlikely prospect at best. And she didn't want this idealistic young cat to join the ranks of her dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends the main Mage's Guild questline. Nora is now an even stronger mage, though still not a master. And I wanted to get a Khajiit into the party, and the mage J'Zargo is perfect.


	47. Chapter Forty-seven – Expert Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora gets back into the swing of things in college, then clears the air with Tolfdir. J'Zargo joins the team, and then its to Whiterun and Castle Valkyrja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No violence. Explicit sex.

Nora spent the next couple of weeks learning everything she could from all the instructors. Tolfdir was pulling double duty as Archmage and Master of Alteration. The Dragonborn absorbed lessons in magic like they were fine wine, taking them all in and making them hers.

Alteration gave her Entomb, letting her place a victim in the ground temporarily and release them unharmed. To Punish? Fabricate Object let her make various things temporarily, including bridges. While Tumble Magnet allowed her to project a globe of force that pulled enemies into it. Still not sure of Conjuration, she chose a pair of spells, Oathbound Guardian, one that gave her followers a boost to their protection, and Expel Daedra, which would give her the power to send the mighty summoned creatures back to their plane of Oblivion.

Faralda worked with Nora overtime, giving her the entire range of Wall spells, Flames, Frost and Storms. With those Nora could raise walls of elemental power between herself and enemies, surely useful in a number of situations. Added to those were Bombardment, Shock Nova and Sleet Storm, adding another elemental spell from each subschool of the discipline to her arsenal. From Illusion she picked Mind Control, letting her force a weak opponent to fight for her, and Seidstone, a spell that let her produce an object that would project the images of nearby dead. From Restoration she got Healing Blossom, a preparation spell that automatically healed her when her health got too low, and Nature's Balance, which would let her switch out her health with a target. Good for both harming an enemy or helping an ally in trouble.

She would have loved to get some of the master spells, but those were barred to her until she was ready to take the Master's Quests for each school. When she asked Faralda about that the master mage laughed.

“You've already come along faster than any student in the history of the College. Don't worry, my little mage. You are on the verge of being ready for the Master's Quest in four of the five schools.”

“Oh?”

“Well, you haven't progressed as far in Conjuration as in the others. I understand why, but there are some master spells in the school you will find useful.”

“I don't like dealing with the dead,” said Nora emphatically, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Like I said, I understand. But one of the spells allows you to banish people and things to Oblivion, permanently. That might prove useful in your fights.”

Nora still wasn't sure about that. There were too many spells in Conjuration dealing with calling up evil creatures. Sure, she had some, and she wouldn't try to forget them. Calling up Golden Saints and other Daedra. But to deal with what amounted to necromancy, raising dead bodies or calling on the spirits of the deceased, was more than she could stomach.

The Dragonborn had come to this world not sure about the forces of magic. Now she was a super fan, wanting to gather all the power she could. One day Tolfdir took her aside for a talk in the archmage's quarters.

“You are progressing swiftly, Nora,” said the old mage, keeping his eyes averted from her, then obviously catching a glimpse of her form. Nora realized that the man was no longer under the compulsion of the Eye, and other memories were coming to the fore. Including his involuntary rape of a student.

“But you may be progressing too quickly. You are growing in power, but has your wisdom caught up?”

“I think so,” said Nora, insulted at being basically called immature.

“But the powers..”

“Archmage Tolfdir. I used nuclear weapons on my world. Weapons such as Gatling lasers that were like unleashing a hundred fire bolts a second. I know how to use power. And remember, I wasn't the one who was seduced by the Eye of Magnus.”

“True,” said the embarrassed mage, again looking away from her.

 _What in the hell is going on?_ thought Nora. She wondered if something else was on the man's mind, and she had a suspicion as to what it was.

“Are you still beating yourself up over what happened in Saarthal, Master Tolfdir?”

“Well...”

“You don't need to do that. We were both trapped in that situation. No fault for either of us.”

“But,” said the old man, his pleading eyes finally looking into hers. “I can't forget how you looked. How you felt. That an old man like myself could make love to a beautiful woman like yourself. And it was forced on you. You had to be disgusted laying with me.”

Nora decided to take matters into her own hands. She stood up and started to undo the hasps and belt of her robes, all the while looking Tolfdir in the eyes.

“What are you doing?” asked Tolfdir in a hushed voice.

“Proving to you that you didn't disgust me,” she said, pulling the robe over her head, then kicking off her boots. She pulled off the cloth covering that substituted for a bra on this world, then pulled her panties down, until she was standing naked in front of the man.

“So beautiful,” said the mage, his eyes locked on her.

“Not too thin? Not too muscular?”

“No,” he said, licking his lips. “Perfect.”

“Don't you think you should get undressed as well? It is not like a gentleman to let a lady get naked in front of him without reciprocating.”

“I...”

“Look. We're going to go into the chamber next to this one, get on that bed, and then we are going to fuck until we can't fuck any more. Understand? So get out of those clothes before I rip them off you, and you have to explain to your housekeeper what happened to your robes.”

“If you're sure,” said the mage, but Nora could see the lust in his eyes. He pulled off his robe, pulled down his small clothes, and stood there as naked as she was.

Tolfdir had the older body she remembered. Still fit and firm in most places, a little bit of a pooch on his stomach. He was already half hard, a respectable penis starting to rise. Not the best Nora had ever seen, but not the worst either, and she felt herself getting wet at the thought of what she was about to do.

Nora took Tolfdir by the hand and led him to the bed, then pushed him down on it. She climbed up and moved her face to his crouch, licking and kissing his cock as it continued to firm up, Soon it was standing at full attention, but she continued to work on it, hearing the gasps of the man as she slid her lips up and down the shaft while her left hand played with his balls.

“I'm about to cum,” said the mage in a soft voice.

 _Can't have that_ , thought, Nora, moving up his body, kissing the entire way, until she touched her lips to his. Reaching down to grab his cock, she was about to maneuver herself on top of him, when he shifted away.

“I want to return the favor,” he said, as he gently shifted her onto her back, then kissed his way down, lingering for a couple of minutes on an erect nipple while his hand played with her other breast. Shivers of pleasure radiated from her breast, and she gasped again. He then moved down to her navel, running his tongue around the indentation, then further down until he found her clitoris.

Nora sucked in a breath as the man worked on her clitoris and labia with mouth and tongue. She had to admit, the man knew what he was doing, and within minutes she was gasping out her passion as an orgasm hit her. He kept working at her genitals until she had another, then moved up and kissed her on the lips, letting her taste herself. Now he maneuvered over her, pressing her legs apart. She opened them gladly, reaching up and pulling him in. His cock touched her entrance, teasing her for a moment, then slid into the first inch of her hot wet tunnel. She grunted, letting herself relax her vaginal muscles, and he slid another couple of inches in, then some more, until he was fully in her.

Nora loved the feeling of being filled. She could spend an hour just like this, enjoying the feel of a cock in her pussy. Tolfdir had other thoughts, and started to slowly move in and out while his mouth met hers. He started getting into a rhythm, and soon he was hitting all the right places. Nora gasped, then cried out, riding the waves of pleasure, building up to another orgasm, until it hit, her back arched, and she cried out in her passion.

Tolfdir kept riding her, giving her all that he had. Nora wondered if he only had one cum in him. At his age that was not unusual. Older men could cum more than once in a day, but normally only after several hours of rest. She wanted the man to get the most enjoyment he could out of her, and opened her pussy up, relaxing the muscles, so he would get just a little bit of wet friction, letting him last. She came again, this one more powerful than the others, and when she was coming down noticed that Tolfdir was starting to grunt. Reading the signs she clamped down on his cock, giving him all the tight wet friction she could manage. She knew she was tighter than most, wetter than most, hotter than most. She had the kind of pussy that men loved to come in, and she gave the old mage her best. And Tolfdir grunted loudly and gave her everything he had, blasting a copious amount of cum into her pussy.

They lay in each other's arms for several minutes, Tolfdir's cock softening in her tunnel, then finally slipping out. He smiled down at her and kissed her, then rolled off.

“Feel better? “asked a smiling Nora, basking in the afterglow. “I sure do.”

“That was wonderful. Even better than Saarthal. I haven't really done anything like that since my wife died.”

“Because we were both willing participants,” said a breathless Nora. “Both here to make sure that the other was satisfied.”

“And you really were?”

“Look at my nipples, at the flush on my chest. And you heard how I came. Of course I'm satisfied.”

“I know you're not looking for a full time lover,” said Tolfdir sadly. “I would love to have you fulfill that role for me, but we both know it's not going to happen. But I would like a return engagement, sometime.”

“Definitely,” said Nora, kissing the man on his forehead. “And now that you know what you're missing, go find yourself another full time lover.”

Tolfdir rolled over, soon asleep, and Nora smiled down on him as she cleaned herself up, then gathered her clothes to get dressed. It really wasn't a mercy fuck, though there had been elements of that in it. Tolfdir was an experienced lover, better than most she had fucked. And now he had no reason to think that she was disgusted at the thought of him touching her.

Nora later met with J'Zargo, wanting to get the elephant in the room out of the way with him before they hit the road, her plan for three or four days later.

“No, friend Nora. That will not be a problem for this cat. Mate all you want. Khajiit, most of them, only mate when the females are in heat, and then only with the one they are bonded to.”

That sounded sensible to Nora, though she was sure that she wouldn't like only wanting sex when she was in heat. She enjoyed being a member of a species that could enjoy pleasure at any time, in any place.

“Are all Khajiit like that?”

“Most, but not all. There are deviants among our people who will have sex with anything willing, or even unwilling, if it suits them. But not J'Zargo. Don't you worry.”

That was a relief. They could continue their sexual games on the road and not have to worry about the females turning down the Khajiit. Maybe some of them wouldn't reject him. She wasn't sure what she would do. She had never had sex with a ghoul, but Khajiit were not ugly in that way. That they were hairy as hell might be a problem, but she could possibly get around that. With J'Zargo she wouldn't have that worry, and she resolved to make sure they got around some females of his species so he could take care of any needs if he desired.

“Did you have sex with the old man?” asked Faralda when Nora approached her that evening.

“I think that is between me and Tolfdir.”

“I don't disapprove,” said the smiling Altmer. “It's about time the old man got some. I've thought of offering myself, but I was afraid he was an old prude and I would ruin our working relationship.”

“Well, he's definitely no prude,” said a smiling Nora, recalling her session with the old man. “He was very good. Not the absolute best, but very good. In fact, he asked for a return engagement, and I intend to offer him one before I hit the road again.”

“Well good for him,” said Faralda with a laugh. “He got some from one of the most desirable women in Skyrim, and she's coming back for more.”

“I don't think...”

“That you're that desirable. Oh please. You have a classically beautiful face, gorgeous hair black as a raven's wing, and eyes that people fall into. You have the body of a warrior angel, a voice that drives men to desire, and a sexual scent that pushes all the right buttons. You could have any man in this frozen kingdom, and most of the women.”

“Well, are you going to offer yourself to him?”

“I think I will, after you have taken your fill,” said the smiling elf. “I want a man every once in a while, but I don't believe in sleeping with students.” Faralda burst out laughing. “Well, you were the exception, my dear. But most of the men here are just too self centered for my tastes. The typical Nord, most of them. Stick the cock in, move it enough to cum, and expect you to be eternally grateful. The Bosmer aren't much better. At least Aren was a Dunmer, and they take almost as much pride in their sexual prowess as Altmer men.”

“You and Aren?”

“Of course. As I said before, Skyrim is cold and sometimes a girl needs something alive in her. And Aren was happy to oblige.”

“I'm so sorry that your lover died,” said Nora, looking into the eyes of the elf.

“We weren't really lovers,” said the elf, shaking her head. “More like convenient partners. But yes, it was a tragedy. But at least you came out the other side of the ordeal alive.”

Finally the day came when Nora decided to leave. She had her return engagement with Tolfdir the day before, then spent the night with Faralda, covering all of her sexual bases. And then she was in her armor and winter clothing, the horses loaded up, the party ready to go.

“Are we going to mount up?” asked J'Zargo.

“Not yet. We have some miles to go yet,” said Nora, smiling at the Khajiit.

“Miles to go. Are we to walk the horses?” asked the Khajiit, frowning.

“Make sure you're touching one of my people, and gather some of the reins in your hand,” said Nora. She didn't know if that was necessary, but she didn't want to leave anyone behind. Once they got to their first destination she would experiment, but now was the time to move.

Nora visualized the location she wanted to teleport to, a point a few miles south of the Whistling Mine, then cast the spell. The world faded out, then back in, and they were at the spot she had visualized.

“What happened?” asked a wide eyed J'Zargo.

“Teleportation spell. Courtesy of the Psijic order. And, here we go again.” The world faded out, then back in and they were at another point fifteen miles from where they had been. Over the next hour Nora cast teleport after teleport, moving the party the two hundred sixty odd miles from Winterhold to Valkyrja in seventeen jumps, taking just over an hour. Nora was exhausted when they stopped, and she stumbled up the stairs and into the castle while her people took care of the horses.

The staff cook put a home-cooked meal in front of her along with some wine. Nora ate the double portion, thanking the cook for her care, then walked slowly to the master's chamber, falling into bed in her full armor and drifting off to a deep sleep.

“Feel better,” asked Eldawyn as Nora came back to the world.

Nora checked her implant, surprised to see that it was only a little after four in the afternoon. “Much.”

“Then I would like to teach you some more about enchanting, and the smithy said she was willing to train you in some of her art.”

Nora would have preferred to just rest, but she definitely wanted to know how to make and repair armor, and as Eldawyn had told her before, being able to enchant on the fly was a good thing.

The smith was hard at work constructing something out of a tight mesh red chain-mail like the guards wore. Nora walked over to talk with her.

“I have a Khajiit battle mage I would like some heavy armor for. The best protection you can give him. What do you have?”

“Well, I don't have enough of the materials for ebony or glacial, like your Housecarls have. So, let me see. How about dragon bone armor, if you have some of the bones.”

“We've got about a dozen bones among our baggage,” said Elesia, looking at the smith. “As well as a bunch of scales.”

“Very good. So let me get the measurements for your Khajiit, give me two days, and I'll have it for you. Only three thousand Septims for labor.”

“Aren't you my vassal or something?” asked Nora, wondering why it would cost anything.

“No, Thane. I'm a contractor, hired by the same people who hired the guards. And I charge for my services. The idea is that you don't have to go elsewhere for your smithing services, and anything I produce here will be at least as good as what you could get somewhere else.”

“Okay, make the armor.” She looked over at Eldawyn. “And go ahead and see what kind of enchantments J'Zargo wants. Give him the works.”

“I wonder how much I should charge for that?” asked the serious faced Altmer, who broke out in a laugh at the look Nora gave her.

“I will pay for your services if you want,” Nora finally said. “It's only fair.”

“I make enough from my share of the loot,” said the laughing elf. “And I get to make and enchant jewelry on the side. So never mind the pay. But I do want you to make some trinkets with the forge while we are here. Iron daggers, some simple jewelry. Then you can enchant them and we can sell them in Whiterun.”

“And what is that you are making there?” asked Nora, looking at the interesting red chain-mail.

“A suit of chain of my own design,” said the smith proudly, turning the red armor over. “It is stronger than any other chain I have ever heard of. And lighter, while making almost no noise, even before you enchant it.”

“Any way to add plates to it?”

“No. The hauberk and chausers are a single piece. But you could always strap some over it. Also, I can make boots and gauntlets of the same material. And a hood if you'd like. Red or black.”

Nora liked the idea of black, which would blend in better in most surroundings than a red that shouted out here I am. Both would stand out against the snow of the north, so there was no advantage to either one up there.

“Can I take a piece and test it out?”

“Be my guest. Take that panel over there and have at it.”

There were targets in the room for archery practice, as well as for swinging swords. Nora placed the panel over one of the targets, took what looked like a very powerful black bow down from a wall rack, then pulled some arrows out of a barrel. She sighted in on the armor, then loosed. The arrow struck and partially penetrated the armor, much to her disappointment.

“I don't think it's better than what I already have,” said Nora, holding up the panel with the arrow sticking in it. The arrow didn't push all the way through, and to be fair, the wound it would have inflicted would have been very shallow. Still, it had not performed as advertised.

“And you used the Valkyrja Black Bow,” said the scowling armorer. “And the Valkyrja Nightingale arrows as well. No wonder you got penetration. That combination would be sending an arrow completely through your ebony chain.”

Nora doubted that, but decided to give the smith another chance. She got her own bow from upstairs, along with the ebony arrows she normally used. She sent a couple of shafts into the panel, and was surprised to see them bounce away with no penetration.

“Can you fix my ebony chain if I put some holes in it?”

“I could. But once you see the difference I doubt if you will want it.”

Nora placed her ebony chain over the target, arranging it carefully, then picked up the Black Bow and matching arrows again. She sent a shaft into the chain, eyes widening as the arrow sank into the mail. She put another one through, then aimed one at the ebony plate. At least the arrow bounced from that, though it left a suitable dent in the metal.

“What's it made out of?” she asked the smith.

“Leather, hardened steel and void salts,” answered the woman.

“Void salts,” exclaimed Eldawyn. “What do you do, take down Storm Atronachs?”

“No, I pay a warrior mage team. The mage summons the creature, then the warrior kills it. And then the mage heals the warrior. Not the safest profession, but they do well with it. Charge five hundred gold a measure. It takes two measures for the hauberk, and one each for the boot and glove sets. And I infuse the steel chain into the leather with magic. Doesn't keep you any warmer than standard chain, but it repels water like a duck's feathers, and keeps the links from clanking together.”

“How much?”

“For a full set, twenty thousand gold. For the hauberk alone, twelve thousand.”

“And without the hood.” Nora was sure the hood would also resist penetration, but she wanted her people to have protection against bashing as well, and only a hard helm would do that.

“Eighteen thousand.”

“I know you don't like armor,”said Nora, looking over at her Altmer friend, “but the leather I got you definitely helped keep you alive. Would you wear this.” She was waiting for the refusal, and then the argument until she either gave up or Eldawyn gave in.

“If it makes you feel better, darling, then yes.”

Nora was shocked, but she was going to go with the assent while she had it.

“Four sets in black,” she told the smith, whose eyes grew wide. “One hood for my mage friend here, who I don't think wants a helmet.” Eldawyn shook her head, and Nora was happy enough that her friend was going to take the arrow protection.

“Now, what do you have for light armor helmets.” Her people wearing heavy armor already had helmets of the same material, and J'Zargo would have a barbaric looking helm of dragon bone.

“Well, the best against penetration and solid blows would be glass. Malachite, really, though it's commonly called glass. Really tough, really light. And I add more padding than most smiths, so the force of a blow to the head is absorbed. Green or red?”

“How much?”

“Three thousand each,” said the smith, shrugging her shoulders. “I have three each of the green and red on hand, and can fit them to your people with the padding, so no need to cut them.”

Nora did the math in her head and whistled. Eighty-six thousand was quite the sum, but she wanted her people protected. Mourning unnecessary deaths was also quite expensive, and she preferred to avoid those.

“Okay, will these do?” she asked, pulling out a number of flawless gems from her belt pouch. Five diamonds, a half dozen rubies and seven sapphires, all of the best quality.

The smith looked the gems over closely, smiling. “A little more than I'm asking for, but I can throw in a couple of good quality shields as well.”

“Good enough. Now, does anyone on your staff do leather work?” Nora thought it about time she introduced some of the concepts of Commonwealth outfitting to Skyrim.

* * *

“Of course, my Lady,” said the guard captain, Solveig, her pretty face smiling back at Nora. “And it is so nice of you to offer your home to the unfortunate children of this land. I will have a pair of warriors seek out the child you mentioned in Windhelm, Sophie, and bring her here to safety. Then we'll go after the little boy, Blaise, in the stables in Solitude. It will bring joy to all to have children living here.”

“I'll go ahead and talk to Lucia in Whiterun,” said Nora, nodding and thinking of that orphan. “After I see the Jarl and Farengar.”

She had a few days to kill before heading off to Solitude, where she had several missions. First she would find the page of Conjuration, in a cave just outside of Whiterun. After that finding the lost page of Alteration outside of Solitude, then to Delphine who had asked to meet her a week from today. Delphine had no idea how fast Nora could travel, and Nora had no doubt she would get there in plenty of time. After doing whatever it was that Delphine wanted, probably something to do with the Thalmor, she would work her way down to Falkreath to get the Destruction pages, looking for the wild shrine of that school while there. Afterwards she would head to Windhelm, in whose vicinity the last two pages were located.

Balgruuf called for another feast to welcome her back home, and Nora had no way to decline. Besides, she liked the Jarl, and wanted to fill him in on everything that had happened.

“I'm going to Solitude in a couple of days, but I would appreciate it if you didn't inform Elisif.”

“Elisif will be hurt if you go through her Hold and don't stop in to say hello,” cautioned Balgruuf.

“And I do intend to stop in, but only after I take care of some secret business outside of town.”

“I understand. And best you tell me no more.”

Farengar was very excited to see her, gushing about all the orders he had gotten, then gushing more over her progress at the College.

“You should be proud,” he said. “Fastest advancement in the history of the College.”

“How long did it take you to reach Master?”

“Oh, I never made it that far. I'm an expert, but probably less advanced than you are.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. Not everyone has the talent to achieve master. Expert is difficult enough for most mages. And I found a good position with Jarl Balgruuf. I have everything I need, and the time to do my research.”

Nora thought about that for a moment. Just like academics on old Earth, mages here came in two flavors. Practitioners and researchers. Nora was a practitioner through and through. Maybe someday, after the current crisis was over, she might look into research. But with all the problems of this world she didn't see her ever having the time. Farengar was a pure researcher, having very little time for using magic outside the palace.

“I'm thinking about the threshing machine next,” said Farengar, pointing to a diagram he had drawn. "Since its powered by the wheels turning, and only needs a couple of horses, I think we will be able to get superstitious farmers to accept it.”

“Good idea. And what about our next steam project.”

“This,” said Farengar, flipping the thresher plan away, revealing a set of gears that would turn a shaft. “Almost an exact duplicate from that book you gave me, so I take little credit for it. But if we could build a test vessel, run it in and out of the harbor at Solitude, maybe make some runs to High Rock, I think we would be flooded with orders.”

Nora agreed with that sentiment. A steam powered ship could move faster than most sailing vessels, though a clipper ship could move as fast. But it didn't have to depend on wind, always the wild card with sailing ships.

“Go with both of those. And have we made any money yet?”

“Quite a bit, but I've plowed it back into the company for the start up costs of the other projects.”

“Good. While I want to make money, it's more important to build a diversified manufacturing base. Good work.”

Nora found Lucia in the plaza built around the Gildergreen, where she normally spent her days. The child looked just as forlorn as ever, begging for the few coins that would fill her stomach.

“And how are you doing today, Lucia?” asked Nora, kneeling to get on the child's level.

“Okay, I guess. I get some food every day, but I'm still so hungry.”

“Would you like to come live with me?”

The child's face lit up with hope.

“Really,” she squealed. “You have a home for me?”

“I have a nice new home just outside of Whiterun. Your own bed, lots of room to run, and soon you could have a brother and sister to play with.”

“You mean it? You wouldn't mind?”

“Not at all, daughter.”

The child threw herself into Nora's arms, giving the Dragonborn a tight hug with her little arms. The child was sobbing, and Nora felt a tear in her own eye. She also felt good, fulfilled. It wasn't saving the world from being unmade, but it was changing a young life, saving Lucia's world. They walked back to the castle hand in hand, Lucia chatting about her dreams, which now seemed possible.

Since they had a couple of days to kill, and Nora could only take so much team training on top of smithing and enchanting, she decided to show her new house off. She had invitations sent out to the who's who of Whiterun, as well as some of her favorite merchants and shopkeepers. The guest list topped fifty, and she ordered plenty of food and drink, as well as hiring Mikael to play for the party. She even invited Nazeem, mostly because she wanted to rub the Redguard's nose in the fact that one didn't have to live in the Cloud District to be considered important. She knew it was a petty motivation, but she really didn't care.

Just before the party she had all of her people suit up so she could look them over. The new chain-mail fit everyone perfectly, and Nora felt that her own was easy to move in. Quieter as well. Eldawyn, working with her, had added double enchantments to all the pieces. And the new leather strappings, reminiscent of the web gear of the United States Military, were fitted and adjusted. Straps over shoulder, attached to the belt that would hold weapons and pouches, a fanny pack on the back giving them more storage space when backpacks were left behind, the gear was as utilitarian as it got. And there were clasps on the front and rear shoulder straps that accepted harden plates to protect the vital thorax from piercing damage. Satisfied with the new gear, Nora dismissed everyone to get ready for the party.

An hour later the guests started to arrive. Lucia was there with Nora to greet them on entry. The child was freshly scrubbed and wearing a new gown, a wide smile on her face, especially when Nora introduced her as the Dragonborn's daughter. Within a half an hour the castle was filled with conversation, laughter, the sound of clinking glasses. The large dining room wasn't big enough for all the guests, so Nora introduced another concept. Trays of food and small plates on all the tables, so the guests could eat while conversing, filling their stomachs over the length of the gathering.

Other Holds might have distanced the nobility from the common folk. Not Whiterun under Balgruuf. The Thanes and lesser nobles mixed easily and readily with the commoners, especially the entrepreneurs who were the financial muscle of the Hold. Arcadia, Hulda, the owners of Warmaidens, all were having a good time. And then there was Nazeem, the Redguard.

“Look at all these women,” said the man in a loud voice, talking with Belathor and Jon Battle-Born. Kodlak, standing with Farkus and Aela, glared at the man, but Nazeem was oblivious. “And red. It reminds one of a high priced bordello, yes.”

Belathor laughed loudly, but the Battle-Born boy looked embarrassed. Obviously this was not how one talked about their host at a party.

“Of course, everyone knows Thane Nora is a whore. Spreading her legs for every cock in the Hold. And those little whores she runs around with?” The man made tisking noises as he shook his head.

Nora felt her face heat up, and she tried to hold down her rage. Insulting her house was one thing. Even her. She had a thick skin. But to label her followers as whores was too much. So she walked over to the trio, a false smile pasted on her face.

“Enjoying yourself, Nazeem?”

“Why, yes,” said the Redguard, shuffling his feet. “I was just telling these gentlemen...”

“That my castle reminded you of a whore house. Why is that? Not getting any at home? Or is your wife tired of getting fucked by a micro-penis and wants a real man? Well, you won't find any pussy here. Not for you. But some of the girls at the Bannered Mare might be convinced to lay with you, for the right price.”

“Why, you...”

“You what? Whore? Yes, I enjoy sex, and who I sleep with is my own business. But I have not taken money for it in quite some time. I really don't mind if you insult me. Or my house. It is, after all, a structure of wood and stone, and therefor devoid of feelings. But I will not stand for you insulting the brave women who fight beside me. They sweat, bleed, and in some cases die for me. You are not worth the merest body hair on those women, or the least drop of sweat.”

“I don't have to..”

“Stand for this? Well, yes. Yes you do. Unless you want to challenge me,” said Nora in a chilling voice, eyes narrowing. “Or you can walk out of here like the coward you are.”

Nazeem was shaking now. He looked like he was on the verge of collapse. Then he turned around and stormed to the entrance of the castle, leaving.

The room erupted with clapping and cheers, and Nora thought the man was not well liked. Balgruuf approached her soon after.

“Thane Nora. I can't blame you for your actions. The man is a bore, but a very well connected one. The only reason I put up with him is his business connections with Hammerfell, connections which benefit my Hold. It would have been better if you had confronted him in private.”

“I know, Jarl Balgruuf. But to hear him insult followers of mine, when two have given their lives for me and now reside in Sovngarde. That was too much. I really don't care what he thinks of me and my sex life, but...”

“No problem there, Nora,” said Balgruuf, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. “There are high born ladies in Skyrim who would make you look like a celibate saint. And what you do is your business. But remember, honorless men like Nazeem will attack you in any way they can. The man is very well connected in his homeland, and it wouldn't surprise me if he sought revenge for you embarrassing him in public. Be careful.”

The rest of the evening passed relatively uneventfully. Nora had a conversation with Arcadia, telling the alchemist what she wanted, if not the reason for it. Arcadia seemed to think it possible, and asked Nora to come by her shop the next day. Finally the guests started excusing themselves. Vilkas, Farkus and Aela stuck around, and Nora wondered if there was something they wanted. They did, and soon she and the companions were naked on the bed of the master's chamber, making Nora feel like the whore she was at heart. And loving every moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got Tolfdir settled, and everyone equipped with the armor I like in game. And a confrontation with everyone's favorite character, Nazeremn which will turn deadly in the future. Next up, Solitude, and the lead in to some familiar quests.


	48. Chapter Forty-eight – The Immortal Coil – Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora goes after the first of the missing pages, then on to Morthal to seek help with Eldawyn's posession. She investigates Talos worship, and finds that it is stronger than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence.

The first stop of the day was about ten miles from the castle. A short teleport to the nearby road, a place Nora had stood before. Graywinter Watch it was called, a small cavern, its entrance overlooking the White River. People in the area said that the cave was bad news. People had been disappearing near it for the last month, and the guards, rightfully afraid of the supernatural, had refused to investigate.

 _I wonder what they would do if the Jarl ordered them to check out the cavern?_ thought Nora. They would probably lie, and nothing would be done unless the Jarl or Irileth came down in person to supervise.

Having a general idea of where the cave was didn't mean they could find it immediately. It took almost an hour before they found a likely entrance. Feeling the evil radiating from that opening, Nora was sure it was the place. Either that, or someplace that needed clearing out anyway. She braced herself for entry, not sure what to expect. Weak zombies and skeletons, or powerful Daedra. She readied her bow, her shout and a spell, and led her people into the cave, Eldawyn right behind her.

There was a small cavern with a tunnel opening up on a larger one. Nora wanted to pick out the living targets, the ones that needed to go down first, and so she cast Predator Vision. Suddenly anything with body heat was visible before her, right through the rock. She grunted as she noted only one image was a strong red. The rest of the dozen odd figures standing in the cave glowed the light purple of undead. That told her a lot, since Daedra would glow just as strong in red as men or mer. With her target selected, she shouted Slow Time, then rushed into the cavern.

There were skeletons, a troll, and a number of humanoid figures. Four of the walking dead were wearing the robes of mages. With a chilling realization Nora knew that those had been young mages lured here, thinking they were going to help in some great experiment. Only they had been killed and become part of the experiment. Nora sighted in and loosed, her arrow going right through the chest of the one living being in the cavern, a woman who was in the process of casting something. The last casting she would ever attempt in this life.

“I presume that's Melisandre,” said Eldawyn, looking down on the body as the undead either fell apart or crumbled into dust.

Nora nodded, then knelt by the body, finding a pouch of black soul gems, along with a small purse with the missing page she was looking for. She tossed the gems to Eldawyn. She still didn't like the idea of using the energy from men, mer or beast races, but they had already been taken, and this energy was not going back to them.

They teleported back to the castle, gathered the horses, then jumped again, this time heading for Morthal. Since Nora had not been into the mountains directly north of that city she had to take a round about route. There were a bunch of ruins and altars in those mountains, visible from either side, and supposedly word walls. After meeting with Delphine and doing whatever task the Blade wanted done she was determined to spend two or three days searching for those walls.

The party teleported the two hundred and fifty odd miles to the Dawnstar/Morthal crossroads in seventeen jumps, then the hundred and fifty miles to Morthal in another ten. Nora was tired at the end of the two hour jaunt, but not as much as some of her lesser excursions. She figured it was her body and mind getting used to the spell, and unless someone told her different, she would continue to believe that.

“Okay,” she told the others as they popped into existence on the main road outside of Morthal. “I suggest we spend the night in Morthal, which will give me a chance to talk with the wizard in Morthal today. Then I want to go to Labyrinthian and up to the altar way above it. Maybe I can get another word.”

They had four days before they were to meet with Delphine, so Nora figured they had the time. They rode into Morthal using Thundering Hooves, slowing to a walk before they actually entered the town. The inn was as before, mostly empty, and she secured four rooms for her people, along with baths and meals. She thought it a good idea to pay a courtesy visit on Jarl Idgrod, but was told the old woman had traveled to Solitude to attend a reception at the Thalmor Embassy. That set off alarm bells, and Nora wondered if Delphine wanted to get her into the embassy that way. Nora wasn't sure she liked that idea. She would rather go in with a company of mages and mercenaries if it had been left up to her.

Falion was home, and invited Nora and Eldawyn into his house. Elda uncorked the bottle she carried and took a deep swig.

“Well, you have advanced so fast,” said the mage, gesturing to the pair to seats at his table. “And the Altmer is drinking yet again,” he observed, raising an eyebrow.

“Master Falion. My friend has a problem. I've asked Master Gestor at the College...”

“Ha. That hack couldn't find a ghost if it was hanging out under his bed,” said Falion, sneering. “And the man is no master. An expert at best, though very good for his level.”

“But, he gives the master's quest in his school.”

“You don't need to be a master to do that,” said the Redguard mage. “All he has to do is give you a spell tome, along with some instructions, and you can do the quest.”

“Well, then maybe you can help us?”

“With a spirit possession? It would be easy if it were a common spirit. One spell and she would be free.” Falion cast a spell on Eldawyn, stared at her for a moment, then whistled. “But this is no common spirit. You made a deal with this thing, didn't you girl?”

“Why, yes. It was either that or die,” said Eldawyn, her words slurred.

“You might have been better off dying. At least then you wouldn't have been touched by such a dark force. Know this, Altmer. This spirit will either completely take you over, ejecting your soul from your body. Or you will go mad. And though the drinking helps you keep it at bay, you won't be able to do that much longer.”

“So you've analyzed the problem,” said Nora. “Now, what's the solution?”

“And if it's difficult and dangerous?”

“She's my friend,” said Nora, shrugging her shoulders. “She has saved me innumerable times.”

“As have you, darling,” said Elda, a slight smile on her face.

“I wish I had friends like you when I was adventuring. So, you're willing to make sacrifices. Even risk your lives to drive out the spirit. The cure may be as bad as the condition. The Altmer could die, but at least her own spirit would be free.”

“That's up to Eldawyn,” said Nora, looking at her friend.

“I want this thing out of me,” she said, then cried out in pain.

Falion cast another spell and the pained expression on Elda's face left. “You are free of its influence, for the moment. It will not last long, and it may punish you further when the spell wears off. But at least now you can speak freely. So, you will take the risk. But will you risk your friend's life as well?”

“That's not up to her,” said Nora, raising a hand to silence her friend. “That's my decision. And I say I'm willing to take the risk.”

“Even if it means the world eater is free to destroy everything?”

“I can't live my life hiding from what's in front of me, just so I am guaranteed to be around later.”

“Well said, and nothing less than I would have expected from you, Nora. Okay. I don't have the solution, but I think I know where to look. Not in any tome, but communing on the Planes of Oblivion with powerful forces. I risk much as well, but if you two are willing to try, I can do no less. Give me a month or so and I should have something that can help. No guarantees, but I say we have a fifty fifty shot at it.”

Nora left the wizard's house with hope for her friend. Maybe they would be risking much for nothing. But it was no less than she had done for close friends in the past. And as far as she was concerned, Eldawyn was the best friend she had in Skyrim.

* * *

The next morning the party teleported into Labyrinthian in three jumps. The ruins were mostly quiet, though some undead showed their ugly faces and were taken down. The group rode through the pass to the south, then up the winding path to the mountain on which Skyborn Altar sat. They rode up the path at a normal pace, feeling that it wasn't worth skirting tragedy in falling off the way into the long drops to one side. Halfway up the dragon appeared, a blue that shot waves of cold from its mouth. The four mages did their best to keep it off, sending fire magic at it, mostly missing but hitting enough to keep it from pressing its attack.

When they reached the steps leading up to the altar, over a mile in length, the dragon finally pressed its attack, coming into a low hover and blasting everything it could reach with cold. The party fanned out as they had trained, giving the dragon too many targets to settle on. Arrows and spells hit it, and Nora got in a Marked For Death shout, weakening it. The dragon fell, right on the path behind them, and Valdimar and Jordis finished it off. Nora absorbed the soul in a rush of power, pain and pleasure, adding it to her contained energy, at least temporarily.

There were some injuries, a few of her people who had been near frozen, but with four healers it wasn't long before everyone was back on their feet. They left the horses under the watch of Elesia and J'Zargo, while the rest trudged up the stairs. And into the face of an enemy that was more dangerous than the dragon they had just killed.

Nora didn't know what they were called, but they were a horrific undead beast. At least nine feet tall, with long snouts and bone wings, not a bit of flesh, they walked forward holding large weapons. But their greatest weapon was the use of the Thu'um, shouts that were more powerful than Nora's own. Two of the three creatures shouted, sending the entire party falling back, a couple almost going over the edge.

“Fire,” yelled Nora, calling up the fireball spell and sending globe after globe into the creatures. She wasn't willing to close with them, not with that much power in their shouts. So she, Eldawyn and Sofia burned them, blasting them into bone fragments. Some more skeletons appeared in support, but they were blown apart as well, and the path was open to the summit.

The word wall was ahead, singing to her as a small part of it lit up. She ran toward it, wanting to get at the word to increase her power. The word firmed up, then burned itself into her mind. The second word of Frost Breath appeared in her mental vision, and she used one of her stored dragon souls to unlock the word in her mind.

“Well, what did you get?” asked a smiling Eldawyn.

Nora looked at the wall and shouted, the two words of Frost Breath sending a wave of terrible cold into the stone. “The second word,” crowed Nora. She liked getting new shouts, but it was even better to get the other words of a shout and making it more powerful.

It was about ten in the morning, still most of the day ahead, and Nora wanted to see if she might get another word. That meant finding another close wall like at the altar, one the could get to without crawling through a draugr infested dungeon. Later maybe, but not until she had met with Delphine. And she wanted to investigate something that was bothering her in Solitude.

“I've been looking over the ancient tomes,” said Lydia, who was becoming somewhat of a scholar. “There are several to the west of Solitude, which might be good targets after you take care of business in Solitude, my Thane. And some more south of these mountains that we might be able to explore on the way back to Whiterun.”

“Then we'll do that,” said Nora, deciding that they would go ahead and move on to Solitude. She wished the Greybeards would just give her a list of word walls and let her get on with it. Of course, with teleport now at her command, she could pop into High Hrothgar with two or so jumps from her castle. While she would really like to know what was on the top of that mountain. But having never been there it was out of her reach. Arngeir had said that she would know when she was ready to go up the mountain and meet their leader. If the Greybeards had so much wisdom and power, what might the unseen leader possess? But she might as well argue with that word wall as try to talk Arngeir into letting her up that mountain before he thought she was ready.

It took fifteen jumps to reach the outskirts of Solitude. Nora swallowed one of the potions Arcadia had concocted for her before their last jump, checking out her appearance in a hand mirror she had brought from Earth. Nora now had red hair, green eyes, and features slightly different from her own. Arcadia had done a masterful job, and this would be her appearance for the next twenty-four hours. She had several other potions that would change her appearance again, making her look like a different person. The perfect accessory for covert operations.

“Put up the horses,” she told her people in her altered voice, a little higher pitched than her normal tone. “We'll spend this night in the inn by the docks. I want to see something, so I will be going alone.”

“You think that wise?” asked Eldawyn, raising an eyebrow.

“I won't be causing any trouble,” said Nora, smoothing out the mage robes that would be her garb for this excursion.

“Darling, you don't have to cause trouble. Trouble follows you.”

“Guilty. But I'll be careful.”

Nora walked through the outskirts into the town, moving down the crowded thoroughfare without garnering much in the way of attention. She marveled once again at the vitality of this city, which though mostly Nord, still had a cosmopolitan society. The Dragonborn stopped at Evette San's stall to purchase a bottle of wine, testing her disguise with someone who had reason to recognize her. San sold her the bottle without batting an eye, and Nora thought her alchemical disguise was going to fool anyone she came in contact with.

She took a turn further into the town and headed toward Castle Dour, passing through the courtyard along with many other citizens, heading for the multi-divine temple that was the primary place of worship in the city. There were other temples, of course. Each of the eight divines, excluding Talos, had their own halls of worship, but this temple was the most prestigious.

The temple was half empty, it not being time for a service to any of the Divines. Still, there were a lot of people there, praying at one of the eight shrines, avoiding the empty ninth alcove, or talking to one of the many priests.

“Why is one of the alcoves empty?” Nora asked a good looking female priest.

“That was the shrine to Talos, the former Emperor Tiber Septim. Under the White Gold Concordant we no longer worship him. Tiber Septim was an amazing man, the founder of the Empire. But he was no God.”

Nora nodded and walked forward, her eyes searching for signs of Altmer in the chamber. There were several people in obscuring robes, taller than most, and she thought they might be Altmer, perhaps Thalmor. She looked over the empty alcove, just as a citizen unobtrusively dropped a piece of paper on the base of the shrine.

Nora moved slowly, making sure no one was watching her, and picked up the paper, quickly folding it and putting it in a pocket of her robe. She noticed that the man who had dropped the paper was looking at her, nodding as she met his eyes. Following the man from the temple, she sat down next to him on a bench in the courtyard outside.

“Do you believe, sister?” asked the Nord after checking their surroundings.

“Talos is a God,” said Nora firmly. “I have prayed at his shrines and felt the power of his blessing. That was no mere man.” She didn't mention that Talos was responsible for shortening the cool down on her shouts, the time between being able to use one and utilize another.

“I am glad you have come to that viewpoint,” said the man. “Many Nords have given up the faith out of fear of the Thalmor. Or because it is inconvenient to their dealings with the Empire.”

“And is there a priest I can talk to?”

“There is, but you must first prove to me that you are to be trusted.”

“How do I do that?”

“Keep that paper, which explains our views. But put this one in its place.”

That seemed like a simple request, and she wondered what the catch was. But if that was all it took she was game. Walking back into the temple she moved straight to the empty alcove and carefully placed the paper.

“What are you doing there?” called out a voice that had to be an Altmer. “Stop. By the order of the Thalmor, stop.”

Nora walked quickly to the door of the temple, aware of a robed figure coming after her. She went through the door, then into a shadowed alcove, quickly casting Invisibility, while the High Elf walked out, his eyes seeking the blasphemer. Nora reached out and grabbed the man by the back of his robe and pulled him into the shadows. A quick strike to the side of his neck broke the vertebrae, and she quickly lowered the body to the ground, then walked out of the shadows.

“You risked much,” said the man who she had been talking to, coming up beside her.

“Not the first of the bastards I have killed, and definitely won't be the last.”

“If you have hatred for the Altmer, perhaps we don't need you in out midst.”

“I don't hate the Altmer,” she said in Altmer, something she wasn't sure the man would know, but would surely recognize. “I love their culture, and many of their people,” she continued in Nord. “It's just the Thalmor I hate.”

“Then you will fit in. If your want to talk with our priestess, go ten miles down the road to High Rock. You will see an overgrown path, with a couple of discarded torches that will never burn out. Go two miles down that path and you should see the broken tower. The pass phrase is _Tiber the God_. Do all of this and you will meet our most remarkable priestess.”

Nora thanked the man, then stepped behind a building outside of the castle, switched out her robe to the other side, now red, and took another potion. This time her hair was the color of wheat, her eyes the pale blue of many of Skyrim's inhabitants. There were still several hours of light left and she decided she wanted to sate her curiosity. She saddled Queen Alfsigr and started down the road, casting Thundering Hooves as soon as she was out of sight of the city. Twenty minutes later she was riding along the overgrown path until she sighted the ruined tower.

“Stay where you are,” called out a soft voice. “We have bows leveled at you. Do not make any moves toward your weapons.”

“I only have a dagger,” said Nora, knowing that was not really the truth. She had many quick trigger spells at her command, the Thu'um, and her hand to hand abilities. But these people didn't know that, and she wasn't about to inform them.

“What are you doing here?”

“Tiber the God,” said Nora. She could feel the unseen people around her relax.

“Welcome, sister. Do you seek the wisdom of Talos?”

“I do. And I understand it is to be found here.”

“Then follow me,” said a barefoot woman in the armor of the Stormcloaks.

“You're a Stormcloak?”

“I was. But from the wisdom I have gained here, I realized that the civil war hurts all, and the Thalmor are the real enemy.”

Nora followed the woman, who she learned was a Nord named Froa, into the tower. Froa tapped a cryptic code on the hatch in the floor which clicked open. Froa lifted the hatch and motioned for Nora to lead.

The room below was well lit, with a large statue of Talos standing over the snake that was time, his sword pinning it down. There were forty or so people in the room, sitting, or kneeling in front of the statue in prayer. And standing at the front of the room, a beautiful Altmer woman in brown robes, an amulet of Talos hanging from her neck. She had golden green eyes and similar faint golden tattoos around her eyes and down her nose to what Eldawyn had.

“Welcome visitor,” said the elf. “What brings you to Talos?”

“I'm very surprised to find an Altmer here leading a service to Talos,” said Nora in the tongue of the elves.

“You speak our language,” said the delighted elf in Altmer. “And very well. But to answer your question, I have never felt constrained by my heritage to worship certain gods while ignoring others. Talos represents the battle to maintain linear time against those who would collapse it, and unmake this world. I, for one, have no wish to dissolve my personality into an amorphous mass of spirit. I will live my life and go on to a reward of my own choosing.”

“I can get behind that philosophy,” said Nora, noting the questioning looks from the congregation, switching back to Nord. “I believe much the same. Not all Nords can go to Sovngarde, but all have a pleasant afterlife ahead of them if they don't turn to evil in this life.”

“Though you look like a Nord,” said the priestess, looking closely at Nora, “I sense there is more to your story. I am Arilwaen, and it is my honor to be the shepherd of these people you see here. Many of my people would like to see creation unmade, but not all.”

“I am very familiar with that philosophy. I have an Altmer companion, a mage. She does not subscribe to that philosophy, and hates the Thalmor with a passion.”

“I do not preach hate here,” said the gentle elf in her soft voice. “I know the Thalmor are the enemy to my cause, which is to strengthen the God Talos. But it is from mistaken beliefs that they advance their agenda. They may get what they want, but what about the other peoples? Now,” she said, turning back to her congregation. “I want to talk to our visitor in private.”

Arilwaen walked Nora to another chamber, closing the door behind her. “Please, make yourself comfortable.” When Nora was seated the elf leaned forward. “I sense much magical power in you. More than one your age should have, but I also sense no evil.”

Nora told the elf her story, feeling that this was a person she could trust. How she came to this world, how she had become Dragonborn, then her work at the College. And her stopping Ancano from using the Eye of Magnus to unmake the world.”

“A most unbelievable story, Nora. But I sensed no falsehood in you. And I, myself, felt the reverberations through linear time from the event you mention. I find solace in the fact that the Psijics took it away. They may be secretive, and they may be my people, but one thing I can say that is truth is they oppose the Thalmor with their whole beings.”

“I felt comforted telling you my story, my Lady Arilwaen. You have a way about you. A power that is used for only good.”

“Thank you. And may I ask you, are you going to Markarth in the near future?”

“I might find myself heading that way. There are word walls down there, and I'm going to need everything I can get to face Alduin.”

“You are so brave, Nora. I would hide under my bed if that monster approached. Though I have some thought that he is not really a monster, but a creature with a destiny.”

“And it's my destiny to stop him, so that time can continue to advance. I have to tell you, though. That monster scares me to death.”

“Yet still you will face him. That is true courage. Now, my request. We ask that everyone who finds a pamphlet of ours that leads them here leave two more elsewhere. I would like you to leave one at the Shrine of Talos in the city, and another at the primary inn. Would you do this for me, when you find the time to get to Markarth?”

“I will, Lady Arilwaen.”

“Thank you, Lady Nora. I am so glad that you found us. You give me more hope for this world.”

“As do you.”

Nora left the hidden temple with a light heart. The Thalmor were trying to destroy Talos worship, so they could stop his influence on time. All they were accomplishing was driving that worship underground. Still, they were hurting the power of the God, and Nora was determined to strengthen him as much as she could. As long as it didn't hinder her primary mission, Alduin.

* * *

“How did your search go?” asked Eldawyn as Nora walked into the common room of the Drunken Pirate Inn.

“How did you know it was me?” asked a surprised Dragonborn. She had been hoping to play with her friends a little before doing a reveal.

“Nora, you might have changed your facial features, you hair and your eye color. What you didn't change was you carriage, the way you move. You are as relaxed as a saber cat just before your coiled muscles send you into action. You might want to work on that some in the future when you're pretending to be someone else.”

“Oh,” said Nora, feeling embarrassed at being caught. “But yes, I found out more about Talos worship in Solitude. There is a secret temple here, led by an Altmer priestess.”

“An Altmer? Well, that's surprising. While I believe most of my people don't want to rejoin with the primordial, most don't subscribe to other Gods. Mostly we only call upon them when we're inconvenienced, or about to die.”

So Nora explained the concept of linear time, and how Talos was instrumental in keeping it linear. Eldawyn smiled as she finished.

“Makes sense. And I see that this Altmer priestess has caught a new adherent. So tell me, is she pretty?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get Nora more involved in fighting the Thalmor while strengthening Talos, the Thalmor's primary divine enemy. The Immortal Coil is a quest from Interesting NPCs, and one I love. More will be revealed later.


	49. Chapter Forty-nine – Diplomatic Immunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora penetrates the Thalmor Embassy in search of information about the dragons. And comes out with much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence.

“You look, different,” said Delphine when Nora met her at the stables.

“I'm too well known,” said Nora, shrugging her shoulders. “If I'm correct about what you want me to do, I thought I should change my appearance” For this night she had taken on the appearance of a woman with snow white hair and brown eyes.

The party had already killed the mage, Lyanna, at her hideout, and recovered the Alteration pages. It hadn't really been much of a fight. The mage had surrounded herself with bandits, not the best security force, and Nora and Elesia had taken them out with the powerful arrows launched by their new bows. The Mage had come alert when bodies started dropping around her, and started to call up a spell. Too late, and a pair of shafts had ended her spell casting career and her research into Shalidor's spell. They had gathered up the loot and the Alteration page and teleported back to Solitude. Which brought Nora to this time.

“Then I guess you won't need the potions I brought,” said Delphine, pulling her hand out of the bag at her side.

“You have them?”

“Of course. Did you think it was an idea that originated with you. Changing appearance is useful to many people. Thieves, assassins, spies. But the alchemist you employed seems to have done a very good job.”

Delphine looked over the Dragonborn for a moment, taking in the new armor. “Okay. I've gotten you an invitation to a reception being thrown at the Thalmor Embassy tonight. Your job will be to find the evidence linking the Thalmor to the return of the Dragons.”

Nora thought the Thalmor had nothing to do with Alduin. But they were the enemy as well, and anything she could find out about them was a plus.

“You can't go in dressed like a warrior, though. I have some party clothes for you.”

“I have my own,” said Nora. She had bought some more fine clothes and shoes from Radiant Raiment, her clothier of choice. She thought they would do just fine.

“I have a friend, a Bosmer named Malborn, who can get some of your gear into the Embassy.”

“Can he be trusted?” asked Nora, feeling leery at putting her life in the hands of an unknown.

“I trust him with my life. He's not a dangerous character like you, but he's good at his job. The Thalmor killed his family in Valenwood. It's fortunate that the Thalmor don't know who he really is. So get him what you can't live without.”

“I only have what I need on me,” said Nora. She had all of her armor, Dawnbreaker and her knife, and her enchanted jewelry. As well as some lock picks and one waterskin. She had decided to leave her bow behind. If she couldn't handle it with blade and magic she wasn't sure a bow would really help her.

“Okay. Meet with Malborn at the Winking Skeever. Then meet me back here before five. I will have a carriage to take you to the Embassy. Get going.”

Nora wanted to say something smart, to let Delphine know that she wasn't in charge. But Nora had to admit that the woman knew what she was doing, and she would go along, for now.

Nora took a seat at the table where the wood elf sat. The man looked up in surprise, taking a large gulp from his wine glass.

“Our mutual friend sent me to you so you could smuggle my gear into the Embassy.”

“She sent you. You. I hope she knows what she's doing.”

 _And what's wrong with me, you little worm,_ Nora thought, glaring at the Bosmer. “What should I give you?”

“You're supposed to know that. I'm beginning to think this is a very bad idea.”

“Look. I'm a warrior and a mage, not a spy. I'll do my best, but I need your help. So, are you going to help or not?”

The Bosmer sat in silence for a moment, and Nora wondered if what she had said was going to scare him off. “Okay. I'm still in. Give me what you can't do without, what you need to move quietly and kill quickly.”

“I don't intend to kill.”

“Just keep telling yourself that. You will have to kill, and move quickly. So let's go to my room so you can give me what you need inside.”

Nora stripped down to her small clothes, panties and a chest wrap made of fine lace by the Altmer sisters. She then put on her fine clothes and shoes, then stood there, waiting for the appraisal of the Bosmer.

“You'll do,” said Malborn, looking her over.

 _And what a glowing compliment_ , thought Nora, laughing inside.

“I'll have your gear in the Embassy, ready for you,” said Malborn, hoisting a small trunk and making to leave. “Don't be late.”

Nora headed back to the stables and arrived there about a half an hour before Delphine. Right on time the Breton arrived, riding in an ornate carriage she must have hired.

“Okay. You look good. Just like a wealthy Nord woman who wants to ingratiate herself with her Altmer masters. Just be careful what you say.”

“This isn't the first time I've had to infiltrate an enemy,” said Nora, glaring at the woman.

“And none of them were Altmer. These bastards could teach me things about paranoia. So be very very careful. Are you ready?”

“I am,” said Nora, trying to settle the butterflies in her stomach. “Let's do this.”

The carriage ride to the Embassy took about forty minutes. Time for Nora to think. Did she really want to risk her life infiltrating a nest of snakes for an unknown reward? Then the carriage stopped and Nora could hear people speaking in Altmer, and realized it was too late to turn back.

“Another one of the despised arrives,” said one of the Altmer, to the laughter of some others. “What do the worms hope to gain by currying the favor of Elenwen?”

Nora was very happy that she had a good command of their language. Even if she never spoke it here, unlikely at best, she could pick up much information from people who thought humans too stupid to understand their tongue.

“Ah, a lovely lady. And arriving by carriage no less,” said a burly Nord man who was walking up the hill to the Embassy. “I'm Razelan,” said the man, kissing the back of Nora's hand. “I'm late this time. I like to get here early so I can get as much food and drink on Elenwen's coin as possible. First time here?”

“Yes,” said Nora with the authoritative tone of a high born lady. “Igmar Jerlgunsen. My cousin, Igmund, the Jarl of Markarth, thought it would be a good idea if we established closer relations with the ambassador.”

Her eyes were constantly moving, seeking out all the information she could. She glanced at the compound, noting the spear point fence and the large building behind the Embassy proper. Elenwen's Solarium, the place most likely to contain the information she needed. And separated from the building she was going into by a large courtyard swarming with Thalmor. She still wasn't sure how she was going to cross that barrier.

“Good idea. It always helps to get in good with those in power. It has done my business wonders.”

 _And you are a traitor to your own people_ , thought Nora, keeping her expression neutral so as to not give away her thoughts.

“You invitation, please,” ordered a Thalmor in the robes of a wizard. The man was looking at her curiously, and Nora was glad that she was not wearing any of her enchanted jewelry, which would have marked her as an obvious agent of someone. She could only hope no one scanned her for magicka.

“Here, sirrah,” she said, handing over the small envelope containing the invitation, hoping that it passed scrutiny.

The mage looked it over, paying more attention to the paper than to Nora, then handed it back, making a mark on a list he carried on a flat board. “Welcome to the Embassy, Lady Jerlgunsen. I hope you enjoy your visit.”

The mage then looked at Razelan's invitation, giving it a perfunctory glance before waving the man through. Nora slowed her pace, letting the man pass her on the way to the door. No gentleman, then, but simply a Nord who wanted to take advantage of a feed and a drunk he didn't have to pay for.

“Welcome,” said a haughty looking Altmer woman who had to be the ambassador.

“You must be Elenwen,” said Nora, holding out a hand. “Your beauty is just as described.”

“Why, thank you. But you appear to have me at a disadvantage. You are?”

“Igmar Jerlgunsen,” said Nora, giving the Altmer a gentle hand shake. “I...”

“Madame Ambassador,” said Malborn from his position at the bar. “It's just that we've run out of the Alto wine. Do I have your permission to uncork the Arenthia red...”

“Of course. I've told you before not to bother me with such trifles.”

“Yes, Madame Ambassador,” said Malborn.

“We will have to talk later,” said the Ambassador, who turned to speak with one of her soldiers.

“I have word that something is going to happen here tonight,” she told the soldier in Altmer. “Stay alert.”

 _Uh oh. I have to be really careful here_ , thought Nora, again thankful that she had learned the Altmer language.

“I would like a drink,” she said, walking over to the bar and looking at Malborn.

“What can I get for you?” asked the Bosmer. “You made it in,” he continued in a whisper. “Good. As soon as you distract the guards, I'll open this door and we can get you on your way. Let's hope we both live through this day.”

“My drink?”

“Here you go, ma'am. The finest Colovian brandy. Is there anything else I can get for you?”

“I'm going to mingle for a moment. See what I can hear.”

“Don't take too long,” said the anxious Bosmer. “I'm ready to move whenever you are.”

Nora took her brandy and walked into the room. It was a sizable room, though not that large. There were about thirty Nords and Imperials in it, as well as a dozen Thalmor. Three of the Thalmor mingled with the guests. The rest stood along the walls, watching. One Altmer and two Bosmer women carried trays with finger food and drinks, serving the party. She recognized three of the Jarls in the room. Siddgeir of Falkreath, Idgrod of Hjaalmarch, and she saw with widening eyes, Elisif.

Nora moved about, listening in, talking to a few of the guests. Vittoria Vici commented on how she really didn't like these parties, but was here for business reasons. Elenwen moved around the room, talking to each guest in turn.

“Surprised to see you here,” said Idgrod as Nora moved by.

“What?”

“These old eyes see much. Don't you worry, I will not call attention to you. There is much to learn in this room. The Thalmor may seem like our friends, but listen carefully and you will hear their real message.”

“Ah, my new guest,” said Elenwen, stepping in front of Nora. The woman was beautiful, like all Altmer women, but she had an oily feel to her. Someone that Nora would really prefer to avoid. “Enjoying yourself.”

“Yes. Very.”

“When the party quiets down some I would like to talk. But enjoy.”

Nora wasn't sure who to trust. The only one she really trusted in this room was Elisif. So she made her way over to where the Jarl was standing by herself, sipping a drink and obviously uncomfortable.

“How are you tonight, Jarl Elisif?” she asked.

Elisif looked at her without recognition, then with widening eyes. “I feel like I should know you. How is that?”

“I'm Nora,” said the Dragonborn in a whisper. “I'll explain later.”

“Nora. But...”

“I'm here in secret, with an altered appearance. And I need your help.”

“What can I do?” asked Elisif in a conspiratal whisper. “Oh, but this is exciting.”

“I want you to do nothing that puts you at risk. But it would help me greatly if you could create a scene. Then get yourself out of here.”

“Gladly,” said a smiling Elisif. “But only if you promise to come to the palace afterwards and tell me what you're about.”

“Deal.”

Elisif headed directly for a seated Razelan, on a bench and working on a drunk. “How dare you,” shouted Elisif. “I am a widow, still grieving my murdered husband, and you dare to proposition me. Pig.”

Nora made her way quickly to Malborn, who was standing by a door leading out of the room.

“I don't feel well, Ambassador,” said Elisif from the room. “I would like my carriage brought to the front so I can go home.”

“Of course Jarl Elisif,” said Elenwen in a calming voice, which turned harsh a moment later. “And I will take care of this, pig. How dare you insult my noble guests.”

“But...”

Nora felt sorry for the man, and hoped he had nothing more coming that a dressing down and ejection from the Embassy. If there was more she might have to come back here for him.

“So far so good,” said Malborn, opening the door. “Let's hope nobody saw us slip out. We need to pass through the kitchen. Your gear is hidden in the larder. Just stay close and let me do any talking, got it? Follow me.”

They went through a short hall into the kitchen proper, and a disapproving Khajiit cook.

“Who comes, Malborn?” asked the Khajiit. “You know I don't like strange smells in my kitchen."

“A guest, feeling ill,” explained Malborn. “Leave the poor wretch be.”

“A guest? In the kitchens? You know this is against the rules...

“Rules, is it, Tsavani?” asked Malborn. “I didn't realize that eating Moon Sugar was permitted. Perhaps I should ask the Ambassador..."

“Tss!,” hissed the Khajiit cook “Get out of here, I saw nothing.”

“Your gear is in that chest,” said Malborn, leading her into a small room. “I'll lock the door behind you. Don't screw this up. I need to lock the door behind you or the patrols might notice something's wrong.”

Nora opened the chest, happy to be reunited with her gear. She removed her party clothes and started putting on her combat gear. The armor and web gear on, she carefully put on her jewelry, earrings, amulet and a half dozen rings.

"Hurry it up,” said an anxious Bosmer. “I've got to get back before I'm missed.”

“Just another minute.”

“Come on. If someone misses me at the party, we're both dead.”

Nora lay her clothing regretfully into the chest. They were fine clothes, made by a master seamstress, and what she was about to do to them was sacrilege. Still, it was necessary, if she didn't want the Thalmor to harass the sisters. She sent a blast of white hot fire into the clothing and shoes, reducing them to slightly smoking ash in an instant. She closed the chest and turn to the Bosmer.

“I'm ready.”

“Good,” said Malborn, unlocking the other door to the room. “You're on your own from here. I've got to get back to the party.”

Nora cringed slightly as the door closed behind her and the lock clicked much too loudly. But the Thalmor guards in the next room continued their loud conversation, obviously heavily into drink despite being on duty. Nora called up Invisibility and cast the spell. She thought it might be best to silence the guards, but that could give her away if someone came to check on them. Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to leave them.

Moving silently, Nora crept into the other room, listening to the soldiers talk about the people they had captured for their mistress.

“That farm family was a delight. The mother and both daughters were very pretty, for humans, so we slaked our lusts on them before delivering them to the prison.”

“Will you go there and visit them again.”

“Oh, by Auri-el, I think not. They're surely dead, their souls taken and awaiting use.”

“I can't wait to be assigned to another mission to gather up some more worshipers of that false God.”

“I don't think these really were,” said the first Altmer. “But they were human, so no great loss.”

Nora felt her rage rising. The Thalmor bastards had arrested an innocent farm family, bringing them to a Thalmor prison for execution, and _harvesting_. Consigning their souls to the misery of the Cairn. That decided her, and she stood up and moved behind the nearest Thalmor soldier. She shoved the sword through his neck, killing him instantly, and becoming visible at the moment of action. The other soldier stared in shock for a moment, then started to move, meeting Dawnbreaker with his bare head, the blade cutting down to his chin.

“What,” hissed another Thalmor, and Nora found herself looking at a wizard coming down the steps from above.

Nora called up cold while the mage erected a ward. “You don't stand a chance human. I shall enjoy ripping your soul from your body.” His other hand cast Soul Tarp on Nora, and she felt the barest of tugs on her spirit.

“No you don't,” hissed Nora, throwing ice spikes at the mage, one after another, a spell each second. The Altmer didn't have time to send an offensive spell into her. The spikes weren't doing much damage, eighty percent of their force taken by the ward. But a dozen of them did enough, and the mage fell to his knees, moaning, his ward dropping.

“Let's see how you like it, you bastard,” hissed Nora, calling up a spell she rarely cast. Soul trap, cast on the wizard, who Nora then cut down, watching in satisfaction as the purple energy was sucked out of his body and into a gem on his belt pouch. Nora searched that pouch, finding only one gem that was warm with a soul. She took it, determined that it would be used to recharge weapons, the best use she could think of for the soul of an evil bastard.

Nora spent fifteen minutes searching the rooms of the wing. There was much loot, and she took a lot of gems, determined that the Thalmor would fund her campaign against them. But there were no files, no dossiers, and she thought she would need to search the Solarium. She cast Invisibility and moved to the door.

The Dragonborn made ready at the door leading into the courtyard. She knew she would be visible as soon as she opened that door. Slowly opening the door, making no noise, Nora was relieved to see that no Thalmor were sight outside the opening. She quickly cast Invisibility and started on her way, cat footing it. She felt comfortable in her new armor, which moved with her without a sound. Her boots made the merest of noise thanks to their muffle enchantment. She doubted if even the sharp eared elves could hear her in passing. And, of course, many were engaged in conversations, some about how the time was almost at hand to finally take over the human kingdoms. _Not on my watch_ , thought Nora as she worked her way around.

Making her way into the shelter of some shrubs she planned her last approach, then recast Invisibility. From shrub to shrub, using them as well as the spell, she was soon less than ten feet from the door. A Thalmor wizard stood at the door, watching. Nora looked around and saw no more of the Altmer in sight. This was her chance, and since the Altmer wasn't going anywhere she needed to remove him.

Nora ran at the mage, who at the last moment heard the faint footfalls. Too late, and Nora's glass dagger went up through his chin and into the brain. She grabbed the body in strong arms and she searched it quickly, finding a key. She breathed a sigh of relief when the key clicked in the lock and she slowly opened the door. People were talking upstairs, and she saw the back of a Thalmor soldier going down some stairs. To the dungeon?

The Dragonborn quickly hid the body of the mage from sight behind a couch, cast Invisibility, then made her way down the stairs. The soldier was checking a locked door, and the first she knew that she wasn't alone was when a strong hand jerked her head back and a sharp blade was drawn across her throat. Nora pulled the body behind the stairs and went back up, determined to finish the two men she had heard talking up there. An invisible Nora pushed her sword through the robed body of one man, then swung her now visible blade through the neck of the other. She then conducted a search of the many rooms, again finding no documents of interest, but many gems and jewelry that went into the fanny pack of her web gear. There were chests that she picked, to find nothing that she wanted. She stopped for a moment to wolf down some food, then headed down to try to door to the lower levels.

The door at the bottom of the steps opened to the key she had found on one of the bodies upstairs, and she entered the darkened rooms of the dungeon. If she didn't find what she was looking for here, she was just out of luck. Nora moved like a ghost through the shadows, a transparent figure that stepped with all the noise of a mouse. There was a Thalmor soldier down here as well, and Nora shadowed her until she had the opportunity for a quick kill. She tallied how many she had taken down this night, coming up with eight. Not a bad start, though ten would be better.

The Dragonborn moved into what looked like an interrogation room, torture machines and a bloodstained table with chairs. A Thalmor in robes was sitting in one of the chairs, calling out questions that a faint voice in a cell was responding to. She moved behind the Thalmor, and her tally totaled nine. So far so good, and there were no living Thalmor who had seem her armor, her clothing was destroyed, and she would never use this face again. Perfect, except for finding nothing of interest. She did find an illusion skill book on the floor near the table, something of definite interest that she would take out of here, but not what she was looking for.

Then she saw the chest, which opened easily with the key she had found on the interrogator's body. And inside were a number of documents. She looked at the header pages of some of the folders and knew she had hit the jackpot. _Delphine, Esbern,_ who seemed to be a surviving blade according to the cover page _, Ulfric, Elisif_ and _Dragons_ were the five folders she took, leaving the rest. The other folders had names she didn't recognize, and might prove useful in the future, but she didn't want to haul a file cabinet of folders out of here.

“Listen up, spy!” called a Thalmor voice from upstairs. “You're trapped in here, and we have your accomplice. Surrender immediately or you both die.”

“Never mind,” said Malborn “I'm dead already-”

“Silence, traitor! Move. Slowly.”

Nora cast Predator Vision, wanting to see what she was dealing with. There was a red figure in one of the cells, and three moving to the steps. She assumed that was Malborn and two Thalmor. Nothing else alive down here. She moved into the shadows and thought. She could probably sneak past them all, but she wasn't about to leave the Bosmer to his fate. Two Thalmor shouldn't be too much of a problem. She left Dawnbreaker in its sheath, not wanting its light to give her away.

The trio moved down the steps, Malborn, hands tied, sandwiched between them. Nora came out of the shadows, her dagger slicing through the throat of the leading Thalmor. The second backed up, raising his sword to thrust through Malborn. Nora kicked the sword, making it miss, then sent a pair of kicks in the soldier, driving her back. The Thalmor tried to recover, to bring her sword around, but Nora sent a palm strike in the woman's face. As she staggered Nora sliced through the exposed throat and dropped her dead to the ground.

“Now the Thalmor will be hunting me for the rest of my life,” complained Malborn as Nora cut his bindings. “I hope it was worth it.”

“I'm sorry,” said Nora, walking back to the chest after pulling a backpack off one of the dead Thalmor. “I didn't mean for this to happen to you. But since you're here, you might as well carry something out.” Nora stuffed the pack with ten more folders, chosen at random, and handed it over to Malborn.

“I should have known this would end badly,” cried Malborn, taking the pack. “I can't believe I let Delphine talk me into this. And what is this?”

“Some of what I came for. Now, let's get moving.”

“Help me,” cried a voice from the cell. “Don't leave me here.”

Nora opened the cell and looked in, to see a half naked man hanging from manacles. He had obviously been worked over, with heavy welts and cuts all over his body.

“Who are you?” asked Nora, sending healing magic into the man.

“Etienne Rarnis, from Riften,” said the man as Nora unlocked the manacles. The man fell and Nora caught him, lowering him to the floor and sending more healing into him.

“What were they trying to get out of you?”

“They were asking about an old man called Esbern. In the Ratways. There was nothing I could tell them, but they didn't believe me.”

“Do you know a way out of here?”

“There's a trap door in the alcove across the way. They drop bodies in there, of the people they're finished with. So it has to lead out, right.”

“Here,” she said to Malborn, handing over all the keys she had. “You see if you can get that thing open, and I'll find some clothing for our new friend.”

Nora found another couple of chests, these filled with the discarded clothing of prisoners. She found a warm jacket and some fur boots that fit Etienne, and they were ready to go.

“Let me go first,” said Nora, looking into the ice cavern revealed. Etienne had said they dropped bodies down this hole, but none were in evidence, which meant there was something down there that was dragging them off. She could think of several things down there it might be, none of them good. She jumped the ten feet down, then helped to catch her companions as they descended. As she turned to go down an incline the scent hit her. Trolls. And then one came into sight, its hunting cry reverberating through the cavern.

“Let me out of here,” yelled Malborn, taking off, ducking under the swinging arms of the troll. Nora charged after him, Dawnbreaker slicing into the troll, its fire killing the beast. She caught the Bosmer easily, grabbing him by the backpack and spinning him around.

“I'm through,” said the Bosmer. “I need to find someplace I can lay low, and try to avoid the assassins they are going to send after me.” He pulled the backpack off and dropped it to the ground, then turned and ran away.

Nora had killed eleven Thalmor this night. Not really enough, but definitely a good start.

“Any way you can help me get back to Riften?” asked Etienne.

“Here,” said Nora, pulling a diamond out of her pouch and handing it over. “That should do it.”

“Yes, milady,” said the smiling man. “That should indeed.”

“Good,” said Nora, casting a quick spell and disappearing, the last sight of Etienne a shocked look on his face as she teleported away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a magically incline Nora through the Embassy without slaughtering all the guards in the compound, something that always bothered me in the game.


	50. Chapter Fifty – The Mind of Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora, back from the Thalmor Embassy, goes on a mission to free Eldawyn from her possessing spirit, into the mind of the Mad King Pelagius to meet Sheogorath, the Daedrid Prince of Madness himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence.

Nora and company moved their gear to the Blue Palace after she returned. Nora had taken the counter potion and now looked like her old self. They had a late dinner with Elisif and Sybille, all the rest of the staff already gone to beds or their homes. Elisif had waited up, wanting to know what her friend was up to, while for Sybille this was the middle of the work day.

“So that's my story,” said Nora, then taking in a forkful of very rich cake.

“That's, horrible,” said a wide eyed Elisif. “So the Thalmor don't want to stop with dominating everything. They want to unmake this world. We can't let them do that.”

“No, my Jarl,” said Stentor, shocked as well. “We can't. But what can we do?”

“Well, Nora made sure that the Thalmor no longer have access to the Eye of Magnus, so that's out for them.”

“If the Psijics don't use it themselves.”

“I don't think so, Court Mage,” said Eldawyn, shaking her head. “The Psijic's are diametrically opposed to the Thalmor. They're individualists, and the Thalmor hate them for having power that the Aldmeri Dominion can't access. I think the Eye is in as safe a place as it can be. And they gave Nora the secret of Teleportation. Not something you give to someone whose objectives you oppose.”

“And that's wonderful,” said Elisif, clapping her hands. “Now you can visit whenever you want.”

“Well, once I achieve master and unlock the highest level spell, I can visit you for dinner, then sleep in my own bed in Valkyrja.”

“You have progressed so far, Dragonborn,” said Sybille, nodding. “I dare say you will soon outstrip all the mages in Skyrim.”

Nora wasn't all that certain about that. Unlike J'Zargo, she didn't see competition for its own sake as always a good thing. She wanted to be powerful enough to defeat her enemies. If some other mages, ones that weren't her opponents, were more powerful, she could live with it.

“Since you have a home outside of Whiterun now," aid Elisif after a moment's hesitation. "I was wondering if you could do me a big favor?”

“Name it, my Jarl,” said Nora with a smile.

“I made offerings to all the Gods for Torygg's soul. Except for Talos. Torygg worshiped the God, as did his father. I would like you to lay his favorite warhorn on the shrine in the mountains to the east of Whiterun.”

“The Thalmor might be watching that shrine, my Jarl,” cautioned Sybille. “It could be dangerous.”

“Yes,” said Nora, smiling. “For them. I would be glad to lay the horn at Talos' shrine, and receive the blessing of the God myself.”

“Good,” said a smiling Elisif.

“And I have a message for you from Falion,” said Sybille. “I wanted to let you tell the Jarl your story first, before she combusted from her raging curiosity.”

Elisif gave Sybille a light punch in the shoulder, laughing. Nora gave Sybille a questioning look.

“Oh, yes. She knows.”

“That Sybille is a blood sucking demon,” said Elisif, still smiling. “Yes. But she's my blood sucking demon mage, and as long as she slakes her thirst in approved ways, and doesn't create more vampires, I'm okay with it.”

Nora was happy to hear that. Sybille was a good person at heart, inflicted with a condition she didn't ask for, and doing everything in her power to make things right. The elephant in the room had always been the Jarl not knowing. Now that wasn't a problem.”

“So, what did Falion have to say?”

“One phrase. I've found it.”

Nora sat up straight in her chair. She looked over at Eldawyn, who had a surprised look on her face. Then back at Elisif, who had a questioning expression on hers.

“Can I tell them?” she asked Eldawyn.

“Why not,” said the Altmer. “It seems half the mages in Skyrim know already, so why not your close friend the Jarl.”

So Nora told Elisif about Eldewyn's condition, and the Dragonborn's quest to find the cure.

“That is so awful,” said Elisif, holding her hands together in front of her face. “To be trapped like that. But you may have found a way to free her.” Elisif reached over and took Eldawyn's hands in hers. “May it be true.”

“We don't know that yet, Jarl Elisif,” said Elda, tears in her eyes. “But thank you for the sentiment.”

“So, we're off to Morthal day after tomorrow. I would also like to ask Jarl Idgrod a question, and she won't be back until then at the soonest.”

“Good,” said Elisif. “Then you'll stay here. I'm guessing you don't want too much fanfare with what went on at the Thalmor Embassy.”

“No, that would be best,” said a now somber Nora.

“There is a play at the city theater tomorrow,” said an excited Elisif. “I have a private box, and you're invited.”

“Accepted with gratitude,” said Nora. She would get a chance to see some of the cultured side of Solitude. Not that she was expecting much.

* * *

Nora had been surprised as how good the play had been. The playhouse had not been anything like she had expected. Not as large as the theaters she had frequented in pre-war Boston, it had seated may five or six hundred. Reminiscent of the theaters of Shakespeare's time, it had a raised stage and a series of boxes on the second floor, including the luxurious section for the Jarl. There were four acts, performed by graduates of the Bard's College, who acted and sang both. It was sort of like a play, sort of like an opera, a blending of the two. Telling the story of Saint Alessia, a warrior queen who had freed the humans from their Ayleid masters, the play had struck a cord with Nora.

“Where is Master Falion?” she asked the little girl, Agni, his adopted daughter.

“Da went into the swamp to look for alchemy ingredients,” said the adorable child. “He'll be back by tomorrow.”

“Let's go take care of a word wall,” said Nora to her people.

She had a day to kill and didn't want to waste it completely. They teleported up the road in a couple of jumps, then rode the horses up the mountain path to Eldersblood Peak. It took almost three hours to get up there, escorted by the resident dragon the last hour. The dragon fell to ranged attacks and dropped on the road ahead. After absorbing the soul and taking readily accessible bones, they skirted the corpse and continued up. Nora was worried they might run into more of the shouting bone things that had caused them so much trouble at Skyborn Altar, but there was nothing guarding the word wall or the treasure chest. She ran toward the chanting wall, seeing the word highlighted in blue as she drew near.

She learned a word from Disarm, the ability to strip the weapon from an enemy's grasp with a shout. She wasn't sure if it would be of any use, but she had the souls to spare, and so unlocked it in her mind. The trip back was much faster since they could teleport, which left the entire afternoon before them.

“We could try Folgunthur,” said Lydia, looking at the map. “Three hours to the north through the swamp.”

“Let's do it,” said Nora.

It was more like four hours, since they couldn't push the horses at full speed through the marsh. Part of the way they had to walk the horses, and Lydia filled a bag with alchemy ingredients; deathbell, nightshade, fungal pods and many other useful things. And then they stumbled across the Conjuration Shrine. All of the mages prayed at it, extending the time of their conjurations, then moved on.

They finally reached the imposing ruin of Folgunthur and went in, leaving Sofia and Valdimar to guard the mounts. The ruin was like many others, with the exception of the abandoned camp outside. Someone had already gone in, and from the looks of the camp they had not come out, and probably never would.

The found the bodies of five adventurers along the way into the crypt, as welll as many slain draugrs. The adventurers had done a service for the party in clearing the way, at least in part. Still, Nora said a quick prayer for people who were trying to do much what she did, but simply weren't as well prepared. They found the leader of the expedition last, along with an Ivory Dragon Claw and some notes. They continued in after Nora looked over the note, now encountering the standard draugr and traps. Nora easily made it through the traps, and the draugr stood not a chance against her formidable party. She opened the gate with the claw and led the way into the final chamber.

That was where all hell broke loose. The entombed master of the crypt, which she had learned from the notes was called Mikrul Gauldurson, another damned ancient warrior sorcerer, arose. He called up a legion of very strong servants, and suddenly the party was fighting for their lives trying to fend off the servants while the master sent fireballs into them. Lydia was knocked away and out, then Eldawyn. Nora charged toward the master, to get blasted off her feet, consciousness on the edge of fading. She pulled herself back to her feet, shouted Slow Time, and charged as fast as her legs would carry her toward good old Mikrul. She could see another fireball forming on his hand as his sword moved slowly in to the air. Nora had no doubt she would be the target, and she sped her pace even more.

Dawnbreaker came down on the shoulder of the draugr, interrupting the casting. The second hit knocked him to his knees, and time came back to normal as Nora spun and took the head off the ancient evil. Every draugr in the room still on its feet crumbled in on itself, ending the battle. Nora felt the wall calling to her, but she forced herself to ignore it for the moment. Her people needed help, and she went from follower to follower sending healing magic out. Lydia, Eldawyn and Elesia were all in a bad way. J'Zargo and Jordis were hurt but on their feet. After she had everyone stabilized she finished healing Jordis and J'zargo, setting the mage to heal others while the Sword Maiden watched their backs. It took several cycles to get everyone back on their feet, and they needed more, but the wall was calling to her insistently and she could no longer ignore it.

The word revealed itself in her mind, the third of Frost Breath, making that shout as powerful as it could be. They looted everything of value, made their way out of the crypt, then teleported back to Morthal.

The next morning Nora found that both of the people she had come here to talk to had gotten back. Falion was in a deep sleep, so she went to talk to the Jarl. She was not looking forward to speaking with Idgrod, but she needed to get this done.

“I'm so glad to see you made it out of that den of snakes,” said the old woman. “But I think I will not like what you are about to say. Be careful, Nora, lest my Justice come down on you.”

Nora held in her anger, thinking about how she could burn this city to the ground and put every one of Idgrod's men into the dirt. But that was not something she wanted.

“Jarl Idgrod. I have come here to ask you to set your daughters free. To bury your dead child and allow the living to go her own way.”

“That is none of your business.”

“I'm making it my business. Your actions smack of cruelty, and I cannot stand for it. Believe me, though you think you have the power to stop me, you do not. And I am a bad enemy to have.”

The Jarl leaned back in her chair, head resting in her hand as she thought. “Very well. I will do what you say, but it has a price.”

“What price.”

“The sacred Wabbajack. I have seen it in a vision. You will find it. Bring it back to me and I will do as you say.”

“And just where is this thing, this Wabbajack.”

“In the mind of Pelagius,” said the old woman, a far away look in her eyes. “In the hands of my Lord Sheogorath, in an abandoned wing of a palace.”

Nora left the Jarl not having any idea where this thing was, but determined to get it if it put the tormented soul of one young girl to rest, and relieved the killing visions of the other. It was almost noon by then, and she decided it was time to rouse Falion.

“Ah, Agni said you had been by. Where did you go after you talked with her?”

“We took care of a couple of word walls,” said Nora, looking into the blue eyes of the Redguard. “A little bit of work, but we got it done.”

“Yes. You are very good at getting things done. That's what I like about you.”

“But Sybille said you had found something. Concerning my friend?”

“Yes,” said Falion taking a seat and offering one to Nora. “I said there might be a price. And the method I think I've found is one that has a price, but I can't say what it will be.”

“Well, that sounds ominous. What are we talking about?”

“I think the spirit possessing Eldawyn originally comes from the Shivering Isles. The realm of the Daedric Prince Sheogorath. If you can convince that Daedric Prince to rein him in, I think she will be exorcised. The only problem is contacting Sheogorath. He is very difficult to summon, being a cantankerous old Daedra. And even worse, even his own people don't know where he is. He took off on a _vacation_ over a year ago, though I can't imagine where the Lord of a Realm of Oblivion would go.”

“I might have an idea,” said Nora, and related her meeting with Jarl Idgrod to the mage.

“The Blue Palace, huh. That might be a location, since the mad king Pelagius is said to haunt one wing. A mad king would be just the kind of company a mad god would keep.”

“What kind of Prince is Sheogorath?” asked Nora. “What can I expect.”

“You can't really expect anything from him. He's probably the most unpredictable of the Daedra. One second he could be kind, even generous. Genial as an old uncle. The next he could be pulling your guts out to make a new land in his realm. I will say this though, his realm is beautiful, and his people seem to love him.”

“His people? Don't you mean Daedra?”

“Oh, he has Daedra. He also has spirits of all kinds, and even living creatures from Nirn. All are welcome in his kingdom. A most unusual God, and one you must watch your tongue around.”

“So I just go to this wing of the palace and find him?”

“There might be more to it than that. Look around the city and see if there are any strange people about. Maybe one of his subjects, asking for help to find his king.”

“Thank you, Falion,” said Nora, grasping the man's forearm.

“Be careful, Nora. This world needs you, and it would be a great loss of a fine mage as well.”

“I've dealt with Meridia,” she said, standing up and patting the hilt of Dawnbreaker.

“Meridia is rational ninety percent of the time. With Sheogorath you're lucky to get fifty fifty.”

Nora teleported her people through the cycles back to Solitude. It was still early afternoon, she thought the sooner she got facing the mad god out of the way, the better.

She didn't so much as find the subject of Sheogorath as he found her. Near the Blue Palace she was accosted by a blind man whose eyes looked to have been burned out.

“You help people, don't you? That's what you do.”

“What do you need help with?”

“My master has abandoned us. His people need him, but he stays away. Could you find him and let him know he's needed?”

“I'll try,” said Nora, looking at her people. “I need Eldawyn to come with me. The rest of you go find a place to drink. We shouldn't be long.”

“We should go with you, my Thane,” said Lydia, Jordis by her side nodding.

“With what we're about to face, I don't think an army at my back would be enough. We should be fine. And if not, I wouldn't want the rest of you to be at the mercy of a mad god.”

Her people didn't like it, but they obeyed.

“Sure you want to go through with this?” asked Eldawyn.

“If you give me more time to think about it maybe not. So let's do this.”

* * *

“That's out of the question, Nora,” said Falk when she asked for the key to the wing. “The ghost of the mad king Pelagius haunts that wing, and people who have gone in there have been known to be driven insane.”

“Please, Falk. I need to get in there.”

“Let her have the key, Falk,” said Elisif, looking down from her throne. “Is this about helping your friend?”

“Yes. It is. And I'm afraid it's dangerous. But I must do this.”

Elisif got off her throne, walked to Nora, and gave her a hug. “Come back, please. I expect you for dinner.”

Nora nodded and smiled, not sure what to say. She turned around, key in hand, Eldawyn by her side, and walked into the Pelagius wing. The place had definitely seen better days. Cobwebs everywhere, broken furniture, garbage scattered about. And the feel of something wrong. Not exactly evil, but with a taint of something similar. Like, madness.

The pair prowled the wing, downstairs, then upstairs. Nora was just about to give up and seek some advice when the stepped forward and the Pelagius wing was no longer around her and Elda. Instead they were standing on soft grass, birds singing in the trees, butterflies flitting from flower to flower. Just ahead was a set table, cheese, biscuits and a fine tea service on the top. And two well dressed men sitting, talking and sipping their tea.

“Ah, we have other guests,” said the distinguished looking man on the far side of the table, smiling. “It's the little hero from another world, along with her sidekick.”

“And who are you?” asked Nora, already knowing, but wanting to make sure.

“I am a part of you, little mortal,” said the man in his lilting accent. “I am a shadow in your subconscious, a blemish on your fragile little psyche. You know me. You just don't know it ... You can call me Ann Marie. But only if you're partial to being flayed alive and having an angry immortal skip rope with your entrails. If not, then call me Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness. Charmed.”

This was the Daedra she had been looking for. He seemed mostly reasonable, except for the crack about using her entrails to skip rope.

“And you know who I am?”

“Nora Jane Adams, not of Nirn,” said the smiling God. “Come here on a mission to help that elf beside you. I might be able to help, if you can convince me to.”

“And what must I do for you to be convinced.”

“I must say,” said Sheogorath, picking up a piece of cheese. “I really enjoy seeing you in the bedroom. Such a saber cat. You really enjoy it, don't you?”

Nora felt herself blushing, thinking of this God watching her have sex, but decided to be straightforward. “Of course I enjoy it. What's not to enjoy. Men, women, they both have their good points, and I enjoy it all.”

The Daedra Lord laughed, a jolly sound. “You're a woman after my own heart, Nora. I have a hankering to bring you to my realm and make you my sex slave.”

“I don't think I would enjoy that.”

“No," said the God, a thoughtful expression on his face. "You probably wouldn't. But what is this request you have?”

“Several really. But first off, what is this place?”

“You are in the mind of Pelagius, my friend. That's right. You're in the dead mind of a mad king. How about that. Now, your first request.”

“One of your subjects requested that I come here and ask you to come home.”

“Was it Molag? No, no... Little Tim, the toymaker's son? The ghost of King Lysandus? Or was it... Yes! Stanley, that talking grapefruit from Passwall.”

Nora realized that this deity liked his fun, and she had to play along.

“I think it was Stanley.”

“Oh, I like you. I might just let you leave with turning you into a chicken and having you for dinner. Well? Spit it out, mortal. I haven't got an eternity!” The God laughed. “Well, actually I do. So was it Devernin?”

“I think so. He had a message and...”

“Oh, pardon me. Were you saying something? I do apologize, it's just that I find myself suddenly and irrevocably... Bored.”

“Well...”

“I mean, really. Here you stand, before Sheogorath himself, Daedric Prince of Madness, and all you deem fit to do is... deliver a message? How sad.”

“Can I please finish,” cried Nora, realizing at the last moment that she might not have wanted to do that.

“Very well. I realize you have hero stuff to do, and not waste time talking with two old men. So, I will tell you what. Help to heal the mind of the mad king, and I will let you go home.”

“And my other requests?”

“Yes, yes. I will hear them and decide. Now, go do what I told you. And I know what you're thinking. How can you do anything without your weapons and armor?”

Nora noticed then that she was in fine clothes, as was Eldawyn, and they didn't have a weapon between them. Except..

“Or maybe your spells. You could try. But instead you could use, wait for it, wait for it, the Wabbajack. Bet you didn't see that coming.”

Nora found herself holding a strange staff that radiated an unusual power.

“Now get to it, little mortal. There are three tasks, so you better hop to it.”

Nora noted the three aches that framed paths that led away. She chose the one to the left, and followed it as Sheogorath laughed and gave a running commentary. The place she came to was an arena, Pelagius sitting on the other side with two body guards, and several creatures fighting in the pit. Nora triggered the staff, hitting the creatures in the pit. Nothing happened, and she stopped for a moment to think, then shot a bolt from the staff at one of the bodyguards, who disappeared in a puff of smoke. She destroyed the other as well, and Sheogorath laughed once again.

“Good job. You have a head on you girl.”

Nora and Eldawyn jogged out and down the central path, to find a sleeping Pelagius being tormented by night terrors. Again she used the staff, converting the horrific images into those of a harmless nature. That done she went down the last path, to find a small Pelagius fighting a large man while two other versions of the king taunted him. This was more difficult that the last two, and she had to grow the king and shrink his tormentors many times before Pelagius stood alone.

“Oh, very good. And now it's time for Pelagius to go. And time for me to go as well.”

“Wait. What about my other requests?”

“If you must.”

“My friend here is possessed by a spirit that I think came from your realm. I would like it cast out of her.”

“Interesting,” said the Mad God, a gleam in his eye. “Oh, yes. I see that Bernziah is up to his old tricks again. Seeking out the trapped and giving them a bad bargain again, Bernziah. You've been a bad boy.”

The Prince waved his fingers and the red form of a harmful spirit was pulled from Elda's body. The elf fainted, and Nora scooped her up just in time.

“The elf will be fine. Maybe a little confused to some time. But you, Bernziah, I banish back to the isles for a thousand years.”

The ghost disappeared with a horrific scream, leaving Nora alone with the Daedric Prince.

“And I guess you have another request coming, unless you don't know how to properly use plurals.”

“I'm looking for a spell tome of Resurrection.”

“Are you now? And why would you think I would have such a thing?”

“I don't know. Just hoping.”

“Well, luckily for you I have one right here,” said the God, a glowing spell tome appearing in his hands. “But before I turn it over, I have to give you the consumer warning,” said the smiling Prince.

“You can only cast resurrection once in a lifetime, little mortal. The Gods jealously guard this power, and don't want a mere mortal running around bringing people fate has taken back to life. And only read the spell when you are ready to cast. Hanging around in the mind can cause madness, and then you're mine. And the spirit of the deceased must be in close proximity. Try to raise someone who's gone to Sovngarde or one of those other dull places, and you have an animated body with no soul. Kind of spoils the fun there.”

Sheogorath tossed the tome to Nora, who resisted the urge to look at it.

“Oh, and keep the clothes and the Wabbajack. I think I might have more fun watching mortals abuse its power.”

The Prince waved his hand again and Devernin appeared.

“Master,”said the overjoyed servant. “Does this mean you're coming home?”

“Soon enough. You go there before me and prepare my reception.”

Another wave of the hand and the servant was gone.

“You have brightened my day, mortal. Now go about killing the world eater before he visits my realm and spoils all the fun.” With that Sheogorath faded from view. Eldawyn woke up, a wide smile on her face.

“I'm, I'm free. Finally. Thank you, Nora,” squealed the elf, wrapping Nora in a tight hug. “What in all the realms did I do to deserve a friend like you.”

“Well, the way I figure, you now owe me a thousand years of service,” said a laughing Nora. “Now, why don't we see about getting out of here.”

They walked the path they had come on and were suddenly surrounded by the dirty confines of the Pelagius wing. Nora checked to see that she had her gear back on, the Wabbajack in one hand, the spell tome in the other. She hastily stuffed the tome in her pack, not wanting to chance anyone reading it by accident.

“Was your mission a success?” asked an anxious Elisif, Sybille and Falk looking on.

“I'm free,” shouted Eldawyn, dancing for joy. “I'm finally free, thanks to my wonderful friend.”

Elisif hugged Eldawyn, both women crying for joy. “We will have a small party tonight to celebrate your freedom, my friend.”

“And Falk,” said Nora, looking at the steward. “The Pelagius wing is free and clear of ghosts. You might want to have it cleaned out.”

“I'll get on that tomorrow,” said the smiling steward.

That night the friends sat around the table in the Blue Palace, everyone congratulating Eldawyn for being free. Nora was thinking about her next task, delivering the Wabbajack to Idgrod. She noticed that Eldawyn was working on a second bottle of wine.

“You don't have to drink so much anymore, my dear,” she told her friend.

Eldawyn laughed. “Oh, I've always been a drunk,” said Eldawyn. “It just became more of a necessity with that damned spirit in me.”

Everyone raised a glass and toasted to drinking, laughing. Eldawyn laughing the loudest of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nora frees her friend, and has found the resurrection tome. Something that will prove vital in the future.


	51. Chapter Fifty-one – To Markarth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and company head to Markarth, and the many dark secrets of the Reach. Her first encounter with Forsworn, Briarhearts and Hagravens, and the evil souls of the Silver-Bloods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and non-explicit sex.

Nora decided it was time to see Markarth. She had heard much about the city, built amongst Dwemer ruins. It was a part of Skyrim she had yet to see, and teleportation was not an option for much of the trip. They could teleport the three hundred odd miles down to the crossroads, twenty jumps in two hours without pushing it. Then the two hundred and sixty miles by road to the Reach Hold capital with Thundering Hooves. That would take the rest of the day and more than half of the next, but once she reached Markarth, it and all points in between would be teleportation targets.

Delphine had asked Nora to meet her in Riverwood in ten days, the time it would take the Blade to cover the distance with long day's rides. Nora thought two weeks would serve just as well. After all, reading through the files she had found nothing the indicate that the Thalmor knew where the dragons were coming from. Some thought they had been brought back by Talos, the time aspects of dragons cementing linear time. Others thought no such thing, but were determined to use the resurgence of dragons, and the chaos they were bringing, to advance their own plans. Either way, it wasn't information that Delphine could readily put to use.

The file on Esbern was interesting, but not really applicable to their situation. An old man who had been the archivist of the Blades in his younger years, the Thalmor thought he might know where the dragons were coming from. They thought he was hiding out in Riften, though not his exact location. All well and good, but Nora already knew what she needed to know about the dragons returning. Alduin was back, he was raising dragons, and nuff said.

Ulfric's dossier was of much more interest. The Thalmor listed him as an asset, one they had manipulated in the past. And were claiming to manipulate now, though not as directly. Ulfric might not even know he was dancing on the strings of a Thalmor puppet master. If word got out his cause might falter. Since Nora still wasn't sure which side to support, she thought it best to keep that information under wraps. It was ammunition that could be used when the time was right.

There were other files, one on Vittoria Vici, the head of the East Empire Trading Company in Skyrim, and all the troubles that organization was undergoing, as well as what the Thalmor could do to aid in disrupting their operations. They characterized Jarl Elisif as easy to manipulate in her file, with the caution that the Jarl, if she knew what was going on, would dig in her heels and resist. Nora made it a point to let Elisif look over her file when they returned to Solitude. Tullius was said to be incorruptible. Not a good thing according to the Thalmor, but one they could work with. And then there was Erikur, a Thalmor asset who they had helped to flee Solitude after he had made the mistake of hiring an assassin to kill one Nora Jane Adams. There was a plan to help him return to Haafingar, to take care of Elisif if the need arose.

It seemed that the bastards had their fingers in every pie. They were using the current strife to weaken the Empire while building up their own strength. And according to everything she read, they were going to strike soon. What soon meant to elves who lived for centuries was anyone's guess. Even Eldawyn couldn't help her there. Some elves thought of time in the terms of the shorter lived races around them, while others took the long term view. Whichever it was, Nora felt it her duty to disrupt their plans by any means possible.

The first opportunity came when they moved up behind a half dozen Thalmor on the road. The leader glared at the party, and when Nora held up a hand to stop their progress, she stormed over.

“We are on official Thalmor business,” growled the mage, glaring up at Nora as she sat her horse. “We are here to enforce the White Gold Concordant, and you are interfering with our business.”

“We're just using the road,” said Nora. “Same as you. So what's the problem?”

“You are in our way, human,” said the elf, putting emphasis on the racial term as if it were excrement.

The other Thalmor were talking among themselves in Altmer, making comments about the mental deficiency of humans, and how a whore of an Altmer could stand their presence.

“So, you pointy eared bastards actually think you are better than us,” said Nora in Altmer, earning glares and expressions of surprise.

“We are better than you,” roared one of the soldiers, stepping forward and drawing his sword. “And soon you will be taught to bow to your betters.”

“Off your horses,” shouted the leader, her hands glowing with electricity. “In the name of the White Gold Concordant, you are to come with us for questioning.”

“I think not,” said Nora with a sneer.

“Then di...”

The Justiciar never got the word out, as a pair of ice spikes plunged into her from the hands of Nora and Eldawyn. J'Zargo and Sofia threw area effect spells over the other Thalmor, Ice Storm and Fire Storm. The soldiers cried out in pain and panic, not finished, but on the way to that state. Lydia, Elesia and Jordis sent arrows into their selected targets, while Valdimar rode his horse to the rear of the column and crushed the skull of that elf with his hammer.

Nora dismounted and knelt by the side of the Justiciar, who was struggling to draw breath with a spike through her chest. The mage cast healing, drawing a complete breath, then started in on another spell. Stopping as she felt Nora's blade against her throat.

“Still feeling superior?” asked the Dragonborn.

“We've found black soul gems,” called out Sofia, holding up a bag.

“And what were those for? To trap the souls of Talos worshipers. To separate them from their reward?”

“You worshipers of the false god will all be destroyed,” growled the mage.

“Maybe so, but you won't be around to see it.”

Nora said the words to the spell quickly, and the eyes of the Thalmor widened. “No..”

The Dragonborn cast Soul Trap on the elf, then sliced her blade across the Thalmor's throat. The horror in the elf's eyes showed that she knew what was happening as her soul was pulled from her body. Nora could almost feel sorry for the woman, but the the image of innocent Nords being pulled into the gems drove pity from her heart. The woman died, the purplish light of her soul flowing into the bag.

“Give me that soul gem,” she ordered Sofia.

“What?”

“Give me the warmest soul gem in the bag. And the rest are to go into safe storage. I will not use the souls of Talos worshipers in enchanting.

Nora took the gem, still hot to the touch from gathering the soul of the Justiciar. Nora held up Dawnbreaker, only holding a half charge, and said the words that transferred the energy from the gem into the sword. She could feel a subconscious cry as what was left of the Justiciar was ripped from the gem and into the sword.

“She can rot forever in the Soul Cairn,” said Nora, kicking the body. She looked around for a moment, then pointed to the cliff edge. It was a sheer drop of several hundred feet down to the rushing river in the gorge. “Dump them down there. Elda, you and J'Zargo burn the blood on the road. I want no trace.”

“You might want to keep some of their armor and blades,” said Eldawyn.

“What for? I'm not going to use it?”

“No, but you can melt it down at a smelter and get some Malachite and Moonstone from it. That could be useful.”

The party loaded up all the Thalmor weapons, sword, daggers and maces, but left the armor on the bodies. That would help weigh them down to the bottom of the river. Maybe they would be found eventually. Nora didn't care. Missing patrols were sure to make the Thalmor more cautious, and that would hinder them in their efforts.

The party rode on, keeping a pace of about twenty miles an hour so that Nora could get a feel for the land. They started passing farms, all with the look of small fortresses. Walls of stone or wood around the house and the yard pens. Farmers worked the fields, all in leather armor, weapons strapped on. It looked like a very good way to get overheated, and spoke of the risks to the common people in this land. There were also the burned out farms, testaments to the troubles of the Reach.

They came to the first village several miles further. A collection of twenty or so buildings. A smithy, an inn and a common house. A sheer wall of stone backed the village, and walls had been erected on the other sides. There were about a dozen armored guards in the town that looked at them with suspicion at first, then relaxed as they realized they were dealing with Nords. Well armed and affluent Nords from their armor. They still gave Eldawyn some hostile glances, until they realized that she was not Thalmor, which gave Nora an appreciation for the feelings of the common folk toward the Aldmeri Dominion.

They stopped at the inn to get a bite. Nora wanted to keep going, since they still had four hours of daylight. But some food and conversation with the locals was welcome.

“Be careful,” said the innkeep, bringing their food, cooked pork and potatoes, along with pitchers of mead. “The road ahead is dangerous, but if you stick to it and don't wander off, a party like yours shouldn't have any trouble.”

“What is the trouble ahead?” asked Nora, pouring herself a mug of mead.

“Forsworn. The rebel Reachmen.”

“Not Nords?”

“You haven't been to the Reach before, have you?” asked the innkeep, taking a seat at the table.

The innkeep, with a captive audience, launched into a history of the Reach. Once owned by the Breton tribes called Reachmen, who had intermingled with the Nords and other people. Eventually they had fought hard against the occupation. Being of Breton blood they retained a resistance to magic, though many of them practiced it themselves. There were still many Reachmen who lived in peace with the dominant Nords. Farmers, miners, even shopkeepers.

But the problem was the Forsworn, those who had turned their backs on the Nord government. They used Blood Magic, which Nora understood to be evil, and constantly raided the people who didn't support their cause, Nord or Reachman. And the innkeep explained about Briarhearts and Hagravens, both of which sounded horrific. Briarhearts were Forsworn who had their hearts removed, replaced by a stitched together construct. Undead, they were tougher than mortals, very hard to kill. Hagravens were the ultimate form of Forsworn witches. Frightening magicians who attacked with pure magic. Nora thought her four mage party could handle them, but resolved to give them a wide berth unless necessary.

It sounded to her like the peoples of the Reach were in the right, and the Forsworn were the villains. But, having only heard one side of it, she was leery of making a quick decision. Of course, if the Forsworn attacked her and her people, she would treat them as enemies and handle them accordingly.

“We're looking for Nord ruins?” Nora asked the man after he finished his history lesson.

“Why?”

“We're adventurers,” said Elesia, breaking in. “We're looking for adventure. And loot.”

“I don't recommend that,” said the frowning innkeep, shaking his head. “But it's on you.”

The innkeep took a look at the map that Nora laid on the table, his eyes widening as he noted the places already marked. “This many, eh. Well, let me give you a good half dozen in this area. Some will be well off road, and you may have to search a bit. But many of them will be visible from miles away.”

He marked one just ahead on the other side of the river, then one a little further on the same side, but well off the road. “Lost Valley Redoubt is about ten miles ahead. You can see it from the road across the river. It is swarming with Forsworn and Hagravens, so I don't recommend that one, but I take no responsibility if you ignore that advice.”

He pointed to the next he drew. “Valthume, about thirty miles further on and twenty off the road. From what I hear more of a standard haunted ruin. Draugr, but you've probably faced those before.”

He marked one about twenty miles south of Markarth, then another about thirty to the north. “Hag Rock Redoubt. As the name says, probably full of hags and hagravens. This one to the north is Ragnvald, more draugrs and such. If you want to know more, you'll have to ask someone else. Of course there are lots of caves, abandoned mines and such. All along the river. Avoid this place at all costs,” he said, pointing to the large island. "Karthspire Camp. Another hagraven, more Forsworn, and hard knocks for little payoff. Of course, some fools ignore that advice,” he said, pointedly looking at the party. “I've never heard of one coming back.”

“You've been very helpful,” said Nora, dropping a bag of coin on the table to cover their tab, with quite a bit extra for a tip.

“Thank you, milady,” said the man, bowing.

The party made the ten miles down the road in about thirty minutes, not pushing it and allowing Nora to get a good view. The country was beautiful. Rocky crags, cliffs, dense forests at some points, clusters of farms at others. The farm houses had been constructed close, obviously with mutual defense in mind. There were two mines on that stretch, men busy working the smelters at the entrance. Nora paid to use one of the smelters, melting down their elven weapons and coming away with ingots of malachite and moonstone.

It was about three when they reached a point opposite of Lost Valley Redoubt. Even from across the river it looked formidable. Multiple levels, all accessible by stairs, seeming to go up and up until it reach a height that had raised platforms. A river flowed over several falls to eventually run into the Karth. She studied the place through her field glasses, handing them around to everyone in the party so they could get a look. There were a couple of people in sight, looking back across the distance, but seemingly in not perturbed in the least.

“Okay. We'll get across the river by that little island and ride up to that first flat. I want the horses calmed, then we will all assault that position. Shields for everyone that has them, and arrow defense for our mages. I'll move forward with invisibility and see what I can take down. The rest of you support me if it looks like I'm about to get overwhelmed. Any questions?”

“Shouldn't we pass on to something a little less fortified?” asked J'Zargo.

“Don't worry, whiskers,” said Sofia, patting the Khajiit on the back. “You'll get used to it. And Nora always takes the most risk.” That last was said in a disapproving tone, and Nora ignored it.

As they crossed to the small island Nora felt magic. Strong magic. A quick search revealed a shrine. One of the Wild Shrines. Nora prayed at the small shrine and felt a boost in her healing magic. The other mages prayed at it in turn, and the party continued across the river far more powerful in Restoration.

“Damn, that water's cold,” complained Eldawyn when they reached the other side. The horses had been forced to swim in the center of each branch around the island, which meant the party was soaked up to their hips. Like all waters in Skyrim, except for the hot springs in Eastmarch, it was freezing cold, the result of being fed by snow melt from the mountains.

“We get up to the top and use one of their fires to warm up,” said Nora. She would have liked to get dry herself, but just milling around in sight of the Forsworn did not strike her as a good idea. There were high walls separating the sections of the redoubt. Each had a wide opening, but no gates. Nora imagined that they had been mostly wood and had rotted away centuries ago. The defenders had place the spiked barriers that seemed so prominent in the kingdom. It would force a horseman to slow and go around the side. People on foot would have no such trouble, especially the Dragonborn.

Arrow started coming down as soon as they were through the first opening. Lydia, Jordis, Valdimar and J'Zargo, in their heavy armor, held up round shields to catch the arrows, the more lightly armored crew sheltering behind. J'Zargo threw a fireball with his free hand, while Eldawyn and Sofia looked around to send their own spells up and Elesia fired arrows from her powerful bow. A group of Forsworn archers took the brunt of two fireballs, several falling to the ground dead, two more stumbling away as human torches. Magic resistance or not, they weren't proof against such powerful spells thrown at them in numbers.

Nora ran forward under an invisibility spell, striding at full speed, sword out, jumping a barrier. She ran up the steps two at a time, to meet a quartet of Forsworn running down. She ran into the middle of them, still unseen, then swung her blade through the neck of a Briarheart, killing the undead warrior instantly. Now visible, she pushed her sword through the unarmored midriff of a man with a big hammer, then spun around to slice through the throat of a woman with an ax. The last man swung at her, a clumsy attack that a quick move avoided. A swift thrust through the mouth and into the spine dropped that one.

Nora cast invisibility again just before arrows came down to strike her position. She wasn't there, having run up the steps to the next platform. Her people ran behind her, still covering under the shields and catching arrows. Nora came in sight of five more Forsworn, raining arrows down on her people. She cast chain lightning, hitting the one on the far left and watching as the shock jumped to one after the other, until all had been hit. Not enough to kill, but all of them were now confused, and easy prey to the fast moving Dragonborn. She cut three of them down before the remaining two could react. One tried to sight in on her with a bow at close range, a bad move, and Dawnbreaker cut through bow and arms to drop the screaming woman to the ground. The second swung a serrated blade that struck Nora on her glass helmet, sliding down and on her chain armored shoulder. Nora grunted slightly from the force of the blow, but there was no penetration, and thus no wound. She shoved her blade through the man's chest and out his back, then flung him away with a strong swing of her arm.

Only one more level to go, and six of the people up there were running down the steps at the Dragonborn, while a pair of archers tried to engage her other people, who were throwing magic at them. The people coming down the stairs would have been better served to have stayed in place and used their height advantage. Her people were yelling for her to get out of the way, but the Dragonborn had other ideas.

“Fus Ro Dah,” shouted Nora, and Unrelenting Force knocked the Forsworn onto their backs. Several slid down the stairs, to be killed by quick swings of Nora's blade. Another was struggling to his feet when he found himself without a head, his limp body falling back again. The others were to their feet by the time Nora got to them. She ran into one at full speed, using her buckler to slam him back and out of the fight for the moment. She turned in time to catch one blade on her buckler, another on her blade, then struck back to split an unarmored skull. The one she had knocked away came running back, to catch a pair of arrows through his chest. Nora finished the last with a slice through the right thigh, then an overhand strike that cut through the left shoulder and down into the man's torso.

“Are you okay,” yelled Eldawyn in her ear. “You're covered in blood.”

“None of it mine, I think,” said Nora. She would want a bath after this was over. With darkness near to falling, that meant a very cold bath. “Let's go find the hagravens.”

“Sure you don't want to wait until morning?” asked Elesia, setting a jaundiced eye on the steps leading up.

“I don't want to camp here with those things up there,” said Eldawyn.

Nora agreed. Better to take them out and secure this ruin. “Let's go,” she ordered, casting invisibility and running up the steps.

“Why does Nora always have to run so far ahead of us?” asked J'Zargo in an exasperated voice.

 _Because Nora wants to bring shock and awe to the enemy,_ thought the Dragonborn, smiling as she ran. She came to a stop as she reached the cross junction of the raised walkway. She could see the place where the hagravens had made their nest. And she could hear the faint chanting of a word wall, what she had come for. But she couldn't see the hagravens because of the leather walls that blocked the view. Nora really didn't want to go in there without knowing the layout, and especially exactly where these creature were. She walked forward slowly, ready to cast a ward in her left had, Dawnbreaker in her right.

The attack came suddenly. Purple black light that struck like fire. Nora had enchantments against fire, frost and shock. Enchantments to aid her in regaining health, magicka and stamina. But nothing against the force of pure dark magic. The force that hit her hurt down to her bones. It burned her skin and blinded her. And Nora did the only thing she could think of. Dawnbreaker hit the ground, while she brought both hands together then apart, firing the more powerful double cast version of fireball ahead. She felt her vision fading, and knew she wasn't far from passing out, but she kept sending fireballs into the source of the dark magic, over and over. Eldawyn and J'Zargo were suddenly on either side of her, throwing fireballs as well, right into the teeth of the assault by the hagravens.

“Nora, stop,” yelled Eldawyn, pulling at Nora's arms.

“What?”

“I think we've killed them.”

Nora noticed that there was no more dark magic coming at them. Good thing, because she was right on the verge of passing out, and she knew that soon after that she would have died under that assault. She picked up Dawnbreaker and walked slowly forward, her left hand ready to cast. They found an altar ahead, past the destroyed leather barriers, an dais with a dead Briarheart on it, and three disgusting looking creatures, their smoking bodies sprawled around the small nest. They looked like repulsive women, their bodies bent, faces extended into beaks. Their feet were heavily clawed raptor paws, their hands much the same. Feathers sparsely covered their bodies. Then Nora had no more attention for the hagravens as the wall called to her.

Another word of Become Ethereal burned itself into her mind, doubling the length of time the shout worked for her. The party was looting the nest, finding many precious stones, soul gems, and jewelry. Bags of coin in a chest and some magical weapons. Not a bad haul, and there was sure to be more in the camps they had run through.

The party established camp as the sun was setting. The horses were brought up and unloaded, tents pitched and sleeping bags laid out. A couple of people built up the fire to a roaring blaze with the firewood the Forsworn had gathered. Nora went to the river, up from where it plunged over a falls, and jumped in with her armor, letting the water cleanse it of blood and the foulness she had picked up from the magic of the hags. She climbed out of the river shivering, but quickly removed all of her clothing and jumped back in, scrubbing herself down with a pumice stone she had brought for this very purpose. She ran out of the water, shivering deeply, goosebumps on every exposed surface, which at the moment was all of her. She ran to the fire and stood naked in front of it, absorbing all the heat she could take.

“Hows the water?” asked a smiling Eldawyn.

“Fucking cold. Freezing.”

“I think I will wait until morning,” said the Altmer, laughing. “When the air is a little warmer.”

“If you want to share a bedroll with me, wench, you will bathe tonight. I'm not about to touch someone still carrying the foul stench of hagravens.”

“Okay, but only if you promise to warm me up.”

Eldawyn was shivering herself when she got out of the water, her nipples hard points on her chest. Nora helped her to the fire, then rubbed her down with warm hands while the Altmer cursed all the waters of Skyrim. Dinner was served, a concoction made by Valdimar with dried vegetables and meats, leavened with some fresh vegetables and flour they had found among the Forsworn tents. Afterward, guard shifts set, Nora led Eldawyn to their bed. Where she fulfilled her promise to warm the Altmer with her own body.

* * *

The next day they rode with only a couple of stops to Markarth. They saw armored men and women along the road, identified as the Reach Militia, armed citizens patrolling the valley. The soldiers waved at people they recognized as Nords, and Nora engaged in conversation with some of them when the party stopped for a break. She decided that they would tackle one of the other ruins after they took care of business in Markarth. Right now she just wanted to get to a large city and establish another teleport point, then she could revisit as her leisure.

They came up on Markarth, passing ten or so miles of farms. There were side roads leading up into the hills, signs with the names of villages and estates pointing the way. The area seemed prosperous enough, with all the mines and farms, but there were many buildings that had been burned to the ground. There were also the stone buildings with metal doors that couldn't be burned, which must have been prized accommodations among the locals. One small mining community, maybe thirty of the stone house, sat across a bridge over a stream that originated from a duct in the city itself. On the other side of the large grassy area in front of the city steps was a large stone building with wooden stalls constructed in front, the stables.

Nora negotiated for stabling the horses and securely storing their gear, then led the group into the city. There were about two hours of daylight left, and she wanted to get a feel for the place before everything had closed. The guards at the gate looked them over, but since they were armored like no Forsworn anyone had ever seen they waved the party through the gate. One of the guards glared at J'Zargo, nudging another guard.

“Who's responsible for the cat?”

“I am,” said Nora. “Why?”

“Watch that he doesn't leave any fleas in the city,” said the second guard with a laugh.

The first view they had of the city was spectacular. A large square, maybe fifty yards across, with several stores on one side, an inn and some houses on the other, all made of stone with golden doorways. A couple of dozen stalls were arrayed on both sides of the plaza, people selling everything from jewelry to vegetables to meats. Forty or so people were still shopping, though the stall keepers seemed anxious to get their day over with and go home. A stream ran down the side of the street running up to the mountains about a mile away. There were many levels of homes and buildings, all of Dwemer construction. Pipes rose from various places, steam rising from a few. To either side the large bowl of the city opened up, and houses clung to the rock until they ended against the cliff walls. Barely visible in the distance was the large structure of the palace built into the cliff at that end of the bowl.

It was an impressive sight, and a testament to the ingenuity of the Nords to reuse the structures the Dwemer had abandoned when they disappeared. There were some places where structures had fallen into ruble, the huge stones too large to easily remove. Nora caught the scent of cooked food coming from one of the stalls, and her stomach grumbled. She started to head for that stall, noting a well dressed woman walking away from it with a paper sleeve of food, when she saw a man hunched over and walking toward her, a long dagger in his hand. There were guards around, and a few of them were actually looking at the man, but they did nothing. And it was obvious to Nora that he was on a path to attack the well dressed woman.

"The Reach belongs to the Forsworn!” yelled the man.

“Look out,” yelled Nora, pulling her sword and running toward the man, who startled and looked at her. With a look of determination he moved quickly toward the woman, blade raised to strike. He never made that attack as Dawnbreaker came down on his shoulder and sent him to the ground, blood spurting from his deep wound.

“I die for my people,” groaned the man with his last breath.

 _Yes, you did,_ thought Nora. _But why?_

“By the Gods, that man nearly killed me,” exclaimed the wide eyed woman. “You saved my life. Thank you. Here, I was going to bring this to my sister, but I think you should have it.” The woman handed Nora a pendant, gold with sapphires.

“And who are you?” asked Nora, putting the pendant into her belt pouch.

“I am Margret. I'm visiting from Cyrodil.”

Something seemed off about this woman. There was more to her than being a common visitor, but this was not the time to get into it.

“Let's go get some rooms,” Nora told her people, heading toward the door of the inn. She wanted to get her task for Arilwaen done. She walked into the inn, the Silver-Blood, and looked for the innkeep.

“Welcome to the Silver-Blood Inn,” said a middle aged man. “I'll let you figure out who owns it.”

Nora could figure that out. She had heard complaints from people on the way here about how the Silver-Blood family owned everything of worth in the Reach. Nora glanced around, seeing a couple of Nords, a Redguard and a Breton woman in tavern clothes, propositioning people, leading men off to rooms in the back.

“I need four rooms, which two beds each,” she told the innkeep.

“And who sleeps with the Khajiit?” asked one of the Nord whores with a laugh.

“Why me, of course. And I plan to fuck him. Why, do you want to try him out?”

“Friend Nora,” said J'Zargo to her in a whisper. “Do not joke about this in this place. I do not like it here.”

Nora nodded, then waited for the innkeep to show them to their rooms. The Dragonborn had noted the absence of anyone in the city that wasn't either a Nord or a Reachman, maybe a couple of Bretons and Imperials. But no elves, no beast races. And here she was bringing in an Altmer and a Khajiit. Well, fuck their bigotry. These were her people, and she would be damned if they were mistreated.

She approached the innkeep after putting her pack in her room. “I have a paper here I would like you to give to any interested parties.”

The innkeep looked at the paper and nodded. “I'll do it, but I need a hundred gold to cover my risk.”

Nora handed it over without question. She wanted the word of Talos spread and thought it worth the nominal fee.

“Can you tell me if you have a shrine to Talos in town?”

“We still have a temple, though the Thalmor keep a close watch on it. Go toward the palace for about a half mile, then go up the steps and through a corridor. The temple will be on your left. Go further and up some other steps and you will arrive at the Temple of Dibella, the largest to her in Skyrim.”

That piqued Nora's interest. Dibella was the Goddess of Passionate love, a patron of Annekke, who had often talked about visiting the temple. She thought she would deliver the note to Talos' altar, then check out the other temple.

It was still light out when she left the inn. She walked through the darkening streets, greeting the people who were still out. She missed the stairs the innkeep had told her about and had to double back. Going through the door she found a statue of Talos in a moderately sized room, standing with his sword over the serpent. The room was deserted, but there were offerings on the altar, making Nora think that there were still worshipers in this city. But they had to keep it in the shadows. Nora moved to the altar and left the note on it next to an offering of fruit, then walked quickly out of the temple.

Continuing to follow the directions of the innkeep, she found the entrance to the Temple of Dibella. It was well lit inside, luxurious even, and a robed priestess greeted her as she entered. “I'm sorry, but the Temple is closed.”

“I was wondering if I might receive instruction in the Dibellan Arts,” said Nora, remembering what Annekke had told her.

“I would be delighted to give such a lovely creature private instruction,” said the priestess. “But not here.”

“What's going on?” asked Nora, her antenna roused.

“We. I can't say.”

That was disturbing. Something was wrong here, and Nora would like to help the priesthood of the Goddess of Passionate Love, when she was such an adherent to their philosophy. There was nothing she could do about it at the moment, so she let it go.

Nora went back to the inn, catching sight of a tail the guards had put on her, following her down the street. They were very bad at shadowing, and if Nora had known the city better she would have had no trouble losing the man. Instead, she just walked quickly until she reached the inn. It was very busy inside, and she finally got the attention of the innkeeps wife and ordered food, then went to find a seat by the fire.

“Thank you again,” said the woman named Margret, taking another chair next to Nora's.

“Not a problem,” said Nora, smiling. “For some reason I just can't stand by and watch someone murdered in cold blood.”

“I wish more people had that attitude in this city. I hope you noticed that the guards made no move to interfere.”

“I did. And why is that?”

“You aren't a native of Markarth I take it.”

“Nope. I have three cities I call home in Skyrim. My castle, I mean house, is in Whiterun. Then I have a room in Winterhold, and friends in Solitude.”

“Castle huh. Was that a slip of the tongue. And the only thing I can think of worth in Winterhold is the College. And would your friends in Solitude happen to live in the Blue Palace.”

Nora looked at the woman through narrowed eyes, wondering what her game was. “What do you want?”

“Come to my room, where we can talk in private.”

Nora followed the woman, wondering what else she was getting herself into. Margret motioned her to a chair in the luxurious room, sitting on her bed.

“So, you are who I thought you were. Nora Jane Adams, Thane of Whiterun, Hjaalmarch and Haafingar. Advanced student at the College of Winterhold. Dragonborn. And the woman who single handedly destroyed the Dark Brotherhood.”

“Well, I had help with the Dark Brotherhood. But you have me at a disadvantage.”

“Well, my name is Margret. Margret Vici, no relation to the factor of the East Empire Trading Company in Skyrim. I am an Imperial Agent without portfolio. And I am here to look into the Silver-Blood holdings. We think they might be Stormcloaks, and not just sympathizers. General Tullius thought I might be able to procure the deed to the Cidhna mine, the richest source of silver in Tamriel.”

“Tullius is not my favorite name,” said Nora, frowning.

“I understand that. And I do not work for the general, but for the Penitus Oculotis. They work directly for the Emperor, who has an interest in anyone who can command the Thu'um without training.”

“All very interesting. But you have to know that I have not decided who to support in this war. Hell, I really don't want to choose a side. I have much more important things to do than fight in a war.”

“The Emperor knows this, and wants no pressure put on you. He trusts you will make the right decision.”

 _Even if it isn't him?_ thought Nora.

“So, what can I do for you? And you have to know I have at most five days here before I have to meet someone near Whiterun.”

“I understand. I would continue my questioning of the people of Markarth, but I fear another attempt will be made on my life, and I am not a warrior. Whereas you and your party.”

“Okay. I get a bad feeling about this place, and the Silver-Blood family give me a bad vibe.” She saw the confusion on the woman's face and chuckled. “A term we use where I come from, meaning a bad feeling.”

“Oh. Well let me give you a list of people and questions. But be careful. I don't want to report to the Emperor that I got you killed.”

Nora left the room, wondering what else she had gotten herself into. She wanted to take some more word walls, explore the region. And now she was caught up in an investigation into something that really didn't concern her. Or did it? She wanted to do good in this world, and everything seemed to point to the Silver-Bloods as being the movers behind the scenes of everything dark in this region.

Nora found Eldawyn sitting before the fire in the common room, talking with the Dibellan priestess she had met in the temple.

“Ah, the woman who wished to take a Dibellan lesson,” said the smiling priestess. “Well, fair stranger. I am ready to start your teaching.”

“Do you have someplace private? In case Elda doesn't want to participate.”

“Oh, darling,” said a clapping Altmer. “I have been talking to, Jolene, wasn't it? Jolene, and I would love to see what she has to teach.”

“Well, fair stranger. What do you say?”

“Nora. My name is Nora, and I am pleased to meet you Jolene. And yes, one of my followers was an adherent of yours, and she piqued my interest.”

“The one who died. So sad.”

“She was a hero who helped me to save the world,” said Nora, bowing her head.

She led the priestess to her room and closed the door behind her. Jolene moved into Nora's arms and kissed her, a sweet gentle touch of lips. They undressed each other, and Nora wasn't sure how three of them were going to fit on one of the narrow beds. They managed.

Later she lay with Jolene to her front, Eldawyn to her rear, trying to get her breath under control.

“Both of you could become Dibellan priestesses if you wished,” said the breathless priestess. “You have the skills.”

“Tempting,” said Nora, “but I have other things to do.”

“Like save the world? Don't worry, my sweet. Whenever you give or receive pleasure you worship the Goddess.”

“Now that's a religion I could get behind,” said Eldawyn. Nora thought the same. She had always thought of sex as a religious experience, and here, on this world, it could be.

“What was all the fuss at your temple?” asked Nora.

Jolene was silent for a moment, then spoke in a quiet voice. “We need help. Our Sybil is dead, and with it our connection to the Goddess. We have located a suitable replacement, but she lives several days ride away, through dangerous territory, haunted by Forsworn. We need someone who can look out for themselves, and the new Sybil, to go and bring her back to the temple.”

 _Here we go,_ thought Nora. Now the five days she had here looked like it might not be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Nora is in the fourth major city of Skyrim, and as usual trouble seems to look her up and ask itself in.


	52. Chapter Fifty-two – Markarth Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora goes on multiple missions in Markarth, helping the temple of Dibella, then attracting the attention of the Silver-Bloods and their minions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. Besides the normal violence and sex, this chapter contains graphic descriptions of GANG RAPE. At the end of the chapter. You have been warned.

Nora left Markarth that morning with the blessing of the High Priestess of Dibella, Mother Hamal.

“Through the Protocol, we have seen the home of the next Sybil, to the north, in a small village pressed against the stone,” had said the Mother. “If you can travel there, and retrieve our young Sybil, we will be eternally grateful.”

Nora was glad to do it, and it would give her an excuse to explore some more of the Reach, on a road she had not traveled thus far. The priestesses were lovers in the truest sense of the word, and the Dragonborn doubted they could make the trip there and back without being preyed upon by bandits or Forsworn. And if a dragon showed up, forget it.

“So, what are we getting out of this?” asked Sofia, riding beside Nora as they pushed their horses at forty miles an hour.

“A good feeling,” said the Dragonborn. “Isn't that enough.”

“Well, maybe just this once,” said the smiling woman, her raven hair blowing in the wind.

Nora knew that Sofia had as good a heart as anyone she knew. She liked to hide it under a mercenary exterior. But deep down she liked these kind of missions. Lydia, Jordis and Valdimar followed because they were pledged to her. The others because she was a friend.

Karthwasten was a mining village about ninety miles on good road from Markarth, just up the hills from the left bank of the Karth River. Hamal had assured them that the parents would be happy to hear that their daughter had been chosen, since the child would be well cared for the rest of her life, and the family would be granted prosperity for their sacrifice. Nora hoped so, though she wasn't sure she would want a child of hers taken from her forever and raised apart. That thought brought back recollections of Shawn, who had had that thing done to him exactly. And he had turned into a monster.

The road was deserted for the most part. A few people here and there, in groups for mutual protection. One patrol of militia trying to keep the road passable. A few caravans moving smelted metals to Markarth. They passed several closed mines, an abandoned office. Some farms that had the look of being long abandoned, weeds clogging the fields. And many towers and fortifications that should have been abandoned, but had their own garrisons. Forsworn. It seemed to Nora that they controlled most of the Reach, the Nords only holding Markarth, the road from Whiterun to the city and several miles to either side. And not always that.

They turned onto the path to the town, a mile and a half of stone road that led to about twenty buildings. The town had a tavern but no an inn. Travelers who needed a place to sleep could take one of the furs on the floor placed for that purpose. There was a smithy, vital in such a town. And two mines. Silver, the rich metal of the Reach. And a confrontation occurring as the party rode into town.

“That is our mine, and you have no right to shut it down,” argued a Reachman, looking up at a taller Nord in seafarer's clothing. “Leave.”

“The Silver-Bloods hired us to maintain order, to keep the Forsworn at bay. And we stay until they tell us to leave.”

“Keep the Forsworn at bay,” scoffed the Reachman. “And yet you did nothing when the Forsworn raided us this morning.”

“They weren't threatening the mine,” replied the mercenary captain. “We have nothing more to talk about.” The mercenaries turned to walk away, a couple of them glaring at the newcomers.

Nora dismounted and walked after the Reachman.

“Hey,” she called out to get his attention.

“Are you more of the Silver-Blood's people? Here to take the other mine away from us?”

“Are you the owner of the mines?”

“I guess I am,” said the man. “Unusual, yes. A Reachman owning a source of silver. The damned Silver-bloods couldn't stand that, and used the excuse of Forsworn to keep us from working it.”

“I'm here looking for a little girl. One Fjotra.”

“Oh. You need to talk to Enmon. Her father. Over by the mine to the north.”

Nora thanked the man and hurried to that mine, to see two men working a smelter.

“I'm looking for Enmon.”

“I am Enmon. And I really don't feel like talking, if you please.”

“I was sent by the Priestess of Dibella to fetch you daughter, Fjotra. She is to be the new Sybil of the Temple.”

“We never guessed,” said the man, eyes wide. “Then she needs to get to the temple. But you're too late. The Forsworn raided us this morning, and all they took was my daughter.”

Nora felt her hackles rise. That couldn't be coincidence, could it?

“Where did they take her?”

“That group is in Broken Tower Redoubt, about fifteen miles up the road. But there are a lot of Forsworn there. It's very dangerous.”

“I'm going to get your daughter and bring her to Markarth,” said Nora firmly.

“I'll go with you,” said Enman, turning to walk to his house.

“We'll handle it, Enman. This is what we do, and I don't want you to get killed for no reason.”

“Perhaps you are right,” said Enman. “Please find my daughter. And stop by here to let me know that she's safe.”

Nora walked back to the horses, ready to mount up, then swerved to walk to the other silver mine. There was another crime going on here, and about time she showed the Silver-Bloods that they couldn't just grab every shiny thing that they saw.

“Where are you going?” asked Eldawyn, talking off after her friend.

“To right a wrong,” said Nora.

“What are you doing here?” asked a large mercenary, holding a hammer. “Get out of here before I crack your skull.”

“Out of my way,” said Nora, putting both hands on the man's chest and shoving him onto his back. She pulled Dawnbreaker from its sheath and walked on, spotting the leader on a raised platform. She stormed up the ramp to stand in front of the leering man. “You need to leave, now.”

“And what's to prevent me from plunging a dagger in your chest and throwing your body in a pit.”

Nora glared at the man, Dawnbreaker glowing with power, fire playing over the fingers of her left hand. “Perhaps I should pull the soul from your body and use it to enchant a pickax.”

“Shit,” said the wide eyed mercenary. “We're going. Everyone,” he called out. “Pack. We're getting out of here.”

“You really wouldn't have soul trapped him?” asked Lydia in a hushed voice.

“Of course not. But he didn't know that.”

Nora went to the owner of the mine, Ainethach. “I convinced the mercenaries to leave. You can go back to working the mine.”

“Not sure how you did that,” said Ainethach, “but I'm glad to hear it.” He grabbed a small sack of coin from the smiths table. “Here.”

“No need,” said Nora, holding out a palm to reject the reward. “I was glad to help. Now, I need to go get a little girl.”

It took about twenty-five minutes to get to the Broken Tower Redoubt. It really looked like a fortress. A towering wall of stone about fifty yards long facing the road, with multiple towers rising up. Forsworn camped on the ramparts, sitting around fires while some of their number with bows looked down on the road. There was one large door in the front, the only way in, though it looked like one could climb up a path to the side and come down on the upper ramparts.

“Okay. Let's stir this hornets' nest up,” she said, notching an arrow and waiting for her other bow users, Lydia, Jordis and Elesia, to follow suit. All four archers sent their first shafts up at the battlements, scoring two hits on archers, neither of them fatal. They notched and loosed again, geting more hits, one a sure kill. Nora unstrung her bow and slid it into its holster on her horse while she waited for the response. It wasn't long in coming, all of the Forsworn on the battlements drawing and firing.

The Housecarls and Elesia all went to shields, dropping their bows to the ground. They warded the mages from arrows while Nora waited for the next act. She stood out in the open for a moment, getting a better look at the fort, knocking away a couple of arrows with her buckler. The door to the fort opened, and a score of Forsworn came running out, the one in the lead holding a large hammer, the ones behind armed with swords or bows.

 _They're so predictable_ , thought Nora with a smile. Just like the Raiders back home, all they knew how to do was run at an enemy and overwhelm them. If the party had been made of only warriors that might have worked. Probably not, since they were very good warriors. But their other talents were about to come into play.

Nora threw the first fireball, with the other three mages following her lead within a second. All of the Forsworn running toward them were now on fire. Many cast healing spells. Others continued to run forward despite their pain. The next set of fireballs dropped most of them dead to the ground. Nora dodged one that came at her, swinging Dawnbreaker into the body of the man, leaving him to bleed out on the ground. She fired chain lightning at the next, watching as the electricity jumped from him to two other still standing Forsworn. And just like that the entire assault party was no more.

“Hit them on the battlements,”shouted Nora, flinging a Firestorm spell at the first level. The slow moving spell settled over the Forsworn, burning them. A couple seemed not discomfited in the least, and started throwing their own spells, caught on the wards of the party mages.

“Into the door,” yelled Nora, running to the heavy wooden portal. It wasn't locked, what she was hoping since twenty people had just come through. She was in a small hall, the voices of people yelling ahead, the sound coming her way. Nora ran forward, cutting down a Forsworn archer who was heading for the door. She continued on to find herself at the entrance to a large chamber with several sets of stairs leading up to a higher level. Two Forsworn were on the floor and heading her way, weapons at the ready, while another was coming down the stairs, casting a spell.

Nora shouted Slow Time and ran forward, cutting down one Forsworn, then the next, the people in slow time not able to react fast enough. She stepped out of the way of a bolt of cold, then headed for the mage, flinging her own ice spikes her way. The mage was missed by one, hit by another, and called up healing. A mistake, because it allowed Nora to close, and she took the head from the mage.

“Nora,” called out Eldawyn from behind. “Wait.”

“Come up behind me,” she called back, turning and running up the stairs. At the top were a number of bookshelves, half empty, filled with potions and a couple of strong boxes. She left those for her followers to loot and continued down a hall that led further into the fortress. She ran through rooms that contained beds that were unlikely to be used again, then around a curved walkway. There was a spike wall trap at one entry, and she skirted the pressure plate and continue on, then went back and triggered it, backpedaling out of the way. She didn't want the thing hurting her followers, and it looked like it could cause serious damage.

“Nora,” called out Eldawyn.

“Ware the trap,” she hissed back, then continued on. She saw a door on the next level and pushed it open, to see the archers that had been on this section laying on the ground, dead and burning. Nothing else, so she ducked back into the fortress and back up the steps. A bunch of rocks rolled down, another trap, and she backed up against the wall and let them pass. More Forsworn were coming right after the rocks, and Nora tried out one of her new spells. She cast Wall of Storm, moving her casting hand to spray the spell on the ground to her front, from wall to wall, putting a barrier of lightning between her and the Forsworn.

“Look out,” yelled one of the Forsworn, and two of them slammed into the wall, burning from the shock. Nora cut the two Forsworn down before they could recover, then dissipated the spell and ran past the wooden device that had held the rocks that had come down earlier. A mage was casting a spell, looking at Nora with fear filled eyes. Well, Nora had just cast an expert level spell, and the Forsworn had to recognize her as a high level mage, probably out of her class. The mage hesitated in her casting and Dawnbreaker took her life.

The rest of the way up was clear, and she tried the door leading out. There were dead Forsworn up here as well, along with a couple of the still living variety who were drawing bows, arrows pointing at her.

Nora shouted Slow Time again, charging ahead, watching her enemies draw their bows in slow motion. They released, one after the other, and Nora dodged both slow moving objects, then brought her sword down on the head of one, splitting the skull, then swinging through the neck of the next.

That brought her to a door leading into the final tower. Nora thought for a moment. Should she wait for her people? Or go ahead and use surprise to her advantage. She decided on the later, and pushed the door open, just in time to accept a fire bolt into her body.

Nora cried out in pain. Her enchantments kept her from taking too much damage, but it still hurt like hell. She threw an ice bolt back, seeing it hit the Forsworn warrior with little affect. The man had the opening over his chest with the weird looking construct that marked him as a Briarheart, and he obviously had a lot of magic resistance. Nora threw another spell and ran forward, dodging from side to side. One fire bolt missed, another hit, and she felt like she had taken some serious damage with that one. Gritting her teeth she ran forward, thrusting her sword through the bare stomach of the Briarheart, then slicing it out if a spray of blood. The man fell dead to the floor, his entrails spilling out.

“Fjotra,” yelled Nora.

“In here,” called back a child's voice.

She found a cage in one of the room corners, a small child, about eight or nine, huddled away from the door, wide blue eyes staring out. She had light brown hair done up in a braid, and would have been adorable if not for the red eyes she was crying out of.

“I'm here to get you out, Fjotra,” said Nora in a gentle voice, putting the key that had been on the Briarheart into the lock.

“Did my da send you?” asked the child, and Nora felt her heart sink. This was the moment when this whole thing might go south.

“I was sent for you by the Priestess at the Temple of Dibella, child. You are the new Sybil.”

A wide smile creased the face of Fjotra. “I had a dream that this was going to happen. I've always wanted to see the Temple, but never thought I would.”

Nora thought for a second about a society where young children wanted to see the Temple of the Goddess of Passionate Love. Well, it wasn't her society, so who was she to judge?

“I'm going to take you out of here, so close your eyes.” Nora really didn't want the little girl seeing the bodies that had been torn apart in combat. Maybe she would take it as something that was common, but Nora wasn't willing to take that chance. Let the child have sweet dreams while she could.

“Nora,” called out Eldawyn, coming into the room with Elesia and Lydia.

“I'm here,” she called. “I have Fjotra, the child we came for.”

The child was cowering behind Nora, not sure who these new people were.

“Fjotra. These are my friends. Eldawyn, Elesia and Lydia.”

“Are you a High Elf?” asked the child, looking at Eldawyn.

“I am, Fjotra,” said Elda, kneeling to get on the child's level. “Have you ever seen any of my people.”

“I've heard of High Elves coming through the village, but Da always makes sure I'm in the house. He says they are bad people.”

“Well, Fjotra. I'm not one of those. In fact, they are enemies of mine. But I want to be your friend.”

“I would like that,” said Fjotra, holding her hands up to her face. “You are so beautiful.”

 _And I guess the rest of us are ugly_ , thought Nora with a laugh. _Or at least not as exotic as Eldawyn._

“Get everything of value that we can carry. I'm going to take the child to the horses.”

She didn't want the girl to have to see all the dead bodies on the way and had a method to prevent it. “We're going to appear by the horses, honey. Nothing to worry about.”

“What..”

Nora cast, and her and the child appeared down the road from the fortress, where the horses were calmly grazing on the grass.

“What was that?”

“Did it scare you?”

“No. I want to do it again.”

“Well, once all of my people are here we will be doing it again. I'm going to take you back to your Da, so he can see that you are okay. Then on to Markarth. We will be jumping a bunch of times, so if you start getting sick let me know.”

Soon the party was assembled, several saddle bags filled with loot from the fortress. Nora still wasn't sure who was right in the conflict in this region, but her exposure to the Forsworn had already given her a taste of hagravens and Briarhearts. If those were the allies of the Forsworn, and they engaged in the kidnapping of small children, she really didn't care if they were the wronged.

The party jumped to Karthwasten. Her father and mother were overjoyed to see their child, hugging her for twenty minutes, then turning away, letting go.

“I'm ready to go to the Temple,” said Fjotra.

Nora nodded and cast teleportation. Over and over again, until the entire party was at the stables.

“Everyone get the horses unsaddled. I'm going to take us to the temple.”

“Can Lady Eldawyn come?” asked the child, grabbing Elda's hand. “I want the people in the Temple to see my elf friend.”

“Of course.” Nora cast, they disappeared, and popped into existence in the first room of the Temple. And almost panicked the priestesses.

“Invisibility?” asked Mother Hamal in a surprised tone.

“Teleportation,” said Nora, smiling.

“You really are a mighty mage.”

Nora quickly gave them a rundown on how they had tracked the child to a Forsworn fortification and took her by force. The wide eyed priestesses listened intently, until Mother Hamal clapped her hands together. “We need to get our new Sybil prepared. We have been too long without a connection to our Goddess. Are you ready child?”

Fjotra quickly hugged Nora, then Eldawyn, then turned and walked away. Soon she would no longer be a child, but a conduit to the Divine. Nora felt her heart sink. The child was going to grow up too soon. But then, in this world many were forced to do that, and at least she would be living in luxury, and her family was also well.

“You have earned a reward, heroes,” said Hamal as the other priestesses left with the child.

“We ask for nothing,” said Nora, holding up a hand.

“We don't offer money, but the blessing of the Goddess. Since both of you are women you can accept this gift, which will give you power over men in battle and in bed. Something of use, yes.”

“Yes,” said Eldawyn, smiling.

Nora thought it was a gift she could use. Not that she didn't already have power over men, but there might be situations where a seduction was necessary to complete the mission, and an extra boost would be welcome.

“We accept.”

“Good. Pray at the altar of the Goddess that she may bestow the gift, that you will forever be more effective in your dealings with men."

Nora knelt at the altar alongside Eldawyn. She liked the sound of that. Not a temporary blessing like other shrines, but something that would always be with her. She could feel the energy pouring into her body. She felt energized as she got up off her knees. There was no evidence that anything had really happened, but she had found that when the Gods of this world promised something, they always followed through.

* * *

“I'm going to ask some questions in the Warrens,” she told her people. “I want to do this alone, since seeing so many strangers there is sure to scare people off.”

“Are you sure, Nora?” asked an anxious Eldawyn. “You know how you attract trouble.”

“And you know that I can handle myself. So no arguments. I'll be back in a couple of hours. If I'm not back, feel free to come looking for me.”

There were a few more protests, but her friends knew that trying to argue her out of something was like arguing with a wall, so they soon gave up. Nora headed out on her own, wanting to get this business for Margret over with. The agent herself said she was going to meet with her own handlers, trying to get something put together to act on whatever information Nora gathered.

The Warrens were across the small river that flowed through the city, and eventually into the Karth. There were a number of stone bridges here, and many people moving about on errands or working the forge to the east side of the space. A very large door dominated the cliff face, and Nora walked up there to see what it was.

“What do you want here, stranger,” asked one of the guards.

“I wanted to know what this was.”

“This is the entrance to the Cidhna mines,” said another guard, glaring at her. “Believe me, stranger. That's all you want to know.”

“Do you offer tours?”

The guards all laughed. “The tour will last longer than you like. Now, move along.”

Nora walked up another ramp until she reached an apothecary shop, the Hags Cure. She wandered inside, to find a large selection of ingredients and a woman with a warpainted face, or were they tattoos, behind the counter.

“Welcome to the Hag's Cure,” said the woman.

“Interesting name.”

“Well, once you get old enough, the insults start,” said the woman. “What can I do for you?”

“I'd like to buy some recipes for a friend.”

The hag had a lot of recipes to choose from, and Nora bought about a dozen of them to give to Lydia.

“What do you think of the Silver-Bloods?”

“They're a bunch of damned shake down artists is what they are. Hooligans. They send one of their boys here once a week to shake coins out of me.”

Nora thought that interesting. The Silver-Bloods were supposed to be the aristocracy of this town, yet many people thought them no more than criminals.

Nora headed back across the river to the entrance to the warrens. Some poorly dressed men sat outside, staring at her as she walked to the entrance, saying not a word. She went through a door and found herself in a warren of tunnels with many rooms off to their sides. The place was well named, and filthy, with garbage everywhere.

“I'm looking for Weylin's room,” she told a man who was standing near the center, watching her every move.

“And I'm supposed to care?”

Nora stared at the man, letting fire play across one hand, cold across the other.

“Now now,” stammered the man. “No need to get rough. I'll show you where his room is. Even let you in.”

Nora searched the room, which was mostly empty except for some sleeping furs and a chamber pot. She found a satchel, and a note.

_Weylin. You've been chosen to strike fear in the heart of the Nords. Go to the market tomorrow. You will know what to do. N._

“Do you know anyone that might go by the initial, N?” she asked the man who had escorted her to the room.

“You don't want to get involved in this. Believe me.”

“Believe me, I do.”

“Your funeral. That would have to be Nepos the Nose. He has a place on the north side of the city. But if you go into his house you're most likely to not come out.”

Nora thought she could handle Nepos and whatever he had. She walked out of the Warrens, to be confronted by a very large man wearing pugilists gloves that glowed slightly with magical power.

“Been sticking your nose where it don't belong, eh bitch,” said the man. “Well, I've been hired to teach you a lesson, and I might as well begin.”

The man strode forward and threw a right at Nora. It was a clumsy strike, one she had no problem stepping away from. The man took another step, winding up a hook. Nora took a step back, then leaned even further back, cocking her right leg and launching a side kick into the man's stomach. He grunted and folded over. She hopped, landing on her right foot and bringing her left up in a front snap kick that impacted the man's face, rocking him back to fall on his ass.

A crowd had gathered, including some guards who did nothing to stop the fight. The man was back on his feet with a roar, coming in and sending wild swing after wild swing at Nora, who blocked every one with ease. She rammed a palm strike into his face, then an uppercut that lifted him off his feet to the ohs and awes of the crowd. The man landed on his back and groaned.

“Who hired you to beat me?” she growled, going to her knees beside the man and grinding his head into the stone floor.

“I can't tell you.”

“Speak,” she said, giving him a hard slap across the face.

“Nepos. Nepos hired me.”

 _Just the man I want to see_ , thought Nora, rising to her feet.

“You need to leave well enough alone, stranger,” said a female guard. “We handle our own here, and don't need the interference of outsiders.”

Nora didn't say a word as she walked away. Obviously they did need someone to look into things, since they weren't doing it themselves. She asked directions to Nepos' house. Some ignored her, others pointed the way, and she climbed up the ramps to the cliff face to the north part of the city and a large golden door. A servant answered.

“I would like to see Nepos,” Nora told the woman.

“And whom might I say is asking for the master,” said the pretty Reachwoman, a short blade at her side.

“Someone he will want to speak to.”

“Let her in,” said a voice, and the maid motioned Nora to enter the house.

“I'm sorry about my housekeeper,” said an old man seated in front of a fire. “She's a little protective of me. Now, what is it you want?”

“I understand that you sent Weylin to kill Margret,” Nora said, getting right to the point.

“Ah, yes. You've proven to be a real bloodhound,” said Nepo, waving a hand. “Well, you've sniffed me out. I've been playing this game for almost twenty years. Sending the young to their deaths. All in the name of the Forsworn. And I'm tired. So tired.”

“So you're a monster,” said Nora, letting her awareness expand until she was certain of the positions of everyone in the room.

“A monster? No. I'm just a servant. To my king, Madanach.”

“Who is Madanach?”

“Oh dear. If you don't know who he is, perhaps I've said too much.”

“Why are you following the orders of this Madanach?”

“When the uprising fell at the hands of the Nords, they threw him in the mines. I don't know how, but he lives. I get his messages, and I hand out his orders without question.

“Markarth and the Reach are our lands,” continued the old man. “That is why we are the Forsworn. We cannot claim the home that is rightly ours. But then, during their war with the elves, we had our moment. We drove the Nords out of the Reach in a great uprising. Then Ulfric and his men came. Those of us who didn't run were executed, except for myself, my king, and a handful of others.”

“So its all about revenge?”

“He is the King in Rags,” said Nepos, as if Nora hadn't spoke. “A man who once held all the Reach within his grip. He stokes the passions of the downtrodden in this city. Directs them to kill the enemies of the Forsworn in our name. All from inside Cidhna Mine. A Nord prison. The irony is quite thick.”

“Why are you telling me all this?”

“My dear girl, what makes you think you're getting out of here alive? You were seen coming in. The girl at the door is a Forsworn agent masquerading as a maid. You aren't the first one to have gotten this far. You won't be the last.”

Nora felt the movement, the sound of weapons being drawn. Nepos started to call up a spell. Nora shouted, time slowed, and she moved. First she kicked Nepos in the head, stunning him and breaking his spell. She spun on her left heel and launched a right hook kick into the maid, sending her flying across the room, blade dropping from her hand. She ran at the other two, who were trying to get their own weapons up and punched both in the face, rocking their heads back.

Time returned to normal. Nepos was choking, not able to get air into his lungs, and Nora wanted to heal him, but the three servants were recovering and back on the attack. It took time to subdue them, but she did. By that time Nepos, an old man who was tired of committing bloody deeds, was dead. Nora grabbed the maid's knife and executed the other Forsworn agents. The fewer witnesses the better. Then she searched Nepos, found his jounal, and plopped down in a chair to read.

It was a chilling tale of multiple conspiracies. Of a king in the mines, still controlling his kingdom of killers. Of the Silver-Blood family using the Forsworn controlled by Madanach to institute a reign of terror that allowed them to buy up the Reach at bargain prices. And those who didn't sell could expect a visit from a Forsworn raiding party, and their heirs would be encouraged to sell. That was how the Silver-Bloods had amassed their fortune, and Nora thought it was time to stop them.

She crept out of the house, making sure she wasn't seen, then cast Invisibility, moving down the ramps until she was well away from the house. Making sure she was still out of sight, she cast teleportation and materialized on the other side of the stables. After that she walked back into Markarth, making sure that the guards saw her, establishing her alibi.

“I need to talk to you,” said a man she had seen in the square the day Weylin had tried to kill Margret. “Tonight. Midnight. At the temple of Talos.” And then the man was gone, blending into the market crowd.

One last lead to follow, and Nora made her way to the Treasury House, which seemed to be the real seat of power in Markarth.

“Master Thonar is not to be disturbed,” said the woman at the desk, who would not be convinced otherwise.

Nora stepped out of sight and cast invisibility, then went in search of the man herself. Invisibility was broken whenever she drew a weapon or opened a door, but with some planning she could get around those obstacles. Open a door quickly, recast, and go through. She finally found Thonar Silver-Blood sitting in a room that was office and bed. She sat in the chair across from him, regaining visibility. The man seemed unsurprised to see her.

“Those damned Forsworn.” he cried. “I had them under control, with their king in my hands. But now they have gotten out of control. They..”

A cry from the other room had Thonar on his feet and charging out, to find that his wife was dead at her desk, two of the cleaning crew with knives out and coming at them. Nora attacked, blocking clumsy strikes and driving blows into their heads, knocking them unconscious.

“No,” groaned Thonar, cradling his wife's head in his hands. “No.”

Nora thought it best to leave. She went back to the inn and found Margret, filling her in on everything she had learned.

“It's about time to clean out this nest of snakes,” said the agent. “I have a team of Oculotis agents here in the city, ready to move on my word.”

“The young man, Eltrys, asked to meet with me at the Temple of Talos tonight,” said Nora. “Perhaps I should see what he has to say. It might give us more information.”

“Do that. But be careful.”

“Where's everyone else?” Nora asked Elesia, the only companion in the inn.

“Oh, they're out and about.”

“Well, I won't be back until well after midnight. So don't wait up.”

“Do you think that's wise, Nora?”

“I'm a big girl, and can take care of myself.” With that Nora was out the door. She had time to kill, so she wandered the town, listening in on conversations, having tea at a cafe' that overlooked the bowl of the city. Most everyone was talking about the Forsworn and the Jarl's inability to control them. Yes, there needed to be changes in this city, and soon, or the pot would boil over. Her implant told her it was just past midnight, and she got up and hurried to the temple.

As she entered the temple she knew the meeting had gone very wrong. The body of Eltrys lay in its own blood at the base of the statue. Then a half dozen Markarth guards stepped out of the shadows. The doors opened behind her and five more stepped into the temple. She glanced back to see that two of the newcomers had crossbows pointed at her, while two of the original half dozen had drawn bows.

 _This ought to be good,_ she thought _,_ bringing up her teleport spell. The problem with the spell was it took three or four seconds to cast, and she, being in robes, could be skewered by four bolts and arrows before she got it off.

“You are under arrest for the murder of Eltrys, stranger. You will come with us. Or you will die.”

“What did you do to Eltrys?”

“Us. It looks like it was done by you. We warned you, but you just had to go and cause trouble. Now we have to pin all these recent murders on you. Silence witnesses. Work. Work. Work.”

“But, Madanach is behind these killings!” exclaimed Nora, sure that there was some mistake here.

“You think you're the only one who knows that?” asked the guard captain. “We had a nice little deal going between Thonar and Madanach until you showed up. You'll have plenty of time to take it up with the King in Rags while you're serving a life sentence in Cidhna Mine.”

“Very well. Take me before the Jarl so he can pass judgment,” said Nora. Once she established herself as a Thane of three holds, she was sure she would be free and the real criminals sentenced. Two of the guards grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her, tying her with strong cords.

“Oh, the Jarl is much too busy to deal with the likes of you,” said the laughing captain. “We'll take care of the problem ourselves. And don't try anything, unless you want a bolt through you.”

Nora had demonstrated her capabilities before too many people in this city. The guard knew how dangerous she was and weren't taking any chances. And with her hands tied behind her back she couldn't even cast any spells. She still had the Thu'um, but the guards were all around her, and if she shouted they would put bolts or arrows into her.

They led her to the guard barracks and she wondered what was going on. When she was dragged into a large room with furs on the floor she knew what was going to happen, and her stomach turned. A guard opened the belt on her robes, then tossed it and her sheathed sword aside. He then ripped off the robe. Another reached for and pulled down her panties, then ripped her chest covering from her, leaving her naked and shivering. And the guards started to undo their own clothing, until several of them stood before her with exposed penises, hardening.

“No,” she screamed. Not rape. She wouldn't let them do this. However, she was limited in her response, and when several of the guards pushed her to the floor on her stomach her responses became even more limited. She felt one of the guards climb onto her back, then something probing at the entrance to her vagina. The guard shoved his penis into her dry vagina while Nora grunted in pain. He started thrusting in and out, a painful sawing that brought tears to her eyes. This was not sex. It was violence, these men taking her against her will, degrading her, hurting her.

“Suck my cock, bitch,” growled another guard, shoving his penis in her face. “And don't you dare bite,” said the man, holding a sharp dagger in front of her eyes. “I'll cut your throat if you do.”

Nora kept her mouth shut, but another guard pressed the sides of her jaw and forced it open, while the guard who had threatened her shoved his cock in her mouth. She wasn't about to give him any cooperation, and the man slapped her head hard, then started face fucking her.

The man on her back grunted and shot a load into her pussy. She normally liked the feel of a man coming in her, but this felt like something foul going in. He got off and another guard got on, shoving his prick into her to start thrusting. The cock in her mouth swelled and a huge load of cum flooded her mouth. She choked as some ran down her throat, and she spit what she could out, just before another cock forced itself into her mouth.

The second man came in her pussy, more foul seed leaking from her vagina. At least they had provided their own lubrication so it didn't rub her raw. She still hated it, having no desire to feel anything but hate and anger through this ordeal. Another cock probed at her, and this time she knew this man was going for another opening.

“No. Not that,” she cried, getting another punch to the head for her efforts. The man pushed in through her anus, another painful penetration that led to raw friction.

 _At least I don't have to look at their faces,_ she thought as another cock spurted in her mouth. She tried to get all the seed out of her mouth, but another penis took its place before she could clean herself out.

It went on for hours, a score of guards using her over and over. When her pussy got too sloppy some started to jack their dicks, sending streams of cum onto her face and body. Into her hair. She couldn't do anything except rage inside and plan how she was going to kill all of these people when she got the chance.

“Let's clean her up and get her to the prison. Let those sex starved men have a chance at her.”

A bucket of ice cold water fell on her, then another. She was pulled to her feet, shivering. A rope was tied around her neck and she was dragged from the guard barracks, out onto the streets of Markarth, naked and with seed running down her legs from vagina and anus. They walked her in front of people the half mile to the mines, letting her feel all the shame and degradation of public display. And then they had her in the mine, the gate closing behind her, and she remembered. _No one escapes from Cidhna mines._ Well, she would be the first, and every man jack who had participated in her rape would die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Hard chapter to end. Nora has been abused horribly, and is now sentenced to life in Cidhna mine. She has the people she is after right where she wants them.


	53. Chapter Fifty-three – No One Escapes From Cidhna Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora finds herself in the Cidhna mines, at the tender mercies of the prisoners. But a Nora on the alert and at the ready is anything but prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of graphic violence.

“Well, well, look at the slut we have here. The boys are going to love you.” The person speaking was a truly hideous Dunmer woman who must have been the official greeter.

“Can I have something to clean myself with?” asked Nora, her voice weak. She was still in shock. Flashbacks of being raped by the Raiders after leaving Vault One Eleven were playing through her mind. She had promised herself it would never happen again, and it hadn't, until she had been captured by Supermutants and almost torn apart by their large penises, filled with radioactive semen. That had been the last time, until now, and the fact that she lived in a world of cruel men had been driven home. She was stronger than almost any woman, but in the hands of many strong men she could be just as helpless as she was that day the Raiders had grabbed her. She had killed all of those Raiders, all of the Supermutants, and she swore on Kynareth's name that she would kill all of these animals as well.

“Don't get your filth on my floor, prisoner. Now put on some clothes and we'll get you into the prison. Not that I expect you to last long. Women never do in the mines, unless they get a protector.”

 _Meaning I whore myself out to a strong man_ , she thought, shaking her head while she picked up the ragged prison shift that would serve as her only clothing here. _Not going to happen._

As soon as she was through the gate it locked behind her, a sound of finality that almost crushed her spirit. She shook her head again, damned if she was going to give in to despair. Her friends would come looking for her, and they were a formidable bunch. Margret would tell the Oculotus about what was going on here. Maybe even Elisif and Balgruuf would get involved. All she had to do was survive until something happened.

“Well, looky here,” said a large man with almost no teeth, leering at Nora. “I've been looking for a new woman, and one appears before me. Pretty, if a little bit used.”

“Get away from me,” shouted Nora.

The man laughed and reached for her, to get a hard fist in the face. He shook his head and came back at her. “You bitch. I was going to treat you nice, but..”

Nora leaned back and sent a side kick into his face, knocking the man back. She stepped forward and sent a flurry of punches into his midsection, her adrenaline fueled muscles putting maximum force into his abdomen. She worked the punches up to his chest, landing one final blow on his throat. The man fell to his knees, spitting up blood, then continued on to his face, unconscious or dead. Nora really didn't care which, only that the man was no longer bothering her.

“Think you can do that to me,” growled an orc, walking toward her with a shiv in his hand.

“No,” she said in a hoarse voice, fire playing across one hand, cold along the other. “I have something better planned for assholes with knives.” She was missing all of her magic enhancing jewelry, but her magicka stores and internal regeneration capabilities were intact. And she had enough power to kill everyone in this prison if need be. If the guards didn't like that, fuck it. But she wasn't about to let anyone else lay a hand on her without her permission.

“Now now, little girl,” said the orc, backing away. “Don't do anything hasty.”

Someone grabbed her from behind, strong arms wrapping around hers. She threw her head back into the man's face, feeling the crunch of teeth as they broke. The man cried out, but maintained his hold, until Nora twisted out of it and slammed an elbow into his face, then hit him on both sides of his neck with knife hands. The man went down, and the other two coming at her stopped in their tracks.

“I've never seen anyone fight like that,” said one of the Reachmen. “I don't want anything to do with her.”

“She's pussy, man.”

“And you can have all of that pussy, Asher. If she doesn't kill you.”

“Where do I get some food?” she asked the orc, walking toward him with fire in both hands. “Tell me now, or I'll cook your ass and eat it.”

“They serve breakfast and dinner, and you've missed both.”

“Here,” said one of the prisoners sitting against the wall, tossing her some bread, then a wedge of cheese. “I just want to die, and feeding myself is counterproductive to that goal.”

Nora thanked the man, then looked over at the orc again. “And where can I sleep. Someplace where I don't have to worry about company.”

“There are some vacant furs down that tunnel,” said the wide eyed orc.

“Good enough.” Nora cast healing on herself several times, feeling the pain in her groin, anus and muscles recede. She kept fire in one hand while casting healing over and over, letting the prisoners take in her command of magic. Down the tunnel she found several alcoves with furs. She selected one that she had to crawl into, then cast a couple of shock runes outside the alcove. Maybe those men might think they could attack her in her sleep. If so, they were in for a big surprise.

* * *

“Where in the hell did she go?” asked Eldawyn, frantic. Nora hadn't come back to the inn that night. It was morning and she was still missing. That wasn't like her.

“I found something out,” said a serious faced Elesia, running into the common room. “Some people I talked with said a woman matching Nora's appearance, black hair and blue eyes, was led by the guard to Cihna Mine. They had a very good description, down to her thin but muscular body.”

“And how did they get such a good description?” asked Lydia, her eyes narrowing.

“Because the guards were leading her on a rope, naked. She was soaking wet, as if they had poured water on her to clean her up.”

“By the Gods, no,” said Sofia. “Those bastards raped her, then threw her into prison. She poked her nose into something she shouldn't have, and they got her."

“Damn,” said Jordis, getting up from her seat and running to her room to get her armor. She came back out partially armored, quickly getting into the rest. “We need to do something.”

“But what?” asked J'Zargo. “This cat does not want to take on a whole city.”

“If that's what we have to do, we do it,” said Eldawyn, a fierce expression on her face.

“What's going on?” asked Margret, walking into the room.

“Nora's been taken by the guard,” said Eldawyn, hoping this woman who had set Nora on the task of poking her nose into the affairs of others might be able to do something. “We believe she was raped by the guards and thrown into Cidhna Mines.”

“Damn. Well, the Oculotus is just about ready to move on the Silver-Bloods. I think it's time to pull the trigger and get this done.”

“How soon?”

“By this evening. You think she can hold up that long.”

“With anyone else I would have my doubts,” said Eldawyn. “But not with Nora.”

* * *

“The King of Rags wants to talk to you, woman?” said the voice of the orc, waking Nora from her slumber.

She started awake, ready to fight, until she saw that the orc was beyond the pair of shock runes she had laid down before sleeping. The man had been smart enough to not touch the runes, something that had saved his life.

“Madanach?” she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She still felt filthy, the dried emissions on her legs, on her whole body since the cold water hadn't fully cleaned her. She wanted to crawl out of her skin and burn it. That wouldn't help, even if it were possible. The feeling of being filthy went down to her very soul. But a meeting with the man himself? Now that could be interesting.

“Who else.”

“Stand back,” she told the orc. “I need to trigger the runes to clear them. And don't think about doing anything when they're gone. Not if you don't want me to fry you.”

“Not a problem,” said the Orc, moving back. “I'd rather tangle with a dragon.”

Nora set off the runes, catching a tiny bit of shock from the closer one that was cleared up by a healing spell.

“You walk in front of me. And if we're ambushed, its crispy critters.”

“We won't try anything. Madanach wants to talk with you, and none of us are about to cross him.”

Nora was still on her guard as she walked to and through the locked gate behind which the King of Rags sheltered. They walked a long tunnel, very dark in places, and Nora cast mage-light along the way to make sure nothing was waiting for her. Finally they reached a cell carved into the rock, an old man with gray hair sitting behind a desk, his eyes studying her.

“Welcome, my mage friend. And from what I've heard, quite an accomplished one at that. Formally trained, or did you pick it up on your own?”

“College of Winterhold,” she said, taking the offered seat after making sure there was nothing there to trap her.

“And I could use your help,” said the King of Rags, pushing a small bottle her way.

“What's that?”

“Skooma. Do you partake?”

“I've heard too many bad things about the stuff. But I could do with some food.”

“Bring our guest a tray of food, if you would,” he told the orc, reaching for a larger bottle.  
“You do drink wine?”

“Yes, in moderation.”

“Someone who prefers a clear head,” said Madanach approvingly. “And I understand that the boys tried to take advantage of you when you arrived. Not very neighborly of you to turn down men who haven't seen a woman in quite some time. And such an attractive one at that.”

“I tend to not desire sex right after I've been raped by twenty guards for a several hours. Then marched naked through Markarth.”

“Oh,” said the man, his eyes widening. “I understand. And how did the guards make you go along with that. You proved to my men that you are not to be trifled with.”

“And how did they capture a mage of your caliber?”

“Well, they had so many bows on me that to make a sudden move was to be made a pin cushion.”

“And there you have it. Then they tied my hands and had their way with me, the bastards.”

“And would you like to get back at them?”

“I plan to kill every one of them. When I get out of here.”

“Haven't you heard that no one escapes from Cidhna Mine?”

“I don't believe in the escape proof prison. Especially when one of the prisoners still controls his people from within.”

“Well, I am about to leave this place. It was comfortable, and it allowed me to exert control right under the noses of the Nords. But after last night..”

“What happened last night?”

“Thongvar Silver-Blood sent an assassin in to kill me. Just before you arrived. It seems he tired of our deal. So, this evening, right after dark, I plan to take all of my people and leave. Then the Reach will run red with blood. And the Forsworn will weave mighty blood magic. I'm guessing that's something they don't teach in the College.”

“No, they don't,” said Nora, deciding that this dangerous man needed to die, before he could unleash a blood letting on the people of the Reach. But she would wait until the path out was revealed, so she could mark it and make sure no one else followed.

“Then become my queen, stand by my side, and I will teach you mighty new magics to crush your enemies.”

“You don't mind if we wait on the consummation. I'm still kind of sore from having cocks shoved into every orifice against my will.”

“Of course. Though I have to say, despite what you went through, you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I have been long without. But I can wait. We can even have a Reachman wedding beforehand.”

The food came, a large plate of some indeterminate meat, potatoes and vegetables. Madanach stared as she swiftly shoveled the food down. “By the Gods, I will have to make sure I keep you in food. I've never seen someone your size eat like that.”

Nora nodded as she took a swig of wine. She ate until she was full, then ate some more, not knowing when she would get another chance to fill up. Then she spent the day talking with the King of Rags, learning more about his operations. She determined that he had been screwed over, and had every right to be angry with the Nords. However, he represented burned out farms, slaughtered people, and consorting with things like hagravens and Briarhearts. When her implant told her it was just about sundown she made her move.

“Could you show me your escape tunnel,” she said in her most seductive voice. “I would feel so much better knowing this was real.” She had decided that teleporting out might be a bad move. She would appear in a clear space, but anything within fifteen miles of Markarth could be dangerous to her right now. It took some minutes to cast again, and the last thing she wanted was to find herself the center of a group of angry bowman without armor or companions.

She really wasn't sure if it would work, but the blessing of Dibella did wonders, and the man was eating out of her hand. Madanach led her further into the tunnel, stopping at another locked gate. Fishing a key on a chain from underneath his clothing, he opened the gate.

“Our way to freedom, my love.”

“And that deserves a kiss,” said Nora, putting her hands to the side of the mans head, leaning in, and touching her lips to his. Madanach's hands touched her body, and Nora fought hard not to shudder. Suddenly she clamped her hands on the sides of his head and twisted.

The old man was stronger that he looked, and he resisted mightily. Nora twisted her body around, using her leverage while he beat his hands on her, trying to cry out. With a snap his neck broke, life left his body, and the King in Rags was gone. Nora took the homemade dagger from his body, walked through the gate, and closed it behind her, locking it. She didn't want any of the other Forsworn getting out, and really didn't want any of them coming after her.

Nora made her way through the tunnel, killing several spiders with fire, then destroying a Dwemer automaton with lightning. She saw a ladder ahead and started climbing, not sure what was above. But it had to be better than here. As soon as she was above ground and getting her bearings a number of guards stepped out of the shadows, Thongvar Silver-Blood among them, Dawnbreaker belted to his side.

“Where's Madanach?” asked Thongvar as several guards covered Nora with their bows.

“He's dead. And I would ask you to return my sword.”

“This fine blade. It will do a dead woman no good. Though I would like to thank you for taking the King of Rags down for me. Kill her.”

 _Not this time,_ thought Nora, as she shouted Marked For Death, getting all of the guards and the Silver-Blood in the cone. All staggered back, and several fell to their knees, vomiting. Nora cast Telekinesis, jerking one bow out of the hands of an archer, then another. A third got off a shot, putting an arrow into Nora's shoulder. It staggered her, bled copiously, and hurt like hell, but her rage kept her on her feet. These people were going to die. If she died in the process, so be it. But they would die first.

The mage sent an ice spike toward her, to be fended off with Greater Ward, only a tiny percent of the cold getting through.

“Fus Ro Dah,” she shouted, sending the mage and the remaining archer flying. Thongvar had drawn Dawnbreaker and was walking forward, still staggered from Mark For Death.

“Kill her, you idiots. She's only one woman.”

Nora pulled the sword out of his grip with Telekinesis, drawing it to her and settling it in her own hand. The other dozen odd guardsmen were running at her with weapons drawn, when she hit them with another Marked For Death shout, weakening them further. Half fell to their knees, including Thongvar. Nora walked quickly around them, striking off head after head with her sword.

“How's it feel to get fucked,” she shouted as she took each head off. Those on their feet dead, she started striking off the heads of those on their knees. Until only Thongvar was left, the mage having been killed by her shout earlier.

“No, you can't do this. I'll give you whatever you want.”

“What I would like is a black soul gem,” she yelled. “So I could send your rotten soul to the Soul Cairn.”

She thought of all the suffering this man had caused. Innocent people thrown into his mine to work to make him richer. Families thrown off their property, mines, farms, stores. The shakedowns of people just trying to get by. With a scream she brought the blade down on his neck, decapitating the head of the Silver-Blood family. She looked down at the staring head as the body, blood spurting from the neck, collapsed. With another yell she kicked the head into the nearby water run.

“In the name of the Jarl, drop the weapon,” yelled out a woman, and another dozen guards came running into sight, half with bows.

Nora readied a fireball spell, determined that she would not be taken prisoner in this Hold again.

“In the name of the Emperor, I order you to lower your weapons,” called out a familiar voice. Margret came into sight, wearing full Penitus Oculotis armor, another dozen similarly clad men and women with her.

Nora saw all of her friends appear behind the Imperials. Eldawyn saw Nora and ran toward her, casting a healing spell as soon as she was within range. Nora felt her head spin, her knees weaken, and she started to fall to the stone paving. Eldawyn and an Oculotis mage caught her, sending healing magic into her while the Imperial gently removed the arrow.

“You seemed to have handled yourself well,” said Margret, looking down on Nora.

“And I thought you said you weren't a fighter?”

“Well, not one of your caliber,” said the agent. “I've never heard of anyone taking on so many and making it seem so easy.”

“Oh, our Nora is a saber cat,” said Eldawyn, crying as she held her friend.

“What happens now?” asked Nora, suddenly feeling weak and hungry again. She looked over to see the Imperials putting restraints on all the guards. “And what happens to them?”

“We conduct an investigation, and any we find guilty of corruption will spend some time mining silver in the Imperial owned Cidhna mine. The rest will be returned to duty. Oh, and we will be having a meeting with the Jarl in the morning. I would like you to attend. After you have a bath and a good night's sleep.”

“A bath would be most welcome. I think a couple three hours soaking might remove most of the filth, if that's even possible.”

“I'm so sorry,” said Margret, kneeling beside Nora and putting a hand on her shoulder. “No woman should have to go through that.”

“Not the first time,” she said, trying to smile and failing.

“It still shouldn't have happened in Imperial territory,” said Margret, shaking her head. “We are responsible for your trial, and we must make reparations.”

Nora followed her people back to the inn. She tucked into a large meal, then soaked for several hours in the bath, her women keeping her company. Valdimar was strangely silent afterwards, and Nora sat next to him in the common room after she had scrubbed herself about a dozen times.

“I am so sorry for what those pigs did to you, my Thane. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to have anything to do with men ever again.”

“Oh, come here you big lug,” said Nora, reaching over and giving the man a quick hug. “I don't blame all men. I know you wouldn't do anything like that. I still like men, though I may have to take some time off before I have sex with one.”

“Understandable,” said the big Housecarl. “I wish I could have killed those bastards for you.”

“And deprived me of the pleasure. I thoroughly enjoyed taking their heads.”

Nora spent a night full of nightmares. Raiders, Supermutants, joined by Markarth guards, all gang raping her. Eldawyn tried to comfort her but Nora pushed her away without waking. She remembered doing that when she woke, and profusely apologized to her friend.

“Darling. No need to apologize. Not after what you went through.”

“I need to put it behind me,” said Nora, smiling at her friend. “Perhaps tonight.”

The party went to the palace, a building they had yet to visit. To find Jarl Igmund, seated on his throne, his steward occupying a lower seat, facing Margret, some other Oculotis officers, and General Tullius. Nora was very surprised to see the general here, and the man gave her a troubled look before turning back to the Jarl.

“Jarl Igmund. As a ruling noble in Imperial territory, it is your duty to protect your citizens from the depredations of criminals, even when those evil doers are your own men. And you are mandated to sit in judgment of all people accused of crimes in your Hold. And yet this visiting noblewoman was arrested without your knowledge, sexually assaulted in the most heinous manner, then thrown into Cidhna mine without a hearing. If not for her heroic efforts she would have died, and the corruption of your city would have remained in the shadows. What say you?”

“I, apologize, General Tullius. I have no excuse. We will, of course, cooperate fully with your investigation. And I will do everything in my power to make it right with you, my dear,” he said, looking at Nora. “I'm not sure if anything can repair the damage done to you. You have but to ask, and I will make it so.”

“Jarl Igmund,” said Nora in a hoarse voice. “As the general said, you have not kept a close watch on your city. Because of that, many people have suffered from the greed of the Silver-Blood family. If you would make things right with me, make things right with them. Find out who they are, and make reparations for lost property and livelihoods.”

“It will be done,” said Igmund. “And if you ever wish a home in this city, it is yours.”

Nora bowed her head politely, not sure what to say. She wasn't sure she would want to establish a residence in this city, though she might need a base of operations in this region, and Markarth was the logical place for that base.

“I would like to speak with Thane Nora,” said Tullius as they were leaving the Jarl's presence.

Nora wasn't sure she wanted to talk with the general, who had basically been a pain in the ass as far as she was concerned.

“I just wanted to tell you, Thane Nora, that I was wrong about you,” said the general when they were closeted in a small room. “You are a genuine hero. You have done a great service for the Empire here.”

“General. I...”

“I know. You don't want to declare for the Empire. Let me say that the Empire must survive. If we ever hope to defeat the Thalmor, we must be powerful enough to stand a chance.”

“But..”

“You thought we were going to forever put up with them. That we would forever turn our backs on the God, Talos. No. We have to play the game while we build up and get ready for our strike. But back to you. As long as you don't declare for our enemy I am fine with you operating in Imperial territory. In fact, I will give you a letter before I leave here giving you free reign to operate in our Holds, with no restrictions on your movements. You have done us a great service here, and paid a terrible price. And for that, in the name of the Emperor, I thank you.”

* * *

Nora slept through the rest of the day, woke, ate a large meal and took another long bath. She scrubbed and scrubbed, wondering if she would ever feel clean again. She swallowed an abortion potion. Just in case, since according to her estimates she had been fertile at the time of the rape. She slept through the night, tossing and turning from nightmares for half the night, then accepting Eldawyn's touch and going back to a dreamless sleep. Her people took turns watching over her that night, making sure that no one disturbed her. She awoke feeling refreshed of body, if not spirit, and thought that she would talk with the Dibellan priestesses once more before leaving Markarth behind.

“Oh, you poor dear,” said Jolene, when Nora told her the story of the last couple of days. Mother Hamal was still working with the new Sybil and so wasn't available, but another priestess came out of the inner sanctum to see to Nora's needs. “Dibella can help, I think, though time will have to pass before you are fully healed.”

Nora knelt at the altar, recalling how the blessing of the Goddess, the permanent boost to her powers of persuasion, had aided her in seducing Madanach, then murdering him. She still felt some guilt at using her sex appeal to lead a man to his death. That was not what it was for. But the man needed to die before he escaped and led the Forsworn on a path of blood and fire.

Nora prayed for forgiveness for using her feminine wiles to basically kill a man, then asked for a cleansing of her spirit from the horrors of her night at the tender mercies of the guards. She felt a calming presence from the Goddess, and the healing magic from the two priestesses, and when she rose the night was a distant memory. Still there, but on the edge of her awareness, and she felt at peace for the first time since that night.

“Did the Goddess aid you, sister?” asked Jolene, smiling.

“She did, Jolene. And thank you.”

“You are our sister in Dibella now,” said the Priestess. “Whenever you need the touch of the Goddess, you have but to ask.”

The party rode a little way out of the city that morning, then started the series of teleports that took them to the turnoff into the wilderness and the ruin that was their next target. Valthume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That finishes the Silver-Blood questline in Markarth. More dungeon delving to come.


	54. Chapter Fifty-four – Valthume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora tackles Valthume, and learns of another world threatening force. More adventures. Shriekwind Bastion, the Destruction pages, and on to Riverwood. With some needed healing along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of violence and a passage with explicit sex.

Valthume was thirty miles of bad road off the main way. The party rode their horses the old fashioned way most of that distance, not willing to gain speed at the risk of injury to their mounts. First they passed a walled city of the orcs, the suspicious creatures staring at them as they rode by.

“We don't want you here,” called out an Orc female on the wall.

 _No problem,_ thought Nora as she led her party around the perimeter of the city and onto the path. They fought some goblins, disgusting green skinned creatures like smaller versions of the orcs, their shamans throwing lightning while their warriors hurled spears. The party cut them down from horseback, not bothering to loot them. Elesia and Jordis sustained injuries and were healed on horseback, as were the few pack beasts had taken spears in their flanks. Nora hated how so many enemies went after the horses, innocent beasts who were only there because the humans dragged them into it. It had always been that way.

The morning had turned into afternoon by the time the party got to Valthume. Nora thought that Eldawyn could use a break since she had two other mages in the party. Valdimar asked if he could pass on this ruin. Nora wasn't sure why he was asking, but she let him have it, since everyone else was anxious to delve into the ruin.

As they entered the antechamber of the ruin they were confronted by a ghost of glowing blue. Nora felt no evil from the creature, and held up a hand to stop her party from attacking.

“Leave, stranger,” said the ghost in his strange, echoing voice. “Evil stirs in this place. I fear for the security of the very land if it should break free.”

“What evil?” asked Nora, looking around the vestibule.

“We stand at the tomb of Hevnoraak, who has been dead for many generations. I fear, however, that his return may be at hand.”

 _Oh great_ , thought Nora. _Another world threatening evil awakes. Why can't they just go to Oblivion and leave this world alone?_

“Who was Hevnoraak?” asked Sofia, her wide eyes searching the shadows.

“He was a dragon priest of terrible power,” answered the Ghost. “Hevnoraak planned his resurrection obsessively before dying. My duty in life and in death is to make sure he stays in this tomb for eternity.”

“What are his powers?” asked Lydia, looking intently at the Ghost.

“He had a way of enthralling people and built up a loyal army of followers. Good men fell under his spell and were forever twisted. Made... evil. After that, fear was enough to keep them in line. He could torture and humiliate them and they would not rebel. Even in death, they serve him still.”

“And who are you?” asked Nora, deciding that this spirit was a boon, and not a threat.

“I am Valdar,” said the spirit. “I took it upon myself to keep this evil contained. But I feel that my strength is fading while his grows. Perhaps a living hero could help.” The ghost looked at Nora hopefully.

“I guess that's our cue,” said Elesia with a laugh.

“What do you need us to do?” asked Nora.

“Hevnoraak placed his blood in three vials within these ruins. He hoped to come back as a lich of terrible power.”

“Then let's go hunt down these vials,” said the Dragonborn, glancing around at her people and judging their determination. “Is there a way to stop him from coming back?”

“With the vials you can return him before he gathers his full strength, then defeat him. And you would do this, despite the danger?”

Several of her companions laughed. “Hell, the day is almost halfway over, and we haven't had our dose of danger yet,” said Jordis.

The main chamber was huge, with a large sarcophagus sitting on a raised platform, a throne on another dais across from it. There was an ewer in front of the throne, and thousands of coins scattered about.

“We'll worry about that loot on the way out,” ordered Nora, leading the way to an exit out of the chamber. She stepped over a pressure plate, pointing it out to Lydia, who was right behind her, then saw the log trap that the plate triggered.

The party started to run into draugr immediately. These were more powerful than most, and it seemed this dragon priest had chosen his followers carefully. J'Zargo seemed to be in his element, gleefully burning down draugr as they advanced, while still being mindful of his partners. Very few of the draugr made it through the fire of the Khajiit, and Nora let him have his fun.

In one chamber a swarm of draugr came at them. Nora sprayed Wall of Fire on the floor, forcing the creatures to take damage. They made it through, all weakened, all falling to the magic of the mages on the other side. Some of the draugr could shout, staggering the party, but Nora countered with her own, knocking them back and down, then letting her non-mages cut them to pieces.

One room contained large spiders, things that still gave Nora the creeps. She burned them, then their egg sacks, until Lydia protested. She let her Housecarl gather all the spider eggs she wanted, as long as Nora didn't have to touch them. And then the largest spider she had ever seen descended from the ceiling, spitting poison that hit Sofia and Jordis. Both women cried out and went to their knees. Nora sent a fireball into the arachnid, followed by one from J'Zargo, and the spider curled up as it burned. Nora hastily cast Cure Poison on Sofia, then Jordis, and in moments the women were back on their feet.

“Thank you, my Thane,” said Jordis, Sofia nodding. “I've never felt such venom before. Untreated, I'm afraid we both would have died.”

They moved on, passing traps, barred passages, stairs leading down. Doors to pick, and Nora did it expertly. Sometimes that led to chests that had to be picked as well. Some contained great treasures, others junk, and Nora was wishing she had a spell that would tell her which a chest contained. She doubted such existed, and she figured she would just have to find out the old fashioned way.

They found a skill book, glowing with power, and Nora read it, feeling her Restoration skill grow. She passed it on to her other mages, letting them advance, and making a note to give the book to Eldawyn when they got out of the ruins. She cast Clairvoyance several times, following the smoke, pulling some levers to open closed portcullises, until they came upon the first of the bottles they were looking for. Draugrs came out of popping Sarcophagi, something that Nora was getting used to, and the party attacked them with gusto.

She cast Clairvoyance again, backtracking, on the path of another bottle. They entered a room to find a chest, which Nora opened. Another enormous spider came down from the ceiling, and Sofia and J'Zargo fried it before it could hit anyone with poison. More traps, more draugr, and finally they reached the second bottle.

The third was much trickier, and almost caused a death. Nora used Clairvoyance to locate a pedestal with a claw. She checked the surroundings, seeing several nozzles that she was sure would shoot fire, then cautioned her people to step clear. She carefully pulled the claw from the pedestal, unaware that Jordis had shifted to get a better view. The jet of flame hit the sword maiden, burning her badly as she was unable to move. Elesia tackled Jordis out of the flame, catching some of it herself, and lay on the floor moaning as Jordis tried pulling air into burned lungs with labored breaths.

“Shit,” cursed Nora, pulled up her best healing spell and sending the magic into Jordis. She poured all of her power into the Sword Maiden, and though her skin healed, she was still having trouble drawing breath.

“J'Zargo. Heal Elesia. Sofia, help me over here.”

Elesia was fine after J'Zargo sent all of his magic into her, but Jordis was still breathing heavily even with two mages pouring everything they had into her. Lydia forced a potion down Jordis' throat while the mages continued to heal. Finally, when just about everyone was exhausted, Jordis' breathing smoothed out.

“Let's rest here a moment,” said Nora as Jordis sat up, wincing some but no longer in danger. Her long blond hair had been burned away in places where it came from under her helmet, and the Housecarl would have a reminder to be more observant in the future.

“I'm sorry, my Thane,” said the young woman, sucking down another potion, then long droughts of water.

“I'm just glad we didn't lose you, honey,” said Nora, patting the girl on the back. Jordis had proven to be a valuable member to the party, but she was still so very young, and Nora did not want to report to Elisif that the girl had died in the Dragonborn's service.

The claw opened a door, the puzzle easily read from the back of the strange key, opening the final chamber. They moved forward cautiously, Nora sure that something bad was about to happen. She looked for traps, found none, and signaled for everyone to be prepared. Three bows were readied, two mages had spells in hand, and Nora grabbed the bottle off its pedestal. Just as she did a dozen Sarcophagi popped open, their draugr occupants coming out to play.

Nora quickly slid the bottle into a shoulder bag, then unleashed Slow Time. Everyone slowed down around her, herself included, only not as much. She pulled Dawnbreaker from its sheath and charged at the nearest draugr, which tried to get its weapon up and only succeeded in being cut down in a fiery explosion. The blast of flame, only harming undead, spread to a half dozen nearby draugr and they exploded as well. Nora continue on, striking down two more before time returned to normal, then stopping to catch her breath and watch J'Zargo burn down the last two.

“J'Zargo is glad Nora is on his side,” said the Khajiit.

 _And I'm more than happy you are on mine_ , thought Nora, smiling at J'Zargo.

The Khajiit had already improved much as a mage in the short time he had been with her, supporting Faralda's theory that the use of magic in combat situations led to faster improvement. By the time the Khajiit returned to the College he would be very advance indeed.

Nora followed the chanting to the word wall, and learned the first word of the Shout, Aura Whisper. Not sure what use it would be, she left it unlocked for the moment. Following the smoke trail of Clairvoyance, the party made their way through the huge maze that was the ruin. Nora felt like she had been down here all day, though her implant told her it had only been two hours. Still, she was exhausted, and thought her people were too. Something to do with the oppressive feel of the place perhaps.

“Empty the vessels in the ewer when you are ready,” said Valdar. “Then sit on the throne.”

Nora hoped the ghost was playing it straight, and that they weren't about to unleash something better left buried. Still, she got no evil feel from Valdar and thought he was earnest. Pouring the three vials into the ewer, Nora called up a Golden Saint to aid them in the battle. Her people moved to stand around the sarcophagus, weapons ready, and Nora took a seat.

All hell broke loose as Hevnoraak rose from his sarcophagus, not as a draugr as Nora had expected, but in the form of a spirit, a dragon priest, much like the one she had fought in Labyrinthian.

“Shit,” she said as she jumped to her feet, charging forward. All of her people struck, her summoned Saint sent arrows into the creature, even Valdar attacked, all to little effect. The Dragon Priest summoned a ball of lightning around him, and Nora had a flashback to Annekke dying in such a field.

She shouted Slow Time and charged forward, releasing Chain Lightning into the spirit. It seemed to have no effect, and just like with Morokei, physical damage seemed to be the only way to harm him. Nora stepped into the lightning field, the pain of the shock running through her, unable to tell how her other people were doing. An occasional arrow came out of nowhere, she caught the flash of a weapon striking, but otherwise it seemed to be her against the dragon priest. She kept swinging Dawnbreaker, the sword glowing with power as it attacked its chosen enemy. Just when she was about to give it up and retreat the dragon priest came apart.

“You did it, hero,” said Valdar, drifting toward the vestibule. “You have my thanks, and that of all of Skyrim.”

Nora was more worried about her people. All made it through, some a little more singed than others, but a couple of healing spells had them all ready to travel.

Darkness was falling when they exited the ruin, to find that Eldawyn and Valdimar had erected the tents, built a fire, and had a meal simmering in the pots. Nora approved of their decision. She really didn't want to be out on a bad road in the dark, and this position seemed safe and secure enough. She felt slightly dirty, but nothing compared to how she had felt after the Markarth guards had worked her over. The thought of that sent a shudder through her. The blessing of Dibella had helped immensely, but she still wasn't over it. PTSD, and she wondered if it would ever leave her thoughts.

* * *

Nora climbed into her tent, to find Valdimar and Eldawyn waiting for her, both naked.

“I,” said a startled Nora, not sure that she was ready for this.

“Hush, darling,” said Eldawyn, kissing Nora. “Jolene told us what to do, and Valdimar was good enough to cooperate.”

The big man moved and kissed her as well, his lips softly touching Nora's, a tender touch that sent shivers up her spine. “Tonight is all about you, my Thane.”

“Nora. When we're in bed I'm not...”

“Hush, my Lady,” said the man in a near whisper. “You are a high born lady this night, deserving of this pleasure. A precious jewel. All about you, not about me.”

Eldawyn cast a spell that washed over Nora, calming her. Then she and Valdimar slowly undressed their friend, peeling her armor off of her and laying it aside, then pulling off her small clothes, until Nora lay naked on the furs, her skin glistening in the shine of the magical lights. The big man kissed her again, then started working his way down, licking and kissing her nipples for an endless time, while Eldawyn moved to Nora's vacant mouth and kissed her deeply. Valdimar continued down, over her navel, then further, teasing around the edges of her bush, then into her groin. His lips teased at her labia, his tongue thrust into her vagina, and he licked and kissed her clitoris.

Nora felt the shivers of pleasure from the man's touch on her sex. No anxiety, no fear, only relaxed pleasure. Eldawyn moved down and joined Valdimar in pleasuring the Dragonborn. Nora felt the stirrings of an orgasm and went with it, soon crying her passion out into the night. The pair slowed their assault, letting her enjoy her pleasure, then the afterglow, before going back to licking and nibbling on her sex organ. It didn't take long until Nora was crying out from another orgasm. Valdimar whispered something to Eldawyn and moved up, getting his body between Nora's legs, the tip of his penis touching her opening.

“I'm not sure..”

“Hush, darling,” said Eldawyn in her ear, nibbling on the lobe. “Let the man work his magic.”

Nora whimpered and nodded, and Valdimar gently pushed the first inch of his penis inside her. He let it stay there, enveloped by her warmth for some minutes, then slid another inch in. He kept working it in until he was fully inside Nora, then lay still, his weight supported on his arms as he let his pulsating cock sit comfortably within the woman. Eldawyn played with Nora's breasts, then ran her hands over the ridged muscles of the man's back, giving what she could to the coupling.

“All about you, my precious darling,” said Valdimar, leaning down and gently kissing Nora's lips. He started moving then, slowly, gently. All the way out, then all the way in. After some minutes of this he varied his thrusts, in and out for the first couple of inches, then deeper to do the same thing at the bottom of her vagina. Nora felt another orgasm coming and let herself go with it. She trusted these two, and her trust allowed her to get past her fears, her insecurities. She could feel the love of both, lulling her into a sense of comfort. This was not about a man slaking his lust on her, but giving her all the pleasure he could. Her back arched, her lips quivered under those of Valdimar, and she cried out her passion into his mouth. And still he continued to thrust slowly into her.

Nora came two more times before the man grunted his own orgasm, but Nora felt no ejaculation.

“What?”

“A trick I learned for servicing high born ladies,” said the smiling man. “Some wanted the feel of a cock, but not the seed. I have an orgasm, but I clamp down on my muscles to stop my ejaculation.”

Nora had had lovers on Earth who could do that, which required training and daily exercise, but she had never had one here. She looked into the man's eyes in wonder. He continued to thrust gently, building her up to another orgasm, then another of his own without ejaculation. Nora wondered how long he could keep this up, but was starting to feel sore and tired herself.

“I'm, satisfied, my lover,” she told the man, who smiled, kissed her, and withdrew.

“Now, if my lady Eldawyn will oblige.”

“Oh sure, darling. Dump that cum in me.” But the Altmer smiled when she said it and quickly lay on her back, legs spread, arms welcoming the man. Valdimar slid his cock into the Altmer, then went at it with a passion. Nora watched entranced as they fucked for over twenty minutes, Eldawyn riding a pair of orgasms as Nora gently played with the Altmer's breasts, then the balls of Valdimar. Finally those balls rose up into his sack, and with a roar he shot their contents into the elf, who had yet another orgasm.

Valdimar lay on his back, out of breath, a sheen of sweat on his skin. The women both reached down to play with his genitals, and being a young man he was soon hard once again.

“Now,” said Nora, a lopsided smile on her face. “I want to ride you. And I want you to finish in me.”

“Are your sure?” asked Valdimar as Nora mounted him, placing the tip of his cock at her entrance, then sliding down on him until he was fully inside her. Nora started working her way up and down on the cock, feeling the pulsing organ filling her, then leaving her almost empty, riding the waves of pleasure.

“I'm sure,” she grunted, riding the pleasure of a long, unending orgasm, her mouth open in a silent cry. Eldawyn moved into position to lick both her and the man, enhancing their pleasure. Nora rode until her thighs quivered with fatigue, determined to get Valdimar off. She felt his penis swell, then the flood of warm seed flowing into her pussy. She continued to ride, squeezing the walls of her vagina on the welcome invader, milking him for every drop. When she felt him begin to soften she stopped moving, leaned forward, and kissed Valdimar deeply, letting her tongue play with his.

Nora rolled off the man, laying on her back and catching her breath. She had let a man cum in her, but this time it felt right. She had wanted the seed of this man, desired it, and she felt good.

“Thank you,” she breathed out. They had planned this, discussing what they would do while Nora was in the ruins. Plotting behind her back, but with only the best of intentions.

“Any time, my Thane,” said Valdimar, while Eldawyn nodded. Nora turned over and was soon fast asleep, a dreamless night ahead.

* * *

Nora woke with a smile on her face, her two partners lying entangled with her. It had been magic of a sort. The blessing of Dibella, the calming magic of Eldawyn, the gentle technique of Valdimar. She could still remember the rape, but it was a distant memory, like something that had happened long ago. She wished she had had these resources when she had been raped by the Raiders, or when the Supermutants had almost split her asunder. She hadn't had them then, but she was sure glad she had them now.

She let the pair continue sleeping while she crawled out of the tent to see the lightening sky, and the rest of her people sitting around a blazing fire. Elesia and Sofia were cooking breakfast for all, while Lydia and Jordis saw to giving the horses their morning feed and J'Zargo gathered wood.

“Feel better now?” asked a smiling Elesia, stirring a pot.

“Does everyone know?” asked a laughing Nora, sitting naked by the fire.

“Not everyone, though Eldawyn did tell us. You look more comfortable now. Not so self conscious.”

“The man was wonderful. And my Altmer friend was not so bad herself. You both need to try that combination when you get a chance.”

“It sounded wonderful,” said a wide eyed Sofia. “And the big brute was never that way with me.”

Nora laughed. What she had done with Valdimar and Eldawyn was special, maybe not to be duplicated.

“So where to today?” asked Lydia, coming to the fire and taking a seat by her Thane.

“To Falkreath, and the Destruction page. Then on to see Delphine in Riverwood.”

“Sounds good,” said Sofia, spooning out some porridge into a bowl, then handing it and a spoon to Nora. “Eat up.”

An hour later they were all dressed, the horses saddled, and Nora prepared for the first Teleport. She felt on top of the world. There was no shame weighing her down, and she was sure of herself and her mission in this world. The party disappeared from the environs of Valthume and reappeared on the road, a couple of hundred yards from some Thalmor, who called out and ran at them, demanding to know what they were doing. Before the Thalmor got within reach Nora teleported again, leaving the confused Thalmor behind. She might have killed them, but there were other people near enough to see, and she didn't want to get a reputation for killing Thalmor. That meant killing them only when there were no witnesses.

Eight jumps to the crossroads in just over an hour, Nora taking it easy on herself, then three more to get in the vicinity of the Falkreath Watchtower, where the Destruction page was said to be. It took over an hour to locate the Watchtower, which despite its name was some ways off the road and hidden by the trees. Nora went into the tower under an invisibility spell, creeping up the stairs. There were some bodies in the tower, including a few in mage robes, and she wondered why all of these experimenters were so set on killing their apprentices. Arryn Grey was at the top of the tower, reading a book and oblivious to the figure sneaking up behind her. She must have been fascinated by the book, but her fascination ended as Nora drove a glass dagger up through the base of her skull, severing her brain stem. Perhaps she might have tried to take the mage alive, if not for the evidence that she was a cold blooded murderer.

“There is a nearby ruin, my Thane,” said Lydia when Nora came down the tower. “Shriekwind Bastion, maybe five miles from here.”

“Then let's check it out,” said Nora.

They found the Bastion easy enough, as it was visible from the road that skirted the south shore of Lake Ilinalta. From the outside it was just another Nordic ruin. From the inside it was a nightmare of undead, skeletons, draugr and vampires. At first it seemed that only skeletons were present, starting with a couple outside the ruins that were easy kills. The ruin itself led nowhere, but there was a path up the mountain, and following that led to an entrance.

“J'Zargo and Jordis watch the horses this time,” said Nora to her party before plunging into the dark cave entrance. “The rest come with me. You two can follow in the next ruin.”

Both accepted the order. Nora was very fair in making sure that everyone got their chance at some adventure, and the pair trudged back down the short path to look after the beasts. Nora led the way through the dark entrance, into a brightly lit hallway with filtered sunlight coming down from above. They wended their way through several small rooms before entering a large open space fronted by several levels connected by stairs. And skeleton archers that rained arrows down on them.

“Take cover, shields up,” ordered Nora as she sent a fireball into one of the archers, blasting it to bone splinters. Eldawyn and Sofia joined in, and soon there were no more skeletons. Leading the way up the stairs, Nora was ambushed by a vampire, the creature coming out, its energy draining spell hitting the Dragonborn. Dawnbreaker glowed with power as Nora swung it into the creature, tossing a burning body to the ground.

Nora could feel the affect of the vampire virus on her, a weakening. She called up Cure Disease and cast it on herself, ridding her of the deadly virus, then continued on, looking out for traps along the way. There were plenty of those, some of devious ingenuity. Spear traps, thrusting sharp points out to catch the unwary. A circular floor panel that would drive whoever was standing on it into the spikes in the ceiling. Dart traps, spouts of fire. And many gates with puzzles to keep the slow witted from breaching them. Nora took them all one at a time. She had run into some similar traps in the Wastelands of home, but the ingenuity of the people who had developed these with the technologies available would have been considered a wonder, if not for the purpose to which they were put. Murder.

They ran into some more skeletons, draugr, and then the vampires became the dominant monster. They were hard to fight, even stronger and faster than Nora. Their arrogance was their undoing, as they attacked people who possessed enchanted weapons and magic as if they were farmers. A few of her people got infected in the fights, but Nora called up the Cure Disease spell to heal them all. She was very happy she had learned that spell, since it meant they hadn't had to carry scores of potions with them. Eldawyn also knew the spell, though it seemed to be beyond Sofia.

After an interminable climb that seemed to take hours they reached the word wall, and Nora ran toward it. The word burned in her mind, and she knew the second word to Elemental Fury. She still wasn't sure what use it was to someone like her who possessed her own natural speed, but it was something she could call on if needed.

The last thing she wanted to search for was the Destruction Wild Shrine, said to be near Haldir's Cairn. Riding down a road, discovering the Cairn, she soon discovered the shrine from its magical emanations. All of the mages prayed at it, leaving with stronger destruction spells, well worth the trip.

“Okay. Let's go on straight to Riverwood and see what Delphine makes of these files.”

Nora teleported them the two hundred miles to Riverwood in fourteen jumps, the last being a mere three miles. They appeared outside of Riverwood, to the alarm of some travelers, a Khajiit caravan that gave the wielders of strange magic a wide berth.

“I expected you would have gotten here sooner,” complained Delphine when they walked into the Sleeping Giant Inn.

“We detoured to Markarth and spent a few days there to clear up some problems,” said Nora.

“How is that possible?” asked Delphine, her eyes wide. “Can you fly?”

“No, Delphine. I can teleport. It's a spell I learned from the Psijics.”

“Teleport? So you can go anywhere you want in an instant.”

“Sure,” said Nora, laughing. “Fifteen miles at a time, and with rest breaks in between. And I have to have been to where I am going to use it, otherwise I have to ride there, though I can do that a little faster as well.”

“You're full of surprises, Dragonborn. How advanced a mage are you?”

“Not quite master, but almost there,” said Nora with another smile.

“By the Nine. How did you advance so quickly?”

“No one really knows. Only that I did. But let's get on to talking about dragons. You know, what you sent me into that nest of snakes to discover.”

Delphine thought for a moment, obviously digesting the news that the woman she was trying to control was now a powerful mage in her own right. “Well, did the Thalmor know anything?”

“They're as clueless as you are. They don't know, but they seem willing to take advantage of it.”

“That's hard to believe. But I guess we'll have to look for some other explanation. Anything else.”

Nora pulled the pack off her back and pulled out the folders she had stolen from the Embassy, laying them all on the table. With the exception of the dossier on Elisif. It really didn't say much that Nora didn't already know, and she didn't want Delphine privy to the private information of her friend.

“It seems that the Thalmor see Ulfric as an asset. No longer under their control, but still an asset.”

“Makes sense. As long as Ulfric is running the rebellion the Empire is weakened. Anything else.”

“They were questioning a man from Rifton about someone named Esbern. It's right in that folder there.”

“Esbern?” cried Delphine, picking up the folder and leafing through it quickly. “He's alive?”

“The Thalmor seem to think so. And they think he's in Rifton. Who is Esbern, by the way? And why is he so important?”

“Esbern is one of the last of the Blades,” said Delphine, still looking through the file. “He must have gone undercover about the time the Thalmor took out the rest of us. He was the archivist of the Blades, and would know more about Dragons than anyone in Skyrim. But if the Thalmor think he's in Rifton?” Delphine was silent for some moments. “The Ratway. The warren of tunnels under the city. That's where he has to be. You need to fly, or teleport, to Riften immediately. Talk with Brynjolf. He's someone I know in Riften, and if anyone knows where Esbern is hiding out, he will.”

“Okay. I'll start out in the morning for Rifton.”

“Can't you start now? I mean, if you really can teleport?”

“I haven't been to Rifton. In fact, the closest I have ever been is Darkwater Crossing or Windhelm. I'll have to ride most of the way. But once I've been there, I can use teleport to go back.”

“Well, get moving.”

“In the morning, Delphine,” said Nora firmly. “I want to go to my home and offload some things. See about the children I adopted. You know, family things. Then I'll head to Rifton.”

“I hope you're not too late,” said Delphine, clearly not liking Nora's answer, but unable to do anything about it.

“I'll talk to you when I get back, with or without Esbern,” said Nora, walking up the stairs, out of the secret room.

Nora got her party to the castle just as the sun was setting. Letting her people take care of unloading, bringing what needed to be brought into the armory in. She headed up the stairs to the main floor, anxious to see if her children had arrived.

“Momma,” shouted three young voices as she entered the main hallway, and two young ladies and a little boy collided with her, wrapping their arms around her.

“Well, I see you settled in,” she said, looking over over Lucia, Sophie and Blaise. All were clean and well dressed, with a little bit of the dirt that children attracted like magnets. “Has Lucia shown you two around.”

“It's wonderful,” said Blaise, looking up at Nora with a smile. “More than I would ever have dreamed of.”

“How long are you home for, momma?” asked Sophie, her face beaming with a smile.

“I'm afraid I have to head out in the morning.” She almost laughed at the groans from all three, but thought that would have been cruel. “You know I have important things to do.”

All three nodded their heads.

“But we have tonight to have dinner together. And then perhaps you would like to hear some stories about all the wonderful adventures I have been on.”

The evening was perfect, Nora getting to know her adopted children, again feeling like a mother. When she tucked them in that night she felt fulfilled. Maybe it wasn't saving the world, but it was saving their world, and that was worth something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, on to Riften.


	55. Chapter Fifty-five - Riften

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora visits Riften, taking down bandits on the way. She runs into Brynjolf and his schemes, then confronts Maven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and some sexual banter.

Nora rode into the mountains behind the castle the next day, looking for the shrine of Talos, and wanting to complete her mission for Elisif. It took several hours of searching to find it, but once found it was now someplace she could teleport to. She noted that there were some offerings on the altar, mostly old, and she walked forward to place the horn.

A ghost appeared as she approached the altar, and she recognized the image of High King Toryyg from a painting in the Blue Palace. The man gave her a melancholi look, but smiled as she held out the horn.

“You are the High King, yes?”

“I am,” said the Ghost. “I have delayed moving on because I worry about my Elisif. But now I feel that I need worry no more.”

“Elisif is my friend and no more,” said Nora, wondering what the spirit was getting at.

“That is good. My beautiful wife needed friends, and someone as mighty as yourself is a good friend to have. If it goes further than that you have my approval. If you are only friends to each other, then it is good to know she has such a protector.”

Nora didn't think that Elisif thought of her as a love interest. Not that Nora would be adverse to such, but the young widow struck her as completely hetero. “I will do my best to look out for her. As much as she will let me.”

“Then it is time for me to move on.” And with that the spirit of the king vanished, going to whatever afterlife he was destined to.

Nora placed the horn on the altar, then knelt and said a quick prayer to Talos for the soul of the king, and for the safety of his wife.

“What are you doing there?” shouted a voice. Nora turned to see a group of Thalmor approaching, weapons out, the one in wizard's robe pulling up fire in his hands.

“Doing a favor for a friend,” growled Nora, glaring at the man. “What is it to you?”

“Talos worship is forbidden in Skyrim, and you are a law breaker. You will come with us, to answer questions about other law breakers you may know.”

“Are you really so arrogant?” asked Nora, looking over at Eldawyn and Sofia, who had accompanied her to the altar.

“You are no match for us,” said the man, smirking. “Humans!” His eyes widened slightly as he saw Eldawyn. “And corrupting our own. You have much to answer for.”

“Fus Ro Dah,” shouted Nora, sending the elves flying away. She, Eldawyn and Sofia sent spells after them, fire, cold and shock. A couple of the Thalmor tried to struggle to their feet, but ice spikes and fire bolts finished them.

“Stupid motherfuckers,” mumbled Nora as the rest of her people hurried up the hill so see what had happened. “Strip them of everything useful, then dump the bodies someplace the wolves will find them. We will take their armor and weapons back to the castle to be melted down.”

Nora found a note on the wizard's body, orders. Detailing how they were to take anyone even suspected of Talos worship. And stating that they would be moving to take all of Skyrin in the near future. Chilling, but not if she had anything to do with it. The Altmer were good warriors and mages, but their tactical deployments sucked. She wondered how they had beaten the disciplined legions, unless their deployments sucked as well.

By noon the party was at High Hrothgar, Nora walking into the monastery with her people following.

“You have been gone long, Dragonborn,” said Arngeir. “I hope that you have walked in the path of wisdom.”

“I have been very busy, Arngeir, and this is a long trip by horse. But I have learned much at the College, and High Hrothgar is not so distant anymore.”

Arngeir bowed his head, but said nothing.

“Have you located any word walls?”

“We have heard a whisper of a word,” said Arngeir, marking a location on her map that was on the way to Riften. Coincidence? Nora doubted that.

“When can I meet Paarthunex?” she asked once again.

“You will know when you are ready,” said the master, another cryptic answer of the kind that drove Nora crazy.

“Here, for the upkeep of the monastery,” said Nora, handing Arngeir a precious gem. “Now I will meditate to Kynareth, then be on my way.”

The meditation brought new knowledge, the combinations of words she already knew into new shouts, and she left the monastery with a greater mastery of the voice.

“I will be back soon,:” she told Arngeir, who again bowed his head and said nothing. She had a feeling the Greybeards would have preferred for her to spend all her time here, meditating on the voice. Well, she had things to do, places to go, bad people to kill.

She teleported the party two hundred and forty miles in sixteen jumps to a point on the main road near Mzulft, the furthest she had been along that thoroughfare. She estimated from the map that they were three hundred miles of not very straight road from Riften. They could get there late in the evening if they pushed through, but Nora preferred to have the light of day when she traveled to new locations. It let them see what was around them, not the least of importance dangers which they might stumble upon in the dark. They rode with Thundering Hooves for three hours, passing several battle sites along the way, the bodies of Imperials or Stormcloaks left to rot by the victors. More souls to feed Alduin, it was a tragedy.

In a little less than three hours they reached the halfway point to Rifton, the small town of Shor's Stone. Shor's Stone was built around its mine, fifty or so houses and buildings, including a smithy, an inn and a tavern. They stabled the horses with the one barn in the town, making arrangement for feeding their mounts and pack animals, and then repaired to the inn.

“Four rooms,” she said as she approached the innkeep. “Preferably with eight beds, though we can do with fewer.”

“I have one room with a double, and three with two singles. Will that do?”

“Perfect,” said Nora, going through their sleeping arrangements in her head. She finally gave that up as a bad job. Let her people decide who they wanted to shack up with, or if they just wanted to be left alone. She figured that Valdimar, who was still mostly an item with Sofia, would want to share her room, while she and Eldawyn would take the double bed. Rank did have its privileges, after all, even if they were small and unimportant.

“Going to Riften?” asked the innkeep the next morning when the party gathered in the common room for breakfast.

“Why yes,” said Nora. “Any advice.”

“Steer clear of Fort Greenwald, about twenty miles down the road. Bandits hold up there. There's paths around to either side, and they are wont to let poorer folk through without too much stealing. A prosperous looking group with six women, and only two men, and they might try to relieve you of everything you have.”

“Looks like we have a mission ahead,” said Nora, nodding to her people.

“Didn't you hear me?” asked the surprised innkeep. “There's a bunch of the bastards, lots of archers, maybe even a few mages. Best to steer clear.”

Nora thanked the man for his advice and paid up. She had no intention of passing up a nest of bandits who stood in the way of the only major road from Windhelm to Riften.

They were ten miles from the fort when they noticed people leaving the road for one of the paths to either side. Some pilgrims, three women and a man in robes, started on the path to the right, while a Khajiit caravan, a dozen wagons, drovers, and at least eight warriors, came onto the road from the path to the left. If a heavily armed group like that was avoiding the road the fort much be bad news. Nora thought of all the people going through the wilderness to get around the fort, and how many must be lost every year to wild beasts and smaller gangs of bandits. Well, after this day the way would be clear.

The party dismounted about a mile from the fort, the towers visible up the road in the distance. She left Eldawyn and Elesia on guard, wanting all of her tanks with her, and worried about Eldawyn going without a helm. Besides, her Altmer friend deserved a break. The rest moved forward, taking advantage of every bit of cover. When they got closer they spotted archers on watch along the walls, two of them, which meant there were probably twenty bandits in the fort, it not many more.

“Okay. Everyone knows the plan. I'll go stir them up, the rest of you take them out as they pursue.”

Nora was sure that these bandits would react like all the others, seeing one victim, no matter how powerful, and in their arrogance thinking they could take her down. Casting invisibility, she crept to within bow range, then fired an arrow into one of the archers, taking her down with a strike to the chest. Nora then stood up, now visible, and screamed a taunt at the bandits. A couple of arrows came her way, easily avoided, and she waited for the nest to empty.

The Dragonborn didn't have long to wait. A group of a dozen bandits came charging out of the fort, yelling insults and threats as they came. They weren't in any kind of formation. The faster surged ahead, leaving the slower behind. When they had closed within fifty yards Nora turned and took off, zig zagging along the way to make her form a difficult target. A couple of arrows streaked by, one hit her back plate and bounced away, then a bolt of lightning caught her, stunning her for a second. If not for her enchantments she would had stumbled and fallen. As it was she was slowed, and she started to wonder where in the hell her people were.

War cries sounded from ahead, and a pair of fireballs streaked by going the other way. Nora turned to see them impact on the mass of the bandits, leaving the three in the lead untouched. The Dragonborn shouted Slow Time and charged back at the trio. The leader, a large man with a war hammer, attempted to strike her, but she avoided the clumsy strike easily and plunged her sword up through the throat and into the brain of the bandit, dropping him lifeless to the ground. She traded blows with the following bandit, a woman with sword and shield, knocking her back and slicing through her throat. She was about to engage the third when a screaming Jordis charged by and shield bashed the man, running her sword through the bandit's leather armor. Valdimar smashed his hammer down on another, stumbling forward with fire blinded eyes, while Lydia killed the last bandit on his feet.

“Forward,” yelled Nora, jogging ahead at a pace her people could keep up with. She wanted to carry the fight to the enemy while they were still off balance, in shock at seeing their assault force so easily destroyed. Unfortunately, the archers on the wall didn't seem too disorganized. They started sending shafts at the party as fast as they would launch them. Lydia and Jordis warded Sofia and J'Zargo with their shields while the mages swept the tops of the walls with fireballs. Valdimar ran forward with Nora, his armor proof against any shafts the bandit bows could send, his hammer held high to guard his face. Nora knocked arrows from the air, then settled a Firestorm over one of the towers, covering those archers with a killing field they couldn't escape.

Hurdling over the spiked barriers Nora ran into the bandit mages inside, a pair in robes. One sent cold into the her and Valdimar, staggering both. Nora countered with Chain Lightning, sending a bolt into one of the mages, letting the shock jump to the other and a swordsman, felling them all. The fort was theirs, only the inside still needing clearing.

“Hold it down,” she ordered, then teleported back to the horses. “Sofia. Ride to the place where the paths diverge. Let people know the way is now open. Eldawyn, bring up the horses.”

She teleported back to the fort, then led the party into the keep. There were a few bandits in there still, and the party took them down quickly, then started looting. They found some fine sets of armor, some enchanted weapons, and lots of gems, rare books and gold. They left the fort richer than before, and all felt the satisfaction of having helped this region's society by opening up the road.

An hour later they were riding on the road through the woods, the walls and buildings of Riften ahead. They had been passing farms for the last fifteen miles, along with several tiny villages. Many wagons were on the road, carrying products of the farms to the city. There were large stables outside, and Nora boarded the horses with a Redguard who was the working stable hand. Then she led her people toward the gate, where a man and woman in Rift guard armor stood, talking to people as they entered the city. Some they let through, others they talked to for a moment.

Nora saw that one couple handed over sacks of coin to the pair. Others argued and were turned away. Something was going on here. Was Riften an attraction that they were charging admission for?

“You need to pay the visitors tax,” said the male guard, staring at the party. “One hundred gold each.”

“What's the visitor's tax for?” asked Eldawyn.

“For the privilege of entering the city. What does it matter. Pay the tax or go away. Riften really doesn't need more mercenaries.”

“Do we look like mercenaries?” Nora asked in her best haughty voice, glaring at the man. “I think you are running a shakedown here.”

“Okay, okay,” said the wide eyes man, realizing that he was dealing with a high born warrior. “No need to cause a fuss, my Lady. Do you want everyone to hear? You can go in.”

Nora nodded to the man and walked through the gate. So she had been correct. They were running a shakedown of visitors, letting the residents and Riftfolk through without a problem, but lining their pockets from the purses of people that didn't know any better. Nora wondered if the Jarl knew about this. From the way the guard backed down when he realized he was dealing with someone with power, she thought not.

Riften stretched ahead. It was a lovely town, maybe slightly smaller than Whiterun.

About a half mile ahead, after a number of stone houses and side streets, a bridge crossed a canal. A large inn, The Bee and Barb, sat on the other side of the bridge. She saw people in work garb and fine clothing mingling on the streets. One very pretty lady in the clothing that Nora associated with thieves leaned up against the bridge, checking out people as the walked by.

“I hope you're not here to cause trouble,” said a rough voice from the side.

Nora turned to see a large man in leather armor leaning against a house post, arms crossed over his chest.

“And just who are you?” asked Nora, walking toward the man.

“Maul. I work for Maven, and she don't like anyone sticking their nose into her business. So if you're here to do that, best leave while you're still in one piece. One word from the Blackbriars and you will be looking at the inside of a jail cell for quite some time.”

 _So, the infamous Blackbriar family_ , thought Nora. She had heard much about them, nothing good. Said to be the real power in the Rift, the Jarl her puppet. Nora was not here to confront that woman. Not yet anyway, though she thought that sometime down the road she would have to topple Maven's little empire.

“You seem to be thinking about something,” said Maul, glaring at Nora. “That's not good. Whatever you're thinking, forget about it if you know what's good for you.”

That sounded like a definite threat, and Nora was tired of the man. So she got up in his face.

“I will think about whatever I like, little man. If you think you can tell me what to do, think again.”

Maul reached up to push Nora away, but the woman moved too fast for him to handle. Grabbing his hand, she spun her body and twisted, until the street enforcer had the choice of going down on his knees or letting her break his wrist. He chose the knees.

“Now, I'm looking for an old man said to be living in the Ratways. You will tell me everything you know about him, or I will break your arm.”

“I don't know anything about no old man,” said Maul quickly, fear in his voice. Like most bullies, he was tough when no one challenged him, not so much now. “Brynjolf. Brynjolf would know.”

That was the name Delphine had given her. “And where do I find this Brynjolf?”

“He usually hangs out in the center of town,” said Maul quickly. “Or the ragged flagon.”

Nora released Maul's hand, letting him get to his feet. “And in case you're thinking of stabbing me when my back is turned,” she said in a low voice, fire playing along her left hand. A nod at her people had the three mages in her party demonstrate the same.

“No, ma'am. My ma didn't raise no idiot.”

Nora walked by the pretty woman who was still leaning against the bridge rail, giving her another look.

“I saw what you did with Maul,” said the woman, her pretty face looking much too harsh up close. “It's not good to mess with Maven's people.”

“I'm looking for Brynjolf.”

“And what do you intend to do with him when you find him,” asked the woman, eyes narrowing.

“And you are?”

“Sapphire. And before you think of doing anything to me, know that I'm connected.”

“Just like Maul was,” said Nora with an evil smile on her face. She knew she was dealing with the underworld here. Just like the types that had plagued Goodneighbor before she and Hancock had taken them down. This city seemed rife with them, and she wondered if a legitimate government even existed.

“Maul is Maven's. I work with the Guild. And you really don't want to cross them.”

“I just want to ask Brynjolf some questions about an old man hiding in the Ratways.”

“Like the elves?”

Nora's eyes widened and she glanced back at Eldawyn, seeing that her friend had gotten the reference as well.

“What elves?”

“The golden skinned ones, like your friend. They came into town and asked about an old man. But word had come down to not cooperate with them. A couple of the guild turned up missing after that, and we fear the worst.

“Was one of them named Etienne Rarnis?”

Sapphire's eyes widened even more. “How do you know that name?”

“He's on his way back here. Let's just say that his captors had a very bad day and leave it at that.”

“Look. I don't know if I can trust you. You act like a high born lady, and that gear you have on is probably worth more than what a Rift guard makes in a lifetime. And if that sword isn't an artifact of some God, I'll eat my boots. But Brynjolf is in the center of town, by the well. He runs a scam from there, in the Market District. Big man with red hair and beard. But don't you say you heard it from me.”

Nora turned to leave, when the woman reached out and put a hand on Nora's arm. Her people all reacted, and blades started to be drawn from sheaths. Nora held up a hand.

“I just wanted to say, if you did free Etienne, thank you. And a word of advice. There's a Khajiit behind you, leaning against the barracks with her eyes locked on you and your people. Don't trust that one. She pretends to be a flower peddler, but she moves like an assassin.”

“Thank you, Sapphire. I won't forget this.”

Brynjolf was easy enough to find. The Market District was a circular area about forty yards across, a large well in the center. A couple of dozen stalls stood around the edges, selling jewelry, armor, produce and other sundries. There was a smithy just off the square, and up a hill to the west what had to be the Jarl's palace. Not as large as Windhelm, Whiterun, or Markarth, but much more substantial than Morthal or Falkreath. A red haired man in fine clothing stood on some boxes, preaching the virtues of some concoction said to be made of the essence of Falmer. Nora doubted that it would do what the man said, but some of the gullible were passing over bags of coin to get their bottle.

Nora walked over to stand in front of the man, looking up at him and catching his eye. The man smiled down at her and held up his bottle of nostrum.

“Ah, a beautiful lady. And would you like a bottle of my miracle serum. For a lover who is not quite, measuring up.”

“I would like to talk with you, Brynjolf,” said Nora, giving him her most seductive smile

“And I would like to make your acquaintance as well, lass. Let me finish up my sales here and I'll be glad to talk with you.”

Brynjolf hurried his presentation, then turned his sales over to an associate, motioning for Nora to follow him. She glanced at her people and held up a palm, ordering them to stay in place. She was sure she could handle the thief, and if he was more than he looked they would be only steps away.

“Now, what can I do for you, lass. I think you are more than you seem, and I have a job I need help with that I believe you will be perfect for.”

“I'm not a thief, Brynjolf.”

“I beg to differ, lass. You look like a high born Nord Lady, and are arrayed as a warrior of wealth. But the way you move. Like a wolf on the prowl, or a saber cat ready to pounce. I would say you have been trained in larceny, or maybe even as an assassin.”

 _I've got to work on that_ , thought Nora. Her movements had given her away too many times. But they were her, and how was she to go from a graceful killer to the normal clumsy gait of most Nords without hurting her fighting style?

“I have stolen, yes,” she told the man. “But mostly from the people I killed, and they all deserved it.”

“Sure they did. So, where did you train? With the Brotherhood? Or with someone else?”

“Look Brynjolf. I just need some information on an old man that's said to be hiding in the Ratways.”

“That's what those damned elves were asking. And I see that you have an Altmer with you. Though I have to admit she carries herself quite a bit different from those bastards. But who's to say that you're not a Thalmor operative.”

“How in the hell are the Thalmor even operating here?” growled Nora, gritting her teeth. “I thought this was Stormcloak territory.”

“Barely,” said Brynjolf, shaking his head. “Maven has too many connections with the Empire, and no matter what you've heard, Maven runs the Rift. So what say you, high born assassin, or whatever you are. Help me out in my little task. Scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. Prove to me that I can trust you.”

“Why don't I just let you fuck me,” said Nora, gaining a wide smile from the man.

“While I am sure that would be a most pleasant encounter, I need to get my project finished first. Someone with power wants a message sent to Brand-Shei, a Dunmer merchant. I want you to steal a ring from Madesi, and plant it in Brand-Shei's pocket. Brand-Shei is caught, goes to jail for a week or so, and my patron is happy.”

“I won't send an innocent man to jail.”

“Well, if you want the information?”

Nora thought for a moment, then came up with an idea of her own. “How about if I plant a note on Brand-Shei. Something to put the fear of the Gods in him. He gets the message, and everyone's happy.”

Brynjolf was silent for some moments, the wheels turning in his head. “Okay, lass. We'll do it your way.”

“And my information?”

“Come meet me in the Ragged Flagon tomorrow and we'll talk. Or fuck, if that's still on your mind.”

While Brynjolf was not a bad looking man, Nora thought she would rather bed a troll that this thief, who could stab her in the back while smiling to her face.

“I'll do it. But I will need a distraction.” Nora wasn't sure she could pull it off. She was very good at sneaking, and at lock picking. Pick pocketing was something else. Unless she could use some sorcery.

“You'll have it,” said Brynjolf, handing over a hastily scrawled note. Nora folded it, then walked back to her people.

“I have to do a favor for a member of the Thieves Guild to get the information I need on Esbern,” she told her people. “And in other wonderful news, we may have Thalmor operating here.”

“But, this is Stormcloak territory,” protested Jordis. “They hate those bastards.”

“This is Maven Blackbriar territory,” said Nora with a frown. “And what she says goes.”

Brynjolf got up on his boxes and started into a spiel about some new concoction that would give a man the penis of a giant, while making him hard for hours. Nora crept into position, thinking about the spells she would have to cast. She got behind the Dunmer, cast a spell, and touched the man, who stiffened as the paralysis took hold. She pushed the note into his pocket, then cast an Illusion spell that erased his memory of this event. Moments later the Dunmer moved, shook his head, and looked at Brynjolf as if he was the center of his attention.

She caught the thief's attention and nodded, and he smiled back. She moved back to her people and told them they would be here until morning, when she would talk with Brynjolf again.

The followers shopped the market. There was a woman selling armor at a good price, and Nora looked it over, deciding that there was nothing she didn't have better at hand. The same with the smith, though she thought she would have the smith at the castle make her some common appearing armor that was stronger than normal. Something she could use on covert missions. The jewelry being sold by the Argonian was more interesting. Fine, handmade specimens of original Saxhleel workmanship, she picked a ring and a pendant that would go along nicely with the clothing she had bought from Radiant Raiment. She was about to leave when she noticed a ruby and emerald pendant that would go perfectly with Elisif's hair and eyes, and bought that as well.

“My Lady has a good eye for jewelry,” said the polite Argonian who worked the stall.

“And you make all the pieces yourself?”

“Yes. I am one of the last traditional Saxhleel jewelers in Tamriel, I am sorry to say.”

Nora learned that the Argonians were known as Saxhleel in their land, and resolved to speak of them as such in the future. “That ruby and emerald pendant will be perfect for a friend of mine.”

“Then she is a very fortunate woman to have a friend like you. May I inquire as to who you are gifting it to?”

 _Why not_ , thought Nora. She didn't think the Argonian was going to sell information to the Thalmor or the Stormcloaks. “Jarl Elisif of Haafingar.”

The eyes of the Argonian widened. “I have heard that she is very beautiful, though I can't see her being more so than you, my Lady. You need a presentation case for such a gift.” The jeweler fished out a fine small box of gold, then placed the pendant inside.

“How much?”

“I would not charge for such a trifle, after what you have spent here this day.”

“And I would not want to cheat such a fine craftsman who has brightened my day. So let me give you what the box is worth.”

The Argonian named a price that Nora was sure was not enough, but she nodded and gave him the coins. He had probably made more today than he would in a given week, and she was happy to have brightened his life. Saving the world was all well and good, but Nora had learned that it was just as important to leave people with a sense of worth.

The Bee and Barb was a lively inn, run by an Argonian couple. There were many more Argonians and Khajiit in this part of Stormcloak territory, and having a Cat in her own party made them more welcome with the Lizard folk. Not really lizards, but the comparison was natural. Not like anything on Earth in fact.

“I would like four rooms, all with two beds, or at least a double,” she told the innkeep, a harsh mouthed Argonian named Keerava.

“One hundred and fifty gold a night,” said the Argonian. “On the second floor.”

“And bathes and meals for eight.”

Nora moved her gear up to one of the rooms. She thought of getting out of her armor, but in the city of light fingered thieves that did not seem like a good idea. Unlike most towns they slept in, she thought it might be a good idea to establish a guard shift here.

“Welcome to the Bee and Barb, my Lady,” said a cultured Argonian, coming up to the small common room on the second floor. “I am Talen-Jei. If I can interest you in one of our special drinks, you let me know.”

“There seem to be quite a few of your people in Riften,” said Nora, smiling at the man. “I've seen many Argonians in Windhelm, and even in Solitude, but those are seaports.”

“Came here on a whim,” said the Talen-Jei, nodding. “Then I saw Keerava and I was smitten. Been here ever since. I'm hoping to ask her to marry me, if I can make the traditional Saxhleel ring for her.”

“What do you need for the ring?” asked Nora, thinking this Argonian might be a good source of information.

“Three flawless amethysts. Not the most valuable of stones, but it's tradition.”

Nora dumped a bag of gems on her table and looked them over. Diamonds were the most valuable, followed by emeralds, sapphires and rubies. Amethysts were some of the least valuable, but the flawless variety was still pricey enough. She found she had four of the stones, and pushed them over to the side before putting the other gems back in the bag.

“Will these do?”

“They will indeed. How much are you asking?”

“A wedding gift. And maybe a little bit of information. Nothing personal. I just want to know about this city and the players.”

“Most generous,” said the Talen-Jei as Nora placed the gems in a scaled hand. “Now, what would you like to know?”

“Tell me about the thieves guild?”

“They're vermin... garbage," spat Talen-Jei. “They're exactly what makes this city such a horrible place to live. How appropriate they should live in the Ratway with the rest of the trash.”

“The Ratway?” asked Nora. That was the place she was looking for.

“Disgusting. Ruined sewers filled with goodness knows what. There's an entrance down by the canal, but I'd highly advise you to stay out of there... it's the Thieves Guild's territory. A Lady such as yourself should stay out of there.”

“And if there is something I seek in there? Such as an old man said to be hiding there?”

“The damned Altmer were asking about him, and though you have an Altmer in your party, I'm guessing you are no friend of the Thalmor.”

"No. Not at all. And Eldawyn hates them as well. But it is important that I find this man. Very important. And I promise you I wish him no harm.”

“I believe you,” said Talen-Jei, nodding. “But all I can say is that he is in the Ratway. The thieves guild might know something about him, if they haven't sold him out to the Thalmor themselves.”

“Thank you, Talen-Jei. You have been most helpful.”

“Now, if you'll excuse me, my Lady. I have other things to attend to.”

Nora luxuriated in the large tub of hot water in the bath house, the rest of her party along with her. They had grown comfortable with each other, her people, and felt no hesitation at bathing in front of any other member of the party, even the two males, who joined them in splashing around in the hot water. Even J'Zargo, who looked much too thin with his fur matted down with water. There was some sexual play between most of the people, light and harmless. J'Zargo and Jordis stayed clear of that, and the others respected their decision.

Nora looked at Jordis, such a beautiful full body to go with her angelic face. Nora respected her decision to not engage in sex, but wished the young woman would change her mind, or at least follow in the footsteps of Lydia. What they did was dangerous, and the things they dealt with creatures of nightmare. The pleasure they found in each other, the camaraderie it fostered, did much to mitigate the despair such surroundings could bring. However, that was up to Jordis.

Lydia had fit right in with the female to female rotation, and still occasionally practiced pleasuring Valdimar with one of the other women present. But she had stuck firm to her resolve to not allow a man to penetrate her vagina until she was married. She was developing into quite a good cock sucker, though, and Valdimar had told Nora that he thought Lydia was the third best in their party, quite the compliment. While Lydia had confessed that she liked Valdimar eating her pussy better than any of the women. Just something about being worshiped by a man. Lydia was getting the tension relief she needed, and the pleasure to make their hard life worth while.

Nora dressed again in her armor, then left the bathhouse. She wasn't about to let her equipment go unguarded in this town, though with the Argonian couples' hatred of thieves she doubted she had much to fear from them. But there were too many dark characters in this town. Sapphire hung out in the common room, watching. And a man had asked Nora to steal a horse for him from the Blackbriar estate. She had almost agreed to that, not for any personal gain, but just to slap Maven in the face.

The evening meal was served in the common room, with the fire built up to a blaze. The Rift was not the coldest part of Skyrim, which didn't mean it was warm by any means. It seemed to rain here on a daily basis, and Nora was happy she had invested in the special chain that repelled water. Still, it got under the armor, and at the end of the day everyone was soaked and shivering. So enjoying a nice fire was a plus, and the food, the specialty of Talen-Jei, was delicious. If he wasn't in a relationship with the inn owner she would have considered offering him a job as the party cook.

A dark haired woman with a couple of men in tow, one gray haired, the other barely out of his teens, came into the inn and were seated at a large table on one side of the room. Talen-Jei had steered the party away from that table, and no one else even tried to sit there. Nora recognized the woman from Elenwen's party, and guessed that this was the infamous Maven Blackbriar. The Dragonborn had tried some of the Blackbriar reserve, and while she had to admit that it was good, she preferred Honeybrew Mead from that company in Whiterun, and resolve to invest in that business just to spite Maven.

A man came into the inn and ran up to Maven, whispering in her ear as he looked over at Nora. The woman turned her way, her agate eyes glaring. Nora smiled back, her blue eyes meeting the dark ones of the boss of the Rift. The woman beckoned Sapphire over, then whispered something in the thief's ear. Sapphire nodded and ran to the door of the inn, going out into the rain. Maven stood up and walked toward Nora, her dark eyes devoid of expression.

“I want you out of my city, tonight,” said Maven in a voice that was soft, but rife with menace. "You have caused a enough trouble for me and my people.”

“Oh," said Nora, looking up at the woman, calling up a spell and letting sparks of electricity play across the fingers of her left hand. “I thought the Jarl ruled this city. And as far as I know I have broken none of the Jarl's laws.”

“This is my city, and if you continue to show insolence, you will regret it.”

“I will,” said Nora in a lilting voice, smiling at Maven. “And how will I come to regret it? You will have some of your bully boys attack me. Bad idea, as me and my friends are more than a match for anything you have. After I have finished my business here, I will be leaving. And I wonder how Ulfric will feel about the Imperial Toady who invited the Thalmor into one of his Holds?”

“You don't..”

“Know Ulfric? Well, not that well, though the last time I saw him he offered to make me his queen and a general in his army. Something I don't, regretfully, have time for now.”

“If you make it to Ulfric,” growled Maven, a combination of fear and fury showing in her eyes. “With one word I can...”

“Unleash the Dark Brotherhood on me? Kind of hard to do, when they no longer exist.”

“No longer exist,” choked the woman. “How do...”

“...I know? Because I put an end to them. They made the mistake of coming after me, and I don't play that game. Come after me and I strike back, hard. As Astrid, Cicero and company found out. Or, I guess their spirits found out, and are lamenting in whatever hell scum like that go to. And that horrid corpse they prayed to is now oily ash in the sarcophagus she occupied, and the magical door is laying on its side with great big holes blown through it, ripped by weapons your primitive little mind can't even comprehend.”

“I...”

“Don't know what to say,” said Nora, letting just a little bit of the Thu'um creep into her voice. “Well, let me say it for you. You are scum. The worst kind of scum, who can't even do her own dirty work. I would stay here in town and take you down, but I don't have time. Not right now. In the future I may have, and I will be coming for you. Count on it.”

Maven's face had gone white, and anger no longer warred with fear in her eyes. Fear had counted a great victory and was planting its banner on the hill. The woman turned, motioned for her two companions to get up, and fled for the door. A group of thugs came through before she got there, and she motioned with her hands for them to turn around, then started yelling at them.

“You play a dangerous game,” said Talen-Jei, bringing over one of his special drinks. “That is not a woman you want to cross.”

“She's a coward, like so many others I have run into,” scoffed Nora, picking up the drink and taking a sip. “And I don't have to ask if you're in her employ?”

“No, and even if I was I wouldn't try and poison you. I think your people would easily go through anything I would try to put in the way to stop them.”

“Good. Then I can drink down this delicious beverage with no fear.” She really wasn't afraid, since she doubted this Argonian was an assassin. Plus, her own body would slow any poison she was likely to encounter in time to cast cure poison.

Maven did remind her of other petty despots she had run into in the Commonwealth. Mayor McDonough, who had turned out to be a synth. Many of the Raider bosses. At least Maxson had personal courage, if not the wisdom to lead. Maven had neither wisdom nor courage. Even her mead, while palatable, was not near as good as the Honeybrew brand from Whiterun, and Maven needed to have some of her business taken away by the superior brand. 

“We will have guard shifts tonight in the upper common room,” she told her people. “One mage and one warrior per shift.”

“And what will you do if she sends an assassin after you tonight.”

“Then by tomorrow evening the Blackbriar family will have a new leader.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my game I always wanted to put Maven in her place. I mean, she's just some rich crime boss, and I'm a master of the five schools of magic, an accomplished warrior, not to mention the Dragonborn. But the game would only let me crowd her and glare. So here was my chance. Hope you enjoyed it.


	56. Chapter Fifty-six – Esbern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora goes into the Ragged Flagon to confront the Thieves Guild, then into the Ratway to find Esbern. But the Thalmor are there as well, on the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and explicit sex near the end.

The night passed uneventfully, Maven either too wise or too scared to try anything. Nora received a message from Brynjolf, telling her that he would meet her in the afternoon, since the guild was having an emergency meeting. Because of Maven? Nora wandered the town, her people watchful. She spotted the Khajiit that she had been warned might be an assassin, but the woman didn't make an approach, and Nora was not about to judge her on hearsay.

Nora wandered into the Jarl's palace to have a word with Jarl Laila Lawgiver. The Jarl seemed to feel that the city was under her control, hers and her guards. Nora thought she had met another clueless ruler, just like the Jarl of Markarth. At least Balgruuf and Elisif had a good feel for their Holds. Hell, even Ulfric, with his full attention on the war, knew enough of what was going on in his own Hold. This was a Jarl that talked the talk about protecting her people, but cared only for herself. The Dragonborn left the palace disheartened about the shape of Riften. And was confronted by a large but attractive woman in full armor, a very large ax on her back. Nora wasn't certain she would be able to swing that weapon and maintain her balance, but the warrior seemed to be comfortable with it.

“I am Mjol,” said the warrior, frank blue eyes looking at the Dragonborn. “And if I'm not mistaken, you are the woman who took Maven down a notch last night. Dangerous, but I appreciate it. She had retired to her out of town estate, and left word that you are to go unmolested by her people. You put the fear of, well, I don't know what.”

“I put the fear of me in her, my Lady Mjol,” said Nora, taking the warriors hard hand. “And I am Nora.”

“Just Mjol,” said the woman. “I am no high born lady as you appear to be. And such a grip.” She looked around at Nora's people. “And these are your true friends, and not just hirelings?”

“We're her friends, most of the time,” said Valdimar in a serious voice. “But then night comes, and the whips strike. She's terrible.”

Nora sent an elbow into the man's side, gently, and the big warrior guffawed The rest joined in as well. What Nora had was not just a team, but a family. A highly incestuous family, but one nonetheless.

“And you have an elf and a Khajiit with you, so you are obviously no bigot. But I cannot place your accent. You speak like someone who learned the language from an expert instructor, not a person who grew up here.”

This woman was very perceptive, and no fool.

“So, she wants to know where you are from?” asked a laughing Eldawyn in Altmer.

“I lie, of course,” replied Nora in the same language.

“And you speak High Elf. Not many that can do that. No need to lie.”

“You speak Altmer?” asked Nora in surprise.

“Not so much. But I fought against them enough to recognize some of their words. I'm just glad you came here. You have stirred things up. Seems like I have been fighting the corruption in this city for too long with no result. So, Nora who is not from here. What is it you are looking for?”

“And old man said to be hiding in the Ratway. He's a friend of an associate of mine, and is sought after by the Thalmor.”

“Those bastards,” exclaimed Mjol. “I thought we wouldn't be bothered by them here. I'm sure Maven had something to do with it.”

“She does. But I need to know how to get to my friend. He's in deadly danger, and I have to stop the Thalmor from getting to him. My associate recommended that I talk with Brynjolf. I contacted him yesterday, but it appears he is not being cooperative.

“That one is a skeever,” said Mjol, scowling. “Don't trust a word he says. While none of the thieves guild are very solid, talk to Delvin Mallory if you must. He's a member from way back, when the guild still had some honor.”

“I'll do that, and thanks.”

“Oh, how I miss adventuring, but I retired after losing my prized blade, Grimserver, in the depths of Mzinchaleft, a Dwemer ruin that almost took my life.”

“Is that the ruin on the border between the Pale and Hjaalmarch Hold?” asked Elesia, looking interested.

“The same,” said Mjol, nodding.

“There's something very interesting in there, Nora. If we get a chance, I would like to go in there.”

“Maybe someday. And perhaps we can get Mjol's sword and bring it back here.”

“I would love to travel with.”

“Maybe sometime,” said Nora gently, not wanting to hurt the woman's feelings. “I already have a full party that knows each other well, and I've found that just adding people can cause tactical problems.”

“I understand. I will stay here and continue to fight for the people of Riften. But remember me if you have a vacancy. Not that I wish that upon you.”

Nora nodded, aware of the sentiment. Most often vacancies came up in adventuring parties when members died, just as it had for her.

Nora made her way down some steps to reach the walkway around the canal that bisected the city. There were shops and houses down there as well, and miles of curving walkways on both sides, connected to the city above by stairs and to each other by wooden bridges. It looked like at one time this section had allowed boats to come in from the lakeside docks. Probably not anymore, or the bridges wouldn't be in place.

They found the entrance with the marking they had been told to watch out for. An iron gate was open, and a door led into the huge circular area that supported the center of the city. Nora walked in, engaging the night eye function of her helm, and let herself adjust to the lighting. She walked forward, Dawnbreaker in hand, to almost walk into a single man around the curve, rusty sword in one hand, torch in the other.

“I'll be having all of your valuables, if you don't want to be gutted like a fish.”

That had been the wrong thing to say, and Nora was the one doing the gutting. His partner ran forward with a cry and a raised ax, to be spitted on the Daedric artifact.

“I really didn't want to come down here and kill people,” said Nora. “Or at least people who weren't Thalmor. But they left me little choice.”

Nora cast Clairvoyance, following the smoke down a tunnel that ended in a drop-off. Hoping there was another way out, and having no other choices presented to her, she jumped into the hole, landing lightly on the floor eight feet below. Her party jumped in after her, even Eldawyn landing well, showing how much better she was getting at this thing.

Nora followed the smoke of the spell, through numerous chambers and tunnels. She hoped the Guild had an easier way of entering their hideout, but there was no guarantee. They were attacked by some suicidally inclined scumbags that they put down with ease. The smoke led down some steps and to a door that opened easily, revealing the Ragged Flagon and the Thieves Guild headquarters.

“Charming,” said Eldawyn, holding her nose.

Nora had seen worse in the Commonwealth, but a hideout in a sewer was a first for her here. That it was a functioning sewer was apparent by the smell. But there were lights and chairs, and people gathered at the other end, many of them staring at her with ill concealed dislike.

“We don't know you,” said a large man in leather armor, acting as the gatekeeper to the inner region of the habitat. “We don't want you here.”

“And you are?”

“Dirge. Because that's the last thing you hear when I'm through with you.”

“Charmed,” said Nora, stepping quickly into the man and sweeping a foot behind him as she grabbed and pushed, sending him flying to splash into the dirty water.

“What the hell are you doing?” yelled one of the women in the tavern proper, coming to her feet and drawing a dagger.

“We don't to hurt anyone,” said Nora, calling up fire to her hand. She noted that all of her mages had done the same, and it was a display of power that cowed the thieves. “Now, I'm looking for Brynjolf. Or if he's not available, Delvin Mallory.

“I'm Mallory,” said a large man, standing up and keeping his hands in sight. “And you must be the little lady who caused Maven such a stir.”

“Guilty as charged,” said Nora. “And I heard that you, at least, might still have some honor in you.”

“A tiny bit. But we all have faults.”

“Tell her nothing Delvin,” said a woman who would have been gorgeous if not for the long scars down one side of her face. She was still very pretty, or would have been if not for the perpetual scowl she carried.

“And who are you?” asked Nora, looking at the woman.

“Vex.”

“Because you vex everyone who talks to you,” said Nora with a laugh, earning a glare.

“We don't have to take this from you,” yelled an unarmed man, running toward Nora with bared fists.

Nora leaned back and brought a roundhouse kick into his head. She stayed in that position and kicked into his side twice, then once more in the head, letting his unconscious body fall to the ground.

“I didn't come here to kill. If I had you would all be smoking corpses on the ground. But you will answer my questions, now.”

“Gnives has never seen such skill,” said a Khajiit, seeming to materialize out of the shadows, then holding up both hands as Nora turned a hand full of flames his way. “Gnives did not mean to startle the assassin.”

“Why do you call me an assassin?” asked a curious Nora, recalling that she had been called that before.

“Because Gnives can judge skill, and you are light on your feet, better than most of these so called masters of stealth. And the way you fight is like nothing that Gnives has ever seen. Gnives for one is glad to have seen you in action.”

“Interesting. But I have a question for Delvin.” Dirge had pulled himself out of the water, but except for an angry look, he made no move.

“I'm looking for an old man, said to be living in the Ratways. And I hear that the Thalmor came here looking for him.”

“And how do I know that you don't mean him harm. As you said, I still have some honor, and the man paid me for my silence.”

“Delphine sent me for him.”

“Delphine is it?” said Brynjolf, walking into the room from another door. “I would have told you what you wanted, lass, if you had mentioned that name. But there was no need to come down here and threaten us.”

“No threats. Just a demonstration.”

“You caused quite a stir with Maven, lass. She was calling for your head, until one of her people reminded her of what a risky proposition that was. You must have made an impression on her.”

“Gnives thinks it would be a mistake to try anything with this one. She does not play.”

“No, I don't, and I'm glad that one of your has the wisdom to see that. Now, I need to find Esbern, and before the Thalmor. It is vital to this world that he leave here alive.”

“The Thalmor are not good to cross, lass.”

“And neither am I, as scores of Thalmor have discovered. So.”

“Tell her, Delvin. It's the only way we're going to get rid of her and keep our skins. Besides, if Delphine sent her, she must be okay.”

“Very well,” said Mallory, placing some paper on the table and sketching a map.” He's more or less here. I could lead you to him directly, but I really don't fancy tangling with the Thalmor.”

“I have magical means of narrowing it down, and thank you.”

“If you ever change your mind about your career, we'll be here, Nora,” said Brynjolf with a smile. “Or if were serious about wanting to, uh, fuck.”

Nora laughed. Leave it to a man to think about that when he was staring at the possible end of his life.

The Khajiit walked close, stopping just out of striking range of Nora. “Gnives was so happy to meet you, Nora. You give excitement to this world, and Gnives wishes you the best.”

She nodded her thanks to the Khajiit, who she had taken a liking to.

“The best path to the Ratway is through here,” said Brynjolf, motioning, then walking ahead of Nora and company, obviously thinking they didn't want any of the people down here behind them.

“You caused us a lot of trouble with Maven, and Mercer was ready to send the Brotherhood after you.”

“They're not around any more.”

“Maven told him that. I for one was happy to see that sorry old woman anxious about someone else for a change. Thank you for that.”

Brynjolf opened the door into the Ratway and waved them on, still smiling. Nora set her party, She scouted ahead by about twenty feet, moving silently under the cover on a invisibility spell, bow at the ready. Eldawyn and J'Zargo were the closest behind her, both good at moving quietly, if not as good a Nora. Her tanks. Lydia, Jordis and Valdimar, were back from them. The Housecarls were not as quiet as the others in their heavy armor, but the enchantments muffled most of the little noise they did produce. Elesia and Sofia, both very good at moving quietly, scouted behind, making sure that no one from the Thieves Guild or Maven followed.

The Ratway was a true maze. Miles of tunnels, scores of chambers, stairways up and down. Some traps, but not many, which made sense if there were people down here living their lives. Some chambers were brightly lit, sunlight coming down from openings in the ceiling, others were a black as the pit. They found rooms with inhabitants, some just sitting there silently, others mumbling like mad-people. One man jumped up from his seat and attacked a suddenly visible Nora with a cleaver, not a fair fight against the Dragonborn. She took him down with a couple of punches and left him behind, not really wanting the death of a mad cellar dweller on her conscience.

In one large chamber, several levels with iron grates separating them from from the main room, the ran into their first Thalmor. The elves were laying in wait for someone to walk into their trap. They were quiet enough, not moving but whispering to each other in Altmer. Nora could make out some words, particularly human and blade. She didn't think the last refereed to a weapon. The Altmer were stealthy enough, but these weren't experts at sneaking like their Bosmer cousins or the Khajiit. Too many generations of living in cities had taken the edge off. Nora worked back to her people, becoming visible and explaining what was ahead with gestures and hand signals. Recasting Invisibility, she moved back to the chamber where three of the Thalmor waited with drawn bows to take anyone under fire who walked into the chamber below.

With glass dagger in one hand, a standard steel blade in the other, she lined herself up, then thrust daggers through the brain stems of two of the Thalmor. They died without a sound, though the third turned swiftly as he see his two companions fall limply to the floor for no apparent reason. Nora thrust the glass dagger three times quickly, all into the neck of the Thalmor. Blood spurted as the eyes of the elf grew wide. Nora clamped a hand over the elf's mouth, stifled a shout, and looked into his eyes as the strength flowed out of him with his blood. She lay his body down beside the others, then moved on.

More Thalmor, four of them, including a wizard, were down on the next level. The mage was looking decidedly uncomfortable with waiting. That one didn't have the patience of a hunter, but the three warriors with him seemed to have it in spades. Nora walked up quietly behind the standing mage, jerked his head back, and sliced the glass blade across his throat. The time for stealth over, she let the body drop to the ground and sent Chain Lightning into one of the soldiers, watching as the shock jumped to them all. She sent another bolt of the fast spell into the Thalmor, and they all fell dead.

“Funny thing,” she told Eldawyn when the rest of the party caught up. “I know fancy new expert Destruction spells, but I still find an adept spell the most useful.”

“Just because you learn something new doesn't mean the old spells are useless,” agreed Eldawyn, looking down at the smoking bodies. “But whichever one you cast, dead in dead.”

Nora was working her way down another corridor, thinking that they must be close to Esbern's hideout, when a Thalmor mage moved into the tunnel, looking intently in Nora's direction, suspicion on his face. Nora hit him with her ready spell, Chain Lightning, and was surprised when the elf was surrounded by a scintillating ball of lighting and raised into the air, helpless. She sent two more bolts into the mage. The ball disappeared on the last bolt and the dead mage fell to the stones.

“I've never seen you do that before,” said Eldawyn, coming up behind Nora and putting a hand on the Dragonborn's shoulder.

“Me either. Some new power of Destruction. I don't know, but I like it.” The Thalmor had been totally helpless while levitated in the ball, unable to cast spells or use weapons, while Nora had been free to throw everything she had at the Altmer.

They moved down another long corridor with doors on one side, a drop off on the other, until they came to a door that had a mark from the Thieves Guild on it. That was what she had been told to look for. The Guild had been paid, and they were as good as their word. People had watched the old man, delivering food and drink, until the Thalmor stuck their noses into the deal and the Guild backed off, lest they reveal the location of the Aldmeri target.

Nora tried the door, and had the feeling that this thing was not just locked, but barred. She heard the scuffing of feet on the other side and knew there was someone there.

“Esbern,” she said, not sure what kind of response she would get.

“Who are you?”

“I'm here for Esbern.”

“Well, no one by that name here,” said an anxious voice. “Leave me alone.”

Nora hoped the Thalmor hadn't been here before, because that answer would have resulted in a demand for him to open the door, then a magical assault if he had refused.

“Delphine told me you were here.”

She heard a gasp on the other side, then the sounds of someone stepping back. “So you found her and tortured her, and she gave me away. But you're going to have a fight on your hands if you come through that door.”

 _Yep, he sounds like an archivist. Not a bit of spycraft in him._ “Delphine is a friend. We didn't torture information out of anyone.”

“So you say. I'm not falling for that.”

Nora was tempted to just break the door down and force the issue. But she had a scared old man in there, and didn't want to panic him. _What the hell did Delphine tell me to say?_

“Where were you on the 30th of Frostfall?” asked Nora.

“That. That's only something Delphine would know. And not something the Thalmor would know to ask her. You must be from her. Wait a moment.”

The sound of locks disengaging came through the door. Many locks, and Nora was about to try and push open the door when the man spoke again. “Just a few more.”

A few turned out to be a great deal more, but finally a bar was raised and the door opened, to reveal an elderly balding Nord in miner's clothes.

“Come in, come in, before the Thalmor see you. There are quite a lot of you, aren't there?”

“I travel heavy,” said Nora, coming through the door. “Makes it easier to take down my enemies.”

“What is she doing here,” growled Esbern, his eyes widening as he saw Eldawyn, stepping back, hands coming up in a casting motion.

“Don't,” said Nora, seeing her three mages also calling up spells. “She's not Thalmor.”

“Not Thalmor?”

“I hate them as much as anyone in this room,” said Eldawyn quickly. “My father was Thalmor, and when he started working against them, they killed him, my mother, and my sister. The only reason I survived was because we were living in Cyrodil, and I was studying magic with a family friend.”

“Oh, my dear lady. I am so sorry. Sometimes I forget that the Altmer people were the first victims of those bastards.”

“Grab what you need and I'll get you to Delphine.”

“So, she's really alive. Yes, we need to hurry.” The man stopped for a moment, staring into space. “Not that it will do us any good. We are all doomed.”

“Doomed?” asked Nora, wondering what else they had to worry about.

“The signs are all there, but you refuse to see. Alduin is back, the World Eater, and nothing can stop him.”

“Nothing?” asked Nora, wondering how the man was going to react when he realized.

“Only a Dragonborn can stop Alduin, but there hasn't been a Dragonborn in hundreds of years. Not since Tiber Septim.”

“Well,” said a laughing Sofia. “It's lucky for you that we happen to have a Dragonborn with us. She just stumbled into our camp mumbling nonsense about eating dragon souls. Then she ate one. I was so jealous.”

“You?” asked Esbern, looking directly at Nora.

“Guilty.”

“Then we have no time to lose.” Esbern went into a rush of activity, grabbing objects at seeming random and stuffing them in a bag. “I'm ready. Let's go.”

“Anything else you want here? Are you coming back?”

“No. Nothing.”

“Right. Grab everything that looks like it might be valuable, including the books. Then we'll move.”

As soon as they left the room Esbern called up an Ice Atronach, which stomped heavily as it moved.

“Esbern. We don't need that thing. I want to move quietly, and that's not possible with that creature.”

Nora cast a banish spell, sending the Atronach away, then cast summon Golden Saint, adding a silent minion of her own. “If you have flame Atronach, you can cast it when we engage, but not before.”

Esbern nodded, smiling. “So you're not just a master of the voice.”

“All weapons, and I want to be as powerful as possible when I face Alduin.”

“You are a wise woman, uh..”

“Nora. Nora Jane Adams. But you can just call me Nora. Now, no talking from here on out, until we're out of the Ratway.”

She could tell that Esbern had a million questions, but he held his tongue. She assigned him a position right behind Elda and J'Zargo, where he would be shielded the most. It wouldn't do to come all this way and let him be killed before he could get back to Delphine. He was her responsibility now, and she would be damned if she would fail.

They had moved along through maybe a half mile of tunnels when they ran into the Thalmor ambush. Arrows came out of nowhere, striking Nora and J'Zargo. Nora moved in a blur, taking the glowing arrow out of the air with a slap. The other hit the Khajiit's armor and bounced away. Nora threw Chain Lightning, getting several of the Thalmor. She kept sending it out until there seemed to be no one ahead. There was an open walkway ahead, and she readied a ward just in case.

A lightning bolt came at her from below, most of it caught on her ward. The Golden Saint fired arrows, striking the wizard, who staggered back with a cry. Another arrow came flying in, on a course to hit Esbern. With a quick motion Nora snatched the shaft out of the air, while Elda and J'Zargo killed the bowman.

“Let's move,” she hissed, casting Invisibility and jogging ahead.

She wanted to get out of this maze as fast as possible. There were too many places to spring an ambush, and she doubted her luck would hold forever. They moved through the maze, following the smoke of Clairvoyance at times, working from memory most of the way. Until they were at the door to the Ragged Flagon.

“I see you got him,” said Brynjolf as they walked into the tavern. “No problems?”

“Oh, there were problems. And a good dozen Thalmor are no longer polluting this sewer.”

“You don't play around, do you, lass?”

Nora indeed did not play around. If you were her friend she was caring and protective, Enemies were to be ended, before they became a danger to friends. She thought they were free and clear when they went up the stairs and out of the canal.

“That was the most amazing exhibit of martial and magical prowess I have ever seen,” said Esbern, a look akin to hero worship in his eyes.

“I...”

Nora saw the Khajiit woman, running at them like a Kamikaze with a dagger in hand. Pulling Dawnbreaker from its sheath she struck down the assassin before the Khajiit could strike. She searched the body as people gathered around, finding a note.

“You did it now, stranger,” said a guard, leading several others over to her. “Murder is a crime in this Hold.”

“Are you crazy,” shouted Eldawyn. “This Khajiit was coming right at us with a drawn dagger, intent on murder.”

Nora read the note, detailing that the Dragonborn and the man she had come to get were to be killed at all costs. Signed E. Elenwen? She looked up to see the guards looking uncertain. They probably had orders from Maven, but the grumbling crowd was giving them second thoughts.

“We saw it all,” said the Argonian Jeweler. “That Khajiit was an assassin.”

More people joined in, until the guards were facing an incipient riot. “Get out of here,” said the guard captain, pointing to the far gate.

The horses were saddled and loaded quickly, and the party was ready to move.

“There might be Thalmor out on the road,” said Esbern. “Be prepared for a fight.”

“Oh, we're not going by road,” said Nora with a smile.

“Then how...”

And the party disappeared, to come back into existence fifteen miles down the road.

* * *

“That was amazing,” said Esbern after they came to a rest on the steaming flats, one of Nora's favorite places on the planet.

They were setting camp up from one of the hot pools, tents pitched, a roaring fire going, Valdimar and Sofia cooking the meal this night. Nora felt safe here, though no place was truly safe for her on this world. _Story of my life_ , she thought.

“How did you become such a mighty mage. Most Dragonborns concentrate on being a warrior.”

“I was already a warrior when I came to this world,” said Nora, looking up at the darkening sky. “I had to learn a more primitive type of warfare, but I did that as well.”

“Fastest advancement in the history of the College of Winterhold, my Nora,” said Eldawyn proudly. “She's on the verge of being named master in four of the five schools.”

“You keep mentioning this world, as if you came from another. But there are no others in this universe that have people, unless it was one of the Planes of Oblivion.”

“Here we go,” said Sofia, rolling her eyes.

“Do my presentations bore you?”

“Not at all,” said the laughing spellsword. “I always enjoy having my nose rubbed in the fact that we are such hopeless primitives.”

Nora had her projector out, and with a wave of her hand the holographic keyboard appeared. She watch a small screen projected onto her eye by her headset, picking the scenes she wanted to add.

“And here we go, Esbern the Doubter,” she said as she pushed the engage key on the imaginary board.

The projector gave them a large image this time. The same presentation that her people had seen before, though it still grabbed their attention with both hands and held on. Prewar, the bombs, the aftermath, the mutated life, Nora and friends battling. And then a new sequence.

“When it was apparent that we were going to win, both of our major enemies attacked us, one after the other. First the Institute.

The scene showed hundreds of robots attacking a fort, lasers and plasma rifles sending energy into the fortifications. Large explosions lit the field, the artillery of the Minutemen ranging in. Power armor suits charged the fort, piloted by the deadly Coursers. And humans in strap on armor manned the parapets, sending blast after blast, rocket after rocket, into the enemy. Laser turrets added their fire, lighting the night with death, burning down the Gen 2 synths, vaporizing them, cutting into the power armor suits to kill Coursers.

A platoon of Minutemen in power armor charged, a large suit in the center, cutting down, routing the enemy. The view zoomed in on a suit, the helmet withdrawing to show the concerned face of Nora.

“I really didn't want so much death and destruction, but they left us no choice. And then the Brotherhood of Steel attacked, trying to take advantage of our disorganization.”

Vertibirds by the score swept in, firing their own lasers and miniguns. Artillery struck again, this time at a distant target across the water, and the flashes of explosions brightened the dusk. The laser turrets fired again, this time in even greater mass, and many of the vertibirds went down, but not before their passengers in power armor could bail. The night was lit by fire, and death. And then, on top of a group of enemy power armor, the flash of a tremendous explosion, a glowing ball of fire rising into the sky. Then another, and two more. The enemy was falling back, while the remaining vertibirds flew across the water in retreat.

“We defeated both the Institute and the Brotherhood that day. Something no one thought possible. The Board of the Institute fell the next day, and the leadership was in my hands. My friend Sarah Lyons took over the Brotherhood, and there has been peace since that day. But the cost was high.”

The view now was the courtyard of the fort that had had two battles fought over it in a day. There was wreckage everywhere, and several hundred men and women cheered, many with the signs of injury, as Nora stood before them and saluted them.

“I was so proud of those people. A year before they had been cowering in their homes, afraid of everything. And we had turned them into a fighting force like no other in the Commonwealth.”

The image faded, and Nora sat there for a moment with tears in her eyes. She had lost hundreds of people that day. Friends, family. The Brotherhood had lost more than half of its own people. She hadn't known them as well, but they were people, fighting for a misguided cause that they thought was right. Kind of like the Nords in Skyrim. The synths of the institute, most of them, were just machines, but the Gen 3 on both sides were just as much people as any human born to woman. And they had died in droves.

“I am so sorry to have doubted you,” said Esbern, as Valdimar and Sofia started passing out plates of food. “What an awful world. An awful war. Weapons of unbelievable power. But you came through in the end, and that gives me hope for us here.”

“I didn't have to face Alduin there,” said Nora, wiping a tear away. “But I think he can fall, if I'm prepared.”

“Then we will have to see that you have the weapons the Ancient Nords used on him,” said Esbern.

It started getting late, and her people headed to their tents, and whatever arrangement they had made for the night. Valdimar, Elesia and Sofia took one tent, and very soon the sounds of the Recorder crying out came from that shelter, Sofia giggling while Valdimar grunted.

“Fuck me, you bastard,” shouted Elesia. “Harder. Give it to me.”

Nora thought Valdimar was a real treasure. The man could be as gentle and caring as could be, or he could be as rough a lover as one could ask for, whatever was needed. And he was willing to be whatever his partner wanted.

There was softer moaning and giggling coming from the tent that Lydia and Jordis had retired to. Jordis had finally started getting into sex, at least with women, and Lydia had become the perfect teacher. Jordis was very young at seventeen, though Lydia was not much older at twenty-one, and the pair had made a perfect match on nights when the older woman was not engaging in her studies of men, when Valdimar was not available. Nora wouldn't have been surprised to have Jordis join in there as well. The young Sword Maiden had reiterated that she wished to remain a virgin, but Lydia had found ways around that, and undoubtedly Jordis would come around.

Nora looked over at Eldawyn, who was her most frequent partner. Nora still considered herself a hetero leaning bisexual, but any port in a storm, and Eldawyn was lovely, skilled and caring, so she could have done worse. And then there was Esbern. The old man had been cooped up in that room for so long, and she really didn't know how he felt about sex. Was he an old prude, or a wild man with years of pent up tension.

“Your people seem to be, uh, very free with their arrangements,” the man finally said. “It has been a long time for me. I'm not even sure I know what to do.”

Nora smiled, making a decision. “You could join Elda and me when...”

“No thanks,” said Eldawyn, getting up from the log and heading toward J'Zargo's tent.

“The Cat?” asked Esbern in a hushed whisper.

“J'Zargo only has sex with other Khajiit,” said Nora with a soft laugh. “It's just that you pissed Elda off earlier, and the last thing she wants is to couple with you.”

“I pissed her off...”

“Calling her a Thalmor. You have no idea how much she hates them.” She related how Eldawyn had killed the Thalmor they had run into after taking Lost Moon Hideout, leaving out the part about the possession. They sat talking through Nora's shift, the Dragonborn answering the old man's questions, asking him about the history of the blades.

“Lydia,” she called out when the time came. “Time for you and Jordis' shift.”

“Yes, ma'am. We'll be right out.”

Moments later a naked Lydia came out of the tent carrying her armor and weapons, getting into them around the fire. Esbern's eyes about popped out of his head. Jordis came out a moment later, just as naked, her equipment in hand. It was so much easier to get into armor outside of the confines of the tent, and the two Housecarls had gotten used to nudity in the camp.

“You'll get use to it,” she told Esbern. After all, the old man had seen them all when they bathed in the hot pool, and he had joined in after a moment's hesitation. “Now, you said you haven't had a woman in some time. Will I do?”

“Why....”

“Come on.” she said, standing up and taking Esbern by the hand. “It's not good for a man to go so long without release.” _Or a woman_ , she thought, wondering if Delphine had a lover.

Nora stripped from her armor, then her clothing in the tent. She kissed Esbern, the man seemingly not knowing how to return it. It took some minutes, but he started to return the kiss, his hands roaming over Nora's body. Nora moaned, then started pulling the simple clothing off Esbern. Shirt, pants, boots, until he was as naked as she was.

“I'm not sure I remember how to do this.”

She pushed him back on the furs and kissed him again. “Then let me handle the details until it comes back.”

Nora sucked and licked on the man's cock for some time. He had a respectable penis, not overly large, but big enough that a woman would feel it. She worked on it and his balls, watching it rise in the light of the mage globes. She moved up his body, kissing him again, then straddled him, lowering herself onto him while she looked down at his face. She shivered as he penetrated her, watching as his face screwed up in an expression of ecstasy. She started moving up and down, slowly, letting her pussy massage his cock. As he moaned out she sped up her motion, faster and faster until she was slamming her groin into his, her clitoris humming as her mound met the flesh of his groin. She rode out an orgasm, quick and sweet, and then felt his cock grow in her, until he was groaning and spurting his seed inside her.

Nora rolled off, not sure Esbern at his age would be able to get hard again so quickly. She smiled at him. She would have preferred a longer session, but this one had been about him, and she was happy she could give him her body for his pleasure. And maybe take off the edge of the new nightmares she was sure to have this night.

“That was wonderful,” he said, a loopy smile on his face. “Is there anything you're not good at, Dragonborn?”

“Well, my cooking leaves something to be desired,” she said with a laugh. “And I don't sew worth a damn.”

Esbern laughed, kissed her, and fell back into a deep sleep. She cuddled up with him, letting him feel the security of her body through the night. The old man had been through a lot this day. Thinking the Thalmor had found him, then that a friend he thought was dead was still around. Fighting his way through the Ratway, then the confrontation with the guards. And then probably the first pussy he had gotten for years.

Morning came too soon, as always. Eldawyn and J'Zargo were on morning watch, the Altmer cooking ham, bacon and potatoes on a large skillet hanging from the fire spit while the Khajiit brewed tea. J'Zargo had a strange smile on his face, and Eldawyn turned away from the skillet periodically and spit something out of her mouth. Nora headed for the pool, wanting to take advantage of the hot water while she had it.

Soon everyone was up, dressed and having breakfast. She sat down next to Eldawyn, watching as the Altmer pulled a strand of hair from her teeth.

“You didn't?” asked Nora, shocked.

“I was only oral, and he reciprocated,” said the Altmer. “He was surprisingly good, and I was happy to give one of our party the pleasure he had been missing, but the hair.” She shook her head, then laughed, Nora laughing with her.

“I wonder how he fucks?” asked the Dragonborn, chuckling. Some might think that was bestiality, but the Khajiit was a thinking creature with a brain and a soul, so she considered him a person. And Nora had always liked experimentation.

“Only one way to find out,” said Eldawyn, and both women started laughing again.

“And how was Esbern?”

“Not horrible, though he really was clueless at the beginning. But he warmed up to it.”

“He would have to be dead to not warm up to you,” said the still laughing Altmer. She looked over at the old man sitting and eating. “Wonder how he feels about Altmer, if they are not Thalmor.”

“Go for it,” said Nora. “Whenever you like.”

The women continued laughing through the morning as they made ready the horses, earning strange looks from everyone. Then it was time for business, as Nora started them on the way with her first teleport of the day. They did the two hundred and forty odd miles to Riverwood in sixteen jumps, just over an hour, and the town was still in the process of waking up by the time they rode in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nora has the Blade Archivist in hand. I always wanted to tell the Thieves Guild off, and this was my chance.


	57. Chapter Fifty-seven – Skyhaven Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora teleports to the Karthspire, to face a dragon and then Forsworn. And to continue her battle for control with Delphine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and some non-explicit sex.

“Esbern,” squealed Delphine, running into the man and wrapping him in a tight hug. “It is so good to see you again, old friend.”

“And you, Delphine,” said the old man, holding his friend at arm's length so he could get a good look at her. “And as beautiful as ever.”

“Liar,” said a laughing Delphine, though she had obviously liked the compliment. “And I see the people I sent after you found you.”

“They treated me, very well,” said Esbern, a wide smile on his face.

Delphine gave Nora a questioning look, and Nora shrugged. Delphine knew, and if she didn't approve that was just too bad. Last night had been between Esbern and herself.

“We have much to talk about,” said Delphine, taking Esbern's hand. “But not here. I have a place.”

Delphine led the way to her secret room, though Nora had to wonder how secret it now was, with so many people coming and going. Esbern looked around the room, then pulled a book from his pack and lay it on the table.

“The Dragonborn is looking for a weapon to use against Alduin, and I think I know where to find it. Or at least the information about it.”

“What are you talking about, Esbern?”

“Skyhaven Temple,” said the old man, as if that explained everything. Delphine gave him a blank look.

“The ancient fortress of the Akaviri,” said Esbern. “Where they kept their knowledge of everything to do with the Dragon Wars.”

“And you think we might find something that points to a way to defeat Alduin?” asked Nora, now very interested.

“Yes. And I think I know the location, given to me by this book.” Esbern opened the tome and started to read. “On an island where the Karth River separates and then rejoins.” He pointed to the map on Delphine's table. “Here, at Karthspire.”

“I've been near there,” said Nora, frowning. “The people of the Reach say it's bad business. Lots of Forsworn, Hagravens. Dark magic.”

“You think you can handle that?” asked Delphine.

“Sure, though it's not going to be a walk in the park.”

“Then that is where we need to go. So what, four hundred miles.”

“Closer to four thirty, Delphine,” said Nora, tracing the way. “A little longer with curves in the road.”

“The Dragonborn demonstrated her teleportation skills to get us here,” said Esbern, looking over at Nora. “So how long, Nora?”

“Twenty-nine jumps,” said Nora, doing the calculations in her head. “About two hours with rest breaks.”

“And without rest breaks?” asked Delphine with raised eyebrow.

“I have to have the rest breaks, Delphine. This spell tires me out like no other. I will be in no shape to fight if I push it, and there's no telling when I might make a mistake. You don't want to materialize high up in the air. Or inside of rock. So we do it my way.” She decided not to tell the woman that the spell probably wouldn't allow for either of the outcomes she had just named. It was good enough that they could get there, and she wouldn't be worn out.

“Two hours, Delphine,” exclaimed Esbern, looking at Nora. “Amazing. Instead of the seven or eight days it would take by horseback.”

Nora thought she could do it in three with Thundering Hooves, but no need to complicate the matter with too much information. “If we start off in an hour we can be there by noon. Plenty of time to take that Forsworn camp, then find the way into this Skyhaven Temple.”

* * *

Nora went through twenty-eight teleports, bringing ten people and ten horses with her, leaving the rest in Riverwood. She didn't want to have more than she could handle, and felt she was nearing that limit with two more people. Maybe she was being too cautious, but better that than risking disaster. If they decided to explore the region from the Akaviri base, she could work her way back to Riverwood and then to Markarth, wasting only half a day.

She stopped one teleport short of her target, and Delphine seemed to be in a rage that her instructions were not being followed.

“Why are we stopping here?” she asked when more than the minimum time passed with no jump. “We're almost to the Karthspire, and I want to get this done.”

“We'll move when I'm ready to move,” said Nora, returning the woman's look. “You can ride ahead if you want. Should only take you forty minutes, and I'll meet you there.”

“I am in charge of this mission,” growled Delphine.

“Wrong. Right now you are a passenger. And my party does not jump to your commands. We are in support, yes, but my people do what I say, not you.”

“But, this is a Blades Mission.”

“Delphine,” said Esbern, holding up a hand.. “You're dealing with a Dragonborn. The legends say they are strong headed. Dominant. It's the dragon blood. You can't argue your point and expect to win.”

Nora didn't think she was all that dominant. Well, sometimes, but she liked to be the submissive in bed with most men. Only she hadn't been with Esbern. But then he had needed someone to lead him.

“Okay, Dragonborn. We'll do it your way, this time.”

Nora thought they would do it her way the next time as well. Delphine wanted to be in charge of Nora. And while the Dragonborn was willing to let the woman help her, she was not on board to be turned into a good little soldier.

After fifteen minutes Nora felt like she was fully recharged both with stamina and magicka. It normally didn't take near that long, but teleporting, as she had said, took a lot out of her.

“We'll be materializing on the main road, near the branch over the bridge to the Karthspire.”

“Why not closer?” asked Delphine.

“I can only teleport to someplace I've been. Or someplace I've seen. I could teleport us right into the camp if it was in my line of sight, but I think that a bad idea, so I won't be doing that.”

“Why not into the Temple?”

“Because I haven't been there,” growled Nora. “Haven't you heard anything I have said. And since its in the mountain I can't see it. So we have to go in the old fashioned way. On foot. Everyone ready.”

Head nods all around, and Nora cast the spell, the world going dark, then appearing again, and the party was right on the money, a few feet from the road leading over the twin bridges across the Karth. And a dragon overhead, roaring out its displeasure at the new invaders.

 _Well, so much for the element of surprise,_ thought Nora, getting quickly off her horse and smacking it in the rear to send it running away.

The party spread out and started sending arrows and offensive spells up into the dragon, which swept over and unleashed a stream of fire. Hitting Delphine and Esbern, who had stuck together, making the best target for the beast. Esbern, on his knees and hurt, started casting healing, the golden light surrounding his body. The dragon wheeled in the sky, coming back for another run, aiming right for the pair. A badly burned Delphine was struggling to get to her feet and face her death.

“Hit it with everything you have,” yelled Nora, sending Ice Spikes into the dragon, which by flying straight and low was providing the perfect target. Her ice spike buried itself into the side of the beast, joined in an instant by three more as her other mages joined in. All the mages hit it again, and the dragon roared its pain and anger and flapped high, breaking off its attack. It wheeled to the north, over the Forsworn camp, taking more magic damage from their mages. And proving that it was not an ally of those people.

The dragon went into a hover over the camp, letting loose a long blast of fire at the defenders. Nora was all for that. It wasn't hitting her people and was hurting those she would have to later fight. It flapped higher, leaving many fires burning in the camp, and started back her way. Probably attracted by Nora's dragon blood. Her archers hit it with arrows, while she and the mages threw cold at it. Nora switched to Lightning, linking her and the dragon with a shining bolt of electricity.

It swerved a bit, going after Delphine and Esbern again. Esbern was on his feet and pouring healing into Delphine, but if the beast hit them again it might be all for naught. Nora hit it with another bolt of lightning, maintaining the spell and pumping electricity into it, while the other three mages kept throwing ice spikes. Eldawyn switched spells, and an Ice Storm appeared ahead of the dragon, obscuring its sight on its chosen target and damaging it in passing. The dragon staggered in the air, flapping hard to gain altitude and get away. That was when Valkyrja arrows from her three archers all hit and penetrated its chest. With a croak the dragon's wings folded up and it fell into the Karth beside the bridge.

The dragon started burning, and its energy flowed into Nora, filling her with pleasure and pain, lifting her into the air while she cried out her ecstasy. She landed on her feet, the overflow going out in a burst, her vision clearing.

“I never thought I would see the like,” said Esbern, stumbling up, still hurt but stable. Delphine was in his wake, the burns on her face still apparent.

“A couple of you round up the horses,” ordered Nora, though a few of the beasts, well trained, were already running back to their masters. That would give them three or four horses to round the rest up with.

Nora poured healing magic into Delphine, Eldawyn joining her, while Sofia and J'Zargo healed Esbern.

“Why did it keep attacking Esbern and myself?” asked Delphine.

“Because you idiots stuck together,” said Nora, letting out a sigh. “They always go for what they think will be the best targets, and two people standing close is something they can take out with one blast. If you didn't notice, my people spread out, not giving it a good target.”

“But...”

“I tried to verse you on our tactics, but you just waved a hand and refused to listen. Well, now you know what we do and why we do it.”

“The Dragonborn is a tactician, Delphine,” said Esbern. “Best listen to her.”

Delphine sent an angry glance the old man's way. Nora had the impression that if she said it was raining Delphine would deny the water falling from the sky. Kind of petty, but the woman was a control freak. Probably having to do with hiding out for so long, having to have everything lined up just as she wanted it. Well, things were different now. Nora trusted herself and her friends, and Delphine had yet to be numbered among those.

“We'll go to cover among those trees on the first island,” said Nora, pointing to the small body of land that linked the two bridges across the river. “Get the horses hobbled, rest for a moment, then sneak toward the camp.”

“And if they come for us?” asked Delphine, clearly not liking a plan not of her making.

“Then we turn that bridge into their funeral pyre,” said Eldawyn, knowing her friend and her stratagems well.

The party spent fifteen minutes in the copse of trees, enough time for the Forsworn to hopefully think the group had just been caught up in the dragon attack and moved on afterwards. Once they settled the party would be able to surprise them again, then hit them with long range firepower, avoiding the arrows of those powerful bows.

“Let's go,” she said, leading the party quickly across the bridge and into another stand of vegetation. It looked like no one was paying attention to the bridges. Why would they? They were Forsworn, a mighty gathering of mages and warriors, and this was their territory, where they were supreme. Arrogant bastards, and Nora was going to use that arrogance against them.

They got within arrow and spell range of the lower camp. The Forsworn were occupying a multi level camp, a number of platforms linked by hanging bridges. One went from the main camp to an area on the mountain, out of sight from where they were. Another went over the stream branch to a multi-level stone structure with stairs built into the rock. She estimated there were thirty or more Forsworn, not counting the numerous smoking bodies laying around, victims of the dragon attack. More than half of the living Forsworn were tending to those bodies, if stripping them of all their belongings could be call caring. There were two major clusters of bodies, maybe seven or eight Forsworn by each, and she signaled to her mages, assigning targets. The three archers would engage targets of opportunity.

“What do you want us to do?” asked Esbern, at least having the good sense to see what Nora had planned and what he could do to help.

“When we start our attack you can summon one of those noisy things. Then send whatever offensive spells you have.”

Nora started off by summoning a Golden Saint. The things still creeped her out, but they were fair to look at, and it gave her another archer, while drawing enemy fire. From what she understood they truly didn't die, but were simply banished back to their realm, whether that was Meridia's or Sheogorath's didn't really matter to her. As long as there were more available she would keep calling them up.

The Saint went immediately on the attack, firing arrows into the Forsworn. Esbern's Frost Atronach started stomping toward the camp, gathering more attention. Nora and Eldawyn both cast Fire Storm at the largest concentrations of Forsworn, the slow moving masses of flame getting there right after the fireballs of Sofia and J'Zargo.

The Saint was gone, felled, and Nora summoned another, then sent another Fire Storm spell into the center of the camp. The other mages sent fireballs, Esbern joining in with Ice Spike, one of the only offensive spells the Conjurer had command of.

The Forsworn archers fought back, sending arrows from their powerful bows at anything they could see. Some fireballs came out at them, one exploding on top of Eldawyn and Jordis. The women were partially protected by their enchantments, but it still had to hurt. Elda sent a series of fireballs at the platform across the river, striking back at those magic users. J'Zargo and Sofia joined in, drawing all the attention of those mages, at least while they still had attention.

“Close action,” ordered Nora, throwing one last fireball, then on her feet and running forward. She shouted Slow Time, then ran up the stairs at the Forsworn who saw her coming. Arrows came her way, dodged or swatted aside. Arrows flew past her; Jordis, Lydia and Elesia firing on the run. Valdimar struggled to keep up with the fast moving Dragonborn. Nora cut down a Forsworn, then another, before a glowing shaft hit her right thigh and penetrated through the armor and into her flesh.

Nora cried out and stumbled, her right leg no longer working fully. She raised her buckler to take a strike from hammer that drove her down to her knees. The man raised his hammer again, to take three arrows through his chest. The Dragonborn called up another Saint, which drew its sword and engaged the next Forsworn. Valdimar trudged by, his ebony hammer crushing a woman running forward with a serrated sword. The Dragonborn struggled to her feet, gritting her teeth against the pain and limping forward, throwing offensive spells at everyone she could see.

“Hold up,” said Eldawyn, catching up with her. “Let me take care of that wound.”

“Caught me off guard,” said Nora through gritted teeth. It had gone though the fleshy part of her thigh, missing bone and artery, but it hurt like a bitch. Eldawyn poured healing magic into the wound, then tried to pull the arrow out. Nora cried out. It had a serrated head, and wasn't going to come out the way it went in without more tearing. Nora broke off the shaft, leaving the rest of the arrow in place, and then stumbled on.

The Forsworn up on the Karthspire were now sending arrows down, and her mages took them out with spells. Nora limped across the bridge to the ruins across the river.

“Where are you going?” called Delphine. “The Temple is the other way.”

“There's a hagraven here,” said Nora through her pain. “I can feel her, and I'm not about to leave her behind me.”

“A hagraven,” said Delphine, just before the dark magic hit her.

“Get the fuck down,” yelled Nora, reaching up and pulling the injured woman behind cover. She then crawled up the steps and to an overlook, watching as the dark magic came at the place where they had just been. She cast Fire Storm, sending it on its way, then following up with fireballs until the dark magic stopped. She then lay against a stone wall and caught her breath.

“We need to get that arrow out, my Lady," said Valdimar. "Otherwise, the wound will get infected.”

“I don't get infections,” said Nora, shaking her head. “But it does hurt like hell, and I can't fully heal with it in there.”

Her people helped her out of her armor, laying it aside. The legging had a hole in it, one that she hoped the armorer at the castle could fix. Well, the question as to whether or not bows of lesser quality than the black bow could penetrate the chain was answered.

“What were you thinking, Dragonborn?” asked Delphine, now healed of the magic damage by Esbern. “You should have let your vassals handle the assault.”

“First off, Delphine, they're not my vassals. They're my friends, and their lives are very important to me.”

“But they can't do what you can,” said the woman in exasperation.

“This is going to hurt, my Thane,” said Valdimar, ready to push the arrow through. There was a lot of blood on her thigh, more oozing out, and the wound throbbed from the foreign object within it.

“Go ahead.”

Valdimar put his gauntleted finger on the shaft and pushed hard. The arrow penetrated through the back of her leg and she cried out.

“Sorry, my Thane. Now my hands may not be quite right for this part.”

“I'll handle it,” said Elesia, pulling out what looked like advanced tech forceps from her pack. Her people moved Nora around till she was lying on her stomach. Elesia gripped the blood slimmed head of the arrow in the forceps.

“Cry out if you need to,” said Elisia, just before she pulled hard and the arrow slid out of the wound.

It hurt like hell, but Nora was going to be damned before she yelled out. She bit her lip until she tasted blood. And then it was out, and she took a deep breath. Eldawyn and Sofia poured healing magic into the wound, which closed up in moments. More magic knit the muscle.

“Well, that's going to leave a nice scar,” said Delphine.

“Not even,” said Nora with a smile, the pain gone.

She put her armor back on and prepared to go for the prize. J'Zargo and Lydia appeared, satchels full of loot in their hands.

“J'Zargo and Lydia found much in the hagraven's nest,” said the cat, holding up his heavy satchel.

“Where's Jordis and Sofia?”

“They went for the horses,” said Lydia. “Don't worry, my Thane. We have everything under control.”

Nora got back on her feet, testing her leg, which performed as expected. By the time they got to the Karthspire platform, after looting the main camp, the horses were coming through up the steps. Jordis saw to picketing them, making sure each mount had a bag of oats.

“I watered them before bringing them up,” said the girl.

“Good job,” said Nora. She hadn't been a horse person before coming here, that species of animal extinct in the Commonwealth. But she believed in caring for them, since they were living, feeling creatures, and so important to her explorations. “Anyone volunteer for horse guard?”

No one raised a hand, not surprising, since something new was ahead. She thought it over, then named Jordis and Sofia as the guards, since the two had brought the horses up. “As soon as the others get a good look inside, I'll send some people out to relieve you,” she told the disappointed pair.

“Wouldn't you rather have all of them with you?” asked Delphine, still trying to exert control. “It's what I would do.”

“But not what I would do,” said Nora. “I don't want to come back out and find my horses dead and eaten.”

“You don't even need them anymore,” continued Delphine, the exasperated expression back on her face.

“I do need them. I can't teleport everywhere.” _Yet_ , she thought. “And I'm responsible for them.”

“But, inside..”

“There can't be more of them in there than we faced out here,” said Eldawyn, coming to her friend's defense. “And I think eight of us will be enough. Even with two amateurs.”

Delphine looked like she wanted to say something to the elf, but Esbern put a hand on her arm and she thought better of it.

As soon as they entered the cave Nora knew they were not alone. Lamps were lit and food was sitting on the tables. She held up an hand to stop her party, then cast Invisibility, moving silently into the cave. There were six Forsworn, including a Briarheart, waiting in ambush. She moved behind them, then pushed her blade through the back of the undead leader, severing his spine. As she became visible she shouted Marked For Death into the other five, staggering them, weakening them. She swung her blade and took the lives of two others. By that time her archers had come into view and put arrows into any survivors.

“I think we had too many people,” said Eldawyn as she led the rest of the party to Nora. “But better too many than too few.”

They moved on into the caverns and stopped at a walkway that ended against three standing stones. There was a lever, and the stones could be turned, and Nora was certain that triggering the switch without the stones being in the proper position would trigger some kind of trap.

“Any suggestions?” she asked Esbern.

“Well, that sign there is the ancient Akaviri symbol for dragons. So I would try that one.”

Nora nodded and moved the stones until the dragon symbol was facing out on all of them. She pulled the lever, and a walkway suspended from the other side fell into place, opening the path. They walked up several ramps to get to a room that had a number of square flagstones with different symbols on them. She couldn't see any fire spouts, so figured this one was a shock trap.

“Probably the dragon stones as well?” she asked of Esbern, who nodded.

Nora stepped out onto a dragon stone, waiting for the trap to spring. Nothing. She stepped on another, then changed directions to move forward, then to the side again. Switching directions multiple times to get to the chain, she pulled it, then stepped onto one of the other stones. “Safe,” she said, and headed for the other opening to the chamber.

That tunnel led to a large room with a stone head at the end and a seal on the floor with the dragon symbol. Esbern hurried behind, looking everything over. “I think this seal needs blood to open. But not just any blood. The blood of the Dragonborn.”

 _Figures,_ thought Nora, grimacing at the thought of shedding more blood this day. She pulled her monomolecular blade, not as sharp as it was from deterioration, and cut deep into a finger, squeezing the blood onto the seal. It glowed for a moment, then the stone head rose up and revealed another tunnel.

“Maybe,” said Delphine, but Nora wasn't in the mood to listen. She charged into the tunnel, aware of the base reliefs on the wall but not really interested. She could hear Esbern behind her, commenting on the beauty of the Akaviri reliefs he was looking over.

There was a large table in the center of the room, with plates and glasses thick with dust. And on the far side of the room, between two wide stairways leading up, a huge bass relief.

“Come in here,” she called out.

“Esbern,” said Delphine in a peeved tone. “We're here to find a weapon to defeat Alduin, not look over ancient artwork.”

“Patience, Delphine. You always were rushed.”

Nora smiled. Even Esbern was seeing the bad side of Delphine. If the woman kept it up she wouldn't have any friends.

“Look at this,” said Nora, as Esbern hurried up with torch in hand.

The old man walked the length of the relief, commenting on what he thought it meant. He stopped at the end, then went back to the center, where a large dragon that had to be Alduin was in battle with some of the ancient Nords, who were projecting something from their mouths.

“And here we have the ancient Nords shouting at Alduin. That must be it. They were using a shout to defeat the world eater.”

“Have you ever heard of anything like that?” asked Delphine, looking at Nora. “A shout that could defeat a dragon?”

“No. But maybe the Graybeards know.”

“Well, good thing they've already accepted you into their little cult. I'm sure they wouldn't let me and Esbern in.”

“Just what do you have against the Graybeards?”

“Nothing,” said Delphine in a tone that said she had everything against them. “It's just that if they had their way they would have you sit up there on their mountain and contemplate the sky, or your navel, or something. They want you to be afraid of your power.”

“Didn't seem to work for Tiber Septim,” said Lydia, sitting at the table. “And if my Thane were afraid of power, she wouldn't have advanced so fast at the College of Winterhold.”

“The young lady has a point, Delphine,” said Esbern.

“Oh, great. Everyone gang up on me,” said Delphine, storming out of the room, Esbern following.

Nora explored the complex. It was dusty, but it contained quite a lot of treasures, among them fine armor and weapons. There was a barracks with beds, as well as a number of private rooms that must have been for officers. A large dining hall and a magic laboratory with enchanting and alchemy tables. A perfect place to build a small army, and she would have considered it if not for the castle she already had outside of Whiterun.

Through the door at the top of the stairs was a large grassy courtyard overlooking the Reach. There was no egress from it, there being sheer cliffs on all sides, but that didn't dissuade Nora from an idea. She explored the courtyard some more, finding covered practice areas with targets for swordplay and archery.

“I'll be right back,” she told her people. “Someone get a fire going out here so we can cook.”

“What about the kitchen?” asked Lydia.

“If you want to spend hours cleaning that place before you cook, be my guest. But I would like to have food on the table sooner if possible.”

With that she cast teleport, appearing on the small plateau outside the cavern.

“How is it?” asked an excited Jordis when she saw Nora.

“It's dusty, but it has everything the Blades need,” she told them, leaving out how argumentative Delphine had been. “And there's a place for the horses on another plateau. Let me show you.”

The two women threw the saddles and bags back on the horses so they could take everything, then Nora teleported them all to the grassy space. Lydia already had a fire going, and as soon as Nora and the horses appeared she unloaded the spit from one of the beasts. They unsaddled the horses and let them graze, while several of the party pulled dried foods and potatoes from saddle bags and started on preparation. Within an hour they had a fine meal and moved into the Temple to eat, finding Esbern and Delphine already sitting at the big table in the center.

“I'm sorry,” said Delphine, looking at Nora. “I'm just so anxious to get the Blades back as a going concern, and the way that stupid Nord Dragonborn got himself killed makes me nervous around you. Esbern has just explained to me how you are not him, and I promise to not treat you like a child in the future.”

“Apology accepted,” said Nora, putting filled plates in front of both Blades.

“So Nora. When will you be seeing the Graybeards again?” asked Esbern.

“Soon.”

“You need to get to them as soon as possible,” said Delphine, looking down as Nora turned a jaundice stare at her. “Sorry. Of course it's up to you as to when you go see them. But they might hold the secret of the weapon against Alduin.”

“I understand,” said Nora, nodding. “But I have a lot more preparation to do before I face that monster.”

“But...”

“Delphine. The woman will face Alduin when she is ready. Leave it be.”

“Okay. But let me ask you another favor, Dragonborn. There is a war ahead, even after Alduin is gone. The Thalmor will need to be handled. And having the Blades behind you will only be to your advantage. So anyone you find that you can't use, but has the skills to be a warrior, consider bringing them to us.”

“I'll do that,” said Nora. After all, the Blades, especially with Esbern to temper Delphine, could be a valuable ally. “And, of course, I'll keep killing dragons wherever I come across them,” she said emphatically. “Every soul taken is one less ally for Alduin.”

The group ate and drank into the night, telling stories from their pasts. Delphine related how the Blades were in the thick of things against the Thalmor, before they were betrayed from the top. Everyone contributed a tale, though Elesia stayed silent.

“You, my Lady,” said Esbern, looking Elesia in the eye. “You didn't tell us where you come from. And such unusual eyes.”

“I, uh.”

“Oh, go ahead and tell them Elesia,” said Nora, smiling. “All your friends know, and it's not like they're going to scream it from the rooftops of Whiterun.”

Elesia nodded, cleared her throat, and looked at Esbern. “I'm not from this world.”

“From Nora's?”

“No sir. A different world. More advanced than Nora's, though hers is on the verge of catching up with us.”

“Another world,” said Esbern, who had already had his horizons expanded much in the last couple of days. “How many are there?”

“Thousands that we know of,” said Elesia. “Maybe millions.”

“As large as Nirn?”

“Nirn is actually a relatively small world.”

“Small? And what are you doing here?”

“Originally I came to observe the Dragonborn. She's, well, we have records on many heroes across the multiverse, and my job was to record her adventures. Only, I couldn't just stand by and watch people die, so I joined in. I'm afraid I will not be welcome back at home after this.”

“Such a sacrifice,” said Esbern, sighing. “Well, I am glad you felt we were worth saving. Anything you can tell us about the time ahead.”

“Uh, no. I can't. If I tell you what happens, it might change what you do, and it won't happen. If that makes any sense.”

Esbern thought for a moment, then nodded. “Makes sense. Well, do what you must to support our Nora.”

Nora retired to a room she claimed, along with Eldawyn and Valdimar. The man gave them what they wanted. Eldawyn preferred a soft hand most times, even from a man, and that was what she got. Nora wanted a beast this night, someone to ride her hard and put her away wet, and she got that as well. Afterwards they all lay on the large bed, Valdimar sleeping soundly from his exertions, Nora and Eldawyn speaking quietly.

“You have to be more careful, my dear,” said Elda, playing with Nora's fingers as they lay facing each other. “You need to stop rushing in. Wait for your warriors to close up with you, so they can defend you.”

“I, hate to think of others dying because I held back,” said Nora, closing her eyes and seeing the faces of the dead.

“They will die when their time comes,” said Eldawyn, kissing the back of Nora's hand as she held it to her face. “I know you didn't believe that on your world, but here it is true. All of these people, even one self centered Altmer, are here because they love you, believe in you, and all of us are willing to give our lives so you can fulfill your destiny, if that's what it takes. You were wounded today, despite this wonderful armor we all have.”

“It was only a leg wound.”

“This time. But the next it might go through a lung, or your eye and into the brain. You can heal almost anything, my dear, but I think if your heart or brain is hit that might end it.”

Nora nodded, thinking on what the woman was saying. She had taken rounds through her lungs, liver, and kidneys, and they had all healed within a couple of days. She had been nicked in the heart, and her body had healed that minor wound almost instantly. Getting her heart sliced in twain by an arrowhead would probably be fatal, and a major injury to her brain could make her into something else. Not the Nora that everyone knew.

“I'll try to be a good girl in the future,” she said. “But it's hard.”

“I know.” Eldawyn stretched, then made a face. “You know, I like a man, even though it is wet and messy. Sloppy even. When its fresh and warm its fine. But I can't stand the feeling of their dried, stuff, on me.”

“Well then, why don't we lick each other clean,” said Nora, smiling.

“Sounds like fun,” said Eldawyn, turning on the bed so she could present herself to Nora while she worked on her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I put Delphine in her place. Nora is a proven battle leader, a master of tactics, and the Dragon Blood is starting to pull at her, the dominance rising.


	58. Chapter Fifty-eight –  Markarth Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora heads back to Markarth to search for the word walls in the area. And a Rendezvous with Jolene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and Explicit sex.

Markarth still had Imperial troops on the streets, intermingled with the Hold Guard. Many familiar faces from the guard were missing. Some of those faces had gone with their heads struck off by the Dragonborn. Others were now serving sentences in the Imperial owned Cidhna mines. And many of those incarcerated there had been pardoned when their cases were reviewed by an Imperial Magistrate empowered to look over their sentences.

Nora bought an additional three horses from the stable, giving her a total of five pack animals. She then contracted to have four large leather tents made and waxed. The weather hazard in the Reach was not snow, though it could come down here periodically. Rain was the problem, and staying dry, so fur was not called for. She purchased the pioneer tools and carrying bags as well, and had the promise of the outfitter that her equipment would be ready in two days. After that she decided to meet with the powers that be in the city, starting with the new Imperial Governor.

“Good to see you, Thane Nora,” said Margret, getting up from her desk in the Treasury House. The once headquarters of the Silver-Bloods was now in Imperial hands, and was the new Reach Headquarters of the Oculotus as well as the Governor's Office. “What brings you back?”

“Word walls,” said Nora by means of explanation. “There are a number of old Nordic ruins around here that I need to explore.”

Margret shuddered. “Better you than me, my Lady. I wouldn't be caught dead in those haunted places.”

“They're where I get the power of the Thu'um,” said Nora, shrugging her shoulders. “Since the walls are mostly buried deep, I need to delve for them. There are many interesting places to explore in the Reach, and Markarth seems to be the perfect base of operations for me.”

“Well, welcome. And I have a reparations payment waiting for you. Two thousand Septims, the first installment.”

“Keep half. Use it to help the community,” said Nora, waving off the payment, thinking of what she was going to do with the rest. “I have more gold than I know what to do with, and I'll surely get more after searching some ruins”

“Most generous of you,” said a smiling Margret. “We are still digging into the corruption here, and it goes even deeper than we thought. The Jarl's steward was an agent for both the Forsworn and the Stormcloaks.”

“Strange bedfellows, wouldn't you say?”

“Yes,” agreed Margret. “But the greed of the man knew no bounds, and both paid for his influence, while he had to think that whatever the other didn't know wouldn't hurt them.”

“I assume he has been arrested?”

Margret frowned and shook her head. “Took his own life, with poison, while we were breaking down his door. In retrospect, I should have had him arrested while he was at the palace. Well, he was removed from his position, and now his former masters will have to look for a new agent. Good luck with that. And have you thought of going and seeing the Jarl while you're here?”

“Whatever for?” asked Nora, not really looking forward to seeing Igmund, the man whose dereliction to duty had led to her rape and incarceration in the mines.

“By agreement he owes you reparations as well. Might as well take him up on it, even if you don't need the money. Make him pay through the nose.”

Nora agreed with that sentiment, and resolved to head to the palace. Right after the Temple of Dibella. She left the males in her group outside as she and the women went in, to be greeted by a couple of priestesses who recognized her immediately.

“How are you doing, sister?” asked Jolene, coming out of the inner sanctum. “Any more problems with you, um..”

“Not a one. My people followed your instructions, and I am no longer held back.”

“Wonderful. And if you would like another lesson while you are in town, I would be glad to oblige.”

Nora wondered how much of that was dedication to the Goddess, and how much was just a desire to have sex with someone as skilled at it as she was. “Maybe,” she said with a smile. After all, her session with Jolene and Eldawyn had been very pleasant, and Nora could never have too much pleasure.

“And here,” said Nora, handing over the two sacks of coin she had gotten from Margret, one thousand Septims. “To help support the temple.”

“Very generous,” said Jolene, holding up on of the bags.

Next stop, the palace, and Igmund was still slouched in his seat, causing Nora to wonder if the man ever moved. A young man was sitting in the steward's seat, though the same armored woman was standing guard.

“Thane Adams,” said the Jarl, giving her a slight smile that was all he could seem to manage. “Are you here for your reparation payment?”

“Maybe. How much is it.”

“Five thousand Septims. Though I wish I could convince you to take it in trade, since we are short on coin. The Imperials raided my treasury as well as taking down the richest family in the Reach.”

Nora didn't feel the least bit sorry for the Jarl, though she hoped it hadn't impacted on the citizens hereabouts. “Maybe that house you offered. Is it still available?”

“Yes, Thane Nora. Though it's quite a lot more than five thousand.”

“Okay,” said Nora, wanting to drive a hard bargain with this man. “How about you give me the house and we call ourselves even. No more reparations.”

“Deal,” said the Jarl, sitting up in his chair. “Singurd. Draw up the papers giving Thane Nora Vlindrel Hall.”

“Would you like it furnished, Thane Nora?” asked the young man, looking up from a paper he was writing on. “And what are you a Thane of?”

“Of Markarth, you young fool,” growled the Jarl.

“But, I'm not...”

“Please,” said Igmund, standing up and coming down the steps. “Let me have the honor of making you a Thane of my hold. You did much for me and my people by ending the tyranny of the Silver-Bloods.”

Nora wasn't sure she wanted another title. And she also wasn't sure if she would have conflicting loyalties with another title. Of course, the Reach was Imperial territory, just like Whitrerun, Haafingar and Hjaalmarch. And being a Thane of the Hold might come in handy when she was out and about in the Reach.

“I accept the honor, Jarl Igmund.”

“Good. Then by my authority as Jarl of the Reach, I name you Thane.”

“Would you like your house furnished, Thane Nora,” asked Singurd, jotting down some more notes.

“How much for the works?”

“Five thousand, I believe,” said Siggurd. “Including a children's bedroom and enchanting and alchemy labs. Along with a Housecarl's bedroom.”

“Let's hold off on the Housecarl for now, Jarl Igmund,” Nora said. She already had her own people, and really didn't want someone she didn't know hanging around her house.

“If you choose,” said the Jarl in a tone of relief. Nora thought he would have had to assign someone from his shrunken guard force to her, and now he could keep the soldier.

“And I want to make some changes to the furnishings.” She detailed to the steward what she wanted, and the man jotted down the notes, then handed Igmund a piece of paper that he signed.

“Your bill of sale, Thane Nora. Let me get the key for you, but it won't be furnished until tomorrow at the earliest.”

Nora could stay in the once Silver-Blood Inn tonight, then check out her house the next day. When her tents and sleeping bags were ready she would head out to her first target in the region, to the south of the city.

“So you have a house,” said Eldawyn, walking beside Nora. “Does that mean you will be moving out of the castle? And can I have it then?”

Nora laughed as she looked over at her smiling friend. “Valkyrja is my permanent residence, but I need places we can stay when we are the far corners of the map. I plan to get a house in Solitude as well.”

“But, the Blue Palace,” protested Sofia.

“Is a wonderful place to visit. Elisif is an amazing hostess. But we're just visitors there, and I can't just toss my gear anywhere I want. We'll still spend time there, but I want a bed I can call my own. And I'm sure you want the same. But, if you would rather stay in the palace, and Elisif has room for you, be my guest.”

The Inn was as remembered. The name had changed, but little else. She approached the innkeep to find out that he was the new owner, and very pleased with himself.

“Do you still have the flier I gave you?” she asked, not seeing it on the inn's missive board.

“I put it up,” said the frowning innkeep. “It garnered plenty of interest. In fact, several people jotted down its information. And then the Thalmor came in and ripped it down. I was able to convince them that I had nothing to do with it, but they left with a warning that they would be watching me. So no more.”

“I'm sorry,” said Nora, worried that the Thalmor might be going after some more innocent people in Markarth.

“Well, I keep my little shrine hidden, and pray when I can,” said the innkeep. “But that's as much as I'm willing to do for now.”

Nora got them some rooms, meals and baths. She had her meal in the common room in front of the fire, then read some of the books she had brought along from Skyhaven Temple, filling herself in on the history of the Blades. What she read conflicted some with the praises that Delphine and Esbern had sung. It seemed, according to the author, that while the Blades had been conceived as protectors of the Empire, they had actually worked behind the scenes to control the Empire through the Emperor. Feeding him what information they wanted, while withholding that which might cause him to make decisions they didn't approve of. And the infrequent Dragonborns they saw as rich territory for their command and control. If they could sway a hero their influence with the population expanded. She hadn't trusted Delphine before, and after reading this book she had even less reason for trust.

Nora spent the next morning shopping around the town and listening in on conversations. The talk was mostly about the fall of the Silver-Blood family, and how other families were jockeying for position in the new hierarchy in Markarth. There were some names repeated that Nora made a point to remember, in case one of them tried the same takeover that the Silver-Bloods had orchestrated years ago. She stopped at the Alchemists shop, and the owner seemed overjoyed that men were no longer coming to her store to shake her down.

Evening arrived and Nora decided to check out her new house to see if it was ready for occupancy. It was, with brand new furnishings. There were tables, chairs and weapons racks throughout the place, as well as sconces on the wall and wood stacked by the fireplace. Food had been stored throughout the house, pastries, fruits, bottles of mead and wine. The master's bedroom had a large double bed that took up most of the space, while the children's room had its two smaller beds removed and replaced with adult single beds. The enchanting laboratory and the Housecarl's quarters had been repurposed as well with large double beds. While the whole house was only slightly larger than the master's chamber in Valkyrja, it would serve her needs. Three rooms where she and her followers could engage in their games, and a couple of singles for those who wanted to sleep alone.

Lydia and Valdimar put together a meal from what they found in the house, a vegetable stew with pastries on the side. Not really a balanced dinner, but it would do until they bought some other provisions. Which, since they were heading out tomorrow, would be the next time they visited the city.

“My Thane,” said Valdimar soon after dinner, standing by the open front door. “We have a visitor.”

“Jolene,” said Nora, walking quickly to the door to greet her guest. “How nice to see you.”

“Would you like another lesson, Thane Nora?” asked the smiling priestess, her eyes running over the imposing figure of Valdimar.

“Just Nora. And it looks like you have something else on your mind tonight.”

“Well,” said Jolene, licking her lips. “This is quite a specimen. Do you think you could convince him to join us.”

“That's up to him,” said Nora, looking at Valdimar. “No one in my party is forced to engage in any sexual activities that they don't want to.”

“Well, big fellow,” said Jolene, and from her tone she was hoping other things about him would be large.

“I would love to. If Nora joins us as well. I need to keep her happy.”

“Of course,” said a laughing Nora. The man went out of his way to keep her happy in every way, and he succeeded.

The two women were soon on Nora's large bed, naked and with Valdimar laying on his back between him. They worked on getting him hard, an easy task since he was already almost there. They shared his cock, and Jolene showed Nora some oral tricks, while the Dragonborn reciprocated with one of her own. When the man was on the verge of bursting the two women started working on each other, getting themselves aroused and wet. A little more work to get Valdimar back at full mast and they settled into position.

Jolene lowered herself onto Valdimar's cock, grunting from the size and slowly getting it inside her. Nora, meanwhile, maneuvered herself onto the man's face, his hands reaching up and holding onto her thighs. He started working his mouth and tongue, licking and kissing at her labia and clitoris. Jolene was now moving up and down, the sounds she was making showing her appreciation for the man's large member within her, while Valdimar groaning into Nora's pussy was showing his appreciation of the priestess' motions, and sending thrills up Nora as well. The two woman leaned in and started kissing, their hands playing with the breasts of the other.

“How long will he last?” asked a breathless Jolene.

“As long as he wants,” gasped Nora. “He was trained in the sexual arts in his Hold, where male Housecarl's were expected to service high born ladies.”

“Lucky you, to have gotten such a stud.”

“Well, the girls really like him.”

“All of them? And no jealousy?”

“So far, no. But I'm careful to give everyone a turn and not hog him myself.”

“And he is right here,” mumbled Valdimar into Nora's pussy.

“Sorry, big man. Just woman talk. You know how we are.”

Valdimar answered by quickly flicking his tongue across Nora's clit, and she leaned her head back and screamed as an orgasm hit her.

“You are so responsive,” said Jolene, picking up her pace. “That is a blessing.”

 _Yes,_ thought Nora, as the man stopped working on her genitals for a moment to let her come down. But soon he was once again kissing and licking her like he was a starving man and her pussy a feast. Jolene started into her own first orgasm, a series of soft cries as she bucked and shivered.

“Would you like to get some cock?” asked the priestess.

“Enjoy. I'll get my turn.”

The women rode Valdimar for what seemed like hours, but couldn't have been that long. Both came again, then Valdimar started grunting up into Nora's pussy in earnest.

“Here he comes,” crowed Jolene. “I can feel him swelling. And, oh Gods.” She came again, a trained and responsive priestess who thought that a man coming in her was cause for celebration. She rolled off the man, his cock coming out of her with a squelching sound as his semen dripped from her pussy. Jolene was on his cock like a starving woman, getting every last drop from him.

“Ready for some more, big guy?” asked Nora, removing herself from his face. “I loved the oral, but I want to get fucked.”

“What is your favorite position?” asked a curious Jolene, taking a rag and wiping her pussy clean.

“I really love good old fashioned missionary.”

“Which?” asked a confused Jolene, who had obviously never heard the term before.

“This one,” said Nora, laying flat on her back and opening her legs, her arms welcoming the young man, who was hard again and ready to go.

“Ah, the beast with two backs,” said a smiling Jolene. “Some think it too common, but it is enjoyable.”

“I love being able to look into my lover's eyes while we're fucking,” said Nora, grabbing Valdimar's cock and moving it to her entrance. She grunted as he pushed in an inch, then waited a moment to adjust.

“And you're so tight,” said an enthralled Jolene.

“The tightest I have ever had,” said Valdimar, as he looked into Nora's eyes and pushed more of his cock inside. “Nora is amazing. But she still adjusts well to a large cock, and it feels incredible.”

Nora closed her eyes for a moment, a smile playing over her lips as she was filled. “I like the way our groins meet in this position. We can kiss, and rub our hands over each other's bodies.” She sighed as Valdimar leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth. “And there's that. I love a man sucking my tits.”

Valdimar rode Nora long and hard, pounding into her as he knew his friend liked. She rode three orgasms, each more powerful than the last, until the man cried out and shot his load in her. He rolled off, and Jolene again attacked his cock.

“Would you like to go again?” Valdimar asked Jolene, who smiled at him while she shook her head.

“No. I'm satisfied. And it's better to leave the table with a desire for more. But I must say, that was the most amazing display of lovemaking I have ever seen. I wish I could talk you into doing a demonstration at the Temple for some of the younger priestesses. To show them what heights we can achieve.”

“I would do that,” said Nora, always a bit of an exhibitionist. The thought excited her, reminding her of her days as a stripper, when she had put on stage shows with customers for the good money it brought in. “But I'm not sure that Valdimar will be game.”

“I will if it's with you, Nora. I had to demonstrate to the high born ladies of the court so they would know they weren't getting some regular Nord lout. So, whenever you want to, say the word.”

“We're hitting the road tomorrow,” said Nora after kissing her Housecarl. “Maybe when we come back, before we move on.”

Jolene left to go back to the Temple, while Nora curled up with her Housecarl for the night. A night that brought only the peaceful dreams of the fulfilled.

* * *

The next morning, tents and sleeping bags loaded on the pack animals, food and pioneering tools added,, the party mounted up and headed out. Their target was forty some straight line miles to the south of Markarth, probably seventy to eighty miles of bad winding road. Two hours at the fastest speed of Thundering Hooves, but the terrain would probably preclude that kind of progress. So Nora was thinking four hours. It was wishful thinking.

First the roads were worse that she had expected, and several times the party went off the path altogether without even realizing it. They were attacked by wolves, the damned creatures suicidal in their determination to take down a large, well armed party. Nora was surprised the creatures still existed on this world. Then an attack by a pack of Goblins that wounded several party members, and left one pack animal dead. They healed up the people, and the many wounded horses, and unloaded the dead beast, divvying its gear among the rest. The rains started pouring down, obscuring vision, and some of the dragon like creatures that breathed fire. Then a Wisp Mother and some Spriggans. It was a nightmare, and it was late in the afternoon before they reached sight of the multilevels of Hag Rock Redoubt ahead through the mist.

The weather was now perfect for Nora's purposes. Visibility was low and noises were covered by the rain. Which didn't mean that everyone was not miserable. Nora left Sofia and Lydia behind to guard the horses, apologizing to the spellsword, who was really up to go for it. But Nora wanted her most powerful mages for this one. The name implied there were hags inside, witches of great power, and possibly a hagraven. And a mighty Forsworn warrior that the Jarl had put a bounty out on. Not really concerned with the money, Nora considered it her duty to take the heads of any Forsworn leaders she could find to disrupted their operations. The redoubt didn't contain the word wall she had come for, but they had to go through it to get to Dead Crone Rock, which was said to have a wall.

Nora wasn't sure if Invisibility would work for her on the outside, since the rain would outline her form. It wasn't really needed, and casting Predator Vision showed her the enemy in the obscuring rain, glowing red with life. There were a couple on the ground before the stairs, the alert sentries. A few on each level, most in their tents. And that was it. She assumed that everyone else was inside, and considered whether to take them from the bottom, or go through the top and work her way down. Every manual she had read on military maneuvers had said to go from top to bottom, as an enemy was more likely to flee down than when they were trapped high.

Nora and Elesia crept up on the sentries, using every piece of cover on the way. When they were set Nora used the shout Aura Whisper, no sound coming from her mouth, but some indistinct talking coming from the steps to their rear. Both sentries turned, searching the empty stairs, and getting arrows into the joining of head and neck, piercing the brain stem and dropping them dead to the ground with nary a sound. The two went up the steps. Elesia could still be an insane woman when she was wielding her swords, but she had learned to cut the laughing when it was time for a silent kill. She still smiled a lot, and Nora thought the woman a functional psychopath. That she was Nora's psychopath was a given.

A pair of shots and the Forsworn on the second level were down, and the pair worked their way up to the next, while the four trailers moved up the stairs to the second level. Every thing was going so well, before a Forsworn stepped out of the door into the ruins and spotted Nora. He pulled up a spell just in time to catch an arrow through the chest, yelling in pain as he fell. The two on the top level came out of their tents, carrying bows, and one got of an arrow that bounced from Elesia's armor before the pair took both of the Forsworn out.

“Glad you let me talk you into armor?” whispered Nora to her follower as they set up to engage anyone coming out of the door.

Elesia smiled and nodded, then drew her bow as the door opened and a man with a Briarheart came walking out, turning this way and that, yelling out some names. Two arrows took him in his bare chest and he went down with a gurgling gasp. Nora wasn't sure why the Forsworn let their most formidable warriors go around without armor, much less shirts. It seemed a waste, since they were such easy distance kills.

The inside was the normal maze of passages and rooms that all ancient Nord ruins seemed to consist of. They located another Briarheart, taken down while he was working an alchemy table, the first awareness of the intruders Dawnbreaker bursting from his chest. They found a total of five more Forsworn, talking, arguing on guard duty, giving away their positions. They cleared the ruin, and Nora was beginning to think she might have brought Sofia along after all and given Eldawyn a break. Though from her experience, the Altmer didn't consider anything that took her from Nora's side as a good thing.

“What next?” asked Eldawyn as she exited the ruin with Nora. “The one up there?”

Up there, up a long flight of steps, was Dead Crone Rock, another name that was meant to inspire dread. Nora and Elesia led again, bows ready. Night was starting to fall, and Nora had wanted to get back to Markarth to spend the evening, but since she didn't like to teleport at night, it was looking like they were going to spend it here.

 _You'd complain about a beautiful day, Nora_ , she chided herself. She had the means to travel faster than just about anyone else in this world beside the Psijics, and she still wasn't happy.

There was no one on the small level plaza before the entrance of Dead Crone Rock. The door was unlocked, but then why wouldn't it be? Anyone getting here had to go through their companions below, and they probably didn't think that possible without an alarm being raised. The unaware Forsworn fell just as silently, just as easily. The only hazard they ran into were soul gem traps that spouted fire, and Eldawyn, along with Valdimar, were badly burned before they got out of the line of fire. Nora rushed in and knocked the soul gems from their mounts, catching a few burns herself, then everyone relaxed around a table while the healing spells were cast.

That was when Nora heard it, the sweet sound of a word wall singing to her. She was on her feet in a moment, heading out of the room, up some steps, and along a corridor that had been hiding behind an altar. Her companions called after her and hurried to follow. She came into a room by herself with a familiar curved wall, looking around quickly to make sure no one was waiting for her. Then she rushed toward the wall, one of the symbols glowing blue and burning its word into her mind.

Faas, the first word of the Dismay shout, that would make weaker enemies flee from her. Each of the other words of the shout would make it more effective, causing ever stronger opponents to rout. She only had the one word, but thought it useful enough, and unlocked it with a dragon soul.

“Okay,” she told her people, heading past them back out of the room. “Let's get the horses up to the first level and get our camp established. We're going to be here through the night.”

Soon they had cooking fires going and the tents up. Nora didn't like the idea of camping in the ruins. They were creepy haunted places, with the possibility of ghosts or undead popping out of the woodwork. She had slept in ruins in the Commonwealth, but after clearing them of ghouls, never the kind of creature to hide when they heard prey, those places were nothing to worry about. Not so here, and she was sure her nightmares would be worse. Her people implored her to take shelter in the rainproof ruins, but Nora refused, and her companions would not let her stay by herself.

After a meal they sorted out the sleeping arrangements. Sofia was having her period and really didn't feel like fun and games. Valdimar, Elesia and Lydia formed a trio in one tent. Lydia still wouldn't let a man penetrate her, but she had really gotten into giving and receiving oral pleasure. So it was her and Eldawyn again, not that she was complaining. The horses were hobbled and shock runes laid on the steps coming up and down, and Nora took first watch with Eldawyn. Elesia and Lydia took second watch, both with wide smiles on their faces from the workout they had gotten from Valdimar. Nora entered her tent with Eldawyn, undressing and getting ready for some nightmare banishing fun, when Jordis asked if she could come in.

“I was wondering if you and Lady Eldawyn would show me some of what you know,” said the young woman shyly, blushing. “Lydia said she learned so much from you, and she has gotten very good.”

“Of course,” said Nora, getting a smile from Eldawyn. They both started stripping the young woman, kissing her in every accessible place. And hour later everyone in the tent was asleep, smiles on their faces.

* * *

The next morning Nora teleported them back to Markarth in four jumps. They bathed, reloaded everything, and started on the road to Ragnvald, thirty miles of fairly straight path from the city. Nora expected this day would go so much better than the other. She was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With or without the help of the Greybeards, Nora is getting her words.


	59. Chapter Fifty-nine - Ragnvald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and company tackle the most unusual ruin of Ragnvald, as well as a couple of dragons. And Jordis gets a lesson from her fellow Housecarls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and explicit sex.

“There's an evil to the north, friend, and its name is Ragnvald,” had said the Markarth guard she had asked that morning. “A tomb like so many in Skyrim, where the dead have found no peace.”

The day was beautiful for a change. A clear sky, very few clouds, and no rain. Still a little chill in the air. That seemed to be a given all across Skyrim, but it wasn't the killing cold of the northern part of the kingdom. They had killing cold soon enough when a pair of dragons descended screeching from the sky.

These were blues, almost twins, and their breath was killing cold. The party reacted well, riding to the compass points to dismount. Nora was still on her horse when the shout of one of the monsters knocked her off Queen Alfsigr, to land hard on the ground, the breath leaving her lungs. The dragon lunged with its long neck, large mouth open, to close around the body of the screaming horse and lift it off the ground. With a violent shake of its head it killed the mount, then tossed it away. Its eyes locked on Nora, still struggling to get her breath and get off the ground. The mouth opened again and started to lunge.

“Get away from her,” screamed Eldawyn as a fireball struck the head of the dragon with a roaring explosion.

Two more stuck as Nora got to her feet, calling up her own spell and launching Fire Storm at the dragon. The spell lasted for about ten seconds, causing damage to the target within it for the entire time. She scrambled away, glancing sadly at her loyal mount. The dragon was in a bad way, trying to flap its wings and get off the ground. The wings were not acting in synch as it struggled. Nora threw another Fire Storm at the beast. Several seconds later the head hit the ground, the dragon dead.

“Keep it off her,” shouted Eldawyn, and Nora could hear the sound of more fireballs rising into the air.

The power of the dragon soul hit her, lifting her into the air as the twin feeling of pleasure and pain washed over her. She landed with the blast of the overflow, shaking her head to clear it and drawing Dawnbreaker. Looking up, she saw the second dragon circling overhead, trying to hit party members with cold. J'Zargo was down on a knee, struggling to get up, and as she watched Valdimar was caught in a stream for a moment. The man fell over with a cry, but struggled back to his feet.

If not for the enchantments they carried against frost several of her people would have died that day. They still would have died if not for the actions of them all, hitting the dragon with spells and arrows. This one refused to land, seeing what had happened to its partner. Nora didn't know anything about the relationships of dragons. If there were male or female, and if so, did they mate? Whatever the case, the one in the air was pissed over the death of its running mate, and seemed determined to destroy the party. It would have been better served to fly away, but dragons didn't think that way.

It was a tough fight. Eldawyn and Nora used the time the dragon gave them to turn around and come back to send healing energy into J'Zargo and Valdimar. Just in time, as the dragon came at Nora and the Housecarl with another blast of cold. If not healed, it would have killed the man. As it was, it injured them both. The other mages, J'Zargo joining in, sent spells at the dragon, fire and shock. Nora cast a quick heal on herself, then one on Valdimar, and then threw lightning at the dragon. It was flying through the air, blood on its scales, a dozen arrows sticking from it. Dragon scales were tough, and most bows wouldn't penetrate. The bows her people had were strong and enchanted, with powerful arrows. Where they hit they not only penetrated most of the time, they pushed fire or shock into their target. Even when they didn't penetrate they hit the target with their magical effect.

The dragon landed heavily, barely able to keep itself from crashing. Nora ran toward it from the side as it blasted Eldawyn and Elesia with its cold breath, as strong as ever. She leapt into the air and landed on its back, pushing her sword down with both hands through a gap in the scales. Blood spurted, proof that she had hit something vital, and she ripped the sword out in a upper cut, then plunged it back in. More arrows hit the dragon in the neck. With a final croak it raised its head as high as it could. The head crashed into the ground, and Nora jumped clear before she could be thrown. Again she absorbed the dragon soul, the power flowing though her until she thought she might catch on fire. She used one to unlock a shout, draining its power.

Eldawyn and Elesia were both on their backs, breathing heavily. Nora healed the Altmer first, wanting her friend to be able to heal others. After everyone was on their feet Nora walked over to Queen Alfsigr and looked sadly down on the horse.

“We need to get the saddle and bags off of her and switch out with one of the pack animals,” said Lydia.

“Do it,” said Nora, shaking her head. “She was a good horse, and I'll miss her.”

There were agreements all around. Horses were expensive, and relatively few people in the kingdom had one. A well trained horse like the Queen was a treasure, and the pack horse Nora would use for the rest of the day did not have the same training. She was rideable though, and that was all the Dragonborn could ask for at the moment.

They came up on Ragnvald an hour later, two and a half hours out of Markarth. Again they hadn't pushed the horses, since they were on little more than a path, and there were many dips in the ground and vegetation laying across, including some tree trunks. Nora didn't think it worth saving an hour to break an animal's leg, and the trouble that would ensue. If the bone was out of place, a likely event, they would have to set it before healing, and doing that to a more that thousand pound animal was a risky proposition.

The ruin had a long wide row of steps leading up to a plaza, and more steps going from there to the entrance. A pair of draugr were outside, along with a couple of dozen skeleton archers and several of the winged bony things with the powerful shouts. Dremora? Nora halted the party a hundred yards from the lower steps, her people joining her. An arrow came from the upper plaza, a seemingly impossible shot for an undead archer, and one of the pack horses fell with an arrow through the chest. More arrows came in, fended off by the shields of the three female warriors, while Nora and the mages sent fireballs at the archers, blasting them apart. The one sided battle of bows against spells went on for a half minute, until only one of the draugrs and one of the winged horrors was left.

“Cover me,” yelled Nora, on her feet and running toward the steps. The winged horror stepped forward, arms back and heads forward, just before letting loose a powerful shout that staggered Nora. She replied with Slow Time and went up the steps, avoiding a strike from the draugr and cutting through its lower leg, dropping it growling to the steps. She continued up, getting to the horror just as it made ready to shout again. Dawnbreaker sliced down into its shoulder and it exploded with holy flame.

Her people came up as fast as they could run, to find the fight finished. Nora looked back at the horses, growling low in her throat as she saw the pack animal lying dead on its side. _Hard day to be a horse_ , she thought regretfully.

“J'Zargo, Lydia. Gather the horses and bring them up to the plaza. You're the guards this day, and try to get the equipment off the dead horse. If you can figure out how to get the equipment distributed among the other horses, do so. Anything that doesn't fit we'll leave behind.” She hated the idea of that, and expected that they would find much of value in the ruin. They could only do so much though short two horses.

The first chamber of the temple was large, with a great deal of rubble on the edges where the ruin had collapsed. There was a large dais in the center of the chamber, and a draugr laying on top. The party approached cautiously, bows and spells at the ready, but the draugr never moved. They searched the chamber, finding potions, a few books, and gems, soul and mundane.

On the east side of the room was the dark entrance to a tunnel. Nora and Elesia led down this way, bows ready, and came to a T intersection. To the left was a chest, to the right another tunnel. Nora went for the chest first, picking the lock to the disappointing sight of some mundane armor and fifty Septims. She shook her head, realizing that not all chests would contain items of great value. Lacking any way of knowing what was inside, she was forced to open them all, lest she leave behind a great treasure that would help her down the road.

The path turned several times, and Nora could make out the sound of swinging blades somewhere near. They continued into a large room, the raised pathway leading off into the distance. She could make out the shadowy form of a draugr ahead, and heard the rattle of one moving around below the walkway. Holding up a hand to halt the party, she crouched and aimed in on a hanging pot on the path far ahead. With a clever shot she cut the cord, the pot fell and burst, and the entire area ahead went up in flame, destroying the draugr. The one below started coming up the wooden steps and Nora cast Bone Spirit at it, the ring of holy light moving slowly over the draugr and exploding, downing it. It was a spell she didn't use often, since it was so much more efficient to just take them down with arrows or Destruction spells, but she liked to use all the schools when possible to aid in her advancement.

Going down the steps, Nora moved to the west wall and found an opening. The tunnel went around several bends, the sound of the swinging blades getting louder, until she reached them, four of the scythes going back and forth. _There's got to be something valuable in that chest_ , she thought, seeing it through the blades. And a draugr, waiting for someone to come through the trap, greatsword in hand.

Nora shouted Become Ethereal and stepped through the blades unharmed, making it to the other side. The draugr swung its sword, off balance as it met no resistance. Nora positioned herself, waiting for the shout to wear off, then slammed her shield into the undead creature, driving it back. Another shield bash and it fell back into the blades, which sliced deeply into it. The draugr tried to get out of the death trap, but Nora bashed it back, and it came apart under two of the blades. The Dragonborn pulled the lever to lock the blades, then turned to the chest, which had a very advanced lock.

“Cute,” said a disapproving Eldawyn when she and the others were in the room. “But why not just finish it with your sword. Or shout it into the blades. You take too many risks, Nora.”

“I needed some work with my shield,” Nora said with a smile. “Besides,” she growled as she snapped a pick. “He was really no sweat.”

“And one mistimed block and you could be laying on the floor bleeding out. And who would have had to come through that death trap to get to you? If we even could.”

“Sorry,” said Nora, snapping another pick. “Won't happen again.”

“Until the next time,” said Eldawyn, clearly very angry.

“Yep,” said Nora, finally getting the lock to click open, then looking up at her friend. The anger had left Eldawyn's face, leaving only concern.

“Please take more care. I don't want to have gone through all these dirty, dusty ruins, only to see the hope of the world die before my eyes.”

“I, I'm sorry. I know I'm a risk taker. It's in my blood, and I can't help it.”

“Well,” said Eldawyn, crossing her arms over her chest. “Just take your risks when it's not so, risky. Like in a room where we can attack whatever it is that's kicking your ass.”

“Point taken,” said Nora, realizing that her friend was right. The smart play would have been to swing Dawnbreaker into the draugr over and over until the shout wore off and the blade was solid. The undead creature would have stood no chance. Nora groaned as she looked into the chest, containing some ragged unenchanted clothes.

“What the fuck? Why put something like this behind a trap, and have a draugr standing guard.”

“Just the way things are, my friend,” said Eldawyn, laughing. “Remember, the world is not set up for your enrichment. And not everything is a conspiracy to frustrate you. Just a random event, my dear.”

Nora had to admit her friend was right. Just as in the Commonwealth, not everything had been placed there as a test for the Sole Survivor. There was a lot of randomness in the world, there and here. The party backtracked and found some loot in the main chamber, gems, potions and a great deal of alchemy ingredients. She wished she had Lydia with her, so the budding alchemist could assess them, tossing what wasn't valuable and keeping the rest.

They found a couple of doors that wouldn't open no matter how hard they tried, probably barred from the other side. And two that did open, revealing paths leading off into darkness. Nora decided to see what was ahead first, and walked down some steps, then back up another set, along the raised walkway to a dais with a sarcophagus on top, and two unusual recesses that looked like they accepted round objects. Some kind of a key? Different than anything she had run into before.

“We have to find whatever fits into those things to open those bars ahead,” she told her followers.

“And probably release that thing in the sarcophagus,” said Sofia, trepidation in her tone.

“Of course,” said Nora. “More fun.”

She cast Clairvoyance, seeing the smoke go either way depending on what end of the sarcophagus she was closest to. She thought for a second, then headed to right, down the steps, then around some fallen stones to find a path leading in. They went down this until they came to a door and entered a long room with a canal filled with water in the center. There were several bridges over the water, and a room to the north with the recognizable sounds of draugr.

The party went to the entrance to that room and took down the pair of draugr, then looted everything they could find of value. They were able to cross one branch of the canal on a wooden bridge, but another forced them into the water. Like most water found in ruins this was very cold, and sent a chill up anyone who found themselves waist deep in it. Nora spotted a strange looking chest at the far end of the canal and made her way there. It was compact and shiny, looking as if it were brand new. The lock resisted all efforts to pick it, and trying to pry it open with a blade failed as well.

“See if you can get it open, big guy,” she ordered Valdimar. The Housecarl swung his ebony hammer hard into the chest, normally something that would spring any recalcitrant lock. The chest didn't budge. He smacked it a few more time with no result, and Nora couldn't see a mark on the chest. It was magical, and would only open with the proper key, which they didn't have.

“That stirred something up,” complained Eldawyn.

Nora could hear the cries of draugr, their feet stomping the floor as they headed toward the party. The other side of the canal had an opening with wooden barriers across it, one of which looked like a drawbridge. There were stairs at the side, and some small openings on the end. And draugr coming the openings on both sides. Arrows and swords took care of them, though their bodies blocked the way until the party could wrestle then out and into the canal. Then it was up and into the room beyond, to the sound of more draugr coming their way.

The party fought their way through a dozen of the undead. Through rooms and corridors, until they entered a large room with a gilded skull on a pedestal and several unopened sarcophagi, including a large one on the floor. Nora knew how this game was played, and had Valdimar and Jordis each stand by one of the upright sarcophagi, while Elesia and Sofia stood by the center one. All had weapons out and were ready to strike.

Nora removed the skull from the pedestal and all hell broke loose, all three of the sarcophagi popping their lids and releasing draugr. The undead creatures were tougher than average, and the two Housecarl's held them at bay while cutting into them, while Elesia and Sofia attacked the toughest one of all in the center. Nora fired a lightning bolt at the one on the left while Eldawyn did the same to the one of the right. These draugr had much more vitality than most and seemed to refuse to go down, no matter how they were pummeled. Nora swung Dawnbreaker in the center draugr, the toughest, and was pleased to see the sword hit him with holy light, sending his burning body to the ground. She then rushed to the aid of Jordis and cut that one down, while Valdimar smashed his to the ground with a mighty swing of his hammer.

Elesia stopped her cackling and looked around for a moment as if not sure they were out of the fight. “Let the looting begin,” she yelled when it was apparent that they had not more opposition. They found many gems, lots of gold Septims, and a few empty soul gems. And some books, skill tomes of Destruction and Illusion, and one for Block. The mages all looked at the magic skill books, while everyone took a turn with the block book.

Casting Clairvoyance, Nora led them through an entrance at the back of the room and along a corridor, to stop in front of some swinging blades.

“Crap. Are these damned things going to plague me till the end of time?” She shouted Become Ethereal, hurried through the blades, and found the lever, this time unguarded. They found a door barred from their side and were soon into the main chamber.

Nora hurried to the sarcophagus at the end of the chamber and fit the skull in a slot. A perfect fit, and she knew they had to find to other one to get those bars down and go further into the ruin, though she suspected that the center sarcophagus was going to disgorge an inhabitant draugr when she put the second skull in place. Probably tougher than any of the ones to the side.

“You know,” said Eldawyn, holding up an empty common soul gem. “You can trap the souls of those draugr while we're killing them. They fit nicely in the common gems, and they don't have any use for them.”

Nora thought about that for a moment, then nodded. “Anyone have a black soul gem.” Nobody had, and Nora was relieved. She was going to cast soul cloak, so everything they killed for a two minute period would get trapped. The last thing she wanted was for one of her people to die unexpectedly and have their souls go into a gem. All deserved Sovngarde when they died, not the damnable Soul Cairn.

The party went through the second entrance off the main chamber, Nora casting Soul Cloak as they moved forward. She still didn't like the idea of trapping the souls of intelligent creatures, Thalmor excepted. But the draugrs were another exception. From what she understood they had been servants of the Dragon Cult in life, totally evil bastards. And they continued to serve it in death, She wasn't sure what kind of souls they possessed in undeath, but if a common soul gem could capture them they couldn't be all that much. Besides, it looked like they had chosen their afterlife, and it was her job to send them permanently on their way.

The party went through the door into another section of the ruin. The path split, and they had a choice of left or right. Clairvoyance showed right, so Nora led the way in that direction. There were draugr along the way, and Nora watched in satisfaction as the purplish energy of their souls drained away and into the small bag at her side. Common soul gems were easy enough to find, cheap to buy, and they could keep everything recharged with the energy from them, though they wouldn't power the really good enchantments of clothing and armor. They finally ended up in a large room of a similar layout to the final chamber in the canal section. A large sarcophagus in the center, more sarcophagi along the sides.

“Everyone ready?” Nora asked, just about to grab the skull. Recieving nods from everyone she jerked it from its pedestal, and the draugr popped out of their containers, to fall quickly to the ready warriors and mages. They looted everything of value and headed back to the locking mechanism before the gate.

Nora was sure a powerful draugr was going to pop out as soon as she inserted the second skull. She put it into place and was shocked when the ghostly figure of a Dragon Priest arose, shouting and firing walls of lightning out of a staff. Flashbacks of Labyrinthian came into her mind, one of her people dead while two more lay helpless. She attacked in a fury, hitting the thing with Dawnbreaker several times, doing major damage, before the Dragon Priest shouted Disarm at her and she no longer had her blade. A lightning wall came her way, burning her, shocking her almost senseless. She pulled the glass dagger and went on the attack, scoring hit after hit until the creature came apart, a ghostly residue remaining on the floor.

“Let me heal you,” said Eldawyn, a bit singed herself. The healing energy washed over Nora, her burns went away, and she returned the favor to her friend.

“Everyone okay?”

There were some minor injuries, soon healed, and Nora picked up the enchanted mask and the staff of the undead creature they had just slain. The connection with the mask let her know it had belonged to Otar the Mad. The masked conferred powerful resistances to all the elemental powers, Fire, Frost and Shock, though Nora couldn't see herself wearing the thing.

“Maybe you can transfer its powers into a ring,” suggested Eldawyn.

Nora went through the now open entrance, the wall calling to her. The word entered her mind as she approached, and she had another word of Kyne's Peace in her mind. While not her favorite shout, she was not about to spurn a gift from Kynareth. They looted everything not nailed down that had any value, including the two skull keys, which might fetch a good price from their uniqueness.

“What's everyone think about trying to get to Dragontooth Crater tonight?” she asked. From the reaction of everyone she thought they didn't like the idea, and decided to save that one for another day.

They came to the main entry of the ruin and were surprised to find Lydia, J'Zargo and all the horses there.

“What's going on?” she asked, angry that her people had brought the horses into the ruin. Add to that the fact that the pair had built a cook fire and were preparing a meal.

“I'm sorry, my Thane,” said Lydia. “A fierce storm blew in with wind and lightning. I thought we about to lose everything, when J'Zargo suggested that we take shelter.

“Understandable,” said Nora, going to the main door and looking out. The trees were still being whipped by a fierce wind, and lightning flashed almost continuously. Nora couldn't even see teleporting in this weather, since there was no telling what the conditions would be like where they appeared. “I guess we're staying here tonight. But I still want guard shifts through the night. I think we cleared the place out, but I would hate to wake up and find myself wrong.”

They still pitched tents for general privacy, and Nora was surprised to see Lydia lead Jordis and Valdimar to one. Well, unexpected, but it meant that Jordis was wanting to find out about men, of which Nora approved. Jordis could remain a virgin for all Nora cared, but knowing how to please a man wouldn't hurt her future prospects.

* * *

“Okay, ladies. I'm all yours.”

Valdimar lay back on the furs naked, the cool air flowing over his skin, looking into the faces of the two young women with him in the tent. Lydia was old hat at this, having pleasured the man several times orally while accepting his pleasure in return. She still didn't want penetration, and that was fine with the man. As long as he had her mouth and hands on his manhood, and could kiss and lick her delectable pussy, he was fine.

The wild card this day was Jordis. The young maiden had inquired of Lydia if she could join them. From what he had heard the two had been pleasuring each other quite regularly. But this was Jordis' first time with a man, and her wide eyes as she stared at his stiffening cock indicated her anxiety.

“Have you ever seen anything like that?” asked Lydia as her hand started stroking the length of the cock before her.

“I've, uh, seen them in the barracks,” said the young woman in a rush of words. “But never that big. Or hard like that.”

“It's not really hard yet,” said Lydia, smiling. “But it's getting there.”

Valdimar had to admit that both of the young ladies were beautiful. Their naked bodies were almost flawless. Lydia's face had more of a tan, while Jordis' was one that turned sunlight into freckles. The freckles were quite charming though, and the wide blue eyes were as well. Her licking her lips was also quite arousing, and Valdimar imagined those lips around his cock. All in good time, and he wasn't going to force anything on the innocent young woman.

“Let me show you something,” said Lydia in a hushed voice, stroking the cock down, pulling back the foreskin and exposing the head. “Isn't that beautiful?”

“I've never seen anything like it. Can I touch it?”

“Please,” said Valdimar, watching as the delicate fingers rubbed his head, sending waves of pleasurable excitement up his body.

“Ew, what's that?” said Jordis as her fingers touched some of the fluid leaking from the head.

“That's precum,” said Valdimar, smiling. “A man extrudes that when he's excited. It helps to lubricate his cock inside the woman, and paves the way for the cum, the semen.”

Jordis got an idea. She smiled and started to rub the head with the slick fluid, sending more waves of pleasure through the man.

“Don't forget the balls,” said Lydia, reaching down and playing with the scrotum and the heavy fruit inside. “Men love it when you do that.”

“Where did you learn all of this?” asked Jordis, giving some experimental strokes with her hand down the shaft.

“Ladies Nora and Eldawyn taught me,” said Lydia. “At first I wasn't sure, but now I like it. It's exciting to see a strong man shiver with pleasure, to have total control over him.”

Valdimar was having fun. Maybe these two weren't the most skilled, though Lydia was coming along nicely. But to have these earnest young ladies explore his body was quite arousing.

“Now it's hard,” said Lydia in triumph. “So I'll show you something you can do to a hard cock.”

Lydia started licking the head, swirling her tongue around it as she withdrew the foreskin. After licking for some minutes she put the head in her mouth, sucking while she swirled her tongue around it. She worked her way down until most of the shaft was in her mouth, the head at the entrance to her throat. With a gagging sound she forced her way down, until the cock was lodged in her throat. She couldn't keep it there long and came off it with a cough.

“That didn't look very comfortable,” said Jordis, still playing with the man's balls.

“It's not always about comfort, but what you can do for your lover,” said Lydia. “And if you get a good one, what he can do for you. You want to try it?”

“I don't know...”

“Just lick the head, then work it into your mouth. You don't have to go down far like I did. Come on, try it.”

“If she doesn't want to,” said Valdimar.

“What. You don't think I can do it?” asked Jordis. She grabbed the shaft and started licking the head, then forced it into her small mouth. The Maiden was clumsy, but it still felt good, and she tried her hardest to pleasure the man.

“Good first try, but let me finish him,” said Lydia. She went down on the cock again, this time in earnest, running her tongue over the shaft as she sucked. “Lick his balls,” she told Jordis with her cock filled mouth.

“What?”

“I think she wants you to lick my balls, dear. Entirely up to you, but it is something I enjoy.”

Jordis shrugged her shoulders and went down to work on his sack, her tongue licking up and down. Again, it was clumsy, but the whole point of this was to get her used to doing this with a man. She might not be ready to fuck yet, but this would be good training for a future lover.

“I'm going to cum, Lydia.”

“Go right on ahead,” she said, withdrawing from his cock for a moment, then going back to it.

“What's happening to his balls?” asked Jordis, continuing her licking.

“They start to withdraw when a man is about to cum,” said Valdimar, just before he growled his orgasm and shot stream after stream into Lydia's mouth. The woman sucked and swallowed with relish, finally cleaning him off.

“Now it's time for reciprocation,” said Valdimar smiling. He loved eating the pussy of a lover who had just given him pleasure. To him it was one of the best parts of lovemaking. Lydia lay back, her legs open, and Valdimar moved into position. “I can do you next if you want,” he told Jordis, who simply shook her head. _Someday_ , he thought, as he started to lick, kiss and nibble on Lydia's genitals. Lydia was crying out within minutes, her body responding to an expert lover. She had an orgasm, short and sweet, but the man kept working her, going for more. At the third orgasm she put her hands on Valdimar's head and lifted him away.

“That was wonderful. But now I wonder..” She looked at Jordis, who had an expression of deep arousal on her face.

Jordis lay back, opening her legs. “Me, please. I would like you to do that to me.”

Both Valdimar and Lydia laughed. They had both thought that seeing the result of the man's oral lovemaking on a woman would bring Jordis around. So Valdimar worked on the young woman, bringing her to four intense orgasms, and leaving her with a wide smile on her face. Valdimar was sure they would be doing this again, and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ragnvald was always one of my favorite ruins. Jordis one of my favorite followers. This chapter a pleasure to write.


	60. Chapter Sixty – Dragontooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora takes on Dragontooth, then deals with an impending battle between the Stormcloaks and Imperials. And then on the Temple of Dibella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and explicit sex.

The next morning was a beautiful day in the Reach, the air scrubbed clean by the night's storm. Everyone was in good spirits, especially Jordis, who had a wide smile on her face that wouldn't leave. Nora wondered just what Valdimar had done to her. She had heard the cries of passion, and knew that whatever it was, Jordis had really enjoyed it.

“What did you do with our young Sword Maiden?” asked Nora of their resident stud. “Did you..?”

“No, ma'am. Just like Lydia, she wants her virginity intact. That's something I will respect, since to do anything else would be rape.”

“Must be hard on you.” Nora imagined the man really wanted to plow those two young women, and his restraint was commendable.

“Not really, my Thane," siad the man, shaking his head. "I enjoy their play, and I really enjoy getting them there with mouth and hands. It's a feeling of power. Just as they get that feeling from pleasuring me.”

“And they do that?" asked a curious Nora. "Pleasure you?”

“Oh yes. Not as skillfully as the rest, yourself and Lady Eldawyn included. Though Lydia is improving quickly. But they are enthusiastic. Watching their efforts is, arousing. I love teaching young ladies like that what to do.”

“I have something to talk about with you later,” said Nora, thinking of her conversation with Jolene. The man gave her a questioning look, but she shook her head. “Later.”

Dragontooth was about seventy-five miles to the northeast of Ragnvald, across some fairly rugged territory. Not as bad as much of the Reach, but rough enough that they kept the horses down to twenty miles an hour. After getting over the first ridge-line to the north there were some bad roads leading through the area. That could actually be very bad if they happened to be following a track that led them off course.

They ran into the usual hazards along the way. Wolves, trolls, even a couple of bands of Forsworn. The party had gotten very good at their job, warriors covering mages, then moving in for the finish of a shocked and disorganized enemy. They made every battle seem routine. That worried Nora, who thought they might get too cocky and step in the shit. She knew she could fall into that trap, and had to remind herself that not taking all precautions could lead to deaths among people she had come to love.

It started raining about two hours into the ride, a light rain that was repelled by cloaks and armor, at first. After an hour they were all soaked. People started to complain, but it was the normal bellyaching of soldiers faced with something they had no control over. The complaining helped them to keep on going, even Nora joining in on occasion. About the time the rain started they found themselves in more rugged terrain, mountains, rushing rivers, goat paths the only way to get to where they wanted to go.

Nora cursed as they found themselves looking down a cliff at a river raging from the infusion of water from the night's storm.

“Well, I guess we have to go around,” said Sofia, frowning.

Nora was cursing herself, looking at the map. _I should have teleported over to Karthwasten and gone up that way_ , she thought. She glared at the gorge separating her from her goal. “I'm going to try something,” she said, concentrating.

“What?” blurted Eldawyn.

Nora teleported, only herself and her horse. She could see the area she wanted to go to, but wasn't sure of the terrain over there. Good thing, since she came back to being in a very small patch of almost level ground. She looked back to see her people shouting and gesturing, probably concerned that she was alone over here. Waving back, she turned her horse and rode a little ways down the slope, stopping on a small plateau that gave her everything she wanted. Except for the dozen of so Forsworn camped out on one edge.

The Dragonborn cast Fire Storm on the camp, then teleported back to her people.

“What the hell were you thinking?” yelled Eldawyn.

“Calm down," said Nora in a level voice, holding up her hands. "I had to find a landing spot that would work for us all. I found one, but there were about a dozen Forsworn there.”

“Were?” asked Lydia.

“I hit them with Fire Storm and jumped back. So I expect there will be fewer of them by the time we get there. But be ready for a fight.”

She gave her people a few minutes to prepare. They pulled up spells, put on helmets, strung bows, and generally prepared for a hard fight. “Here we go,” she shouted, and the world disappeared, to be replaced by her target plateau, a burning camp of Forsworn on one side, the few survivors taking one look at the warriors who had come out of nowhere and running away, right down the slope. Eldawyn and J'Zargo sent fireballs after them, catching the tail end and sending three more Forsworn to whatever dark god they worshiped.

There really weren't any regular bandits in the Reach. They either joined the Forsworn or were wiped out by the same, the Reachmen not putting up with competition. Nora missed the regular bandits of the other Holds. Forsworn were tough, with better weapons on the whole, though their armor was generally substandard. They had the Breton resistance to magic, good enough most of the time, though when hit with a high level spell that resistance might not be enough, since the damage caused, while halved, was still enough to kill. They had their own dark magic, and hagravens and Briarhearts lent them a whole other level of strength. And giving Nora a whole other level of disgust.

They ran into one more Forsworn camp before they got to Dragontooth Crater. Nora had nothing against Reachmen, the ones who ran farms or mines, who were productive citizens of the Reach. Some had gotten their lands back from the fall of the Silver-Bloods, and happy occurance. The Forsworn were another matter, and she didn't care about the grievances of people who consorted with such dark forces. The second camp went the way of the first, though Nora and company saw them from a distance and used stealth to get into position for the killing blow. They then went into the interior of the cavern they used, avoiding, and in one case setting off traps to minor injuries that were readily healed. The Forsworn had a hagraven who sent attacks of pure magic at the party, who were now equipped with an additional piece of jewelry each that increased their resistance to magic. The hagraven fell to fire, and after some searching the party found how to open the sealed door that cut them off from much valuable loot.

* * *

 _Just look at that dumb bastard,_ thought Nora, looking down at a dragon curled up in front of a word wall a hundred feet below her position. The burned bodies in the area, a Legion soldier and several Forsworn, told her what kind of breath weapon it had, and therefore what type of magic she needed to use on it. She looked over at her people, lined up to either side of her. Eldawyn, J'zargo and Sofia were closest, each with hands glowing with cold. Lydia, Jordis and Elesia all had their powerful enchanted bows ready, arrows notched. Even Valdimar had a ranged weapon, a brand new ebony crossbow with a bolt of the same material set into place. The big warrior had never taken to bows, and hadn't developed the skill. A crossbow was almost like a rifle, though with much less range due to the lack of velocity and the dropoff.

“Fire,” shouted Nora, and three Ice Storm spells hit the dragon, which looked up at the sound of a voice, not in time. Sofia was flinging Ice Spike as fast as she could, and the other mages joined in. The archers sent shafts into the beast every six seconds. Valdimar only had time for one bolt, though he tried to wind up the windlass and get it ready for another shot. The dragon let out a cry, flapped its wings twice, and went down as if a giant had struck it with sledgehammer. The life left it and it lay there, bloody and unmoving.

“Let's get down there so I can feast on its soul,” said Nora in her best interpretation of an evil mage.

“If we didn't know you so well, I would think it was time to sharpen some stakes,” said Sofia, to the laughter of the others.

The party made its way back to the horses, then rode the winding path down. Nora jumped off her horse as soon as the dragon started to smoke and burn, the sign that it was about to release its soul. She walked toward it, letting the energy hit her, until she could no longer walk. Her feet left the ground, the mass of its soul hit her, and she cried out her agony and ecstasy. She thought she could become addicted to the things, but she could think of worse addictions.

The wall started calling to her, and as her feet hit the ground and the overflow slashed out, she was drawn to it. She wondered if she was becoming addicted to the damned walls as well. The Dragonborn did know that she had a compulsion to find them, to absorb the words into her mind. Would that compulsion stop when she had learned all the possible words? And if not, would it effect her sanity? She had enough trouble with her nightmares, without having to deal with more mental disturbances. Even now she was feeling a strong desire to exert control over her environment, much more so than she had in the past. Was that the Dragon Blood? She would like to ask the Graybeards, but was concerned that they would refuse to help her until she calmed that desire down. Maybe studying the histories of other Dragonborns, including the most famous, Tiber Septim, would help. He had obviously had a desire to control, to conquer, but it had turned out okay in the end.

The word locked in her brain, the third component of Elemental Fury. Still not sure what good it would do her with her natural speed, she went ahead and unlocked it, pulled her weapon, and tried out the shout. Her weapon swing was faster than it had been even with her own natural speed. Maybe it was worth something after all, but she didn't think it would be her favorite any time soon.

Nora looked over her map, finding that Karthwasten was out as a destination. There were high mountains and no paths between where they were and the town, and it was too far to teleport to a location close enough to jump into the town. Which meant either jumping back the way they had come, or going to the east, along what looked to be decent roads to places she had been. From there they could make the jumps back to Markarth. She decided on the later, since it would give he a look at new country, and it was always good to have new destinations under her belt.

It was seventy odd miles to the Karth River and the road on the other side. She thought they could do that in three hours, and reach the road with daylight remaining. Once again, distances across the rugged country were deceiving, and night had fallen by the time they saw the torchlight of a large military camp.

“Perhaps we could seek shelter with whomever controls that camp,” said Sofia, shivering from the wet and the cold.

“We don't know who they are?” cautioned Lydia, shielding her eyes from the rain as she looked ahead.

“Does it matter?” asked Nora, shaking the water out of her eyes. It was dark, and she really didn't like the idea of teleporting at night, jumping into who knew what. “Ulfric guaranteed me safe passage through his territories, as did General Tullius, so we should be good either way.”

Looking up the hill she could see someone with a torch coming their way. “Everyone, keep your hands in sight. No sudden moves. And let me do all the talking.”

“Kind of late at night to be out in the wilds,” said a woman's voice, holding the torch so she could get a good view without giving herself away to their sight.

“We have been traveling all day,” said Nora. “We're soaked to the bone, and we saw your camp and hoped for some hospitality.”

“Depends on who you are,” said the woman. “Stay where you are. There are a dozen bowmen watching you.”

Nora doubted that, given the weather. She wasn't about to argue with the woman. If the bowmen were there and became a problem she and her people would deal with them. If a bluff, she would let the woman think it had worked, if it gave her comfort.

“Now, just who the fuck are you? And why shouldn't we put you down as Imperial spies?”

“That would be a grave error,” said Nora in a steady voice, showing no fear. “Ulfric promised me that I would have safe passage through any of his territories.”

“Did he now? Well, this isn't Ulfric's terrirory. Not yet, at least. And who are you that I should take your word for it.”

“Nora Jane Adams.”

“The Dragonborn?”

“Well, yes. I'm sometimes known by that name.”

“Captain Tholdir,” yelled the woman at the top of her lungs. “We have visitors.”

The woman moved the torch to illuminate her own face. She was an attractive redhead, her hair spilling out of the sides of her hooded robe. A little harsh looking, but living in warrior camps tended to do that.

They were met at the gate to the fort by a dozen armed men, led by one with the look of an officer.

“She claims she's the Dragonborn,” said the sentry, looking back at Nora.

“Let me see,” said the man, who had to be Captain Tholdir.

The woman held her torch to illuminate Nora's face, while the Dragonborn pulled her own hood back to let the man get a good look at her.

“Fits the description,” said the captain. “Come to join the cause? All true Nords....”

“I'm not a Nord, Captain. In fact, I'm not from around here.”

“So, the stories are true. From another world. But you have so many Nords with you.” His eyes glanced at Eldawyn and his hand went to his sword hilt. “And a Thalmor.”

“Call me that again, Nord, and I will burn you from the inside out,” hissed Eldawyn, fire playing over a hand.

“My Altmer friend does not like being called a Thalmor,” said Nora, glaring at the captain. “The same as you would not like being called an Imperial.”

The captain waved his hands down, and the bowmen unnotched their arrows. “I am sorry, my Lady,” he said, bowing his head to Eldawyn. “Sometimes we forget that not all of your people are on the side of those bastards.” He looked back at Nora. “So, my Lady, what do you here, if not to join?”

“We seek shelter from the weather. A night, and then we will move on.”

“You picked a bad time to visit,” said the captain, motioning for the party to ride forward to a place where the horses of the army were quartered. The captain waited until they had dismounted and some of his men were seeing to the animals, then motioned them to follow him into a large tent.

“As I was saying, you picked a bad time. There will be a battle tomorrow, and we are badly outnumbered. The Imperials will crush us. We will probably take more of them into the afterlife than they will of us, and not because of any genius of my own. We have the position, they have the numbers, and it will be a damned bloody fight. I tell my people that we will win, but I'm a damned liar.”

“I'm sorry,” said Nora, her heart sinking. She didn't think either cause was totally wrong, or totally right. It was a bad situation with no one clearly in the right, like most civil wars. “I need to stay neutral, so I can travel where I need to. So I can take on the thing that threatens us all.”

“You could turn the tide, Nora,” said the captain, pouring whiskey into a pair of glasses, offering her one. “With your shouts and magic, with the arms of your warriors, you could bring us victory. Can you look my people in their faces and tell them you will let them die.”

Nora gulped down her whiskey in one drink, then looked at the man. “Look, I know where you are coming from. If I have to tell your people I will let them die for the greater good, I will. It will tear me apart, but if I need to do it, if it's a consequence of my actions, I will.”

“I believe you,” said Tholdir, slamming his whiskey. “You are a leader, just as the letter from Ulfric said. I am sorry that you will not come in on our side, but I understand.”

“Look. I have a letter from General Tullius ordering his people to cooperate with me. I'm guessing the same as Ulfric ordered. I can go to their camp and request a truce between you. Perhaps give you a chance to get away to fight another day.”

“You would do this? I'm not sure it would do any good, but there's always a hope.”

Her people complained when she ordered them to mount up, but they did it. They were a good bunch, willing to take on the hardships needed to accomplish the task at hand. She led them out of the front gate to the camp and down the hill, to where other fires burned.

“Stop,” yelled out a voice from ahead. “Keep your hands where we can see them, or we will fill you with arrows.”

“We're not Stormcloaks,” called out Nora, getting tired of having bows drawn and arrows pointing her way.

“Then what are you doing coming from the Stormcloak camp?” called out another voice, a woman, who came into sight, wearing the ornate armor of a high ranking officer, a dozen Legionaries at her back.

“We were just passing through,” said Nora, looking into the eyes of the woman. “And you are?”

“I will be asking the questions here.”

“Wrong,” said Nora in a dangerous voice. “We will have an exchange of information. If you want, you will give.” Nora had the teleportation spell at the front of her mind, ready to cast at any moment.

“I am Legate Helgi,” said the Nord woman, glaring at the Dragonborn. “And you are?”

“Nora Jane Adams,” said Nora, smiling.

The eyes of the Legate widened. “The Dragonborn? Tullius told us that we were to cooperate with you, as long as it didn't interfere with our primary mission. Which brings me back to my first question. What were you doing there?”

“We really were just passing through. We came from the back country and found that camp in our way. I was hoping to find shelter for the night, but the captain warned us that you would attack them by the morning. He wanted us to join him, but I refused. But I did tell him I would ask you for a truce.”

“And why would I want to make a truce with those traitors? We have them, and they know it.”

“And they know that they will kill more of you than you will of them. This is a bad situation for both sides.”

“And what do you know of war?”

“Perhaps we can discuss this in comfort. Out of the rain.”

The Legate nodded and motioned them forward. Again they were led to a horse paddock, dismounted, and led to shelter. Her people went into a large mess tent, while Nora followed the Legate into a command tent with a large map on the table in the center.

“Okay. You asked what I know of war. You've heard the stories about me?”

“I have. Though I'm not sure how much to believe.”

“Here we go again,” said Nora, pulling out her small holo projector and treating the Legate to the fifteen minute show.

“Amazing. And that was real? Not just some illusion magic?”

“It was real. And if you believe it, you now realize that I know war. And war never changes. Plus, I have studied the history of war on both our worlds, and know that most battles are mistakes. Look, both sides know that you will win a Pyrrhic victory tomorrow.”

“A what?”

"A victory that cost so much that the next battle will bring defeat," explained Nora. "You will take out these Stormcloaks without a doubt. And your command will lose so many people that it will no longer be fit for action. So I'm asking you to do the right thing. Give your enemy a truce, then attack them some other time, at a place that gives you the advantages.”

“I'm afraid I can't do that. The enemy is here, in front of me, and I must attack. To do less is to be called a traitor.”

 _And so, like Lee at Gettysburg, you make the choice of a bloodbath_ , thought Nora.

“If you joined with us it wouldn't be such a slaughter for my side,” said the Legate, a hopeful note in her voice. “With your powers, and the mages you have with you, we could easily overwhelm them.”

“I'm not ready to join either side,” said Nora, shaking her head. “I need to have freedom of movement. I will need to go into Ulfric's territory at will to confront dragons, to grow my power.”

“And if you helped us to defeat the bastard in all the Holds, that would no longer be a concern.”

“I, I can't,” said Nora, holding back the tears. She knew that she could choose a side and ensure victory. At the cost of many worthy lives. How could she kill people whose only crime was their conviction to a cause? Both causes had their merits, their flaws. She couldn't make that choice, not yet.

“You won't,” stated the Legate, closing her eyes. “And so, I have to lead my people into a disaster of a battle.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Well, you made your decision. And I guess I have to live with it. As long as you save us from the World Eater. You will do that, right? Or do I have to send brave men and women into battle, against other brave men and women, with no assurance that they will make it safely to Sovngarde?”

“Soon,” said Nora with conviction. “Soon. But not by tomorrow. Another reason to call off your attack, yes.”

The Legate shook her head, a slight smile on her face. “I can see why your people elected you their leader back on your world. You were as much a politician as a general, weren't you?”

“There was a time I would have punched you in the nose for telling me that,” said Nora with a laugh. “But I have to admit that it is true.”

“We will have a truce," siad the Legate. "The enemy can leave their camp, and we will follow, and the battle will be fought another day.”

“Thank you,” said Nora, reaching over to grip the other woman's forearm. She might have only delayed the inevitable, but things might happen along the way to save the lives that would have been snuffed out tomorrow.

“You and your party can have dry beds with us this night, and be on your way in the morning. But if you would indulge me, I would like to hear more about your world, your adventures on both worlds. Perhaps in the mess tent.”

“Gladly,” said Nora, respecting the courage of this woman to agree to not sending her people into a bloodbath, potentially at great personal cost.

* * *

After many jumps they were back at Markarth. Nora had thought about going north instead, to the environs of Solitude and the ruins to the west, Volkskygge and Deepwood Redoubt, where she thought she would find more word walls. And she needed to contact the Altmer priestess of Talos and let her know what had happened in Markarth. What finally decided her was the anticipation of performing in front of the young Priestesses of Dibella, something that had been sitting in the back of her mind for days.

She also needed to get the final missing pages for Olivia, and touch base with Faralda, Colette and Tolfdir so she could start her master's quests in the schools of destruction, restoration and alteration. She thought that illusion would soon follow, but she was sure she was ready for the other three schools. Conjuration was still a ways away.

So much to do, but she could take care of business in Markarth and move on. So she headed that way, stabling the horses by early afternoon, buying a spirited warhorse and two more pack animals. Then going to see Jolene at the temple.

“I wanted to talk to you about your project.”

“So you'll do it?” asked the excited priestess. “We could set it up for tomorrow.”

“I'm sorry, but tomorrow I will be moving on, and don't know when I'll come back this way. So how about tonight.”

The priestess thought on it for a moment, frowning, then finally smiling. “I'll have to talk with Mother Hamal, but I think we can do it tonight. If your man is willing.”

“Oh, he will be,” said Nora with a smile. She couldn't imagine Valdimar turning her down on anything having to do with sex.

* * *

“You ready to do this?” asked Nora, rubbing a hand over the bare shoulder of her lover.

“I'm a little anxious,” said Valdimar honestly. “I've done something like this before, but never with a lover like you. And never in front of a bunch of young priestesses”

Nora felt a little nervous herself, but that was overridden by the excitement she was feeling. She had always been an exhibitionist, loving the feel of appreciative eyes on her body. She had worked the stage at the Red Seat in Diamond city, fucking customers in front of everyone and earning large tips. She kind of missed those days, when she had many very horny men and women watching her every move.

Looking down at her bare body, her erect nipples, Nora knew she was ready. This was a professional audience, women who were in preparation to become Priestesses of the Goddess of Passionate Love. It would be their job to help others, men and women, get over their insecurities about sex. All of the shy men who didn't dare approach a woman, and so missed out on one of the best things about life. All of the women who wanted the men in their lives to have to look no further than themselves.

“Let's do it,” she said, taking the naked man by the hand and leading him through the curtains into the room Jolene had prepared. In the center of that room was a soft bed, freshly made with silky smooth sheets. And sitting around it on benches, a dozen young women in the novice robes of the order. Nora looked quickly at their faces. Most were in their mid teens, the youngest probably thirteen. She thought that a little young for this kind of instruction, but the Order didn't, and she was not about to judge them.

“Welcome to our guests,” said Jolene, standing up. “Nora, who was the warrior who found our Sybil for us. And her lover, Valdimar.”

Hamal was also present, and she clapped her hands together, looking over her young charges. “Your undivided attention please. We can teach you much, but there are others you can learn from. And Sister Jolene has told me that this is an exceptional pair.”

“Look at her body,” said one of the young novices. “I've never seen such a strong looking woman.”

Nora was sure the young lady meant it as a complement. Nora had a strong body. Though she looked like she weighed a hundred and forty at most, with her chiseled arms and legs, and the strong abdominals which seem about to pop from her stomach, she actually weighed close to two hundred pounds with her denser muscles and bones. Her rib cage was larger than most, holding her expansive lungs, and her B cup tits rode high on her chest. It was definitely a warriors body, but also one made for loving, and she hadn't come here to fight this night.

“What do you want us to do?” she asked, looking at Jolene.

“Do whatever comes naturally. But be sure to shift into different positions so the young ladies can get an appreciation for the different forms of lovemaking.”

“Lay down on the bed, please,” she told Valdimar. She lay down next to him, her face near his groin, her own genitals close to his face. He was already most of the way to being hard, but Nora didn't think it would hurt to start off with some oral. She licked his cock, working on his balls, then inhaling his dick, running her tongue around the head while he was in her mouth.

Valdimar grabbed her thighs and pulled her into him, kissing her labia, then licking her inner lips. After some time he went for her clitoris, and Nora felt the shivers of pleasure moving up her spine. She kept working his cock, moaning all the time and giving him more stimulation with those moans.

“The lovers are pleasuring each other orally,” said Jolene, as if this were a lecture. “You yourselves have pleasured each other this way, and some day you will be called upon to teach both men and women the technique.”

Nora could feel an orgasm building, the excitement of preforming for an audience adding to the pleasure the expert at cunnilingus was providing. She kept working his cock, tasting the precum with relish. Suddenly it hit, and she clenched her strong legs around the head of the man as she rode through the orgasm, crying out around his cock as she came.

“She came so fast,” said one of the young priestesses.

“Nora is exceptionally responsive,” said Jolene, smiling. “And I think I've never met anyone who enjoys sex more. Our Goddess rejoices in acts like hers, and someday maybe you will please the Divine as much.”

“You want to fuck?” she asked Valdimar in a whisper.

“Of course. Which position?”

“I want to try something new with you, so I will get on my hands and knees and you can enter me from behind.”

Nora got into the position and looked back at her lover with a smile on her face. Valdimar surprised her by leaning forward and kissing her genitals, then moved back and placed the head of his cock at her entrance. He thrust in slowly. Nora grunted, relaxing to let him in, and the man continued to slowly push.

“Is he going to get that monster in her?” asked one of the younger novices.

“Oh yeah,” said Nora, to the laughter of the watchers. “It takes some doing, but he always drives it home.”

“Nora is the tightest woman I have ever had,” said Valdimar with a grunt. “So hot, tight and wet. It takes a little effort to get in there, but it's definitely worth it.”

Valdimar started to thrust, in and out, slowly building up to a rhythm that had his cock sliding in and out of his friend's pussy. There were many oohs and awes from the watchers, and Nora reached back and started to fondle the man's balls when they were in reach.

“Nora is very advanced. Try to remember what she does, so someday you can try it.”

The Dragonborn relaxed her vaginal muscles as much as she could, letting the man enjoy fucking her without having to concentrate too much on holding back. Still, even relaxed, she knew she was providing a lot of wet friction.

“I've never had a woman like this before,” whispered Valdimar in her ear.

“How you like it?” she asked in a pant.

“Delicious. I could do this all night.”

“Well, we have to move on to something else.”

Valdimar withdrew, and Nora turned and pushed him on his back, then mounted him facing away. They had not fucked like this before either, and Nora leaned back and started riding him in earnest. His cock felt so good going in and out of her cunt, and she was on the verge of another orgasm. It built quickly, and soon she was screaming her passion as her pussy clenched around the delightful invader to her inner recesses.

“It's good to be vocal in your lovemaking,” said Jolene, smiling at her young charges. “It lets your lover know how much you are enjoying them, and heightens their own pleasure.”

“How about faking it?”

“Never, ever do that. Your lover will know, and they will lose all trust in you. Use your own hand on your clitoris if need be. In fact, do that every time you make love. Your orgasm is your own responsibility.”

Nora raised herself up and turned around, never letting the cock leave the embrace of her pussy. She could feel the sweat running down her face, dripping onto the chest of the man. She started riding him again from this new position. He reached up and started playing with her breasts, and his face scrunched up to show his pleasure.

“Is he ever going to cum?”

“Go ahead and let go, lover,” said Nora. “We'll get you up and have another go from there.”

Valdimar nodded as Nora clamped down with her pussy, giving him all he could take. She rode him fast, another orgasm building, until she was howling at the ceiling and Valdimar's cock was growing inside her. With a shout he spurted into her, wave after wave of cum. Nora collapsed on him, and Valdimar kissed her face, her forehead, her neck, every place he could reach.

“Wow,” said one of the novices. “That was quite a demonstration.”

“We're not through yet,” gasped Nora, again working on the cock of her young lover. It was soon hard again, and she kept him on his back as she mounted him in the X position, her legs over his, her pussy exposed to his touch. She started riding while Valdimar played with her clit. She took it slow this time, savoring the cock, enjoying every inch of him, while letting him enjoy her pussy walls. They fucked like this for fifteen minutes or so, Nora riding a pair of orgasms, each more powerful that the last. Finally she rolled off the man, laying on her back, spreading her legs and inviting him to fuck her the good old fashioned way.

Valdimar climbed between her legs, letting Nora place him at her entrance, then thrusting all the way in her relaxed and well lubricated pussy. This time he went at it like a wild beast, thrusting hard, his groin slapping into hers. Nora rode another orgasm, the most powerful yet, her every nerve on fire with pleasure. She reached between her legs as she came down, cupping Valdimar's balls and gently playing with them. After a few moments the man started grunting, and his cock swelled inside her pussy once again. Nora squeezed the balls that were moving upward in their sack. Valdimar cried out as his cum spurt into his lover, then lay still. Nora kissed him this time, face, neck, forehead. Valdimar ended their lovemaking with a deep kiss, his tongue playing with hers.

“How did he last so long?” asked one of the novices.

“How many orgasms did she have?”

“I will answer questions later,” said Mother Hamal, laughing. “Now show our guests our appreciation.”

The class clapped and cheered as Nora disentangled herself from her lover. Her face and chest were flushed, and the afterglow of the orgasms had her body humming. Valdimar seemed to be very pleased with himself, and Nora leaned down to kiss him once again. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed, then through the curtain and into the other room.

“I must say,” said Mother Hamal, following them through the curtain. “I have never seen anything like that. You are so blessed by the Goddess to have each other.”

“I think so,” said Nora, smiling at the Priestess, then up at her lover. “I've always enjoyed sex, and I've had many lovers, some very good. But nothing like this man.”

“And I've never had a woman like her,” said Valdimar.

“Don't let the other girls hear too much of that out of you,” said Nora, laughing. “Remember, I have to go into battle with them behind me.”

“Jolene has told me about your relationships with your followers,” said Hamal, also laughing. “Unusual, but again a blessing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun. Next up, the ruins to the north.


	61. Chapter Sixty-one: Three Ruins in a Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and company take on the three ruins of Deepwood Redoubt, Hags End and Volkskyyge in a day. Loot, useful words, and a near death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and some non-explicite sex.

At sunup the next morning the party was packed up and on the move, north, back to Dragonstooth Crater. They had the new pack horses added to their group, giving them a total of six animals. And her new riding horse, a spirited chestnut stallion that she named King Henry, after the English monarch. They reached Dragonstooth in nine jumps, then one more to get to the top of the ridge-line. From there she could see another watchtower, and a large plateau above it. Skipping the tower, the party landed on the plateau, and Nora studied the land ahead. A decision made, she teleported them to an open area she could see in the near distance, between two ranges. From there, not seeing any clear landing sites in the mountains, it was forward on horseback. At that point they were about thirty miles from the Deepwoods Redoubt as the bird flew, though from looking at the map Nora thought it was closer to fifty riding miles. It was still early morning, and she was hoping she could get to the ruins before noon.

They found the paths leading up in to the mountains, then back down again, getting into the valley that was at the back end of the redoubt. Unfortunately, there were no passes over those peaks, and they had to ride twenty miles around the ridge-line, then ten miles up a valley. From there it was to the east, the ruins of the redoubt in view for most of the ride. It was just after noon when they got to the steps leading up. There was a fire up there, smoke rising into the clear sky. There was a chill in the air, they being nearer to the northern expanses of the kingdom, and Nora was thinking they might have commissioned some fur tents, since hers were still at the castle.

 _Well, no help for it_ , she thought as she dismounted. They would have to make do with sleeping furs, fires and warm bodies. Ja'Zargo might not be for that, but he had fur, so she wasn't too concerned about him. Getting behind cover, she pulled out her field glasses and scanned the target. There were several Forsworn in view, from the look of them archers and warriors. She located an altar near the top of some steps that seemed to be at a dead end, and the woman there had the look of a priest of wizard.

“What do you think?” she asked her people.

“I've heard that this ruin contains a very large Forsworn camp,” said Sofia, looking as if she didn't like the idea of going into this place at all.

“So, are you volunteering for horse guard?” asked Eldawyn with a smile.

“I've been doing that too often,” said the spellsword, frowning. “I think it's your turn.”

Nora would have preferred having Eldawyn, since the Altmer was the better mage, but Sofia could also fight with sword or bow. And the spellsword had been correct. It was Eldawyn's turn. But first they needed to take out the Forsworn on the outside.

“I'll go first, under invisibility. Elesia follows close behind, keeping to cover. The rest follow at intervals. We'll come back for the horses once we're sure the outer ruin is clear. Any questions.”

There were none. Her people were well practiced on this kind of assault. Nora nodded, readied her bow, and cast the invisibility spell. She knew she hadn't advanced as far in illusion as in the other three schools she used more often, but practice with invisibility was sure to push her further.

She took out the first Forsworn with an arrow through the throat, dropping him choking to the ground to fall out of sight. No one else seemed to notice, so she cast invisibility again and moved up the steps, setting up for a shot on a woman who had a bow over her back. The arrow went in through the back of the neck, the instant kill of a brain-stem shot, and the woman also fell silently. But not unobserved. Another Forsworn saw her go down and shouted a warning. She got out enough to alert the wizard before Elesia put an arrow through the side of her chest and the woman went down, spitting up blood.

Nora motioned for someone behind her to finish off the woman, then cast invisibility again and moved to the stairs leading up to the altar. She thought she had this, until the mage started throwing the purple magic attack that seemed to be their forte'. The magic hit her even though the mage couldn't see her. It hurt like hell, and Nora sent firestorm the mage's way, an attack that didn't have to be accurate to deal damage. She followed up with a pair of fireballs and the purple bolts stopped.

“Let me heal you,” said Eldawyn, casting a pair of healing spells into her friend.

“I hate those things,” said Nora, as she let the healing wash over her. She shook her head and went for the altar. Elesia and Sofia had beat her to it, and were ransacking the altar for all the riches on it. Gems, Septims, an enchanted dagger, even a few minor soul gems glowing with energy.

“Let's get the horses up here. Eldawyn, you and Jordis are on watch.”

“Don't you want me with you?” asked a frowning Eldawyn. “You're going to face some stiff opposition.”

“I'm certain I will,” said Nora, walking to one of the pack animals as it came up the stairs. “That's why I'm going to take this.” She pulled out her assault rifle, attached the grenade launcher, then pulled out a web belt with three pouches for drum magazines, then a fabric bag of forty millimeter grenades.

“But...”

“Eldawyn. There is no one I would rather have by me side than you,” she whispered to her friend, pulling her aside. “But you know the way we operate. I need to give everyone a chance at adventure. And it's been awhile since you've pulled guard.”

“Maybe you should wait outside and let us go in,” said the Altmer, now being petulant.

“If you could grab the word in your brain and bring it out to me, I'd do that,” said Nora, starting to lose her temper. “Since none of you are Dragonborn, I guess that wouldn't work.”

Eldawyn let out a sigh. “I'm sorry. But I worry about you. I feel like I'm letting you down every time you do something without me. But you're right. We all have to take a turn. Just be very careful.”

“You know I will.”

“I know no such thing, Ms. Risk Taker. If you don't come out, and I have to find someplace secure to watch the end of the world, I'm going to be pissed.”

Nora smiled and patted her friend on the back, then set her rifle in place around her neck and headed for the entrance.

“You loaded for bear, my Thane?” asked Valdimar, looking with a worried expression at the heavy hardware that he didn't fully understand.

“Just taking some precautions,” said Nora, patting the stock of her faithful rifle. “We're still going to go in quiet. I will cast invisibility and use my bow when possible, but if things go south, everyone leave me a clear field of fire. Understand. I don't want anyone killed by friendly fire this day.”

There were some confused looks, but those who understood her whispered to the others, letting them know what she was about.

The team moved to the door and Nora opened it, moving quietly in and casting invisibility. Bow in hand, arrow notched, she walked silently forward, her eyes searching for targets. She hadn't used the rifle in some time, and wasn't sure she would be smooth with it, but it was a force multiplier. In fact, she realized she hadn't used the pistol by her side in a long time, a tribute to her proficiency with the local weapons.

Nora spotted some Forsworn, man and woman, moving down a side corridor into the main chamber, maybe to relieve the outer guards. She and Elesia released as one, and both went down with arrows sticking out of critical places. Nora moved forward, wanting to hit whatever was waiting in the inner chamber before they could react. She found a woman rising from a bed, still confused with sleep. An arrow through the throat ended her waking period, and the Dragonborn moved on, into another chamber. As she saw the blue glow of runes on the floor she held up a hand to halt her people. There were chests in sight, and tables with gems.

“Watch our backs,” she told Lydia and Sofia. “Ja'Zargo. Take out those runes while I watch for other traps.”

The Khajiit nodded, looked at the runes, then cast lightning at one, setting it off. He continued to cast, until all of the runes in several chambers were set off, letting Nora get to the chests and the tables, looting them and handing the largess out to her people to carry.

“We have a locked door here,” whispered Lydia, just loud enough to carry. That was another job for Nora, who was the best lockpick among them. She wondered if she should have recruited someone from the Thieves Guild to do the picking, but also wondered that any of them were actually as good as it as she was. Probably not, she thought, and she wasn't sure she would trust one of that ilk.

It was a difficult lock to pick, a master, but Nora was up to it, only breaking one lockpick before it clicked open. She motioned for her people to get ready, had an arrow ready to notch, and let Lydia push the door open and move back. To see a pair of Forsworn standing on a caged walkway, bows ready. Both fired, and Nora dropped her bow and swatted the one that would have hit her out of the air, the other flying by to be taken on Lydia's shield. Nora cast fireball, a quick and effective spell that filled the walkway. Breton magic resistance or not, both Reachmen were hurt, and the second ball took all their pain. A Briarheart appeared at the other end of the walkway, hands glowing with cold, just in time to intercept yet another fireball that exploded right on his body. He staggered back, and Nora ran at him at full speed, Dawnbreaker out, pushing it through his abdomen.

Her team helped her gather up the things she had dropped while she checked out the chamber that had to be an office of sorts. More gems, some skill books to pass around and bag to bring out the the people on watch. And a journal that Nora quickly read, a chill running up her spine as she was apprised of the Forsworn plans for this area. And what they would do to the rest of the Reach when through here. Her mission changed slightly with that reading.

“Have we checked the entire place?” she asked, noting that she had not heard the singing of a word wall.

“Perhaps the word wall is in Hags End,” said Sofia, looking sheepish. “At the end of Deepwood Vale.”

“And why didn't you fill me in on what was ahead before we entered this place?” asked Nora, just a little frustrated.

“I thought we would find what you were looking for here,” said the spellsword, shrugging her shoulders then looking down. “I'm sorry.”

“Well, what do you know about this Vale? And Hag's end?”

“Only the names, Nora. I'm sorry, but I've only heard them mentioned in tales.”

“Okay. Everyone listen up. We're going to go into this Vale and take down everyone between us and Hag's End. Move quietly, keep to cover, and cover me. I'll take out the Forsworn with my rifle, unless there proves to be so few of them that we can kill them with bows. Now let's move.”

There was nothing waiting for them on the other side of the door, but Nora could immediately tell they were in a large open space with mountains on all sides. The cold of the mountains was permeating the entire space, and Nora found herself shivering. A river originated from a high waterfall, then flowed along till it went over another falls. They were in a section of woods, a path leading down to a bridge, another leading up. That looked like it was leading to a section of rock that allowed passage over the river and to the main section, a large series of plazas linked by wooden bridges. At the end of the far plaza were stone steps leading up to some Ancient Nordic Ruins that had to be Hag's End. From where they were standing the party could see at least a score of tents, and twenty or thirty Forsworn in sight, cooking, crafting, or generally relaxing and talking among themselves. There were a few on watch, not many, and it made sense that they would feel secure in a place like this.

Nora led her people along the upper path, crouched low and on the watch. She was thinking about the blood bath she was about to initiate. She hated the idea of killing so many without giving them much of a chance. But she hated the idea of them going on the rampage and killing innocent people who just wanted to get on with their lives even more. If she could destroy a war party this size it would go a long way to helping the peaceful citizens of the reach.

Her combat helmet was still functioning, and she removed her Skyrim helm and put it on, activating its systems. Everything with body heat appeared on the HUD, distances in meters under each. Rifle to shoulder, she aimed in on the first target, a woman with the light armor commonly worn by Forsworn mages, Centering the crosshairs on her head, she squeezed the trigger. The rifle let out a muted sound and the woman's head rocked back. She fell to the ground, and since she had been alone in front of her tent no one noticed. Nora shifted to the next target, what looked like a Briarheart, and put a bullet through his head as well. She took out one more before people down there noticed something was amiss. They started shouting and pointing, most of them nowhere near where Nora was.

“There,” yelled one, pointing to where Sofia and J'Zargo were huddled behind a wall. One of them must have looked over and been seen. Arrows started coming their way as the pair ducked down again. Someone down there started throwing the deep purple light of dark magic. That man was centered in a cluster of bowmen, and Nora thought it was time to show them something different.

The grenade hit the mage in the chest, blowing a large hole through him and sending shrapnel into everyone around him. Some cursed as sharp fragments penetrated arms or legs, one fell over with a bleeding penetration to the temple, a wound that was probably mortal. Nora jacked another grenade into the launcher, then picked out another target, an archer. She squeezed and fired, squeezed and fire, servicing targets as she came to them. Her warriors sent arrows down and into targets, Sofia and J'Zargo cast fireball at concentrations. More dark magic rose from below, and Nora sent her next grenade into the center of one of the castings. A hagraven appeared, sending even more powerful magic right at the Dragonborn. It knocked her back, but when she leaned forward again she had her rifle set on full auto. A squeeze of the trigger sent ten bullets a second into the hagraven and the people around them, and soon they were on the way to whatever dark afterlife was their destination.

She landed another grenade in the center of a concentration, then started firing short bursts into pairs and trios in proximity. The Forsworn had never dealt with anything like this, the shock and awe of another world's warfare. They didn't know what to do. They didn't know how to take cover against weapons that would penetrate any armor they might have on, which was little enough in most cases. Grenades burst with short cracks of sound and small flares of fire, their shrapnel going into every nearby target. Finally, when there were only a few Forsworn left, Nora switched to magic, sending cold storms down into the the places where Forsworn cowered.

“Let's go,” she told her people. “But be wary of survivors.” Nora didn't think there were any, but sometimes people found hidey holes and struck from them.

“Too bad you couldn't do that all the time,” said Sofia as they walked down the slope to the first plaza, then over the river.

“If I had done it all the time, I wouldn't have had enough ammunition to do this today. There's a reason I conserve that resource.”

“Well, yes. But it's too bad the alchemists haven't come up with a substitute for your gunpowder.”

No. Several had been making the attempt, with little effort, and smaller effect. Most of their efforts were going into things that would help the most people, like potions in pill form. They hadn't made much progress there either, but Arcadia had been hopeful the last time they talked.

The party walked through the camp, people fanning out to loot, gathering everything compact of value. There were a lot of good weapons, and some rare armors, but Nora thought they could let those wait. They went up the stairs, finding one of the surviving Forsworn, who screamed a challenge and charged out, to fall with a pair of arrows through his chest.

 _Hags and Hagravens_ , she thought, moving to the door. Everything had gone so well, so she was expecting things to go south at this point. She changed out drums in her rifle, jacked in a grenade, then opened the door. To see a room ahead with a table, the witches quickly getting up from their chairs, their hands glowing with the purple of dark magic.

Nora pulled the trigger on the grenade launcher, then held down the trigger of the rifle, sending a long sweeping burst into the women, who were already getting peppered with fragments from the forty millimeter. They died quickly with shocked expressions on their faces. They had never met magic like this before, and their first exposure was their last.

Another witch, wiping sleep from her eyes, came rushing out of a side room. Lydia stepped forward and shield bashed the woman in the face before she could take action. The witch staggered back, Lydia following like an avenging angel and shoving her sword through the woman's chest.

“And she looks so angelic when she's not murdering people,” said J'Zargo with a laugh.

“It wasn't murder,” said an offended Lydia, frowning. “She threatened my Thane, so it was my job to stop her. Permanently.”

Nora chuckled. Lydia did have an angelic face, and was soft spoken and polite. But when she decided to act she was such a savage. Nora was more than happy to have the Housecarl on her side.

“Let's check out the next room, then come back to the loot,” Nora ordered, wondering if she should switch back to a bow. After all, she had already used over two hundred rounds of 5.56mm and almost a dozen grenades, and her only resupply was in another universe. However, there was a hagraven ahead and probably some more hags. The next room was empty, and the one after that was filled with snow and lightning runes. Nora and J'Zargo took care of those. Nora waved him back and Elesia forward, then cast invisibility on herself and went up the steps. There was a lever at the top of the steps that let down a drawbridge leading further in.

More traps, some doors to check out. Nora went through one into a room that had a throne, a bunch of tables, a dark altar in the center of the floor, and three hags with hagraven company. Nora held down the trigger of her weapon and swept the room, killing the witches and wounding an angry looking hagraven who teleported away.

“Well, we have an alert hagraven on the loose,” said Sofia. “Wonderful.”

Nora wasn't in a very good mood after the hagraven escaped. That had been her primary target, and she should have started her sweep with that thing. Instead she had a powerful magic user ahead, who most likely would strike from the shadows, and who now had an appreciation of what she was facing.

“Everyone stick close,” she told her people as she led them from the room.

The hallway ended in two doors, one to either side. Nora picked the lock on the one to the north, finding a chest that contained some nice gems and a piece of enchanted armor. The door to the south was trapped. Nora picked the lock and stepped back, to see two rows of spears rising from the sides. If she had just run up the stairs one set of them would have skewered her, or one of her people. Making sure the trap wasn't going to spring again, Nora went up the stairs, into a room where the damned hagraven was waiting. The evil witch threw purple black magic at her. Nora couldn't see her target, but the forty millimeter didn't need to see her to hit. She pulled the trigger and sent the explosive device into the wall beside the hagraven, sending enough shrapnel into the evil thing to halt her casting. Nora then put a six round burst into the thing, killing it instantly.

“Where in the hell is the damned word wall?” growled a frustrated Nora as J'Zargo sent healing into her.

The party doubled back, and Nora heard the wall singing to her. They found a locked gate, easily opened with the key they had retrieved from the hagravens body. A walk down a short corridor and the word wall appeared. Nora ran to it, hoping for something good. The word burned into her mind, and she cried out in joy. Slow Time, one of the most useful shouts. She spent a dragon soul to unlock it, and now had the power to slow time around her to an even greater extent.

“Now, how do we get out of here?” asked Sofia after they had looted the ruin.

Nora smiled and teleported the party back to back to the plaza outside of the lower ruin, where Eldawyn and Jordis stood up at their appearance, wanting to know what happened.

“On the way to Volskygge,” said Nora, helping the others to saddle horses and load the pack animals. It was about three in the afternoon, and the other ruin was only ten miles down the path. She thought they could get there, get in and out, then camp outside the ruin. Or possibly inside, depending on what they found.

* * *

The sun was getting near the horizon, which here meant mountains, by the time the party got to Volskyyge. There were hours of daylight left, but the mountains were already casting deep shadows in places. They left the horses under the watch of J'Zargo and Lydia. The Housecarl and the mage seemed to get along well, laughing and joking when together. Nora doubted there was anything romantic going on there. Lydia wasn't a racist, but she seemed, like most human, to prefer humans. Which didn't mean she couldn't be friends with a non-human.

There were stairs leading down, and that looked like the way to go. Nora and Elesia led. The Dragonborn had developed a good working relationship with the former Recorder. They knew how each moved, how they reacted, and respected their individual abilities as warriors, especially as sniping bowmen. There was a large chamber off the path at the bottom of the stairs, sarcophagi inside. Nora spotted the swinging log trap and went inside to the side of it. She waved to her people, then triggered the trap, watching as the log came down. It would have seriously injured if not killed someone. They looted the chamber, then moved down to the next. And then walked to a dead end.

“We've got to go back and around,” said Eldawyn, examining the wall at the end.

 _Just our luck,_ thought Nora, not really too angry. After all, they had avoided a trap and found some valuable loot. _Funny, but when I became President of the Commonwealth I thought my looting days were over. But they were only just beginning._

They went the long way around, spotting a bandit camp on the left side of the ruin ahead. Four bandits were lounging around a fire, while a fifth stood watch, bow in her hand. Nora was happy to see that these were not Forsworn, but the standard Skyrim bandit. Sloppy, poorly armed, and with very few magic users among them. Even the sentry wasn't very alert, looking at the fire as if the heat and food were the only things on her mind. Not that it would have saved her if she had been aware of death coming out of the night. Eldawyn, Nora and J'Zargo laid Ice Storm spells over the group at the fire, snuffing out their lives. Elesia put an arrow through the sentry, who would not be enjoying the fire or food from now on.

They checked the expansive outside of the ruin and found nothing, then went to the door. Nora wasn't sure what they would find inside, but she suspected at least bandits in the outer chambers. Probably quite a few of the scumbags. She was not disappointed, as the large chamber had a trio of bandits. One saw them entering the chamber and called out to the others, who rushed over with weapons in hand, to die before they could get into range. Checking out the throne, Valdimar and Sofia caught some poison darts. Quickly healed, their error decided Nora on who would guard the horses this time, though she did allow them to bring the beasts into the large chamber.

The party moved deeper into the ruins, Nora and Elesia in the lead, the Dragonborn under an invisibility spell most of the way. Everyone was quiet, making as little noise as possible and not talking at all. The bandits would have been better served to have done the same. Instead they talked at the top of their voices. The first they knew they were no alone was when an invisible woman appeared in their midst and a sword went through their guts. The second bandit in each group had a second to respond. It was not enough, and soon the ruin was cleared of bandits. They had yet to run into any undead, but Nora was certain they were there, just deeper in.

The puzzle room showed why the bandits hadn't penetrated further in. There was a closed gate, a lever in front of it, and a dead bandit lying to the side, a number of darts in his face and upper arms. Nora shook her head. The scumbags had seen the man chosen to open the gate go down to darts, and had just left his corpse in place like so much carrion. Charming. There was a book on the floor, as if the idiots had given it a once over and then tossed it. She picked it up and started reading, and to her sharp mind the solution was obvious. Snake, Bear Fox and Wolf. She pulled the handles on each one in turn, then the center lever, a heal spell in her mind in case she was wrong about the sequence. The gate opened, and the group moved further into the ruins.

Nora's sharp ears could pick up the sound of Draugr, the creaking noises their dried out muscles and tendons made when they moved. She spotted some in alcoves that looked a little too good, and sent arrows into them. Most of the time that worked, and she killed the creatures before they could rise. Sometimes she was wrong, but it was only the waste of an arrow that she could most times retrieve. Along the way they found gems, gold, soul gems and some good enchanted weapons that would fetch quite a price in civilization. And traps. Lots and lots of traps. Swinging logs, spikes set in the ceiling that a rising platform would push the victim into. Nora stepped onto one of those by accident, and shouted Slow Time just as it started rising, allowing her to dive off before it completed it ascent and shoved spears through her body.

The ruins eventually ran into cavern, and giant spiders. Those still creeped Nora out. She had finally gotten used to the ants and crickets of Nuka World, and the many large fliers around the Commonwealth. But all were tiny compared to the poison spitting spiders. Fortunately the poison was not that strong, and normally it took but an arrow to take them down. Lydia, their budding alchemist, gathered silk and poison from the dead spiders, while the rest looked for more mundane treasure.

They were back in typical Nordic ruins after dealing with the spiders, which meant more draugr, and more chests full of riches. The party took out draugr, even the most powerful, with little effort. The advantage of having so many mages and competent warriors. Nora could see how ruins like these could be so daunting to a single person, or even a pair. Or the incompetent bandits who blundered along into every trap. Eventually they reached a door leading to the outside, cold air coming through the outer gaps. Nora could feel the faint song of a word wall, and knew they had found the prize. She also remembered that word walls on peaks often had Dragon Priests, so she quickly briefed her group that they might have a hard fight ahead.

It was very cold outside, high up on the mountain. The sun was starting to go down in the west, and soon they would be in total darkness. There were already deep shadows in the valley below, effectively nightfall. Nora moved to the sarcophagus on the top of the small plaza. She knew exactly what was going to happen, and she prepared her people to fight the Dragon Priest as soon as it emerged. Which it would as soon as she started reading the word from the wall. Her people spread out around the sarcophagus, J'Zargo and Eldawyn were set so they could send magic into the thing without endangering their own people. Lydia, Jordis and Elesia stood with strung bows on the word wall side, so any misses wouldn't hit their mages. Nora had chain lightning in her mind as she approached the word wall, which started glowing, one of the word highlighted.

The third word of Whirlwind Sprint entered her mind just as the lid popped off the sarcophagus. Nora turned, not worrying about the word, and sent chain lightning into the rising priest, while Eldawyn and J'zargo did the same. The archers sent arrows into the monster, reloading and firing as fast as they could. Nora drew Dawnbreaker and cast another chain lightning into the creature, then stepped forward to hit it with the Daedric artifact. The Dragon Priest went down quickly under the assault, not even having time to launch spells. It all seemed to be over, until a dragon swooped down and hit the party with cold.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,” hissed Nora, as she tried to get out of the way of the cold breath and failed. She knelt down, unable to stand, teeth chattering and muscles freezing up. The dragon had also hit Jordis and Eldawyn, and both the women were trying to struggle to their feet, the Altmer casting healing on herself, then throwing a quick heal spell on the Sword Maiden. Eldawyn then turned to face the returning dragon and put a fire storm spell in its way.

The dragon growled and turned in the air, avoiding the spell while breathing interstellar cold onto Sofia and Valdimar, dropping them to the ground as well. At the moment Eldawyn was the only mage still operational, and she was doing her best to deal with what had to be an elder dragon. It was powerful and it was smart, and if the party didn't find a solution it would kill them all.

It came back in, aiming right for Nora, mouth open. It breathed, and Nora shouted Whirlwind Sprint, moving quickly out of the way and across the flat area. As soon as she came to a stop she threw a fireball at it, then cast a couple of healing spells on herself. That down she shouted Slow Time, happy that the cool down between shouts was short. As the dragon turned in the air to come back she fired a series of offensive spells, her expert eyes sending them into the places the dragon would be when it got there.

The elder dragon roared in pain as it hit a fireball, then another, then a lightening bolt. It started to adjust its course, but Nora had thought it might, and sent lightening on the two most likely courses. It hit the upper bolt and flapped higher to get away. Eldawyn was pouring healing magic into Sofia, who was soon throwing her own firebolts at the dragon, the best spell for rapid fire, and about half were hitting, enough to hurt and confuse the beast.

Valdimar came back to his feet as healing hit him. He moved into clear sight, his crossbow ready, and started yelling and gesturing to the dragon, which swooped back down with the man as its target. It released a stream that would have killed if Valdimar hadn't been healed of past damage, and somehow the man stayed on his feet, aiming the bow. And getting a shot that hit the dragon in the head, penetrating the skull and going into the brain. It flipped over in the sky and Nora was sure it was going to hit them. She pulled up Unrelenting Force and shouted toward the lower aspect of the beast. It moved it enough, just, for it to miss the party and go over the edge to hit in the valley over a thousand meters below.

“What in the hell were you thinking?” shouted the Dragonborn as she ran to the man who had ended the threat, still laying on the ground, barely breathing. He didn't answer, and Nora worried that maybe he had taken too much damage. She knelt beside him and started sending healing spells into his body. He continued to breath shallowly, his eyes staring at nothing, and Nora was started to worry that he might have taken too much of the powerful frost breath.

“Eldawyn,” she called out, and the Altmer was immediately at her side, sending in more healing energy, soon joined by Sofia. They were all at the end of their magicka when the man coughed, rolled over, and started shivering.

“So cold,” he complained, hugging himself.

“Someone build a fire,” shouted Nora, getting on the ground and wrapping the big man in a tight hug, all she could think of doing at the moment. It might have been better to get his and her clothes off, but this was not the place to do that. She sent more spells into him as soon as she had the magicka.

“Everyone get over here,” she ordered, getting back to her feet and waiting for her magicka store to get to where she needed it to be. Eldawyn and Sofia kept sending healing magic into the man, whose breathing finally strengthened and steadied. When she felt it was okay she cast teleport, and the party appeared at the entrance of the ruins.

“Over here, my Thane,” shouted Lydia from the former bandit camp, where they had built up the fire to a roaring blaze.

Nora concentrated on just her and Valdimar, then teleported them over to the fire. She, Lydia and J'Zargo pulled him close to the fire. Nora started getting him out of his armor, letting his body, dressed in only his underclothes, absorb as much heat as it could.

“J'Zargo would like to know what happened?”

“Elder dragon. It hurt us, badly. Valdimar took it out, but he got hit hard.”

The color was coming back to the Housecarl's face and body, and soon he was sleeping soundly. The rest of the party had gathered around the fire, and Nora yawned as she felt the fatigue coming over her.

“We'll stay right here the night,” she ordered, not wanting to move her Housecarl until he had fully recovered. “Someone get a meal going, get the tents pitched. I'll set the guard shifts after we all get a meal in us.”

Valdimar slept through the meal, finally yawning and coming awake a couple of hours later. Nora had sat with him the entire time. The big man had always seemed so invulnerable, but this time he had come so close to dying. Nora knew that she could replace him, could replace all of the party, if given time. With people just as competent, just as powerful. She couldn't replace any of these special people in her heart, though. Each was a friend, and would be missed if they died.

“My Thane,” said Valdimar, sitting up, accepting a plate and a mug handed him by Sofia. “Did everyone make it?”

“They did, thanks to your stupid, insane, heroic stunt,” she said, half pissed with him, and totally grateful. “What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that the bastard was about to kill people I cared about,” said the big man while chewing. “I couldn't let that happen. If it happened to take me down it would give the rest of you more time to attack it. Am I to assume that you or Lady Eldawyn took it down with magic?”

“No, you big Lug. You are to assume no such thing. You put a bolt through its skull, killing it instantly. Luck, or skill? I don't know, but you came through.”

“Thank the Gods,” said the big man, yawning, then putting his empty plate on the ground. “Now, I think I could sleep for a week.”

They helped Valdimar to one of the tents, onto some furs, then covered him. Lydia and Jordis dragged his armor into the tent, so he would find it when he woke up and not worry about it. Nora felt exhausted, and crawled off to her own tent to fall on her furs and into a deep sleep, not worrying about guard shifts. They would wake her when her time came.

Soon after falling into a deep slumber the nightmares came. This night they came in the form of one of the strange dreams that combined both of her worlds. She was adventuring in a Nordic ruin with her party when Ghouls attacked. Hundreds of them, overwhelming the party's magic and weapons. Her people went down one by one to the biting, clawing creatures. She cried out as each of her friends went to their deaths, fighting her hardest to protect them and failing. She woke suddenly, screaming into the night, to find Eldawyn holding her tightly while a hand worked on her sex and good feelings started driving away the memories.

“You should have had someone come in to make love to you,” said the Altmer, getting Nora closer to orgasm.

“I was too tired,' said a gasping Nora, "and didn't want to bother anyone.”

“And look what happened. That was a bad one, wasn't it?”

“Yes,” said Nora, letting herself get into the pleasure, not speaking until she was crying out her orgasm. “Thanks.”

“Any time. Now, do you want to talk about it.”

“I, I'm, not sure.”

“Come on. You know it helps.”

“We were attacked by ghouls. You remember what I told you about them.”

“Kind of like zombies, only faster and much stronger. Disgusting creatures.”

“Yes, they are. And I watched every one of you go down to them. It was awful. It..”

“And it was only a dream, darling,” said the Altmer. “Not reality. I realize it was very disturbing. But it didn't happen.”

“Thanks again. Now, is it time for my shift?”

“Only if you want one. You can sleep in if you want, but I don't expect that to happen. You're just too damned responsible.”

“And we're going to need to look for that dragon in the morning.”

“I think Sofia said something about forgetting about it. But I don't suppose you'll do that either.”

“If I don't take its soul, it will eventually come back,” said Nora, shaking her head. “And I don't want such a powerful beast prowling the skies. Or coming after us. Now, let me get up so I can handle watch. Who's my partner.”

“Why me, if you want me. Then we can have some fun after the end of the shift.”

“Sounds good,” said Nora, smiling. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“You must have gotten in good with some Goddess,” said a laughing Eldawyn. “And I should be asking what I did to deserve you, Nora. I can't think of anyone else who would go to the lengths you did to free me of my burden. Not get armored up and I'll meet you at the fire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this tale, which allows me to push the boundries of what I can do in my professional work. Unfortunately, I am spending too much time writing this and not enough on writing to pay the bills. I will be continuing, at least a chapter a week, sometimes two, but not at the rate I have been.


	62. Chapter Sixty-two – The Immortal Coil Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and company make their way back to Widowswatch Tower, to meet with Arilwaen. And discover the horrible secret of soul gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and non-explicit sex

The next morning was cold and clear, like always. Nora left the tent naked, wanting to get quickly to the fire which had been built up all night. She stood there shivering and absorbing heat, watching as Jordis and Valdimar started on breakfast, chatting amicably, laughing at each other's jokes.

“It's going to be awhile, my Thane,” said the Sword Maiden as she hung a griddle from the cooking spit. Valdimar was slicing potatoes and vegetables to put it the pot that hung beside it. “If you want you can get back in your furs for a half hour of so.”

Nora thought about that, but she was just too restless. Another idea came to mind, and she stepped away from the fire and started doing some warm up exercises, jumping jacks, push ups, running in place. Then she stretched, making sure every muscles was warm and ready despite the cold that was raising goose bumps across her naked flesh. She raised a foot into the air over her head, rotating her body until she was in a side kick position.

“That is a, very suggestive pose, my Thane,” said a smiling Valdimar. “It gives a man ideas.”

Jordis elbowed the man in the side, and Nora stuck her tongue out at him before performing three quick side kicks into the air while balancing on one foot. She hopped into the air and performed a roundhouse kick with her other leg, then stepped down and jumped, doing a back flip and coming down lightly on her feet, then launching back into the air to bring her left foot around in a wheel kick.

Most of her party were awake, and J'Zargo was watching her intently as she went through her attacks and defenses. She threw every block she knew, followed by fluries of punches, knife hands, palm strikes.

“That also gives a man ideas,” said a now serious Valdimar. “Like I better watch my tongue lest you pound me into the dirt.”

Nora kept at it, working up a good sweat, no longer cold despite the frigid wind flowing down the mountains. The smell of food was getting to her now, her stomach grumbling, and she looked hopefully at the cooks.

“Almost ready,” said Jordis, turning some ham on the griddle.

Nora went back to her tent and grabbed a cloth to dry off with, then got into her underwear. Not that she was self conscious, but she didn't want Valdimar to get too distracted. She took a seat by the fire and took some calming breaths.

“Here you go, my Thane,” said Jordis, handing Nora a wooden plate filled to the top. She started in on the hot food, noticing that J'Zargo was looking at her.

“Yes?”

“J'Zargo was wondering at the fighting style Nora was practicing. This cat has seen nothing like it.”

“Not from this world,” said Nora around the food she was chewing. She swallowed it, took a drink of hot beverage, and looked at the cat. “Actually several styles I took before and after the war, from three different nations, uh, kingdoms. Tae Kwon Do from Korea, Tai Chi from China. and Shodokan from Japan.”

“Isn't one better than the others? Then why study all three?”

“The prewar masters on Earth said that no style was superior. It was the practitioner that made the difference. So I took everything I had learned from different teachers and made it mine.”

“You have the agility of a Khajiit,” said J'Zargo, nodding.

“I would like to know how you became such a formidable warrior on your world,” said Jordis, finishing off her much smaller plate. “You didn't start off as one, right?”

“Well, you know on my world we used guns. Ranged weapons that really depended on a steady hand and not so much strength. Anyone could become formidable with the right weapons. Problem was, any fool could kill. The difficult part was staying alive during a gunfight.”

“And you learned that, how?” asked J'Zargo.

“Well, I learned shooting from my grandfather, who took me with him regularly to hunt and camp. I also learned how to conceal myself and make use of the terrain. Then in college I took ROTC so I could earn some extra money.”

“R, O..”

“Officer training for the army. I learned tactics, got to play in the woods, even jumped out of an airplane. Uh, something like a dragon, only bigger, and not alive. Well..”

“So you trained as a soldier, but never really fought as one.”

“Well, I had planned to take a reserve commission after college. But the powers that be found out that I was dancing in clubs to pay my way through college. And, uh, doing other things for money.”

“So you were a...” said Jordis, her eyes wide.

“A whore? Yes, Jordis. The so called noble woman you are following was a whore. Both before and after the war. I had a goal in life at both times, and I needed money. Fucking paid a lot more that menial jobs like cooking and cleaning, so I spread my legs. I actually liked it some times. Not always, and I'm sure glad I don't have to do that any more. I've seen a lot of women, both on Earth and here, do the same thing to make ends meet, and at least I only had to deal with the high class customers.”

“I'm, sorry, my Thane,” said Jordis, her cheeks coloring. “I have no right to judge.”

“Don't worry about it,” said Nora with a shrug. “It's not something I'm ashamed of. It was a part of me, as much as being a warrior, leader and president were. Something I no longer have to do. Now I can just fuck for the fun of it. Much better.”

Jordis was staring into the fire, not sure what to say. Nora felt some concern that she might have said something that had soured the Housecarl on her Thane. Well, not all that much concern. She had other things to worry about, after all.

“So there I was in the Commonwealth after I woke from cryo, and I found the whole place was swarming with raiders. Like the bandits here, only even more bloody minded. I was captured by a small group of them and raped all night. I cut their throats before they woke in the morning, grabbed their weapons, and started hunting raiders for a living.” She sighed and took a sip of her drink. This was a hard subject, one that still caused her nightmares. “The raiders were killers, plain and simple. They were brave to the point of recklessness. Arrogant, and totally devoid of any survival instincts. To a frightened to death woman on her own they were terrifying, but after I put a hundred or so of them down, I realized that they were the worst fighters imaginable.”

“And you didn't have your strength or speed then?” asked Valdimar, cleaning out the pot and getting ready to pack up.

“No, that came later,” said Nora, shaking her head. “I was a bit stronger and faster than most women, thanks to my martial arts training and playing soccer. But I was fighting men much stronger than I was, though quite a bit slow witted if I must say. As I said before, guns made the difference, and I got very good with them.”

“No swords?” asked Lydia, putting a hand on Jordis' shoulder and giving her a light shake. “Maces?”

“Oh, I got very good with knives. And I used swords and bashing weapons when I was in my power armor. But mostly it was guns.”

Nora looked around. Breakfast was over, and it was time to hit the road, as soon as they all got into their armor and packed up everything. She went to her tent and started getting the sleeping furs and some other sundries into the carry bags. The sound of Jordis and Lydia arguing reached her ears, and she stopped to listen for a minute.

“But she was a whore,” exclaimed Jordis, almost crying. “A woman of low moral character, having sex for money.”

“And she's no longer that woman, you little idiot,” said Lydia in a harsh, carrying whisper. “She did what she had to do to get by, to reach her goal. I've known born noble women who were no better. They simply had sex with someone who could help them advance, with no love lost.”

“But...”

“Listen. You know the Thane is a good woman. She goes out of her way to help others, and puts her life on the line every day. And she's honest to a fault. So many of those high and mighty nobles aren't fit to lick her boots. So get off your high horse and get the damn stick out of your ass. You treat her like you're supposed to. As your Thane, the noble woman you are pledged in service to. Or you leave her service. Understand?”

“You, are right,” cried Jordis. “I am being such a fool. I must apologize to the Thane.”

“Simply act toward her as you always have,” said Lydia, her tone understanding. “She'll know.”

 _Thank the Gods for Lydia_ , thought Nora. The last thing she wanted was a long drawn out scene of apology with the young woman, embarrassing to all. She finished getting her gear together, then started taking down the tent. Jordis looked away when she had finished, her face red.

Nora change her mind and walked quickly over to the young woman, wrapping her in a hug. “It's okay, sweety. It's okay.”

Jordis cried into the Dragonborn's shoulder, wracking sobs. “I'm sorry, my Thane. I forgot myself.”

“No worries,” said Nora, patting the back of the woman. “Now, what say we go find us a dragon carcass, so I can rid the world of the son-of-a-bitch forever.”

* * *

The dragon was relatively easy to find. It was in a valley between mountains, lying in the open. It started to smoke as soon as Nora approached. She got down off her horse and let the process take her, then remounted. With a quick cast her and the party were back near the entrance to Volskyyge and riding on the road to Solitude.

It took about two hours of fast riding before they reach a point Nora was familiar with. From there she started teleporting them until they reached the ruined tower. She didn't think they would be here for long, so she left the horses saddled and loaded, and told off Sofia and Valdimar as horse guards, promising them that she would let them go in for a few minutes later if it was that important to them. With that she waved at the hidden watchers to let them know she was aware of them, then headed into the tower to the trap door.

The shrine was even more crowded this time, though it was still not noon. The Altmer priestess, Arilwaen, was before the altar of Talos, offering an invocation. She turned as Nora approached, a smile on her face.

“Welcome, friends. And how was Markarth?”

“A lot happened while we were there,” said Nora, looking into the lovely eyes of the Altmer. So kind, so caring, unlike those of the Thalmor.

“Well, the supplicants have been coming, saying they found the flier in the inn, or in the temple. So thank you for that. And I see you brought your Altmer friend with you,” continued the priestess with a wide smile. “So lovely.”

“How gracious of one so beautiful to say,” said Eldawyn, bowing her head.

“And Nora has told me that you, uh, I don't know your name.”

“Eldawyn,” said the mage, smiling. “Not to be confused with Alduin.”

Arilwaen laughed, a musical sound that conveyed warmth. “And she had told me that you have no love of the Thalmor. Or their plan for the world.”

“No indeed,” said Eldawyn, frowning. “I like life, and I hope that when I die I go to some enjoyable but brief afterlife before I come back to this mortal coil. What they want would destroy the beauty of this world, and that is something I cannot stand for.”

“Then welcome, sister,” said the priestess, bowing her head again. “And do you worship Talos?”

“I believe he is a God,” said Eldawyn, shaking her head. “I don't really worship any of the Gods, though I acknowledge their existence. I leave myself open to aid from any of them.”

“An honest answer,” said the other Altmer, turning her gaze onto Nora.

“We ran into some Thalmor down Markarth way,” said the Dragonborn. “In one case they had a Nord family and a bag of black soul gems that I took off their bodies. Why are they soul trapping the Nords they capture?”

“So they can separate them from Talos,” said the priestess, scowling. “Those souls never ascend to the afterlife promised them, and so are forever separated from their God. It weakens Talos, just as the Thalmor intend. And once they use the trapped soul to enchant, they are cut off from any help, sentenced to the Soul Cairn and a desolate existence.”

Nora thought about what the priestess had said. Something didn't ring tight with her understanding of the process. “I thought they were doomed to the Soul Cairn the moment they were trapped,” she said, a feeling of disquiet growing in her.

“That's the way I was taught,” said Eldawyn, picking up on the same thing as Nora.

“That is what is commonly taught to mages,” said Arilwaen, shaking her head. “I'm sure most people believe that. But my sibling, Telthar, has done research into the gems and discovered an ancient means of freeing the soul within. They manifest as a whole spirit just before they ascend into their reward. They...”

Nora felt her stomach turning, her knees weakening. She felt herself about to fall before Eldawyn put an arm around her shoulder and held her up. The Altmer looked like she was about to be sick as well. “I didn't know either,” she whispered to Nora. “Oh, what have we done? How much torment will we have to endure in the next life for our crimes?”

Arilwaen gave the two women a questioning look, while J'Zargo growled low in his throat.

“We thought the souls in the gems already doomed,” cried Nora, wringing her hand. “So we used them in enchantments so we could better fight out enemies, the dragons. If I had only known we were sentencing them to the Soul Cairn.”

Arilwaen stepped forward and wrapped both women in a hug. “You didn't know. You followed the teachings of people who thought they knew the truth. And what did you do with the soul gems, the filled black gems, that you found on the Thalmor?”

“I, separated them, placed them apart, so that I would not use them,” said Nora, wiping at a tear. “I don't know why. It just didn't seem right to use them that way.”

“So your spirit was telling you what to do,” said the priestess with a smile. “And now you can free them.”

“Can you teach us how?”

“No,” said the priestess, shaking her head. “Telthar knows the method, and I'm sure he can teach you. But I have a favor to ask you my friends. Do not answer out of guilt, but only because you wish to do this.”

Nora nodded, as did Eldawyn. Anything they could do to expiate some of their guilt.

“We have word that the Thalmor have a number of black soul gems they are taking out of the kingdom, so they can be used in ceremonies in the Isles. Could you intercept that shipment before it leaves Skyrim?”

“Of course,” said Nora, nodding while wiping another tear away. “And then I want to meet this brother of yours, and learn how to free souls from the gems. From now on, whenever I find them, I will release the souls.” _At least those I don't know are evil_ , she thought, not really wanting to share those thoughts with the priestess. She would still use bandit and Thalmor souls if she took them, but any she didn't know the origin of would be set free.

“Froa gave us the information, so perhaps she should speak of this further.”

The barefooted woman in Stormcloak armor came forward, bowing her head. “If it please my Ladies, I am Froa. And I got word that the Thalmor are going to take the gems out by ship.”

“So to Solitude?” asked Eldawyn.

Nora didn't like that. Attacking Thalmor in front of witnesses could get her into hot water with the Imperial authorities. But if it meant saving innocent souls, she would figure out a way around it.

“They're on a ship down the coast, near the Thalmor prison,” said the Nord, shaking her head. “With luck we will only have to deal with a few Thalmor.”

At this point Nora didn't care if they had to deal with a hundred Thalmor. The way she was feeling at this point the more the better. “Then let's go. We can put you on one of the horses and...”

“I prefer to run,” said the women. “Don't worry. I can keep up with a trotting horse.”

Nora smiled at her. “These horses will be running faster and for longer than any you've ever seen,” she said, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder. “So take my offer and take a horse.”

The ride down the sixty odd miles of coast took just over two hours. Froa held on tight, her face scrunched up in fear as her horse ran at a steady forty miles an hour. The coast was not straight, and there were fallen trees to go around, but eventually they could see the stone fortress that was the Thalmor prison, Northwatch Keep, in the distance. As Nora looked at the imposing structure she vowed to herself that she would see the Thalmor out of Skyrim someday. Still not sure what side of the civil war she wanted to be on, since both had promised her an end to the Thalmor, one openly, the other secretively. The longship was anchored in a small inlet, a dozen Thalmor in evidence.

They secured the horses and started moving forward. Nora cast invisibility and moved ahead, glass knife in her hand. The rest followed close behind, keeping to cover. She crept right into the midst of four Thalmor wizards who were discussing the trap they had laid, and wondering what they were going to catch. One of them caught a glass knife through the throat that ended his life instantly. Nora hit another with a fist to the side of the head while she swung the blade into the neck of another . A palm strike dropped the last to the ground, then two sharp jabs of the knife killed the injured mages.

The soldiers had started to react to the sounds of their superiors being taken down. Arrows and bolts came out of the cover and four went down. The remaining quartet charged the bushes, only to be struck down as well.

“I've, never seen anything like that,” said an amazed Froa. “Such skill at arms. And such a powerful mage,” she said, looking at Nora.

Nora ignored her and went over the gunnel of the ship, heading straight for the one locked chest on deck. She had it open in moments, and hefted out a bag that was filled with warm gems. Opening the bag she grunted her surprise, then turned to Froa, who had come onto the deck.

“Something's wrong. These aren't black soul gems.”

“Black, white, what's the difference?”

“Only a black soul gem can hold a sentient soul,” said Eldawyn, looking at the scores of lesser and common gems in the bag. “We've been tricked.”

They headed back to the horses and mounted.

“We need to ride, and fast,” said Froa.

“Hold on,” said Nora, who cast the teleport spell and had them fifteen miles closer to their destination in an instant.

“What?”

Again they teleported, and again, four times, until they were just outside of Widow's Watch Tower.

“What in all the hells was that.”

“Teleportation,” said Nora, as she got off her horse and looked around. She spotted a body almost immediately, one of the watchers laying under a tree. With a chill running down her spine she ran to the tower, opened the hatch, and was greeted by a scene of horror. Forty or more people cut down, their blood pooling beneath their bodies. From the looks on their faces Nora knew what had happened, and she felt her gorge rising. They had been soul trapped, and knew what was happening when their spirits left their bodies. Arilwaen was lying on her back in front of the altar, a stab wound through her chest. Her face had a peaceful look, though Nora was certain that her soul had been trapped as well. There was spittle on her face, the sign that Thalmor had paid their last respects to an Altmer that disagreed with them. Nora was on her knees a moment later, emptying the contents of her stomach.

“By Talos, no,” screamed Froa, looking on in horror. “All she wanted was peace, and the love of Talos. And for that the bastards killed her.”

“I arrived to late to do anything,” said a high pitched Altmer male voice, and Nora turned to see a man in Thalmor wizard armor come through a door. She was about to shout him into the next world when Froa save his life, unintentionally.

“Telthar,” she shouted, running at the man. “What happened here?”

“I believe a random Thalmor patrol stumbled on the Watch,” he said in a voice of devoid of emotion. “I tried to work the schedule so nothing would be in the area when my sister had her congregation here. Obviously, I was unsuccessful.”

“That is your sister lying there dead in front of the altar,” said Nora, her anger rising at the coldness of this man. “And all you can say is you were unsuccessful?”

“Maybe he's in shock,” said Eldawyn, studying the man. “In mourning.”

“I have never understood the need to mourn. My sister is dead, that is fact. And so she can do us no good.”

“You are a heartless bastard, Telthar,” yelled Froa, starting forward, her hand on a knife hilt. Nora grabbed the woman and held her back. Froa, who was obviously a strong woman, struggled to break free, but in Nora's grip she might as well have been a child.

“I tried to warn my sister that this might happen, but she was deaf to my reasoning,” said the Altmer “I also warned her that the information we were given on the gems might be false, setting up a trap for whoever we sent for them.”

“It was a trap,” said Nora, nodding. “And twelve Thalmor no longer walk this world.”

“So, you are formidable. A warrior, and if I guess right a mage of considerable power. Which means you might be able to solve our problem.”

“Problem?”

“Yes. These people were trapped,” said the man, letting out a sigh. “And the gems you were after also contained the souls of Talos worshipers. Since I have no desire to join some amorphous mass of energy on my death, quite liking being an individual, I would like those souls freed. Including that of my sister. You may think I am cold hearted, and I see no need to mourn the dead. I also have no desire to know that my sister was consigned to the Soul Cairn for eternity. She, deserved, better.”

“So where are these gems. Tell me, and I'll go after them.”

“A convoy heading south on the road to Falkreath was taken by some Falmer,” said Telthar. “Normally this would be a matter of little concern to my superiors. But they are quite disturbed. The wagons were ransacked near Chillwind Depths.”

“We know that place,” said Eldawyn, kneeling beside the body of the priestess and closing the dead eyes before saying a quick prayer.

“We can be there within the hour,” said Nora, letting go of Froa.

“So fast. Do you know teleportation magic? I thought only the Thalmor grand wizards knew that magic.”

“The Psijics taught me, all levels of the spell. Unfortunately, I haven't reached masters status yet, though soon, so I can only move about fifteen miles in a jump.”

“I'm impressed,” said Telthar, nodding. “Beyond what I can do. So, you will go there and get the gems?”

“Yes. And then you will free their souls? And teach me how to do the same?”

“Why?”

“So I can release any souls I find entrapped in the future,” said Nora, glaring at the man. “I can't let people be doomed to eternal torment for the crime of worshiping the wrong Gods.”

The man nodded, then turned to look at his sister. From the look in his eyes in wasn't quite as heartless as he wanted everyone to believe.

“I'll stay here,” said Froa, kneeling down beside Arilwaen's body and holding a cold hand. “From what I saw, you don't need me mucking up the works.”

Nora nodded and turned away, leading her people out of the Watch and to the horses. She was still in shock, but tried her best to compose her mind for the teleports. And she thought about taking her masters quests. Once she was a master of alteration the highest level Psijic teleportation spell would be hers to use, and she could make this trip in two jumps, one there, one back.

They arrived after a number of jumps at the abandoned camp a half mile from Chillwind Depths, as close as Nora wanted to go without knowing what was around. After picketing the horses the party made their way to the cavern entrance. Nora was taking everyone in on this one. The horses would just have to watch out for themselves this time, and the Dragonborn wondered why she had even brought them. Of course, if they needed to camp here for some reason, having their equipment would be a plus, and after what had happened with Valdimar at Volskyyge, she wasn't willing to take the chance.

They found signs of fighting as soon as they entered the Depths. The body of a Thalmor soldier, along with four Falmer, lay in the water. The way the Thalmor had been left where she lay showed that the Altmer had more important things on their minds. They made their way through a long stretch of frigid water before they reached dry land, to find a group of Thalmor searching the area, a number of Falmer and an Altmer body or two on the ground. One of the Thalmor, a mage by the look of him, came forward and started to say something, while two other wizards and a quartet of bowmen made ready to attack.

Nora really didn't feel like talking to the bastards, and immediately hit them with an Ice Storm spell, following it up with some castings of chain lightning. Her other mages had been ready and joined in, while her warriors sent arrows into anything that didn't fall immediately. The Thalmor didn't have a chance, their bodies hitting the ground before they got off the first spell or arrow.

Nora remembered the way in, and they fought their way through some more Thalmor before they started taking on the Falmer. Nora was on a mission, and anything that got in her way died, quickly, as they worked their way into the Depths. Until they finally came to the Falmer encampment. The bags of the soul gems called to her magic sense, hundreds of black gems radiating power.

“Gather them all up,” she told her people, making sure the bag to her front was filled. “We can't leave any behind.” She would not let these people languish in the gems, and any she missed here would probably be lost for thousands of years, if not forever.

It took over an hour of searching, but when the party left Nora was sure they had gotten every black soul gem in the place. She did a count before they left. Two hundred and thirty-four filled gems, each with the soul of an innocent waiting to be used in an enchantment, their spirits consigned to the Soul Cairn forever. Her own soul cried out at the injustice of this world. So much beauty, and so many people punished for things beyond their control.

Nora teleported them back to the camp, then started them on their way to Widow's Watch, Where they found Telthar waiting, some black gems in his hands.

“Did you find them?” asked the Altmer, clearly trying to portray himself as cold and heartless, and failing.

“”Two hundred and thirty-four of them, plus the seventeen we recovered down in the Reach. So, let's get started.”

“This will take some time. Let us to the beach and free these souls. Being out in the open will allow them to reorient before moving on.”

Nora and company, Froa along, followed Telthar down the mile of path to the beach, looking over the cold Sea of Ghosts, icebergs floating in the distance. The Altmer taught Nora, Eldawyn and J'Zargo the spell needed to start the process, then demonstrated the process of pealing off the outer layer of a gem with several examples. Blue ghosts appeared at each freeing, the spirits looking around for a moment before walking away, to fade before they got fifty yards.

The trio of mages all did one, and all watched in amazement as they freed a soul to go to its afterlife. Each evolution took about five minutes, and between the four of them they could release forty-eight souls an hour. It was meticulous, tiring work. Eldawyn and J'Zargo started yawning after about an hour, and were looking to their leader to call a break.

“They don't all have to be done tonight,” said Eldawyn, clenching her hands to relieve cramping.

“I'm not stopping until I've freed every one of these poor people.”

“J'Zargo is with you friend Nora,” said the Khajiit, going after another gem.

“Why do you even care, my furry friend?” asked Telthar, looking at J'Zargo curiously.

“One day I will return to Elsweyr as a mighty mage,” said the Khajiit, freeing another soul. “When this cat returns, he will be fighting the Thalmor, and finding gems with the trapped souls of Khajiit, yes. And I will free them to go to our afterlife.”

“A good goal,” said the Altmer, nodding.

Nora was working on another gem, and for some reason she felt this one was special. As she broke through the outer cover the blue energy of a soul coalesced in front of her, and she found herself looking up at the spirit of the Priestess, Arilwaen, who smiled down at her.

“Thank you, my Lady,” said the elf, looking around as other spirits started to walk down the beach to disappear.

“I am so sorry I wasn't there to save you, my Lady,” said Nora, tears rolling down her face.

“Not to worry. You saved us in the end. And I see that my brother has taught you how to free souls. All of these will go on to strengthen Talos. And now, I am called to my reward.”

“Where?”

“I don't know, but I am sure the God I serve has someplace special for me. Farewell.” With that the spirit turned and moved off, to fade away.

“Kynareth guide you,” whispered Nora in a prayer under her breath.

Nora and J'Zargo kept at it for hours until the last soul was freed, Eldawyn joining in after a break. Jordis and Lydia led the exhausted leader to the fire they had built and pushed a plate of food into her hands. She ate without thinking, then was led away to bed. She fell into the furs exhausted, to immediately go to sleep. The last thing she heard was Jordis talking to Lydia.

“She is worthy of our service,” said the Sword Maiden. “So selfless, so caring of others.”

“She will have a penance to pay,” said Lydia. “Self imposed of course. She had no way of knowing how the soul gems worked. No one did.”

“Then it's not fair that she beats herself up over it.”

“Our Thane is responsible to a fault. And it is up to us to guard her while she pursues her goals.”

That was the last Nora knew of their conversation, and she had a smile on her face, thinking about the two exceptional young warriors who she had a mutual responsibility pact with.

Kynareth visited the Dragonborn in her dreams. Again she was in the clouds, the beautiful naked form of the Goddess approaching her, offering a hand and leading Nora to her bed. After an hour of lovemaking they lay together in the bed, the Goddess caressing the skin of her champion.

“You have done well, daughter,” said the Goddess, smiling. “You have acted with wisdom, courage and caring.”

“What happens to the priestess, Arilwaen? Does she go to Sovngarde?”

“No, for she is not a warrior of exceptional ability. But she does go to the afterlife of most of the peoples of Nirn. A pleasant place where she will spend some thousand years or so before she is reborn into this world. She was a good person, and you did well to save her from the Soul Cairn.”

“Why does a place like that even exist?” asked Nora, confused.

“Because we are limited in our powers, my champion. We have control of our own plane, and can project some of our power onto the mortal plane. But spheres of influence are maintained by all the forms some call Gods, other Daedra. Perhaps when you are a God, like Talos, you can...”

The Goddess must have seen the look on Nora's face, because she stopped speaking. “I said too much. Forget.”

The memory of what the Goddess said faded from Nora's mind, though something lingered and would remain.

“Now, you have many trials ahead. Sleep, that you may be ready for the morrow.”

The rest of the night passed dreamless, and Nora awoke with some confusion. She couldn't remember everything the Goddess had said, but something in there was disturbing to her. Something about Talos and Godhood.

“Where to today, my Thane?” asked Jordis when Nora appeared at the fire.

The young woman brought a plate out to Nora, and the Dragonborn smiled her thanks, wondering if she should shoulder the burden of cooking some mornings. She dismissed that thought with the realization that her people would see that as an affront to their offered service. And she really wasn't that good a cook.

“I think we will visit the Thalmor prison, Northwatch Keep, up the coast,” Nora said between bites. “I don't like the idea of those bastards operating in a hold in which I am Thane. So lets say we put that little operation to an end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends one of my favorite quests, The Immortal Coil, from Interesting NPCs, one of the best mods ever for Skyrim. I changed the characters around a bit. Telthar is not quite as cold, and Nora learns how to free trapped souls. And in the end Nora is given a hint of things to come. Next up, Nora has had enough of the Thalmor. She can't take them all down right now, but she can make them pay.


	63. Chapter Sixty-three – Northwatch Keep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and company exact revenge on the Thalmor in the Commenwealth manner. And Lydia decides the time is right to lose her virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and explicit sex.

“Everyone understand what you're to do?” asked Nora of her people, looking from masked face to masked face.

“Keep the masks and robes on at all times,” said Eldawyn, her tone showing her impatience. “Especially when we get around the prisoners. Talk through the masks and use illusion magic if we have it. I think we all have it.”

Nora nodded. She wanted to take down this Thalmor operation. She had no illusions that it wouldn't be replaced, and soon. And she wanted the Thalmor to have no idea who had hit them. They might guess, but without proof she doubted if the Imperial authorities would give them help. She was going to run this like a Minuteman commando raid, with magic. Only problem was the enemy also had magic.

It was dusk. They had spent the entire day resting up, then practicing, getting ready for the night. Nora wanted as much darkness as possible for their insertion. It would aid them in causing confusion with illusion spells, casting darkness and light as needed. All of her people were good at moving silently, with the exception of Valdimar, who still moved like a bull. They had masks and robes to cover their faces and easily distinguishable armor. Nora planned for every Thalmor in the keep to die, but if one did happen to teleport away, she wanted that person to have a very indistinct recollection of what they had seen.

She had thought about soul trapping the Thalmor, something she thought of as justice in their case. However, she didn't think she would have time to cast individual soul traps, and soul cloak was out, since she didn't want to risk her own people getting trapped. Sure, she knew how to free souls now, but things could still happen.

They were about a mile from the fortress, the horses a mile further back, Valdimar guarding them. The big man didn't like being left out, but Nora had finally convinced him. As it was, with the proper spells and acting, the seven women could pass themselves off to the prisoners as Bosmer, a people known to hate the Thalmor. But the big Nord would stick out like a sore thumb. There had been mention of killing the prisoners so there would be no witnesses, and after all they would then go on to their afterlife, but Nora would hear none of that. They were innocents, or at least as innocent as anyone taken by the Altmer soldiers. She would see them freed. After that it was up to them to get to safety.

The eyes behind the masks looked every which way, the sign of anxiety. Nora felt anxious herself. She had run missions similar to this back in the Commonwealth, though usually only involving herself and one other, and with tech in the place of magic. There were some advantages here, and Nora brought the Blink spell to mind, short range teleportation that she was going to use extensively during this assault. And then her medium range teleport spell would help establish an alibi when she and party were seen in Solitude less than an hour after the assault. The arrogant elves would not countenance the idea that inferior humans could use such spells.

The Dragonborn had worked on her spell writing abilities over the last couple of weeks, when they had an hour or so in an evening. She hadn't worked on something that had already been scribed, that she had learned from a tome. No, she worked on something much more difficult, something she hadn't learned from a tome. The adept level Psijic teleportation spell, Blink. She had scribed three of the tomes, putting in everything she could think of with her experience with the spell. Then given one each to Eldawyn, J'Zargo and Sofia. Eldawyn and the Khajiit had mastered it well enough. The Altmer could blink about the same distance Nora could, seventy yards. J'Zargo about ten yards less, while Sofia could only manage just under twenty. Still, it would give all of them an advantage in combat against other mages, who had no way of stopping a teleporter from appearing right beside them and killing them in an instant.

“Okay,” she whispered to her people, crouching about eighty yards from the front gate of the fortress. “They had people on the wall and all the towers.” Nora used the shout Aura Whisper, not really a shout by volume, but one that gave her the power to see life through walls. “There are maybe ten in the forward courtyard, another five in the rear.”

“Seems like an awful lot for an evening,” said Eldawyn, eyes wide. “What in the hell is going on?”

They heard voices approaching from the beach, Altmer, laughing. They saw the torches coming up, a large party of at least twenty Thalmor, with forty or so people in rags, shivering in the cold, hemmed in by the guard.

“Maybe we should call this off,” whispered Sofia, watching the approaching Thalmor in alarm.

 _No_ , thought Nora, glaring at her follower for making the suggestion. The Thalmor were going to pay for their crimes, right here, right now. And those people were going to be freed.

“We wait,” she whispered, shaking her head. “The escorting group will leave after they turn their prisoners over, and everything will calm down.”

It passed as Nora thought. There was much talking and laughing as the bastards turned their prisoners over to the tender mercies of the Thalmor Justiciars. The Dragonborn was raging inside, waiting for her chance at revenge for Arelwaen and her flock. In about an hour the guard party walked out of the fortress, moving back down the beach to the long ship they had come in. The prisoners had been taken into the prison, and most of the outer guards retired to the warmth of the inside. Aura Whisper showed that there were still a half dozen Thalmor on the walls, with another three inside the twin courtyards.

“Okay. We know where they are, so this is how we are going to do it.”

* * *

Tallisar had been hoping he would be able to spend the night in the fortress, in the warmth. Skyrim was so damned cold, and the soldier was counting on going back to the Isles when his posting was over. The warm, colorful Isles, a paradise compared to Skyrim, the land of snow and louts. _Well, when my shift is over I can see about reaquanting myself with Mariwean,_ thought the horny Thalmor, his only care about getting the time to pass so he could have a warm room, a warm body.

He felt the air move behind him, impossible, since he had just looked that direction. Before he could turn a strong hand had wrapped itself around his helmet and pulled his head back, while a blade as sharp as the Pits of Oblivion was drawn across his throat. The last thing he saw as he fell to the stones was another shadowy figure, bow drawn and releasing an arrow.

* * *

They took down everyone on the walls with barely a sound, only one quick gasp from a Thalmor as an arrow penetrated her chest. A voice of a Thalmor in the courtyard called up, alarmed that something might be going on and having no idea what. Nora, Eldawyn and J'Zargo blanketed them with Ice Storm spells, as quiet as a winter snow, not the loud explosions of fireball. They snuffed the life out of the three Thalmor, including a wizard, in the courtyard in an instant.

Nora motioned for everyone to gather on her tower, then sent them signals to stay put while she scouted out both courtyards. She found the three dead Thalmor, then retreated into the shadows as the door to the keep opened and a Thalmor wizard came out.

“Izgadrel, Thanis. Where are you? Dinner's on the table, and you're about to miss out.”

The woman had shouted in Altmer, a language in which Nora was now as fluent as a native speaker. The Dragonborn moved silently toward her, keeping to the shadows, until she cast blink and appeared right behind her. Nora slammed a knife hand into the side of the wizard's neck, stunning her, then pulling her down to the ground where a quick thrust through the throat and into the spine sent her to whatever afterlife the bastards aspired to. Nora hoped that it was long and boring, or at least painful. A wave of her hand and the others were with her, ten yards from the door.

“Okay, just like we planned. One warrior to each mage, and we'll use blink to get into position for the best results. If it all goes to shit, just kill every Thalmor you can get to. And take care to not kill the prisoners, in case they are not all in the cells.”

Nora entered through the door first, casting invisibility as soon as she was in the room. Eldawyn cast the same spell, and there were two invisible assassins in the chamber that was empty of Thalmor. Nora moved forward on cats feet, making nary a sound, her other people following, tracking her by instinct. The next room was also empty, though the sound of voices, chatting and laughing, carried from the next room in.

Nora whistled softly to her people, letting them know she was moving, then heading through the short corridor into the next chamber. That chamber was full of people, sitting at a half dozen tables or at the bar. The tables groaned under platters of smoking venison, plates of potatoes and vegetables on the sides. All of the Thalmor had full plates in front of them, bottles of beer or glasses of wine beside their food. All were comfortable and relaxed, most out of their armor. It looked like it could have come out of a Thalmor recruiting poster, if such existed on this world. Join the Thalmor, see the world, live it up. Nora almost chuckled at that thought before getting serious. She had come here to kill these people, and levity was not called for.

She whistled softly again, and a couple of the Thalmor looked up and over at the entrance, confused expressions on their faces. Nora materialized in front of them as she sent Ice Storm into the room. As the cold hit most of the Thalmor were coming out of their seats, grabbing at weapons with frostbit hands or making the motions of casting spells. Those were the last moves they would ever make, as Ice Storm came in from the hands of Eldawyn and J'Zargo to settle over the room, snuffing out the candles of their lives. One, on the edge of the effect, tried to stumble out of the room. An Ice Spike from Sofia caught the man in the back. He fell to his knees with a cry and another spike took him in the back of the head, sending him the the same place his fellows had gone moments before.

“What's going on in there?” called out an authoritative voice, just before another wizard came into the room.

Nora blinked in beside him and slit his throat just as a cry was issuing from his mouth, to die in a croak.

“We move in fast now,” said Nora, looking back at her people. “Kill any Altmer we come across. But be careful you're not targeting Eldawyn.”

“I'd appreciate that,” said the Altmer in a soft voice, hurrying up to be beside Nora as the Dragonborn moved quickly through the corridor into the next room.

They party moved swiftly, catching mostly Thalmor who were aware that something was going on, just not what. Who would attack them in their heavily fortified prison? People avoided this place, they didn't come here to challenge the mighty Thalmor. And before many of them could figure out what was going on, they were dead.

Nora blinked in right in front of a Thalmor officer, from the looks of him the man in charge, thrusting a knife into his throat before he could do anything. They overran the rest of the prison just as easily, only having a pitched battle in the section before the cells, where all the torture devices were set. There was blood everywhere, but no rotting bodies, the fastidious elves not allowing such where they lived. And two prisoners stretched out groaning on a rack. There were three prepared Thalmor there, who stood not a chance against seven warriors who struck with speed and fury.

Nora cast another illusion spell, then called out to her people in a voice that sounded like that of a Bosmer female. “Free those Nords. We'll let some of the other prisoners see to them.”

Those other prisoners were in the next chamber, over sixty of them in twenty cells. Most were indeed Nords, though there were a few Khajiit and Argonians as well. Nora used the keys she had found on one of the bodies in the torture chamber to unlock the cells, giving the mass of them a practiced greeting.

“You are free, thanks to the Valenwood Liberation Front. Death to the Thalmor oppressors. Now, grab whatever you can and get out of here. Hide, run, seek the aid of friends.”

There were many shouted questions, but Nora and her people ignored them all. They wanted to say nothing that might give them away to any Thalmor that might question caught escapees.

The party did a quick search of the fortress, grabbing things which could be valuable, but not so rare as to scream Thalmor origin. Finally they looted the dining hall, taking as much food as they could carry, along with bottles of beer and wine. Once in the courtyard the mages blinked the party in several jumps back to the horses.

“Okay, everyone out of your robes and masks,” said Nora, pointing to the ground.

“How did it go, my Thane?” asked Valdimar, counting heads to make sure everyone had made it.

“We got in, we got out, and all the prisoners are free,” said a smiling Nora, sending flames into the pile of discarded clothing, turning it to ash. “Now, let's get out asses to Solitude and establish an alibi.”

It took an hour of medium distance jumps to reach the city, where they stabled the horses and walked through town to the Blue Palace, making sure they were seen along the way. Elisif was delighted to have the unexpected guests, offering them a dinner they decline, since all had eaten their fill of the Thalmor food on the way. Still, they stayed up for some conversation. Nora felt good about the night's work. Over sixty prisoners freed, forty or so Thalmor no longer infesting the land, and over a hundred and fifty filled black soul gems to work on.

* * *

“My Lady,” reported the Thalmor senior wizard as soon as he popped into existence in the embassy. “I have grave news.”

“What is it, Tragdur,” said Elenwen, looking up from her dinner with tired eyes. “I've had a hard day, so if it can wait?”

“I've just come from Northwatch Keep. It, it...”

Elenwen felt a chill run up her spine. Tragdur was one of the most cold blooded men she had ever met, something that made him an asset to their operations in Skyrim. If it bothered him?

“Spit it out, man.”

“The guard force was slaughtered. All of them. And we caught a couple of the escaped prisoners who were too slow in vacating the area. They swore the prison was assaulted by a horde of Bosmer, claiming to be with the Valenwood Liberation Front.”

“The what?” gasped the ambassador, grasping onto something of less consequence so her mind could deal with the deaths of over forty people under her command. “I've never heard of that.”

“They were robed and wore masks, and the woman we recaptured said their spokeswoman sounded like a Bosmer.”

Elenwen could think of many spells that could do that. What if? She had a suspicion. A certain outsider who commanded growing powers of magic, was a great warrior, and had the power of the Voice as well. With a party of mages and warriors second to none.

“Camiilwe,” she shouted, getting the attention of the secretary, who came running into the chamber in her night clothes.

“Ma'am,” said the shaken secretary, who while not sure why she had been summoned, knew that being called out of bed on an evening was never a good thing with the erratic ambassador.

“I want to know the whereabouts of the Dragonborn, Nora Jane Adams, this evening.”

“Right now?”

“Yes, right now. Unless you want to face punishment for insubordination.”

The face of the secretary went pale. All knew the kinds of punishments that Elenwen demanded. Confinement for extended periods. Even torture. She was hated and feared by all of her staff, and the Ambassador would take hated as long as feared accompanied it.

“Right away, my Lady.”

“You think the Dragonborn of these Nords might be responsible. But no one mentioned the big Nord brute they travel with.”

“No. The woman is not stupid, and if she wanted to cover her tracks she would leave him behind. If it was her.” Elenwen thought for a moment. She could demand that the Dragonborn come in for questioning, but tensions were already high between the Aldmeri Dominion and the Empire. Unless she had proof that the woman was guilty as charged, her hands were tied. Plus, if they had taken out over forty Thalmor, what would an arrest party be facing? If she had proof she might be able to convince Tullius to apprehend her, not risking any of her own people. Now that would be delicious.

“Make sure the prison is garrisoned,” she told the senior wizard.

“You mean to continue operations there?” asked the incredulous man.

“Of course. Our hidden enemy wants it shut down, which is the last thing we will give them. And round up enough suspects to fill the cells. They demand filled soul gems back in the capital, and I intend to give them to our glorious leaders.

* * *

“They weren't all evil bastards, were they?” asked Nora, seeing the expressions of the Altmer faces as they knew they were on the verge of dying.

“Nora,” admonished Eldawyn. “Don't. No, they might not have all been evil, but they followed evil masters in a dark cause. You didn't have the time to separate out the ones that needed killing from the ones who might eventually be repentant.”

“I know that,” said Nora with a sigh. “It's just that we killed so many, and I hate to think we might have ended some soldiers who really didn't want to be there.”

“And how did you do it on your world?” asked Valdimar, sitting with the two female Housecarls on either side of him. From the grins on the faces of the young women they had thoughts of the games they would later play with their male compatriot.

“We killed all that wouldn't surrender,” said Nora, frowning. “Unless they were raiders. Then we killed them all. And I still hated it, just like I hated doing this. Even though we freed so many people, and now have souls to free.”

“Girls,” said Eldawyn, looking at the Housecarl's. “I think Nora needs the company of Valdimar more than you do tonight. Okay?”

Both nodded, not really understanding why their Thane was beating herself up over killing Thalmor. She had seemed to upbeat with Elisif, though the topic of Northwatch Keep had not come up. Elisif and her court had taken to their beds when the party swore they had eaten their fill on the road, and only the group was still up, drinking their ill gotten gains from the Keep.

“Another time, you big lug,” said Lydia, clearly disappointed, but willing to let her Thane have what she needed. Jordis just nodded, and the two girls left the table hand in hand to go have some fun of their own.

Valdimar gave her what she needed that night, pounding his cock hard into the Dragonborn's pussy, giving her a trio of orgasms before he came deep inside her, groaning in pleasure. Eldawyn kissed Nora and played with her tits, at times reaching down to rub her friend's clit.

“My turn,” said the Altmer when the man had finished in Nora.

“A few minutes, my Lady,” said Valdimar. “I need just a little time to get it up again.”

“Oh, I think we can help you with that,” said Nora, moving down to lick at the Housecarl's balls while Eldawyn swallowed his cock.

It didn't take long, and soon Eldawyn was straddling him in a reverse cowgirl position, presenting her clit and the man's balls to the questing tongue of Nora. Eldawyn rode the man through a series of orgasms until he couldn't hold back and shot his load into the tight pussy of the Altmer. As Valdimar's cock softened and came out of Eldawyn's pussy, Nora moved in and lapped the cum flowing out of the Altmer.

The six hours sleep Nora got was restful, the nightmares held at bay, for which she was grateful to her friends. Morning came too soon regardless, and the party had an early breakfast with Elisif and Falk. Sybille sat with them sipping on wine.

“Where to next?” asked the Jarl, basking in the company of true friends.

“I have a couple of errands to perform for the College over in Eastmarch,” said Nora, eliciting a frown from Elisif as she mentioned Ulfric's hold. But she had delayed in finishing Olivia's task for too long. “Then it's back to the college to get the master's quests.”

“You have done the impossible, Nora,” said Stentor, smiling at the Dragonborn. “The few mages that reach master's status normally take multiple decades to get there. Amazing what you have accomplished in such a short time.”

“But so much more to do,” said Nora after swallowing a bite of egg. “I still have to learn and master that level of spells. Not an easy thing.”

“You'll do it,” said Elisif, pride in her friend coming out in her tone. “And when you do?”

“When I do I have no more excuses to not face Alduin,” said Nora, closing her eyes and imagining that confrontation.

“There's a piece of the puzzle missing, from what you have told us,” said Falk, a concerned expression on his face. “Wasn't there something about learning a shout the ancient Nords used to bring him down?”

“There is. And I'm not sure the Greybeards are going to be happy to give it to me. Perhaps with enough magic, and my power armor and weapons, I can just blast him out of the sky.”

“Alduin is not like other dragons,” cautioned Sybille. “Remember, you told us of the impression he made on you. He's an aspect of Akatosh, the Dragon God, and I don't think even your weapons are going to be enough. Best to learn that shout.”

Nora did remember how she had felt during her last confrontation with Alduin. How she was so far beneath him in his magnificence. How helpless. She had gotten so much more powerful since then, but she would only have one shot at this thing. Best to be sure and have every weapon possible.

“You are right, Sybille. I'll only have the one chance. And if I come close to defeating him and he flies away I have also lost. After all, he's a dragon, with the power of flight. He can avoid me, or engage when he wants. While I have no such options.”

“You are wise, Nora Jane Adams,” said the Vampire Mage, nodding. “Kynareth made a wise choice in selecting you.”

“I'm not sure how that came about,” said Nora, who remembered something said about her having the Dragon Blood, and being the only real choice. How in the hell was that possible when she had been born on Earth. And something was still lurking in the back of her mind. Some comment from the Goddess that she couldn't remember. And with her memory it seemed unlikely anything important would just slip her mind. Which pointed to the Goddess erasing that memory. Only it hadn't been fully successful, or she wouldn't have that nagging suspicion in the back of her mind.

The party said their farewells and got their horses from the stables, then rode some miles out of the city before Nora started them on their jumps. They stopped just south of Rorikstead, the afternoon still ahead of them, but an important task there as well.

They camped about a mile in from the road in a patch of woods that concealed them from the prying eyes. And there Nora, Eldawyn and J'Zargo went to work freeing the souls from the gems. The spirits gathered one by one, looking gratefully at their liberators before walking away and fading from the world. Everyone felt good about this work, rescuing souls trapped and awaiting their use in an enchantment that would sentence them to an eternity of misery. That task done, the exhausted mages took a meal and headed for their beds. Sofia and Valdimar took first watch, and the two young Housecarl's sat up with them, whispering among themselves and casting glances at the big man. Sofia got the message, and went to her own tent by herself with a slight smile on her face, imagining what would be going on after the Lydia and Jordis' shift was over.

* * *

Lydia and Jordis worked on the rising cock of Valdimar, who looked down on their eager young faces and thought he was in Sovngarde. All the women would permit was oral, but that was enough for the man to really enjoy himself. They licked up and down his shaft, stopping for a moment to kiss both sides. Lydia took his cock into her mouth and worked it with her tongue while Jordis went after his balls with hers.

“That feels so good,” said the man as they kissed with the head of his cock between them. Jordis was still new at this game, and inexperienced, but her enthusiasm was exciting to watch. Lydia had gotten very good, and the only one in the party that Valdimar thought better at oral was Nora.

“How about this,” said Lydia, going down his shaft until her lips were at the base, the end of his cock lodged in her throat. She licked his balls for several moments while she massaged his head with her throat, then pulled off, gagging.

“Don't do too much,” cautioned Valdimar, running his hands through the lustrous brown hair of the Housecarl.

“Can I try some?” asked Jordis shyly, running her hand down the shaft.

“Don't try to do what Lydia did,” said Valdimar, reaching over and running one hand down her blond strands.

Jordis took the head in her mouth, something she had only attempted one time before. She slurped at the cock as she worked her way down, sending waves of pleasure radiating from Valdimar's penis and through his body. He groaned his appreciation as Jordis continued down, until he could feel his cock at the entrance to her throat. She pushed down a bit more, started gagging, and quickly withdrew.

Lydia laughed. “Not as easy as it looks. Don't worry. You'll get it.”

“Keep going and you'll have me coming in no time,” said Valdimar, a wide smile on his face.

Lydia had proven to be very proficient at swallowing a load. She seemed to enjoy it, whether because she liked the taste, or because of the effect it had on the man, he didn't know. All he knew was she attacked his dick while he was coming like she was a starving woman.

“You're going to make me pop,” he groaned, and Lydia stopped, then held out her hand to stop Jordis as well. She rolled over onto her back and pulled Valdimar toward her with her considerable strength. Lydia was built like a warrior woman. Not meaning that she didn't have curves, and soft skin, especially on her inner thighs. She had large firm breasts with the most delightful pink nipples topping them. The wide hips of a born birther, she used the strength in those hips to generate sword strikes and shield bashes as powerful as most men. Jordis was built much the same, though her breasts were smaller.

“What do you want, dear?” asked Valdimar, not quite believing what she was maneuvering him onto.

“I want you to take me, Valdimar,” she said in a hushed and breathless voice. “I want you to make me a real woman.”

“Are you sure? I thought you wanted to save yourself for your wedding night.”

“Well,” said Lydia, propping herself up on one arm for a moment. “I've been thinking. I might never meet the man I am supposed to marry, and it would be a shame to die without experiencing what you and the others seem to enjoy so much. So yes, I'm sure.”

“Let me check something first,” said the man, moving down to her labia and giving them a lick, sending shudders into Lydia's body. He moved her lips aside and looked in, frowning for a moment, then pushed a finger in. “How does that feel?”

“Good,” she said. “I can't wait to feel the real thing in me.”

“You have no hymen, my dear.”

“But, that's impossible. I have never had a man.”

“But you ride horses, and many a Nord maid has lost her maidenhead in that manner, torn by riding. Nothing to be ashamed about. Besides, very few Nord women go to their wedding beds as virgins, so your future husband will likely not care.” He moved the finger in and out, hearing a moan from the woman, then continued with two.

“You're very tight, but well lubricated enough. So we will go very slow, okay. If you're still sure you want to do this.”

“I want you to be the first, Valdimar,” said Lydia in a husky voice. “All the other women sing your praises, so I thought it should be a caring and gentle man like you. At least the first time.”

“Okay,” said Valdimar, moving himself into position between Lydia's wide open legs. He was about to place his cock at her entrance when he felt her own hand grip him and move him into place. Kissing Lydia on the lips he started to shove himself in, just an inch, letting her pussy grow accustomed to him. He fed it to her an inch at a time. Several times she grunted, and he looked into her face to make sure that she was okay. Both times she smiled and nodded her head, and he continued in.

“You are so tight, girl.”

“That's good, right?”

“The best. Men like a tight pussy, and yours is the tightest I have been in for quite some time. Well, except for Lady Nora's, but then she's something entirely special. But yes, you feel delightful.”

“I'm glad,” she gasped, wrapping her legs around him.

“Just wait a moment,” he said, moving his cock out just an inch, then back in. “Let yourself adjust. This isn't a race, and I want your first time to be special.”

Lydia laughed. “How could it not be with you.”

Valdimar laughed as well. He knew he was not the best looking man in the world. But he was a well trained lover, both by Jarl Idgrod, then by Nora and Eldawyn. He knew how to love a woman, and he loved having that ability. As the pussy relaxed a bit around him he started half thrusts, in and out, gently.

“That feels so good,” groaned Lydia.

 _You haven't felt anything yet_ , he thought, making his thrusts deeper, still slow, but feeling every inch of her amazing pussy walls, and letting her experience every inch of his cock. He kissed her again, deeper, then captured a nipple in his mouth and worked it with his tongue. Lydia groaned more, louder, faster, and he sped up his thrusting.

“By the Gods,” cried Lydia as her orgasm took her. Valdimar felt proud. Many women couldn't come from intercourse the first time. Some never did, but Lydia had a responsive body, one he was enjoying even as he brought enjoyment to her.

“Anything I can do?” asked Jordis, lying on the bed with the couple.

“Play with her tits, and if you can reach her clit, rub it gently. And when I tell you to, play with my balls.”

Jordis nodded but said not a word, captivated by the spectacle before her. Valdimar was now plunging all the way into the tight depths of Lydia's pussy, then withdrawing almost all the way out. Her cries were short and sharp as he slapped his groin against hers. He felt the familiar feeling of his semen about to erupt just as she launched into another orgasm, but he held back until she had come down.

“I can finish in you, or outside of you. What do you want?”

“Come in me,” she demanded. “I want to feel it.”

“Okay. But make sure you drink a potion afterwards, unless you want to risk carrying a little Valdimar inside you for nine months.”

Valdimar kept thrusting, varying his angle, his depth, every trick he could think of to make this coupling very special for his friend. She started to come again, her back arcing to the point where the man started to worry that it might break. “Now,” he said to Jordis, and felt her young hand, roughened with the callouses of a swordsman, gently grab his balls and move them in his sack. From there his entire awareness was on his cock, and the wet hot sleeve around it, as he gushed spurt after spurt of cum into the welcoming tunnel.

“Wow,” said Lydia as Valdimar kissed her again, then removed his weight and rolled off of her. “That was so amazing. Thank you. And why did I wait so long.”

“People wait until they are ready,” said Valdimar, smiling as he looked into the woman's pretty green eyes. “One day Jordis will be ready.”

“Not today,” said the blond, shaking her head.

“Well, I would be honored if you selected me to be your first, but that will be up to you. Now on your back, wench,” said Valdimar, giving Jordis' buttocks a light slap. “I've got pussy to eat, and no one leaves this tent unsatisfied.”

And hour later Valdimar crawled from the tent, unselfconsciously naked, leaving two young women sleeping in each others' arms. Nora and Eldawyn were awake around the fire, the third watch. Nora pumped a fist in the air as she mimicked yelling, bringing a smile to Valdimar's face.

“How was she?” asked a smiling Eldawyn.

“Delicious,” said the man. “So young, so eager to please, and so receptive.”

“We could hear,” said Nora, laughing. “And that from a man who is what, just shy of his twenty-fourth birthday.”

“But not Jordis?” asked Eldawyn with a raised eyebrow.

“She's not ready, and I wasn't about to pressure her.”

“You are such a treasure,” said Nora, coming over and kissing the Housecarl. “I am so glad we have you. And I claim dibs for me and Elda for tomorrow night.”

Valdimar thought he might die from having to service so many sex crazed women. Oh, but what a way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nora gets a measure of revenge on the Thalmor, and strengthens Talos by sending more souls to the afterlife, depriving the Soul Cairn of its due. But things are now set in motion for a future confrontation that will make Nora regret her present actions.


	64. Chapter Sixty-Four- Dinner with Ulfric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and company track down the final two missing pages of their quest. And have dinner with Ulfric in the Palace of Kings, where she learns more about the man and his cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence.

_Well, here we are, back in Ulfric's Hold_ , thought Nora as they walked through the gates of Windhelm. The guards nodded politely to them, and the Dragonborn was sure that Ulfric would soon have word of their arrival. Well, one of her targets was here, on the docks, and she didn't feel like sneaking into the city. So far Ulfric had been a man of his word, and she was counting on him to continue.

The Candlehearth Inn was as before, and she had no trouble getting rooms. She had two targets in the area, one a warehouse on the docks, another a wrecked ship thrown up on a small island off the coast to the east. She thought they could take them both today, then stay the night, heading for Winterhold in the morning.

“Jarl Ulfric would like to speak with you, Thane Nora,” said Jorlief, walking into the inn.

At least Ulfric hadn't sent his guards, but instead his diplomatic steward, a good sign.

“I have business today,” said Nora, nodding at the man. “Can it wait till this evening?”

“Of course,” said the smiling steward. “Jarl Ulfric would like to host you and your people for dinner tonight. And he wishes that you would accept his hospitality and take rooms at the Palace of Kings.”

Nora wasn't sure about those requests. So far Ulfric had been very civil with her, and she had the run of his territories. She only had to state her name and the Stormcloaks left her to go about her business. Snubbing him might not be a good idea, though she wasn't looking forward to being propositioned by the man. She had no intention of declaring for him, and even less of being his queen and general. But she could be polite in her refusal and get out of it graciously. Her only worry was her people. She knew that Eldawyn didn't like the Stormcloak cause, or the man who led it. Her three Housecarls were from holds that had either declared for the Imperials or had taken stances of neutrality. Sofia was from Rorikstead, and also had no love for the Stormcloaks. J'Zargo was a Khajiit, a people who were not really welcome here. Elesia was the only true neutral in her party, having no interest in either cause.

“I accept,” she said with a smile. It might be a hassle having to fend off Ulfric, but she saw only positives in getting to know more about him, his motivations, his goals. She still wasn't sure who she would support in the long run, though she was definitely leaning toward the Empire. She had to admit that it was mainly because Elisif was supported by them, but was that really a good reason to choose that dog?

“I will have your things taken to the Palace,” said Jorlief, motioning for some of the servants who had come with him to gather the baggage.

“We already paid for the rooms here,” said Eldawyn in way of protest.

“Don't worry. The innkeep will happily give a refund.”

 _I bet she will, when the Jarl demands it_ , thought Nora. Well, it wasn't really her concern, and this inn was at least prosperous with all the night traffic it got. She would buy some food for the road here and tip well, which should garner her some goodwill.

“So, which will it be?” asked Eldawyn, walking beside her friend out of the inn. “Ship, or warehouse?”

“I think the ship first,” said Nora, looking into the face of her friend and realizing that the Altmer just wanted out of this place that hated her kind. “It should prove the most difficult, and the warehouse will be a good break before we go into the den of the beast.”

Eldawyn laughed. “I'm not sure Ulfric would like that description.”

“And he will not hear it from me,” she said, then looked back at the other following behind. “Or from any of the rest of you. You will all be civil around the Jarl and his people, understood?”

There was some grumbling, but everyone agreed after they got their say. Nora still wasn't sure it was a good idea all of them meeting with Ulfric, but now she felt committed.

She hadn't been out as far as the Wreck of the Winter War, as the wreck was called, so it was a long ride. At least eighty miles, most of it off road. It took almost three hours to get to the section of coast overlooking the island. The trip had been mostly uneventful, except for wolves and Rieklings. The canines were easy enough, as were the little goblinoid bastards, though they had to heal a few of the horses before they could move on.

“Okay,” she told her people as she looked across the mile or so of deadly choppy water separating them from the island. “This is the Illusion mage, so I'm not sure what we're going to face. Kill anyone armed, and be ready for anything.”

That water looked cold as hell, the kind that would sap the heat out of anyone that tried to cross it. The mage, only known to her as the Fishermen, for some unknown reason, had picked a good hideout. Inaccessible to anyone who didn't have the ability to teleport across the gap. She left the horses under the watch of Jordis and J'Zargo, thinking it was their turn, though she hadn't really been keeping close track, something she resolved to do better in the future.

A quick cast and her assault team was on the near beach, looking up the low hill, the forward part of the wreck visible. Nora cast invisibility and moved forward, the rest of her group staying back about twenty yards, giving her room to work. At the top of the hill she found herself looking down on the forward section of the ship. The stern section was separated by a gap, crossed by a board laid as a bridge. Two bandits were on the forward deck, shivering in the cold, while three more were on the stern, gathered around the cooking fire, preparing food and absorbing heat.

Nora decided that the bandits on the forward section could get a little colder, and cast Ice Storm over them. The bandits both cried out, a short sharp sound that ended as they fell to the deck dead. The ones around the cook fire looked up, two of them grabbing up bows and notching arrows. Only to catch the Ice Storms cast by Eldawyn and Nora, killing them instantly.

Casting invisibility again, Nora moved across the plank bridge and onto the stern section. There was a deck hatch, stairs leading down into the semi darkness. The Dragonborn walked softly down the steps, not making a sound. There was a hole in the hull, freezing water below, as well as two cages. The body of a man in the clothes of a fisherman lay in one, a live Nord in the other. And a closed door at the end of the compartment looked like a good target. Nora cat footed it that way, still invisible. The door was unlocked, and she pushed it open, cringing as it creaked. A bandit was sleeping on furs, a set of valuable glacial armor on the floor beside her.

The woman grunted and opened her eyes, starting to get up when the figure materialized beside her and a glass dagger slashed her throat. Not very sporting, but Nora was not in this for the sport. The faster she could end an enemy with little risk to herself or her people, the better. She quickly searched the body, the armor, the chest in the room, finding nothing that looked like the pages of the book.

“Well, fuck.”

“What's wrong?” asked Eldawyn, coming into the room and looking down on the dead body of the bandit boss.

“I can't find the page,” said Nora in exasperation. The other pages had been easy enough to find, either on the bodies of the mage studying them or nearby. She had seen no mages here. What had Olivia told her about illusion magic? That things were not as they seemed, and to look over the area for anything that seemed not right.

“The fishermen,” she said, moving back out to the main cabin and to the two cages. She thought she would try the cage with the body first, while the living Nord looked at her curiously, with a distinct lack of fear or hope. The door clicked open under the attentions of a lock pick, and she moved in to search the body. Immediately finding the page on the body.

“Would you please free me?” asked the living fisherman in a tone that betrayed little emotional other than a slight bit of anger.

 _Something is wrong here_ , thought Nora, looking at the page. Why would they have put the most valuable object here on a dead body. And why was the live fisherman acting so strange.

“Of course,” she said with a smile, picking the lock, then moving quickly and pulling the Nord into Judo hold that the man couldn't break.

“What are you doing?” asked a wide eyed Sofia.

“Doesn't this setup just seem a little bit wrong,” said Nora, marching the man out of the cage. “One of you search him while I keep him restrained.”

“You will regret this,” growled the man in a cultured voice that didn't fit the image of a Nord fisherman.

“Found it,” crowed Sofia as she pulled a page that was almost an exact duplicate of the one Nora had discovered on the body.

“You fools,” growled the man Nora was holding, anger in his voice, which was now pitched much higher. His image changed, until she was holding the slight form of a woman in mage's robes.

“You should have practiced your acting to go along with the illusion,” said Nora, shifting her grip on the woman, both hands going to her head. With a quick twist she snapped the neck, then let the body fall to the deck.

Back out on deck Nora cast teleport and had the party back on the beach with the horses. Five more and they were back at the Windhelm stables, ready for the second part of the mission. To take out the mage Erith and get back the Restoration page. Nora wasn't sure how she wanted to play this, but when the guard took exception to her trying to pick the warehouse lock, she decided to pull her ace card.

“I'm Thane Nora Jane Adams of Whiterun,” she told the guard officer, looking him straight in the eye. “I'm here on College of Winterhold business, and was told by Jarl Ulfric that I would be able to operate in his Hold.”

“Yes, ma'am,” said the guard officer, bowing his head. “Are you expecting trouble in there.”

“That we are. Mages. But I think me and my friends can handle it. If you hear us scream, and no one comes out, you might want to inform the court wizard.”

The man gulped and nodded, leaving Nora to smile. She worked at the lock and felt it click, then called up an Ice Storm spell and slowly opened the door. To find a group of people, four arrayed as bandits, two in the robes of mages, lounging around the room. Boxes were stacked along the walls, proving that this was a working warehouse, but the tables and chairs in the center showed that it was being used as something else. The bandits reached for their weapons while the mages started casting. Nora was ahead of them and settled an Ice Storm over the group. Everyone went to the floor, some dead, some still hanging on, while what had to be the senior mage, Erith, changed her casting, healing herself with a powerful spell. There wasn't enough healing in the world to save her from a trio of arrows that penetrated her chest, and with a sigh she fell to the floor, dead.

Lydia and Jordis moved into the room and executed anyone still alive, while Nora searched Erith's body, coming up with the restoration page. They took anything valuable they could find, including a good set of armor, and left the warehouse.

“Taken care of?” asked the officer.

“Yep,” said Nora, tossing the enchanted breastplate to the man. “There's six bodies in the room, and I think you'll find this of value.”

“What were they doing that attracted the Dragonborn's attention?” asked one of the other guards.

“They stole forbidden magical tomes from the College of Winterhold, and one of the masters gave me the quest to get them back.”

The man made the sign of Talos as he muttered the words of a prayer under his breath. The Nords were on the whole such a superstitious lot, afraid of magic, yet in love with the artifacts made by wizards.

“Well, that takes care of our business here,” said Nora, looking over her people. “We have three or four hours before dinner with the Jarl. We can shop a bit, then bathe and get dressed.”

“I think we should walk out of this nest of snakes and teleport away,” said Eldawyn, getting nods from many of the others.

“I promised Jorleif that I would come for dinner, and stay the night in the palace. I don't want to be branded a liar. At least not when it isn't necessary to lie," she said with a smile. "So, we will have a nice formal dinner with the Jarl, I will refuse his advances, and we will go on from there. Everyone, watch your tongues. Say nothing that could be taken as an assault on his cause. In other words, let me do most of the talking.”

Looking at the faces of her people she wondered if this was a good decision. But as she said, she had told the steward that they would have dinner with the Jarl, and she didn't want to be seen as someone who ran away from an obligation.

* * *

The Palace of Kings was different this night, dressed up as a place of celebration and not a command center of an army. Nora and her people were arrayed in their good party clothes, only ceremonial daggers on their persons. Other weapons were locked away in the rooms they had been given in the palace. Nora had found her own room more than satisfactory, though she could wish it hadn't been placed so close to Ulfric's own quarters. Was he planning something. He seemed an honorable man, but he had made it clear that he desired her, and men had tried to play tricks to get the pussy they wanted before.

The center table had been set for a small banquet. She had expected a larger gathering, but Ulfric seemed to have decided to not overwhelm her with too many of his followers. Jorlief was present, of course. As well as a couple of Stormcloak senior officers and some of the most prominent citizens of Windhelm. Ulfric himself looked out of place in his finery, a gold circlet on his brow. Servants hovered around the table, setting guests at their appointed places. Nora was not surprised to see that her spot was just down the table from Ulfric's spot at the head. She looked over at Eldawyn once the Altmer had been seated by her side. She was not sure how her friend would fare at this gathering, and was determined to be there for her if the conversation became too tense.

“You look lovely tonight, Thane Nora Jane Adams,” said Ulfric as he took his seat.

“You are very gallant, Jarl Ulfric,” she replied, noting that the man had freshly trimmed hair and bread. He was a handsome man, despite the scars on his face. In this society that was actually attractive, proving the possessor was a storied warrior. “And most handsome tonight.”

Ulfric laughed, something she had never seen him do. It was a deep laugh, filled with humor. “You mean I clean up well,” he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

“I wouldn't have put it that way.”

“Because you were a trained politician on your world,” said Ulfric with another laugh.

“Against my will. I preferred to take care of the people who needed, my, attentions, by myself, without letting bureaucracy get in my way.”

“Which I take to mean that you killed what needed killing without pushing the task onto others,” said the Jarl, grinning. “I can respect that. And how is your lovely Altmer friend tonight?”

Eldawyn turned her gaze on the Jarl, not really angry, but definitely not warm. “I was not sure I would be welcome here, Jarl Ulfric.”

“Oh, I have nothing against your people. I have quite good relations with Master Faralda at the College. And you have met some of the Altmer who work in my city, including that lovely woman, Niranye. What I can't stand are the Thalmor.”

“You don't have to worry about me there, Jarl Ulfric,” said Eldawyn, her gaze turning into a glare. “I hate the bastards myself. I think their influence on the Isles is a disgrace to the heritage of the Altmer.”

“I didn't think so. And how do you feel about Talos?”

“He's a deity,” said Eldawyn emphatically. “Not one I worship, but I have seen too much evidence of his Godhood to have any doubts.”

Ulfric nodded, looking pleased. “Some of my people are bigoted, but I cannot afford to be. Mostly Nords serve in my army, which makes sense since this is our land. But I have Bretons, Imperials, Redguard, Altmer, Dunmer and Bosmer in my ranks. Even a few Orsimer. They rally to me because my cause is freedom of worship, along with opposition to the Thalmor. Something to remember when making up your mind who to support.”

That last had to be aimed at Nora, and she really felt for the man. He had watched his world getting pulled down around him and had decided to fight back. If she hadn't heard from General Tulius that the Empire was also planning to declare for Talos in the future she would be even more tempted to join his cause. But that was something she couldn't pass on to the leader of the rebellion, much as it would smooth things over.

“Is it true that you're not from Nirn, Dragonborn?” asked a woman sitting next to Jorlief.

“And you are?”

“I am Tova Shattershield,” said the sad faced woman. “And I must thank you for bringing the killer of my daughter to justice. But I was asking you about your origins. I find it frankly unbelievable that someone who looks like a lovely Nord woman is from anyplace other than Nirn.”

“Here we go,” said Sofia from down the table, rolling her eyes.

“Jarl Ulfric. How long before dinner is served?” The servants had given everyone their ordered drink, and platters of biscuits, cheese and olives were place on the table for people to snack on. She had been surprised at the olives, something not grown in Skyrim, before remembering what a major seaport the city was.

“About a half an hour I do believe,” said Ulfric, raising an eyebrow. “Why? What do you have in mind?”

“A demonstration. Something that is sure to bore my own people to death. And nothing harmful. But I think you will find it of interest.”

“Then go ahead,” said Ulfric, leaning toward her in his seat.

Nora removed the small device that she always carried in her belt purse and set it on the table. “This is not magic. Not sorcery. Such so not exist on my world. And it is not illusion, but the recorded images of that world as I experienced them.”

She engaged the device, loaded with the newest presentation she had edited. She wondered if someday she would be showing a feature length movie. Possibly, but today she had twenty-five minutes.

“So, the world I grew up in was a paradise in many ways. Not without its problems, and they grew.”

The view of the city of Boston from above caused many intaken breaths around the table. Airplanes in the sky, cars speeding along the elevated roadways. Massive towers of glass and steel, in the day reflecting sunlight, then at night, the electric lights shining through the windows. A view of Sanctuary, people playing in their yards, robots working on keeping the hedges trimmed and cars washed.

The oohs and ahs came from around the table, the loudest coming from Tova, the biggest doubter. And then came the hush, a few cries, as the huge bomb detonated to the south of the city, mushroom cloud climbing into the sky. Windows shattering on the large buildings, fire playing through the streets, incinerating people. A view of the city after the fact, dead, lifeless. All of the shrubbery burnt to sticks and ash.

“The war came without warning. We thought it would happen someday, but someday was long in the future. Until our enemy had had enough of us and struck. We struck back. There were no winners of that war, only the few survivors.”

The next view was of people running to a vault entrance, standing on the elevator and descending into the ground. It wasn't Vault 111, but footage Nora had found in 81. The next scene was the inside of vault 111, the cryo chambers, the glowing radroaches.

“Myself, my husband and our infant son made it into one of the underground vaults, safe. Only we weren't. The bastards froze us. Over a hundred years went by, and a team came into the vault, woke me and my husband, then killed Nate and took Shaun. I was refrozen, to wake years later into a world I wasn't ready for.”

The long view of the outside world. Lush vegetation that had recovered from the bombs. Mutated animals, two headed cattle and deer, large ugly bears. Some more gasps as the camera caught a deathclaw attacking people, ripping them apart. Scenes of the wasteland, rusted cars everywhere, ruined buildings. The sight of a farm, a few people struggling to grow crops and survive. A raider encampment, barbaric looking people lounging around.

“The world had fallen to barbarism. Gangs of bandits, what we called Raiders, taking what they wanted from everyone. There were some havens of civilization, if you could call them that.”

The view of Diamond city as she had first seen it, several thousand people sheltering behind the guards and the green walls.

“It looks awful,” said one of the other guests, holding her hands in front of her face.

“It was, and I was ill prepared for it. So, I had to become a warrior, first to protect myself, then to save what little civilization their was.”

Nora and friends attacking the Raiders in Corvega, gunning them down with sniper rifles and shotguns. The raiders looked fearsome, but they fought stupid, boasting as they charged people with weapons while holding only baseball bats.

Supermutants, standing out in the open with their swinging meat bags. Nora and friend gunning them down. A scene of Nora in the air, a jetpack holding her up as she launched missiles into the big brutes. Gunners, well armed and armored, also falling to the self trained warrior.

A view of power armor running along the ground while a Gatling laser incinerated swarms of ghouls, disgusting in their appearance. Nora fighting alongside Hancock, showing them that not all of the ghouls were savages. Flying through the air in power armor, launching a mini-nuke at a target. The suit landing hard, to take on some humanoid robots with a swinging blade. The battle over, the helmet of the suit retracting to show Nora's tired face.

“And then it was back to rebuilding civilization.”

The scene of Warwick Farm, people living in the sewage treatment plant while tending to small patches of crops. The scene switched, the farm now boasting many new buildings, many rows of crops. An attack on the farm, and dozens of heavy lasers striking out at the attackers, burning them down. Another farm, another rebirth, then another. Diamond City, reborn, more housing growing out of the stands. Buildings on the outside of the city rehabilitated. Hangman's Alley, rebuilt.

Then the scene of the Prydwin in the air over Boston Airport.

“We made enemies, and one day two of them attacked us within hours of each other, striking at our military command base.”

Hundreds of synths attacking the Castle while Coursers in power armor supported them. Mini nukes going off and destroying the robots, while Minutemen in their own power armor took on the Coursers. Laser mounts striking out and slaughtering the enemy. The battle over, wreckage everywhere, while scores of flying machines swept in to be engaged by even more lasers. The aftermath, burned out vertibirds all over the place.

“The Institute and the Brotherhood of Steel, our two primary enemies, both fell as military powers that day. I took over the government of the Commonwealth and reorganized the command of both Brotherhood and institute. We spread our democratic form of government out from Boston, and that was where we were when I was snatched from my people to end up here.”

“Did you ever find your son?” asked Tova, her face now showing her concern for someone else.

“Oh, I found him alright,” said a bitter Nora. “He was sixty years old, and in charge of the organization that was the greatest evil in the Commonwealth. Not what I wanted to find, but there he was. I deposed him and put him in prison.”

Nora could feel the tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Ufric reached over and put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a quick gentle shake.

“I am so sorry. The things you faced. Terrible. Beyond our understanding. But you were triumphant.”

“And do you resent coming to our world?” asked Jorlief, looking her in the eyes.

“At first. But you have such a beautiful world, so pure and pristine, unlike my own. And you are all at risk, while my world is set on a path that no longer needs my hand. So, no. I do not resent it. Not anymore.” She looked over at Ulfric. “So you see, Jarl Ulfric. I have a destiny here. One which is more important than your rebellion, not that I'm saying it is not important. Just not as vital as taking down Alduin.”

“And when are you going to challenge the Wyrm?” asked a barbaric looking warrior that Nora thought was one of Ulfric's senior officers.

“After I saw him outside of Kynesgrove I would have said never. That is why I am training for that fight. Soon I will be taking my master's quests at the College. I will have one chance at him. Being a dragon, he can choose the time and place of engagement. And if I come near to defeating him he can simply avoid me while continuing to feast on the souls of the slain while growing in power.”

“You are a wise war leader, Nora Jane Adams,” said Ulfric, looking at her somberly. “You are correct in your assessment of the tactical situation. It must hurt to know so many souls are going to feed that monster, but to also know that if you challenge him too soon, all those brave souls will have been lost in vain. I don't envy you your destiny.”

“All very well and good,” said the barbaric warrior, she thought his name was Galmor Stonefist. “But why don't you come in on the side of the rebellion. With your voice and magic you could win battles for us. As soon as the kingdom is united under Ulfric, you will have a free hand to do as you will. You...”

“Enough, Galmor,” said Ulfric, glaring at his second in command. “Thane Nora is doing what she sees as best, and I will stand for no browbeating of this courageous woman. Besides, I would hate to see her hurt you.”

Galmor looked like he was about to laugh, then thought better of it. The servants started bringing out the main courses, and the dinner party devolved into a series of small conversations. Everyone wanted to get a chance to talk with Nora, and she talked to whomever was close enough where she didn't have to yell.

“How many shouts do you know, Dragonborn?” asked a woman in wizard robes. “Our Ulfric is very accomplished, but I understand that it took over a decade of study to learn his shouts.”

“Yes,” said Ulfric, laughing. "Ten long boring years on that cold mountain. Meditating. Practicing. Only to learn Unrelenting Force fully, and the first words of two other shouts. And you learned Unrelenting Force in an instant, yes?”

“I learned Unrelenting Force in three instants,” said Nora, laughing. “First from a word wall. Then the Greybeards taught the second word, but they withheld the third until I ran an errand for them.” That reminded her. She needed to see Master Arngeir about the shout that could bring down Alduin. And she needed to go to the College to give Olivia the pages and start on her Master's Quests, if she was deemed worthy. But which to do first?

“Just like the Greybeards,” said Ulfric, his smile growing. “Even though you have the talent to instantly learn shouts, they make you wait.”

 _And they use you as an example of someone who learned too much, too fast_ , she thought, looking closely at the man. Even though he studied for a decade, he hadn't taken in the wisdom of the Greybeards. Something for her to think about as she fought for every advantage. However, she needed to get that knowledge, since every day delayed was more souls going into the ravenous maw of Alduin.

“But, Thane Nora, how many shouts have you learned?” asked Ulfric, raising an eyebrow.

 _Might as well tell him_ , thought Nora, not seeing any harm to it. “I know a half dozen words fully, and another dozen partially.”

“Amazing. You would be an asset to either side in this war.”

“So let her declare,” growled Galmor. “Better to choose now, than to be backed into a corner and forced to choose.”

 _As long as I choose you, all will be well_ , thought the Dragonborn. She was coming to understand Ulfric a little more. But understanding wasn't the same as approval.

“Now, let us not talk of such matters,” said Ulfric, turning a stern look on his second of command. “Nora has many things to think about. So, let us enjoy this time for lighter conversation.

At the end of the evening Ulfric escorted Nora to her room, and the Dragonborn made ready to reject him as gently as possible. She didn't think him a bad man, despite what he had done to Torigg. He was a leader of a cause, and did what he had to do. He surprised her when he kissed her hand and turned to go. He then turned back for a moment.

“I have to tell you, I am grateful that you intervened in the Reach on behalf of my people.”

“It wasn't only for them, Jarl Ulfric. People on both sides were about to die in a battle that made no sense.”

“Well, whatever your motives, you saved some good Stomcloaks. Though, to be honest, it would have been better for me in the long run if the battle had occurred.” Ulfric shrugged his shoulders. “I know that sounds heartless, but in the equations of war, any fight where we kill more of them than they of us is in my favor. But thank you for their lives.”

The man walked away, Nora following him with her eyes as he walked through the door of his quarters and it closed behind him. The man was such an enigma. His cause was everything. While she didn't think him a bigot herself, he was willing to tolerate it since it didn't impact directly on the cause. He would send people to their deaths, but he didn't rejoice in the glory, the false glory, of death in combat. If only he had embraced the other peoples of Nirn, and put his bigots in their place, he might be leading a mighty alliance of those who despised the Thalmor. Instead, those useful swords, those useful mages, were on the outside looking in. Maybe he did need someone like her on his side, but so did Elisif, and she wasn't willing to alienate her dear friend.

“I'm surprised you're here,” said Eldawyn, already naked and laying in bed. “I thought sure that silver tongued snake would get into you this night.”

“Tempting,” said Nora, stripping quickly out of her clothes and joining her friend in bed. “But I already have enough complications in my life. But now, I'm horny as hell, and here's my dear Altmer friend waiting up for me. So what should I do?”

Eldawyn leaned in to kiss her friend, and soon they had no thoughts for anything but to please each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to develop Ulfric a bit more, and this was a chance. In the game I feel for his cause, but mostly support the Empire because they have the best chance against the Thalmor. Sorry about the delay in chapters, but I am hard at work on the first novels of two new series. Nothing explicit in them, since they are intended to catch the widest possible audience, but I will be releasing some erotica under a pen name on Amazon as well. Wish me luck.


	65. Chapter Sixty-Five, Master of Two Schools in a Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora starts on her Master's Quest, taking on Retoration and Illusion. And gets reaquanted with the Tolfdir, the Archmage, in a most satisfactory manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence and explicit sex.

Nora was conflicted on where to go the next day. She wanted to talk with the Greybeards and find out about the shout that could pull Alduin out of the sky, However, she felt ready to take some of her Master Quests and get access to those spells. She wasn't sure if she was ready for all of them, but had her mind and heart set on Destruction, Restoration, and of course, Alteration. Alteration was very important since it would unlock that Psijic teleportation spell that could move her any distance in an instant. She had been getting a lot of practice with that school with the Blink and Teleport spells. The one she wasn't sure of was Illusion, though she had cast a lot of invisibility spells, maybe enough to progress her into the realm of master. The one she was sure would not be hers was Conjuration. She had gotten plenty of practice calling up Golden Saints, but she wasn't sure that was enough.

“Okay,” she told her people as they gathered for breakfast at the table in the throne room the next morning. “We're going to the College. The sooner I can get to Master Status the better.”

“I think that a wise decision,” said Eldawyn. “ Whatever it take to learn that unknown shout, I am sure it's going to be dangerous. And the more high level spells under your belt, the better.”

“Sure it won't make you jealous, to have the friend you taught so much to surpass you?” Nora had worried about that. Eldawyn had seemed to be beyond her in power when they had first met, someone she would never surpass. Well, she was well past her in most of the schools of magic, and master status would confirm her superiority.

“Not at all, dear Nora,” said the smiling elf. “I like living, and having a powerful master mage around seems like something that will support my goal of surviving. Plus, dear heart, you are a friend. And one who faces a terrible trial. Anything that helps you survive your trials is a good thing as far as I'm concerned.”

“So, you will go back to the College and grow in power,” said Ulfric, looking as if he was unsure of the good of that. Nora could see his point. If she did turn out to be an enemy down the road, a master mage was just about the most fearsome opponent people on this world could imagine. He shook his head. “Well, say hello to Faralda while you are there. Tell her I think of her, often.”

Again Nora was left to wonder about the man's relationship with the Master of Destruction. Well, that was between them, and she had no doubt that the Altmer mage had Nora's best interests at heart.

“Thank you, Jarl Ulfric. I count you as a friend, and hope nothing occurs to change that status.”

Ulfric looked like he didn't really believe what she had said. Not the spirit of it, but the reality that was to come.

Within the hour they had the horses loaded up and were teleporting in stages along the way. They stopped outside the fort where they had routed the necromancers, to find that more of their kind had set up. Nora really didn't understand where all the evil mages came from. From those she had met in the various institutes and courts, most seemed to be good at heart, genuinely caring about the welfare of the common folk. But these damned necromancers kept springing up. They and their damned undead.

Nora burned them down, sending multiple Fire Storm spells down on them. Cold spells didn't work well on the undead, but fire took them out just fine. Too bad for the living, who were reduced to ashes. They broke into the fortress after taking out the outer ring. It was a disappointment. The necromancers might have respawned, but their treasures had not.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, the party spotting a couple of wolf packs and teleporting away before the creatures could even react. The last stop was the town of Winterhold, where they unloaded and stabled the horses. The party decided to let Nora handle the instructors on their own, retiring to The Frozen Hearth for some food and drink.

First Nora went to see Olivia, who was overjoyed to have the pages back. The mage taught her a spell from each of the schools, then sent her on her way with a warning that she might be needed again in the future.

“Young lady,” said Tolfdir as Nora approached him in his office. “Good to see you again. Have you been practicing your magic?”

“Every day, Master Tolfdir,” said Nora, looking fondly at the old man. “In fact, I think I'm ready for my Master's Quest in your school.”

“Do you now,” said the old man, looking at her intently. “Yes, I must say that you are. But you realize that the quest will not be easy.”

“What does it entail?”

“I have been working on a potion that will advance you to master. Experimental, but it should work. Unless you want to spend decades of study to reach the same destination.”

“I'll pass. So, what do I need to do?”

“You must quest for a blade called Kahvozein's Fang. I can't tell you where it is. You will have to determine that yourself. And once you find it the real trial begins. I need scales from a dragon. Not just any scales, but heart scales, which only Kavozein's Fang is sharp enough to shave away.”

“A dragon,” said Nora, nodding. “No problem.”

“Oh, yes. I forgot. You are the Dragonborn. Killing dragons is your vocation. Still, be careful. I would hate to see a student such as you advance so far just to die.”

Tolfdir looked like he wanted to asked something else, but was unsure of himself. Nora had an inkling what it was.

“Master Tolfdir,” she said, touching his arm. “After I take care of the day's business I will return, so we can discuss, other matters. If that is okay with you.”

“Of course, my dear,” said the old man, a wide smile on his face. “That is most acceptable.”

Nora wondered if the master and Faralda were still hooking up. Or if something had come between. If so, that was a shame, since both tended to retreat into loneliness if left to themselves. Well, she could give the Archmage some pleasure before she left, and take some herself in the process.

“Good to see you, student,” said Faralda when Nora showed up in her office. “I sense that you are ready for the next step.”

“I guess that's up to you, Master Faralda,” said Nora. “Though the necromancers I incinerated on the way here might have said I was ready.”

Faralda laughed. “That is one of the secrets of your swift progress, Nora. Practical application of magic. And how is that working for J'Zargo?”

“He has twice the magicka as when he left with me. And is much more advanced in spellcraft. I think it may take some time, but I see master status in his future as well.”

“Good. I always thought the young cat had the potential. And no one could doubt his resolve. But now, about you. I can teach you no more. But I can give you this.” Faralda handed over a heavy tome that radiated magic.

“And this is?”

“The book called Power of the Elements, the tome that will advance you to Master in Destruction. You must decipher the phrases within to find the location where you will cast the spell on the book. Once you have cast one spell, the next phrase will appear. Finish this quest, return, and I will give you the master level destruction spells.”

“Any hints?”

“Only the book,” said Faralda, shaking her head. “Sorry, but those are the rules. If you want master bad enough you will complete the quest.”

Nora felt like cussing the woman out but restrained herself. Faralda had been a good friend, and alienating her would not be helpful. The way things worked on this world cheating could lead to disastrous consequences, so better to just do it by the book.

“Did you want to talk with me, Nora,” said Drevis Neloren, the Bosmer Master of Illusion.

“I'm not sure, Master Drevis. Is there anything more you can teach me about Illusion.”

The Bosmer looked her up and down for a moment, as if judging her worth, then smiling. “You have gone beyond my teachings, which is quite a feat. I did not think it possible. But there is always more to learn. I believe you are ready for the next step.”

“And that is?” asked Nora, wondering what other hoops she would be forced to jump through.

“Knowledge of truly powerful Illusion spells is here at the College, but it is hidden from those who might misuse it. I shall teach you a spell to discern things hidden from others. With it, you will be able to acquire the texts you need. Bring all four to me and I shall use them to inscribe the spells for you.”

He taught her the simple spell that would reveal the hidden books. Nora was sure it would not prove as simple as it seemed, but if she found all four of the books she would be a Master of Illusion. At least one of the quests could be accomplished here in the walls of the College. Which left Restoration, and she sought out the high strung Restoration mage in the Arcanum.

“Master Collette,” she said by way of greeting when she found the woman, as usual asking new students what they thought of Restoration.

“I'm not really a Master,” said the Mage, shaking her head. “I'm the most advanced Restoration mage at the college, so I have the position. Danica is a true master. But I have the feeling that you are even beyond her ability to teach, yes?”

“I think so,” said Nora in agreement. “I want to take my Master's Quest. Do I need to talk to her.”

“No. It doesn't work that way. I think you need to go talk with the Auger about this. He's expecting you, you know.”

“The Auger,” said Nora, surprised. “What does the Auger have to do with this.”

“He was a quite brilliant mage of Restoration, you know,” said the woman in a wistful tone. “Most probably the best the College had ever seen. Well, he is the one who will give you you Master's quest. Be sure you are ready for it, because some do not make it back.”

“What is it, exactly?”

“I, don't know. Just that the few who have passed in the time I have been here were changed by it forever.”

Nora didn't like the sound of that. She started to wonder if she really wanted to become a Master of Restoration. But the benefits! Better spells against the undead, greater healing ability for herself and others. For all the complaining that Collette did about how people depreciated the School of Restoration, Nora had found it just as useful as the others. More so, when it came to keeping her people alive, always a priority with her.

“I guess I'll go down and get this one over with,” she told Collette, who merely nodded in return. If she had time today she would complete the Illusion quest, and get two of them out of the way that day. She doubted anyone had ever tried to tackle two of the quests in the same day, but then, most lacked her motivation.

The Midden was just as dark as she remembered it. Wearing only robes, with Dawnbreaker belted by her side, magical jewelry all over her body, she felt ready for anything. That feeling began to wane as the Auger greeted her outside his chamber.

“You return. And this time I have what you seek.” The door lock clicked, and Nora turned the handle. The vessel the Augur occupied glowed with power, and there was a hint of danger in the air.

“Are you ready to face the trial I have set before you, Nora Jane Adams?”

“What is the trial?”

“You will face creatures that will try to kill you. You will be without weapons, without magical charms. It will only be you and you knowledge of the art that stands between you and death.”

Nora didn't think that would be much of a problem. She had greater magical stores than just about anyone, and regenerated it much faster. As if reading her mind the Auger disabused her of that notion.

“The test is set according to the perceived ability of the supplicant. Since you are mightier than anyone who has ever come before me, so the test will be severe. Now, are you ready.”

Nora swallowed, hoping she knew what she was doing. “I'm ready.”

“Then let it begin.”

Nora faded, then reappeared on the other side of the glowing well, devoid of all clothes, all weapons, all jewelry. She was naked in the truest sense of the word, within any protective covering. And two glowing specters appeared and started to assault her, one with magic, the other with physical force. She staggered under the assaults, realizing that these two could take her down, and quickly.

Nora called up the Greater Ward Spell along with Close Wounds. She held up her left hand and cast Close Wounds continuously, sending a wave of healing energy into herself, while her right hand cast the Greater Ward Spell to block out the harmful magic of the spell casting ghost. That was all well and good, but the other ghost moved around her and struck, leaving a bleeding wound on her back.

“Shit,” growled the Dragonborn, turning her Ward toward the physical attacker and blocking him away for the moment. A burning shock ran down her side as the casting ghost took advantage of the opening. Nora staggered back. She could keep ahead of the damage, barely, but she was using up a lot of magicka each moment, more than she could regenerate. If she survived or not depended on long this trial was going to go on. If there was a time limit, she might get by. If the task was to defeat the ghosts she might not have enough in her.

Physical Ghost attacked again. Nora dropped the Ward spell and blocked the arm that was weilding the Spectral Blade, then spun and cast ward in time to intercept the spell of Casting Ghost. Physical Ghost came back at her, and she spun around to block the weapon. The ward came up again, barely catching a cold spell. This would work, for a short time. But she was off in her timing and another cut appeared, this one across her chest, and blood dripped down a slashed breast.

Nora let the Close Wounds spell go for a moment, letting her own accelerated healing factor staunch the bleeding while she concentrated on warding both ghosts, each hand pointed at one of her assailants. With a thought she pulled up Turn Greater Undead and cast it at Spell Casting Ghost. The ghost howled in panic and fled, to cower against the far wall. Nora turned all of her attention to Physical Ghost, blocking and striking, then sending Chain Lightning into it, staggering it. The spell caster was still refusing to approach, which wasn't stopping it from sending spells into her.

Nora went back to Close Wounds with one hand while she sent lightning into the spell caster continuously. She maneuvered quickly, not allowing the Physical Ghost to set up a strong attack. She still got stung, but nothing serious. As soon as she felt she was as healed as could be she put both hands to use in casting lightning, hitting the casting ghost with enough power that it fell back, then down, fading from existence.

Physical Ghost cried out and redoubled its attack. Nora held it off with a ward spell in her left hand while throwing lightning into it with the other. The Ghost fought back, scoring a hit here and there, but mostly taking damage without returning it, until it could take no more and faded away.

“Very good,” said the Auger. “You kept your wits and found a way to defeat the Champions of Restoration. You have proven worthy of the Master spells of the school.”

“And will Collette give me the tomes?”

The Auger said nothing, but knowledge flooded out of it and into Nora's mind, and suddenly she knew. Blood Seeker, Breath of Arkay, Circle of Death, Dust To Dust, Godform, Infinite Light, King's Heart, Life's Finale, Meridias Wrath, Worm Shroud, Bane Of The Undead and Guardian Circle were now all hers. It would take some days to explore them all, and learn all that they had to offer, but she had a complete repertoire of the most powerful Restoration spells known in her magic arsenal. The ability to completely destroy lesser and turn greater undead. To kill living targets, or heal all of her allies. To equip herself with divine magic to strike at foes living and dead.

Nora felt an energy wash over her, and looked down to see that she was again in her robes, Dawnbreaker at her side, all of her magical jewelry lending her their aid.

“You have passed the trial and been given the spells. Now, go into the world and use them for the protection of self and others. Something I can no longer do.”

“Thank you,” she said, but the well no longer glowed, the Auger retreating to wherever he went when he no longer wished to speak. Nora was sure she would talk with him again, but at the moment there was no need. She walked from the chamber, casting the spell Vision of the Tenth Eye that Drevis had taught her, to start looking for the hidden Illusion Tomes. The problem was the Tomes looked like many other books, and the only way to spot them was to look at the area without the Vision spell, then again with it cast. Anything that hadn't been there, and now was, was probably one of the Tomes.

Five hours later Nora was back in the Midden. The books had been harder to locate that she had figured, but she was determined to get Illusion Mastery under her belt before turning in for the night. Plus, she had plans for Master Tolfdir, and it was starting to frustrate her that it was taking so long. She had found three of the Tomes, one in the Arcanaeum, and one each in the Halls of Countenance and Attainment. Those had all been bitches, and without the Vision spell it would have been impossible to find them. But that left one more, and it was proving the most difficult to track down.

So here she was, back in the Midden, where there were thousands of places it might be. She thought it wouldn't be under a pile of rubble somewhere. That would go against the rules of this game, which was to hide the books in plain sight, only seen once the spell was cast. She had reached the Atronach Forge, something she was planning to play with some day. Looking all around with a magelight spell she found several books, none of which could be the last Tome. But she had a clue. Casting the Vision spell she watched as another book appeared near others on the table near the forge.

“Yes,” she shouted,, grabbing the book and running out of the Midden and up to the Hall of Attainment. “Master Neloran,” she yelled as she ran to his room, pounding on the door. “I found them.”

“It's getting late, Nora,” said the Bosmer, pulling his door open.

“Please, Master Neloran. I've found them. Can't you please give me what I need to become a Master of Illusion.”

“Impressive. And Collette told me that you already had attained Master of Restoration today. The College has had several double masters, Mirabelle being the last to attain that achievement. But never someone who achieved master in two schools in a day.”

“So you will give me the Tomes?”

“Of course, Nora. It wouldn't be fair of me to withhold them after you accomplished your task.” The Bosmer reached into a cabinet and pulled out a dozen tomes, then reached into another and pulled out some more. “Welcome to Master Status,” said the smiling Bosmer. “I already told Collette how wonderful it was to have a Master of Restoration at the College, and now I can welcome you into my school.”

“Isn't Collette a master?” asked Nora, remembering after she asked that the woman had told her as much.

“No,” said Drevis, shaking his head. “When the last master left, to become a priestess I think, Collette was given the position, in the hopes that she would eventually attain Master's status. But she never did. Same thing happened to Gestor. Master Falion had a falling out with the Archmage and left in a huff. Gestor filled in, but was never quite able to get to Masters' status.”

“Thank you, Master Neloran,” said Nora, bowing her head, and receiving one in return.

“You are very welcome, Master Adams. And remember, when the fight seems hopeless, an illusion that can confuse an enemy may be your only path to victory.”

Nora glanced over the tomes as soon as she could get them back to her student room. Call to Arms, Hysteria, Mayhem and Harmony were the four tomes that the master had pulled out last. Nora wasn't sure why they had been separated from the rest, but figured it wasn't worth inquiring into. The other ten looked to be of more interest, especially Shroudwalk, a spell that was a higher level version of Invisibility. It made one invisible for a full two minutes, and many actions could be taken during the duration of the spell. Casting, opening a door, swinging a weapon, picking a lock, all returned the caster to visibility for a few seconds, then they faded back into transparency. She could think of a lot of uses for that spell, and determined that that was the one she would learn first. There was also a spell, Mass Invisibility, that would turn all of her allies invisible, though it worked much like a standard spell in that anyone performing an action would render the spell void for all.

Looking at the time Nora almost canceled her plans. However, she remembered how stressed Master Tolfdir had been, and she had a lot of nervous tension in herself to unload. She had a key to the archmage's quarters, and thought it would be fun to surprise the Master. She laughed as she had that thought and headed to the central hall to put her plan in action.

* * *

The door to the Archmage's quarters opened to the key she had kept. She opened it slowly, making no noise, and went up the stairs. Tolfdir was still at the desk, though slumped over with his head resting on its surface, fast asleep. It was a bad position to sleep in, and the Archmage was sure to have a sore neck come morning if he slept the night there. Nora had other plans. The robes came off easily, followed by her underclothes. Sometimes she thought the armor took too long to remove, but the garb of the College was easy to take off, and she stood there naked, looking down on the old man, taking a good look and planning her next move.

Nora found a way to crawl under the desk, and soon had Tolfdir's pants down, his flaccid cock in her face. She licked up and down the shaft, kissing the head, then taking it into her mouth. She ran her tongue around it while it was in her mouth, feeling it starting to firm up. Tolfdir moaned, but his eyes remained closed, though a smile played across his lips.

“Nora,” he mumbled, his eyes opening. “What are you doing down there.”

“Why, sucking your cock, Archmage,” she said, removing said member from her mouth for a moment, then going back to it.

“That feels so good,” said Tolfdir, eyes closing again. “And how went your meetings with the faculty.”

Nora pulled off the cock, now almost at full mast, and stroked it with her hand. “I am now a Master of Restoration and Illusion,” she said with a smile. She went back to his cock, pulling him deep into her mouth, her tongue licking his balls.

“I am so proud of you, my dear. And so appreciative of your other skills. And if you keep doing that I'm going to cum. Would you like that?”

Nora shook her head. “I want to get fucked, Tolfdir. Would you like that?”

“I would like nothing better than to get into your sweet pussy,” said the old man with a smile.

“Then let's get you to bed so we can fuck,” she said.

Tolfdir smiled down at her as he positioned himself at her entrance, then started to push the head of his cock into her. “I forgot how tight you are, my dear,” he grunted as he pushed about a third of his cock into her wet tunnel.

“You feel so good going into me,” she gasped, her arms reaching up as her hands caressed his sides.

Tolfdir pushed in slowly, until his groin met hers and sent tingles up her clitoris. “I think I'm all the way in.”

“I think you are. Now fuck me.”

Tolfdir did as commanded, moving his cock in and out of her tight pussy. Nora thought he felt wonderful. Not the largest, but big enough, and he definitely knew how to fuck. The man thrust in and out, varying the depth, the angle, giving her new sensations throughout their joining. Every time he went all the way in and his pubic area crushed into her clit she cried out in passion. It kept building, the man speeding up his motions, sending waves of pleasure through the woman. He was pounding into her, harder than she expected, and she could feel the orgasm building. But she didn't want him to cum just yet, and put her hands on his ass to direct his motions, slowing him down on the withdrawal.

Nora whimpered as the feeling of impending orgasm backed off. She really wanted to cum, but was determined that Tolfdir get all the pleasure he could out of her body. She pulled his head down and engaged in a deep kiss, while Tolfdir stopped moving for a moment and just let his cock rest inside her. When it seemed like he had backed off from his own impending orgasm she started pulling him back into her, letting him get into a rhythm that had her own excitement building again.

Orgasm approached again, and this time she had no desire to hold it off. Her clit was humming its pleasure, and the feelings of cock rubbing at her wet pussy walls had her on the verge of screaming. And then it hit, a sudden swelling of pleasure that had her screaming, while her pussy walls clenched and released the invader within it. Tolfdir grunted and sent spurt after spurt of semen into her pussy, keeping it up until his cock started to soften.

“I'm afraid that's it for me this night,” he said after kissing her deeply again.

“Then just lie here for a moment. I like the feel of your cock inside me. When it slips out on its own I'll be satisfied.”

“As you wish,” he said with a smile.

The morning seemed to come to soon, and Nora was wakened by the feel of something playing with her clit, sending waves of pleasure through her and eliciting a smile, along with memories of the night before. She opened her eyes to the sight of the gray haired head between her legs as Tolfdir licked and sucked at her sex.

“Think you can get it up again?” she asked as her hands played with his long hair.

“I'm already hard,” said Tolfdir, smiling up at her with her juices on his face. “And you seem to be wet.”

“Then get up here and fuck me,” she said.

This time he lasted much longer, and she rode out a trio of orgasms before he again flooded her pussy with his cum.

They lay beside each other, both with a hand on the genitals of the other, stroking, pleasuring. Nora doubted the man would get it up again so soon, but he seemed to enjoy her efforts, and she definitely enjoyed his.

“How long will you stay?” he asked, giving Nora a lopsided smile.

“I'm leaving today,” she said, putting a finger to his lips to stop him from protesting. “You know I enjoy making love to you. But I am not ready to be your regular thing. However, when I return, I will be looking forward to another engagement.”

“Where are you going, my double Master?”

“To kill a dragon, so I can get its heartscales. Then to search for the places of power so I can do Faralda's quest.”

Tolfdir frowned at the mention of the Altmer Masters name.

“What happened between you two? I thought you would be good for each other.”

“She got angry when I kept saying your name in bed,” said Tolfdir. “And then I admitted to having fantasies about you when I was with her.”

 _Oh shit_ , thought Nora. _That wasn't smart._ “Archmage. While it is okay to fantasize about other women while in bed with one, no woman wants to hear that the man who is currently fucking her is not concentrating on her to the exclusion of all others.”

“But, it's you I want.”

“And when I'm here I am more that willing to share myself with you. But my days at the college are nearing an end. I have to concentrate on Alduin, taking him down, and I might not survive that. And it's okay if I die, as long as he does as well.”

“But..”

“You need to apologize to Faralda, see if she will let you back into her bed. She's just as lonely as you are, you both work at the College, so it's an ideal situation. If you don't screw it up by telling her that she doesn't receive your full attention. So as soon as you can, apologize to her. And start getting regular sex again. Understood?”

“Yes,” he said, closing his eyes. “And thank you for what you have given me. Just do me one favor.”

“That is?”

“When you destroy the Soul Eater, come out of it alive. There are many more things you can accomplish here. And it would tear my old heart apart to hear of your death.”

“I'll, try. But no promises I might not be able to keep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of went through the two Master's quests quickly, but I wanted to get onto more interesting things. Sorry I have been away so long, but will be adding at least a chapter a week from here on.


	66. Chapter Sixty-six On the Road Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road to take the first part of the Destruction Master's Quest. Then on to find to the blade needed to harvest Dragon Heartscales. While working on treating one of her companions for severe depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and explicit sex.

“So, did Tolfdir get some last night?” asked Eldawyn when Nora met her party back at the inn.

“Well, yes,” said Nora with a slight smile. “Who told you?”

“Faralda was here last night, gushing about how her prized student had become a double master in a day. And hinting about your quest. I know the first destination for her quest, by the way, if you want to know.”

“Of course I want to know,” she told the Altmer. “And did she say anything about Tolfdir?”

“Only that she hoped he was getting some of you last night, so he could get it out of his system.”

“Did she seem angry?” asked Nora, sitting at the central table and spooning some food onto a waiting plate, her stomach rumbling from hunger.

“Not with you, no,” said the Altmer, shaking her head. “ With Tolfdir? I think so.”

“I told the old man that while I was glad to help him out, I was not for him,” said Nora after she had swallowed some bites of food. “I told him he needed to apologize to her and try to make it up to the lovely Master of Destruction. What he does with that advice is up to him.”

“You have a certain effect on men, my Thane,” said Valdimar from down the table. “When one has you, they have a hard time thinking of anyone else.”

“You seem to do okay, you big oaf,” said Lydia, elbowing the big man in the side.

“Well, I was trained to be of service to the ladies,” said the big man with a smile. “But the Thane does have that effect on me as well. Not just her tight, equipment. I think she has an attractant scent that drives men wild.”

 _Damn pheromones_ , thought Nora, shaking her head. The superserum had improved her in so many ways. It had not only increased her strength, speed and agility, her healing rate. It had turned her into a hypersexual creature, with more of the attractant scent than other women. Bad enough that she had been a damned nympho before she took the serum. Bad enough that sex was the only thing that drove the nightmares that threatened to make her mad from her subconscious. Now men fell for her, fast, and she really couldn't help it. What the hell was she supposed to do? Only have sex with women? While she liked the female body just fine, the softness of it, the gentle touch, she needed the hardness of a man at times. She preferred getting a cock shoved in her pussy, and most men were mature enough to take advantage of what she offered and move on.

“I need to think this out,” she said, looking around the table. This was a sensitive topic with most, but she trusted her people, and was sure nothing said here would go beyond the table. “Not a problem with most, but with someone like Tolfdir, who had denied himself so long, it looks like it had turned out to be.”

“Something to worry about later,” said Eldawyn, smiling. “Not that most of us wouldn't give a fortune to get what you have bottled for our own use. Maybe an Alchemist could help you develop an antidote. Something that drives men away in disgust.”

“It would have to be pretty damned powerful,” said Valdimar with a laugh.

“So, where is out first target?” she asked Eldawyn, ready to change the subject to something she could actually deal with.

“Windward Ruins. On the road from Dawnstar to Morthal. We've been by it, so you should be able to get us there in a dozen or so jumps.”

“What about the Alteration Master Quest?” asked Sofia. “I know you want to get the long range teleport spell unlocked.”

“Well, we need to get the heart scales from a dragon,” said Nora, frowning. “Not sure how much trouble that will be, but we're sure to be attacked sometime in the near future, right.”

“Where are the heartscales?” asked a frowning Jordis.

“Near the heart, of course,” said Eldawyn, glancing over at the young woman.

“Ew. So we have to go digging around on the body of a dead dragon.”

“Well, first we need to get Kahvozein's Fang, a blade sharp enough to cut through the scales.”

“Why can't it be simple,” complained Elesia after she swallowed a large bite of sweetroll. “A special knife to gather tree sap, another to get scales from a dragon. Why can't you just use that monomolecular blade of yours?”

“That blade is a little worse for wear,” said Nora, tapping the hilt of the knife that was strapped to her right thigh. “It's still better than anything they have here, but I doubt its still in a class with the magical weapons needed to gather certain ingredients. So no, we need to go after Kahvozein's fang. Tolfdir thought it might be in a place called High Gate Ruins. So that's where we're heading after I take care of the first part of the Destruction Master Quest.”

“Another Ruin,” complained Elesia once again. “Does this land have anything but ruins?”

“At least they aren't Radioactive,” said Nora, looking into the eyes of the alien and wondering why she was being so negative. Something she would want to talk out with the woman in private.

“There is that, yes.”

The others looked confused, and Nora thought she would tell them more about her world when they camped for the night. Now it was time to hit the road.

Windward Ruins was not much to talk about. Two chambers in a small off-road building, infested with skeevers. The rodents were as aggressive as the breed always was, making them easy targets to take out. In the inner chamber was a pedestal, and Nora again read the passage in the Power of the Elements Book.

Northward, haunted northern coastline  
And south, Dwemer live and toil  
A simple place, a shield from draft  
At this stand wield mage's craft  
So fierce the sea will boil.

“Okay. Anyone know what I'm supposed to do?”

“I think you need to cast a spell on the book,” said Sofia.

“What kind of spell?”

“The sea will boil,” said Eldawyn, brow furrowed in concentration. “That must mean heat. A fire spell?”

“Won't that burn the book?” asked an anxious Nora. That would serve her right, she thought. Incinerate the tome she needed for her quest and it ended here.

“It shouldn't,” said the Altmer mage. “There's the pedestal, right there. Just throw a low level fire spell at it and we'll see what happens.”

Nora had her doubts, but her friend hadn't led her astray so far. Placing the tome on the stand she stood back, calling up a fire bolt spell, the simplest of that element's attack. She threw it at the pedestal, striking the book, which flared bright for a moment. She picked up the book, relieved to see that the pages were unburnt. And that a new passage was revealed.

Under Greybeards morning shadow  
At this northern watch, long lost  
Nirn's hoary Throat does scrape the sky.  
Here unleash a chiling cry And gild this stand with Frost.

“Well, it's obvious that you cast a cold spell at the next stop, wherever that is,” said Eldawyn.

“Wherever that is? Anyone have a clue?”

No one did, and Nora decided they could think about it while they moved on High Gate Ruins. Until she had Kahvozein's Fang in hand it didn't matter how many dragons they killed. So it was upon her to make sure she had the blade in hand. No guarantees that it was in that ruin, but Tolfdir thought it the best bet.

They teleported down the road, at one point seeing the remains of a battle, scores of dead Imperials, stripped of most useful items, on the sides of the road. It was obvious that the Stormcloaks had won this fight, but as they had removed their dead there was no way of telling how many casualties they had taken. It left a sour taste in Nora's mouth to see the bodies of mostly young men and women who had died by violence, sword cuts and arrow holes marking their means of death. Both sides had helped her, and it broke her heart that they were slaughtering each other when the real enemy was moving freely about arresting Nords. Well, not in Ulfric's territory, but all over the rest of Skyrim.

Having never been North of this road they now mounted. Nora cast Thundering Hooves and they were off, reaching the ruins by early afternoon. The sky was overcast with clouds, while a cold wind blew down from the nearby Sea of Ghosts. Nora thought about what they would do for a camp, then decided that it would be better inside than out with an apparent blizzard on the horizon. She scouted the ruins out with Elesia, Jordis and Eldawyn, while Lydia, Valdimar, Sofia and J'Zargo went on a wood gathering expedition.

The inside was secure enough, with a large chamber that seemed free of undead. And a Nord woman, casting a light spell as soon as she saw the party, waiting for them.

“You look strong,” said the woman, obviously a mage of unknown capabilities.

“And who are you?” asked Nora, holding up a hand to stop her people from drawing weapons. She had the feeling that this woman was not a necromancer, not a threat, and she thought she might be of help in the ruins.

“I'm Anska. Are you here to help?”

“Help with what?” asked Eldawyn, her eyes searching the Nord.

“Two mages. And I sense both powerful enough to help me.”

“My friend asked, help with what?”

"I've finally located Vokun's crypt! The scroll I'm looking for just has to be here."

“And you're looking for this scroll?” asked Nora, hoping it wasn't the only thing here.

"Maybe you could help find it, I just know it's in here." The woman looked at them with narrowed eyes. “That's not what you are here for, is it?”

“We've come seeking a blade called Kahvozein's Fang,” said Nora, hearing her other party members coming through the doors, all carrying small logs and branches.

“More,” said Anska, expressions of alarm and delight warring on her face.

Nora realized that the woman was hoping this was more help, but that it could be even more people here to attack her.

“We're here for the blade. We don't want the scroll. You have nothing to fear from us.” She looked back at her people, who had dumped the wood on the ground and were looking at the strange mage curiously. “Go ahead and bring the horses in, then we'll set up camp. If that's okay with our friend here.”

“Of course. You seem to be well practiced at this.”

“And I'll tell you what, Anska. We're going in there to fetch this blade. You're welcome to accompany us in your search for this scroll. I assume that this Vokun is a Dragon Priest.”

“A very powerful one.”

“Then more can only mean a better chance of taking him out. So, what is this scroll you seek?”

“It's probably meaningless to you, but according to family legend it links our bloodline back to Ysgramor himself,” said the Nord, smiling.

That meant little to Nora, but considering how much hero worship the Nords gave that name she could see how it would be important to the woman.

“We'll set up camp here,” she told her people, deciding who would stay and watch the horses, then deciding that they would be safe enough if they barred the entrance. “Everyone comes. We'll set up the tents and start the fires when we return.” She turned to the Nord mage. “We will lead the way. This is what we do, and my people are very good at it. But I want you close enough behind me and Elesia that you can give directions if needed.”

“Of course,” said the woman, nodding her head. She got a good look at Dawnbreaker when Nora drew it, her mouth hanging open. “I have heard of that blade. Are you the Dragonborn?”

“She is,” said Eldawyn with a laugh. “Just don't fawn over her. We have a hard enough time trying to prevent it from going to her head.”

“I am honored,” said the mage. “Talk from the people I know from the College is that you are on the cusp of becoming a Master.”

“Two in a day,” said Sofia, as proud as if she had accomplished it herself. “We're on the road to bring in two more quests.”

“No. A master of four schools? That would make you as powerful as any mage of legend.”

“We don't have those schools yet,” said Nora, shaking her head. “And if this Vokun is as bad as the other Dragon Priests we have run into, it not a given that we will.”

Nora brought up the words to the two spells she wanted to try in this tomb. Shroudwalk from Illusion, and Meredia's Wrath from Restoration.

As said, she and Elesia led. Nora felt good about their team up, even though the alien was exhibiting some obvious signs of depression. She was guessing that being cut off from her home was getting to the former observer. All well and good to say you were turning your back on the familiar, but eventually it would get to you.

“Let me get a little ahead of you,” said Nora, motioning to the other woman. Nora cast Shroudwalk and moved ahead silently. She had more than two minutes of complete invisibility on this casting, more than double what she would have gotten from a lower level invisibility spell. The first ten minutes were boring, while at the same time pushing Nora's nerves to their limits with the possibility that something would strike from the dark. The only sounds were the dripping of water and Elesia's soft breathing from behind.

The faint creaking sounds of dried tendons moving came from ahead. Drauger, their raspy growling voices soon apparent. It sounded like a group of them, and Nora was tempted to just sneak up on them and end most of them quickly, but she wanted to see what Meredia's Wrath would do. If was a slow to start spell, one that took time to gather energy, but while invisible she had the time. Nora said the words, she faded back into sight for some seconds before fading back into invisibility, while the energy gathered in her left hand.

The first of the drauger shuffled into view. She was getting good at judging them, and thought this one a low level soldier. Not capable of magic or shouts, just a big strong undead who would move up and try to wack people with his sword. Valdimar took him down without a problem, ebony war hammer crushing skull, breaking neck, possibly even shattering some vertebra in the thing's back. That attracted the attention of numerous others, and a horde came down the corridor, led by some powerful undead mages with magic playing across their fingers.

Nora became visible at the moment she released the spell, her form fading into existence as the sun bright beam of power left her off hand. Dawnbreaker glowed with power as well, as if wanting in on the action. And with her actions the approval of Meredia sitting in the back of her mind.

The first drauger struck by the beam flared for a moment, then fell into a pile of smoking ashes. Nora swept the beam into the next with the same result. Four went down before she hit the first of the powerful drauger mages. A ward spell formed to its front, and the beam of light splashed off, for a few moments, before blasting through. The drauger wizard recoiled in pain and fear as the Wrath beam burned into its form. Within seconds it was down on the ground, too powerful to be reduced to ashes, not strong enough to keep its unlife going.

“I've never seen anything like that.” said Anska, eyes wide. “What spell was that?”

“A Master Level Restoration spell,” said Nora, looking down at her hand, still glowing with holy light. “Meredia's Wrath.”

“Maybe we don't have anything to worry about with Vokun after all,” said the Nord mage.

 _Things can't ever be that easy_ , thought Nora, shaking her head.

There were some traps, easily solved by the sharp mind of the Dragonborn, and legions of drauger to go down to her magic. She thought about casting Soul Cloak so she could gather the energy of the evil undead, but fear that something might happen to one or more of her people held her back. She had no idea when the dragon priest would appear, and one strike could send one of her own to the Soul Cairn, something she wasn't willing to risk.

They knew when they entered the chamber that this was the final battle. The feeling of evil lay like a thick fog over the room, and the sarcophagus at its center seemed to be the source. Nora called up Meredia's Wrath once again, the feeling of holy power sending an orgasmic rush up her spine.

“Leave me a clear shot at the thing,” said Nora as the party approached the resting place of the dragon priest. Anska looked confused until Sofia gently nudged her out of the way. The rest of the party approached from all sides, weapons at the ready.

“Keep an eye out for those other sarcophagi,” said Nora, sure that something would issue from them as well.

Without warning the lid of the central burial vessel popped into the air and the form of Vokun was out and on the offensive. Spells struck out, stinging several of the party members, while the lids of a half dozen upright sarcophagi fell open to reveal drauger mages coming into the air, weapons ready as they shouted their anger at everything they could reach.

Valdimar and Jordis fell to the ground under the force of the shouts, while Lydia, Elesia and Sofia were staggered back. J'Zargo set his feet in a wide stance and sent bolts of fire into one of the attackers. Soon it was aflame and out of the fight. Anska sent fire magic into Vokun, who shrugged it off and shouted her to the floor.

Nora engaged the primary threat with the beam of light, grabbing its attention as the holy light struck. The dragon priest flew away, out of her beam, then shouted to try and bring her down. The Dragonborn took the shout, just as she had the shouts of the Greybeard's, staggered a bit but still in the fight. She swept the beam of light into a couple of the lesser drauger, burning them to the ground, then turned her concentration back to Vokun, chasing his form around the room with the beam. Scoring a few hits here and there, but not enough to drop him, and the dragon priest continued to shout and fling shock spells at everyone in the room.

Vokun now had a powerful globe of energy around himself, enough to ward even the Wrath beam, while it sent shock spells out to knock her followers to their knees. Vision of Annekke dying at the hands of another dragon priest ran through her mind, and Nora was at a near panic thinking of others falling this day.

 _Dawnbreaker_ , came the thought into her mind, the Goddess' guidance. Nora dropped the Wrath spell and ran at the priest, shaking off the shock spells it threw at her, then swinging the sword that was the bane of the undead into its body.

Vokun tried to flee, but a Telekinesis spell grabbed him and slowed him enough for Nora to continue her attack with the Daedric artifact, scoring hit after hit. The priest cried out, realizing that its doom was upon it. It sent bolt after bolt of electricity into the Dragonborn's body until the clothing she wore underneath her armor was smoking. It hurt like hell, but Nora had fought many battles in which she had been pushed to the threshold of her pain endurance, and this proved to be no different. All she could do was keep up the attack, and Dawnbreaker hit with telling effect at each swing. With a final cry Vokun faded away, leaving behind some of his artifacts.

With the dragon priest gone the party made short work of the rest of the drauger. Eldawyn ran up to Nora, sending healing spells into her. She hurt all over, but the healing magic soon took the edge off.

“What I've come for must be in the next chamber,” said Anska, looking at the wooden steps leading up to a platform. “Perhaps what you came for as well.”

“Then let's get these things and be on our way,” said Nora, sighing as Sofia sent some healing into her. She shook her head to let them know she had had enough, then brought up her own powers of healing to send magic into every injured member of the party.

The next chamber was a large room dominated by a table near the center. Many objects sat on that table top, among them a scroll sealed with a ribbon and a knife of unusual construction. Anska ran to the scroll, pulling at the ribbon and opening it.

“This is it,” she cried. “What I came for. And all I want from this cursed place.”

“And we found what we came for as well,” said Nora, hefting the wicked looking blade. “Now, to find a dragon.”

“Perhaps tomorrow, Nora,” said Eldawyn, sighing. “I think a dragon priest is enough for one day, don't you?”

Nora looked over at Elesia, who, now that the action was over, had retreated back into herself. Her implant told her that it was night, and they would be best served to make camp in the outermost chamber and move out in the morning. Which meant she could move ahead on her plan for the alien observer.

“It was an honor fighting beside you, Dragonborn,” said Anske before she left the ruins, anxious to get back to her family with the good news.

“The honor was mine, Anske. Now take care.”

The party pitched their tents in the outer chamber while preparing a meal. Afterwards they sat and drank, regaling each other with tales of high adventure, laughing and enjoying each others' company. All except Elesia, who was just as morose as before. Valdimar turned down several invitations after catching Nora's eye and her nod.

“You're in my tent tonight, Elesia,” said Nora, sitting down next to the other woman.

“I really don't feel up to it.”

“Which is why you need it. You've been in a funk for days now, and it's about time we lifted you out of it.”

“I miss my home so much,” said Elesia, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I thought it would be easy, and it isn't. And no one here can understand. They go about their business with nothing weighing down on their souls, while I'm left to my misery.”

“Elesia,” said Nora in a soft tone, putting an arm around the smaller woman's shoulders. “If anyone can understand, it's me. So, when these moods strike, seek me out so we can talk about it before it overwhelms you.”

She held Elesia in a tight hug as the alien cried, then held her at arms length so she could wipe away the tears. “Now, I have something planned for you tonight.”

“I really don't think...”

“Then don't think. Just do as I ask.”

Nora led Elesia to her tent, then gently pulled the woman down on the sleeping furs, kissing the tears from her face. Within minutes both were naked on the furs, the chill in the air hardening nipples, their hands roaming over each others' bodies. Nora moved down to Elesia's genitals, her tongue and hands bringing the woman to a quick orgasm.

“You ready for me?” asked Valdimar from outside the tent.

“Nora? What?”

“This is all for you, my sweet. Now, I won't force it on you, but please, let us make this gift to you.”

Elesia said nothing, merely nodded, and let her friends have their way with her.

“Thank you,” was all Elesia had to say after Valdimar had ridden her through a half dozen orgasms, Nora bringing her to a couple of more with mouth and hands. The young woman lay panting on her back, the flush of orgasmic bliss on her face and breasts, Valdimar's seed oozing from her well fucked pussy.

“You are most welcome,” said Nora, kissing the panting mouth of Elesia. “I think we all enjoyed this.”

“I know I did,” said a smiling Valdimar. “Our young Elesia has a most delightful body. And such a tight pussy.”

“You're not just saying that to make me feel good?”

“You have the physical proof of how much I enjoyed you flowing out of your pussy.”

“It's just that I feel so awkward at times around the other women here. I know I'm a little chubby, and that makes me self conscious.”

“While I feel skinny as a rail around these well endowed Nord women,” said Nora with a laugh.

“But, you are beautiful.”

“As are you, my dear,” said Nora, laying a finger tip on Elesia's lips. “There are many forms of beauty, as there are many different tastes to enjoy them. Don't doubt yourself. There are many men, and women, who would love to spend time in bed with you. Now, tell us about these fears of yours.”

And so Elesia talked into the night. About how she had always felt ugly, unwanted. How her parents had bundled her off to the academy to get her off their hands, not even a profession of love as she went out the door. The cold, uncaring masters who were her trainers, who cared nothing for the feelings of their charges, but only for the results they demanded. And how unpopular she had been with the other students, who found her introspection weird and unsuited to the atmosphere of competence they sought.

“This was my last chance to be accepted by the people who were important to me. And I failed.”

“And none of that matters. You are important to us, and so we should be the ones whose opinions of you matter. And I, for one, can tell you that you have proven your worth to me, and I believe to all the rest.”

“I would rather have no one watching my back than you, Sweet Elesia,” said Valdimar, running a hand over her breasts. “In or out of bed.”

“You're not just saying that because your Thane told you to?” asked Elesia, on the verge of tears once again.

“Nora didn't order me to be here,” said the big man, shaking his head. “You should know her better than that. She told me what she thought about your mood, and asked if I wanted to help bring you out of it. Which I gladly agreed to.”

“I, really enjoyed it,” said Elesia, a smile coming to her face. “I would like as many return engagements as I can get.”

“Well, we all have to share our stud bull,” said Nora with a laugh. “The last thing I want is a bunch of heavily armed, sexually frustrated ladies behind me.”

“And I enjoy my time with all of you,” said Valdimar. “I just wish I had more stamina than I do.”

“The secret, Elesia, to surviving our path is to take our pleasure and joy where we can find it. I go through each mission on the edge of terror, and you know about my nightmares. So my prescription to you is the same as for myself. Good food, good drink, and lots of good sex. And some of the little things, Laughing at jokes, or at the foolishness of this world in general.”

“But, you're fearless,” said the confused young woman.

“Not for a moment. While I can sometimes push my fear for myself into the background, it's the fear for the rest of you I can't rid myself of. I'm terrified I will make a decision that will lead to your deaths.”

“Then why do it?”

“Because she's a very good leader,” said Valdimar without hesitation. “She knows she can do a better job than just about anyone else, so she shoulders the burden. As far as I'm concerned, she's the best leader I've ever served under.”

“And you get to fuck her,” said Nora with a laugh. “Not what most military leaders would consider an ideal situation, but it works.” _So far_ , she thought, wondering if the day might come when jealousies tore their tight knit band apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Nora is set to take on the ending of the last two quest. But Hagravens await.


	67. Chapter Sixty-seven. Two More Master's Quests.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and company go after the last two waypoints in the Destruction Master Quest. And take down a Dragon. Before Nora recalls that she can sometimes be her own worst enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and explicit sex.

The next morning the blizzard from the Sea of Ghosts was still going strong. If they had to ride in it Nora might have decided to wait it out. That wasn't a problem to someone who could teleport, and after gathering up their equipment and loading up the horses she made ready for the first jump. But first she needed to figure out where they were going.

“If I remember right, and memory serves,” said Eldawyn, looking down at their map of Skyrim, “I'm thinking North Skybound Watch. It fits the description in the passage. The only problem we're likely to run into is Hags. And of course, a Hagraven.”

“Is that the place Danica wanted us to go to pick up the special knife?” asked Sofia, eyes narrowed as she looked at the spot on the map. “Bad news that place. Lot of people go in there and don't come out.”

“Well, shit. I wanted to avoid that place for that very reason.” Nora had settled on using her monomolecular blade to do the same job as Nettlebane. Hagravens still freaked her out. She had little defense against their dark magic, and a couple of good hits could bring her, or any of her people, down. But she had some new spells, and she was thinking that Shroudwalk would allow her to get close and strike from the shadows. “I guess that's where we're going.”

“It'll be fine,” said a cheerful smiling Elesia, back to her old bubbly self.

Nora was very happy that they had snapped the woman out of her funk. Now it was up to Elesia to note when she was feeling down and seek the company of others to pull her out of it.

“Well, let's get going. I want to stop at Valkyria first, to unload some stuff and get us resupplied for a long road trip.”

“I could do with a little down time in the castle,” said Eldawyn.

“Only a couple of hours,” said Nora firmly. “I want to get this quest over and done with, and I can't really rest with one of the quest targets in sight.” _Hopefully_ , she thought, realizing that Eldawyn and Sofia could be wrong. But their conjecture seemed to point in the right direction.

The first landing spot was still within the blizzard, snow blowing in the fierce wind to obscure all sight of anything nearby. Nora had to assume she was where she had wanted to appear, and cast the spell again. This time they were in an area that was cold and clear. She could see the clouds of the storm to the North, that region of Skyrim getting hammered. The way the wind was blowing it was coming this way, and she didn't intend to be there to greet it. Four jumps later and they were at the road junction, looking down the thoroughfare leading to Whiterun, and Castle Valkyria. Four more jumps and they were there.

“Leave the horses loaded up,” she ordered the others. “If we tried to unburden them now we would just by loading up again in a couple of hours.”

The horses looked at her with mournful eyes, and she felt guilty for not unburdening them. Still, they were led to their stalls by the castle staff, where oats and hay, along with troughs of water, awaited them.

“Mamma. You're home,” cried Sofie as she spotted Nora coming into the manor. “Are you home for long?”

“I'm afraid not, Sofie. We're for the road again as soon as we can gather some things and get a meal in us.”

“Oh,” groaned the child. “Blaise and Lucia will be so disappointed that they missed you.”

 _Some mother I am_ , thought Nora, holding back the tears. She had given the children a warn place to stay, food and shelter, everything but her own time. She resolved that after she solved the riddle of the tome she would be back for a long stay. If something else didn't come up.

“Let's go kill some Hagravens, Dragonborn,” said a bubbly Elesia, standing near the black horse that had been her long time mount.

Nora wasn't sure where the horse had originally come from, but she had a notion it hadn't been Nirn. The beast was hardy, intelligent and loyal, and was never far from Elesia when needed.

Nora had never been to North Skybound Watch or she could have made that the final teleport destination. As was, she had been to the crossroads outside of Helgen Keep, so that was the destination. At a hundred and twenty miles away it took eight jumps to get there, and Nora had to spend an hour resting and eating before moving on. She wanted to be at the top of her game when approaching the Hagravens, and it was still late morning when she and party moved out, using Thundering Hooves to advance up the road at a rapid pace.

“That's it,” said Sofia, pointing up the vale that led to the North. It was about a mile wide, and according to what Eldawyn and Sofia had marked on her map it was seven or eight miles to the ridge-line where the Watch sat.

“Valdimar, Lydia, stay with the horses. The rest, follow far behind. I don't need you giving me away. Elesia, stay close, but stay under cover. If a shot presents itself, take it.”

There were nods all around. Everyone felt anxiety at approaching these creatures. They had fought them in the past and it had always been sketchy. All trusted the judgment of their leader, so there were no arguments, something rare for a group made up mostly of Nords.

Nora cast Shroudwalk and moved out. She had to hope that no one in the vale had beast sight, or they would pick up her infrared image and invisibility would do her no good at all. With a shake of her head she moved ahead in a crouch, bow at the ready, making as little noise as a summer breeze. She turned at one point to see if Elesia was still on her. The woman was all but invisible behind her, keeping to the foliage and using her superior woodcraft to move ahead unnoticed.

The sound of voices alerted her to the pair of Hags ahead. Nora shifted her bow and drew the ultra sharp Wakizashi she was using as a backup, moving forward on cat's feet. One of the Hags must have noticed something, since she turned and peered into and through the invisible form of Nora. A moment later the short blade was through her heart, Nora was visible in front of her, and the Hag sagged and fell dead to the ground. The other Hag opened her mouth to shout. The shout turned into a gurgle as the short blade sliced through her neck. A moment later Nora was invisible again.

A bow twanged, followed by a short gasp, and the Dragonborn turned in time to see another Hag going down with an arrow through her neck. Turning, she caught sight of Elesia, holding a thumb up before notching another arrow.

Nora recast Shroudwalk, figuring that last casting was just about to run out of time, then moved toward what looked like a barbaric altar built on a copse, wooden stairs and a rickety bridge leading up to it. And movement. Followed a moment later by bolts of dark magic coming down and striking Elesia.

The magic looked wrong, felt wrong. It carried a taint of evil. A form of magic that Nora would never use, and one she had little defense against. But it wasn't targeting her, and she needed to take the caster out before her friend went down.

Nora sent a roaring fireball at the Hagraven, hitting her and burning away her concentration. The creature turned toward a now visible Nora, hands moving to cast dark magic. To take another fireball, then a third. The Hagraven went down, feathers aflame, a burning corpse. The feeling of evil left the area, and Nora was at the side of her friend, sending healing energy into her.

“God, but I hate those things,” said Elesia, groaning, then sighing as the pleasurable healing swept through her body.

“Well, let the looting begin,” said Nora with a smile, patting the woman on the back.

There was some good loot in the Hagraven's nest, including gems, potions, some various pieces of enchanted armor and weapons. And Nettlebane. Not longer of any use to Nora, it would still make a good display piece in the castle museum. The horses were brought up and the party rode for the ridge-line, getting there in less than an hour. Then it was a long climb upwards, above the snowline, to find the unimposing Watch. There were some bandits camped out within, and it turned out to be a very bad day for them.

Nora placed the tome on the stand, a mirror image of the last, and cast as cold spell on the book. She hurriedly opened in and found a page with glowing words outlining the next step.

Over western river waters,  
By Karth bounded, south and north  
On mountains sits a humble crown.  
Sky's wrath on this stand bring forth  
To shake these snowcaps down.

“So, another riddle,” said Elesia in a huff. “Why can't these people just come out and give clear directions?”

“Any ideas?” Nora asked of the others.

“The Karth to the south and north,” said Lydia, concentrating. “Sounds like Four Skull Lookout. Just to the north of Sky Haven Temple. Maybe we can drop in on Delphine and Esbern while we're in the area.”

“Like hell we will,” muttered Nora. She still didn't like the Breton Blade, and also didn't want to report that she hadn't spoken to the Greybeards. But she was thankful for her people. Without them she would be wandering blindly through the wilderness without any idea of where she should be going.

The party landed near Red Eagle's Redoubt, the closest point to the Lookout she could teleport to. And right into a fight between Forsworn and a dragon. The beast was making another run on the barbarians, a jet of flame catching a Briarheart and sending the undead man to fall smoking to the ground. Powerful Forsworn bows sent arrows into the red dragon, which bellowed in rage and pain as it wheeled through the sky.

“What do you want to do?” asked Eldawyn as the party looked on from the distance.

“Anyone got popcorn?” asked Nora, to the blank expressions of her people. “I say we enjoy the show, and the winner gets the prize. Us.”

There was some laughter at that. She thought the dragon was going to win this fight, though it would come out the other side badly injured. After another minute of combat the dragon fell dead from the sky, while the much reduced group of Forsworn cheered and yelled, rallying around the dragon corpse.

“That's ours,” shouted Nora in a loud voice, turning the attention of the Forsworn their way. The fire storm she sent at them captured their attention to an even greater extent, and they started running toward the party. Only a few got within bow range, the rest taken down by offensive spells along the way. Elesia, Lydia and Jordis took out the last few with arrows, and the way to the dragon was clear.

“Would that they all would be that easy,” said Jordis as they approached the form of the dragon, which started to smoke and burn as Nora got close.

“Don't get too arrogant,” she cautioned the young Sword Maiden. “These people...”

The quickening struck, her body rising into the air as orgasmic pleasure ran through her body and the soul of the dragon entered her. She cried out her pain and pleasure, then landed on the ground with a blast of overflow.

“You were saying, my Thane?” asked a smiling Jordis.

“Treat your enemies with respect, Jordis,” said Lydia, putting Nora's thoughts into words. “They can and will kill you if given the chance. Right, my Lady?”

“Correct,” said Nora, looking over the smoking corpse of the dragon, now devoid of most of its flesh and scales. Her eyes landed on the scaly capsule in the chest, what had to be the covering for the heart that had once beat there.

As a test she tried to cut some of the scales away with her knife, watching in amazement as the ultra sharp blade made not a dent to the hard material. Kahvozein's Fang sliced through the scales like they were paper.

“How many do you need?” asked a curious Jordis as Nora went to work cutting scales and gathering them in a small sack.

“I don't know. So I'm going to take all this monster has.” Satisfied that she had gotten them all she mounted and led the party to the north, in search of Four Skull Lookout. It wasn't difficult to find, since the bandits yelling and gesturing at them outside of it drew their attention right to it. The bandits gone, Nora made her way through the Lookout to the familiar pedestal, placing the tome on it. She called up Chain Lightning and sent the spell into the tome, then pulled the book down with anticipation. There was now another page of multiple lines, chilling in their implications.

Elemental magic wielded,  
Elemental thoughts displayed.  
Havoc wrought as if for sport,  
Efforts to impress fall short.  
I'll merely use a blade.  
  
Seeking study, wanting learning,  
Recklessly aroused my rage!  
My pupil you would be, or more?  
Presume not of Shalidor,  
You feeble, foolish mage!  
  
Quickly dispatched, worthless weakling,  
Though this tome I gladly claim.  
A diamond in the rough, I find,  
Shining gem from feeble mind.  
Now die, and curse my name!

_Well, fuck you, Shalidor_ , she thought as she waited for something bad to happen. Instead, the knowledge of a spell entered her mind, a more powerful version of Firestorm. And Faralda would have further spells for her.

“That's a grim sounding verse,” said Eldawyn, looking over Nora's shoulder.

“It is. But I'm now a Master of Destruction, and the first of the Master level spells is mine. Now, back to the College so I can unlock that damned teleportation spell.”

Her followers cheered, then made ready to move out. The horses had not been unloaded, so there was little to do. Nora cast the first teleport spell and they were on their way.

It was a long and tiring trip. Over six hundred miles as the bird flew, but unfortunately she hadn't touched down in all the places in between, and had to angle out of the way in some places. That made the trip more like eight hundred miles, over fifty jumps. After about twenty, building on the ones she had already done that day, Nora was exhausted. She had the magicka, but with a fatigued mind felt it unwise, unsafe, to do more that day. She thought of an inn that was about twelve miles from where they stood, and with a quick cast had them there. Her vision was blurring, her stomach rumbling, and her legs felt weak.

“Nora,” cried Eldawyn, the smile on her face from seeing the inn turning into a look of panic.

“So tired. So hungry. So....”

The blurring turned into blackness, and her legs gave out underneath her.

The setting was familiar, the cloud home of Kynareth. She still felt tired, but her spirit was revitalizing with each second. And then the Goddess was there in all her elfin beauty, holding out a hand for Nora to take, then leading her on to a glade. A pool of sparkling water shimmered under the boughs of great trees. The Goddess looked into Nora's eyes with orbs that reflected the stars, then gently pulled her down to the soft sward.

Nora sighed as the Goddess kissed her with the softest lips ever. She gasped as a hard member probed at her vagina, realizing that the deity was now in the body of a male. The gasp turned into a cry of pleasure as the most perfect cock she had ever felt buried itself to the hilt within her.

“I am very pleased with you Dragonborn,” said the still female face of her lover.

Nora wasn't able to speak, her total concentration on the rapturous pleasure of being fucked by the Divine. She rode what seemed like an endless series of orgasms before she felt the cock swell, the seed spurting into her womb. It had a quality all its own, energizing, relaxing, the end of the perfect coupling.

Later they lay beside each other, Kynareth back in her very feminine body, her hands playing with Nora's breasts as she smiled. “I am proud of you, my champion. To have mastered four schools of magic faster than anyone had ever master one. But you push yourself too hard at times. If not for you friends to take care of you, you might have died. Your wonderful metabolism is a boon, but also a burden.”

“Am I in danger? Out in the real world?”

“And why would you think that world any more real than this?” asked the laughing Goddess, gesturing at her summoned glade. “But no. You friends have seen to your welfare. An now for the reason I have visited you this night.”

“I thought you wanted to make love to me,” said Nora with a smile. “Now I'm disappointed.”

The Goddess laughed again, the most musical laugh the Dragonborn had ever heard. “It was very pleasant indeed. For me and well as you. But I have a message of more import. Soon you will be ready to face Alduin.”

Nora's spirits fell. While she still missed home, she had come to enjoy her life here. And a confrontation with the Dragon God could cut that life very short, very quickly.

“I am afraid, Kynareth.”

“Of course you are. You would be a fool to not be. But you have it in you to face him, to defeat him. Never doubt that. Go to the College, see some of your friends. But soon you need to talk to the leader of the Greybeards, who will give you direction.”

“Can't you just tell me?”

“That is not my role in this drama, my sweet. Now, your time here is near an end.” They made love once again, Nora wondering how she had ever been satisfied with sex with mortals. However, mortals were what she had to work with while she was still a mortal. The last orgasm took her to new heights, and she awoke gasping her pleasure in a soft bed.

“The Goddess again,” said Eldawyn, laying beside her and running her hands over Nora's body. “So, I guess this poor mortal is not needed tonight?”

“Sorry,” said Nora, the smile still stretching her face. “Give me a day and things will be back to normal.”

“You need to watch yourself, Nora,” said Eldawyn, her voice taking on a scolding tone. “I know you wanted to get to the college so you could gather up your new toys, but you pushed yourself too hard. You are very good at magic, and have a powerful store of magicka, but casting can tire you just as readily as swinging your blades.”

“I know,” said Nora, feeling a flush of shame. “And you are right. I wanted to get those new spells so I could play with them. I've always been a sucker for new and better weapons.”

“You aren't a Goddess, my sweet. Well, maybe a Demigoddess. So, do us all a favor and remember your limitations.. Now, we have some hours before the sun is up, and I want you to sleep through that time. We will see at breakfast if you are ready for travel.”

“And if I'm not?”

“Well, I don't think any of us can stop you if your mind is set on hitting the road. But it would be foolish to start off if you are not fresh and ready. So promise me that you will listen to your friends.”

“Agreed,” said Nora with a smile, closing her eyes and fading back into a dreamless sleep, secure in the knowledge that she had people looking out for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, the College, and the welcoming of the first Master of Four Schools in recent memory.


	68. Chapter Sixty-Eight  Back To School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, back on track. Reproduced what I lost to the best of my memory. Nora makes her way back to the College to become the first four school master since Shalidor, ages before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and explicit sex, or course.

“Go back to sleep, love,” said Eldawyn as Nora tried to climb out of bed. “Trust me, you need it.”

Nora smiled, nodded, and crawled back into her bed, closing her eyes and dropping back into a deep sleep. When next she awoke the sounds of people laughing in the common room brought a smile to her face. Her people were up and about, enjoying the company, and from the smells the good food of the inn.

“The hero awakes,” said Eldawyn with a laugh. “And looking like she has run away from death’s door.”

“Would you like some breakfast, my Thane,” said Lydia, getting up from the table, coming over and giving Nora a hug.

Nora looked over the room as she nodded her head. The room was empty with the exception of her people, the innkeep, and a massive man in scale armor sitting at another table, his helm in front of him. The armor, that which was not covered by a worn sercoat, had a coating of rust. It seemed like the Nord had fallen on hard times, and the frown he turned her way showed that he was not in a good mood.

“A triple portion,” said Nora, holding up three fingers.

“You’ve passed through here before, yes?” asked the innkeep, a middle-aged Nord with a spreading middle. “Did you ever get to the College?”

“You’re looking at a two-school master,” said a beaming Jordis. “And she’s returning to get master’s status in two more.”

“And she’s Dragonborn, and a fierce warrior,” said Valdimar, jumping on the boasting bandwagon.

“My word,” said the innkeep, walking into the kitchen.

“I would prefer it if you kept my exploits on the sly,” she told her people.

“Why, my Thane?” asked Jordis. “A warrior should boast of her prowess.”

“The Nord way does seem a little, boastful,” said Eldawyn, frowning.

The innkeep returned with a full platter of food. Eggs, potatoes, bacon and sausage. And a loaf of hot bread. He put the platter down, then took a seat himself. “I want to see what such a thin woman does with that much food.”

Nora laughed, then set to putting the food into her mouth and therefore into her stomach. She inhaled half the platter before she slowed down and finished the rest off at a more sedate pace.

“Amazing.”

“My Thane has a most unusual metabolism,” said Lydia, smiling.

Nora was feeling decidedly uncomfortable with all the praises being sent her way. As the huge Nord warrior got to his feet with a growl she knew she should have been uncomfortable.

“Thane? Of what Hold? The Northern Wastes? Dragonborn? Dragon liar. I met the real Dragonborn. A good warrior, and a true Nord. And not a slip of a girl.” The man slammed a fist into the table he had just vacated, shattering one of the boards. “And a cowardly mage? The mightiest in Skyrim? I think not. If you are not just a useless boaster I demand that you fight me.”

“Now, Throngar,” said the innkeep. “I have warned you about picking fights in my inn.”

“And you will get out of my way,” roared the Nord. “Before I crush you as well.”

“Let me challenge him, my Thane,” said Valdimar, standing up.

Throngar was even larger than her Housecarl, but Valdimar moved with a grace and economy of motion the hulking warrior couldn’t match.

“So that’s how the bitch has become famous. Letting her Nord lickspittles fight her battles.”

Nora felt her rage rising and was tempted to incinerate the man where he stood.

“So fight me, Dragonwhore. And no magic. Warrior to warrior. Or should I say, warrior to pretender.”

“You’re on, asshole,” said Nora, standing and adjusting her robe. “No weapons. Hand to hand.”

“Agreed,” growled the warrior, balling his hands into fists and walking forward. “It will be a pleasure to smash those good looks off of your face.”

When the man got into range he launched a roundhouse left at Nora’s face. The Dragonborn brought a left forearm across her body and blocked it away, then moved the same forearm over to block a right. The blows were powerful and rocked her from side to side, but did no real damage. The man swung again, and Nora simply stepped back and out of the way, then stepped in and launched a flurry of blows into his midsection. And grunted with each strike as she felt the scale mail underneath his coat. Throngar swung again and she again stepped out of the way.

“Stand still, dammit.”

 _So I can fight like you damned stupid Nords_ , thought Nora, deciding on her next move. With a step forward she launched herself into the air, a right roundhouse kick taking him in the face and rocking him back.

“Damn you,” shouted the Nord, grabbing a nearby chair and flinging it at his opponent. Nora moved out of the way in a blur and the chair shattered against the wall.

Nora jumped in, the knife edge of her foot striking him in the face. Throngar staggered back, and Nora followed, sending a flurry of blows into his head. When the tenth landed his eyes rolled up and he folded up on himself to lay on the floor.

“That was amazing, Nora,” said Eldawyn. “You need to teach the rest of us how to fight like that.”

Nora thought about that for a moment. While not a master of the martial arts herself, she was the closest thing to it they had on this world. She thought she might teach a class a couple times a week, adding to her own burdens, but improving her followers.

“How much for the damages?” she asked the innkeep.

“It’s traditional for the loser to pay.”

She felt that Throngar had never been the loser, allowing him to start innumerable fights and stay off the financial hook. The inn was not making much money with the scarcity of visitors. She decided to bypass his protestations, and simply use telekinesis to insert a bag of coin behind his counter.

“Pack up and let’s hit it,” she told her people. Minutes later they had loaded up the horses and Nora cast the first of many teleport spells.

After a number of jumps they landed outside of Winterhold. Nora thought it better to not pop into existence with eight armored people and sixteen horses when mages were already suspect in the town. They rode into town like a normal adventuring party, as if there was such a thing.

“There’s one of those mages,” said one of the guards, talking with another.

The Jarl, coming out of his longhouse to see what was up huffed and went back inside. Nora knew they would never have the love of these people, but without the College and the business it brought the town would die completely.

“Unload the horses and go to the inn,” she told her people. “I’m going to see Faralda and Tolfdir.”

“Don’t stay out too late,” said a smiling Eldawyn.

“Be careful, my Thane,” said Valdimar, looking at the pair of guards that was still staring at the party.

Nora nodded and took off toward the College in a jog. She wanted to sprint, but since she moved faster than anything that wasn’t a vampire, she thought it better to not draw that kind of attention to herself. She ran over the bridge, noting that some repairs had been made. After going through the gate she called out her greetings to many of the people she knew. In the entrance to the main tower she went to the door that led up to the archmage’s quarters, then decided she might want to see Faralda first.

“Brelyna,” she called out, running into the Hall of the Elements where many of the students were practicing spells.

“Master Nora,” said the Dunmer student, turning to greet her.

“Nora will do. Have you seen Faralda?”

“Last I saw she was entering the Archmage’s quarters.” She gave a knowing smile. “About an hour ago.”

So Faralda and Tolfdir were a thing again. That was good, but Nora wanted to talk with both of them. Interrupting their rutting might not be the best way to go about it.

“Master Nora,” said Phinis Gestor.

“Master Gestor.”

“I’m not really a master, Nora,” said the man, flushing slightly. “Master Falion was the old Master, and he had a falling out with Savos Aren over soul trapping. As if we would stop, when it’s the only way to enchant.”

“He may have been right in his protest,” said Nora, seeing from his expression that Gestor did not agree. “I have come by some knowledge lately about soul trapping and enchanting that leads me to believe it’s evil.”

Brelyna looked stricken that someone she respected had just called the heart of her studies evil. Nora thought she needed to know, so she didn’t engage in activities that she would regret later.

“Who gave you this knowledge?” asked Gestor, his voice sounding a little angry.

“An Altmer mage who is fighting the Thalmor. He showed me how to release souls from Black Soul Gems. I performed that myself on a number of gems, and watched as the grateful souls walked away to the afterlife they should have gone to in the first place. And he told me other things about the souls that were used in enchanting. The nub of the soul survives, the part with the memories and personality, and goes to a hellish part of Oblivion called the Soul Cairn, where they are forced to serve immortal beings for eternity.”

“That’s not what we’ve been told,” said Brelyna, her expression one of illness. “I thought the remainder of the soul went off to the afterlife of their people.”

“That’s exactly what happens,” said Gestor, violently shaking his head. “Not the fairy tale this Altmer fed you.”

 _And it threatens your view of the universe_ , though Nora, looking into the eyes of the man. _Threatens your image of yourself._ “Look. I was also told that animals have no afterlife, their energy going back to a central store to be used in new lives. So they’re still fair game.”

“Go talk to Falion if you want to pursue this subject,” said Gestor, still shaking his head. “He was working on a spell to strip the soul energy from an enchanted object, though I’m not sure what good it will do.”

Gestor walked away, obviously not wanting to hear any more blasphemy. Brelyna was still shocked, but willing to listen to someone she respected.

“But, animals don’t have enough power,” she protested. “Well, maybe mammoths, but they are too dangerous to go after. And there aren’t enough of them.”

Nora hoped that mages wouldn’t go after the big primitive elephants. She had always liked pachyderms, and would hate to see them go extinct on this world as well.

“Look,” said Nora, taking the girl’s hands in hers. “You’re a bright young woman. Maybe you can find a solution. Some way to combine animal souls into one container that is powerful enough to enchant something major.”

“I don’t know,” said the younger mage.

“Do it. Because when I have all this other stuff behind me, I will do everything I can to stop this practice. No man or mer, or beast race, should have to suffer an afterlife they don’t deserve.”

Nora turned away, hoping that her young friend would do the right thing. Everyone knew that necromancers were evil, at least most of them. And many of the people of Skyrim already considered soul trapping evil in all of its forms. They called it Soul Raping, and from what Nora knew that phrase was as accurate as any.

The Dragonborn opened the door to the Archmage’s quarters with her key, then cat footed it up the steps. The sounds of people making love came to her ears and she started to wonder about the wisdom of coming in here.

 _Well, I’m here_ , she thought, taking a seat behind the Archmage’s desk. _I’m too tense to leave, so I might as well wait._ She was kind of surprised that she wasn’t feeling horny hearing the two go at it, but then she had fucked a Goddess the night before, so it might be some time before she felt like she needed sex. She put her head down on the desk, just wanting to rest her eyes.

“A voyeur now?” asked a female voice.

Nora opened her eyes with a start, to see the naked form of Faralda standing at the head of the desk. The Altmer was lovely, like most of her kind, and was very unselfconscious of her nudity. Tolfdir walked up to stand beside her, as naked as she, handing his lover a glass of wine.

“Sorry,” said an embarrassed Nora, her face flushing. “I, just had to see the both of you. I have the book completed, Master Faralda. And the dragon heartscales, Archmage Tolfdir.”

“Then I guess we should get some clothes on, dear,” said Faralda, running the back of her hand over the Archmage’s cheek. “I doubt our new master is interested in us taking her to bed.”

“I might be interested later,” said Nora in a rush, not wanting to insult them by turning down an invitation.

“But not now,” said Tolfdir with a laugh. “You have spells to learn, and to a mage there is nothing more exciting than new spells. Why don’t you give me the heartscales so I can prepare the potion, while Faralda gives you the marks of a Destruction Master.”

Tolfdir hurried off into another room, the alchemy chamber of the quarters, while Faralda took a seat on the other side of the desk.

“So, how are things between you?”

“You heard, I assume,” said the Altmer mage, smiling. “We are getting along splendidly. I doubt we will ever be in love, but that wasn’t what we wanted, or needed. Someone to keep us warm on cold nights, and push us to the heights of pleasure.”

“You don’t think he will ever love you?”

“He still had you on his mind,” said Faralda with a lopsided smile. “Not your fault. You are as you are. But Tolfdir had sought the path of wisdom, accepting what he has. And he doesn’t call out your name anymore, so I’m fine with it.”

Nora loved the pragmatism of the Altmer Master. She had never been able to fall in love with anyone after Nate, so she fully understood.

“Now, about your spells.” Faralda reached under the desk and pulled out a backpack.

“I learned the improved version of Fire Storm after reading the book,” said Nora.

“Then these two will come in handy,” said Faralda, hauling two tomes from the pack and plopping them on the desk. “Blizzard is the cold equivalent of Fire Storm, but it also damages the stamina of the target. While Lightning Storm is more of a concentration spell, letting your fire a constant stream of high-powered electricity into targets. Those two, complementing Fire Storm, give you an answer to any type of flying scaly beast you might be fighting.” Faralda shuddered for a moment. “Better you than me there, dear.”

Nora had to agree with the Altmer. She didn’t want the people of Skyrim to have to battle dragons. Someone had to, and she seemed fated.

“And now for some other options, said Faralda, pulling more tomes from the pack. “Apocalypse summons three ghostly allies, casting flames, frostbite and sparks, covering all your bases. Finger of the Mountain electrifies nearby enemies and lowers their resistance to electricity. Flamestrike brings down a line of meteors from the heavens to strike your foes in a line extending from you. Forbidden Sun calls up a large ball of elemental fire that both burns enemies and lowers their fire resistance. While Spinning Orb summons a large ball of cold that throws out ice spikes. Howling Blast lets you send a blast of icy wind at your enemies, harming them and lowering their cold resistance. And then we have Static Dome, which summons a ball of electricity that moves to your enemies, shocking them while lowering their shock existence.”

“These are all amazing, Faralda,” said Nora, almost shaking with excitement. It was like being given a gatling laser, a power fist and a fat man at the same time. This was power. Maybe more than she should have had, but definitely what she wanted.

“Then you will find these three even more amazing.” Faralda pulled three final tomes from the pack and laid them on top of the others. “First we have Twister.”

“Twister, as in a tornado?” asked an excited Nora. That could be even more powerful than a Fatman.

“Exactly. And I must caution you on this one. You can destroy a small city with this, if used unwisely. But it should make a dragon go running. The second one is Volcano, which does exactly what the name suggests. You won’t be able to call up a copy of Red Mountain, but it will still damage the area around it, so be careful. And now, the one I think will be of the most use against dragons. Cyclonic Rift. Similar to Twister, but a bit different as well. It creates a storm portal in the air that pulls everything close by inside, causing a lot of damage. If you cast a second the target will be warped back and forth between the two, damaging it with each cycle.”

“Wow. How long do these spells last? What kind of damage?”

“Questions I really can’t answer,” said Faralda with a laugh. “It depends on the mage, on their magicka reserves. I would think with a mage like you these would be quite powerful. But you will only find out in the casting. I suggest you spend some time out in the icy wastes casting them to find out. It’s important to find the range, and the area of effect, before you start sending them out in battle. Especially if you don’t want to hurt your own people.”

“Okay. I can do that.”

“One other thing. I know you want to absorb all of these spells at once, but I wouldn’t try to learn more than three a day. Including the spells Tolfdir will give you. More and you risk an overload.”

“Okay. Three a day, practice, and get plenty of rest.”

“Good. Now, just do it that way.”

“How much do I owe you for these treasures?”

“Nothing,” said Faralda, shrugging her shoulders. “And before you protest, you have done so much for us and the College. If not for you, Ancano would have destroyed the College. Probably the entire world, and unlike some of my kind, I do not want to see Nirn destroyed. So not a word. Just use them to protect us from the World Eater and his kind.”

“Thank you.”

“All done?” asked Tolfdir, walking up with a steaming potion in hand.

“She’s ready for your wonders, dear,” said Faralda with a laugh, getting up from her chair and making room for Tolfdir.

“First, drink this. Final test. I don’t know how bad it tastes, since I advanced the old-fashioned way, but you need to swallow it down.”

“I feel kind of guilty taking a shortcut,” said Nora, taking the potion.

“Don’t. You need this magic, and you did fulfill the quest. So, bottoms up.”

Nora gagged as she swallowed the potion. It smelled awful and tasted worse. She should have known, since the main ingredient was dragon scales. She forced it down, feeling like it was going to come back up for a moment, wondering if it was actually doing anything. Then the surge struck and all thought of vomiting fled from her mind. Her body felt energized, and the Omnipresence spell given her by the Psijics unlocked in her mind, giving her the, untested, ability to teleport long range.

“You will find that you have other abilities over time,” said Tolfdir. “Abilities that will benefit you and your followers. Now, to the spells I have to offer. Same deal as Faralda. You’ve done so much for this world, and promise to do so much more. And you can take the Archmage position if you want as well.”

“No thanks,” said Nora, shaking her head. “It’s yours as long as you want it.”

“Very well.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a number of tomes, setting them on the desk beside the ones Faralda had put there. “Acceleration Rune is much like any other, but when your enemy steps on it they are flung away at great speed. When they strike something in the way they probably won’t survive. Next is Battletide, which steals armor from your opponents and gives it to you. Hethoth’s Grimoire summons a spell tome that casts the spell you have in your other hand over and over. Malvisor’s Gauntlet uses telekinesis to hold an enemy in front of you until it dies, or the spell runs out. Sotha’s Maelstrom emits a radiation that takes the magic resistance from enemies. Talons of Nirn skewers your enemies with rock spikes from the ground. And Thrumming Stone sets up a field that emits tremors to stagger your opponents every six seconds.

“Thank you, Archmage.” Nora felt a little underwhelmed by the Master Level spells of Alteration as compared to the ones she had gotten from Faralda. She could see some uses for them, but none seemed to be a go to spell.

“I can tell you are a little disappointed, so prepare your mind for wonders.” Tolfrid pulled three more tomes from the bag and set them down. “First we have Milestones, which lets you place up to five teleportation portals that allow anyone using them to teleport to any other portal. You might not need them with the Psijic spell, but you might want to establish a network for others to use. But this one will definitely come in handy. Wind Running. It lets you run through the air and not take any damage from falling.”

“Really?”

“Really. I’ve used it a few times myself. It scared me half to death, running from one mountain peak to another, but it works. Which brings us to the real prize. Control Weather.”

“Master Tolfdir," said Nora, eyes widening in shock. "Wouldn’t that spell make you a God.”

“Not quite,” said the laughing master. “While it does allow you to change the weather, making a storm clear, or a blizzard come out of nowhere, it has limited range. Maybe a couple of miles in each direction, but it is very powerful for all that.”

“Thank you, Archmage,” squealed Nora, on her feet, coming around the table and wrapping the old man in a tight hug.

“You are very strong, my dear,” said Tolfdir in a choking voice.

“Sorry. I’m just so overwhelmed.”

“Now remember, my dear, the cautions of Faralda. And remember, being a master of four schools will make you the most powerful mage since Shalidor. In time even more powerful. So use some wisdom when casting them.”

“I will. And thank you again.”

Faralda came back into the room with a tray of snacks and three goblets of wine. “Now, let’s have a celebration for the new Master of Four Schools.”

Nora ate a few of the snacks, drank a couple of goblets of wine, but was too excited to think about food.

“The offer stands to share our bed tonight,” said Faralda with a smile.

“Offer accepted,” said Nora, as much to show her gratitude as to share good company.

Soon the three were naked on the huge bed in the Archmage’s quarters, both women working on Tolfdir’s cock as he moaned his pleasure. From there it went to Tolfdir and Nora licking and probing at Faralda’s genitals, driving her through multiple orgasms. Next it was Nora’s turn, and she cried out her pleasure as the experienced lovers worked on her. Finally, she rode Tolfdir’s dick as Faralda sat his face, all giving and receiving pleasure.

“Be careful,” said a sleepy Faralda, laying beside a snoring Tolfdir. “And have fun.”

Nora smiled as she gathered up the tomes and headed out of the quarters. As soon as she was outside she cast teleport, appearing just outside the Heathfire Inn. She was tempted to try the Omnipresence spell, but wanted to be in armor and armed beforehand, just in case.

“How did it go?” asked Eldawyn, looking up from where she was sitting at the table. She was slurring her speech, and Nora wondered what had driven her to drink so much tonight. Well, her friend had told her that she liked to drink, whether possessed or not, so Nora left it at that.

“I’ve got the Master Level spells of the other two schools,” said Nora. “And I was told that other abilities would manifest over time.”

“So now you are the physical manifestation of Shalidor. I am so jealous.”

“Don’t be. It comes with a price. Or so I have been told.”

“Maybe. But what mage wouldn’t be willing to pay that price. Perhaps you can give me some training now.”

“I would be glad to. But first I want to test out this Omnipresence spell.”

Nora went to her room and put on her armor, belting on Dawnguard and adjusting her buckler on her left arm. She was planning on teleporting to safe places only, but she had learned in the past that when dealing with teleporting it paid to be ready to land anyplace. It wouldn’t do to appear in a bandit hideout in robes with no weapons. Since she was her deadliest weapon it would probably come out bad for the bandits, but it was best to have every bit of protection she could carry.

Visualizing Valkyrya Whiterun Castle in her mind she cast the Omnipresence spell. Her room faded and she felt herself floating for just an instant, before her feet came down hard on the stones of the armory of the castle.

“My Thane,” said the woman who tended the forge, as if her employer appearing out of nowhere was the most natural sight in the world.

“How is everything?” she asked, then visualized the courtyard of the Blue Palace and said the spell again. This time when she landed she felt drained of magicka. _I better take a little bit of a break before I cast it again,_ she thought. _An hour should do it._

“Could you please announce me to the Jarl,” she told the guard who had hurried over when she appeared.

“Yes, my Thane. Of course. And where did you come from?”

“Valkyrya Castle in Whiterun,” she told the man, smiling and watching as he gasped.

“Tell the Jarl that Thane Nora is here,” he told the other guard. He turned back to Nora. “If you would wait a moment, I’m sure a servant will be sent out to escort you in.”

“I know the way.”

“I’m sorry, my Lady. We are under orders from Steward Falk Firebeard to escort all visitors to and from the palace.”

“What’s going on, Captain?”

“We have word that Erikur may have assassins in the city,” said the worried looking man. “The Court Wizard insists on inspecting everyone before they enter the presence of the Jarl.”

 _I should have killed that bastard while I had a chance_ , thought Nora, grimacing. She had hated him from the start, her character judgement good as always. But they hadn’t learned the true treachery of the man until Nora had discovered that he had hired the Dark Brotherhood to assassinate her.

Sybille came hurrying out of the palace, took one look at Nora, and turned on the guard captain. “Of course that is her. There’s no one else in Skyrim who looks like her. Good thing she didn’t get mad at you, or I might be looking over the ashes that would be all that remained of you.”

“I would never do that, Captain,” said Nora quickly, seeing the stricken look on the man’s face. She let a small smile play across her face. “I might set your feet on fire, but nothing further.”

The two laughed all the way into the palace, the vampire mage actually taking Nora’s arm in hers. “Did you achieve your goals at the College?”

“Master of four schools, though I’m not sure I deserve those titles. But I control spells of that level. Or I will, when I practice them enough to be comfortable casting them.”

“You are a wise woman, Nora,” said Sybille, nodding. “Many mages only worry about what they can do, and not the effect what they do will have on others.”

“Nora,” squealed Elisif, coming down the stairs and wrapping the Dragonborn in a tight hug. “What’s the occasion? And where are your people?”

“They’re still back in Winterhold,” she said, looking into the beautiful face of the woman called the Fair.

“Tell me you didn’t travel here all by yourself,” said Elisif, a concerned looked crossing her face. “I know you are formidable, but you shouldn’t take such risks. Even if you aren’t in any place for long.”

“I teleported here directly from my castle outside of Whiterun, Elisif,” said Nora, the excitement of what she had done bubbling out. “I teleported from Winterhold to there as well.”

“You unlocked the long-range teleport spell?”

“Yep. I’m a Master of Alteration and Destruction now.”

“Unprecedented,” said Sybille, patting Nora on the back. “The reincarnation of Shalidor.”

“How long will you be staying?” asked Elisif.

“Only an hour or so. Enough time to rest up and teleport back to Winterhold.” Nora held up a hand when Elisif started to protest. “I will come back in a couple of days for a longer visit, if you want me to.”

“I always want you to visit. I just wish you could stay longer before going back to the College.”

The trio took seats around a table in a small room while servants brought in snacks and wine.

“So, what are your plans now that you are essentially the Archmage?” asked Sybille.

“Tolfdir is the Archmage,” said Nora, shaking her head. “I still don’t think I deserve that title, no matter what the Psijic’s said.”

“Tolfdir is a Master of one school, dear,” said Sybille, smiling. “In fact, the only College faculty member in recent memory who was master of more than one school was Mirabelle, and she died at the hands of Ancano. So, if you aren’t qualified, who is?”

“I have other things to do, Sybille. In fact, the Goddess told me my showdown with Alduin was coming, and soon. But first I need to talk with the leader of the Greybeards to find out about some shout that was said to pull the World Eater out of the sky thousands of years ago.”

“Who is the leader of the Greybeards?” asked Elisif. “And why do I sense a note of trepidation in your voice when you mention them.”

Nora took a swallow of wine to steady her nerves. “The Greybeards don’t seem to care about what happens to this world, as long as they follow the Way of the Voice. They would prefer I follow it as well, but the Blades I have met think they are naive. And I’m afraid that if Arngeir discovers I’ve been listening to the Blades he will become very angry. So I might have to request a meeting with the real leader of the Greybeards, said to live alone at the top of the mountain.”

“And you are going to present your beautiful form to a man who has probably not seen a woman in decades,” said a chuckling Elisif. “The height of cruelty.”

“Who is their leader?”

“They mentioned his name once. Paarthunax, or something like that. It doesn’t sound like a Nord name.”

“No,” said Elisif, shaking her head. “It doesn’t. I’ve not heard a name like that even in Cyrodil.”

“That’s where you are from, right?”

“Born and raised. Pure blooded Nord, but my mother and father moved there before I was born. So even though I’m an outsider, I’m also a Nord, though not given to the prejudices of so many of them.”

“I’ll try to get you some information on this Paarthunax before you go back to High Hrothgar,” said Sybille, looking into the air. “I’m curious as well as to why he has to live by himself up there. It’s isolated enough as it is.”

“Thanks. I appreciate all the help you have given me.”

“And we appreciated your help as well,” said the Jarl. “You’ve heard about Erikur?”

“You want me to track him down and send him to Oblivion?”

“If you could,” said Elisif. “But I’m afraid the Penitus Oculotus is in a better position to track him. No, we are having problems in the region of the hold on the border with High Rock. A very large dragon and some unruly Forsworn. And I don’t have the people to go after them.”

“Then when I get some proficiency with my new spells under my belt, I’ll go and put paid to your trouble. Good enough?”

“Very,” said Elisif as servants brought in trays of food.

“You really didn’t have to go to all this trouble,” said Nora, shaking her head.

“Turning down a meal now?” asked a smiling Elisif.

“Not on your life,” said Nora, eying the platters of meat, potatoes and vegetables. Traditional Nord fare, and food she had come to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, Nora tries out her new toys, and some adventures in Solitude.


	69. Chapter Sixty-nine Here, There, Everywhere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora experiences some trouble with teleporting long range, runs into Vampires in Solitude, and starts work on a plan to give mages souls other than those of intelligent beings for their enchanting. And make the acquaitance of a Breton and a Redguard to slake her lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence and a lot of explicit sex. The next chapter will not have any, so I did it up on this one.

“Wow,” exclaimed Sofia as Nora conjured a tornado in the open ice plains to the southeast of Winterhold. The air swirled around the low pressure center the spell had somehow created, roaring like a freight train, a sound that no one from this world had ever heard. Snow was sucked into the funnel and swirled around, then fired out at hundreds of miles an hour.

“That is something,” said Eldawyn, her own voice hushed. “I have never seen such power.”

Nora had. In fact, she had seen power unleashed that would dwarf this relatively small tornado to insignificance. Which dwarfed the massive F-5 twisters that laid waste to mile wide swathes of land, twenty miles or more long. And the bomb that had taken out her home, Boston, a city of over five million people, wasn’t even the largest used in that war.

“How does Nora feel to be a God,” said J’Zargo, awe in his voice as well.

“I’m not a damned God,” protested the Dragonborn. While technically true, it definitely was a godlike power, being able to control the weather. With that thought in mind she let the twister die and cast Control Weather, pulling up a blizzard.

“Don’t punish us for what the cat said,” protested Jordis.

Nora thought there might be some truth to what the young woman said. She called up Control Weather again, and almost immediately the clouds of the blizzard dissipated and the sun shone down. It was still cold as hell, but that was normal for this part of Skyrim pretty much all year long.

“Are you going to go through all of these new spells?” asked Lydia.

“Well, she’s only learned about four of them since the mages gave them to her,” said Eldawyn. “And I know she had good reason for doing this. And pulling us out here in the cold.”

“Of course I did,” said Nora, feeling a bit frustrated at the attitude of her friends. “Look. I’m only going to pull spells like this out of my ass when there’s nothing else to do. When we are in danger of being overrun, and only something like this will save your motherfucking lives. Understand, motherfuckers.”

Her people looked back at her in shock. They were used to her cussing. But not at them. _Good_ , she thought, taking in the shocked expressions. _Anything to get their attention._

“I know you are okay with giving your lives for me, and I’ve learned through the years that people are going to die under my command. What I refuse to put up with are useless sacrifices. If I have to spend your lives, I want a suitable return on them. And not see you die because you didn’t know enough to get out of the way of this conjured vacuum cleaner and realized you need to get out of Dodge.”

“Dodge?”

“What’s a vacuum cleaner?”

“Motherfucker,” hissed Nora under her breath. She sometimes forgot herself and used expressions from pre-war America. None of her people had ever seen a vacuum cleaner, of course. And had no idea what Dodge was. “I’ll explain it over dinner some night. But the point to all of this is to give me an idea of the footprint of these spells. And what the precursors of their manifestations are. I want you to know too. When you see or hear a tornado starting to form, you will realize it's danger close and move away. Because I will not forgive myself if one of you gets pulled into the tornado and ripped apart, or thrown hard into the ground.”

“I know what Dodge is,” said a smiling Elesia.

 _At least someone does_ , thought Nora. Sometimes the alien was her anchor to reality. Recorder knew what many of the expressions Nora used meant. Of course, Elesia often came up with expressions that went right over Nora’s head, reminding the Dragonborn that her friend came from an advanced culture very different from the Commonwealth. As technologically advanced as anything the Institute or Fusion City had, probably much more so.

 _They should be bringing me back to the Commonwealth very soon_ , she thought. If time passed at the same rate, something she didn’t know about.

“One last spell and we’ll call it a day,” said Nora, bringing up the words to the Cyclonic Rift. Her people cheered around her as she pointed her finger at the sky. A small rift appeared, like a miniature black hole, widening until it was several meters wide. Air was sucked in, pulling snow up from the ground. Nora cast the spell again, opening another rift. Snow was ejected from the second, to end up back at the first to go through again.

“That should really do a job on a dragon,” said Elesia.

“Hopefully.”

“So, what are we going to do with the afternoon?” asked Jordis, shivering.

“I’m thinking I can check out teleporting the group. How does Solitude sound?”

“Home,” squealed Jordis, a happy grin on her face.

Everyone was smiling, even those who didn’t call the capital of Solitude home. It was, after all, the largest city in Skyrim. Over a hundred thousand people, the majority Nords, but a sampling of every race on Tamriel. Shops, restaurants, theaters, it had them all. Nora was fascinated with the place, and though she would always call Whiterun home, the larger city was a wonderful place to visit.

Nora cast teleport and the party appeared just outside the inn. “Go gather your good clothes. We have to be presentable for the Jarl’s table.”

Everyone ran into the inn, going to their rooms and getting a couple of sets of clothes for the stay. The women were like those of Earth in this respect, all liked clothes, and they could never have enough clothing or shoes. Most on Tamriel couldn’t afford much, or didn’t have the room to store them. Nora made sure that her people could buy what they wanted, within limits, and the castle had plenty of room. They didn’t have all of their clothes with them, of course, but everyone had at least one good set of casual clothes, one of business dress, and one of the more ornate formal clothing. The mages among them also had two set of robes, one workaday, one the fancier version for formal occasions where they wanted to be identified as a magic user.

Eldawyn and J’Zargo had the robes of Experts of Destruction. Sofia had the robes of an Adept, with the colors of an Alteration Mage, though she was really a jack of all schools. The Spellsword had improved much since joining Nora, and the Dragonborn was thinking of asking the College to test her for Expert’s Status. Not that it would really affect her abilities, but it could be a source of pride for the young woman who had been asked to leave the College years before. Nora hadn’t obtained her Master robes yet, and wasn’t sure what color she wanted. Faralda had suggested a robe with a multitude of colors to denote her special status. Nora was considering it, but wasn’t sure how she wanted the clothing patterned.

“I think we’re all ready,” said Jordis, the grin still pasted to her face. “Do we want to bring the horses.”

“Not for my first teleport with a group,” said Nora, shaking her head. “Once I know I can teleport your fat asses, we’ll try to bring the hay burners along.”

“Fat asses,” exclaimed Lydia as the other cried out in dismay. “You’ll pay for that, Thane.”

She said it with a smile, so Nora was not worried in the least. “Everyone grab a hand, and make sure that you have a contact through someone to me.”

“Why?” asked Jordis. “We don’t have to do that with the shorter-range spells.”

“New spell, unknown effects,” said Nora, wishing her people would just trust her in this. “So everyone grab on and we’ll be on our way.”

Taking a last look to make sure everyone was either touching her or had a hand on someone who did, she visualized the courtyard of the Blue Palace, then thought of teleporting there with all of her people. Saying the triggering words she felt the world fade for a moment, before she popped into existence in the courtyard. A moment of panic overcame her as she realized that none of her people had come with her.

“Where are they?” she shouted, a sense of dread coming over her.

“Thane Nora. Where are who?”

“I thought I was teleporting my people with me. So where did they go?” She had images of her followers falling from the sky on the way to splatter on the ground. Or materializing on a Plane of Oblivion.

“Nora,” called out Elisif, looking out of a palace window. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ll be right back, Elisif,” said Nora, who visualized the street in front of the Hearthfire inn and said the words. She wasn’t sure what she would find, but she needed to start from the place where she started her trip.

“My Thane,” said Lydia as Nora popped into existence. “What happened?”

“Is everyone okay,” she asked, hoping that nothing bad had happened to her people.

“We’re fine, Nora,” said Eldawyn, coming up and putting hand of the Dragonborn’s shoulder. “We were worried about you.”

“Well obviously, the spell didn’t work like I thought. I thought it would teleport all of us, but it only takes me. Useless.”

“Not really,” said Elesia, looking into Nora’s eyes. “It might not take all of us, but if you yourself need to be someplace in a hurry, it will take you there. And wasn’t there another teleport spell you learned from Tolfdir? I think you called it Milestones.”

“Of course,” said Nora. “That may be the ticket. But I’m still disappointed in Omnipresence.”

“Well, getting to Master of Alteration, of all the schools, gained you so many wonderful spells.”

“That they did,” said Nora, nodding toward her Altmer friend. “And perhaps I will figure the spell out in time. So, let me set the Milestones and then we can move. First, where to put one in Winterhold.”

“How about the Midden,” said Elesia, holding up fingers and ticking them off. “First, its out of the way. Second, I know a way to get the horses there. You teleport them short range. Third, it gets all of us close to the college.”

“Okay. Let’s do it.”

Of course Tolfdir gave her permission to use the chamber of the Midden she required. Nora was sure the Archmage would do anything she asked, and she had to remind herself to not use him. At least not too badly. Nora cast the Milestone spell in the center of the chamber and a standing stone appeared with swirling green energy manifested around it. It was of no use at the moment, since there was no point to connect to.

“Be right back,” said Nora, casting Omnipresence and appearing in the stables of Castle Valkyrya. The guards had grown used to Nora appearing out of nowhere, and she actually had to get their attention, letting the captain watch as she established a Milestone. “Don’t let the children get anywhere near this thing. If they go through they could end up in all kinds of trouble.”

“Where does it go?” asked the captain, staring wide eyed at the standing stone and its swirling energy.

“Just to a chamber in the catacombs under the College of Winterhold. And to my house in Solitude. Neither particularly dangerous, though if they wander the catacombs they might get into trouble.”

“We’ll keep them away, my Lady. But you know children. If there is a way they can get past us, they will find it.”

“I understand. Just do your best.” And then she was gone, to appear in the basement of Proudspire manor. She said the spell and established the Milestone. It was a small network, and she wasn’t sure where she would place the last two. She was thinking Markarth and Rifton, which would give her access to the four corners of Skyrim. The house in Markarth was way too small for the horses, and she wasn’t sure about where she could put one in Riften. She dismissed those thoughts. Placement could wait on the last two portals. Right now she needed to get back to her people and get them through to Solitude.

“I’ve got them established,” she told her people when she reappeared in Winterhold. “Are the horses ready?”

“Yes, ma’am,” said an excited Jordis. “They’ve been ready.”

The horses were loaded and ready, standing placidly as they awaited the wishes of their masters. Nora teleported them to the Midden and they became anxious of the new surroundings. She quickly took them and her people through the portal to Solitude, where they unloaded their personal effects in the house, then teleported all of them to the stables. They gave the beasts into the hands of the stable hands, then teleported to the courtyard of the Palace.

“Home,” whispered Jordis as they appeared.

“And I’m worn out.”

“Then come in and rest,” said Elisif, walking out of the palace, a couple of guards standing close.

“Jarl Elisif,” said Jordis in a rush. “So good to see you again.”

“Welcome home, dear,” said Elisif, enfolding the sword maiden in a hug. “Now, everyone come in and rest. We will have food in an hour, and the maids have prepared your rooms. My home is yours.”

“We were so lucky to have met you,” said Nora to Elisif as they walked up the stairs. “Though I didn’t think so when the guards demanded I come before you.”

“And thank you for not killing all my guards that day,” said Elisif with a laugh. “I’ve known most of them for years, you know.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon with light conversation. Elisif was fascinated with Nora’s world, and asked if there was any more video of it. Nora smiled at that question, knowing she had twenty hours or so on the small holo projector. She spent an hour showing more scenes, both the horrible and the hopeful, finishing off with ten minutes of pre-war world.

“And that was your husband in the suit of moving armor?” asked the Jarl. “Handsome man.”

“Yes,” said Nora at a whisper. “He was.” Her voice rose back to a normal level. “Until the damned Institute murdered him.”

“I am so sorry, Nora,” said the Jarl, putting an arm around Nora’s shoulder and giving her a squeeze. “Such a horrible thing to have in common.”

“I heard you had trouble with the long-range teleportation spell you got from the Psijics,” said a yawning Sybille, walking into the room.

Nora thought the vampire mage was looking worse for wear, as if she hadn’t fed in too long. It seemed that the court mage had told the truth about not preying on the citizenry, but only on the prisoners that would be condemned to death anyway.

“I was so pissed,” growled Nora, shaking her head. “I worked so hard to get that spell, and it only teleports me.”

“You worked hard for Master’s Status,” said Sybille, looking into Nora’s eyes. “You reap many benefits from becoming a Master, above and beyond the spells.”

Nora had to agree with that. Getting to that status in each of the schools had boosted her abilities. Illusion had made her a better commander, more inspiring to her people, more terrible to her enemies. Alteration had boosted her store of Magicka, while Restoration had increased her healing aura, aiding her people during combat. While Destruction had become even more deadly.

“We found a way around it,” said Nora, smiling. “An Alteration spell that lets all of my people go from waypoint to waypoint. The only problem is I can only establish five of them. So far one here, one in Winterhold and one in my castle.”

“And you complain that you only have five,” said Sybille with a smile. “Most of the people of Skyrim would give an arm to have those waypoints.”

 _Yes_ , thought Nora, considering what the other mage was saying. Sometime in the future she might have to move the waypoints to the center of some of the major cities and open them to the public. It would revolutionize long range travel in Skyrim.

“Perhaps you will improve upon Omnipresence with practice as well. So, what next?”

“I plan to go to Morthal tomorrow and talk with Master Falion. I want to see about making some changes to the way mages gather souls.”

“Disgusting business,” said Elisif, a frown on her face. “It’s terrible to rip a soul from a body. Does that affect what remains to go to Sovngarde.”

“Elisif. Once the energy from a soul is used in an enchantment the remainder goes to a plain of Oblivion known as the Soul Cairn. To languish forever in misery.”

“That’s awful. Do the mages know that?”

“Many do not. Necromancers don’t really care. As do some of the mages we think of as good. They want the energy a human soul gives, and the Nord warriors want their enchanted weapons and armor, so it goes on. But I want to see if I can change that.”

“Good luck,” said Sybille, shaking her head. “I don’t think many mages will go along with you. And you can’t kill them all.”

Nora had no intention of killing them all. Some of them? That might be doable.

“And you think Falion will help you?”

“From what I heard at the College, Falion left his position as Master of Conjuration over an argument with Aren about soul trapping. And I hear he has developed a technique to disenchant items and free the soul.”

“What good does that do?” asked Sybille in an exasperated tone. “The part that matters is still trapped in the Soul Cairn. All you have done is release energy into the air, and destroyed a perfectly useful piece of equipment.”

“It’s a start,” said Nora, shrugging her shoulders. “Something to build on. And I’ve set some of the student mages at the College to working on coalescing animal souls into enchantments just as powerful as those fueled by men and mer. If we can do that, then mages had no reason to trap the souls of sentient beings.”

“You have great ambition, Nora,” said the Jarl, smiling. “If anyone can do it, I think you are she.”

Nora thought for a moment on what Elisif said. She had always been a crusader. First with the criminal justice system, then with the injustices of the Commonwealth. So why not do the same here. If she survived Alduin she would need something to keep her busy. A windmill to tilt at. It might take her entire life, but what better thing did she have to do?

After all had taken to their beds a restless Nora walked out on the streets, intending to head to the Winking Skeever and see what was available at that meat market. The streets were quiet, only a few folk about and the ever-present patrols of guards.

“Help. Help us,” shouted a man’s voice, followed by a scream.

Nora ran toward the sound, her instincts leading her to the trouble. Hesitation was not in her nature. She came around the corner and into an alley, to see a pair of guards fighting a man in unusual armor. Another guard lay unmoving on the ground, and every blow sent at the man by the guards was avoided with blurring speed. A clawed hand shot out to grab one guard by the throat. With a spray of blood the guard lost his throat, to fall to the ground and leave his companion the only foe standing in the unequal fight.

The Dragonborn sped in at full speed, leading with her sword. The vampire spun, bringing an arm around to block the blade. The strength of her augmented body pushed the blade through the block, thrusting the sword into the vampire’s body. The creature hissed in pain and anger, swinging a claw at Nora’s face.

“Fus Ro Dah,” came out of Nora’s mouth, flinging the vampire back before it could connect. She was on it in an instant, while it was still struggling to its feet. Dawnbreaker took off its head and the body crumbled into ashes, showing the age of the blood sucker.

“I thought it had me, Dragonborn. Thank you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner,” she said be way of apology. She felt good at taking out the undead beast, and horrible because people died before she could get there.

“I’m just lucky you got here at all. Damned vampires. We get more of them every day.”

That was a problem. There had been vampire attacks when Nora first got to this world. But they had been increasing in frequency as the masters turned more of their victims into their own kind. If the bodies were found they were sanctified before they could rise. But if hidden, or brought back to a lair, they inevitably rose to swell the ranks of the undead. It was a plague, their numbers increasing with geometric progression. And little one person could do about it.

 _I’ve got to try_ , thought Nora. One more thing to add to her list. She could only do so much, but her inclination was to attack every problem, every injustice, that entered her sphere.

The Winking Skeever was crowded this night. It was a safe place, a location to celebrate without having to worry about vampires. The drink flowed freely, and Lysette was giving rousing renditions of Skyrim’s favorite tunes. The Breton bard was a beauty, and though Nora was tempted she had not come here for a woman. No, she had her mind set on a man, and with that in mind she started to check out the possibilities.

“Can I buy you a drink?” she asked the good-looking Breton man in the robes of a mage.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” said the man in a cultured tone.

“Well, either way, I want to get some drinks into the both of us so we can get onto the next act.”

The man cast a quick spell and whistled. “You have a lot of power. A Master?”

“Well, yes, but that’s not important tonight.

“Which school?”

“I don’t want to brag.”

“Go ahead. You have an interested audience, so brag away. I myself am a Master of Alteration, though I have some little skill in Illusion as well.”

Nora thought the man had the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. She didn’t want to scare him off before she got him inside her, but he did ask.

“Well, first it was Illusion and Restoration.”

“First?”

“And then I took Master in Alteration and Destruction.”

The man whistled, his eyes wide, and Nora hoped that she hadn’t scared him off. “I would almost call you a liar, but with the power I read in you it might be my last mistake.”

“I don’t kill people for insulting me,” said Nora with a laugh. “At least not often. Now, about that drink.”

“I’m Albrect Monfort by the way,” said the mage, holding out a hand and giving Nora’s a firm shake.

“Nora Jane Adams.”

“The Thane? The Dragonborn?”

“Well, yes. But tonight I’m just a woman looking for a warm body to lie beside.”

Nora drank enough for her head to be buzzing, then followed the man up to his room. She wanted to get fucked. He wanted to get fucked. So it was a match made in heaven, at least for the night. She screamed out several orgasms as he pushed and pulled a nice cock in and out of her pussy, until he came deep inside her.

“Whew,” he said, holding her in strong arms as their sweat slicked bodies pressed together. “That was quite the interlude.”

“You have a nice cock,” she said, reaching down and stroking him, hoping to get another go. “And you definitely know how to use it.”

“You mean compared to these Nords?”

Nora had found that some Nords knew how to fuck well. Many were just louts, who only thought of their own pleasure, shooting a load into the next available pussy as fast as possible. “Not all of them are that bad, and I’ve learned to avoid that type.”

“Well, in High Rock we believe that sex should be good for both partners. Our women are well known for their abilities, though you would definitely give them a run for their money.”

“So how about we have another run. You seem to be ready.”

When Nora crawled out of bed the next morning, leaving Albrect sleeping deeply, she dressed quietly and snuck from the room. The Breton Bard, Lysette, was sneaking out of another room.

“Thane Nora,” said the beautiful Breton, all blond hair and golden eyes in a soft face. “Did you have a good time with my countryman?”

“Very,” said Nora, stifling a laugh. “Not the best I’ve ever had, but most definitely not the worst.”

“Wish I could say the same,” said the bard, frowning. “Mine was a matter of business. Of patronage, and my pleasure was secondary.”

_That’s right. What Mikael told me about the patronage system, and their sexual training._

“You don’t approve?”

“Dear, I have made my living on my back before. No longer, but I don’t look down on anyone who does what they have to.”

“Thank you,” said LYsette with a soft smile. “I shouldn’t have to do this anymore, but the Bard’s College needs the coin, and I feel a responsibility to help them. After all, they introduced me to a life of good drink, good song and good friends. All I’ve ever asked for.”

“And how do you feel about women?”

“Oh, I love women. So soft and tender, though it’s hard to beat a man at times.”

“My thoughts exactly. So perhaps we can get together some night.”

“I would love that, Thane Nora.”

“Just Nora.”

Nora smiled as she walked out of the Winking Skeever into the light of day. What vampires there were would be in hiding in their crypts beneath the earth.

“We were worried about you,” said Eldawyn as Nora went up to the breakfast room where her people were having their morning meal.

“I ran into a vampire last night,” said Nora, taking a seat and smiling at the server who put a large plate of eggs, bacon and potatoes in front of her. “He killed two guards, but I took him out before he could kill the last. If only I had been there sooner.”

“And if you hadn’t been there at all, my Thane, all three would be dead,” said Lydia, patting Nora on the shoulder. “And most probably all three would be rising as vampires in the near future.”

“And after you dispatched of the vampire?” asked Eldawyn, smirking. “Don’t tell me that took all night.”

“No, my nosey friend. I found a delightful Breton mage in the Winking Skeever to help to drive away the nightmares. Not the best I’ve ever had, but most satisfactory.”

“Perhaps I should look him up,” said Eldawyn with a smile. “Unless you’re claiming him as exclusive property.”

“Not at all. Now, I’m off to Morthal to speak with Master Falion. The rest of you can spend the day as you like. Solitude beckons.”

“My Lady. If you have the time could you stop by the alchemy shop in Morthal?” asked Lydia. “I would like to brew some more powerful magicka and health potions.”

“Of course,” said Nora, waving off Lydia as the Housecarl reached into her belt pouch for some coin. “What you do is for the party, Lydia. So I will pay.”

And when they were back at Whiterun for some time she would pay for Lydia to receive more training from Arcadia, the Master Alchemist who owned a shop there. It was good to have an alchemist in the party, and that it was also a formidable warrior like Lydia was a plus.

Lydia handed Nora a piece of paper with some ingredients jotted down. Common enough in swamp surounded Morthal, though rare in most of the rest of Skyrim.

“See you all this evening,’ said Nora, casting Omnipresence and appearing at the gate to Morthal. The guards recoiled as she appeared, then noted who she was and ignored it. They might still be suspicious of magic, but they weren’t about to question a Thane of the Hold. “Sorry,” she said, then hurried into the city, straight for Falion’s house.

She knocked on the locked door, waiting for an answer, which came in the voice of a child.

“My father is out on business,” said Agni, Falion’s adopted daughter. “I’m not allowed to open the door while he’s away.”

That sounded sensible to Nora, especially with a monster haunted marsh just outside of town. “Do you know where he is?”

“Nope.”

Nora turned away from the door and headed a couple of houses down on the boardwalk. If anyone knew Falion’s schedule it would be one of the other Redguards in town. His sister, or the smith, and the craftsman was closer.

“Any idea where Falion is?” she asked Al’Hassan, the smith. She found the Redguard fascinating with their ice blue eyes in brown faces. Al’Hassan was a handsome man, as was Falion. Perhaps she could spend the afternoon with one or the other after she was through with business.

“He often spends time over at the Thaumaturgist's Hut. I’m not sure if he has a fascination with alchemy or with the alchemist. Good luck with that, right. Most of you Nords wouldn’t give one of us the time of day.”

Nora had found that there were many Nords who weren’t prejudiced against outsiders. Of course, there were also many who were. She thought it a real shame since all of the various peoples of Tamriel fascinated her.

“We might have to talk later,” she told the smith, touching his forearm while giving him a wide smile.

Nora found Falion in the Thaumaturgist’s Hut, talking with the Alchemist, Lami. He was obviously trying to get her to go upstairs with him, but she was turning him down.

“Master Falion. Could I speak with you?”

“Of course, Master Adams,” said the Redguard, frowning at Lami, then walking toward the Dragonborn.

“Lami. I have a list of ingredients Lydia gave me. Could you fill it for me while I’m away?”

The two mages made their way to the upstairs of the misnamed Hut, which was really a two-story house of decent proportions. There were several beds upstairs in a couple of rooms, and Nora wondered about the arrangements here.

“Well, what did you want to talk about?” asked Falion, taking a seat at the small table in the room.

Nora looked into the blue eyes of the handsome mage, licking her lips and wondering why she had been so damned horny lately. _Because I’m always horny, thanks to that damned serum made from Lorenzo’s Oil._ It was a two-edged sword. She loved sex, and anything that motivated her to have more was welcome, mostly. Sometimes it could be much too distracting, like now, when she had important business on her mind. She cleared her throat and got to the point.

“I heard from Phinis Gestor that you left your position at the College due to an argument with Aren over soul trapping.”

“Barbarous practice,” growled Falion, shaking his head. “What we do to the essence of intelligent creatures is horrible, and we should be ashamed of ourselves for doing so.”

“What about animals?”

“I really don’t like taking their souls either, but we do need the energy. But the souls of men and mer? You know what happens to them when we use their souls to enchant objects?”

“They go to the Soul Cairn,” said Nora, nodding her head. “A terrible place where they languish for eternity. A veritable hell.”

“Most don’t have any idea,” said Falion, clearly impressed. “While I might agree that some souls belong there. those of murderers and necromancers, most are just the essence of innocent people taken by those who really don’t care anything about them than the energy they provide. Can you imagine. You live a good life, treating people well, obeying the laws of your community, harming none. And some mage comes along and casts a spell on you, then kills you, ripping your soul from you body and trapping it in a gem. After some time they use the gem to enchant a weapon, armor or piece of jewelry, and the part of the energy that is you ends up in an awful place. Your good life doesn’t matter. You are trapped in a hell.”

“It is awful,” said Nora. “Unjust. And something I want to stop.”

“Good luck with that,” scoffed Falion, shaking his head again. “A nice thought though.”

“What if we found a way to condense animal souls into a grand gem, giving mages an energy source as powerful as a black soul? Wouldn’t that satisfy most enchanters.”

“I think it would,” said Falion, smiling. “And something I have been working on for several years, ever since I left the College. I think I’m on the verge of a breakthrough.”

“And the spell to pull the soul energy from enchanted objects?”

“You heard of that from Gestor as well? He laughed at the idea, and he had some reason, since it really does the essence of the person trapped in the Soul Cairn no good. They’re still trapped.”

“Still,” said Nora, thinking over what the man had said. “It’s a step in the right direction. I balked at studying conjuration, but if you are doing such work, I would like you to train me in the discipline.”

“I can do that,” said the Redguard, laughing. “And I have no doubt that you can gain Master’s status in record time. After all, you did it with the other four schools.”

“I’m not that advanced in Enchanting, though Eldawyn keeps pushing me to advance.”

“And how it the Altmer? She came through being freed from a possession in good shape?”

Nora nodded, thinking of what she had done for her friend. Similar to what she wanted to do for all the people trapped in the Soul Cairn.

“I can train you some in Enchanting as well. If you don’t mind being in close proximity to a despised Redguard.”

“I am not a Nord, Master Falion,” said Nora, reaching over and running a hand down his forearm. “In fact, I find your people beautiful. Unlike any of the races of my planet.”

“You don’t have dark skinned people on your Earth?”

“Oh, no. We have many races. Some with black skin, some with brown, even some with red or yellow tints that you don’t have here. But none with the combination of blue eyes and brown skin that a lot of your people have.”

“And are you coming on to me? Or am I imagining it?”

“You are not imagining it. If it’s okay with Lami, I would have you right here. Right now.”

“You know, sometimes Lami sleeps with me in her room,” said Falion in a distant tone. “Not often, since she really doesn’t have that strong a sex drive. And it’s just sex.”

“That’s all it would be between us as well, Falion. I have a sex drive that would drive most women mad, and I like variety. But if you are willing to put up with that I can give you more sex. At least while we are working together. No use playing that there is no attraction there when it would be a lie.”

Nora stood up and unbelted her sword, then undid the ties to her robe, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her in bra, panties, and boots. Falion sucked in a breath as his eyes took her in. Then he was on his feet undoing his own robe, while Nora undid the stay on the bra, then slid her panties down and off.

“You are very beautiful,” said Falion, his cock already standing at attention. It was a respectable member, probably nine inches long and thicker than average.

“So are you.” said Nora, coming close, pressing a kiss into his lips as she reached down and stroked his cock. It actually thickened under her touch, and Nora felt herself growing wet in anticipation.

Falion picked her up, grunting in surprise. “You’re heavier than you look.”

Nora laughed. “I’ll explain later. Right now I want you to pleasure me, and me to pleasure you.”

Falion nodded and laid her gently on her back on the bed, then knelt down, pushing her knees apart and lowering his face into her groin. An agile tongue danced over her labia, taking minutes to bring her to the edge of an orgasm, avoiding her clit for the moment. After he had taken her to the edge he flicked his tongue over her bud, pushing her past the point of no return. Nora gasped out, her thighs quivering, the taunt muscles clenching, unclenching as the pleasure rose through her body.

“You cum fast,” said Falion, looking up at her with Nora’s juices on his face.

“Hopefully you don’t.”

Falion laughed as he worked his way up her body, stopping for a moment to pay attention to her naval, then working on a hard nipple. Nora gasped again, shivers of pleasure running through her. He kissed her, and she tasted her juices on his lips. Reaching down she grasped his cock and maneuvered the tip to her entrance.

“Take it slow, at first. Once you are completely in me do what you want.”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Falion, pushing his cock into her folds, an inch at a time. “You are so tight. But also very wet. Perfect.”

Nora continued to gasp as the mage fed her an inch at a time, slowly, until he was all the way in, his groin meshed with hers. There was a slight discomfort as the head lodged into her womb, past her cervix. She knew she would grow used to it, and the slight pain would be a distant memory as he worked his cock in and out.

“Now fuck the hell out of me,” she hissed, her ice blue eyes looking into his intense blue orbs.

Falion complied, thrusting in and out slowly at first, letting her adjust, then speeding up. Every time his groin slammed into her she cried out while he grunted in return. His lips came down on hers, their breathes shared while they fucked.

“You feel so damned good,” he hissed, sweat falling from his face onto her breasts. “I’ve never felt a pussy like yours.”

“Your cock feels great inside me,” said Nora. She wasn’t going to lie and say she had never felt a cock like his. It felt really good, and she wasn’t about to rate it in the middle of sex. Better to just enjoy it for what it was, and it was a fine cock, stretching her out perfectly, hitting all the right places.

Nora rode a pair of orgasms, her vaginal muscles clenching around his cock both times. She was surprised he was holding out this long, especially if he was as sex starved as he said.

“I don’t think I can hold on much longer,” he said, as if reading her mind.

“Cum in me, lover. Let yourself go.”

Nora felt the cock swell up inside her, growing larger. The head was in her womb when she felt the first spurt, followed by eight more, filling her cunt with creamy semen. Falion didn’t stop, continuing to thrust, his cock softening slightly for a moment before firming up again.

“That’s quite a talent you have there,” said Nora, smiling up at the man who was continuing to work in and out of her pussy. She could feel the semen flowing out of her with each upstroke, and wondered how much had been in his balls before they had started. It was obvious he had been without for too long, and she was happy to have provided him with release.

Nora rode three more orgasms before Falion came again, once more flooding her pussy with his copious seed. He tried to pull out after his second cum, but Nora’s strong arms held him in place.

“Stay in me for a moment. I love to feel my lover’s cock soften, then falling out on its own.”

“As you wish,” he whispered, trying to get his breathing under control.

Later they lay beside each other, sweat slicked bodies touching, their hands roaming over their lover’s skin.

“That was amazing,” said Falion, kissing her forehead. “How did you get so much control of your body.”

Nora spent the next hour telling the man about her world, about the Superserum that had changed her body and mind. He listened, an amazed expression on his face.

“I think I might be falling in love,” he finally said.

Nora placed a finger on his lips to shush him. “None of that talk, lover. I can’t settle for one man, no matter how good he is. It’s sex, plain and simple. If you can accept that we can keep on doing this while you are training me. If not, then we will stop.”

“I’ll have you on your terms,” he said, taking her again in his arms. “In fact, if it’s okay with you, I will have you again right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nora starts on another crusade. Maybe she can't do anything about soul trapping and the souls already in the Cairn. Or maybe it will come around to aid her in the future.


	70. Chapter Seventy: A Tale of Three Dragons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and party go after a dragon and Forsworn on the borders of Haafingar. Running into a new tactic from a trio of dragons, Nora is forced to use some of her new spells to save the lives of her people. And she comes to terms with the fact that the Forsworn are made up of families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and some sexuality.

A fierce blizzard was blowing in from the Sea of Ghosts the next morning, but Nora thought it might actually provide cover for their mission. With the multiple teleport spells available to her and her people she didn’t they were in any danger from the weather. Her mind kept going back to her time with Falion. After their second hour of fucking they had worked in his laboratory for a couple of hours, he teaching her his techniques of enchanting and disenchanting. She had learned much, and still had much to learn. They had one more session in bed, repairing back to Lami’s house so that Agni didn’t have to be exposed to adult activities.

Nora thought the little girl had gotten very lucky to have been adopted by Falion. Unlike so many she had seen on the streets of the cities. He was the doting father, making sure she got everything she needed, and often what she wanted. The mage was very protective of her, something that Nora also approved of. Too many children disappeared in this land for comfort, and it was good to see that the man took his responsibilities seriously.

After a number of teleports the party arrived just outside of Volskygg, a familiar place. Nora had a suspicion that the Forsworn had moved back into Deepwoods Redoubt. It was roomy and easy to defend, and Nora wasn’t sure why Elisif hadn’t ordered it garrisoned. Probably because her manpower was already stretched thin, and a platoon of guards, thirty or forty odd people, was a platoon that wouldn’t be available elsewhere. Still, something needed to be done to prevent them from coming back, or Deepwoods Redoubt would continue to be a problem.

But first, the dragon, a large blue that was circling the sky about a mile to the south, shouting into the air. Nora could barely make out what it was saying in the distance.

“You are a coward, Dovakin. If you have any courage you would face me alone, that we might test our power against each other.”

Nora burst out laughing, and her people gave her strange looks. _They’re just big raiders_ , she thought, still chuckling. _Only a coward hides._ The famous line that the raiders were so quick to throw out. Well, Nora didn’t care what she was called. She cared about winning, plain and simple. If the enemy thought it unfair then she was doing her job right.

“Okay. Everyone spread out. Let’s take this big bastard down and be on our way.”

“That looks like an elder dragon,” said Eldawyn, studying the beast from afar. “The most powerful kind. Very dangerous.”

“Then we hit it with everything we have and kill it quickly.”

The party advanced, leaving the horses tied to trees far behind. They would be close to the horses, after all, and Nora could be back with them in an instant if necessary, covering the distance with a single teleport.

“So, you will not face me alone,” shouted the dragon, reminding Nora once again that they were not just beasts, but intelligent creatures. They may have been alien thoughts, but they ran deep. Only their arrogance, their belief in their own power, caused them to attack without thinking of their strategy.

“Well, I am not alone either.”

A roar from behind alerted Nora and company to the second dragon, a huge red, rising out of some woods to the north and coming toward them. Another roared and came down from the mountains, a large blue, lightning playing at the edges of its mouth as it roared.

“There are three of them,” called out Sofia in a near panic. “What do we do?”

“We take them down one at a time,” said Nora, thinking of her best strategy. “We have fire, ice and shock, so make sure you send the proper spells into the right dragon.”

The red would be easy to pick out, and both cold and shock would harm it. The blues might cause some confusion, though fire would be harmful to both of them. If they came at the party as three separate dragons intent on their own kills they might be more vulnerable. But if they fought as a team?

It soon became apparent that they were getting a little of both scenarios. The two blues stayed close and moved as a team, while the red acted as a single combatant. All swooped in and let loose with their breath weapons. Nora’s people move quickly, getting out of the way, sending magic and arrows at the monsters. Dragons like these had thicker than average scales, and every arrow bounced away. A lucky strike might sink in between the scales, but those were few and far between this day.

Valdimar and Jordis took a hit on the edge of a breath of killing cold, both falling to their knees and trying to struggle back to their feet before the dragon returned. Valdimar attempted to get the girl up so she could run, sacrificing himself. One of the blues, this with lightning playing around its mouth, turned to finish them off.

Nora shouted at the Dragon, Marked for Death, the Thu’um sapping the monster’s strength and weakening its armor. The dragon cried out and swerved away, leaving her two people safe for a moment. That wouldn’t last, and she turned to see Eldawyn go to the ground with smoking robes.

These were deadly beasts, their breath weapons powerful enough to kill within seconds. Even her, and her people didn’t have her resiliency. If not for their enchanted armor and jewelry some of them would already be dead.

“Yes,” yelled Lydia as she sank a shaft through the gaps in the scales of the red. It was only a pinprick, and the dragon turned in the air to kill the human who had caused it pain. Sofia hit it with a pair of ice spikes, also a nuisance more than anything, while Eldawyn, still on her knees, placed an ice storm in front of the beast. The dragon screamed as it hit the cold, anathema to its type.

 _I need a Fat Man,_ thought Nora, a feeling of panic coming over her. She didn’t have a Fat Man. And even if she did it wasn’t the proper weapon to engage flying targets. Perhaps one of the new RPGs, firing a guided rocket that could hit flying vehicles. She still had two suits of power armor, a gatling laser, and a four-barrel rocket launcher, all back at Castle Valkyrya. Might as well have been on one of the two moons of Nirn for all the good that did. She could teleport to the castle, suit up, and come back. But her people would be dead by then.

She could possibly teleport them all away from her and come back when they were better prepared. Unfortunately, they were spread out, and she wouldn’t be able to take more than two at a time under these conditions. Again, most would be dead before she completed the task of getting them all to safety. Her quick mind ran through all of these possibilities in an instant, leaving her with the conclusion that they would live or die with what they had at hand.

 _We’re getting killed here_ , thought Nora, trying to come up with a plan. One of these dragons would be a challenge for the party. Three was too much. If anyone was going to get them out of this it had to be her.

The dragons had the literal high ground, up above, able to see whatever was going on beneath them. Able to engage and disengage at will. She needed something to obscure their vision, force them lower, and she had just the spell for that.

Nora shouted out the words to the spell, echoing with the power of her Thu’um. Suddenly the blizzard formed, feeding off the power of the storm front to the north. Swirling wind carried the fat flakes of snow, dropping the visibility to near nothing in an instant. She could still hear the dragons screeching over the wind, catching a glimpse of one or the other as it drew near and then moved away. They couldn’t find their prey, but neither could she strike at them.

 _Fuck this_ , she shouted in her mind, pulling up the words to the next spell she needed. “Twister,” she yelled at the top of her lungs, letting her people know what was coming. She said the words, made the gestures, and the winds started to swirl around the place where she was pointing, about fifty yards to her front. The funnel cloud formed swiftly, the freight train roar blotting out all other sound. The blizzard cleared in the same instant, no longer powered. The two blues that had been coming in searching for her tried to veer away. One made it, one didn’t, and was sucked into the funnel as it struggled to flap away.

The twister grabbed the blue and spun it around, then flung it out and into the ground. It hit with a hard smack, the sound of snapping bones coming over even the roar of the tornado. The beast struggled to get to its feet, one wing bent at an unnatural angle. Nora wasn’t sure how fast Dragons healed, or if it even could with a bone that wasn’t set. She was sure it wasn’t going to heal before this battle was over.

The twister was not really under her control. All she could do was call it up, then dissipate it when it was no longer needed. Not as useful as she thought, though it had taken care of one of the dragons. So useful enough.

The fire breath hit Nora dead center from the back. She cried out in pain, going into a roll and getting out of the stream before it took her life from her. Her skin was blackened in places while the pain sweeping through her was almost unbearable. The twister faded, its time passed, and the two dragons maneuvered in for another strike. Nora called up Close Wounds and cast it on herself, taking the edge off the pain and partially healing her skin. She was no longer in danger of dying, though still not at full strength. It would have to do for now.

The dragons were both heading for her, having recognized her as the most dangerous of the humans. The glow of cold played across the mouth of the blue, flame around the maw of the red. There was no way she could avoid both of them. When they got her within range she would be dead.

Nora had just enough magicka to cast the spell she needed, one that drained her completely. She formed the one Chaos Rift to the front of the dragons. They both roared their laughter as they easily maneuvered around the rift. The second rift popped into existence directly in front of the blue, sucking it in and teleporting it to the second, shocking it in the process. As soon as it appeared it was pulled back in and transported to the other portal. Back and forth it went, its cycle causing more injury, until when the rifts faded a lifeless body fell from the sky.

“I will have my revenge, Dovakin,” screamed the red as it wheeled in the sky and headed away.

 _Maybe on another day,_ thought Nora, fatigue coming over her like a heavy fist. She stumbled toward the dead blue, watching as its dead form started to smoke. Energy flew from it and into her body, and she felt the rise of a quickening. And then another. She turned while she was floating in the air to see the smoking body of the other blue, an arrow sticking from its eye as Lydia stood triumphantly before it. The double blast of energy coursed through her body. Too much, the soul energy of two elder dragons, and she screamed out her agony as the pleasure, too much to bear, coursed through her body.

“She’s awake,” said Sofia as Nora opened her eyes. She recognized the outer chamber of Volskygg. A large fire was close enough to send its warmth into her. Too much really, and she was sweating under the cover of the furs.

“Did everyone make it?” she croaked through a dry throat. Eldawyn put a bottle of wine into her hand and let Nora swallow down the sweet liquid.

“We all made it,” said the Altmer, smiling. “Thanks to you. We still need some healing and recovery, but we are all alive. That’s what matters.”

“And I almost got you all killed,” said Nora, shifting to sit up on the furs, her head spinning for a moment while she took another swig of wine.

“Some food, my Thane,” said Lydia, holding forth a heavy platter of meat, potatoes, and vegetables.

“Thank you,” said a famished Nora, taking the platter.

“And what’s this talk about getting us all killed,” said Sofia, coming over and sitting next to Nora. “If not for you we would all be dead. That was amazing. Like watching one of the young Gods of legend come to life.”

“I’m still very human, Sofia,” said Nora around a mouthful of food. “And I made enough mistakes for a whole city of people.”

“You couldn’t know, Nora,” said Sofia, putting an arm around the Dragonborn’s shoulder. “Dragons don’t cooperate like that. Or at least they didn’t. And now we know, and know what to look out for.”

 _And will that be enough?_ she thought as she took a swig of wine. After finishing her meal Nora went about sending healing into everyone. All had been healed with as much magicka as Eldawyn, Sofia and J’Zargo had. They were spent, and no one was in danger. In fact, all were fully healed to at least ninety percent, and they had brought Nora back to full health. Mostly cuts, scraps, bruises and burns, Nora still felt guilty that they were in any pain at all. She set about healing all of them, her amazing magicka regeneration keeping up with her spells.

“We still have some five hours till sunup,” said Eldawyn, sitting down next to Nora. “I think we could all do with some more sleep. But I’m curious, dear. What do you have planned for the morrow?”

“I think we will steal a page from the tactics of the Mongols and attack in the storm.”

“Who are the Mongols?” asked Lydia. From the expression of Elesia’s face the alien knew exactly what Nora was talking about.

“The Mongols were tough little bastards. Nomads herders who were also great warriors. Horse archers, they were inured to the cold of their frozen plains. While most other armies went into winter quarters when the weather got too bad, the Mongols campaigned and attacked during the worst of the snows. And caught their enemies off guard every time.”

“It just makes sense to seek shelter when it get so cold,” said Jordis.

“So says the city Nord,” said Sofia, laughing.

“And what does one from Rorikstead know about severe weather?” shot back the young Housecarl.

“No arguments, please,” said Nora, holding up a hand. “Look. I know it’s hard moving through a blizzard, but the cold can work to our advantage. Whatever sentries are out will be too busy trying to stay warm to pay close attention to their surroundings. We move in and kill silently, then storm the fortress and catch the rest out of their armor, relaxing.

“Not the most honorable way to conduct a battle,” said Valdimar.

“You Nords and your damned honor,” hissed J’Zargo. “This cat knows better. The best way to fight is to kill your enemies with as little risk to yourself as possible.”

“I could care less about honor,” said Nora. “And I could care less about fighting fair. The honorable way to fight, to my way of thinking, is to kill your opponents and keep your own people alive. Everything else is bullshit. This is war, and we will take advantage of every opportunity that presents itself to preserve the lives of those we care about while ending those of the people who threaten them. Understood?”

“I have no problem with that,” said Elesia, smiling and nodding her head.

“I don’t either,” said Eldawyn. “Only these stone headed Nords want to bash their heads against a wall, or they consider their victory dishonorable."

“I see the wisdom of your actions, my Thane,” said Valdimar after shooting an angry glare at the Altmer mage. “It’s hard to overcome the way you were raised, but I too would rather see dead enemies than friends.”

“I realize that we are all stressed,” said Nora, looking from face to face. “Remember. We are all friends here. As the Companions would say, shield sisters and brothers. Remember the things the people around you have done to get you to this point alive, and look after them. Now, I’m going back to bed for a couple of hours and I suggest the rest of your do the same.”

Nora didn’t know if everyone followed her advice. She did know that the smell of bacon, ham and potatoes woke her from her sleep some hours later. Jordis and Lydia were cooking the meat and potatoes, while Valdimar was scrambling up a mass of eggs in a skillet.

“Did the three of you get any more sleep like I suggested?” asked Nora, pretty sure what the answer was going to be.

“Oh, we went back to our furs,” said a smiling Lydia. “But not to sleep.”

 _I should have known_ , thought Nora, stifling a laugh. A virile young man in his mid-twenties. Two beautiful young women, one still in her teens. And they had just survived an ordeal that had almost killed them all. Of course sleep was the last thing on their minds. Seeing the glow on their faces let Nora know they were well satisfied, and ready for whatever the day had to offer.

“Do I smell breakfast?” asked Sofia, crawling out of her tent with a smile on her face, followed closely by a grinning Elesia.

A moment later Eldawyn crawled from her tent, J’Zargo close behind. _Well, she did say that she was willing to try him_ , thought Nora. Unless they had spent the entire night studying magic. From the grins on their faces she doubted that had been the way they had spent the time.

Sofia went to the large door to the ruin and popped it open a bit. “Still blowing up a storm outside.”

“Perfect,” said Nora, sitting down with a large plate of food and a mug of hot tea.

“Just the perfect weather for killing Reachmen,” said Jordis, sitting on one side of Valdimar while Lydia took the other.

“Not Reachmen,” corrected Nora. “Forsworn.”

“Not that’s there’s much of a difference,” said Sofia, filling a plate with food and taking a seat on a log next to Elesia.

“There’s a big difference,” said Nora, frowning.

Reachmen were essentially Bretons whose ancestors had migrated to Skyrim. They worshipped one of the eight, and were on the whole law-abiding productive citizens, farmers, miners and storekeepers. The Forsworn were of the same blood, but that was where the similarities ended. Forsworn worshipped dark gods and practiced magic with the taint of evil. Their wise women were witches, whose greatest ambition in life was to become hideous caricatures of people. Hideous half bird creatures whose only thought was the suffering of others. There might have been very good people in their ranks; fathers, mothers, brothers and sisters. But their culture was as evil as it got, no better than the Falmer. No better than the Thalmor.

Nora recalled her days in College, when she had taken a sociology class taught by an elderly professor who had been a holdover from the days when liberal insanity had ruled higher education. He insisted that all cultures were equal. Nora couldn’t see that. How could one say that the Mayans, who despite their advanced architecture had practice the most abhorrent of religions, human sacrifice, were the equal to the European culture which had advanced the world in all respects. She didn’t see the Forsworn culture as the equal to any other.

True, the Nords had conquered and subjugated the original inhabitants of the Reach. Taken their land, their wealth. But the average Reachman had done what most people had on Earth when such happened. They had adapted, gotten on with their lives. Assimilated. And assimilated many of the Nords into their culture as well. There were few Nords born in the Reach who were of pureblood descent. The turn of phrase, the cultural symbols, were now universal. And much of the mistreatment had ended when the Silver-bloods had been overthrown. Things were better, and would get better still. But the Forsworn were wedded to their religion, their culture of blood. And nothing less than the ejection of the last Nord from the Reach would satisfy them. Something, with the power of the Nords and the Empire behind them, was not likely to occur. So more blood was spilled, wasted blood.

The wind was whipping the snow around fiercely as they rode toward Deepwood Vale and the twin Fortresses that guarded it. Nora was tempted to cast Change Weather, but she was counting on this weather to screen them as they approached. The front of Deepwood Redoubt was deserted, the sentries taking cover from the weather. Of course that would mean the party would have to face them inside, but Nora hoped they would be grouped together and divested of their heavy furs.

It would help if most of them were sleeping. Nora wondered, not for the first time, why there was no sleep spell in Tamriel. She recalled her days of playing Dragons and Dungeons when she was a girl, and sleep had been her favorite for the dispatching of low-level opponents. It seemed that they had never developed such, even though they had spells to enrage, spells to calm, spells to cause terror.

Nora pulled the heavy door open, knowing that it would creak while in the process of moving. She had Sleet Storm in her mind, ready to cast it ahead of herself if necessary. But the entry chamber was empty, though the sound of voices rose from further in. The Dragonborn flashed hand signals to Eldawyn, J’Zargo and Sofia. All had mastery of Ice Storm, and four of them launching the spell at the same place was more or less instant death to anything within the area of effect.

Moving forward under Shroudwalk, totally invisible, Nora crept silently with a skill born of long practice. The room was filled was forsworn, a half dozen in their beds, another half dozen sitting around a pair of tables, eating, drinking, and playing a dice game.

“Now,” whispered Nora, holding her spell back for a moment so she could observe the effect of the others. Three clouds of swirling blue magic, life ending cold, moved into the room. A couple of the people sleeping came awake for moment, just long enough to realize that they were dying. The others simply slipped into the darkness, never to awaken. Five of those at the tables made an attempt to get up before they slumped forward in death. The one mage survived the barrage, though badly hurt, and started to call out a spell. To catch the flying stream of shards in Sleet Storm from Nora’s hands, taking the last of his life. It had been a silent slaughter, but someone further in must have heard something.

“What’s going on out there? Is anything the matter?”

It was a single voice, but the tone and inflection told the story. Hagraven, and it hurried into the room with dark magic playing across its clawed fingers. To meet the Dawnbreaker through its chest, thrust by the invisible assassin that had been waiting for her.

“Two by two to check the chambers,” whispered Nora. “I think that was it for this fort, but I’m not about to risk any of us with assumptions.”

Two of the rooms contained sleeping Forsworn. One a pair of adults who had fallen asleep in each other’s arms after making love. Nora was glad that they had some pleasure in their last waking moments. She killed them quickly and silently, a dagger through the brain stem. The second chamber proved more of a problem.

“Well shit,” said the Dragonborn as she looked down on the sleeping faces of a quartet of children, sleeping soundly in the bed they shared. She should have known the Forsworn would sometimes have children along. They were, after all, a culture with families. She had been thinking about them as a group of savage warriors to be wiped out. Now the reality hit her. She had been wiping out families, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters. And left behind the children. That they needed to be stopped was a given. That killing them was the easiest way to stop them was obvious. But there had to be a better way.

“What should we do?” asked Eldawyn, her expression showing her shock and sorrow. “If you want them killed, get someone else to do it.”

“Of course we won’t kill them,” said Nora softly. “We will take them back to Solitude and give them over to the authorities. Hopefully they can find a home for them.”

The best place for that would probably be in the Reach, with families of Reachmen. She wondered how these children would react to the fact that their parents were dead, and how much of an impact being raised in the Forsworn culture would have had on their future development. The youngest, a boy and a girl who couldn’t have been older than three and five respectively, would have the best chance of adapting to the change. The eight and twelve year olds, both girls, would be more of a problem, but Nora was determined that they would get a chance.

“What now?” asked Sofia, a stricken expression on her own face. “You know there are likely to be more of them out in the Vale. There might even be children in the line of fire.”

“Lydia. Anything in your satchel that will keep these little ones sleeping.”

“I have some ingredients that should do the trick, my Thane,” said the pretty Housecarl, wearing the same troubled expression as all of them. She was a warrior born and raised, and killing enemies meant killing those who might have families. But like most good warriors she drew the line at children.

“You and Jordis stay here with the children. Try to keep them sleeping. Keep them safe, but don’t let them hurt you.”

Nora had killed children in the wastes of home, many times. Raiders had kids, and from a young age they were murderous little bastards. Given firearms by their elders, there was often no choice but to gun them down. Those had brought on the worst of the nightmares. Nora had been a mother, even if only for a brief time, and her maternal instincts had rebelled against what had been necessary. The parents were a blight on society, and they needed to be put down. She felt much the same of the Forsworn, but as far as she knew the kids didn’t fight.

“What are we going to do about the Forsworn in the Vale?” asked Eldawyn, clearly not relishing the thought of killing innocents.

“We are going to go out there and have a look see,” said Nora, putting a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “And then we will decide. Anyone who wants to bow out can stay here with Lydia and Jordis.”

There were no takers. They might not have liked the idea of children in the line of fire, but they weren’t about to let their leader go into combat without them.

The Vale was snowed in, just like the lands outside. Swirling wind, white snow obscuring vision beyond a couple of dozen yards. The large tents were indistinct forms in the storm, the smoke rising from the center hole swirling away. The Reachmen were covering from the deadly conditions. What had been the perfect advantage to Nora and company was now a perfect mess.

Nora shouted Aura Whisper, and suddenly, storm or no, all living creatures in the Vale were visible to her sight, glowing blue figures. She looked over all the tents, grimacing as she saw several that had small figures inside, one with a pair of signatures that had to be babies.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” she told her people, raising her voice to be heard over the storm. She pointed out four of the tents. “Those are off limits. We leave them. If we can kill the rest without them becoming aware so much the better. Anyone comes out to challenge us and we kill them. Otherwise, we leave them be. When we leave here they will be witnesses to what happened to their fellows, and hopefully they will run back to the Reach and tell the others that coming to Haafingar is a death sentence.”

“And how do we take out the dozen tents that are targets?” asked Eldawyn.

“You, me, Sofia and J‘Zargo will line up outside each tent and send cold spells into them. If we can snuff them out without fuss, so much the better.”

The four mages lined up outside the first tent, careful that none of the off-limit tents was in the line of the spells. Blue magic shot out and through the tent. Nora entered quickly to see the bodies of a half dozen adults, many on their furs, open eyed faces blue with cold. She knew those faces would haunt her dreams for many nights, people who thought they were secure, killed without warning.

They carried on for all of the target tents, snuffing the lives, checking to make sure, then moving on.

“I am freezing,” complained J’Zargo.

“Then it’s time to invade Hag’s End and get warm,” said Nora, wondering how many Hags and Hagravens they might be facing.

“You think they might know we’re coming?” asked Elesia, checking her bow to make sure the string was in good shape. Her bow, the one she had brought to this world, was made of an unknown substance, as was the string, and Nora assumed it was as durable as an advanced technology could make it.

“I’m sure of it,” replied Nora. “They’re Hags, witches. They are attuned to magic, and I would be surprised if they didn’t pick up on the spells we cast out here. So everyone get ready for a fight. Protective spells if you have them.”

All had enchanted armor, along with as much jewelry as they could handle, so even those without magic had a lot of protection. The mages could erect even better defenses as well. Nora cast Dragonskin, increasing her protection from physical harm, then Shroudwalk, turning herself invisible. With Greater Ward in one hand and Lightning Storm in the other, ready to protect herself and deal maximum damage.

“Here we go,” she said, nodding to Valdimar to push the door open.

As soon as the way was clear dark magic came flying out at the party. The door was a choke point, and Nora pushed through with the energy of the ward in front of her. Some of the tainted magic still came through, enough to turn the Dragonborn’s stomach along with infusing her body with a bit of pain. She released the stream of lightning bolts of her spell, focusing on one of the half dozen hags and blasting her with the powerful spell, taking her life in seconds. She swung the stream onto the next. This one had a ward spell up, only powerful enough to stop half the power of the spell. The Hag wilted and her life faded, and Nora dropped the spell for a moment to let her magicka recover.

Elesia, gagging from a hit of dark magic, put an arrow through the head of a Hag, while Valdimar crushed another with his hammer. The three mages with her sent cold magic into the remaining two, and just like that the Hags were no longer a problem. A heavy blast of dark magic showed that the primary threats were still in the fight, as two Hagravens came out of the darkness to engage the party.

 _And as soon as we hurt them they’re going to teleport away,_ thought Nora, preparing her next spell. She cast Malvizer’s Gauntlet, grabbing the Hagraven to the left with unbreakable telekinetic force and pulling her close. Nora thrust Dawnbreaker through the chest of the monster, killing her instantly. She tried to cast the spell again, but the remaining Hagraven teleported away.

“Okay. Let’s get the last one and get out of here.”

“What if she teleported out of here?” asked Elesia, a look of killing glee on her face.

“Then we consider the job done,” said Nora. “As long as she’s not here, she’s not our immediate problem.”

They searched the fortress and found no sign of the second Hagraven, though they found many magical trinkets, while Nora filled a satchel with alchemical ingredients for Lydia.

“Shit,” screamed Nora as she left Hag’s End to see the enormous red dragon, on the ground and tearing the people she had spared apart, chomping them with its huge mouth and swallowing them down. She saw a screaming boy, no more than ten, caught up, his screams ending as the great jaws crushed him. The head raised and the body slid down the throat.

“You tried to spare these people,” roared the dragon, its wings flapping and lifting it from the ground. “I couldn’t have that. Until we meet again.”

All of the mages threw magic as the red, which screamed in pain but disappeared into the storm.

“Bastard,” yelled Nora. “I will have your soul, Dragon. You are mine.”

She could feel the tears running down her cheek, actually freezing before they could fall. She had tried to do the right thing, and her enemy had made her actions mute.

“It wasn’t your fault, Dragonborn,” said Elesia, putting an arm around Nora’s shoulder.

Nora nodded, but she knew that she would have further chapters added to her nightmares.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here,” said Nora, heading back to the Deepwood Redoubt so they could gather the two Housecarls and the children and head back to Solitude. But now she had an enemy that she couldn’t wait to bring down. Of course all dragons were her enemies, but she looked forward to killing this one with particular relish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nora has run into the fact that when dragons cooperate they become much more deadly. And the harsh reality that she is fighting families when she battles the Forsworn, and innocents can get into the line of fire.


	71. Chapter Seventy-one  A Siege of Nightmares.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora has to deal with a siege of fierce nightmares. She throws herself into working on Conjuration and Enchanting, while Falion introduces her to a different form of sexual gratification.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a bit of violence, but some very explicit and nasty sex. You have been warned.

The nightmares came hard and fast after the mission. Nora knew they had served the Hold, getting rid of the savages that threatened everyone outside of the cities. Solitude was safe, as was Dragonbridge, with their guards and Imperial soldiers. The rest was not, but the ending of two dragons and a Forsworn war party went a long way to making everyone feel more secure. But the assault on Deepwood Redoubt and Hag’s End had opened her mind. She still thought the Forsworn evil, but seeing how they took care of their children showed another side of them. And see the dragon kill the children she had spared? Well, that brought on new nightmares, the faces of the people she had killed who might have been mothers or fathers, sisters or brothers, grandparents. She hadn’t seen the faces of the children the dragon had eaten, with the single exception of the one that was crunched under large teeth and slid down a throat. The faces of many other children she had known filled in during the nightmares.

There were only three ways she knew to fight the nightmares which threatened to drive her mad. Drugs, alcohol and sex. Drugs were a non-starter. Most of the drugs in Skyrim had high addiction potential, especially Skooma. While she liked drinking, she understood the problems there as well. She had seen what it did to Eldawyn when she was fighting her demon. That left sex, something she really enjoyed, and had no problem being addicted to. Fortunately for her she had found a new boy toy, in the process learning things she hadn’t suspected about Conjuration.

Nora cast Soul Cloak, a spell that would let her trap the soul of anything she killed in a gem she was carrying. She had used it before, but what Falion had taught refined her technique. The soul gem she carried in the pouch by her side, a common variety, was made by her own hands. She had started with petty, then lesser, and this was her first attempt at the higher level. She aimed and loosed, and her arrow went into the deer. It screamed its pain as the arrow penetrated its chest, then fell to its knees, the purple energy of its soul streaming out and into the gem. Nora put her hand on the pouch, feeling the warmth of the animal soul now trapped within.

“I still feel bad about taking its soul,” said Nora to the Redguard mage.

“We will dress the deer and provide food for ourselves and our neighbors,” said Falion in a gentle voice as he knelt beside her to help in the butchering. “It had no afterlife to speak of. It would only become part of the common source of animal souls, nothing of its personality or memories intact.”

“I know,” said Nora, looking into his blue eyes. “I know it in my mind, but my heart..”

“You are really a strange contrast, Nora. A born killer, and very good at your business. But with a heart that feels too much.”

“Yep. I’m really not suited to my job,” she said with a sad smile. “Too bad I’m so good at it.”

“Fortunately for all of us you are,” said the other mage, packing the meat into the flayed skin. “And you know we’re both going to need to bath before we move on to, other things.”

Nora laughed. “You mean you would turn me down covered in deer blood. I think it would be really kinky.”

“No thanks. I prefer the scent of a clean and well-scrubbed woman. Now, I’ll finish up here while you go and gather some of the largess of the marsh for your alchemist friend.”

Nora took the bag she had brought for that purpose and started walking the ground of the marsh. She thought the landscape beautiful. Of course there were the dead trees, like vegetable skeletons reaching their dead limbs to the sky. But the many living specimens, full of green leaves, moss hanging from the branches, many with a riot of flowers. Then her eyes were on the ground, picking the flowers of nightshade, the fruit of swamp fungal pods and the fleshy members of Violet Coprinus. The marsh was a treasure trove of alchemical ingredients, and the only place in Skyrim where many of these things were found.

After dropping off the meat with neighbors, saying hi to Agni who was staying with one so the pair of mages could have privacy, they repaired back to his house to work on the next part of the enchanting process. Nora easily enchanted the jewelry, the energy of the deer flying into the pendant, adding a fire resist enchant.

“Now the disenchant,” said Falion, turning the pendant over in his hand.

“Shouldn’t we have a soul gem handy to trap the energy?”

“We’ll get on to that part later, once you perfect the release.”

Nora nodded, then said the word to the spell Falion had taught her. As she said the last word the pendant flared, energy rushed out, and the jewelry turned into a puddle of melted metal.

“That could have gone better,” she said in a quiet voice.

“Hey. It was your first try, and it did what you intended. You’ll get better with practice. In fact, I have a dozen rings here you can practice on.”

“Don’t you need to sell these?”

“Not really. I have enough for my needs, and it is my pleasure to see you advance in another school. So, get to it.”

Nora disenchanted the dozen rings, all with minor enchantments on them. Most survived the process, and Falion brought out some petty gems and set her to enchanting the surviving pieces. Then disenchanting them again.

“I’m worn out,” said Nora, letting out a breath.

“It is tiring business. But I hope you’re not completely exhausted.”

“I’m never too tired to pass up some loving,” she said, her arms going around the neck of the tall man, her mouth reaching for a kiss.

As usual their session was very pleasurable. They were becoming used to the body of the other, and as she had discovered in the past, repeated sex with the same partner got better with time.

“I needed that,” said Nora, lying on the bed with Falion’s seed leaking from her vagina. “And I need this,” she said, reaching for the contraceptive potion.

“You are very careful to take your potion.”

“The last thing I need is to get pregnant. I can just see myself with a great distended belly, fighting Alduin. No thanks. Now, I need something else. I’m starving.”

There was a great feast of venison and potatoes waiting for them. After filling herself she gathered up her bag of reagents and teleported back to the Blue Palace. Falion wanted Agni to sleep in her own bed, and Nora could understand that. The man was a very good father, and the child would grow to young womanhood as an accomplished mage and alchemist. That would set her up for life.

“How goes the training?” asked Eldawyn later as Nora took another meal.

“I did a disenchanting today. And Master Falion thinks I am coming along well in enchanting jewelry.”

“Did you bring any with you?” aske Sybille. “I would love to look over your work. To see if you’ve gotten as good as Sofia.”

The young spellsword blushed at the praise. She had been studying with the vampire court mage, increasing her abilities with destruction, illusion and enchanting. Sofia had been deathly afraid of vampires, but the patient manner of Sybille had won her over.

“I disenchanted all of them,” said Nora, shrugging her shoulders. “The point of studying with Falion is to learn how to pull the energy out of enchanted objects. I only enchant to make more objects to disenchant.”

“I thought the point of studying with Falion was to get him into your bed,” said Eldawyn with a laugh.

“There is that,” said a smiling Nora. “Though even that isn’t enough to drive the nightmares away. They’ve gotten worse.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Nora,” said Sybille, throwing her hands in the air. “So quit beating yourself up over the children the dragon killed.”

Of course it wasn’t Nora’s fault. It was the dragon’s fault, but that creature would feel no guilt for its actions, so Nora would take on that burden. If she had killed it during her fight with the three dragons the incident with the children would not have happened.

The next morning, after a restless night, Nora teleported to Morthal early. She was feeling irritated and depressed, but wanted to get back to learning conjuration and enchanting. From clearly hating the school she had grown to feel the excitement of learning. The discipline could be abused, and she was coming to understand that such was true of all the schools. She would have to watch her actions and motivations, just as she did when calling up destruction spells.

“What is that sword called?” asked a man in plate armor, stepping onto the boardwalk in Nora’s path.

“You mean Dawnbreaker,” she answered, not sure what this man was about, but not feeling threatened in the middle of Morthal.

“And where did you get it?”

“I performed a task for Meredia in ridding her temple of a necromancer,” said Nora, not seeing any need to lie. After all, worship of Meredia was not outlawed in Skyrim, unlike the following of a Divine, Talos. Nora had studied both Meredia and Azura in her quest for knowledge. Azura was the primary deity of the Dunmer, while Meredia had been called upon many times by the downtrodden to rescue them from oppression. Both Goddesses had been known to go overboard at times in their punishment of mortals. But so had the Divines.

“So, you admit to working with a Daedric Prince,” said the man, raising his voice.

Nora was aware of more armored people stepping from the spaces between buildings, until over a dozen stood around her. All were wearing plate armor, weapons in hand.

“You will surrender that evil artifact and come with us,” said the man standing to her front.

“And just who the fuck are you?”

“We are Vigilants of Stendar,” said a woman standing about twenty feet to the side of Nora, a smallish mace in her hand. “Servants of the God of Mercy, the patron on our order and justice for all of Tamriel.”

“You do realize that this blade was created to kill the undead,” said Nora, still not sure what these people were about, but very sure that they represented anything but mercy.

“It is a Daedric artifact,” said another man, this one tall and thin, a large mace weighing down his right arm. “The Daedra are profane creatures with no hope of redemption. Their heretical artifacts grant powers to mortals that wreak havoc across Tamriel. They must be guarded or destroyed to prevent temptation.”

The only power Dawnbreaker granted to Nora was the power to destroy undead. That was a good thing in her mind, and taking this blade and locking it away was not.

“Surrender the weapon and come with us,” said a man with a crossbow in hand. “Or die where you stand.”

“And what becomes of me?”

“You will be interrogated, to discover just how far your affiliation with Daedra goes. May the mercy of Stendar be yours.”

The Vigilants reminded Nora of Radical Christians in her own time. People who espoused the mercy of their God, while preaching about all the dire consequences for rejecting that mercy. These people were fanatics, not willing to listen to reason, but she had to make another attempt before bloodshed occurred.

“By what right do you act?” she asked, looking at the first man to speak, the one who seemed the leader. “As far as I know Daedra worship is not outlawed in Skyrim. Besides, I don’t worship Meredia. Kynareth is my Goddess, and she doesn’t seem to have any problem with this sword.”

“We act on a higher authority than that of mere mortal rulers,” said the woman who had spoken earlier. “We are mandated to bring the mercy of Stendar to this world.”

“Well, no way in hell are you going to get this blade,” said Nora, her frustration at dealing with people who wouldn’t listen to reason getting the better of her.

“Cut her down,” yelled the spokesman.

Nora drew Dawnbreaker from its sheath with blinding speed as her left hand knocked a crossbow bolt from the air. That same hand made a quick motion as she said the triggering words, pulling one of the Vigilants into another hard with a telekinesis spell. The woman with the small mace ran at her and Nora kicked her in the knee with the hard heel of her left foot. The woman cried out and fell as something cracked in her leg.

“Fus Ro Dah,” shouted Nora into three of the Vigilants, sending them flying back to tumble head over heels.

“She’s the Dragonborn,” shouted one of the Vigilants.

“I don’t care what she is. She challenges the will of Stendar, so she must die. Now kill her.”

The man pointed a sword her way, staying back, willing to let his followers take the casualties. Suddenly an arrow appeared in his throat. With a strangled gasp the Vigilant leader fell to his knees, sword dropped, hand going to the deadly shaft that was taking his life.

“Everyone stay where you are,” shouted a loud voice.

Nora recognized the shout of the Morthal city guard captain. She lowered her blade while willing the flames on her left hand to retreat. On the verge of sending fire into the Vigilants, she was more than happy to let the guards handle this.

“Thane Nora,” said the captain, stepping forward. A dozen guards stood with him, many bending bows and aiming in on the Vigilants. “What is happening here?”

“These people demanded my sword,” said Nora. “And they were threatening to take me away to be judged by their merciful God,” she finished sarcastically.

Nora walked over to the Vigilant leader who was bleeding out from the arrow through his throat. She pushed it all the way through, relieved that it had not hit the spine. The man may have been an ass, and he certainly had abused his situation, but now that the heat of the moment had passed she didn’t want him to die. She cast her most powerful healing spell into him, closing the wounds, then stabilizing him.

“What went on here?” asked Jarl Ingrod the Elder, walking up the boardwalk and glaring at the restrained Vigilants. “What have these fanatics been up to now?”

“They accused me of Daedra worship,” she told the Jarl, who Nora suspected of Daedra Worship herself. “They wanted to take away my sword and haul me away for questioning.”

“Likely you would never have been seen again,” said Ingrod, frowning. She looked over at the guard captain. “I thought I told you to run these crazies off if they ever entered my Hold.”

“But, they’re holy men,” stammered the captain. “They worship one of the Divines.”

“That is not the problem. That they impose their interpretation of that Divine’s laws on others is what I refuse to tolerate. So they are barred from my Hold.”

Nora worried that the Vigilants might try to get back at the Jarl. Since Ingrod could see the future with an alarming consistency, she thought the followers of Stendar should be the concerned party in this situation. And as her throne was supported by the Imperial Legions, she doubted those soldiers would be willing to let the Vigilants operate against the wishes of the Jarl. But against her and her people away from civilization? They had just become another threat to be concerned about.

* * *

“I have a surprise for you,” said Falion as he looked over her latest effort at disenchanting. Nora had used the coalesced soul she had created, five wolves into one grand gem using a condenser chamber. It was as powerful as a mammoth soul, and really much easier to come by. She had enchanted a sword with twin enchantments, fire and shock. Then went through the process of pulling the energy from it and pushing the soul into another grand gem. It had been tiring, but now she had a grand gem, full and warm with the soul power of the wolves, and a cold iron sword. Both had survived intact.

“What is it?” she asked, starting to feel horny with the beautiful Redguard man standing near, his hand on her hip.

“Well, first off let me say that you don’t have to accept. And we’ll both understand if you don’t. But knowing your appetites I thought it would be perfect.”

“What is it?” she asked again, her curiosity piqued.

“That’s your cue,” said Falion loudly. The door openned and revealed a smiling Al’Hassan, a bottle of wine in each hand.

Nora immediately knew what the men had in mind. Her. And she felt herself flush with excitement. She hadn’t had multiple men at once for quite some time. Never on this world. And here Falion was offering her two beautiful and fit males ready to satisfy her every desire.

“Do you like it?” asked Falion, putting his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzling the back of her neck.

“Yes,” she whispered, the excitement almost too much for her. “Do to me what you will.”

Al’Hassan smiled as he moved forward and started to undo Nora’s belt, taking it and the sheathed Dawnbreaker and laying them on the table. He then worked the stays of her robe, parting it, reaching up and pulling it free from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Nora stood naked except for panties and boots, and the smith reached down to pull the first from her until she stood in front of the two men in only her leather dress boots.

“So lovely,” said the smith, cupping a breast in each hand. “Tall and straight and tempered like a fine blade.”

“And remember that observation,” said a laughing Falion, rubbing his hands up Nora’s sides. “Don’t piss her off, or we both could be paying with our lives.”

“He exaggerates,” said Nora with a throaty laugh. “The most I would do is set your feet on fire. Not get out of those clothes and let me get a look at you both.”

The men moved away, both standing to her front and quickly shedding their clothes. Both had gorgeous brown skin, Al’Hassan’s scarred, Falion’s still smooth. Their blue eyes looked at her with a desire that sent shivers up her spine. And their half erect cocks hung between muscular legs, ponderous balls behind them. They started to stiffen up under her gaze, and she delighted in having two beautiful cocks to play with this night.

In an instant she was on her knees between them, hands stroking shafts until they were both as hard as they could get. She inhaled Al’Hassan’s cock, pulling it deep into her mouth as her tongue worked over his balls. The head went into her throat, and she gagged a bit before she loosened up the muscles to accept the intruder. After a minute she switched off, taking Falion’s shaft into her mouth. She decided that the men were virtual twins in the hardware department. Al’Hassan’s curved up a little more, and Falion had the larger head, but otherwise they were both just perfect.

“She is really good,” said Al’Hassan, leaning his head back and sighing in pleasure.

“Told you.”

“And you boys have been talking about me behind my back,” said a smiling Nora, stroking both shafts for a moment before going down on Al’Hassan again.

“Nothing that you ladies don’t do as well,” said Falion, hissing in a breath as the Dragonborn switched his cock into her mouth. “I hear that you tell everything.”

Nora couldn’t deny that. In her experience women were much bigger gossips than men. They went into excruciating detail about lovers. Size, curvature, scent and taste. How it felt in their mouths, then in their pussies. She might be a little more reserved about it than most, but even she delighted in sharing the details with friends. Like she would share this encounter with Eldawyn if no one else.

“Well, since I have two beautiful cocks here in front of me, and I doubt either of you want to wait his turn, why don’t you both fuck me.”

“At the same time,” said Falion in mock indignation. “Why, you harlot.”

“Guilty,” said Nora with a smile. “I’m no dainty and cold Nord lady, though I find most of them aren’t either. I like getting fucked, and to have two such willing men with me. Well…”

“And rules?” asked Al’Hassan, clearly a gentleman who didn’t want to step out of bounds. Or get his feet set on fire.

“I’m sure one of you will want to take my ass while the other fucks my pussy. So here are the rules. Once you enter my ass, the pussy is off limits, unless you do a thorough job of cleaning your cock with soap and water. So, since I think both of you will want to try the pussy, why don’t we do it this way. We start off with one of your fucking me while I blow the other. Switch off, then go to the main event. One in the ass, one in the pussy, until we’re all satisfied.”

“I like the way this lady thinks,” said Al’Hassan, shivering as Nora sucked him back into her mouth.

“And I hope both of you have taken your potions, because I think it will take a lot of fucking to be satisfied.”

“We have,” said Al’Hassan, picking Nora up and grunting with surprise. “Heavier than I would have imagined. Do you eat iron for breakfast?”

“Long story. I’ll tell you while we’re taking our first break.”

Al’Hassan laid Nora on her back on the bed, then looked down on her. Falion moved between her legs and started to lap at her labia, sending shivers of pleasure through her pussy, and thence up her spine. He continued to lick and suck, while Nora reached up and played with Al’Hassan’s cock and balls. She enjoyed the oral she was receiving, and the smooth feel of the soft skin over the smith’s genitals enhanced the work Falion was doing on her genitals.

“Fuck me, Falion,” she said, looking up at the man, who smiled at her with her juices coating his face. She could feel the lubrication running out of her pussy, and knew the man would have an easy time inserting his cock into her. Sure enough, it slid in to the hilt, and she felt joy at welcoming him home.

“Feed me your cock,” she told Al’Hassan. The man smiled and presented his cock to her, which she gobbled down. “Now face fuck me,” she mumbled around the shaft, not sure if he would understand.

Obviously, the smith did, and he started to move his hips and thrust his engorged cock into her throat. Nora gagged, but relaxed and fought down the impulse, giving the man complete access to her throat. Soon the men had a good rhythm going, one cock moving in and out of her pussy while the other did the same to her throat.

Falion had been fucking her for the last week and didn’t have the full balls of the smith, whose cock started to quickly swell in Nora’s throat. “I’m going to cum,” he said, starting to pull out. Nora had other ideas, and her hands grabbed his hips to keep him from withdrawing completely. The man got the idea and went back to giving her long strokes, withdrawing almost all the way from her mouth then pushing back into her throat, his pubic hair on her lips indicating he had no more length to give.

She felt the cock swell even more and then it started to spurt, sending stream after stream of thick cum down her throat. Nora swallowed it all, letting him partially withdraw so she could get a taste of the last couple of spurts. Nora, a connoisseur of semen, found him to be delicious, an indication that he ate a healthy diet.

“By the Gods, that was amazing,” hissed the breathless smith.

“Wait until you try this end,” said Falion, continuing to drive his cock in and out of the tight wet sleeve Nora was providing.

“That end is enjoying your efforts very much, lover,” said Nora in a near whisper, still trying to get her breath back. “But we can’t have you hogging the hole.”

She clamped down with her vaginal muscles, giving the man the tightest receptacle she could. Falion’s face scrunched up, his balls tightened, and he roared out a cry in sequence with his enlarged cock spraying the inside of Nora’s pussy with a copious amount of thick semen.

“I think the smith is ready for another go at my forge,” said a smiling Nora, stroking the cock back into full erection. “I want you in my pussy. Now. And you can have my mouth, Falion.”

As the grinning men got into position, Nora figured that if they had both imbibed the virility potion they would be good for at least five ejaculations. If they both held back at times, and the smith had more cum in him than that, she could be in for a good three or four hours of getting ravaged. Just what she needed to drive the dreams away.

Al’Hassan slid into her well lubricated pussy, an expression of delight and disbelief on his face, while Falion offered his cock to the mouth of his fellow master mage. She sighed in pleasure as the smith’s cock probed her folds, pushing all the way in until his groin was meshed against hers. He started to thrust in and out, a look of intense joy on his face.

“I’ve never felt anything like this,” said Al’Hassan. “She’s so tight and wet. It almost feels like she could pull my cock off with that snapper.”

“Our Nora is a special lady,” said Falion, groaning as the Dragonborn’s lips went up and down his shaft. “We’re fortunate that she agreed to share herself with us, don’t you think?”

“Indeed. I think I would marry her if she agreed.”

“None of that talk,” said Nora, pulling off Falion’s dick for a moment, her hand continuing to play with his hanging balls. “Enjoy me while you can, and hope I come back for another go.”

The way these two were making her feel she could see having several other goes with them before she moved on. Both men definitely knew what they were doing. Experienced lovers who knew how to treat a women in bed, how to help her rise to the heights of pleasure while they enjoyed her. Nora could soon feel another orgasm coming on, and she grunted around the cock of the other mage as the smith pounded his groin into her, setting her clit on fire.

In a rush her climax overcame her. She cried out, keeping Falion in her throat, letting him face fuck her as her body thrashed on the bed and Al’Hassan continued to give her his cock. Her vagina clenched around his cock, and she could tell by the way he was swelling that he was well on the way.

“By the Gods,” grunted the smith as the first rope of cum spurt into her pussy, followed by a series of spurts, until it was flowing from her with each pull of his cock. Falion cried out a moment later as he sent his second load of the day down her throat.

Nora lay panting on the bed under the weight of Al’Hassan as she licked Falion’s cock clean. She needed to catch her breath, as did her two lovers.

“Some wine,” offered Falion.

“Yes, please,” agreed Nora, smiling. “Not that my throat is dry or anything. Not with two servings of man juice.”

“You really like it when a man cums in your mouth?” asked Al’Hassan, pulling out and letting his soft cock plop against Nora’s leg.

“I really do,” she admitted. “I think that most women who suck cock like the feeling it gives them, the control they have over a man. But I enjoy the taste of semen. Well, most semen. There are some that will make me gag. Neither of you are among that bunch, thankfully.”

“So,” said Falion, placing the glass of wine in Nora’s hand, then helping her to sit up so she could sip. “You up for the main event?” He looked up at Al’Hassan. “What do you want, brother?”

“I would like more of this marvelous pussy,” said the smith, closing his eyes and smiling. “I could live in it if given the chance.”

“Well,” said a laughing Nora. “Unfortunately, the rest of me needs to save the world, and the vagina goes where I do.”

Al’Hassan got on his back, his stiffening cock pointing up. Nora wasn’t sure how the potions they took worked, only that they did, and well. If she had their like on Earth she would have been a rich woman indeed, as well as a happy one.

Nora straddled the man, lowering her pussy lips down until the head of his cock was at her entrance. Slowly she sank down on him, savoring the penetration while letting him feel every inch of her vagina as it engulphed his shaft. When she was all the way down, Al’Hassan’s cock lodged fully in her pussy, she looked back at Falion. The mage was rubbing the lube he had gotten from Lami on his penis, making sure it was well lubricated so he wouldn’t cause too much discomfort to his friend. He placed the head at the entrance to her anus and pushed in a bit.

“Slowly,” grunted Nora as the intruder probed at the entrance to her bowels. She had never really liked anal. The nerve endings were to the front, mostly in her clit, but with enough in her vagina to make the feeling of a shaft moving in and out pleasurable. So a penis in her ass was nothing but filling. Oft times painful, especially at first. Falion was careful, putting just enough in to let her accommodate, letting her adjust, then sliding a bit more in. The lube helped, a lot, but there was still discomfort. But her pussy was on fire with the psychological high of serving two men like this, and the filling of both holes had her wet like never before.

“I’m in,” said Falion, slowly moving his cock in and out. Al’Hassan started his thrusting, the same slow rhythm as his friend. And Nora started gasping at the feelings flowing through her. Anal itself did nothing for her, but the combination of the double penetration was sending her over the edge with each thrust, especially since the men were so good at getting into a perfect rhythm.

“Damn,” she said through clenched teeth. “That feels so damned good.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything this good,” said Al’Hassan in a pant.

“You’re being very quiet, lover,” she said in a rush, her words intended for Falion. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Oh, yes. I still prefer your pussy, but the feeling of Al’Hassan’s cock thrusting through the flesh separating us is quite exciting.”

Nora was glad that Falion preferred pussy. She would do as many double penetrations as they wanted while she was still around, but one on one she wanted the cock to go into the place in her body intended for it. It went on for what seemed like hours, but had to be much less. Nora started along a slope of orgasms, one after the other, not even allowing her to get her breath. She could feel from the motions of the men that they were on edge, holding back and about to lose it at the feel of what they were doing to her came through. Her pussy was continually clenching around Al’Hassan’s cock. She tried to clamp down with her anus as well, but the combination of not having much practice and being distracted by Al’Hassan’s member rubbing against her vaginal walls were working against her.

“Cumming,” growled Al’Hassan, as his cock swelled to its largest and started sending his seed into Nora.

“Stay in me until Falion finishes,” she told him, smiling down on the Redguard.

“My pleasure,” he said, his hands running up and down her ribs and sending more shivers up her spine.

“I’m cumming,” hissed Falion as his own cock swelled and started to shoot ropes up cum into her bowels.

The trio lay entwined for some time, sweaty bodies against each other. Nora shuddered with aftershocks for minutes, smiling at how high she had gone. She couldn’t remember a time when she had cum so much in one session. And she was hoping that the men had one more in them, so she could try something else.

“Go ahead and take a break, guys. I’m going to wipe myself off, then we’ll move on to the next act.”

“A take charge woman,” said Al’Hassan with a laugh.

Nora laughed as well. She was a dominant woman in the board room or the battlefield. She preferred to be the submissive in bed, letting her lover take charge, balancing her. With men that was easy for the most part. With her women lovers she was most often the dominant. There were some exceptions. Eldawyn was particularly good at taking charge, though the Altmer liked to play the submissive as well.

“I think we’re ready,” said Falion, his cock standing at half-mast. He had taken advantage of the break to clean his cock and wipe his body down.

Nora got back on the bed and let the men get up beside her. She then started to work on their cocks with hands and mouth. It was amazing how fast they got hard again. The miraculous potions at work, and Nora reminded herself to pick up a case of them from Lami, since her version of the virility potions seemed to be better than most.

Nora lubed up Falion’s cock, then put her hands on the now hard Redguard and pushed him down on the bed. She mounted him with her back to him, placing the tip of his cock at her anus and pushing down. It went in much easier this time, and as soon as he was all the way in she motioned for Al’Hassan to come over and mount her from the front. With a sigh he pushed his cock into her pussy. She had opened up some from the previous fucking, but was still tighter than most women who were at the beginning of a bout of sex.

“So tight,” he said as he bottomed out, his groin rubbing against hers.

Nora raised her legs in the air, then up to her shoulders, opening herself up to the men as much as she could.

“Do what you want with me,” she said, the feeling of vulnerability overcoming her. She loved that feeling, even though she couldn’t experience it with most men. She trusted Falion to not do anything that would harm her, and to make sure that his smith friend behaved himself. In time she might come to trust Al’Hassan as well, but for now trusting one of them was enough.

Nora sometimes thought she acted too masculine. What was she to do? She was a warrior, and a leader of warriors, in the business of killing. So femininity was not her strong suit most times. Now she was at her feminine peak. She had been pumping out the pheromones since they had started the three-way, and now her glands were filling the air with the attractants that were driving the men wild.

Falion was pumping his hips as his hands reached around and played with her breasts. Al’Hassan was thrusting like a madman, leaning in to plant his mouth on hers while their tongues dueled. Nora wasn’t sure if either man was the best she had ever had, but the pair of them working together definitely topped her list of sexual encounters. Again she went into a chain of continuous orgasms, until the men couldn’t take anymore and both came in her within seconds of each other.

“I think I’m worn out,” said Al’Hassan, pulling out and letting his seed flow from her pussy.

“How about you, Nora?” asked Falion, waiting for her to get off. “Satisfied?”

“Half dead,” she said with a laugh. “But definitely satisfied. Though I would like to do this again sometime. Maybe tomorrow?”

“I don’t know if we’ll have recovered completely by then,” said Al’Hassan with a snort. “But give me a day and I’ll be ready again.”

Nora felt a bit disappointed at the smith’s admission, but she had to remember that she had a more powerful sex drive than just about anyone on two worlds. And she had just experienced a new form of sex, one that promised to satisfy her many times over. But she would still have to take care of herself with the more mundane forms of sex most nights.

“I’m going down to talk with Lami before I teleport back to the palace,” she told the men as she wiped herself off with some wet rags, then started to get back into her robes. She felt deliciously sticky with the seed of the men, but thought she would get a bath as soon as she was back in Solitude. Not everyone liked to be around the odor of a freshly fucked woman and the emissions of two men.

“How were they?” asked the alchemist when Nora entered her shop.

“Amazing. Have you been with them both?”

“A few times,” admitted the pretty woman. “Most of the people in the town look down on them because they aren’t Nords, but both are clean, intelligent, and caring lovers. If only I hadn’t experimented so much with my ingredients. Destroyed my sex drive, though I still have flashes.”

“So you’re not jealous?”

“Oh, by the Divines no. I’m just happy they have some release.”

“Well, I want to buy a case of the potion they were using.”

“Stocking up,” said the alchemist with a laugh.

“Indeed,” said a smiling Nora. “I have an overactive sex drive, and it helps if the man I am with has as much stamina as possible. And I think your potion is better that most. Maybe better than all of them.”

Lami boxed up the potions, then added a satchel of ingredients and some papers with recipes on them.

“The ingredients and recipes are on me,” said Lami, taking the gold that Nora offered and counting out what she charged for the potions. “I think Lydia can learn some more of the craft. And she’s welcome to come study with me when she has the time.”

“I will pay for that,” said Nora. She wanted the woman to survive, and giving things away didn’t help with that goal. “But I can guarantee that Lydia will love the idea.”

Nora cast teleport while still in the shop and appeared just outside the palace. She could have appeared inside, but didn’t want to discomfit people there to petition the Jarl. Nodding to the guards, who were as usual on alert with the threat of Erikur in mind, she walked into the palace.

She had a decision to make in the near future. Falion had taught her much of Enchanting and Conjuration, and had been talking about bestowing Master’s status in the Conjuration Arts as well. Nora still had reservations about that art, but had come to respect Falion’s use of it. She had learned how to gain control of the Daedra that other mages, enemies, might call up, and how to banish them back to their infernal realms. The College had lost much wisdom when he had left, and Gestor was a poor substitute in her opinion. Her own time learning at the Master’s feet, and having some of the best sex in her life, was nearing an end.

She needed to get on with meeting the Greybeards and finding out what they knew about the shout that would pull Alduin from the sky. And, by the way, finding out how to draw the Dragon God onto a battlefield of her choosing. She had reservations about facing the dragon. No, to be honest, she was still scared to death. That mightiest of dragons could end her, eating her soul in the process. From someone who basically hadn’t believed in an afterlife before coming here, now she wanted the best experience she could get in the great beyond. Remembering how she had seen Toccata in Sovngarde made her desire that end to her life. Not immediately, no. But eventually. And the dragon could prevent that.

It tugged at her conscience that the longer she delayed the more souls were denied that afterlife. While Alduin was in the world, souls could still make the journey in safety. But when he was gone, himself in Sovngarde, every Nord killed was eaten in the journey. Ended. Brave people, no matter which side they were on, and deserving of the afterlife of the heroes. She needed to get on this. Being afraid had never stopped her in the past, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one was a rush to write. Up next, Erikur.


	72. Chapter Seventy-two – The Return of Wolf Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora finds out that the ancient necromancer she thought gone was anything but. An inserted chapter, since on rereading the entire work I realized this loose end had not been tied up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of violence.

“Over the last few days we've had some disturbing information come to light regarding the events at Wolfskull Cave and the summoning and binding ritual you interrupted there,” said Falk Firebeard, standing beside Elisif’s throne. “Given your involvement with that event, I think you are our best option to look into this.”

“Not to mention the fact that you are probably the most powerful mage/warrior any of us know,” said Elisif, concern for her people, as well as her friend Nora, showing on her beautiful face. “I really hate to ask this of you, Thane Nora. But I would hate to send my guards to investigate such a fearsome necromancer. And I fear that many of them would lose their lives, if not their very souls.”

“No problem, my Jarl.” That’s what Nora was here for, to rid this world of evil, and from what she understood Potema was as great an evil as this world had ever seen. If she came back to life there would be a lot of suffering. Maybe Nora could defeat her nonetheless, but she would prefer to destroy the creature while she was still gaining strength.

“I understand that you are a mighty warrior and mage,” said the old man who had met them in the throne room. “Do not take her lightly. You will be walking into her territory, where she is strongest.”

Nora looked over the Priest of Arkay, one Styrr. He looked up at the throne and nodded, then put a hand on the Dragonborn’s shoulder. “I would like to talk with you in my house,” said the man, gesturing for Nora to follow him.

It was a beautiful day in Solitude. Clear sky, sun shining, the many hawks flying through the sky. The streets were full of people walking about, talking, laughing, unaware that a being that wanted to enslave them all in life and death was gathering strength beneath their feet.

“How long have you been a priest of Arkay?” asked Nora as she followed the man. He had a long stride, and she increased her pace to keep up.

“You could say that I was born to the position,” said Styrr with a smile. “My parents were the Priest and Priestess of Arkay before me. I grew up in the hall of the dead.”

“And did Roggvir get a proper Nord burial?”

“Yes. And thank you for taking up his cause with the Imperial authorities.”

Nora didn’t know if the man had deserved execution or not, but he hadn’t deserved the possible doom of wandering Nirn as a spirit. Sanctified and interned in the Hall of the Dead he could move on.

“I think I was raised into my position to protect Solitude from the Darkness that pervades it,” said the Priest, stopping at the door to his house and opening the lock.

“What Darkness. The vampires?”

“They are a part of it,” said Styrr, gesturing for Nora to take a seat at the table in the kitchen.

“This city has a long history of madness and murder. The Wolf Queen... Pelagius... The death of High King Torygg... And now, public executions. My books tell the stories. Have no doubt - as pretty as its streets are, as jovial as the bards may be... darkness is drawn to Solitude.”

“Darkness pervades all of Skyrim as far as I can see,” said Nora, accepting the offered goblet of wine. “All of Nirn I suspect.”

“And you have a destiny to bring the light back to this world,” said the old man, bowing his head. “Quite the task, and one I don’t envy you. But I am grateful that you lend your strength to defeating the powers of darkness, large and small.”

“Well, Elisif might have thought giving me a title was more of a formality, but part of the deal was to come to the aid of Solitude when it was threatened. This seems like as big a threat as any. Maybe not in the same class as Alduin, but big enough.”

“Yes, Potema. Former queen of Solitude and one of the most dangerous necromancers in recorded history. She was responsible for the Empire's near collapse almost five hundred years ago. I believe I have a book about her...”

Styrr looked around for a moment before returning to the table with a dusty tome which he placed on the surface.

“Summoned in spirit form is not raised from the dead,” said Styrr, opening the book and revealing a drawing of the Wolf Queen herself. “She'll need help before she can return to the living. For the moment, the Wolf Queen has retreated to a place filled with dead eager to serve her. She has gone to her old Catacombs. A few days ago, one of her servants busted through a wall into the Temple of the Divines. We'll need you to go into the Catacombs themselves.”

Nora looked over the portrait of Potema in the book. The woman was undeniably gorgeous, her look tempered by the madness in her eyes. A dangerous opponent to be sure.

“Well, that’s what I’m here for,” said Nora, looking away from the book.

“Good. Being at the summoning created a connection to Potema. You are the one to do this. I can provide you with some minor help for her minions.” The old man handed over an amulet of Arkay that radiated divine power.

“Anything you can do will be appreciated.”

“I have the key to the gate to her catacombs as well. I understand that you are very good with locks, but this one might be even beyond you.” The old man handed over a curiously constructed key. “As for Potema herself, find what's left of her body, likely a skeleton. Remove it from the Catacombs and bring it back to be sanctified by Arkay. That should put an end to her once and for all.”

“Anything else you can tell me about our wonderful Necromancer Queen?”

“A curious figure. Unrepentantly evil and nasty, of course, but also astonishingly brilliant, and obviously quite a necromancer at her end. She was always so close to being Empress, but despite her machinations it was never to be hers. Ironically, if she were alive today, she'd be the only living member of the Septim bloodline. By all rights she would now be Empress.”

“I’ll gather my people and we’ll go after her. I can’t say how long it will take, but expect us back here with her remains.”

“And if you don’t come back?” asked Styrr, raising an eyebrow.

“Then get together whatever you can to come after us.” _And hope I’m still around to face Alduin._

“Falk said we could find you here,” said Eldawyn, coming up to Nora as she exited the priest’s house. Sofia and J’Zargo were in tow, the Nord looking slightly flushed, while J’Zargo was breathing heavily.

“Training?” she asked Eldawyn, knowing that the Altmer had taken an interest in increasing the capabilities of the other mages in the party.

“I cast some more expert level spells,” said Sofia, beaming with pride.

“Sofia is stretching her capabilities,” said J’Zargo, who was becoming a better mage day by day himself. “This cat believes she will become an expert mage in no time.”

“So, what’s going on?” asked Eldawyn, obviously ready for some excitement.

“Potema is going on,” said Nora, grimacing.

“I thought we had taken care of her,” said Sofia, eyes wide. “Why in the hell can’t these damned demon necromancers just stay dead.”

“Well, this time I want to put her down for good. We’re going to recover her remains so the Priest of Arkay can sanctify her and end the threat. Now, you have any idea where the others are.”

“I think the Housecarls are all down at the Imperial Fort finding sparing partners,” said Eldawyn. “Quite charming how they keep trying to become better warriors.”

“I know they aren’t mages,” said Nora, wanting to make sure her people weren’t being condescending to their warriors. “But they fulfill an important function.”

“Hey, I have no problem with them,” said Sofia, who as a spellsword had always depended on her melee skills as much as her magic. “I think I need to get in some sparring time with them as well. And I’m sure the furball here could do with some practice.”

“I will practice knocking you onto the ground, jokester,” said the Khajiit. From the way he said it Nora knew it was just good-natured ribbing between the two. Everyone in her party had some skill with weapons, even Eldawyn, the closest thing they had to a pure mage.

“What’s up?” asked Elesia, running up with a shrimp wrap in hand, reminding Nora that she should fill up herself before heading into the catacombs.

“Potema,” said Sofia, staring at the wrap.

“Again. Why can’t things on this world stay dead when we kill them?”

“Problem is, she didn’t die last time because she had never come back from the dead,” said Nora, thinking about where they could eat before starting for the lair of the dead necromancer. “We’re going to make sure this time. Be a dear, Elesia, and go tell our heavies to meet us at the Golden Sands.”

She was hoping they could get in a good meal at the restaurant that she was part owner of, then repair to Proudspire and armor up. After that they would go to Castle Dour and the temple, making their way into the catacombs and getting rid of the evil queen who obviously wanted to take Solitude. Easy Peasy. Though she had a premonition that it wouldn’t be so cut and dried.

“Welcome friends,” said Dra'Zira, the wife of the restaurant owning couple. Ri’Jaro was nowhere in sight and Nora was sure he was in the kitchen making sure that every meal was just so. The restaurant was packed, as usual, the locals coming in for the exotic fair of Elsweyr.

“A table for eight?”

“Give us a few minutes and it will be done,” said Dra’Zira, who took a few moments to exchange words in Khajiit with J’Zargo before hurrying on.

“Friend Nora. This cat didn’t know such a place existed in these climes.”

“I should have brought you here sooner,” said Nora, feeling a twinge of guilt at not introducing her Khajiit to this outpost of his cuilture.

A few minutes later Dra’Zira led the party to a table off to the side, away from the general noise of the main room. They passed full tables packed with laughing, smiling people on the way. Mostly Nords, though there was a smattering of Bretons, Redguards and all three varieties of Elf. And a good sized contingent of Khajiit, along with a few Argonians.

“I am Mra’zon,” said an attractive young female Khajiit with what Nora had come to think of as Leopard markings. “This cat will be your server. May this one bring you drinks to start you off? Maybe appetizers?”

J’Zargo perked up at the sight of the female, his ears rotating to point at her while his eyes dilated.

 _Bingo_ , thought Nora, smiling.

“This cat finds you quite beautiful,” said the mage, his eyes looking shyly away.

“You are most gallant. And are you a warrior?”

“J’Zargo here is a most accomplished battle mage,” said Eldawyn, picking up on the dynamic. “A valued companion.”

“This is true?”

Nora thought that true mages were rare among the Khajiit, though most dabbled in minor magics. While not sure if anything would come of this meeting, at least her Khajiit friend would know where to go to get company of his own kind.

Elesia came in leading the Housecarls. The three were sweaty, dirty, and Nora could have wished they had cleaned up before coming. That wasn’t the way of Nord warriors. Their leader had asked for their presence so here they were, as fast as their legs could carry them.

The food, as always, was delicious. The Golden Sands had a full menu of beef, venison, pork, and all of the abundant seafood for which Solitude was rightly famous. Prepared with the spices of Elsweyr. Nora had a double portion of clams and rice, washed down with Evette San’s spiced wine. While their they talked their tactics for the mission ahead.

“I think I will be back here,” said J’Zargo, loud enough for their waitress to pick up on it. The female smiled broadly and Nora could hope that something developed there. Ja’Zarga was the most sexually isolated of her party, and the Dragonborn thought it would do him good to have an outlet of his own race.

After arming and armoring the party repaired to the temple at Castle Dour. The Priestess knew they were coming and led them into the basement of the temple, first to a locked gate which Nora unlocked, then to a room filled with boxes and barrels.

“We’ll take it from here,” Nora told the Priestess, who bowed and hurried away, more than happy to be distanced from the threat.

The party walked through several rooms, Nora and Elesia leading as usual, when they came to a spear barrier across the entrance to another large room. Nora searched for the switch or chain that would lower the spears but nothing was apparent, and she was afraid they were going to have to spend some hours searching for another way in until a chilling voice spoke.

“You've arrived at last. The hero who prevented me from being bound returns to my fold. I have much to thank you for, little one. When you die I will raise you and you can take your place by my side. You'll serve me soon enough.”

“Not going to happen,” said Nora under her breath, though a feeling of trepidation ran through her body. That would be a nightmare, to be raised to serve the evil she was trying to destroy. She wasn’t sure how much of her would be in that undead body and had no intention of finding out.

The spears lowered, the Wolf Queen inviting her into her lair. Nora waved Elesia up, then went over the barrier side by side in case the undead necromancer tried to trap her away from her people. That didn’t seem to be in the plan though, and the entire party made it into the chamber.

The rooms beyond were full of broken furniture and spider webs. Nora shuddered at the thought of the huge arachnids, which still scared the shit out of her. She knew that was an unreasonable fear, since the giant spiders were actually one of the lower threats in such places. Childhood fears were hard to get beyond though. The spiders never showed, for which she was eternally grateful.

The next room had a small canal running down the center and a swarm of Draugr waiting, milling around and grunting out their calls. Nora saw none of their archers, which meant all they had to deal with were melee fighters. She motioned for her people to hang back while she called up a spell she wanted to try out.

The glowing globe of Bane of the Undead formed to her front as she made the casting motions with both hands. The Draugr continued to mill about uncertainly. They had to sense the holy magic forming, but their dead minds couldn’t formulate a strategy. Nora released the spell and the glowing ball moved slowly into the room, reaching the center and exploding with holy light. More than half of the undead immediately turned to ash, Those that weren’t instantly destroyed staggered, weakened. Nora immediately called up Dust to Dust, a faster casting Master spell, and sent it into the room, reducing whatever was left to ash.

“Well, I guess we aren’t needed,” said Sofia. “You can destroy any undead we face with those spells.”

“I think I will always need all of you,” said Nora, forcing her exultation down. “The spells take time to cast, and can be interrupted by all kinds of things. Spells, arrows, even a damned thrown rock. So I’ll keep you all around since I like living.”

She knew what she said was true. Casting spells of such power did give her a rush, a feeling of divinity. Almost as if she was an unstoppable force. That was a dangerous way to think. As she had heard in the past, all it took was one misstep for the mightiest mage to go down to the lowliest sneak thief.

Nora let the others handle the next couple of rooms, both to give herself a break and to let them get in on the action. Elesia and the Housecarls took out Draugr, while her mages burned down some lower lever vampires. It seemed to improve the morale of all involved. One master vampire attacked further in, and Nora torched him with Meridia’s Wrath.

They started running into more vampires, and Nora thought they might severely deplete Solitude’s blood sucker population before they were done here. Most of the vampires were magic users, and they had to deal with attacks by invisible killers as well as flung offensive spells. Nora called up an infravision spell she had learned from the Master of Illusion magic, giving her a heat image of anything under an invisibility spell. With vampires it was a very faint image indeed since they generated no internal body heat. Aura Whisper did show them, though, the blue images of the dead against the background of the stonework.

And then the first of the puzzles. Nora cursed as they ran into a triple rotating door, three levers in the center of the room. It really wasn’t much of a puzzle to her, more time consuming than anything, but still a pain in the ass.

“Not much further. Come, little thing. Serve me in death.”

“Arrogant bitch isn’t she,” said Eldawyn, trying to make her voice convey humor and failing.

 _Yes, she is_ , thought Nora. Of course, a powerful necromancer on the verge of returning from death might have cause to be arrogant. Nora had no intention of serving the Wolf Queen, but if the undead mistress took her life she might not have any choice.

They went through several more rooms and corridors, fighting mostly vampires. Nora had to wonder at the hold Potema had on the powerful undead, who normally had self-preservation foremost in mind. These had no back up in them, and the party slaughtered master vampires as if they were fledglings. White light projected from Nora at intervals, hitting her people, healing them and harming the vampires it struck. Her people advanced without fear despite the terrifying aura the vampires were projecting, while the blood suckers recoiled. Nora wasn’t sure where it was coming from, or what it was. From a God, or from her. Whichever, it was turning the tide.

“You've come far, mortal, but can you stand against my inner council? Let's see!”

“What the hell is her Inner Council?” yelled Sofia, the signs of the stress they were all going through clear on her face.

They had come to a circular room full of bodies. Human bodies without decay, long dead bodies, skeletons, Draugr. Nora really didn’t like the look of this. It was like an army in storage for the Necromancer Queen. As she stepped into the room the bodies started to stir, the dead opening their eyes and climbing to their feet. Nora brought up Bane of the Undead and cast it on herself, becoming the center of a divine explosion of energy that swept out and struck down the creatures around her. Every skeleton and rotting zombie fell into dust, along with most of the Draugr. The intact humans, from their glaring red eyes vampires, and the more powerful Drauger, staggered.

The party set about themselves, swinging enchanted weapons into weakened creatures which only thought to flee. Nora took down several with Dawnbreaker, killing creatures in blasts of holy fire that propagated to those nearby.

“If that was you Inner Council, I’m not impressed,” said the Dragonborn. She glanced around at her people, seeing no fear in them, only resolve. Whatever force she was projecting was boosting their courage while it healed them. Each strike of the holy flame healed and fortified. Maybe not as much as a Grand Heal spell, but enough to keep them going. Thinking of that, she brought up her most powerful healing spell and cast it several times, bringing everyone up to full health.

They came to a closed door that seemed to radiate concentrated evil. Nora didn’t know what was on the other side of it, but whatever it was it was bad news. “Get ready,” she told her people, giving herself a second to make sure her magicka store was as full as it could get.

“Don't applaud yourself too soon, worm!”

“Here we go,” whispered Nora, pushing the door open. Ahead was a long room, several levels on the sides. Each side held dozens of the sarcophagi that Draugr inhabited. And it the center of the room, flying through the air in a haze of scintillating energy, what had to be the spirit form of Potema. She was an awesome and frightening sight, radiating menace not just to the health of the party but to their very souls.

“I’ve seen better,” said Nora loudly, recalling the image of Alduin. If she hadn’t have seen the Dragon God she might have been more overwhelmed by the Wolf Queen. As it was this was not so terrifying a sight. From the cries or her people it was affecting them to a much greater degree, but the jumping holy fire quickly settled their nerves.

“Rip the eyes from her head!”

The lids popped from two dozen sarcophagi, disgorging their contents. High powered Draugr, litches, mages, leaders, came out. Many of them shouted, knocking her people back, while Potema circled overhead, out of reach, firing shock spells into the people below.

Nora started to call up Bane of the Undead before a bolt of lightning drove it from her mind. She quickly realized that long cast spells were going to be no go in this fight, which meant she was going to have to depend on what she could call up and cast quickly.

“Kill them,” shouted Potema. “Kill them all, so I can raise them into my army.”

Nora fired lightning into the undead queen. She recoiled a bit, sped up her circling and avoided the next couple of bolts. Nora was sure that, just like the last couple of Dragon Priests she had destroyed that a couple of hits by Dawnbreaker could put paid to the Wolf Queen. She probably realized it as well and was keeping far out of reach.

Her people were taking down the Draugr, receiving damage but killing the undead beasts. More sarcophagi popped open, disgorging more warriors into the melee. The energy was cycling through Nora’s body and into her people, healing, soothing, boosting their courage. These had to be some of the other effects of achieving Master’s status she had been told about. Not spells, but combat buffs that occurred without thought.

Eldawyn was down on a knee, still sending fire into a Draugr that was stomping forward. Valdimar was flat on his back, Jordis and Lydia standing over him. A flash of healing energy hit the Altmer, who surged back to her feet. The next hit Valdimar, and the man struggled up to defend the other Housecarls as they both collapsed. A bolt hit the Draugr that was threatening Sofia, turning it to ash. J’Zargo charged a Draugr mage, ward in one hand, two handed sword wielded in the other. The blade came down, not the most elegant strike, but enough to drive the Draugr to its knees.

A couple of powerful bolts hit Nora, the attentions of the Wolf Queen on her again. She cried out in pain, feeling her vision blur. Shouting Become Ethereal she let the next couple of bolts pass through her, then cast Greater Heal a couple of times, restoring her health and that of her people while hitting the Draugr with some serious damage.

“You can’t beat me,” yelled the cackling Potema. Nora was beginning to think that true. As long as the Bitch Queen stayed out of her reach and kept sending down spells it was a standoff. As long as she could keep up her end, which was not guaranteed.

“You can’t beat me either, Bitch,” roared Nora, feeling another surge of energy. If she could destroy Potema she could rule Solitude herself, then Skyrim, then finally all of Tamriel. Why not? She had the power, and there for the right. She was the most powerful mage this world had seen since Shalidor. She would surpass Shalidor. She had the dragon blood, so why not. She..

The soothing presence of the Goddess entered her mind, calming her, slowing her heartbeat and letting her mind work again. Nora was not a despot and would not allow such thoughts to rule her. She used the magic, not the other way around. She needed to concentrate on what was right and kill this undead monster who wanted to rule the world. But how?

“Her remains, Nora,” shouted Eldawyn, flames flowing from both her hands to strike one of the last Draugr. “Strike at her remains.”

Nora looked at the other door into the chamber. The Draugr had all fallen, but the Wolf   
Queen was still throwing magic at her followers. Eldawyn, J’Zargo and Sofia had erected wards, trying to protect themselves and the others. It was working, for now, but some harm was getting through.

The Dragonborn sprinted for the door, shrugging off a couple of bolts before the mightiest of all hit her and lifted her from her feet. She hit the door and flew through, to land hard on the floor. Ignoring her pain she flipped back to her feet and ran toward the throne, while Potema wailed behind her. She brought Dawnbreaker down on the skull that sat atop the bones, shattering the evil source of Potema’s power. With one last wail Potema was gone.

“We did it,” shouted Nora, stumbling for a moment and finding herself seated on the floor.

“You did it,” said Eldawyn, sprawling to a seat beside her. “That metamagic was amazing. I didn’t know you had that in you.”

“Neither did I,” said Nora, feeling the fatigue of a thousand battles coming over her. “We still have to get these bones to Styrr. And then I want to sleep for a week.

As they left the crypt, just before she teleported back to the Hall of the Dead, Nora thought about what had occurred at the end of that battle. The power of a young god had flowed through her, and she had been sorely tempted to take on that mantle and become a conqueror herself. That was not her, and it was something that she needed to watch out for in the future.

* * *

“Report,” growled Ambassador Elenwen to the Altmer who appeared at her office door.

“I have more bad news I’m afraid, Madame Ambassador,” said Tragdur, her senior wizard. The male was a Master of Destruction and Alteration, and a most competent interrogator.

Elenwen huffed out a breath. It had been nothing but bad news lately. The killing of the entire garrison at Northwatch Keep. The disappearance of hundreds of soul gems filled with the souls of heretics destined for the Isles. Then patrols vanishing here and there, small groups of competent Thalmor gone without a trace. And General Tullius letting her know in no uncertain terms that he would not stand for any arrests of Imperial citizens without proof. When she had quoted the White Gold Concordant he had quoted it as well, and threatened to report her actions to her superiors, and to his.

“So far we have no evidence that Nora Jane Adams was involved in the incident at Northwatch Keep. She was seen walking through the gate to Solitude proper less than an hour after the prisoners were released.”

“Damn her. I need evidence to present to Tullius,” hissed the Ambassador. “Without it my hands are tied. At least officially.”

“So you still want the alert out to kill on sight?”

“Of course,” said Elenwen, glaring at the senior wizard. “But council caution.”

The walking patrols had been her idea. A wizard and three or four soldiers, they were tasked with arresting heretics which they came across, using a very loose interpretation of the accords. They only operated in Imperial territory and avoided the presence of bandits and Stormcloaks. They returned the arrested to one of several prisons when possible for questioning before trapping, harvesting souls in the field when they couldn’t return. The patrols had performed splendidly, harvesting hundreds of souls a week while weakening Nord society.

Until recently they had been all but untouchable. But patrols had started to disappear without a trace. She would like to pin those disappearances on the Dragonborn but doubted the woman was responsible for all of them.

“Double the size of the patrols,” she ordered. “I realize that will mean fewer parties, and much less ground covered. But it will increase survivability.”

Skyrim, even the half they had access to, was just too big. Five hundred thousand square miles, the majority of it wilderness, and her people were restricted to the sparse networks of roads for the most part. Perhaps if she started to procure enough horses to mount her people? But Altmer preferred to fight on their feet.

“And our informant at the college has presented me with some disturbing news,” continued the wizard, taking a seat and uncapping a flask of wine. “It seems our Dragonborn is not just a master of the voice. She’s also a Master of Four Schools of Magic. Alteration, Destruction, Illusion and Restoration. And it is hinted that she might be well on the way in Conjuration as well.”

“But, how?” asked a confused Elenwen. “She’s been here a little more than a year, and I was told that she knew no magic when arriving on Nirn.” Elenwen at first had denied the possibility that Nora Jane Adams was an alien, but the evidence had been overwhelming. And now to advance so fast in all the schools of magic, any one of which took a decade or more for most to master.

“A formidable innate talent, hard work, and a lot of field experience is that I am told. So now we are dealing with the most powerful mage since the ancients of the First Age. There might be two or three in the Isles who are her match. Then again, there might not be.”

Elenwen digested that news and didn’t like the taste. So anything they sent against her, other than a small army, was likely to never return.

“And my informant also said that the Dragonborn has had several contacts with the Psijics. So it’s feasible that she had picked up teleportation magic from them.”

Elenwen simply shook her head. The Psijics had been a thorn in the sides of the Thalmor for centuries. Mostly Altmer themselves, their philosophies were counter to everything the Thalmor believed. No one could dismiss their magical abilities though, which rivalled those of the Aldmeri Council of Mages.

“So she could have teleported on that night,” said Tragdur. “She…”

“I know. I know. Leave me.”

The senior wizard got up from his seat and walked out, leaving the Ambassador with her own thoughts.

 _Maybe it’s time to bring in some specialists from the Isles_ , she thought. That would cost her much political capital, but letting things continue to go downhill could be the ruin of her.

* * *

“Welcome, Sister,” said Taarie as she greeted the pair at the door to Radiant Raiment. As always the lovely Altmer was radiant herself, in fine clothing that her sister had made.

Nora had been surprised when Eldawyn had suggested this meeting. Not so surprised when she had asked that Nora tell none of the others in her party. After all, though Nora trusted all of her people, the members of this resistance cell did not.

“And welcome to you, Dragonborn. Come. The others are waiting.”

It was well past closing, and Nora was led to a side room where a number of Altmer were sitting around a small table, finger food and flasks of wine to their front. Endarie sat at the table, next to Auryen Morellus, while an Altmer that could have been the man’s twin sat on the other side of the seamstress. Nythriel, the Blue Palace gossip, was the final member of the gathering. Nora was surprised to see her there, but Nora decided that it must have been the perfect cover for a snoop.

“I know all here but you, sir,” said Nora in Altmer, looking at the unknown Man. She was wondering if Eldawyn might be able to arrange a group session with a pair of gorgeous Altmer males. Time enough for that later.

“Well met. My name is Halcar, and I must say you are very fluent in our language.”

“Eldawyn was my teacher, and she expected nothing less than excellence from me. And it helps to be able to overhear the Thalmor when they think they can speak without any of us lesser mortals understanding.”

Everyone at the table laughed.

“They are fools,” said Taarie. “Anyone who doubts that some shreds of intelligence linger among the shorter-lived races deserves what they get.”

“So, you are the Anti-Thalmor resistance?” asked Nora, looking at all the Altmer faces turned her way.

“We all left the Isles to get away from those authoritarian fools,” said Endarie, scowling. “I, for one, do not wish to live under their rule here as well.”

“We are just one cell of our movement,” said Auryen, smiling at Nora. “We are very compartmentalized. I for one know of a few members of two other cells, and maybe my brothers and sisters know of some others. But no one of us can give away the entire movement.”

“And these are the people you been funneling Thalmor armor to,” said Nora, glancing over at her friend.

“The largess you have donated has been given to those who organize our strike teams,” said Taarei, who Nora took to be the leader of this group. “Soon we will create more problems for the bigoted fools. But, we would like to talk with you about some things we have learned recently, that you might be prepared for what is to come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, onto Erikur once again. Sorry about that.


	73. Chapter Seventy-three The Return of Erikur.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erikur returns to get his revenge on Nora and Jarl Elisif. Only he doesn't reckon on the vampire in the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic non-consensual sex (rape) and violence.

“I think I’ll teleport up to High Hrothgar tomorrow and see what the Greybeards can tell me,” Nora told the table. There were gathered in the intimate dining room of the Blue Palace, enjoying a gourmet meal with the Jarl. Nora often wondered about the amount of food prepared for their repasts, easily five times what they could eat. Looking into the matter she found that Elisif's dinners also went to feed the guard force and the staff. Anything left of that went down to the Argonian mission in the harbor.

“You’re worried about that, aren’t you?” asked a concerned Elisif.

“Frankly, I’m scared to death. It brings me one step closer to facing Alduin, and losing everything I have learned about this beautiful world.”

“There’s always Sovngarde,” said Jordis, a smile on her face that wouldn’t leave.

The sword maiden was parked next the Valdimar, Lydia on the other side, both women giving him glances of desire while they touched his arms in the process of reaching for things on the table. A game, and Nora knew where it was heading. Jordis had made up her mind, and soon the maiden would be a woman. Valdimar was a good choice for the man to take her cherry. Calm and gentle when need be, he would make sure she made the transition with as much pleasure and as little pain as possible.

How in the hell did we end up like this? she thought. She had had sex with traveling partners the entire time she was in the Commonwealth, but not the traveling orgy she now had. So far jealousies had not caused any problems, but she had to be prepared for them. She had four oversexed women wanting the attentions of the one Nord man among them. Five with Jordis. She had pretty much given up her claim on the man, letting her girls enjoy him. She enjoyed the sex she had with her girls, and there were plenty of men out there that had no problem with a forward woman asking for what she wanted.

“The problem, Jordis,” said Lydia, looking over at the woman that all thought of as their little sister. “If Alduin kills you, he eats your soul. Then there is no Sovngarde.”

“Oh,” said Jordis, hand going to her mouth as her eyes widened.

“On my world there was no reason to believe in a life after death,” said Nora, reminiscing. “There were people who believed in it, but our science had found no evidence of it. You could have your memories implanted. In fact, the woman I came here with had the memories of a woman of my time, while another friend did as well. But when you died that was really the end of you. And here I find out that not only is the afterlife real, but it can be wonderful.” It can be terrible too, she thought, considering the Soul Cairn and some of the Planes of Oblivion.

“I am so sorry that you have to face such a doom, my friend,” said Elisif, reaching over to run a hand down Nora’s forearm in comfort.

Of course the Jarl said nothing about Nora turning her back on that doom. It was Nora’s fate, and the entire world was depending on her to destroy the monster before their souls were devoured. They all expected her to be a good soldier and do her job. And of course that was Nora the entire way. No matter how scared she was, she would do the job, no matter the cost to her. Which didn’t mean she felt overjoyed at facing the monster.

“Where is Sofia tonight?” asked Elisif.

“She’s with Sybille,” said Lydia. “Leaning more about enchanting.”

And destruction, thought Nora. Sofia had been ejected from the College of Winterhold for troublesome behavior. She loved practical jokes, on students and faculty alike, and it was determined that she had gone too far. When Nora had met her she was a proficient spellsword, equally deadly with sword or spell, but definitely not living up to her potential in magic. Since then she had developed the motivation to improve, and was on the verge of becoming a true expert in magic. The funny part was Sofia had been deathly afraid of vampires. She had been frightened to death of facing the vampires in Morthal. Now she was working shoulder to shoulder with an ancient vampire. Of course, Sybille was an exception, as civic minded a member of the undead as one was likely to find. And the vampire had taken an interest in helping the young spellsword to advance. It was a pleasure for the Court Mage to pass on her knowledge, and Sofia's mind was like a sponge, soaking up everything the vampire was willing to teach.

Four of the people around the table yawned at the same time, then laughed.

“I don’t know why I feel so tired,” said Elisif.

Nora yawned herself, and felt like she could go to sleep where she sat. Her vision started to fade on her, and no matter how much she tried she couldn’t keep her eyes open. The wine, she thought in short lived alarm. Someone had drugged the wine, and the last thing she saw was a bunch of women with their heads on the table, snoring away.  
* * *  
Nora's eyes came open, blurry, not focusing correctly. She felt confused, not sure what was going on. She had been sipping the good wine at Elisif's table, enjoying good conversation, when suddenly everything went black.

I was drugged, she thought, not sure where she was. The blue wallpaper seemed to indicate that she was still in the palace. And she was lying on a bed, so one of the guest rooms. From the feel of the air on her body she was naked. She tried to move her arms, but the ropes that dug into her wrists let her know she was restrained. The same with her legs. What the hell is going on here?

“Nora?” called out a near voice. Elisif? So she was here too.

Nora could hear voices calling out from another room, and they didn't sound happy. She could make out Jordis, crying in pain and fear. Elesia raging. Eldawyn cursing in Altmer. Even Lydia, yelling at some men to leave Jordis alone and take her instead. But not Sofia, and she remembered that the Spellsword had been working with Sybille on learning enchanting.

“Don't worry little lady,” said a harsh voice with a Reach accent. “There's enough to go around for all of you.” Several men laughed, and Nora knew exactly what was going on.

“So, you're awake,” said a familiar voice. Nora turned her head to see a naked Erikur standing between the beds, his cock standing at attention. “So now we can start the party. Don't worry, I took a potion earlier, and I have enough for all of you. When I'm finished with you two my men will give you their attentions.”

“What's going on, Nora?” asked Elisif.

“No, not that,” screamed Jordis. “No.”

“Damn, but this cunt is tight,” said a man. “And dry as a bone.”

“Use some of the lubricant the Thane provided.”

“Well, she's a virgin,” said the first voice. “Look at that blood. Or she was a virgin.”

Nora closed her eyes and cursed. Jordis had been saving her virginity for someone special. Maybe Valdimar, maybe someone else. And now it had been ripped from her by a scumbag. Valdimar brought a thought to her., and she craned her head to see the big man leaning against the wall, unconscious, alongside a sleeping J'Zargo.

“Here's how it’s going to go, ladies. And don't think help is going to come. We drugged the guards, and the next shift is not due for five hours. We have plenty of time. So, we are going to rape the hell out of all of you. Then we’re are going to castrate your gigolo and skin the cat. After that I am going to slit all of your throats, except for that of the Jarl. She's worth coin, and I think Tullius will pay a pretty ransom for her alive, if a little bit used.”

“Don't you dare,” shouted Elisif.

“We played with you while you were out, ladies, so you should be wet enough. If not, I have some fine lubricant I bought off a Dunmer merchant. Guaranteed to smooth the way.”  
Erikur laughed as he positioned himself over Elisif.

“Erikur. No. Not that.”

“Why. You don't want a real man for a change.”

Nora saw the erect penis on the man, and while it wasn't tiny, it really wasn't much to talk about.  
“I'm going to kill you, Erikur.”  
“  
That will be hard to do when your body is devoid of life,” laughed the man, thrusting forward and burying himself to the hilt in Elisif. The Jarl screamed, fear and anger, and Erikur thrust away, in and out, slaking his lust on the woman he had sworn loyalty to in another life.

All of the women in the other room were crying out, trying to fight their rapes and not succeeding. The sounds of groins slapping together came from that room, normally a happy sound. Not now. One of the men grunted and Jordis screamed again.

“Maybe I put a baby in this little cunt. Too bad she won't be alive to birth it.”

Elisif was clenching her fists at the top of the bed, her eyes closed, gritting her teeth. She moaned once, then bit her lip, not willing to give the man any encouragement.

“Damn, Elisif. You are one tight cunt. Been a long time since you've had a man, huh.”

“I still haven't had a man,” she screamed, spitting in the ex-Thane's face.

“Bitch,” yelled Erikur, slamming a hard hand into Elisif's face. Blood ran from her mouth, and the raging man struck her in the eye, hard.

“Don't resist, Elisif,” said Nora, gritting her teeth. She wanted to kill these men, but restrained as she was she couldn't even protect herself.

Erikur continued to fuck the Jarl, while the women in the other room cried out as the second round of rapists attacked them. Finally he grunted, shooting his seed deep in Elisif, then rolled off of her.

“Next,” he said, to the laughter of the other men. A Forsworn with the look of a wizard climbed on top of the Jarl and pushed his cock into her. His was of respectable size, and Elisif grunted with discomfort as he buried it in her pussy.

“You're mine now, my Dear,” said Erikur, lathering his cock with lubricant, then moving to Nora. He set his cock at her entrance, then pushed it in. “My, you're even tighter than the Jarl.”

“And I can barely feel that thing you call a cock,” said Nora, forcing a laugh.

“You slut,” yelled Erikur, punching her in the face.

“And you hit like a girl,” said Nora, continuing to laugh.

“Maybe I should go ahead and slit your throat now. Your corpse will stay warm for quite some time, and I can enjoy you without having to listen to you.”

Nora shut up then, gritting her teeth as the cock moved in and out of her. Erikur, for all the stories surrounding his conquests, was a poor example of a Nord lover. Put it in, move it a little, and cum. 

Unfortunately, he had imbibed a potion of virility, and he had enough stamina to fuck Nora badly for quite some time. The whole time she thought of strangling the man in his own guts, refusing to allow any physical feelings of pleasure to intrude on her anger.

The Forsworn man finished in Elisif, the Jarl again crying out in anger, tears rolling down her cheeks. Another Forsworn stepped up and took the man's place, shoving it in and slaking his lust. Erikur finally came in Nora, then pulled out.

“I'm going to enjoy some of your other women. But I'm sure we have enough here to keep you company.”

A smiling man who had the look of a pirate next took Nora, sliding his impressive cock into her and going at her like a madman. It was too big for a woman who was not receptive, and it hurt like hell. Nora felt something tear and knew that she had some healing to do after this experience. Except she would be dead.

“You beat her unconscious, you idiot,” growled Erikur to his people. “I might as well fuck a dead girl.”

“She’s still breathing,” said one of the men. “No problem. If you don't want her, I'll fuck her again.”

The man in Nora finished, got off, and made room for another, while yet another had his way with Elisif. Nora was hoping this never-ending nightmare was going to end, only it would end with their deaths, when the man thrusting into her went still as the dead. A figure appeared behind the man, fangs flashed and buried themselves into his neck. Sybille sucked hard at the man, emptying him and pushing the body aside.

Nora looked over to see that the man who had been raping Elisif was also frozen in place, as were two others in the room. Sybille had cast paralysis on them, but they would soon come out of it. The vampire cut Nora's bonds, pressed the knife into her hand, then moved to drain the man who had been ravaging Elisif. After that she took out the throats of the two standing men with her hands, now formed into claws.

Nora, her hands half numb, forced herself to cut her feet free, then tried to stand up. She was still woozy, and Sybille sent healing magic into her. When Nora went to free Elisif Sybille stopped her.

“We need to take care of the other rapists.”

Nora nodded, then crept toward the doorway with the dagger in hand, Sybille beside her. There were a dozen men in the other room, four of them in the process of raping her followers. Lydia was laying still as a statue, giving them no satisfaction, as was Eldawyn. Elesia was fighting like a wildcat. And Jordis? Jordis lay as still as the dead, her chest barely rising, her face a mask of blood as one of the Forsworn rode her hard.

Nora shouted Slow Time, and the men started to turn her way like they were under water. She charged forward, driving her dagger into the brain stem of one man while kicking another in the knee, feeling the bones break with satisfaction. She spun on her heel and launched a hard foot into the temple of another man, then stepped down and grabbed a Forsworn by the hair, baring his throat and cutting his neck to the spine. Four down, two of them kills. Time came back into synch, and she launched a kick into the stomach of the man coming toward her, bending him over for an elbow strike to the back of the neck, knocking him out.

A knife went into Nora's back just over the kidney, and she spun around to bring her other elbow into the man's temple, feeling the crack of bone and dropping him dead to the ground. Blood was flowing from her body, but it wasn't a mortal blow and her healing factor quickly closed the wound. Two men came at her and she jumped into the air, sending a roundhouse kick into the head of one man, then shifting in the air to do the same to the other. Seven down.

“I'll kill her,” said one man, standing over Jordis and holding a sword over the woman. Sybille moved with vampire speed, grabbing the man and sinking her fangs into his shoulder, then tossing him hard into a wall.

Four left, and Nora sent Ice Spikes into one, then looked in shock as another spike skewered a second. Sofia came through the open door, ice magic in her hand as she killed the last rapist on his feet. Except for Erikur, who backed away like the coward he was.

“Free my girls and tie up anyone still living,” said Nora to Sofia, grabbing Erikur by the hair and dragging him into the other room. She punched him in the face, knocking him senseless, then cut Elisif free. 

The Jarl was crying, her face a bloody mess, and she grabbed onto Nora as if she was drowning and the Dragonborn was her life preserver.

“I'm so sorry,” she told the Jarl, stroking the long red hair. Nora pushed her at arm’s length for a moment, then sent healing into the Jarl. The wounds on her face closed up, and Nora sent another wave in to fade the wounds away so that not even a scar would show.

Erikur groaned and shook his head, his eyes opening, and Nora grabbed a sword of state from its mount on the wall.

“What do you want me to do with him?” asked Nora, grabbing Erikur by the hair and twisting him to his feet.

“Elisif. My Jarl. Please.”

“You dare ask for mercy after raping me and one of my Thanes,” roared Elisif, now on her feet. “After capturing her people and raping them as well, taking Jordis' virginity. Putting your rancid seed in us.”

“Your judgment, my Jarl?”

“Erikur. As Jarl of Haafingar, I hereby sentence you, for the crimes of rape, kidnapping and attempted murder, to death. To be carried out immediately.”

Nora nodded, stepped back, and swung the sword hard through the neck of the once richest man in Haafingar. The fat head rolled from the neck and hit the floor, while torrents of blood spurt from the stump and the body fell to bleed out.

“I am so sorry, Elisif,” said Nora, dropping the sword to the carpet and wrapping the Jarl in a tight hug.

“And I am so sorry that you had to go through this,” said a crying Elisif, returning the hug. “But if not for you and Sybille, it would have been much worse.”

“Let's get you dressed, my Jarl,” said Sybille, coming back into the room with a dress.

“I need to get a bath first,” said Elisif, shaking her head. “I will not go about my business with this filth on me. And you, Thane Nora, need to see to your people.”

Nora nodded and ran into the other room. Sofia had cut everyone free, and Eldawyn and her were casting healing into all the victims. Lydia was crying, Elesia was cussing, while Eldawyn with a cold rage seemed to be taking it best of all. And Jordis was still lying on the bed crying. Nora shot all of her considerable store of magicka into the girl, healing her face. Eldawyn came over and sent in more, joined by Sofia, until the girl was stable. It would take longer to heal her mind though.

“Everyone take a contraceptive potion,” she ordered, thinking of asking Sybille for them immediately. They would help Jordis to take the elixir. She didn't want even a chance of any of them becoming pregnant from these people.

An hour later the guards had been given the antidote, everyone was dressed and clean, and the invaders, those still alive, had been hauled off to prison. Where they would wait their turns to slake Sybille's thirst. Nora wanted them dead as soon as possible, but no use letting them go to waste.  
* * *  
“I am so sorry, my dear,” said Valdimar, walking cautiously into Jordis's room. There was not a mark on the gorgeous face of the girl, but her eyes reflected the torment within.

Valdimar sat softly on the edge of the bed, making sure he was not too close. Jordis leaned over and pushed, trying to drive him off the bed, then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tight.

“I am so sorry, little sister. If I had been conscious they would have had to go through my dead body to get to you.”

“Not your fault,” said a crying Jordis, her face buried in his chest. She sniffled, then leaned back and looked at the man. “You were going to be my first, the next time you were with Lydia and me. We talked about it, and she thought it a wonderful idea. My first real lover, but those scum came along and took that away from me.”

“I can still be your first real lover, when you're ready,” said the man, taking her chin in his hand. “Those vermin were not lovers. They were the lowest form of men, taking what they couldn't get willingly. Do not consider them as anything other than attackers.”

Jordis nodded, more tears flowing from her eyes. “And would you want to have anything to do with me, after..”

“Dear heart. I would be honored to still be your first. And I was there for Lady Nora after she was raped by the Markarth guards. Nothing they did to you left a permanent mark on your body. On your mind, yes, and that will take time to heal. But it will heal, and you'll go on to enjoy life. Just give it time.”

“I will,” she said, kissing Valdimar on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“How is she?” asked Nora as Valdimar walked out to the room.

“Well. She's young, and resilient. But it will take time.”

Nora nodded. They had been at the Palace for three days, and would spend at least four more. Everyone needed some time. Jordis could sit in the gardens, talking with Elisif as she had done every day. It was good for both of them, and Nora was willing to let Jordis stay here as long as needed.

Jordis's father was in the guard, a captain, and he visited every day as well, to let his little girl know he still loved her, and always would, no matter what. It turned out that Elisif had known the girl all of the years she had been in Solitude, and had really thought she was giving Nora a prized follower.

“Well, she was a little rough around the edges at first,” admitted Nora as she was having tea with the Jarl. “But she has turned out to be a valuable asset. She has saved the lives of several of my people during missions. I fell in love with her earnest way and her courage. I hope she will recover.”

Elisif nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

“And what about you, Jarl Elisif?”

“I was thinking of taking a lover,” said the woman, wiping at her tears. “Now I'm not sure. I've always been a one-man woman, and Ulfric took him away from me. But after what those beasts did, I'm not sure if I will ever let a man touch me again.”

“Try. Maybe not now, or maybe not for some time. But try. Not all men are like those, and you will find a good one someday.”

“I do miss the touch of a lover though, someone who cares for me.” Elisif leaned forward, putting a hand on Nora's knee. “Maybe someone like you.”

“Elisif, while I would be proud and delighted to have a love like you, you have to know that I can't confine myself to a single person. It's just not in my nature. But if you do wish my attentions whenever I happen to be at the palace, they are yours, my Lady.”

“An honest answer,” said Elisif sadly. She then smiled. “But yes, I am willing to accept you on your terms.”

Later, after Nora had given and received much pleasure to and from the Jarl, they lay together in the large bed in the master's chamber. Nora basked in the glow of their lovemaking, while Elisif lay   
breathless beside her, nipples erect and the flush of orgasm on her chest.

“That was wonderful,” said Elisif, a hand reaching over and cupping one of Nora's smallish breasts, rubbing her palm over a stiff nipple.  
Nora smiled and looked at the gorgeous woman beside her. Elisif was thinner than most Nord women, though not as thin as Nora. Tall and lithe, with a graceful body, C cup breasts and large nipples, she had the kind of body to excite any lover. Add to that her tender lips and tight genitals and she was made for loving.

“I've wondered Nora, and you've mentioned it before I think, but why do you have such soft skin. Like a baby's. But your muscles are like steel underneath. No scars.” Elisif ran her fingers over one of Nora's hands. “And no calluses.”

“It's a long story.”

“And we have nowhere to go,” said Elisif, smiling.

“I found a man named Lorenzo Cabot,” said Nora, launching into the tale. “Four hundred years old and locked away by his family, who milked his blood for the secret of immortality. He was crazy, but his family was even more so, so I freed him. In reward he gave me the oil that his family was taking from him. I became stronger, faster, able to heal incredible wounds, and my life was extended.”

“Sounds wonderful. Can you get some of that oil for me?”

“I would if I could,” said Nora with a laugh. “But Lorenzo is in another Universe. And I had to take the oil every month to reap the benefits.”

“But,” said Elisif, propping herself up on an elbow. “You've been here for almost a year.”

“Well, some scientists I knew took the oil and used it to make what they called a Supersoldier serum. Something from before the war that never quite worked. Only with Lorenzo's oil it worked just fine. I took the serum, a risk, but I needed every advantage I could get to fight the people that were out to destroy the nation I was building. And it gave me everything. Strength, speed, agility, healing. Even my brain works faster. Every injury I get heals with no scar unless it kills me outright. My muscles are harder and denser than anyone not treated with the serum.”

“But your skin? It would be the envy of any woman.”

Nora laughed. Elisif had very soft fair skin herself, though without the other advantages.

“My skin is as tough as leather underneath, but softer than most on the surface. You mentioned calluses. Well, any that form are absorbed into my body within days, though the skin is still tougher than those of ordinary people with calluses. But even as it strengthened my body it also accentuated the feminine in me. Soft skin, strong pheromones, and a sex drive like you wouldn't believe. Which is one reason I'm such an alley cat. I've always loved sex, more than most, but my new metabolism made it almost a necessity. Add to that the nightmares, and sex became a daily requirement.”

“And why do you get these nightmares. I've heard you talk about them, but most warriors I know don't have the kind of dreams you've talked about.”

“Because, my dear Jarl, I had never intended to become a warrior. I was a counselor of law, defending the downtrodden. Then I found myself in a world where it was either kill, or let innocent people die. So I became a killer, but I never liked it.”

“So,” said Elisif, looking thoughtful. “When you kill someone like Erikur you will see his face at night?”

“Yes,” said Nora, closing her eyes for a moment and seeing the head rolling off the shoulders. “He was a human being, as terrible as he acted. But he needed to be killed, since he had harmed people dear to me, including you, Elisif. He needed to pay the penalty, and I couldn't let someone else experience the memories of killing him. So I did it. And I would do it again if given the chance, much as it pains me.”

“I am so sorry, dear Nora,” whispered Elisif, leaning over and kissing the Dragonborn softly on the lips. “I am so sorry you had to go through that. And so grateful that you were there to save me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Erikur is no longer a problem. He left behind some mentally injured women, but Nords are tough as stone, and they will soon recover. Next up: Throat of the World.


	74. Chapter Seventy-four Throat of the World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the Throat of the World and the meeting with the real leader of the Greybeards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to warn about this time. If you've made it this far, this chapter ius nothing.

Nora said her goodbyes to Falion and Al’Hassan after another marathon bout of sex, letting them use her as she used them. She hoped one day to meet up with them again, but for now it was time for business. Her people were healed and rested, even Jordis occasionally sitting with the Jarl and laughing. It would be some time before the young woman was back to normal, but Nora could see it coming to pass.

High Hrothgar was much as she remembered as she appeared just outside the monastery. As usual a heavy wind was blowing the swirling snow, making visibility all but nil. Nora shivered as much from the psychological feel of the cold as from the temperature itself. For a moment she considered teleporting away to warmer climes, coming back on another day.

 _I’ve got to face my fears_ , she thought, looking at the door at the top of the steps. _And maybe I’ll get to meet this fifth Graybeard._

Sybille had done some research and had discovered that Paarthunax was the name of a legendary dragon. The story had him playing both the good and evil roles. She had wondered why a Greybeard would take the name of a dragon, instead of just using his birth name like the other four. Some affectation she guessed, something she wouldn’t have expected from the humble monks. And why was he living alone at the top of the mountain? Wasn’t High Hrothgar isolated enough?

Nora forced herself to the door and pushed on the latch. Hearing it click she pushed the heavy door open, sighing as the warm air inside hit her in the face. It was still colder than she liked, but the contrast was telling, and she quickly moved inside and pushed the door closed behind her.

“So, the Dragonborn deigns to visit us again,” said Master Arngeir, walking out of the shadows.

“I am sorry, Master Arngeir. There is so much need in Skyrim, so many fires to put out.”

“And if you are to stay on the path of wisdom you need to ignore some of those fires and concentrate on your own peace of mind.”

 _That’s not going to happen_ , thought Nora as she gave the Greybeard a frank look. She couldn’t just pass by those who needed her help so she could sit and gaze at her own navel.

“How did you get here? There was no horse, and we did not detect you walking up the path.”

Nora stared at the man while wondering what the powers of the Greybeards were, beside the voice that is. They just seemed to know things that they really shouldn’t. Not without some otherworldly senses.

“I teleported,” said Nora, watching as the eyes of Arngeir widened. “I am now the master of four schools of magic. Really five, though the last one isn’t official.”

“Blasphemy,” whispered Arngeir, shaking his head. “You play with things you don’t understand.”

“I’m sorry you disapprove. I need weapons against Alduin. Every weapon I can get my hands on. The power of the Thu’um is a mighty weapon, but so is magic. And I will avail myself of anything that can give me an advantage against that big bastard.”

“Have you ever thought that Alduin was not meant to be defeated?”

“I refuse to accept that, Master Arngeir. I am fighting to save this world and everyone in it. Why can’t you give me all the aid you can in this pursuit.” She steeled herself for what was to come next. “I’m looking for a shout that will pull Alduin from the sky. Dragonrend.”

“Who told you about that? Who have you been talking to?”

Nora could tell that she had hit a nerve with the old man. Probably the rivalry between them and the Blades for the attention of the Dragonborn. She tried for the noncommittal answer.

“It was portrayed on Alduin’s wall at Skyhaven Temple.”

“Ah, the Blades. Meddling in things they barely understand. Trying to sway the Dragonborn to their way of violence. Would you let them control you?”

“No one controls me, Master Arngeir,” said Nora, her anger rising at having to deal with getting caught up in this crap between the two factions. “They don’t control me, and neither do you. I have a mission and I intend to carry it through. Now, what can you tell me about this shout?”

“You will receive no further aid from us until you turn back to the path of wisdom and away from that of violence. If the blades had their way all dragons would be exterminated. Is that what you want?”

Nora felt like that would be a good first step to cleaning up this world. As far as she could tell there was no good that came from the monsters. All of them were savage killers, preying on the people of Skyrim, burning villages, taking out wagons, slaughtering livestock. When she had first arrived here Whiterun was on the verge of starvation since the farmers couldn’t work their fields without being attacked.

“Do you think that a good thing?” continued Arngeir, thrusting a finger at her face.

“I, don’t know. I don’t know dragons like you do, and the only conversations I have had with any of them was one consisting of threats and boasts about how they were going to kill me. You tell me how I’m supposed to form any good opinion of the creatures. And their leader wants to end this world.”

Nora stood there fixing the man with an angry stare, hands on her hips. She had thought the Greybeards were wise old men who would aid her in her quest to save the world. Instead she was finding them to be as fanatical as any cult she had ever run into on Earth. Right up there with the Children of Atom, though the Greybeards were more likely to leave the world alone.

“No. You will receive no more aid from us until you return to the path of wisdom. Until then you are not welcome here.”

“I will use the library to meditate to Kynareth,” she said slowly. “That you cannot deny me.”

“You would challenge us?” growled Arngeir, the Thu’um strong in his voice.

“I would,” said Nora, her own Thu’um sounding out as powerfully as the old man’s. Lightning played across her fingers, a reminder that she could call on powers he could not. “I am the Dragonborn, and that area is my connection to the Goddess who brought me here to save this world. You have no right to deny me.”

Arngeir opened his mouth to respond when a loud thunderous voice penetrated the monastery and interrupted. Arngeir listened for a moment, bowing his head, then looking Nora in the eyes.

“I have been intemperate,” said the old man, folding his hands over his chest. “Master Einarth has reminded me where my duty lies. It is not for me to make this decision. You must talk with Paarthurnax, at the top of the mountain.”

“Am I ready for that?”

“No, you are not. But the Blades have made it necessary for you to do so. We will teach you a shout to clear the way. Come with me to the courtyard.”

Nora followed the man, looking for the other Greybeards. She didn’t think they would strike at her. They seemed too pacifistic for that, but she hadn’t gone through so much to get to where she was by taking stupid chances.

The other three were waiting for her in the courtyard. It was cold as hell, a usual, and looking up through the arch that indicated the start of the path she saw that the constant storm was still raging. She again wondered if it was some form of magic, or if this mountain was just a magnet for that kind of weather.

It was even colder before the arch, the brazier adding little heat. What it produced was whisked away immediately. Arngeir looked down at the stone, stepped back, then gave a low rumbling shout that coalesced into a glowing rune.

“Lok,” whispered Nora, understanding that the word meant Sky. The second word formed, Vah, meaning Spring. Then Koor, the third and final word, Summer. Arngeir stepped back and his body glowed, the power flowing into Nora, unlocking the words for her use.

“This will be our last gift to you, Dragonborn,” said Arngeir, motioning toward the arch. “Use it wisely. And know that the path will be perilous and not to be taken lightly.”

“I understand,” said Nora, pulling the hood of her parka over her head, then putting on her mittens and adjusting them. She was in full winter gear now, what she used in the frozen wastes of the North. She hoped this would be no different, and would soon find out. The Dragonborn braced herself, then shouted. “Lok Vah Koor.”

The wind immediately dropped to nothing, the way clear, though the swirling snow was still apparent about fifty yards up the path. That path looked treacherous, ice everywhere, nothing to prevent a slip and fall over the edge. And the vista opened up was both breathtaking and terrifying. She could see all the way the Whiterun, over thirty miles. Not the clearest of views, but one that would have sold a lot of postcards back in the prewar United States.

 _I better get moving_ , she thought. She could stand up here and gawk all day, getting no closer to her goal. That is, if the winds didn’t pluck her from the path and toss her into the air. If still conscious she could always teleport away from the fall, but she couldn’t count on still having her wits about her, so best to just avoid it.

Nora hurried forward until she met the storm front that had been beyond the reach of her first shout. Another shout of clear skies and the way was clear for another fifty yards. She hurried forward, taking a second to look back and see that the storm had closed in behind her. Several more evolutions and she thought it time to test out Control Weather.

The Dragonborn called up the spell, feeling the swelling magicka within her. Moving her hands through the motions she was caught off guard as the winds came back up around her, stronger than any hurricane she would have faced on Earth, the speed enhancing the freezing temperatures. She shouted out the words of the spell, making the final hand motions. The magicka went out, and if the winds decreased at all she had no indication of it. It actually cut into the exposed flesh of her face and she was sure that it wouldn’t take more than a couple of seconds to take her life.

“Lok Vah Koor,” she shouted, and the winds dropped to nothing. She was left with a moment to wonder if Control Weather simply hadn’t worked, or if the storm had just been too powerful for it. Either way, she had risked much using it instead of the shout. Her temperature had dropped, she had wounds on her face, and the odds of her making it up the mountain had plummeted. Casting Close Wounds, then Bearskin, all the while walking forward, she stabilized herself. Coming to the edge of the clear area she shouted again, clearing out the next stage.

The swishing sound of Ice Wraiths came from ahead, followed by the long snaky forms that looked like skeletons made of pure cold. Nora hit one with a flame bolt, stopping it in its tracks. The next bolt shattered it, and the second got close enough to bite.

“Fuck,” she yelled as the sharp teeth tore through the arm of her parka and into the flesh underneath, penetrating shallowly into her armor. It was like a freezing fire had hit her, and she swung Dawnbreaker into the body of the wraith, shattering it in place.

Nora shouted again, then cast Close Wounds, hurrying forward. The cold was starting to get to her, and even her sooth spells were doing very little to take the edge off. Or they were actually doing a great deal and without them she would have already fallen to the ground frozen.

The next thing to hit was a troll. The once fearsome beasts weren’t normally a challenge to the Dragonborn, but her frozen hands fumbled through the blow and the monstrously strong creature backhanded her into the cliff. She was lucky it hadn’t struck from the other side or she would have been hurtling over the cliff. Pointing her left hand at the creature she let loose with a blast of pure fire, a simple spell, but the best she could manage at the moment. The troll cried out and fell back and she followed, keeping it engulfed by her flames until it fell burning to the ice.

The wind closed in again and Nora shouted. Without the interruptions she was sure that she would have been okay. As it was she was barely making it. For a moment she wondered if this was what the Greybeards had intended. That was paranoia speaking, and Arngeir had warned her after all. _I can’t fail now,_ she thought, shouting again and pushing ahead.

There was a clear area ahead, just over a slope, and the final spire of the mountain to the left. She stumbled forward, thinking of what she could do to warm up. There were no trees up here, no way to make a fire, and she had images of her dying up here after fighting through. She went over that last slope and suddenly her body warmed. There was magic at work here, but what kind, and from whom?

The giant white dragon rose into the air as it saw her, coming down directly to her front. Nora wasn’t sure it this was an enemy, but something within her was cautioning her not to attack. But it was a dragon, her natural enemy.

“Drem Yol Lok. Greetings, wunduniik. I am Paarthurnax. Who are you? What brings you to my strunmah ... my mountain?”

Nora stared at the dragon in amazement. She felt no threat from the creature. It could kill her in an instant, but then she could do the same with it. A thrill was running up her spine, a combination of fear and wonder.

“You’re a dragon,” she blurted out.

The big white dragon laughed; a deep sound filled with humor. “I am as Akatosh made me, as he made you, wunduniik. Would you have me be otherwise?”

“I haven’t had any positive interactions with dragons,” she said, eyes narrowing for a moment. “But I’m happy to meet you, Paarthurnax.”

“There are formalities to be observed before we engage in conversation,” rumbled the big dragon. “As the elder, it falls on me to start.”

The big dragon turned toward the word wall that had sat silent to the right. It let out a fierce breath of fire, the heat making Nora sweat even though it was not directed toward her. A word glowed on the wall, and Nora hurried toward it. Another word of Fire Breath, the third, entered her mind.

“Now experience fire as a Dovah,” said the big dragon. It glowed much as the Greybeards had when they had imparted energy to her, and the word unlocked. “Now, show me that you are Dov. Shout fire at me, that I might taste your voice.”

“I have to warn you. I already know the other two words of this shout. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Do not worry, Dovahkin,” said the laughing dragon.

“Okay.” Nora pulled in a breath, then breathed fire into the dragon.

“Yes,” said Parthurnaax in his rumbling voice. “The dragon blood runs strong in you, Dovahkin. It is good to greet another of the dragon blood as an equal.”

“You are a most unusual dragon,” said Nora, smiling, deciding that she liked this honorary Greybeard.

“So I have been told. But what brings you to my strunmah? My mountain?”

“I have an appointment to face Alduin,” said Nora in a rush of words. “And I’ll tell you truthfully, the prospect scares me half to death.”

“Then you show wisdom, Dovahkin. And I sense that you have faced many frightening situations in the past, on two worlds, and have overcome.”

“Who told you about Earth?”

“I am a dragon,” said the laughing creature. “I am attuned to time and space unlike most, and I can sense that you are out of your time, out of your space. Though you still have Akatosh within you.”

“And you know how that is possible?”

“No. I do not. The ways of the Gods are mysterious, and often incomprehensible to even the immortal Dov. I think even they are not sure of what drives their actions.”

 _I can see that_ , thought Nora, liking Parthurnaax even more. There was a wisdom about him, a gentleness, along with a sense of humor. She could tell he had been through much, and was determined to do as much good as he could while he was still around.

“I’ve come to learn Dragonrend. Something I assume you can teach me.”

“I cannot, Dovahkin.”

“But..”

“The shout you speak of was devised by men to strike at dragons. It is something the immortal Dov cannot even comprehend.”

“Then it’s useless. I have to face Aldiun without it.”

“And you would do that? You are mighty in magic, but Alduin is immune to much of what you know.”

 _Great. This just keeps getting better._ “I would.”

“Then we must find a way for you to learn this shout.”

“How?”

“Do you know why I have chosen this spot to dwell? This is the spot where Alduin was cast adrift on the sands of time by the ancient Nords. And this was where he was destined to emerge. I knew where, but not when.”

“So you were here when he came back,” said Nora, eyes wide. “And there was nothing you could do about it?”

“Against the first born of Akatosh? Against a Dovah with part of Akatosh within him? No, Dovahkin. He would have destroyed me with ease and eaten my soul as well. So all I could do was hide and watch. And wait for another piece of Akatosh to appear, as was prophesized.”

“What piece of Akatosh?” asked Nora, still not getting it. “And what does that have to do with me?”

“When Alduin again walks Nirn, the counter must walk as well. Dovah, Dovahkin. You, Dovahkin, are that aspect of Akatosh. You have the God within you, which is what makes you capable of destroying Alduin.”

“But, I’m not from this planet. How is that possible?”

“I do not have the answer to that, Dovahkin. But remember, we are dealing with Gods. We are dealing with the first God, the God of time himself. If such is possible, then it is possible for him.”

“So I can’t lose?”

“No, Dovahkin. You can lose. And just as you are the only soul that can kill Alduin, he is the only soul that can truly destroy you. Or at least the piece of Akatosh within you. Your body can die, but the God energy within will go on, to be reborn again. Whether it will be reborn in time to do this world any good? Well, who can say? Perhaps this world was doomed from the start. Perhaps your attempt to save it merely hastens the end.”

“Bullshit,” said Nora in an angry growl. “I don’t believe that. I can’t believe that. My actions have to mean something other than some kind of dance to entertain Akatosh.”

“You have the spirit needed to defeat Alduin. So again, we must find a way to give you the means. For I, too, wish this world to go on. The next might be a better place, but it is not the place for me. Or you. So we must find a way to cast you back in time to learn the shout from those who created it. My friends, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Felldir the Old, and Hakon One-Eye. The Nords have had many heroes since, but none greater.”

So they were talking some kind of time travel here. Nora could accept that. She had travelled through time to an alternate past through the efforts of a renegade Institute scientist. So why not in this world of magic.

“So how do I go back in time?”

“The place is here, where the time wound still exists. But to use it you will need an Elder Scroll.”

Nora had heard of the magical artifacts at the College. Said to exist outside of time and space, a piece of creation itself, they were immensely powerful. That the ancient Nord heroes used one was a testament to their courage and determination.

“And where would I obtain such a thing?”

“I do not know, Wunduniik. You know more of the world below. Surely you can gain the knowledge needed to obtain one.”

“The College,” said Nora, thinking of the knowledge that was there. “Someone at the College should know.”

“And that is where you need to go to get one,” said Paarthurnax, giving her a full toothed dragon smile. “When you have obtained one, come back here to gain access to the time wound.”

“And then?”

“And then we will see what we will see. Nothing is certain, Dovahkin. But if you are to succeed you must try.”

 _And try I will_ , thought Nora. The idea still frightened the shit out of her, but she wanted this world to go on, and there was no choice but to try.

“I need to go up there,” said Nora, looking at the peak that rose almost a thousand feet above the small plateau they stood on. “Kynareth demands it.”

“Then go. But take care, as the magic that allows you to be comfortable here is not in force there.”

Nora nodded and headed up the at first gentle slope, coming to the rock that she had to scramble up. It was cold, mind numbingly frigid, and the ice made her footing suspect the entire way up. She slipped a few times, her grip on the stones preventing several falls that were near things. At one point she found a glass sword that she attached to her pack. At another a black blade that radiated evil. That one she let be. There was enough evil in the world below without adding to it. The last hundred feet was almost sheer cliff, and she needed the pickax to help her up.

Her heart was in her throat most of the way up. Her hands were numb, her body shivering, and she barely avoided the fall that would have injured her badly if she survived at all. With a final grasp of slick rock she was at the top, wondering what she was to do.

 _Touch the Sky_ , she thought. She wasn’t sure what that meant, but she could only think of one thing to do. Balancing herself on the narrow spear of rock she stood to her full height and reached up. She could feel her feet slipping as she extended fully. Something came over her, a power she knew came from Kynareth, the Sky Goddess. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she could feel the energy coursing through her. And then her feet slipped out from under her and she was falling out into space.

The words to the teleport spell left her frozen lips and the world faded for an instant, to be replaced by the front steps of the monastery. She had done it, touched the sky and received the reward. Shouting Unrelenting Force proved that she had gained power. With a last burst of energy she rushed into High Hrothgar, the heat of the interior like an oasis in the desert.

“Did you speak to Paarthurnax?” asked Arngeir, coming out of the shadows. “Did he teach you Dragonrend?”

“Yes, and no,” said Nora, wondering how these guys always seemed to come out of the shadows, like they lived in them. “Paarthurnax didn’t know the shout either. But he said I need an Elder Scroll to unlock the time wound and learn it from the heroes who crafted it. What’s so bad about that shout, anyway?”

“It was crafted by people living under the unimaginable cruelty of Alduin and his Dragon Cult,” said the Greybeard. “It was an embodiment of all their hate and anger toward their overlords, and has no place in the way of the voice.”

 _Well, sometimes you need some hate and anger to fight an enemy_ , thought Nora. “Any idea on where I can get an Elder Scroll?”

“That is something we don’t meddle with,’ said Arngeir, shaking his head. “Even the Gods themselves hesitate to touch such a powerful artifact. Only the mages in Winterhold deal with such blasphemies.”

“Then that’s where I’m heading,” she told the man, noting his disapproving look. She realized that Arngeir was only tolerating her because his master wanted him to. “After I commune with Kynareth in the library.”

The College was much as it always was. A sanctuary of learning divorced from the politics of Skyrim. The Thalmor hadn’t replaced Ancano, yet, and hopefully never would. Given their efficiency they would send a replacement sooner rather than later.

Urag gro-Shub lorded it up behind his desk as always, turning a disapproving eye on anyone that might put his collection in disarray. “Can I help you?” asked the Orc, bowing his head.

“I need an Elder Scroll. Do you know where I can find one?”

“Well, I don’t think you’re going to find one in the bathroom stall,” said the frowning Orc. “Just what in the name of Oblivion do you need and Elder Scroll for? Do you even know what kind of power you are dealing with?”

“I need an Elder Scroll so I can travel back in time and learn a shout that can pull Alduin out of the air,” she said slowly, enunciating each word.

“Well, damn. I guess you do know what kind of power you’re dealing with,” said the wide-eyed Orc. “Unfortunately, I can’t help you with getting one. But I might be able to point you in the right direction. Give me a week to research it, then come back to see me.”

“Okay.” Nora wished she could find out something now. Now was always better. But she had learned that the Orc was a man of his word. If he said a week, then most likely he would have what she needed in a week. Not an Elder Scroll, ready to be handed over to her. No, it would be information that told her where to go to get the Scroll. Or at least who she needed to talk to.

So she had a week, and she was tempted to go back to Morthal and spend the time with her two Redguard lovers. Or maybe the two Altmer in Solitude. Only there were still injustices in the world that needed righting. So she sought out Tolfdir.

“Any fires in the area that need putting out?” she asked the Archmage.

“Well, there are rumors of a coven of necromancers operating out of a cave system near Keld-Nar, in the pale,” said the old man. “I wish I had someone to go out there and investigate. A lot of people have disappeared in that area. Mostly travelers, but some from the village as well.”

“Why couldn’t Faralda lead some students in cleaning them out?” asked Nora, pretty sure of the answer before Tolfdir could reply. They didn’t want to risk the students, and the Archmage didn’t want to lose his best instructor, Faralda.

“The same reason that the Jarl’s guards won’t go near the place,” said the old man, frowning. “Necromancers are notorious for using black soul gems to trap the energy they need.”

That sent a chill down Nora’s spine. Black soul gems meant they were trapping the souls of men and mer. Which meant they were dooming the souls of innocents to the horror of the Soul Cairn. She couldn’t allow that to continue. Also, she could understand why warriors were loath to invade the lair of soul trappers. The Nords called in Soul Rape, and no one wanted that done to their very essence.

“I’ll get my people together and we’ll go clear them out,” she promised the Archmage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nora thinks the way to Alduin is clear and easy. And she would be wrong.


	75. Chapter Seventy-five Death of the Dragonborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora sticks her head into a place it shouldn't have gone and she pays the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extreme violence and major character death. Don't freak out. Read the whole thing before commenting.

“I have a bad feeling about this one,” said Sofia, looking at the cave entrance the party was standing before.

Nora didn’t like the looks of the cave either. There was nothing outside to mark it as the lair of necromancers. That in itself was a warning. These people were well organized and had gone out of their way to not announce their presence. The other disturbing thing was the lack of wildlife for miles around. Sure, it was permanent winter up here, but with the trees and shrubs, the abundance of berries, there should have been herds of deer, swarms of rabbits, and packs of predators to prey on them. There was all of that outside of this ten-mile-wide dead zone, but not within.

“Myself and Elesia lead. Followed by our three mages, then the Housecarls.” It was her standard go to deployment. She and the alien observer were the stealthiest, both lethal with a bow. And it put Nora, their most powerful mage, up where she could influence the action immediately. Then Eldawyn, J’Zargo and Sofia near enough to send their own magic into the fray, while the tanks were in reserve if it came to blows.

No one said a word as they moved in crouches into the cavern. It was narrow at first, barely allowing Nora and Elesia to move side by side. After about fifty yards it widened, then widened again, until they were in a broad cavern. There were signs of habitation through that space. Fires, walkways and stairs, some lounging areas with robed people sitting and talking. The robes were black and otherwise featureless, what Nora had come to associate with evil mages. And there were armed figures standing around, not moving, not breathing. Mingled among them were the small forms of children, and Nora felt a chill go down her spine at the same time as her face flushed with anger.

The silent shout of Aura Whisper confirmed what Nora had thought. The figures in the lounging area glowed red with life, while all the other figures, including the children, were the blue of undead. Her rage rose higher still at the thought of what these bastards were doing to the children. Young lives cut short so their soul energy could power spells and enchantments, their soulless bodies trapped for eternity in servitude to the one who had killed them.

Nora flashed hand signals telling her people what she wanted them to do. She and Eldawyn would hit the living necromancers with ice storm while J’Zargo and Sofia took out the largest concentrations of zombies with fire spells. The three Housecarls and Elesia would launch arrows and bolts into anything that had been bypassed by the casters, then charge in to finish off whatever was left with their blades and Valdimar’s hammer.

It went without a hitch, the practiced maneuver of people who knew each other and fought well together. Within seconds everyone was down. Some of the zombies that hadn’t been destroyed self-destructed as their creators were killed. That some didn’t proved that one or more of the summoners were still around.

A child started to scream bloody murder, the sound echoing through the cavern. Nora called up Clairvoyance and cast, watching as the blue stream of smoke entered a narrow tunnel in the wall. That it hadn’t pointed to another entrance showed that the tunnel was the closest passage to the girl.

“I’m going in there,” she told her people, heading for the dark entrance.

“Nora. Wait. Let’s find another way in.”

Nora knew she should listen to her Altmer friend. Eldawyn was wise and cautious in situations like this, while the Dragonborn, for all her experience, could still be impulsive. The girl on the other side of the cavern wall screamed again, a bone chilling sound of a young woman in agony. That decided her.

“Elesia and Sofia follow me. The rest of you work around and find another way in.” The tunnel she could see was too narrow for Lydia or Jordis in their full heavy armor. Not to mention that Valdimar couldn’t even get started in there. She was the logical choice to lead, since she had the best chance of holding off any enemy until the rest of her people could come through and deploy.

The tunnel was too confining for comfort, and Nora thought every second of backing up and out. Elesia was on her heels, and the alien was breathing hard, obviously tense from being confined as well. And then Sofia was behind her. That decided Nora. She would hurry on ahead and be out of this trap in a few more seconds. The end was in sight, the torch and candlelight of a room visible. The girl screamed again, and Nora surged ahead. She did not want to go through this only to find that the girl she was attempting to rescue had been killed just before she got there.

* * *

Malius, the Master Necromancer in charge of this coven, was almost beside himself with excitement. He had shouted in glee when he had first cast the scrying spell and had seen the power of the soul in that body. More powerful than any human. Bits of human, dragon, even a sliver of divine, it was a most unusual source of power. And he had just the object to use that soul in, one that would make him the most powerful mage on Nirn.

The Master looked over at his familiar, a small bat winged creature, a Fire Imp. He motioned to it and the little creature let out a cry that mimicked the scream of a young terrified girl in agony. If that didn’t bring the hero on, nothing would. But heroes were so predictable, and he watched as the powerful life sign moved forward.

Everything was ready. He wasn’t sure if an ordinary black soul gem could have held that energy. Fortunately, Azura’s Star was at hand. Newly repaired, it could hold the soul of a God. It would suck in that singular soul and hold it with ease. Not that it would spend much time there. The staff he would enchant with it was sitting on the enchanting table, ready for him to work on it. _The Staff of Magnus_ , he thought with an inner laugh. This staff would make that look like the work of a novice mage.

The crown of a helmet came into view and the Master raised the executioners ax high in the air. It too was a special artifact, the _Headsman’s Ax_ , able to cut through anything as easily as a proverbial hot knife through a stick of butter. He held a soul cloak spell in his left hand, ready to cast. He didn’t want to cast too soon and alert her as to what was waiting.

The helmet came through, the neck was exposed. Malius cast soul cloak, marking every soul in the chamber, then raised the ax to his full extension and brought it down with all his strength.

* * *

Nora scrambled ahead. The tunnel had widened slightly, not enough for her to stand, or even to crouch. But enough to give her a little more wiggle room. The girl screamed again, and Nora pushed forward, her head broaching the tunnel. A couple of quick pushes and she would be there.

 _Oh shit_ , she thought as she felt the energy of a soul trapping spell. She wasn’t sure what the target was, but if she had to guess it was her. She tried to look up, only to feel the sharp sting of something hitting her neck. Her field of vision went crazy as her eyes took in the floor, the wall, the ceiling. Her vision, already starting to blur, came to rest on a headless body in the entrance to a tunnel, blood spurting from the neck in great streams. Recognition came immediately. Her body, bleeding out. Elesia screamed, a muted sound, as the blackness enfolded the Dragonborn. Her last physical feeling was of her soul being pulled violently from her body.

Next thing Nora knew she was inside of something. The black facets confused her at first, until it hit her. She had been soul trapped and killed, and now her soul, her essence, resided inside a black soul gem. If her people got to her she still had a chance of being released before her soul was used. It wouldn’t save her life, but at least she would make it to Sovngarde. Maybe she could still fight Alduin from there.

The gem was put down on a table and someone started to shout out the words to an enchantment spell. She felt her energy being drawn out as she screamed. It was too late. Her final destiny would be to power an artifact, while all that was left of her, her memories, her personality, was doomed to an eternity of suffering.

 _It’s not fair_ , she thought as her spirit left the world, drawn toward its final destination like a straw in a twister. She had lived a good life, helping others, saving people, taking down evil. She had a world to save, and now it was doomed because she had made an impulsive decision.

* * *

Elesia screamed as the body in front of her slumped to the floor. She moved enough to see past what she was sure was a corpse, to see Nora’s head lying on the floor, eyes pointed her way. Elesia knew she had to do something, and quickly, if she was to ensure that the soul of her friend wasn’t used in an enchantment. Pushing with all her strength she was able to shift the body enough to slide over it, her skin crawling at the thought of what she might see next.

 _This can’t be happening_ , she thought, as she ignored the questions being shouted at her by Sofia. “Just follow me,” she shouted back as her head came out into the air of the room. “Crawl over Nora’s body and get in here.”

“Nora’s body,” said the shocked spellsword.

 _This can’t be happening,_ thought Elesia again. She knew the story of the Dragonborn. How the Sole Survivor of Vault One Eleven had come to this world, righted many of its wrongs, and destroyed the world eater. It was in the records, the hero’s story. It couldn’t end this way. _And it won’t,_ she thought with determination as she wiggled past the body and quickly got to her feet. To see a man in necromancer’s robes holding up a staff that was glowing with power.

“I did it,” shouted the man. “I can’t be stopped. Now I’m immortal.”

* * *

Malius shouted in glee as he held up the staff, glowing with the power of the blended soul he had trapped within. The staff would allow him to suck the life force out of anything. People, dragons, even whole towns. The energy would make him immortal, and as soon as it waned he would just steal more. And the first dozen lives he took would confer invulnerability on him. He could hear the next person to come through the tunnel, right behind him. He turned, ready to steal his first life, when a sharp pain erupted from his neck. The world started to blacken and he felt his soul being pulled from his body.

 _Soul Cloak_ , was his first thought. It was still in effect, and anything killed in this room while it was would be pulled into one of his black soul gems. And Azura’s Star was waiting, empty again. That was his last thought as the gem closed in on him and he awaited his fate. It wasn’t fair. On the verge of triumph, and he had been taken down by an arrow.

* * *

Elesia drove one of her arrows into the neck of the man, severing his spine and one of his carotid arteries. To be sure she drove another arrow into his head, going through the crown and into his brain. Running over to the man she kicked the staff away from his hand, smiling slightly as she saw the last of his energy fleeing his body and into the large black star lying on the table. Elesia recognized that artifact, one that would accept black souls and be ready for another as soon as the one in it had been used.

“Nora,” screamed Sofia. “No.”

Elesia could hear the sounds of fighting drawing near. The party, fighting its way through the other mages and their summoned creatures. She worried that some of those mages and creatures might come into the room. She looked over a smoking blotch on the floor that had been the winged creature she had worried about when she first got to her feet. Ignoring it, she had gone after the primary target before he could use that staff. She had the impression that when he used it, infused as it was with the soul of the Dragonborn, he would be unstoppable. Well, his corpse showed that he had been stopped.

But what about the Dragonborn? Her destiny had not been fulfilled. That had never happened with a hero the Academy had sent a Recorder to observe. Had she changed the past by fighting alongside Nora? Was this all her fault? There had to be something she could do. And while she couldn’t pull the soul back from the staff, or from the Soul Cairn, she could do something to make a resurrection easier for others.

“What are you doing,” yelled Sofia as Elesia picked up Nora’s head and brought it over to the body.

“Just make sure to engage anything that comes through that door that doesn’t belong to our party,” said the alien, setting the head down gently, then pulling Nora’s body from the tunnel. The body was very heavy, and now it was dead weight, but Elesia pulled until she had it out, racing against time. She pushed the body over until it was on its back, then took the head and pushed the base up against the stump of the neck.

“What happened?” asked a shocked Eldawyn as she rushed into the chamber. The Altmer’s robes were smoking in places, and she was bleeding from some superficial wounds, but otherwise she was well. Though she was obviously in shock.

“That damned necromancer soul trapped her and took her head off while she was crawling out of the tunnel,” said Sofia in a rush of words. “He used her to enchant that damned staff.”

“Then it’s over,” said Lydia, hanging her head.

Valdimar just stared in shock, while Jordis cried and J’Zargo gave a howl of despair.

“It can’t be over,” said Elesia, holding the head in place. “Now, all of you mages. Come over here and cast your best healing spells on her.”

“But, she’s dead,” said J’Zargo, shaking his head.

“The cells in her body should still be alive. Enough for you to heal her head back onto her body.”

“What good will that do?” asked a crying Jordis. “She’s without a soul. Do you want to make her a zombie? No. I won’t allow it.”

“I have something else in mind,” said Elesia, looking from face to despairing face. “But we need her to be whole for it to work. So please, trust me on this. And I’ll explain while you cast.”

Eldawyn nodded and came over, sending concentrated healing magic into the neck of her dead friend. The huge wound started to close, slowly. Sofia and J’Zargo sent more in as well.

“Look. I’m not supposed to tell any of you this, but I need you to have hope. So here goes. Where I come from we study heroes from across the multiverse. We already know what happens, their story, their history, but we send observers to get a detailed story of their exploits.”

“And did you know that my Thane was going to die this day?” asked Jordis in anger. “Did you know, and do nothing to stop it?”

Lydia put a hand on the arm of the younger woman and held her back.

“No. Nora’s story was to become the savior of Nirn. I don’t want to go into too many details, but Nora did it. She saved the world. So this shouldn’t have happened.”

“But it did,” said a crying Sofia, sending all of her store of magicka into the corpse.

“So we need to do something to bring her back,” said Elesia, looking over the neck. The head was now attached as if it had never been severed from the body. There was no wound. Elesia pulled out her small power seed and scanned the area. Everything was good to go. The vertebrae, the spinal cord, everything was intact. The cells were starting to die, which was to be expected, but she was about to stop that now.

Elesia engaged the power seed and placed it on Nora’s chest. A few moments later a power field enfolded the body. All biological functions, including decay, ceased within the stasis field.

“Okay. She’s preserved until we can put the rest of the plan in action.”

“What plan?” shouted Eldawyn. “She’s dead, and her soul is in the Cairn. So what have we accomplished?”

“We have most of her soul energy in the staff over there. Falion can extract it and put it back in Azura’s star. Once we get rid of the crappy soul inside it. And we have the resurrection tome Nora has hidden away.”

“So we get her energy back and resurrect the body. And we still have a body that is not Nora. So, what have we accomplished?” Eldawyn looked as scared as Elesia had ever seen her. And why not. They were dealing with things that no one had ever attempted, and such acts often backfired.

But they had to try something, or else depend on Akatosh to give them another Dragonborn. As good as Nora? Probably not, and Elesia recalled the lengths that Kynareth had gone to in fetching this iteration of the Dragonborn, the one that lived in the records of the Academy. So, the best chance of saving the world was to get Nora back. Of course, the fabric of time had been changed, and there was no guarantee that the outcome in the records would be the outcome in this timeline.

“Nora has friends in high places,” said Elesia, not sure if she believed this would work either, but determined to do something. “We call on the Divines, on the Daedric Princes. Kynareth, Talos, Meredia, Azura, even crazy ass Sheogaroth, if we can catch him on a good day. Maybe bribe him with some cheese. And see if any of them can free her from the Soul Cairn.”

* * *

Nora became conscious again within a blue realm of energy. The sky was made up of blue swirling clouds, punctuated by the white spears of lightning. Fountains of blue force flowed into the sky, while towers glowed all around. Dead trees and crumbling towers dominated the landscape, while tufts of greenish grass grew here and there.

Some of the towers boasted reddish purple crystals floating near their tops. Blue spirits in their thousands wandered aimlessly around. Some of those were still a vibrant blue, the nub of the soul at as full of power as it could be in this place. Others were washed out, on the verge of dissolution.

The Dragonborn looked at her own spirit hands. Was it her imagination, or did they possess a stronger glow than any of the people around her? And was that because she had just arrived, and the rulers of this plane had yet to harvest any of her energy? She couldn’t feel a body, and running her fingers over her arms resulted in no sensations. She realized that she was still in shock. And why not, when her last vision in life had been to see her headless body spurting out her life’s blood, to feel her soul ripped from her body.

The sound then entered her awareness. The crying, moaning of thousands of despairing souls. Maybe millions across the vast landscape. Nations of souls, people, humans, elves, Khajiit and Argonians. Some probably deserved this fate, but surely not all of them. Nora doubted if even a third of the souls here deserved this kind of afterlife. She knew she didn’t. That she had been sent here before she could accomplish the task of taking down Alduin was the height of injustice.

 _I’ve got to get out of here_ , she thought in a panic. But how? That second thought brought on almost overwhelming despair. As far as she knew this was a one-way destination. People were sent here, and no one left. Ever. She pushed the despair to the back of her mind. She had been planning to free the souls trapped here. From the physical world. But since she was here she might as well work on it from this side. What else did she have to do?

Nora called up a spell, sending a bolt of lightning into a dead tree and blasting a limb to ash. She still had control of magic. Maybe not as much as she had on Nirn, but enough to cause damage. Next she tried a shout. Nothing, which didn’t surprise her since she didn’t have lungs to generate the force of the Thu’um. Still, she could feel the power of it within herself. Maybe it would come forth if needed.

“How did you do that?” asked a blue figure in robes.

Nora thought he looked familiar. But from where?

“I don’t know. I just tried, and it happened.”

“I just got here, and I have no magicka,” said the man. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. I had just trapped a powerful soul to use in an enchantment. Then that bitch of a girl put an arrow through my spine, following it with another into my head. I got sucked into the black gem I had used to trap the soul of the woman I had used to make the staff, then the bastards used my soul to enchant some jewelry with a trivial spell.”

Nora looked closely at the man, recognizing him from the short glimpse she had gotten as her head was rolling around on the floor. She laughed. It served him right. His was a soul that deserved this fate.

“Why do you laugh?”

“Because I’m the one you soul trapped. And I’m going to spend a few minutes making your afterlife even more miserable.” Nora shot a lightning bolt into the spirit, watching as it writhed in agony.

“Mercy.”

“Are you fucking kidding me. You killed me, trapped my soul, and then used me to enchant a staff, dooming me to this existence. And, by the way, dooming all of Nirn. Alduin will eat the souls of everyone alive, everyone in an afterlife, anyone still to be born. Eventually even us.”

“I didn’t know,” said the necromancer, crying out again as another bolt of lightning speared his spirit.

“Get the hell away from me,” Nora shouted after sending a couple of more bolts into the man. “I will be looking for you while I’m here. And when I see you, I will hurt you.”

“You shouldn’t be here,” said the necromancer, hurrying away.

_No. I shouldn’t. But I am, thanks to you. Bastard._

* * *

“I cannot touch the mind of Akatosh,” said Kynareth, looking at the glowing figure of Mara. Next to Mara stood Dibella, a divine that had been raised to her status by the Goddess of Love and Marriage. Next to Kynareth was Stendarr, the God of Justice and Mercy. On her other side stood Arkay, the God of Birth and Death. Conspicuous in their absence were Julianos and Zenithar, who had made known their wishes to be excluded from this discussion.

Kynareth could not understand the attitude of the last two. If Alduin devoured the world then they were going into his belly as well. The two seemed to believe that fate would have its way, and far be it for them to interfere. As she was thinking about attendance the last God of the Nine appeared, a fit warrior in the armor of an Imperial officer.

“Talos,” said a smiling Kynareth to the once human divine. The Thalmor had been trying to destroy the deity, who they claimed was not a God at all. The worshippers who received his blessings while praying at one of his many shrines had no doubt. He had been weakened by the Thalmor, but had recently rebounded.

“What are our chances of getting her out of the Soul Cairn?” asked the once Emperor Tiber Septim. The God wore a sorrowful expression on his face, and Kynareth knew that the present troubles in his former Empire were eating away at his resolve.

“Not good,” said Mara, shaking her head of glowing hair. “The Ideal Masters are supreme on their Plane of Oblivion. All of us together couldn’t mount enough of an attack to break her out. Only Akatosh has that power, and he’s not cooperating.”

No one really understood the King of the Gods’ game. Akatosh was here before the world, the only thing to survive from the previous one. No one knew if he had created the current world, or the one before. What they did know was Akatosh was the power that decided if the world would go on, or if it would end. The God didn’t take direct action, but had set up a game to determine the fate of Nirn. Part of his mighty soul lived in Alduin, the agent of destruction, while another piece existed in the mortal body of the Dragonborn, the agent of preservation. From there it was a matter of which fate was the strongest. It seemed an uneven contest to the other Gods, a Dragon God against a mortal.

Until recently the Divines had not been able to manifest in the material world. They had given up much of their power to make Nirn. Kynareth wondered if something had changed in the last couple of years. She had felt more like the Goddess she was before she gave up so much of her agency. Was that also a sign that the end was coming?

“We need to get her back among the living,” said Talos, who had once been Dragonborn himself. The man had never eaten a dragon soul, since such didn’t exist in his lifetime. He had learned words from the walls though, and the Greybeards had given him the power they tapped from Paarthurnax to unlock his shouts. “She has the potential to be twice the practitioner of the voice that I was. If anyone can beat Alduin, she is the one. Except she’s in the one place we can’t resurrect her from.”

“She also has the potential to be the most powerful mage since Shalidor,” said Stendarr, the God who communicated the most with Julianos, the God of Wisdom and Magic. “What she had accomplished in her short time here is simply amazing.”

 _And yet she fell to a lesser mage wielding an ax_ , thought Kynareth. As the old saying went, a novice or an archmage was only one misstep away from falling. Even the mightiest warrior could take an unlucky hit that ended the fight with them bleeding out on the ground. Nora would have gotten through that tunnel without having her head taken off if the opponent hadn’t set up the situation to do exactly that. Nora also took chances that she shouldn’t have, but she was a true hero, and such actions should have been expected of her.

Kynareth wasn’t sure how they were going to get her back, only that they had to. Without the Dragonborn they were doomed. None of them were Akatosh, though they also had a part of him inside of them, the power that made them Gods. None of them would survive the end of this world. Only Akatosh would. The chief of the Gods, probably the only being that really deserved the title, he also was the most uncaring and unfeeling of the deities.

“We wish to communicate with you,” said a voice as sweet as honey, speaking from the air. “May we enter your realm.”

Kynareth had been waiting for this. The Divines were not the only Gods of Nirn. There were the original Elf Gods, some of which still controlled great power. Some of those really didn’t care if the universe survived, only that their worshippers got what they wanted. Not realizing that when the world ended, the Thalmor and their dream of spiritual unity would also end. Then there were the Daedra, the Princes of Darkness according to the Vigilants of Stendarr. Some were evil personified. Others only tread on the edge of darkness. The two who had asked to join the Divines in this meeting were such.

Because they weren’t totally evil, Kynareth would have expected the two Daedra Lords to be close allies. The one area of disagreement was the deal breaker. Meridia despised undead in any form, and wanted nothing more than for the spirits of the dead to go to their final reward without being diverted. While Azura, for all her care for her ancestor worshipping Dunmer, espoused soul trapping. That made little sense to the Divine, since souls that were trapped were cut off from Azura forever. There was something else going on there. At least the two Princes had enough rational self-interest to agree to work together on getting the savior back.

Meridia could have been the personification of a Nord or Breton, with flowing blond hair framing a gorgeous face. Azura was a Dunmer, also extremely attractive, with long red hair and eyes that matched. They appeared with a good bit of separation between them that they made no move to eliminate.

“I have been thinking about the problem,” said Azura.

“The problem your damned star caused,” growled Meridia, her voice going from sweet too harsh in an instant.

“The necromancer could have trapped her soul in any black soul gem,” said the Dunmer Goddess. “True, that energy would have burst free fairly quickly, but not before the fool could use it to enchant his staff.”

At the mention of necromancers Meridia glowered at her rival. All knew that the Goddess, known as the Prince of Life and Lady of Infinite Energies, had started out as an Aedra, one of the beings that had helped Akatosh form the world. Her two-sided nature, kind at times, cruel beyond comprehension at others, had caused her to be cast out of the Divines. Still, she hated necromancers above all others, since they were responsible for so much of the suffering of souls that should have been given a peaceful afterlife.

“Can you do something to rejoin the halves of her soul?” asked Meridia, really not interested in hearing excuses.

“Oh yes. Put both her parts into the gem and they will naturally come together. The problem is getting her personality and memories from the Soul Cairn. Without that part of her we will have a baby, a soul with no personality, no memories. She will develop new ones in time, but she will not be the woman that has been trapped.” Azura frowned and shook her head. “I’m afraid the aspect of  
Akatosh resides with the portion of her in the Cairn.”

“And none of us have the power to pull her from the Soul Cairn,” said Talos, frowning and shaking his head. “Akatosh could do it, but he won’t even discuss it. Nora had a fate, and obviously, to him at least, since she was killed her fate has come to pass.”

“Well, none of us have any basis for friendship with those creatures who call themselves the masters of the Cairn,” said Mara, her kind eyes troubled. “Anyone among the Daedra who might be able to talk to them?”

“Sheogorath,” said both Daedric Princes in unison.

“The Prince of Crazy,” exclaimed Talos. “Might as well have a discussion with a mudcrab.”

“Oh, I can assure you, Sheogorath has his more lucid moments,” said Azura, letting out a sigh. “He can be quite reasonable for those fifteen minutes stretches. And his subjects love him.”

“So he has subjects who are also insane,” said Stendarr, scoffing.

 _Wait a second,_ thought Kynareth, recalling something that Azura had just said. “You said the part of her that is the aspect of Akatosh is part of that nub of personality and memories, yes?” she asked, looking over at the Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn.

“Why yes, I did. Though I really don’t see the significance of that…Wait. You mean to say that an aspect of Akatosh has been trapped in the Soul Cairn. That’s delicious, is it not?”

“I don’t think Akatosh would see the humor of a part of him trapped in a realm of spiritual vampires,” said a scowling Stendarr.

“That’s the point,” said Kynareth, still wondering how they could use this to their advantage.

“Akatosh still might not play,” said Talos, eyes widening. “Or he might just jerk his aspect out of the Cairn, leaving behind the rest of what makes Nora so special.”

“But the Ideal Masters won’t know that,” said Kynareth. “All they will know is they’ve trapped part of the most powerful God of them all. The master of time and space, who with a wave of his hand could obliterate them and their realm from existence. It would give them pause, and they might be willing to listen to reason.”

“If we could get them to listen to any of us in the first place,” said Meridia. “I still think we need to get Sheogorath involved.”

“You keep calling my name,” said a heavily accented voice dripping with humor. “So I guess that gives me permission to enter this realm.”

Without waiting for an answer the form of the Prince of Madness materialized between Meridia and Azura. He immediately reached out with his finery clad arms to pull his fellow princes into hugs. “And how are my beautiful ladies today. You need to visit me.”

Kynareth thought they must have caught the impulsive and unstable Prince in a good mood.

“You know about the Dragonborn, I assume?” she asked of the smiling prince, who barked out a laugh.

“Lost her head, did she. And I had such high hopes for that girl. In fact, I was hoping that she would save all of us from the honking big Dragon God.”

“This is not funny, you madman,” growled Talos, earning a glare from Sheogorath, who was not used to being addressed in such a fashion.

“Look, Lord Sheogorath,” said Kynareth, smiling. “We’ve come up with a plan that might work, if we can convince the Ideal Masters to let her go.”

“Good luck with that.”

“I know they are loath to release the soul of any mortal they trap. But what if they were convinced that Nora had the soul of a God.”

“And does she?” asked the still smiling Prince.

“She is an aspect of Akatosh,” said Talos. “Or at least she has his aspect within her.”

“That means…” Sheogorath looked thoughtful for some moments, digesting the information. “Talos could someday have a little sister among the divines. Oh, that is delicious. I can’t wait to hear the petulant wailing of the Altmer when they discover that a second despised human has ascended to Godhood.”

“It hasn’t happened yet,” cautioned Kynareth, waving a finger. “She still has to defeat Alduin, no easy task. If the worm wins her soul is eaten along with all the rest. And if she’s in the Soul Cairn, she will never be able to battle him.”

“I see your point. And now I see the wisdom of my giving her that Tome of Resurrection. Something told me it would be of use to her. Now, if only the mortals can figure the whole thing out.”

“They will, but only if we can free her from the Soul Cairn.”

“Then I guess I’m off to the Soul Cairn,” said Sheogorath. “Such a depressing place really. I’m not sure why you people even allowed it to come into existence.”

Kynareth realized in retrospect what a bad idea that was. But the Ideal Masters had gained so much power so quickly, and now they were unassailable by any deity other than Akatosh. At least in their own realm. Let them come out into the universe beyond their plane and many of the greater gods would love to see them torn apart, their own souls sentenced to some plane of Oblivion to suffer for eternity. The Ideal Masters were too smart for that.

“I guarantee nothing,” said Sheogorath, hesitating for a moment. “But I will do my best. The lass deserves that at least.”

Shoegoroth faded away, across the realms of Oblivion, destination, Hell.

* * *

Nora sat on the hard surface of a stone lip, realizing that she didn’t know how long she had been here. With no day night cycle, no need for meals, she couldn’t tell if her stay had been days or months. And this was what she had to look forward to for the rest of eternity. Or at least until Alduin got around to eating the souls here as well. That would almost be a desirable outcome, except it encompassed the doom of all who lived in this universe, all who ever had lived and ever would. She couldn’t be that selfish. At least not now, though she could imagine reaching a stage of hopelessness where the sacrifice of any and all to get her out of here would be acceptable.

She also couldn’t sleep. Which could have been a good thing, since she didn’t have to endure the nightmares. What she did experience were the equivalent of very vivid daydreams, visions. Foremost among them was her head flying through the air, the sight of her decapitated body slumping to the floor as blood spurted from the severed arteries.

 _I wonder what happened to it?_ she thought. If only a day had passed it was probably only along the early path of decay. Her brain and nervous system would of course no longer be capable of functioning, even if her soul inhabited it again. A month, and it would be rotting away in whatever place her friends put it. She closed her eyes and saw her death once again. If this wasn’t the definition of Hell she didn’t know what was. Compared to the vision of Sovngarde she had experienced along with the Goddess, this was the worst of outcomes. There might actually be some Planes of Oblivion that were worse, but her imagination couldn’t provide any details.

The Dragonborn had already met and talked with a number of her fellow prisoners. Some had no idea that they were dead. Like Juib, the Dunmer, who had been working on a book here, and then lost the pages. His own private version of hell. Others relived their deaths over and over for eternity, like she seemed destined to do. At various times the denizens would walk toward one of the towers on which the glowing gems sat, talking about how they were called. When she saw a few of them later they seemed diminished, their auras weakened. They had gone to feed the Ideal Masters, beings with insatiable appetites that needed soul energy to continue. But even to them it would never end. They would continue to weaken through eternity, diminished but never ending. She hadn’t felt anything feeding on her. Did that mean she was immune, or that they would eventually get to her?

With nothing better to do Nora tested the powers that she had in this place. Shouts were out of the question, since she had no physical body to project them from. Even the Draugr and other undead had a physical form. Without lungs she couldn’t shout, so that power, what really made her Dragonborn, was lost. Magic, on the other hand, still worked. Or at least much of it did. Healing spells were of no use, since there was no organic body to heal. Summoning spells simply fizzled. Apparently she couldn’t call other beings to this realm. But her offensive and defensive spells worked just fine. She could send fire, cold and electricity out that was powerful enough to melt, crack or shatter the stones around her. The store of magicka might not have been as strong without the full power of her soul behind it, but it was strong enough.

Picking out one of the towers she marched to battle. There were numbers of undead around the tower, the defense force. This was a perfect occasion to find out if her undead killing restoration spells worked. A line of shades walked to the tower ahead of her, going to feed the Ideal Master that called the edifice home.

 _Come, feed me_ , spoke a voice in her spectral head as she neared the tower. It reverberated through her mind, but she felt absolutely no compulsion to obey.

“Fuck you,” she said as she marched forward, spells at hand.

_Who are you, worm, to defy me?_

“I am Nora Jane Adams of Earth. Champion of the Commonwealth. Master of the Six Schools of Magic. Dragonborn.”

The Master was silent for some moments. A squad of Bonemen, the weakest of the undead guarding the tower, came running her way. Nora called up the spell, Meridia’s wrath, and sent a beam of blinding light into the creatures. In an instant they had evaporated away. More powerful undead came her way and she dealt with them in the same manner. And more came, to be destroyed. Nora could feel her reserves diminish, and knew that this was a fight she couldn’t win. Perhaps they would destroy her, an outcome that did not scare her in the least. She couldn’t, after all, save this world trapped in this place, so why not let them destroy her utterly.

 _What do you here, my Lord_? spoke the voice of the Master in her mind? _You shouldn’t be here._

She wasn’t sure why the creature was calling her Lord. That it was disturbed by her presence was obvious from its tone. But why?

_Please leave my realm, Lord._

For some reason this creature saw her as something strong enough to threaten it. She wasn’t sure why, but if it helped her she would take it.

“I leave when I want, Motherfucker.”

The being had no answer for that. Pain wracked her spirit body, the Master trying its best to drive her off. Reserves of power manifested and she pushed on, destroying another squad of undead.

“Enough, girl,” said a familiar voice, as the garish figure of Sheogorath appeared beside her. “You have won. Let me take you from this place.”

“But, how did I win?”

“You will learn that in time, girl. Now, let me take you, before these bastards eject you from their realm. That could be bad. Really bad, since then I will have no way of locating you.”

“And you just found me on your own?”

“I had a bit of help. Oh yes I did. Meridia, Azura, and most of the so-called Divines. All are interested in your welfare. Or should I say, in their own welfare.”

“And where would you take me?”

“Why, to the Shivering Isles. Their plan to bring you back has an outside chance of working, but if it doesn’t? Why, then you deserve a place that suits your spirit more than this drab spot.”

Nora considered that for a second. While a Realm of Oblivion wasn’t Sovngarde, it had to be better than this horrible place.

“Can I take any of these poor souls with me?”

“Not a chance, girl. Maybe someday you’ll have the power to free them. But this is not that day.”

Nora was wondering why the Prince, if he did indeed have the permission of the Masters to take her away, hadn’t just done so. And why were the Masters so concerned that she was in their Realm. Sure, she was a powerful wizard and Dragonborn in life. But here? They should have been able to crush her in an instant.

“Let’s go,” she told Sheogorath, wanting to the put hopelessness and despair of this place behind her as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Nora's friends and the Gods try to bring their savior back to Nirn.


	76. Chapter Seventy-six – Resurrection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resurrection Day. But there are many surprises in store for Nora and her people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Resurrection, and explicit sex with a Daedric Prince. Oh my.

Nora looked out the window of her room, taking in the salt air of the beautiful sea whose waves were rolling upon the golden beach. She pulled in a deep breath and let it out, savoring the feeling of physical breathing. The Dragonborn didn’t know if any of this was real. Oh, she thought the Realm of Oblivion known as the Shivering Isles was real enough. What she wasn’t sure of was her own existence. She had gone through no rebirth such as she thought necessary.

 _I’ll worry about that later_ , she thought. One thing she did know. She was no longer in the Soul Cairn, which was a blessing. The sense of dread, the overwhelming depression of the place, was still lingering in the back of her mind. It would take time to get over that place. But thanks to Sheogorath she was no longer there.

His realm was actually quite breathtaking. Strange but beautiful trees, flowers everywhere, heavenly scents on the air. Fantastic architecture of classical design, ornate marble highlighted with gold. Even the people were beautiful for the most part, and seemingly happy, as least those who inhabited Bliss, the saner region of the capital city of New Sheoth. The other side of the city, Crucible, seemed the heart of madness, reflecting the dual nature of the Prince. Nora had come to accept that Sheogaroth was not totally evil, and only somewhat good. The land was governed by laws, strictly enforced, but with so many insance beings wandering the realm it could never be orderly.

And then there were the Daedra, armies of them. Golden Saints in Mania, Dark Seducers in Dementia. She had summoned Golden Saints herself, though most of those had come from Meridia’s realm, the Lady of Light. Somehow Meridia had recruited some of them into her service, but they were the same in both realms. Creatures of great beauty and grace, like the ultimate avatars of Altmer, though in no way related to the High Elves, they were also as arrogant as Supermutants. In her few interactions with them they had gone out of their way to exert their superiority. All the while muttering under their breaths about how they had been lied to.

She hadn’t had much interaction with the Seducers, who were also beautiful females with ebony or purple skins, clad in armor of the same color. Nora knew they had a rivalry with the Saints, both types of Daedra possessing an intense hate for the other. Only their devotion to Sheogaroth kept them from each other’s throats.

 _Well, it’s a fascinating place_ , she thought, taking a sip of the good wine that was the product of Mania. _But not where I would want to spend eternity._ If there even was an eternity. Alduin would eventually come here, the Dragon God at his most terrible, bursting with the power of millions of souls from many realms. The Saints and Seducers would fight him with courage and ferocity. And they would fall. By that time Alduin would be unstoppable. Sheogaroth, of course, didn’t want to see his realm destroyed, himself along with it.

If worse came to pass and she couldn’t be resurrected, she was hoping she could somehow make it to Sovngarde. Alduin was already there, and if she could rally the heroes to her, perhaps they could stop him before he gained too much power to be defeated. But would she be allowed into Sovngarde as a shadow of her soul? Maybe not, and then that plan would be for naught as well.

“How are you doing, dear Girl?” asked Sheogaroth, materializing in the chamber at the cheese stacked table.

The Prince seemed obsessed with the food, another sign of his madness. There were a hundred varieties of cheese on the table, from all across Skyrim. Even some from other dimensions, including a bit of Swiss and Gouda from Earth. Nora thought it a harmless obsession, and one that kept the mind of the Mad God from concentrating on other things. Sheogaroth could accomplish much good when in the mood, or great harm when in madness, and concentrating on cheese prevented the latter.

“I am doing fine, Lord Sheogaroth,” she told the Prince with a smile. “Any idea when I will be back in my own body, on Nirn again?”

“Have you tired of my realm already?” asked the Prince, his smile turning into a frown.

“It’s not that,” said Nora, hoping that she hadn’t offended her host. She didn’t think he would harm her. After all, she was his savior as well, and the other deities would be pissed if he did something that kept her from her destiny. They might not be able to destroy him, especially in his own realm, but with concentration and great intent they could frustrate him at every turn. So she felt no fear of him, but she didn’t want to seem ungrateful. “But I do have a job to do.”

“And maybe this time you can make sure that you keep your head,” said the Prince with a laugh.

The vision of her decapitation flashed through her mind, as vivid as if it were happening again. She felt the short sharp pain of the ax going through her neck, her spine severed, all sensation of her body gone. The vision of the room spinning, her slack body coming into sight during the spin, then stabilizing in her field of vision as her head landed on the floor. Collapsed, blood spurting from the severed arteries, the realization that she was dying penetrating her shocked mind. Then the short sharp agony of her soul being pulled from her body as blackness enfolded her.

“No,” she shouted, her eyes wide with terror. The visions had become more vivid and frequent since coming to the Shivering Isles. She wasn’t sure why, but this was said to be the realm of madness, the home of the Daedric Prince of Madness. That might have something to do with it.

Sheogaroth was at her side in an instant, helping her to a seat, pouring a cup of wine for her.

“Here. Have some cheese,” he said, pushing a small plate with some sliced Skyrim cheese toward her.

“It’s getting worse, Lord Sheogaroth,” said a crying Nora. “I’m not sure how long I’ll be sane.”

Sheogaroth frowned, his eyes narrowed. “I have no control over the resurrection, my dear. What did you do about visions in the past? I understand that you had terrible nightmares. Something about your guilt at killing people, no matter how much they needed killing.”

“It’s never easy,” said Nora, wiping away a tear. “It’s even worse experiencing my own death, over and over in vivid detail.”

She looked into the face of the Daedric Prince, who like most Deities here, with the exception of some of the really evil ones, had an unearthly beauty about it. “Sex always helped with the nightmares.”

“I see,” said the smiling Prince. “Should I order one of my better-looking subjects to lie with you. Or would you like to give me the heroes reward for rescuing you?”

“Make love to me,” said Nora, putting a hand on the Daedra’s forearm.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, Lord Sheogaroth,” she said, smiling at him. “Take me wherever you please, but fuck the hell out of me.”

“Well, you are beautiful. I guess I could bring myself to give you what you need. And take the heroes reward.”

Nora wasn’t sure how this was going to go. This wasn’t really her body, after all. It might not be as responsive. It surely didn’t have the pheromones, the healing factor. But she wasn’t sure pheromones would work on a Daedric Prince at all.

She found herself on a luxurious bed in a golden meadow surrounded by the large, beautiful mushroom trees. Her body was naked, the cold breeze playing over her skin. And Sheogaroth was lying beside her, as naked as she. His face was that of a handsomely distinguished gentleman, but his body was of a young man, lithely muscled. Beautiful and arousing. A large cock rose from his groin, straining and ready.

The Prince seemed to be in no hurry, letting his hands explore Nora’s body. His touch was tender, arousing, and soon she felt her pussy dripping with moisture. His mouth worked on her left nipple while a hand caressed the other breast. Then he worked his way down her body until his mouth was over her labia, kissing and licking, sending her into an orgasm.

 _Well, that answers that,_ she thought as she let herself go. The body really didn’t matter as much as the mind. On her world mind meant the physical matter of the brain. Here, in a realm with a true mind/spirit dichotomy, the thoughts and desires came with the soul. It was a comforting thought, that no matter how she existed her core would be intact. Sovngarde would be her sexual playground if she ever got there.

Sheogaroth placed his cock as her entrance and started to push it slowly in. It felt wonderful. Nora had always felt the initial penetration of a man into her pussy to be the next best sensation to orgasm. She gasped out her pleasure as the God started fucking her in earnest, bottoming out, then pulling almost free. His technique was exquisite, as befitted a being who was all but immortal. After a timeless time she felt another orgasm rise up, running through her body. It was followed seconds later by another, then another, as she went into a cascade of orgasms, each more powerful than the last. After a time she wondered if she would die again, this time in an overload of pleasure.

Sheogaroth’s cock swelled inside her, then filled her with spurt after spurt of semen, filling her up until it flowed out around his still thrusting member. Nora had another couple of orgasms, then stared wide eyed and breathless at the being who had fucked her so well.

“That was a wonderful reward,” said the Prince, laughing, his own face flushed. “Now, would you like to try a switch?”

“A what?”

And suddenly Nora was on her back in the body of a muscular man, a large cock starting to rise from her groin. She recognized the form, and laughed a bit through the shock of being in a man’s body. Grognak the Barbarian, one of her favorite comic heroes, though the skin was not that of an artistically rendered hero. It was real, and she reached down to grasp her cock and start stroking it to a full erection. Pleasure shot through her body, and she realized she could learn some new techniques this way. It was a different pleasure than she was used to, but still very good.

“Let me,” said a very feminine voice from beside her.

Nora looked over to see a beautiful and voluptuous redhead, reaching over to push the Dragonborn’s hand away from her cock. The woman, Sheogaroth in female form, started stoking the massive member in a small and tender hand and Nora gasped. Sheogaroth moved down until she was licking at Nora’s balls, manipulating the sack with her other hand. Then the Daedric Prince went for the prize, taking the head of the cock into a very wet mouth, massaging the shaft with a soft tongue while she worked up and down the member.

“I going to cum,” said Nora as she felt the sensations rise within her. Her perineum was tingling, her balls rising, as the semen bubbled up within her. She could feel her cock swelling, then the pleasurable rush as cum ran up her shaft and spurted into the wet mouth of the God. Sheogaroth greedily swallowed it down, extending the rush of pleasure that Nora was experiencing.

“I’m surprised that a male like yourself would do that,” said a smiling Nora, running her hands through the long red hair of the God.

“I may not be the Prince of Debauchery,” said the smiling woman. “But I’m as open minded as the last. Now, I want you to experience the whole thing.”

Shoegorath took Nora’s cock in her mouth again, working to get her hard. It didn’t take long. They were in the realm of spirit, of magic, and physical limitations no longer applied.

“Now, fuck me,” said the God, laying back and opening her legs, reaching up with inviting hands.

Nora moved into a position that was semi-familiar, just like using a strap on to screw a female lover. Only now she had the real thing. Sheogaroth gripped the cock and maneuvered it into position, and then, placing her hands on Nora’s buttocks, pulled the Dragonborn in. She pushed in, gasping at the sensation of her cock sliding along tight lubricated walls. It felt amazing, and she felt she now knew why men were always so anxious to get into a pussy. She started moving in and out, gasping at each stroke. A soft hand reached down and massaged her hanging balls, adding to the pleasure.

It didn’t take long for the tingle of another orgasm to start building. Or did it take hours? This place was timeless, and she had no idea how long she was gasping in pleasure. The pussy started to contract around her cock, Sheogaroth going into an orgasm of her own. The female organ was milking the male organ, and the feeling was again indescribable. Nora’s perineum started to pulse, the balls rose up, and she cried out as she shot her sperm into the pulsating pussy.

“Wow,” was all she could say as her cock softened and fell out of the pussy it had just serviced. She felt disoriented for a moment, and then found herself back in a female body.

“Happy?”

“That was fucking amazing.”

“Glad you liked it. So, now on to my next decision. I will not be letting your spirit leave this realm. I’m going to make you my sex slave for the rest of eternity.”

“Then you’ll be eaten with the rest,” cautioned Nora, not sure if he was serious or not.

“And I’ll go into the maw of the beast while fucking my new love,” said the Mad Prince. He looked at her face and laughed a deep laugh. “No. Much as the sex was wonderful, there is too much else about this universe that I love. So you will be going back, little mortal. But all you have to do is call if you want another go. Male or female.”

Nora thought about that as the chamber disappeared and she reappeared at the table. Being the male in the equation had been wonderful. It was a different sensation, a different orgasm. But different experiences was what it was all about. Maybe not as intense as a woman’s, and more limited in duration. But it was definitely something she would like to experience again.

So she ate and drank and waited, and the visions left her for a time.

* * *

Elenwen looked up from her work as the mage appeared before her. “You have news?”

“Yes, Madame Ambassador,” said Tragdur. “The rumors were true. The Dragonborn was killed assaulting a necromancer’s lair. It was said that she was soul trapped and used in an enchantment as well.”

A wide smile creased the Ambassador’s face. “The news couldn’t get any better. Killed, and sentenced to an eternity of suffering.”

“There’s more,” said the mage, looking down for a moment. “There is disturbing news that her friends will be trying a resurrection, bringing her back to life in the Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun. There is the matter of the prophecy, after all.”

“Yes, that.” Elenwen didn’t believe in the Nord prophecy of Alduin. He was, after all, a Nord invention. The Gods of the Altmer would surely protect them from any dragon, no matter how fierce.

“Here is what I want you to do. Gather up some soldiers, as many as you think you might need. Get you to Whiterun and stop that ceremony. Invoke the Concordant if they give you any problems. Now go.”

Elenwen sat in place and wondered what was going to happen. If the ceremony failed, or if Tragdur arrived in time to stop it, one of the biggest obstacles to the Thalmor plans in Skyrim would remain off the board. If somehow, against all the odds, she returned, Elenwen would have to step up the assassination campaign, so far useless, against the woman the Nords called the Dragonborn. She swore by Auri-el, not realizing that she was calling upon the name of the very God who was responsible for Alduin, just another aspect of Akatosh.

* * *

“Everything is ready?” asked Danica, looking over the people gathered in the Temple of Kynareth. “Where is Falion?”

“Probably teleporting his way here,” said Eldawyn, her voice taunt with tension. “Nora,” she said, choking off the word. “Nora taught him the teleport spell, but he isn’t advanced enough in Alteration to master Omnipresence.”

Danica nodded, then picked up the spell tome from the table. Her hands shook slightly, and Eldawyn realized that the Master of Restoration, always so calm, was scared to death. Just like the rest of them. They were risking much here, none more than the Priestess, who would be giving up a year of her life to cast the spell. She was not a young woman, though she still could have a score of years ahead, so any loss of life span was unwelcome. Eldawyn had volunteered to read the tome, but Danica had stressed that it was Master level, and the priestess was the only Master of Restoration in Skyrim. At least the only one alive at the moment.

“When he gets here I will read the spell,” said the Priestess. “It must needs be fresh in my mind, and the tome will be of no use after I read it.”

“Remain calm, Danica,” said Faralda, standing to the side, Tolfdir’s arm around her shoulders. “You are the best in the realm at this kind of magic.”

 _Which still doesn’t mean it’s going to work_ , thought Eldawyn, saying a silent prayer to Auri-el in her mind that all would go as they hoped. She looked over at the body of her friend, lying naked on the fur lined table. All of the muscles were slack, the mouth slightly open. She was still beautiful, even without the spark of life animating her. But without her inner spark, her vitality, she was just a piece of dead meat.

“Does the Thane have to be naked in front of us all?” asked Balgruuf, obviously offended.

“Yes, Jarl Balgruuf,” said Danica, turning angry eyes on the man. “We will be using healing magic here, and will have to move fast to make sure everything is done in time. I must be able to see all of her, to make sure that everything is proceeding as planned. If it offends you, please feel free to leave.”

The Jarl looked at the floor, clearly ashamed of himself. He then looked up and motioned for Lydia to come to him.

“It was your job to protect her, Niece. The first I could forgive. But to lose a second?”

“I, am sorry, uncle,” said the young woman, tears coming to her eyes. “I have no excuse.”

“Then I have one,” said Eldawyn, marching over to get in between the pair. “Nora was a strong-willed woman, a true leader. We couldn’t just tell her what to do. And she was also a true hero, one who was driven to help others. Yes, we fucked up. Maybe we should have done something to delay her so one of our other people could have led through the tunnel. But one of her enduring qualities was decisiveness. If we bring her back there is no guarantee that she won’t again run into danger.”

“But..”

“Unless you want to take a hero and lock her up in a gilded cage,” continued Eldawyn, looking straight into the eyes of the Jarl. “To take her out when she’s needed to battle the Dragon God. Because if you decide to do that you will doom her to failure.”

“You are right, of course,” said Balgruuf, hanging his head. “I am sorry Lydia. It’s just that I am so damned frightened by all of this. Give me a mighty foe and I will face him gladly in battle. But all this talk of World Eaters, aspects of Akatosh. It’s more than an old warrior can wrap his head around."

“Good,” said the Redguard mage as he materialized in the room. “All are here. Are we ready?”

“We are, Master Falion,” said Danica, picking up the tome again. “Do you have what we need?”

“Right here,” said the Master of Conjuration, pulling Azura’s Star from his belt pouch. The gem pulsed with the power of the unusual soul it held within. “I drew the energy from the staff last night and put Nora’s soul into the gem.”

“And the staff?” asked Sofia, her own eyes wide with fear.

“It went into the fire,” said Falion, letting out a breath of tension. “I couldn’t look at the thing that had absorbed Nora’s soul.”

There had been some worry that Falion might take that staff as his own. After all, it was a most powerful artifact, and would make him the mightiest mage on the planet. Eldawyn thought not, and in her discussions with Faralda she had learned that the Master of Destruction agreed. The man had left his position at the College of Winterhold over a moral question. A man like that was not drawn to power for power’s sake.

“Now, we just need the most important part of Nora,” said Falion.

“Sheogaroth,” said Danica, looking to the heavens. “We are ready for you.”

* * *

“They’re ready for you, girl.”

“And what if I don’t want to go?” asked Nora. The thought of going back to the struggle was almost more than she could handle. The danger, to herself and others. The heavy responsibility she put on her shoulders, to defeat the neighborhood bandits and the Dragon God both. The constant hardship when she could stay here and exist in relative luxury. Sure, there were parts of this realm that were plainly crazy. The ruler was a madman, though a charming one that could give her everything she needed, including sexual experiences like no other.

“If you don’t want to go you don’t have to. You can stay here and enjoy the pleasures of my realm, as long as the universe lasts. But are you sure you could live with yourself when everything else is taken into the maw of the Dragon God?”

Nora closed her eyes. She was torn up inside. On the one hand she wanted nothing to do with fighting Alduin. On the other, she felt responsible for the world she had been thrust into. That was always the problem. She was just too responsible for her own good. The innocent didn’t always deserve what happened to them, and someone needed to protect them. Her. She was good at the job, and they deserved the best.

“I have to go back, don’t I?” she asked, knowing the answer. “Then let’s do this thing.”

“Good for you, girl. And I, for one, will never forget what you do for us.”

With a thought the room was gone and Nora was standing in the Temple. Only she no longer had a body, her glowing spirit form now existing in front of the watchers.

* * *

“Nora,” shouted Eldawyn, running forward, obviously intending to pull the spirit into an embrace. And showing shock when her arms went through the glowing blue form.

“I’m a ghost, Elda,” said the familiar voice. “I so miss your touch,” said her friend in a voice choked with emotion.

“Me too, Nora,” said Eldawyn. “Everyone in this room has missed you.”

Everyone in the room started to talk at once, telling Nora how glad they were to see her again, until Danica spoke over them.

“We need to get to work,” said Danica, her glare spearing everyone in the room. “Afterwards we can have a party.”

“What’s going to happen?” asked Nora, looking over at the table next to her body, where Dawnbreaker and her armor lay, along with a set of small clothes and one of her outfits from Radiant Raiment. So she would have a choice of outerwear if this worked. If it didn’t, she would need none of it.

“I can’t tell you, Nora,” said Danica. “This is new ground for all of us. It could involve excruciating pain, agony even. Or you could slip through the process as easy as honey.”

“Well, thank you for coming up with this.” Nora looked over at her corpse, taking in where someone had healed her head back onto her body. The physical form looked good, no obvious decay. She noted the slightly shimmering field around the body, some kind of magic she wasn’t familiar with. And the ring Elesia called her Power Seed on a chain around the neck of the body.

“Your little friend came up with this,” said Danica, looking over at Elesia. “She’s not a mage, so I don’t know how she did this, but she was quick thinking.”

“Elesia refused to let you stay dead, Nora,” said Sofia, putting an arm around the shoulder of the smaller woman. “Thank the Gods she was thinking, while the rest of us were paralyzed in shock.”

Elesia looked embarrassed, not used to this kind of praise. But she nodded in acknowledgment of her part in the plan.

“Are you ready, Nora?”

“I guess I am,” said Nora, looking at Danica. “If this doesn’t turn out as planned, I want everyone to know that I appreciate the effort. I’m still not sure what I did to earn friends like you. So, let’s do this.”

Falion started into a casting, while Danica opened the tome and started to read. Nora felt a tug at her spirit, then a wave of agony that forced a scream from her spirit form. Only that form was no longer in the outside world. The black facets of a gem enclosed her, and she panicked for a moment, recalling the last time she had been in such a place. And then the energy flowed into her. The power of her full soul, along with the two dragon souls she had been carrying at the time of her death. There was pain at the joining, but even more so a feeling of completeness that made the agony bearable.

A moment later she felt her spirit again being drawn into another place. She had no idea where she was going to materialize. In the Temple, in Sovngarde, back in the Soul Cairn? As the room came into focus around her she knew that the first part of the plan had worked, and she stood over her body, listening to Danica intone the words of the resurrection spell as Elesia turned off her power seed.

Nora felt some force trying to pull her from the room before the ceremony was completed. She tried to resist, but there was no resisting this kind of force. The Dragonborn was on the verge of panic as she thought the ceremony was about to fail. Then Danica shouted out the final words of the spell, and Nora felt herself being pulled in the opposite direction by another force that was not to be resisted.

“Did it work?” she asked, shocked at the words that had come from her own mouth. She took a deep breath, reveling in the feeling of her own body taking in air. Opening her eyes on the world, she smiled as she looked around at her friends, all gathered around her with questioning looks on their faces. She let out the almost silent shout of Aura Whisper, wanting to test her Thu’um, to make sure that she still had control of the voice. All of the figures around her glowed with the red of life force. She breathed out again, a sigh of relief.

Danica was standing over her casting another spell, looking closely at her body, then nodding as she smiled. “It worked. Nora’s spirit is back in her body, as good as new.”

Nora thought she was actually better than new. The energy within her was greater than before. Had she passed some kind of unimaginable trial and gained favor?

 _You would be correct, my daughter_ , said the voice of Kynareth in her mind. _But not from me. You have gained the favor of Akatosh, and the God of Time has gifted you with more power in acknowledgement of your heroism._

“Everyone stay where you are,” shouted a haughty voice, as an Altmer in the robes of a Thalmor Master Mage burst through the door, two more mages and a score of soldiers behind him. “I declare you all heretics, in violation of the White Gold Concordant.”

Nora was off the table in a second, walking to the table to get Dawnbreaker.

“I said stay where you are,” shouted the Thalmor leader, sending a bolt of lightning into the Dragonborn.

With a wave of her hand Nora deflected the spell, sending the glowing line of electricity into the ceiling. She turned on the Thalmor, Dawnbreaker glowing with the power of Meridia.

“If you value your lives, leave,” she shouted, the power of the Thu’um echoing through her words.

“We have the authority of the White Gold Concordant,” said the mage, his words now lacking the conviction they had carried before.

“I don’t recall signing that motherfucker,” said Nora, lightning on her brow as cold played across one hand, Dawnbreaker glowing like a sun in the other. “Now, unless you want to die where you stand, leave.”

Everyone in the room was now prepared for battle, weapons drawn, spells readied. Nora thought they were more than a match for the Thalmor.

“I want you out of my city,” said Balgruuf. “Unless you want to be crucified outside the gates as a warning to your kind.”

“You make a grave error,” said the Thalmor leader. “The Imperial Authorities will hear of this.”

The wizard gestured his people through the door and stalked out. There was anger in his stance, but Nora thought she detected fear as well.

“We will worry about the Imperial Authorities later,” said Balgruuf, sheathing his blade. “Tonight we have a feast.”

Nora walked over to Danica, standing by herself, leaning on the altar that had served as the bed for Nora's body during the ceremony.

“Thank you so much,” said Nora, putting a hand on the shoulder of the priestess and giving it a squeeze. She noticed how tired the priestess looked, like someone who hadn’t slept for a year. “How much did it cost you?”

“Nora..”

“How much. Please tell me.”

“A year of my life,” said the priestess, exhausted eyes looking into those of the revitalized woman. “Please, make sure it was worth it.”

“I’ll, try. But I can guarantee nothing.”

“I know,” said Danica, a little smile playing at her lips. “You are a true hero, thinking of others before yourself. I know it is too much to ask you to turn your back on the little problems just so you could deal with the big ones.”

“I’m about ready to deal with the big one, Danica.”

“No longer afraid?”

“After what I’ve been through, how could I be? I’m going to take that big flying lizard down.”

“Don’t become arrogant. Your little friend told your followers that your success was ordained, but she had said nothing about your dying. Or coming back from the dead.”

“I need to talk with my people,” said Nora. They needed to hear her gratitude as well, along with the cautionary tale. “Come along,” she told her crew, holding a sheathed Dawnbreaker and nothing else.

“Don’t you think you should get dressed,” said Balgruuf, trying not to look at Nora’s naked body.

 _Caught you looking_ , she thought with a smile. “I won’t need them, for now,” she said as her people gathered around her. She said the words to a teleportation spell and she and her people disappeared.

The mountain meadow that was her target appeared around them all. The Dragonborn took a deep breath of the refreshing air, scented with flowers, feeling the cold upon her skin. Normally she would be looking for a warm place, or some warm clothing. Right now she wanted to feel, to relish the sensations of a living body. Her body. Nora took another deep breath, then shouted Unrelenting Force into the sky, reveling in the power of the voice.

“You’re going to freeze, dear,” said Eldawyn.

“I can take some cold,” said Nora, shaking her head. “I just wanted to thank all of you, my true friends, away from all the other ears.”

“Falion helped, a lot,” said Sofia, her mouth curling into a smile.

“And Sofia learned much from him in the process,” said a proud Eldawyn.

 _And I will thank him later_ , thought Nora. She was sure to have many nightmares about this ordeal, and there would need to be a lot of sex added into the equation to keep her sane. That was okay with her.

“Did Elesia tell you about how time worked?” asked Nora, wanting to get this over and done with.

“I tried,” said Elesia, frowning. “All they wanted to hear was that you had lived to destroy Alduin.”

“Well, my friends. My true and loyal friends who stood by me when all seemed hopeless. I need for you to stand with me now. Because things have changed.”

“What do you mean, my Thane?” asked a confused Jordis.

“The timeline has changed. I wasn’t supposed to die. Something changed the story and I did.”

“I, uh.”

“Don’t blame yourself, Elesia. You have been an asset to me and this party. Without you I would have just been another rotting corpse on the floor of that cavern, food for the skeevers. But the things that were written in her world might not be written in this one. There are no guarantees of success. From here on we write our own story.”

“And Alduin?” asked Lydia, a concerned expression on her face.

“We do our best to take him down,” said Nora, her voice rising, the power of the Thu’um within it. “We…”

Suddenly the world around her faded away, while another one took it place. She recognized a chamber in the Institute, Hancock, Li, Casdin, all looking at her naked form with glee.

“Get the President some clothes,” said Hancock, rushing to her. “And welcome home, Nora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nora is snatched back by the Institute, just when she was ready to get on with business in Skyrim. Old friends await, and a new/old ally.


	77. Chapter Seventy-Seven – Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora is pulled back to the Commonwealth by the technology of the Institute. But she is not there to stay. She returns to Nirn and brings a dear old friend with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good bit of explicit sex at the end.

Nora blushed slightly under the stares of the technicians who had been running the machinery that had snatched her across the dimensions. Li had seen her naked before, since she had been in on the examinations that had been necessitated by the administration of the Superserum. Hancock had adventured with her, and had of course seen her bathing and changing. She had been happy to find out that ghouls, like Supermutants, had radioactive semen, giving her an excuse to turn Hancock down. Actually, much as she liked and respected many of the ghoul citizens of the Commonwealth, the thought of having sex with one turned her stomach. And then there was Heather. She and the plant specialist had been on and off lovers for many years, so there was nothing they hadn’t seen of each other.

“I, need to meet with some people here as soon as possible,” she told her Vice President.

“We’re going to have a party for you tonight,” said Hancock, still smiling. “Business can wait for the morning.”

A technician handed an Institute jumpsuit to Nora, who quickly climbed into it before turning to Hancock. “John. I have to go back.”

“I don’t think we have the means to return you,” said Li, as the expression on Hancock’s face fell.

“I have my own way back,” said Nora, feeling awful about having to do this. _I hope,_ she thought. Kynareth was pretty sure she could bridge the dimensions and bring Nora back to Nirn, but only if that was what Nora truly wanted. Looking around at the familiarity of the room she wasn’t sure she wanted to go back to that land of dragons, evil mages and undead. Then she thought of the sacrifices the people had made for her. Danica giving up a year of life. Her people fighting and sweating beside her. Toccata and Annekke paying the ultimate price.

Then it hit her like a rock. The feeling of power inside her, the magicka that had become such a part of her, was gone. She felt empty, hollow. Such an important aspect of her, and she wasn’t sure if she would be able to go on without it.

“Will you really turn your back on us?” asked Hancock, pleading with her.

“It’s not that at all, John. I’m needed there. There is something there that only I can kill, and if I don’t it will kill every sentient being on that world.”

“Nora,” said Heather, coming over and putting a hand of her friend’s shoulder. “It’s okay. If you have to go back then you do. How long do you have here?”

“Two hours,” said Nora. “And I have a bunch of favors to call in. I may be the only one who can kill that damned Dragon God, but that doesn’t mean it’s going to be easy.”

“Two hours,” said Hancock in a subdued tone. “That’s not enough time.”

“It is what it is,” said Heather, coming over and hugging her friend. “And I want to go back there with you.”

“It’s dangerous.”

“Like four of us facing a dozen Supermutants wasn’t,” said the woman with a laugh.

“Okay. If it’s possible. But I want you prepared. Bring along a dose of Superserum. Hell, make that a half dozen of them.”

“Thank you,” said Heather, smiling her gratitude. “I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t.” Nora released her friend and looked back at Li and Hancock. “I need an RPG and a half dozen nuke warheads. A new nanosuit and helmet. A dozen large magazines for my rifle.”

“I’ll get right on it,” said Hancock.

Nora had to give it to her friend. He might want to argue her into staying, but he had learned the futility of trying to talk the strong-willed woman out of anything she had ever made her mind up about.

“Dr. Li. I would like another small projector cube, with all the information on the Commonwealth and its technology you can pack on it.” She reached into the jumpsuit and pulled the chain and Power Seed from her neck, tossing it to Li. “I need to bring that back, but run all the scans you can on it. One of my companions comes from a culture a bit more advanced than us. Might as well get what we can out of it.”

“I would like to do a deep memory scan while you are here,” said Li. “We can get Amari to teleport in and administer it. Fifteen minutes.”

Nora made note of the time in her implant. She wanted to be sure of this, and wasn’t sure that time passed the same between dimensions, so she set the alarm for ten minutes before the deadline. “And I need to visit some places.”

Sanctuary Hills appeared around her, her memory playing back how it had looked when she crawled out of Vault One Eleven. The houses had been restored to their prewar look, while many new buildings rose behind them, all glass and steel. People started gathering, having heard that their president was back.

“Piper,” said Nora as the chief editor of the Commonwealth Gazette ran up to her.

“Got time for an interview, Blue?” asked Piper, going into reporter mode.

“Not now,” said Nora, gathering the woman in for a hug. She saw Nick coming at a run, along with Macready and Preston Garvey. “I’m giving Amari a brain scan in a little bit, and that will have everything you need.”

“What’s the hurry? You’re home.”

“I’m going back. I’m needed there.”

“You’re needed here, Madame President,” said Garvey, stopping and rendering a salute. She gathered him up into a hug as well. She would most likely never see any of these people again, and she wanted the physical contact to remember.

“They have a problem there that only I can handle. Think Supermutant Behemoth, only a hundred times more powerful.”

“That bad, huh,” said Preston, whistling. “And I guess to someone like you that’s a challenge you can’t resist. I understand.”

“Shoot it in the head,” said a sad faced Macready, making sure he got a hug.

“You doing good on that other world?” asked Nick in the gravely voice she had grown to love.

“As much as I can, my friend. I used what you taught me to catch a serial killer.”

“Good for you.”

She spent several minutes exchanging pleasantries with all and sundry. Codsworth was one of the more difficult. She had known the Mister Handy since before the war, and he had been her first friend when she had come out of the vault. She was happy to see that he was still up and running. And then came the moment she was dreading, and looking forward to the most.

“Dogmeat,” she called out, walking toward the home that the animal had called its own. The German Shepard whined as he lay on the bed under the carport, his tail thumping.

“Hey boy. How you doing?” Nora squatted down beside her old adventuring buddy. Rheumy old eyes looked up at her as she ran her hands through his fur. His muzzle was shot with gray.

“He’s been declining rapidly the last couple of months,” said Nick, squatting to pet the dog. “I don’t think he’s got much longer.”

As if to emphasize his prediction the dog started coughing. Deep racking coughs.

“Hang in there boy,” said Nora, tears coming to her eyes.

The dog’s tail thumped at the sound of her voice, then went still.

“He’s gone,” said Nick. “I think he was just holding on till he could see you again.”

Tears were flowing down her cheeks now. She was heartbroken that the dog had died, and so happy that she had been here for his end.

“We have a rad storm coming in,” called out the voice over a loudspeaker. “Everyone inside.”

“I guess that’s my cue,” said Nora, heading for the teleporter pad. Rad storms were one thing about the Commonwealth she didn’t miss.

“Will we ever see you again, Blue?” asked Piper, trying to keep the professional reporter front and failing miserably. Nat walked along beside her, no longer the gangly twelve-year-old that Nora had first met, but now an extremely cute young woman.

“You never know,” said Nora, wrapping the editor/reporter in a hug, then doing the same with Nat. Nora felt like this was goodbye, forever, but she wasn’t about to say it.

She did the circuit. Diamond City, Goodneighbor, Boston International, Warrick Farm, Fusion City. Time went by too fast, and she wasn’t able to go everyplace she wanted. It was pop in, spend a few minutes saying goodbyes, then pop out to the next destination. When she arrived back at the Institute, Dr. Meher Amari was waiting, her memory rig set up and ready.

“Hello, Meher. Good to see you again.”

“Am I to understand that you are not staying with us?” asked the scientist, coming over to receive her own hug.

“I’m afraid so.”

“I’m ready,” said an excited Heather, walking into the room fully equipped and prepared to travel. Her long reddish-brown hair was done up in a ponytail, her brown eyes sparkled with life. She was never what anyone would have called a beauty, but Nora found her cute enough with her infectious personality. So had the many men the naturalist had been with, and women. Nora couldn’t wait to introduce the normally reserved scientist to her little circle of sin.

Casdin was wearing a nanosuit just like the one Nora favored, the stealth model with invisibility field, the strap of the helmet around her neck, the head covering hanging onto the backpack. A forty-four revolver was holstered on her hip with a monomolecular blade in its sheath, a full pack on her back, along with her favorite shotgun and a slender pack that contained a disassembled sniper rifle. Nora wasn’t sure what else the woman carried, but she trusted Heather’s common sense enough to know that she was only taking necessities. And, well, maybe a kilo of good Marijuana.

“What do you want to do in the new world?” Nora asked Heather as Amari hooked her up in the open memory scanner.

“I think magic would be fun, and of course, alchemy.”

“Lydia is going to love you. That’s one of my Housecarls, and a budding alchemist herself.”

“Now sit still and shut up so we can get this done,” said Meher, engaging the machine.

The world around Nora went away as the machine dredged up her memories. The program had been set to look for very specific information, what had occurred on the other world only. She found herself reliving bits and pieces of episodes, culminating in her beheading and waking in the Soul Cairn.

“My god,” exclaimed Amari, looking at a reviving Nora. “You were decapitated and resurrected. When did that happen?”

“The decapitation? About a week ago, I guess. The resurrection? A couple of hours ago.”

“I would think that would be enough to make me hide under my bed,” said Amari. “You are the bravest woman I know.”

“I need to get ready,” said Nora, getting out of the chair and checking the time. Just over eleven minutes till it hit her deadline, which was supposedly ten minutes before she actually had to leave. “Is the studio ready?”

“You want to send out a message?” asked Hancock.

“I do.”

Nora looked over at the equipment they had gathered for her, thinking she could be outfitted and ready in less than a minute. She followed Li and Hancock down a short corridor and into the fully equipped television studio. She didn’t have a script, but then she didn’t need one.

“People of the Commonwealth,” she said into the camera, a feeling of sadness overcoming her. This was her goodbye to the nation she had built. “It is with a heavy heart that I must say farewell to you just an hour after getting back. The Commonwealth is in good shape, just as it was when I was pulled away. John Hancock and his cabinet have done a wonderful job, and I recommend that you retain him in office when the election comes, down the road. I really want to stay, but a world of millions of people is at risk of annihilation. For some obscure reason I am the only person who can save it. So I must return. It goes against my instincts to leave people in the lurch.”

She thought for a moment before continuing. “You are building a future. The City of Boston is coming back to life. The Raider gangs are gone from our territory. The Supermutants and Feral Ghouls are almost extinct as well. The Minutemen, Railroad, Brotherhood and Institute, working together, have formed the most formidable military in the former United States. A military not bent on conquest, but one with a mission to liberate people from their hardships and protect their freedom. So, I expect you to support my vision for the Commonwealth, to help it to grow and prosper. I love each and every one of you, and wish you the best.”

Tears were flowing from Nora’s eyes. This was the final goodbye, and she cursed herself for being such a cry baby. Well, her people knew that she was emotional. Quick to feel, love and hate. And all she could feel for her courageous people was love.

“I’m sorry I was such a drag on you,” said Hancock, hugging her. “So go do good in that other world, and we’ll always be grateful that you stopped over here and changed our world.”

“Thank you, John. That means more to me than you could ever imagine.”

It was three minutes from the self-imposed deadline, and she got up from the studio chair and headed down the hall, chatting with Amari and Li. Heather waited, and Nora got into her equipment.

“You realize you’re going to have to train hard to adventure with me in Skyrim,” she told her old partner.

“I did pretty well here.”

“Different world. Different dangers. It took me months to get my feet under me. Don’t worry, I’ll get you the best trainers available. I’m rich, after all. So be patient and we’ll get you on the team. Unless you decide that being a scholar is what you really want.”

“Okay, Dragonborn,” said Heather with a smile. “And you look like you’re about to fall over from all that gear.”

Nora laughed. She was also in a brand new nanosuit, helmet set on her head. A heavy pack rode her back, filled with ammo, including six nuclear warheads for the RPG she had slung over her shoulder. A small insulated pack sat on her belt next to the mint condition monomolecular knife, containing a surprise for certain people on Nirn, and one for Heather, if she was allowed to come.

When the timer was about to hit zero she called on the Goddess, saying a prayer that she hoped would pierce the veil. And nothing happened. She kept praying, for several minutes, wondering what was going on.

“What the hell is that?” shouted Li.

Nora opened her eyes to see that Kynareth had manifested in the chamber, glowing like an angel. Amari had turned sensors on the apparition, getting all the information she could gather.

“You came, my Goddess,” said Nora, her eyes lighting with devotion.

“Of course,” said Kynareth, her smile lighting up the chamber.

“That’s a Goddess,” blurted out Hancock. “A real fucking Goddess.”

“On my world, yes,” said Kynareth, looking kindly at the ghoul. “Here I am but a messenger.”

“How long do we have?” asked Nora, looking over and catching the expression of adoration on the face of Heather. She knew her friend didn’t believe in any gods or demons on this world, but here was something real she could believe in.

“A couple of your minutes, but the sooner we go, the better the chances of getting through.”

“I have a friend who would like to come with me,” said Nora, gesturing for Heather to come over. The Goddess looked Heather over, and Nora braced herself for the rejection.

“Your friend is welcome,” said the Goddess with a wide smile. “I sense she will be of great help to you.”

“Thank you, your eminence,” said Heather, bowing her head.

Kynareth laughed. “The joy in this one, the eagerness to learn, is heartening. But let us go.”

Nora turned to Hancock. “Keep it together John, and all will be well.”

The world faded away, and in an instant her master bedroom in the castle replaced it, her people on their feet and coming to her, surrounding her, all asking questions at once.

“Welcome to my home,” she told Heather, gesturing around with one hand while holding up the other to silence her people.

“Nice digs,” said Heather.

“There’s a lot more to it. Feel free to explore at your leisure. But we have a party to attend in a couple of hours.”

“And we worried that you were going to miss it, if you came back at all,” said Eldawyn.

“Are you an elf?” asked Heather, eyes wide. “And why can I understand you all?”

“A gift of the Goddess,” said Nora. “You get one language for free.” She spoke to Eldawyn in Altmer for a couple of phrases. “The others you have to learn the old-fashioned way.”

“I am indeed, my dear,” agreed Eldawyn, looking into Heather’s face. “And where are you from that you haven’t seen one of my kind before. Wait, you came with Nora, and are wearing the same type of gear. Are you from her world?”

“She is,” said Nora. “This is my friend, Heather Casdin, from the Commonwealth. She is a botanist, a plant scientist. And this is my Altmer friend, Eldawyn.”

“She is so beautiful,” said Heather, and the look in the eyes of the confirmed bisexual woman told that she was very fascinated with the elf.

“You are a plant scientist,” said Lydia, coming up and putting a hand on Heather’s shoulder. “You are welcome here. I am interested in plants myself.”

“And you’re beautiful too.” Heather looked around. “My God, Nora. Did you surround yourself with beautiful women on purpose? I feel like the ugly duckling here.”

“You’re not ugly, dear,” said Eldawyn, putting her hand on the woman’s other shoulder. “You look like a Breton, a very attractive people.” Eldawyn cast a spell, and Heather’s eyes opened even wider as she felt the pleasant power wash over her. “You have much magicka in you. Not as much as our Dragonborn, but as much as any expert mage out there. Does magic interest you, my dear?”

Nora thought that Eldawyn would love to spend some time with Heather, someone the Altmer had warmed to immediately.

“Magic, and Alchemy. Anything that allows me to learn.”

“This cat thinks we need to get her into the College soonest,” said J’Zargo, walking up and catching the full attention of the woman. “Think you can put in a good word for her, Dragonborn?”

“What are you?” asked Heather, backing in alarm, hands rising up in front of her face.

“Not to worry,” said J’Zargo with a fang bearing grin. “This cat does not eat people. Though I might make an exception with such an ill-mannered one as this.”

“Give her a break, J’Zargo,” said Nora, patting the cat on the back. “Where we’re from different looking normally means trouble. There are no Khajiit on our world, and the first of your kind I saw was a bandit who was trying to kill us.”

“I will try to keep an open mind, J’Zargo,” said Heather, bowing her head to the cat. “If you would do the same with me.”

Nora made the introductions all around. Heather looked wide eyed at Valdimar, and Nora could guess what was going through her mind.

“How is the big fellow?” asked Heather when she got a moment with Nora alone. “And don’t tell me you haven’t tried him. I know you too well.”

Nora laughed. “He’s a wonder. All of the girls love their time with him.”

“All of the girls. You mean..”

“We have sex around here. Lots of it. Most nights we pair up with whomever is amicable. I think you’re going to fit in simply fine. Once we have you trained.”

“About that. Can’t I just learn on the job. After all, I did well enough in the Commonwealth.”

“Look, Heather,” said Nora, hoping she wouldn’t have too much of a battle here. “There are things on this world that will freeze the blood in your veins. Terrifying things that menace not just the body but the soul as well. And yes, souls are real, and you can suffer for a very long time if the wrong thing grabs yours and carries it away. Magic is not easy. Novice mages die in droves, which is why the College won’t release them on the world until they can handle themselves.”

“But our weapons?”

“Are a great help. But you aren’t going to take down a dragon with your shotgun, or with the sniper rifle either. And we need to conserve ammo. I don’t think we are going to get a resupply, and so far the efforts of the alchemists to make more ammo have been less than desirable. Trust me. I have no desire to find myself standing over the body of one of my oldest friends.”

Nora looked into the face of her friend, now a mask of concentration as she thought about what the Dragonborn was telling her.

“The availability of ammo is a continuing problem. Maybe it’s something you can work on in your spare time. After the weapons training, magic training, and alchemy training.”

Heather nodded, hoping there would be time in there for her to get laid.

“And we’ll get your body prepared starting tomorrow..”

“The Supersoldier serum,” said Heather, eliciting a smile and a nod from Nora. “I’ve seen it before, but they still only produce a couple of doses a month, and those go to front line soldiers. Commandoes.”

“Which you have just become,” said Nora, patting her on the back. “I want you to survive here, and having some of my advantages will surely help.”

“So, I will be just as strong and fast as you,” said Heather. “And just as much of an alley cat.”

Nora laughed. “You won’t be quite as strong or fast, since I had the advantage of over a year’s worth of Lorenzo’s oil working in my system beforehand. You will be much faster, much stronger, and your sex drive will probably peak.”

“I can live with that,” said a grinning Heather.

“But you will need at least two days of complete rest to let the formula restructure your body. And even more training so you can get used to your new abilities.”

“And who are the other doses for?”

“I already have people selected, if they accept. So I need you to keep this on the cuff. I don’t want people crying for me to give them a dose. I have enough to worry about without having to argue with people, maybe explain why I don’t think they’re worthy.”

* * *

The feast was just how Heather would have imagined a medieval party, minus dogs snapping at food thrown on the floor. Gaily clad guests, the ladies is formal wear, most of the men as well, though some of them wore their armor. Enough food to feed double the number of guests present, flagons of wine and beer. Heather indulged herself with food and drink. She didn’t have Nora’s metabolism, but she had always been able to eat as much as she wanted without fear of gaining weight. In fact, she still felt she was too thin, her breasts too small, though she was pretty sure she had satisfied most of the men who had shared her bed. Her insecurities often held her back from the initiation phases of the mating rituals though, which drove her crazy as she missed opportunities.

The conversation mostly revolved around dragons and the civil war, both of which were alarming topics. She hadn’t seen a dragon yet, but she knew from history how brutal civil wars could be. Knowing her friend was in the dragon slaying business, there was no need to ask Nora what she thought about the creatures. Having heard nothing on her stance on the civil war, she guessed that Nora hadn’t picked a side. Which meant there was good and bad on both sides, or Nora would have jumped in with both feet on the one she thought in the right.

At one point she found herself talking with the Jarl, a distinguished looking middle-aged man in a trimmed fur cloak, a jeweled circlet on his head. A bratty child kept interrupting, and Heather thought maybe the Jarl could do with some training in child rearing. The man was very friendly, asking her to bring any concerns she had to him. Heather thought Nora would have all of that covered. After all, as she had said, she was rich. Knowing her friend, she had a good idea how she had made her coin, as they called it here. And many of this societies blood suckers had gone down to pay for everything. That was definitely something Heather could live with.

Many questions were asked of her, and she found herself explaining the structure of the Commonwealth. The people were more knowledgeable than she had expected on matters of politics and culture, and she learned as much as she taught. After four or five hours of drinking the affair began to wind down, intoxicated people making their way to the exit and home.

Heather found herself staring at the big Nord hunk who was the one human male of Nora’s party, who was chatting and laughing with the blue eyed, freckle faced Nord woman. Sofia, Heather thought her name was, while she would never forget Valdimar. Sofia caught her eye and smiled, then nudged the man in the side as she nodded toward the new arrival.

“Nora suggested that we welcome you to Skyrim,” said the pretty woman who Heather learned was a mage warrior. “I and Valdimar are going to avail ourselves to one of the guest rooms. Would you like to join us?”

“You’re sure?” asked a flustered Botanist. “Nora didn’t order you to have sex with me?”

“The Dragonborn doesn’t order her people to have sex,” said Sofia with a frown. “Nora suggested, and me and Valdimar both thought you attractive enough to spur our interest.”

“I’m not that attractive,” said a flustered Heather.

“If you say so,” said Sofia with a shrug. “I don’t think you’ll have any trouble getting a man here if that’s what you want. Or a woman, if that’s what you’re into.”

“Both, actually,” said Heather, excitement rising in her as she looked into the gorgeous eyes of the raven-haired beauty.

“Then come with us so we can finish the evening in style,” said the big man, taking Heather gently by the hand and leading her to a side hall and up some stairs.

Heather soon found herself naked on a bed, the big man, also nude, running his hands over her breasts and shoulders while he drank kisses from her mouth. Sofia, meanwhile, had made the acquaintance of Heather’s pussy, licking and sucking, sending waves of pleasure up the newcomer’s body. Heather gasped out her ecstasy into the mouth of the man as their tongues dueled. An orgasm came quickly, Heather’s arousal making her ready for the cum.

Valdimar moved into position, Sofia guiding his cock to Heather’s entrance.

“Wait a second,” said the newcomer, her mind starting to work again, at least for the moment. “What about contraception? Or protection from disease?”

“Any sexual diseases can be cured by a healer, so that is normally not a problem,” said Sofia. “As for unwanted pregnancies, we have potions for those. You can use those before or after sex. It doesn’t matter which. We have a couple of them on the side table. One for me, one for you.”

 _This is paradise_ , thought Heather with a smile. “Then go ahead and fuck me, big fellow,” she said, opening her arms and legs. “But be careful. I don’t know how I’m going to handle that monster.”

“You’ll handle it because I go slow and easy,” said the man with a laugh as he pushed slowly into her pussy, an inch at a time, letting her adjust to his size before moving a little more in. “If it hurts too much let me know and I’ll stop for a moment. And you feel marvelous. Such a nice pussy you have here.”

The compliment touched Heather. It was just words, of course, which might not mean anything, though she thought he was sincere. But every woman liked to hear that her partner had found in her a satisfying love tunnel to bury his dick in.

The man was a master, pushing in just enough, stopping to let her stretch out, then pushing in a little more. Soon he was at her cervix, stopping for a moment, then thrusting in and out, varying his strokes, depth and speed, but never going in far enough to hurt her. It felt marvelous, and it had been much too long since she had been serviced like this, if ever.

“Would you like to lick my pussy?” asked Sofia, looking down into the freckled face of their new lover, clearly excited by the prospect.

“Yes,” said Heather in a gasp. “Please sit on my face, dear.”

Sofia did as requested, mounting over Heather’s face and slowly lowering her pussy to within reach of the other woman’s mouth. Heather started lapping and kissing at the lovely pussy, while above her Sofia and Valdimar leaned in to kiss and stroke each other’s bodies.

Heather quickly built up to an orgasm under the relentless thrusting of the large cock within her, the stretch of the organ sending waves of ecstasy through her clit. It burst over her, sending shivers through her body, and the man stopped thrusting for some moments to let her come down from the aftershocks, also the sign of an experienced lover who thought his partners sensations were most important. At the perfect moment he started again, and the next orgasm started its inevitable buildup. After three of the wonderful events she felt the cock swell inside her, then the sweet sensation of cum gushing into her pussy in a series of rhythmic spurts. She waited for the man to get off but he kept thrusting, his cock stiffening again, driving her to another orgasm. Sofia, meanwhile, had cum multiple times over Heather’s mouth, flooding her with the sweet vaginal juices of a healthy young woman.

“Stop,” ordered Heather as Valdimar came again, shooting another large load into her hungry cunt.

“Is something wrong, my sweet?” asked the big man, running a hand over the side of her face.

“No,” said Heather, hoping she hadn’t ruined the moment. “I could do this all night. But it isn’t fair to your lady.”

“It’s fine,” said Sofia sighing in pleasure as Heather gave her another lick or two.

“I insist. It isn’t polite to hog the dick. So why don’t you let Valdimar mount you and I’ll ride your face for a bit.”

The two long term lovers, for it was obvious to Heather that they were, maneuvered into position and soon they were pleasuring each other in a reverse of their recent three-way. Valdimar pounded his woman while Sofia sucked the cum out of Heather’s pussy, setting off another orgasm. After an endless time a limp Heather fell onto the bed, totally spent.

“That was wonderful,” she told her two lovers, reaching hands over to caress them both. “I didn’t think you would be so sexually liberated on this world. I’m pleasantly surprised.”

“And I’m delighted to have had a chance to make love to you,” said Valdimar. “You are a wildcat in bed, and very pretty as well. Such a nice pussy.”

“But, I’m so plain compared to your people. You all have beautiful blue eyes, unless you have beautiful green eyes. And I have scars.” Heather thought of the scars she had on her chin and lower face, a souvenir from the synths who had destroyed her home with the help of the late and unlamented Kellogg.

“A lot of women have scars, and they’re easy enough for a skilled healer to remove,” said Sofia, running a hand over Heather’s flat stomach. “As for eyes, when everyone has blue eyes they lose some of their charm. Except for Nora, of course. She has an exceptional eye color. Most unusual.”

“You look like a Breton,” said Valdimar, playing with a taunt breast, making Heather’s nipple rise as she sighed. “They are well known for their sexual prowess, their stamina, men and women. You will have no trouble getting whomever you want into your bed, my dear.”

“Yep,” whispered Heather, feeling the flush of the well fucked across her chest. “I’m really going to like it here.”

* * *

Nora knew she needed to get fucked this night, and fucked good. After all, she had been raised from the dead, had her memories brought back in a graphic manner by the Memory Lounger, reexperiencing her own death in exquisite detail, then said goodbye to many friends and an entire people who were all important to her. Oh, and by the way, watched her dog die. If those didn’t lead to screaming nightmares she didn’t know what would. So she stumbled into another palace guest room on the arm of Falion, while her friends Farkas and Vilkas came from behind and a laughing Aela took up the rear.

As soon as they entered the room the clothes came off, every one of them stripping and tossing clothing every which way, revealing a group of very good-looking bodies all in the early stages of arousal. Nora fell onto the bed, spread eagled, open and ready for sex.

“Do what you want to me, guys. I need sex, so shove them into me however you want and work me over.”

“Don’t forget me,” said a very drunk Aela, naked as well, her magnificent body almost a match for the athleticism of Nora’s.

Aela attacked Nora’s pussy like a hungry beast, licking, sucking, nibbling, until the Dragonborn was wet and ready. Then she moved out of the way and threw her legs over the face of her friend, opening herself up to some same sex oral. Nora went after the beautiful red tufted pussy, her tongue working around the clit, not touching it yet, but driving the Huntress wild with her near misses.

“Gentlemen,” said Falion, stroking his own dick to hardness. “Who wants that delectable pussy first?”

“I’ll give it a go,” said Vilkas, moving into position and lining his cock up on Nora’s entrance.

“Don’t worry, Aela. You’ll get your share of cock,” said Farkas.

Aela was already coming down from an orgasm, not really listening to anyone. Nora knew the beautiful redhead, the part time lover of both the twins, was in for a good time this night. If anyone left this room unsatisfied it would be their own fault.

Vilkas shoved his large cock into Nora’s well lubricated pussy, in his drunkenness not really paying attention to her receptiveness. Fortunately, she was very wet, and the large cock slid all the way home without issue. Vilkas started moving in and out, really pounding Nora, who reached a hand down to play with his swinging balls as she rode the waves of pleasure. She groaned into Aela’s pussy, setting that woman off as well. Falion presented his hard cock to the Huntress, who gobbled it down like she was starving for dick, taking him all the way into her throat.

The lovers were in this configuration for a timeless period, all enjoying the sensations given them by their partners. Aela came first, riding an orgasm provided by Nora’s experienced tongue. The Dragonborn came next, Vilkas’ cock hitting all the right spots, sending her G-spot into spasms of delight. Falion growled, his balls rising as he spurted his seed into Aela’s throat. Finally, after Nora was coming down from her second orgasm, Vilkas growled low in his throat and shot rope after rope of cum into her pussy.

“Cleanup,” said a giggling Aela, getting into position and sucking Vilkas’ cum from Nora’s pussy. Farkas got behind his shield sister and pushed his cock home. Aela groaned into Nora’s sex, setting off another orgasm. “I think you’re all cleaned out,” said the Huntress, licking her lips as she panted from the dick sawing she was receiving from Farkas. “So, next up for Nora’s pussy?”

Falion smiled as he got into place, sliding his cock into the well fucked hole.

“You feel so good, lover,” said Nora as she reached up and caressed his ribs.

“It is so good to have you back, Nora,” he said as he thrust away. “I thought we had lost you for good.”

“Well, there was a time there I thought so as well,” she said, looking into his eyes with lust crazed orbs. “I am so grateful to you and the others for figuring it out.”

“I think you need to put your mouth to a more productive use,” said Vilkas, presenting his cock to a willing orifice. Nora swallowed him down, pulling him into her throat and sucking deeply.

Aela cried out like a cat in heat as Farkas fucked her with deep strokes. A moment later Farkas growled like a wolf, his body stiffening as he shot his load into Aela’s sweet pussy. Nora released Vilkas for a moment, gesturing for Aela to come over and squat over the Dragonborn’s face. She greedily licked the cum flowing from the Companion’s sweet pussy, savoring the mixture of man’s seed and woman’s lubrication that dripped out onto her tongue.

Falion came in Nora right as she was coming down from another orgasm, then moved off so Aela could get to the fluids flowing from the Dragonborn’s pussy. And so it went into the night. The women accepting cock after cock, cleaning each other up so that the men would have a hot clean pussy to thrust into. At one point Nora was fucked by both Falion and Farkas, using both her holes, riding a series of orgasms that went on and on. Aela took on Vilkas in another rear entry, stretching her pussy, while her mouth kissed that of Nora, both women panting out their breaths into the mouth of the other.

Finally everyone collapsed onto the bed, totally spent. They awoke in a tangle of arms and legs in the morning, both women wearing the glow of the well fucked. Aela made out with Nora for a bit among the snoring men before she got out of bed with a smile and found her clothes.

“Happy, shield sister?” asked Aela, smirking.

“Very,” said Nora, a grin on her face. “I didn’t think I could sleep after what I went through yesterday. Thanks for proving me wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we have one of my favorite Fallout 4 characters, Heather Casdin, set loose on Nirn.


	78. Chapter Seventy-eight – Supersoldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora administers the Supersoldier Serum to Sofia, Heather and Eldawyn. The Altmer has some complications that scare the hell out of everyone. And Heather introduces Eldawyn to Commonwealth sex toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No violence, but a good bit of lesbian sex as the end.

“So here’s the deal,” said Nora, looking over her people. “I have six doses of the same serum that has made me so strong and fast. I don’t think it will drive your abilities to my heights, since I had other substances in me at the time I took it. Still, it will make you faster and stronger, your skin tougher, though still soft as satin. And it will increase your sex drive to the point where you want it all the time. Something to consider.”

“So what’s the negative?” asked a smiling Sofia.

“I’m not sure the serum would benefit J’zargo or Eldawyn. And I think I should give it to females only, since the males already have plenty of strength, especially Valdimar.”

“I would rather see my shield sisters benefit as well,” said Valdimar, J’Zargo nodding his head beside him.

“And I’m not sure if Elesia would benefit, since she isn’t quite human.”

“I’m already augmented,” said Elesia, gaining the stares of the others. “Nothing on your level, though I think a different kind of enhancement would not be conducive to my overall health.”

Nora nodded. She had thought that the woman was stronger and faster than she had any right to be, though not so overpowered as to elicit comment from others. “So I think Jordis, Lydia and Sofia will get doses, along with Heather of course. If Eldawyn wants to try a dose I’m not going to stop her. As long as she knows the risks.”

“Let me think about it,” said the Altmer.

“Anyone who takes a dose will have stay in bed for a couple of days while the substance restructures their muscles. And maybe a week of training to get used to the way their bodies respond.”

“What about the last dose?” asked Sofia.

“That’s promised to a friend,” said Nora, thinking of what she had told Elisif. The woman was already in danger, and it wouldn’t hurt her to have some enhancement to protect herself. If the Jarl wanted it. She wished she had a hundred doses, but Lorenzo only produced limited quantities of his oil, which meant limited quantities of the Superserum. It couldn’t be helped.

“I’m in,” said Sofia with a grin. “It will allow me to whip this big lug into shape.”

Heather laughed. From what she had seen, the _Big Lug,_ though immensely strong, was a very gentle man when it came to women.

“A word of caution,” said Nora, holding up a hand to halt the chattering. “Big strong man still is, big and strong that is. Even me, who will be stronger than any of you, would have trouble subduing Valdimar in a straight up brawl. All of you that take the serum will be stronger, probably stronger than many men. But more important will be the speed you gain. Enough speed to move out of the way of blows, to counter strike before your opponent can react. But it will take practice to use your speed without overshooting the target.”

“Then perhaps we should wait until after we deal with Alduin,” said Lydia, frowning. “While I like the idea of being stronger and faster, I do not like the idea of losing my hard-won skills. My timing.”

“I would prefer that those of you who receive this gift take it before we face more challenges,” said Nora. “I want you equipped to handle the challenges ahead. Give it a week, at most two, and I can guarantee that you will move and strike as never before. Oh, and one thing I forgot to mention. You will heal faster and age slower. Again, not at the rate I do. If I could I would feed all of you a steady diet of Lorenzo’s oil for a couple of months, but that’s not possible.”

“I’m with Lydia,” said Jordis, looking over at the other Housecarl. “I would prefer to wait. To see how Sofia and our newcomer do. Not that I think you would do anything to harm us, my Thane,” she said quickly, holding up a hand. “But my timing is everything. Much more important than my strength. Unlike men like Valdimar here, we generate our strength from our hips, and so the timing of the motion is most important.”

Nora looked from Jordis to Valdimar for a moment, wondering if the woman was ever going to let a man make love to her. She was still dealing with the rape in the Blue Palace, and had only engaged in sapphic sex since that incident, mostly with Lydia. Lydia had started having sex with men again. In fact she had become downright promiscuous, though helping her friend Jordis had put somewhat of a damper on her heterosexual tendencies. Well, she would not step in there unless asked. As long as both were giving and receiving the pleasure they needed to deal with their adventures, she was happy.

“Very well. We’ll go with Heather and Sofia to start. I think that after you see the results, Lydia and Jordis, I’ll have you on board as well.”

She would have to adjust her schedule some, but this was important to her. When she didn’t have access to the serum she wouldn’t have worried about it. But now, especially after what had happened to her, she was concerned about her friends. Not that her enhancements had kept her head on her shoulders. In fact, after examining the blade that had performed the decapitation, there was nothing that would have kept her from losing her head in that situation.

“Okay. Volunteers for watching Sofia and Heather?”

“I’ll watch Sofia, of course,” said Valdimar, taking the spellsword’s hand in his.

“I’ll watch your friend,” said Elesia, smiling. “It will give me a chance to learn more about your world.”

“Get ready to be questioned to death,” said Lydia with a laugh, looking over at Heather with interest in her eyes.

Of course Heather was the new girl, and every one of her bisexual followers wanted to try her out. From what she had remembered of her times with the Botanist, they were in for a treat.

“I’ll try it as well,” said Eldawyn, stepping forward.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. I think I am. But I want you to watch me, Nora. After all, you are our best healer.”

“Very well,” said Nora, smiling, feeling slightly uneasy. The Altmer, and all the other elves, had to have the same genetic structure as the humans on the planet, since the two groups mating issued viable offspring. And Li, after analyzing some sperm that had still been in Nora, had confirmed that they had the same Chromosomes and gene structure as Earth humans. Still, Eldawyn wasn’t considered human in this world, which was why Nora was worried. Belief played a big part in reality here, more so than physically deterministic Earth.

Nora saw the three to their beds in the master chamber. There were three additional beds beside her own, plus a warm fire. The three stripped and got into bed. She wanted to be able to examine them in an instant without having to take the time to strip them of clothing. Then she administered the serum injections. The Dragonborn figured that she was the most experience injector on this planet, what with all the stimpaks, radaway and other injectables she had given over the years in the wasteland.

“Ouch,” said Sofia when it was her time. Heather was lying quietly, already starting to drift off to sleep, while Eldawyn was waiting her turn.

“Poor baby,” said Heather from her bed. “Wouldn’t last five minutes in the wasteland.”

Nora didn’t think that was fair. Sofia was tough, a survivor. She wouldn’t have her magic to help her on Earth, and would have to learn quickly. Of course, on Nirn she had never had to get used to getting shot up with medications. Healing magic was much better, and much less painful.

“Your turn, Elda,” said Nora, stepping to the side of the Altmer. Nora ran a small probe over the elf, taking her vitals for a baseline.

“What was that for?”

“Just getting your temp, blood pressure and brain waves. So I can see if everything is steady through the process.” She was not surprised at the brain wave readings of her friend. Eldawyn was very intelligent, as befit a proficient mage. Her blood pressure was lower than most humans. And her temperature was slightly higher. “Just a little stick,” said Nora, inserting the needle and letting the device perform the injection.

“Liar,” said Elda, grimacing. “That hurt like hell. And it burns.”

 _It shouldn’t have_ , thought an alarmed Nora. When she had gotten the injection it had actually felt pleasant. She got sick to her stomach later as it started restructuring her DNA, cutting in new stands. The next couple of days hadn’t been pleasant either. Her bones and muscles ached, and she was constantly hungry as her body demanded biomass.

“Gods, but it hurts.”

Eldawyn lay on the bed, her eyes scrunched closed, jaw clench, sweat pouring off her face. She started shivering. Nora looked over at the others. Sofia was sleeping peacefully, Valdimar holding her hand. Heather was chatting in a tired voice with Elesia. Nothing wrong with either of them. But Eldawyn was in a bad way, and Nora was starting to panic. She was no physician, and though a Master of Restoration, she was in over her head here.

“Watch her carefully,” she told J’Zargo, indicating the Altmer. “If she starts to go into shock cast healing spells on her.”

“Where do you go?” asked the Khajiit, a worried expression on his furry face.

“I’m going to get Danica?” said Nora, who then blinked out of existence as she cast teleport.

“I need you to come with me,” she told the Priestess as she popped into existence inside the temple.

“What’s wrong?”

“I gave Eldawyn the serum that was used to augment me, and she’s reacting poorly to it.”

“Then let’s go,” said the Priestess, getting up from her desk and walking over to stand next to Nora.

“Be prepared for a couple of moments of disorientation,” said Nora, who then cast the spell and brought them both back to the master bedroom in the castle.

Danica immediately went to the side of the Altmer, casting spells and studying the results. “She’s burning up. And her muscles are spasming. What did you say you gave her?”

“The same serum that was used to make me stronger and faster. I gave it to Sofia and Heather and they are reacting as normal. But Eldawyn is having a reaction.”

“Damn. I don’t know what to do. The only thing I can think is to stay here and observe. If she gets worse I can try some healing spells, but I really don’t know if they’re going to be effective.”

“Dammit.” Nora felt the guilt. Eldawyn had wanted to proceed, despite the warnings, but the final decision had been Nora’s. If her friend died she would never forgive herself.

“Don’t give up. She’s still alive.”

Hours passed. Sofia and Heather both woke from deep sleeps complaining of hunger, and Jordis and Lydia brought them large plates of protein packed meals. After eating several helpings both women fell back into a deep sleep, peaceful expressions on their faces. Eldawyn tossed and turned, continuing to sweat out her nightmare.

“Her blood pressure has been dropping,” said a concerned Danica. “And she’s burning up. I’m going to try and cast cure disease on her, but frankly I don’t know what it’s going to do.”

Danica went through several castings but nothing changed. Eldawyn shivered on the bed, sweating, and Nora was concerned that she might become dehydrated. About midnight the Altmer mage woke up, her eyes opening as she croaked for water. Nora helped her to drink an entire water skin, then Eldawyn passed out again.

“Her temperature is starting to come down,” said Danica, putting a hand on the forehead of Eldawyn.

Heather and Sofia, in the meantime, had woken again and had massive infusions of protein. With them everything seemed to be proceeding normally. Their bodies were calling out for nourishment, just as expected when muscles, bones and tendons were being restructured. Both were running a little hot, also to be expected. And Eldawyn, though no longer declining, was not out of the woods yet.

At four in the morning her fever broke, twenty hours after administration. Eldawyn’s eyes opened and she went into a coughing fit. “Water,” she croaked, and Nora helped her to drink a large glass in which she had infused protein powder from her emergency medical supplies. Eldawyn slipped back into a troubled sleep. At about eight the sleep had turned peaceful, and Danica cast some more spells over her.

“Temperature is almost normal for an Altmer. Slightly elevated. Blood pressure still a bit high, but not in any kind of danger zone.”

Two hours later Eldawyn woke again, her eyes clear, her face peaceful.

“That was awful,’ said the elf in a quiet voice. “I’m starving,” were the next words out of her mouth. The Altmer had obviously lost some weight, her cheeks sunken. The restructuring had gone on without sufficient protein and other nutrients.

J’Zargo brought a plate of the cooked fish Eldawyn loved, along with clams and mudcrab, a protein rich feast. Eldawyn inhaled the meal and asked for seconds, which J’Zarga hurried to get.

“How are you feeling?” asked Danica, who had sat up with Nora all night to watch the elf.

“Oh, like a dragon swallowed me whole and shat me out,” said the Altmer. “Not a very appealing image is it. I hope it was worth it.”

“I think it will go smoothly from here on,” said Danica. “Just make sure she gets all the food and water that she wants. Could you please take me back to the temple so I can get some sleep? There are others who will need my services this day.”

“I’m sorry I took you away from them,” said Nora, putting a hand on the woman’s shoulder and teleporting them to the temple. “But thanks for being there. If nothing else, it helped to calm me.”

“Just be careful in the future,” said a frowning Danica. “You have many wonders from your world, but they may not always work here as you assume they will.”

* * *

“Dammit,” yelled Sofia as she knocked the glass she had been reaching for off the side table to spill its contents on the floor. “I can’t seem to get the hang of this.”

The pair had passed the forty-eight-hour point where all the major restructuring should have occurred. Now was the week for everything to set, and for the newly transformed to work on coordinating their motions. It would take longer than that to get proficient, but they should have fairly good control by then, as long as they concentrated on their movements.

“Give it time,” said Valdimar, sitting patiently with his companion. “The Empire wasn’t built in a day after all.”

“You know what I want to do?” asked the beautiful raven-haired woman, a wide smile stretching her face.

“Let me guess,” said Valdimar with a laugh. “I guess it doesn’t take much coordination to lay on your back and take a fucking.”

Sofia swatted her lover in the arm, eliciting a cry of pain. “Watch it,” said the big man. “I break easy.”

“I’m so sorry,” said Sofia, rubbing his arm with a soft hand. “I don’t seem to know my own strength. But we still haven’t taken care of my need. I’m horny as hell. I don’t remember when I’ve felt this randy before.”

“Then let’s scratch your itch,” said Valdimar, helping his lady out of the bed so they could retire to another room and some privacy.

* * *

Heather watched them go, envy in her heart. She was feeling quite horny herself, and the only ones around were the Khajiit and the Altmer. She couldn’t see herself having sex with what was essentially an animal. An intelligent animal, and a powerful mage. But definitely not human. Which left the Altmer.

“How are you doing?” she asked Eldawyn, who had spent the last hour or so going through casting motions, slowing herself down and making sure her movements were smooth.

“Oh, just wonderful,” said the elf in her cultured voice. “At least I can’t knock things over while casting spells. Though the motions still seem, wrong. Oh, and I just ate a platter full of food, what I would normally consume over the day, and I’m hungry again.”

Heather looked over the Altmer. Her arms, while still slender and feminine, were also noticeably more muscular. Not in the manner of a weightlifter. More like the flat muscles of someone who worked out with calisthenics. She had retained her fine-featured face, what Heather thought must be a source of pride for the pretty elf.

“Oh, and I feel like I could fuck anything that moved into my line of sight. How about you?”

“Ditto,” said Heather, then quickly added as she saw the confusion on the elf’s face, “I feel the same. Horny as hell and no one to vent it with, present company accepted.”

“I would find you acceptable, Heather.”

“You sure. I know I’m not the best-looking woman in this house.”

“Why do you do that?” asked the exasperated Altmer. “You continually run yourself down. It’s like a self-fulfilling prophecy. You're better than average as far as attractiveness goes, and if you had some confidence in your appearance you would be beautiful.”

“Self-fulfilling prophecy?” asked Heather, frowning. “I didn’t know you all engaged in psychobabble here.”

“We don’t have formal study of human and elf behavior, if that’s what you mean. But wise scholars through the ages have made their observations. So, let’s take Nora as an example.”

“She’s just plain beautiful,” said Heather. “No question.”

“She is. But she also carries herself with grace and confidence, enhancing her beauty. I’m not saying you can match Nora in the looks department. Most of us can’t. But with some confidence you can become much more desirable to the right kind of man, or woman. I don’t think you want one of those brutes that wants to control you.”

“Never,” said Heather, shaking her head vigorously. “I need my freedom to think, to create.”

“Then you also want someone who is attracted to your intelligence and drive. There are more than enough men out there who will find you attractive, both your physical and mental qualities.”

“Something to think about,” said Heather, nodding. “Now how about we go somewhere and I show you some of the toys I brought with me from Earth.”

“Oh, that sounds interesting.”

Heather removed a small pouch from her bag and followed Eldawyn, who knew the castle, down a corridor and to a room full of beds. From there they went down some stairs to another room, also filled with beds, all covered in the red bedspreads of the castle. Heather had to admit that her friend had done well for herself, gaining a beautiful home and gathering about her such a competant body of warriors.

Eldawyn walked like a clumsy child, as if not sure of her own motions, and not like the graceful elf that Heather had first met. Heather herself walked like she hadn’t been doing it for years. A function of the restructuring of her muscles and nerves by the Supersoldier serum. Tomorrow they would start their training, learning how to use their new bodies. But for now she had something else in mind.

The two came together as if of one mind, arms going around the body of their lover while their lips met. Heather had been surprised at how tall the elf was, but the way she reached into the kiss showed that she was a master of loving shorter people. Hands pulled clothes away, then caressed the naked flesh revealed. The Altmer had incredibly soft smooth skin, and Heather was surprised to find that hers was the same. Not that her skin had been leathery before, but it now had a satiny feel.

“You have a beautiful body, my dear, “said the Altmer, looking at Heather’s breasts, her abdominals, her groin.

“And you are gorgeous,” said the Earthwoman. Eldawyn did have a beautiful body, small breasted and slender. Her abs were pronounced, showing through her covering skin. The Altmer was bursting with health, and Heather guessed that she looked much the same in many ways.

They continued to kiss and they moved themselves onto the bed. Eldawyn started playing with Heather’s breasts, moving her mouth down to suck on a nipple. Heather sighed. She loved having her breasts sucked on, and the Altmer definitely knew what she was doing. The Altmer moved further down, her fingers playing with Heather’s sex, until her mouth moved to replace them on the human’s pussy.

“That feels marvelous,” hissed Heather, smiling. “But let me get into position to pleasure you as well.”

The women moved into a sixty-nine position, Heather on the bottom while the slender elf buried her face in the human’s pussy. Heather tasted the sex of the elf, surprised at the taste and the heady aroma. She started licking and probing with her tongue, wanting to bring her partner to a quick orgasm so she could unveil her surprise.

Eldawyn was a master at eating pussy, and Heather considered herself to be pretty damned good herself. Soon both women were at the edge of an orgasm, and with deft motions of tongues both sent their partner over the edge.

“That was wonderful,” said the Altmer, gasping out her breath.

“I loved it,” said Heather, also catching her breath. “You and Nora are lovers, I assume.”

“Nora and everyone in her team are lovers,’ said the laughing Altmer. “But back to you, my Heather. You are skilled at loving a woman. You take lovers from both sexes?”

“Oh, yes. I love both men and women equally. Both have their advantages and disadvantages. Though I have to say, if all Altmer smell and taste like you, I might have found a favored race.”

Eldawyn gave a musical laugh while she reached down and started to finger fuck the human. “That took the edge off, but I definitely want more.”

Heather had to agree. While the orgasm had been sweet, her body burned with the desire for much more. The serum had turned her into an ally cat, like her friend. She hoped it didn’t get to the point where she could concentrate on nothing else. Nora seemed to get around it, so she had to assume she would as well.

“Let me show you my Earth toys.”

“Yes. I’ve been curious to see them.”

Heather opened the pouch she had brought and spilled it out on the bed. A small assortment of false phallus’ landed on the covers, and Eldawyn reached forward to pick one up.

“Dildos? We have those here, though not of this soft substance.”

Eldawyn picked up a petite dildo, shaped like a circumcised penis, then a larger one in the same configuration.

“No foreskin?”

“Well, it’s kind of hand to reproduce on a facsimile.”

“What the hells,” said Eldawyn as she turned the bottom of the smaller dildo and it started vibrating with a loud hum.

Heather was struck once again about how agile minded the Altmer was. She was sure this woman was quite the asset on missions, and she couldn’t wait to see her in action.

“That will blow your mind. But I want to try something else first. This one.” Heather picked up a long double headed monster and handed it over to the elf. It was almost twenty inches long and fairly thick.

“What in the hells is this? And why is it so long. I would think this would hurt like all the demons in the hells if you tried to put the whole thing in.”

“That’s a double dildo. And it can be used in several ways. Bend it in the middle and it can be inserted into the vagina and the ass. Double penetration. Or…” Heather pointed to her own pussy, then to Eldawyn’s, both glistening with moisture.

“You’re kidding, right,” squealed the Altmer, putting her hands together. “Oh, I can’t wait to try that. How’s it work?”

“Well, we can try it in all kinds of ways. But let me start you out with one that lets me have control. We’ll build up to putting you in the driver’s seat. Now lay back on the bed with your legs spread.”

Eldawyn hurried to do what she was told, obviously excited. Heather placed the end of the dildo outside of the Altmer’s pussy, then pushed in, slowly. “My God, but you’re tight. If I didn’t know better I would think I’m dealing with a virgin.”

“Not for almost a hundred years,” grunted the Altmer as the dildo was worked in.

Heather finally got it as far into Eldawyn’s pussy as she wanted. She was afraid that any deeper and it might hurt, which was definitely not the purpose. She then lay back, putting her legs over those of Eldawyn, and started to insert the other end of the dildo into her cunt. It was also a tight fit. She had always been tighter than most, but this was another order of tight. She recalled that the Superserum strengthened all the body’s muscles, including the rings of vaginal muscle, and that from now on she would have a pussy that men would die to get into. Well, maybe not that, she amended in her mind. After all, a dead lover did no one any good.

“Now what?”

“Now I start moving. You join in when you want, and don’t worry about not being in synch. This kind of evolution takes practice, but it should still feel good.”

Heather started to clench and unclench the muscles of her thighs, pushing and pulling the dildo into both of their pussies. Eldawyn let out a cry of delight. “I can see where this takes us, and I heartily approve.”

“Thought you would like it,” said Heather through the gasps the dildo was causing. “The shorter one over there we can use when we get more practiced. It lets us rub our pussies together.”

“My word. How delightfully decadent. I didn’t realize Nora’s world was so sexually inventive.”

 _You haven’t seen anything yet_ , thought Heather, moving the dildo in and out, her head back, eyes closed as she let the feelings of getting fucked wash over her. Eldawyn started to move as well, adding to the motion. She might not have been practiced, but she had figured it out quickly. They couldn’t go all the way in without causing pain, and the Altmer had figured that out as well. She pushed and pulled along with Heather to ensure that the dildo went in and out at the proper depth.

Eldawyn started to stroke Heather’s inner thighs with her soft hands, adding to the pleasure. Heather, laying back, and with Eldawyn’s legs below hers, couldn’t reciprocate, but she made a mental note to switch their positioning the next time. Eldawyn started to rub her partner’s clit, and with the excitement of what they were doing Heather went into a quick orgasm.

“Stop,” said Heather, arresting her own motions. “I want you to get off as well.”

“Nice of you. So, should we switch positions?”

“I want to try out the shorter double dildo. That way we can rub our pussies together during the motion. Get in some clit action.”

“Let’s.”

Heather withdrew the dildo, glistening with their juices, and tossed it aside. She picked up the short dildo and inserted it into Eldawyn’s pussy, then her own, and started in on similar motions as used with the larger fake cock. But this time she pushed all the way, until their pussies were hitting each other, their clits getting in on some of the action.

“By the Gods,” groaned Eldawyn, clearly being set off by this new motion. “That is wonderful.”

Heather had to agree. She had been planning to do rear to rear with the larger dildo, but thought that would better wait for another day. This was too much fun, and she was soon thrashing through another orgasm, Eldawyn following suit. Their groans came to together with wet slapping sounds, their cries sounding over it. They kept it up for a long time, pushing each other into orgasm after orgasm. Their stamina seemed to be unlimited, and neither saw any reason to stop.

“Well, well. What do we have here?”

“Your friend was teaching me the pleasures of the double dildo,” said a gasping Eldawyn. “Well, I guess I should say my friend too, since we seem to have gotten very friendly with each other indeed.”

“I’m horny as hell, girls,” said Nora, picking up one of the dildos. “Watching you hasn’t helped matters. And since we can’t do a three way on the double, what say you to a daisy chain?”

“A what?” asked a curious Eldawyn.

“We lay on the floor and pleasure each other. I play with your pussy, you do the same with Heather, who does the same with me. Lots of fun for everyone.”

Soon they were all on the floor, Nora servicing Eldawyn, who serviced Heather, who did the same to the Dragonborn. All were plunging dildos into the pussy of their designated recipient. Screaming orgasms were the order of the day, but finally one of them had to call it quits.

“I’m starving and exhausted,” said Eldawyn, coming up for air. “I’m sorry my friends, but I can’t do this anymore.”

“I’m about spent too,” said Heather, a wide smile on her face.

“Well, I got enough to tide me over,” said Nora. “And I could do with a bite as well. But first, let me get a look at you before you dress.”

The women stood naked in front of Nora as she walked around them.

“Muscle tone is very good. You’re going to be a beast, Elda.”

Heather looked over at her Altmer friend. From what she understood, the sex differences of strength and body mass weren’t as pronounced in Altmer as in humans. The males were still more robust, stronger, but an augmented Eldawyn should be as strong as most males, as well as being much faster. The elf looked good, especially with an orgasmic flush on her chest and sweat dripping from her body. The muscles were taunt and toned. Heather herself felt very strong, and for some reason more attractive.

“And you, my old friend, are looking hot. Good muscle tone as well. The scars are starting to fade, and I think by the end of the week you’ll have smooth and pretty skin all over. In fact, I must say, you are starting to look even better than before.”

The serum accentuated the feminine in women, and Heather knew that, even if she didn’t become as gorgeous as Nora or Eldawyn, she would be as attractive as she could possible be. Especially when she was aroused and pumping out the Pheromones.

“I think the cook was preparing a large roast, along with fresh bread and a squash casserole,” Nora told her friends as she picked up her clothes and started to pull them on. “I feel sorry for the woman, having to feed a bunch of ravenous gluttons. And tomorrow I start working all three of you on coordination drills. Not fun, but necessary.”

“No, not fun,” agreed the elf, shaking her head. “But I can see the necessity of getting our new bodies working properly. What good to be strong, fast and clumsy.”

Nora patted her Altmer friend on the back with a smile. “And your training starts tonight, Heather. Nothing strenuous. Just some basic Alchemy. Lydia has consented to training you. She’s not an expert, yet, but she’s learned much, and she can teach you the basics as well as any alchemist out there.”

“What about magic?”

“Well, if Eldawyn would consent to teaching you the basics of that craft, I would really appreciate it.”

“I would love to,” said the Altmer. “And when we get tired and stressed we can come here for some relief.”

Nora laughed. “Don’t overdo it. She needs to learn magic. I think you are both good enough at pleasuring self and others. And I’ll start you off on sword and shield basics tomorrow as well.”

“I feel horny all the time, dear,” said Eldawyn. Heather nodded her agreement to that. “How do you handle it?”

“Welcome to my world,” said Nora with another laugh. “It gets easier with time, but you will always have an itch that could use some scratching. Why do you think I’m such a nympho? Well, that and the nightmares. Eventually you will be able to push it aside and get on with the important things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fun to come with our next excerpt.


	79. Chapter Seventy-Nine Back to Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather, Sofia and Eldawyn train to use their augmented bodies, while Eldawyn receives her quest for Master of Destruction. And Heather meets her first dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sex.

It was a chilly morning. Heather had known that this world would be cold, at least the part of it called Skyrim. She was dressed for a strenuous workout, not really warm enough when not active. The area by the stables had been set up as an impromptu obstacle course, looking much like the training grounds of the Minutemen and the Brotherhood. Eldawyn and Sofia were standing with her, dressed much the same in custom made sweats and some unusual running shoes that Nora had commissioned.

Nora stood in front of them, naked despite the chill. Her Housecarls, in full armor, stood behind her. Heather had kind of hoped that Lydia would have been nude as well. She wanted a look at the young woman’s body, but such was not to be today. She recalled their lessons the night before. Lydia had taught her the basics of alchemy, which she had grasped immediately. It was actually a simple science, as long as one knew the formulas. Lydia had led her in producing a simple healing potion. Heather thought she had actually succeeded with a dozen of them, only ruining a score more.

“Okay. Everyone strip. I want to see you naked.”

“But, why?” asked Heather, not looking forward to removing what little warm covering she had.

“I want to see your bodies in motion. The play of muscles. And I don’t want to see your clothing obscuring my vision.”

“You heard the Thane,” called out Lydia in anything but the polite and gentle tone Heather had associated with her. “Strip.”

In moments the three were standing naked in front of Nora, goosebumps forming on all their flesh.

“Look at their bodies,” said the youngest Housecarl, the one known as Jordis. “They look so strong.”

“Wish you had gone ahead and taken the Thane up on her offer?” asked the big man, Valdimar.

Looking at the hunk Heather felt herself getting wet. _Damn this sex drive to hell_ , she thought as she flushed with embarrassment.

“We will start with some Tae Chi,” said Nora, going into the starting stance of the formalized movements. “Eldawyn and Sofia already know this one, though they haven’t practiced with their rewired bodies. How about you, Heather?”

“I studied with Master Sung,” she said, naming the old ghoul that had been a high-level black belt before the war. “It just seemed more practical.”

“And so it is, and I might want you to conduct classes for the others when you have the time. But the smooth and formalized movements of the Chinese exercise will reconnect you with your bodies. So, begin.”

Nora went through the motions with exquisitely slow movements, the students following her. She was a study in perfect coordination, while her students often stumbled, at times almost falling over. It took about five minutes to complete the routine, and slow as it was, cold as it was, all three of the students were sweating at the end. Such was the concentration needed to keep their bodies in line.

Heather felt like she had brain damage, the way her body responded. Even slowing down her muscles wanted to move much too fast. And her center of gravity never seemed to be in the same place from moment to moment. But she made it through and wondered what was next.

“Again,” shouted Nora, leading them through another evolution. “And again,” she said after they finished.

“Let me look you over,” she said after they finished that third evolution. “I’ve noticed that your fast twitch muscles are trying to take control. Perfectly normal. You have a much denser concentration of fast twitch than before, and by the end of the week you will be ninety percent fast twitch, giving you even greater strength and speed. That it takes some time is a good thing, as it will allow you to incorporate them into your movements. Now, on to something more practical, after some stretching.”

Nora led them through the stretches as well, moving her body as she reached out, spreading her legs, coming down in a full split on the ground.

“I can’t do that,” said Sofia.

“Try.”

Sofia did try, and cried out in delight as she got very close to a full split.

“You are also more flexible. It will still take some work to reach full flexibility, but it is within your grasp.”

Nora led them through the strikes, blocks and kicks of the same art that Heather had learned in the Commonwealth. Heather did better than the rest, holding a brown belt in the art, though her body kept betraying her in this as well. Several times she fell to the hard stone in the middle of a kick and got back to her feet cursing. She picked up a couple of bad scrapes, and was surprised to see that they had almost fully healed within minutes of sustaining them.

“Take a break and get dressed,” said Nora, grabbing her own sweats and climbing into them. “We’ll start again in ten minutes.”

Break consisted of light snacks, small cakes and miniature water glasses. The others complained, but Heather saw the method to the madness. The small bits of food and tiny glasses forced them to concentrate on multiple repetitions of filling glasses and lifting food and drink to their mouths. Nora had thought of everything it seemed.

At the end of the break she ordered them out of their clothes while she did the same. “Now we will do some calisthenics,” she shouted, to the groans of all three of her students. “I know. Not fun, but the movements will help your coordination. And afterwards we will take some laps around the castle.”

Jumping jacks, horizontal thrusts, pushups and sit-ups. Heather was surprised at how easy the exercises were, though balance was still a problem. Nora led them on a run around the castle, ten laps, and there were plenty of spills and falls.

After another break they participated, clothed and armored, in combat training. Nora gifted Heather with a set of the wonderful light chain most of the others wore, as well as a well-balanced sword with a dulled blade. Sofia and Eldawyn squared off and went through practice routines with each other, while Nora left Heather with Lydia to go through sparring with a straw dummy.

“I’m going to teach you three basic strikes, my Lady,” said Lydia, now polite and soft spoke again.

“I don’t think that term fits me,” said Heather. “We didn’t have nobility back in the Commonwealth.”

“You are a lady here, my Lady,” said Lydia. “You are knowledgeable, and a personal friend of the Thane. Now to the three strikes.”

She taught Heather the overhead strike, the side strike, and the thrust, explaining how they could be varied into a great number of attacks. Heather spent two hours swinging the sword, cursing her clumsiness while reveling in her stamina.

“You have swung a blade before,” remarked Lydia as she watched her charge.

“Knives and machetes, mostly,” said Heather, swinging a hard sideways smack into the side of the dummy.

“You will not become an expert overnight,” said the Housecarl. “But I feel you have the makings of an excellent swordswoman, given time.”

Heather was starving by the time they adjourned for lunch, despite having eaten a massive breakfast. All of Nora’s people gathered at a table set up on the other side of the stables.

“I can’t believe how much food you have here,” said Heather as she heaped her plate with meat and potatoes.

“Is it not the same where you are from?” asked Jordis, stacking a much smaller but still substantial meal on her plate.

“Nora isn’t here, so I can tell you some things,” said Heather. Nora had teleported up to the College of Winterhold for a meeting with the Archmage and Master of Destruction, with a promise to be back for the afternoon training session.

“We really shouldn’t talk about her behind her back,” said Eldawyn, then gave a conspiratory wink. “But what she doesn’t know.”

“Oh, it’s nothing bad. But you might know how much she hates hero worship.”

There were nods all around, and Heather felt they did know her friend. “Well, before she came along food was a scarce commodity. The meager farms barely scraped enough out of the earth to survive. And what with Raiders, Supermutants, Deathclaws and radiation storms, many of them went under. She started clearing out the Raiders and Supermutants, organizing the farms into larger settlements, and within a year there was plenty of food. She couldn’t do much about the radiation, but the expanded settlements built enough shelters for everyone.”

“I’m still not clear on radiation,” said Jordis, brows furrowed.

“Invisible particles that slam into living cells, causing damage. I can still remember days when I took too many rads, throwing up everything I ate as I hovered near death.”

“And those are no longer a problem?” asked Lydia.

“No, they still are. But with shelters and medicine we lose very few people these days. You are so fortunate to have such a pristine world. Well, except for soul eating dragons and all. By the way, when do I get to see one of them?”

“You’ll see one soon enough,” said Elesia, the alien woman that Heather hadn’t had much time to talk with, but very much wanted to know. “Nora seems to attract them like cheese does skeevers.”

Nora appeared by the stables, looking tired. She waved off the offer of food. “The College fed me while I was there. And Elda. I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise,” squealed the elf. “Another sex toy?”

“Not quite,” said a laughing Nora. “Here.” She reached into her pack and pulled out a heavy tome, handing it over.

“But, this is your copy of Power of the Elements.”

“Not quite. Open it up, dear.”

Eldawyn excitedly opened the book. “The pages are blank, except for the first.”

“It’s your quest. Faralda agreed with me that you are ready for Master’s status. Of course, it won’t be as difficult as mine was, since we already know the targets. But you still have to go through the steps.”

“I don’t know how to thank you,” said a now crying Eldawyn, getting up from her seat and hugging her friend.

“It will have to wait until I say you are ready to operate,” said Nora, returning the tight hug. “Wouldn’t do to have you fall off a mountain before you could cast the spell.”

“What just happened?” asked Heather, not sure of the significance of the book.

“Nora, as well as the faculty of the College of Winterhold, have judged me worthy of Master’s status in the School of Destruction. The highest level there is, opening up new and powerful spells.”

“That’s wonderful,” said Sofia, beaming at her friend.

“You deserve it, Elda,” said Nora, breaking down and stacking a plate to devour. “You are so much more powerful than when we met, and I thought you supremely powerful then.”

“Until you went and surpassed every mage in Skyrim,” said the smiling Altmer.

A horse whinnied in the background, and Heather looked over at the beautiful beasts. “I guess I need to learn how to ride a horse as well.”

“You don’t have horses where you come from, right?” asked Valdimar.

“Nope. None of that species mutated to survive the radiation. I think there are some elsewhere on the continent, but not the Commonwealth.”

“Whenever you want go ahead and take one out,” said Nora. “I’m sure one of my people will teach you the basics. Now, we have more training to do.”

The three new augmented all groaned, and Nora spoke to them in an authoritative voice. “The harder you work the faster you will be ready. It’s up to you if you want to train to my schedule or not, but until I think you are ready you are not going with me on any missions. Okay.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said all three in unison.

“It will get better,” Nora assured them. “Soon you will feel like young Gods, which is the most dangerous time of all. Since you will still be mortal, and can be killed by any number of things.”

They climbed some netting and negotiated the horizontal bars on the obstacle course. It was not easy, and there was a lot of falling and cursing. Heather thought the horizontal bars were pure torture. Not that she didn’t have the strength to do them, but it seemed like one arm was faster than the other and she could never get into a rhythm. Eldawyn got stuck in the net and was cursing in her own musical language. Heather thought she might want to learn that one as well. But then there was so much to learn and only so much time in the day.

After the obstacle course they did more exercises, more martial arts, more combat training. Heather, despite her new energy level, was exhausted when dinner was served. Eldawyn, who also looked about to fall over, approached her.

“Ready for some more?”

Heather wasn’t sure what she was talking about. More sex, more swordplay? Whatever it was, she did not feel ready for it, and shook her head.

“Okay. If magic doesn’t interest you that much.”

“Magic,” blurted Heather, her eyes widening. “Hell yes.”

“Then step over here with me to the range.”

“The range?”

“The target range, on the north side of the castle.”

Eldawyn patiently explained the basics of magic to Heather, then showed her the basic casting motions, the ones that all the others came from. Then she produced a pair of tomes.

“These are very basic novice spells. A healing spell from Restoration, and Flames from Destruction. Heal will only heal you, no one else, but it can come in handy if you are in trouble. Flames will quickly kill weak creatures, but it's pretty much useless against anything strong. Still, it’s the basis of all fire spells, and one you need to know. So, which first?”

Heather really liked the idea of being able to set things on fire, but thought that heal would be more useful for now. “Heal.”

“A wise woman. And heal is a spell you can practice wherever you happen to be. In the market in Whiterun or in your bed. So, go ahead and read that tome.”

“I can’t read this,” said Heather, looking at the first page. “I can’t understand this script.”

“Just fake it then.”

 _Whatever,_ thought Heather as she looked over the first page, then the second. And then she knew the spell. Unbelievably the words materialized in her mind.

“How in the hell?”

“It’s magic. I guess that’s all the explanation any of us ever get. So, see if you can cast it.”

“Don’t I need an injury for it to work?”

“That would be best, since a practical use grows power faster. But I just want to see if you can cast it.”

Heather visualized the spell in her mind, enunciated the word, and made the motions. A golden light flared from her hands and entered her body with a soothing warmth.

“I cast a motherfucking spell,” shouted Heather in glee.

“You sure did, dear. And very well. Now practice that whenever you have a free moment. If you get to a point where you can’t cast, you have probably used all of your magicka and need to recharge.”

“How long does that take?”

Eldawyn laughed. “You remind me so much of Nora when she started out. But in answer to your question, it varies. And I will get you some jewelry that will increase your recharge rate, and your store of magicka.”

“Are they all that easy?”

“Not quite. That was a novice level spell, and you learned it much quicker than most. But don’t think they’re all going to be that easy. You are going to have to work at this.”

“I’ve decided on tomorrow night,” said the young blond named Jordis to Sofia. “If Valdimar is up for it.”

“Valdimar made you a promise, dear girl,” said Sofia. “If you want him to be your first real man, he will be.”

The two walked toward the castle chatting, and Heather followed them with her eyes. “What was that all about?” she asked Lydia as the other female Housecarl walked over to check on the two.

“Jordis is trying to get over her fear of men. Getting gangraped kind of puts the fear of cocks in one, after all. But it’s about time she got over it and started enjoying life.”

“Gangraped?”

“She wasn’t alone,” said Eldawyn. “Me, Lydia, Elesia and Nora were all raped at the same time, along with Jarl Elisif. This is a hazardous business we are in, and Nora made a bad enemy.”

“Did she ever catch up to him?”

“Oh, she took off his head that night, under orders of the Jarl. It wasn’t the first time I was raped, but it’s one that lives in my nightmares, since they talked about slitting our throats the whole time.”

Heather herself had been raped several times by Raiders. Not something she liked, but it became part of life in the Commonwealth. Until Nora made sure it wasn’t.

“Now, if you don’t have any other plans, I’m horny as hell, and would like to try out some other variations of the double dildo. If you’re up for it. I think Nora might want to join in from the beginning this time.”

That sounded great to Heather. It had been a long time since she had made love to her old traveling buddy, until last night that was. So they repaired to the same chamber, where Nora was sitting on the bed thinking, and probably waiting for them. Along with some others.

“I’m very curious about these,” said Jordis, holding up the long double dildo. “I mean, I get the general function of these things. Every Nord woman knows about the fake cock. But why so long?”

 _And how old are you?_ thought Heather, looking into the fresh freckled face of the Nord woman. _Seventeen. Younger._ She knew the age of consent in the Commonwealth was sixteen, but still the woman seemed too young to be holding a sex toy up in front of others.

“Would you like to try it out?” asked Lydia, sitting beside the younger woman.

“I would,” said the young lady.

“Might be just the thing to get you ready for Valdimar,” said Nora, looking up from the book she was reading, then putting it aside. “Why don’t you get undressed and on the bed over there, butt to butt, and I’ll get you plugged in.”

 _It’s a fucking all day, all week orgy around here_ , thought Heather. She wasn’t sure if all of Skyrim was this way, but wherever Nora traveled it seemed to be.

The two young women were out of their clothes in an instant and on the bed, spending a few moments kissing while Nora, also naked, played with their pussies, getting them wet for what was to come. When they were ready she motioned them into position, then placed the dildo at both of their entrances.

“Lean back until it penetrates you,” she told the pair.

“Then what?” asked an excited Jordis, gasping as the dildo pushed into her pussy.

“Then start moving, thrusting it in and out of each other. Play around, find out what you like, and enjoy.”

Heather had to admit she was getting very wet watching the two voluptuous young women going at it. Both were thicker than any of the other women in the party, with strong legs and abs. She could see how they generated the force of their blows. But they were also very sexy, especially when they were driving the artificial cock into each other and apparently enjoying every movement.

“Our turn,” said Nora, getting onto the other bed and picking up the shorter double.

“You want to do it here?”

“I don’t see why not. Everyone in this room has had sex with everyone else, except for you. And I think that will soon be rectified. So why don’t we trib away with this thing, and Eldawyn can ride my face, at first.”

“As long as I get a turn,” said the Altmer.

“If you insist,” said Nora in mock irritation.

“It’s been a long time since we did something like this together,” she told Heather as she placed the dildo in the ready position. “Too long I think.”

Nora slid onto the dildo, followed by Heather, until their pussies met. Eldawyn lifted a leg over Nora’s face and settled in for some oral. Soon they were all moving, gasping out their pleasure while listening to the Housecarls cry out their own passion.

“We don’t need no stinking men,” laughed Heather as she rode the pleasure.

“Well, I still like the real thing when it’s available,” hissed Eldawyn as she gasped from the tongue whipping Nora was giving her clit.

Heather started to play with Nora’s clit while they were tribbing, sending spasms of pleasure through her friend’s body. That translated into Eldawyn getting more from the oral, and soon all three were orgasming. Lydia shouted out an orgasm, then Jordis, then the two got off the bed and sat to watch their elders go at it for a while.

The trio switched positions several times, everyone getting a chance at riding the dildo, getting oral, Cumming over and over.

“Everyone okay?” asked Nora as she gasped for breath, sweat pouring off her body.

“I’m good,” said Eldawyn. Heather grunted an acknowledgement as she moved her mouth from the Altmer’s pussy.

“Learn anything, girls?”

“We did,” said Lydia, hugging her friend close to her with one arm. “Thank you.”

“Then let’s for bed, because we’re going to have a long day tomorrow. And Heather. You’re about to find out what real cold is like.”

* * *

“It’s colder than fuck,” said Heather through chattering teeth. She was dressed in heavy winter clothing that she had thought would have kept her warm. In fact, when Nora gave her the clothing she thought it a little much. Now she had reservations about coming out to this icy waste at all.

“It is,” said Nora, also dressed in similar thick clothing. “Why don’t you stand by the fire? You’ll still be able to see from there.”

After a couple of hours of morning exercises, much like the last day, Nora had led them through the strange glowing obelisk she called a Milestone. They had appeared in some kind of dungeon, then went up some stone stairs and into a tower. There were several people up there, all wearing robes. Nora greeted several of them, then led them outside.

That was when Heather knew she was in trouble. She had thought the environs of Whiterun cold, but only in a late Autumn kind of way. This was blizzard in the center of Boston cold. Worse.

“Thank you so much, Master Faralda,” said Eldawyn as they entered the largest central tower.

“You deserve it, dear,” said the very pretty High Elf in red robes. “You have progressed so fast. Something about practical application, I think.”

“We get a lot of that here,” said Eldawyn to Heather. “Nora gets into battle like no other, and its cast or die with her.”

“And who might you be?” asked Faralda, casting a spell. “You have much potential.”

Nora introduced Heather to the Master Mage, as well as an older gentleman whom Heather learned was the Archmage. They all seemed to defer to Nora, and she wondered at her friend’s position in the hierarchy of the College.

“I need to speak to gro-Shub, and then it’s out into the wastes for a magic demonstration for my friend.”

“Come by some evening,” said Faralda with a smile. “Tolfdir and I miss you, dear.”

 _My God. Is she fucking everyone in Skyrim?_ thought Heather. Though from the appearance of Faralda she wouldn’t mind trying her out. Especially after Eldawyn let her know that all Altmer were into sex, and saw the practice of it a form of higher art.

Master gro-Shub was an orc, one of the strange creatures that looked like small Supermutants with tusks. He was a scholar, and someone Heather really wanted to talk to. But Nora was all business with this one.

“I have a couple of students looking through the tomes for word about an Elder Scroll. So far, no luck.”

“Dammit. I need one if I’m going to learn the shout that brings Alduin down.”

“We’re trying our hardest, Nora.”

“I know. And I appreciate your efforts. I’ll check back in a couple of weeks.”

Nora then teleported them out to these icy wastes, where her Housecarls immediately went to work gathering deadwood and building a roaring fire. Everyone had on their armor under their parkas, weapons at their sides. Most had a bow and a quiver of arrows slung outside their parkas. Heather had on the armor she had been gifted with, Nora insisting that she needed to get used to wearing it, moving in it. She had a sharpened sword and her trusty shotgun, loaded with slugs. And some magical jewelry given her by Eldawyn.

 _I don’t know how I’m going to pay everyone back for their generosity,_ thought Heather as she huddled close to the fire. First she had to stay alive in this cold, though she was sure Nora would teleport them away if it got to be too much.

Nora took off her parka and walked out onto a clear area of the wastes. She spread her arms and started to glow.

“Behold my power and despair,” she said in a voice that echoed with power.

“Showoff,” shouted Sofia.

Nora giggled and the glow disappeared. “Sorry. Just having some fun.”

Heather had recognized the quote from a prewar book she had read. Leave it to Nora to try and get some comic relief from the situation. Nora chanted some words and a blizzard blew in. Another spell and the storm was gone. Yet another and a twister was moving across the wastes.

 _She is a goddess_ , thought Heather, a tremor of fear moving up her spine. She had to remind herself that this was her friend, someone who would never harm her. A good friend to have, and a terrible enemy.

“I can’t use those spells around civilization, for obvious reasons,” said Nora. “But it feels good to get in some practice with them. Now, I want all of our mages to practice their most lethal spells.”

 _Which means I get to shoot some fire,_ thought Heather, who had learned that spell this morning. _Yah._

“Dragon,” shouted Lydia, and just like that the training became a real-life fight for their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heather gets to test her metal.


	80. Chapter Eighty – Heather’s Proving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather faces her first dragon, then is invited into Faralda and Tolfdir's bed. While Jordis confronts her greatest fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence at the beginning, then a bunch of explicit sex.

“It’s an elder Arctic dragon,” shouted out Eldawyn. “Bad news.”

Heather didn’t have to be told that this thing was bad news. It was huge, a flying mountain that couldn’t possibly stay in the air. Only it was flying, and very well. Just looking at it coming closer, growing in size, made her fear for her very soul.

“Eldawyn, Sofia. Look out for Heather. Make sure she makes it through this one alive.”

 _Yes,_ thought Heather. _Good idea._

The beast swept over, its wings sending blasts of air into the ground, causing the snow to rise up. With a roar it released a wave of blue power. Icicles formed rapidly in the trees, and Heather knew that to be hit by that breath was to die of cold. The Housecarls and Elesia had their bows strung and were firing arrows into the dragon, most bouncing from its scales, one or less in each volley sinking into the flesh exposed as the hard plates slid across each other.

Nora was throwing lightning at the monster, while all of the other mages were hitting it with fireballs. Or at least trying to. J’Zargo was mostly spot on, but Sofia and Eldawyn were missing more often than not, lacking their normal coordination. The Dragon flew toward them, and Eldawyn cast a quick spell over herself that surrounded her with a field of red, then stepped forward to accept the blast of cold. Some still got by, and Heather cried out as the shock of interstellar cold hit her. Eldawyn was on her knees, gasping, and would probably have been dead without her shield.

The dragon next concentrated on Nora, probably the smart move. She started into a more complicated spell that was probably intended to blast it from the sky. Unfortunately, complicated meant it took too long, and the blast of cold drove her to her knees and broke her concentration. The dragon circled around and came down hard, near to Nora, its head rearing back for a killing bite. Nora said some quick words and was suddenly a hundred yards away, casting healing on herself and struggling to her feet.

“Get away from her you bitch,” yelled Heather, running forward, willing herself to not fall down on the slick ice. That had been a line from a pre-war movie they had found in a repository out on the Glowing Sea. With no more time for clever quips, she fumbled in the pocket of her parka for one of the special weapons she had brought with her.

“Grenade,” she yelled out, getting some quick blank looks from the people around her and realizing that they didn’t know what she was talking about. Nora sure did, and turned to crawl away from whatever was coming, still casting healing on herself. Heather threw the weapon with all her might, cringing as it hit the ice well short of the dragon. It took a fortunate bounce and a slide, and ended up under the belly of the beast.

The Nuka grenade was the most powerful hand thrown weapon in the Commonwealth. She had thought, since Nora was bringing nuclear tipped RPGs with her, the Botanist might as well pack some heavy ordnance of her own. While nowhere near as powerful as the rockets, it was still a deadly little package. A few moments after landing it came to rest under the dragon, who had started to move itself across the ground on legs and wings in a strange looking crawl, still going after Nora. The grenade exploded with a tremendous sound and flash of light, sending heat and radiation into the creature above it, actually lifting the bulk of the dragon off the ground. It roared its pain and continued to send its deadly breath out without any kind of aim.

Heather kept running toward it, angling around to the side, pulling her shotgun to her shoulder. The twelve-gauge barked, sending a pair of slugs in that bounced from the armored plates on its face, attracting its attention. She dove out of the way with speed, catching the edge of the breath and falling to the ice shivering. Lying there she cast healing on herself, then again, stabilizing her body enough to move. The creature was unable to move its body, but the still active head was seeking enemies.

Getting to her feet after shoving a pair of slugs into her weapon, Heather started forward again. She needed to go for the eye. If she could get a slug in there and into the brain she thought she might be able to kill the creature. And if she didn’t kill it, it was looking like it might kill all of her new friends, as well as her oldest on two worlds.

“I hope you said your prayers,” she shouted out as she got within twenty yards of the dragon. “Because you are about to die.”

The head swung her way, and she pulled both triggers of her weapon, sending two slugs into the monster. One bounced from its scales, the other went directly into the eye and through the nerve canal into the brain. The monster thrashed for a moment, then the head fell heavily to the ground. The creature started to smoke, and Heather wondered if it was going to explode. Too tired to move, she thought she would just let it take her into the afterlife of this place.

Nora was stumbling forward, when suddenly a burst of energy surrounded her and lifted her from the ground. Her back arched and she screamed, and Heather feared that something was killing her friend. Then Nora landed, a burst of energy pushing snow into the air around her.

“Thank you, my friend,” said Eldawyn, coming up and casting healing magic into Heather. “If not for your quick thinking we might have been holding funeral services for some of our number. Maybe for all of us.”

“What happened to Nora?” asked Heather, watching as her friend walked toward them with firm strides.

“She ate the soul of the dragon you killed, making sure it stays dead.”

“Wow.”

Nora went to her knees and wrapped Heather in a tight hug. “That wasn’t supposed to happen. We weren’t ready, with two of our mages still trying to get control of their bodies. So thank you for your courage and decisive action. Though I should have expected no less from my friend Heather.”

“Aw, you’re embarrassing me.”

“How many Nuka grenades did you bring?”

“Three, total. I was hoping they might come in handy, but I had no idea they would this soon.”

“Try to hold onto the others. We might need them against Alduin.”

“This Alduin. He’s worse than that?” asked Heather with wide eyes.

“Much much worse,” said a Nora as a shiver took her own body. “I might need you in power armor when we face him.”

The rest of the party had gathered by this time, shouting thanks to Heather, lifting her to her feet and pounding her on the back, wrapping her in hugs. She felt that something had happened here, besides just the killing of a dragon, as important as that was. She had gone from just being Nora’s friend from another world, to becoming a dragon slayer, a valued member of the team. She beamed with pride, even as she dreaded having to face another of the creatures, one much more powerful than this last.

* * *

“So, you were a, what, naturalist on your world?” asked Faralda, the simply gorgeous Altmer Master of Destruction

“Self-taught, yes,” said Heather, wondering just how old this lovely woman was. From what Eldawyn had told her the Altemer lived to over two hundred years, often to three hundred. And they showed few signs of age as they grew older. So she could be anywhere from thirty to two hundred. Seeing as she was a master of magic, Heather thought she must be at least over a hundred, and she considered all of the wisdom in this lovely woman.

If the Supersoldier Serum worked as advertised, Heather would live to at least three hundred, if some kind of awful monster didn’t take her first. Lorenzo was over four hundred, and of above middle age in appearance, just on the edge of being elderly. But he had been elderly when he had found the alien helmet that had given him his powers and extended his life, so no one knew how old he would get before he died. If ever.

“No formal education at all?” asked Tolfdir, the aging Nord who was obviously the Altmer’s lover.

“Well, my mother was an herbalist before me, and she taught me what she knew. Before the Institute synths killed her.”

“And this Institute. You went to work with them despite your animosity?”

“Nora changed everything,” said Heather, smiling at the Altmer woman. “Not that I ever fell in love with them, or fully trusted them. But they had so much to teach, and I wanted to become a real scientist, so I accepted the position they offered.”

“You show much wisdom, my dear,” said Tolfdir.

The trio sat at a table in the central chamber of the college, one that had been set up to host a party. There had been many reasons to hold one, since they had never really held one for Nora, and Eldawyn was on the verge of becoming a master. And they had Nora’s new friend to welcome. So there were tables full of food and drink, and students clustered around the mages of the party, listening to tales of danger and daring do.

“Nora has said that you are interested in magic.”

“Yes, Master Tolfdir. I mean, Archmage.”

“You realize that Nora should actually hold my office, do you not. She’s the only multiple school master in the college after all. But I understand her reasons for turning it down.”

Heather did too. Nora thought of the important things first, and ridding this land of evil was more important than accepting a title that might hold her to tasks that interfered with that goal.

“I am very interested in magic. But I think I have other things I need to concentrate on at the moment. And I think that Eldawyn can give me my basic instruction.”

“Actually, Eldawyn and Nora can train you up to master, the Dragonborn in all the schools. But if you ever desire the setting of the College for formal instruction you are welcome here.”

“Don’t I have to rise to apprentice level first?”

“Nora seems to think that you will have no trouble advancing. And we’ve come to trust her judgment,” said the Altmer.

 _So like Nora_ , she thought. She considered that the Dragonborn might end up in charge of this world as well. She hadn’t wanted the job in the Commonwealth, but it had still landed in her lap.

“We’re thinking a couple of weeks of apprentice level lessons to ground you in the basics. Introduce you to all the schools,” said Tolfdir, glancing over at his lover.

“I agree,” said Faralda, her unusual golden eyes alive with passion. “Nora’s method seems to work better than any other.”

“The threat of death concentrates the mind wonderfully,” said Heather with a smile.

“Your friend said something similar. Something from a famous philosopher of your world?”

“More like a revolutionary,” said Heather, smiling. “Though a brilliant man nonetheless.”

“Would you like to share our bed this night?” asked Faralda, surprising Heather out of her own thoughts. “Sorry if you found that too forward, but we have learned to go after what we want. Sitting around and wishing usually means long periods of disappointment. And you, my dear, are lovely. I for one would like to sample your charms.”

“I too,” said Tolfdir after a moment’s silence.

“And Nora?”

“She would normally be invited as well. But she has a special ceremony tonight. Her young Housecarl.”

“Jordis? Yes, I heard that she was raped.”

“It goes a bit beyond that,” said Faralda, grimacing. “She was a virgin, at least as concerns penetration by a man. Hymen still intact, though she had decided to allow the male of the party to take it. Then the rapists had captured all of them at Jarl Elisif’s palace. Drugged them, rendering even Nora helpless, and gang raped the entire group. Fortunately there were some who had not been captured, including Sofia and Elisif’s court mage.”

“How awful,” exclaimed Heather, hand going to her mouth.

“Rape is a normal occurrence in Skyrim,” said a frowning Faralda. “Bandits, outlaws, armies. There is a more than even chance that a woman will be raped by the time she reaches marriageable age. Most push past it. Nords are tough, and very few are virgins when they are forced. Jordis would have none of that. She wanted to save herself for someone special. Nora and the other women convinced her into joining in their female games. Nothing wrong with that, as they tread a hard trail with many dangers, and the touch of a lover, male or female, is always welcome after an adventure.”

“I always felt that way,” said Heather.

“Well, Heather. Jordis is now afraid of men. Even those she considers her sword brothers. Tonight she intends to overcome that fear with her true friends around her. So we have given them the Archmage’s quarters. We will be using my quarters instead, if that is okay.”

“Of course,” said Heather, wanting to make love to this woman, but realizing that she had other things to do first. “How about I meet you there in a couple of hours.”

“Hall of Countenance, second floor,” said the lovely Altmer. “I’ll greet you when you near the chamber.”

 _Yep, an all-day feast of sex_ , she thought as she sought out the Alchemy Master, an Argonian. After her she wanted to talk to the Enchanting Master. She wanted to find out all she could about those schools of magic before deciding her arcane path.

* * *

“I am so nervous,’ said Jordis, lying naked on the bed in the Archmage’s quarters, shivering with fear.

“It will be alright, shield sister,” said Lydia, lying naked beside her fellow Housecarl, her hands stroking the sensitive parts of her friend’s body, her breasts and chest.

“It will, my friend,” said Sofia, naked on the other side of the young woman, also stroking Jordis, her hands playing with the sword maiden’s genitals.

Jordis sighed. This kind of pleasure she could take, since it was at the hands of her female friends. The thought of a man taking her, plunging into her pussy like the rapists had done, was almost too much for her to handle.

“You don’t have to do this,” said Nora, kneeling at the head of the bed, her hands stroking the hair of her young follower.

The only one not on the bed in the chamber was Eldawyn, sitting in a chair and casting calming magic on her young friend, trying to ease the process.

“I have to do this,” said Jordis. “I can’t go through life afraid of something that everyone else takes for granted. I can’t.”

“Then screw up your courage and do it, girl,” said Sofia. “This is Valdimar, your friend. Your brother. Well, maybe not a brother, but a great friend.”

“I know. I know he would never hurt me. I wanted him to take my maidenhead before I was violated by those monsters. I…”

“He’s still the same man,” said Lydia in her gentle voice. “We all love him. He will be gentle with you.”

Jordis closed her eyes and nodded her head. “Call him in. I must go through with this.”

“Valdimar,” called out Nora. “Come in.”

The big man came slowly through the doorway. He was naked as well, his flaccid cock hanging between his legs. They all realized that the big man was anxious as well. He wanted this to be special for his friend, and she was obviously terrified of what he was about to do. It was hard on him to think that he might be violating her.

“Someone get him hard,” ordered Nora, taking charge.

“I’ll do it,” said Eldawyn, the only one who wasn’t pleasuring Jordis. She motioned for the man to come over to her, gently grabbing his cock as he got within reach, then licking the head with her wet tongue. He started to firm up under her excellent technique, and groaned as the Altmer took him into her mouth. One soft hand played with his balls while she sucked him down, gently, slowly, making him hard without trying to make him shoot his load.

“I think he’s ready, dear,” said Eldawyn as she popped the hard cock out of her mouth. She cast another soothing spell on Jordis, who sighed with pleasure.

“What do you want to do, dear?” asked Nora, stroking the long blond hair of the vibrant young beauty. “You don’t have to do it, but you will regret it later if you don’t.”

“I want to do this,” said Jordis, looking wide eyed at the muscular man, his hard cock straining. “Come here and fuck me, Valdimar.”

Nora nodded at the man, letting him know it was okay. Valdimar moved into position, placing his head at the entrance to Jordis’ sweet pussy, then pushing in the first inch. The woman craned her head to see, her eyes wide with fear, but bit her lip and nodded for him to continue. Valdimar pushed in some more, working his way in until he had filled her pussy.

“That feels marvelous,” said Valdimar, closing his eyes and smiling. He opened his eyes and looked into the clear blue eyes of his lover.

“Fuck me,” she hissed in a barely audible voice. Valdimar did as she asked, pulling his cock almost all the way out, then pushing it back in.

“Does it feel good?” asked Nora, leaning down to kiss Jordis on the forehead.

“It does, my Thane. Oh, it feels so good.”

“Concentrate on that and nothing else. That is an instrument of pleasure, wielded by a man who wishes you nothing but good. So let him work his magic and enjoy.”

Jordis lay stiffly on the bed, not moving, as Valdimar worked his cock in and out of her tight young pussy. After a few minutes she reached up with her hands and started to stroke his ribs, her breath coming in gasps. “So good,” she said, her legs clamping around the waist of the man as her hands grabbed his buttocks and pulled him in.

“Just let yourself go, my friend,” whispered Valdimar in her ear, continuing his gentle thrusting motions.

Jordis started to shiver, not with fear, but with the pleasure of an impending orgasm. Soon she was gasping out her passion as it hit, her body arching and her pussy gushing. “Oh, the Gods,” she gasped out. “That is so wonderful.”

Valdimar stopped for a moment, letting her enjoy her aftershocks. Then he started thrusting again, varying his motions to give her more pleasure.

“Oh, by the Gods, fuck me. Harder. Harder.”

Valdimar did as ordered, pounding his cock into the tight young pussy that gripped him in a passionate grasp. He was gasping out as well, holding on as the wet sleeve massaged his cock, his balls starting to boil with his cum. With a grimace he held on, trying his best to give his friend the most satisfying experience possible.

Jordis had a second orgasm, a third, each more powerful than the last, and Valdimar couldn’t hold out any longer as the tight muscles of her pussy milked his cock for all they were worth. With a roar he sent cum into the pussy in rhythmic spurts. Jordis lay beneath him gasping, tears flowing from her eyes.

“Are you okay, lover?” he asked in a near panic.

“That was wonderful,” cried Jordis, her arms going around Valdimar’s neck as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

“That’s what it’s like to love a caring man, my dear,” said Nora, smiling. “Now, what would you like to do? This night is yours.”

“I hate to be selfish,” said the smiling young woman. “But I want more.”

The other women laughed. This was Jordis’ night, and she could have all of Valdimar that she wanted.

* * *

“You have such a lovely body, my dear,” said Tolfdir before taking a nipple into his mouth.

Heather sighed, then gasped as Faralda licked her vulva. These two had worked as a team before, and definitely knew what they were doing.

“That feels very good. Keep it up and I’m going to cum.”

“And we want you to cum, dear,” said Faralda, looking up from Heather’s groin, her fascinating golden eyes shining in the lamp light. “As many as you want. Well, as long as we get some in there as well.”

Heather laughed. That was the way of sex. Everyone wanted their partner to have a good time, as long as they had a good time too. That was okay with her, as long as she got something in return. And she could tell she was going to get much in return with these two.

“You taste very good,” said the Altmer, the sounds of her lapping away coming from Heather’s groin.

“Can I?” asked Tolfdir.

“Of course. Let’s switch.”

Tolfdir was soon having his way with Heather’s pussy, licking, sucking, kissing, sending shivers of delight up her body. Faralda had moved up to Heather’s face, her tongue dueling with that of the human in a deep kiss while her soft hands stroked the woman’s breasts.

“He’s very good,” gasped Heather as Tolfdir went after her clit with a side to side motion of his tongue.

“He is, isn’t he. So much wasted time when we ignored each other, until Nora stepped in.”

That was Nora. Not just going after the world eating dragons, but helping two people to find happiness. She was immensely proud of her friend, and was so happy that she had helped her to survive this day.

“You did good,” said Faralda as if reading her mind. “Nora tends to get into trouble. Most often she gets right back out of it. Of course, dying and going to oblivion was something she couldn’t get out of by herself. So she needs friends to watch out for her.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Heather in a breathless gasp. She arched her back, clamped her legs around the head of the man working on her clit, and went into a quick sweet orgasm.

“That was wonderful,” she said, a languorous smile on her face.

“Just don’t kill my lover with those thighs,” said Faralda, giving Tolfdir a concerned look.

“Sorry. My body hasn’t gotten used to its new strength yet.”

“No worries, my dear,” said Tolfdir, smiling up at her with a bearded face covered in her juices. “It just let me know how much you enjoyed my efforts.”

“We need to give your lady some pleasure,” said Heather, reaching down to play with Faralda’s pussy, feeling how wet it already was. She could smell the Altmer’s arousal, a flowery scent much like Eldawyn’s, though different, as were all individuals. “I want a taste of your sweet-smelling pussy, if I might.”

“Why don’t we try the threeway position you like so much?” Tolfdir asked his woman, who was starting to squirm a bit from the attention Heather was giving her.

“Which one?” asked Faralda, the expression on her face showing that she was up for anything.

“You lay back,” said Heather, taking charge. “I’ll work on your pussy while my ass in the air. And Tolfdir can fuck my pussy from that position.”

“Oh, I like that,” said an excited Faralda, laying back on the bed and opening her legs.

“Sounds good to me,” said Tolfdir, getting behind Heather and rubbing the head of his hard cock against her pussy lips. “It lets me experience this delectable pussy while watching the action between you two.”

Heather leaned into the open legs of the Altmer, her hands stroking the silky inner thighs of the master mage. The pussy did smell wonderful, still musky, but so unlike that of a human. She thrust a tongue into the opening, sighing as a taste reminiscent of honey hit her taste buds. She was thinking that if Altmer were this free with their sex with all humans, females of the race of man would soon be out of business.

“You taste wonderful,” she told the Altmer, gasping as Tolfdir’s dick pushed into her folds. “And you feel wonderful, Tolfdir.”

Then there was no time for words, and the trio worked each other into ecstasy, gasping and groaning. Faralda, ready for an orgasm, was the first to go over the top. Then Heather, her pussy grasping the intruder in her pussy, milking it for all she was worth. Tolfdir grunted and shot his load into that pussy with a series of sharp jabs.

“She’s almost as tight as Nora,” said the man, and Heather caught the momentary frown on Faralda’s face.

“What next?” asked Heather, wiping the sweat from her face.

“I’m afraid I’m only good for one more,” said Tolfdir, his hands reaching around and playing with Heather’s tits.

“Then that should go to your lady,” said Heather.

“If you’re sure,” said Faralda, who obvious wanted to get fucked.

“You can work on me while he fucks you,” said Heather with a smile. “An orgasm is an orgasm, after all.”

“Sorry,” said Tolfdir. “But I’m getting old.”

“No problem. Just enjoy what you can.”

After Faralda and Heather kissed and licked him back to an erection between them, she sat on the Altmer’s face while Tolfdir fucked his lady missionary style. Heather and the Archmage stroked each other with hands, the Earthwoman leaning in for a series of kisses. She came twice on Faralda’s face, feeling the Altmer tremble with an orgasm under her from the fucking she was receiving from her man. Tolfdir finally cried out as he shot his second load into his woman. A moment after they untangled the man was fast asleep.

“Well, I guess that’s it for the night,” said Heather, leaning over to kiss Faralda’s soft lips.

“Only if you want it to,” said the mage, running a hand down Heather’s back. “Just because the cock is worn out doesn’t mean we have to stop.”

“I like your thinking,” said Heather.

They spent the next hour working each other into a series of orgasms. Heather felt like her itch had been scratched, and well, at the end of the time. But she had one question to ask before she left.

“Why did you react the way you did to Tolfdir’s mention of Nora?”

“Tolfdir kept calling me Nora when we made love,” said Faralda, starting to cry. “It’s not that we’re in love, but no woman wants a man thinking of another woman while they’re in bed.”

“Yes, I can see how that would rankle,” said Heather, giving the woman a hug. “If you want me to steer clear, I understand.”

“No. We’ve had Nora over for sex since. I can’t be mad at her for being her, and I enjoy our lovemaking. Just as I enjoyed it with you. There is enough hardship and violence in our world, and not enough pleasure. It’s up to you, but if you want you are welcome to share our bed again.”

“Thank you. I’ll probably take you up on it sometime.”

“Good. Now, what destruction spells do you know.”

“Only Flames so far. Eldawyn was going to teach me another this evening, but with everything going on.”

Faralda got out of the bed and walked to her bookshelf, her slender body moving with elfin grace. She pulled down a tome among the others and brought it back.

“This is Frostbite. The cold version of Flames. With my compliments.”

“Thank you,” said Heather, opening the tome and quickly reading it, then getting up and hugging the Altmer.

“It is so good that Nora has a friend from home,” said Faralda, a concerned look on her face. “The one who came with her died shortly after they arrived. Everyone else in this world has a homeland, people they can call their own. She doesn’t. So take care of her, please.”

“I will. As much as she will let me.”

“That’s all we can ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jordis can now engage in heterosexual relations. And Heather has proven herself to the party.


	81. Chapter Eighty-one Super Elisif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora keeps her promise to Elisif by giving her the Supersoldier Serum, along with Jordis and Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much violence, but a lot of explicit sex.

Nora decided that without the location of an Elder Scroll she was dead in the water. It would take at least a month for all of gro-Shub’s agents to get back in touch with him, and Olivia had asked Nora to take on a mission. Since it would bring her close to Solitude, and her friend Elisif, she agreed.

“How many houses do you have?” Heather asked Nora as they came through the portal into Breezehome.

“Let’s see. Whiterun, of course, and two of them there. Markarth and Solitude. I wanted a landing place on the four corners of Skyrim, but I still don’t have one in Riften. I could have one in Falkreath and Morthal, but I thought enough was enough. You know, I had quarters in every settlement back in the Commonwealth. Same concept.”

A week had passed since they had been administered the Supersoldier Serum, and all three of them were just about adjusted to their new bodies. While none of them could say they were totally confident in their coordination, their muscles were now totally restructured, and their nerve conduction gave them unbelievable speed. They were getting better at moving at normal speed as well, rarely knocking things over that they were reaching for.

“I’m going up to the palace to talk with Elisif. Anyone else want to come?”

Of course there were no negative answers to that. Even Heather wanted to see this ruler said to be the most beautiful woman in Skyrim, living in the most gracious manor home. Everyone got into their formal clothing before heading out.

Nora was very satisfied with Heather’s progress. She had been learning a spell a day, and now had eight under her belt. While still not an expert at melee, with her enhanced strength and speed she could cover a lot of her faults. Maybe good enough to take on some minor missions, bandits and such. She still had nightmares about Toccata being killed assaulting bandits, and made it a point to put someone on her friend at all times, with orders that Heather was not to be uncovered no matter the situation.

That brought up her other reason for being here. Depending on Elisif’s answer, she would be setting up a training yard at the palace, inside and away from prying eyes. She would transform Lydia and Jordis at the same time as the Jarl. Both Housecarls were now convinced that they could become effective in little more than a week, and Nora was willing to give them the time. Meanwhile the rest of her people could enjoy the cosmopolitan atmosphere of Solitude.

They were passed into the palace after a short walk from Proudspire. It was a beautiful day, and Nora wanted her friend to get a good view of the city. Heather gawked. She had never been in a prewar city, and had nothing to compare Solitude to. She was all smiles on the way to the palace, and stood gawking at it as well as they got within sight of the structure.

“She’s gorgeous,” said Heather as she got sight of Elisif.

“She is a looker, isn’t she,” said Nora, agreeing with her friend.

“Why thank you,” said Elisif, dismissing her court and walking down from her seat.

“And she has good ears,” said Nora.

“Nora. So glad to see that your death didn’t take. But I am cross that you didn’t come to see me after your resurrection.”

“I’m sorry Elisif. But I did have a lot of things on my schedule.”

“Of course you did. So, are you here for a social call, or is it another crisis?”

“In the near future, my Jarl. But for now I have a personal matter to address with you. A promise I made.”

“Well, this is interesting. Can it wait for dinner?”

“I would rather discuss it in private, with my friend Heather sitting in.”

“This is your friend from Earth. So lovely. I anxious to know how she ended up here.”

“Thank you, Jarl Elisif, but I really don’t think..”

“Oh, take it in the spirit it was offered, Heather,” said Eldawyn.

“Oh, one who doesn’t think she is attractive,” said the Jarl with a laugh. “Let me assure you, my dear. You will have no trouble anywhere in the realm attracting whomever you want.”

“Told you so,” said Eldawyn.

Elisif led Nora, Heather and Eldawyn to a small sitting room, gesturing for them to take seats. “Refreshments?”

“Later,” said Nora, wanting to get to the point. “You know I was killed, sentenced to the Soul Cairn and Resurrected.”

“You make the most horrifying experience imaginable sound like every day,” said Elisif, frowning.

“What you probably don’t know is that I was teleported back to Earth by my people within an hour of my coming back to life. I spent two hours on Earth, all I could if I wanted to come back. But my friend Heather here wanted to come with me, and the Goddess permitted it.”

“I’m surprised you came back from that world of wonders.”

“I made a commitment to this world. A world I love, and a people I love. Anyway, I brought back six doses of the Supersoldier Serum I had told you about. I gave a dose each to Heather, Eldawyn and Sofia. They are now stronger, faster and more resilient. I know the humans will also live longer, though I just don’t know where Eldawyn is concerned.”

“We can always hope,” said the smiling Altmer. “But if I only get to live as long as any other of my people, I can deal with that.”

“So they are just like you?”

“Not quite. I had other advantages when I took my dose, but it still improved them considerably.”

“You said six doses?”

“Jordis and Lydia have agreed to take it. Which leaves one for you.”

“Why me? I’m no great warrior who needs this gift.”

“Well, first off,” said Nora, ticking off a finger. “I think you are the best hope for uniting Skyrim. The best person to rule it all.”

“Unless that’s you,” said the Jarl.

“Not going to happen. But you are the best choice, and your life is in constant danger. So this will help you to survive.”

“And the other reason?”

“Because I promised it to you. I said that if I ever got my hands on some you would have it. You are my good friend, and I want you to have it. The only thing is I have to supervise the forty-eight-hour reconstruction period. Then I have to give you a week or more of intensive training so your body can adjust to the changes. So, you will need to excuse yourself from court for that time period. Oh, and I forgot to mention, it makes you brain work faster as well, so you will become one of the smartest women in Tamriel.”

“I..”

“Take some time to think about it if needed. I plan to inject Lydia and Jordis tomorrow, and it would be more convenient if I could supervise all of you at once. But take your time.”

“I would be an idiot to turn you down, Nora,” said the Jarl, an excited expression on her face. “I really don’t know how to thank you.”

“You thank me by surviving and becoming what Skyrim needs. So, what say tomorrow morning.”

“I can do that. Oh, this is so exciting. And will you and your friends have dinner here tonight? There is so much I want to know about your trials and tribulations. And your trip back to Earth.”

“You didn’t tell her about the libido,” said Heather, nudging Nora in the side.

“Oh, yes. Another side effect of the serum is it boosts your sex drive. You’re going to want sex all the time. Of course, you can always masturbate.”

“I do that almost every day anyway,” said the Jarl, a sad smile on her face. “Though, recalling your advice, I have found a part time lover since you have been gone.”

Nora felt her curiosity flare, wondering who that might be. It was the Jarl’s business though, to tell her or not.

“Then he’s going to think he’s hit the jackpot,” said Heather.

“Well, my other offer to you also stands, whenever I am in Solitude,” said Nora.

“Wonderful,” said Elisif with a wide smile. “I do so miss your touch.”

Dinner that night consisted of exceptionally good seafood with fresh vegetables and what Heather could only think of as French Fries. Along with a descent facsimile of ketchup.

“The fries are a local invention,” said Nora when asked. “Though I did give them the idea for the ketchup. And I note that you seem fascinated by Sybille.”

“She doesn’t eat and barely breathes,” said Heather in a whisper. “Is she okay?”

“She is a vampire,” said the pretty red eyed woman, “who has particularly good ears. And you are very observant.”

“A vampire?” hissed Heather, pushing her chair back and getting to her feet.

“Sit down, Heather,” said Nora, looking up at her friend. “You’re embarrassing me.”

Heather hesitated, but soon resumed her seat, her eyes still locked on the mage councilor.

“Sybille is one of the good guys,” said Sofia, putting an arm around the vampire. “In fact, she helped to rescue everyone from the clutches of Erikur.”

“And got a good meal out of it in the bargain,” said Sybille with a smile. “Several, in fact.”

“They got what they deserved,” said Jordis, frowning. “Though I wish it could have been more painful.”

Nora had already told Elisif that the woman/child she had given the Dragonborn as a follower had gotten over the rape, as much as anyone could such an act. And since Elisif was seeing Auryen Morellus, the cultured Altmer friend of Eldawyn who Nora had enjoyed on a couple of occasions, it seemed that the Jarl was over her fear of men as well.

Falk was absent, having already made his protests of Elisif for her plan to be absent for ten days or so from court. Elisif had put her foot down, reminding her steward that she was the Jarl, and what she said went. Then hurriedly trying to smooth over hurt feelings.

“And you have no reservations, Sybille?” asked Nora, after taking a sip of spiced wine.

“We have three examples of its efficacy,” said the mage. “The only one who had a problem was Eldawyn, because she is not human, and still she made it through. So no, as long as the Jarl is comfortable, so am I.”

“Then we will perform the procedure in the morning,” said Nora, looking over at Elisif. “Myself, Sofia, Heather and Eldawyn will supervise and monitor. And you understand that you may be called upon to do some, uh, undignified acts in order to ensure your safety.”

“I understand,” said Elisif. “As long as we’re shielded from the eyes of the staff and citizens.”

“The ballroom will be ready,” said Sybille. “And the staff will make deliveries to the antechamber.”

“Sounds good,” said Elisif, getting up from her seat. “And I would enjoy your company tonight, Thane Nora. If you are up to it.”

“Of course, my Jarl,” said a smiling Nora, giving Elisif her arm.

* * *

The next morning, bright and early, found the group gathered in the ballroom. All had eaten a large breakfast, as much as they could shovel into their mouths. Now the three to be transformed, Elisif, Jordis and Lydia, lay back on the beds that had been carried into the room by the palace staff. There were cobbled together exercise machines on one side of the ballroom, racks of robes and sweats to the side. A couple of tables held snacks, nut treats, sweet rolls, pitchers of milk and water.

The three were totally naked. Nora had explained to Elisif that she wanted to be able to see their entire bodies during the transformation so she could intervene if necessary.

“And can you?” asked Sybille, also present, along with Heather, Sofia and Eldawyn, whispering in Nora’s ear.

“The best I can do is cast some focused healing on them,” said Nora, shrugging her shoulders. “If I had the laboratory facilities back home it would be a different story. But there shouldn’t be any problems.” Still, she was nervous. These were her friends, after all. Elisif was an important ruler, and there would be hell to pay if she expired during the transformation. Jordis and Lydia were much more than Housecarls. She had the kind of friendship with them that could only be forged in the crucible of combat. If anything happened she would punish herself far worse than anyone else could.”

“Okay, small prick,” said Nora, administering the injection to the Jarl.

“That’s not normally what they say,” said Elisif with a smile. “Oh, that feels good.” Her eyes closed and she nodded off to sleep.

“Is that normal?” asked a concerned Sybille, looking over Nora’s shoulder.

“Perfectly.”

“Don’t worry, dear,” said Eldawyn, laying a hand on Sybille’s shoulder. “Mine hurt like liquid hellfire, while Heather and Sofia did much the same as the Jarl. She’ll sleep for several hours while her body starts the transformation.”

“I still want you to watch her closely, Heather,” said Nora, looking at her Earth friend. “If anything strange starts to happen, or stranger than expected at least, call me or Elda over.”

Nora then went to administer the serum to the Housecarls, making sure they also slipped into a peaceful sleep.

“We’ll want to have some large meals, packed with protein, ready for them in a couple of hours.”

“We have the snacks,” said Sybille, gesturing to the table.

“Those are mostly for us, though the milk and fruit juices will be helpful. I mean heavy meals, meat, protein, and some fats. Their bodies are going to be growing new muscle and reinforcing the myelin sheaths of their nerves at an unbelievable rate. They’ll need the fuel.”

“Myelin?”

“It’s a fatty covering of the nerves that increases the speed of nerve conduction,” said Heather, still having trouble meeting the eyes of the vampire.

“You can explain it to Sybille later, while she teaches you some of what she knows of magic.”

“A budding mage. How delightful,” said the vampire, clapping her hands together.

“Don’t worry, Heather,” said a smiling Eldawyn. “Our Sybille doesn’t bite.”

“Oh, I bite alright. But only those sentenced to death by the Jarl or her courts.”

“I’ll try to stay on the good side of the law then,” said Heather in an anxious tone.

In a couple of hours the trio started to wake, first Elisif, followed shortly by the Housecarls.

“So hungry,” croaked Elisif.

“We have food coming,” said Nora, sitting beside her friend and taking her hand. Heather appeared with a glass of fruit juice, moisture beading on the sides of the container.

“So good,” said the Jarl, inhaling the contents of the glass.

Nora looked around to make sure the Housecarls were being seen to as well, satisfied that all were getting the juice to replenish their fluids. She then looked over the Jarl, making a clinical assessment. Elisif, who had already had very good muscle tone, had slightly more pronounced musculature. Nothing like she would have, but an indication that things were going as planned.

“Here comes food,” said Sofia, walking into the room with two heaping plates of steaming meat. Eldawyn followed with another, heading over to Elisif while the spellsword served the Housecarls.

Elisif tried for a few moments to eat in her normal dainty fashion, then gave it up and started to shovel food in her mouth as fast as she could, only stopping to chew and swallow. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so hungry.”

“That’s good,” said Nora. “Your body is proceeding along the path the serum has ordained, and it is demanding food to fuel the change.”

Nora had gauged the meals correctly, remembering what the first three had devoured, and all of the trio had eaten their fill, then fallen back into a deep sleep. She continued to walk around and check all three out. They rose for three more meals that day, eating their fill and falling back into a heavy slumber.

“About time for your magic lesson, Heather. We can watch while you’re away.”

“Will Eldawyn be teaching me?”

“I need Elda here. So run off with Sybille and let her teach you a new spell. And maybe some casting wisdom.”

Heather wasn’t sure she wanted to be alone with the vampire, and hesitated.

“Look, Heather. The Jarl trusts Sybille with her life, as do I, and all the rest of my people. So trust me on this. You are perfectly safe.”

“She’s a great teacher,” said Sofia. “Just give her a chance.”

Heather shook her head, but got out of her seat and followed the vampire from the room, looking as if she was going to her doom.

“She’ll learn,” said Sofia to Nora.

“I just hope she doesn’t insult Sybille,” said Eldawyn.

“Sybille’s a big girl. She knows how to deal with insults,” said Nora. After all, the Dragonborn had done her share of insulting the mage when they first met, and Sybille hadn’t bitten her.

“She taught me Candlelight,” squealed Heather as she walked back into the room a little later, a ball of light hovering over her head.

“So I see,” said a smiling Nora. “How was she as a teacher.”

“So patient. So good at explaining.”

“And she’s a very good student, Nora,” said Sybille, walking in behind Heather. “I can see her rising up the mage ranks quickly as well.”

“Well, we need to set up shifts so we can get some sleep between us. And I assume you’ll be up all night, Sybille.”

“I will be, though it will be nice to have someone to talk to. And see to helping with meals.”

The second day went as the first. Nora noted that all three of the women were looking much more muscular, even the Housecarls, who had already packed on more muscle than most females. Mostly flat muscles like gymnasts, though there was some rounding of biceps. And their breasts had shrunk slightly, while their nipples were more pronounced. Nothing drastic, and all three would still have breasts that drove men to distraction.

Early on the morning of the third day the women were coming awake and alert. And a table had been set up with a buffet style breakfast for everyone involved.

“Can we get dressed now?” asked Elisif, getting out of bed and stumbling with her first steps.

“Not yet,” said Nora, looking over the Jarl. “I want to observe you as you move, and it’s so much easier to see the play of muscles without clothes.”

“You’re just a pervert,” said Elisif with a musical laugh.

“Well, I admit to that. But I really want to see all three of you move. And after breakfast I will be leading you through some exercises.”

“Does the Jarl really have to be subjected to this?” asked an offended Jordis as the three lined up totally naked for the exercises.

“I understand why we have to do it this way,” said Elisif, standing proudly naked with the younger women.

“Then let us begin,” said Nora, as naked as they were, standing in front of the class. They went through Tae Chi, then calisthenics, basically the same routine that she had done with the initial three. Since it had worked so well with them she didn’t see any reason to change it.

“You move so gracefully,” said Elisif. “And we like people who have been hit over the head. Or drunk.”

“You’ll get it. Heather, care to help me in a demonstration?”

“Sure,” said her friend. “You want me naked as well?”

“Please. And then we are going to do a little dance routine for our students.”

Nora placed the small cube she had brought back from the Institute on the table, then activated it, going to the music program and selecting a couple of tracts from Club Fusion.

“Now,” she said, moving up to Heather and running her hands down the body of her friend, caressing breasts and nipples, moving over the pronounced abdominals Heather had grown with the serum. “Move any way you want. Try to make it graceful and sexy. Feel the eyes on you and enjoy.”

Heather smiled and started to move, slow and smooth, bringing a leg into the air to full extension and rotating on her plant foot. Nora did the same, smiling as she looked into the faces of the three transforming women, catching the looks on their faces. This was meant to be erotic, to make their pussies wet. What they did with those feelings after the day was done was up to them, though she planned to have some fun with the Jarl, maybe bringing Heather along.

Legs came down and the women spun in place, arms out, moving faster and faster until they were blurs, then circling each other in perfect symmetry. Heather was still not her match, and never would be, but she was close enough. Nora enjoyed showing off her body to an appreciative audience, and from the look on Heather’s face as she slowed to match Nora’s next movements, her friend was catching the vibe as well.

“Look at their bodies,” said an excited Jordis. “So graceful and strong.”

“I don’t know about you, but this is making me very horny,’ said Lydia.

Nora laughed, bringing her leg back into the air, the left this time, then grabbing onto the back of her foot and pivoting. She knew the view she was giving them, one to push the buttons of any bisexual woman, which she knew all three to be.

“Just over two weeks ago Heather was where you are now,” said Nora as she easily moved with the music. “You two remember that?” she continued, looking at her two Housecarls. “As clumsy as you feel now, Elisif. Your brains don’t know how to control your nervous systems, yet. But they will. The more you work at it, the faster it will happen. But it will still take time.”

The pair danced for some more minutes, pumping out the pheromones as they heated up. Nora’s pussy was positively dripping, and she could scent that Heather’s was the same. As were the three women watching them. Time enough for sex, later. Now was the time for work.

“Okay. Everyone grab a practice sword and a shield. And leave those sweats where they are. I need to see the movement of your muscles. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to Elisif, but I recommend it at least for the coordination it will bring.”

“It would be stupid to gain these abilities and not be able to use them in self-defense,” said the Jarl, picking up a blunted longsword and a whicker shield.

 _Wise woman,_ thought Nora, grabbing another of the blunted swords and a shield. “Lydia and Jordis will spar with each other. Tomorrow we may change up partners. For today you have me, my Jarl.”

“Wonderful,” said Elisif with a laugh. “I get to have my ass kicked by the best.”

“I won’t go too hard on you. Just enough to make you work at it.”

Nora waited for the attack, and when it came it surprised her. Not at all coordinated, it still struck with enough force in the right area to make her think that Elisif had worked with sword and shield before. She went onto the counterattack, fast enough to make Elisif work at getting her shield or blade in the way, not so much as to totally embarrass her. But the Jarl kept making counters that surprised her, and it not for her well-coordinated speed and strength she thought she would have been tagged several times.

“You’ve had some experience with the sword,” said Nora, nodding at the Jarl when it was time to end the session.

“Yes, I have. I’ll tell you about it tonight, in private.”

She moved closer to the Jarl so she could whisper in an ear. “I want to know if Heather can join us. She’s exceptionally good, and I think you will enjoy her presence. Plus, she knows how to keep her mouth shut. Except when she needs to use it that is.”

“I would love to experience your friend,” said Elisif, a wide smile on her face.

“But first we need to do some more exercises,” said Nora loudly, to the groans of her two Housecarls. “Remember, the harder you work the faster you will progress. You are not going with me on any missions until I’m sure you’re not going to stumble and drop your blades at the wrong moment.”

With that Lydia and Jordis went hard into the exercises. Nora called it quits when Heather, Sofia and Eldawyn brought in platters of food and dinner was served. After they had eaten, Lydia, Jordis and Sofia went off with Valdimar, dragging him along, though to be fair he didn’t resist too terribly.

“By the Gods. I hope he’s still alive in the morning.”

“You think he’s in any danger?” asked Heather as they watched the quartet go up the stairs to the guest quarters.

“I hope not. They wouldn’t harm him on purpose. I’m just not sure if even he can handle three augmented and oversexed women.”

“They’ll be fine,” said Eldawyn, who was looking decidedly nervous herself. “But I have a question for the Jarl.”

“You want to know how I would feel if you looked up Auryen,” said Elisif with a laugh. “Go right on ahead. I don’t own the man, and he definitely doesn’t own me. It’s not like I can make him my consort, now is it? If my people thought I was going to put an Altmer on the throne beside me they would revolt. No offense to your fine people, but the assholes among them have made it hard on everyone.”

“Then I will keep him company tonight, while you renew, uh, your acquaintance with Nora.”

With that the Altmer was on her way, singing a soft song in her own language.

“Auryen is a very good lover, as I’m sure you know, Nora. He has talked about you, probably too much. But he is gentle, caring and cultured, just the thing to help a girl while away the lonely nights. And if things come to pass as I hope, he won’t be available to me at all.”

“Why?”

“Later. Now by the order of the Jarl, you two are to come to my chambers and see to my needs.” Her tone changed in an instant. “Please. I am so fucking horny.”

“Me too,” said Heather, putting an arm around Nora. “And I for one want to touch those beautiful bodies I have been around all day.”

The trio pulled off the sweats they were wearing and tumbled giggling into bed. The laughs were soon replaced by groans and cries as they went after each other’s pussies. They daisy chained for a few orgasms each, teaching the Jarl something new. And then Heather dumped her bag of toys on the bed and Elisif squealed once again.

“What is this?” she asked in an excited voice as she picked up the larger of the double dildoes.

“A toy developed on our world, Jarl Elisif.”

“Just Elisif please, dear. When we’re in bed there are no titles. But, what does it do?”

“One end goes into a pussy, the other end into the other pussy, and the pair starts moving in ways that mimic the thrusting of a male for both of them. It can be, quite exciting. The larger has its uses, but the shorter is the better option as far as I’m concerned.”

“Because it lets you bump genitals.”

“Got it on the first guess. Why don’t you and Nora use it first, and I’ll take a licking from whoever wants to.”

“I’ll do it,” said the Jarl. “Your pussy tasted so good.”

Soon they were again in the throes of passion, orgasm after orgasm, switching around so that everyone had a chance on the double dick. Finally they were exhausted, lying on their backs, trying to catch their breaths as their hands roamed over partners’ bodies.

“That was so wonderful,” said Elisif, a wide smile on her face. “And I have to say, that dance you were doing was very arousing. Did you used to do something like that at home?”

“As much as I could. I like to show off my body, Elisif. To know that men and women are looking at me with desire excites me like nothing else. It was easy back home. Morales were flexible in many parts, and my people really didn’t care if their president stripped and had sex in public, as long as their needs were taken care of.”

“And you feel you can’t do it here?”

“Of course I can’t. Sexually freedom behind closed doors is one thing, but I’m a Thane of multiple Holds, the Dragonborn. I can’t bring shame onto the Jarls who gave me my positions.”

“You know, there is a new Gentlemen’s club opening on the Docks,” said Elisif, glancing at her friend. “They are sure to have the type of entertainment you are talking about. If not, you could always suggest it to the management.”

“And what about my identity?”

“Did you forget how you changed your appearance at the Thalmor Embassy. There’s your solution. Change my face and I might even get up there with you.”

“You, Elisif.”

“Why so surprised? I have feelings much like yours, buried deep under my official persona. But I’m trapped in my position as Jarl Elisif the Fair. Always so prim and proper, even at social gatherings where others are free to act as they like. I have to be the porcelain doll, perfect in every way, not able to act on desires. Until you came along I rarely had sex, after Torygg died. You opened that up for me again. And I would like to go further.”

“Well, if your mind’s set on it I’m sure we can make it happen,” said Nora, brows furrowed. “So, you mentioned something about this not being the first time you swung a sword. Care to elaborate?”

“And you’re sure your friend will be able to keep my secret?”

“Elisif,” said Heather, looking straight into the Jarl’s eyes. “I have never once betrayed a confidence placed in me by someone I respected. And so far I cannot see any way in which you could lose that respect.”

“Very well. Nora, you know that I was not always a noble. My parents were merchants. Well to do merchants, but without a drop of noble blood. Still, I was happy. Until the damned Thalmor took my parents into custody and I never saw them again. They were Nords, born and raised in Skyrim, and they worshipped Talos. And that was the ultimate crime as far as the Thalmor were concerned.”

“I am so sorry,” said Nora, hugging Elisif. “But they got you to safety.”

“Yes and no,” said the Jarl, tears coming to her eyes. “The people they sent me to were afraid the Thalmor would take them as well, for harboring a fugitive. So they sold me at the age of thirteen to a pit fighting ring, just outside of Bruma. I was safe from the Thalmor there, but I had to participate in the contests in order to earn my keep.”

Nora looked at the Jarl in horror, imagining a teenage girl whose parents had been taken away finding herself in the hands of what were essentially slavers. They would use her as long as she made them money, and then throw her away.

“They didn’t, prostitute you, did they?”

“No. I lucked out there. I was actually good as a fighter, winning most of my matches. As I got bigger and stronger they pitted me against better opponents, and I won. I fought with a rage inside. I was determined that one day I would win my freedom, and then I would go after the Thalmor, killing every one of the son of a bitches.”

“You were fortunate to survive,” said Heather in a quiet voice.

“Oh, they made sure the fights weren’t deadly, for the most part. There was blood spilled, but they had a healer on the staff that made sure none of the wounds were fatal. Even healed up my face, so I would stay beautiful. That was a draw, you see. The beautiful child who took on women twice her age and beat them. Most of the time.”

“So what happened? Did you win your freedom?”

“No, Nora. Torygg happened. He was visiting the Club as a guest of the Count, when he saw what he said was the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen. I was fifteen at the time, old enough for marriage in most of the provinces. He spent the night talking with me, then paid the owner the asking price without negotiation.”

“So you belonged to Torryg?” asked Heather, eyes still wide.

“No, Heather. He gave me my freedom then and there. Told me he had fallen in love with me at first sight and asked me to marry him. Well, what was I supposed to say to the man who had just rescued me from the pits of despair? One who promised to take me off to a life of romance and ease. I didn’t love him, at least not at the time. I came to love him over our engagement. He was always kind, always gentle and loving.”

“And you became the wife of a Jarl, and then eventually Jarl yourself,” said Nora.

“And I hated the Thalmor every day of my rule, both as consort and as Jarl. But the politics of the Empire restrained my hands. If I wanted to retain my position and help my people, I had to play the Imperial game. But I never liked it.”

“You were an experienced fighter, welcomed into the nobility, and bored to death. And now you have a chance to adventure with me,” said Nora, shaking her head. “I can’t take you, Elisif. You are too important. I can’t see you die.”

“I’m bored to death is what I am. Seething with anger, forced to sit in that chair every day and pass judgment over cases that don’t interest me in the least. And looking forward to a pleasant afterlife, oh yes. But not Sovngarde. I have done no courageous acts, no valorous deeds. Even Ulfric is destined for Sovngarde. He may be a bastard, but I really don’t doubt his courage, though I have unjustly called him a coward before.”

“Whew. What a responsibility to drop in my lap.”

“I’m sorry, Nora. But you are the only one I could think of. It’s up to you, but if you don’t take me I think I will abdicate and sign on with a mercenary outfit.”

Nora cringed inside. From what Elisif had said, she had been a proficient fighter, and could be one again with a little training. But a mercenary outfit? Might as well join a bandit gang with some of them. She would be well equipped, and the old timers would want her gear. If she wasn’t killed in her sleep and robbed she was likely, with her beauty, to be sold to slavers. Nora couldn’t allow that to happen.

“I’ll take you on, under a couple of conditions. One, you train hard, and until I can certify you as a warrior you wait on the sidelines.” Nora cast a spell and looked over the results. “You have a good store of magicka, which will probably increase as your body grows stronger. So I want you to learn at least the basic spells.”

“I’m no mage.”

“And no one expects you to become one. But learning some healing, illumination and a couple of offensive spells will help the team. If you can heal yourself before you bleed out, or stop one of my people from dying, so much the better. And if you’re lying helpless on the ground, unable to rise and use a weapon, an offensive spell might keep you alive. I very much want you to stay alive. And you follow my orders in the field. You might still be Jarl, and someday High Queen. But when you fight beside me I am the war leader. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am. You’ve obviously got the Dragon Blood, just like Tiber Septim. The will to dominate. In the end you are likely to outrank me, even if I get to be High Queen.”

That was a sobering thought, and one Nora did not want to consider. She had just turned over the reins of power for one job that she thought was too much for her. She didn’t want the same job on this world.

The next couple of days Nora ran everyone hard and put them away wet. The Housecarls relished the challenge, and now that Nora knew of Elisif’s past, she wasn’t about to go easy on the Jarl. Elisif blossomed under the challenge, her skills coming back quickly as her body adjusted to the changes. Nora really went after her on the seventh day of sparing, and Elisif, though not quite as fast as Nora, still blocked just about everything and made the Dragonborn work for her hits.

“Okay, everyone. That’s ends our week of intensive training. Which doesn’t mean you get to slack off. Push yourselves to get better, just as the first group still is doing. And Elisif, I would like to continue sparing with you on a daily basis. You have the makings of the best, and I want to bring that out of you.”

The smiling Jarl nodded, accepting the praise. Nora hoped it didn’t go to her head. She could be one of her best front-line fighters with some seasoning, or she could get herself killed, quickly. She was still wondering if it would be better to train Elisif up in magic and delegate her to the back lines. She finally decided that the best thing would be to give Elisif input into her deployment. It was Elisif’s life after all, as important as it was to Nora, to all of Solitude.

“I have a surprise for you and Heather. Tonight, in my suite, an hour after dinner.”

“What is it?”

Elisif laughed. “It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, now would it. You’ll like it, I promise. A reward for what you have done for me.”

Nora was curious all through dinner, but it was obvious to her that the Jarl wasn’t speaking. She would just have to wait until the time came.

“So, what do you think it is?” asked Heather, her own curiosity about to get the better of her.

“No idea. But if Elisif thought of it, it will probably be spectacular.”

“I hope so,” said Elisif, opening the door to her suite and motioning her two friends in.

Elisif’s chamber was more than a bedroom. It had the huge bed in the bedchamber, filled with bookshelves and memorabilia. No animal heads, though, unlike most Nord bedchambers. It also had an attached sitting room and a huge closet to keep the Jarl’s clothes and many shoes. As she led them into the sitting room Nora perked up when she saw the three handsome men on the couches. Those were on their feet in an instant, their lovely eyes looking over the women.

“I ordered them from the Winking Skeever,” said the laughing Jarl as she caught the looks of lust from her friends. “They run a call service, men and women, and I got their three best for tonight. They’re very busy, but…”

 _How do you turn down the Jarl,_ thought Nora, wondering how they were supposed to choose? The answer was, they weren’t. The men did the choosing, though Nora thought all three of the friends would be sampling each of these hunks this night.

All were tall, two clean shaven, the last with a neatly trimmed beard. Nora took in the scent of flowery bath water on the three as the men started to remove their clothes. Shortly they were standing naked in front of the women. All had magnificent bodies, packed with lean muscle, their abs standing out. They started to dance, showing grace unexpected for Nord men. But then again, this was their business, and anything they could do to excite the ladies aided their bottom line.

“Let’s us warm you up for a bit, Ladies,” said the tallest of them in a soothing voice, moving to unheard music. “And don’t get undressed. That’s our job.”

Nora found herself getting wet, and quickly, under the gaze of three sets of lovely eyes. Cocks twitched and rose, and Nora was sure that the three women were pumping out the pheromones. This was proving to be a night to remember, and not just for the customers. These men were about to get arousal that was legendary.

The tallest approached Nora, the tallest woman in the room. A golden god started to caress and kiss Heather, while one with hair of reddish gold started to work on Elisif. Soon all three women were sighing their pleasure as the men kissed them on the face, lips and neck, slowly pulling the shirts off the females. They took their time, letting the women work up to maximum arousal.

Her man helped a now naked Nora onto a couch, laying her down, grunting a bit from her mass. “You’re heavy, but you look so petite,” said her man. That sentiment was echoed by the others as they lay their ladies on their backs with spread legs. The men were all experts with their tongues as well, and though already wet, Nora was soon gushing a river.

“You smell and taste so good, my Lady.”

“Nora,” she said.

“You are my lady this night,” said the man before diving into her cunt. Nora sighed, then groaned as the pleasure swept through her.

“This is a wonderful gift, Elisif,” said Heather, then put her hand over her mouth. “Oops.”

“They came to the Blue Palace, Heather,” said a laughing Elisif, who was soon groaning again. “They have to recognize me.”

“And we promise discretion, ladies,” said the man who was servicing Nora. He looked at his charge with a face glistening with juice. “And I must say, I am honored to be called upon to service a hero like the Dragonborn.”

 _So they know who we are,_ thought Nora. There was no use playing games. They could be themselves and enjoy every moment of this feast of men.

Nora felt an orgasm coming on, and the man must have noticed as well as he began to flick his tongue over her hard clit. With a cry it hit, and she clamped her thighs on his head as she rode the wave.

“Sorry,” she said, grinning sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to try and squeeze your head off.”

“And you are remarkably strong,” said her man, who still hadn’t given her a name. “Don’t worry about me. I’m tough, and the only thing you have to worry about is your own pleasure.”

Elisif came soon after, shouting a Nord war cry to the ceiling, her body shaking. Next was Heather, hissing out a series of short sharp cries.

“The cries of passion from a woman is a wonderful thing,” said Heather’s gigolo, waxing philosophical. “So different, but all enjoying their orgasms, and a pleasure to a man’s ears.”

“Would you like me to do you again, my Lady?” asked Nora’s man.

“I don’t know about anyone else, but I want to get fucked.”

“Take us to the bed,” said a breathless Jarl. “There’s room enough for all.”

There sure was, on a bed that could sleep a half dozen with ease. The men were strong enough to handle their dense weight without strain, and Nora was laid along the left side of the bed, Heather on the right, Elisif in the center, as befitted her ownership of the sleeping platform. All of the men had magnificent cocks, none the monsters that could cause pain, but large enough in girth to stretch their partners out. The longest had to be ten inches, the shortest seven. All three placed their cocks at their partner’s entrance and slowly pushed them home.

“By the Gods, but the Jarl has such a tight pussy. I’ve never felt anything like it. So wet and hot.”

“Heather’s is as well.”

“As is Nora’s,” said the last with a wide smile on his face. “What do you three do? Special exercises to firm up your vaginas?”

“Something like that,” said Elisif with a laugh that soon transitioned into a moan as her man started moving within her.

Nora took Elisif’s left hand in her right, and noticed that Heather had done the same thing with the Jarl’s other hand. It was such an intimate moment, getting their brains fucked out while they maintained physical contact with their friends. Whenever a spasm of pleasure hit they tightened their grips, letting their friends know what was going on. It was like nothing Nora, the most experienced of the three, had ever felt, and it pushed even more buttons in her body.

The men were good at holding on, but even they couldn’t resist the effect of superbly tight pussies, gushing with lubricant, on their cocks. Heather’s came first, roaring as he launched his load into Nora’s oldest friend, who reciprocated with a massive orgasm of her own. Then Elisif, gripping the hands of her friends for dear life as her back arched and her thighs quivered. Finally Nora’s, her pussy spasming around the fine cock inside her, milking the cum from the man’s balls.

“Switch?” asked the man in Nora, who was still acting as the spokesman.

“Sure,” said Elisif and Heather in unison, laughing at each other after the word left their mouths.

The men performed a simple rotation, Elisif’s moving over to Nora, Heather’s to Elisif, while Nora’s moved around to service her old friend. Soon the men, hard again, were penetrating their new ladies and moving within. Nora thought this one of the most erotic experiences of her life, with three beautiful men fucking her and two of her closest friends on the same bed. Again the women held hands, letting their friends know when they were approaching a peak, reinforcing the feelings in their buddies with their responses. This time the men lasted much longer, thrusting for twenty minutes or more, varying everything. Depth, speed, angle. Hitting g-spots perfectly. Nora rode a series of orgasms, finally ending with an endless silent scream as her body shook continuously. The men all came within a couple of minutes of each other, and Nora marveled over their control.

“Something different this time?” asked the spokesman.

“I’m going to need a little help getting ready this time,” said the man who had been fucking Heather. “This sweet pussy wore me out.”

“Gladly,” said Heather, sitting up and grabbing the flaccid cock, licking around the head before plunging her mouth onto the stiffening member.

“We might as well all oblige,” said Elisif, sitting up and grabbing a cock, licking up and down the shaft.

“Might as well,” said Nora with a giggle, going for the remaining cock.

Nora watched the Jarl out of the corner of her eye while she sucked on her cock. She had never seen the Jarl with a man, and found that she was just as sexy with a cock in her as when her legs were open to a tongue or dildo. The Jarl seemed to really enjoy sucking cock, and was working the man over with expert technique. He moaned as his hands stroked Elisif’s long red hair.

“Stop, please, my Jarl,” said the man, gently pushing her away. “The order of this evening is your pleasure, and me and my two partners would like to show you something different.”

The men changed position again, making sure that each of the women got to try out a new cock. Motioning the women into kneeling position on the bed in front of them, then positioned themselves, rubbing their cock heads on the slick slits in front of them. Then plunging in to the hilt and going at it. Soon the women were gasping out their pleasure, their hands on their friends, stroking breasts and sides, leaning over to kiss. Again, it was an erotic experience like no other Nora had experienced, and she thought she might have to talk to the innkeep at the Skeever about hiring these guys, and maybe a few others, for an orgy for her party. The girls deserved it, and she might even hire a female for Valdimar. Possibly Lissette, if the honey blond bard was into this kind of work.

The men thrust away, pushing the women down slowly until all three were on their stomachs, pussies wide open to the fucking they were receiving. Nora and Heather were both leaning in to kiss and fondle Elisif, paying the woman back for her thoughtful gift. They all rode some more orgasms until Nora thought she was about to die. The men kept at it, mercilessly plunging into wet pussies and pushing their woman into more orgasms. Finally Elisif’s came with a roar. Followed by Heather’s a few moments later. Nora’s held on, whispering in her ear about how he had never fucked a hero before, and intended to give her the time of her life. Eventually he came as well.

“You boys were very good,” said Heather, laying back on the bed with a wide grin on her face, sweat beading on her breasts and stomach as a slow flow of semen leaked from her tight pussy.

“Excellent,” said Elisif, a languid smile on her face. “Well worth it. And you are noticeably quiet over there,. Nora.”

“I think I’m in Sonvgarde,” said the Dragonborn, her lips slightly parted as she panted in breaths and rode the aftershocks of a good fucking. “I don’t know when I’ve been fucked better. I might have to look these men up again sometime.”

“Tell your boss that we are very satisfied, and I will be hiring you again in the near future,” said Elisif. “Your boss has already received payment, but there are three bags of coin on the table by the door, a gratuity for each of you.”

“Thank you, my Lady. And I must say, if you will pardon my language, I have never had such delectable pussies in my life. You are all exquisite.”

“That was amazing,” said Elisif after the gigolos had left. “To have sex while hanging on to two good friends who are being fucked beside one. I loved it. And Heather, I have to say my adventurous friend, you are becoming closer to me than anyone save Nora.”

“Thank you Elisif. I appreciate the feelings. But this fuck buddy is starving. How about we see if your cook can whip us up some food.”

“I have a better idea,” said Nora, getting up from the bed and gathering her clothes. “Why don’t I pop down to the Golden Sands and get some food. My treat.”

“That restaurant you are part owner of?” asked Elisif. “I’ve been meaning to try it, since you always rave about the food. But it’s a long walk at night.”

“Not if you both get your butts dressed. I can pop us down there, we can stuff our faces on delicious Khajiit fare, and I’ll pop us back here.”

“You know, Heather,” said Elisif as she pulled some clothes out of a wardrobe. “It is good to be friends with a high-level mage who will abuse her powers at times.”

“What abuse?” asked Nora in mock horror. “If I was really into abuse I would have put a glamor on those beautiful men and made them stay to wait on me beck and call.”

“Can you do that?” asked Heather, her brows furrowed.

“No, and I wouldn’t if I could. You know how I feel about slavery, Heather.”

In the next couple of days both of her friends would find out how Nora felt about slavery and slavers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mod Amorous Adventures, along with Amorous Adventures Extended, adds a lot of content about Jarl Elisif. Including the back story of being a pit fighter before meeting Torygg. A great mod, and one I highly recommend.


	82. Chapter Eight-two Mission to Cyrodiil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora, Eldawyn and Heather ride into Cyrodiil to search for information about an Elder Scroll. And run into a dragon and some special sex in a Bruma Inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence and a long section of explicit sex.

Nora shook her head, spraying sweat every which way and adding to her movement. She reached down, running her hands over her body until she came to the waistband of her panties. With a smooth motion she pulled the panties down, then back up, repeating the motion, teasing her audience. Finally, with a deft motion she pushed the panties, soaking wet with her juices, down to her knees, letting them fall the rest of the way to her feet. She stepped out of them with her left leg, then kicked the undergarment into the group. She danced around, swaying to the music in her head, kicking her legs into the air and exposing herself with every move. The shoes came off next, kicked away, then she swayed in place as she unrolled her stockings, also tossing them out, then freezing in place.

“That was so hot, Nora,” said Elesia, one of her people who was sitting in the room watching their friend go through her routine.

“Very stimulating,” said Elisif, lust in her eyes. “You are so smooth and agile.”

“It’s great exercise,” said Nora, breathing heavily. “It works all the muscles and gives you a great stretch at the same time. So, who wants to learn how to do this?”

Everyone in the room, which included Eldawyn, Sofia and Heather, and of course the Jarl raised their hands.

“I want to learn because it looked like you were having so much fun, but I’m not sure I could get up on a stage and do that,” said the Jarl, her face flushed with excitement.

“And you never have to if you don’t want to,” said Nora, running her hands down her taunt muscular body. “You will miss out on some of the excitement, but the exercise, which will add grace and coordination to your bodies, is well worth the effort.”

“I would dance with you, Nora,” said a smiling Heather. “You looked so hot, and I would love to feel that way.”

Nora had been disappointed that her two Housecarls hadn’t shown any interest in the stripping classes. They were about as sexually liberated as one could get, but they had no interest in showing their bodies to strangers. And they were getting enough agility drills and stretching with their combat training. Soon they would be just as competent as they had been before the transformation, and a hell of a lot stronger, faster and more agile.

Nora led her people through an hour of dancing moves, then worked on how to remove clothing so they looked hot and sexy. A big part of it was the tease, not to reveal everything all at once, but to hint at showing until they thought it was time to move onto the next piece of clothing. Another hour was spent one learning how to move into suggestive poses, legs split or raised in the air.

“That was a workout,” said the Jarl, wiping the sweat from her body with a towel while she held a water bottle in the other hand.

Nora had been stressing to her augmented people that they needed to stay as cool and hydrated as possible. Their muscles, burning double or triple the ATP of normal people, built up a lot of heat. Too much could cause damage to their nervous systems. They would heal quickly, but in the middle of a fight misfiring nerves, especially in the brain, could prove fatal.

“I suggest that we do this daily for the next week, then figure out if we are going to carry on. You don’t have to come to every session, but it will help you advance your physical abilities if you do. And Heather. If you want to dance with me in public you need to attend every session.”

“Have you found a place we can dance yet?” asked Heather, also wiping off sweat and guzzling water.

“Not yet. I’m not sure if there are any venues in Skyrim, though I think I’ve heard of some in Cyrodil.”

That Nora was thinking about going down to Bruma to look into some rumors of an Elder Scroll in the locality that made that location perfect. She had already looked into the club down by the docks, but it was closed for remodeling, to open again in a couple of weeks, possibly.

“You know, Nora,” said Elisif. “I would be tempted to strip. The Gods know it seemed to get you worked up. The only problem is I don’t think it would help my image if the common people thought of their Jarl as a slut. I might be one,” she continued with a laugh, “but I don’t want them to know that, yet.”

Nora could understand that. Elisif was no prude. That had been proven by her engaging in so many group escapades in the palace, the latest being with Nora and Heather fucking the three gigolos every which way. But getting naked and striking suggestive poses in front of strangers was a whole nother lever of kink. She would be happy if Elisif just grew supremely graceful and agile, and improved as a fighter.

For the next week the fun and games, and exercises, went on. Elisif, despite her intention to not join in a public display, attended every session, and seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. They had one more engagement with the gigolos, Eldawyn and Sofia joining in this time. Lydia and Jordis went out to the inns and picked up their own entertainment, easy to do for the good-looking warrior women.

“I have something I need to talk with you about, Nora,” said Sybille Stentor after a stripping workout, walking into the room as everyone was getting into robes so they could get to the baths.

“Is anything wrong?” asked Nora, noting the expression on the mage’s face.

“Well, maybe not. But I have what I hope are sage words for you.”

Nora raised an eyebrow and waited for the vampire mage to speak.

“You seem to be depending on the College of Winterhold, and them alone, for clues as the whereabouts of an Elder Scroll. Now, gro-Shub is the foremost scholar of magic in Tamriel, so I can understand why you want to depend on him. But have you thought of some other sources?”

“Like who?” asked Nora, hands on her hips.

“Well, I’m guessing that the Sapiarchs of the Aldmeri Dominion would not be your first choice. I wouldn’t suggest going to the Isles at all, unless it was covert. Though they were said to have some Elder Scrolls in their possession. Then there are the numerous organizations in High Rock. The Bretons don’t have a central organization, since they don’t have a central government. Still, with a little digging you might find something. Then there is House Telvani in Morrowind, powerful mages and scholars. But the ones I am going to suggest are the two in Cyrodiil. The College of Whispers and the Synod.”

“I’ve already run into the Synod, Sybille. But they were pretentious assholes. And Mirabelle Ervin didn’t seem to think much of them.”

“Yes, they are pretentious, but they still number some powerful mages among their number. And they did inherit the Elder Scroll collection from the Mages’ Guild.”

“Didn’t all of their Elder Scrolls disappear soon after the fall of the Guild?”

“So it’s said, but there may have been some dissembling to hide the fact that they still had some. Their headquarters is in the Imperial City, so you might want to head down there as soon as you can."

“And what about the College of Whispers?” asked Nora, who had heard the name, but little else about them.

“They are the mortal enemies of the Synod because of a fundamental difference of opinion over Necromancy. The College of Whispers teaches it and advocates its use. While the Synod opposes it. Beyond that, the Whispers has some powerful mages, and there are rumors that they received some of the missing Elder Scrolls from the Guild.”

“Okay,” said Nora after a moment’s thought, trying to visualize the map of Cyrodiil in her head. “I’ll try them.”

“You might have to steal one if you get it within reach,” said Sybille, looking a bit uncomfortable at the suggestion. “I would suggest that you only take a couple of people with you, so you can teleport long range if you need to. Also, I suggest that you hit Bruma first, and the Whispers. Then on to the Imperial City for the Synod.”

Nora smiled, thinking of a visit to the largest metropolis on Tamriel, two to three million people, maybe more, more than twenty times the population of Solitude.

“I wish I could visit the city again,” said Sybille. “I haven’t seen it since well before the war, probably a hundred years ago, before I was turned. Now it is inconvenient to try and traverse that distance. So I’m afraid I’m stuck in Solitude.”

“Understood,” said Nora, who would have liked to have Sybille, with her knowledge of the organizations involved, with her. She was thinking Eldawyn and Heather. Elda, because she was the second most powerful mage in the party after Nora herself. And, being from Cyrodiil herself, she knew the area. And Heather, her old friend, was one hell of a scholar. Plus, Heather had been a regular attendee at her stripping class, and Nora, who had heard some things about Cyrodiillic society, thought they might find some time to practice in front of an audience, if Heather was willing. She most definitely didn’t want to bring Elisif. Cyrodiil didn’t know her, and her status as Jarl would not protect her there if Nora had to make a snatch and grab.

“I’ve actually been thinking about going down to Bruma, and your advice has decided me.”

“Don’t forget the Imperial city,” said Sybille with a smile. “It’s a sight you don’t want to miss.”

* * *

“I wish you would take me with you,” said Elisif, looking up at Nora with a stricken expression on her face. “I know Bruma and the Imperial City well, after all.”

“I want you to keep training, Elisif. I don’t think you’re ready for combat, yet. Sure, you are already a very competent Swordswoman, but you need more time working with the group.”

“But…”

“Besides, this is an infiltration and intelligence mission, and frankly you would be a detriment on such. You’re too recognizable. Even outside of Skyrim.”

“I could wear a disguise.”

“Elisif,” said an exasperated Nora, leaning over on her horse to pat her friend on the shoulder. “Remember what we talked about when I agreed to bring you onto the team. You rule Haafingar, but I am in command of this party. You either obey, or you leave.”

“I thought we were friends,” cried the woman, and Nora felt herself feeling extremely uncomfortable with this whole arrangement.

“We are friends. Which is why I will not put you at risk for no gain. Now this conversation is over. I will be back no later than a week from now. And then we’ll talk about your role in the party.”

Elisif opened her mouth to protest and Nora cast teleport. She really hated to leave Elisif, who she considered one of her best friends along with the two she was bringing, without resolving the issue. She hoped the Jarl would see reason when Nora returned. Elisif wanted to adventure with her, and Nora wanted her along. But not if she couldn’t follow orders.

The trio, along with their six horses, appeared fifteen miles away from the city, just north of Dragonsbridge. While Nora could teleport herself and her two friends directly to a point south the Helgen, she couldn’t take the horses along, and she was going to need them as they rode into new territories.

Teleporting through the morning, the party landed on the road to Cyrodiil about twenty miles south of Helgen. This was as far as she had gone in the central region of Skyrim, and from here on out they would be riding. She could teleport on the way back, shortening the time to get back to Solitude.

Huge mountains reached for the sky all around them, permanent caps of snow on their peaks. The road itself was rising, and soon it was covered in snow as well. Nora shivered despite her warm clothing as a freezing wind blew down the slopes.

“Great,” said Heather, riding her horse with a sense of competance she hadn't had when arriving on Nirn. “I hope wherever it is we’re going is warmer than this.”

“It is,” said Eldawyn, looking miserable herself. “They get cold weather in Northern Cyrodiil, but nothing like Skyrim. But first we have to get over the Jerral Mountains. And unfortunately, it’s a climb up to the Pale Pass.”

“Any other way over the border?” asked Nora, who wasn’t looking forward to going through the Imperial fort guarding the pass. She thought she could talk her way through with her Haafingar Thanes amulet, but there was also the possibility that she would be detained until the authorities could check out her story.

“There’s a smuggler’s path to the west of the pass, going up further into the mountains and down into Bruma province. Still cold as hell, but the Legion rarely patrols it.”

That really didn’t make sense to Nora. If it was a known way around the fort that was there to prevent unauthorized passage into the civil was racked Skyrim, why wasn’t there a permanent Imperial presence there.

“What’s the call, Nora?” asked the Altmer.

“I think first we should look for a campsite before it gets dark,” said the Dragonborn.

“There’s an inn at the fort, Nora,” said Eldawyn hopefully. “But, of course, if you want to try the smuggler’s trail there is no inn.”

Nora thought it over as they rode over the snowy highway, the horses moving at a steady forty miles an hour under the effect of Thundering Hooves. They passed several fortresses visible from the road, one with Thalmor guards. That must have been one of their prisons, and she made note of it, thinking that one day she would visit it, and the hosts would not enjoy her presence. What decided her was the prospect of being detained at the Pass Fort, even if only for a day. Once they were through she doubted they would attract that much attention.

“Okay. I want to take the high road around, which means we should camp off the road and attempt in on the morrow.”

“There are woods a couple of miles down from the pass,” said Eldawyn as she cast and squelched a master level spell she had been practicing. “I think that is where we should spend the night.”

The Altmer was officially a Master, and Nora had gifted her with a dozen spell tomes. She was so proud of the elf, who had been an expert when Nora had first met her. Eldawyn had had the innate talent, one of the four factors needed to rise so high. What she had lacked had been the discipline, determination and willpower, the other ingredients. But Nora had inspired her. Most mages, about half of those who entered training, stopped at the Adept level. About one in twenty of those made it to expert, and only one in thirty experts made it to master. That was Tamriel wide, the ratio being even lower in Skyrim.

They found the woods with an hour of daylight left, though the mountains were already projecting deep shadows into the valleys. They pitched one tent for the three of them after unsaddling and unloading the horses. Nora cut wood while her friends took care of the horses, carrying a couple of armloads and building a fire. She thought them far enough off the road that they couldn’t be spotted easily.

After a quick meal, double portions for the augmented trio, Nora and Eldawyn set the runes around the camp, making sure that the power of the traps was low enough that it would get a reaction without killing. Nora set the shifts, Eldawyn on first, Heather last, and headed to bed. She fell into a deep sleep, her dreams soon crowded with nightmares of facing the Dragon God. She awoke to Heather working on her clit, an orgasm rising.

“Thank you,” hissed Nora as she felt the tingling grow.

“No problem, Boss. I remember our days in the Wasteland. But the nightmares seem to have gotten worse.”

“I didn’t have a date with a Dragon God in the Wasteland. I’m still scared to death to face him. I had some bravado after my resurrection, but that’s gone. Life is good, Heather, and I really don’t want it to end.”

“We’ll be with you all the way, Nora,” said Heather after kissing her friend. “Now go back to sleep.”

Her shift came too soon, and she found herself staring in the low burning fire, images of Alduin in her mind. She needed to take him on, but without the shout to bring him to Earth it was hopeless. As long as he could fly away and then avoid her, he would win. So without the shout she was helpless to stop his rampage through the afterlife.

One of the Runes triggered, the flare of lightning lighting the night. With drawn sword Nora ran to the perimeter to investigate. To find a pair of ruffians twitching on the ground, while three more stared in shock. They came out of it as they spotted the woman coming at them with a sword in her hand. The men, obvious bandits, headed toward her with yells. One stepped on another rune, falling to the ground with wide eyes, his muscles spasming.

Nora killed that bandit in passing as she ran into one of those still standing. Her blade pierced that one, and with a push she flung the body away, to land on a fire rune which exploded him off of it. The remaining bandit turned and fled into the night, to catch a blast of lightning from Eldawyn, up from the noise. The Dragonborn killed the two that were still on the ground. Normally she would have interrogated them and found out where their base was. Tonight she just wanted to get on her way in the morning. She thought the gang would find out what happened to their fellows soon enough.

In the morning, while Nora and Eldawyn were setting off their runes, the Dragonborn noted that one of the bodies was smaller than the others, something she hadn’t noticed in the darkness. Turning the body over, she sucked in a breath as she noticed the youth of the face. She thought somewhere between twelve and thirteen, and her stomach turned over as she stared in shock.

“By the Gods, no,” she cried out, dropping to her knees and grabbing a hand. It was cold as ice, as if the wound through the torso wasn’t enough to tell her that the boy was dead.

“Nora,” cried Eldawyn, running over. “What’s wrong?”

The Altmer stopped in her tracks as she caught sight of the child.

“I killed him last night without a thought,” said the Dragonborn, tears rolling down her cheeks. “If I had known I would have spared his life.”

“Nora,” said Eldawyn, on her knees beside Nora and wrapping her friend in a hug. “It was at night, and he was part of a gang come to kill us for everything we own. Didn’t you tell me that you killed children on your world. The ones who were part of the Raider gangs.”

“Because they were murderous little bastards,” said Nora, shaking her head.

“And so was this one,” said Eldawyn as Heather came up to look down at the body.

“Eldawyn’s right, Nora. The Raider kids would just as soon shoot you as look at you. So it was them or you. Same here.”

Nora nodded her agreement. She knew her friends were right, but this world was beautiful, and it shouldn’t be necessary for children to run with bandit gangs. But this one had, and he had paid the price. Nora put her forehead in a hand and shook it, then got up from the ground.

“You are right, my friends. It wasn’t something that I wanted to do, but the boy left me no choice.”

They quickly packed up their camp and hit the road, staying close to one side so they could go into the woods at a moment’s notice. There were wagons on the road going both ways. Not as many as Nora would have thought for a major border crossing. What she thought of as dog carts, small wagons with a single horse, all the way up to heavy multiton wains pulled by a quartet of oxen.

“There used to be a lot more traffic across the border, before the war,” said Eldawyn, looking at a heavy wagon filled with boxes and baskets. “They check everything and everyone crossing from either direction now.”

“Have you been up this smuggler’s path?” asked Heather, shivering.

They were still climbing toward the pass, and Nora could only think the illicit way would go even higher. The mountains here were tall and steep. She doubted they were as high as Throat of the World or some of the other Skyrim ranges, but they were high enough.

“I’ve been up it many times from both directions,” said the Altmer. “There were times when I needed to bring something across the border that the authorities might not, approve, of. So it was the path or nothing.”

“And you never ran into any Legion soldiers.”

“Never. And here we are.”

They went off the road and onto a path that seemed well worn enough. It quickly narrowed as it went up the side of the mountain in switch backs, until there was barely room for two horses to ride side by side. There were points where it widened, or where there was a section of woods. It was cold as hell, and Nora shivered despite her winter clothing. She didn’t want to use Thundering Hooves on this stretch because it was so narrow and icy, with an ever-increasing drop-off to the right. After about an hour the path started down again. Nora could see the path far ahead looking down the mountain.

Suddenly there were a half a dozen Legionaries on horseback ahead coming their way.

“Oh shit,” said Nora.

“I swear,” said Eldawyn. “I have never seen them up here.”

“What are we going to do, Nora?” asked Heather.

“Halt,” yelled one of the horsemen. “You are under arrest for trying to avoid the legitimate crossing.”

Nora had no intention of letting them take her, and she wasn’t about to attack Imperial soldiers. The hooded parkas obscured the faces of the party, their winter clothing covered their distinctive armor, and she thought if she could get by the soldiers they would blend into the populace of Bruma county.

“Hold on, Heather,” she said, looking some miles ahead to a section of road much further down. She said the words to Teleport, and the party and their six horses were suddenly on that section. From there she could see another section and she immediately teleported them there. Two more and a short ride and they were back on the main road, riding quickly past the few wagons heading up to the pass.

Nora cast Thundering Hooves and the party was again riding at speed down the steep slope. A half an hour of that and the country, now much lower, changed. The high mountains were behind them, while lower foothills surrounded the party. It was still cold, thought nowhere near to what it had been on the Smugglers Path. The foliage had changed as well. Firs no longer dominated, but deciduous trees were the order of the day. It reminded Nora of prewar Vermont; beautiful landscape filled with wildlife. Another hour and they were at a crossroads, the signs pointing out that the left branch led to the Imperial City, while the right was the way to Bruma, the city capital of the county.

On the way they passed some unearthly looking ruins, quite different than anything found in Skyrim. Eldawyn caught her staring as they rode by and offered an explanation.

“The Ayleid’s,” said the Altmer. “They were a race of elves that surpassed all the others in arrogance. While the Nords were battling it out with the Falmer, the Ayleids were the masters of all the humans south of the Jeralls.”

“What happened to them?”

“Saint Allysa happened to them. She was a human slave who led the revolt against the Ayleids. Wiped them off the face of Nirn, only leaving their distinctive ruins.”

“Any loot in them?” asked Heather, clearly wanting to make an easy profit if possible.

“They’re been picked over for generations,” said Eldawyn, shaking her head. “I doubt if you would find more than a couple of coins in any one of them.”

The temperature continued to climb during the day. The party stopped for a break to eat a cold lunch, removing their heavy clothing, rolling it up and packing it on their mounts. Now in armor and travel cloaks, they continued down the road. They passed innumerable small villages, little cauldrons of life, the people going about their own concerns without a care for the greater world. Nora envied them. It was nearing noon when they approached the outskirts of the city, to see cleared areas and farms to either side of the road.

A high crenulated stone wall stretched around the city proper, pierced at various points by gates. There were a pair of guards at every gate, dressed in full plate mail armor with open helms. People and wagons flowed through both sides of the gate, the guards giving everyone a perfunctory glance. Thousands of houses and buildings were within the wall, almost all of wood construction, single story for the most part. There were some two and three story buildings as well, and a massive castle squatting to one side. There was also a huge stone building with broken stain glassed windows dominating the center of the city, obviously no longer in use.

The city was larger than Whiterun, smaller than Solitude, and Nora estimated that it held more than fifty thousand souls. There were houses outside the walls as well, maybe another five thousand people. And a very large stables to the side of the gate they were approaching, hundreds of horses in the many barns.

“What’s the large building in the center?” asked Heather.

“The Temple of Talos, once the largest in Cyrodiil,” answered Eldawyn in a sad tone.

 _And the damned Thalmor shut it down to weaken the humans_ , thought an angry Nora.

They negotiated room and board for the horses for a couple of days, then inquired of an inn. Nora wanted to find the College of Whispers as soon as possible, so she would know whether she was wasting her time here and move on if so. But rooms and baths also held their appeal, and a meal cooked for them, as all had empty stomachs by now.

They were walking through the town, listening in on conversations. Most of the talk was about the civil war in Skyrim, and dragons. From what she could discern, there had been dragons in the county, though none had attacked the city. All of that suddenly changed.

“Dragon,” shouted one of the guards, running toward the square with drawn sword while a great winged form circled over the city. More soldiers converged on that area. Nora wasn’t sure why they thought it would land there, but everyone in the square was heading into nearby buildings. Nearby wooden buildings.

“What are you doing?” asked Eldawyn as Nora drew her blade and readied her spells. “You’re supposed to be here incognito.”

“And I’m not about to let a dragon burn this place to the ground,” answered the Dragonborn, her eyes locked in on the monster.

The red swooped down, letting forth a furious blast of flame that killed several guards and set a dozen buildings on fire. It appeared to be an elder dragon, one of the deadliest kind. And Nora hoped her small party had an answer for it. She started flinging ice spikes at it, most missing, getting in a few hits. Heather joined in, while Eldawyn sent a wave of cold ahead of the creature.

The dragon homed in on the mages, wanting to take out the greatest threat first. It sent out a blast of fire, intending to immolate the three, but Eldawyn and Nora had Greater Ward in front of them, deflecting most of the fire. Nora and Elda placed Ice Storm in the path of the dragon while Heather continued to throw spikes at it. Close as it was, and flying right at them, it couldn’t avoid the spells, and cried out its pain and anger. It flapped by, hitting some more houses with flame, then started to turn.

“Coward,” shouted Nora in the Dragon Tongue. “Come down and face me.”

There were now some crossbows in evidence, the guards firing on the monster and mostly missing. The dragon came back around, aiming for a knot of guards and catching more cold magic. Nora shouted at it, Marked for Death, and the dragon staggered in the air, then dipped to land hard on its belly. The three mages continued to hit it with cold magic, though Nora also threw a few lightning bolts its way.

The dragon’s head darted, to come back with a struggling guard in its mouth. It bit down with a sickening crunch, then flung the dead and broken man away. Nora ran at it from the side, taking a leap into the air and landing on its back. Before it could react she had run up the neck and was pushing Dawnbreaker through the skull. With a shudder the dragon’s head dropped, and Nora leapt away before she was flung off.

The dragon started to smoke, and the event Nora had wanted to avoid began to manifest. The energy flowed into her, lifting her from the ground, while the flesh burned from the bones of the monster. She landed in an overflow of power, blasting out to the sides. The guards and people who had fled the burning houses looked her way in awe. And the houses continued to burn, threatening a fire that could engulf the city.

Nora called up Control Weather and summoned a rainstorm to deal with the fire. Then she ran to the nearest group of injured guards and started to cast healing on them.

“She’s Dragonborn,” said an old Nord man from the now congregating crowd. The people were gathering around the party, and Nora began to fear that they might be detained. There were even some Thalmor heading her way.

“And we’re out of here,” said Nora, casting Teleport and moving her party to the hill where the Jerall View Inn sat.

“Inside, quick,” she told her people, leading the way through the door. With luck no one had seen them come in, and they would be rid of the crowd, for the moment.

“Can I help you ladies,” asked a middle-aged man behind the counter of the bar.

“I need your best available room for three days, meals, and baths for three.”

The man quoted her a price, and Nora counted out the coins, adding a hundred Septims.

“You paid too much.”

“My friends and I have quite the appetites. I would either be cheating you, or not getting enough food, so that’s for the excess.”

Nora didn’t know if it was the best room in the inn, but if not there couldn’t be much better. A large chamber with a great bed in the center, a walk-in wardrobe, and a real bathroom, with a large wooden tub and a flush toilet. She wasn’t sure how they had arranged that, but she welcomed it. There was a large window along the outer wall, clear crystal looking out over a view of the foothills, the tall white forms of the mountains looming behind. And there were thick curtains to give them privacy when wanted.

“We have company,” said Eldawyn, at the door to the room, where a handsome Imperial man was waiting.

Nora looked over the man, dressed as an inn staff member. He had a handsome face, with long brown hair framing it. Not as big as a Nord, he still showed fine muscle in his movements.

“Did you ladies want a bath?”

“I could do with one,” said Eldawyn, eyes sparkling as she looked at the man.

“And what other services do you offer?” asked Nora, guessing at some of them and wanting.

“I can scrub you in the bath, and then offer other services after.”

“What about my two friends?”

“I can see to all of you, unless you would rather I brought in some more help. That will cost extra, but we can provide that service as well.”

“I have business to attend to in the city,” said Nora, to the disappointed groans of her friends. “But what say you have the bath ready at ten, and then be ready with the other services. For what? A thousand Septims.”

“That would be most generous, my Lady. I will be here, with help.”

“My God, but he was beautiful,” said Heather, licking her lips. “I wonder if he’s as good as those gigolos in Solitude?”

“Those gentlemen were exceptional,” said Eldawyn. “But I wonder if these might show more refinement.”

“Okay. Let’s go get something to eat in the common room. Then Elda and I will go out and look for the College of Whispers. I would like you to remain in the room, Heather, and watch our things. Including my sword.”

The women all changed into their good clothes. They still had road dirt on them, but a couple of cloths in the bathroom and their faces were scrubbed. The inn offered fresh venison from the forests of Bruma, along with hot baked bread and crisp vegetables. After that Nora and Eldawyn took to the street, leaving a disappointed Heather behind.

Nora was sure they wouldn’t be recognized. She wasn’t wearing her armor or her sword, two things most observers focused on, and she had been wearing her helmet during the fight. The talk on the street now was about the mage/warrior who had killed the dragon and saved the city. She questioned some people in priest robes about the college, then some definite mages. The priests didn’t know where the mages were located, and the wizards had never heard of them, or so they said.

“Hey, over here,” called out a voice from an alleyway. “Come here.”

Nora didn’t like the look of the man, and kept the words of a lightning based spell in the front of her mind. Eldawyn readied one as well, in case this were some kind of trap. The man moved back into the shadows, inviting the pair to follow him.

“You wanted to know where to find the College of Whispers,” said the man, dressed as a common laborer. “You know that this is their cynosure, and they really don’t like people they don’t know asking about them.”

Suddenly there were a half dozen men and women in robes blocking the way out of the alley, magic in their hands.

“So just who the hell are you?” asked the man who had led them into the ambush. “And who is your Altmer friend? Thalmor?”

“Call me Thalmor again,” hissed Eldawyn, blue fire playing across both hands, “And the only thing that will be left of you is ash blowing in the wind.”

Nora held up a hand and looked at her friend. “Not now, Eldawyn,” she said in Altmer. “I need the good will of these people.”

“I am sorry, my Lady,” said the spokesman to Eldawyn. “We have Altmer among our number, but we are always on the watch for the damned Thalmor, who damn us for corrupting their people.”

“I am a mage from the College of Winterhold,” said Nora, trying to get the conversation back on track. “And I’ve come to ask if you know the location of an Elder Scroll.”

“Careful, Cadius,” said an Imperial woman to the man who was the spokesman of the group. “These two have much power.”

“I figured as much, since they killed a dragon, summoned a rainstorm, and then teleported away. So, Master Mage of Winterhold. Do you have a name?”

“Nora Jane Adams,” said Nora, rising up to her full height and letting the Thu’um come through. “Also known as the Dragonborn.”

“Well, well. And what can the College of Whispers do for you, Dragonborn?”

* * *

The College of Whispers turned out to be not hidden at all. It was in one of the few all stone buildings in town, and very large. There were guards at the entrance, mages lounging about in the open courtyard, and to Nora it looked less than sinister. It was accepted that they dealt in necromancy, something the Synod wouldn’t countenance, but from everything she had heard they did not snatch people from the streets nor steal souls from the innocent. There were plenty of bodies for them to use without having to resort to murder, and many animal souls to trap for the power to animate. They were working the frontiers of necromancy and conjuration, and seemed to take pride in their work.

“We can tell that you have great power, Dragonborn,” said the man called Cadius, now in the brown robes of the College. “Just what are the schools you master?”

“Why, all of them,” said Nora with a smile, accepting a goblet of wine. “Well, maybe not enchanting, but I’m almost there as well.”

“And you want the Elder Scroll so you can learn a shout to pull Alduin from the sky. A laudable goal, and one I can support, since none of us want to go into the belly of that beast. But what made you think that we might have what you seek?”

“It was suggested to me by the Court Mage of Solitude. I don’t think she knew anything. She was just suggesting the possibilities.”

“Well, if you had come to me several years ago I might have been able to fulfill your request. Before the damned Thalmor raided our College and took everything they were interested in back to the Isles. Including the Scroll.”

“Shit. I need a scroll if I’m going to pull Alduin from the sky.”

“We understand the importance of the thing,” said a female Altmer sitting beside Cadius, who Nora assumed was a member high in the order. “I’m sure if we had one we would lend it to you, on the promise to return it if you survived.”

“None of us have any desire to find ourselves consumed by the World Eater, Lady Nora,” said Cadius. “While we don’t have a scroll, maybe we can tell you what we know of them. It might be helpful to you on your quest.”

“What about the Synod.”

There were several laughs in the room.

“Might as well ask a recalcitrant child for their help,” said Cadius, shaking his head. “When the Mages Guild was still a going concern they had a whole collection of them. But when the Thalmor sacked the Imperial City they all disappeared. Into the clutches of the Thalmor, or to some other place? No one knows but the Thalmor, and they aren’t talking.”

“Some other place?” asked Eldawyn, brows furrowed.

“The Scrolls have been known to take themselves away from where they are, to reappear at some seemingly random spot. They are hard to hold onto. Which might be good news if you knew where to look.”

“So, where do I look?” asked Nora, looking into the eyes of the man.

“Well, the best place might be the Isles, though I doubt you could get in and out alive. The Vampire Lord Harkon was said to have had one over a thousand years ago. And there are rumors of Scrolls existing in Falmer ruins, or the repositories of the Dwemer. And then there are the Moth Priests, who dedicate themselves to reading the Scrolls. They might have some as well.”

“What are they?”

“Little pieces of creation,” said Cadius. “That’s really all I can say. I wish I had more for you, but that’s all. And now, I would like to ask a small favor of you, in return for the information we have given you, as well as a look at our archives.”

Nora wasn’t sure how useful this information was, but she wanted to stay on the good side of people who might be useful in the future.

“Ask.”

“Well, you seem to be able to teleport, which is a lost art to us. And you learned it where?”

“The Psijics taught it to me. When I was trying to stop a Thalmor who was in the act of unmaking the world.”

“You seem to find yourself in so many points of balance,” said the Altmer woman. “The Gods must feel that you can bear these burdens.”

“Yeah, they have a lot of confidence in me. More than I have in myself, actually.”

There were more laughs at that.

“That is the way with Gods,” said the woman. “And from what we know they are rarely wrong.”

“I can scribe some teleport spells for you in payment,” said Nora.

“That would be wonderful. But we need your command of teleportation more than the spells. You see, we are working on a teleportation portal of our own, but have been having some problems with it.”

Nora and Eldawyn got back to the inn at nine thirty, Nora looking forward to a hot bath and some good sex. She took a number of sweet rolls into the room. The large tub was filled with water, a gas flame going underneath the metal tub, the water well on its way to steaming.

“Where are our boy toys?” she asked Heather.

“They’ll be back,” said her friend. “And the other two are just as gorgeous as the one you met.”

Nora could feel a tingling in her nether regions. She needed sex, especially after taking down a dragon, and with three of the gigolos they were all sure to get their fill this night.

“Are you ladies ready for us?” asked a soft voice as a knock came at the door.

“Come on in,” said Nora, feeling herself getting wet.

The men entered, three gorgeous specimens, tall and lean, looking like gymnasts from Nora’s prewar world. Each pulled a table in with him, a long arrangement with a padded surface. They set these down in the bedroom, then draped them with thick towels. One ran out and came back with a basket of oil flasks and sponges.

The men disrobed, revealing tight bodies with prominent muscles, their more than average sized cocks already on the rise. Nora started to remove her own clothing, but one of the men held out a hand.

“Let us do that, my Lady.”

The men approached, a blond, light brunette and a raven hair. The Raven hair had gray eyes, the other two orbs of soft brown.

“Do any of you ladies have a particular one you want,” said the spokesman.

“You’re all gorgeous,” said Eldawyn, a wide smile on her flushed face.

“I agree,” said Heather, also flushing.

“We’ll take you as you want,” said Nora. “Though perhaps we can switch sometime during the evening.”

“As you wish, my Lady,” said the raven haired one, coming over and sliding behind Nora, kissing her on the back of the neck.

The Dragonborn sighed, reaching a hand back to caress the man’s head. He started stripping her of her clothing, kissing each part revealed before moving on. Eldawyn let out a groan, Heather a hiss, as their men started stripping them as well. Nora reached down and grabbed her man’s cock, stroking it gently.

“You have a gorgeous body, my Lady,” said her man, running his hands down her back, then her sides. “So strong and hard, but soft at the same time. What’s your secret?”

“It is a secret,” said Nora with a smile.

The man laughed, then led her over to a table and helped her to lay down on her stomach. Soon she felt oiled hands working over her tight muscles, going down her back, then cupping her buttocks. Nora sighed again from the pleasure of an expert working over her muscles. The man worked on her back for some minutes, then down to her legs. From the sounds her friends were making they were really enjoying the work over they were receiving as well.

The man worked on her neck, releasing all of the tension there, then moved back down her back. A hand touched Nora’s sex, a finger running down her slit, then pushing into her pussy, moving in and out.

“You’re going to make me cum,” she said.

“And does my Lady not want to?”

“No. I want to cum as much as possible this night.”

The man chuckled and continued to finger fuck her for some minutes, then helped her to roll over onto her back. He massaged her torso and stomach, her breasts, then back to her legs and hips, ending up with a finger in her pussy again. “You are so tight, my Lady.”

“So is mine,” called out another of the men, the third grunting his acknowledgement.

 _You boys are going to have the time of your lives as well,_ thought a smiling Nora.

The man worked on her face, paying attention to all the muscles. Nora felt herself relaxing more and more, and then the finger again probed her pussy and she felt herself melting completely.

“You are so beautiful, my Lady. Were I not married I would propose on the spot.

That admission surprised Nora. Of course this was a job to the man, one that put food on the table and clothes on his wife and children. That he enjoyed it was a given, and obviously his wife accepted it. If he was as good with sex at home as he appeared to be on the job, his wife would be a fool to get rid of him.

The man was now thrusting his finger in and out of Nora’s pussy in a steady rhythm. He rubbed his oiled thumb over her clit and she started firing her hips up, her pussy clenching and the orgasm moving up her body. She had a hand on his cock, and it was clenching, opening and closing, giving him something in return.

“You cum so strong, my Lady.”

“Nora,” gasped the Dragonborn. “Call me Nora.”

“Very well, Nora. And you can call me Adventius. Now, before we move on, how about a bath?”

The water was almost too hot. Almost, but after a minute it felt perfect, relaxing all the little bit of tension that still resided in her muscles. Adventius was kissing her, running his hands over her breasts, groaning as she stroked his cock. The Imperial grabbed a sponge and soaped it up, moving Nora so he could scrub all of her body before letting her fall back into the water. He pulled a bottle of sweet-smelling shampoo from the basket and lathered up her hair, massaging her scalp some more and working the wonderful liquid into her raven black tresses. He pushed her head down into the water, washing out the shampoo. When Nora came up for air she felt as clean as she had in months. She caught sight of Heather and Eldawyn receiving the same attention, their men cleaning them to perfection.

 _I need to get Elisif some treatment like this_ , she thought, wondering if the men from the Skeever also offered baths and massages.

“And now,” said Adventius. “What is my lady’s pleasure?”

“I want you to sit on the edge of the tub so I can suck your cock,” she told the man.

Adventius smiled and did as he was asked, sitting on the wooden edge of the tub and opening his legs. Nora moved into position, her hand working the shaft as she licked her lips. She started to lick the head, moving her tongue around it and eliciting a groan for her lover. She then took it into her mouth and started to suck.

Nora actually liked a cock like this in her mouth. Seven inches and just a little thicker than average, she didn’t have to worry about gagging and could devote herself to giving pleasure. She worked him for about fifteen minutes, backing off each time he seemed to be on the verge of Cumming, fondling his soft sack the entire time.

“I’m about to cum, Nora.”

Nora was fine with that, and continued working until she felt the head start to swell. She went for it all, hot semen spurting into her mouth as the man roared his orgasm, his hands locked in her hair. Nora savored the taste of a healthy man, swallowing it down, then licking him clean. She came off his cock and looked around. Eldawyn was on the side of the tub, getting a good dicking from her man, while Heather had moved to the bed and was taking it doggy style while she continually grunted her pleasure.

“I want to get fucked, Adventius. So how about I take your place on the side of the tub and you slide this dick into me.”

The man nodded, his eyes still a bit unfocused from his orgasm. Nora moved into position, reaching out and stroking the cock back to full erection, then placing the tip at the entrance of her cunt. The man pushed in, grunting as he felt how tight she was, a worried expression on his face. His eyes still had a glazed look to them, the pheromones of the three women working their magic on he and his friends.

“Just work it in,” she told him as she rubbed a hand over the side of his face. “It will adjust.”

“Yes, my Lady. I mean, Nora.”

From this position Nora could see the entire act of penetration, an erotic sigh if she had ever seen one. Once in to the hilt the man started to move in and out. To Nora’s sight the cock disappeared completely into her pussy, then withdrew so that only the end of the head was still inside her while the shaft glistened with her juices. She started to pant her pleasure, riding the stimulation for all it was worth. Soon an orgasm was rising in her, to spasm her body as her pussy clenched on the man’s cock.

“By the Gods. I’ve never felt anything like this.”

“I know,” shouted out Eldawyn’s man as he fucked the Altmer from behind.

“Same here,” groaned the other man as Heather rode him on the bed. “How in all the hells did we get so lucky.”

Nora went through another orgasm before she felt the cock inside her start to swell. He was now sliding out about halfway before going back in, enjoying her slick walls to the maximum extent. She reached down and cupped his balls, feeling them tighten and rise, before Adventius shot a large load into her pussy.

“My Lady’s pleasure?” asked the man.

“Is there a clock?” she asked, knowing that at least an hour of sex had gone by.

“When you are satisfied, or we are spent, we will leave. Until then, we are yours. I would love to fuck you some more, but it might be your desire to sample another of us.”

The party swapped out, Nora getting Eldawyn’s boy toy, Heather getting Nora’s, while Heather’s man moved over to service Elda. All were on the bed now, on their backs and holding hands as the men gave them a good fucking. Nora thought a half an hour had to go by, counting three more orgasms, before the men, within minutes of each other, came in their pussies again.

“I’m satisfied,” said Heather, her face and chest flushed, smiling, then leaning up and kissing her lover.

Eldawyn, breathless, nodded. Nora thought she might be able to have another orgasm, but she was thinking that they had gotten their money’s worth, and the men might have to see to their wives at home. She rolled off the bed and retrieved a flawless Sapphire from her backpack, worth much more than a thousand Septims.

“You were well worth it, guys. Now, are all of you married?”

There were nods all around. “Go buy your wives and children something special. And how much of this does the inn get?”

“Thirty percent,” said Adventius.

Nora thought that fair. The inn, after all, had provided the venue, and the guys had made good money while having the time of their lives.

“And I have to tell you ladies,” said the brown-haired gigolo. “I have never had such delectable women in my life. I hope you will hire us again in the future.”

Nora thought there was a good chance of that. After seeing the men out she cast Lock on the door, making it impassible to anyone but her. An alarm on the floor, a harmless rune that just made noise, and the three crawled into bed, all raving about the fucking they had just received. Soon they were fast asleep in each other’s arms, and Nora passed a dreamless night without dragons intruding on her rest.


	83. Chapter Eighty-three Imperial City.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora, Eldawyn and Heather make their way to the Imperial City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of violence and some sexual innuendo.

_Oh shit_ , thought Nora as she appeared high in the air over the College of Whispers outpost, Frostcrag Spire, far below. This was why the young volunteer had died when using the teleporter. He had appeared almost a mile up and had fallen to his doom. As Nora was falling to hers. She looked down at the approaching ground and started to visualize the landing zone at Frostcrag. Saying the words to the spell she disappeared, then reappeared on the ground just outside the Spire.

Nora shivered from the cold, despite her cold weather gear. _One day I’m going to adventure where it’s warm all the time._ Instead she kept finding herself in frozen wastes.

“What happened,” called the mage in charge of the outpost, coming down the stairs.

“The damned teleporter was right on target, as regards distance and location. It wasn’t on target as concerns elevation. So whoever uses it falls to their death.”

“Good thing you know how to teleport,” said the researcher.

“Any way you can fix it?”

“Maybe. I don’t know. We’re on new ground here.”

“Well,” said Nora after a moment’s thought. “I’m going back through to Bruma. To see if the malfunction is occurring both ways.”

Moments later Nora was looking down at Bruma as she fell toward the city. She wasn’t sure if she was at the exact distance over the city that she had been on Frostcrag, but she estimated that it was close enough. And she could tell something was wrong, there was an empty feeling inside her. Not sure what it was she ignored it for the moment so she could concentrate on more important things. Saying the words to the spell, she waited to show up on the ground. Only it didn’t work, and she found herself still falling.

 _Well shit_ , she thought, a sense of panic almost overcoming her. She cast again and she was still in the air and falling. She had images of her body hitting the ground. From this height it would be instant death. She wouldn’t even feel it. Not a horrible way to go from that perspective. Only she couldn’t die, not if she wanted to defeat the World Eater.

 _Drop Zone_ , she thought, visualizing the words of the Apprentice level spell. It was supposed to cushion any fall, but she didn’t think the creator had ever visualized a situation like this. She would be carrying a lot of momentum into the circle. And there were a lot of people down there, looking up at her, obscuring the placement area.

 _Get out of there_ , she thought. She could adjust her fall, some. But it they kept lollygagging on the spot she was going to be in serious trouble. Nora thought of launching a firebolt at the area to drive everyone off. She was afraid that even at low energy it might cause fatalities.

 _Fuck it_ she thought, calling up a fire bolt. And feeling her heart sink as it fizzled. She wasn’t sure that Drop Zone would work either. Something had taken her magicka, and it wasn’t regenerating. She felt raw fear coming over her, about to paralyze her mind and body. There had to be something she could do. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her breath laboring, when she finally thought of her other power, the one that didn’t depend on magicka at all.

 _I’m an idiot,_ thought the Dragonborn, bringing a shout to her mind. She needed to use it within eighteen seconds of hitting. It would last no longer than that, and if she became solid again even a fraction of a second before impact she was dead.

The ground was getting very close, the hard stones of the plaza the College of Whispers was fronting. The teleporter was in a chamber under that plaza, so again she had been right on target, the only thing off the altitude.

 _Now_ , she thought, hoping her calculations were correct. “Feim Zii Gron _,_ ” she shouted, feeling herself fading from reality. Seconds later she hit, going to her knees from the impact but taking no damage.

“What happened?” asked a concerned Eldawyn, running to her with Heather close behind, Cadius right on them.

“The damn teleporter made me materialize a mile in the air over the target,” growled Nora, shaking her head. “I still had magicka over Frostcrag Spire, so it wasn’t the teleporter, but it disappeared when I teleported in to here.”

“Any idea what caused it?” asked Cadius, an expression on alarm on his face.

“Something, or someone, drained me. It reminded me of what happened in Labyrinthian when I was after the Staff of Magnus.”

“Well, none of us here at the College have that kind of power. I can assure you that it was not one of my people.”

Nora could feel her magicka coming back, much slower than normal. She cast a simple heal spell and felt the soothing force entering her body. Suddenly her regeneration was back in full, like a bottle whose cork had been pulled.

“I’m not going to worry about it now,” she said, though she would worry much about it later. “I’ll leave it up you to get the thing working. This is outside of my area of expertise. But before I go I'm going to leave you a Milestones spell tome. I know that works.”

“We thank you, Nora, for giving it a look. And for risking much. Come into the College and we will share everything else we know about the Elder Scrolls.”

Nora followed the mage inside, her two worried followers with her. She glanced over at the men working a pump by one of the rain catch cisterns. That had solved the mystery of running water at the inn. There were a number of wooden water towers scattered about the town. And a number of large hand pumps, requiring the efforts of two men to raise the water up to the height, where gravity fed it into flush toilets and baths. It was an ingenious solution, but she felt she could do it one better with the steam pumps they had developed. She had been planning to bring it up with her partner, Farengar, to sell pumps to the mines in the other provinces of the Empire, but this seemed like a good business opportunity as well.

Sitting inside, Nora listened to a number of mages, brought in just for this purpose, telling her everything they knew about the things called the Elder Scrolls. By late afternoon she had picked their brains of everything they knew, and thought she had a good understanding of the lore. But it brought her no closer to finding one. Saying goodbye to the mages, she thought her group would spend a little bit of time looking at Bruma City. And she now had allies in Cyrodiil, at least the northern portion.

Bruma proved to be an interesting city, full of life, open air cafés and bards playing on several street corners for tossed coins. There were a number of different peoples about, predominantly Imperials, but with large percentages of Nords, Bretons and Redguards. All three varieties of elf, and a healthy population of Khajiit, but very few Argonians. Nora figured it was because there were no large bodies of nearby water for the amphibious creatures to avail themselves of. And then there was the abandoned Temple of Talos, larger than anything she had seen in Skyrim, and a testament to the love the people of the city had had for the Man made God.

A number of Thalmor were present around the Temple, baring its use by the common people. They questioned anyone who seemed to take too much interest in the structure, including Nora and company. So they spent very little time outside, preferring to not attract that kind of attention.

“I’ve booked Adventius and friends for a return engagement tonight, if you are okay with that,” she told her people as they walked away.

“I’m okay with that,” said a smiling Eldawyn. “I feel like singing and dancing.”

The next morning the party, dressed in their armor, packs on their back, were ready to go further south into the Province. Nora, wanting to avoid the guards at the gate who might recognize her armor, teleported the party behind the stables, where they loaded their horses to hit the road. Two teleports and they were at the crossroads, turning down the road whose marker said Imperial City, four hundred and thirty miles.

“I assume that means road distances,” said Eldawyn.

Nora recalled the map she had bought that morning. The Imperial City was built on a large island in the middle of a huge lake. The causeway into the city led in from the west, meaning that to get there they had to go partially around the lake. Unfortunately the map, not as good as hers of Skyrim, had not had mileage markers, so she was guessing.

“That means ten hours with Thundering Hooves, if everything goes perfectly,” she told her friends. “Of course we can count on something to rear its ugly head. So probably early afternoon tomorrow.”

The party went down the road at forty miles an hour, passing by mile after mile of virgin forest, broken in places by cabins and small villages. There were a couple of inns, spaced out about twenty miles apart. Even in this, the wilderness portion of the Province, there were more signs of civilization than in Skyrim.

“Hold up,” shouted a soldier in the armor of the County Guard force. “We have word of Ogres on the road ahead. We’re waiting for more guards to come up.”

“Ogres?” asked Nora, looking over at Eldawyn.

“Butt ugly brutes, like exceptionally large orcs. They use massive clubs to beat their enemies to death.”

“We’ll clear them out for you,” said Nora, looking at the disbelieving face of the guard.

“They’re extremely dangerous, my Lady. I’m not sure you want to tangle with them.”

“We can handle ourselves,” said Eldawyn, fire playing about a hand. Nora and Heather made the same demonstration, letting the guard know he was dealing with a trio of mages.

“Very well. But be careful, and please come back here to let me know what happened. I don’t want to hear that I let three beautiful ladies by to die.”

Nora noted that the people in this Province didn’t seem to have an aversion to magic like the folk in Skyrim. They seemed to welcome mages among them, seeing magic users as powerful allies.

The party stopped when they saw large forms moving on the road ahead. Not giants, but still ten feet or more in height, with massive barrel bodies and thick limbs, waddling on bowlegs. Each had a huge club in hand, most nothing more than a tree limb.

“Let’s take them on foot,” said Nora, not wanting to risk the horses, or themselves if they had to cast from horseback. “What do you think, Elda. Fire or ice?”

“Fire would be more effective,” said her friend. “But I’d hate to think of these beautiful woods going up in flames.”

Nora agreed. They had seen deer and cats the size of puma on the way here, black bears and owls in the trees. She hated to think of terrified animals trying to outrun a forest fire and failing.

“Cold it is, then. Try to get them at range. I really don’t like the idea of trying to fight them close up.”

Nora and Eldawyn cast ice storm from a hundred yards, Heather throwing Ice Spikes. The Ogres roared their pain and displeasure, a few falling, others staggering forward. Nora shouted Marked for Death, then charged forward with Dawnbreaker in hand to slice into the shoulder of the first Ogre that came within reach. The creature should have gone down. Instead it growled and swung a club at Nora, the weapon hitting her a glancing blow and sending her flying.

“No you don’t” yelled Eldawyn, flinging Ice Spikes into that Ogre until it went down. Heather was still throwing her spikes into the remaining pair, which were waddling forward, determined to kill these pests who had spoiled their fun.

“Thank you Elda,” said Nora, back on her feet, landing an Ice Storm on top of the Ogres. Eldawyn joined in, and the two Ogres fell, to expire on the ground.

“Stay here,” ordered the Dragonborn. She teleported away and appeared in front of the surprised guard.

“Four Ogres taken down. I think the road is safe.”

“Thank you, mage. And thank your friends from the Count of Bruma.”

Nora teleported away, and she and her friends were soon back on the road. An hour later they were out of the forest and riding over the gentle rolling hills of The Heartlands. Fields of rippling wheat reached as far as the eye could see, farmhouses and small hamlets scattered among the grain. They passed the turnoff to Chorrol, another county capital. The road was filled with travelers, people on horseback, wagons, or afoot. It was good road, wide and paved in stone, what one would expect of a thoroughfare through the central province of the Empire.

Heather started laughing from the back of her horse, and Nora sent her friend a quizzical look.

“It’s just that this has become so normal to me,” said her still chuckling friend. “A month ago I never would have believed any of this. Dragons, elves, sorry Eldawyn. Magic. Ogres. And now it just seems like a part of life.”

“You land on your feet, just like our friend,” said Eldawyn, laughing as well.

There were paths off the main road every couple of miles or so, leading to clusters of houses, hamlets, villages, even some major towns. Villages of several thousand stretched along the way, each with their inns or taverns. Legion outposts sat within many of the larger ones. And then there were the Thalmor, walking patrols that stared at the party as they rode swiftly past.

With the exception of the Thalmor Nora enjoyed the sights, sounds and smells of the day. This province was alive and warm. She could feel the day growing hotter as they forged south. Not oppressively so, but a pleasant change from Skyrim.

By late afternoon they had reached the shores of the central lake. Nora could see the island in the center many miles away, the White-Gold Tower dominating the scene as is soared into the sky.

“That’s the Imperial City,” said Eldawyn, nodding toward the tower. “A tower of the ancient Aelyds, and one of the Towers of Nirn. The Emperor lives there you know.”

“How large is the city around it?” asked Heather, her sharp eyes studying the tower.

“Prior to the war? Probably four or five million. Afterwards it was less than a million, though it has grown considerably since then.”

“What is the smaller tower outside the city?” asked Heather.

“The Imperial Prison,” said Eldawyn with a frown. “Not a place I would want to visit.”

“Is there a ferry across, or are we forced to ride around the lake?” asked Nora, wanting to get into the city and experience it for herself.

“There are ferries,” answered her Altmer friend. “About five miles down. But I have to caution you. It is getting late, and the boats are always crowded. If we don’t get one we will have to come back. Add to that the best stables are just before the causeway going into the city.”

“I still want to have a look,” said Nora, turning her horse down the paved street that led to the waterfront. There were houses along the way, an inn, even some businesses. When they reached the quay a ship was loading up, rowers resting at their benches.

“Last boat for today leaving in five minutes,” called out a voice.

Since that boat was already packed Nora didn’t think they and their horses would get aboard. She could stable them here, but that would take more time. She dismounted by a large notice board, curious to see what was posted. Lots of jobs, a few quests, and many hand drawn pictures, mostly of young women, with script telling that they had gone missing, and where they were last seen.

“Do you have problems with vampires here?” Nora asked a man who was coming to pull some missives down and put others in their place.

“Not particularly. Too many priests for them to risk it. If you’re talking about all the missing persons notices, the guard think they were kidnappings.” The man looked around a moment, then leaned toward Nora. “Kidnappers I think. Slavers.”

Nora had noticed such drawings on the board in Solitude and had passed them by. She had enough on her plate at the moment. And she always assumed vampires, which she went out of her way to destroy whenever she discovered a lair. But if kidnapping and slavery were as widespread a problem as it seemed, maybe she needed to look into it.

“What’s the status of slaves in the Empire?” asked Heather of their resident expert.

“Illegal across all the provinces that still swear loyalty to the Emperor,” said Eldawyn. “High Rock, Skyrim and Cyrodiil. Though slavery still exists. When rich bastards want people to serve their every need, and have the means to hide them away, it will always exist.”

“And the other countries?” asked Nora, feeling uneasy. The whole concept of slavery, forced servitude, sickened her. It had actually existed in Diamond City before she had put a stop to it, and the destruction of the Raider gangs had put an end to it across the Commonwealth. The freeing of the Synths by the institute had rid the region of the last vestige of enforced servitude.

“In Hammerfell it is frowned upon, but not unheard of. In Morrowind it is still a widespread institution. While Black Marsh allows it, mostly as a means to get revenge on the Dunmer who have enslaved their people for generations. As far as the Dominion goes? Well, every being in Elsewyr and Valenwood is considered a slave, to do with as they please. And slaves taken from the empire don’t live long.”

“Soul harvesting?” asked Nora in a sick voice.

“Exactly. They see humans as nothing more than soul energy to use, the sick bastards.”

“Heather. Take a moment and write down the locations where those people were last seen, if you would,” said Nora. “I’m going to talk with the ferry company manager for a moment.”

Nora thought she might be able to sell the manager on some steamships for his enterprise. If not, she might see to starting a competitor company herself. Steam powered ferries could get across the water gap in half the time, and they wouldn’t need to rest the rowers.

It took a couple of hours to work their way around the lake to the causeway. The party had seen several horses, probably couriers, moving along in the opposite direction at the same speed as theirs. Cyrodiil was a much more magically rich society, at least for the Apprentice and Adept levels. Eldawyn let her know that, since the Synod controlled magical education in the Province, advancement beyond those levels was rare for non-members.

 _And if we’re ever to fight the Thalmo_ _r_ , she thought, _we’re going to have to train up as many people as possible to Expert and Master._

The Dragonborn was exhausted by the time they reached the western side of the causeway. Negotiating for the care and feeding of six horses, and the storage of their camping gear, she stumbled to the nearby inn. It was an unpretentious lodging, but the odor of food had her stomach rumbling as soon as she was through the door.

“Lodgings for two nights,” she told the innkeep. “Baths and meals for three.” She wasn’t sure if they would be staying out here for both nights, or in the city, but she wanted the rooms locked in so that she had the option. After all had eaten double portions of food they bathed and retired to their rooms. All were tired, but Nora thought some in-house sex among themselves might be just the thing for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The party was up early the next day, sitting down to breakfast in the common room. All ate their fill and got ready to explore the city.

“You’re our guide today, Elda,” said Nora. “Though I want to pick up a map of the city when we can find one.”

“There are bookstores that might have such in their inventories.”

The causeway was filled with traffic. Mostly on foot, but also plenty of riders and wagons. The walls of the city rose at the end of the causeway, which Nora estimated was seven or eight miles across the waters of the lake. There were carriages for hire waiting on the sides of the road off the causeway, and Nora thought it worth the hundred gold pieces to take them to the gates of the metropolis. They would be walking enough inside the city.

From a distance the distinctive wall, with its symmetrical indentations and projections, looked intact. As they got closer they could see the damage to the wall from the war. The gaps had been patched with mismatched mortared stone; the repair crews more interested in setting up a solid barrier for defense than in aesthetics. The huge bronze gate was fully open, ten guards standing to both sides and carefully scanning the crowd. They periodically stopped someone and brought them to the side for questioning, almost always releasing them.

Nora could feel the eyes on her and her companions. The party were dressed in casual clothes and cloaks, wide brimmed hats on their heads, blending in with the fashion of most around them. Nora wore a glass sword in a leather sheath on her left side, a matching dagger on the right. Their heavy equipment and valuable weapons were in the pocket dimension, where she could get to them within a minute or less. The three made it through the gate without incident, and found themselves in a wide square that was the entryway to the massive city.

“The city is divided into six sections around the circle,” said Eldawyn as they walked through the square that fronted a huge temple. “Each of equal size, around the seventh district in the center, that of the Imperial palace. And this section is known as the Talos Plaza.”

“I would have thought the Thalmor would have had the name changed,” said Heather, her eyes roaming the square.

“Oh, the bastards tried. Officially they had the name changed, but the locals still only refer to it by the original name.”

 _Good for them_ , thought Nora. Even small rebellious acts added up. She was amazed at the cacophony of sounds in the square. People, men, mer and beast races, all talking loudly, numerous languages, though common predominated. Bards playing on platforms, jugglers, stage magicians. She stopped at each Notice Board and had Heather jot down information on missing persons. And she saw something she had been looking for. An advertisement for a gentlemen’s club, touting the beauty of the women stripping on stage. Noting that the location was in the Talos Plaza District, they moved on, going through the gate into the next region.

“I’m surprised at the lack of damage,’ said Heather.

There was some patching on the buildings, but nothing over the top. The people had rebuilt in the decades since the war, and Eldawyn made as much clear.

“Heather, dear. People don’t like living in ruins. So they pitched in and rebuilt.”

The next district was called the Elven Gardens, and while it did contain many of three species of extant elves, they weren’t the exclusive residents. There were many humans, Khajiit and Argonians among the people working and shopping. Elf businesses predominated though.

“How many people left the Isles when the Aldmeri took over?” asked Nora, who noticed that there must have been thousands of Altmer in evidence.

“It’s estimated that about one tenth of the population packed up and left,” said Eldawyn. “Well over a million people. And more have left since.”

Eldawyn greeted some of her people in passing, and Nora uttered some words of Altmer, surprising the elves. Surprised in a good way, as she received greetings and smiles in return. Even Heather knew some words of Altmer, enough to greet and make simple requests, and seemed determined to learn more.

Nora estimated that there were somewhere between sixteen and eighteen square miles within each district, which translated into over a hundred squares miles within the city. Most of the buildings were multi-story, apartments and such, so she could see a lot of people living here, and tried to imagine the panic among the masses as the Aldmeri penetrated the walls.

The Market district was next. It really seemed like there were no more markets there than in either of the other two districts they had traversed. They sauntered down some side streets, one dedicated to goldsmiths, the other to jewel cutters. They stopped at a food stall that was serving fresh seafood for a bite, and Nora noted the signs with the word _Prison_ on them pointing to a gate in the outer wall. And another pointing in the opposite direction stating it was the way to the palace.

“Are we going to see the palace today?” asked Heather after she had taken some information from a board.

“Oh, they only let people on the grounds during holidays,” said Eldawyn. “Us common folk have to make do with the rest of the city.”

“It’s enough,” said Nora, still enjoying all the sights and sounds. This place reminded her of Florence and Rome in some ways, with its red tiled roofs. In other ways it reminded her of Bangkok. And there were architectural styles unlike anything she had ever seen. Posts were arrayed along the sides of the streets, with glass globes thrusting overhead. Nora was sure those globes would glow with lightwhenit was dark, giving out illumination over the night streets.

They stopped at an inn in the Arena district for lunch, the huge bulk of the amphitheater in the background. The structure looked abandoned, and Nora was fine with that. She had no use for blood sports. Now maybe if they had a good baseball team here she would attend. Nora chatted with some of the other patrons, gathering information, using the techniques Nick had taught her to get people to open up. Finding that indeed the arena had last hosted a spectacle decades ago, before the war. Prisoners versus animals, the most disgusting spectacle she could imagine. She had executed many people in the past, making it a point to make it short and sweet. What use suffering when the wait for death was suffering enough.

“You seem to be much better at getting information out of people than the guards,” said Eldawyn at one point.

“I learned detective work from a real old Boston Police Lieutenant. The guards aren’t really a police force, though they have to act as one.”

She thought the Oculotus was closer to a detective agency, though even they were more a security force than anything. Visions of a professional police force investigating crimes came to mind. Of course, most of the crimes were bandits robbing and killing, and to find them was to find the guilty party. Or crimes of passion committed by drunken fools with no concept of hiding the evidence.

The Arboretum district had to be one of the most beautiful city spaces Nora had ever seen pre or post war. An enormous garden in the center, with every flower and plant imaginable. Greenhouses across the expanse, ponds with swans and other waterfowl. Food stalls and restaurants overlooking the sights. The houses of rich merchants and nobles built up around the garden. Thousands of people sitting on benches or wandering around enjoying the fine day.

As Nora was gawking at the sights a man ran into her. It seemed a stumble, but she felt the slight pressure of one of her bracelets beings pulled over her hand. With a quick movement she grabbed the wrist of the thief, gripping him tight enough that the man cried out. She caught another motion, then grasped the wrist that had been bringing a blade in to stab her.

“You little motherfucker,” said Nora, twisting an arm behind the thief’s back. “I was going to let you go if you had left it at attempted theft. But attempted murder is too much.”

“What’s going on here?” asked a voice of authority, and Nora looked up to see two armored guards approach.

“This woman assaulted me,” cried the thief. “I demand you arrest her.”

“Liar,” hissed Nora. “this little bastard tried to lift a valuable bracelet from me.”

“Up to your old tricks, eh, Nozius,” said a woman in lighter armor than the men, but looking to be much the same badge of office. “Trying to rob women of quality, and getting caught.”

“No one moves so fast,” said the shocked thief, eyes wide. “No one.”

The woman cast a spell and whistled. “Are you a spellsword, my Lady? Or something more?”

Nora had been hoping to go without being identified as a mage on the street, but this incident had let her secret out. She thought she might as well come clean, at least as to being a mage.

“A battlemage. But how did you know?”

“Well, you have more power than I have ever seen, even among the Synod mages. And most mages don’t carry such a formidable weapon as an enchanted glass sword. I’m guessing that Nozius here is lucky that he is not a smoking pile of ash.”

The thief cried out, then cried out again as the two male guardsmen dragged him off.

“What’s going to happen to him?”

“Oh, he’ll have some time in the Prison to think about what landed him there. Maybe spend a few months on a work gang cleaning up the city. Other than that, he’ll be back on the streets with a new brand identifying him as a miscreant. Until he commits one crime too many, and goes to the gibbet.”

Nora shuddered. That was a horrible fate, but the man had brought it on himself.

“Now, my Lady, I have to ask. Does the Synod know you are in their Cynosure?”

“Why, no. I was planning to go see them on some business tomorrow, but I didn’t realize I needed to check in with them.”

“That’s good enough. Just stay out of trouble until you see them, so they can certify that you have control over your gifts.”

“And what is your connection to magic, officer?”

“Oh, I dabble in it a bit. Nothing like I’m sure you do. Enough that I can read magic and know if someone is telling the truth, as well as heal minor wounds. Are you a Master?”

“Yes,” said Nora, stopping herself from revealing more lest the woman catch her in a lie.

“What school, if I may ask.”

 _Here we go_ , thought Nora, wondering what the woman was going to say to her reveal.

“All of them, officer.”

“Truly,” gasped the woman, eyes wide. “That’s unheard of. But I sense no falsehood, so I have to take you for your word. Well, normally I would tell you to watch your back. The Thieves Guild is known to try to get back at people who turn in one of their own. I worry more for those poor fools if they come after someone like you. Good day, my Lady.”

“Well, now they know who I am,” said Nora to her friends.

“They didn’t ask your name,” said Heather.

“There aren’t many five school masters around, dear Heather,” said Eldawyn. “In fact, there may be only one outside of the Isles, and pretty as our Nora is, no one is going to mistake her for an Altmer.”

 _And what will the Thalmor do if they find that I am in Cyrodiil_ , Nora thought. Maybe nothing, or maybe they would convince the local authorities, under the auspices of their damned Concordant, to take her into custody. She might be able to teleport away, unless they had the means to negate her magic, like someone or something had done to her the other day when she was high in the sky.

She told herself to stay calm. She was indeed formidable, with or without magic. And the Thalmor would have a bad time of it if they came after her.

The last section of the city was the Temple District, which lived up to its name. There were temples to all of the Divines, with the exception of Talos, as well as a few dedicated to some of the less evil Daedra, the worship of which was not illegal in the Empire. The temples were all in their individual styles, having in common fine marble and gilt work of gold. Many people were coming in and out of the temples, supplicants asking for help. There were robed priests all over the district, going about their business or speaking with worshippers.

Nora walked up the steps to the Cathedral of Kynareth, feeling the energy flowing into her with each step. A high priest of the Goddess met her at the entrance, a look of wonder on his face.

“You are blessed above all others by the Goddess, child,” said the man, going to a knee and taking her hand. “And I am blessed to have met you at this time, Nora. Great things await you. The death of the World Eater, the restoration of the Empire. All of these the Goddess has shown me.”

“I hope you are correct, Father,” said Nora, not really knowing what to call the man. “But the Goddess had told me that nothing is set in stone, so all I can do is my best, and hope that is enough to satisfy Kynareth. Now, if I may, I would like to pray at her altar.”

Nora could feel the presence of the Goddess throughout her prayers. In the religion she had been born into she would have been considered damned. A murderer, fornicator and thief. Here she disposed of evil and helped people, so her other faults were not a concern. She really preferred this kind of religion, which allowed her to be herself while brining good to the world. She made quick stopovers at the Temples of Mara, Dibella, Meridia and Azura, thanking those Deities for their help in bringing her back, and said silent thanks to Talos and Sheogaroth as well, covering all her bases.

The women had worked their way around the city until by evening they were back in the Talos Plaza district. She had wanted to go out to the old Arcane University, where the Synod made their home, but decided that her people were tired and it could wait for another day. In the meantime, she had traversed much of the city, giving her numerous landing points for teleportation. She teleported them out to the inn, where they all had baths and rested. Afterwards she decided to follow up on something she had seen that day. She hoped that Heather would appreciate it. No telling with something like this, but she thought Heather ready and she wanted to make the offer.

“I’m going out for a bit,” she told her people.

“Do you want company?” asked a concerned Eldawyn.

“No. I want to think,” said Nora. She walked out of the inn before her friends could protest and teleported away. She would be free of them for some hours so she could check out the Gentlemen’s Club she had noted earlier in the day. Appearing in a nearby alleyway, she walked out into the open and to the door of the club.

“Is there a cover charge,” she asked the doorman, a large Orc in light armor.

“A cover charge?”

“A fee to get in.”

“There is, but a beautiful lady like you can go in without charge.”

Nora went in, and found that the place was exactly what she had been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Slavers and the Thalmor. Along with a gangbang for Nora and Heather.


	84. Chapter Eighty-four The Synod.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora takes care of business in the Imperial City, looks into a slaver ring, then dances with Heather on the stage of a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and lots of explicit group sex.

The next morning Nora awoke from a dreamless sleep with a smile on her face. She had returned to the inn after a night of sex in the Gentlemen’s Club, to find Heather and Eldawyn in each other’s arms, sleeping soundly. Taking a bath in the basement room made for that purpose, she crawled into bed to some mumbled protests and fell asleep in seconds.

“I looked over the notes I took last night,” said Heather as they had breakfast in the common room. Her friend looked up at her. “And did you have a good night last night?”

“Yes, I did,” said Nora, catching a sausage on her fork before bringing it to her mouth. “And I have a proposition for you tonight, if you’re amenable.”

“Am I invited too?” asked Eldawyn, wiping her lower face with a napkin. Nora wasn’t sure what she was wiping, since the fastidious elf was a careful eater, even with the need to feed her enhanced metabolism.

“You are. But since you weren’t a part of the stripping class, you will have to sit in the audience.”

“You found a venue where we can strip?” asked an excited Heather.

“I have, though there’s a little more involved than just dancing and taking our clothes off. I want to do it, but I would like the company.”

“I think I’ll visit some friends tonight,” said Eldawyn, picking up her cup of tea. “The kind of fun I think you’re talking about really doesn’t suit me.”

That was fine with Nora. Eldawyn was a good bedmate, often up for whatever fun Nora was. But she had her own individual likes and dislikes, and sex in front of a roomful of strangers was not in her like category.

“Well, according to the locations on those notices, the majority of disappearances occurred in this section of the city,” said Heather, tracing a finger to a location on the map they had bought yesterday while walking about. “If I recall correctly, there are a number of clubs near here.”

“Good enough. I need to check out the docks, then the Synod, after which time we can look over the possibilities. We need to be at Club Exotica by nine, so we should have plenty of time.”

She had made an agreement with the owner, who had liked her looks and her willingness to pitch in. But if they found something that required their attention concerning the kidnappings, she would just have to apologize to him and try again another night. Business before pleasure, after all.

It was just after seven when they left the inn. After getting a good look at what appeared to be a beautiful day on the horizon, Nora teleported them to Temple District, near to the outer gate. She wanted to get a look at the docks, maybe see if there would be some business she could conduct on behalf of Farengar and herself. She had teleported them into an alley off the central plaza where they wouldn’t be noticed appearing from nowhere, or so she hoped. They quickly walked the mile or so to the gate and out. The city continued outside the walls, houses, businesses, inns. It was a pleasant walk down to the docks, which continued the motif of the city, a circular plaza, a causeway connecting it with the miles wide arc of the quays.

The plaza was a feeder to the docks. There were numerous wagons hauling goods to and from the docks, the produce from the countryside, the crafts from the urban environment. It seemed to be almost a frantic effort to get enough into the city to support it. But with the wagons coming over the causeway from the mainland they seemed to make due.

The docks were massive, as befitted the largest port of the Empire. Lake Rumore was connected to the sea by several outlets. The small rivers to the southwest of the docks were connected by canal to the Strid River, running down into the sea to the south of the great port city of Anvil. The lake also ran down the Niben Bay to the city of Bravil, then further on to Leyawiin, and thence to Topal Bay and the sea. Ships from all over Tamriel were at the docks, from every province, as well as the nations of the Aldmeri Dominion and the newly independent kingdoms of Hammerfell and Morrowind. Even a couple of ships from kingdoms far from the Tamriel continent that had taken the long voyage to get to Cyrodiil.

Men and beast men labored at the docks, swinging cargoes aboard ship or onto the docks with large winches. The muscle powered devices were limited, and Nora could see a market for her steam engines there. As well as in the shipping that had to tack with the winds to get in and out of the docks. If the winds were contrary they were warped in with longboats, a long and labor-intensive procedure. Stream engines would solve that problem, as well as moving the ships much faster than they could with sail.

Many of the dock workers were Argonians, just as they had been in Solitude and Windhelm. They seemed much more comfortable in the warmer clime, and if there were enough work here she could imagine that Skyrim would have none of them. There were also some Khajiit, who she found had fled Elsweyr in great numbers after the Aldmeri had taken over.

Nora walked the docks for an hour, speaking with stevedores and foremen, getting a feel for the place. She decided that her company needed to get a steamship here to cruise the lake and show off. After that the orders would take care of themselves.

“Let’s go see the Synod,” she told her people, not looking forward to meeting the arrogant group of mages. If they were all like Paratus Decimius, the mage she had met in Mzulft, this would not be a pleasant meeting, but she needed to find out what they knew about the Elder Scrolls.

She teleported them to the gate leading out of the city and started walking down the long causeway to the old Arcane University, once the Premiere Institution of Magical Scholarship in Tamriel. Even from a distance she could see that it had seen better days. Sections of wall were missing, a couple of towers had fallen, though the central tower was still intact. Still, it looked like in its prime it could have trained twenty times the number of mages that the College of Winterhold could handle. And it had been the seat of the Mage’s Guild, no longer in existence.

“Stop right there,” called out a voice from the air. “What business have you here?”

“I’ve come to speak with the leaders of the Synod,” shouted Nora.

“And why would we wish to speak with you?”

“You might want to register two master mages and an apprentice into your Cynosure,” yelled Nora, her eyes scanning the empty walls.

“I will send an apprentice out to get your names and where you are staying.”

“Fuck this,” growled Nora.

“Don’t do anything rash, Nora,” cautioned Eldawyn.

“Nothing rash. Just something to get their attention.” Nora looked up to the sky, and shouted the most powerful rendition of Unrelenting Force she could manage. The sound echoed off the walls of the old college, and within moments a mage in ornate robes, a dozen more trying to keep up, came pounding down the causeway.

“So, much more than a mage,” said the man with a frown. “If the descriptions are correct, you are responsible for the failure of our mission to Skyrim.”

“Not true, Archmage,” said Nora, bowing her head. “We found your entire party dead on the way in, only Paratus Decimus alive, and deranged if I must say. He blamed me and the College of Winterhold for his failure, when it was really the composition of his party that failed him.”

“He went in with a dozen Synod mages,” said a woman in the robes of a destruction mage. “He said you came in with six, so how did you get through without loss when he couldn’t?”

“It’s not the numbers,” said Nora patiently, keeping her temper under control. “It’s the composition. We had three mages, and two of the mages, myself included, were also warriors. Our wariors were quite good, if I must say. And two of our people were stealth experts, able to get within killing range of Dwemer automatons and Falmer both and take them out with single arrows.”

“But, our mages had spells. Muffle. Some even invisibility.”

“And I’ve found those spells to be useful in augmenting the abilities one already has. Muffle will make a clumsy sneak a little better. Invisibility the same. But in the hands of an expert in stealth they are game changers.”

“And the Eye of Magnus?” asked a male in the robes of an Alteration Mage. “What have you done with that? It would have been of benefit to the Empire, not wasting away in the frozen north.”

“It was too dangerous to be in anyone’s hands. A Thalmor was on the verge of destroying this world before we stopped him. And the Psijics took it with them for safekeeping.”

“And you trusted the Psijics?” asked the same man.

“We really had no choice,” said Eldawyn in a pleading tone. “The Archmage and the College Master had both been killed, everyone was in shock, and if not for Nora’s efforts none of us would be here. The Psijics came in, surrounded the orb, and teleported away with it.”

“I sense no falsehood in them,” said a woman in the robes of an Illusion Master. “They are telling the truth, as far as they know it.”

Nora bristled a bit at that last addition, but thought that was as good as they were going to get. “And where is Paratus.”

“Paratus is on assignment to Black Marsh, delving into ancient ruins,” said the Archmage. “A fitting posting for one such as him.”

Nora had heard that Black Marsh was a hot humid nightmare for humans, with numerous diseases and funguses not seen elsewhere in Tamriel. She shuddered to think of living there.

“Is it true that you mastered five schools of magic in a year?” asked the youngest of the group, a Redguard female. “That is hard to believe, but obviously you have great power. So what is your explanation. Did you sell your soul to a Daedric Prince?”

Nora laughed. “Let’s see. Great innate power, magical talent, determination and willpower, lots of casting in life or death situations, the Blood of the Dragon, and the blessings of several Gods. Take your pick. I surely don’t know how I did it, but I did. And now I have to face Alduin, the Dragon God, but I lack the last weapon I need to bring him down.”

“I’m not sure how we can help you there,” said the Archmage. “But since that beast threatens us all..”

“If he’s even real,” said another of the mages.

“He’s real, alright,” said the Archmage. “Julianos has sent me visions of the end of the world, with that great black and red beast devouring everything. And the Dragonborn is the only one who can stop him.”

“That is truth,” said a Nord woman in the robes of a Conjuration Master. “We must do what we can to aid this woman, if we are to survive the apocalypse.”

“Perhaps we should invite you into the College, Master Nora,” said the Archmage. “It will be more comfortable there.”

“Nora..”

“I sense no duplicity in this man, Eldawyn. In these people. I think we are safe enough.”

The inside of the College was not at all like the outside. Comfortable furnishings, carpeted floors, paintings telling the history of magic on the walls. Books everywhere, students walking the halls on errands. It was not at all what Mirabelle’s opinion of them had given Nora the impression of.

“It looks like you are preparing for something,” said Eldawyn.

“We can’t talk about that right now,” said the Archmage. “And not because you are an Altmer, Master Eldawyn. We have many of your people among our ranks. But until word comes down that we can trust you with this information, we have to keep it close to the vest.”

 _They are preparing for war_ , thought Nora. _The whole Empire is preparing for war, like Tullius hinted at in Markarth._ It made sense that since the Dominion had so many mages the Empire would try to match them.

“So, Dragonborn. What can the Synod help you with?”

Nora learned even more about the scrolls than she had already known. Nothing that would help her get one immediately, but enough to give her hope. The Aldmeri Dominion had looted the dozen or so scrolls held in the White Gold Tower and had taken them back to the Isles. And had been losing them one by one over the years, until it was unknown if they even possessed one of the valuable artifacts. The scrolls were said to go where they would, and appeared in places where their presence could change the course of history.

“So you see, Nora, there is a good chance that one will land in your lap eventually.”

“That would be wonderful, Archmage. But I would really like to get my hands on one before then. Alduin grows stronger day by day, feeding on the souls of the living and the dead.”

“Things are as they are, Nora. And not even the Gods have a say in where the Scrolls land.

“And now, if I can ask, is there any advice you can give me to advance my people as fast as you have. I realize they might not have your innate gifts and blessings, but even gaining them a level in a year would be of immense help.”

“Well, Faralda seems to think that using magic in life and death situations helps one to advance. I don’t think a week has gone by since I arrived in this world that I haven’t been battling for my life. Now you might say it was because of innate abilities, and there might be something to that. But I have further evidence. One of my party, a young spellsword, who had been ejected from the College of Winterhold, went from Adept to Expert in that year, and I expect she will be ready for her Master’s Quest in the near future. Master Eldawyn was an expert fire mage, but..” She stopped and looked at her friend for a moment, gesturing for her to continue.

“Yes, Archmage, I was exceptionally good at what I did, but I was stagnating. Being around Nora gave me the drive and discipline to advance. That and wanting to keep life in my body. I just passed my Master’s Quest in Destruction, and expect to be taking the quest in Alteration in a month.”

“And we have a young Khajiit who had just been promoted to Adept who became an expert in four months, and who I expect to also become a master in the very near future. Even Heather here, my dear friend from Earth who knew nothing of magic a month ago, is now casting some adept spells. But the cost of this kind of training can be high. I’ve lost two team members who had become very dear to me.” Nora stopped as she felt a tear rolling down her cheek. “Forgive me.”

“Don’t apologize, Nora,” said the Archmage. “I have lost many companions over the years, and it is never easy.

“Yes, well,” she said in a choking voice. “Life or death situations can advance you quickly. Or they can make you very dead. Something to think about.”

Nora left the College with the feeling that she had new allies in the eventual war against the Thalmor. And more understanding of the Elder Scrolls. Maybe not of practical use at the moment, but who knew what fruit this effort would bear. Now, since she couldn’t do anything about Alduin at the moment, it was time to look into taking down the slaver ring.

* * *

“This is the most likely place left,” said Nora, stopping outside the building that had the signs of a club on its front. She had checked out several other locations, all dead ends, so she was hoping this would be the one. Having talked to the venue she wanted her and Heather to dance at she was sure it was legit. The patrons she had questioned last night said the same dancers had been working there for months, a sign that they weren’t kidnapping the help. And that they were ready for something new as well.

“Just be careful,” said a worried Eldawyn.

“You know I will.”

“I certainly know no such thing,” said the Altmer, shaking her head. “So be careful this time. Heather and I will come inside in a second if we hear anything amiss.”

Nora looked over at a nodding Heather, also worried. Her friends knew her so well. They knew she was a risk taker, and it bothered them severely. But she had to go in alone if she was going to get the reaction she wanted.

“You know we’ve been watched at the last couple of places, Nora,” said a frowning Heather. “I think the damned Thieves Guild is watching you, letting someone know your movements.”

“That’s bad news, Nora,” said Eldawyn, putting a hand on the Dragonborn’s shoulder. “Maybe you should call this one off.”

Nora was about to do no such thing. Young women were disappearing in this section of the Imperial City, and she meant to put a stop to it. People had also been disappearing in Solitude, and if there was a connection here she was going to find it.

“Just stay alert,” she told her friends, opening the door and heading in.

“Do you people know anything about the missing girls on the notice board?” asked Nora of the three men in the common room of the club. It was deserted except for them, and Nora had a premonition that these men were involved.

“Missing girls,” said the man who appeared to be the boss, the best dressed of the trio. “What missing girls?”

“The ones that are on the Notice Boards about town. At least five of them were last seen in this area, which is why I’m asking you.” Nora let electricity play across her left hand in an explicit threat.

She was shocked when the heavy bolt came out of nowhere and pierced her right shoulder. She cried out and fell to a knee, gritting her teeth against the pain. She started to cast healing over herself when one of the men clapped one side of a set of manacles on her right wrist. Her magicka fled as if it were in a tub with an open drain, and her healing spell fizzled,

“Don’t resist if you want to live,” shouted the boss in her face as he fastened the other manacle on her left wrist. “You idiot,” he yelled at the man who had appeared among them, cradling a heavy siege crossbow in his hands, cranking the windlass. “You could have killed her. You know how those Altmer bastards are.”

Nora was dizzy from loss of blood, trying to figure out what they were talking about. Altmer most likely meant Thalmor, and she could think of many reasons why they might want her.

“Let me heal her up,” said another of the men, casting a spell and sending soothing energy into her shoulder.

The boss fastened a collar around her neck, then stepped back with a smile on her face. “You are under a compulsion now, Nora. You must do as I say.”

Nora could feel the compulsion. It might have been enough to control her before she died and was resurrected. Afterwards her soul was immeasurably stronger, and all she felt was a slight urge to listen to the man, not near enough to control her. But in her present condition she decided to nod her head and play along. She had abilities they didn’t seem to know about, despite having knowledge of her name, and she planned to use her powers to make them pay.

“Let’s get her armor, weapons and jewelry off her. The Altmer didn’t ask for them, and they’ll likely fetch a good price from a fence.”

Nora really could do nothing else in her weakened condition but let them strip her. The mage pushed the bolt through, then cast just enough healing magic to stabilize her. Nora was thinking of playing along for quite some time so she could learn all she could here, when her body betrayed her.

“She’s still healing,” said the man with the crossbow, a Nord by the look of him. “I thought the boss only told you to stabilize her, Cerdric.”

The robed Breton scowled. “It’s not me. And she doesn’t have on any jewelry, so it must be something about her.”

“Look at her body,” said the last thug. “She looks like a fighter.”

“Not like any warrior I’ve ever seen,” said the Boss. “Not muscular enough.”

Nora knew what kind of woman the man was talking of. Females as massive as most men, with even greater strength than she had. Rare, but out there. Nora had the advantage of speed, agility and coordination over those women. Even her own female warriors, before their transformation, had an advantage in agility and coordination, and now they had even more of that as well as being incredibly fast.

“I’d like to give her a go,” said the Nord with the crossbow. “The Altmer aren’t going to be here for an hour or so, so I think we could all give her a shot.”

The only go Nora wanted to give the man was from her pistol, which was now laying discarded with her other gear.

“Okay,” said the Boss, a smile on his face. “Nora. I want you to go into the back room and get on your back on the bed, your legs spread. We are going to fuck you, and you will cooperate.”

Nora nodded her head, not sure how she was supposed to sound, how she was supposed to move. The one thing she did know was she was not going to let these criminals rape her. She might not have magicka at her beck and call. But she had the Thu’um, and it felt stronger than ever, the gift of one of the Gods that ruled over the power.

The men were all in front of her, right within her cone, and she didn’t think she was going to get a better opportunity.

“Kri Lun Aus,” she shouted, hitting all of the men with the power of Marked For Death. Three of them went to their knees, while all them started to vomit. The Nord with the crossbow struggled to get his recocked weapon on her, aiming, stroking the trigger.

“Feim” she shouted, only wanting the shorter effect. The bolt went through her body as if it wasn’t there and stuck into wall behind her.

“Tiid Klo,” shouted Nora, slowing time for eighty percent for twelve seconds, at least for everyone but her. She was slowed as well, but still moved at twice the rate of her victims. She felt drained of power after the last shout, but quickly thanked the Gods for giving her a chance.

“Stop,” yelled the Boss in a low voice caused by the slowing of time.

Nora shrugged off that compulsion and moved toward the wizard, her hands gripped together. She swung those hands with all her strength, hitting him in the face and lifting him from the floor. The Dragonborn could feel his neck snap as he was flung away, to hit the wall and slide down with wide open eyes. She jumped into the air and spun, her right heel striking the head of the crossbowman, flinging him aside. Planting both feet she jumped toward the boss, hitting him in the chest and bowling him over.

“Kill the bitch,” shouted the boss as Nora went after the last man, swinging her manacle chains like a flail into his head and killing him instantly.

“Nora,” yelled out Eldawyn, coming through the door. “By the Gods,” screamed the Altmer, drawing her sword as she called up fire into her free hand. Heather was right on her heels, her face a mask of rage as she saw what was happening.

“Spare them,” ordered Nora as her people ran forward. “I need to question them.”

“What happened?” asked Heather as she menaced the Nord with her sword tip.

“They hit me with a bolt, then put these damned things on to steal my magicka.”

“How in all the hells did you fight through that?”

“They didn’t know about the Thu’um,” said Nora with a laugh. “Now, will someone get these restraints off of me so I can get my gear back on. From what that piece of garbage was saying,” Nora nodded at the boss, “the Thalmor will be coming along to take custody of me. And I want to have some words with them.”

Eldawyn broke out in a wide grin at that, taking the key and removing the manacles, then the collar. Nora put the collar around the Boss’ neck, then got back into her clothes, thankful that she had gotten out of this one. She was sure she would have been facing torture at the hands of the Thalmor, eventually having her soul stolen and used to power some infernal enchantment. _Been there, done that_ , she thought with a shudder.

“Now,” said Nora, walking over to the boss, still cowering on the floor. “You are under a compulsion, and you will answer all of my questions, truthfully.”

For the next hour Nora asked the man questions, and a horrifying story unfolded. A tale of how hundreds of young women, and men to a lesser extent, had been torn from their families by agents who had lured them to locations where they could easily be snatched. In Cyridiil, Skyrim, even High Rock. Then sent to Morrowind and Black Marsh to face a life of slavery. Or to the Isles, for an even worse fate, an eternity of torment. She also got names and locations from the man, Heather dutifully writing it all down in a pad of paper. It might not be evidence enough for a prosecution, but it would give the guards, or Nora herself, a place to look.

“We have company,” said Eldawyn, coming down the stairs from the second floor, sword in hand.

“How many?” asked Nora, looking into the face of the boss, still slack with lack of will.

“Three. A wizard and two soldiers.”

“Should I be insulted,” said Nora with a smile, pointing out a position for Heather, who had the siege crossbow in hand.

“I think you should feel fortunate,” said Eldawyn, shrugging her shoulders. “Of course, I could wish for more of the bastards to take out, as you say.”

Nora moved into the shadows that she had deepened by spells. She had the manacles on her belt, ready to be deployed. Almost as soon as they were in position the door flew open, the Thalmor wizard walking in as if she owned the place.

“Hello. Where the hell are you hiding? If you made us come here for nothing there will be hell to pay.”

Nora recognized the woman, a wizard who had led patrols in Skyrim. Which made her think that Elenwen, the Ambassador to Skyrim, was involved. That was all the time for thinking that she had. With a shout of Whirlwind Sprint she was on the mage, a hard fist striking the woman in the face and knocking her head over heels. Heather put a bolt through the chest of one of the soldiers, while an invisible Eldawyn moved on the last soldier and thrust a blade through his throat.

Nora was beside the Thalmor wizard, struggling to get her wits about her and get back to her feet. The Dragonborn locked a manacle on one wrist, taking away her ability to cast, then fastened the next. Nora breathed a sigh of relief. She had worried that her blow might have snapped the neck of the slender elf, but she had gauged the force just right.

“Unhand me immediately,” yelled the Altmer. “I am here under the authority of the White Gold Concordant, and you are required to comply.”

Nora laughed as she walked over to the slaver boss. She grabbed his head and snapped his neck, then removed the collar to bring over to the Thalmor wizard, snapping it around her throat.

“Now, you will answer all of my questions. You are under a compulsion to comply. Resist and you can look forward to hours of pain before your carcass goes into the basement under this club. That is,” she continued, pulling an empty black soul gem from the wizard’s pouch, “if I don’t soul trap you and make sure you spend eternity in the Cairn. Not a pleasant place, I can tell you from experience. Do I make myself understood?”

“Yes, ma’am,” answered the Thalmor mage, her eyes unfocused in the manner of those who no longer had control of their own will.

“Heather. Get ready to take notes. Eldawyn, make sure our Nord prisoner is dead. We’ll dump the bodies in the basement when we’re done.”

“Why not use your infinite storage space,” suggested her elf friend. “Then we can dump them in a convenient patch of woods on the way back to Skyrim.”

“I like your idea,” said Nora, thinking about what a mystery it would leave the Thalmor.

Nora questioned the Thalmor wizard, one Lenalil, for another couple of hours, delving into both what the Thalmor wanted with her, their overall plan, and their involvement in the slave trade. The slack faced Altmer, under compulsion, answered most of her questions, although she did fight to withhold some information. It was a useless struggle, because not only was the collar powerful, but the elves had been conditioned from an exceedingly early age to submit to authorities using such devices.

“I think we have enough,” said Nora. “I want to get out of here before someone else wanders in.” She looked over at Eldawyn, holding onto the wizard’s elven dagger. “You want the pleasure.”

“I do,” said her friend, withdrawing the dagger from the sheath.

“Let me get the collar off of her first, then strike. I want to keep that thing and the manacles for future use.”

Nora undid the collar and pulled it quickly off.

“You are doomed, human,” screamed the wizard. “As are you, traitor.”

Eldawyn swung the dagger expertly, slicing through the throat of the Thalmor. The woman gagged and brought both hands to her throat, trying to staunch the bleeding and failing. In moments she had bled out.

“What the fuck,” hissed Eldawyn as the blue energy flew out of the other Altmer’s body and into the pouch by her side.

“Did someone cast a soul trap?” asked Nora, aghast as well. She was going to give this one a clean death for her cooperation, involuntary though it was.

Eldawyn looked over the dagger, casting a spell on it. “That evil bitch. This dagger is permanently enchanted with soul trap. Anything it kills will find its soul in a gem if one is available.”

Nora checked the Thalmor’s belt pouch, finding a half dozen black gems, one warm with a newly captured soul. “I’ll decide what to do with this later,” she said, casting the spell to open up the pocket dimension. She noticed that Heather looked ill, but decided to get rid of the bodies first before she asked if her friend was okay.

It was tricky getting the bodies into the pocket dimension. Only someone of exceptional strength could place them within. Nora had exceptional strength, and she released them into their temporary home, then closed the dimension.

“Heather. Are you okay?”

“It’s just that there’s so much blood on our hands,” said the reddish brown-haired woman. “And now we’re dealing with taking souls, like some kind of monsters. It sickens me.”

“Heather,” said Nora, putting her hands on her friend’s shoulders. “Sometimes it’s necessary to spill blood. And the soul trapping was unintentional. It was her own weapon that did it.”

“But we punish them beyond death. That’s not right.”

She knew Heather had been an atheist on Earth, as she had been. As most people were. Coming to a world where Gods were real, people possessed souls, and there were all kinds of possibilities for an afterlife, was disorienting to say the least. And as far as she knew Heather had yet to follow a deity. So she didn’t even have an afterlife beside the Soul Sleeve to look forward to, and it being the total dissolution of personality wasn’t anything to look forward to.

“We will discuss this later. We need to get out of here before someone in authority comes along and questions us. And I want to go over our information tonight before we go to the Club Exotica, if you still want to. So, you good for now.”

“I’m good for now,” said her friend, the disgusted expression still on her face.

“Great. Then let’s get back to the inn, bathe, and eat.”

Nora teleported them away, the group appearing just behind the inn. The Dragonborn felt like she had accomplished much with her afternoon. Destroying a cell of the slavers, taking down a Thalmor squad detailed to capture her, and gaining some more tools to use in the future. She went over the information with Heather as they ate, getting a good idea of how the slavers were set up in Solitude. It was all well and good to take down the ring in Cyrodiil, but Solitude was more important to her on a personal level.

“You still feeling up for it,” she asked Heather after they had finished digesting the data. Eldawyn had already headed out to see friends, not really wanting to engage in the activities the two humans had been looking forward to.

“I am, Partner. Do me good to get my mind off other matters.”

The pair were in casual fine clothing, and Nora had the lingerie she had commissioned from Taarie and Endarie in Solitude. She was feeling slightly nervous, but also extremely excited, and she was hoping her old friend would have the time of her life tonight.

* * *

“Now, you’re sure you want to do this?” asked Nora, standing in her sheer dress, listening to the hooting and hollering out in the main tavern room.

The Inn was in the Market District of the Imperial City. Nora had teleported from here to their inn the night before, and had it locked in as a destination. In exploring during the day she had found mention of this place on a Notice board, a tavern/inn that was also a bordello. It presented singular shows, striptease, only there wasn’t any tease at the end of the show. At the end of the show there was a lot of sex, with everyone in the club that wanted getting a piece of the action. At the end of the show last night Nora had joined in, since the poor girl on stage was having trouble handling over twenty horny men. It helped that she had been horny as hell as well.

There had been so many hard dicks, all wanting to get inside of her. Nora was more than willing to oblige. She had only done one real gangbang in her life, but had really enjoyed that one. And she enjoyed this one as well. The owner had offered her half the tips, which amounted to several thousand Septims, but she had passed it up so the poor child working the club could have it all. But it did give her an idea. One that was sure to raise the cocks of all the patrons to full.

These people had never experienced an Earth style strip show, and she was about to rock their world. And Heather, after truly little coaxing the day before, had agreed to come along. The slim brunette had developed a libido on the same level as Nora’s, an unexpected event. The Dragonborn had been sure that the Supersoldier serum would make her friend horny as hell, but she had no idea how much. And now Heather was the initiator of sexual liaisons, no longer letting her innate shyness rule her.

“I’m sure, Partner,” said Heather, dressed in the same sheer nightgown over lacy lingerie as was her friend. Heather smiled, her brown eyes shining in the light. The facial scars were long gone, absorbed by her body. She had done a masterful job of applying makeup that enhanced her innocent beauty without making her look painted. And she had mastered the graceful motions of the stripping routine they were about to perform, her perfect coordination making it look easy.

“Then let’s do this,” said Nora, stepping through the curtain and feeling the hungry eyes of her audience devouring her. The men were silent for some moments, enraptured by the beauty that was on display this night. The silence continued as Heather stepped out, mouths dropping open at what they thought was a beautiful Breton. Then the cheering began, the drunk crowd going wild.

Nora made a gesture and the three bards began to play the simple tune that Nora had taught them. It was a simple burlesque, made bizarre by being played on lute, flute and drum. She started moving to the music, swaying her body, her hands above her head. A glance showed that Heather had gone into the same dance, and their symmetry was perfect. Nora stifled a laugh looking at the nobles, merchants and warrior officers that packed the room. Their eyes didn’t know where to look, one-minute staring at Nora, the next at Heather.

The Dragonborn loved the attention. If any of these men thought that she was the Dragonborn, Master of the Five Schools of Magic, Deadly Warrior, they would look away so they wouldn’t catch her ire. No one knew her on sight here. Here she was just another Nord. Maybe more beautiful than most, but just some woman from the hinterlands. While Heather was just another Breton. Here she was free to do with her body as she pleased. And it pleased her to display her body for men. She loved the feeling of having control of them, of drawing their eyes to her body. She was getting wet thinking about how she was arousing the audience.

Women liked being the object of desire. Oh, not all the time, though Nora had more of that desire than most. She felt desirable, loving the knowledge that men wanted to get inside her. To slake their lusts on her body. That she was building them up to that point was also a rush. She really didn’t like a tease, but she was not doing that here. After their dance she and her friend would take on any man that wanted them, and that too brought a thrill of excitement.

Nora nodded to Heather, and they went into the steps that presaged the shedding of the first article of clothing. The sheer gown came off a little bit as a time. First over one shoulder, then the other, then pulled open in front and dropped to the floor. Both women kicked the discarded garments into the audience, eliciting another roar. They danced some more, coming close, running hands over each other’s bodies, then kicking off their shoes, sending them into the audience as well.

“Take it off,” yelled someone from the audience, soon taken up by others.

Nora felt herself flushing with excitement. She had forgotten how arousing this was. When she had danced before audiences at the Red Seat she had felt the same, and the sex she had with customers on stage had been icing on the cake, feeding her arousal. A glance over at Heather showed her friend was experiencing the same thing, though in her case for the first time. Nora envied her friend for that. A budding exhibitionist, Heather now realized that she liked showing her body to others, especially horny others who would fantasize about using her to satisfy their desires.

They worked on their bras, unclasping them, teasing dropping them, pulling them back up, never showing their nipples. Finally lowering them and tossing them out into the audience, standing there, chests out, nipples erect. Heather’s breasts were slightly larger than Nora’s, smallish Cs, while Nora proudly exhibited her Bs. Both had large areolas with eraser sized nipples. They showed off washboard abs, strong arms and legs rippling with flat muscles, athletic bodies with enough curves to make them sexy. The men were staring at them with held breaths again, realizing that these were women who could hurt them if they wanted. But were only here to please them.

Some more strutting around the stage, kissing in passing, and they got to the final piece. Thumbs hooked into waistbands, they started to slide the panties down, then back up, teasing the crowd. With a nod from Nora both women slid them all the way off, dropping them to their ankles, standing totally naked in front of the crowd. With a practiced motion they stepped out of one side of the panties, then kicked them into the audience. They posed in suggestive ways, showing everything they had, leaving nothing to the imagination. Nora stood on her left foot and raised her right into the air in a slow-motion high side kick, opening her pussy up for all to see. She could feel the moisture running down her plant leg, and knew the men could see it too. Heather was not a martial arts expert, only a brown belt, but she had enough control to hold her leg in the air as well, to show her charms, and garnered her fair share of attention.

The two women continued to dance on the stage, coming close, then parting. They brought their hands into play, caressing the tits of their on-stage lover, kissing, finally rubbing each other’s pussies, making them even wetter for what was to come. They did this for ten minutes or so, and Nora felt she could have held the audience’s attention for hours with their display. However, she had something else in mind. Her pussy ached for cock, and there was a mountain of hard dick out there just waiting to get into her and Heather.

They came together and kissed, a deep lingering pressing of soft mouths together.

“You still up for the next part?” she whispered to her friend, looking into Heather’s flushed face.

“Damned straight,” whispered back an aroused Heather. “If I don’t get some cock in me soon I’m going to catch on fire.”

“Then here goes. Just let yourself go and enjoy. And I’ll try to keep an eye out for you.”

Nora stepped away from her friend and to the front of the stage. “That concludes the dance portion of the entertainment. Now, before we start on the next act, I have some ground rules.”

There was groaning and catcalling at that, the men wondering if they were about to be treated to a big tease.

“You can have us any way you want. But if you go in the ass, make sure to slather a lot of lubricant on your monster cock. And once you go in the ass the pussy is off limits. So I suggest, if you are an ass man, that you get a taste of pussy first. Besides that, there are no rules. Just make sure you don’t asphyxiate me and my friend. So, what are you waiting for? Oh,” she said as the first men left their seats and headed for the stage. “We of course accept tips, and there are baskets conveniently placed for that purpose. Now, we both want to get fucked.”

Nora and Heather were both surrounded by men, all that could fit around them while the others looked on. There were hands all over their bodies, lips kissing every part. Nora gasped as a finger touched her clit and began to rub, then slipped into her wet pussy. Cocks were out and getting hard, and she dropped to her knees on one of the conveniently placed cushions and started to stroke the one in reach. A moment later she had one in her mouth, tongue working around it while her hands stroked two more. A glance over at Heather showed her friend deep throating one, her lips against the groin of a muscular Imperial. Then it was back to the task at hand as she moved around to all three cocks, making sure everyone got enough attention to keep them aroused and hard. She then concentrated on one and sucked him deep into her throat, massaging his head and shaft with her throat muscles until he came with a roar.

Laying on her back, Nora pulled in a distinguished looking middle age man, still fit, with a hard cock that she thought must have been of slightly below average size for this world. It wasn’t small, most likely an average member on Earth. She had learned long ago that any cock could give and receive pleasure as long as the female knew what she was doing. And she wanted to give him a treat before the bigger members stretched her out.

“You’re so tight,” he said as he pushed into her wet tunnel. “I’ve never felt anyone so tight.”

“You need to try this one then,” said another man, behind a leaning forward Heather and sliding his dick in and out of her tight hole while the brunette continued to blow another.

That was an effect of the Supersoldier Serum. It tightened the genitals, making the vaginal muscles strong enough to close on any man and give him the time of his life. And they were both pumping out the pheromones, making every man in the room want them as badly as anyone they had ever had.

Heather had a face of rapture as she serviced the two men, while many others crowded around to caress her body. The same with Nora, who felt almost sensory overload from all the hands on her. A cock was thrust toward her mouth, the man straddling her head. She opened up and let him in, and he went for broke, pushing it into her throat and face fucking her.

“This is just too good,” said the man fucking her, scrunching up his face and shooting his load into her pussy. “Next,” he said as he pulled out and got up.

A man with an above average cock took his place, sliding it in without a qualm for the semen leaking back out and thrusting away. No one was squeamish. They knew what was going to happen here, and a sloppy pussy was just as good as a fresh one.

There was a time and a place for slow and tender lovemaking, and this was not it. This was the time to get men off as fast as possible so that more could take her. But this second cock was hitting all the right places, and Nora was determined to get an orgasm out of him. Just as he started grunting and his cock head swelled she felt the thrill of her own cum starting in her toes and exploding through her body.

“I’m Cumming,” she cried out, her pussy clamping down on his dick while her back arched and the delicious feeling took over.

“By the Gods,” said the man fucking her after his cock stopped spurting. “She really came.”

“I want some of that,” said several of the men surrounding her.

Heather started to cry out, and Nora knew her friend was in the process of an orgasm as well. That was what Nora had been hoping for, that they would get enough of their own orgasms to make this a truly memorable experience.

It went on for hours, one cock after another. The double penetrations started; the men not willing to wait for an open pussy. Except for one they all lubed up before entering her ass, and she bucked that one off with a curse and told him he had to go to the end of the line. He started to argue when multiple hands grabbed him and pulled him off the stage, admonishing him for abusing the lady. Another who had fucked her ass tried to take his second go at her pussy. Several of the men yelled at him, grabbed him, and let the barkeep hustle the man out of the tavern.

“You don’t want to mess with that one,” said the barkeep as he showed the man the door. “She will fuck you up.”

“How you doing, Heather?” she called out to her friend, who was riding a cock in her ass while another was thrust into her pussy.

Heather, a cock also in her mouth, gave her a thumbs up, letting Nora know that she was still very much into the gangbang.

Nora lost count of the cocks that came in her, ass, mouth and pussy. She also lost count of her own orgasms. The world turned into a haze of rapturous pleasure, and she lost her sense of time and space. All she knew was they kept coming, and it was a matter of pride to keep servicing them until they were all spent.

“It’s three in the morning, guys,” said the barkeep, yelling to make himself heard over the grunts and groans. “Time to pack it up. Everyone inside a lady push on through and cum, then leave.”

 _Three in the morning_ , thought Nora, taking a smallish load in her mouth from a man that had cum many times. The one in her pussy finished a moment later, though the one riding her ass took a bit more time. She was willing to let him finish. It would be bad form to let a man penetrate her, then kick him away because of the clock. Finally he got off, then got off Nora, and she fell over breathless onto her back, the tingle of orgasms continuing to wash through her body.

“Are you alive?” asked Heather in a tired voice.

“Yep. And you?”

“More alive than I’ve ever been. That was fantastic. I am so glad you talked me into this.”

Nora propped herself up on an arm and looked over her friend. Heather was a mess. There was semen all over her legs, leaking out of her pussy and ass. On her stomach and breasts. And all over her face and hair. It was like she had been caught in a hurricane of cum and had barely escaped with her life.

“You’re a mess,” said a laughing Nora.

“You’re one to talk,” said Heather with an answering laugh. “I’ve never seen anyone so covered in cum.”

“You ladies did great,” said the barkeep, coming over and squatting down. “And the baskets are full.”

“Did you do well?”

“Oh, yes. They ordered a fuck ton of drinks. And with the cover charge, I may be able to take a short vacation. So, when do you want to do it again?”

“You realize that we are not professionals,” said Nora, taking a towel and wiping her face.

“I figured that out when you were in here the first time. No one who fucks for a living sports so many pieces of enchanted jewelry. And those clothes. Noble ladies out for a thrill, huh?”

“You get many noble ladies in here?” asked a curious Nora.

“Oh yeah. We get them in all the time. Husbands out of the city and they come in so they can finally feel a man who wants and desires them fucking them. And they make a bit of money on the side.”

That really didn’t surprise Nora all that much. Unlike Skyrim, many noble women in Cyrodiil were trapped in loveless marriages, made to wait in a gilded cage while their man did as he pleased. Well, women had a way of getting what they wanted, if not from the husband, then from a man in a bordello.

“Well, I might want to do it again sometime. Heather?”

“It was a lot of fun, and I would definitely want to do it again. Though not tomorrow. I might be a little sore.”

“You’d be surprised,” said Nora, who thought they would be both good to go by morning. Maybe make that early afternoon with the time it was now.

“There’s a bath in back if you want to clean up, Ladies.”

After they had soaked a bit and gotten all the cum out of hard to reach places, they dried and Heather started to get her clothes.

“There’s one we didn’t take care of yet,” said Nora, waving her hand for Heather to stop dressing.

“Who? Oh, the bartender.”

“We both pumped out a lot of pheromones out there, and I’m sure the poor man is about to burst. So what say you to giving him a double?”

“Let’s go,” said Heather, tossing her clothes aside.

The bartender stared at the two scrubbed clean naked beauties who converged on him as he sat counting the till. Shock turned to smiles as they had their way with him.

“You owe me your pussy,” growled a man as the women walked out of the club.

Nora recognized him as the one who had been removed from the club after trying to enter her pussy when he was just out of her ass. “Sorry, but we’re off the clock,” said Nora, giving the man a dangerous stare.

“I’ll cut your face so that no one will ever want you again,” he growled, pulling out a dagger.

Nora raised a hand, about to call up a spell and give the man a bad burn on his bottom. Heather beat her to it, jumping forward in a blur and planting a foot in his face. Heather might not have been a martial arts expert, only a brown belt at home, but she knew more than enough to handle herself. And with her enhanced speed and strength it was enough to rock the man back on his heels. In an instant he fell over on his back, unconscious.

“Thanks,” said Nora, smiling at her friend and giving her a fist bump.

“I didn’t want you to feel guilty over burning him,” said Heather, laughing as they walked a couple of hundred yards so Nora could teleport them away in private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter was fun to write. Now back to Skyrim.


	85. Chapter Eighty-five Stolen Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora, Elisif and Heather penetrate a slaver operation and take it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of violence and explicit sex.

Nora walked into the club wearing a potion enabled disguise. Her hair was red, her eyes green, her face more rounded. She was still beautiful, in a different manner. Elisif and Heather accompanied her, both looking much different as well. The young bard they had enlisted to sit the throne wore Elisif’s face, hair and voice, making sure that she was not missed. The second week of training had passed without incident, and now Elisif and the Housecarls moved with grace and speed. The Jarl herself had learned some simple spells, while Heather was well along in her training with apprentice level castings, and had actually cast some Adept spells.

She thought they were just about ready to look into the mage that concerned Olivia so much. But something else had come up, something closer to home that they had learned about in Cyrodiil. Young women had been disappearing from Solitude and environs without a trace. Nora had suspected vampires, but Sybille swore that her scrying had revealed none of the bloodsuckers in the region since the Dragonborn had killed the master on the night streets of the city. The destruction of Potema had rid the city of the rest.

In Cyrodiil she had busted a slavery ring, and from information she had gotten from the boss before she killed him they had pinpointed this location in Solitude. Elisif had demanded in on this mission, despite Nora’s reservations, since it concerned citizens of her Hold, her subjects. But the Jarl refused to just round up the people on hearsay, which meant an on-sight investigation.

“So this is the place, huh?” asked Heather as they stood outside looking at the unpresupposing structure that was the Happy Horker Gentlemen’s Club. From the outside it didn’t look like much, just an old warehouse that had been repurposed. People were constantly going in and out, mostly men in fine clothing, though some Legionnaire officers and even common dock workers were present. Some ladies as well, though not in the same numbers as the men.

“Seems so,” said Nora, looking at the door which boasted a real doorman. The information they had received from the families had placed many of the young women here, the last place they were seen in Solitude. She hoped in a way that the rumors were not true. She wanted a local venue to dance in front of an audience, and this seemed to be the only one going. But if it was the source of the kidnappings it had to be shut down and the perpetrators taken care of. “Let’s go in, but you two stay close to me. I don’t want to turn around and find either of you missing.”

The doorman was charging gold for men to go in, but one look and a smile at the three women and he waved them by. Nora expect that, since she and her friends, and women like them, were the reason men came here to spend their money. They stepped into the club, and into another world from that outside.

There was a stage in the center of the main room, well-lit by lamps and magical glow globes. A pretty if thin woman with blond hair was dancing with jerky motions on the stage, and there was a pole there. Nora was not sure she was seeing right, but sure enough there was a pole near the center front of the stage. Not steel, but hard wood, and the dancer seemed to not know what to do with it, merely putting a hand on the pole to steady herself as she shuffled through her steps.

Out from the stage were a number of tables, all with subdued lamps illuminating the surface. Men, and a few women, sat watching the show. Other women, mostly naked, wandered around taking drink orders. There were curtain enclosed alcoves on the side, one of them with the sounds and smells of sex coming from it.

“What a decadent place,” said Elisif, going by Sif this night, taking a seat at the free table Nora had indicated. “You would dance here?”

“Why not,” said Nora, alias Nerida. “Maybe on a night when there’s a little more of a crowd. I could show them how to use that pole.”

“As long as it’s not a trap,” said Heather, going by Samantha this night.

There was that, though Nora would probably have to penetrate the club as a dancer to find out for sure. She wasn’t sure if this was a mission for Elisif, though she thought Heather up for it after their sexcapade in the Imperial City.

“Bring you ladies a drink?” asked the naked serving wench, approaching the table.

“Three spiced wines,” said Nora, holding up the required number of fingers. “And I’d like to know what one has to do to dance on that stage.”

“Talk to Big Sven,” said the girl, turning to get the drinks. “I’ll send him over.”

The girl was soon back with a bottle of spiced wine and glasses, a big man coming with her. The man was as large as Valdimar, leading Nora to wonder if he was as large in other ways.

“Ingrid here tells me that one of you inquired about dancing?”

“That would be me,” said Nora, smiling at the man.

“And why would a high-born lady like yourself be interested in showing off your body to a bunch of strangers?”

“Well, Sven. It’s like this. Our husbands don’t seem to have enough time for us. We have our needs, no matter what those selfish sons-of-bitches think. So, we thought that in coming to a place like this where no one knows us, we might be able to get our needs satisfied. And, to be truthful, I am an exhibitionist, and thought my friends might get a thrill out of trying it as well.”

“So no one knows you are out doing this?”

“No,” said Elisif, speaking up for the first time. “And we prefer it that way.”

Nora could almost see the gears turning in the man’s head. Something was going on in there, but whether it was just the man thinking about what a show he was about to present, or how he could get three prime examples of female flesh to wherever they sent slaves, she couldn’t tell. Having no proof that this was a slaver operation, there was nothing for it but to get proof. Which probably meant letting herself get captured. She preferred that the Jarl not be taken, but Elisif had insisted on coming along on this adventure that seemed to affect her people. So there was little she could do if the Jarl got snatched as well.

“You mind giving me a demonstration?” asked the man, a gleam in his eye.

“Sure,” said Nora. “Right now?”

“Please.”

“Be right back,” she told her friends, then strutted up onto the stage, which was currently empty. Nora started shedding clothing on the way up, until she was nude by the time she reached the pole. With practiced ease she mounted the pole, happy to feel how solid it was. She climbed the prop with languorous and sexy motions, then spun around, showing off her charms to the people in the club. Nora made sure that she moved slow and easy, not wanting to give a demonstration of her speed. The illusion potion had taken the athletic image from her body. She was still fit, just not as muscular. The muscle was still there, ready to be used if needed, but not in sight to scare off any would-be kidnappers, or lovers.

She almost panicked as she saw Elisif walking slowly back to one of the sex rooms on the arm of a good looking Breton, Heather was watching her but didn’t seem to be alarmed, so Nora thought she would let the Jarl have her fun, keeping an ear out for any trouble. She went through her pole routine, something the people here had never seen before. Even the dancer who had been on before came out to stare at the Dragonborn in awe. Coming off the pole she started to dance, lifting legs high in the air, balancing as she twisted with the heel of her left foot in hand. Her sensitive ears could pick up the sounds of Elisif receiving a good fucking back in the private alcove, the slap of groins and cries of passion.

The Supersoldier Serum made them hyper-receptive when their heads were in it, which meant most of the time. A poor fuck still felt good. A good fuck felt marvelous. An exceptional fuck felt rapturous. And a truly great fuck was mind blowing. Anything rubbing along the sensitive walls of their vaginas sent shivers of extreme pleasure up their spines, while stimulation of their clits could send them into another world.

 _She seems to be having a good time_ , thought Nora, hoping that this place turned out to be an innocent meat market after all. Coins were deposited in the baskets onstage, the audience showing its appreciation. Nora went through the final steps of her routine, bowing to the crowd and picking up her clothing on the way back to her seat.

“I am so damned horny,” she told Heather as she sat naked on the chair and sipped spiced wine, hoping that some good-looking man would come chat her up. She didn’t have long to wait, as two exceptionally good looking Nords in fine clothing came over and asked if they could have a seat.

“Let’s cut to the chase,” said Nora, looking at the taller of the two. “I want a cock in my pussy, and you two want a pussy to put your cocks in. Heather?”

“I sure could use one about now. I’m sure Sif will know what’s going one when we start crying out. If these two are good enough to make us cum.”

“Oh, no worries about that,” said the shorter man. “If the cock doesn’t do it, the tongue will.”

“Then let’s go.”

Nora was surprised at how good her man was. He wasn’t up to the standard of the three gigolos that Elisif had hired the other week to see to the trio, or those in Bruma. But then those were professionals, priding themselves on taking high born ladies over the top with their cocks. The man was sufficiently skilled to make her cum, and that was all she was asking. She listened to Heather going through a hard-breathing orgasm from another room, and Elisif going for seconds. The man started to put coins in a basket and Nora perked up.

“What are you doing?”

“Why, paying for my pleasure. And I must say that you are very good. I’ve never felt a pussy quite like yours.”

“Thanks. But you don’t have to pay me.”

“The club demands it, my Lady. And they take a cut of each act.”

That was good to know. She hadn’t really wanted to take money, but if it was part of the act and she might as well.

She met her friends back at the table and asked how they had done.

“My guy was adequate,” said Heather with a slight frown. “Nothing to write home about, but enough to scratch my itch.”

“Mine was quite good,” said a flush faced Elisif, smiling. “Good technique. And he couldn’t stop raving about my pussy.”

“Well, you ladies passed the audition,” said Sven, coming over and seating himself at their table. “And that was quite a performance on stage, young lady,” he told Nora. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“Just something I worked up at home to stay in shape,” she said in her best dissembling tone.

“Well, it’s something special, I have to tell you. So this is how it works. You dance for tips, but with your beauty and grace I think you will pull in a good little sum. And if you want to make more, you can take men, or ladies, back to one of the alcoves. You can charge what you want, but the house gets thirty gold regardless. Charge nothing if you just want the thrill. Charge a thousand, and once word gets around about how good you are that is not an unreasonable price to ask. But negotiate up front. No getting a customer off and then jacking them for more than they can afford.”

“Well girls?” asked Nora, sure that she wanted to come back here, and not just for the investigation, though that was important.

“I’m coming back,” said Heather. “You two seem to have hit the jackpot with men, and I’m sure my time is coming.”

“I want to dance onstage,” said Elisif, her face flushing yet again.

 _And you’re sure to get horny as hell and want to sample some of the men,_ thought Nora with a smile. That was okay, and the Dragonborn, and Heather of course, would look after her. And if they found any evidence of kidnapping she was sure the three of them could take these people down in a heartbeat.

“Okay. How about tomorrow night. And we’ll come with some clothing we can strip in.”

“I can’t wait. I’ll try to get some flyers out tomorrow and draw a larger crowd. So be ready for some action.”

“What do you think, Nora?” asked Elisif as they walked down the street to the windmill exit from the Docks section.

“I don’t know. They might be legitimate. I kind of hope they are, because I would enjoy having a place like that to go to. What about you?”

“I hope they’re legitimate as well. It was so exciting to meet up with a stranger and let him have his way with me. I felt so alive, so desirable. My people would think me a slut, but right now I really don’t care.”

“Okay. We spend two days on this, then we go west and look into the Radiant Dark. I think both of you will be ready for that mission by then.”

“And what is the Radiant Dark?” asked the Jarl, curious about anything that might be threatening her Hold.

“Some kind of cult of magicians who want to blot out the sun, or so I’ve been told,” said Nora, brows furrowing. “Led by a Dunmer master mage. Eldawyn was his lover for a time, but she broke away when I asked her to join me.” Nora still thanked the Gods for that happy happenstance.

“Then she was very fortunate that you came along,” said Heather. “So many people are fortunate you came along.”

* * *

“We are very fortunate that the trio came along,” said Sven, looking at the piratical appearing orc who sat on the other side of his desk. “Three beautiful high-born ladies, coming to us on the sly because they don’t want anyone to know they’re here. And from what the patrons say, they have the tightest, wettest pussies around. All three of them, if you can believe that. They will fetch a fortune at the slave auction.”

“Why not just let them dance here, then,” said the orc, raising an eyebrow. “You could make a fortune yourself, and always send them off if your clientele tires of them.”

“And one day they have a bad experience with a customer and never come back. Nope, I’m going to pluck these flowers and get them to market. So be ready. Late tomorrow night.”

* * *

“I’m beginning to regret having taken you up on the serum,” said Elisif as they got ready for the night. The three women were dressed in the lingerie Nora had commissioned from Radiant Raiment, bags with shoes and other necessities on the floor.

“Doubting your judgment?” asked the Dragonborn, looking into the face Elisif was wearing, the same as she had the last night. It would last for twenty-four hours, or about till four in the afternoon the next day.

“It isn’t like me to go off with a stranger and have sex,” said the Jarl. “What would my husband think?”

“He’s dead, Elisif. It really doesn’t matter what he thinks. And you will gain more control over time.”

“That was a very cold thing to say, my friend,” said Elisif, blinking back tears.

“I’m sorry. But it’s the truth,” said Nora, coming closer and putting an arm around Elisif’s shoulders, giving her a squeeze. “And there’s no going back. This is you for the rest of your life. If you don’t feel like facing the temptation you can stay here at Proudspire, while Heather and I handle the evening.”

“Then I’ll feel like I’m letting you down,” said the Jarl, tears now flowing freely from her eyes.

“Hormonal imbalance?” asked Heather, pulling her own outer clothing on over her lingerie. “I was feeling the same way at the end of the second week. With the hormones that cause you to feel horny, come other emotional changes. I can guarantee you that they will smooth out.”

“Until you have a period,” said Nora, shaking her head. “Then it will become a real bitch, But only for a couple of days a month.”

“Great,” said Elisif, smiling through the tears. “So I have that to look forward to. I get to be a slut for twenty-six days a month, and a crazy as hells slut for the other two.”

“I really enjoy it most of the time," said Nora, winking at her friend. "Being a slut and all. Very liberating.”

“I’m sorry, Nora,” said Elisif, wiping away her tears. “You’re probably the best friend I have ever had. I have no right to question your morals. Especially since you do so much good for the Kingdom.”

“We need to get going,” said Heather, fretting.

“We can take a few moments,” said Nora, waving Heather to hold up. “It’s up to you, Elisif. This is not part of the normal job description. We fight, we kill bandits and dragons. I don’t expect my people to play stripper and prostitute to gather intelligence. That’s my job.”

“But if I don’t show up they may grow suspicious. That would ruin everything.”

“Maybe not,” said Nora, rubbing a hand over Elisif’s shoulder. “They might just think the high-born lady got cold feet and backed out, and her two friends, the more adventurous ones, decided to keep the appointment.”

“But I want that to be me,” said Elisif, shaking her head. “I want to be one of the adventurous ones.”

“And there will be plenty of adventures down the road, Now tell me if you want to back out, and I will open the storage in the pocket dimension and give you your weapons and armor.”

This was the first time since she got back to Solitude that Nora had used Deep Storage, the expert level Alteration spell that gave her access to unlimited space in a pocket dimension. She could open the space, put in whatever she wanted, then get it back out when needed. Like all of their weapons, armor and magical jewelry. It made it much more convenient when she didn’t want to have to hide her tools on an infiltration mission, but still wanted them available. She had even used it to hide some bodies she had collected in Cyrodiil, slavers and Thalmor, pulling them out in a forest and dumping them into a gorge.

“I’ll go,” said Elisif, smiling slightly. “It really was exciting going off with the stranger. Not knowing what I was going to get.”

“We’ll watch out for you, Elisif,” said Heather, coming over to pat the Jarl on the back.

There were people lined up outside the club as they approached. A number of well-dressed men, some women with them, paying the cover fee and going in one or a couple at a time. The doorman recognized the night’s entertainment and waved them through.

“I’m happy to see that you made it,” said Big Sven, coming up and giving Nora a quick hug, then working his way to all of them.

“Do people often back out?” asked Heather, flinching a bit as the man hugged her.

“Quite often. Ladies come in and want to have an adventure, then get cold feet when the big night comes. I’m happy to see that you Ladies are the adventurous type. Now, you have about an hour before you are on, so why don’t you go back to the dressing room and get outside of some spiced wine. Drinks are on the house tonight. I want you to be loose and happy.”

 _I bet you do,_ thought Nora, giving the man a smile she didn’t really feel. She made a resolution to watch her alcohol consumption, and that of her people as well.

The hour went by quickly, the clock striking eight. The three didn’t talk much, not wanting to give their game away with loose speech. That might have been paranoia speaking, but Nora had found in the past that even the most innocuous thing might blow her cover. And if these really were the kidnappers she wanted them to make a move so she could take them down. The three had taken an antidote that worked against most of the common drugs, and she really didn’t expect these people to have anything unusual.

“We have a special treat tonight,” said Sven from the stage. “Three lovely ladies will be performing on stage tonight, and in the private rooms afterwards. So welcome, Nerida, Samantha and Sif.”

“We’re on,” said Nora, out of her seat and walking to the door, making sure her partners were with her.

She walked out onto center stage, in front of the pole. Elisif went to the right, Heather to the left, all smiling and making eye contact as she had taught them. She had worried that Elisif might become timid, but the spiced wine had bolstered her courage, and she played the audience as well as the two Earth women. The crowd was enraptured by the three beauties, and Nora thought the pheromones they all were pumping out helped a bit.

Nora looked over at Elisif, making sure the woman was aware of her, then at Heather. With a nod all of them undid the sashes of their robes, opening the garments, pulling them back and letting them fall to the stage. All went into their dance routines, Heather and Elisif running their hands up and down their own bodies as they danced, Nora attacking the pole, pulling herself up and engaging in the acrobatics she had trained so hard to perfect in a different life.

The audience went wild. They knew they were watching something special, a real treat. Mouths hung open, or roared out cheers. The three moved this way for about fifteen minutes, working the audience, making them anticipate what was to come. Nora loved the attention, the knowledge that she was arousing all of these people, men and women. Her pussy was dripping, her clit on fire as her nipples strained within the bra. A glance at her partners showed that they were just as aroused, just as ready for the next part.

“Now,” she shouted, and all three started into the shedding of their bras, slowly, teasingly, Nora on her feet and dancing with her friends. The bras were shed, the breasts exposed, nipples hard and at full mast. Nora danced over to Elisif and started into a routine where they caressed each other, moving into periodic kisses. She then turned and danced over to Heather, repeating the routine. Elisif and Heather seemed to be really into the act, smiling, laughing, enjoying themselves, just as she had hoped.

Nora teased with her panties, partially down, then up, until she couldn’t take anymore and they were shed, propelled out in the audience by a foot. Her partners followed her action, and all three were naked excepted for shoes and stockings, showing their charms to the horny people in their seats. Nora went back to the pole, pulling herself up, spinning in ways that exposed her sex to the audience. Heather and Elisif contorted, stretching, raising legs and showing their wet pussies to the gasping crowd.

Nora slid down the pole into a genital revealing split, her ass on the ground. Her two partners went into similar splits, also revealing their cunts to a hungry audience. Nora pulled herself back up the pole with a flip while Heather and Elisif played with themselves for a moment. As she came back down and onto the floor her friends came up with her and all danced, their tits bouncing with each movement.

The music stopped and the three froze in place while the audience erupted in applause. With a toss of heads they trotted from the stage and back to the dressing room.

“Well, I’m going out and have some sex,” said Nora with a smile. “It’s up to you if you want to or not.”

“I’m with you,” said Heather, laughing.

“Elisif?”

“I’m so damned horny I’m about to explode. And there are cocks waiting. So I’m in.”

The laughing women, naked save for stockings, proceeded out to the main room again, heading to the table that had been reserved for them by the stage. The baskets were filled with coin, the audience showing their appreciation. They sipped their wine and waited for the customers to approach. It wasn’t long before they had good looking men all around the table, talking to them, suggesting that they go back to the private alcoves. They negotiated prices, not too steep, as none of them were here for the money, and soon all of the trio were heading back to an alcove on the arm of a gentleman.

Hers was the prototypical Nord, no technique, just shove it in and thrust. Fortunately, Nora was already as wet as could be and it slid in easily. A couple of minutes of thrusting and he had cum. As he left the alcove Nora grabbed some of the rags in the room and cleaned herself out as much as possible, hoping to give the next customer the experience of a less than sloppy vagina.

She could hear Elisif and Heather both crying out in passion in nearby alcoves as groins slapped together with wet sounds, so at least they had each gotten someone with some decent ability. She went out to pick up her next trick, hustling into the alcove and getting him hard with a little oral. He had the kind of cock she liked, short and thick, and he used it well, rubbing his groin against hers, stimulating her clit. He lasted long enough to give her a pair of orgasms, and tipped her over the asking price as well.

She took on over a dozen men that night, probably more than either of her partners, who had to have taken eight or nine each themselves. At one point she fucked a man while holding onto the pole on stage, letting him take her as she held a leg in the air. When she saw her friends they had smiles on their faces, though the fatigue was evident. Elisif was the first to go out, laying her head on the table and dropping into a deep sleep. Heather soon followed, and Nora felt like her own head was spinning. That shouldn’t have happened with what she had to drink. Her metabolism was normally enough to burn out the alcohol quickly, as long as she didn’t drink too much too fast. And she had the antidote in her system.

 _They drugged us_ , was her last conscious thought before blackness enfolded her. She thought she had it all figured out. If they tried to take them captive their fighting ability would make short work of them. Except they had slipped an unusual tasteless drug that didn’t respond to the antidote into the wine. And like a fool she was now in the hands of the slavers, helpless.

* * *

Nora awoke to the pitching of a deck and the smell of salt air. There were a number of women and men in the compartment, all naked, all with tied hands. It was cold, and without clothing or a fire they would soon be freezing.

“Where are we?” asked Elisif, her voice sleepy. “What’s going on?”

“We’re on a ship,” said Heather.

So both of her friends were here. That could be bad or good. If they got a chance to fight it would be good to have two more augmented fighters with her.

“Where are you taking us?” said Elisif in her most imperious voice. “I demand you tell us.”

“You demand nothing, little girl,” said a barbarous looking orc in sea gear. “I’m the only one that makes demands on this vessel. But I’ll tell you. You are on the way to the Manor, where you will be auctioned to the higher bidder.”

“How dare you. Do you know who I am?”

 _Shut up_ , thought Nora. The last thing she wanted was for these people to know who any of them were.

“You’re a slave is what you are. And if you don’t shut up I will have you gagged.”

Elisif was sensible at that point, shutting her mouth. She looked over at Nora, her face a mask of fear. Nora winked at her, trying to impart some hope in her friend. She tried to gauge the time from the sunlight coming through the porthole. If she were correct, it was about two in the afternoon. Which meant that in two to three hours they would revert to their normal appearance, and the slavers would know who they had.

Just under two hours later the ship dropped anchor in a sheltered cove near a private quay, and the naked prisoners, cold and miserable, were hustled over a gangplank to the shore. A number of log buildings were constructed just off the landing, while a comfortable manor house occupied a place near the dirt road that led in from the marsh. It was a perfect spot. Besides the observed road, the only two means of escape were the frigid waters of ocean or swamp. And both were death sentences for the unprepared.

“What have we here?” asked a man in fine clothes, obviously the boss of the slavers. “A trio of high-born ladies if I don’t miss my guess.” He looked over the three, making appreciative sounds. “I might bid on you myself. From what Sven had said, you are the best whores he has ever seen. Tried you himself he did, last night when you were out of it.”

All of the women glared at the boss, and if looks could kill he would have been a dead man. Nora still had her magic, and the voice, and didn’t doubt she could kill the boss and the men around him in an instant. But there were too many innocents around, so she decided to bide her time.

The boss looked over at one of his men. “Give them a dose of Skooma. And another a couple of hours from now. Once they are hooked they won’t be so ready to run.”

The slavers forced the Skooma into the mouths of the trio. Nora swallowed the sour tasting liquid, feeling a rush of disorienting pleasure. They were hoping that their slaves would become addicts, but Nora knew something they didn’t.

“Mages,” said Heather, nodding toward a trio of people, a man and two women, in the black robes associated with evil.

 _Then we need to take them out fast_ , thought Nora.

They were placed in a cabin with a score of other slaves, while the sounds of people preparing the auction came through the walls. More people were arriving, until it sounded like it was a small city out there. Nora wished she had her entire crew here. It might be more than the three could handle, but she had what she had. She also had no intention of being sold into slavery and separated from Elisif and Heather. At least the room was warm, a hot fire going in the hearth.

“Oh shit,” said Nora, staring at Elisif.

“What’s wrong. Oh, by the Gods. You’re Nora again.”

“Yep, and you are again the most recognizable woman in Skyrim.”

“It’s the Jarl,” said one of the other prisoners. “The Jarl. We’re saved.”

The other prisoners started up a clamor, and soon some of the slavers came in to see what was happening.

“What the hell happened to them?” asked one of the slavers. “Is that Jarl Elisif? I bet she fetches a heavy bit of coin.”

“Best we cut her throat and drop her in the swamp,” said the other. “Go get the boss. He needs to see her.”

The one ran out, yelling for the head slaver, while the other rounded on Elisif, dagger in his hand as if he were going to execute her right now.

 _Bad move,_ thought Nora, taking a jump into the air and sending a front snap kick into the face of the slaver. The man fell back, spitting teeth. Nora called up flames and burned her ropes away, burning her wrists at the same time. She sent a stream of cold into the slaver, killing him instantly. She then cast a restoration spell on herself, healing the burns and curing her of the incipient addiction. Grabbing the blade that the slaver had dropped she quickly cut the bonds of her two friends, then ran to the door.

A gaggle of slavers, armed and armored, were running toward the cabin. She sent a fireball into them, killing some and scattering the rest.

“Keep a watch on them,” she told her people, watching for a moment as her two friends took the door, fire or cold at the ready. She then cast Deep Storage and quickly removed the sets of armor and the weapons. Getting into the chain hauberk, boots and gauntlets, she strapped Dawnbreak to her side, the buckler on her arm. She placed her helmet and turned to her friends.

“You two get into your armor,” she ordered after casting healing on both, then taking their places at the door.

“They have a mage in there,” shouted one of the three she had seen before.

“Well, there’s three of you,” yelled a voice of authority. “Burn her out.”

Nora cast Greater Ward and waded out into the open, deflecting the fireballs coming in.

“She’s too damned powerful,” yelled one of the mages.

Nora threw Firestorm at the mages, the raging cloud of flame landing on them and burning them to death. Meanwhile, the slavers had been getting their people together, and fifty men with spears advanced, covered by a score of crossbowmen.

“We’re here, Nora,” shouted Heather, stepping beside her friend, Elisif coming in on the other side. Both were fully armored; swords drawn and shields ready.

Nora threw a fireball at the slavers, following it up with the Master Level Spell Apocalypse. It took some seconds to cast the spell, but the effect was well worth it, as three glowing entities appeared and started bombarding the slavers with fire, cold and shock.

“Let’s cut the bastards down,” growled Nora, running forward, her friends right with her.

Only a few crossbowmen were still on their feet, and the projectiles they sent out were bounced from shields. Nora bashed a slaver in the face with her shield while swinging her blade through the neck of another. Heather stuck her sword through the armor of another. And Elisif became a wild woman, going into speed and swinging hard and accurate strikes into the men who were trying to get in on her flank. In seconds there were three dead men on the ground around her and she was looking for more.

“Stop, or we’ll kill them,” shouted out the well-dressed man Nora took to be the boss of the operation. He stood with three more men, swords out, a quintet of slaves on their knees in front of them. The _guests_ of the auction were in the process of trying to get out of there, getting onto horseback or into carriages. “Drop you weapons and surrender or they’re dead.”

 _Sucks to be them_ thought Nora. She had learned early on in the Commonwealth that to drop weapons and surrender was an awfully bad idea. The hostages were still in danger, and now so were the would-be rescuers. She called up a spell and cast, and the slavers and hostages all froze in place, paralyzed.

A carriage and a couple of horses were making toward the gate, soon to be on the road and gone. Nora was having none of that.

“Fus Ro Dah.” The horses and riders tumbled over, while the wagon slid into the water filled ditch. She felt bad about hurting the horses, who were also slaves with no agency, but she couldn’t let those people get away.

Some of the _guests_ took off into the swamp, almost immediately soaked in freezing cold water. She didn’t give them much of a chance, and let them go so she could concentrate on those still trying to get out the gate and down the road. Except she still had the ship to handle, which was swarming with crew preparing to make way and get away. Firestorm into the rigging took care of the ship, rendering it helpless to move with ashed ropes and canvas, fires burning all along the spars. Of course, that caused other problems.

“We need to take them down,” yelled the orc captain, rallying the crew. “If we don’t we are going into the Jarl’s jail.”

Technically they were in Hjaarlmarch, not Elisif’s Hold. Nora was sure that Jarl Idgrod wouldn’t protest too much, since she had at most two jail cells in her capital.

Sailors ran from the ship, not really getting into any kind of formation. They were merchant sailors, maybe pirates. They were not soldiers. Used to fighting on the deck of a ship where formations were hard to come by, they came at the three women in singles and small groups. Arrows proceeded them, and the trio was forced to ward them off.

“Krii Lun Aus,” shouted Nora, sending Marked for Death over the entire pirate crew. Men fell to their knees, vomiting, or staggering away. Weapons were dropped, fighting forgotten.

Nora turned and cast another Firestorm, settling this one over the entrance of the compound to discourage people from leaving. She then turned her attention back to the pirates, running forward and pushing her sword through the first three she came to. Elisif and Heather killed some others, reducing the odds against them. She got to the orc, struggling back to his feet, and slammed the flat of her sword down on his head, knocking him cold.

“Take prisoners. I think Sybille will appreciate some new rations.”

The fight went out of the pirates, who dropped their weapons, those who still had them.

“Truss them up while I go to the gate.”

Some of the slaves, mostly men, had picked up weapons and were fighting with the _guests._ Weakened and unarmored, they weren’t doing well, and in fact were in the way of Nora’s shouts. So she sent another Marked For Death, knowing that it wouldn’t be fatal to any of the people in her path. She ran around knocking weapons from the hands of those in armor or good clothes, then waved the women who were going to be auctioned over to her.

“Tie the ones you know that weren’t with you. And make sure they’re secure.”

Nora stopped to catch her breath for a moment, looking over the compound, making a note to check out the Manor next. Almost fifty slaves had been freed, only a couple lost. And almost a hundred prisoners, with another hundred dead. They had done good work here, catching this enemy off-guard with spells and the voice, demoralizing and disorganizing them. Without losing any of her people. She had to admit that luck had played a large part in it, but the slavers had been snake bit by capturing the Dragonborn and two augmented friends without realizing what they had.

The Manor house was as luxurious as Nora had assumed, with rich furnishings and polished brass work. There were a couple of slaves within, dressed as servants, and a pair of naked young women upstairs, the _out of it_ expressions of Skooma addicts on their faces. Sex slaves. The house held chests full of gold and gems, while jewelry was in profusion in all of the bedrooms. When they got back outside they found that all of the freed slaves were now dressed, in the clothes of the dead, or some cases the living, while some of the former masters were now naked. The ship contained more chests of gold and many of clothing. They retrieved the clothing they had worn to the club, and carried out as many warm coats as they could find to distribute to the freed captives.

By this time some of the _guests_ who had fled into the swamp had come out, cold and shivering. Nora had them restrained, then brought to one of the other cabins. More were still out there, and she expected they would come in soon, or never leave the swamp.

“Who should I bring in on this?” asked Nora of Elisif. It had quickly gone beyond what they could do. The former slaves needed to be questioned, the guests interrogated, and everyone returned to their proper places, jail for the guilty, home for the innocent.

“I hate to say it, but the Imperials would be the best choice,” said Elisif, frowning. “They have the manpower, and the Oculotus the trained people. We just have to make sure that the prisoners found guilty of capital crimes, which most of them will be, are turned over to the Hold prison. I want Sybille to get herself fed.”

“And the money?”

“Half will be distributed among the two Holds and the Imperials. A hefty tax, but it is what it is. I suggest that most of the rest go to the slaves, or put into a fund set up for finding and returning as many of them to their homes as possible.”

“And our share?” asked Heather. “Not that I really need it, but Nora has expenses.”

“And will make quite enough dungeon crawling,” said Nora. “I don’t need a cut. What I do want is to see as many of the slaves as we can locate returned to home.” They would probably never get all of them. Many would be in other provinces, some not associated with the Empire. Surely some in Thalmor hands. That thought sent a shudder through Nora as she thought of the Altmer bastards soul trapping those they decided to kill, using them in enchantments and sentencing their souls to the Cairn forever. But they had to try and get those back that they could.

“Okay. Let’s inform the Imperial authorities. And then we have something to do in Solitude.”

“What?” asked a confused Elisif. “Oh, our good friend Big Sven.”

“I suggest we hit the club after closing time, when all of the customers are gone,” said Heather. “We want to round up the guilty, and not a bunch of poor souls who only go there to get their rocks off.”

Nora thought that Elisif was going to learn a whole new language while with them, between all the slang terms that her and Heather used.

“Then let’s hit them at three. With our illusions in place.” Nora couldn’t wait to see the expression on Sven’s face when his three most recent victims showed up armed and armored.

* * *

“We’re closed, Ladies,” said the doormen as Nora and company came to the door dressed as warriors. “Wait a second. Weren’t you taken to the Manor?”

 _Way to incriminate yourself, asshole_ , thought Nora as she nodded to Elisif.

The Jarl stepped forward and hit the doorman with a palm strike to the face, rocking him back so his head hit the wall, hard. The man’s eyes rolled up and he slumped down the wall, unconscious. Heather stepped up and put manacles on his wrists, marking him as someone the law had captured.

“Good form, Elisif. You’re coming along nicely with your Karate.”

“That felt so satisfying,” said the Jarl with a smile.

Nora had decided to let her friend handle all the physical work this night, unless they became outnumbered badly. She already knew she could hit hard and accurate, and she thought the Jarl needed the practice. And to let her anger out at these people who had been kidnapping her subjects and selling them into a life of enforced servitude. They had also learned that Erikur, when he had still been among the living, had a part to play in this ring, so taking them down lent a whole other level of satisfaction.

The door was unlocked. Why wouldn’t it be, when they had a burly doorman keeping watch? Nora pushed it open silently, leading her people in stealthily. Heather knew how to sneak with the best of them, and had already knocked much of the rust off her technique. Elisif had never had to be particularly stealthy, but she had a natural grace, now augmented, that lent itself to silent movement. A couple of people were arguing further in, and Nora waved her people forward, on the alert for anyone else that might be in the club. A quick recon showed that the arguing men were the only ones there, and Nora stood outside the office door for a moment to listen in.

“The captain should have been back by now,” said the voice she didn’t recognize. “Something’s wrong.”

“And what could possibly go wrong?” answered Big Sven. “There are all kinds of reasons for delay. We’ll just unload the new girls on him when he gets back.”

“I don’t like keeping them in my warehouse,” said the other man.

“I recognize that voice,” whispered Elisif in Nora’s ear.

“Then let’s introduce ourselves,” whispered Nora, pulling down the latch and throwing the door open.

“What? Who are.. No, it can’t be. You were taken out to the Manor.”

Sven’s eyes were as big as saucers as he saw the women he had captured the other night for the auction, seemingly well and dressed as warriors. Since all three had taken a potion earlier, they were in their Nerida, Samantha and Sif personas.

“I’m afraid the Manor is out of business, permanently,” said Nora, sparks playing across her left hand. “As are you. Now stay in your seats if you don’t want me to fry you. Samantha, Sif. Clap the irons on them.”

As soon as her people were close the men moved, obviously thinking that they could overpower the women and use them as shields against the one they judged a mage. It would have worked with normal people. Heather and Elisif stepped back quickly, both bringing up their legs and launching kicks into the men. Elisif went for the head, a snap kick that rocked the man back. Heather leaned back and delivered a side kick into the solar plexus of Sven, doubling him over. A punch by Elisif and a knife hand by Heather and both men were out.

“I might just have to retire after this,” said Nora with a laugh. “Let the new blood handle the fighting.”

Elisif beamed as she looked down on the man she had taken out. Nora knew how she must have felt. Just over two weeks before she was a helpless and pampered noble. With history as a fighter, but nothing to show that she still possessed the skill. Now she was again a deadly swordswoman, with hand to hand skills to take out larger men in seconds.

“Manacle them. I’m going to see what I can find.”

There were plenty of records for the club, things pertaining to the operation of the establishment. And a key that opened a safe that contained what they were looking for. Detailed records on all of the captures that had been conducted for the last year, both at this location and at a bar just outside of town. That establishment was no longer there, though Nora made a mental note to let the guard know about it.

“One more stop, I think,” she told her friends.

“To Malwin’s warehouse?” asked Elisif.

“The same. Can you lead us there?”

“What’s going on here?” asked a guard officer as they walked out of the club. The woman’s face was a mask of confusion, though the two men with her seemed determined to make an arrest.

“We’re with Thane Nora,” said Nora, holding out the warrant that the Jarl had penned and signed before coming out here. “On the Jarl’s business. The men here are slavers.”

“We’ll take them into custody right enough,” said the officer. “The scum. And thank Thane Nora for her swift attention to this matter.”

“As soon as I see her I will,” said Nora with a wide smile.

There was one guard at the warehouse, and he seemed determined to go down to death before his capture. Nora let Heather take him down with a low-level cold spell, just enough to knock the fight out of him. They restrained him, then freed a pair of workmen and a trio of frightened women who had been lured into captivity by the promise of work.

“Good job, Ladies. You’re both ready.”

“Ready?” asked the Jarl.

“I certify you both as warriors, ready for missions with my crew. I still suggest that you keep on top of your training, but I would be proud to have you alongside me when we go into a ruin.”

Heather, of course, had already been in combat with Nora, but the Dragonborn wanted to make it official. Elisif and Heather high fived, another gesture the Jarl had learned from being around the Earth people. Nora was happy. The Jarl had gone through a lot in the last day, and had held it together and been a valuable asset. There were some moments when she had almost let her emotions rule her, but she had gotten them under control and forged on. There was nothing more she could ask of the former pit fighter and current noblewoman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Base on the Stolen Property Quest of Interesting NPCs, with quite a few changes to shorten it.


	86. Chapter Eighty-six The Radiant Dark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora, Olivia and Company take on the Radiant Dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence.

“Here’s what Olivia told me,” said Nora to her people as they gathered at the stable to saddle up their horses. “There is a research facility in the far western part of Haafingar, where it is rumored that Vanus Galerion was working on new spells. However, Eldawyn shed some light on the situation. Eldawyn.”

The Altmer stood in front of the company, eyes down for a moment as if she was afraid, or ashamed, of what she had to say. “There is no research facility at that location. In fact, it is a headquarters of a cult known as the _Radiant Dark_ , whose stated purpose is to bring chaos to this land and empower mages to be the elite ruling class. Nelos, the leader, has hinted that they will blot out the sun to bring about this chaos, with all the inherent problems that would bring.”

“How do you know this?” asked Elisif, eyes narrowing.

Eldawyn looked away, clearly uncomfortable.

“Go ahead, Elda,” said Nora. “Tell them everything. You already told me and it changed nothing between us.”

Nora had thought the story horrific, but her friend had turned away from the cult and started taking down the evil in Skyrim. As far as she was concerned that paid for all of her past sins.

“I, was a member of the cult,” said the Altmer, still looking down. She looked up, a pleading expression on her face and the words started rushing from her lips. “The demon who lived inside me had an affinity for chaos, and so did I, at the time. I was hurt, angry, doomed, and in my mind there was nothing that would have satisfied me more than to rain death and destruction on the people of this world. I was a monster, and wanted to commit monstrous acts. I…”

She fell silent, looking away again.

“My lady Eldawyn,” said Lydia, walking forward and hugging the Altmer mage. “That may have been you then. It is not you now. Innumerable times you have saved the lives of party members, at the risk of your own. And your love for the Dragonborn is clear.”

There were acknowledgements from everyone in the party, save one. Even Elisif, the newest member of the party, seemed to agree. But then, she had come to terms with having a bloodsucking demon as her Hold Mage, so why not a former evil wizard. Nora wasn’t sure if that term really fit Eldawyn, a mage who had lost so much, gone through so much hardship and sorrow.

“J’Zargo would like to know how we can trust her to not turn to evil again. This cat has found that people do not really change all that much.”

“Eldawyn had proven herself to me many times over,” said Nora, looking the cat in the eyes. “In this party I am the only one she needs the approval of. If you can live with that, fine. We can go on. If not, then maybe you might want to rethink being a part of this group.”

“But, J’Zargo doesn’t understand,” said the confused Khajiit. “This cat has been a valuable member of this party, and I have no taint of evil on me.”

“You may not,” said Sofia, coming to the defense of the Altmer she felt was one of her best friends on this planet. “I’ve seen how much Elda did to bring Nora back. The sacrifices she made. I think whatever evil once lived in her heart is extinguished. I trust her with my life, and even my soul and afterlife. I think the same of you, J’Zargo. Of everyone in this group.”

“J’Zargo will stay,” said the Khajiit. “This is the best thing this cat has ever been a part of.”

“And you will watch Eldawyn’s back as if it was your own,” said Nora, spearing the Khajiit with a stern look.

“J’Zargo promises,” said the Khajiit mage.

Nora thought she might have to watch the Khajiit closely, wishing now that she hadn’t asked Eldawyn to reveal her past. She had thought that it would help the others to trust the information the Altmer was now going to give.

“Go ahead, dear,” said Nora, looking at her Altmer friend.

“If they have not changed their organization too much in the last year, we will be facing a mighty group of mages. Starting with Nelos, also know as Drelos, for the man whose identity her stole. Nelos is a Dunmer of later middle years, a Master of Alteration and Illusion. He was once a major player in the Mage’s Guild, before his dark dreams led him astray.”

“And what are his dark dreams?” asked Sofia, brows knitted over narrowed eyes.

“I never really got a clear answer from the man, for all that we were supposed to be lovers. Something about a boyhood dream of the sun shrinking to a point, and darkness enfolding the land.” Eldawyn shook her head. “He had a vision of chaos, giving him a chance to reorder society. He wanted to overthrow the established order. The Houses of the Dunmer, the Counts of Cyrodiil, the Jarls of Skyrim, the many kingdoms of High Rock. Even the Council of the Summerset Isles. Of course, he had no plan on how to restore the sun in the sky. As long as it overthrew the powers that be and gave him a path to domination, I don’t think he really cared.”

“But, that’s insane,” said Heather, her brown eyes widening. “Without the sun its all over. All the plants die, then the animals. Maybe some people might get by in caves, living on mushrooms. And that’s the world he wants to rule over?”

“As long as his mages are in charge, he must think they can overcome the lack of sunlight. Possibly by casting sunlight spells in those caves Heather mentioned.” Eldawyn shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. I never believed the entire plan was well thought out. I just know that my possessing spirit was all about chaos, though deep down I always believed that it was wrong. Somehow he was able to attract a body of mages who believed in his twisted vision. I know he had us on the lookout for ancient tomes, by name, that he thought might contain hints of what he needed to do.”

“And he was also interested in Vanus’ writings,” said Nora, realizing that it really didn’t matter if the mage had a workable plan or not. “If he starts unleashing unproven spells on the world, there’s no telling the consequences. Added to that he’s a murderer. He killed Olivia’s student Jadro’Ra with a Daedric artifact as evil as any out there. Now, I don’t believe that Tamriel societies are perfect by any means, and they could definitely use some changes. But not at the cost of complete chaos, war, famine. I really don’t want to take down the dragons only to see the fabric of the world unravel.”

“So, this so-called laboratory is Nelos’ headquarters?” asked Lydia, a look of determination on her face. “Then let’s get to it and take him down.”

“I don’t know that this is his headquarters,” said Eldawyn, shaking her head. “He had talked about establishing his base in some ruins in west Haafingar, but I was never brought there.”

“So no, Lydia. We are not going to go charging in and take him out. I want to do a recon, myself and Eldawyn. The rest of you are to wait outside, ready to move in if we get into trouble.”

“Isn’t that risky?” asked Elisif, looking troubled.

“It is,” admitted Nora. “But I think that I will catch the interest of a mage who wants to gather powerful allies. Interested enough to talk with me, then give me a chance to make up my mind. After leaving his lair I will teleport to Winterhold and confer with Olivia, see what she wants done.”

“Still risky,” said the Jarl. “But you’re in charge.”

 _Yes, I am_ , thought Nora. She wanted to find out if they were dealing with evil here, or just a bunch of misguided mages who wanted to belong to something greater than themselves. Nora was going to need mages on her side when the eventual conflict with the Thalmor came to a head. If she could talk sense into some of these people, sway them to her cause as she had done with Eldawyn, she would consider that a victory.

Nora teleported the party in jumps to the farthest reach of Northwestern Skyrim she had been. According to the map the border with High Rock was only fifty miles of road further on, just over an hour with Thundering Hooves. The ruins, not on the map, could be at any point along that road.

“What is that castle out there on the horizon?” asked Nora of Elisif, looking at the oppressive pile of stone from the side of the road.

“Castle Volkihar?” said the Jarl. “As far as I know it’s been abandoned for hundreds of years, but at one time it was the lair of a vampire lord.”

“And no one has checked it out?” asked Sofia, staring at the castle intently. There was a dock on the landward side of the island, looking to still be in good condition.

“Several hundred years ago the Jarl sent an expedition out to it, wanting to see if rumors that it was still inhabited were true,” said Elisif, a troubled expression on her face.

“And what happened to it?”

“I, don’t know. There are no records of the resolution of that expedition.”

“No one has thought to check it out again?” asked Heather. “Looks like a perfect fortress for something dark to hide out in.”

Nora could feel the darkness of the place. It smacked of evil, a higher order of dark than anything this side of Potema. Something that would need looking into. But not now. She had another lair to look into, one of living wizards.

“This looks like a good ruin to check out,” said Eldawyn as they came to a tower that had fallen over on its side ages ago.

“Pinefrost Tower? That’s what Olivia called it.”

“I think so,” said the Altmer. “Doesn’t look like much now, does it. But I think there must be a door leading down to the region underneath.”

“Okay,” said Nora, looking at the others. “Make a camp across the road, but be ready to move. I’m hoping we can just have a conversation with these people, then bring the information back.”

Her people looked like they didn’t like it, but they obeyed with only a couple of mumbled complaints. That was fine with her. She didn’t want robots. She wanted people with minds of their own, as long as they followed directions when it was necessary for the success of the mission.

“Come on, Elda. Let’s see if we can find a way into this place.”

Nora scrambled up a few stonefalls, keeping her balance on the tilted floors. Eldawyn was alongside her, using her new strength and agility to keep up. Nora backed up from some dead ends, then found a platform with a Dunmer woman standing out in the open.

“We have been expecting you,” said the woman, looking comfortable despite the falling snow. “Though I wish you had left her behind.”

“Good to see you too, Gisli,” said Eldawyn, glaring at the Dunmer.

“He found a new love you know. It should have been me. He pined over you for months, and I was hoping her would realize I was the one for him. But he kept looking elsewhere.”

“Then why do you stay?” asked Nora, studying the face of the woman.

“In a word, power,” said Gisli, laughing. “What any mage wants if they are honest with themselves.”

 _Yes, but power to do what?_ thought Nora. She wanted power herself, but for a purpose that benefited all, not just her. She was already getting a bad feeling about this organization based on Gisli, but she thought she must get some more input before she made a decision.

“So I’m guessing this is not the laboratory of Vanus?”

“Oh, it might have been, once. But Nelos took it for his own. And his vision is glorious.”

Nora nodded at Eldawyn, noting the tense look on the Altmer’s face. This had to be bringing back memories that were troubling to her friend. She regretted bringing her into it, but Eldawyn was her most powerful mage, and if things went south she wanted the Altmer beside her.

The ladder down led to what looked like the common room of an inn. A bard was playing, mages and mercenaries were sitting around the tables eating and drinking. The place was well lit, something Nora wasn’t expecting.

“Welcome to the Radiant Dark,” said one of the mages, getting up and walking over. “And what is she doing here?”

“Eldawyn is my friend and confidant,” said Nora. “Where I stand, so does she.”

“Very well. Nelos would want to talk with you, with or without that traitor. You can find him in the Light’s Hourglass.”

So far Nora was getting a very bad vibe of these people. She thought she would talk with some more of the mages on the way to find Nelos. After all, more information was always a good thing.

“Surprised to see you back here,” said a Bosmer in mage robes, sitting in a chair in the hall and swigging ale. “Something has changed about you girl.”

“Well, Offryn. Might it be that I am now a Master of Destruction. Or that I follow a hero actually trying to make things better on this world. Or maybe that my uninvited passenger has been ejected from me.”

“You got rid of that spirit?” said the Bosmer in a voice that carried his regret. “That was the most interesting thing about you, Altmer.”

“What are you working on with these people, Offryn?” asked Nora, taking in the crazed look in the Bosmer’s eyes.

“Are you here to kill Nelos,” said Offryn, ignoring Nora’s question. “Well, I hate to disappoint you, but he is not the most powerful mage here. If you want him dead, just wait. I’ll take care of him for you.”

“Too bad,” said Nora. “If anyone kills him I’ll be the one. And then I’ll take you down.”

“Fine by me, though Nelos is no slouch. So make sure you rest up before you challenge me. I believe in fair play.”

Nora stared at the elf, not sure if she believed anything her said.

Offryn laughed, a chilling sound of madness. “I’m kidding. I take every advantage I can get. And you believed me, right?”

“Why did you join this organization?”

“Why? Because I’m tired of Jarls and politics and wealthy nobles, thanes and barons who don’t give two septims about the people. Meanwhile, the Thalmor are breathing down our necks, and the dragons are breathing on them. But do the Jarl’s care? No, they’re up on their thrones, eating pies and lathering their stomachs with gravy.”

Nora didn’t think that a fair assessment of Skyrim’s Jarls. Maybe the Jarls of Markarth and Falkreath, yes, but Elisif and Balgruuf cared about their people.

“I just want to make a difference, and the only way to do that is with power. The power to destroy the Jarl’s palace in Solitude. Maybe even Solitude itself.”

The Dragonborn realized that she was dealing with megalomania here. This mage would have to be put down, or imprisoned at best, before he could cause too much damage.

Ahead were some heavy doors, a pair of mercenary guards outside. They nodded at the pair as they approached and opened the doors, letting them through. Just inside was a very young woman. Or, thought Nora as she caught the scent of her, a vampire. The girl was singing in a high sweet tone, and Nora listened to the words for a moment.

“Light eats shadow, shadow eats light. Everyone will die when we bring the long night.”

That passage chilled Nora to the bone, and her negative feelings for this gathering of mages grew.

“Sweetroll, do you believe in prophecies?

“More come to see Nelos,” said the girl. A large armored man near her moaned, and Nora realized that he was a raised creature. A zombie. “Sweetroll welcomes you as well.”

Nora really didn’t want Sweetroll’s welcome, and she readied herself to send fire into both of the undead before her. Eldawyn put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, letting Nora know that she was ready as well.

“And why did you join this organization?” asked Nora of the young appearing woman.

“My thought, is that Nelos was born five hundred years too early,” said the young woman, ignoring Nora’s question. “I don’t think Vanus’ spells are strong enough to cause the kind of havoc that Nelos wants. It’s a shame, really. He’s so intent on making it.”

“Vanus Galerion was a powerful mage,” said Nora. “These spells may change the world.” _Though hopefully not in the way you people imagine._

“They will. In time. It’s like a spider I had as a pet. When I found it, I couldn’t help but cut off one of its legs. It stumbled around for a bit, but it learned to walk with a limp. Then I took another one. Eventually, poor Frosty couldn’t walk at all. But it wasn’t until I took the last leg that it lost the will to move.”

“Your eyes pulse with light, vampire," said Eldawyn. "When’s the last time you fed?”

“That’s a good question. Sweetroll, when’s the last time you let me bite you?”

Nora walked away. It seemed that everyone she met down here was crazier than the last.

“Pure psychopath our Felena,” whispered Eldawyn. “Now you see why I was so glad you came along and rescued me from this asylum.”

Finally, in a large room at the end of the hallway, they ran into the old Dunmer known as Nelos, who looked at the pair with a sorrowful expression.

“Welcome, Dragonborn, to the Radiant Dark. I have been waiting for you. And welcome back, Eldawyn. I hope you are here to support your friend.”

“I am, Drelas,” said Eldawyn. “But probably not on the path you are hoping.”

“We will see,” said Drelas, smiling. “Chaos, after all, rules us, and the path we choose is not always the one we find ourselves on.”

“What is the Radiant Dark?” asked Nora, getting right to the point. “And what do you offer me within it?”

“I am accosted every night by dreams. Visions. Perhaps to akin to those you suffer through. It began when I was a child, living in the canal works of Vivec City, and followed me to Tel Branora. I dreamt of the twin moons devouring the sun to flood the land with endless night. The tide of shadow rises from east to west, and there I stand in the middle, no older than a boy. I look to the south, to the sun, where only a thin hourglass of light remains. Below it, there stands a person, and behind her stands an army.

“Over the years as my body grew, my eyes adjusted more and more to the darkness, and her face began to take form. Until one night I dreamt, and her face was as clear as day. And then I knew the true meaning of destiny. For the Long Night that is all I will say, all I can say. The rest will come in time.”

 _He kept saying her, and looking right at me_ , thought Nora. _Is this madman saying that it is my destiny to lead this madhouse? No fucking way is that going to happen._

“Now, I would like you to stay with us and think about it.”

“And if I don’t want to stay?”

“I am afraid you have no choice. You…”

The room faded, and Nora found herself in the wood where her people were set up. The group gathered around her, shouting questions, while Nora looked over at Eldawyn, who was letting out a breath.

“I know you didn’t order me to teleport us, but I thought things were about to get out of hand.”

“You did right,” said Nora, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. “That madman was watching me like a hawk, and I knew one of his people was going to hit me with a spell as soon as I stated casting.”

“Well, they weren’t watching me quite as closely.”

“What did you learn?” asked Elisif, looking at her friends.

“Well, I guess Eldawyn can agree with me when I say that we have all kinds of crazy down there. And a lot of powerful mages, with a plan to unleash chaos.”

“So, are we going to hit them?” asked Valdimar, hefting his hammer.

“I want to bring Olivia in on this,” said Nora, looking around. “So sit tight, and watch those ruins closely. I wouldn’t be surprised if they hit us here. I also wouldn’t be surprised if they just sat there and ignored us. So be ready for anything.”

Nora said the words to the Omnipresence spell and disappeared, reappearing in the courtyard of the College of Winterhold. Except for a pair of guards the courtyard was empty, students and faculty at classes. She thought that she might find Olivia where she most often had been in the past, the Arcanaeum, so she cast the short-range spell and appeared there. To find Olivia going through another tome, looking for information to share with the mages of Tamriel.

“I’ve been to Vanus’ workshop,” she told the woman by way of greeting. “And it is no such thing. It is the headquarters for an organization known as the Radiant Dark, run by a Dunmer called Nelos, or Drelas, depending on who you ask.”

Olivia’s eyes got wide, her face pale, and she shook with fury. “Drelas. My father was once his disciple and friend, until the Dunmer betrayed him, leading to his death.”

“Well, the Radiant Dark is plain crazy. They want to blot out the sun and bring chaos to the world so they can tear down the current order and become the ruling elite. Drelas’ motivation is to cause as much chaos as possible. My friend Heather believes that stopping the sunlight from reaching Nirn would cause a disaster of unprecedented calamity. And I have to say, Drelas appears to be the most sane of the bunch.”

“Then I need to get some people together so we can stop them in their tracks.”

“What is your connection to Drelas, or is it Nelos?” asked Nora, wanting to know what she was getting into before jumping in with both feet.

“My father was his friend in Morrowind. Of course, the Dunmer we knew then is not at all like the caricature of the man he is now. He was quick to laugh, quick to smile, and was always cognizant of the feelings of others. Then, he changed, became a selfish creature who only thought of himself. And so he is now. His intellect remains, but little else. He is distant, single minded, obsessed.”

“I have my own team standing by less than a mile from the tower,” said Nora. “Eldawyn, Sofia and J’Zargo are my magical element, plus six warriors of great skill, some with a bit of magical training as well.”

“Then I will bring two more mages to the party,” said Olivia. “Nelacar and Helsig. With myself that gives us seven mages, plus your fighters. Will that be enough?”

“I think so. But Olivia, you must know that there is no way to tell the outcome until the battle is joined and fought.”

“Can you get us to the Frozen Hearth?” asked the researcher. “And then the four of us to your party.”

Nora teleported herself and Olivia to just outside the inn. Going into the warm common room, they found the two mages they sought drinking in the common room, sharing a table.

“Master Nora,” said Nelacar, and Altmer who had been her lover on several occasions. “So good to see you.”

“Nelacar, Helsig,” said Olivia. “It is time for battle. Nora had found the headquarters of the Radiant Dark, and it is time to destroy them before they can bring more harm to this world.”

“So this is the Dragonborn,” said the pretty Nord woman who radiated confidence. “The Master of Five Schools. I like our chances with her leading us into battle.”

Nora glanced over at Olivia, wondering if the older mage was okay with that.

“Not to worry, Nora. I have been a scholar for over a decade. A battlemage of your caliber should of course lead us in the fight.”

“I’m kind of hoping we can get them to back down,” said Nora, not believing it for a moment.

“Did you meet Offryn?” asked Helsig, frowning.

“Yes. And a more power mad mage it has never been my displeasure to meet.”

“That’s him. My loving brother. A psychopath if there ever was one. With him it’s personal, and I would appreciate if you would leave him to me.”

Nora didn’t like that either. Family feuds could be the deadliest, and having a warrior that had a personal vendetta could lead to problems. However, she was not about to pass up on the services of a competent mage. Obviously they weren’t full blood siblings, with he a Bosmer and she a Nord. While curious, she didn’t have time to go into that now.

“In the meantime, I have scribed two of the spells from Vanus’ notes. Conjure Dragon Priest and Rage Paralysis. You can pick one as a reward for tracking down the Radiant Dark.”

“Give me Rage Paralysis,” said Nora, not relishing the idea of bringing a Dragon Priest into the world, especially with the memories of Annekke dying at the hands of one. She put the tome in her pouch, then looked at the three. “Ready.”

“Ready for what?” asked Helsig.

Nora said the trigger word and she teleported to her party, the three other mages accompanying her. She had gotten better casting Omnipresence, starting from only being able to move herself long range, to now taking three companions along with her.

“Teleportation?” asked Helsig, a smile on her face. “And you learned it from who?”

“The Psijics imparted the secret of their spells to me,” said Nora, greeting her people as they came up. She made introductions all around, then broke the people up into strike teams and made her plans.

“You have the Jarl of Haafingar in your party?” asked a surprised Nelacar.

“She’s a hell of a fighter,” said Nora as a smiling Elisif approached.

“This is going to be your first real fight, Elisif,” said Nora, holding up a hand when the Jarl started to protest. “We will be facing mages. Some of them very powerful. So I want you to stick close to myself or Eldawyn so we can ward you.”

“But, what about everyone else?” asked the Jarl.

“The others have been involved in these kinds of fights before. Except for Heather, and I’m going to tell her to stick close as well. So make sure you’re close to someone who can ward and heal you.” She motioned everyone else over. “Eldawyn and I are going into the heart of the enemy complex, with Elisif, Heather, Jordis and Lydia. Sofia and J’Zargo will teleport into the entry hall with everyone else. Strike hard and strike to kill. If you start getting requests for quarter, hit them with an open hand and knock them down and out, if possible. If not possible, or it puts you or your fellows at risk, kill them. Quickly and efficiently. Don’t give them a break.”

“You do know what you’re doing,” said Nelacar, eyes wide.

 _I hope so_ , thought Nora. This was a new situation, a different kind of opponent, and in cases like this things could go very wrong, very fast.

“If something takes me out, Eldawyn is in charge.” She looked over at the three newcomers. “If I start shouting, trying to stay out of my way. So, if there aren’t any questions, let’s do this.”

Nora said the words of the teleportation spell, visualizing the place where she had talked with Drelas/Nelos. She looked over at Eldawyn, also saying the words, then giving Nora a thumbs up. _Here we go_ , she thought, saying the trigger world. The camp faded out, the inside of the Radiant Dark headquarters fading in. Only something was wrong. They were not at the place where they were planning to go.

Nora tried to call up a spell and felt the lack of magicka, which had all drained away in an instant. She tried to move, immediately going over onto the offensive with the weapons she still had. Her left hand hurt, bad, and she looked over to see that the member was stuck inside a wall. Shock threatened to overcome her, and she fought past it. The Dragonborn needed to do something, now. The possibility of cutting her hand off at the wrist entered her mind. Drastic, but she needed freedom of movement.

Eldawyn was nearby, the other side of the width of the corridor, sunk into the floor to her knees, also crying out in agony. Elisif, Heather and the two Housecarls were on the floor, screaming as if all the demons of hell were assaulting them. She could hear the sounds of fighting coming from behind, so she knew that Olivia, her people, and the rest of Nora’s followers were back there and engaged. That was all she knew.

“Fus Ro Dah,” echoed a shout from the main chamber behind her. Nora didn’t know who was using the Thu’um back there, and hoped it wasn’t one of Drelas’ people. Since none of hers could use the voice, and she doubted if Olivia’s could, it had to be one of the Radiant Dark.

All of this went through Nora’s mind in a heartbeat, her cognitive processes working on overdrive. A sense of defeat and overwhelming despair washed over her, and she felt that just giving up, of releasing her burdens and dying, might be the best choice.

“Dragonborn,” said Drelas, appearing at the end of the hall, Offryn by his side. Both men held staves that radiated power. “The face I saw in my dream was yours. You were to be the leader of the movement, the one who brought chaos and change to this world. So why do you oppose me?”

Nora realized then that Drelas was beyond her in power. She might be a master of five schools in name. But this was a man who had delved deep into magic for six times longer than she had been conscious. There were more like him out there. Maybe not that many, but enough to cause her problems. If she even got out of this one today. Which was doubtful.

“I hold out my hand to you, Nora. Join me, and we will rain chaos upon this world. The old order will crumble, and mages like us will write the destiny of the world.”

Visions appeared in Nora’s head. Of the world in chaos, cities on fire, people dying in the streets. And over it all her laughing face, reveling in the death and destruction. It was the easy path, leaving behind the guilt, the nightmares. And she realized it was bullshit. She fought back with all of her might, a purely mental battle unlike any she had fought before. Sweat was beading on her brow, her arm ached like it was on fire. Waves of despair kept hammering her, driving her down, forcing her to struggle back up to regain lost ground.

 _I am not that person_ , she raged. She had a destiny, and it was not to bring death and destruction to the people of this world. She would kill herself before she let that happen.

Drelas cried out, and suddenly the images stopped.

* * *

Elisif was confused and disoriented at the end of this teleport. She was laying on the floor as waves of despair crashed over her. Nora was standing against the wall, one hand touching the hard surface, and from the expression on her face she was in torment. The Jarl wasn’t sure what was going on, but she knew that they had to do something to free her friend of whatever spell she was under.

The Jarl struggled to her feet, looking over to see Heather doing the same. The despair lifted, and Elisif thought that the mages at the end of the hall had been forced to focus all their attention on the two master mages they were battling. Jordis was on her feet as well, then Lydia. Elisif pointed at the mages and the others nodded, then pushed themselves toward their targets.

Lightning flared, striking all of the warriors. Their enchanted armor and jewelry gave them some protection, but it still hurt like hell. Another bolt struck, and Elisif gritted her teeth as she forced herself to hold onto her blade.

Elisif the pampered Jarl would have given up by now, curling up into a ball on the floor and praying that all of this would just go away. Elisif the former pit fighter and current warrior would not let pain stop her. Only death would stop her, and she thought she would be on the dealing end of death this day.

Five big men in full armor came around the two enemy mages and stood ready, shields held up, weapons gripped in strong hands. They smiled as the women warriors came to their feet and moved toward them, probably thinking this was going to be too easy. Elisif shouted a Nord battle cry and ran in at the man ahead of her, sword flashing in to strike his shield. The man swung a heavy mace at her. The Jarl danced back and away, her body responding immediately to the threat. Light on her feet despite her armor and weapons, fast, the warrior she was facing seemed like a clumsy oaf as he tried to follow her, missing a stroke as he stumbled forward.

The Jarl struck back, her sword finding the opening and slashing across the man’s face. It was a deep wound, from one cheek to the other, going through his nose. Blood spurted, and the man cried out in pain, a hand going to his face. That was his last mistake, as the glass sword in the Jarl’s grip took off the hand that was trying to staunch the bleeding of his face. A backhand took out the man’s throat, and Elisif danced away, looking for her next target.

* * *

Olivia Meronin had to admit that Nora’s people were good. She knew that at one time she had been a mage to be reckoned with, but it had been over a decade since she had gone into battle. The big man with the hammer took down a trio of hardened mercenaries like they were tyros, smashing through defenses like they were paper.

J’Zargo had won his duel against a pair of mages handily, while Sofia had waded in with sword and magic both, moving with unbelievable speed and grace. The small woman, Elesia, was a madwoman with her blades, moving out of the way of clumsy strikes and returning death strokes.

Her own people, Nelacar and Helsig, had disposed of three mages and a couple of mercenaries when the wild card had entered the fight. Gisli had come out of the shadows, electricity playing across her hands, reaching out to drop most of the team to the floor. That was when Helsig stepped forward and shouted, something that surprised even Olivia. Gisli went flying into a wall to hit hard. With a cry of rage the woman raised her hands to send another spell into Helsig, only to catch the next shout, one that left her a broken caricature of a Dunmer, groaning in pain as she tried to raise her hands and found that her arms no longer worked.

Sofia shoved a sword through the head of the woman. “Don’t give them a break, Nora said,” replied the spellsword when Olivia sent her a glance. “We clear here?”

“We’re clear,” said J’Zargo. Before the words had finished leaving his mouth Helsig and Nelacar were already heading out of the room.

* * *

Nora came awake like coming out of a dream. Her magicka was back as if it had never left. She looked over at her hand, which was not inside the wall. It had all been illusion, cast on her and Eldawyn by a master of the art. Elda cursed, letting Nora know that she had come out it as well.

The Illusion mage, Offryn, was down on a knee, clamping his hands around a wound that was bleeding heavily, his staff forgotten on the floor. Lydia was shield bashing the last mercenary, a huge man who could actually move. He was striking back, driving the Housecarl away, until Elisif’s blade took him through the back of his neck and into the brainstem.

 _She’s learned well_ , thought Nora of the Jarl. Battle was not a pit fight, one on one. It was a free for all, and any opening that presented itself was to be taken, lest allies go down.

Offryn had his staff back in his hand after casting healing on his leg. The four warriors coming at him stopped in their tracks, blank expressions on their faces. The mage was using his illusion magic, and her people were in serious danger. Nora called up ice spike, ready to send it into the mage as many times as needed to drop him. Helsig came running by, heading right for her brother.

“Fus Ro Dah,” shouted the Nord mage, and the force of the shout lifted Offryn from the ground and slammed him into a wall, the stave dropping from his hands. “I will give father your regards,” she cried as she sliced a blade across her brother’s throat.

The hate must have run deep in that family. The Dragonborn had no more time to think about it. She had one more mage, possibly a couple of more, to take care of. She took a last look at the Nord mage standing over her Bosmer brother, tears in her eyes, and realized that there had been other feelings there as well.

Eldawyn was at her side as she went through the door into the Light’s Hourglass. Felena came at Nora with Vampire speed, a blur of motion, knocking the Dragonborn back. Sweetroll was coming right behind, a heavy two-handed sword raised to strike.

“You ruined everything,” screeched the young woman who was not so young after all, grabbing Nora and starting to pull her close, fangs extended.

Nora twisted, setting her feet and pulling the girl over a hip to land on the floor. Elisif was there to plunge her glass sword into the vampire’s chest. The creature went into frantic motion, trying to get off the blade, but the Jarl pushed down with her full weight. Jordis, meantime, had gone after the zombie, striking the slow-moving creature with hard blows that crippled its arms, then its legs.

The vampire went limp, blood spurting around the glass blade that had found its heart. It started to deteriorate, quickly, going through stages that would have taken decades in seconds, until only a pile of ash remained. Sweetroll went into a more immediate transformation as its summoner died.

“You were supposed to be the one, Nora,” said Drelas, coming out of the shadows and hitting the Dragonborn with a spell, lifting her from her feet and pulling her toward him and the dagger in his hand. “The vision must go on, whether you are in it or not.”

“Let her go, Drelas,” screamed Eldawyn, flinging an ice spike into the man, piercing his shoulder.

The Dunmer cried out and dropped Nora from the telekinetic gauntlet, switching it over to Eldawyn and lifting her from the ground.

“All, Elda, my love. You could have been at my side when we rained chaos on the world.”

“That isn’t me, Drelas,” growled the Altmer, unable to cast while she was held helpless in the air. “It was never me. That damned spirit made me that way.”

“Tell yourself that all you want, Elda. Ah, and the Jarl of Haafingar, one whose Hold I will make it a point to start with.”

Nora cast Malvizer’s Gauntlet on the Dunmer, grabbing him before he could react to her spell. He lost control of the one he had cast on Eldawyn, who fell to her knees with a choking cry.

“Let me have him, please, Nora,” said Olivia, walking into the room.

“Ah, Olivia. Are you a weakling like your father?”

Olivia sent an ice spike into the left leg of Drelas. The mage cried out in pain, then again as another spike took him in the right leg. Olivia kept throwing them, avoiding vital areas, going for the pain. Nora was tempted to stop the torture, but understood that the woman, who had proven to be a friend, needed this payback for her father.

“I don’t believe in soul trapping men or mer,” she growled. “But if I had a black soul gem handy I would be sorely tempted, you bastard.”

With that the mage threw a last ice spike into the head of Drelas, and the Cult of the Radiant Dark was no more. Nora released the corpse from her hold and let it fall to the floor.

“I normally don’t stand for torture,” said Nora, coming over and enfolding Olivia in a hug. “Quick and clean is my method. But I thought you needed that.”

“Thank you, Nora. Now, let us search this place for anything that might be of use.”

The blue form of a Khajiit spirit appeared in front of Nora as she was about to exit Light’s Hourglass.

“Thank you, my friend,” said Jadro’Ra, his face beaming with a cat smile. “I can now rest. And you did as I asked.”

“I prayed to the moons. But I couldn’t tell if your friend received.”

“She did. Rest assured, all is well.” With that the spirit faded, off to whatever afterlife was its destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a quest in Interesting NPCs that I really hated, since I had to kill Eldawyn. Since the story was mine to tell I was able to avoid that fate for my favorite Altmer.


	87. Chapter Eighty-seven To the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Radiant Dark put down, Nora and company are in for some celebrating. And the Dragonborn has her first meeting with the Emperor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No violence in this one, but a lot of explicit group sex, oh my.

“Everyone did well,” said Nora in the debriefing session in the side dining room of the Golden Sands. Mission debriefings were a concept unknown on this world, getting the input of everyone involved, finding out what went wrong, what right. Learning, so that mistakes would not be repeated. “If anyone is to blame for its near failure, that would be me.”

“None of us thought it a bad plan before the execution,” said Eldawyn after sipping some spiced wine.

“Well, like most plans it didn’t survive contact with the enemy,” said Nora, shaking her head. “I was thinking that we would shock them by teleporting so deep into their installation. In the future I think we would be better served to go in by foot.”

“I doubt we will run into too many opponents with such magical abilities,” said Eldawyn.

“But there is always the possibility, my Lady,” said Lydia, looking over at the elf.

“Lydia is correct,” said Nora. She looked over at Eldawyn. “And I must say that the warriors that were with the two of us performed splendidly.” She turned her attention to the four fighters. “I expected as much from Lydia and Jordis. Heather had proven herself to me in the past, so I expected as much. And Elisif. You were amazing.”

The Jarl blushed under the praise, and Nora smiled. She still had her reservations about bringing the Jarl along, but Elisif was better off with the Dragonborn and her party than adventuring with mercenaries. And she had definitely proven her worth as a fighter.

“Now, on to the next order of business. I would like to have a party. And considering the proclivities of my people, not just any party. So, Elisif. What would you think about letting us use the ballroom for an orgy?”

There were smiles and laughs around the table at that. And many looks shot at Valdimar. “Of course we will have to invite other guests,” said Nora, the Gigolos of the Winking Skeever coming to mind, among others.

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time the ballroom had been put to such a use,” said a smiling Elisif. “It would be for my reign, but I believe most of the Holds have had their sexual escapades.”

“So is that a yes or a no, my Jarl,” said Jordis, blushing and smiling at the same time.

 _And look who’s over her fear of sex_ thought Nora. She was so happy that Jordis had joined in wholeheartedly. Not that she would have held it against her, against any of her people, if they didn’t.

“Why not,” continued Elisif, thinking. “Maybe in three days or so, to give you time to get out invitations.”

“You’re welcome to come J’Zargo,” said Nora, fairly sure what the answer was going to be.

“No. J’Zargo will see his young lady on that evening, and let men and mer have their fun.”

“Okay. Then three nights from tonight the debauchery will begin,” said Nora.

“J’Zargo wishes to publicly apologize to the Lady Eldawyn,” said the Khajiit before the group adjourned. “This cat is sorry he doubted you. You proved to all that you are good at heart.”

“And I am so glad that you are still in the party, J’Zargo,” said Eldawyn, looking slightly embarrassed. “I feel much better having a cat of your prowess watching my back.”

Nora felt incredibly happy at the end of the meeting. No one had died, they had all learned something, and the party was stronger than ever. And they had a night of arousal and pleasure coming soon.

* * *

The night of the planned orgy came and it had been raining all day. Lightning flared outside the windows, and it was looking to be an all nighter. In the Blue Palace ballroom everything had been arranged just so. The exercise equipment and obstacle course had been packed away. Now anyone who wanted to work out had to do it on the large back portico of palace, when the weather was clear. Beds were scattered about the room, ten of them. Sections of the floor have been covered by sleeping furs, from areas for two up to one that would handle eight.

Nora had been looking forward to this night ever since they got back from taking down the Radiant Dark cult and their insane plan to blot out the sun, all for the stated purpose of causing complete chaos, disrupting society and gaining absolute power for themselves. Well, Nirn had its share of crazies too, and those people gone to oblivion was good news for the rest of society. It was now time to celebrate life.

The Dragonborn glanced around the edge of the curtain at the gathered people. She thought she had a good mix, something for everyone. Her own female followers were all here, Eldawyn, Elesia, Sofia, Heather, Jordis and of course Lydia. Jarl Elisif was present, of course, looking gorgeous in a designer gown that highlighted her red hair and blue eyes, the pendant Nora had purchased in Riften prominently displayed. Taarei, the beautiful Altmer owner of Radiant Raiment was here, as was Faralda, teleported by Nora, who had found that her command of Omnipresence now allowed her to take up to four passengers with her. Still not enough to take her entire party, but it had allowed her to jump to Winterhold and jump back with Faralda and Tolfdir. She also had Pantea Ateia from the bard’s college, as well as her prized student Aia Aria. That gave her twelve females including herself. Legate Rikke might also make an appearance, though the Nord Imperial Officer had been very noncommittal.

There was also Lissette, the gorgeous golden haired Breton, who had been brought in as the musician as part of her patronage to Nora. Nora had let her know in no uncertain terms that she was not here as a prostitute. She was, however, allowed frequent breaks, and Nora encouraged her to join in if she saw anything that piqued her interest.

For males she had Valdimar, a couple of young Imperial officers, a Breton and an Imperial, and her Breton mage friend, Albrect Monfort. She also had Auryn Morales on hand, and a local healer, Stephan Rolfsson. Viarmo, the Headmaster of the Bard’s College was in attendance, as well as the three gigolos Elisif had engaged from the Skeever, and a dark-haired buddy who was equally beautiful. And of course Nelacar, who had jumped at the chance to have sex with so many gorgeous woman. That was twelve, as good a ratio as she could hope for, since these kind of long-lasting affairs went better with as many or more males than females. There were bottles of spiced wine, cognac, Colovian Brandy and of course mead, along with an assortment of snacks. All of the augmented had eaten heavy meals beforehand so they would be good to go for the long haul.

Nora stepped through the curtain, resplendent in her own shimmering blue gown from Taarei’s shop setting off her azure orbs. She had wished that the Altmer’s sister, Endarie, would have come, but the beautiful but sour woman seemed to be as antisocial in truth as she seemed on the surface.

“Welcome, Guests,” she said as she stepped to the front of the room, holding up a hand to silence the gathering. “Welcome. We gather here tonight for an evening of fun and pleasure. We are all civilized people here, so you may do as you please as long as your partner of the moment is willing. Please practice good hygiene during the evening. Now, for a few ground rules.”

She looked over the people, some of whom were smiling, a few smirking, but most regarding her with serious expressions.

“No means no. If you approach someone and they turn down your proposal, seek another. We have a variety of people here, and you’re sure to find someone who likes your particular brand of fun. No bondage or sadomasochism. Even if they are willing, I don’t have time to monitor everyone and make sure that real damage isn’t being done. I want to have some fun myself. So no inflicted pain, above some gentle love bites or spanks. Watch out for each other, and if you see someone who is acting strange or has had too much to drink, let me or Jarl Elisif know. Now, eat drink and be merry. Love is the order of business tonight, so love, my friends. Often.”

Nora stepped away from the front and started to mingle with the guests. She was hoping someone else would initiate the action. Not that she was unwilling, but she would have liked one of her guests to start off. Unfortunately, after some minutes no one had made a move, so she took the bull in her own hands and walked over to the beautiful dark-haired gigolo.

“Would you like to start things off with me?” she asked the smiling man.

“Yes, my Lady,” said the bright-eyed man with an even wider smile. “What do you have in mind?”

“I want to blow you up here in front of the room, in sight of everyone. Are you okay with that?”

“Of course, my Lady,” said the beaming man, hands reaching down to undo the buttons of his trousers.

“Let me,” whispered Nora, squatting down and working the buttons with deft fingers. She loved doing it this way, revealing the cock like it was a hidden treasure, ready to pop out of the box and delight her. And pop out it did, free into the air, already starting to firm up. Nora could feel the moisture dripping from her pussy, and was sure her pheromones were pumping out to arouse everyone in the room. As she ran her tongue around the beautiful cock she could smell other hormones in the air. All had their distinctive odor, even if they had the same affect. Eldawyn, Sofia, Jordis, Lydia, Heather, and of course the Jarl. All were sweet scents to her nostrils, the only people on Nirn, except for herself, that had such concentrations of pheromones.

It was having an effect. As she worked over the man’s cock, reaching into his pants to play with his balls as she sucked the rising member into her mouth, then into her throat, she glanced around the room. People were running hands over the nearest body of the opposite sex near them. There was kissing, moaning, and clothes were starting to come off to fall on the floor.

Pantea was the first to get naked. She lay on the floor, legs open, coaxing Albrect to mount her. Soon they were rutting like beasts on the floor, and more couples began to form around them.

 _Well, that broke the ice_ , she thought, looking up into the eyes of the gigolo. “Please, fuck me?” she asked the man in a plaintive voice.

“My pleasure, my Lady,” said the cultured Nord, getting quickly out of his clothes, his large cock straining up from his mass of pubic hair. “But first let me get a taste of your pussy. It smells so good; it must taste fine as well.”

The man lowered himself between her legs, stroking the soft flesh of her thighs, then kissing her vulva. Nora was soon groaning out an orgasm, the thought of doing this in front of all the gathered guests heightening her arousal. Her breath hissed out as she came, her thighs quivering with released tension.

“Fuck me, please,” she asked.

The man climbed aboard, rubbing his cock against her slick slit, then pushing in slowly. “So tight,” he gasped. “I really didn’t believe what the others told me, but they spoke truly. This is a pussy to die for.”

“Well, try not to expire before you get me off,” laughed Nora between gasps. Like the others, this man was truly a master of his art. She could fuck him all night, but that wasn’t in the program. She had to sample all of the other males here, and some females if the stamina of the men ran out.

The gigolo rode her through a couple of orgasms, then grunted as he came. Nora felt nothing spurting into her pussy and gave the man a questioning look.

“I have trained to orgasm without ejaculation, my Lady. Normally we cum in our partner, since most women like the feel of a man shooting his emissions into her. But on occasions like these, when we might be expected to fuck for six or more hours, its best to hold on.”

“My Housecarl Valdimar can do that,” said Nora, and she suspected he would be doing the same thing tonight. “Says it’s not as intense an orgasm, but when he does let go it’s so good.”

“That it is, my Lady. Now, would you like more of me, or do you want to move on?”

“I would love to fuck you all night, but I do have to move around. And other women must sample your technique. Thank you.”

A young Imperial officer, one Lt. Satori, approached nervously. “I was wondering, ma’am. I mean, I don’t know how to ask this, but.”

“Of course you can have me, my boy,” said a smiling Nora, looking over the slender fit body and good-sized cock with approval. “Don’t be shy.”

“It’s just, you’re the Dragonborn. And you are so beautiful.”

“I am not the Dragonborn this night. Just a woman seeking pleasure. If you still think I am so beautiful, well thank you gallant sir.” Nora sidled up to the young man and reached for his already hard cock, running a soft hand up his length. She looked over to see that Lisette had shed her clothes, obviously looking for some action and not knowing where to begin. Everyone was already partnered up, including the gigolo that had just serviced her. He was busy finger fucking Aia, making the bard cry out in pleasure while she stroked his cock.

“Over here, Lisette,” she called, waving the bard over. “Having trouble trying to find someone.”

“Yes, ma’am. I’m getting so damned horny seeing everyone else fucking. And that damned aroma in the air is driving me to distraction. I can’t even play.”

“Well, this young man is about to fuck me, but he’s having trouble looking me in the eye. Something about me being Dragonborn and all. So I think I will let him have me from behind so he doesn’t have to hide his eyes, while I eat that delectable pussy of yours. Game?”

She knew that the bard had once told her that she wasn’t into women, but from the look on her face that might have changed.

“Yes, ma’am,” said Lisette, limberly dropping to the ground in a split on the furs and spreading her labia. “Any port in a storm.”

Nora could see that the bard was already wet, and the aroma of a vibrant and healthy young woman rose to her nostrils, causing her to lick her lips.

“Get in behind me, lieutenant, and push your cock into my pussy. Don’t worry if it seems too tight at first, just push it in. You’re not going to hurt me.”

“And then?” asked the not so confident young man.

“And then move it in and out. Do what feels good to you and it most likely will to me as well.”

Nora licked at the sweet pussy in front of her, lying on the floor while the young officer gave her a somewhat adequate dick sawing from behind. She checked out the guests that were in sight. The red-haired gigolo was stroking his cock in and out of Lydia, who was rolling her head back and forth with her eyes squeezed shut. Jordis was beside her, in a reverse cowgirl on the cock of another gigolo. Sofia was riding Tolfdir, crying out each time their groins met. Elesia was getting a good hard pounding from Auryn Morales, while Valdimar fucked Taarie, Faralda playing with his balls. She couldn’t see any others from her vantage, but the sounds of groins slapping and voices crying out told of nearly everyone having a good time.

“I never imagined a pussy like this,” said the young man fucking Nora from behind.

“Work the circuit tonight and you’ll find a bunch like it. For some reason we were all born under the same star, and tight pussies seemed to be the order of the day.”

Lisette stifled a laugh, as did Nora. She didn’t mean to have fun at the expense of the young man, but he was just too easy.

“Welcome, Rikke,” said Taarie between gasps of pleasure.

“Good to see everyone is having a good time,” said the Legate, walking around the room. She must have liked what she saw, because soon she was shedding clothes, showing a very fit body, what Nora would have expected from the soldier. Rikke had a very pretty face, the visage of a good-looking Nord woman.

“Hello, Dragonborn,” said the Legate, walking over nude and looking down on the threesome. “You look like you’re having a good time. Good to know that life isn’t all about killing dragons and taking down bandits.”

“I wasn’t sure we would see you here,” said Nora, working her fingers in and out of Lisette’s wet pussy.

“Oh, I’m known as a strait laced and traditional Nord by most. But appearances can be deceiving. Most of us thought of Elisif as one too innocent to rule, now we find her engaging in everything from battles to orgies. Good for her. But to answer your question, I used to get fucked in group sex all the time when I was posted in Cyrodiil. They are a decadent bunch, the Imperials, but I came to love their decadence. We had an officers’ mess orgy at least once a month, anything goes, rank didn’t matter. As long as the goings on weren’t discussed outside of the orgy. I came to quite like them, since I really didn’t have time for a relationship, and there are really no officers of my own rank to engage in intercourse with. So, is my lieutenant performing to your satisfaction?”

“He’s quite good,” said Nora after licking Lisette for some moments, then working the bard with her fingers again. Actually she was getting bored with his technique, a straight in and out with no variation. She wasn’t about to tell him that, but he needed work, and Nora wasn’t really in the mood for training. Fortunately, the young man started to thrust with more urgency and soon shot his semen out with a series of rhythmic pulses.

“Let me take the lieutenant off to one of the beds for some personal instruction,” said Rikke, who obviously had figured out that the young man had not upheld the honor of the Legion. He needed some instruction, and the wise and beautiful Legate was ready to give it.

Nora sat with Lisette for some moments sipping spiced wine, waiting for the next approach. It came soon enough, as Albrect came over along with another Breton, the other Imperial Officer. Both men were good looking specimens, with healthy cocks that were more than half erect. The pheromones in the air were working their magic, keeping everyone aroused.

“Would you ladies like some company?”

“Of course. Though I have to admit the last Imperial officer I had, just moments before, was less than titillating.”

“But he wasn’t one of my countrymen, nor my cousin. Rodrick here had been screwing the young ladies and running from outraged fathers from a noticeably young age. I implore you to try him. While I will see to the needs of my lovely fellow countrywoman, Lisette.”

“What do you say, Lisette?” asked Nora.

“I say yes,” said the honey haired bard, eyes twinkling.

“And I’ll show you a trick as well,” said Nora to the bard. “We need to lie side by side so we can stroke and caress each other, and hold hands when we’re at the height of our pleasure.”

“That sounds positively decadent,” said a smiling Albrect. “I love it.”

The quartet retired to some furs spread along the floor for the purpose of hosting groups larger than three. The women laid back, spreading their legs and welcoming the oral of the two Breton males. They lived up to the reputations of their people, and soon Nora and Lisette were gasping and groaning, and heavy breathing was the order of the day while the men worked over their genitals.

“It has been a long time since I’ve tasted the pussy of a beautiful Breton Lass,” said Albrect, smacking his lips.

“This pussy tastes amazing, Uncle. If I didn’t see what I was tasting in front of me, I would believe this a dream.”

“I have tasted it, Nephew. And while it does taste amazing, I don’t want to hurt Lisette’s feelings.”

“I’m not the Dragonborn,” said a gasping Lisette. “So I’m not too concerned to be measured against her and found wanting.”

“None of that, girl,’ said Nora, caressing the soft breasts of the bard while she felt her own orgasm rising. “You are beautiful, and a skilled lover, and let’s leave it at that.”

The sounds from around them were arousing as hell, and Nora was glad that everyone was having such a good time. Taarie was now on her back getting fucked by Viarmo, her sweet high voice raised in a song as he pounded away. Eldawyn was also singing as one of the blond gigolos bounced her on his lap. Heather was right next to Elda, getting a good sawing in rear entry from another gigolo. While Elisif, her gown long gone, was holding her heels in both hands as she opened herself up to Stephan Rolfson. Even Rikke was getting fucked, slowly, by the young Imperial, while she stroked his face and talked to him softly, giving him instruction on how to love a woman.

Ayren Morales was giving Jordis a good dicking, her soft freckled face covered in sweat, her mouth open in an oh as her eyes were squeezed shut. Lydia and Faralda were on the double dildo, giving each other pleasure without the need for a man, since with the fading of Tolfdir the ratio was even worse against the women.

Nora, after taking another load deep in her pussy from Viarmo, having moved over from Taarei, sat to take a break and cool off at a table. Rikke, face and chest flushed, came over to sit with her. Nora saw Saltori in position and fucking Elesia missionary. Her friend’s breath was coming in gasps, her face flushed, her nipples erect. The young man seemed to have learned something from Rikke.

“What did you tell our young stud?” she asked Legate after taking a sip of wine.

“That he needed to pay attention to his partner and make sure that she came first,” said a smiling Rikke. “And I told him that if he didn’t make me cum, he could look forward to a week of extra officer guard shifts.”

Nora laughed. “And did he make you cum?”

“Oh, yes. Several times, and well. And I see he is giving your friend over there a good dicking. You might want to try him again tonight. You know, boost his confidence a little.”

Nora thought she would do just that after she cooled off, when he became available again.

“I want to thank you for helping me out with Tullius, back when he still thought I had come out of nowhere to destroy the Empire.”

“My pleasure. And thank you for being the friend that Elisif needed. She was a sweet child, smarter than hell, but just too damned passive. Being with you has given her a backbone, and she’s going to need one in the future.”

Nora honed in on Elisif’s breathing. The Jarl was also on her back, Valdimar thrusting his dick in and out of her wet pussy. There was a wide smile on the Jarl’s face, and Nora was damned glad her friend was happy.

“You and she are lovers, correct?”

“I don’t…”

“No need to confirm or deny it. It’s obvious when she is around you. The glances you give each other, the way you seem to know what the other is thinking. You love each other a little more than friends normally do. While still allowing yourselves to experience everything life has to offer. That is rare. Now, I want to get fucked again before I leave, so if you will excuse me.”

Nora hadn’t really thought about how she felt about Elisif. Or about Eldawyn, Heather and the rest. She supposed she was in love with all of them, though Elisif was definitely her special lover. If it kept the woman satisfied and grounded she was glad to be here. And the Jarl was definitely making Nora’s life more pleasant in the face of her feelings of impending doom.

Nora got up and wandered over to her friend, looking down at the Jarl getting the fucking of her life. “I am so glad I got to try out this big stud,” gasped the Jarl, looking up at Nora.

“I’m glad you did too.” Nora moved to behind the pair, gently fondling Valdimar’s balls in his soft sack, then pushing a pair of fingers into the Jarl’s pussy, thrusting them in and out of her wet tunnel in a particular pattern. Elisif went wild, and Valdimar started to grunt as his own orgasm approached. In a moment the balls were rising up in his sack, pulsing as the cum moved up his dick and into the wonderful pussy he was in. Elisif was also Cuming, one of the rare simultaneous orgasms that everyone sought and not many achieved. Her legs were quivering as Nora massaged the inside of her pussy and the shaft of the man, her thumb reaching in to play with her friend’s clit.

“By the Divines,” hissed Elisif, her chest rising and falling as the orgasmic flush spread over her chest. “That was wonderful. How did you do that?”

“A trick I learned on Earth,” said a smiling Nora. “I’ll teach you sometime.”

Nora got up and walked over to where Lt. Saltori was recovering from his fuck of Elesia. “Care for another go, Lieutenant.”

“Are you sure, ma’am. I didn’t seem to do too good a job before.”

“But now you have had some expert level instruction from some good lovers. So, show me what you’ve learned.”

Nora rode Saltori as he lay on his back, his hands reaching up to massage her tits, sending shivers through her torso. She controlled the depth, the speed, really everything, at least at first. When she felt her orgasm coming on the officer noticed and started to fire his hips hard up into the Dragonborn. While not fucked out, he no longer had an edge, and the couple fucked for an endless time. As Nora was coming down from her third orgasm with the young man he sped up his motions. Nora reached back and cupped his balls, caressing and massaging the tender fruit in their soft sack. With a roar the young man came, and both collapsed on the furs.

“How was he?” asked Rikke, her own face flushed again. “From the reaction of your body it seems he did okay.”

“Not the best of the night, but his improvement was noticeable. He made me cum several times, and that’s all that really matters.

The orgy went on for many hours, people taking breaks to get refreshments, then taking on whomever was available. The men started to drop out, until only Valdimar and the four gigolos were left, their ability to hold back their cum paying dividends. Some women dropped out as well, too tired or just plain satisfied.

Finally it was down to the seven augmented women and the five men, Valdimar and the four gigolos. They slipped into different configurations, letting the women enjoy as many different couplings as possible. Eventually the men were having trouble holding back, shooting their diminishing loads into nearly worn out pussies.

“I think it was a success,” said Nora, sitting with Elisif and playing with the Jarl’s beautiful soft breasts. The room smelled of sex, wet pussies, semen, sweat. It was a wonderful smell to Nora, proof that the orgy had really happened.

“I know I got friendly with a bunch of people tonight,” said the smiling Jarl, her fingers gently dipping into Heather’s pussy. “I got to know many men I didn’t know before,” she said with a laugh, emphasis on the word _know_.

“Well, since everyone else is gone, I suggest we head to bed,” said Nora, giving Elisif a soft and loving kiss.

“Good deal. I’m exhausted.”

Four hours later they were awake, their empty stomachs pulling them out of sleep with the demand for calories to replace those they had expended in sex.

* * *

Nora was feeling particularly nervous as she was escorted down the stairs and along the corridor to the master’s cabin. While not in the class of the carrier that Rivet City had been based on, the huge carrack was still an impressive ship. Men swarmed around the ship. Armed men, many in the armor of the Emperor’s Own, all looking at her suspiciously.

The Dragonborn had been roused from her bed in the Blue Palace, where she had spent a pleasant night with Elisif, just the two of them, the orgy of the night before a memory. A pounding on the door had wakened her and the Jarl, along with voices shouting in the corridor as the Palace guard argued with the intruders.

“Open up, in the name of the Emperor.”

“Oh shit,” had mouthed Elisif, looking frightened. “What in the hell do they want?”

“Only one way to find out,” said Nora, unlatching the door without bothering to get dressed.

The man in Penitus Oculotus armor averted his eyes for a moment, before they involuntarily came back to her naked form.

“Please get dressed, my Lady,” said the man, as a woman in the same armor hovered behind him, stifling a laugh.

That was a good sign. If an agent sent to get her in the name of the Emperor was on the verge of laughing, it couldn’t have been too serious.

“And where are we going?” asked Nora, staring into the eyes of the man, also starting to smirk as his eyes kept roaming over her body.

“The Emperor, Titus Mede the Second, by the Grace of the Divines Ruler of the Empire of Tamriel….”

“You are not under arrest, Thane Nora,” said the woman, interrupting her partner. “The Emperor just wants to talk with you. And his being the Emperor, that means we bring you to him. And since he is an old man with a weak heart, it would be best if you were dressed before you saw him.”

“Give me a few minutes,” said Nora, closing the door, then heading into the bathroom to wash her face and use the toilet. Afterwards she dressed in her best set of clothes, the ones she used for business, and went back to the door.

“Do I have time to get something to eat?”

“I’m sure there will be food aboard the _Katariah_ ,” said the man, looking decidedly more comfortable now that Nora was clothed.

And that was how she found herself, unarmed, walking to see the most powerful man in the Empire. Of course she was not really ever unarmed, not with the Voice and her control of magic. These people had to know that about her, but since they hadn’t tried to gag her or restrain her hands, or place magic sapping manacles on her wrists, they obviously didn’t consider her that much of a threat. Which went against everything she knew about the Oculotus, who could teach the Railroad lessons in paranoia.

“We have her, your Majesty,” said the agent, opening the door to a palatial cabin that would look more in place in a palace than on a warship.

“Come in, come in, my dear,” said a resonant voice. “And welcome.”

“I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do, sir,” said Nora, looking into the still alert eyes of the balding man, dressed in an ermine lined cloak over a cloth of gold jacket. He wore a simple jeweled circlet upon his brow. “Your people didn’t brief me on protocol.”

“Then we will simply skip all of that nonsense,” said the Emperor, gesturing to a seat across from himself at the table. “This is my Battlemage, Dryston Gerard.”

“She is very powerful, your Majesty,” said the Breton, who Nora judged was immensely powerful himself. “I recommend that you bring in more mages if we have to contain her.”

Nora eyes flashed with power, her dragon blood rising, as she glared at the other mage. _Contain me, will you. Good luck with that._

“That will not be necessary,” said the Emperor. “Now, Dryston. You may leave us.”

The battlemage, who Nora judged to be the master of more than one school as well, bowed his head and quit the compartment.

“You scare a great many people, Nora. That worries some of my security, but it brings me a sense of comfort.”

“And why is that, sir?”

“Let me see,” said the Emperor, picking up a folder and thumbing through the first couple of pages. “Dragonborn, with the blood of the dragon within her. A master of all five schools of magic. A warrior of unusual ability, as deadly as they come. Thane of four Holds, so obviously able to play the political game. And best friends, maybe more than best friends, with my favorite Jarl, Elisif, who I hope will be named High Queen after this current unpleasantness in Skyrim is over and done.”

“Do I catch a hint of disapproval in your tone, your Majesty?”

“Not at all. I may be old, but in my day we had regular orgies in the Imperial Palace. Much too old for that now. I do worry that the regular Nord in the street might not approve, though. Elisif is what Skyrim needs, though I have wondered at times if she might be too weak for the position. But her interactions with you have brought out her backbone, thank Talos.”

Nora was surprised that the Emperor would admit that Talos was a God, even in private.

“So, let me see. From another world, brought to Nirn by Kynareth, a Divine. President of the Commonwealth, whatever that is, with technologies, I assume that means machines, well beyond ours. And I assume that strange looking ship that has been tooling around the harbor is your work.”

“That’s mine. Mine and a local mage from Whiterun.”

“Balgruuf swears by you, and all of our reports show that you don’t just slay dragons, but help the common people. Taking out bandits, rogue mages, even breaking up a slavery ring. Helping people out financially, adopting children. You have all of the qualities we are looking for. You even turned down a chance to go home so you could stay here and help save our World from the Eater of Such.”

“All very flattering, your Majesty,” said Nora, figuring where this was going and not liking the destination.

“I am old, Nora. Not long for this world. I have Nord blood, but not that of the Dragon like past Emperors. I’m afraid that when my time comes Sovngarde does not await me, as I have fought no heroic battles, letting others swing swords for me. And losing half my Empire. I have no living children, and the distant relatives I have are weak. We think another war is coming with the Aldmeri Dominion, and we need a strong leader to take my place. A stronger leader than I am.”

“And again, how does this pertain to me?”

“I think you know, Nora. You are just what the Empire needs. It is like Kynareth dropped the future leader of the Empire into our lap. So, how would you like to become my heir, lead my armies, all of that. And be crowned Empress on my death.”

“Your Majesty. On my world I was pressed into the leadership role. We defeated our enemies and built a mighty nation. It was too much responsibility. I really don’t want that job again.”

“The people would rally around you when we battle the Altmer again,” said the Emperor, taking on a pleading tone. “You have the dragon blood, so those who call for a reinstatement of the old dynasty will be happy. The mages will rally around you. The army will respect the front-line warrior that you are. You could lead us to a victory.”

“I don’t know, your Majesty.”

“Which tells me that you might consider it. You wouldn’t even have to live long term in the palace. You could live in Whiterun, Solitude, wherever you want your residence, as long as you were available in the Imperial City for official functions. Which, from what I hear, would be no problem to the woman who can teleport. Which none of my mages can do, though those damned Altmer seem to have no problem with it.”

Nora was thinking that was going to change in the near future. She had taught her people teleportation spells, at least those lower than Omnipresence. Eldawyn and J’Zardo were spending time scribing tomes for those spells, while Nora had just completed her first master’s level tome to give to Tolfdir.

There was a knock on the cabin door, and some servants came in with platters of food, setting them on the table and leaving.

“Would you mind preparing an old man a small plate, my dear. My appetite isn’t what it used to be.”

Nora smiled at the Emperor and prepared a plate. Eggs, pastries and bacon. She placed it before the Emperor, who she was beginning to think was an old dear, and then stacked a plate of her own with the offered food.

“And you can enjoy whatever kind of sex life you want. Elisif, your party, even hired gigolos. As long as you eventually have an heir, though that can be handled by adoption as well, though the issue of a Dragonborn would be better.”

Nora didn’t answer. She really didn’t want to disappoint this old man, but the position seemed too big for her. If only everyone else would realize it.

“Think it over. You don’t have to make an immediate decision, but the sooner you do the faster we can get things moving. And I would dearly like to see the visions of your world I have heard about before you leave.”

Nora set up her data cube and started to run a short presentation, then started to shovel food into her mouth. The Emperor stared at the images of the horrors and wonders of her world, making comments from time to time that she answered.

“Amazing. And so horrible. So, what do you say? Give an old man peace of mind?”

“You realize that I have to take on Alduin, the World Eater. There is no guarantee that I will survive that encounter.”

“There are no guarantees that any of us will be alive on the morrow. All we can do is plan for the best, and prepare for the worst. I realize this is a big decision. So why don’t you consider it for a month or so, then let me know.”

Nora left the meeting with a troubled feeling. She was being asked to be the salvation of the human race on this world. Not a position that she wanted, but could she really turn them down if she was the best choice?

“We would like to set up a protective detail for you, ma’am,” said the male Oculotus officer who had escorted her to the meeting. “For your protection, of course.”

“My protection? You’ve got to be kidding. You know that I’m about to take on the fucking big Dragon God, Alduin. And quest through Nordic or Dwemer ruins to get the weapon I need against him. So, is your protective detail going to accompany on those missions.”

The eyes of the agent got wide, mirroring the fear within him. “If we have to, we will be with you.”

“And you’ll die. I’m not about to have that on my conscience. If I survive, and if I accept the Emperor’s offer, we’ll talk about it.”

She left the speechless officer behind, walking to the gang plank to leave the ship. A steam whistle caught her attention, and she hurried back aboard the ship to stand at the far railing, watching as the vessel the locals had dubbed _Nora’s Folly_ moved swiftly through the water.

“What is that?” asked one of the sailors.

“The future,” answered Nora. She had been thinking of the steamships as merchant vessels, though this prototype didn’t have the cargo capacity to make it worthwhile as a hauler. Maybe a messenger, or a carrier of high value cargoes that pirates couldn’t intercept. Or, she imagined, a fleet of rams, low in the water, sinking much larger vessels like this one. Or the ships of the Aldmeri Dominion.

* * *

“The food is so good here,” said Eldawyn, cutting off a slice of venison.

“Sure is,” said Heather, herself taking a bite of fish. “This restaurant was a great idea, Nora.”

Nora had to agree. The Golden Sands had worked out in so many ways. It had gotten some nice people off the road and its dangers, while introducing Solitude to the Khajiit culture in a new and satisfying way. And being a part owner she never had to wait on a table. Her and her three friends were ensconced in a private room, the staff checking on them periodically to make sure they had everything they needed.

“I want to know what in the hell the Oculotus was doing at my door this morning,” said Elisif, putting down her wine glass. “And what did the Emperor want?”

“Well, first off, he told me he thought you were the best hope for Skyrim, my friend. That he had doubts about you before, but the way you have grown into a fighter gives him hope.”

“Well, that’s nice to know,” said the Jarl, frowning. “The old dear is like an uncle to me. But it seems kind of strange that he would send agents to get you so he could tell you something he could just as well tell me. So spill it.”

Nora smiled. She couldn’t pull one over on Elisif. The woman had been brighter than the average noble before her augmentation. She had gained twenty to thirty IQ points from the nervous system restructuring. That was good news for Skyrim, and awfully bad news for the rebellion.

“He wanted me to accept a position in his administration,” said Nora, grimacing.

“Dog catcher?” asked a laughing Heather.

“No, smartass. Pretty much the same offer Ulfric gave me, just an order of magnitude greater.”

“He wants you to take charge of his army and become his wife?” asked Eldawyn, also grimacing. “A great honor, I am sure, though he’s a little old to keep up with you don’t you think?”

“He wants to declare me his heir and have me lead his armies against the Aldmeri Dominion.”

“Wow,” said Elisif. “My sometime lover, sometime co-conspirator, is going to become Empress.”

“I didn’t accept, Elisif. I really don’t want the position, though the thought of living in the largest palace in the empire, surrounded by a harem of hot boy toys, is appealing.”

“You didn’t accept,” exclaimed the Jarl. “But, I can think of no one better to take the reins of the Empire. You’ve already led a successful nation, building it from nothing to the greatest power on your world. And if we fight the Thalmor we will need a courageous war leader.”

“I’m tired of having heavy responsibilities thrust on me, Elisif,” said Nora, shaking her head. “Isn’t it enough I have a date with the most powerful dragon ever known. I might want to retire afterwards. Just me, my friends, and whatever new sexual conquests I can wrangle.”

“You know you’re too responsible, Nora,” said Heather. “It’s a major fault of yours, luckily for the rest of us.”

“So what answer did you give the old dear?” asked Elisif, raising an eyebrow.

“I didn’t give him one, but I made sure that he knew that I really didn’t want the job.”

“Well then,” said Eldawyn, raising a glass. “Here’s to the future Empress.”

Nora felt sick to her stomach when she realized that her friend was correct. She didn’t want the job, but there was no way she could turn it down if she was the only thing standing between an Aldmeri victory or defeating the elves once and for all.

“You’re not locked into the gilded cage yet, my friend,” said Elisif, leaning over and rubbing a hand over her lover’s shoulders.

“The funny part was the Oculotus agent wanted to discuss giving me a protective detail. Until I told him I was about to face Alduin, and might be digging around in some Nordic or Dwemer ruins beforehand.”

“I can imagine that’s a little much for them,” said the smiling Jarl. “They’re more used to handling the odd assassin or such. Though you made their job easier there as well by taking out the Dark Brotherhood. And speaking of Alduin, Sybille told me that the Orc at the College needed to talk with you.”

“Maybe he finally has something,” said Nora in a voice that showed both excitement and dread.

“That dragon scares the shit out of me, Nora,” said Elisif, closing her eyes as if visualizing the Dragon God.

“You don’t have to be with me, Elisif. In fact, I would prefer you sit that one out. It would be an unmitigated disaster if we both met our doom that day.”

“And I want to be there. What use to cower, when if he vanquishes you the whole world is eventually doomed. You gifted me with abilities, as well as these raging hormones. You’re going to need your best fighters around you, and I hope you count me as one.”

“You’ve proven yourself, my Jarl,” said Nora, bowing her head. “I don’t want to see any of my people killed, but this one is going to be for all the marbles. So yes, I want you with me.”

Elisif seemed pleased with that answer. Still scared to death, but pleased that her friend would value her enough to want her in on the battle.

“Are you going to the College tonight?” asked Eldawyn, who needed to see Faralda about loading up on some Master Level Destruction spells.

“I guess I had better. And you can come with, of course. Don’t want everyone jumping to conclusions, but let’s plan on a breakfast meeting with all of my people tomorrow so I can let you all know what’s going on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, everyone had a good time, and I got to sneak in the setup for the next book of the series.


	88. Chapter Eighty-eight Northward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora finally tracks down the mage who can tell her where to find an elder scroll. And Heather has a crisis of faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No violence or explicit sex in this one.

Nora looked across the choppy iceberg filled water with a sense of trepidation. With an infusion of the elixir made of Snowberry juice she could survive those frigid waters for ten minutes or so. After that it would be a quick path to unconsciousness and death. They could take a boat, but boats were known to founder. The target island was nowhere in sight. According to the map and the books that gro-Shub had given her, marking the map, the laboratory of the mage they were seeking was more than forty miles from this point to the north of the College.

Septimus Signus’ Outpost was the target, a nondescript cave. Nora had asked the librarian, who had only recently thought of his old friend as a possible source for the location of an Elder Scroll, if there were any landmarks up there. The Orc couldn’t think of any, and it was said that there were literally hundreds of small islands in the area. So she might need to teleport to numerous locations before they found the right place. Landing zones might also be a problem if she brought all of her people along. And every one of those people had made it clear that they were not going to be left behind. Not wanting all of her people angry with her, she had decided to not put her foot down in this case.

“Damn, it’s cold,” said Heather, shivering despite her thick furs. A frigid wind was blowing in from the Sea of Ghosts, and even the Nord members of the party had been complaining about the temperature.

“Urag seemed to think that Septimus was mad,” said Eldawyn, shivering by Nora’s side. “You sure this is going to result in anything other than frostbite.”

“It might not, but it’s the best lead for an Elder Scroll that we have so far,” said Nora. And the way things were looking, this might be the only lead they would ever get. “So if there aren’t any more complaints, I’m going to start us on our way.”

Nora said the words to the spell and the ten people disappeared, to reappear at the closest island in sight over the Sea of Ghost. They scrambled up the rocks to get a better view of what was around.

“That looks like a good next target,” said Nora, waiting for her people to congregate around her on the rocky beach.

She went through a series of teleports, going from island to island, until she thought they had travelled far enough to start looking for cave entrances. The sun was starting to go down by the time they found what they were looking for, a small cave entrance, a heavy door about twenty feet in. The door wasn’t locked, and swung open easily, letting them into a small entrance hall with stairs leading down.

“I guess this is the place,” said Eldawyn, looking nervously around.

Nora couldn’t blame her friend. They were dealing with things they really didn’t understand. Things that even the Gods were loath to interfere with.

“Nothing for it but to go down and see what waits us,” said Nora. “Everyone, hands off your weapons. No spells. We aren’t here to fight, but to talk.”

“That is good to know,” said a voice from below.

Nora walked down the sloping tunnel, until it opened up to reveal a small workshop, several tables filled with magical apparatus and books. And a large machine of obvious Dwemer construction. An elderly man in mage’s robes standing before it.

“When the top level was built, no more could be placed. It was and is the maximal apex.”

 _Great_ , thought Nora. This man sounded like he was on the edge of madness, or demented.

“I’ve heard that you know about Elder Scrolls,” said the Dragonborn, hoping she could focus this mind before her.

“The Empire. They absconded with them. Or so they think. The they saw. The ones they thought they saw. I know of one. Forgotten. Sequestered. But I cannot go to it, not poor Septimus, for I…I have arisen beyond its grasp.”

Nora could make little sense of what the man had just said, except that he knew of an Elder Scroll that others didn’t.

“Why are you in this remote place?” asked Eldawyn.

“The ice entombs the heart. The bane of Kagrenac and Dagoth Ur. To harness it is to know. The fundaments. The Dwemer lockbox hides it from me. The Elder Scroll gives insight deeper than the deep ones though. To bring about the opening.”

All of her people were looking at the elderly man now with expressions of disbelief, or shock. Nora was wondering if they had wasted their time coming here, but the man had to have some useful knowledge, and she was determined to tap it.

“Do you have an Elder Scroll? Here?”

“I’ve seen enough to know their fabric,” said Septimus in his manic speech. “The warp of air, the weft of time. But no, it is not in my possession.”

 _Well great._ “So where is the Scroll?”

“Here. Well, here as in this plane. Mundus. Tamriel. Nearby, relatively speaking. On the cosmological scale, it’s all nearby.”

 _Wonderful. So I don’t have to go to Oblivion, or to Earth to get it. But Tamriel is a very large place._ And the man seemed even more frantic. “Are you…all right?”

“Oh, I am well. I will be well. Well to within the will inside the walls.”

Nora was started to feel frustrated. She was sure that threats wouldn’t help with this one, who might not even understand them. “Can you help me get the Elder Scroll of not? This is very important, Septimus.”

“One block lifts the other. Septimus will give you what you want, but you must bring him something in return.”

“This should be good,” said Sofia, frowning.

“What do you want?”

“You see this masterwork of the Dwemer. Deep inside their greatest knowings. Septimus is clever among men, but he is but an idiot child compared to the dullest of the Dwemer. Lucky then they left behind their own way of reading the Elder Scrolls. In the depths of Blackreach one yet lies. Have you heard of Blackreach? Cast upon where the Dwemer cities slept, the yearning spire hidden learnings kept.”

“And just where the hell is this, Blackreach?” asked Elisif. “I am well versed on Skyrim geography, and I have never heard of this place.”

“Under Deep. Below the dark. The hidden keep. Tower Mzark. Alftand. The point of puncture, of first entry, of the tapping. Delve to its limits, and Blackreach lies just beyond. But not all can enter there. Only Septimus knows the hidden key to loose the lock to jump beneath the deathly rock.”

“And how do I get into this place?” asked Nora, hoping she would get enough straight answers for this entire conversation to be of use.

“Two things I have for you,” said Septimus, picking up two objects from a table. “Two shapes. One edged, one round. The round one, for tuning. Dwemer music is soft and subtle, and needed to open their cleverest gates. The edged lexicon for inscribing. To us, a hunk of metal. To the Dwemer, a full library of knowings. But…empty. Find Mzark and its sky-dome. The machinations there will read the Scroll and lay the lore upon the cube. Trust Septimus. He knows you can know.”

“What does she do with the sphere?” asked Eldawyn, thinking of questions that Nora might miss. Nora smiled at her friend, glad she was here to watch the Dragonborn’s back.

“The deepest doors of Dwemer listen for singing. It plays the attitude of notes proper for opening. Can you not hear it? Too low for hearings?”

“And the cube?” asked Nora, still not sure what its function was.

“To glimpse the world inside an Elder Scroll can damage the eyes. Or the mind, as it has to Septimus. The Dwemer found a loophole, as they always do. To focus the knowledge away and inside without harm. Place the lexicon into their contraption, and focus the knowings into it. When it brims with glow, bring it back and Septimus can read once more.”

“Just what is an Elder Scroll?” asked Nora. She had a slight idea, gleaned from others. But it was still unclear.

Septimus laughed. “You look to your left, you see one way. You look to your right, you see another. But neither is any harder than the opposite. But the Elder Scrolls..they look left and right in the stream of time. The future and the past are as one. Sometimes they even look up. What do they see then? What if they dive in? Then the madness begins.”

“What do you want with this Elder Scroll?” asked Heather. “And if it’s so damned powerful, how do we know it is something we want to give you?”

“Ooooh, an observant one. How clever to ask of Septimus.” The man held up a cube of Dwemer manufacture. “This Dwemer lockbox. Look upon it and wonder. Inside is the heart, The heart of a god! The heart of you. And me. But it was hidden away. Not by the dwarves you see. They were already gone. Someone else. Unseen. Unknown. Found the heart, and with a flair of the ironical, used Dwarven trickery to lock it away. The scroll will give the deep vision needed to open it. For not even the strongest machinations of the Dwemer can hold of the all-sight given by an Elder Scroll.”

“I want to stop off at the College,” said Nora as the party exited the cave into the cold. It was night, and the temperatures had dropped, but Nora was determined to get what she needed. “I want to look over some texts concerning Blackreach. If we’re going deep into the earth, I want to know what we can expect.”

“You’re not going to try to talk some of us into staying behind?” asked Elisif, raising an eyebrow.

“No. You all have good brains, and good eyes and ears feeding them information. I will want input on this all the way through. Think, and don’t hesitate to bring your thoughts and observations to me.”

It took but two teleports to get them all back to the mainland, then a pair more to arrive in the courtyard of the College. Nora ran into the Arcenaeum and up to the circulation desk.

“I found Septimus,” said Nora to gro-Shub. “You didn’t tell me he had been brain damaged from reading an Elder Scroll.”

“Because I didn’t know,” said the gruff orc. “Too bad. He had been one of our most brilliant researchers when he had still been with the College. Did he point you in the right direction?”

“He said there was a Scroll in Blackreach.”

The orc paled at the mention of the deep Dwemer location. “I’ll have some books for you in a little bit,” he said. “Something to give you some advanced warning of the dangers involved.”

* * *

“Is something bothering you, Heather?” asked Elisif, putting her goblet of wine on the table. “You seem troubled.”

“I think she has fit in well,” said Lydia, waving over a serving girl to get their empty plates. “And I think I would like some Snowberry pie.”

There was a chorus of agreement from all present to desert. The Frozen Hearth had exceptionally good food, if common Nord fare, along with wine and mead. Six of the party gathered for the evening meal, Nora and her mages having gone to the College to meet with the Master Instructors.

“You know that most of us didn’t believe in Gods on my world,” said Heather, frowning. That was not quite true. There were still lots of Christians in the Commonwealth, and many of those had contributed to the rehabilitation of many of the churches in Boston. And almost everyone called on their favorite iteration of the major deity when they were in trouble, and forgot about him when danger was past. But scientists like Heather, professional and amateur, saw no evidence of a God in the world around them.

“You believe in them here, don’t you?” asked Jordis.

“Oh, yes. I met one on my way to this world. Kynareth, Nora’s Goddess.”

“Well, one of them,” said a smiling Lydia. “Most on this world subscribe to more than one deity. Each has their area of influence, and life is too complicated to settle on one.”

“Isn’t there a primary God you worship?” asked Heather, scowling. “I mean, you all have these afterlives to look forward to, and they are all ruled over by a God, correct? So, how do I figure out where I am going after death?”

“Why think of death at all?” asked Valdimar. “Life is good, and you seem to enjoy it as well as most. Are you concerned that something is going to happen to you?”

“Of course I am,” said Heather, shaking her head. “I’m a realist. There were many times in the Wasteland when I thought something was going to take my life. As far as I can tell, it’s no different here. Oh, the threats might be different, but the end is the same. But you have souls here. As far as I know I have a soul here, which means something survives death. And I have no final destination, unless maybe you count the Soul Sleeve, which does not sound like my idea of paradise.”

Elisif reached over and took Heather’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Your faith will grow in time. You will find your way.”

“I appreciate the feelings, Jarl Elisif,” said Heather, her eyes now tearing up. “But with the challenges ahead, I might not have time. I wasn’t born into this world. I’m not a Nord, like most of the rest at this table. I don’t have a cultural connection to Sovngarde, where most of you seem set on going to. Even Nora, who is no more a Nord than I am. So, how do I insure that Sovngarde is my final destination?”

“When we get to Whiterun again, perhaps you should speak with Danica,” said Lydia. “None of us here are priests. We don’t study theology. We just do what we think is right, and let the spiritual world take care of itself.”

“If you’re so worried about what happens when you die,” said Valdimar in a soft voice. “Perhaps you should bow out of missions until you can come to terms with your mortality, and the immortality that follows.”

Heather shook her head. She had thought about that, but she knew that her friends would need her. Not that she thought she was the most dominate warrior in this party, and that they would founder without her. Nor was she a mighty mage. What she did bring to the table was a way of looking at things, one that had saved the Sole Survivor quite often in the past. And she was sure that way of thinking would come in handy here as well.

“We need to get you to the Temple of Dibella in Markarth,” said Lydia. “And Jarl Elisif as well.”

“Oh, that would be wonderful,” said Elisif, clapping her hands together.

“What’s there of interest in that temple?” asked Heather.

“Nora and her followers received the blessing of the Goddess of Passionate love,” said the Jarl, smiling. “Giving them power over men, in battle and in bed.”

“I, for one, can attest to its effectiveness,” said Valdimar, smiling. “Not that I intended to resist any of my beautiful shield sisters.”

 _Power over men in battle and bed_ , thought Heather with a smile, her thoughts of afterlife subsumed under her thoughts of the here and now. That was a power she would love to have. All she had to do was survive the trials ahead.

* * *

“Okay,” said Nora, sitting at the table with her people, Eldawyn, J’Zargo and Sofia taking seats with her. Sofia was now officially an Expert Level Mage of Destruction and Alteration, and had a number of new tomes to study. J’Zargo had a copy of Power of the Elements in his pack, ready for his own quest. Nora was so proud of her mages, how they had performed, how they had advanced. “We have the general location of Alftand, where we will enter the Dwemer ruins. This is probably the largest Dwemer ruin in Skyrim, possibly the world. There are a lot of dangers ahead before we get to Blackreach, which is on a whole nother level of enormous.”

“When do we leave?” asked Lydia, looking over at Heather.

“I would like to start teleporting in the morning,” said Nora.

“My Thane. I have something I would like to discuss with you.”

Nora led Lydia to one of the rooms the party was using for sleeping and listened to her Housecarl’s plea.

“I’m an idiot,” she told Lydia.

“Just too busy, my Thane.”

“Heather,” said Nora, walking back into the common room. “On me. We’re going to take a trip.”

“Where to?” asked Heather, the last word leaving her mouth as the Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun appeared around her.

“Danica. We’re about to go after the Elder Scroll, but one of my people has some questions of a Theological nature to ask before we go.”

“Your friend from Earth,” said Danica, smiling at Heather. “And what would you like to know my child?”

Nora sat in on the conversation, Heather having given her permission. The Dragonborn hadn’t realized the doubt that her oldest friend was carrying around. She had the comfort of knowing that she was going to Sovngarde, as did most of her people. Even Eldawyn had some idea of where she was going. At least it was not Oblivion. But Heather was clueless, cut adrift in a world not of her making, and that had to weigh on her.

“I have a lot to think about,” said Heather, getting up from her chair and bowing to the priestess. She turned and walked to the altar, getting to her knees and closing her eyes. After some minutes Heather was back on her feet, the troubled expression still on her face.

“Did you feel any connection, child?” asked Danica.

“No. I didn’t.”

“Give it time,” said Danica, bowing her head.

Nora teleported them to the castle, where she could talk to Heather in private. “Perhaps you should sit out the next couple of missions,” said Nora, concerned that her friend’s state of mind might affect her performance.

“No way, Partner. I came here to support you, and I think these next series of fights are going to be crucial. So please, don’t tell me to sit on the sidelines.”

“I won’t,” she told her old friend. “But keep your head on what’s going on around you, and not what possible destination your soul might reach. I want your soul in your body for quite some time, okay.”

The party was still up and drinking, one of the standard Nord pre-battle activities. The bard was playing, and Elesia had taken to a tabletop, pulling off clothes as she danced to the cheers and clapping of some Nord men. It wasn’t as stylized or graceful as the routines Nora had been working with her augmented people on, but Elesia seemed to be having fun while her audience was just as appreciative.

“Heather,” called out Eldawyn, waving a wine bottle at her. “Over here.”

Heather smiled and went over to the elf and Sofia, who seemed to both be well into their cups. “Have a drink,” suggested Eldawyn. “Or five.”

“How are you feeling?” asked Sofia, her face now serious.

“Still confused. You know I’m not from here. I don’t have your cultural history behind me. And this place still scares the hell out of me.”

“You don’t show it in battle,” said Sofia, putting down her mug of mead. “You are just as fearless as your old friend.”

“Because I’m facing opponents I can kill,” said Heather, accepting a goblet of wine from a serving girl. “And all I have to worry about is death. That never scared me. I always thought of death as a release. Not something to be sought after, but not to be feared. But here it’s just the beginning.”

“You know,” said Sofia, closing her eyes for a moment. “I was sure that Sovngarde didn’t await me. I was a thief, a cheat and a very bad whore.”

“What do you mean a bad whore,” said Heather, looking closely at the Nord. “I’ve seen you having sex, and you seemed to be proficient to me. In fact, you got me off just fine.”

“I don’t think that’s what she meant,” said Eldawyn with a laugh.

“No, I teased men. Promising them sex so I could take them for as much as it took to drink myself into unconsciousness, skipping out before they could get into me.”

“Oh.” Heather could see how that could be a problem. “But, you don’t owe anyone sex.”

“I do if I promise it to them. Sure, I can change my mind, but then I owe them the money back. Otherwise it’s stealing, same as promising any service for money and not delivering after payment. Well, anyway, I was on my way to Oblivion. Thieves do not get to go into the afterlife of the righteous. So I was terrified that I was going to die and end up in some truly awful place. I followed the first Dragonborn, the idiot, because I thought that service to a hero would get me into Sovngarde. He died, and I thought that I was still fated to an eternity of suffering. Then Nora came along, I convinced her into taking me on. She was desperate for followers, and here I am.”

“And now you’re going to Sovngarde?”

“I hope,” said Sofia. “But none of us ever know until we go there. I hope I have paid the debt I incurred as a thief and cheat, but only time will tell. The point is, I can’t spend all of my time worrying about it. All I can do is my best, and hope the Gods forgive me.”

“Oh, you don’t have a worry, darling,” said Eldawyn, slurring her words slightly. “I think you’ve more than paid your debt. I think I have as well, but like you I will not know until the time comes.”

“And you were possessed by an evil spirit?” asked Heather, who had heard a bit of the story already. “How was that your fault?”

“It doesn’t have to be your fault, my friend. Nora ended up in the Soul Cairn through no fault of her own. If not for a lot of help she would still be there, looking forward to an eternity of torment.”

“Well, maybe not, since Alduin awaits,” said Sofia, frowning.

“The point being that there are many ways your soul can be trapped into a horrific end. I still may be headed to Oblivion. All I can do is all the good I am capable of. And hope I end up where I want to go.”

“Sovngarde?”

“Well, I think not, my dear Heather. If you haven’t noticed I am not a Nord, and may not be welcome in that place. The most likely outcome is the Elysium Fields of my people, with endless pristine forests, clear lakes and rivers, and, of course, lots of wine.”

“What we’re trying to explain, badly,” said Sofia, glancing over at a now totally naked Elesia dancing on the next table over and stifling a laugh. “Excuse me. But as I was saying, just do your best to support your friend, and be there for everyone in the party. And we will be there to support you. Anything we can do to prevent your death, which may not always be possible. And anything we can do to prevent you from going to someplace awful. Just do the same for us, and have faith that all will be well.”

“Looks like Elesia has found her fun for the night,” said Eldawyn.

Heather turned to watch the naked and very drunk Elesia heading for one of the rooms between two large men. She wondered what the alien observer's take was on the afterlife. Surely she had a soul, and was it trapped in this place along with her body?

“Well, I’m for bed,” said Sofia, pushing herself up from her seat. “Goodnight.”

“What about you, sweet Heather,” said Eldawyn. “I have a date with our friend Nelacar. I don’t think he would mind you joining us.”

“Thank you, Elda. But I have some more thinking to do. Maybe another night.”

“Don’t overthink everything, Heather. And goodnight.”

Heather lay awake in her bed, listening to Lydia and Jordis snoring softly. The two Housecarls were warriors born and trained. They had their fun, drank their mead, and now were getting their sleep so they could serve their Thane to the best of their abilities. The soft snoring had a hypnotic effect, and soon Heather had dropped into a deep sleep.

She found herself in a beautiful glade, the songs of birds around her, the scent of flowers teasing her nostrils. It had an unreal quality to it. The breeze was cool on her skin, and looking down she saw that she was naked. _Only a dream_ , she thought. A very pleasant dream, but not real.

Suddenly the Goddess was there, the same gorgeous lady she had seen in the Institute before being transported to Nirn with Nora. The Goddess had a gorgeous body to go along with her angelic face, only a wisp of gossamer covering her nakedness. The gossamer disappeared, leaving the perfect body revealed to her gaze.

“Come with me, Heather. Love me,” said the Goddess in a voice that was as hypnotic as it was alluring.

Heather took the soft hand and was led to the pool near the center of the glade. The Goddess lay on the soft sward and gently pulled her down, then gave the mortal a deep kiss.

Heather had never experienced anything like it. It went beyond sex, though that part of the experience was also special. She could feel the love of the Goddess, the awareness that she was special to this creature. The certainty that she was being watched over by a protective presence. The ecstasy was wonderful, the waves of pleasure as the mouth of the Divine kissed and licked at her labia and clit. The sense of security in the arms of the Goddess was even more wonderful.

Afterwards they lay on the sward, the hands of the Goddess caressing one of Heather’s breasts while the mortal caught her breath. “You have questions, Mortal?”

“Yes, Kynerath. I do. Where do I go when I die? And how do I know if I am on the right path? I’m not one of the groups of people around here, the ethnicities, so how do I know that I am being watched over by whatever power links souls with afterlives.”

“Good questions all,” said the serious faced Goddess. “Some I can answer, others are beyond me. Your friend, Nora, connected with me soon after arrival. She moved from belief to doubt over the first couple of months, normal for someone who had not been raised into the traditions of this world. Finally she came to believe. With time such a connection will manifest for you as well.”

The Goddess was silent for a moment, and Heather had the impression that the Deity was thinking. “As for who will watch over you? Why, I will watch over you, body and soul. I brought you here, so you are my responsibility. While I cannot guarantee you the actions of other powers in Mundus, I can guarantee that if it is in my power you will not be cast adrift, or end up someplace horrible. And now, there is something I must do to you, that you do not suffer the same allergies that Nora did.”

“Allergies?” asked Heather as she felt a pleasant wash of healing energy coming over her.

“You both came from a world where magic did not exist. Nora gathered much power, quickly, and her body and spirit were not prepared for it. It was as if she was allergic to magic. But some adjustments to her cellular structure and she was fine. It might take you longer to hit the point where it becomes a problem, but it is in your future. Or it was.”

The energy coursing into Heather ceased, though she felt as if something had changed.

“Now, it is time for you to return to your sleep. But know that I will be watching over you.”

Heather awoke with a start, to see Nora standing over her bed with a smile.

“Was it pleasant?”

“If it was real,” said Heather, her doubts returning now that she was awake and aware. She looked over at the hard object that was pressing against her naked side, to find an amulet of Kynerath that was glowing with power.

 _I will watch over you_ , said a voice in her head as she picked up the amulet and felt a connection. “It was real, wasn’t it?”

“It was, Partner. Now you have a connection to a Deity. That doesn’t stop you from forging others. I myself started with Kynerath, but now have connections with Talos, Shor and Dibella among the Divines, and Meridia from the Daedra. Even crazy ass Sheogorath. All give me something in return for my prayers. Strength, courage, call it what you will. You can have it too if you wish.”

“And will I get the power to shout like you do?” asked Heather, thinking of the possibilities.

“I don’t think so,” said Nora with a laugh. “I can’t say it’s impossible, but this power seems limited. Now magic? I think you can follow in my footsteps and get to master with work.” Nora sat on the bed and took one of Heather’s hands, then leaned over to kiss her.

“And most important to me is that you are my friend. With as fine a mind as any in the Commonwealth, now here beside me. I have plans for this world. To right the wrongs, to improve the lives of people. The same plans that I had in the Commonwealth. And I want you by my side throughout my mission.”

“I’m here for you, Partner,” said Heather, a feeling of peace coming over her.

“Now get some more sleep. We wake in a couple of hours to eat and hit the road.”

“Have you had your nightmare relief tonight?”

“It’s taken care of,” said a smiling Nora. “But I sense you would be comforted to have someone hold you.” Nora stripped off her clothing and climbed into the bed, snuggling behind Heather, reaching her arms around her friend.

“Thank you,” said Heather, feeling at peace. Her eyes closed as she drifted off into a deep sleep, secure in the feeling that she was loved and cared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Dawnstar, and event that set Nora's mind on her course of action in the Civil War.


	89. Chapter Eighty-nine – Dawnstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and company can't find the way into Alftand, and seek help in Dawnstar. Which they find in the grip of a plague of recurrent nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence, and non-explicit sex toward the end.

“Well, shit,” said Nora, looking over the abandoned research camp that was said to connect to the Dwemer ruins of Alftand. All of her people were ready to go. She had briefed her newcomers on what they might face, from Dwemer automatons to Falmer, they had a week’s worth of supplies in their packs, and everyone was motivated to get on with it. Only they couldn't find the motherfucking entrance.

“We could try one of the other ways in?” suggested Eldawyn, trying to calm her leader.

Nora shook her head. There were said to be three entrances into Blackreach, their ultimate destination. The other two were quite some ways from here, hundreds of miles, and connected through a hundred miles or more of twisting mazelike tunnels. The Dragonborn didn’t like that idea at all, since they would be cut off from the surface for weeks. She could teleport, of course, if the spell even worked that deep in Dwemer territory. She really didn’t want to get so far down and find out that there was no easy way out, imagining their bleaching bones lying in lonely caverns for eternity.

“What about the scholar in Dawnstar,” said Heather, who had paid particular attention to the mission brief, as well as sat in on a meeting with the faculty of the College of Winterhold.

“I guess that’s our best choice,” said Nora, frowning. “Though I hesitate to bring Elisif into the territory of a Stormcloak Hold capital.”

“I’ll keep my hood on and mask up,” said the Jarl, brows furrowed. “If we stay in an inn just keep me in a room and bring me food. It will be fine.”

Nora wasn’t sure about that, but she wasn’t about to try to argue the Jarl out of it. She was part of the team, this wasn’t an infiltration mission, and Nora wanted all of her people with her.

The Dragonborn teleported the party to the crossroads, the furthest north she had been in this section of the Pale. From there it was a sixty-mile ride along fairly good road, except for the heaps of snow. She used Thundering Hooves, but the road conditions were too bad for moving mounts and pack animals at full speed, restricting them to just over twenty miles an hour. The swirling snow made visibility almost nil. Even the predators had retreated to cover.

The gates of Dawnstar rose out of the storm, strong walls, an open gate with a half dozen guards watching the lack of people coming through. Nora felt sorry for them, wondering why there weren’t at most a pair of them out suffering in the weather. A Stormcloak camp sat about a half mile outside the city, several hundred soldiers sheltering from the storm.

The city was visible down the slope from the gate. Mountains framed it from the east, lower hills around the other sides. There were seven or eight hundred buildings in the bowl, many of them apartments, space for about ten thousand people. Unlike the other harbors Nora had seen, this one was circular, with quays scattered about. Three large carracks dominated the harbor, along with several score longships. The fishing fleet was still out, but a score of small docks awaited their return. The merchant ships looked worse for wear, as if they had been sitting in port for quite some time, a consequence of the rebellion.

“Your business?” asked one of the guards, reaching up and grabbing the tether of the Dragonborn’s horse to hold her in place.

“We’re here to see Master Medena. The court mage.”

“What would you want to see her for?” spit the guard. “Bah, magic users. And she swears she won’t aid us in battle, the bitch.”

“Well, can we pass. It’s damned cold out here.”

“Very well. You may enter the city, stranger. But know that we will be keeping an eye on you.”

 _Not the friendliest bunch_ , thought Nora as she rode through the gate. She was wondering if she wanted to spend the night here, or simply get the information needed and head back to the Dwemer ruins. She looked over at the stables to the left, about half empty, and thought she wanted to get her people out of the cold.

“Valdimar and Lydia. Board the horses, then meet us at the inn up on the hill. Sofia and J’Zargo can go secure rooms in the inn. Elisif, please go with them and repair to a room as soon as possible. The rest of us will go looking for this mage.”

A confrontation greeted them when Nora and her four companions, Eldawyn, Heather, Elesia and Jordis approached the Jarl’s longhouse. Three elderly people, two men and a woman, in old legionary armor, standing before a balding man and his guards, they on the steps of the longhouse. From the circlet on the man’s head Nora thought him the Jarl, one Skald the Elder.

“If I hear one more word about the Empire from your lips, I will have you executed. And take off that damned armor. Unless you want me to have you crucified.”

“They’re just proud of their service, Skald,” said an old woman in the robes of a mage. “Their part in the Great War. They fought as patriots, as did I. They’re not fomenting rebellion.”

“This is Ulfric’s territory, and I expect all of my people to be loyal to the Stormcloak cause.”

Nora felt her anger rising. Not even Ulfric forced all of the citizens of his hold to support his cause. They weren’t to lend support to his enemy either, but he was satisfied with neutrality of action. This man expected his people, in a land that was split in its loyalties, to all be good little Stormcloaks. Nora felt a hand on her arm and looked at Eldawyn, who was shaking her head.

 _She’s right_ thought Nora. _We’re not here to depose this asshole. We need to find out what we need to know, spend a good night and leave._

“Skald, I’ve been meaning to ask you for a leave of absence,” said the woman in mage robes. “I wish to return to High rock until this war is over.”

“You wish to leave now? In Skyrim’s moment of triumph, just before we cast off the yoke of Imperial rule?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m asking,” exclaimed the woman. “I’m not a Nord, I’m a Breton, and I have no wish to fight this war.”

“I don’t think so, Madena. There will be no deserters in this hold, and that’s final. And we have need of your spells to assist us in this war. The Empire is bound to bring their battlemages against us.”

“I told you before, Skald, I have no interest in taking sides in this war. I’ve no desire to be killed”

“What good is a court mage if she refuses to fight. Where’s your sense of duty?”

“When I came here,” protested Madena. “my only duties were to cure crop diseases and occasionally light a bonfire on holidays. I didn’t sign up to kill.”

“Fine,” growled Skald, turning away from his mage. “But this isn’t over Madena. We’ll talk again. And who are these?” asked Skald, glaring at the party. “Spies?”

“No, Jarl Skald," spoke up Nora. "Merely researchers looking for information from your court mage. About Alftand.”

“Don’t let me find otherwise, unless you want your heads on spikes. Or maybe you want to sign up for my army. All true Nords must fight for the freedom of Skyrim.”

When Nora didn’t answer the Jarl shook his head and mumbled, then retreated into the longhouse.

“Come with me,” said the mage, who Nora took to be Medena. She led them to a door in the side of the longhouse, to a warm room with a nice fire going.

“What can I do for you? And I didn’t get your names.”

“I’m Nora. And these are my friends.” Nora introduced everyone, watching as the eyes of the other mage grew wide.

“Are you the Dragonborn? You surely meet the description. And the name.”

“I am, though I would prefer if you don’t tell your Jarl who I am. Ulfric has promised me safe passage through the territories loyal to him, but I’m not sure I trust Skald to honor that.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about Skald. His bark is much worse than his bite.”

“You mentioned the Great War?” asked Eldawyn, pushing back her winter hood so the mage would not have any doubt that she was an Altmer. “And no, I am not a friend of the Thalmor.”

“It matters not to me,” said Medena, shaking her head. “I served in the Great War as a Legion Battlemage. I’ve no desire to go back.”

“You are the court mage, right?” asked Nora, wanted to get her information and out of the longhouse before people started asking too many questions.

“If you could call it that. The Jarl can make all the demands in the world, but I’m not setting one foot on the battlefield. I fought in that damned war. I cut enough young lives short. I’m not going to do it again.”

“What was the Great War?” asked Nora, wanting to hear the description from a mage that had been there.

“About thirty years ago, the Aldmeri Dominion invaded the Empire. It was a surprise attack, caught everyone off guard. They ended up sacking the Imperial City. I was there, blasting apart young Elven men and women with fireballs and lightning bolts. By Akatosh,” she exclaimed, closing her eyes, “all the blood. The smell of flesh burned and pulled apart by magic. I never want to do that to another soul again.”

“Well, I daresay you never will if you don’t want,” said Nora, wondering if the day would come when she felt that way. “But I have a date with Alduin, as soon as I can find an Elder Scroll so I can learn the shout I need to pull him from the sky. I have it on good faith that one can be found in Blackreach, and that Alftand leads to it. The problem is, I can’t find the entrance to that ruin.”

“Then here,” said the old woman, grimacing. “That ruin still haunts my dreams, but if you must go in there to save us all, this journal might help.”

Nora took the journal and opened it up. Not only were there many passages written in a beautiful hand, but maps and diagrams.

The mage yawned, and Nora could see the fatigue in her eyes. “Something keeping you from getting a good night’s sleep?”

“You haven’t heard? All of Dawnstar hasn’t had a decent night’s rest in months. People are having nightmares they swear are real. They go to bed, but they wake up more tired than when they went to sleep. I’ve heard a priest of Mara has come, saying the Divines will lift this curse somehow, but that remains to be seen.”

“What about asking for help from the College?” asked Eldawyn.

“I’m afraid my pleas to the College of Winterhold go unheard. But if you would like to help, I would appreciate it.”

Nora thanked the mage for her time, hoping that the old woman wouldn’t get caught up in the war, and headed to the inn. It was still early afternoon, and she thought she might look into these nightmares. The Divines knew that she had had enough problems with nightmares herself, and knew how debilitating they could be.

Nora walked into the Windpeak Inn, to find the people she hadn’t taken to the Jarl’s longhouse eating and drinking. And an argument going on at the front of the inn.

“It’s a curse!” screamed a middle age woman. “It has to be! I’ve got to get out of this town.”

“Irgnir,” said another woman in a calming voice. “Get a hold of yourself. They’re just dreams. Please tell her, Erandur.”

“Listen to your friend, Fruki,” said a tall Dunmer in the robes of a priest. “They are just dreams, my dear. I assure you that it is quite normal.”

Nora thought the priest was hiding something. Not out of any sense of evil intent, but to keep the townsfolk calm.

“It’s the same dream over and over again,” cried Irgnir. “You think that’s normal? It’s evil I tell you!”

“Erandur, she has a point. You keep telling us no harm will follow these dreams, but they must be an omen.”

“Give him a chance to speak,” said a man who looked like an innkeep. “He’s trying to help us.”

“Everyone, please,” said the Dunmer, Erandur. “I’m doing what I can to end these nightmares. In the meantime all I ask is you remain strong and put your trust in Lady Mara.”

“I…I will,” said Irgnir. “Thank you…”

Nora asked Lydia where Elisif was, then walked to that room, giving a quick knock on the door and entering. Elisif sat in a chair by the one table in the double room.

“I’m horny as hell,” said the Jarl, frowning. “And since I can’t check out the common room, I hope you can arrange something for me.”

“Well, I was going to share this room with you. If that is to your liking.”

“It is,” said Elisif, smiling.

“But not yet. Hold onto your hormones. I have something in town I want to check out. Meanwhile, here.” Nora tossed the Jarl the journal she had received from Medena. “I would appreciate if you would look over this, study the maps and drawings. I’ll ask you about them when I return.”

“Before or after we make love?”

“After, of course. I won’t be that cruel, and I’m already starting to feel a bit aroused thinking about you. But business first.”

She left the Jarl to look over the journal, making sure that one of her people would bring in food when it was ready. Then she approached the priest.

“What is the problem with the nightmares. I heard you say they were normal, but a town full of people having the same dream over and over sounds anything but normal to me.”

The priest studied her for some moments before leading her into another room and speaking in a low voice. “It is a curse. From the Temple of the Daedric Prince Vaermina, a couple of miles out of town. I have prayed to my Lady Mara to remove the curse, but it looks like more direct action might be necessary.”

“I’m not familiar with Vaermina, though I do count Meridia among my patrons.”

“And the Divines?”

“Kynareth, Talos and Dibella.”

“And I sense that you are a powerful mage, as well as a strong warrior. Just what I need to accompany me to the temple.”

“I have a party of mages and warriors with me. Do you want me to bring them along?”

“I think the two of us should be enough. The Prince may not cooperate if she sees too strong a party ready to take her on.”

Nora nodded. She could sense no evil in the man. In fact, he carried an aura of gentle goodness about him.

“Then we need to slip out of the inn without them noticing, or they will insist on coming with me. They think they must protect me, but I can take care of myself.” Nora tapped the hilt of Dawnbreaker as she said this last.

“Meridia must indeed be a patron if you wield such a blade. She is not wholly evil, and I can see how it would be possible to serve the Lady of Light as well as the Divines. Vaermina, I must warn you, is completely evil. Fortunately we don’t have to face the Prince herself, but only her artifact.”

“Then let’s do this,” said Nora, following the priest through another door and into a storage room that let out into the town.

“You are the Dragonborn, are you not?” asked the priest, smiling at Nora’s reaction. “Hair as black as a raven’s wing, eyes of the most beautiful blue imaginable, and carrying Dawnbreaker. It really wasn’t a stretch to determine it was you, Nora. And it gives me solace that I have such a mighty warrior/mage beside me.”

“So, what are we facing?” asked Nora as they trudged through the snow several miles from the walls of Dawnstar.

“Well, Rieklings for the first thing,” said Erandur as several small spears came flying out of the night.

Nora batted one away as she cast chain lightning at the only goblinoid she could see. The lightning flashed to the one and spread to the others out of sight. Creatures came running out of the dark, gripping small stabbing spears, whilst behind appeared shamans with animal skull helmets and staffs with the same kind of skulls.

The Dragonborn shouted Marked for Death, one of her go to shouts, staggering the rieklings. Most of whom dropped to the snow. She cast Chain Lightning again as she ran forward, Dawnbreaker ready in her right hand. Erandur flung a fireball into the largest concentration of the goblinoids, burning them into small pyres. Nora struck down three in sequence with her sword, then sent lightning into a pair riding large Bristlebacks.

“Why do they attack with such suicidal determination?” asked the Dragonborn, looking over the score or so of small bodies scattered across the snow.

Erandur shook his head. “I have tried to make peace with them, but all they know is death and plunder.”

“Well, they’re well acquainted with death,” said Nora, adjusting her pace to the limping priest.

It took another hour of walking before the they sighted the Tower of the Dawn on top of a small mountain. The Nightcaller Temple was built inside the old fort, repurposing the structure. The sun was getting low to the horizon, night to fall within the next couple of hours. At that time the temperature would fall precipitously. The walk back would be brutal. Fortunately, they wouldn’t have to walk.

A trio of frost trolls waited on the portico to the Temple. To the Dragonborn they were more of a nuisance than a threat. She sent a pair of fireballs into them and dropped them burning to the flagstones. Erandur went to the door, staring at the dead trolls, then worked a lock that opened the way.

“I have a small shrine set up in the entrance vestibule,” said the priest, walking to a table on which sat a statue of Mara. He set some incense on fire with a flame spell, waving it out so the smoke could rise from it. “Inside we’ll find the sleeping forms of Orcs and Priests. The Orcs invaded the temple and the priest released a gas that put everyone into a deep perpetual slumber.”

“And Mara showed this to you?” asked Nora, picking up that something was not right with the story.

“I guess it is time for confession,” said Erandur, looking down. “I was a member of the Cult of Vaermina. I committed many evil acts, and was destined for Oblivion. When the leader ordered me to release the Miasma to stop the orcs. Unfortunately, it also put my brothers into the same slumber. I released it and ran, since I was not ready for what to me seemed like a form of death.”

“But you found Mara?”

“Yes, Nora. After several years of wandering Skyrim, deteriorating in body, mind and spirit, I was found by a Priest of Mara, who brought me to their temple in Riften. There they nursed me back to health, body, mind and spirit, and I became a priest of the Goddess, determined to pay for the sins I committed.”

“So why bring me along?” said Nora, wondering just what she had gotten herself into. And wishing she had brought her party along no matter what Erandur wanted.

“I’m afraid I don’t have the strength to do this on my own. I need a powerful hero to help me, that I might expiate my sins and ensure my path to the Paradise of Mara.”

 _Well, I guess that’s me_ , thought Nora. For a moment she thought of just teleporting away and leaving the priest to it. This was not her problem. Then again, there were the nightmares that were driving the people of Dawnstar mad. Something she could relate to.

“Very well. What do we need to do?”

“We must destroy the Skull of Corruption, Vaermina’s artifact. It is protected by a field of energy projected by the Prince. Something I cannot penetrate on my own. And we will have to deal with both the Orcs and Priests who will come awake while we quest.”

“Just how powerful are these priests?” asked Nora, brows furrowing.

“Very powerful,” admitted the Priest. “Not as powerful as you, but there will be many of them. So it would be best to take them on in small groups.”

“And what about the Orcs. I thought they lived in Strongholds, and were at least semi-civilized. Why are there so many of them in bandit gangs, or in groups like raided this temple?”

“The strongholds consist of the dominant Orc,” said Erandur, looking over at Nora. “The chieftain, along with his children and all the females. Every other male is ejected from the Stronghold. If they are strong enough they can come back and try to depose the chief. But it still leaves a lot of war trained Orcs with nowhere to go. Some become soldiers, some guards, but many more choose the lifestyle of a bandit or raider. Then they become a problem for us all.”

Nora stopped for a moment, thinking it over.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think it might be a good idea to bring my people here. I’m already looking forward to an ass reaming from them for coming out here on my own.”

“If there are more people then Vaermina won’t let us in,” said Erandur, shaking his head.

“Why?” asked Nora, a chill of trepidation running through her.

“Because she is going to try and convince you to kill me, take the Skull of Corruption for your own, and use it to cause chaos. More people just complicate things for her, so she restricts the game to two. The one who wants to stop her, and the one who might be convinced to stop that one.”

Nora let out a breath of air. She didn’t think any Daedric Prince was going to convince her to commit murder and unleash an artifact of evil on the world. But Erandur was taking a severe risk. Nora was confident she could take the man down in a heartbeat, and if Vaermina could somehow take control of the Dragonborn, things could take a turn for the worse.

Erandur cast a firebolt at the wall that blocked the way, blowing a hole in the stone and leading through.

“The Miasma will start to dissipate when we penetrate the temple, going out through the open doors. I don’t think the gas is strong enough after all of these years to affect us, but people may start waking up as the concentration goes down. And I doubt they are going to be friendly.”

“You don’t think it will be strong enough to affect us?” said Nora, stopping and staring at the priest with her hands on her hips. “So you’re telling me that there’s a chance this stuff might knock us out. In an abandoned Temple, while none of my people know where I am.”

“You don’t act like a Nord hero,” said Erandur with a frown. “Too much thinking.”

“Because I have a fucking brain. I try to reduce the number of factors out of my control to almost nil. That way I can survive long enough to fight the damned World Eating Dragon.”

“I am sorry, Dragonborn. I wouldn’t blame you if you backed out, though the people of Dawnstar will continue to suffer.”

Nora had that sinking feeling again. How could she refuse to help people suffering from nightmares that threatened to drive them mad? Not when she suffered from something quite similar.

“We go on. But if I think we’re going to be overwhelmed I’m going to burn this place down. Understood?”

“Completely. Now, we need to get to the Library and the Laboratory to get the things we need.”

“Lead on.”

“There is the Skull of Corruption, behind that red field. But to destroy it we must get into the inner sanctum.” Erandur pointed to a blue barrier down a corridor.

“And how do we do that?”

“You are going to need to drink Vaermina’s Torpor and become the Dreamstrider. That way you can penetrate the barrier and gain access to the Skull.”

“Wait. I need to drink it. What about you?”

“My past connection to Vaermina makes me immune. You must take it.”

 _Right._ Nora was liking this less and less with every new revelation.

The pair walked through a long corridor and down some stairs. Nora moved in a crouch, balanced on the balls of her feet, Dawnbreaker in hand, ready to move in an instant. Her partner moved in clumsy lurches, making enough noise to make her cringe. And then they ran into their first problem. A trio of orcs in full armor were coughing and starting to move.

“They’re dangerous, right?”

“Very,” said Erandur.

That was all Nora needed to hear. She ran forward, perfectly balanced, swinging her blade through the neck of the first Orc, then thrusting into the throat of the second. The third had struggled to his feet, just in time to take a buckler to the face that rocked him back. Dawnbreaker went in under the arm that had been raising his ax into the air and through lungs and heart.

“Let’s keep moving,” she told the shocked priest. “What? The best way to handle enemies is to kill them before they can react. Are the priests dangerous too?”

Erandur just looked at her without saying a word.

“I asked you a question. Are the priests dangerous too?”

“As dangerous as the Orcs. Maybe more so.”

“Then they die when we come to them as well.”

These were evil bastards on both sides of this old conflict. The Orcs were bandits, plain and simple, while the priests served a Daedric Prince who had plans to spread chaos across the land. She could handle priests of Daedra like Meridia, Azura, even Sheogaroth. Clavicus Vile, Namira, Vaermina, not so much.

“These were my brothers and sisters.”

“But they’re not anymore, right? Or are you still in league with these people?”

“I am not…”

“Then we kill them before they fully awake and become a problem. Then we do what we have to in order to stop your evil ex-patron from causing problems.”

Nora killed a couple of priests as they were getting to their feet, then threw Ice Storm at some others in the way, snuffing out their lives in a couple of seconds. A quintet of Orcs came running at them. Nora moved forward, ready to engage. An Ice Spike killed one, while she moved out of the way of the next with steel spring quickness, her sword crashing through its leather armor and dropping it bleeding to the floor. Two swords swished in at her and she moved in a blur, making them both miss, then pushing her own blade through the torso of the one on the right.

Erandur sent fire into one of the Orcs, then crushed its skull with his mace. And that party of Orcs was done.

“I’ve never seen anyone move like you do,” said the amazed Dunmer. “So fast and fluid. What’s the secret?”

“I’ll tell you later. We got more trouble coming from the right.”

A half dozen priests were coming at them, screaming to kill the intruders. Nora decided to hit them with something different, casting Apocalypse. The three spirit entities appeared arrayed around the priests and started to cast elemental spells into them. Nora attempted to call up a Golden Saint and was met with a fizzle. The last of the priests dropped. Six bodies lay on the floor, smoking or steaming depending on what element killed them.

“Why didn’t my Golden Saint appear?” she asked Erandur.

“That was bringing in another entity, and Vaermina forbad that. Your other spell was basically a multiple element destruction spell, the casters restricted, so I guess that was okay. But I must say, your power is frightening.”

“Don’t worry, Erandur. There’s no way that Prince is going to sway me to evil. So, what next?”

“We search the Library for a book. The Dreamstride. Then to the Laboratory to find the Torpor.”

It seemed that all the sleepers had been taken care of, with the exception for a pair that lay just outside of the field protecting the Skull. Erandur found The Dreamstride, while Nora located the Torpor.

“Now sit here with the book in your lap and imbibe the Torpor. You will find yourself in the memories of another, in their body, and will be able to move into the chamber with the Skull, When you awake in there you need to disengage the energy field.”

 _And if this kills me I’m going to haunt you for eternity_ , thought Nora, sitting with the book, then drinking the foul-tasting liquid. The world faded away, and suddenly she was in another body. A man’s body. A man called Casimir, who she realized was a younger Erandur. She was involved in an argument with two other priests, Varen and Thorek. Casimir was ordered to release the Miasma, the substance that would stop the rampaging Orcs, while putting everyone in the Temple into an everlasting sleep.

Nora played the part, pulling the chain to release the gas, then running from the room before the magical barrier came down. She was afraid, but this time she doubled back and reentered the room before the barrier appeared. Her vision swirled, confusion took hold, and she awoke, on the inside of the barrier.

“You must remove the soul gem and disable the screen,” shouted Erandur from the other side of the blue energy field.

Nora looked around, still disoriented, but seeing the Priest of Mara on the other side of the barrier she knew she had succeeded. Quickly making her way to the large soul gem sitting in a stand she removed it, and the blue battier fell.

“You did it.”

“But what did she do?” said a harsh voice from behind. “And what have you done, Casimir?”

“Casimir no more. Varen. I am known as Erandur now, a Priest of Mara.”

“So, a traitor as well as a failure. Kill them Thorek.”

Nora turned swiftly toward the two priests of Vaermina, Great Ward projecting out to stop the spells of the men. The two fireballs that came in splashed on the ward, while Nora settled Ice Storm over the priests. The men called up fire cloaks to counteract her cold spell, so she switched over to Lightning Storm, sending a bolt of electricity into Varen until the man expired, then moving it over to Thorek.

“They were once my friends and colleagues,” said Erandur, looking down as the two priests.

“Sorry, but they were trying to kill us. Now, can you destroy that Skull?”

“Give me a moment to call up the prayer,” said the Priest, standing in front of the Skull, surrounded in its field of red energy.

“He’s deceiving you,” said a sweet voice resounding with power in Nora’s mind. “When the ritual’s complete, the Skull will be free and then Erandur will turn on you. Quickly! Kill him now. Kill him and claim the Skull for your own! Vaermina commands you!”

A compulsion came along with the voice, and Nora felt herself battling for control of her own mind. She raised a hand, calling up lightning, ready to release it into the priest, who was praying for the barrier to fall. _No_ , she shouted in her own mind. The priest had done everything he had said he would so far. She still sensed no duplicity in him, and wasn’t about to let a Daedric Prince control her. She clenched her fist and brought it to her side.

“That did it,” said Erandur as the red barrier fell. “Use Dawnbreaker to destroy it.”

Nora nodded and stepped forward, swinging Meridia’s artifact into the Skull, shattering it in a flash of power. The voice in her head cried out, and Nora brought her hands up as a terrible pain lanced through her brain. Then a feeling of warmth and peace suffused her mind and body, along with the approval of multiple Divines.

“I need to get back to my people before they become frantic.”

“It’s very cold outside,” said Erandur. “Perhaps we should walk back in the morning.”

“Who said anything about walking,” said a smiling Nora, saying the words. The two appeared on the front walkway of the Windpeak Inn.

“Is there anything you can’t do?” asked the wide-eyed priest.

“I still can’t cook worth a damn,” said a chuckling Nora.

“Well, you have my gratitude,” said Erandur. “If ever you need my aid just ask.”

Nora sat in the common room for an hour afterwards, eating drinking and answering questions from her angry followers. At the end of that time she went into the room she was sharing with Elisif.

“I heard that you pissed off everyone today,” said the Jarl as she started pulling clothes off of Nora, kissing each exposed part.

“Sorry,” said Nora after giving her lover a deep kiss. “It was something I had to do alone. They wouldn’t have even been able to get into the temple. Besides, I get tired having to explain my actions to everyone.”

“Welcome to the club,” said a laughing Elisif as she moved into a sixty-nine position on the bed. “They love you, Nora. And they worry about you. So let them complain and apologize, and tomorrow all will be right in the world.”

Then it was no longer time for words, as their mouths and tongues were busy with other tasks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: More trouble in Dawnstar.


	90. Chapter Ninety - Cleanup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora rescues some people from the oppression of Skald the Elder. Then makes her decision as regards the Throne of Empire she had been offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very little violence and no sex in this chapter.

“No nightmares,” exclaimed one of the women who had been complaining of such the day before. That was the talk of the common room that morning. Everyone had had a restful sleep without the terrible dreams the curse had brought.

Nora had had a pleasant night herself. She and the Jarl had both fallen into a deep sleep, totally satisfied, and the night had passed with only pleasant dreams of a Skyrim without dragons. She awoke with a smile on her face, then frowned as she realized that it was only a dream. Skyrim had a long way to go before it became free of dragons or other evils. And today they would make another try at finding the entrance to Alftand.

As her people gathered on the porch of the inn, looking into the clear skies, Nora smiled at all the smiling faces that paraded by. She had broken the curse for the entire city, and while it wasn’t taking down a dragon or clearing out a nest of necromancers, it had been important to these people.

“More along, you traitors,” growled a voice. Nora turned to the right, to see the three she had seen the night before in their everyday clothes walking in manacles, a half dozen guards around them. “The Jarl warned you about sedition, and now you pay the price.”

“But, we were only telling old stories about our time in the legion,” cried the old female. “The children asked us about them.”

“Well, the cross will shut those mouths forever.”

 _By the Gods, no_ , thought Nora, rage overcoming her better judgement. To kill people for telling stories about a time of their lives they were proud of. That was insane, and she wasn’t going to stand for it. She…

“Dragon,” yelled out a number of voices across the city, and Nora’s total attention was turned to the large blue flying over. Arrows flew up at it, almost all bouncing away.

“Let’s take this bitch down,” yelled Nora.

“Aren’t you incognito?” asked Sofia, looking at her leader with wide eyes.

“First priority is to save lives and defeat this thing,” said Nora, pulling her sword as she summoned electricity to her left hand. “Everything else is secondary.”

She flung a bolt at the dragon, assuming it was the Arctic variety. She was loath to use fire in a town that was mostly wood construction, and thought it was Dawnstar’s good fortune that this wasn’t a fire breather. The dragon roared, then breathed out bolts of lightning itself.

“Well, shit. Cold. Everyone fling cold.”

The dragon flew around the city, sending bolts of lightning that dropped many people to the ground, some as smoking corpses. Neighbors tried to get their friends under cover, which resulted in more casualties. Nora shouted at the dragon in its own tongue, calling it a coward and a fool, which concentrated the monster on her and her people, just as she wanted. Her people kept hitting the dragon with cold spells, taking cover behind buildings when it targeted them. Soon the monster was flapping heavily through the air, obviously hurt badly. Nora sent a last Blizzard spell at the dragon, which flipped over in the air and fell into the harbor, smashing one of the quays and snapping the mast off a longship.

People were staring at Nora and company. They knew what she was, and there was yelling and cheering as she ran down to the waterfront. As she approached the corpse it started to smoke, the flesh burning away. Nora was lifted into the air and the soul entered her, killing this dragon permanently.

The guards on escort soon had their prisoners back in the street and headed for the Jarls longhouse in a single-minded display of duty.

“Everyone. Saddle the horses and load them up. Then I want you to teleport them two jumps down the road.”

“What about you, Nora?” asked an anxious Eldawyn.

“I would have words with the Jarl,” she told her friend. “Then I will teleport to where you are waiting. Give me an hour before you try to do anything.”

Nora knew that they would be back here if she didn’t show up, and her mages and warriors would tear the Jarl’s guard force apart to get her out of any trouble she had gotten into. She really didn’t want that to happen, but she wasn’t about to argue them out of it, when it might be the only way to get free if things went south.

“The Jarl would like to speak with you, Dragonborn,” said one of the guards outside of the longhouse.

“And I want to speak with him,” growled Nora, pushing past the guards before they could react.

“Nora Jane Adams,” said the Jarl, sitting back in his chair. “The Dragonborn. Thank you for killing the dragon before he could destroy my city. And I understand that you were instrumental in ridding us of the nightmares that have been plaguing us. For that you have my thanks as well. But I have to ask,” he said, his expression changing to one of anger, “why you didn’t identify yourself yesterday when you were in front of my longhouse. Come here to spy, did you?”

“You really are a paranoid motherfucker, aren’t you?”

“What did you call me,” growled the Jarl, jumping up from his seat.

“Which? Paranoid, or motherfucker?”

“You can’t speak to me like that,” screamed the Jarl. “Guards, seize her.”

“But she’s the Dragonborn,” said the guard captain.

“And you are my people,” screamed the Jarl. “And I order you to seize her and throw her in the jail.”

“Bad move,” said Nora, the Thu’um echoing through the room. “I will bring this building down around your ears if you try it.” Nora cast flame cloak, protecting herself from magic, arrows and the hands that people might want to lay on her.

“Medena,” yelled the Jarl, his face purple with rage. “Use your magic on her.”

“She is beyond me,” said the other mage. “If I cast something on her she’ll just laugh.”

“So, you refuse to use magic in defense of your Jarl? That is treason.”

Nora sent Unrelenting Force into the ceiling of the throne room, shaking the walls, knocking paintings and animal heads from their mounts. Timbers cracked, the roof sagged, and the Jarl and his guards covered their ears.

“Enough,” shouted Nora, dropping her flame cloak, judging her opponents sufficiently cowed. “I don’t want to depose you, Jarl Skald.” _At least not yet_ , she thought, making up her mind on where she would land on the issue of the civil war. “But I will not stand for citizens of Skyrim being sentenced to death for telling stories to children. Or a mage threatened for not wanting to use her magic to kill again, after getting a stomach-full in the war.”

“And this is none of your business,” said Skald, falling back into his seat. The way he said it sounded like an admission of defeat.

“You will allow these people you want to crucify to leave your Hold. In fact, I will take them wherever they want to go, with their personal effects.”

“Do that. I don’t want their traitorous asses in my Hold. And I want you out of Dawnstar soonest as well.”

Nora was fine with that. As long as this Jarl ruled here it was an unwelcome place. Too bad for the people who had to put up with him, and someday she would do something about it. She walked out of the longhouse, her senses on alert, Become Ethereal in mind to be shouted in a second. People cheered her, clapped hands on her shoulders, both the common folk and the guards. And the three ex-Legionnaires had been freed of their manacle, so at least the Jarl had kept his word and acted in a timely manner.

“You need to leave here,” she told the three.

“But, this is our home,” said one of the veterans. “Why should we be forced to leave?”

“Because that asshole of a Jarl has it out for you. I got you out of an execution, but I can’t stick around to protect you. And it isn’t time to take him down, yet.”

“I think the Dragonborn is correct,” said the second man of the group.

“Get your things together,” said Nora. “Only what you can carry, and I’ll take you to where you want to go.”

“Won’t that take you out of your way?” asked the woman.

“Not much. Now meet me back here in ten minutes.”

“Thank you for what you did,” said Medena, coming out of the longhouse and walking up to Nora.

“Do you still want to leave here?” asked Nora, another plan coming to mind.

“If I could. I want to go home. Not that I hate the people of Skyrim, though the weather leaves a lot to be desired. But we have a war coming, actually already here, and it’s going to get worse. And I will not kill again, even if it’s to save my own life.”

“Then get your things, what you can’t live without, and meet me here in eight minutes.”

“Teleportation, right?”

“Right. I don’t think there are any non-Altmer other than my own people who can use the spells in Skyrim. I plan on changing that.”

“Wonderful. Give me five minutes and I’ll be ready.”

The mage ran off, and while she was gone the ex-Legionnaires appeared in their armor, weapons strapped on, each with a large pack and a handbag. Nora waited for Medena, fretting as the time ticked by. Finally the woman appeared, carrying a small pack, a couple of guards arguing with her.

“You don’t have the Jarl’s permission to leave,” said the captain, striding by her side. “Don’t make us use force to keep you in the city.”

“I’m ready,” said Medena, glaring at the captain for a moment.

“Okay,” said Nora, casting teleportation and moving the group fifteen miles out of town. “One more,” she said to her disoriented guests, and they appeared fifteen miles further on, her party in sight several hundred yards down the road.

“What happened?” yelled Eldawyn, spurring her horse toward them.

“I had a difference of opinion with the Jarl. But he finally saw my point and allowed these people to leave. Well, most of them,” she said, looking at Medena.

“You stole the Jarl’s mage?” asked Sofia, eyes wide.

“I didn’t steal her,” said Nora, hands on her hips as she looked up at her people on horseback. “She’s a free citizen of the Empire. A contractor. And he was treating her like a slave. Demanding she use her magic for things she felt morally repugnant.”

“If she doesn’t have the stomach for combat,” said Sofia in a condescending tone.

“I don’t, mage,” said Medena, crying. “I killed so many of her people,” she continued, looking at Eldawyn. “Their faces haunt me at night, and I refuse to kill again.”

“I’m, sorry,” said Sofia, closing her eyes. “I’ve started having nightmares of my own. Nowhere near as bad as Nora’s, but they’re there.”

“Then you understand. We all reach the point where we can’t take anymore. My point came decades ago, in that damned war.”

“I’m going to get Medena to Solitude, so she can catch a ship back home.” Nora looked over at the other Refugees. “Will that suit you as well. You can stay there, or you can go where you want.”

“I’m not sure we have enough coin to do anything,” said one of the ex-Legionnaire’s.

“Me either,” said Medena, shaking her head. “The Jarl was in arears with my pay..”

“We’ll take care of that. And Elisif. I need to have a word.”

“I hope I didn’t do anything wrong,” said the Jarl, an anxious expression on her face.

“Nothing like that. I just wanted to tell you. I’m going to tell the Emperor that I accept his offer. I’ve tried to stay neutral in this war, but I don’t feel I can do that anymore. Not when men like Skald abuse their power and sentence people to death in their Holds for nothing. But I want to lead the assault force in this war.”

“General Tullius might not like that,” said Elisif. “But if you are the Imperial Heir he might not have a choice.”

“Good, because I want to avoid unnecessary deaths. We’re going to need soldiers in the war against the Aldmeri Dominion, and the Stormcloaks are trained troops who hate those sons-of-bitches.”

“Good plan, your Majesty,” said a smiling Elisif.

“None of this your Majesty shit, my friend. When I’m Empress, and you’re High Queen, we’re still friends before anything else. So no bowing and scraping in private, please. Unless we’re in bed.” Nora smiled at that thought, and figured that she would be worshiping Elisif as much as the Jarl worshipped her.

“Everyone. I’m going to spend the rest of the day in Solitude and be back by late evening,” said Nora. “After I’m through teleporting our guests to Solitude, why don’t the rest of you set up camp by the Dwemer ruins at the surface of Alftand. And I would appreciate it if you looked for the way in. Elisif has the journal given me by Medena. Find the way in, but don’t proceed until I get back.”

“Sure you don’t want us to go ahead on in and get that there Elder Scroll,” said Heather in her best interpretation of a Western hero, which, to be honest, was not very good, and earned looks of confusion from many of the others.

“No thanks, Sheriff,” said Nora in the same tone of lilting speech. “Let the Marshal take care of it for you fine folk. Sorry,” she said to the others. “Just recalling something from our home.

“I’ll be right back.” Nora said the words to Omnipresence and took two of the people with her to the Solitude docks. A moment later she was back with her party, then teleported the two remaining.

“Here is a flawless emerald for each of you,” said Nora, handing out the gems. “That should get you started. And it should get you passage back to High Rock,” she told Medena, “as well as some left over to get you started again.”

Nora gave each of the people a hug, feeling good that she had done something to change their lives for the better. _Now to get the ball rolling on this future Empress thing._

Nora located the _Katariah_ , at anchor several hundred yards out in the harbor. There were armed people on the deck, as well as a number of rowboats cruising, tooling around the ship on watch. She had to hand it to the Emperor’s people. They took their jobs seriously. That was a good thing, since it kept him alive and her off the throne.

Crossbows were leveled and spells called up as she appeared on the deck, and Nora made ready to shout Become Ethereal.

“Stand down,” shouted a voice of authority, and a couple of people in the armor of the Oculotus ran onto deck.

“You should give us some advanced warning, Thane Nora,” said the female agent that had come for her in the Blue Palace.

“Sorry. But I have a busy day ahead tomorrow. Scouting out some old Dwemer ruins on the track of an Elder Scroll and all that.”

The people around her on deck paled at the mention, though she wasn’t sure it was Dwemer ruins, Elder Scroll, or both.

“I would like to talk to the Emperor, if he is available.”

“Titus Mede left word that you were to be shown into _The Presence_ whenever you wanted,” said the Oculotus agent.

Nora was really hoping she wouldn’t be referred to as _The Presence_ when she was on the throne. She was afraid it would be one of those things she would just have to put up with. She was led down the stairs and along the corridor to the Imperial Cabin.

“Thane Nora to see you, your Majesty.”

“Come in, come in, Nora. It looks like you are ready for battle.”

“Well, your majesty, I did kill a dragon this morning. And had a confrontation with a Stormcloak Jarl. My team is scouting out a Dwemer ruin, and I need to join them by this evening so we can go find an Elder Scroll tomorrow.”

“Take a seat, my dear. Would you like some tea?”

“Please. With honey if you have it.”

The Emperor laughed. “If it’s available in the Empire we have it aboard.” He nodded to a servant, an older man in Imperial livery, then turned back to Nora. “Whatever you came to tell me must have been important to drag you away from your adventures.”

“I’m going to take the job, your Majesty,” she said in a rush, feeling some trepidation at saying the words that would lock her into the position.

“You give an old man peace of mind,” said the smiling Titus Mede.

“You understand that I have to take down Alduin, and if everything goes as planned I will be facing him in a week or less. There are several possible outcomes to this battle, not all of them good. I could defeat him and live, and we have a world that will go on for quite some time, if the Thalmor don’t end it. I could defeat him and die, not the best case but still acceptable, as long as he goes down. Or he kills me and eats my soul, in which case I hope something else comes along to take him down.”

“Then let us hope for the first outcome,” said the Emperor, his left hand grasping an amulet of Talos he wore around his neck.

“There are some conditions to my becoming heir though, your Majesty. Nothing outrageous, but since you want me in place to take on the Aldmeri Dominion, I want the Empire ready for war. And I want a hand in putting down the rebellion in Skyrim.”

“Any reason for the last?” asked Mede, raising an eyebrow.

“We are going to need soldiers for the war ahead. And whatever else you might say about the Stormcloaks, overall they are brave and skilled troops. The more of them we kill, while losing Imperial troops in the process, the weaker we are. And I would like to have input on structuring our forces.”

The Emperor reached over and picked up a small bell, ringing it. “Send a messenger to General Tullius requesting that he and his senior officers repair aboard immediately.” He turned back to Nora. “I am willing to listen to your suggestions, Nora, but it has been decades since I took an active part in running the army. And Tullius may not be pleased that you want to take control of Skyrim.”

“Oh no, your Majesty. I want Tullius to retain command overall. I just want to be on the spearpoint, and I would like powers to pardon any rebels I believe are necessary to our cause on the spot.”

“I feel even better about choosing you, Nora. You are a strong-willed leader with plenty of ideas, and the energy to implement them. Just what we need. Of course, we’re going to have to get you educated in protocol. Not that you will have to go through ceremonies between us in private, but in public those ceremonies will be necessary. Now, if I may, what occurred in the last day to put this fire in you?”

“The fire was always there,” said Nora with a laugh. “But I ran into a Jarl, Skald the Elder, who has a habit of ordering executions of people who mean him and his throne no harm. It brought home the injustices that occur, and made me consider that I needed the position to right them.”

“And did you rescue the people he had threatened to kill?”

“I did. And a mage, a veteran of the Great War, who refused to kill on his command. All are now safe, the old soldiers here in Solitude, the mage soon to sail for High Rock.”

“Again you go out of your way to help people. You will be a well-loved Empress.”

“Unless I lose the war, or get a whole bunch of citizens killed.”

The two engaged in small talk for a little time, Titus Mede asking questions. The Emperor was extremely interested in Nora and her world, as well as what she had done on Tamriel since her arrival. Pastries were brought in along with more tea.

“General Tullius, along with Legates Rikke and Fasendil, to see the Emperor.”

“I didn’t realize that Fasendil had come up from the Rift,” said the Emperor. “Send them in.”

Tullius led the way, Rikke right behind, a handsome Altmer male following her. The three officers all went to a knee and brought a fist to their chests. “Your Majesty. We are here at your summons.”

“I have important news, General. Legates. I think Tullius and Rikke know Nora Jane Adams, but you, Fasendil, I will introduce her to. This is the Dragonborn, and a Master of the Five Schools of Magic. A leader of a nation on another world. And the woman I am going to name my heir to the throne.”

Nora could see the doubt on Tullius’s face, the hope on Rikke’s, the noncommittal expression on the Altmer Legate’s visage.

“Are you sure, your Majesty?” asked Tullius. “While I’ll admit that Thane Nora is a fine warrior, she lacks the pedigree to become Empress.”

“She’s Dragonborn. Which will make her the first of the dragon blood to sit the throne since the ending of the Septim Dynasty. Who could be better for the position?”

“I think she will make a fine Empress, your Majesty,” said Rikke, earning a harsh glance from her superior.

“We will take care of the oaths in a moment, so she can get back to her battle against Aldiun this evening. Public dissemination will have to wait, but when we’re ready she will be announced as the heir. And we have things to discuss about the future military operations of the Empire. I realize, Tullius, that you are not my senior general. But you are senior in Skyrim, so you will do for the preliminary discussions.”

It took a few minutes to do the oaths, Nora swearing to protect and defend the Empire, to safeguard the citizens and obey the commands of the seated Emperor. Documents were produced in quintuplet by a clerk, signed by both Nora and Titus Mede, then having the seal of the Emperor affixed. Next came the swearing of the three officers to protect and obey the heir. Again documents were produced in quintuplet and signed. It didn’t take all that long, but at the end Nora was ennobled as a member of the Imperial family. Some relatives of the Emperor might try to fight the process in the courts, but the oaths and documents made it official and legal. A copy of each document would be placed in the Imperial archives, another in the palace, with a further copy in the Imperial fort in Solitude. The remaining two copies of each would reside with the principles.

“Tullius. Princess Nora wants a large role in handling the civil war. Now, before you get your dander up, she has requested that you stay in charge of the military forces in Skyrim. She will have a field command, and will lead the assaults on the rebel strongholds. She has convinced me that we must receive surrender whenever possible to preserve lives needed in the coming conflict with the Thalmor. She will have full power of pardon, and of execution, over any rebels she finds in her control.”

“Yes, your Majesty,” said Tullius, bowing his head.

“I think Princess Nora has the wisdom to make good decisions in the field,” said Rikke, smiling at Nora.

Nora felt like hugging the woman, who had been one of the Dragonborn’s staunchest supporters from the beginning.

“She will be named General in the Imperial Legions. When she ascends the throne it will be up to her what her military title will be.”

“Does she have the experience to lead an Army, your Majesty?” asked Tullius. “She is a great small unit leader, but commanding an army is something different altogether.”

“Nora,” said Mede, smiling at her. “Would you like to provide a demonstration?”

Nora pulled out her data cube, pulling up a holo keyboard and inputting commands. The presentation played in the air, this one scenes of Nora leading a party through the Wastelands, then small groups of Minutemen, and finally the whole army on the day she took on the Institute and Brotherhood.

“So you see, Gentlemen and Lady, Nora was a warrior and a leader. Not with our kind of troops, but with professional bodies of fighters nonetheless. She has some ideas, and it will be up to you to evaluate them for feasibility.”

“Can we hear some of her ideas,” said Fasendil, a curious look on his face.

“Well first off, let me tell you what I have already implemented,” she started. “The Altmer have many mages, more than we are prepared to handle at this time. The College of Winterhold has doubled its enrollment, and will double it again in a year. I suggest that we encourage young Nords of intelligence to enroll. I have also talked with the Synod and the College of Whispers about increasing their enrollment and graduating more mages.”

“And you did this on whose authority?” asked Tullius.

“I really didn’t need authority to make the changes at the College of Winterhold, since my good friends run the place. And the two institutions in Cyrodiil just had the good sense to listen. In fact, the Synod was already gearing up for war. Training more mages and trying out techniques to advance them at a rapid rate. And I’m hoping the Psijic Order will also agree to an alliance with us. So nothing official, but it is getting done.

“Now, one of my followers, a Master Mage of Destruction, is a member of the Altmer resistance to the Thalmor.”

“I have heard of them,” said Fasendil, nodding. “No contact, of course, since I am a member of the Imperial authority.”

“Well, they do exist, though I won’t go into any identifying details. But there are a lot of anti-Thalmor Altmer, perfect for intelligence and covert operations. I suggest that the Empire support them, give them aid and comfort against the Thalmor.”

Nora was silent for a moment, letting what she said sink in.

“And I take it that you have nothing against my people, at least those who aren’t Thalmor?” asked Fasendil, tilting his head in a questioning attitude.

“By the Nine, no,” said Nora in the man’s native tongue. “Two of my best friends on this world are Altmer. One a follower, another a Master Mage of the College. I frequent Altmer shops, and attend parties given by your people as often as possible. You have a beautiful culture, a beautiful people. And unfortunately some assholes making it difficult for the rest of you.”

“And you are fluent in our language,” said Fasendil in Altmer. “That will come in handy.” The elf then translated what Nora had said to him, so the looks of confusion would leave the faces of the others gathered in the chamber.

“Then there are the Khajiit and Bosmer. I have a young Khajiit in my party, well on his way to becoming a powerful Master of Destruction. I have in mind putting him in charge of a Khajiit resistance. The Bosmer on the whole also hate the Thalmor occupation, so if we can stage an uprising there it will be of benefit. And then there are the airships. The Khajiit and the Thalmor both use them in Elsweyr, and I would like the Imperial Army to have an air arm. I’m not sure of how we will use it, but once we have some we can develop a doctrine for their deployment.”

“Anything else?” asked Tullius, clearly tired of hearing suggestions for the moment.

“Well, I have some ideas for driving the Thalmor from the seas. You’ve seen my steamship?”

“That little toy that has been tooling around the harbor,” said Tullius. “A curiosity, yes. I guess you could build larger versions that could carry enough troops to take an enemy ship.”

Nora engaged her cube again, bringing up an image of a nuclear attack sub diving. “The most powerful warship on my world. We lack the weapons it carried, but two hundred years before a writer suggested using them as stealthy rams to sink larger surface ships. Soul gems give us the means to power them, and some modifications could make them true submersibles. I think a score of these in the harbors in Cyrodiil, some more in Skyrim waters, and we can sink any transport fleet the Thalmor send at us.

“And finally to the land forces. I think we need to implement some changes to make them more effective as well.” So Nora explained the tactics of the Romans, the Swiss pikemen, the English longbowmen. And cavalry, a neglected arm in most of Tamriel. The Thalmor preferred to fight on foot, a definite weakness, and one that could be exploited by large bodies of heavy horse.

“You left us with much to think of, Princess Nora,” said Tullius, brow furrowed in thought. “Some I can see the use of, others not so much. Still, I am willing to try them out and evaluate them. But, if I might ask you a question. Why have you thought so hard on defeating the Thalmor when you already have an almost insurmountable task ahead of you?”

“Because, General, when I stopped that bastard Ancano from using the Eye of Magnus to end this world, I realized that the goal of the Thalmor was to destroy us all. Of course Alduin is the more immediate threat as he eats the souls of the dead that power the Divines. But if the Thalmor ever get the power to unmake the world in their hands again, they will use it. So the next war can’t end in our defeat. It can’t end in truce. It must end in our victory, with the freedom of the Altmer citizens who don’t subscribe to ending everything to live and worship as they want. For all of us to live and worship as we want. That is what I will dedicate my life to, if I survive Alduin.”

“The fire in this one,” said Tullius, getting to his feet and rendering a military salute to Nora. “You have my total support, Princess Nora. My life is yours.”

 _And I hope I can repay your trust in me, General_ , thought Nora.

Later, Nora sat at a table in the officer’s mess aboard the carrack, jotting down notes and drawing diagrams to aid Rikke in deciphering what she was writing. She became aware of someone standing near, and looked up to see the Altmer Legate standing with a tray in hand.

“Do you mind if I sit with you, ma’am?”

“Go right on ahead. I kind of wanted to talk with you anyway.”

The elf smiled and sat across the table from Nora, arranging his food and drink. She noticed that most of his food consisted of vegetables and fruit, along with some bread, while a steaming cup of tea sat on the edge.

“You aren’t a Nord, are you ma’am?”

“Why no, Legate. I don’t belong to any of the races of Tamriel. Of all of Nirn really. Do the Nords give you grief?”

“Some do. Not any of my men of course. But many of the civilians look down on me because I am an Altmer.”

“Well, I don’t look down on you, Legate,” said Nora in Altmer. “I would like to use your tongue if I might. I think I need the practice.”

“If I must say, ma’am, your Altmer is flawless. You speak like a noble of the Isles. If I might ask, who taught you?”

“Eldawyn, one of my best friends on this world. We’ve saved each other’s lives on numerous occasions. She speaks common like an aristocrat as well, though I’m not sure why.”

“Some people just have that way about them,” said Fasendil, nodding.

“Well, she’s never been to the Isles. Born and raised in Cyrodiil, though her parents were killed by the Thalmor when she was still a young woman. She hates them with a passion.”

“I do as well,” said the Legate, and left it at that.

“And why did you join the Legion?” asked Nora, curious about the kind of people she was going to command.

“My parents were traveling merchants, eventually settling in Cyrodiil. I must have inherited their wanderlust. I joined the Legion to see the world. I know, that’s just one of those things people say, but it’s completely true in my case. Wasn’t long before I saw more of the world than I bargained for.”

“I guess that’s the reason my late husband joined the Army,” said Nora, letting out a sigh. “To see the world, and he got sent to all of the trouble spots. It changed him, and not for the better.”

“You said late husband,” said the elf, compassion in his tone. “What happened?”

“Without going into too much detail, he was murdered before my eyes, the son-of-a-bitch pulling my baby from his dead hands and leaving me to go back into cryo. And it’s really something I don’t want to talk about now. Catch me another time and I’ll explain.”

“Of course, your Highness.”

“And is everyone going to call me that from now on?”

“You can ask to be addressed as general.”

“Then let’s do that,” said Nora with a sad smile. “Been called that in the Commonwealth. So, you’re from Cyrodiil? What’s it like back home?”

“Home? Home for me is a hot cup of ale at the end of the day and five minutes without someone needing something from me. Cyrodiil is a beautiful place, full of diverse peoples and histories.” Fasendil stared into space for a moment. “But so too, Hammerfell and Skyrim, and every other place I’ve been. Don’t get me wrong, every country has its dark corners. But that’s why we’re here. To bring order and civilization, and to protect the people.”

Nora could tell by his tone that the man really believed that. She didn’t know if all of his people did, but it was good to know that she would have such people under her command.

“But not everyone seems to want us here, do they?”

“Ulfric and his thugs are stirring up trouble for their own agenda. The Empire is the only thing keeping the Dominion from walking all over Skyrim. It matters little if some of the people here are ignorant to the truth. They are still citizens of the Empire, and I have found that many of them welcome us. Either way, it’s our solemn duty to protect them.”

“It sounds to me that you’ve seen you fair share of hardship, Legate,” said Nora, reaching over and putting a hand on the Altmer’s forearm for a moment.

“The life of a soldier is full of hardship. That’s nothing. But they send the Legion to places that’ve gotten too bad to be settled without violence. What’s hard is seeing good people warped by evil. It was in the air above Sentinel on the Night of Green Fire.”

“What happened?” asked Nora in a soft voice, a feeling of dread coming over her.

“Back in 42,” said the Legate, closing his eyes, “I was stationed in Hammerfell, on leave in the city of Sentinel, trying to track down some refugee relatives who had fled persecution in Alinor. Suddenly, an explosion of magic in the refugee quarter. Thalmor mages were attacking the Altmer dissidents who were resisting with magic of their own. I ran as fast as I could to the scene with some other Legionaries who were stationed there, but the entire quarter was a smoking ruin by the time we arrived. Everyone was dead. Wholesale slaughter. The Dominion, not content with killing dissidents at home, came to Hammerfell to finish the job. We’re supposedly at peace now, but I put in to be stationed here to keep an eye on the Thalmor. I’ve a feeling they’re behind the unrest in Skyrim.”

The Altmer’s voice shook with passion at the end, and Nora reminded herself that all through history, the first victims of totalitarian oppression were those of the nation the oppressors were from who disagreed.

“They will not succeed here as long as there is breath in my body, Legate. First Alduin, then we will concentrate on the Thalmor. I will free your people, and the Khajiit and Bosmer, from the Thalmor.”

“I believe you, ma’am. You are the best hope for the Empire. I would love to see it reunited, but it would serve if the independent provinces were free to live in peace without someone telling them who they can worship. Well, if it’s okay with you, I will be heading back to the fort. Thank you for taking the time to talk with me.”

Nora finished her sketches and dropped them off with the Emperor’s Chief Clerk. Then teleported to the camp her people had established right outside of the ice crevices of Alftand.

“We found the way in, Nora,” said Eldawyn, getting up from the fire and coming to her friend to wrap her in a hug. “And are you now the heir?”

“Yep. All signed, sealed and delivered.”

“So what do we call you?” asked Sofia, getting up to give Nora a hug of her own, followed by Elisif. “Your Highness? Future Emperor?”

“I think the proper form of address is Princess,” said Elisif. “And to think, I can tell people that I knew her when.”

“The proper form of address with my friends is Nora. So that is what you will call me, unless you have some more derogatory term that I deserve at the time.”

“It would not be proper to address the Imperial Heir as anything but Princess,” said a smiling Lydia, Jordis sitting beside her and laughing.

“Okay, you assholes. Then as her Supreme Imperial Highness the Princess Nora Jane Adams, I order you to call me Nora, on pain of my displeasure.”

“Slave driver,” said a laughing Valdimar. “But I must say, I feel comforted by the thought that our war leader is going to be in charge of the Empire.”

Nora still wasn’t sure about that, but she was glad that it made her people happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, back to the action as the party enters Alftand, and Black Reach.


	91. Chapter Ninety-one Alftand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackreach, and the Elder Scroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and some sex near the end.

Nora took a quick look over the shacks and sheds that the research team had left behind. There were some sleeping furs, empty potion bottles, nothing of real use. The Dragonborn thought of the people that had come to explore Dwemer ruins, with hopes of making names for themselves in the research literature. Medena had been the expedition mage, the only one, and they should have brought others, as well as some warriors. According to her journal, they had run into trouble from the get go. The expedition had been made up of people who were determined to find Blackreach. Thankfully they had been practical minded enough to turn back after losing two thirds of their people. Otherwise they would have met the fate of so many other poorly organized expeditions in Skyrim. Missing in action.

“The walkway had fallen over here,” said Heather, pointing toward the crevasse where the walkway had led over. “With all of the reflections and shadows off the ice it was almost impossible to see the opening.”

“How do you want to do this, Boss?” asked Eldawyn, looking back to where they had picketed the horses. “We’re liable to be down there several days.”

Nora let out a sigh. She wanted all of her people with her, and it would not be okay for the horses to be unsupervised for that time. So she needed to bring other people in on this. With a cast of Omnipresence she was at Valkyrja.

“You said that I could get some of you if I needed troops,” she said to Hedvig, a gorgeous blond in chainmail.

“Yes, ma’am. Do you need us to go into some ruin with you?”

“I need someone to watch over my horses,” Nora said, shaking her head. “Two days. Three at most. There’s food and firewood on the site. Three of you, and make sure you have some warm clothing, because it is very cold. A thousand gold each.”

In ten minutes Hedvig had two volunteers to go with her, all wearing parkas and hoods. She teleported them back to the site and showed them the layout.

“More beautiful women,” said Valdimar with a laugh. “You are building quite the collection my Thane.”

Nora nodded at Valdimar, who had done as ordered and addressed her as Thane, and not her new title. “Hands to yourself, big guy. They’re hired help, and not part of our party.”

Her people had already got everything they needed off of the horses. Heavy packs were added to their normal gear, with the quick release straps that Nora had drawn up for the Castle smith to construct. Everyone had four water skins, which should be enough for two days if they didn’t find other sources. From her experience there would be plenty of water along the way, but she wanted to be ready for the unlikely.

Nora cast Wind Running, a spell she had used sparingly in the past, and only then to test. She took off over the crevasse, heading into the entry chamber of the excavation. It was really just another ice cavern, fairly large, fifty yards across, the irregular ceiling up to forty feet above. Wooden slats had been laid across some parts of the cavern floor, giving them a steady surface. The path wandered through an opening, another hole in the ice lit by magical glow globes. The remains of an expeditionary camp lay around, a couple of tables with Dwemer artifacts laying on the surfaces. Boxes scattered about, furs, even some clothing.

According the Medena’s journal the expedition had penetrated many miles into the Dwemer ruin before the Falmer had come out and driven them off, killing most of the party. She had thought that several of the senior members of the expedition, a mage and an alchemist, had gotten cut off and might have gone ahead to the rumored Blackreach. They really didn’t know, and most thought that they had been caught and killed by the Falmer as well. And then there were the Khajiit who had insisted on staying, in case the missing people came out.

Nora went through the tunnel, along it for almost a hundred yards, to another cavern, this one fronted by stone and the characteristic pipes of the Dwemer. Satisfied that this place matched the description from the journal she teleported back to her people.

“Everyone make sure you have everything.”

“J’Zargo is ready for the big adventure,” said the grinning Khajiit.

Nora nodded, then cast teleport, moving herself and all her people to the outer cavern. “It’s clear into the next chamber, but I want us in tactical when we leave here.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Jordis, nodding her head and stringing her bow after making sure her sword was loose in its sheath. Everyone made ready their weapon of choice, while Nora readied her own black bow. She thought they were as prepared as they were going to get and she led the way, Elesia, bow in hand, close behind.

“What’s that,” whispered Elesia as a voice came echoing down the tunnel.

It sounded like a Khajiit, which jived with the journal, though Nora found it hard to believe that the people were still here more than a year after the expedition had left. The empty boxes in the outer chamber showed that there had been enough food to sustain one, possibly two, people, but they had to be on the edge of starvation by now. And why hadn’t they left? Perhaps they couldn’t get by the crevasse, but surely they could have found some way to get across with all the wood and tools in here.

“J’Zhar. You must quit stealing my Skooma, brother. If you keep taking what isn’t yours there will be consequences.”

“So we have a pair of Khajiit brothers who are Skooma addicts ahead,” whispered Eldawyn.

“If they have been using Skooma for long, they are likely mad,” whispered J’Zargo. “Be careful, Friend Nora.”

“And everyone be careful to not harm them,” said Nora. “If they are starving and drug addled we should take them alive. I could teleport them out of this place so they can be looked after.”

The last thing she wanted was the blood of some mad Khajiit on her hands, when taking them out could return them to normal, eventually.

The next chamber, the one the voice was coming from, was blocked off by a wooden wall. The Khajiit kept talking to his _brother,_ who never answered. A look at J’Zargo showed that their Khajiit was disturbed by the speech of the hidden member of his species.

They came around the edge of the wall, Nora creeping forward with invisibility. The Khajiit seemed to realize that she was there, drawing a short sword and moving toward her, his nostrils questing.

“You come to steal from J’Zhar and J’Darr, ghost. You cannot have our Skooma.”

Nora became visible as she cast the spell, and J’Darr stiffened, then started to fall. Nora ran forward and caught the Khajiit before he could strike the ground and injure himself. “Wait here,” she told her people, teleporting away with the Khajiit, appearing in Whiterun and turning him over to Danica, so she could see to his Skooma detox. In a moment she was back with her group.

“Danica has him,” said Nora, looking over at the sleeping furs that had the skeleton of a Khajiit on it, a dagger protruding from the ribs.

“He murdered his brother,” said Valdimar. “Perhaps we should have just put him down.”

“And we have no idea what happened. J’Darr was not in his right mind, so who knows. Now let’s move on and see if we can get to Blackreach.”

Soon as they moved into the ruins proper, no signs of the glacier to break up the stonework and piping of the Dwemer structure. Without warning two Dwemer spheres came rolling out of hiding, unfolding themselves and moving to the attack. Nora cast Righteous Chain Lightning, her new more powerful version of her old favorite, into the one of the left, the electricity jumping to the one on the right. Arrows from enchanted bows hit the weakened creatures and they fell over with the clatter of metal.

“Okay, everyone stay alert,” making sure she had the attention of Heather and Elisif in particular. “This is just a taste of what we’re going to run into from here on.”

“Frightening,” said the Jarl with a shudder.

“Not as bad as the robots we faced in the Commonwealth,” said Heather with a shrug.

“Yeah, but we don’t have lasers or plasma rifles, do we?” said Nora, looking into the eyes of her old friend. “Everything is relative, and there are some real horrors in this type of ruin, even before we run into the Falmer.”

Nora had her rifle, with grenade launcher, disassembled in her pack, with two drums of 5.56 and a dozen grenades. It was a compromise, forcing her to use the local weapons to deal with the threats, but giving her the option to bring some firepower into the fight if needed. She, of course, had her forty-caliber pistol, while Heather had her forty-four revolver, an immensely powerful weapon, strapped to her hip. And the shotgun she was never without hanging from a sling over her left shoulder.

There were many wrecked automatons along the way, testament to the work of the last expedition. And mostly looted rooms. After several hours of moving stealthily through the ruins things started to change. There were more automatons, interspersed with Dwemer specters that threw magic at them, and rooms that hadn’t been totally ransacked.

“According the journal, this was the point where the expedition had turned back due to losing too many of their number,” said Elisif, who had studied the writings of the mage the night before. “But a couple of them continued on.”

Nora thought that those people must be dead by now, if they had been down here the almost a year since the rest of the survivors had evacuated. They might find their skeletons, or maybe not if the Falmer had gotten to them while they still had meat of their bones.

Nora moved ahead, Elesia right behind her, the rest of the party spaced out and moving as quietly as possible. She blinked her eyes as she saw something blur across her vision. Having seen invisibility fields in the Commonwealth, as well as people under the spells here, she knew exactly what was going on. There were Falmer ahead, under good invisibility spells, their specialty. However, like every other example the Dragonborn had ever seen it was not perfect. She held up a hand, then motioned down, letting her people know something was about to happen. Drawing back on her bow, she sent an arrow into the center of the nearest distortion. The arrow struck, and Falmer cried out, becoming visible and dropping dying to the floor.

Suddenly there were Falmer everywhere. Coming out of the shadows, or charging forward while still invisible. Nora cast Righteous Chain Lightning and felled the first three of the creatures. She cast again, this time aiming out at an angle and catching two more. Cold spells came in, the kind that killed over ten or more seconds, even longer against people with good enchantments like the party had. Electricity flared, fire splashed, and everyone with magical ability lashed out. Elesia was firing arrows as fast as she could loose and draw, while Valdimar, Lydia and Jordis fanned out to catch any Falmer that might get past the mages.

When it was over there were a score of Falmer bodies on the ground, while several of the party were wounded. Healing spells took care of them, and once again Nora wished she had such resources when she was leading the Minutemen. There would have been fewer dead on her missions, and teams would have been able to continue on at full strength, just like here.

“What the hell are those?” gasped Heather, looking down at a Falmer body. “Ew. They’re worse that Ghouls.”

Nora could agree with that sentiment. While the skin of ghouls was more of a horror, the eyeless faces and too many sharp teeth in their mouths made the Falmer a terror to frighten strong men and women.

“That’s what we’re going to be facing from here in,” she told her friend. “Many of them can become invisible, but I spotted the distortion of their field. So, anyone that sees something like that alert the rest.” She looked over at Heather. “Avoid the shadows, unless someone else has already passed through, and even then be careful. Use the nighteye function of your helmet, since it will lessen the shadows. These things hit hard, and a moment of inattention can leave you lying on the floor without a head.”

Heather gulped and nodded. Nora felt bad about scaring her friend, but some fear would keep her on her toes.

The next couple of miles, mostly through tunnels, was a running battle with the Falmer. The former Snow Elves didn’t have a chance against a magic heavy party of mighty magic users. There were still some tight moments, and if not for her people looking out for each other she would have been hauling bodies out.

The tunnels ended in more Dwemer ruins, steam rising from pipes, pistons moving in their incomprehensible tasks. Nora was still amazed that all of these things still worked thousands of years after the disappearance of the dwarves, and with no maintenance. She wished she had some of the engineers from the Institute to look over these machines, maybe figure out what they did, getting them to work for the humans of Skyrim.

They hit a few more parties of Falmer, then the Dwemer machines again predominated. Mostly spiders, with some spheres, and finally one of their huge sentry bots. It took the efforts of everyone to take it down, and Heather stared at it for quite some time as the party healed up. They went through some seriously large chambers carved out of the rock, filled with Dwemer buildings. And groups of Falmer.

“Well, the Dwemer sure built on a massive scale,” said Sofia, her eyes everywhere.

Heather stifled a laugh.

“You had larger on your world?” asked Lydia, staring at Heather with disbelief.

“Oh yes. New York, LA, Tokyo, London, Moscow. The books all say that they were over ten million people, up to twenty.”

“I can say that Heather speaks the truth,” said Nora. “I lived through the last decades before the war. The Dwemer seemed to be able to do many things, especially with machine magic, but I believe our civilization was more advanced in most ways.”

The next to last room contained a massive robot that started forward, steam rising from its limbs. It shrugged off everything they could throw at it. So Nora ordered more of the same, until it finally slowed and fell. The party escaped with easy to heal minor injuries and moved on.

“That was really scary,” said Nora’s Earth friend. “I take back what I said about Siege Breakers. That was one serious battle bot.”

They found the platform they were looking for at the end of a corridor. Two skeletons in expedition clothing, one with the armor of an Imperial officer over his clothing. His skull was split, the Nord war ax still in his head, while the sword his bony hand gripped was in the breast of the woman.

“They came all this way just to kill each other,” said a disbelieving Elisif.

“Looks like it,” agreed Nora. “And that’s all we will ever know.” There were no journals on the bodies, no scratched messages on the walls. As far as the party could tell these people were going mad and attacked each other.

Nora placed the Atunement Sphere on the slot for it and the floor on one side of the platform fell away, revealing stone steps leading down. They went down into another large chamber, and another Dwemer metal gate blocking the way into a circular room. Nora picked the lock on the gate, then looked in on a circular platform with a lever in the center.

“Looks like there’s room for all of us if we crowd,” said Nora, stepping onto the platform. “Everyone watch your limbs. This thing will tear them off if you don’t have them in far enough.”

Nora took a last look, satisfied that everyone was as well placed as possible, then pulled the lever in the center. The platform immediately dropped, faster than she thought it would, but still slow enough that she wasn’t too worried about plummeting to her doom. It took over thirty minutes to reach bottom, and Nora estimated that they had gone down at least ten miles from their point of origin. The gate opened from the lift room, and the group found themselves looking at a scene of wonder and beauty and terror.

The Dragonborn had visited Mammoth Caves in Kentucky as a girl, and had thought Blackreach would be similar. Maybe some larger caverns, but mostly a maze of connecting tunnels. There might have been that maze, somewhere to the sides, as it was said there were connections to Dwemer ruins hundreds of miles from here. But the main cavern itself was enough to send shivers down the spine. Going for miles in every direction from the lift, it was a fairyland of blue and purple lights, mushroom trees and imposing buildings. There were streams and waterfalls, unreal in the bluish tint. Nora thought that Boston and suburbs could be dropped into the cavern with room to spare.

“How are we going to find what we’re looking for in this place?” asked Heather, wide eyes trying to take in everything.

“I think we head for the center and look for an imposing tower,” said Eldawyn, echoing Nora’s thoughts.

“That one, I think,” said Nora, pointing toward the tall tower near the center of the cavern, a bright golden light hovering overhead. There was an actual shaft leading up to the ceiling, a half mile above. “We move tactical from here on,” cautioned the Dragonborn. “There might be Dwemer machines roaming, but I can guarantee there will be lots of Falmer. They’re everywhere the Dwemer were.”

What had looked like a straightforward route to the tower was anything but. There were obstacles. Buildings, many fast-flowing streams of freezing cold water, even large jungles of mushroom trees. It was starting to look like they would not get to the tower before they were worn out. The only good things were the lack of Falmer and the ability to teleport across the streams, avoiding having to backtrack for bridges. They did a little bit of exploring, and in one building was the laboratory of an alchemist who had come down here to study the properties of the cavern flora. Lydia took his notes, journals and alchemical supplies with a look of worship, and Nora couldn’t wait to see what her Housecarl could do with her new toys.

“We’ll camp here for the night,” ordered Nora. Though there really was no night and day down here, her implant was telling her it was late in the evening, just before ten. And her people, who had been through much this day, were exhausted, from the emotional as much as the physical. She was dragging herself. While she wanted to get this done, she didn’t want to lead tired people through a landscape that could erupt with danger any moment. They had packed enough food for four days, and obviously water wouldn’t be a problem. They didn’t have tents, but they had furs, so they could sleep out in an environment that offered clear weather night and day.

Nora set the shifts and crawled into her furs. She would take the last shift, so she could plan ahead while the others slept. The nightmares came as soon as she faded from consciousness. She was in power armor, fighting Alduin in a landscape of desolation, much like the Glowing Sea of the Commonwealth. Nora was hitting the Dragon God with everything she had, and it was flying through almost as if her efforts were beneath it. And around her cried the terrified souls of the dead, as the Dragon God’s mouth opened to harvest their energy.

She awoke with a scream on her lips, to feel a warm body pressed against her while something soft and wet worked at her sex.

“You should have asked for some relief before you turned in,” said Eldawyn, releasing the nipple she had been sucking on from her mouth. Nora was aware that someone was also giving her head, and craned her neck to see the lovely red hair of Elisif.

“I was just too damned tired,” she said, sighing in pleasure.

“And look what it brought you,” said the Altmer.

An orgasm built quickly under the skilled mouth of the Jarl of Haalfingar, and soon she was crying out her passion. When she came down her two friends sat with her, questioning looks on their faces.

“I was facing Alduin, and he was shrugging off everything I could send at him. While eating the souls of the dead.”

“It was just a dream, dear,” said Eldawyn.

Nora nodded, though she wasn’t sure it was just a dream. On this world dreams could be the portents of things to come. She could only hope that this hadn’t been one such.

The next day, after eating a cold breakfast, the party continued on. The landscape was a fantasy of cliffs, waterfalls and flowing streams. The buildings on the whole seemed to be in good shape, and Nora could imagine the Dwemer showing up the next day as if they had never left. That sent a shiver down her spine, since everything she knew about those creatures indicated that they were evil to the core. The Nords may had driven the Snow Elves from the surface, bad enough. But the Dwemer had warped them into the creatures they were now. She hoped that the rotten bastards were now occupying some particularly dreadful plane of Oblivion.

The rest of the day was spent moving toward the tower that now dominated the landscape. Heather kept looking up at the ceiling far above with wide eyes.

“What’s the problem, Partner?”

“I was just wondering what keeps it up,” said Ms. Casdin, brows furrowed. “And since this planet seems to be seismically active at that.”

“I don’t think the same physical laws apply here, Heather. Remember, we have magic, Gods and Daedra, all kinds of forces unknown in our home. Could be the Dwemer cast a mighty spell to make sure it held up. Or a God could be exerting the force needed. Given that, it could come falling in at any moment, or it might still be there in a million years.”

“Something to think about,” said Heather.

“Keep your mind on what’s going on around you, my dear. I don’t want a damned Falmer coming out of nowhere and taking your head. Believe me, losing one’s head is not a pleasant experience.”

The party bypassed the clumps of Falmer they could, took those they couldn’t avoid with quick and powerful attacks. Her team had gotten particularly good at what they did. The Falmer tried to set up ambushes, but Nora or some of her people sniffed them out.

“Well, there it is,” said Elesia as they stood before a raised walkway that went up to the entrance of the tower. “So, what do we do now?”

“We go in and look for some kind of machine, similar to what we saw in Mzulft,” said Nora. “I hope everything will be self-explanatory by then.”

“Do you have a backup plan?” asked Sofia, frowning.

They got into the building easy enough, and then it was a battle with skeletons and other undead. Not all of the skeletons reanimated, and Nora found the jackpot by one of the stationary ones. A journal written in common that detailed how to work the Oculory that Septimus thought was the key to an Elder Scroll. Nora was about to tear her hair out as they searched room after room, going up and down stairs of the mazelike structure.

“In here,” shouted Eldawyn, who had led the second group after Nora decided to split the party.

The Dragonborn ran into the chamber, almost crying out in joy. It had the same general layout as the Oculory in Mzulft, a curving ramp going up. She patted Eldawyn on the shoulder and went up. At the top was the familiar looking arrangement of arms and lenses. Not exactly the same as Mzulft, but then this device had a different purpose. She continued up to the raised platform until she stood before a series of pillars with buttons on top, also reminiscent of Mzulft.

“Okay, according to this journal I need to push the button in from the right four times,” said Nora, reaching over to push it.

“Perhaps you should put Septimus’ lexicon in place first,” said her Altmer friend.

“Of course,” acknowledged Nora sheepishly.

“Of course you’re excited,” said Eldawyn, running a hand over Nora’s shoulders. “This is the culmination of a long quest. But take your time and think out each step.”

Nora nodded. She was excited, and frightened as hell. Once she had the Elder Scroll there would be no more excuses. She needed to get to the Throat of the World and read it in the Time Wound. Paarthurnax had indicated that Alduin would know when the scroll was at the time wound, and would be coming to stop her. So everything had to be set. So many things could go wrong, and it scared her witless.

Nora slid the cube into its slot with shaking hands, then went and pushed the button. One time, and the arms moved into a different configuration. Another and they were back where they started.

“That can’t be right,” she said. “They’re back where they started.”

“Remember what you said, Partner,” said Heather, coming up to stand beside her friend. “Different world, different rules. Maybe even rules of logic.”

Nora smiled her thanks to her friend and pushed the button again. The arms moved back to the configuration they had been in with the first button push. Another press and they moved into a brand-new configuration. She moved over to the second button in from the left, then pressed it twice, the arrangement now showing an oblong container at the bottom. She pressed the middle button and the container started to open, revealing a glowing scroll.

Nora could feel the energy radiating off the object. More powerful than any artifact she had seen on this world. Possibly more powerful than the Divines. She ran to it, then stopped to look down at the object that could be the salvation of the world, or its doom. Arngeir had said that it was an object even the Gods hesitated to tamper with, and here she was, a mere mortal, about to grab it.

“Shit,” she said under her breath, reaching forward to pull the object from its container, prepared to be flash burned into ash. Surprisingly, it was cool to the touch, though she could still feel the pulsing power of the thing. It just felt, wrong. Like it didn’t really below in this time and space.

“And you going to read it?” asked Heather, picking up the lexicon that Nora had forgotten about.

“Not now,” said Nora, remembering the warnings about how these things could cause people to go blind. “I need to read it at the time wound on Throat of the World. And I need to get this ball rolling before I chicken out.”

There was some laughter at that, her people not believing for a moment that she would chicken out. But she had never faced anything like this before, such an enormous threat, a whole world counting on her.

“Let’s get out of here and back to the castle. I want to take on Alduin tomorrow, and we have some planning to do.”

* * *

Nora spent the evening drawing maps of Throat of the World, filling her people in on the details. She wanted to have everyone in place, in spots where they had good fields of fire and weren’t bunched up to make great targets for the Dragon God.

“I think I’ll teleport us all up there midmorning, when it won’t be the coldest part of the day,” she said, looking from face to face, reading the anxiety on all of them. “We’ll get the equipment set up, then I’ll come back with the Elder Scroll. According to Paarthurnex, Alduin will know when the scroll reaches the Time Wound and will come a running. So I want to be ready for him.

“Now, I want all of you in on this fight, but if anyone feels like they can’t handle it, now’s the time.” She waited for someone to raise a hand, knowing that it wouldn’t come. These were their friends, their shield brothers and sisters. To back down before them was something they couldn’t do.

“Okay. Everyone try to get a good night’s sleep.”

“Did you want me tonight, my Thane,” said Valdimar, coming up to her with Elisif and Eldawyn in tow.

“I think I can make use of all of you,” said Nora, bursting with too much nervous energy to sleep.

All fit on the bed in the master chamber, Nora with her legs over the shoulders of the big man as he pounded her pussy. Elisif played with Nora’s clit, while the Dragonborn ate the pussy that Eldawyn had lowered to her face.

They all shared the man. Nora was not selfish, and she was getting pleasure from her female loves as well. And all needed the release so they could sleep. Valdimar was at his best, holding back his ejaculations so he could service all, though he still came four or five times during the hours of love making. They fell asleep in a tangle of bodies, arms and legs.

Nora woke some hours later, too tense to go to go back to sleep. She disentangled herself from her lovers, to some groans and whispered protest. However, they remained asleep, and Nora went off to study her battle plan once again. She thought she had everything in place, but was hoping for some stroke of genius. Of course, it didn’t come, and she was still at it when the cook brought her a large platter of breakfast and people started to wake up around her.

 _Let’s do this_ , she thought, getting into her armor, making sure all of her weapons were ready. This was a good day to die, as the American Indians used to say. The only question was who was going to do the dying this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're set up for the confrontation with Alduin at the Throat of the World.


End file.
